Seeds Of Agito
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Post-Rayearth. Two 18-year old girls; a 14-year old boy. They met during a Ferry incident. 4 years later, as DDS students, fate plays a hand as they discovered a hidden power within them with dire effects and to those they meet. Feat. KAMEN RIDER ΑGITO
1. Assault at the Akatsuki

_**Seeds Of Agito **_

A new fic for a crossover fic and once again this fic will feature characters from the manga Detective School Q and Magic Knight Rayearth, as this time the crew from Magic Knight Rayearth will be featured here in this combination of detective, magical, and action-packed genre that'll give you readers something to experience like no other. And somewhat BLOODY.

Though this is a crossover between DSQ and MKR, the main characters form both series will play most of the lead role while the trio heroines form Magic Knight Raytearth will be taking over the reigns, though they'll be alternating roles with the DSQ cast depending on the story arcs. At least it'll give me opportunities to explore and experiment on new things that popped in my head.

This fic is inspired from my previous Detective School Q fic, **Decade**, which featured the MKR crew in a one-chapter arc titled "_**Agito's World**_", and I'll be expanding it here since that chapter was condensed and quite short so I'll be giving it a real origin and how this will affect our Class Q hero.

Also, this fic is loosely an indirect sequel to my Tsubasa Chronicles fic, New Hero, New Legend, so I'll be showing you how this came about.

**

* * *

Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

_Two years ago…_

It was the year 2000, and everything was peaceful in Tokyo Japan. Three friends were hanging out at the Tokyo Tower to celebrate their friendship, since this is the place where they first met and how they came to **Cephiro** in the first place. Though they missed that magical place, they were nevertheless happy that Cephiro is peaceful again and now the trio are trying to make up for lost time and tries to finish junior high.

However, fate has other plans for them, they were forced to return there as per **Mokona**'s magical transmission distress call after **Zagato** mysteriously returned to life and plans to rule "mainstream Japan" as part of his plans to attack and ambush the three girls, while intending to convert Japan as part of Cephiro.

Clef: "Magic Knights…this is Clef…I'm sorry for calling you so sudden…but Zagato was revived somehow and intends to fuse Cephiro and your world… and I need your help as I couldn't stop him alone…"

Hikaru: "You got it!"

Umi: "Take us there!"

Fuu: "We're ready!"

And so Clef uses his magic to teleport the three girls on Cephiro, and the three girls looked down and were horrified to see that Tokyo was starting to turn into a place similar to Cephiro and the people were in a state of panic upon seeing the sudden changes in their surroundings.

Upon arrival the Magic Knights found that Clef was being overwhelmed by the revived forces of Zagato and **Inouva** was there to greet her. Meanwhile Fuu and Umi had to split up to divide Zagato's forces in order to take them down faster. **Alcyone** then took on Umi while **Nova** faces Fuu. As Zagato watches from afar, he was confident that his revived minions can take out the three Magic Knights when he seem to overlook some climatic and important scenes.

In the midst of fighting Zagato's forces, a magical intervention happened to the two of the three girls. As Hikaru Shidou and a revived Inouva accidentally transported back to Cephiro, their battle landed them inside a cave and she accidentally founded a belt which was imbedded with strange, mystical attributes and accidentally grabbed it while evading Inouva's attacks.

As she tries to summon her Mashin, Inouva casts a spell that blocks her magic and Hikaru was unable to transform, and was nearly wounded fatally by her attacker and the impact knocked her head against a wall, dazing her temporarily and accidentally fused with the strange belt, which is soon revealed to be the **Alter Ring** and when donning it she narrowly dodged a magical attack, which she accidentally presses the button-like devices on both sides of the Alter Ring belt, and soon she is enveloped in a strange light, and then she is now encased in an armor that has black, white and gold designs.

Her helmet had red, bug eyes while the rest of her helmet had a vague look of a golden Chinese dragon. In her armored form, Inouva was in a panicking state as she recognized that appearance and this made her fluster in fear.

"N-no...she has accessed the power of **Agito**!"

Not wasting time, since she is still dazed, Hikaru, as Agito, went for the offensive and was surprised to learn that the power she now has is much stronger than her Rayearth armor and did not hesitate to beat up Inouva, unleashing a barrage of punches until she ended her attacker's life with a high-speed flying kick, sending her falling down on a dark pit and fell to her death. After that she fell to the ground, unconscious due to the pain of her injuries.

Surprisingly, after being blacked out for almost 30 minutes she woke up and is back to her normal self. She seem to unable to recall what happened except that she was attacked by Inouva, but seeing her weapons near the pit she assumed that she might have been killed in their skirmish before she blacked out. She rushes out to help Fuu and Umi.

Elsewhere, Umi was facing off Nova and she was having difficulty facing her as she appeared tro be stronger than their last encounter. She was baffled as to how she came around after merging with Hikaru after she realized her mistakes.

"Nova…is that really you?"

"It matters not…I serve only lord Zagato!"

Despite using her Magic Knight form, she couldn't seem to stop her opponent's action until she finds an opening and uses her sword to stab Nova's left eye, and within seconds, it was revealed that it wasn't Nova but one of Zagato's minions using a magical disguise. After that she takes the advantage of the unknown minion being hurt and stabbed the monster by the heart, slowly killing him. However, as she momentarily reverted to normal, a strange, small object flew towards the back of Umi, penetrating her dress and skin, and she felt a numbing pain which she slowly fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Fuu and Alcyone were getting near Zagato's presence and she was too focused on defending herself from Alcyone's ice shards when Zagato struck her from behind, and Fuu was weakened. As Fuu was down, the two villains are ready to kill her when Hikaru arrives with Clef in tow, and combined their powers, along with Mokona's to unleashed a powerful energy wave, disorienting them and slowly revealed that Zagato was actually a disguise, and the culprit revealed to be a reincarnation of Debonair, while Alcyone was nothing more than a disguised minions.

As Clef distracts Debonair, Hikaru slices the minion and stabbed Debonair through her spine and slowly slices her way up to her head, slowly killing her while Clef used his spells to sever the link between Japan and Cephiro. By then it was over and peace is restored. Umi arrived moments later, feeling nauseous yet unharmed. As Mokona hugged the trio, Clef asked the three girls if they would like to stay for a while, but Hikaru justified that they have an exam in their schools and so Clef sent them back to Tokyo Tower, where the place was reverted back to its normal forms, and the people there had no recollections of the incident prior to the Magic Knights' departure to Cephiro

_

* * *

Three months later…_

As Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were celebrating for passing the final exams, they were at the heart of Tokyo when the Grongi tribes showed up and attacking many people, and N-Daguba, the Grongi lord, showing up proclaiming the end of humanity, and the Tokyo police arrived to ward off the attackers while a siren blared and spoke to the citizens.

"EVERYONE…EVACUATE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY THE UNIDENTIFIED LIFE FORMS! HEAD TO THE NEAREST POLICE STATIONS WHERE OUR POLICE WILL HANDLE THEM! I REAPEAT…"

With the police and the public too busy to look back, Hikaru tried to summon her Magic Knight powers, but to her surprise she no longer possess it, and Umi and Fuu realized it too, but then someone appeared and fought the Grongi, which is none other than **Syaoran Dai**, who transformed in to **Kuuga**, and after making quick work on the Grongi he challenged the Grongi lord and the two teleported to an unknown area leaving Tokyo in a bloodied state as ambulances arrived to care for the wounded.

After more than two weeks there were reports that the Grongi threat have disappeared and peace was restored. The former Magic Knights were relieved by this yet they felt tension back there as they couldn't do anything to help since they lost their powers upon returning to Japan. Though they were curious as to who Kuuga is, though the media had no idea where he is now, as Syaoran left for a trip to an unknown western country to further augment his abilities as an archeologist.

_

* * *

A year later…_

Hikaru Shidou won a raffle ticket that gives her a free ride and tour on a luxury boat named the "Akatsuki", along with other winners. Though her two friends, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji were not among the winners, they told her to go for it and the redhead went on to ride the ferry which would take them on a leisure trip around Honshu Island, but while the leisure trip is ongoing, an unknown silhouette was swimming behind the ship and slowly climb up to the point where no one sees him, and threw out what appeared to be small objects the size of peas at certain targets, and then left.

The people who were struck felt a bit of pain though they assumed that they were bitten by mosquito, but five minutes later, two unidentified beings showed up, one looking like a snapping turtle and the other a diamondback terrapin. They stared at the terrified people seeing the two unidentified intruders as terrorists wearing costumes as both of them were scarf. After "scanning" them the two attackers began selecting their targets, attacking those who were struck by the objects in their bodies, killing them. Screams fill the ship and within minutes blood filled the deck. The captain tries to intervene but was thrown out of the ship.

Terrified passengers jumped out of the ship, leaving others to suffer their fates, and Hikaru tries to help a young boy who looked terrified, crying for his mother's name. she soothed him and tried to know his name.

"Shh…it's alright…tell me…what's your name and how old are you?"

"I'm Kyuu Renjou…and I'm 10 years old…"

"Wait here…I'll stop those baddies…"

But before she could do anything she found a life vest and fasten it around Kyuu's body and told him to swim away along with the other escaping passengers but he said he couldn't swim, but Hikaru threw him off the ship and is caught by the other fleeing passengers. She then fought the two attackers but was physically unable to as they seem to be physical stronger, and the attacker resembling the diamondback terrapin spoke with an unknown language which she couldn't understand.

"_This human…she has the seed…kill her…and take her seed..._"

"_At once…for the name of the Overlord…_"

But for some unknown reason, Hikaru's adrenaline pumps up and jabbed the fingers of both her hands at the attackers' eyes, blinding them and she was thrown against the railings, hitting her head, and as she tries to get up, the humanoid snapping turtle whacked her again on the head and was threw out of the ship, and the disoriented Hikaru was floating on one of the discarded life preserver and drifted to an island away from the other survivors who were then rescued by responding coast guards.

Meanwhile the two unidentified attackers fled to an unknown direction and managed to evade the coast guards who got aboard the Akatsuki, horrified at the bloody scene.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening. Though it may not have the same adventure themes of Rayearth but I guess it's okay since this fic is meant to show what the trio would do after saving Cephiro and what challenges lie ahead of them after anew threat hits Japan and what they would do since they no longer have their Magic Knight powers.

Also, as shown above, this fic takes place roughly a year after **New Hero, New Legends**, so the two fics are slightly connected in some way...

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

Next chapter shows what has become of Hikaru and what the trio would do after graduating junior high and what activities they would take to help them overcome the loss of their Magic Knight powers.

Also, more of those unidentified attackers show up, which will start the adventure, and what Umi, Fuu and Hikaru do once they get together again…


	2. Aftermath

_**Seeds Of Agito **_

We are now at the 2nd chapter and this is where the MKR trio are shown leading normal lives after saving Cephiro from Debonair, and though things look well for our heroines, Hikaru stumbles upon an attack by unidentified beings attacking random passengers at the Akatsuki, and in the process she hits her head and drifts off to an unknown destination while at Honshu sea, where the end of the 1st chapter left off, and this is where we pick things off…

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

Thirty minutes later all of the passengers who escaped the attack were being accounted for, and soon the coast guard returned to shore to request for additional manpower as they told the people in charge that a massacre took place with survivors claiming that two men dressed like turtles attack some of the passengers, and the young boy named Kyuu told investigators that a red-haired woman stayed behind to face off the two. As the investigator took the manifest and called for the names of the passengers, the survivors raised their hand to acknowledge their names, but then those who didn't call were assumed that the ones killed at the Akatsuki were killed.

- - -

As the coast guard and police scoured the seas to find any survivors, the unconscious Hikaru went on drifting to an island where she remained unconscious, and a fisherman and his wife, who were about to board their boats to catch fishes to sell at the market saw this and went to the former Magic Knight, and saw her bleeding from her left temple and called his wife.

"Hika…quick, prepare a basin of lukewarm water and some bandages…we found a young girl adrift…and injured! We'd better attend to her wounds…now!"

"I'm on it, Ruu!"

And the fishermen-couple went to work, as the woman named Hika went inside to prepare everything with the first aid kit while Ruu, the fisherman, carried the redhead inside their hut to look and patch up her wounds. Since they are quite far from the city, they knew that she needed medical attention but they don't have time for calling a taxi since they don't have enough money to get to the city proper.

Ruu immediately prepares the kit as Hika gently washed and cleanse the wounds. Then the couple gently bandaged her head and hoped that her injuries were not as serious considering that she drifted from the middle of the sea with an injury like that. The couple were unaware of what happened an hour ago where the massacre took place there.

- - -

Back at the Tokyo Harbor, Umi and Fuu arrived there after hearing the report about the incident and confirmed that their friend Hikaru was among the missing after the corpses were brought ashore, and showed that her body wasn't there increasing their hopes that she's still alive, but the coast guard arrived, with bad news about no other bodies are found, alive or dead.

"Wh-what…no…Fuu…isn't there any way we can do…?"

"We can't…we lost our Magic Knight powers…and so is Hikaru's…all we can do now is wait…and pray…that she's alive and in good hands…and we should try to know if this massacre is caused by normal people…I can't imagine that two attackers dressed like turtles did this…and Cephiro's saved and its link to Japan has been severed…so it can't be possible that…"

Hikaru's family arrived and were filled with worry about their youngest member of their family went missing after the incident, and they were in a state of disbelief about the attackers looking like turtles in disguise. The father was very concerned that the police had to assure to him that they are doing all they could to help.

"You said all is well…what…what if those Unidentified Lifeforms did this??? I thought they were dealt with??? How come they attacked a luxury boat when the coast guards should be scouting the seas???"

- - -

As the weeks followed, Fuu, Umi and the Shidou family were at tense as they await the news of Hikari being found, but as the month comes to an end, things are getting on their nerves, praying fervently that Hikaru might be found, whether alive or not.

At the island, Hikaru has survived the injury but there was a catch: she lost her memory and cannot recall anything. Since she didn't have any ID brought with her, the fisherman-couple then gave her the name "Redhead" because of her hair color and she was slowly recovering and she was thought on how to catch fish, and the fishing community got along with her since Hikaru retained most of her personality as a Magic Knight and her normal life.

- - -

At an unidentified area somewhere within the islands of Hokkaido, several human-like animals creatures are gathering together as they meet up and are awaiting the arrival of their master, who seem to be interested in staying here in Japan in search of something. They are referred as the Lords, and the master soon arrived, taking a seat at a constructed throne while two of his minions, the ones who attacked the Akatsuki arrived to deliver the news. They are the Turtle Lords, and they brought what appeared to be seeds with bloodstains on it and the master took them and absorbed them into his own.

"Excellent…but you still lack more…"

"Master…we took the seeds on those we scanned it on a certain vessel…others managed to escape and a young, female human tried to stop us…we were forced to retreat as someone were approaching…we cannot afford to be seen…"

"Forgive us…"

"You are forgiven…I still have plans…I managed to detect this world…and one of our targets have placed seeds on the selected humans…we have time…I want you to find the humans with seeds and kill them…"

"What of the ones we find do not have seeds?"

"Kill them…for we cannot let them go after seeing us…"

And so the so-called Lords roared as they are motivated in their new mission and are preparing to embark on a secret mission, which is to retrieve this so-called "seeds" from certain persons…and kill them whether they have it or not…

- - -

At Tokyo, a few days later, Mrs. Renou was cooking one of her best dishes to help Kyuu ease his discomfort after coast guards found the floating Kyuu near the shore where the other survivors managed to reach, and the coast guard immediately called Mrs. Renjou to inform her that their son was found.

It turn out that before the Akatsuki attack Kyuu accidentally got on the boat while his mom was accidentally left behind, and there he was enjoying the tour thinking his mom is there, but when the two attackers attacked, Kyuu looked for his mom but was not there and panicked until Hikaru helped him get off the ship.

As Kyuu was eating his meal she got a phone call and answered it. While the young Kyuu was busy, Mrs. Renjou seemed happy at the caller and nodded. She then told Kyuu to go to the park as someone wants to meet him. The innocent young boy nodded and went to the park and looked around, not noticing that the Diamondback Lord was hiding underneath the seawall as he seem to detect someone with the "seed", and is about to emerge when a man came to pick up Kyuu, and the two began to talk.

"Hello, Kyuu."

"Mister! Hi! What brings you here???"

"Want to go fishing?"

"Sure!"

And so the two left and went to a nearby shore to go fishing but a passing coast guard emerged from the boat, informing them that fishing is prohibited for now pending investigation. While Kyuu is quite disappointed, the man was not bothered and offered to take Kyuu to the amusement park and he agreed. As the two left, the Diamondback Lord sensed that the presence of the seed was disappearing and decided to come back again to prey and find it.

**_To be Continued…_**

So Hikaru survived, but lost her memories due to her scuffle with the attackers that assaulted the Akatsuki…and now we have an identification of the attackers called the "Lords". They seem to be after something called seeds though at this stage it's too early to say…

Kyuu also survived, and an appearance from Satoru Renjou…guess you could say this chapter takes place before the Detective School Q manga/anime…

**_Preview:_**

We shift to the three Magic Knights reunited…and what they'll do once they re-enter school…

…which is a detective school where Kyuu also enters…

And from there Dan Detective School comes in…and what roles Umi, Fuu and Hikaru play once the next chapter is shown…which will surprise you readers…

**_Notes:_**

**- Lords** - The major antagonists in this fic, referred by the police department as Unknown, to differ them from the Unidentified Creatures (aka Grongi Tribe) that attacked humanity a year ago (this fic takes place roughly a year after my other fic, **New Hero, New Legend**, which featured _**Tsubasa Chronicles**_).

The Lords are a group of powerful disciples serving under the OverLord, who created them from his body (much like **Father**, from the manga/anime **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**, who created the **_Humonculi_**). All of their tribes are separated into species of animals. They are normally man-shaped with a head of the animal, and sometimes with a weapon. All of them have a wing-shaped protuberance, sticking out of their shoulder, probably symbolizing that they are angels, or holy messengers as they target survivors of the Akatsuki Incident, as they and other human possess a form of psychic that marked them as having the potential to become **Agito**.

When they murder that certain type of person, they commit a ritual by using their hands, saying that they want permission to sin. At the same time, a halo appears over their head. Every one of them have their unique way of murdering, for example: leaving the corpse in a tree, dissolving the human, drying the human into death, changing the human into sand, pulling the human in the ground, dragging the human into the air and dropping them, vaporising, and so on. Killing a normal human is considered a taboo with a penalty of death.

- This chapter takes place during Kyuu's younger years before Satoru was killed at the hands of Pluto, and since this is a different fic from my other fics, this is considered a mix of canon and AU.


	3. Tragic Reunion

_**Seeds Of Agito **_

This chapter will see the reunion of the Magic Knights (or rather, the –ex Magic Knights) as Umi and Fuu's search for Hikaru finally yielded results as their patience and hard search pays off. And I'll be showing you portions on how Dan Detective School is being born, while Kyuu gets to see Satoru one last time before being parted forever.

And lastly, the introduction of a new weapon that will combat the Lords after getting reports of them via sightings, as well as being one of the core character aspects of this fic.

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

Another month has passed, and things were relatively quiet all over Tokyo, as the incident that took place at the Akatsuki slowly dies down as the attackers have yet to be found, and the police and coast guard initially brushes off claims that the two attackers dressed like turtles are real, assuming them to be con-artist trying to use terror, but the **Metropolitan Police Department** was skeptical, and they started to wonder if the ones that the survivors described are the remaining members of the **_Grongi Tribe_** (labeled by the police as the **_Unidentified Lifeforms_**).

As they directed their policemen to search for the two attackers in question, the Police Commissioner directed his scientist team to create a task force to combat this threat since their ally and hero, Kuuga, is now overseas doing research and studying archeology, while a team of scientists arrived and offered their services to help the MPD (Metropolitan Police Department for short) to combat this new threat as well as create a new weapon to help protect Tokyo now that Syaoran Dai is now away and stated that they can't wait for him to return.

At the MPD, the police commissioner is sitting on his seat and is surrounded by other members of the police department. He is revealed to be none other than **Eriol Hiiragizawa**, with **Kaho Mizuki** serving as his second-in-command. Since the fall of the Unidentified Lifeforms, Eriol was promoted to Police Commissioner and was tasked in the creation of a scientific team to help combat new threats that threatened the peace of Japan in case there are surviving Grongi tribesmen.

Then Mizuki called the selected members of the scientific team of the MPD that are chosen to the formation of **Project G3 System**:

**Tomoyo Daidouji** (aged 18) was among the first to be hired by Eriol, to serve as their tech specialists, as she now took up a course in scientific engineering. She was also made the leader because of her expertise in that particular field. Being the daughter of the president of the Daidouji Toy Company Sonomi Daidouji, she has access to a variety of prototype technological gadgets from her mother's company.

**Minoru Kokubunji** is a 15-year old high-school student known for his specialty on persocom. When Eriol learned about this he invited Minoru in joining the MPD's scientific tech team and learning about the creation of the Project G3. He accepted as he too wanted to help protect Tokyo, as well as not wanting everyone to rely on Kuuga since he has "disappeared".

**Hatoko Kobayashi** is another new recruit to be involved in the G3 project, and is also like Minoru; extremely intelligent, mature, and hard-working. He is also known for his involvement in other scientific projects, such as Angelic Layer. He is at the same age as Minoru.

**Ichiro Mihara**. He is the senior member of the group and being the "brains" in creating the blue print for the Project G3 System which he is also tasked to create the prototype version of the said project. At the age of 28, he is well-liked by his peers for his personality which he often acts extremely eccentric, spontaneous and immature for his age, but can be very serious when a certain situation calls for it, such as conceiving the materials needed to prepare for the creation of the Project G3 System.

Nicknamed "Icchan", he is the president of the Piffle Company that creates the Angelic Layer toys, and is the "father" of Angelic Layer and creator, having developed the game over seven years with the help of Shuko Suzuhara. Icchan had been an employee at a hospital trying to treat Shuko's neurological condition and were developing the angels as part of research to create prosthetic limbs which could be controlled by brain waves. However, research funds were cut off after the hospital thought that the research was costing too much. As a result, Icchan and Shuko created Angelic Layer in order to help fund and conduct further research.

After a few years of patience and perseverance, their hard work paid off and Shuko was cured of her illness and has reunited with her daughter Misaki. Icchan was pleased by this and opted to continue his work until his work was cut off short again, due in part to the rampaging attacks of the Grongi, resulting I the explosion of his office/factory.

Besides Mizuki are two well-known personalities involved during Kuuga's exploits in repulsing the Unidentified Lifeforms, and are well-known to Tomoyo, who were among those who joined in the fight against the Unidentified Lifeforms:

**Yukito Tsukishiro**. He was among the members of the Mtropolitan Police Department's rookie cops who helped in stopping the Grongi from murdering most of Tokyo's citizens and among Syaoran Dai's confidantes who knows Syaoran's identity as Kuuga. He was promoted a rank higher and serves as one of the MPD's aspiring officers.

**Touya Kinomoto**. The eldest of the Kinomoto siblings who is the elder brother of Sakura and also among those who knew of Syaoran's identity as Kuuga, though pleased at what Syaoran has done to save Japan, he remained unapproved in his sister's relationship with Syaoran though he got a respite as Syaoran went to overseas to augment his skills as an archeologist.

He was invited by Yukito to apply as a cop and got recommendation thanks in part to Mizuki, as he was instrumental in helping in putting to the end of the Unidentified Lifeforms. As Yukito and Touya are getting ready on their work, Icchan was summoned by Tomoyo and the two assembled their best members to initiate Project G3.

"Thank you for coming. Commissioner Hiiragizawa contacted me and told me that we better start initiating the Project G3 as he had a feeling that the incident involving the Akatsuki might be the work of the remaining Unidentified Lifeforms…since Kuuga has left us assuming that all of the monsters are defeated forever, we are now facing a possibility that the remaining ones might tke the opportunity to repopulate themselves and might increase in numbers…so we must act now and start the project immediately. Icchan…you may continue my speech…"

"Thank you, Tomoyo…as you may know…we are now at the seemingly mercy at the hands of whoever is responsible for the attack on the Akatsuki…and survivors claimed that the attackers are only two of them wearing turtle-like costume, but we believe that they might be the ones that Kuuga fought, though we have yet to get the actual pictures, we can't wait for that as another attack might cause alarm in out prefecture since Tokyo had just recovered…so I'll be showing you the blueprint of my work which we will begin the prototype stage now…"

As the rest looked on, Minoru and Hatoko were slightly taken aback at seeing the blueprint of the said plans and glanced at Icchan, asking him about the plans though Tomoyo doesn't looked bothered by it upon seeing the specs.

Hatoko: "Uh…tell me if I'm wrong but…isn't the draft resembled the guy we saw a year ago…?"

Minoru: "So we're creating a weapon designed to look like the Unidentified Lifeform who saved us?"

Icchan: "Yes-yes-yo! G3 is based o Kuuga…and once we completed the project we go ooh-la-la!"

Hatoko: "You've got to be kidding…"

Tomoyo, however, was confident at the project in proposal and urged her team that they are doing this to safeguard the peace of Tokyo and the rest reluctantly agreed on this.

"At least we're doing this for the safety of our country…and who knows…we might be successful. And imagine…if we managed to stop a new threat using the G3 System…we'll be heroes. Don't you like the sound of that?"

And so the tech-team of the MPD started to work on the specs and are amassing the materials needed to begin the process of putting together the Project G3 system as they hope that there won't be any attacks for the time being.

- - -

At the island where Hikaru Shidou is currently stranded, she is doing farm works and helps out the neighboring farmers in the best way she could, earning admiration from the townsfolk, making her an honorary neighbor, and though she hasn't regain her memories, she wasn't bothered by it. As Hika and Ruu, the couple-farmers who found her, are going to catch some fishes using a net, Hikaru energetically joins them along with some other local farmers, and ventured into the open seas.

As minutes passed by, they were awaiting for the net to be moved as a pull would mean that the fishes are caught, and when the net was pulled, they believed that they caught a huge school of fishes and this would mean a lot of profit as they get to sell them on the market, but as the farmers started to pull the net, Hikaru felt a numbing sensation as she sensed a "presence" emanating from the seas and realized that they are in danger, but it was too late.

The "presence" caught in the net was revealed to be the **Jellyfish Lord**, and used it tentacles to grab the farmers and kill them and as the other fishermen took out their spears to defend themselves, another "presence" appeared, and this one is the **Squid Lord**., and it fired black ink at the other farmers, as the "ink" turn out to be acid, and it killed the farmers who were struck. One of the fishermen was revealed to have a "seed", as he was among the passengers of the Akatsuki who survived, and he was approached by the Jellyfish Lord, who attacked him and attempted to extract the seed but was met with resistance.

Hikaru on the other hand, tried to use a spear to fight off the Squid Lord while protecting the fishermen-couple, and the Lord sensed the "seed" within her body and was about to overpower her when another fishing boat came and several fishermen with spears are ready to help, as one of them threw a spear at the Lord's eye, disorienting him and unknowingly grabbed Hikaru's head and struck her head against the boat's edge, knocking her out and fell on one of the fishing boat's life preserver and she unconsciously drifted away and the Jellyfish and Squid Lords went on the commit the attack and eventually killed the person and took his "seed", though they lost track of Hikaru in which the Squid Lord sensed that she has a seed within her. The two left to return to their lair.

After almost five hours of being drifted to sea, she was found by coast guards as she was washed ashore and they picked her up recognizing her through the pictures on the newspapers and TV and they brought her to a hospital after seeing her left temple busted open. Within an hour the Shidou family is at the doorway of the emergency room, with Umi and Fuu waiting, and hoped that she would be alright. As the door opened, the doctors who patched her wounds announced that she is out of danger,

After more than 24 hours Hikaru finally stirred, and Umi and Fuu were the first to greet her, though they were partly surprised that she was able to recall her name but was unable to recall the two girls or her family, but within days she slowly regained most of her memories except for the Akatsuki incident or her time at the island, unaware that the townsfolk who took care of her are already dead due to the two Lords' rampage.

- - -

At an unidentified warehouse somewhere within Tokyo, Morihiko Dan and Satoru Renjou are among the detectives present along with several policemen from the MPD are ready to do a stakeout as they got information that Pluto is hiding there, and are ready to pull the raid when one of the cops called the others, informing them that one of their own is a Pluto spy, and indeed it was, as the spy turn out to be Anubis in disguise, and took out a gun aimed at Dan, but Satoru blocked the bullet's path, taking the fatal hit meant of the future principal of the would-be prestigious school for detectives, while all Hell broke loose as several Pluto goons joined in on the attack, triggering a firefight, which resulted in heavy casualties on both sides, and Dan was hit by a stray bullet that would permanently bound hi to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Satoru died on the spot and within 24 hours Mrs. Renjou got the call and was told of this, which caused her to cry silently, unwilling to tell Kyuu the whole truth as it would traumatize him severely if were to find out about the man who saved his life is actually his dad.

- - -

At the hideout of the Lords, the Overlord was pleased that the next seed was delivered to him and told about another human with a seed evaded their attack, and seeing himself a "savior" as he wanted to "spare" the humans of being the "next Agito", he decreed that the Lords must target only humans with the seeds, and must avoid killing the innocent ones, but in the event that the Lord is forced to kill the innocent ones, it would be considered a taboo, and that Lord must accept the penalty of death.

**_To be Continued…_**

So sorry about this chapter…I said that it'll feature the prestigious DDS, but I only placed Kyuu and the Magic Knights reuniting…as well as the "detailed" events of Morihiko Dan being crippled and the death of Satoru…

But this is just the start, so I ask you readers to be a little patient…the story is already underway as I'm going to jumpstart the fic…which I promise that it'll keep you glued…

**_Preview:_**

- We shift to the next chapter – FOUR years later, as DDS is now up and we have an AU beginning of the manga/anime, and here we highlight how Class Q is formed and how they met…

- And before that…we show you what the Magic Knights are doing during the first three years since being reunited…and what side-courses they took before taking the DDS entrance exams…

**_Notes:_**

Crossovers abound, and here are the list of characters I borrowed from other manga/anine who will play the role in this fic…

- Eriol Hiiragizawa, Kaho Mizuki, Tomoyo Daidouji, Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro.

They are from the manga/anime **Cardcaptor Sakura**, though they are based (in this fic, at least) on **Tsubasa Chronicles**, in which the Clone Syaoran (Syaoran Dai in this fic) is briefly mentioned. The above-mentioned characters are portrayed as members of the Metropolitan Police Department stationed in Tokyo to address the rumors of possible survivors of the Grongi Tribe, unaware that they are facing a new enemy.

- Minoru Kokubunji

He is a character borrowed from the manga/anime **Chobits**. Though his role in that anime is somewhat the same, I aged him a bit older and serve as one of Tomoyo's tech specialists to help in creating the Project G3 System.

- Ichiro Mihara, Hatoko Kobayashi

Two support characters from the manga/anime, **Angelic Layer**. Their roles in the anime are borrowed and used as reference in this fic, also serving as tech specialists for the Project G3.


	4. Four Years Later

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

We are now gearing up as we move forward FOUR years later, and this is where the ACTUAL story starts, as the Magic Knights will get to take the exams at Dan Detective School, along with the would-be Class Q members, but first I'll show you what went on during the "time skip" and what the Magic Knights are doing since Hikaru was reunited with Umi and Fuu.

And lastly, a preview of the Project G3, and what progress the tech team of the MPD have come up with so far. You'll be quite surprised to see what their new weapon is like should the Lords appear again…

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

Four years have passed since Hikaru Shidou was found it has became a very emotional reunion with her family, which also included Fuu Hououji and Umi Ryuuzaki. She had quite a hard time trying to get her normal life back as she underwent a series of therapies to help her recall most of her memories though she till was unable to recall what happened after the Akatsuki incident and the time she spent on an island where she was staying, as news reached the airwaves that the people at that island were attacked and killed with no witnesses to the perpetrators.

Nevertheless, she was able to get on with her life and joined her two friends in finishing junior high and then went to senior high at a prestigious school. Hikaru, Fuu and Umi are now in their third year at senior high, and are just several months away before reaching the fourth and final year, and once they passed the final year they'll get to go to college. Of course since they're still high school students they still enjoy life inside and outside school.

During the time skip, the trio went into a series of "hobbies" which they developed into personal matters and this gave them a status in and out of school, and earned them scholarships as tickets to the various universities in Japan, which also included Tokyo University.

- Umi forego her fencing career and tried swimming, which she became adapted and became a top contender for the swimming competition of her school, which attracted several Olympic teams as well as those from prestigious college schools, and tried wooing her to join their team, which she accepted a well-known Olympic team that represents Japan.

Of course it also earned her a lot of admirers which she politely turn down their words of admission, though she assured to them that she'll entertain them again when the right time comes. Her new-found swimming talents also earned her a lot of friends in her swimming class, admiring her as well looking up to her as a source of inspiration.

- Fuu was invited by her godfather, who is a high-ranked officer within the Metropolitan Police District, to come with her to witness and observe how the police work in solving crimes and how the law enforcement works. Of course it gauged her curiosity and with her parents' approvals, she steadily accompanied her godfather when the MPD cops involved in crime-busting works. Slowly she decided that she should take a course in Criminology once she graduated high school.

- Hikaru, on the other hand, was still at loss as to how she ended up losing her memories following the Akatsuki Incident four years ago, and up to now she couldn't recall where she ended up after and who adopted her during her amnesia, unaware that the local fishermen near Honshu Island were slaughtered by the Jellyfish and Squid Lords.

Though she managed to catch up and was able to pass the prerequisite subjects thus she is now in senior high school like Fuu and Umi, though she is still clueless as to which course she should take once she enters 4th year high in the next year. Nevertheless, she remained as the same person as before – slightly tomboyish, yet she still has her other qualities such as her being headstrong, with strong determination and a somewhat childish personality.

During her free time, she came across a bike shop and saw several models of motorcycles, but then one model caught her fancy, which is the **Ducati Desmosedici RR**. The Ducati Desmosedici RR is a limited production road-legal version of the **Desmosedici MotoGP** racebike.

Ducati made 1,500 Desmosedici models for public purchase. The bike was launched at the 2006 Italian MotoGP event. The entire 500 unit allocation for the United States sold out in five hours.

In 2004, Ducati announced that a low volume bespoke replica of the Desmosedici would be available beginning in 2006. Termed the Desmosedici RR (Racing Replica), it was claimed to be the first true road replica of a MotoGP racing bike. Priority for ordering was given to Ducati 999R owners, with production projected at one bike per day at a retail cost of US$72,500 and GBP£40,000. The price included a three year warranty and servicing, cover, and a racing kit including a race-only exhaust system, a slip-on muffler, and complimentary fuel and ignition mapping in a "race ECU". It also included enough sponsor stickers to fill both sides of the bike. Production was limited to 1,500 motorcycles.

She was practically drooling by the window but upon seeing the tag price, she cried (anime-style) as she couldn't afford it, and when she was leaving, a very wealthy foreign businessman passed by and went inside the shop to purchase the limited models, but then a van came and out came several masked goons with guns and tried to kidnap the businessman, but Hikaru saw this and went into action.

Despite the four years, she is still good at kendo as she took a slim-looking pipe and managed to disarm and took down at least five of the kidnappers (including the driver), and by then Fuu and the passing MPD cops happened to pass by the area and saw the commotion, and upon learning of this they took the goons away while Fuu's godfather thanked Hikaru for her help. In turn out that the wealthy businessman was actually among the minor sponsors of the Project G3 System and he is ready to go help in working on the final specs of the project.

Before leaving, the businessman thanked Hikaru for saving him by purchasing the Ducati Desmosedici RR model under his name, and a very overjoyed Hikaru thanked him, and she immediately took her new bike out for a ride, and it was later revealed that she has been watching several motorcycles roaming around the Suzuka Curcuit, so she secretly practiced with her bicycle so she can earn a chance to enroll in a school where she could be scouted by a team for a place to participate in a Suzuka tournament.

In less than three weeks she rode her Ducati inside the Suzuka Circuit, impressing fellow riders and the team captain saw the potential in her and openly invited her to join the team whenever she is vacant. As she told them her school schedule, the captain of the Suzuka team then told her that he'll negotiate with her school principal to allow her to join the try-outs.

- - -

As Fuu and Umi met at the Tokyo Tower, the two decided to head home when Hikaru showed up riding her Ducati, which impressed Umi, though she wasn't jealous as her driver came to pick her up, but then a flyer went to Hikaru's face and the trio saw that the flyer was from Dan Detective School. There Fuu suggested that they should give this a try as she expressed interest in applying at the entrance exams as she wanted to help her godfather and the MPD. The other two glanced at each other and gave their nod, as they too are curious as to what it feels like being a detective.

The three friends then went home to get some rest and to find out the schedule for entrance exams of the prestigious detective school.

- - -

Later at night, Kyuu Renjou was at a construction site looking for a vital clue that involved a supposed suicide of a construction manager by hanging, but he felt that he was deliberately pushed to his death. Megumi Minami also came to help, and within minutes the killer's identity was uncovered, and the suspect is poised to kill the two teenagers. However, the timely intervention of Kinta Touyama and Shuno Katagiri of Dan Detective School saved the two and captured the suspect.

There Katagiri learned that the three teens are interested in applying at the entrance exams of DDS and she gave them each a reviewer so they can prepare themselves for the exam which is three days from now. Then they all went separate ways and the night went peaceful…at least for now. As the coast is clear, a Lord prowled at the streets, secretly killing one of the Akatsuki survivors by burying him deep in the soil at a park while taking a "seed" by piercing the victim's chest. The perpetrator was that of a **Coyote Lord**.

- - -

Two days later, Team Project G3 was in high spirits as the G3 System is now 75% completed as the prototype form is now visible though it still needs a lot of tweaking. The prototype of G3 is that of a blue and silver-colored exo-suit that resembles Kuuga, and at the side of prototype are several weapons, such as guns and cannons. Icchan and Minoru are running the field tests and are now checking out how to strengthen its defenses.

Hatoko is currently checking for a way for the user to be physically, and mentally compatible in using the G3 suit without placing too many risks on the would-be user. They all told Tomoyo about the findings and the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji nodded and went to the MPD HQ to tell Police Commissioner Eriol that they'll be needing someone who is physically and mentally fit to use the G3 suit as the tech team stated that they'll try to make the suit operational within two weeks or less.

Nodding, Eriol contacted his subordinates and proposed a training program to find, choose, and select the best personnel who he feels is the right user of the G3 suit, and Mizuki immediately crafted a plan on how to execute the training to find the right person needed to become the newest weapon user of project G3.

- - -

Two days later, at the gates of Dan Detective School, six teenagers are lined outside as the exams are now underway and they are looking forward to face the challenges of being detectives should they pass the exams, and neither of them are aware of the Lord attacks a few nights ago, which would soon cross paths with the teenagers, as a few of them are emanating the aura of "seeds", as the Dingo Lord was hiding within the school grounds, sensing that he is near his targets.

**_To be Continued…_**

Well…the actual start of this story. At least the G3 suit is near completion and needs a few more works…and a user, to make use of the suit to combat the impeding threat.

Two would-be DDS sections are just moments away from being heralded as the new face of the school, and yet they are in danger as a Lord is just inside the school…

**_Preview:_**

- The DDS entrance exams…

- A Lord is attempting to attack the six applicants in question in order to extract the "seed " from their bodies…

- Their first case as detective students…

- And **Mask Rider G3** makes his debut…


	5. Exams At Dan Detective School

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

We are now here at the start of the fic where DDS is now up and Class Q and M meets up the first time. Of course I'll be putting some details on how Kyuu met Megumi and Kinta, as well as Kazuma, get together while I show you what the Magic Knights are doing a few days before the entrance exams.

The exams depicted here are from the manga and anime, though I'll be adding some additional, original plots, such as the Lords making their way through DDS and search for those who have the "mystical seeds", and that the Project G3 makes its actual debut, going on a test run.

And then a case based on one of anime episodes where DDS came under attack and the two sections work on finding the culprit. Of course, things are going to get a little suspenseful should the Lords get a chance encounter with our heroes.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

The streets of Tokyo was rather peaceful as there have been no news of any kind of violence and that everything looked fine, as people walk, ride and traveled the road, looking forward to a brand new day, today and tomorrow. However, not everyone is lucky, as a few people were secretly ambushed by the Lords, killing them and disposed their corpses in a bizarre manner that would hid them so that no one would notice them after taking their "seeds" away and left.

And ultimately, it would be days later before their corpses are to be discovered, and this would surely caught the investigators off-guard once they discovered the corpses, and the Metropolitan Police Department would be mobilized to investigate the matter.

- - -

Before the ex-Magic Knights care about to take the entrance exam of the prestigious Dan Detective School, the trio are shown moving on with their lives, and are now involved with side courses they took during the quite times after being reunited. They were also glad that little by little Hikaru slowly regained most of her memories though she couldn't recall the Akatsuki Incident or her time spent while missing. Here are the side courses that the Magic Knights took before finishing 3rd year in senior high:

- Hikaru slowly developed a hobby of riding motorcycles and after saving a wealthy foreign businessman from being kidnapped, the businessman rewarded her by purchasing the **Ducati Desmosedici RR**, which is a limited production road-legal version of the **Desmosedici MotoGP** racebike under his name and gave it to Hikaru. Since then she has been using it as her mode of transportation and since she acquired a student license, she has no problem traveling the streets.

Of course, Umi and Fuu were impressed and were given a free ride (though only ONE passenger is allowed). She then got a recommendation from a neighbor to try out the MotoGP tournament which she competed, which earned her a qualifying seat but narrowly lost to a contender that went on to represent Japan in the international MotoGP tournament.

- Umi forego her fencing skills and tries out swimming, earning her a chance to earn a ticket to apply college with a scholarship because of her skills as a swimmer which she developed two years ago. Of course this earned her a lot of suitors in her high school but she politely left them hanging, and the boys wondered if she said "yes" to any of them. But despite her concentration as a swimmer she still practices fencing though she started to develop skills in kenpo, thanks in part to Hikaru whenever she drops by at the Shidou dojo.

- Fuu on the other hand, was getting involved in police matters as her godfather decided to teach her a few things about police work and detective stuffs, which she seem to have adept results as she started to solve clues and mysteries in certain cases, from murder to robberies. Her godfather also brought her along to certain places frequented by policemen, such as a place with a shooting range where Fuu was thought how to use a gun, which she at first had problem applying it since she was used to bow and arrows, but soon mastered it. Although she's not yet a member of the force, she was given an honorary membership due to participating in a case and she nailed a terrorist using a crossbow in place of her bow, as she opted to use it instead of a gun. Of course her parents were proud of their child yet they were often worried.

As they are heading home after school the trio saw a flyer went straight to Hikaru's face and saw it was a flyer from Dan Detective School, and Fuu suggested that they should give it a try ,which Umi at first rejected, seeing that it doesn't suit her, but Hikaru stated that they ended up successful when they became Magic Knights so trying out the entrance exams won't look bad and if they passed it, they might as well give it a try, and a dejected Umi acceded to her friends suggestions and scheduled to try it out four days from now.

- - -

Later that night, Kyuu Renjou, now 14 (last chapter he was aged 10 after his dad Satoru was killed a few years back) was solving a case where a factory manager was said to have committed suicide when he was joined by another teenager, Megumi Minami, and together they were able to learn that it wasn't suicide but a murder, with the culprit revealed to be the victim's employee and tried to kill the two teens when Kintaro Tooyama arrived and helped the two younger teens and the suspect attempted to escape but ran into Shuno Katagiri, who pinned down the culprit, and there she learned about the three teens and gave them the review manual to study should they decided to try out the entrance exam at DDS.

- - -

A few days later, the soon-to-be Class Q and the magic Knights arrived at DDS, and the exams have commenced, with Class Q studying the multiple choice of the suspects and went for the train station where Kazuma Narusawa joins them, which the Magic Knights did the same, though neither of the two groups have met or see each other as they are seated quite far away from each other.

- - -

HOWEVER, there were some unexpected visitors that made their way through the exam courses and slipped in undetected and positioned themselves in their chosen ambush areas. They are the **Baboon Lord** and the **Gibbon Lord**, and they are at separate areas of the exam courses and awaiting for any one that came in their way. They sensed that some of the applicants have the "mystical seeds" and intend to grab them in secret and kill them while extracting the seeds from their bodies.

- - -

As the exams are underway, the six applicants underwent a series of obstacles which saw many others passing the courses and advanced. The six applicants then ended up going to the hanging bridge, ignoring a climber at the lower portion of the hills, though Class Q would later fall down from the bridge thanks in part to a cheating Yukata Saburumarou. The Magic Knights were among those who made it on time for the written and final exams and so are Megumi, Kinta and Kazuma, but Kyuu came late after saving the climber (who would soon later revealed to be Morihiko Dan himself) and took the final exams with answering a few questions with a limited time limit.

- - -

Meanwhile the Baboon Lord was able to snatch at least five applicants by hiding at a tree, grabbing their necks and snapped them while taking the seeds and then buried them on the soil without any traces, and left, though eventually their corpses would be discovered within days as flies would fly around smelling the rotten corpse.

The Gibbon Lord ended up hiding within a cave, and the unfortunate ones were suckered into going in, getting killed (seven of them), and are also buried underneath the soil. The two Lords then fled secretly as to avoid being detected.

However, their presence seem to have an effect on those who were not caught within the Lords' reach, such as Hikaru, Umi and Kyuu, as the three felt a bit nauseous, but then the two Lords ignored the auras and left, and the three applicants felt better and decided to go home.

- - -

Later that night, Kyuu was among those who passed, and so are Hikaru, Umi and Fuu and they celebrated their passing the exams and are ready to attend a special school for the chosen ones to become future detectives. At DDS, Dan commented to Kotaro Nanami that Kyuu have answered the most difficult questions and thus the reason for passing him, not because he saved Dan.

The next day, Kyuu and his friends arrived At DDS and found their names drafted to **Class Q**, while Umi, Fuu and Hikari arrived and found their names drafted to **Class M**. The first day of school is marred when a disgruntled applicant planted bombs to get even for failing him, and as Class Q searched for the bombs, Class M also helped, and found a bomb with a long wire attached to an electrical appliance which will be detonated by a simple electrical fluctuation, but Fuu took a guard's gun and fired at the wire which severed the wirings and was deactivated. Class Q found the final bomb at Dan's pen but is revealed that it was not activated well because of a mechanical failure and the suspect is caught.

- - -

Later in the day, Kyuu was heading home when he passed by a Suzuka Circuit and decided to sneak in and watch a few motorcycles racing. There he saw Hikaru driving her **Ducati Desmosedici RR**, and after doing a few laps she took a rest and went for some drinks. As Kyuu checks out the bike, he was amazed at its design and a returning Hikaru saw Kyuu and the two started to converse in a friendly manner.

"Oh…so you took an exam at DDS and passed…what's your section?"

"Class Q."

"Mine's Class M. Oh, since we haven't seen each other since the incident at the Akatsuki, let's re-introduce ourselves…I'm Hikaru Shidou…what's yours?"

"Kyuu Renjou."

As the two shook hands, they started to form a friendship, and she asked him if he wanted a ride on her bike which he agreed and the two ride on doing five laps, both enjoying. Neither one of them are aware about the truth behind the incident on the Akatsuki Incident, and both are unaware of the looming crisis wherein the Lords are going to target one of them soon.

- - -

A few days later, Morihiko Dan and his staff assembled at the conference room after Superintendent Touyama and Police Commissioner Eriol Hiiragizawa of the MPD came and informed the founder of DDS about what they and Nanami discovered after the workers noticed fouls scents at the entrance exam courses, and with Nanami leading the investigation, they discovered the 11 applicants' corpses being buried and are already in a state of decomposition. Of course Dan was taken by surprise and they started the discussion.

Eriol: "I'm sorry to tell you, Mr. Dan…but your applicants were murdered during the entrance exams of your school, and the perpetrators are no doubt the ones behind the carnage. Although we're still figuring out why they attacked randomly, it seems that they targeted certain victims instead of attacking MOST of their victims. And I believe that whoever did this I believe that they're not just some thugs or terrorists…"

Dan: "You have a lead?"

Eriol: "So far…we're looking into something which we assume that the perpetrators might be the surviving tribesmen of the Unidentified Lifeforms…though we don't have proof yet, I suppose we should do a joint investigation…"

Dan: "Couldn't agree more…we'll look into this matter and we'll call you once we have proof…"

The two shook hands before the discussion ended, and as the two parties went separate ways, Eriol is being approached by Touya and Yukito, and they showed to him the lists of the victims' names, which slowly made Eriol a little uneasy.

"Commissioner Hiiragizawa…this may sound odd…but…"

"Go ahead, Touya…"

"The applicants who were murdered are some of the survivors of the Akatsuki Incident four years ago…and I'm not sure if this is a coincidence or not…but…I have a feeling that the murders and the Akatsuki Incident might be related…"

"Let's not get a little rash…Yukito…do you have the names of the victims in question?"

"Here…and I believe what Touya said might be true…"

Looking at the list, he read the list of names of those who are killed:

- Yuki Suzuki

- Hongo Honda

- Chibi Chevrolet

- Satsuki Subaru

- Miko Mazda

- Nabuhiko Nissan

- Daigo Daewoo

- Kiwi Kawasaki

- Raito Rikuo

- Mina Marusho

- Honoka Hodoka

Eriol's eyes moved from up to down, and decided to check out the master list of the files stored at the MPD, wanting to see if what officers Yukito and Touya are right about what they say, and the trio left immediately for MPD, while Shuno Katagiri went to the nearest police station along with Morihiko Dan to personally lend their condolences to the families of the 11 victims.

- - -

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Tomoyo Daidouji was looking at the monitor inside the Science laboratory as the final stages of the Project G3 is nearing completion. It took them about four years to complete the initial to final stages of the said project, and their hard work is paid off as the scene shifts to the cylinder where the Project G3 is shown, which revealed to be an exo-suit-like armor, with Minoru and Hakoto are being instructed by Icchan on adding some modifications to perfect the suit as it is 95 % percent complete.

Tomoyo: "Now we're almost complete…now all we need is a test subject to see if and how the G3 suit functions…Icchan…do we have volunteers?"

Icchan: "Well…"

Icchan glances at Minoru and Hakoto, and the two shook their heads, feeling that they're physically not qualified to try out the almost completed G3 Suit, but then Eriol came and saw the exo-suit, pleased that the tech team's perseverance have paid off, and then spoke to Tomoyo about the developments.

"I see that project G3 is almost completed…but I see you encountered some problems…"

"We need now is a volunteer on testing the suit, but my staff don't have the…"muscles"…to try it out…so we need someone who is physically able to try out the suit…perhaps someone from the department?"

By then Inspector Maho Kazuki came and interrupted the discussion, bring some rather good news regarding that subject, which seem to brighten their spirits, and Icchan was quite excited to see how the G3 suit functions.

"If it's volunteers you need…we have some applicants at the reception area…you'll be surprised to see them, though I doubt any of them might pass the requirements…ah…so that's what you've been working on, huh? Mask Rider G3? Hmm…he looked exactly like Kuuga except that he's too…metallic, and the color scheme's blue…"

Nodding, Eriol motions Mizuki to take them to the applicants and when they got there they saw who are applying for the position to try out the G3 suit, which surprised both Tomoyo and Touya:

- Sakura Kinomoto

- Fuu Hououji

- Nokoru Imonoyama

- Suoh Takamura

- Akira Iyujin

- Kentarou Higashikunimaru

- Takeshi Shukaido

- Misaki Suzuhara

"WHAT??? YOU'RE APLYING TO TRY OUT THE PROJECT G3??!!! FORGET IT! I FORBID YOU!!! GO HOME AND PLAY WITH YOUR BARBIE DOLLS!!!! YOU'RE BETTER OF WITH THEM!"

SKA-PLAG!!!

Sakura did a straight and a right hook punch that sends him reeling and a shouting took place.

"I'm already 19! I'm too old to play Barbie Dolls! And I want to try it out because of what Tomoyo has told me! There's no harm in trying!"

Yukito and Tomoyo had to play peacekeepers and persuaded Touya to let Sakura try out the exams needed and see if she could pass it, stating that those who came here deserves the chance to try it out.

While everyone are at it, Eriol went to the PC to check on the files and glances at the master list of those who escaped the Akatsuki Incident and saw the names being shown:

- Kyuu Renjou

- Hikaru Shidou

- Yuki Suzuki

- Hongo Honda

- Chibi Chevrolet

- Satsuki Subaru

- Miko Mazda

- Nabuhiko Nissan

- Daigo Daewoo

- Kiwi Kawasaki

- Raito Rikuo

- Mina Marusho

- Honoka Hodoka

- Yuu Yamaha

- Jerry Jialing

- Ling Lifan

- John Jincheng

- Jude Jincheng

- Linda Lu Hao

- Kim Daelim

- Harry Hyosung

- Kathy Kymco

- Sylvester Sym

- Teruo Toyota

- Maruko Mitsubishi

- Tomoko Tohatsu

- Daisuke Daihatsu

- Fuyuki Fuji

- Ikari Idemitsu

- Iori Isuzu

- Naomi Nippon

- Takeru Tsukuba

Eriol began to wonder if the attackers who assaulted the 11 victims at the DDS entrance exam course are related to the Akatsuki incident, but he opted to reserve that thought until he is sure that the Unidentified Lifeforms are the ones behind this. All he could do now is for DDS to lead the investigation and see to it that G3 is completed and ready to be mobilized.

**_To be Continued…_**

There you have it…DDS…the two sections…and Project G3 is nearing completion. And the Lords are gearing up for a massive murder spree to get those "seeds" back in their hands, and with Kyuu and Hikaru meeting again after four years since the Akatsuki incident.

**_Preview:_**

Class Q and M in their first few months as DDS students, and an early tragedy befalls one of the Class M members…while G3 is about to be mobilized as the applicants are given the chance to try out the G3 suit.

Class Q goes on solving a few minor cases before being involved at the exams at Kurosaki Island where Ryu Amakusa joins the testing…

**_Cameo/Guest Stars:_**

Kentarou Higashikunimaru and Takeshi Shukaido - **Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders**

Nokoru Imonoyama, Suoh Takamura, Akira Iyujin - **Clamp**** School**** Detectives**

Sakura Kinomoto - **Cardcaptor Sakura**, **Tsubasa Chronicles**

Misaki Suzuhara – **Angelic Layer**

**_Notes:_**

The 30 victims listed above are inspired from the cars and motorcycles being made and manufactured in Japan, Korea and Taiwan, much like CLAMP did in naming characters based on vehicles in Southeast Asia. I don't own these vehicle names…they're just fictional characters based on the car names and manufacturers.


	6. Kuuga's Deeds

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

Things are heating up as the Metropolitan Police Deaprtment has the manifesto of the survivors of the Akatsukit Incident, with 11 killed in a bizarre fashion and right within DDS' exam courses. Of course this would alarm Morihiko Dan as he never thought that what should have been a peaceful event would turn tragic, and he'll be in a heap of surprises should his students find out that the perpetrators are NOT HUMANS.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

At the Police Commissioner's room of the Metropolitan Police Deaprtment, Eriol Hiiragizawa looks on at the computer and looked at the list of people who survived the incident four years ago at the Akatsuki ferry which unidentified attackers caused a massacre of some people yet many survived, but then last week 11 people are found brutally murdered and now he marked the names on the lists as killed:

**- Yuki Suzuki**

**- Hongo Honda**

**- Chibi Chevrolet**

**- Satsuki Subaru**

**- Miko Mazda**

**- Nabuhiko Nissan**

**- Daigo Daewoo**

**- Kiwi Kawasaki**

**- Raito Rikuo**

**- Mina Marusho**

**- Honoka Hodoka**

- Kyu Renjou

- Hikaru Shidou

- Yuu Yamaha

- Jerry Jialing

- Ling Lifan

- John Jincheng

- Jude Jincheng

- Linda Lu Hao

- Kim Daelim

- Harry Hyosung

- Kathy Kymco

- Sylvester Sym

- Teruo Toyota

- Maruko Mitsubishi

- Tomoko Tohatsu

- Daisuke Daihatsu

- Fuyuki Fuji

- Ikari Idemitsu

- Iori Isuzu

- Naomi Nippon

- Takeru Tsukuba

The names marked in BOLD font are marked as deceased, and are the ones who participated in the entrance exams of Dan Detective School, and he wondered how the killers made their way in, and OUT, of the area without being seen, and why the bizarre way of eliminating their victims. Moreover, the victims' belongings are intact, and nothing was stolen from them, except for the huge hole on their bodies, indicating that this is more than just a random murder.

"_There has to be a reason for this…and though we don't have proof…this may have been the work of the Grongi…or rather…the Unidentified Lifeforms…until we see this with our eyes, we can't assume anything…our hope now lies on the mobilization of the G3 suit…_"

- - -

At South America, in the jungles of Lima, Peru, **Syaoran Dai** was doing an excursion trip in a jungle where several peaceful tribesmen are being visited by volunteer workers from other countries, giving them medicine, relief goods and free medical checkup. While they are busy attending to the people, Syaoran was looking at some of the statues and he was able to "sense" the statues' hidden translations, and wondered if there are any hidden artifacts.

But then several guerrilla soldiers in several jeeps arrive and began holding the relief workers at gunpoint and began stealing and wrecking several medicines and some were set on fire. As the tribe children began to protest, the gunmen opened fire which killed 10 innocent children on the spot, and then aimed at the relief workers and volunteers.

"That's what we do to our enemies of our country…and what we do to people who solicited outsiders! We run this country and we are GODS! No one is allowed to interfere! We are the revolution!"

Syaoran was getting pissed at how these men treated their fellow countrymen and decided to stand up to them, and the gunmen had no idea who they are facing against, much to their amusement.

"You've gone too far…even killing children…"

"So…? We're doing this for our country…all in the name of in the glory of the great Francisco Pizarro! All hail Peru! And death to the outsiders and foreigners! Adult or infants, we kill them to make sure their foreign bullshits won't soil our proud land! Any wish before we execute you?"

As Syaoran tried to keep calm, several children protested, and the guerrilla gunmen opened fire killing the children and then the women. This was enough for Syaoran to act out and then spoke to the relief workers and tribesmen which alarmed everyone…in Spanish.

"Everyone…leave here and wait for my call on when to comeback…I'll deal with these gorillas…"

"You…spoke our language? We won't let some foreign dirt bag to use our dialect! And what can you do to stop us? We have guns incase you forget to notice…and we won't let you go alive! And if we have to kill our fellow countrymen to keep invaders from coming here…we'll do it!"

"Just you gorillas and me…"

"Hmm…interesting…show me what you can do, you foreign Chihuahua…"

Seeing the remorseless attitude of these guerrilla gunmen, he knew that they have to be stopped, and so he placed his hands just meters from his waist and a mystical belt materializes and formed around his waist. It was the Arcle Belt, which caused both the gunmen, the tribesmen and the volunteer workers to blink in surprise as Syaoran slowly waved his right arm from left to right, and then chanted a word in his native language…Japanese.

"Henshin!"

He then had his right hand go towards his left hip and clasped his hands, and placed his hands on both sides, opened and a humming sound can be heard, where his body glowed and black tights-like armor slowly appeared in sequences – arms, torso, legs, hands, feet. Then red-ish, bulky-like armor and ornaments appeared on his upper body shoulders, wrists, ankles. And finally, his head was covered in a helmet that was the last to materialize, and it resembled a stag beetle. The guerrilla gunmen were taken by surprise at what they just saw, and instinctively aimed their guns at him.

"Ahh!!! Boss! It's him…it's the god **Inti**! He has shown to us! We must repent!"

"Shut up! If he's a god…he should be Incan! Not a foreign asshole! He's nothing more than a foreign fraud! Open fire at once! Kill those other people if you have to! We must not let them alert the police! They've been harboring foreign excrement since Fujimaru was convicted! Fire! Fire I say!"

And so the guerrilla gunmen opened fire at the armored in front of them, who turn out to be **Kuuga**, the hero of Japan, and the CLONE Syaoran, born from the world of Clow, and was given a second chance at life. Kuuga wasted no time and began beating the crap out of the gunmen and ignored the bullets fired at him, as they have no effect on his armored form. The other gunmen were beginning to tremble in fear as they see that their automatic weapons have no effect on Kuuga.

"That's not Inti…he's **Supay**…and he's a devil! We're no match for him!"

"Shut up! Reinforcements have arrived…see…they have RPGs brought along!"

"My brother…I see you're having trouble with our source of supplies…and who's that armored person? He looked like a bug than a deity…"

"I'll explain later, just fire the RPG at him!"

The guerrilla goon that just arrived opened fire at Kuuga with the RPG and struck him outright, and the bad guys cheered in triumphant, but as the smoke cleared, Kuuga stood up, coughing a bit, and is a bit pissed at his opponents ' recklessness.

"You guys ought to be thought a lesson on how to be raised as model citizens…not animals prowling on the weak and helpless…which means that you have to be stopped…"

As the gunmen, now totaling about 50 of them, watched in surprise as Kuuga slowly stepped towards them and is cracking his knuckles in preparation to make his next move, ignoring his opponents' warnings.

"Chou-Henshin!"

Kuuga's armor slowly changed color, from red to green, transitioning from his Mighty Form to Pegasus Form, and picked up a gun and the gun mystically changed into a bowgun, and fired its arrows, hitting the jeeps which exploded upon impact, seriously injuring 25 of the gunmen and the others began to flee in terror, while others knelt down with their hands on their heads, fearing Kuuga to be one of the Incan deities they've heard from legends.

The fleeing gunmen unknowingly ran towards a passing military convoy and they were taken by surprise, as the convoy recognized them and pointed their guns, and the gunmen surrendered, and within minutes the others were apprehended and the military commander called for ambulances to help the wounded. He saw Kuuga and began to shake his hands as he recognized him.

"A friend of mine went to Japan and told me about you…I can't believe I'm seeing the hero from Japan…Kuuga is it? It sems that the gunmen mistook you for either as Inti or Supay, and it's a coincidence that you're here in Peru…"

"Doing archeological research…and I came across the volunteer workers so I joined them…and then these goons came barging in…so I had to do something…"

"Worry no more…they won't bother anyone ever again…"

And so peace was restored in the jungles of the Incan tribe in Peru while Syaoran continued his research and by the end of the day he went to his hotel to check his e-mail, where his inbox showed that Sakura Kinomoto sent him a mail, and when he opened it, he was quite surprised to see what the mail says, as well as the attachment it showed.

"_Hmm…either Eriol or Kaho made a weapon in honor of me…but…I don't think there are any Grongi left…better read the rest of the mail to see what's happening in Tokyo…I hope it's as peaceful as it was four years ago…_"

-

The scene shifts back to Tokyo, where in a training room, a few applicants are running on a treadmill as part of the selection process on who will be chosen to wear the G3 suit, with Sakura Kinomoto, Nokoru Imonoyama, Suoh Takamura, Fuu Hououji, and Akira Iyujin being the only ones left as Kentarou Higashikunimaru and Takeshi Shukaido were the recent ones to fail the preliminary test following Misaki Suzuharu flunking the first round of the training.

**_To be Continued…_**

Okay…so I made a surprise cameo here with Syaoran Dai doing archeological research…and then ended up doing some "charismatic" deed in a foreign land…

Another historical reference in Incan Mythology…which also includes Francisco Pizarro…

And the race for the right to be chosen as the G3 user heats up with four applicants remained…

**_Preview:_**

Okay…this is for real…

Class Q and M in their first few months as DDS students, and an early tragedy befalls one of the Class M members…while G3 is about to be mobilized as the applicants are given the chance to try out the G3 suit.

Class Q goes on solving a few minor cases before being involved at the exams at Kurosaki Island where Ryu Amakusa joins the testing…

**_Cameo/Guest Stars:_**

Syaoran Li - **Cardcaptor Sakura**, **Tsubasa Chronicles**

**_Notes:_**

**Inti** and **Supay** are Gods of Inca Mythology.

While Inti is the sun god, as well a patron deity of Tahuantinsuyu, his exact origin is not known.

Supay, on the other hand, he was both the god of death and ruler of the _Uca Pacha_ as well as a race of demons. The Uca Pacha is literally the Incan Underworld. Supay is associated with miners rituals.


	7. First Field Trip, Tragic Day

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

Okay…last chapter showed a filler of sorts as Syaoran Dai (the CLONE Syaoran from **Tsubasa Chronicles**) made a cameo appearance helping the defenseless Incan tribesmen in Lima, Peru, reprising his role of Kuuga from my other fic, "**New Hero, New Legend**", wherein this fic is considered an INDIRECT sequel to New hero, New Legends.

Now I'll be gearing up the continuation as the Project G3 gets another screen time as the applicants on who'll get to be the G3 user are struggling to pass the final training after three of the initial applicants yielded, having unable to cope the physical part of the training.

Things are heating up as the Metropolitan Police Deaprtment has the manifesto of the survivors of the Akatsukit Incident, with 11 killed in a bizarre fashion and right within DDS' exam courses. Of course this would alarm Morihiko Dan as he never thought that what should have been a peaceful event would turn tragic, and he'll be in a heap of surprises should his students find out that the perpetrators are NOT HUMANS.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

A Week later, inside the office of Morihiko Dan, the founder of Dan Detective School, Principal Dan looks at the computer screen where the list of the survivors of the Akatsuki Incident are listed, and was rather surprised to see that two of the names are among the survivors having passed the entrance exams, and now he wondered if it's a coincidence that they haven't encountered the attackers, and mentally thanked MPD Police Commissioner Eriol Hiiragizawa for giving him a copy of the file, but then he became concerned that last week 11 of the applicants are found brutally murdered and now saw the marked names on the lists as killed:

**- Yuki Suzuki**

**- Hongo Honda**

**- Chibi Chevrolet**

**- Satsuki Subaru**

**- Miko Mazda**

**- Nabuhiko Nissan**

**- Daigo Daewoo**

**- Kiwi Kawasaki**

**- Raito Rikuo**

**- Mina Marusho**

**- Honoka Hodoka**

Then he scanned the rest of the list that are not yet marked, having that they are still alive and safe, and he scanned the names carefully so that he might come up with a theory and establish a possible connection on the entrance exam massacre and the assault at the Akatsuki attack dated four years ago:

- Kyuu Renjou

- Hikaru Shidou

- Yuu Yamaha

- Jerry Jialing

- Ling Lifan

- John Jincheng

- Jude Jincheng

- Linda Lu Hao

- Kim Daelim

- Harry Hyosung

- Kathy Kymco

- Sylvester Sym

- Teruo Toyota

- Maruko Mitsubishi

- Tomoko Tohatsu

- Daisuke Daihatsu

- Fuyuki Fuji

- Ikari Idemitsu

- Iori Isuzu

- Naomi Nippon

- Takeru Tsukuba

The names marked in BOLD font are marked as deceased, and are the ones who participated in the entrance exams of Dan Detective School, and he wondered how the killers made their way in, and OUT, of the area without being seen, and why the bizarre way of eliminating their victims. Moreover, the victims' belongings are intact, and nothing was stolen from them, except for the huge hole on their bodies, indicating that this is more than just a random murder.

"_Hmm…it's fortunate that only two of the survivors managed to reached the final tests in one piece, but then I'm worried as to how the intruders managed to sneak their way in and out of the course…and I wonder if the perpetrators are in the right state of minds as they seem top choose a certain victim rather than those that came in their way…I have to beef up the security in order to protect my students…11 have already died and up until now we still haven't establish a lead…_"

- - -

As the days that followed, Class Q went into action as they slowly but steadily solved a few minor cases which they at first hid the fact that they're from Dan Detective School, posing as detective club members in order not to have themselves get detected by possible culprits hiding among the victim(s) sides. And this certainly gave Class Q the added advantage.

A murder takes place where the only clue is a coded dying message written on the computer. With Kazuma on the helm using his trusty laptop (by himself when he wanted to solve the case on his own in a bid to bolt away from Class Q), and with Kyuu's quick thinking and good sense of judgment, they managed to uncover not one, but two culprits, and Kazuma was saved, which taught the youngest Class Q member a valuable lesson on teamwork and that Class Q indeed look out for each other.

A murder takes place and one of the suspects, a stage actress has about 1000 witnesses who watched her performance when the murder took place. But then with Kinta's sharp senses (though not in a superhuman level) led to the actress admitting the crime even though it wasn't intentional on her part.

Another case took place inside a museum where the victim was a friend of Shuno Katagiri, and another murder took place which seemingly took an emotional toll on Megumi but dying message case involving a 5000 piece solid white puzzle was where she got her chance to redeem herself using her photographic memory and the killer was exposed.

Class Q got the commendation and became the talk of the school which seemingly caught the attention of another top section, feeling threatened by Class Q's status as the top section, and this other section is poised to challenge this so-called special class.

- - -

Meanwhile, Class M got their share of commendation as they to solved lower and mid-card cases which the police are having problems trying to solve it, but thanks to Fuu having connections with the police she was able to unravel several corrupt policemen committing brutal murders of a few slum-dwellers being forced out of a land hectare just to allow an unscrupulous businessman to build a model casino in the heart of a subdivision within Tokyo.

However, the corrupt businessman eluded arrest and is intending to get revenge on Fuu by driving his car and run her down, but Umi shoved Fuu aside and got the hit instead. The blow was near-fatal, which would have caused her to become paraplegic, yet she somehow survived. Hikaru was pissed and boarded her Ducati bike and went after the businessman and took a shortcut and emerged in front o the speeding car and jumped her bike, which it landed on the car's windshield and almost hit the crook, but he was unharmed and was eventually caught. However, it was a big blow to Class M as she was taken to the hospital where doctors performed emergency treatment, and after four hours the doctors announced that she is out of danger but she may never walk again, which mentally crushed Umi's will.

- - -

Meanwhile, Ryu Amakusa arrived from New York, USA, and was picked up by Yurie, and the blue-haired teen, aged 14, ordered her to take him to DDS straight…as he has plans of his own. Though underneath his exterior, his interior shows a different meaning, which may be a key to future encounters with the DDS students.

- - -

At the pier at Tokyo Harbor, a week later, Class Q was assembled and are told that a fieldtrip is in place and that this is a part of another test where their detective skills are being tested. Then Hikaru arrived as she too was also part of the fieldtrip, and she and Kyuu shook hands again, and they got along well. Of course Megumi got a bit jealous while Kazuma and Kinta eyed their "leader" as he seem to "connect" well with the Class M leader, though they noted that it was quite a blow for them, as Umi is still hospitalized, having learned of what happened, and that Kinta told Kazuma and Megumi that Fuu was excused as she was being summoned by the MPD, which he secretly told his two friends that Fuu's godfather pulled some strings and had her tag along to help the MPD in solving some cases, and Principal Dan agreed to it, and then there's the secret project of the MPD which Officer Touyama told Kinta, under the moniker Project G3.

Megumi: "Project…G3?"

Kazuma: "Hmm…Kinta…do you have a photo about this G3 thing? I'm not good in hacking the police computers as I might get caught…"

Kinta: "Here…use my flashdisk…my dad gave it to me as he tried to invite me to be among the applicants but I turn it down…and he forgot to take back the flashdisk…so…here…we get to see one…"

As the flashdisk is being connected to Kazuma's laptop, the trio was surprised to see the G3 suit for the first time, much to their surprise and shock, as they recalled the events four years ago and are trying to comprehend what they just learned.

Megumi: "Now I remember…I saw this guy on TV…he's red and resembles a stag beetle…I forgot the name, though…"

Kazuma: "I think his name is Kuuga…it's a good thing the internet helped me collect available data…"

Kinta: "And from what my dad told me…the G3 suit is based on Kuuga, and since Kuuga left after saving Japan, the MPD decided to create their own weapon, here it is…a copied version, only this time in a suit of armor…"

Their discussion was interrupted when Katagiri called and told them to board the ship as they are now leaving for Kurosaki Island. Within five minutes the ferry left and is heading for the island, unaware that they are being followed. Behind the ship are two stalkers following the ship's trail, which revealed to be the **Walrus Lord** and the **Seal Lord**.

- - -

Back at the Metropolitan Police Department, three participants are left standing as a few more yielded as their bodies could no longer take the strain of the training, and are being attended by medics. Sakura Kinomoto, Suoh Takamura and Fuu Hououji were the only ones standing as Akira Iyujin and Nokoru Imonoyama were physically exhausted from the training, their bodies could no longer cope with the course they're at and left.

Sakura was also showing signs of exhaustion but she wouldn't show it, determined to make it through the end and become the G3 user, wanting to show Syaoran that even she can "evolve" and prove to him that she too can take any challenges.

"_I can't lose…I must show Syaoran that I'm no damsel in distress…._"

Fuu was also focused, and is determined to win, as she too wanted to be an asset to the MPD, and wanted to prove to her peers that she has what it takes to become G3, and will dedicate her training to Umi, who is still recuperating from her injuries.

"_I can't lose…a lot are at stake here…Hikaru's on her way to Kurosaki Island with the Q Class…and if I win and show her that I became G3, Umi can have the morale and raise her spirits to recover…_"

- - -

At the Tokyo General Hospital, Umi Ryuuzaki was on bed, her neck is covered in a brace, and most of her body are covered in bandages, as she sobbed softly as her doctors told her that she may never walk again, and this means that her fencing AND swimming careers, are gone, and she mentally wondered if she did the right thing in using her body to save Fuu from the criminal that tried to run Fuu down, but she felt guilty of thinking something selfish.

As she went back to sleep, a white-like glow began to emanate within her belly, which seem to have an effect on her. Then the scene shows her body, in x-ray style, that the whitish glow began to slowly heal the injured parts in her body, though not everything, but it did restore the parts in her which will enable her to walk again.

_**To be Continued…**_

Well…a homage to the anime series as Class Q gets to solve three cases in a span of a few weeks…and it shows why Class Q is the new "face" of DDS…which no doubt make other sections feel insecure…

A tragic blow for Class M as Umi Ryuzaki gets paralyzed while saving Fuu Hououji as Class M gets to solve a mid-card case…but then something happened in her as a mysterious glow slowly healing her…

Hikaru Shidou is with Class Q as they go to Kurosaki Island as part of their fieldtrip…with two Lords tailing them…and no doubt are after some students as they sense the "mystical seeds" emanating from some of the DDS students.

_**Preview:**_

As in the anime series, Jack The Ripper starts to terrorize the students, and the two Lords are now going after two DDS students, until a mysterious entity shows up…and this results in an unexpected showdown…


	8. Heading To Kurosaki Island

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

This chapter will focus on the appearance of Class A…as well as Jack The Ripper…which will pitted the two section in figuring out the killer's identity. Of course you already know the low-down of this episode arc so I'll just lay out the details briefly.

Then there's the problem of two Lords trailing the ferry which will lead them to Kurosaki Island to search for those who have the "mystical seeds", and here it will show which DDS student has them apart from the applicants killed a few chapters back.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

As day hours passed by, Class Q get to meet up with the then-top section of Dan Detective School, which turn out to be Class A. the two section meet up and introduced themselves as the line-up of the members are announced by each of the sections' members:

Class Q:

Kyuu Renjou

Megumi Minami

Kintarou Touyama

Kazuma Narusawa

Class A:

Sakurako Yukihira – aged 17, a renowned detective novel author, having published successful books while in high school. She didn't want to be a detective at all at first, because she wanted to be a mystery novel writer. She's in her 2nd year in Senior High School in the DDS. She received her first award from the police in 3rd grade in elementary school.

Hayato Shiramine – He has an astonishing ability to perform magic tricks, inherited from his father (a famous magician), Hayato Shiramine is 16 years old, and often says that those who master magic are great detectives.

Kyōsuke Gouda - A puzzle master and a mathematical olympian, Kyōsuke is 19 years old.

Takeshi Shishido - Went to Harvard University to do a doctorate on criminal psychology before he joined DDS. Quite qualified himself, Takeshi has solved four homicide cases on his own. Aged 19.

Yutaka Saburōmaru - He studied at Tokyo University. He is arrogant and enjoys boasting about his "superiority". He thinks he will be the qualified detective, often becoming the comic relief in the series. He knows Megumi Minami via the Tokyo National Talent Development Research Center and has a crush on Megumi's older sister. Although he has an IQ of 180, he seems too inept in solving mysteries. Aged 18.

Both Class Q and A saw Hikaru coming in, and Yukihira approached and shook hands with her.

Yukihira: "Welcome to DDS, Hikaru Shidou, I'm sorry about what we heard about your friend, Umi Ryuuzaki, though you did manage to uncover what could have been a well-covered crime. Where's your other classmate?"

Hikaru: "You mean Fuu? She's at the Metropolitan Police Department as we speak…she's helping the MPD in creating a task force or something…"

Gouda: "Huh? This Fuu…is she related to someone in the MPD like Kintaro here?"

Hikaru: "Umm…Fuu told me her godfather's among the high-ranking officers…so I guess that's the case…"

However, neither Hikaru or Umi are aware of the Project G3, so they have no idea that Fuu was among the three finalists in being groomed to become the G3 user. As the two sections went to take their seats, Kyuu and Hikaru went outside to take a fresh air, which Kyuu went to the back portion of the ferry, where Ryu Amakusa is also there. There the two conversed as the two started talking, which Ryu finds him…interesting.

"Hi…you here for the field trip?"3

"Yes…and you're here too?"

"Yup…I'm sure this is going to be fun. I'm Kyuu…what's yours?"

"Ryu…"

"Nice to meet you…"

"Same here…"

As the wind blew stronger, Ryu decided to go back in, but then Kyuu decided to stay a bit longer and watched the skies, noticing the fog getting thicker and that the sly was slowly getting darker. He felt something eerie and wondered if things will be okay.

"I sense a storm coming…UUURRRHHHKK!!! My body…feels like I'm getting…nauseous…"

Kyuu felt his insides reacting negatively and felt like he was in pain, wanting to vomit, and nearby, Hikaru felt the same, but unlike before, she was able to bear it and tried to walk normally, and sensed a presence near the ship's area. Behind the ship, the Walrus Lord was trying to get on board but the ship's propeller kept on shoving him back and had to wait patiently to make another attempt, as the Seal Lord came and pointed out that they are nearing Kurosaki Island and the two Lords decided to wait for an opportunity to strike, and they backed away.

As the two Lords backed away, Kyuu's discomfort slowly faded just as Hikaru saw him on the floor and helped him out, wondering what happened to him, but then he didn't want her to worry and feared that he might be taken out of the field trip, he lied by saying he had an upset stomach, though the redhead sensed something from the Class Q leader and wondered if he too have the same discomfort as hers but opted to keep it under wraps for now.

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yup…I guess I didn't eat properly…"

"Let's go, then…"

As the two teens went inside, they all prepared as the ship will be docking ashore in ten minutes, neither are aware of what happened to Kyuu and Hikaru, nor that they are being followed by two attackers, who seem to have sensed where the "mystical seeds" came from, and al they have to do know is follow the aura, and they'll be able to find the two "hosts" in just a matter of time.

- - -

Back at the Metropolitan Police Department, Tomoyo smiled to see her best friend Sakura being able to last longer as Nokoru was the next to quit as the test showed that they are to move around with heavy objects chained on their wrists, ankles and waist, and the blond teen gave in, as he collapsed on the floor, and is deemed unable to continue, leaving Sakura and Fuu the only ones left to continue the final task.

- - -

At the Tokyo Hospital, the doctors are surprised to see Umi's recovery, as the x-rays showed that she has significantly recovered, and now she's ready to undergo physical therapy to help her regain the use of her legs and arms, and the doctor proclaimed that she might be able to swim again, much to Umi's delight.

**_To be Continued…_**

Sorry for the rather short chapter, but at least it did "introduced" Ryu and Class A…

**_Preview:_**

The murders in Kurosaki Island commence as the Walrus and Seal Lords make their way through the island to find the two persons having the "mystical seeds"…


	9. Soul Awakened, Agito's Arrival

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

The Jack The Ripper arc officially begins as the two sections are briefed on the history of this island, though they got a setback as a storm came and trapped the students here, along with their teachers.

The two Lords are also here and it will only be a matter of time before they are able to trace the identities of the seeds' hosts, as they started to make their way around Kurosaki Island…

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

As the ferry docked at the pier, Class Q and A disembarked, where a snobbish DDS student began strutting around his status as one of the members of Class A, the current top section of DDS, reminding Class Q and Hikaru to "stay out of our way". As Ryu disembark as well, the snobbish student, who turn out to be Saburumarou, tried to intimidate the blue-haired teen, but Ryu glared at him and the Class A member with an "IQ of 180" got intimidated instead. Class A sweat-dropped at their "teammate" getting intimidated, while Megumi glances at Ryu, feeling that she met him somewhere but couldn't recall where.

Meanwhile, Hikaru looked at the sea, feeling a faint presence as she thought that they were being followed, and silently clutched her belly, having recalled the faint spells she experienced since last year, and glanced at Kyuu, wondering if he suffered the same or not. She then recalled the Akatsuki Incident which gave her vague recollections of the incident though she was unable to recall a certain part where she was thrown overboard, due in part of her amnesia.

"_Kyuu said that two attackers resembled human-like turtles…yet up until now there has been no word of any of the two…I guess I'll have to wait and see if that's the case or not…and I wonder if Kyuu did suffer the same spells as I did…if this is a coincidence…_"

By then Katagiri had the students assembled inside an old building which will serve as their quarters and classroom. As the students went inside the building, the Walrus Lord was the first to emerge and stealthily moved around to search for his target, sensing the seed's aura emanating nearby. Then the Seal Lord is the next to appear, emerging from the water and secretly sabotaged the ferry to make sure their targets won't have a means to escape.

- - -

By the end of the day Morihiko Dan briefed the students on the island and told them the history, in which this place has long been abandoned and that this also said to have connection on the legendary killer, Jack The Ripper. This seem to send shivers on Kazuma and Megumi, but Kyuu, Ryu and Hikaru seem to brave the words and everyone opted to call it a night and went to their quarters to get some rest. Outside, the two Lords opted to wait patiently as they are sure that their targets have no means of escaping, so they decided to wait for the day to come and wait for their targets to come out of the open by the following day.

- - -

The next day, Class Q went up the rooftop of the building to check out the sealed room, where Megumi and Yukihira had an unfortunate time as strong winds caused their skirts to fly up, revealing their panties, Of course Kyuu was the only one aroused, his pants bulged, but got a chop from Megumi, and Hikaru began to sermon him on being a _**hentai**_. Laughter was heard all over.

Then the case showed Gouda being the one having the upper hand on getting a theory over the sealed room, and Kazuma tried his hand, but lost in the first round. Of course Class Q comforted him but the youngest member revealed Megumi's breast size, and he almost got beaten up. Hikaru seem to be the third party as she had almost nothing to contribute, being that she's the only representative of Class M, and though being alone, this didn't dampen her spirits and she looked for ways to contribute.

- - -

Then came later where another sealed room is found and Kinta was the next to figure out the secret, but when they came in, they saw Saburumarou chopped in two, bloodied. Megumi shrieked out loud as her photographic memory will haunt her forever…and Kyuu had to comfort her to keep her calm. As the students are being escorted out the storm began to make its presence and everyone had to go back to their classroom to wait for an announcement.

- - -

As the storm went stronger, the driver of the boat came and told the that the storm was too strong and helicopters can't make it through, and will have to wait for tomorrow to arrive, and then said that the waves are quite strong, but the ship has been sabotaged, making it impossible to sail their way through.

As the students are wondering what to do next, Class A began to make accusations on who the suspect is, pointing out to Ryu, but Kyuu was quick to defend him, and so things get heated up until the two sections had to go separate ways to cool off. As the hours passed by, Gouda was the next to be killed, and tensions piled up. Fear was starting to cover them, but then Kyuu was starting to have another bout of body pain and Kinta had him brought to a clinic to check him up, believing that the sight of the killing might have caused Kyuu to get an upset stomach or something.

Hikaru was also feeling nauseous but she managed to bear it and felt some presence coming from the woods of the building, and felt as if someone is calling her, so she sneaked her way out to find out, and neither her schoolmates nor the DDS staff members noticed her leaving.

- - -

At the woods of Kurosaki Island, the Seal Lord was heading near the building and is making his intentions known that he planned to go inside the building and find the host, kill him/her, then take the seeds, but then someone stood in his way, and the figure revealed itself, which seem to have taken the Walrus Lord by surprise, seeing who the figure is.

"**Agito…**"

The figure, clad in a majestic armor, black tights-like armor, gold bulky armor, and the helmet resembles that of a Chinese dragon, but surprisingly, it resembled quite similarly to **Kuuga**. The armored figure then went towards the Lord and began to grapple him, taking him away from the building where a scuffle took place. The two began to beat each other up but then the armored figure whom the Lord called his attacker "Agito", started to gain the upper hand and delivered a strong punch on the Lord's head, right between the eyes.

"Aarrggghh!!!! Agito…!"

The armored figure then grabbed the Walrus Lord's tusks and pulled them out, causing the Lord to roar in pain, and then the armored figure jabbed them on the Lord's cranium which further weakened him just as the armored figure's crest horns on the helmet opened up, forming more horn-like appendages, followed by a yellowish light which the symbol resembles the figure's crest horns, and the figure's right hand glowed brightly and then delivered another strong blow on the Lord's head, sending him staggering back before a halo-like symbol appeared on the Walrus Lord's head, and his whole body glowed before it exploded.

The armored figure's crest horns closed up, and walked aimlessly back towards the forest, disappearing into the darkness. The rain continued to pour heavily and lightning can be heard, as the sky went darker indicating that the rainfall will not stop.

- - -

Back at the building's clinic, Kyuu's health have recovered and the pain subsided and he was almost 100% well, though his sweat was still there and the nurse asked him what happened, though Kyuu had no explanation as to why he had this feeling before, so he couldn't come up with an alibi.

By then Hikaru arrived, and checked on Kyuu to see if he's okay. The nurse and Kyuu then noticed that Hikaru was drenched and she gave her a towel to dry up, while the class Q leader asked the redhead where she went.

"Got caught in the rain, I guess…"

Hikaru herself had no idea where she went or why she was caught in the rain, and she too has no idea what happened considering the pain in her body had caused her to get disoriented.

- - -

Elsewhere within the island, the Seal Lord stood in his hiding spot, having sensed the presence where he felt the Walrus Lord was killed, and he too guessed who did this…and realized how much of a threat the humans with the seeds can be.

"Agito…"

**_To be Continued…_**

More references from the anime involving the Jack The Ripper arc, but I did add some original plot to this…as a mysterious figure appeared to stop the Walrus Lord from going inside the building, yet before getting killed, the Walrus Lord called the armored figure "Agito".

Who, or what is an "Agito"?

**_Preview:_**

The murders in Kurosaki Island continues as more DDS students get killed, but then got a breakthrough in finding the culprit, while the Seal Lord decided to speed up the process of finding the seed's host, but will this so-called "Agito" show up again and stop the Seal Lord?

Feel free to guess who this Agito is, and feel free to list down your possible "suspects"…


	10. Jack The Ripper Exposed

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

The Jack The Ripper arc continues as more killings pile up, yet Class Q remained solid as a unit as they managed to pick up clues on who is behind this. By the time they narrowed down on their "hit list", they're in for a big surprise as to who "Jack The Ripper" is.

Meanwhile the Seal Lord makes another attempt to find the two DDS students who has the "mystical seeds", though he'll get another taste of a fight as e encountered another "wall"…which is the one called "Agito"…

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

Back at Tokyo, Sakura Kinomoto and Fuu Hououji were standing just outside the science lab of the Metropolitan Police Department as the two beauties have somehow managed to overcome the obstacles hurled at them, and surprisingly passed all of the test, and now the FINAL test is about to commence, and Tomoyo came out to greet her best friend and told her the good news which excited the current girlfriend of Syaoran Dai.

"Sakura…I have good news for you…and I'm very pleased with it. You managed to pass all of the obstacles and physical tests the MPD threw out on you, and now the final testis upon you. You get to wear the actual G3-suit and there you get to experience what its like to be in a weapon based on your boyfriend's power."

Sakura began to daydream at what's coming up ahead of her. In fact she pictured herself meeting Syaoran at the airport, which he became awestruck at seeing her as G3, and then when crime took place, G3 and Kuuga stood side by side, and fought the criminals, and are surrounded by cheers of the masses. Then they are at the church to get married, still as G3 and Kuuga, and then they are about to go on a honeymoon…

"Sakura…Sakura…!"

Sakura snapped out of her daydream as Tomoyo was calling her, and told her that the final test is about to commence in 10 minutes. Just as she was about to go in, Officer Touya was passing by and eyed at his younger sister, curious to see how she would cope being inside an exo-suit of armor, and up until now he wondered why create an armored exo-suit based on Syaoran's armored form.

"_Geez…just because that Dai brat defeated the Unidentified Lifeforms five years ago doesn't mean that the department had to create a model weapon based on him…but that doesn't mean I'm letting that brat come closer to my sister…_"

Inside the training room, Sakura was being assisted by Hatoko and Minoru as they put on the gray-colored Kevlar-like tightst that was endowed with unstable molecules that will act as the tights-like armored skin, while they stated to piece together the armored parts to complete the G3-armor. They started to put on the breastplate which acts as the torso, then the gloves, metal sleeves and wristbands that act as his arms and hands, followed by the metal leggings that acts as his protective legs and foot, and finally the helmet that acts as the head.

And now, G3 is now complete and ready for action. Icchan was doing the scanning and monitoring on the G3 "heartbeat" and the computers that are "hooked" on the exo-suit also acts as the monitors, thus they can see what G3 can see as well. He gives out a "thumb's up" gesture indicating that all is set. At the watching area of the training room, Tomoyo, Mizuki and Eriol watched in awe and excitement as G3 makes its way threw the scene, though in a slow-moving manner as Sakura has yet to adjust to the weight given how quite bulky the suit is, despite the fact that it fits her just right.

Eriol: "Hmm…so that's G3…I'm impressed…at least he didn't have to resemble Kuuga…"

Mizuki: "Yes…at least it's best that Syaoran has to keep his own name…it might offended him if he were to find out we intend to make a carbon copy out of him…so it's the best decision to have two separate heroes…now then…Tomoyo, tell Icchan to begin the test."

Tomoyo: "At once."

As Tomoyo contacted Icchan he began to commence the test by sending out robot decoys to test G3, and Sakura braced herself as she struggled to move around with a set of extra weights, but given her training during the preliminary tests, she was able to adjust quite well, and managed to take down a few decoys, but then Touya came inside and waved something at her. It was one of her prized Barbie dolls which she kept it as a remembrance of her childhood.

Since she's already 19, she can't continue to play with it so she stored it on her closet as a display, but with Touya holding it, he was making fun of her, and had the Barbie doll dressed as "Superman" and played with it like a little boy.

"From Barbie to Superman…up, up, and away…!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY BARBIE DOLL! WHY DID YOU BRING IT HEAR???!!!"

Then Touya started to "strip" Barbie out of her clothes until it was naked, and started to "molest" it, and G3 went ballistic as she started to go after Touya, making a fool out of herself, but it also enabled the remaining decoys to pin her down, thus she failed the test, though Tomoyo vouches for her and knew the elder Kinomoto sibling is clearly distracting her, but Eriol reminded that there are no rules for outside distractions.

As Sakura was being taken out of the G3 suit, she was in shock and angered that Touya costs her the chance to pass the final test. In an emotional disorientation, she grabbed a gun and went after Touya but was restrained, and Mizuki personally reprimanded Touya for his actions, and then informed Fujitaka about this. The Kinomoto patriarch was also dismayed at what he just heard and intended to sermon his son for his actions.

Now all that's left now is Fuu, and now this is her chance to try out the G3 suit and test out its capabilities. Hakuto and Minoru are now assisting her in putting on the G3 armor and the final test is about to commence.

- - -

Back at Kurosaki Island, the DDS students' woes kept on piling up as they are still trapped in a heavy rainfall and strong winds while they are still stuck in the island with no idea who the culprit is, still roaming free within the building as Class Q and A are now pointing fingers as to who the suspect is. It wasn't a pleasant sight as words and accusations can be heard just outside the classroom.

Gouda: "I say Class Q did it!"

Kinta: "We did not!"

Shiramine: "Did too!"

Kazuma: "Did not!"

Yukihira: "Prove it!"

Kyuu: "There's a corpse under you!"

Yukihira: "EEEKKK!!!"

The pretty Class A leader shriek and jumped, causing her to fall down and her panties exposed, and Kyuu took a long gaze at her undies, only to be smacked by Kinta and Megumi.

SKA-PLAG!

WHA-PLAG!

Kinta: "You moron! Be serious!"

Megumi: "You hentai!"

Ryu stared wide-eyed at the scene, and so was Hikaru, and both wondered how someone like Kyuu can be so upbeat at a time like this. But then Katagiri called everyone and informed them that they still can't get out of the island and as the night became evident, all went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would help them get some ideas.

- - -

Later in the night, Kyuu woke up just as Kinta did and the two Class Q members decided to go for a routine patrol, and there they came across Shishido's room, where they found him murdered, and a shriek from Kyuu was enough to alert the rest. As the DDS students are kept out of the crime scene, Dan informed them that the situation is getting worse, and that anyone can be the next victim and may be the culprit.

But then Kyuu once again went into a seizure just as Hikaru did but managed to fight off the pain and she wandered out of sight while the others are helping the Class Q member get his bearings back, assuming that the gruesome sight may have triggered a side effect on Kyuu. Outside the building, right behind the backside, the Seal Lord was attempting to find a way in as he could sense someone with a mystical seed taking effect on a human's body, but just as he was about to enter, a punch greeted him and saw who did it.

"Agito…"

The two figures began to brawl as they punched their way and neither one are letting out, and the fight took them away from the building, where Kyuu's body pain slowly but gradually subsided, and was taken to a makeshift clinic. The fight took them towards the forest where the Seal Lord lifted a boulder and hurled it at the mysterious armored figure and all it did was punched the huge rock into several mini-pebbles, but as the dust settled, the Seal Lord was gone.

The armored figure then retreated, and disappeared into the forest, and not a single witness ever saw the figure making its way out.

- - -

As the day came, Class Q and A hurled more pointing fingers as to who killed Shishido, and again it turned into a shouting match, and this time Class A accused both Ryu and Hikaru as possible culprits, which Kyuu defended them. As the hours passed by, the DDS students are again taken into another round of tension as Gouda was the next to be killed, and now Kazuma was starting to get shaken yet Kyuu remained optimistic that the case will be solved.

Another day passed and everyone went to work, gathering clues as to get more lead on the possible suspect, and their perseverance paid off, as Kinta and Kazuma got a clue, which points out the portraits being lowered to the point that Kazuma's reach can be reached, and then Megumi being prevented from entering the room where Gouda was killed, and then the rats that avoided Saburumarou, but much, much later Kinta was the next to be killed, but Kyuu was able to figure out the ruse and pointed out to Principal Dan as the culprit, and there Dan revealed that the whole scenario was a test, and Class Q became the official top DDS section.

Ryu was now officially with Class Q and Dan explained why Class Q was formed but also pointed out that depending on their grades, members can be shifted in-between sections.

Later that night, as everyone celebrated, Kyuu again crouched in pain as his body was in another round of seizure, and so was Hikaru, and both were at separate rooms and are unable to cry for help, and the rest of the DDS students are unaware of their friends' predicaments.

Inside one of the rooms, the Seal Lord managed to infiltrate the building and is approaching the room where Kyuu is, still crouching in pain, and can sense that someone has the mystical seed, but once again Agito shows up and grabbed the attacking Lord by its face and dragged him towards an empty room and jabbed its eyes, blinding him.

"Arrgghhh…Agito…!"

The armored figure then slowly waves its right arm across to the left side, and the floor glowed bright yellow, which the symbol resembles the figure's crest horns, and the figure's crest horn opened up, showing more horn-like appendages and executed a flying kick, hitting the Seal Lord on the chest and the impact sends him thrown out of the 7th floor, and a halo-like light appeared on the falling Lord's head and he glowed before exploding. After that the figure disappeared within the darkness and remained unseen by anyone.

After almost 20 minutes Hikaru was able to shout for help and alerted the DDS students and they all gave Kyuu first aid treatment and so did Hikaru, who also felt nauseous yet she wondered why this always happened at random times. The next day the ferry was fixed and everyone went back to Tokyo where they all get a relaxing break. Kyuu was taken to a DDS-accredited hospital to have him examined and so far he appeared to be perfectly healthy.

Hikaru went straight to Tokyo General Hospital where Umi is still staying, and she was surprised to see that she made almost an impressive recovery, and the doctors told her that Umi's case is a miracle as she was able to walk again and assured that she can continue her swimming career, and she'll be discharged in the next seven days.

Fuu also got the news and was overjoyed, but she also decided to keep a very good news secret for now, as she was told that no one else must know something that is in regards to public security.

- - -

The next two days, one of the Akatsuki survivors was walking home in the middle of the day, having attended a piano competition and was given a high chance of competing in the international tournament. She is Yuu Yamaha, 21 years old. But as she was walking by an alley, someone greeted her and it freaked her out. It was the **Mosquito Lord** and she is female. Using her "eyes", she detected that Yamaha has a mystical seed that has already been fertilized within her body, like a seed in a soil turning into a plant.

Seeing this and realized that Yamaha can be a potential threat, the Mosquito made a sign language gesture with her fingers and approached her, using her "beak" to pierce Yamaha's head and drain blood from her and absorbing her life force, killing her in less than two minutes and the Lord left, leaving the corpse behind.

Later that evening two people were walking home after attending a party at the Korean embassy, in which the person in front of them is the father, who is an ambassador to Japan. His two sons, John Jincheng and Jude Jincheng are twin brothers and co-survivors of the Akatsuki incident, but then they seem to sense a presence just above them and it turn out to be the **Hawk Lord**, and the Hawk Lord sensed that the two boys have mystical seeds, and have already been buried within their bodies, fertilized.

The Lord then swoops down and grabbed the two boys, while using the talon on his foot to stab the Jincheng patriarch on the head, killing him on the spot and then he flies up in the sky and dropped the two boys, and the Jincheng brothers fell to their deaths. In less than 20 hours the MPD are alerted by this and Eriol realized that now is the right time.

"_It looks like G3 is needed…and now to see if our years of hard work is enough to save lives in my country…and hope that he fills in the shoes until Syaoran…or rather…Kuuga…returns…and perhaps he might know something about these murders…as only he can tell if the murders are caused by the Grongi…_"

_**To be Continued…**_

This ends the Jack The Ripper arc, and Class Q solved a case which turn out to be a test instigated by Principal Dan, who is in cahoots with Class A…and now with Ryu on board…it's going to be a fun day for Class Q…

Once again the mysterious armored figure appeared…twice, and saved a potential victim among the Class Q members who was near the Seal Lord's presence…but seriously, what is happening to Kyuu and Hikaru? Why are they feeling sick at random times, as if they have withdrawal syndromes or something?

Looks like Class M is complete again…

And lastly, two more Lords are on the prowl, and have killed three survivors of the Akatsuki Incident. Either Police Commissioner Eriol goes to DDS for help or unleashes Project G3 that is meant to combat supernatural forces…who knows what's going to happen…

And again, the creatures that kept on stalking Class Q called the armored figure "Agito"...who is this Agito and how come it showed up even inside the building, when it first appeared at the forest of Kurosaki Island?

_**Preview:**_

The murders in Tokyo is now on the rise as the mysterious Lords started to attack a selected particular target, and Kyuu is one of them, and the Metropolitan Police Department initiates "Project G3" for the first time, and the user of the G3 suit will finally be revealed…


	11. G3 In Action

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

Now the REAL story starts and here Class Q and M are officially making their waves as DDS students and are sent to investigate various case, but also will get to meet the antagonists of this fic, and this time G3 makes his VERY first appearance and encounters one of the Lords that has been "terrorizing" for the past 10 chapters.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

_**Five Nights Ago…**_

One of the Akatsuki survivors was walking home in the middle of the day, having attended a piano competition and was given a high chance of competing in the international tournament. She is Yuu Yamaha, 21 years old. But as she was walking by an alley, someone greeted her and it freaked her out. It was the **Mosquito Lord** and she is female. Using her "eyes", she detected that Yamaha has a mystical seed that has already been fertilized within her body, like a seed in a soil turning into a plant.

Seeing this and realized that Yamaha can be a potential threat, the Mosquito made a sign language gesture with her fingers and approached her, using her "beak" to pierce Yamaha's head and drain blood from her and absorbing her life force, killing her in less than two minutes and the Lord left, leaving the corpse behind, placing her over a tree.

Hours later, two people were walking home after attending a party at the Korean embassy, in which the person in front of them is the father, who is an ambassador to Japan. His two sons, John Jincheng and Jude Jincheng are twin brothers and co-survivors of the Akatsuki incident, but then they seem to sense a presence just above them and it turn out to be the **Hawk Lord**, and the Hawk Lord sensed that the two boys have psychic auras brought about by the mystical seeds, and have already been buried within their bodies, fertilized, and is threatening to be awakened.

Before scenaro could happen, the Hawk Lord then swoops down and grabbed the two boys with his hands, while using the talon on his foot to stab the Jincheng patriarch on the head, killing him on the spot and then he flies up in the sky and dropped the two boys, and the Jincheng brothers fell to their deaths. In less than five hours the MPD are alerted by this and Eriol, who as among the law enforcers that responded, realized that now is the right time to make his move.

"_It looks like G3 is needed…and now to see if our years of hard work is enough to save lives in my country…and hope that he fills in the shoes until Syaoran…or rather…Kuuga…returns…and perhaps he might know something about these murders…as only he can tell if the murders are caused by the Grongi…_"

- - -

**_Agito_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**11: Oite **_**__****Shigusa no G3**  


- - -

At Dan Detective School, Morihiko Dan was on the phone talking to Commissioner Eriol of the Metropolitan Police Department and are discussing about the killings of four people and Dan was considering having to send his best students to investigate the bizarre killing but Eriol advised Dan against it as he suggested that the perpetrators could be the work of the Unidentified Lifeforms, which the DDS founder considers this fact, having seen them on TV four years ago, and agreed to let the MPD handle this case though he was told that the MPD will seek DDS' help if a certain case becomes to difficult for tem to handle.

Elsewhere, Hikaru Shidou and Fuu Hououji (the former **Magic Knights**) of Class M are walking within the school hall when they saw Kyuu being chased by Megumi, with Kinta chasing, looking like he was trying to restore order between the two younger teens, and deduced what is going on after hearing them shouting.

"YOU HENTAI!!!! I'LL CASTRATE YOU!!!!"

"BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BLURT OUT MY DESIGNS!!!!"

"PINK PANTIES WITH POLKA DOTS!!!"

"I'LL RIP OFF YOUR BIRDIE!!!!"

"NO DON'T! MY BIRDIE'S STILL HARD!!!!"

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

As the three Class Q members passed by the two Class M members, the two were discussing about their friend Umi Ryuuzaki, who having been steadily recovering and were told that she undergoing physical therapy so she can be discharged in a week if her health improves.

"So, why were you excused from joining the fieldtrip at Kurosaki Island?"

"My godfather made me tag along to help solve a case involving exposing gun-for-hire syndicate…and I was pretty instrumental in making them lower their guards…and though a firefight broke out, I was able to pin them down using a crossbow…"

"Really???"

"Yeah…I'm not used to guns…and since we're not Magic Knights anymore…well…this is the closest weapon I'm attuned to…remember…I'm in the archery club…"

"Oh…yeah…"

"_Sorry, Hikaru…but my godfather told me to keep Project G3 a secret…and right now someone has taken my place for the time being since I had a lot of catching up after being excused from DDS…I hope SHE fares better being G3…_"

- - -

In reality, Fuu Hououji passed the final test and is awarded the position to use the G3 suit, and she appeared to be better suited in using the exo-suit, but because Morihiko Dan called and informed Fuu's godfather that she has to take extra classes, Fuu voluntarily relinquishes the position for the time being, and Tomoyo chose her best friend Sakura Kinomoto to be Fuu's stand-in for the G3 Suit.

Of course Sakura was overjoyed and is now being dispatched to a crime scene where a bank robbery is in progress and there the G3 Trailer is being dispatched and inside the trailer Hatoko and Minoru are assisting Sakura in donning the G3 suit while Icchan checks on the main computer of the truck and is monitoring the suit's "hear and soul".

After putting on her "protective tights suit", Sakura is being assisted in putting on the "breastplate" that serves as G3's torso, then Hakuto hands her the metallic arm plates that serves as G3's arms while Minoru puts on the "leg plates" that serves as G3's legs and feet, and finally Sakura was given the "helmet" that serves as G3's head. A special belt buckle is attached to the belt line that serves as the "heart beat" and eject button should the G3 suit goes low on energy and needed to bail out.

Minoru then glances at the computer monitor where the G3 suit's "lifeline" is being monitored and then he glanced at Icchan and told him his report, much to Icchan's excitement.

"Installation completed."

G3 then started to step out of the trailer just as the armed bank robbers, armed with high-powered weapons, opened fire at the responding MPD squad, shooting down and severely injured about 12 officers, outgunning the law enforcers, and though the MPD cops did retaliated, the bank robbers (about six of them), wearing SWAT-like uniforms, are also heavily bullet-proofed, and there was virtually no way of slowing them down.

Hakuto then checked the monitor that indicated that G3 is ready to take on the fight, and is ready for battle, as it showed the "vital signs" and its energy output. Icchan nodded and gives the "thumbs up" sign which she nodded in response, and opened the trailer's door.

"2123…G3 System, battle ready."

As the G3 suit is now ready, Sakura managed to adjust to the suit's weight, and slowly left the trailer and saw the shootout in progress, and saw five of the officers lay dying and then saw one of the armed bank robbers shooting down a mother and child who accidentally went through the way, and she was infuriated at the robbers' cruelty. She then walked towards the armed bank robbers and grabbed one of them and punched him outright, sending him colliding against their getaway car's windshield, knocking him out.

Robber #5: "Hey…isn't that the guy who killed those Unidentified Lifeforms?"

Robber #3: "Looks like him…"

Robber #1: "That's just a carbon copy…shoot him down with your RPGs…"

And so the remaining four robbers took out their RPG and opened fire, blasting G3 with the RPG shells, and though rattled, the suit was unharmed and unscathed, and the G3 user slowly got up, and decided to retaliate, grabbing a signpost and threw it towards the getaway vehicle, piercing the front hood and damaged the engine. As the robbers opened fire, G3 brushes off the bullets hurled against her and she charged towards the bank robbers, grabbed the first two and banged their heads against each other, knocking them out and left three more remaining.

As the remaining three opted to take out the fight to their last breath, they threw grenades at G3, and the impact connected, but as the smoke cleared, G3 was still charging towards the bank robbers, grabbed one and threw him against the other two, knocking them out and the siege ended. Inside the trailer, the monitor showed that no minimal damage was present on the G3 suit, and the first test run was a success.

At the MPD HQ, Tomoyo was impressed at the first try of G3, while Touya had no choice but to accept the fact that Sakura has grown up and is old enough to decide what she wants, and conceded to the fact that he didn't have to be overprotective of her, however, a high-ranking officer of the MPD passed by and claimed that Sakura is "just lucky". He is **Yoshiyuki Kojima**, who is a rank higher than Kaho Mizuki and said that if given the chance, HE can operate the G3 suit "perfectly" and that the suit is not best be used by a girl, stating that girls are better off doing desk works, and of course Touya was pissed but Yukito had to restrain him as Kojima left.

At the Police Commissioner's office, Eriol had just received the fax copy of the four victims killed less than a week ago, with three of them are from the Akatsuki Incident who survived four years ago.

Yuu Yamaha was an aspiring pianist and is slated to compete in the international piano competition to be held in six days at Manhattan, New York, but with her death it was a big blow for Japan for she will represent the country. Scrolling down, the next victims are Koreans nationals.

Jim Jincheng was killed by a blow to the head, no doubt by a sharp object used, while his sons, John and Jude fell about 20 stories from the air, though it was a mystery as to hw they fell to their deaths, as according to Korean Embassy employees, they were last seen walking towards a park where their car is parked. Eriol is now considering that this has to be the work of the Unidentified Lifeforms, not knowing that the perpetrators are from a different world and are a new breed of terror.

He contacted Tomoyo and told her that now is the time for G3 to be mobilized at night to see if Sakura can nail the murderer that seem to attack only at night. In turn, Tomyo contacted the Project G3 Team and told them her instructions on what to do next.

- - -

During the day, Kyuu and Kinta are on a trip and happened to meet a famous storyteller while on a bullet train and during the trip Kinta tries to flirt with the storyteller until a situation took place which led the two Class Q members to investigate and discover that the woman who turn out to be a suspect in an attempted homicide, but thanks to Kyuu's prodding the suspect admitted her crimes and turn herself in, which the suspect and her victim, who turn out to be her lover, reconciled.

As the two are about to leave for separate ways, Kyuu once again underwent another bout of "withdrawal syndrome", as he felt his body about to have a painful "throw up", and Kinta had to bring Kyuu to a nearby hospital. In actuality, a presence is nearby and it turn out to be the Mosquito Lord, who is now targeting another victim, a survivor of the Akatsuki Incident.

Sixteen-year old Ling Lifan of Hong Kong, who is a brilliant scholar who possesses what appeared to be a sort of superhuman intuitive facility for translating languages, whether written or spoken, human or ancient. This ability also extends to deciphering codes and computer languages.

Upon seeing the Mosquito Lord, he was able to translate the Lord's language and ask him what he wants, and the Lord replied with a rather "benevolent malice", which frightened the scholar.

"Doing an angel's deed…to save humanity from itself…through your death…"

After doing a finger-sign gesture, the Mosquito Lord charged towards her victim and jabbed her "proboscis" on Linfan's head, but instead of sucking his blood, she caused his head to explode and the headless victim lay on the floor, in a pool of blood, after which she fled, and by then the Kyuu's body pain ceased, though the doctors nevertheless took blood samples and did some x-ray tests just to be sure.

- - -

Later that night, Icchan, Hatoko, Minoru and Sakura were at a park in Shibuya inside the "G3-Trailer" as they are doing some rounds to see if they could find the Unidentified Lifeform prowling after receiving reports on the death of Ling Linfan, and now this would be G3's biggest test and hoped that this is enough to pin down the suspect. Of course, Tomoyo, Yukito and Touya are worried though they are confident that the G3 suit is enough to give her protection.

While waiting for the suspect to appear, a passerby passed by the trailer, who turn out to be Jerry Jialing, a part-time fortuneteller working a the Tokyo Amusement Park, though he was enjoying his new-found abilities as a fortuneteller, he never even thought about scanning his fortune, and is revealed to be among those who survived the Akatsuki Incident.

Then out of the blue, a scream can be heard, and the Project G3 Team went to work, installing the G3 suit on Sakura and off she goes, and ran towards the scene of the crime, where the Mosquito Lord held onto the victim. Since the Lord is holding onto the victim, G3 couldn't risk using her weapons at that range or distance so she opted to physically pry the two apart, and grabbed onto the Lord, who responded by flying up in the air.

Seeing this the trailer, driven by Icchan, moved and followed the flyers as it went towards the heart of Tokyo itself, where the Mosquito Lord intentionally rammed towards an electrical post and towards the transformer, electrocuting Jialing and killed him while jolting G3, causing her to fall down on a parked car. Though rattled, it managed to withstand the electrical impulse but dramatically caused the suits energy pack to be drained, with 70% of the energy intact.

Seeing what the Lord did, she took out her weapon and opened fire at the Lord.

"You're not a Grongi…who are you???"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

To her surprise, her weapon, the **GM-01 "Scorpion"**, a modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use, had little effect in piercing through the Mosquito Lord's skin and the Lord's "proboscis" jabbed through the "helmet lens" of G3, damaging the "eyes" of the G3 monitor, thus the tech team inside the G3 trailer couldn't see what Sakura is seeing, so they sped up and hope to get there on time.

Meanwhile the Mosquito Lord began to throttle G3 around, denting her armor and inside the G3 Trailer the computer indicated that the G3 suit's energy is decreasing to 50 % and that its chest armor sustained considerable damage. They managed to contact Sakura via G3's headset helmet and told her the situation.

Thinking fast, G3 grabbed a glass shard and jabbed it onto the Lord's eyes and almost blinded her, causing the Lord to flee, just before the G3 trailer arrived. G3 staggered towards the trailer and there Hotoku and Minoru disassembled the suit while Icchan asked her what happened.

"It's…not a Grongi…the perpetrator is…different…"

"Seriously??? If it's not an Unidentified Lifeform…who…or what kind of attacker is it that caused the murders???"

"I…I don't know…"

- - -

Meanwhile, doctors at the Tokyo General Hospital were able to stabilize Umi Ryuuzaki's condition as she too underwent a "withdrawal syndrome"-like seizure, similar to Kyuu, and she was stabilized after the Mosquito Lord fled from the scene, and the doctors are baffled as to how and what caused her to develop a seizure even though the test shows that her body is normal.

_**To be Continued…**_

Hope you like this chapter. Though Class Q and M appeared briefly, expect them to appear more frequently in the next few chapters and you get to see them complete again and solving difficult cases typical DSQ-style, while I'll make sure that the Magic Knights get their fair-share of exposure.

Sakura makes another appearance, and surprisingly become the G3 user for the day, and you guessed it…Fuu Hououji is supposed to be the original user but had to bow out for now to take up extra classes for the days she missed at Dan Detective School.

"Mask Rider G3" makes its debut and made a successful dry-run by taking down armed bank robbers, but surprisingly barely survived an assault from this fic's fictional antagonist…so expect the suit to get an overhaul of sorts…

Two more victims killed, and this would surely pile up unless the G3 System gets an upgrade…

_**Preview:**_

Team G3 gives the G3 suit an upgrade and Sakura goes to find the attacker before another victim is claimed, who turn out to be Kyuu…but as the fight takes a dramatic turn, G3 gets to meet Agito, and will an alliance be formed?

_**Note:**_

**Kamen Rider G3** is secondary protagonist to appear in the 2001 Kamen Rider series, _**Kamen Rider Agito**_, using technology in place of the mystic nature of Agito. He is the first Rider to appear in the series. G3 was created based on **Kamen Rider Kuuga**. He was the first and currently the only character who simply wore a high-tech suit to become a Kamen Rider without a henshin method.

The character here is primarily a technological suit of armor based on Kuuga, and the suit is used by assigned users who get the approval from the higher-ups of the Metropolitan Police Department. Listed below are the specs of the suit:

**G3 (a.k.a Generation-3)**

In light of the threat of **Unidentified Lifeforms** (the Grongi), Tokyo's Metropolitan Police Department Strike Against Unidentified Lifeform (dubbed MPD-SAUL) received funding from the city government to develop a powered, reinforced exo-suit based on the No.4 Unidentified Lifeform (Kuuga) to respond to the menace. However, because the Grongi was eliminated long before completion, research on the project was postponed indefinitely. By this time, the data acquired from the G1 and G2 had been implemented into the Generation-3 (3rd generation exo-armor), which was entering its final phase of development, ready for live-combat deployment.

But with the emergence of the Lords (dubbed by the MPD as the Unknown), the SAUL's G3 unit was reinstated and recommissioned to contend with the threat. Its most potent armament is the **GG-Launcher (GG-02 Salamander)**.

Equipment

**Guard Acceler**: An electromagnetic stick which is the updated version of the TryAcceler series, stored on left leg, hand-carried or inserted into Guard Chaser throttle port in use

**GM-01 "Scorpion"**: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use; compatible with GG-02 Salamander module attachment

**GG-02 "Salamander"**: A grenade launcher module, attached to barrel of GM-01 "Scorpion".

**Cameo/Guest Star:**

Yoshiyuki Kojima – **Chobits**

Yoshiyuki Kojima – a character from the manga/anime, **Chobits**. In the manga/anime, he kidnapped Chii and is known in online circles as "Dragonfly", Kojima is an ego-driven custom persocom-builder and a man willing to overlook scruples to learn more about building better persocoms. Unlike Minoru Kokubunji, he is more obsessed with persocoms and even kidnaps Chi during the course of the story. He attempts to hack into Chi, using all of his persocoms in a massive parallel processing network.

During this time, he makes an ill-advised attempt to inappropriately touch Chi, and Freya takes over, restraining him with all of the cords attached to her. She then attacks him with a concussion blast, blowing out the windows in his house and knocking him unconscious. Afterwards, he is seen assisting Minoru to help solve the mystery of Chi and the Chobits.

Here in this fic, he is a high-ranking officer within the Metropolis Police Department and a rather harsh critic, who seem to disapprove women donning the G3 suit. He is slated to appear frequently in the next few chapters and will be at odds with the Project G3 Team.


	12. Initial Encounter: G3 Meets Agito

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

Class M returns as they are given an assignment from Morihiko Dan which would be a challenge for them: help the Mteropolitan Police Department in solving the murders even though the Project G3 are also assigned, to the case, though this would make a two-way fight as another antagonist appeared to keep G3 and Class M in separate investigations…

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

_**Last Night…**_

In the heart of Shibuya, while waiting for the suspect to appear, a passerby passed by the trailer, who turn out to be Jerry Jialing, a part-time fortuneteller working a the Tokyo Amusement Park, though he was enjoying his new-found abilities as a fortuneteller, he never even thought about scanning his fortune, and is revealed to be among those who survived the Akatsuki Incident.

Then out of the blue, a scream can be heard, and the Project G3 Team went to work, installing the G3 suit on Sakura and off she goes, and ran towards the scene of the crime, where the Mosquito Lord held onto the victim. Since the Lord is holding onto the victim, G3 couldn't risk using her weapons at that range or distance so she opted to physically pry the two apart, and grabbed onto the Lord, who responded by flying up in the air.

Seeing this the trailer, driven by Icchan, moved and followed the flyers as it went towards the heart of Tokyo itself, where the Mosquito Lord intentionally rammed towards an electrical post and towards the transformer, electrocuting Jialing and killed him while jolting G3, causing her to fall down on a parked car. Though rattled, it managed to withstand the electrical impulse but dramatically caused the suits energy pack to be drained, with 70% of the energy intact.

Seeing what the Lord did, she took out her weapon and opened fire at the Lord.

"You're not a Grongi…who are you???"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

To her surprise, her weapon, the **GM-01 "Scorpion"**, a modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use, had little effect in piercing through the Mosquito Lord's skin and the Lord's "proboscis" jabbed through the "helmet lens" of G3, damaging the "eyes" of the G3 monitor, thus the tech team inside the G3 trailer couldn't see what Sakura is seeing, so they sped up and hope to get there on time.

Meanwhile the Mosquito Lord began to throttle G3 around, denting her armor and inside the G3 Trailer the computer indicated that the G3 suit's energy is decreasing to 50 % and that its chest armor sustained considerable damage. They managed to contact Sakura via G3's headset helmet and told her the situation.

Thinking fast, G3 grabbed a glass shard and jabbed it onto the Lord's eyes and almost blinded her, causing the Lord to flee, just before the G# trailer arrived. G3 staggered towards the trailer and there Hakuto and Minoru disassembled the suit while Icchan asked her what happened.

"It's…not a Grongi…the perpetrator is…different…"

"Seriously??? If it's not an Unidentified Lifeform…who…or what kind of attacker is it that caiused the murders???"

"I…I don't know…"

- - -

Meanwhile, doctors at the Tokyo General Hospital were able to stabilize Umi Ryuuzaki's condition as she too underwent a "withdrawal syndrome"-like seizure, similar to Kyuu, and she was stabilized after the Mosquito Lord fled from the scene, and the doctors are baffled as to how and what caused her to develop a seizure even though the test shows that her body is normal.

- - -

**_Agito_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**12: ****Inisharu no ********Shukkai**_

- - -

The next day, Sakura and the team G3 reported to Eriol and Tomoyo about the incident last night, which has taken the Police Commissioner by surprise, quite shocked to hear that the perpetrator isn't the Unidentified Lifeform but a different entity, and that G3 narrowly escaped in one piece yet they were unable to prevent the death if Ling Linfan, which is quite a blow for the MPD, who created the task force G3 to help safeguard Tokyo.

"So what you saw was a different entity and is different from the ones that Kuuga fought?"

"Yes, sir…and from what Sakura saw…we don't know what kind of entity that thing is…though I don't think that the murders are random…though we still haven't establish a link…but one thing is for sure…we're facing an unknown enemy…just when Kuuga is out of the country…"

Eriol, Tomoyo and Mizuki glanced at each other and then glanced at Team G3.

"Well…we do have something…we will label the attackers as the "Unknown"…and we will fund you with upgrading the G3 suit as we still believe that you can pin down the attacker, and we hope that this Unknown is only one…if this turn out to be a coordinated group, we'll be having our hands full…"

With that, the Team G3 left the room, not noticing that Yoshiyuki Kojima was glancing at the team leaving, and is eyeing Sakura, seeing her more than an eyesore than a contribution to the MPD.

"_Girls are just eyesores…they're better off on desk works than holding guns…_"

- - -

A week later, Umi was given the go-signal to be discharged and she arrived home and a party was made to celebrate her return, and both Hikaru and Fuu are overjoyed, and there she told her two friends that Class M is complete again and that they'll make up for lost time. Of course Shuno Katagiri is there and said that she give her notes to help her study the lessons she had missed, and immediately the trio went to Umi's room to start reviewing.

In a week she managed to pass al of the quizzes and a few tests, and she was told that she will be retained as a member of Class M and that to wait for the call as they would be sent on an assignment, though Umi was quite surprised to heard of the murders in less than two weeks, and wished that they had their Magic Knight powers be returned so that they could solve the murders and restore piece in Tokyo.

"During my stay in the hospital…murders are getting rampant???"

"Yup…even during Class Q and A's trip at Kurosaki Island…even Dan-sensei was getting concerned…and I have a feeling he might assign us to solve those cases…who knows…we might get lucky…"

"I heard that the MPD might use the Project G3 to solve the murders…"

"Project G3?"

"It's on the news…"

Reading the newspaper, they read that G3 defeated armed robbers, though they doubt that this G3 might make a breakthrough in solving the murders. Hikaru and Umi, however, are unaware that Fuu knows about the murders after her godfather told her about Sakura's initial encounter with the Lord whom the MPD dubbed the "Unknown", though fate has other plans for class M.

- - -

As the days followed, Sakura was hospitalized after suffering from appendicitis thus she is physically unable to resume her role as G3 while the suit is undergoing an overhaul to upgrade its weapons and defenses. Touya felt bad for his younger sister as she had just come out with a very good start, but is glad that she won't have to risk her life after narrowly escaping death at the hands of the Mosquito Lord.

- - -

Meanwhile, at DDS, Class M was summoned by Principal Dan and there they were told that they're going to assist the MPD in investigating the murder of a Taiwanese businessman, which in reality, is among the survivors of the Akatsuki incident, who was found murdered early this morning. Not wasting time, the former Magic Knights immediately left and went to the Eastern section of Tokyo and arrived at the crime scene, where the victim's fiancé is still weeping over her lover's death. Slowly peeking under the cloth, they found the victim skinned alive, causing Umi to vomit while Hikaru put up a braved face and Fuu to look away.

As Hikaru was interviewing the woman, she noticed that she was six months pregnant, and that unborn child's father is that of Sylvester Sym, but suddenly, the Cheetah Lord appeared and is eyeing at the pregnant woman, and as Class M are ready to defend the woman, Hikaru and Umi began to fall ill, leaving Fuu to defend the woman by herself, but the cops opened fire to keep the "Unknown" back but the Cheetah Lord killed them all with relative ease, and Fuu grabbed a gun to open fire, but the bullets didn't do much to slow down the attacker.

"Hikaru…Umi…pull yourselves together!"

The two ex-Magic Knights tried to get up but for some reason they felt nauseous feeling body pain all over, and couldn't get up, which unknown to them, is due to the Lord's presence. Using its superhuman speed, the Cheetah Lord moved fast and plowed the woman's womb and killed her before doing a finger gesture. Class M stared wide-eyed at seeing the murder, and tried to will themselves to get up and fight, but they couldn't bring themselves to. The Lord then glances at the two Class M members who are down, and sensed an aura within the two girls and started to do a finger gesture, and the eyeglasses-wearing DDS student realized that her two friends are about to be targeted next.

"No…I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY FRIENDS!!!!"

Fuu opened fire but the bullets didn't deter the Lord until the G3 Trailer arrived and G3 came out, and opened fire at the Cheetah Lord, and though unharmed, it was enough to caused the attacker to fall back, and within minutes reinforcements arrived, and with the "Unknown" gone, Hikaru and Umi slowly got back to their feet, their mysterious weakness faded away.

"Umi…Hikaru…are you alright?"

"Yeah…somehow…"

"So disgusting…"

Fuu and Hikaru glances at Umi seeing her speak in disgust.

"So disgusting…that…thing…it murdered an innocent and pregnant woman…and we couldn't do anything to save her…we're so disgustingly weak…and useless…why…why did we get sick just moments ago…???"

Class M looked down at the ground in shame, but then Fuu glances at G3, who went back indie the trailer and she followed. Inside the trailer, it turns out that the G3 user was Tomoyo, as Hakuto and Minoru are disassembling the armor. Fuu was surprised to see her and was glad that Team G3's arrival saved her friends from death.

"Tomoyo…thanks…"

"It's okay…it seems that we got here just in time…the G3 armor still needs a few more work, but I think the suit will be ready by tonight…and you'll be back on the job as G3…of course while you're working we'll be looking for alternative users since you're at DDS…"

"What about Sakura?"

"She suffered from appendicitis and she won't be in action for about a month or two…maybe she won't be in service for several months, so we'll look for more recruits…for now we'll have to put our trust in you…"

- - -

Later that night, Kyuu and Megumi are walking home after solving a case that involved Kyuu's childhood friend, Kaoru Ichinose, in which the séance was actually her mother, and her elder brothers unintentionally killed her just to get their hands on the inheritance. Of course the last will was found and she showed it to her brothers, and Megumi was relieved to know that Kaoru and Kyuu are ONLY childhood friends.

As they are walking, they passed by the parked G3 trailer where Team G3 are stationed as Fuu was halfway on donning the G3 suit and are waiting on their computer scanners to blare should it detect an oncoming Unknown.

Outside, Kyuu and Megumi are having a conversation, unaware that someone is trailing them.

"Megu…why are you acting irritated when I'm around Ichinose-san?"

"Ah…well…"

"Are you jealous or something?"

"What?? NO!!!"

"Huh? Why are you blushing???"

Then all of the sudden, the Cheetah Lord appeared, and Kyuu once again felt another bout of "withdrawal syndrome", and is unable to make an attempt to escape…and as she was trying to help Kyuu get up, the Lord punched her on the gut and she fell down, unable to get up. Kyuu looked helpless as he couldn't defend himself, or protect Megumi, as she was in pain as the punch to her gut disabled her.

"AARRGGHH!!! Megu…RUN!!!!"

"Too…weak…too hurt…to…run…"

As the Cheetah Lord makes a finger-sign gesture, G3 shows up and grappled with the Lord and dragged them away from the two teens, hoping that it might give them time to get up and escape, and inside the G3 suit was Fuu, and she was surprised to see two of her fellow DDS schoolmates out here, but did not count the thought of them becoming potential victims.

As the two are quite away from where Kyuu and Megumi are, the two began to fight, but the Cheetah Lord proved to be physically superior than G3, and problem piled up with the appearance of the Jaguar Lord, and the two took turns in pounding G3, and the suit's damage went to 30 %, as indicated by the computer scanners of the G3 trailer.

Then all of the sudden, third entity appeared, and it was the one who defeated the Walrus and Seal Lords Kurosaki Island, and the two Lords glanced at the new entrant, and seemingly recognized the entrant.

"Agito…"

The Cheetah lord scanned the intruder and sensed a familiar aura within the armored figure whom the Lord called "Agito", and decided to take on the intruder while the Jaguar Lord began to assault G3, and a brawl broke out.

**_To be Continued…_**

Class M is complete…but suffered a setback as the investigation they're undertaking turn into a tragedy as material witness was murdered by another Lord…and surprisingly the Lord's presence was enough to render Umi and Hikaru weak to their knees and even the Cheetah Lord seem to take an interest in killing the two ex-Magic Knights.

Surprisingly Tomoyo's arrival saved the trio, and it turn out that Sakura suffered from an unexpected illness and Fuu is now officially the G3 user, and as you saw it above, she wasted no time in getting to work and tries to stop the rampant murders.

Kyuu is now targeted by the Lords, but G3 managed to save him and Megumi, but with another Lord showing up, things get pretty ugly until "Agito" shows up…so expect a cool team up.

**_Preview:_**

G3 takes on the Cheetah Lord while "Agito" tackles the Jaguar Lord, but after that…what happens next? And where will this go from her on? Will the Metropolitan Police Department have a new ally like Syaoran Dai/Kuuga?

And speaking of which, the identity of "Agito" will finally be revealed…


	13. Agito Revealed

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

G3 and "Agito" meet up for the first time, but will their team-up be a solid one or will they become enemies to one another? And the G3 suit gets an upgrade while Class Q goes on assignment while encountering another Lord.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

As the went on, Kyuu and Megumi are walking home together after Class Q solved a case that involved Kyuu's childhood friend, Kaoru Ichinose, in which the séance was actually her mother, and her elder brothers unintentionally killed her just to get their hands on the inheritance. Of course the last will was found and she showed it to her brothers, and Megumi was relieved to know that Kaoru and Kyuu are ONLY childhood friends.

The Class Q leader decided to escort Megumi home after the news became more frequent about the rampant murders and felt he should protect her. Of course she was happy as she gets to be closer to Kyuu.

As they are walking, they passed by the parked G3 trailer where Team G3 are stationed as Fuu was halfway on donning the G3 suit and are waiting on their computer scanners to blare should it detect an oncoming Unknown.

Outside, Kyuu and Megumi are having a conversation, unaware that someone is trailing them.

"Megu…why are you acting irritated when I'm around Ichinose-san?"

"Ah…well…"

"Are you jealous or something?"

"What?? NO!!!"

"Huh? Why are you blushing???"

Then all of the sudden, the Cheetah Lord appeared, and Kyuu once again felt another bout of "withdrawal syndrome", and is unable to make an attempt to escape…and as she was trying to help Kyuu get up, the Lord punched her on the gut and she fell down, unable to get up. Kyuu looked helpless as he couldn't defend himself, or protect Megumi, as she was in pain as the punch to her gut disabled her.

"AARRGGHH!!! Megu…RUN!!!!"

"Too…weak…too hurt…to…run…"

As the Cheetah Lord makes a finger-sign gesture, G3 shows up and grappled with the Lord and dragged them away from the two teens, hoping that it might give them time to get up and escape, and inside the G3 suit was Fuu, and she was surprised to see two of her fellow DDS schoolmates out here, but did not count the thought of them becoming potential victims.

As the two are quite away from where Kyuu and Megumi are, the two began to fight, but the Cheetah Lord proved to be physically superior than G3, and problem piled up with the appearance of the Jaguar Lord, and the two took turns in pounding G3, and the suit's damage went to 30 %, as indicated by the computer scanners of the G3 trailer.

Then all of the sudden, third entity appeared, and it was the one who defeated the Walrus and Seal Lords at Kurosaki Island several days ago, and the two Lords glanced at the new entrant, and seemingly recognized the entrant.

"Agito…"

The Cheetah Lord scanned the intruder and sensed a familiar aura within the armored figure whom the Lord called "Agito", and decided to take on the intruder while the Jaguar Lord began to assault G3, and a brawl broke out.

Inside the G3 Trailer, Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku watches the scene on the monitor of the computer that is connected to a special camera installed on G3's helmet, and saw G3 squaring off against the Jaguar Lord while "Agito" faces the Cheetah Lord, which the team noted that it has become a four-way fight, wondering if the newcomer is there to help or complicate matters.

"Minoru…Hotoku…did you hear that??? That Unknown just spoke…"

"Yeah…but…Minoru…what did that Unknown just said…?"

"I think he said…"Agito"…but…he looked different from the one who came to Tokyo's aid…the guy who is initially labeled as "Unidentified Lifeform # 4"…"

"You mean Kuuga?"

"Come on, kids! Kuuga's different…that Agito or whatever that is…he vaguely resembles that of a Chinese dragon…although that thing does have bug eyes, though…"

Icchan's two younger colleagues sweat-dropped but resumed watching the scene as the battle is about to commence.

- - -

**_Agito_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**13: Agito**** no Hireki**_

- - -

At the Tokyo Park, the Jaguar Lord was dominating the fight so far as it delivered strong blows on G3, staggering the armored suit of Fuu Hououji, and inside the G3 trailer the screen shows the computerized picture of the G3 suit, and colors appeared on the area where the blow landed. The chest area of G3 went yellow, indicating that the damage was great but not quite in danger, and then the left forearm went yellow, while the "belt "area was flashing between yellow and red colors, indicating that G3 is now in danger.

"Darn…G3's battery pack is 60%...Fuu had better find an opening and weaken that Unknown…"

Indeed, several blows from the Jaguar Lord sends G3 reeling but managed to hold the Jaguar Lord back as she managed to fire her weapon and struck the left eye of the creature, disorienting and half-blinded it, and from there G3 was able to muster a comeback and is now aiming for the other eye so she can disable the "Unknown" and finish off the murderer.

Meanwhile, "Agito " appeared to be in a world of its own, unmindful of what G3 is doing as it concentrated on dealing with the Cheetah Lord, as the "Unknown" brought out a bladed scythe and tries to slice off its opponent but Agito just dodged them and did a chop that broke the scythe in two and then kicked the Cheetah Lord, and then impaled the broken scythes on the Lord's legs, preventing the creature from using its leg muscles from moving fast.

Meanwhile G3 was surprised that even though the Jaguar Lord is half-blinded, it still packed a strong punch as it repeatedly punched G3's chest, and the computers showed that the chest area of G3 is almost yellowish-red, and realized that a few more strong blows would damage the suit. After hearing the relay from Minoru, G3 jabbed her armored fingers on the Lord's other eye and she finally blinded the Jaguar Lord.

"Minoru…I blinded that Unknown…now I can finish him off!"

"Good…but be careful!"

The scene shifts to Agito as the Cheetah lord limps it way towards its opponent unwilling to be beaten and tries to claw its way towards the intruder, but Agito caught the Lord by its neck and snapped it, and a halo-like light appeared and the Lord exploded. Agito then glances at the other scene where G3 grabbed her weapon and attached them together. They are the **GM-01 "Scorpion"**: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use; compatible with GG-02 Salamander module attachment and **GG-02 "Salamander"**: A grenade launcher module, attached to barrel of GM-01 "Scorpion".

The scene shifts to the G3 Trailer's computer screen showing what G3 did just now and Hotoku relayed it to both Minoru and Icchan, and the trio are bracing themselves to see if G3's upgrading was worth it or needs more improvement.

"GM-01 and GG-02 are active and ready for use."

As the two weapons are attached together G3 opened fire and the blast hit the Jaguar Lord by the chest and then by the head, and surprisingly the Lord was eventually killed as halo-like light appeared on top of the Lord's head and exploded, leaving G3 and Agito to a stare down, and things went silent…for about 15 seconds.

"You…who are you…they…called you…Agito…is it?"

But Agito began to act out of control as it jumped over and did a jumping punch, and the blow is strong which now puts G3 in a bad situation. The computer screen now shows that the chest area is now bright red, and indicated that the damage is quite massive.

"Chest area damaged!"

As G3 gets up, Agito went for a flurry of punches and kicks, and all G3 could do is defend herself, and the screen from the G3 Trailer's computer shows that G3's left arm is now red, and the damage is piling up. A strong blow to the chest area again sent G3 colliding against a nearby park generator and the collision triggered an electrical outbreak which further damaged the suit, and Hotoku became visibly concerned as the screen lost footage and went blank.

"Darn! IQ Unit is damaged! We can't see anything!"

Then the alarm blared as the screen shows that G3's batter life is down to 1 %, and Icchan then stated that the suit's system will shut down automatically in 30 seconds and this caused Team G3 to get very frantic.

The scene shifts back to G3 as she staggers back towards the battle, and before Agito was about to deliver a death blow, it appeared to stop its action and glanced at its hand, seeming mortified at what it just did. Agito then fled the scene just as G3's battery was finally out and fell down to the ground. As Team G3 came, they helped Fuu out of the damaged suit while Minoru went to check on the two Class Q members, who by then recovered.

- - -

A few hours later, outside the Shidou house, Agito arrived and is on board the **Ducati Desmosedici RR** but since the time now is 12 MN, no one is out so Agito came in this neighborhood undetected, and then Agito glowed a little bright, and as the light faded, it revealed to be Hikaru Shidou, and apparently she seem to be unable to recall most of what happened, except that she fought a pair of Unknown (the Cheetah and Jaguar Lords), but then she appeared to be mortified and fell from her motorcycle, moaning in terror.

Her three elder brothers, Masaru, Satoru, and Kakeru rushed outside after hearing her voice and are concerned to see her state and help her up, and became more concerned as she blabbered some words which the three elder brothers believed that she was getting delirious and the Shidou parents rushed out to help their youngest child.

Satoru: "Hikaru...what happened???"

Kakeru: "Did some boys teased you? Dumped you?? Or did they molest you???"

Masaru: "Knock it off the dirty jokes, you two! She's in emotional pain!"

The Shidou parents became more concerned at seeing their only daughter's state and the entire family brought her inside to help calm her down. Hikaru was too distraught to tell them anything and is unsure on how to tell them that she became Agito.

- - -

In the next few days, Team G3 reported to Eriol about what they encountered, and the appearance of Agito, and though surprised that this Agito attacked both the Unknown and G3, Agito stopped its assault and fled, and commissioned for the repair and upgrading of the G3 suit. Eriol and Mizuki glanced at each other that DDS students Kyuu and Megumi were at the scene of the incident though they believed that it was merely coincidence.

- - -

Meanwhile, the rest of Class Q were rocked to hear when Kyuu and Megumi told the rest about encountering two Unknown while the so-called G3 appeared to save them, but Ryu became somewhat concerned over Kyuu's bout with body pain that happened at random times though he wasn't sure if that is the case, but as they are walking by, they were challenged by Class A in a duel and Principal Dan decreed that a duel of wits is to be conducted.

The duel is about solving a case via a diorama of the Kamikakushi Village, and as the duel is underway, both sections reached into a stalemate, and both groups left. They are unaware that Kotaro Nanami is impersonating Dan, and the real Dan, having witnessed it, decided to award Class Q the assignment of solving the case of the Kamikakushi Village incident.

- - -

A few days later, The G3 suit is once again fully repaired and upgraded a bit, and now Fuu is ready for emergency calls after taking advanced lessons and quizzes, though it turn out that only Dan, Katagiri and Nanami knows that Fuu is the G3 user, and even asked Eriol to have G3 assist Nanami in "babysitting" Class Q, as Class Q is now on their way to Kamikakushi Village.

- - -

Not far from Kamikakushi Village, another terror awaits Class Q, and the scene shows that another victim has been claimed…at the hands of the Kangaroo Lord. The Kangaroo Lord had just murdered another Akatsuki survivor, **Takeru Tsukubi**, who happened to be a resident of that village, and is being stomped to the soil by the Kangaroo Lord's stomping until he is buried.

**_To be Continued…_**

Surprise! Hikaru Shidou…the red-dressed, redhead teen AND LEAD PROTAGONIST of Magic Knight Rayearth…is Agito! Though you've seen it in the first chapter, this now confirms it, but there seem to be a snag as she attacked G3 without realizing but managed to stop her assault in the nick of time. What will she do next? Will she go out of control again like what happened above?

Surprise again, as Class Q goes to Kamikakushi Village, which is straight from episodes 16 to 21 of the Detective School Q anime series. But then danger is fast approaching them as the Kangaroo Lord is within the town's vicinity, and it looks like they'll get to solve not one, but two cases.

**_Preview:_**

As Class Q tries to solve the case of Kamikakushi Village, G3 goes to that town too after it detected the Kangaroo Lord and tries to keep it away from Class Q, while Hikaru takes a visit to the island where she spent her time there while amnesiac, and learned that the fishing townsfolk who cared for her were killed, and gets to avenge them as the Squid Lord shows up.

Class A then gets an unusual case as they are assigned to investigate a missing person…who turn out to be Umi Ryuuzaki of Class M! What happened to her again?


	14. Three Way Investigation

**_Seeds Of Agito _**

Multiple troubles up ahead. And this certainly won't help matters.

**1)** Class Q goes to Kamikakushi Village to solve a case; 

**2)** Kotaro Nanami and G3 go there to keep an eye on Class Q as the Kangaroo Lord is sighted within the village's vicinity;

**3)** Hikaru Shidou goes to the island where the fishing townsfolk took care of her during her amnesia, but learned that they were killed, and takes her anger out on the Squid Lord that appeared;

**4)** And Class A gets an unusual case - - Umi Ryuuzaki of Class M goes missing.

**Disclamer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Magic Knight Rayearth_** is owned by CLAMP  
- **_Kamen Rider Agito_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- - -

Inside a bus, Class Q were talking about almost losing the duel to Class A and are relieved that they ended up in a stale mate, as losing means that they all get demoted and trade sections. All the while Kyuu was silent, as his thought was on the incident where he and Megumi encountered the Cheetah Lord and how Megumi got caught in between, and then he slowly recalled the Akatsuki incident four years ago, just a few months before the detective who saved him disappeared, unaware that it was his dad who hid the truth from him.

Then he felt a bit of a numbing pain on his belly as he barely saw a faint glow emanating from his belly before it disappeared, but is unsure how to tell his friends about this, as he had no proof about what he saw just now. He just stared at the window looking at the sides of the roads but Kinta yanked him back and soon Kyuu joins the discussion among Class Q members.

Meanwhile, not far from the entrance of the village, the Kangaroo Lord had just left the area after killing its victim, **Takeru Tsukuba**, and is holding a "mystical seed" after killing him, but then sensed a faint aura coming from a passing bus, which has Class Q on board, and the Lord decided to return to its lair to deliver the seed and then return back to Kamikakushi Village as he sensed more seeds whose auras emanated.

- - -

**_Agito_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**14: Sandangame no Koukyuu **_

- - -

At Dan Detective School, Hikaru Shidou was browsing the files on the PC where she had to research on something, as last night she had a dream about an island where several fishermen are caring for her, and after talking to her family about it, she decided to find where this island is so that she can properly thanked the people there for looking after her.

"_At least I get to say thank you to them for helping me out and though I won't stay there for long, at least I should do something to repay them…after all…I'd be dead if not for them…and maybe they might shed light as to how I came to that island after the Akatsuki incident four years ago…_"

By then Class A arrived to browse some files and Saburumarou chose the wrong time to belittle a member of a lower class and started to bully her but then the next scene changes that, which slightly alarmed the rest of Class A members.

Saburumarou: "Ah…the redhead of the lower section…better not get in our way…or you'll make a fool out of yourself…after all, Class A is the top of the school…don't you agree…?"

Yukihira: "Saburumarou…will you knock it off??"

Gouda: "You're just an extension of Class A…you're useless yourself…"

Saburumarou: "What did you say???"

As Hikaru ignored the taunting, her eyes went wide-eyed as she saw the article dated four years ago, and was shocked to find out that all of the people in that village island were murdered and the culprit was never caught.

"_No…__it can't be…who killed them…??? A__nd why is it that I never noticed this??? I didn't even get the chance to thank them for what they did to me…I've got to get…no…this is my problem…no point dragging Fuu or Umi into this…_"

The Class M leader stormed out of the computer lab much to Class A's surprise, and when they looked at the monitor that Hikaru used, they realized what triggered her sudden departure.

Shiramine: "Makes sense…she was after all…the only one that went missing four years ago…"

Shishido: "The Akatsuki Incident…yet the perpetrators were never caught, as witnesses claimed that two goons in turtle suits attacked and killed a few of the passengers…up until now that case is still pending…"

Yukihira: "Wait…Kyuu Renjou's name was on that ferry's manifesto…maybe he could…"

Gouda: "We'll ask him when he gets back…"

Class A were a little down upon learning that Class Q were awarded the case to go to Kamikakushi Village to sove a bizarre case that involved missing persons, though the then-top section are confident that they'll get to investigate a high-profile case.

- - -

At Principal Dan's office, Dan was quite surprised at Hikaru insisting that she wanted to investigate the island where her handlers are killed off, and Dan agreed, though he was baffled as to why she insisted that she wanted to investigate it alone. After she left, Katagiri noted that she couldn't blame Hikaru for her insistence.

"You can't blame her…after regaining her memories, she was looking forward to thank those villagers for caring for her, only to find out that they were murdered…and until now the culprit, or culprits, have not yet been identified…"

"Maybe this was meant to be…so that she might find out something…and if she does, it might solve the case and put a closure to it…although I wonder why she insisted on doing this alone…"

"Maybe it's a personal thing…speaking of which, is it alright for Fuu to tag along with Nanami in going to Kamikakushi Village? What if the murders in Tokyo pile up and…"

"Commissioner Eriol is making sure that they'll get to the bottom of this, and I'm sure that G3's absence won't make much difference…"

But an hour has passed, and Kinta's dad, Superintendent Touyama came, and Dan noted that he had a worried look on his face and sensed that something is troubling and had to calm the superintendent down.

"What's the worried face, Touyama? I'm sure Kinta can take good care of himself…he's with Class Q and I'm sure nothing bad will happen to Class Q…so you should relax and have faith in your son…"

"Actually, Dan…it's not my son I came here…you…your school…one of your students…"

"Is there something wrong?"

Touyama then opened the doors and waved, and two persons came in, and there Touyama made his statements clear to the DDS founder, and there he became quite concerned.

"They are Mr. and …they approached us for almost a week and told us that their daughter Umi went missing. I should have reported this to you but I was confident that we'd be able to find her, but when we went to her high school, we found out that she went AWOL from her school as well as her swimming club, and people we interviewed had no idea. My apologies, Mr. Dan…"

"Mr. Dan…please…we beg you…find our daughter…"

"We'll provide you anything…just help us find our only child…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki…please calm down…money won't solve anything…and I assure you we'll do our best to find her. Katagiri…summon Class A."

"At once."

Minutes later, Class A is there and assembled, and are debriefed on the current situation, and they accepted the case though Yukihira was wondering why Class M isn't involved since Umi is a Class M member herself. Outside, Yukihira talked to Katagiri about this and a conversation took place quite away from Dan or the Ryuuzaki parents.

"Katagiri…what's going on??? This is about Umi Ryuuzaki is it??? Then why not involve Class M with us? It might make sense since they're Umi's friends…I mean…they are Class M…"

"Shidou is on a personal investigation…Hououji is aiding the Metropolitan Police Deapartment…and Dan-sensei made the best decision to assign this case to you…I'm sure you can produce some good results…"

"I guess…Class A…let's roll out!"

As Class A moves out, Katagiri smiled a bit but then became worried as DDS is now plagued with new unsolved cases, and is now worried that the so-called "Unknown" has reached the boundaries of this school, as Hououji is now G3's user, Hikaru might uncover the island's murderer, and Kyuu's encounter with the Unknown. She wondered if Dan did the right choice in his decisions.

- - -

At Honshu Island, Hikaru boarded a small fishing boat and paid the owner that she'll rent it and insisted on going there alone, and is now en route to the island where she landed after the Akatsuki Incident four years ago. She hoped that she might find clues on who did this and who is responsible for the mass murders and vowed to avenge their deaths. She gently clutched her belly as she recalled a few nights ago about what she went through and wondered if she'll be alright.

However, she is unaware that she is being tailed by the Squid Lord, who appeared to be returning to the same island, sensing an aura coming there. Since he's quite far from Hikaru, the redheaded Class M leader did not sense anything.

- - -

By afternoon, Class Q have finally arrived at Kamikakushi Village, and are ready to meet with the village chief of the town, while the Kangaroo Lord is slowly making its way there, killing a few wild animals who dare to get in the Lord's way.

Meanwhile Kotaro Nanami arrived and disguised as one of the the villagers, while the G3 Trailer arrived and hid at a bushy area, as Fuu and Team G3 are camping inside the trailer and await for their scanners to detect an approaching Unknown.

- - -

Somewhere within Tokyo, the scene shifts in an alley where the are is somewhat deserted, but then the scene slowly zooms in and revealed that Umi is there, clad only in a night gown and is pale, sweating, and drooling, looking ready to throw up while clutching her stomach as a whitish glow is emanating within her body, pointing towards her belly.

**_To be Continued…_**

Class Q busy…

Fuu and Team G3 followed Class Q there to "baby sit" them…

Class A to search for the missing Class M member…

Hikaru on a personal mission…

Two "Unknown" on the prowl…

You know what that means…

**_Preview:_**

As Class Q are doing their investigation, G3 goes into action and fought the Kangaroo Lord, making sure the creature doesn't get close to Class Q, and as usual, Kyuu is again in body pain…

Hikaru finally gets a clue as to who is responsible for the murders of the fishing villagers, and now makes her intentions known as she faces the Squid Lord…

Then Umi Ryuuzaki…in a way you never expect to see her before…and hints of why she went AWOL will be shown…bit by bit…


	15. Vexing Village, Murderous Marsupial

_**Seeds Of Agito **_

A double feature in this chapter as Class Q goes on an undercover investigation involving missing person and this took place during episodes 17 to 21 of the anime.

Meanwhile Team G3 are going to keep an eye on Class Q as they secretly followed them in case an "Unknown" shows up since Kyuu was almost killed in their recent encounter which resulted in the G3 suit getting the first damage.

- - -

Somewhere near the tunnel leading to Kamikushi Village, the G3 Trailer was parked near a forest area where no other passing vehicles can notice it, and the scene shifts inside the huge vehicle as Hotoku and Minoru are helping Fuu assemble the G3 suit as Icchan is almost finished in installing new weapons for G3, such as the **GS-03 "Destroyer"**, a high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use, and **GA-04 "Anthares"**: A wire-anchor hook, mounted on left arm when in use.

Fuu was wondering if Hikaru would be alright on her own though she is unaware that she is on her way to the island where she spent her time as an amnesiac, and was wondering why Tomoyo insisted that Team G3 go here to watch over Class Q, though Icchan explained to her why and that it's a logical mission for them to be here.

"Remember…Kyuu Renjou of Class Q was almost killed, and though we could say it's just a random attack, I have a feeling that the murders carried out during the DDS entrance exams a few weeks back could be connected, and so Commissioner Hiiragizawa told us to watch out for an Unknown coming here…"

"I say he's right, Fuu…"

"And a good opportunity to try out the new weapons we made…"

Fuu could only sigh as the helmet is installed on her head and she is ready to go and prepared herself for a confrontation as the G3 Trailer's computers have picked up something and the team realized that an Unknown is nearby so G3 went out of the trailer and began her search and hunt for that Unknown.

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**15: Jirettai no Mura;Satsujin no Yuutairui**_

- - -

Several minutes later, Class Q arrived at the town after passing through a long tunnel that connects the Kamikushi Village and Hyoutan Village, and Kyuu was thankful that he didn't experience another bout of body pain or that his classmates notice a strange, whitish glow around his belly during the trip. He wasn't sure how to explain it but since nothing else happened after getting off the bus, he rather keep this to himself.

While on their way, Kyuu's suggestion to keep their status as investigators secret was accepted by Ryu since the culprit would target them should he/she find out about this and the rest of Class Q agreed on it. After several minutes they approached the hotel so they can lodge in, and are greeted by a few people wearing strange masks which spooked Kyuu and Megumi.

"Boo…"

"AAAHHH!!!"

"KKYYAA!!!"

The people removed their masks which revealed to be visitors who arrived earlier and they introduced themselves as media personalities to cover this town's status as a supernatural show, though they also stated that they're also going to cover this footage to find hidden treasure. However, the town's hotel owner, and also a resident of Kamikushi Village, wasn't pleased that his tenants are making fun of the sacred masks, and threaten to have them evicted if they continue to make fun of the "sacred masks".

"Come on, pops…we're just having a little fun…we'll stop, okay?"

"Yeah…these masks have a supernatural feel to it…"

"Hmph!"

As the hotel owner left, two females, an elderly and a teenager, came to greet the newcomers. One of them is Mio Fuuma and she told them she is the hostess of the hotel. The elderly woman told Class Q that she has never been to school because she has never left the village. However, Mio was smitten by Ryu's charm and left, so the five DDS students settled for getting their rooms. Megumi got her own, Kinta shares with Kazuma, and Kyuu shares with Ryu. The two began to converse about this village's history.

"Eh? This place was once a testing site for what???"

"A small pox virus…it was meant to be used as a biological weapon…but due to an accident it got leaked and spread in this village, and so to prevent it from turning it into an epidemic, a portion of this place was sealed, trapping those infected to their doom. Thus many started to worship their God of disaster."

"That's terrible…"

Several minutes later, Class Q assembled t a hall to discuss what they got so far, and are now planning to split up in order to find clues and to figure out a way to flush out the culprit, and so Ryu proposed that he is going to station himself at the cottage near the tunnel, with Megumi reluctantly volunteering to go with Ryu, and Kyuu felt a bit of jealously but was fine with it. And as the two groups split up, they meet up with the village chief, wearing a very foreboding mask and warned the newcomers that if they are not careful they might be the next victim.

But then Kyuu went into another bout with body pain and clutched his waist, feeling like he's throwing up, much to Class Q's concern, and the villagers with masks gasped as they assume that the curse is once again taking place.

"Not again!"

"Kyuu!"

"Kinta…has this ever happened before???"

"A few times in the past…"

"Especially after Kyuu and I encountered an Unknown a week ago…"

- - -

Inside the tunnel that connects Hyoutan Village and Kamikushi Village, the Kangaroo Lord was stomping on the head of another visitor to the two villages, and it's a woman, who happened top be one of the Akatsuki passengers who survived four years ago. She is **Kathy Kymco**, a Korean national who now resides in Japan. Her head was already crushed due to the Lord's stomping and after making sure she's dead, the Lord extracted the seed from her crushed skull and took off, just as G3 arrived to witness it.

"Darn…too late…"

As G3 checked the corpse's wallet, she found out her identity, much to her dismay.

"Another passenger of the Akatsuki ferry…Icchan…contact the MPD and have Commissioner Hiiragizawa or Inspector Mizuki to look into the list of passengers of the Akatsuki Incident…check out for those alive…have them placed in protective custody…"

"Say what?"

"An Unknown is spotted…near where Class Q is located…and it killed another Akatsuki survivor…I'm going to pursue it…"

"Okay…be careful…"

As the Kangaroo Lord moves away, G3 goes into pursuit, moving away from the site near Class Q is, and Kyuu slowly recovered from his pain , much to the others' reliefs but the villagers are now wary of this and started praying.

- - -

Later in the night, Rio Azegami was alone at the middle of the village square looking up in the sky, daydreaming about exposing this village's secrets, and even hoped of being the first to discover the hidden treasure and that being able to rise her station's rating, until she was attacked by someone from behind, a very painful death that no one have noticed.

- - -

Thirty minutes later, the scene shows that G3 and the Kangaroo Lord are now outside the Hyoutan Village and into the main road, and a fight is already underway, and is now she has activated the **GM-01 "Scorpion"**, and opened fire, managing to stager the Lord back, and then activated the **GG-02 "Salamander"**, attaching both weapons and formed a higher-powered weapon.

"Now you're dead!"

G3 opened fire at the Lord, but the Lord jumped quite high and over G3, as the blast struck the portion of the hillside which triggered a landslide and boulders fell down, burying G3 alive, and the Kangaroo Lord went back inside Hyoutan Village, sensing someone else having the aura of the mystical seed.

- - -

Back inside the G3 Trailer, Icchan, Hotoku and Minoru tried to contact Fuu, but all they got was static signal, and no response came from G3.

"Fuu! Fuu! Can you hear us???"

"All we got was static!"

"Darn! This is not good!"

_**To be Continued…**_

Two murders in one night…and Class Q is in danger with the murderer out on the prowl while the Kangaroo Lord managed to outsmart G3…

_**Preview:**_

Class Q's investigation continue…

Class A's search for Umi Ryuuaki intensifies…

Hikaru Shidou's search led her to a shocking discovery…

And Umi in a way you don't expect…


	16. Stealth Murders, Deadly Gills

_**Seeds Of Agito **_

The Kamikushi Village case continues as another missing person becomes evident and Class Q splits up to find the missing person without exposing themselves as DDS students, though they remain unaware that the Kangaroo Lord is still on the loose.

Hikaru gets to return to the island where she spent her few months as an honorary villager during her amnesia, which she slowly discover who committed the massacre and will do everything to solve it.

Umi shows up and here you get to see why she went missing…while Class A pieces together the clues that led to her "disappearance"…and what you're about to see won't be a pretty sight, as you get to see her in a way you never thought you'd expect…

- - -

G3 and the Kangaroo Lord 's chase has led them outside the Hyoutan Village and into the main road, and the fight is already underway, and now she has activated the **GM-01 "Scorpion"**, and opened fire, managing to stager the Lord back, and then activated the **GG-02 "Salamander"**, attaching both weapons and formed a higher-powered weapon.

"Now you're dead!"

G3 opened fire at the Lord, but the Lord jumped quite high and over G3, as the blast struck the portion of the hillside which triggered a landslide and boulders fell down, burying G3 alive, and the Kangaroo Lord went back inside Hyoutan Village, sensing someone else having the aura of the mystical seed.

- - -

Back inside the G3 Trailer, Icchan, Hotoku and Minoru tried to contact Fuu, but all they got was static signal, and no response came from G3.

"Fuu! Fuu! Can you hear us???"

"All we got was static!"

"Darn! This is not good!"

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**16: Satsujin no **__**Suterusu**__**; Dedori no Girusu  
**_

- - -

Elsewhere, Hikaru Shidou arrived at Houshou Island and took her first few steps as she made land. The moment she set foot, very few memories about her stay here slowly resurfaced though she was still in a daze as to where to start her search for answers since it has been four years since she was found by coast guards, and in which she subsequently regained most of her memories.

"_Somehow I feel apprehensive about coming here to to find out what I can about this place…_"

A few minutes after setting foot, she noticed that there were a very few huts set up and that some fishermen stared at the redhead DDS student, wondering if she's from the main land though they see not to mid about it. Then a fisherman and his wife approached the ex-Magic Knight, seemingly recognized her. After a quick look, the couple was able to recognize her as the couple happened to be friends of the other couple who "adopted" the Class M leader.

"Ah…it's you! The redhead girl who got washed ashore four years ago! Honey! Look who came here for a visit! She's fine and is blooming as ever! Come…we'll give you some food and refreshments…"

"Ah…no, please…I have a reason for coming here…"

"Dear…what's…oh my! You have returned! I thought you've forgotten about us! Welcome back, dear. It's good to see that you're alive and alright…I thought you were killed four years ago…"

"Which is why I came here…since I regained my memories…I sort of forgotten about it, but when I inquired about what happened at the Akatsuki ferry there I was told that I went missing, and here I learned that the people who looked after me four years ago were killed…and I came here to investigate it."

"I doubt you'll believe me if I tell you this…"

"I won't."

"Really?"

"Try me."

"My son and I were the only survivors of the attack here four years ago. There were two of them…and believe me or not, they seem to be…a pair of _kaijin_…and we tried to defend ourselves but bullets from our shotguns and spears and forks were ineffective against those two…things…"

"Go on…"

"It happened about four years ago…"

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

At the island where Hikaru Shidou is currently stranded, she is doing farm works and helps out the neighboring farmers in the best way she could, earning admiration from the townsfolk, making her an honorary neighbor, and though she hasn't regain her memories, she wasn't bothered by it. As Hika and Ruu, the couple-farmers who found her, are going to catch some fishes using a net, Hikaru energetically joins them along with some other local farmers, and ventured into the open seas.

As minutes passed by, they were awaiting for the net to be moved as a pull would mean that the fishes are caught, and when the net was pulled, they believed that they caught a huge school of fishes and this would mean a lot of profit as they get to sell them on the market, but as the farmers started to pull the net, Hikaru felt a numbing sensation as she sensed a "presence" emanating from the seas and realized that they are in danger, but it was too late.

The "presence" caught in the net was revealed to be the **Jellyfish Lord**, and used it tentacles to grab the farmers and kill them and as the other fishermen took out their spears to defend themselves, another "presence" appeared, and this one is the **Squid Lord**., and it fired black ink at the other farmers, as the "ink" turn out to be acid, and it killed the farmers who were struck. One of the fishermen was revealed to have a "seed", as he was among the passengers of the Akatsuki who survived, and he was approached by the Jellyfish Lord, who attacked him and attempted to extract the seed but was met with resistance.

Hikaru on the other hand, tried to use a spear to fight off the Squid Lord while protecting the fishermen-couple, and the Lord sensed the "seed" within her body and was about to overpower her when another fishing boat came and several fishermen with spears are ready to help, as one of them threw a spear at the Lord's eye, disorienting him and unknowingly grabbed Hikaru's head and struck her head against the boat's edge, knocking her out and fell on one of the fishing boat's life preserver and she unconsciously drifted away and the Jellyfish and Squid Lords went on the commit the attack and eventually killed the person and took his "seed", though they lost track of Hikaru in which the Squid Lord sensed that she has a seed within her. The two left to return to their lair.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

The 17-year old redhead beauty clenched her fists at hearing the fisherman's tale and his wife provided more proof as she and some local policemen came an hour after the massacre and everyone were powerless to figure out who did this until the lone fisherman and his son, who managed to hid themselves underneath a boat, showed up and told them what they saw, and though the police did not believe them at first, but when they vaguely saw the Squid Lord escaping towards the sea, they considered the fact.

"Say no more…I'm going to look into this matter. Where are the ones killed buried?"

Follow us…it's near the other side of this island…

The fisherman and his wife then led Hikaru towards a makeshift grave where the people who cared of her, who was amnesiac at that time, are buried since they were born here and hence this is where they are buried. Hikaru's heart beat slowly as she wanted to meet them again, but not in a scenario like this.

Unknown to her, the Squid Lord has landed ashore, having sensed a presence which the Lord feared, and is heading to where Hikaru is going, thus a chance encounter would be imminent.

- - -

Downtown Shibuya. Takeshi Shishido and Yukata Saburumarou were walking around the area after getting a call from Sakurako Yukihira that Umi frequently come by this place as part of her rest and recreation, and with Fuu and Hkaru on assignment, finding their "case" has proven difficult after Class A split up and interviewed those who are close to her, family and schoolmates, at home and at her school.

Yukihira, along with Hayato Shiramine went to Umi's school to interview with her teachers and schoolmates in hopes of getting a lead on what led to Ryuuzaki's disappearance and why she did this being a DDS student. Interviewing with the school's principal, Yukihira and Shiramine learned that according to Umi's swimming coach, since resuming her swimming class, she was getting better in her swimming techniques and that her peers are impressed and believed that she may well went on to represent Japan in the upcoming Olympics.

However, she started to avoid everyone and stop attending school. Moreover, Umi's parents told the principal that even they are baffled as to why their daughter even avoided them and locked herself in her room for about three days before on the fourth day they unlocked her room to see her bedroom window smashed open and she was nowhere to be found. It has been almost a week since she went missing and Class A nevertheless accepted the assignment even though they are not expecting the case to be solved quickly.

Yukihira: "She's a top-notch student…at her school and at DDS…why'd she go AWOL without notice? And what led her to do this…there seems to be a secret hidden…I'm just not sure where to start…"

Shiramine: "Let's hope Shishido and Saburumarou have better luck than we have…"

- - -

Back at downtown Shibuya, the scene shifts to an alley where Umi is there, facing face-down, she is drooling in pain while sweating al over. She was clad in her short nightgown and she looked like she was exhausted, and appeared to not have eaten much, though it was quite a miracle that she was still alive, as under normal circumstances she'd be comatose for lack of food and hunger.

She was gritting her teeth as she kept on fighting the mysterious pain that's been hitting her since the Lords showed up, and as of now she feels like she's being tortured inside-out. All she could do right now is clutch her belly while growling very low though you can see tears flowing from her eyes. She wished that the pain would go away, but then she saw her hands that have a very odd appearance, as if it was similar to that of a 90-year old elderly.

"_Wh-what's…happening to me…? It's been like this for a…week…why didn't I go to Fuu or Hikaru for help…??? Why did I deserted everyone??? Why is this pain so painful??? The doctors…even said that my body's…normal…!!!_"

However, about four teens, all aged 18, passed by and saw Umi, and perverted thoughts roam around their heads, seeing her in such a provocative state and position, and they are now planning to have their way with her.

Pervert #1: "Hey…check this out…"

Pervert #2: "Wow…I'm getting hard already…"

Pervert #3: "What should we do then???"

Pervert #4: "Let's do her...see...she's offering herself to us..."

And so the four male perverts began to molest her, as one of them slowly removed her panties and began to touch her bare bottom, while the others were sinking their fingers inside her nightgown, touching her upper body, unmindful of seeing her drooling or sweating, but then they unintentionally triggered something inside her body, which the four perverts ignored it at first. They saw her assuming a crouching position and one of them was about to enter her from behind when the other saw something that slowly spooked him.

Pervert #4: "Ready or not...here I come..."

Pervert #2: "Ah...guys..."

Pervert #4: "Come on...don't be a killjoy...I'm about to plug-in..."

Pervert #2: "Something's not right..."

Pervert #3: "What's not right? Her nipples are soft..."

Pervert #2: "Her eyes! It's red!"

Pervert #1: "A little sore eyes won't hurt..."

Pervert #2: "CHECK IT OUT! I'M NOT MAKING THIS OUT!!!"

The three other perverts were startled to see their friend backing away in fear and they slowly followed suit as they saw Umi's body starting to glow, and her body was glowing fluctuating way between her normal skin and a dark green color. Moreover, she was growling a bit loud as she was now kneeling and her fists clench and unclench, her teeth gritting her her eyes are now bright red, almost resembling large, bug-like eyes, and the three perverts were starting to tremble in fear, and are to scared to put on their pants, their privates remained exposed except for the second one.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Umi slowly stood up, and she underwent a transformation as her whole body went green, anatomically, as she now resembles a dark green-skinned Longhorn Beetle, complete with horns, and her belly glowed white and when it stopped glowing, a belt was formed similar to the belt that Agito possessed. The three perverts screamed in terror and tried to run, but they tripped due to their pants still down, and as they struggle to put their pants and underwear on the evolved form of Umi ran towards the three perverts and grabbed their organs pulling them off with great force which ripped them from their bodies, and blood spilled on the ground.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!"

"MY BIRDIE!!!!!"

"SSSHHHIIITTT!!!!! THAT BITCH IS A MONSTER!!!!!"

Umi, in her evolved form, roared in anger and her "mouth" opened and began to chomp out on the first pervert's neck, biting him out until his head was severed, killing him on the spot, and then went to the other pervert, pulling out his balls and then jabbed her claws inside, digging out his tissues until reaching his liver and intestines, slowly killing him. The third pervert managed to put his pants on and grabbed a steel pipe and tried to fight out Umi, but she caught him and roared and grabbed his head, twisting it with great force and killed him.

The remaining pervert was terrified and made a run for it but she roared again and was very feral, seemingly unaware of her actions and went after the remaining pervert, caught him and began to rip out his lungs and heart, throwing them aside, and proceeded to claw out other tissues until he slumped to the floor. DEAD. She roared again with pure emotions and left, heading to another direction, not heading towards the main exit but unknowingly went to a nearby shortcut where no one is around.

About two minutes later, Saburumarou and Shishido came here after hearing screams, and the IQ boy of 180 shrieked like a homosexual at seeing the bodies and Shishido vomited at the sight and called the police, and in five minutes the cops arrived, surprised to see this and one of the cops suggested that this is the work of the "Unknown", though they have no evidence. Shishido then called Yukihira and Shiramine, telling them what they stumbled at.

"What??? Did you say that four male teenagers are found??? their organs ripped out including their penises??? And in an alley within Shibuya??? What else did you find???"

"A girl's panties...and I don't think this would help much...it's almost impossible to get a DNA sample from this...how are you?"

"We reached a dead end here..."

As the night went on, Class A had to call it a night and decided to continue their search tomorrow while Shishido and Saburumarou will report to DDS tomorrow about the killings.

- - -

The next day, the two Class A members reported to Principal Dan about what happened and there the DDS founder became concerned, fearing that the "Unknown" attacks have reached the outside borders of Tokyo, first in Hyoutan and now Shibuya. Now he directed the two Class A members to assist the police in solving this killing and let Yukihira and Shiramine do the searching for Umi Ryuuzaki.

Then a phone call rang and Dan answered it. It was Gouda, and he is calling from Shibuys Hospital ,and as he and the two Class A members listened, they were alarmed at what they just heard, which further added tension inside the office, even Katagiri and Nanami are showing grave concern.

Dan: "You we're what???"

Gouda: "An Unknown...it resembled a green-skinned Longhorn Beetle...it was roaring...and when it saw me, it grabbed and throttled me aside, which I collided against a coming car...smashed against the car's windshield...though i busted my back...I was lucky it didn't damage my spinal column... that's all I can report for now..."

Dan: "Rest for now...I'll get the bottom of this..."

Silence enveloped the office as they are now fearing for the worse...now two top sections of DDS are being assaulted by the "Unknown"...and it wasn't a pretty sight to tell or think.

- - -

Back at Kamikushi Village, Class Q searched everywhere to find Rio Azegawa and found her buried at the cemetery, hacked to death with a small scythe. Tension gripped those who found the corpse as everyone is being questioned. Although the others are unmindful, intending to find the "hidden treasure" no matter what.

**_To be Continued…_**

Class Q are now into something as murder took place at the very village they were sent to investigate...

Hikaru is now about to learn the fate that has befallen the townsfolk who took care of her during her amnesiac time...and is about to get into trouble as the Squid Lord is tailing her...

Class A's Yukihira and Shiramine have little luck finding Umi, though Gouda indirectly did...while Saburumaoru and Shishido walked into a murder scene where Umi was there minutes ago...

Speaking of Umi...she now has evolved...much like Hikaru did when she became Agito. Is Umi a second version of Agito...? Or something different? And what caused her to become a mutated form? Has this have anything to do with the symptoms she had?

And if that's the case...will that happen to Kyuu as well??? He did show the same symptoms that Umi has...though he seem to be perfectly normal for the past few days already...

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter reaches the climax of the Kamikushi Village arc, as Clas Q are able to decipher who is responsible for the murders and the secret of this village, but then tension barges in, in an unexpected way...

G3 makes a comeback and round 2 between her and the Kangaroo Lord commences, and both intend to end their fight once and for all. But with Kyuu there, will the Lord go after him?


	17. Hidden Village

_**Seeds Of Agito **_

The Kamikushi Village arc ends here...in a surprising turn of events that would bring tension within the village, and this would involve two Class Q members who are able to solve this complex situation.

G3 settles the score with the Kangaroo Lord while Agito found what she is searching for, though she won't be in a good mood for a while…as she also meet up with the Lord who was responsible for the massacre four years ago…

- - -

Back at Kamikushi Village, Class Q searched everywhere to find Rio Azegawa and found her buried at the cemetery, hacked to death with a small scythe. Tension gripped those who found the corpse as everyone is being questioned. Although the others are unmindful, intending to find the "hidden treasure" no matter what.

A police came and is investigating it when Class Q told them their deductions, which irked the investigator, threatening to arrest them for obstruction and interference, but took back his words upon learning that the teens are DDS students, as well as hearing them said that they are here to investigate the missing person case.

The village chief insisted that this is the work of the God of Plagues, but Class Q chose to keep it silent for now and prepared to initiate their investigation.

- - -

Near the entrance of the tunnel of Hyoutan Village, Tean G3 overheard the conversation through frequency radio while Fuu Hououji is getting ready to don the G3 suit, seeing that the suit is now fully repaired for minor damages, while Icchan glances at the scanner, picking up a faint image, indicating that the Kangaroo Lord is on the prowl again.

"Looks like round 2 between you that that Unknown is imminent, but you'll have to hurry if we don't want that thing to reach Kamikushi Village as one of Class Q is a potential victim since one of the previous Lords tried to target him…I don't know why…but it seems that some of the passengers of the Akatsuki are being targeted and we have no lead as to why the Unknown are targeting them…"

"I understand…"

As Fuu is now fully equipped as G3, she left the G3 Trailer and embarked on the hunt for the Lord, awaiting further calls from Hotoku and Minoru should they get a fix on the Kangaroo Lord's location.

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**17: ******__H__**itoshirezu**__** no **__**Sat**__**o  
**_

- - -

As G3 was walking around the mountains, she finds the route quite longer than taking the tunnel, due to its wide range, but she knew she had to take this fearing that the Unknown might be out there, and she realized that she can't take any more mistakes of what happened the other day which she almost got killed from the landslide, and she mentally looked back at what happened.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

Thirty minutes later, the scene shows that G3 and the Kangaroo Lord are now outside the Hyoutan Village and into the main road, and a fight is already underway, and is now she has activated the **GM-01 "Scorpion"**, and opened fire, managing to stager the Lord back, and then activated the **GG-02 "Salamander"**, attaching both weapons and formed a higher-powered weapon.

"Now you're dead!"

G3 opened fire at the Lord, but the Lord jumped quite high and over G3, as the blast struck the portion of the hillside which triggered a landslide and boulders fell down, burying G3 alive, and the Kangaroo Lord went back inside Hyoutan Village, sensing someone else having the aura of the mystical seed.

- - -

Back inside the G3 Trailer, Icchan, Hotoku and Minoru tried to contact Fuu, but all they got was static signal, and no response came from G3.

"Fuu! Fuu! Can you hear us???"

"All we got was static!"

"Darn! This is not good!"

Hotoku and Minoru are about to bolt out of the trailer when Icchan stopped them and ordered them to remain in their seats, which the two teens rebutted, but Icchan firmly told them to stay, resulting in a shouting match, further causing tension among the trio, seemingly putting them at odds over G3's welfare.

"But Icchan…we can't just sit here and wait…! We've got to do something!"

"Minoru's right! Fuu's one of us! You can't tell us to sit here and do nothing…!"

"Use your heads! That Unknown's out there…if you show up he'll make beef stew out of you two! Remember…the G3 suit is four times as stronger than an armored tank so I'm sure Fuu will be alright…so have faith in her…and have faith in our creation…"

"Four times…????"

"Yup…it took us four years to work on the suit so…"

"Is that suppose to alleviate our anxieties?"

"All we can do now is wait…"

And while Team G3 await the return of G3, the scene shows the landslide-covered area where G3 was buried alive, which several hours passed by, there has been no movement, and because the location is quite far from everyone's, and anyone's, eyesight, no one can notice hit, but then the buries debris started to move and G3 emerged from the rubble, and the suit was quite scratched but it suffered no major damage.

G3 staggered back towards the G3 Trailer much to everyone's relief, as Fuu got out of the suit appearing to have no bruises on her head or her body though she was given some oxygen from the tank after inhaling so much dusts. Team G3 immediately began working on the suit to further strengthen its defenses.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

Fuu looked around to find signs that the Unknown is a nearby her vicinity and this time she can't afford to make any more mistakes as she consider this scenario as her "last chance" to stop the Unknown from claiming another target.

- - -

Meanwhile, Class Q came to an agreement that they have to stand guard over the tunnel way that connects Houtan Village and Kamikushi Village, but they seem to hit a snag as only Ryu and Megumi have masks while there are no available masks left, but Kyuu, Kinta and kazuma settled to stay at a hotel so they can keep the next potential victim, Hiroki Iwashimibu, under their eye so they might be able to catch the murder at sight.

However, as the day went on, Kyuu was talking to Mio on the phone when Iwashimibu was killed inside his room, with a stab wound on the chest with a pillow on it, and there Class Q became more resolved in cracking this case, while Ryu and Megumi went to the field and using Megumi's photographic memory, the two Class Q members were able to figure out the attacker's patterns. Meanwhile, G3 had no luck in finding the Kangaroo Lord so she went back to the G3 Trailer to ret while relying on their scanners to detect the Unknown's sudden movements.

- - -

The next, day, Class Q summoned the village chief, the innkeeper, Mio and the inspector as they slowly unraveled to them what they found out, and after various testimonies, everyone was surprised to hear that Mio is now narrowed as the culprit, which she denied it at first, but as more clues were shown, she slowly loses her grip until she unintentionally admitted the killings, and reasoned it that she's protecting the village in the name of the God of Plague.

- - -

Meanwhile, The Kangaroo Lord was spotted in one of the rooftops of the cottages near the entrance of the tunnel in Kamikushi Village, having sensed not one, but two persons having the "mystical seed", and is preparing to head to where he sensed it, which turn out to be where Class Q is, but G3 arrived and opened fire using the **GM-01 "Scorpion"** and the **GG-02 "Salamander"**, forming the weapons together and opened fire, sending the Lord in a running frenzy, hopping away from his pursuer.

"You won't get away this time!"

- - -

Meanwhile, as Class Q are trying to get Mio to surrender, she took out a vial which she claimed that it contained the small pox virus, keeping everyone at bay until the Kangaroo Lord and G3 came stumbling in, surprising everyone, including Class Q , as the Lord tries to do a straight dropkick but G3 moved out of the way, hitting the wall instead, which revealed to be another secret passage, and Mio ran inside, while Kyuu, who by now was able to withstand the "withdrawal symptom"-like attack, followed, with close by. Ryu informed Kazuma and Megumi to wait as going inside might put them at risk of being infected by the small pox virus should the vial gets broken, while the inspector saw the other two combatants going elsewhere within the village, in utter surprise.

"So…that's the Unknown…and that's…the G3 I heard about…"

- - -

As Kyuu catches up to Mio, she told him that she is doing what her late grandfather instructing her…protecting the secret of this village, which Kyuu argued that this is wrong and that she shouldn't follow his wishes blindly, but Mio went ballistic and tries to smash the vial but Kinta came and knocked her out while catching the vial intact. The two emerged from the secret passage and are preparing to leave but then had to wait as they witnessed the fight between G3 and the kangaroo Lord.

G3 had problems catching her target due to its hopping abilities so she decided to use her latest weapon: **GS-03 "Destroyer"**, and with precise timing, she threw it at one of the lord's foot, which limited the Lord's hopping ability, and there she uses the GM-01/GG-02 combination weapon and fired it a few times, slowly destroying the kangaroo Lord, and left, leaving everyone else staring in awe.

"Wow…I've never seen a Robocop in Japan…"

"No, Kyuu…that's the one I'm telling you about…from the MPD…"

"You mean Project G3??? The one we saw on TV???"

"Hmm…I must say it's impressive…it took out that Unknown with ease…"

"It's because it got upgraded…"

- - -

A few days later, Mio was accompanied by Class Q back at Kamikushi village and showed to her what the REAL "treasure" is, which was a hidden village that was full of life, and it turn out that the small pox virus that struck that hidden village has long been dissipated, making it safe for everyone to live, and Mio realized that what she did was wrong but the inspector assure that she'll be given a lawyer to help her case so she could receive a light sentence. She and her police escort left, returning to the tunnel, and Class Q wondered what her ultimate fate would be, but a few minutes later a scream is heard and shots were fired. As Class Q went towards the tunnel, they saw another Unknown tossing the police escorts aside and is heading straight for Mio.

It was the Vulture Lord, and is slowly grabbing Mio by her hair and jabbed its beak on her chest, pulling out something. Kyuu tried to go and stop him and Kinta joins in, but the Vulture Lord's wings flapped, creating a gust of wind which sends the two back, while the Lord pulled its beak out, holding a "mystical seed" and took it, and Mio slowly died from the wounds inflicted, but then glances at Kyuu, sensing an aura emanating from him and flew towards him, grabbing him and flew out, but the Class Q leader instinctively jabbed his finger on the Lord's eye, causing the creature to release him, and Kyuu fell on top of the roof top of a cottage, seemingly unharmed but the Vulture Lord nevertheless won as he took the seed from Mio and is heading to parts unknown.

- - -

The next day, Class Q reported to Dan about the case though they were in low spirits, and the DDS founder can tell why, as another Unknown came and killed Mio and fled, and Kyuu was almost killed but luckily survived the assault, and as the five DDS students left, he contacted the MPD, informing them of what happened, which was a serious conversation on both their parts, as both parties became increasingly concerned over these unprecedented attacks.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the MPD, Fuu and Minoru passed by the forensic department and the coroner talked to them about what he found out, which slowly raises an awareness in Fuu.

"The doctor near Hyoutan village told me that Ms. Mio Fuuma has a remarkable immunity to any type of viruses, including small pox. I'm guessing that this might be a motive though I'm not sure myself. I thought these Unknown are targeting only those connected to the Akatsuki Incident but then again, this might be another random attack."

Fuu and Minoru glanced at each other and decided to head back to the G3 Trailer to se if they can strengthen the G3 suit in order to find other Unknown the faster way to prevent more tragedies like that happened to Mio, but then Yoshiyuki Kojima was watching Fuu, staring maliciously at her.

"_I won't let a bitch like you soil the image of the Metropolitan Police Department…women have no place here…and I'll make sure I'll tarnish your name so women will be forced to leave this department…_"

**_To be Continued…_**

Case solved…but a tragedy in the end…

Mio Fumma, though got an ambiguous ending in the anime, got a tragic ending here…and this raises a question…why was she targeted by the Lord even though she's not among those listed in the Akatsuki Ferry Incident four years ago?

And Yoshiyuki Kojima shows up again, and is up to no good…

**_Preview:_**

Hikaru and Fuu reunite to team up again, and this time they intend to find Umi, but they hit a snag as Fuu is arrested for a crime that involves the Metropolitan Police Department, and this could also affect Team G3 as a whole.


	18. Premonition

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

Okay…this chapter was supposed to continue with the story with Fuu Hikaru commencing their search for Umi, but I decided to put it off for now to allow a filler to commence while I prepare to work on the rest of the fics. For now, here's a little story that takes place within Cephiro…but also a prologue as two entities are shown to be observing within two sides of Tokyo.

- - -

The scene shifts to the Tokyo Tower two days after the Kamikushi Village Incident where Mio Fuuma was killed, in a rather tragic way, at the hands of the Vulture Lord. The time is 10:00, and everything looked peaceful for the moment, until the scene moves to the east side of the Tokyo Tower, and you are taken to a skyscraper where a young boy was standing on the rooftop of a 20-story building.

The scene shifts closer to the boy, and it became a surprise as he resembles that of a young **Fūma Monou**, who appeared to be nine-years old, but is wearing a black, long-sleeve shirt, black pants and shoes. He is looking down at the ground, observing people below, seeing that there has been nothing unusual as of late, until the Vulture Lord arrived and knelt in front of him.

The boy nodded as the Vulture Lord approaches him, and then the Jellyfish Lord also appeared, as well as the Hammerhead and Swordfish Lords, and within minutes the boy nodded again, having deduced what the situation meant and has decided to make a move.

"_So…the seed of a human girl has finally been cultivated…and Agito has indeed been awakened…I cannot allow this to happen…lest I allow this world to be filled with Agito-like humans…if I can't have the seeds…then I rather have them all killed…._"

As the four Lords await their master's orders, the boy then made a statement, which the Lords took them seriously without question, and obeyed them obediently..

"Find the humans with seeds…kill the and extract them…give them back to me…and kill their relatives as there's a possibility that the host might pass on to their offspring…! THIS I COMMAND YOU!"

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

**18) _Maejirase_  
**

The scene shifts at the sewer system near the manhole as a very sick Umi made her way up, still feeling like throwing up and is visibly disoriented and has no idea where she is right now, as she is in an alley in Northern Tokyo, and she seemingly passed out, unaware that some lecherous teenagers happened to be passing by.

"Hey…check it out…a chick in a nightgown…"

"Look…no panties…"

"Let's play paper-scissor-stones…the winner gets to be first…"

As the trio played "jakensen", they were able to make an order on who is first, second and third, and so the first, aged 15, began to strip himself naked, and aroused a still unconscious Umi, and FINALLY "entered" her, "deflowering" her while the other two are cheering on. By then Umi regained conscious and felt two sensations between her legs - - pain and pleasure, and realized what is happening, but the second teen pervert held her arms while the third one led her legs, and the trio insulted her for "inviting" them.

"Look at the bright side…you won't die a virgin anymore…"

"Yeah…we'll look after you…"

"Ohhh…ahhh…so tight…war and wet…I'm in Heaven…"

Anger soon enveloped her and the seed inside her body activated again, as she transformed into her evolved form…again, and in the process, the pervert's penis got amputated in the process, earning a loud scream and horrifying stared from the other two.

"AAAHHHH!!!!! MY BIRDIE!!!! MY BIRDIE'S BEEN CUT!!!!!"

"FUCKING SHIT!!!! LOOK AT HER!!!!!"

"SHE'S A FREAKING FREAK!!!! AND A LONGHORN BEETLE OF ALL THINGS!!!! LET'S BOLT!!!!!"

Umi, in her evolved form, got up and strangled the pervert until his head snapped and pulled his body apart in two pieces, severing them as his spinal cord was exposed as well as other tissues, and the remaining two perverts were horrified at what they saw.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The evolved form of Umi then went after the two , who decided to jump through the manhole in hopes of escaping her, but then she followed them there and began to throttle them with pure rage, ripping the second pervert's arms, while going after the third pervert, ripping out his guts, and then strangled them to death. After that the evolved form of Umi roared in anger and left immediately, resuming her travel within the sewers.

At the street above, the Fūma Monou-look-alike glances at the manhole, having witnessed the scene and is somewhat intrigued with this development. This is one of the reasons why he wanted the seeds extracted from the humans who received them, but then after seeing what Umi did, he may have a plan to help "solve" his problem.

"_A second Agito has been awakened…no…the Agito I saw is indeed the one…perhaps this one is different…and if so…how should I label her…? Hmm…this world referred her as a swimmer…she can swim at underwater…perhaps I should label her as **Gills**…yes…that's how I should label you…Gills…_"

The boy that resembled Fūma Monou then disappeared in a flash, and the day went on as if nothing happened, and everyone one within the streets are unaware that three teenage perverts were killed at the hands of Umi, who is now labeled by a mysterious boy as "Gills"..

- - -

**Cephiro**.

Everything looked peaceful and the three planets, Autozam, Fahren, and Chizeta are also living in peace and harmony, but the scene shifts to two person…which are Clef and Ascot. Clef has sent a soldier to survey an area where Innova and Hikaru fought, as he has sensed an aura that has been moved and then disappeared, and while at first he ignored it, he had a bad feeling so he sent a soldier to investigate it, while Ascot glances at the sky, as he seemingly heard Umi cry for help.

"Trust me, Ascot…umi and her friends are fine now."

"I wonder…since they now are unable to come here after Zagato secretly used a magic that prevented the magic Knights from coming here freely…and I'm not fine with that. We should do something…"

However, Cephiro got an unexpected visit…from Tatra and Tarta, the princesses of Chizeta, and they came to tell Clef about an unnerving discovery, which they used magical hologram to show a visualization of what they have to say.

"Master Clef…we happened to come by the place where HIkaru and Innouva fought, and we discovered a missing artifact…which is that of the legendary Alter Ring…a mystical belt that gives power to the user…"

"What about it?"

"Before…it was stored there for safekeeping to keep it from Zagato's hands…but after the battle…it vanished…though we couldn't trace the Alter Ring's energy aura…we believe it wasn't here in Cephiro…nor in our planet…at least it's safe tob assume that it has not fallen to evil hands…"

"For now…"

At this point, Eagle Vision came and gave everyone a surprising news.

"Master Clef…"I sensed the aura of the Alter Ring…"

"Really? Where can you point it…?"

"You might be surprised to hear this but…it is in the world of the Magic Knights…"

Everyone was surprised, and Clef wondered if Hikaru's fight with Innouva may have been linked to this, and decided to form an investigation to find out more about this matter. For now, if it is in the world of the magic Knights, he hoped that either Hikaru, Umi and/or Fuu has possession of the artifact, though he was also cworried on what would happened should any of the trio took possession of such a raw power, though he is unaware that Hikaru already has it…using it to become Agito.

- - -

Going back, the scene shifts to the Tokyo tower, and the scene zooms rather fast towards the west side of Tokyo, and it stopped at another skyscraper, and this time the scene points to another boy, wearing clothes similar to **Fūma Monou**, only this time its color is white, and he resembles a nine-year old version of **Kamui Shirō**. Her has been watching the vents for quite sometime, and is looking rather guilty, as the scene shifts into flashback mode, which is dated four years ago, during the sailing of the Akatsuki Ferry, and he appeared in invisible mode, secretly imbued the "mystical seeds" to the passengers, including 14-year old Hikaru Shidou and 10-year old Kyuu Renjou.

The flashback scene then shifts further, as he is shown to be in Cephiro, dated way during the Magic Knights' FINAL return to Cephiro, where he secretly planted another "mystical seed" to Umi, and then he disappeared, and another scene showed that he secretly appeared to other people, such as Mio Fuuma, among others, secretly giving them the "seeds", hoping that once they cultivated and fertilized, they'll use their new-found power for good and to combat his pursuer…the **Overlord of Darkness**.

He now was half-regretting ever doing this, as he witnessed Umi's suffering, while Daisuke Daihatsu used his to commit crimes, while others have beren killed as their seeds haven't been fertilized completely, thus unable to defend themselves from the overlord of Darkness' minions. Now he is pinning his hope on Agito, having witnessed Hikaru doing her job, and seeing Fuu being G3, he hoped that the two (Agito and G3) would work together, and is now considering telling the two ex-Magic Knights about each others' alter ego so they won't get into conflict just like the Pillar System scenario.

"_Seriously…being the **Overlord of Light** sure isn't easy…but I only hope Umi overcome her problem so she can reunite with Hikaru and Fuu…though no longer Magic Knights, their new-found powers and weapons may more than make up for the lack of magic…_"

The boy, who calls himself the "Overlord of Light", then retreated, hiding as he intends to do some surveying in secret, and intend to assist the former magic Knights if the situation calls for it, while pondering on what to do with Umi's condition.

**_To be Continued…_**

A filler…

Umi's condition worsened…

Cephiro peaceful, yet they made a very alarming discovery…

The two arch-enemies from X appears…one bring the MAIN antagonist here while the other a support protagonist…and it turn out that one of them is responsible for giving the seeds top selected humans which the other wanted it at the cost of having his minions committing murder…

And Umi's evolved form gets a name…Gills? Why that kind of name? Her evolved form resembled that of a humanoid longhorn beetle…not an aquatic animal…

So Kyuu's among those who got a seed…so what will happen if his gets fertilized and cultivated? Will he have an evolved form similar to Hikaru? Or a very grotesque version like Umi?

**_Preview:_**

We shift back to the main story as Fuu and Hikaru commences their search for Umi, but hits a snag…as Fuu is accused of stealing…well…whatever it is…you'll soon find out, though…

**_Cameo/Guest Stars:_**

Fūma Monou - **X**; **Tsubasa Chronicles**

Kamui Shirō - **X; TSubasa Chronicles**

In this fanfic, while their feud in X is roughly the same, I gave them a role that would help out in the plot. While Fuma is the leader and creator of the Lords, intending to get all of the "mystical seeds" through any means necessary, Kamui will portray a supporting role in contrast to his main role in X, while playing a rather behind-the-scenes role just like in Tsubasa Chronicles. **  
**


	19. Fuu's Frame Up

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

Last chapter showed several CLAMP characters making a cameo which ranged from **Magic Knight Rayearth** and **X**, and it partialy showed their connections to the murders and to why Umi, Kyuu and others have mystical seeds and why the Overlord of Darkness wanted the seeds for himself.

We now shift back to Class M as they are now aware of what's happening to Umi upon noticing that she's not at DDS, so they commence a search to find her but a HUGE problem came in their way, and Fuu is targeted…in an alarming way.

- - -

News of Mio Fuuma's death at the hands of the Unknown has drawn the ire of several citizens as the random attacks keep on piling up, and various police agencies, including the MPD, felt powerless to act on it or rebut, as they have no means of predicting on when the Unknown would strike next, and Kyuu was the most affected, feeling saddened over her untimely passing as he hoped that she might have a chance to redeem herself but Ms. Katagiri urged him to move on and let the MPD handle the case.

Meanwhile, Umi wandered around Shibuya, still in her nightgown though she seem to avoid going to crowded places and instead uses the alley as a means of going to places, after she was raped by teenage perverts but she ended up killing them after she involuntarily changed to her evolved form, which the Overlord of Darkness dubbed her "Gills", but then her body pain persisted after she unknowingly evolved into a mutated form that was similar to Agito, seemingly made her oblivious to it, and she felt like having a painful dysmenorrhea, though this wasn't the case.

She continued to drool over the pain, and she unknowingly fell in an open manhole and landed in the sewers, though she wasn't drenched as she landed on the sidewalk of the sewers.

"_Hikaru…Fuu…Clef…Ascot…help me…_"

However, escaped crocodiles happened to be there and found Umi as a delicious snack and are about to attack her when she saw this, and the distraction caused her to lose control of herself, slowly mutating into the humanoid-like Longhorn Beetle creature, inother words, becoming the form dubbed "Gills", and roared aloud that echoed throughout the sewer system, startling the workers working within the sewer system.

The crocodiles, about three of them, tried to chomp their way through their meal, but they couldn't due to Umi's mutated form giving her added body protection, and she mercilessly strangled one of them while punching the other on the head, fracturing the crocodile's skull and then stomped the third one repeatedly until all are dead, and Umi, in her mutated form, slowly walked away, wandering aimlessly within the sewer labyrinth.

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

**19) _Fuu no _****Fure-muappu**  


A few days later, Hikaru was getting ready to leave for DDS, though her three elder brothers, Masaru, Satoru and Kakeru, watched her intently, wondering if it's alright to leave her like this, especially after witnessing their younger sister's secret - - Hikaru is Agito, and they recalled how they discovered this, and how they seem to react to this fact.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**_

_**A few days ago…**_

At Honshu Island, The local villager led Hikaru to the mass grave where all of the townsfolk who cared for her during her amnesiac time, are buried, most of them due to the strange ink that the Squid Lord emitted after she was struck down by the Lord which resulted in her being knocked out in the struggle and ended up drifting back to Tokyo harbor where coast guards found her. The villager then told them about the survivors witnessing the massacre, and after killing countless victims, the Lord found one of them and killed him, pulling out what appeared to be a "glowing seed" and left, not caring to check for any possible survivors as it left towards the open sea. The survivors slowly emerged from their hiding places and seek help from authorities by using a frequency radio, and soon an investigation took place, but due to lack of evidence, it became an unresolved case, and the surviving villagers buried them at a nearby place used as a mass grave.

Hikaru paid her respects and after more than 20 minutes she bid goodbye to the villagers and was about to board her rented boat when the Squid Lord shows up, ready to pounce her when one of the fishermen threw his spear at Hikaru, which she caught it and used it to jab straight at the eye of the Squid Lord, and repeated the process at the other eye, this time it blinded the Lord and then she jabbed the spear at the Lord's mouth, which penetrated the creature's skull, and then a halo-like light appeared above the Lord's head and he exploded.

The Class M leader sighed in relief as she felt that she has avenged the death of this island's townsfolk, but she didn't noticed that her three elder brothers followed her, curious as to why she was acting strange lately, so they rented a boat, and found her, surprised, yet proud to see that their youngest sibling single-handedly defeated an Unknown.

Masaru: "Well done, Hikaru…you truly are a Shidou…"

Kakeru: "Wow…did you see that??? She beat that Unknown!"

Satoru: "A real kendo champion!"

But then, two more Lords emerged from the sea, having been attracted by someone who possesses the aura of the mystical seed. It was the **Swordfish Lord** and the **Hammerhead Lord**, both are ready to plunge, and the Shidou brothers alarmed as he Hammerhead Lord grappled on Hikaru as the Swordfish Lord tries to stab her, but the three elder brothers were shocked as a bright light enveloped their younger sister, and saw her transformed into Agito.

"Agito…"

"Rrrr…Agito…"

Agito broke free and grabbed the "sword" of the Swordfish Lord's head and jammed it through the sand, immobilizing him as she deals with the Hammerhead Lord, though she staggered back after getting hit repeatedly, she fought back. As the Swordfish Lord got free, he joined in ganging up on Agito but she managed to get some space and prepared to make a move. Her helmet's crest horns opened and more "horns" opened up, her right hand glowed and as the hammerhead Lord goes in for an attack she punched him straight out, the Lord's "hammer" shattered, causing him to retreat in pain and the Swordfish Lord followed suit, seeing that Agito was too strong to handle alone and opted to wait for his ally to heal up so they can they beat her down the next time around.

Agito reverted back to normal and boarded the boat, heading back to Tokyo harbor, not noticing that her three elder brothers following her not too far, and wondered who these "Unknown" are and what are they after, as well as why is she being targeted.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**_

Masaru: "Hikaru…"

Satoru: "Is it okay to leave her like this…???"

Kakeru: "And how are we going to explain to mom and dad about this?"

Masaru: "Hikaru has been acting as her usual self for now, so I guess it's okay to leave her alone for now…but we should talk to her later about this and let her know what implications she might get into if she hasn't figured out what has happened to her…"

- - -

Hikaru was riding on her motorcycle en route to DDS, wondering what has happened during her personal mission, and even wondered if she did the right thing in pursuing this case alone, but then if she did bring Umi and Fuu along, it would cause some problems should they find out that she became Agito, and until now she still haven't understood much about her new-found power, and even wondered if this new power she acquired came from Cephiro.

"I sure wish this new power I got has the ability to bring me back to Cephiro, but then will it also enable me to bring Fuu and Um along? But then it might cause all of us to alienate each other…I'd better think carefully before I make a decision…"

- - -

At the school gate of DDS Fuu Hououji also arrived, having gotten the time off from the Metropolitan Police Department after defeating the Kangaro Lord, though she and Team G3 were taken by surprise upon learning that another Unknown appeared at Kamikushi Village and killed Mio Fuuma, but were relieved that Kyuu survived. Then she saw Hikaru getting off her motorcycle and the two former Magic Knights began to converse in a friendly manner, just like the time when they were in Cephiro.

"Hi! How's your time with the MPD? Bet your godfather made you do forensics and stuff…"

"Not really…just the usual tag along with the cops…what about you? What were you doing?"

"Um…went to this island where I stayed there during my amnesia and…"

"So you found it??? Did you find the folks who adopted you?"

"Yeah…but they were killed…four years ago…"

"Must be the Unknown…"

"Just like the surviving villagers told me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"That's okay…huh? Where's Umi?"

"Come to think of it…I haven't gotten a call from her…"

At this point, Sakurako Yukihira from Class A passed by and heard their queries, and knew this would surprise them so she told the two the situation, and of course the two Class M members went "ballistic", and ran towards the Principal's office, and Yukihira sighed, wondering if those two have better luck finding them, as Class A failed in locating Umi, and that Gouda was assaulted by an Unknown, which was actually the mutated form of Umi.

- - -

At the Principal's office, Principal Dan was rather surprised at the sudden entrance of Class M, asking them for confirmation about Umi's disappearance, and when he told them about it, Fuu and Hikaru demanded that they take the case so they might have better chance of locating her, but before Dan could give his nod, Yoshiyuki Kojima and a few MPD cops came, and Kojima was waving a document arrogantly, and in a surprise manner, Fuu was slammed forcefully onto Dan's table while being handcuffed.

"Fuu Hououji…you are under arrest… for stealing "confidential" police records and destroying them…you are the suspect and we have proof…and this proves my theory…women have NO PLACE in the Metropolitan Police Department…and they have NO RIGHT working there…only REAL MEN have the right…so a jail cell is the BEST PLACE for the lowest species of humans can be placed…"

Hikaru was about to act when Kojima sneered at the redhead, which also drew the ire of Principal Dan, causing a mild tension inside the office while attracting attention from other students.

"Better not get in our way, you redhead…unless you want me to book you in for obstruction…which I hope you do…I want to rid the department of women…all they can do is make babies…"

"Shouldn't you read her rights and not manhandle her like you did in my office just now…"

"Please stay out of this, Morihiko…I won't take any exceptions…even for a paraplegic detective like you…it'd be better if you go quadriplegic so you won't go around…why not get your pension and stay at home…"

As Fuu was forcefully taken away, Hikaru gritted her teeth seeing this was a display of police brutality and became determined to save Fuu and expose the real culprit, which she suspect Kojima being the one given how he acted and treated Fuu in a humiliating manner.

_**To be Continued…**_

Hikaru and Fuu are together again as Class M, but then noticed Uni is not here and learned of her missing status, causing them to get a petition from Principal Dan to let them take the case that Class A previously handled…

…but they hit a snag as Yoshiyuki Kojima (of **Chobits**) came and arrested Fuu for stealing police documents…and displayed blatant police brutality…

_**Preview:**_

Hikaru finds a way to clear Fuu's name…and she'll be needing a LOT OF HELP on this one…so expect Class Q to lend their support…


	20. Break In

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

Hikaru again spotlights this chapter as she tries to find a way to clear Fuu's name and expose the culprit, and some of the Class Q members are getting involved, since Kyuu is Hikaru's friends and wanted to help her…

- - -

As Class M was petitioning Principal Dan to let the Umi Ryuuzaki case be given to them, which was previously handled by Class A, the DDS founder could see the determination from the eyes of Hikaru Shidou and Fuu Hououji, but before Dan could give his nod, Yoshiyuki Kojima and a few MPD cops came, and Kojima was waving a document arrogantly, and in a surprise manner, Fuu was slammed forcefully onto Dan's table while being handcuffed.

"Fuu Hououji…you are under arrest… for stealing "confidential" police records and destroying them…you are the suspect and we have proof…and this proves my theory…women have NO PLACE in the Metropolitan Police Department…and they have NO RIGHT working there…only REAL MEN have the right…so a jail cell is the BEST PLACE for the lowest species of humans can be placed…"

Hikaru was about to act when Kojima sneered at the redhead, which also drew the ire of Principal Dan, causing a mild tension inside the office while attracting attention from other students.

"Better not get in our way, you redhead…unless you want me to book you in for obstruction…which I hope you do…I want to rid the department of women…all they can do is make babies…"

"Shouldn't you read her rights and not manhandle her like you did in my office just now…"

"Please stay out of this, Morihiko…I won't take any exceptions…even for a paraplegic detective like you…it'd be better if you go quadriplegic so you won't go around…why not get your pension and stay at home…"

As Fuu was forcefully taken away, Hikaru gritted her teeth seeing this was a display of police brutality and became determined to save Fuu and expose the real culprit, which she suspect Kojima being the one given how he acted and treated Fuu in a humiliating manner.

- - -

At the door of the main building, Kinta and KYuu saw how Kojima was treating Fuu, handcuffed from behind and he personally threw her literally inside the HUMVEE, bruising her head in the process. Kyuu questioned Kojima bu got kicked on the gut for his troubles. Kinta was about to intervene but was held back by being threatened to get arrested, and so the HUMVEE left, leaving DDS in shock.

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

**19) _Bureku-In_  
**

Kyuu, Kinta and Ryu came inside Dan's office asking for an explanation on why Fuu was taken away and why the brutal treatment she got from the MPD, which Katgiri explained seconds later. Hikari told them she suspect that Fuu was framed and it is likely that Kojima may be involved; especially after getting word she got that Kojima is a pure chauvinist and that he makes indirect insults towards women involved in police work. Kinta told Hikaru that Class q will help Hikaru in clearing Fuu's name and expose the real culprit.

Meanwhile, Dan contacted Eriol and told him of what happened, and Hiiragizawa then went to work, heading towards the Metropolitan Police Department to see what he can do to get Fuu out of jail and try to figure out who is behind this and how the culprit managed to hide his/her track and was able to use Fuu as a decoy.

"_This is indeed a set-up…Fuu has never been shown at the whereabouts of the important police documents as her godfather never shown her a tour there…and how is it possible that Kojima claimed that she is the suspect since she has never been in the document area of the MPD? I'd better try to pull off some springs here and keep her as the G3 user…_"

- - -

As Hiiragizawa arrived, he tried to get through Fu, who is still in handcuffs and had her fingerprint taken, and was given a mug shot, even as her wrists are cuffed behind her. Eriol was angered at the seemingly lack of human rights and was about to demand that her rights be read, but Kojima stood in his path, smirking deviously while wagging a finger.

"Sorry, Commissioner…you can't interfere…this is a matter within the whole MPD. And the Board of Directors are now in control over this as she had stolen vital documents here…and don't even try to influence yourself…evidence is shown and the fingerprints are sure to match those left at the crime scene. Now you'll soon realize that women are just pus in this department. They're better of with just making babies…so that they can give birth to boys who'll serve the MPD…and if girls are born…they'll make good janitresses…excuse me…I'm going to attend the meeting…"

Eriol could only glare at the leaving officer while Inspector Mizuki was also angered at the insult towards women, but reminded Commissioner Hiiragizawa that they must focus on clearing Fuu's name. Nodding, they began to work on it by attending the hearing where the fate of G3 is on the balance.

Later, at the hearing, Eriola and Mizuki became alarmed that the Board of Dirtectors has agreed to Kojima's request that he'll be the G3 user while investigation is ongoing, despite Fuu's godfather protesting, and Eriol deduced that Kojima might have influenced the board to accept his request. It was no surprise to him, especially after Yukito secretly informed him that he and Touya overheard Kojima making crude remarks that ONLY MEN have the right to wield the G3 suit. Now this is going to be difficult after all that has happened.

- - -

At DDS, Kinta was on the phone as his father called him and informed him of what happened at the MPD. He wasn't pleased with this and now realized that they have to move in order for Fuu to regain her freedom and clear her name, and at the same time keep Kojima from getting the coveted spot of becoming the G3 user. He hanged the phone and heads back to the old school building to meet up with the rest of Class Q.

"_That Kojima creep is really pissing me off…he really is a chauvinist…and has no respect for women…and I wonder if he has no respect for his OWN mother…Hikaru needs help…and me and Class Q are the only ones who can help…_"

At Class Q's classroom, Kinta told Kyuu and Ryu about the situation, and the Class Q leader readily accepted the request and is ready to help. Ryu, at first didn't want to get involved, but changed his mind at the last minute and decided to come along. Since Kazuma was not present, the four Class Q members settled to work with Hikaru and decided to start their investigation tonight. While the others are making preparations, Ryu went to the phone both and called Yurie.

"Hello…Yurie…I'll be coming home late tonight."

"Master Ryu…you have orders…not to get close to them…leave that mater to them…"

"I can't…for this is my chance to shine as a DDS student…and you wouldn't want the others to get suspicious, no?"

"Very well…"

- - -

Later that night, Kinta's dad secretly meet up with Hikaru and Class Q and gave them a duplicate key to the MPD's backdoor so they can sneak inside without being seen so they can initiate their search, and once inside, they all went to cover the bases. Megumi began to use her photographic memory to memorize the areas, while Kyuu and Ryu glanced at the police computers, seeing that so far nothing has been tampered with.

"I wish Kazuma was here…he would have hacked everything here to get some clues…right, Kinta?"

"Better not get carried way, Kyuu…who knows that Kojima guy might booby-trapped the PCs…and if he did, we'd get caught…so it's better this way or nothing at all…after all…we're here to find proof to clear Fuu of any wrong doing…"

"Right…"

Hikaru and Kinta searched elsewhere but found no luck, so Kinta led the rest towards the area leading to the document room, but then the lights were turned on, and it turn out that Yoshiyuki Kojima was there all along, smiling as he guessed that someone is/are here to break in, and is pleased to take pleasure in tarnishing DDS' image at the DDS students here and at Fuu's expense.

"I knew it…brats are here to spring out a bitch who tarnishes the name of the MPD…"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GIVES MPD A BAD NAME! YOU'RE TAKING PLEASURE IN BASHING WOMEN! AREN'T YOU ASHAMED FOR INSULTING EVEN YOUR OWN MOTHER???!!!"

"Of course not…my dad showed me the true ugly side of women…even though my mother gave birth to me…that's all to it, as she and other women do is only to make babies. No girls are allowed to be born…only boys. That's why my dad killed my baby sister in secret when she was born…he fed her with poison and so did my mother…"

Hikaru and Class Q were angered with Kojima's cruel words, but then an unexpected scene came, as someone unknowingly barged in, and it was a surprise for all as Fuu houoiji came charging in, carrying another load of stolen documents, but in a flustered state Fuu bumped into Kojima, and the next scene unfolded, as the Fuu in front of them was revealed to be a fake, as the wig fell off, and so was the glasses, and Kinta instinctively ripped the "school uniform", revealing that the "breasts" are fake, even though the faker's built was slim enough for a normal girl.

"It's a fake! Kojima! There's your proof! Fuu wasn't the culprit! It was someone else!"

The culprit turn out to be one of the Akatsuki Ferry survivors, a teenage boy named **Daisuke Daihatsu**, and it turn out that he too has a "mystical seed" which eventually fertilized within his body permanently, giving him special abilities, such as copying a person's fingerprint and able to decode the combination of safety locks.

As Daihatsu realized that he's been busted, he makes a break by running towards the exit door, but the nearby window crashed as someone came in. It was the Cockroach Lord, and the Lord sensed the power from Daihatsu, realizing that the seed has been fertilized into the victim's body and cannot be extracted, and so the Lord then carry out its second order: if the seed cannot be extracted, kill the host before the host's body evolves to become a superhuman being.

Grabbing the victim, the Cockroach Lord chomped Daihatsu's neck until he was decapitated, earning a scream from Megumi, and Kinta told Kojima to call for help, but being a coward that he is, Kojima instead ran for his life, leaving the DDS students to their fates.

The Cockroach Lords then glances at Kyuu, sensing the aura within him and is ready to assault him when the cops came and saw the "Unknown", and they opened fire, allowing Kyuu and Megumi to ran off, but the Lord shakes off and went after the two teens. Kinta and Ryu tried to stall the Lord, but they were slammed aside, knocking the two Class Q members out.

Hikaru went to their sides, and was relieved to see that no serious injuries befall them, but then she decided to after the Lord who is after the two Class Q members. Meanwhile, Touya saw the events and went to the cell area where Tomoyo was there unlocking the cell holding Fuu.

"Tomoyo…"

"It's okay, Touya…Fuu…go to the G3 Trailer…G3 is needed…"

"I got it…"

- - -

At an alley, Kyuu was standing in front of Megumi as they are cornered by the Cockroach Lord, and he grabbed him by his neck, but then hesitated as the Lord glances at Megumi, also sensing something from her and threw Kyuu aside and grabbed her, exploring her, glancing at her from head to toe. The Lord senses that a seed has fertilized within her body, but could still detect it, so the Lord stripped her clothes until she is naked and touches her even in her private areas in hopes of locating the seed, earning a loud scream from her, and Kyuu became agitated and began to punch the Lord from behind, but it didn't released the female Class Q beauty, and he pinned her on the ground with his feet, while grabbing Kyuu and stripped him naked, searching for his seed, but then Agito showed up, and the Cockroach Lord sensed her seed and dropped Kyuu on top of Megumi, creating a scene where the two teens are engaging in sexual intercourse, as Kyuu was dazed to get up and so was Megumi.

As Agito and the Lord fought, the battle was on a standstill until it "spawned" offspring to back him up, outnumbering Agito until G3 arrived, and lend a hand as she opened fire using the GM-01 and GG-02 weapons combined and kept the "little critters" at bay as Agito punched the hell out of the Lord, until she charged her right hand and pumped a hole on the Lord's chest, and a halo-like light appeared on his forehead before it exploded.

Agito then left as G3 went to assist the two Class Q members and the MPD cops arrived to give the two teens a pair of yukata as they are being taken to the nearby hospital for any injuries. G3 glanced at the direction where Agito calmly walked away, wondering when she'll ever meet Agito again, wanting to confront the "Unknown" to know if Agito is really on the humans' side.

- - -

A few days later, Kyuuu and Megumi are declared as injury-free while Fuu was eventually cleared of any wrongdoing though the fate of Team G3, as well as the user of the G3 suit hang in the balance, but Fuu wasn't bothered by it as she and Hikaru can now focus on searching for Umi.

_**To be Continued…**_

Fuu is now cleared, and thus she can resume her search for Umi with Hiksaru's help, though the fate of G3 is now hanging, with the threat of Kojima coveting that position is still imminent.

Now why is the Cockroach Lord now interested in Megumi? And why is it that he sensed the seed's aura in her? Is it because she has a photographic memory?

_**Preview:**_

The search for Umi Ryuuzaki officially begins…

**_Note:_**

This will be the last chapter that I'll be uploading for this month.

I'm not cancelling it, though I'll be using the weekends to type in chapters 21 onwards as I still have to work on it, as well as to give way to my new fic, "**Parasite Eve II: Armegeddon**", which will be up by this time...


	21. The Search For Umi

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

The search for Umi now commences after dealing with a few setbacks which Fuu was finally absolved from a crime she didn't commit, thanks in part to Class Q, who assisted Class m in exposing the real culprit who turn out to be another survivor of the Akatsuki Incident.

- - -

At the G3 Trailer, Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku are having lunch and are awaiting news on the fate of G3, as they learned that Kojima has requested from the higher-ups to let him be the G3 user. Deep inside the trio are against it but they are powerless, so all they can do now is wait.

"Seriously…that Kojima is a pain in the butt…Hotoku…Minoru…be prepared…"

"Yeah…we'll revolt or resign if that creep becomes our superior…"

"And I can't stand a guy who harasses and insults women…like he called me a slut…"

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**21) ****Sousaku no **_**_Umi _  
**

At the Ryuuzaki mansion, Hikaru was talking to Umi's parents as she hoped that she could get some vital clues that led to her disappearance, and though it didn't get her much anywhere, she do however, got a valuable insight on this such as coming home from a swimming club activity, which she was frightened and told her parents that she won't be seeing anyone right now, and has locked herself in her room for the past few days, avoiding everyone and anyone.

Mr. Ryyuzaki: "Ever since our daughter came home she went straight for her room and locked herself in…and she wouldn't come out so we had to leave her food outside the door of her room, but she never even touched them for about four days…"

Mrs. Ryuuzaki: "We even pleaded her to open up to us but she wouldn't listen…she even shouted at us to leave her alone…we we're worried about her until as days passed we decided to unlock her room and found her window opened and she was gone…she's been like this after coming home from a swimming practice…"

Hikaru wondered why Umi is acting like this and decided that she has gotten enough information and promised the Ryuuzaki parents that she'll bring Umi back home. As he left, she thought that she heard Umi's voice but dismisses it.

- - -

At Umi's school, Fuu was asking her teachers for any information regarding Umi, but they themselves are clueless as to why she went AWOL. Fuu then went to the swimming club and talked to her coach, and there he told her what he knew before she ran off.

Coach: "It was during one of the practices she got better in her swimming lessons and my other charges praised her and even look up to her as their source of inspiration, but after she came out of the pool she glanced at her hands…and then she looked terrified and shoved everyone aside and ran off. After that she never reported back to us…you're from DDS, right? Please look into this and please bring her back…"

Fuu: "I will."

Fuu then asked the swimming club members for their statements and they gave them the same as their coach, and feeling she has gotten all the data she needed she left as well.

- - -

By mid-afternoon, Fuu and Hikaru met back at DDS, and both wondered what has happened to their friend, as they are getting worried about her, and though Hikaru is confident that she can take care of herself, Fuu felt that she might be a victim of the Unknown, though Hikaru dismisses it knowing her status as a fencing champion.

- - -

Meanwhile, Umi managed to get out of the sewers and is back at the surface, though she was clueless as to where she is right now, but then she was attacked by the Terrapin Lord and this provoked her to transform into evolved form, and she ferociously fought the Lord, unaware that she is being watched by a seven-year old boy dressed in black- colored clothing, whose eyes glanced at Umi's evolved form, smirking as he learned that Umi has a seed which have already fertilized and enable her to possess Agito-like powers.

"_So…another one has acquired the Agito powers…but how did this came to…? All I know is that my "counterpart" gave the seeds to the passengers of the so-called "Akatsuki Ferry"…yet she isn't among the passengers of that ship four years ago…perhaps he must have gave it to her in another way…_"

The boy watches on as Umi, in her evolved form, was being throttled by the Terrapin Lord though she managed to fight back, and was able to repel her larger opponent until she was starting to wobble due to her unstable power brought about by her body pain, and this gives the Terrapin Lord the chance to counterattack, and began mauling her mercilessly.

"_Maybe that girl couldn't handle that kind of power…it's a pity the seed has already been fertilized inside her body…she might be a threat should she already mastered that power…huh?_"

Again Umi rallied back and her evolved form's mouth opened and roared, and started to fight back, and the Terrapin Lord staggered back as he is being punched back, and the boy smirked at seeing the development, a thought came into his head.

"_Hmm…maybe she might be deemed a threat after all…unless I persuade her to work for me…but that is unlikely since she used to be a Magic Knight from Cephiro…if she do mastered that power…I might as well kill her off if needed…_"

The boy did nothing but watched as the fight continues and intensifies as the two opponents fought back and forth, neither one of them is backing away, and neither one of them is aware that they're being watched.

**_To be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**__  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_ Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_ Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_ Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_ Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_ Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_ Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_ Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_ Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_ Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_ Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_ Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_ Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_ Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_ Believe yourself Ashita e..._

- - -

Looks like Umi is found…and portions of the reasons why she went missing is revealed, though it's too early to say at this point why this happened to her.

It seems that neither Hikaru or Fuu are aware of their friend's predicament, so they'll have to exert more efforts to find her…unless Umi's corpse is found…should she gets beaten by the Terrapin Lord…

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on what happened to Umi…whether she beats the Terrapin Lord or not…

And see what role the boy play and why has he been watching Umi fight… and what plans has he have in mind for her, should she defeat the Terrapin Lord…


	22. The Mysterious Boy

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

In this chapter we shift our focus to two main topics which will put more emphasis on this chapter's plot: Umi Ryuuzaki and Class Q. There more about the boy who is watching Umi will be partially shown more about him and why he seemed to be interested in her.

- - -

At an abandoned warehouse, Umi slowly roused from her "slumber" and felt the pain in her body disappearing, and was relieved that her "ordeal" has ended, though she wondered if she is fine for now considering what she went through, but then she snapped out of her revelry upon noticing the area surrounding her, as this was not the place she last remembered.

"_This place...where am I?_"

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**22) ****Naze no **_**_Shounen _  
**

Slowly getting up, she felt that her body is fine now and was glad that she no longer felt miserable after what seemed to be an eternity of pain which she barely able to bear it, and felt that what she went through caused herself to be alienated to everyone, including her parents and Class M, though she felt she had to avoid everyone in fear that if they saw her condition they'll make a fuss about it and she might be treated like a guinea pig, but she was surprised upon seeing her hands.

"My hands...they're back to normal...thank goodness...I guess it's alright to...no...I can't be sure yet...but how did I get here...the last time re recall is that...yes...a monster showed up and attacked me...and I just reacted by instinct..."

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**_

It turn out that Umi was last seen yesterday as she emerged from the sewers and was still in body pain after traveling within the sewers for more than three days, and normally she'd be sick since she has not consumed any food or drink, but unknown to her, the strange aura emanating inside her have made up for it so she is fine, but due to her body pain, she unknowingly changed into her evolved form a few times, which she was unaware that she killed about seven teenage perverts and three runaway crocodiles.

As Umi got out of the sewers, sun shone brightly as she has been in the dark for about 72 hours, and when she covered her eyes with her hand, she didn't notice that the Terrapin Lord happened to be there and saw her, sensing the aura coming from her. After doing some finger gesturing, the Lord began to throttle her from behind, and she unknowingly, again, changed into her evolved form, and the two began to fight ferociously, and the scene revealed that she is within a huge junk shop, but then a seven-year old boy happened to be there and saw the fight, smirking and intrigued at what he is seeing.

"_I see...the seed within her has been fertilized...and a different version of Agito has been born...though this one is different from the seed that my "brother" has distributed...so I guess that this lady is not one of the so-called "Akatsuki" survivors...I guess I'll have to observe her first before I decide what to do with her..._"

Umi, in her form, fought ferociously against the Terrapin Lord though she had some trouble trying to get past the Lord's shell, but managed to find a way, as she, for the first time, grew a "spike" at the back of her heel and jumped up and performed a jumping heel kick and stabbed the Lord at the head, and the Lord's head was reeling as a halo-like light appeared and he exploded.

But the strain was to much and she involuntarily reverted back to normal and slumped to the ground. Before passing out she saw a boy walking towards her and that was it. As she was unconscious, the boy went towards her and placed a hand on her belly, which a light shone and her skin went back to normal, no longer pale in color, while her hands also had been fixed, as it no longer showed any signs of accelerated cellular decay. Using telekinesis, the boy guided her inside an abandoned warehouse and placed her on a bed, and he patiently waited for the next day, knowing she'll be up by then.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**_

She glanced at her hands and then at her body, seeing that she is still in her nightgown, but her face flushed upon noticing that she wasn't wearing her panties. Moreover, she saw a mirror and glanced at her body, and after a thorough search, she was shocked to find out that her hymen was broken, and little by little she had vague recollections that she had been raped, and within moments, realization hit her as she now recalled that she has gained an ability to assume an evolved form.

"_Is…this an after-effect of being a Magic Knight…? By becoming a hideous creature…? And of all forms…why…why do I have to look like a humanoid-looking longhorn beetle…? It just doesn't make any sense…_"

As she looked around, she saw a window and she peered at it, seeing a nine-year old boy stood in front of a large can where fire is being burned, and then the boy glanced at her, looking neutral. As Um kept glancing at the boy, seeing him very mysterious, he decided to evolve himself, as he physically changed, attaining a bit of height and within a few minutes he now resembled a 13-year old boy.

Umi stared wide-eyed at seeing the boy change, and sensed a terrifying aura from the boy, and this spooked her enough to make an involuntary action, as she jumped through the window, smashing along the way and changed into her evolved form, and now the two beings are facing off, though the now 13-year old boy wasn't faced, and was looking like he is fascinated by the sight.

"So…we meet, Agito…but no…you are different…and you acquired a different seed…therefore, a flawed version of Agito…yes…you must have your own name…yes…you might come in handy if you work for me…will you serve by my side and eradicate the remaining humans with the mystical seeds…Gills…? That's right…that name fits you being a swimmer in your own right…you can become better…"

Wrought with fear and terrified at the boy's voice, Umi involuntarily assumed her evolved form, roared, and ran towards the now-teenage boy, who turn out to be the **Overlord of Darkness**, and jumped up, a spike formed at the back of her right heel and performed a jumping overhead heel kick, but as she hits her target, the Overlord disappeared, leaving a bewildered Umi behind, who reverted back to being normal, and she was somewhat terrified at what she saw today.

"_Who…or what…is that boy???!!! Why do I feel so scared in my whole life???!!!! I've never been like this!!!! And why did she call me "Gills"????_"

- - -

During the day, Class Q are on an excursion trip with Shuno Katagiri, which Kyuu is chasing a butterfly upon seeing it, which the others were bemused, and baffled, though they knew that Kyuu is being Kyuu, so they just let it go for now.

Kazuma: "Man…after solving the Kamakakushi Village murder case I thought we'd be investigating that Unknown that killed Mio Fuuma…but I'm disappointed that we'd go on a nature trip…I was looking forward to know more about this so-called Unknown Lifeforms…"

Katagiri: "You saw what that thing did to Mio…and therefore you're no match for it…that's why the Metropolitan Police Department's Project G3 is doing the job and taking the case…so be thankful you don't have to take that dangerous job…"

However, Class Q and Katagiri are unaware that the Mosquito Lord is hiding within the tall trees, and is eyeing Kyuu, sensing the aura of the mystical seed within his body, but then the Lord started to lay its eyes on Megumi, sensing something within her, but then the Mosquito Lord hid back within the backgrounds as Ryu turned around.

Unfortunately, Ryu instead heard sirens from a police car and the five teens and Katagiri went to the source of the sounds, which led them to a cottage where a victim was dead in front of a table with dinner served on plates, as Kyu and Megumi had to brave the scene as investigation is now underway.

The victim, Itsuki Johnson, was a 46-year old professional chef, and Ryu checked on him, theorizing that he was strangled to death and appeared to have been dead for almost three days. Checking the food in front of the dead victim, they learned that the soup is still fresh and was done half a day ago, surprising the others. They had an early clue for now as the culprit made this up, and as the corpse was taken away, Class Q decided to stay around for the time being to search for other vital clues.

As of now they are questioning four persons who happened to know the victim before the crime took place, and they suspect that one of them could be the suspect. The following persons that Class Q talked to follows:

- Ichirou Murano - - Lodge Manager;

- Ryousuke Oomoru - - TV Producer;

- Itsuki Chizuru - - Food Coordinator;

- Akai Hideo - - Magazine Editor;

Everyone gave their statements but their alibi seem to be fool-proof and the case seemingly hit a dead-end, but then luck came to Class Q in the least opportune times. Thanks to Megumi's photographic memory memorizing her elder sister's cook book, and Ryu's observation of a missing element within the table, they have found a pattern which would lead them to the culprit, and decided to interrogate the four persons again. They are now sure of who committed the crime.

Akai was pointed by Ryu as the main culprit, and after much taunting and prodding, Akai eventually admitted the crime and told them his reasons for his actions, though it didn't change the fact that he committed the crime and was taken away. The case is solved as Katagiri and Class Q left and head back to DDS.

- - -

Later at the school gate of DDS, Yurie, masquerading as Ryu's mom, came to pick up Ryu as Kinta and Kazuma left, though Kyuu noticed that something wasn't right, observing Yurie's age, and could tell that she can't be Ryu's mother, but his musing was interrupted when the Mosquito Lord came and grabbed Kyuu and Megumi by their necks, strangling them. The two teens tried hard to break free but they couldn't. Ryu saw this by the side mirror of the car and ordered Yurie to stop.

"Yurie! Stop the car!"

"I'm sorry, Ryu-sama…but my orders are to take you "home" and to keep you safe…I can't let harm come to you by those so-called Unknown…there's nothing we can do…"

"I'M GIVING YOU AN ORDER…huh???"

At this time, Hikaru Shidou was at the area and sensed the Unknown's presence and secretly changed into Agito, and kicked the Mosquito Lord from behind, forcing the monster to release its grip on the two teens, and the Lord's fight with Agito spilled through the inside of DDS itself, startling Katagiri as she went to Kyuu and Megumi's side, seeing them trying to regain their breathing just as Agito performed the "Ground Kick", in which the Mosquito Lord exploded afterwards.

As other DDS students saw this, Agito walked away, and the others were too shocked to follow Agito, who slipped away before the MPD arrived. Kojima came and interviewed the witnesses, and indirectly chided Katagiri for not doing her job of following Agito though he got a hard slap on the face for the chauvinistic remarks.

**_To be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

- - -

These songs are good and fits the fic well, and if you're curious, go to you tube and search for:

- Agito op;

- Agito - Believe Yourself;

You'll see what these mean and why they're important in this fic...

OR...

Check out my **profile** as I updated, and you'll find it there...

- - -

Looks like Umi is fine for now, though her encounter with the overlord of Darkness would surely haunter in the upcoming chapters. At least, temporarily, her body pain ceased thanks to him. But what will she do now from this point on?

And it appeared that she was given a name for her evolved form: **Gills**. Well Hikaru can assume as Agito, so Umi needs a name, so here it is...

Another case solved by Class Q, and Pluto's appearance is slowly becoming apparent, with Yurie willing to let Kyuu and Megumi die despite Ryu's protests.

_**Preview:**_

We move back at Dan Detective School as Class Q and M are taking a usual written examination, but at the same time another Lord shows up and causes trouble, which Hikaru and Fuu are there, causing some trouble as she can't change to Agito in front of other detective students while with Fuu at DDS, the G3 suit is vacant…


	23. An Unknown At DDS

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

Trouble with the Lords have finally reached Dan Detective School itself as an "Unknown" barges in, while "Agito" and "G3" are there in their civilian identities, and cannot act without revealing themselves.

Kyuu is again a subject of being targeted so he'll have to do something to save himself and his classmates…

- - -

At the conference room of DDS, Shuno Katagiri played a projector which showed to the rest of the staff, including Morihiko Dan, the events that took place a few days ago, outside and inside the school itself right after solving the Itsuki Johnson murder case. Dan himself was surprised to see the footages taken by the security cameras on what took place.

- The Mosquito Lord came and grabbed Kyuu and Megumi by their necks, strangling them;

- Agito appeared out of nowhere and kicked the Mosquito Lord from behind, forcing the monster to release its grip on the two teens;

- Katagiri came out of the main building and went to Kyuu and Megumi's side, seeing them trying to regain their breathing just as Agito performed the "Ground Kick", in which the Mosquito Lord exploded afterwards, and Agito casually left the scene.

Everyone are now considering strengthening the school's security while Dan wondered why is Kyuu targeted and so is Megumi, sensing something that might add up to the mysterious attacks.

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**23: Unknown no DDS**_**  
**

A few days later, it was announced via the intercom that a written exam will be held at DDS which would be the preliminaries , and all students are required to take it, and so the students are making sure they studied everything, including Class Q, A and M. So far Hikaru and Fuu are still worried over Umi's disappearance but Katagiri informed them that Dan-sensei has asked the Metropolitan Police Department to help in the search while telling the two girls to concentrate first in the upcoming exams. The two reluctantly agreed to it, but Fuu had to inform the MPD higher-ups that she'll be out of actions for about a week, which the Board of Directors accepted.

However, upon learning this Kojima decided to use this opportunity to try taking over the role as the G3 user so as to keep Fuu out of the way, seizing the opportunity to prove men's superiority over women, and while Team G3 are not around, Kojima began lobbying to his superiors into letting him assume the role of G3. after three hours of deliberations, the superiors finally agreed to it, as they had to act in case another Unknown attacks might took place, the recent being at the school gate of DDS itself. Kojima smiled and bowed, now that he has the "power" to prove himself.

"_Hah! Now this is my chance to shine...and to show that women are no more than eyesores..._"

Within minutes the announcement was relayed towards the G3 Trailer, with Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku were taken by surprise, and when Kojima made himself present, Team G3 was mentally apprehensive yet they had no choice but to follow orders, especially after being reminded that after Fuu was cleared, the fate of G3 was still hanging in the balance until a new user is installed.

"Now listen up, you has-beens...I'm now in charge here and you'll do as I directed you to, unless you want to get discharged from the MPD...so it's clear now that we'll hunt down the Unknown MY WAY. Either by hook or by crook...of course within the law..."

Team G3 mentally glared at him but had no choice but to follow orders, and had to think of a way to relay this to Fuu, though they couldn't do so at the moment as Kojima kept an eye on the trio, making sure that he'll surprise Fuu and humiliate her in front of her peers. He then ordered Icchan to print the list of the Akatsuki Ferry passengers manifesto and then told Hotoku to print the passengers' addresses so that he could predict which area the Unknown would strike next, confident that he could get to that predicted scene on time.

After getting the manifesto and the passengers' addresses, he noticed something among the list of names, and sa Kyuu's name on it, and took a long guess as to where the next Unknown would strike next. He glanced at Team G3 and told them where they'll be heading to next, much to their surprise.

"Listen up…we'll be going to Dan Detective School…right away. The Unknown is sure to go there…"

"How did you know that??? And how could you predict that DDS is the next place where an Unknown would go there? You don't even have proof…"

"Don't try questioning me, bitch. Be thankful I didn't lobby to have you kicked out…women are just eyesores in this department…but because of your "credentials", and that you're among the creators of the G3 suit…I'll tolerate your feminine presence…now shut up and do as I say."

Icchan and Minoru glared at Kojima for his sexist remarks toward Hotoku, but had no choice but to do as they were told since their job is on the line, so off they go to Dan Detective School, and they hope that classes there have already ended, as Fuu getting humiliated by the new G3 user is the last thing they wanted to see.

- - -

At DDS, at the examination hall located at the 3rd floor of the main building, examinations are ongoing, and many students here are all eyes on their test papers and are answering mostly difficult questions based on real-life investigations, and it has been almost thirty minutes since the exam started. Class Q was at the left portion of the room, with Class A in the middle and Class M on the right. Fuu was answering well though she is slightly distracted over the fact that someone might take her place as G3 since she is, after all, a DDS student, and she hoped that Kojima won't be qualified knowing what kind of a person he is, though she had no control over it since it was the Board of Directors who have the final say, and she has no idea that her worries have in fact became a reality.

Meanwhile, Yukihira was the first to finish the written exam, and stretched her arms after almost 40 minutes of sitting and writing. As she prepares to leave, she took a glance towards Kyuu, and uncharacteristically felt some attraction towards him. She doesn't know why, but she finds the Class Q leader…cute. She blushed at realizing what she is doing and left at once, and luckily her fellow Class A members didn't notice it. Saburumarou was at the loose end, as he is struggling to answer the questions, and, fortunately, he managed to conceal some hidden cheat codes on his seat and managed to get some answers and wrote it, making sure no one sees him.

Ryu and Kazuma managed to finish everything and decided to head to the cafeteria to wait for the others to come, with Kinta following suit, wanting to get some snacks. Shiramine, Gouda and Shishido followed suit after some five minutes, with Megumi also following, leaving Kyuu alone with some other lower-class students still answering their papers.

Hikaru was the next to get up, having finally finished the questions. As Fuu was about to get up, she and Hikaru saw Kyuu falling off his seat, clutching his belly which caused a commotion as Class M went to his side, wondering why he is experiencing a sudden pain.

"Kyuu…what's wrong??"

"My body's hot…my stomach hurts…don't know why…"

"_Just like before…I too experience it before, but then…since I became Agito, the pain stopped for good…but why??? Is there a connection between me and Kyuu…???_"

The redhead Class M leader's thoughts was interrupted when an unexpected intruder came barging in by smashing his way through the wall, and the debris sent shards towards nearby examinees, injuring them while others started to run in fear, causing panic and stampeding. It turned out to be the Panther Lord, and he sensed someone with the aura of the "mystical seed". Glancing around, he saw Kyuu on the floor still in pain, and Kyuu was horrified at seeing another monster coming here.

The Lord sensed it and approached the Class Q leader and began to do a finger sign gesture, and is prepared to finish the job, sensing that there is a seed within the Class Q leader and he intends to take it by force. Hikaru gritted her teeth as she couldn't change into Agito in front of witnesses, and with Fuu weaponless, Class M are at a disadvantage as they are physically no match for the Lord's brute strength. Seeing that there are several steel chairs, Fuu grabbed one and began to pound the Panther Lord, but it didn't deter him, but the distraction allowed Hikaru top slip out of the room and went towards the nearest toilet and locked herself in.

"_Good…now is the time to get serious…_"

She willed herself to summon the Alter Ring belt and pressed the two crystal-like orbs at the sides of the belt, and her body glowed, which Hikaru transformed into Agito and instead of going out of the toilet, she smashed her way through the wall and made her way through the examination room, and the Panther Lord stopped at his tracks, seeing Agito here and realized that he is facing some opposition, and sensed the power of the mystical seed emanating within her body.

"Agito…"

Fuu was quite relieved to see Agito came, knowing that this strange being is on the humans' side, though she had no idea that Agito was in fact Hikaru. Agito and the Panther Lord had a stare down as Fuu tries to drag Kyuu away, who is still experiencing body pain, and he couldn't move by himself, feeling his body temperature rising, like having a fever.

Other witnesses watched in amazement at seeing two Unknown beings staring at each other, looking ready to fight. Security guards arrived but they are divided on whether to shoot or wait for the right timing, as they heard from Fuu about this Agito who appeared to be on the humans' side.

**_To be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

- - -

These songs are good and fits the fic well, and if you're curious, go to you tube and search for:

- Agito op;

- Agito - Believe Yourself;

You'll see what these mean and why they're important in this fic...

OR...

Check out my **profile** as I updated, and you'll find it there...

- - -

Now DDS is being invaded…and what timing.

Kyuu is surely being targeted since he is, after all, among the Akatsuki Ferry survivors targeted by the Lords, and it appeared that he too possesses a mystical seed, hence the reason why he is being hounded.

Now that Agito is here, Kyuu's saved, right?

And with Kojima as G3, what will happen from here on? Will he be receptive in aiding Agito? Or will he kill her?

**_Preview:_**

The brawl at DDS intensifies as G3 arrived and things get very ugly…


	24. Cruel G3

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

The terror goes on at Dan Detective School and while Agito deals with the Panther Lord, G3 makes an entrance which would surely make you hate Kojima to the max with all the antics he has shown…which is typical of him…

So expect an Agito vs. G3 conflict to take place here…

- - -

As classes are still ongoing, Hikaru Shidou has finished the written exams and is about to head out, with the intent of using her early dismissal to find Umi, but the Class M leader's thoughts was interrupted when an unexpected intruder came barging in by smashing his way through the wall, and the debris sent shards towards nearby examinees, injuring them while others started to run in fear, causing panic and stampeding. It turned out to be the Panther Lord, and he sensed someone with the aura of the "mystical seed". Glancing around, he saw Kyuu o the floor still in pain, and Kyuu was horrified at seeing another monster coming here.

The Lord sensed it and approached the Class Q leader and began to do a finger sign gesture, and is prepared to finish the job, sensing that there is a seed within the Class Q leader and he intends to take it by force. Hikaru gritted her teeth as she couldn't change into Agito in front of witnesses, and with Fuu weaponless, Class M are at a disadvantage as they are physically no match for the Lord's brute strength. Seeing that there are several steel chairs, Fuu grabbed one and began to pound the Panther Lord, but it didn't deter him, but the distraction allowed Hikaru top slip out of the room and went towards the nearest toilet and locked herself in.

"_Good…now is the time to get serious…_"

She willed herself to summon the Alter Ring belt and pressed the two crystal-like orbs at the sides of the belt, and her body glowed, which Hikaru transformed into Agito and instead of going out of the toilet, she smashed her way through the wall and made her way through the examination room, and the Panther Lord stopped at his tracks, seeing Agito here and realized that he is facing some opposition, and sensed the power of the mystical seed emanating within her body.

"Agito…"

Fuu was quite relieved to see Agito came, knowing that this strange being is on the humans' side, though she had no idea that Agito was in fact Hikaru. Agito and the Panther Lord had a stare down as Fuu tries to drag Kyuu away, who is still experiencing body pain, and he couldn't move by himself, feeling his body temperature rising, like having a fever.

Other witnesses watched in amazement at seeing two Unknown beings staring at each other, looking ready to fight. Security guards arrived but they are divided on whether to shoot or wait for the right timing, as they heard from Fuu about this Agito who appeared to be on the humans' side.

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**24: Jaku no G3**_**  
**

Agito and the Panther Lord began to exchange punches and kicks, with neither one yielding though the Lord got an early advantage since a panther has considerable speed than an average cat-like animal, and this really puts Agito in a disadvantage, as the speeding monster moved around and hitting his target with several cheap shots. Even the security guards are having trouble trying to find their target but couldn't open fire as it would risk hitting the DDS students inside the room.

"Darn…that Unknown's moving too fast…"

"What about the other one?"

"Are you crazy??? That Unknown's on our side…it stopped that Panther monster from killing the students…we'll just have to rely on him to keep that monster from attacking those kids!"

Meanwhile, the DDS staff was taken by surprise upon hearing that an Unknown has made its way at the exam hall and security couldn't do anything as the students are in the "line of fire", and Dan contacted MPD for assistance, while Hongou and Nanami went towards the scene to see how they could help.

- - -

Meanwhile, Agito was being throttled around as the Panther Lord was gaining ground, and glanced at Kyuu, making a finger sign-gesture, ready to kill him but then Megumi came back inside after hearing the situation, and had just got into the Lord's path. The 15-year old beauty with "photographic memory" stared wide-eyed at seeing the Lord, and in turn the monster sensed a seed's "aura" from her and now targeted her instead, and grabbed her by her neck.

"GGGAACCCKKK!!!!!"

"Megu!!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU MONSTER!!!!!"

Kyuu stood up and grappled the Panther Lord from behind, trying to ignore the pain in his body, attempting to pull him away from Megumi, but instead he also got strangled, but Agito recovered and did a side-kick causing the monster to lose his balance and released his grip on the two teens. He was getting pissed at Agito's interference, and decided to kill her first before collecting the seeds.

"Agito…"

The Panther lord's talon grew in size which resembles that of the X-men character Wolverine, and though Agito evaded the first attack, the DDs student behind her wasn't fortunate, as the slash attack severed both his up and lower body, eliciting a loud shrill of terror from Megumi, and Kyuu had to hug her to shield her from the gruesome scene.

"_Darn…this is not good…guess now is the time to try it…_"

Agito thought after surveying the situation at hand decided that this is the right time to do it. Agito then placed her left hand on the left side of the Alter Ring belt and activated the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." Her armor changes to blue coloring while the rest of her armored appearance remained the same. She has assumed her secondary form, the **Storm Form**. Everyone who are present inside stared in awe at seeing this as Agito took out a weapon after drawing it from the center portion of the Alter Ring, the _Storm Halberd_.

"Di…did you see that???"

"Is that thing on OUR side???"

"Let's wait and see…"

Hongou and Nanami arrived and also saw Agito up close as well as seeing her upgraded herself, and while the two are staring off the two teachers took the opportunity to sneak Kyuu and Megumi away from the room, but the Panther Lord saw this and is heading for the two teachers and two teens, but Agito-Storm Form beats him to the punch, using her weapon to clock the Lord and hold him in place while nodding at Nanami, which the tuxedo-wearing DDS teacher nodded in return, seemingly understanding what Agito meant.

"Thanks, whoever you are…I do hope we meet again in friendly fashion…"

"Don't lower your guard, Nanami…we don't even know if that thing's on our side or not…"

"Jealous, Hongou…? Maybe you should cosplay as Ultra Man…"

"Don't push me…"

- - -

Outside the main building of DDS, the G3 Trailer arrived and as Kojima expected, several police cars and paramedics are lined up, and assumed that Agito is there so he went into action after putting on the G3 suit and walked casually up towards the exam hall, shoving DDS students aside arrogantly, earning catcalls and curses from other people he shoved aside.

Arriving at the exam hall, G3 saw Agito fighting the Panther Lord, and chose to target Agito believing he'll earn points to make his superiors hapy, so he took out his weapons and opened fire, hitting Agito which gave the Panther Lord an edge and stepped back, looking at the DDS students and sensed someone has a seed. He was able to sensed a potential victim and saw hi, a foreign exchange student named **Kim Daelim** from South Korea, and he couldn't move because of the side effects of the seed inside his body, making him weak in pain just Kyuu's situation.

As the Panther Lord approaches Daelim, Agito gets up and tries to stall the enemy but G3 opened fire again, and this prevented Agito from stopping the Lord, who proceeded to break the victim's neck, snapping him and was immediately killed, and then the Panther Lord jumped through the windows and fled, despite the guards' efforts to stop him. G3 did not bother to go after the Lord as he settles for capturing Agito, and some of the survivors were incensed at G3's lack of concern, and are now getting pissed at him for attacking the wrong target.

**_To be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

- - -

These songs are good and fits the fic well, and if you're curious, go to you tube and search for:

- Agito op;

- Agito - Believe Yourself;

You'll see what these mean and why they're important in this fic...

OR...

Check out my **profile** as I updated, and you'll find it there...

- - -

Looks like Agito got a new upgrade though its exact effects have not yet been shown due to G3's interference, so you'll have to wait for a while to see what "Storm Form" can do…but one thing I can tell you…it'll blew you off your seat…

Looks like Kojima has pissed off everyone after allowing a Lord top kill off another student…a foreign exchange student of all victims…looks like either Fuu would be brought back as G3 or a new user would be assigned…

**_Preview:_**

Fuu and Kojima gets into an argument which will determine on who will be the user of the G3 exo-suit…and another Lord is on the prowl…


	25. Power Struggle part 1

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

G3' antics at the exam hall has now caused some bad publicity towards the Metropolitan Police Department and this will start a series of "power struggle" as Fuu is determined to win back her place as the G3 user, even if it means risking her status as a DDS student.

- - -

Arriving at the exam hall, G3 saw Agito fighting the Panther Lord, and chose to target Agito believing he'll earn points to make his superiors hapy, so he took out his weapons and opened fire, hitting Agito which gave the Panther Lord an edge and stepped back, looking at the DDS students and sensed someone has a seed. He was able to sensed a potential victim and saw him, a foreign exchange student named Kim Daelim from South Korea, and he couldn't move because of the side effects of the seed inside his body, making him weak in pain just Kyuu's situation.

As the Panther Lord approaches Daelim, Agito gets up and tries to stall the enemy but G3 opened fire again, and this prevented Agito from stopping the Lord, who proceeded to break the victim's neck, snapping him and was immediately killed, and then the Panther Lord jumped through the windows and fled, despite the guards' efforts to stop him. G3 did not bother to go after the Lord as he settles for capturing Agito, and some of the survivors were incensed at G3's lack of concern, and are now getting pissed at him for attacking the wrong target.

Agito stood still seeing the corpse lay still, and was quivering with anger at what G3 had done as other students began mourning at Daelim's corpse, while Agito slowly walked towards them, looking at the body, then glanced at G3, who spoke for the first time using her disguised voice, in anger.

"WHY??? WHY ATTACK ME AND NOT THAT UNKNOWN??? I'M NOT THE ENEMY HERE!!!!"

But G3 scoffed at his target, not caring what Agito thinks.

"Why pissed off? You're an Unknown too. Besides al Unknown are the same, and we don't need a freak to do the police's job, so come with me quietly or else I'll dissect you here and now…"

But Fuu had seen enough, and realized who was inside the G3 suit and began to trip G3 down while shouting at Agito to run off while she holds him off. Nodding, Agito jumped through the window and landed on the ground, and fled, which irked G3 but before he cold get up, several students showed their disgust at G3 by hurling chairs and tables at him, and not wanting to tarnish the MPD's reputation, G3 retreated, while Kyuu's health returned, his body pain subsided while Fuu was incensed by what has happened.

"_Seriously…of all people…why Kojima??? The higher-ups could choose someone better with more brains than him…and after what has happened just now, I'm sure Commissioner Hiiragizawa would be able to pressure the higher-ups not to use Kojima in utilizing the G3 suit again…_"

Within minutes Fuu went to Principal Dan's office and told him everything she knows, and now both Dan and Fuu are in the same boat as they intend to have the MPD pressured into sacking Kojima from the MPD, as he cannot be trusted with such responsibility of using the G3 suit after making a grave disconduct on the situation inside DDS.

- - -

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

- - -

_**25: Soudatsu no Chikara part 1**_**  
**

Thirty minutes later, Fuu arrived at the G3 trailer just to see Kojima having a verbal argument with Team G3 over his handling of trhe incident at Dan Detective School, with Icchan calling Kojima an "immature" police officer who do not deserve using the G3 suit, but Kojima fired back by calling the trio the "lowest species of the Metropolitan Police Department", which infuriated the former Magic Knight in which she grabbed Kojima by his sleeve and punched him to the face, sending him crashing against a table and busted his lips.

"Unnnhhff…you realized what you just did…laying a hand on your superior officer…"

"You're not worthy of being a officer…"

"You're just an excess garbage in this department…you're not even part of it…it's because your godfather wagged his tail to let you tag along…so you can strut your hips around here…"

"At least I'm musing my brain inside my head to do the right choice…the only head you ever use is right between your legs! What you did at DDS caused the death of a foreign exchange student…AND YOU'RE PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR IRRESPONSIBILITY!!!"

"That is for the higher-ups to decide…get her!"

Five of the MPD cops who act as Kojima's subordinates came and witnessed the scene came and grabbed her, placing her in handcuffs and took her away, before he grabbed her by her hair and slapped her hard.

"Women will never have a place here…they're just eyesores here when M\en can only have the right to do the job here…and I'll make sure you looked upon with embarrassment…take her away!"

Kojima reminded Team G3 not to interfere or else they'll risk getting fired, and the trio felt powerless to put a stop to Kojima's cruelty and seemingly usurpation of power.

- - -

Inside the conference room of DDS, Morihiko Dan personally called Eriol to inform him about G3's action which resulted in the death of Kin Daelim, and Eriol in response told him that it was none other than Kojima who did this, as he knew that he's showboating for the higher-ups, and now he has a way to get him out of the Project G3 and have Fuu re-instilled as the G3 user.

"Mr. Dan…have all of the witnesses assembled…we will use their testimonies against the higher-ups…this will surely pressure them to realize the grave mistake they made…and with the Daelim family participating…they'll be forced to fix their errors to save their faces…"

"Yes…I'll see to it…Fuu is the only one who is well-suited and more capable of assuming G3."

Meanwhile, as Kojima is being summoned by the higher-ups, Fuu's godfather used his authority being the superior officer to pressure the warden to release Fuu from her cell and she was freed, and as the two hugged, her godfather said something to his goddaughter, which are encouraging words.

"Go to the G3 Trailer…reclaim your position…there is no other person to be G3 than you. Go prove to the higher-ups that you're the most deserving one. Prove to them that women have the right have a place here in this department."

Nodding, the eyeglasses-wearing Class M member went to the G3 Trailer and there she tol the trio to help her in putting on the G3 suit, and without further ado, the suit was put on and Fuu is once again G3, and just then the siren blared as an Unknown is sighted, and the location was given, just at the eastern section of Tokyo. The G3 Trailer then drove off, heading to where the Unknown is sighted.

- - -

At the sight of the crime, the scene shifts to a daycare center where several parents are screaming and took their children away for safety, though only a pair remained. A woman was clutching her five-year old boy, and urged her child to run off, and the toddler was scared at seeing the attacker, who turn out to be the Cougar Lord, and the Lord learned that the seed of the woman was already passed onto her child, and the monster jabbed his hand inside the woman's gut, killing her on the spot. As the woman dropped dead, the little boy, who turn out to be the youngest passenger and among the Akatsuki Ferry incident named **Fuyuki Fuji**, was crying at seeing his mother killed and shouted for help, and started running around as the Lord gives chase, while the G3 Trailer is nearing the scene, hoping to get there in time to save another victim.

**_To be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

- - -

These songs are good and fits the fic well, and if you're curious, go to you tube and search for:

- Agito op;

- Agito - Believe Yourself;

You'll see what these mean and why they're important in this fic...

OR...

Check out my **profile** as I updated, and you'll find it there...

- - -

Looks like Fuu is G3 again, but don't expect this to be easy as Kojima is not giving up without a fight.

_**Preview:**_

G3 takes on the Panther Lord to save the latest victim, but Kojima does something to worsen the situation, so see next chapter and expect your blood to boil at what the chauvinist will do here…

- - -

**_Bonus Section:_**

Okay...another freebie on my fic and i thought you readers should get the know-how on why the Lords (dubbed by the Metropolitan Police Department as the "Unknown") are targeting selected victims instead of killing everyone in their paths.

As shown in the early chapters, the so-called Overlord of Darkness has spawned the Lords from his body and ordered them to find those who possesses the "mystical seeds" and kill them, whether the seeds can be extracted or not as long as the person carrying the seed is dead, so as not they pose a threat to him.

In the upcoming chapters bits of info on why they are targeted will be slowly revealed, but so far, only a few seem to show why the Overlords of Darkness wants the seed-carriers dead...a person who has a seed inside him/her can acquire a latent power, such as Agito. So far only two persons whose seeds have been fertilized and their "Agito powers" have been awakened:

- Hikaru Shidou

- Umi Ryuuzaki

Right now I'll give you the list of the forst victims who were killed by the Lords for possessing seeds but their powers have not been awakened yet, hence the Lords' MO (modus operandi): kill those who have it before their latent powers are awakened.

While the focus of the plot revolves the survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident (chapter 1), it is slowly revealed that there are others who mysteriously recieved the "mystical seeds" without being involved in the Akatsuki Ferry incident, such as Umi Ryuuzaki.

**Agito Seed Carriers**

**Name**: Chibi Chevrolet

**Nationality**: Japanese-Russian

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Babboon Lord

-

**Name**: Daigo Daewoo

**Nationality**: Japanese-South Korean

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Gibbon Lord

-

**Name**: Honoka Hodoka

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Babboon Lord

-

**Name**: Hongo Honda

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Gibbon Lord

-

**Name**: Kiwi Kawasaki

**Nationality**: Japanese-New Zealand

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Babboon Lord

-

**Name**: Mina Marusho

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Gibbon Lord

-

**Name**: Miko Mazda

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Babboon Lord

-

**Name**: Nabuhiko Nissan

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Gibbon Lord

-

**Name**: Raito Rikuo

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Babboon Lord

-

**Name**: Satsuki Subaru

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Gibbon Lord

-

**Name**: Yuki Suzuki

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Power**: Never revealed (was killed before it was about to be revealed)

**Chapter Appeared**: Chapter 5 (Exams At DDS)

**Chapter Killed**: Chapter 5

**Killed By**: Babboon Lord

In the next dew chapters more of the victims will be shown, from chapter 10 onwards (and other chapters where which chapter they are killed off) and there the next victims' powers will be shown...


	26. Power Struggle part 2

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

Fuu's comeback as G3' will be shown here but an unexpected setback will put her patience to the test as someone tries to sabotage her which will surely put the Metropolitan Police Department into a "power struggle" over this incident.

At the sight of the crime, the scene shifts to a daycare center where several parents are screaming and took their children away for safety, though only a pair remained. A woman was clutching her five-year old boy, and urged her child to run off, and the toddler was scared at seeing the attacker, who turn out to be the Panther Lord, and the Lord learned that the seed of the woman was already passed onto her child, and the monster jabbed his hand inside the woman's gut, killing her on the spot.

As the woman dropped dead, the little boy, who turn out to be the youngest passenger and among the Akatsuki Ferry incident named **Fuyuki Fuji**, was crying at seeing his mother killed and shouted for help, and started running around as the Lord gives chase, while the G3 Trailer is nearing the scene, hoping to get there in time to save another victim.

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_**26: Soudatsu no Chikara part 2**_**  
**

Inside the G3 Trailer, their scanners picked up a signal where the Cougar Lord is chasing after a victim, and G3 jumps out as the trailer parked near the daycare center, and Team G3 watches the scene via the cameras attached to G3's helmet, and hoped that Kojima isn't aware of their secret operations, as they rather have Fuu do the job than him.

Minoru: "Since Kojima is far from here…he won't do any damage to us…"

Hotoku: "That chauvinist should be the one to be expelled…not us…"

Icchan: "Well, we can now relax as Fuu is G3 again and all she has to do is stop that Unknown…that'll put those higher-ups in shame and reconsider their decisions to have Fuu become G3 user again…"

The scene shifts to the daycare center where G3 arrived and saw the Cougar Lord going after the five-year old boy, and this made her filled with worry, as Fuu has a soft spot for children. She took out her weapons and is ready to protect the boy though she wondered if Agito is nearby. That would help matters but she assumed that Agito won't trust G3 for now after what Kojima did at DDS.

At DDS, the mess has not been partially cleaned up as the damage to the wall is still visible and the school was forced to be closed for at least two weeks, and Kyuu and Megumi are at a café to discuss about what happened, wondering why G3 would do something like that and attacked Agito after Agito tried to protect everyone. Kinta then revealed that Yoshiyuki Kojima of the MPD is to be blamed as he used dirty tactics to win the affections of the MPD higher-ups, but said his dad will now appeal to restire the original user so G3's reputation can be salvaged.

Kyuu: "So…who is the original user of G3?"

Megumi: "Yeah…if the G3 user that showed up at DDS is Kojima…then who originally used it?"

Kinta: "Er…ah…I don't know…my dad never told me as he claimed that the original user's identity is important…classified…so I don't know who's the original user…that's all I know right now…geez…I wonder why dad wouldn't tell me on this…"

Kinta really do not know that Fuu is indeed G3, as Kinta's dad was told to keep this fact secret even from Kinta, fearing that Kinta might get tortured into revealing on who the G3 users are, so the elder Touyama reluctantly had to keep it from his own son.

Back at the daycare center, G3 fired his weapons, the combined GG-01 and GM-02 guns to form a bazooka and fired at the Cougar Lord, which seem to kept the Lord staggering back, but Fuyuki was too scared to ran off to escape, and G3 had to exert more effort to slay the Lord to save the boy, but then she got a radio call from Hotoku through the radio attached to G3's helmet and this pouts pressure on her.

Hotoku: "We got a problem…I picked a signal…another Unknown is approaching…!"

G3: "What???!!!!! Darn…get out of the trailer and get the boy away from here! I'll try to kill of this monster before the new one comes in! Minoru! Try to get reinforcements! I can't contain two rampaging Unknown at the same time while protecting the boy!"

As Team G3 attempted to call for help, all of their communication lines went dead, and so was the computers, thus they couldn't monitor G3's actions. Suddenly the door opened and several MPD cops came and held them at gunpoint, and the trio were handcuffed and led away.

Meanwhile, G3 struggled to keep the Cougar Lord back as Fuyuki was still crying in fear, and thus she had to act as Fuyuki's shield to keep the Lord bck, but then the second Lord came, much to he shock, as it turn out to be the Panther Lord, and now G3 had to fire her weapons to keep both Lords back, but suddenly the suit began to malfunction and slowly shut itself down and she fell flat on the floor, unable to move and the two Lord slowly approached the boy, and Fuu struggled to move yet she couldn't, unable to reach for the emergency button to eject herself out of the G3 suit.

"Icchan! Minoru! Hotoju! What's going on??? Why has the suit shut itself down????"

However she got no response as the situation went slim, as the two Lords cornered Fuyuki, and she could hear the boy's crying get louder, and Fuu helplessly watched, struggling hard to move, but couldn't as she is trapped inside the immobile exo-suit.

"WWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!! HELP!!!!!"

The two Lords sensed that the seed is already being fertilized inside the five-year old boy's body though nothing extraordinary has happened yet so they chose to kill him, and they started to disembowel him, ripping out organs after organs from the boy's body, slowly killing him off, much to Fuu's horror.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!! STOPPP!!!!!!! Icchan!!! Can you hear me????!!!! The boy's being killed!!!!!!"

But no one responded as the massacre continued until the boy's body parts, including his head, were scattered and the two Lords left immediately after, having succeeded, and left immediately. Tears fell from her eyes as she lay helpless and wondered what went wrong, and her frustration slowly builds up as sirens are heard and several SWAT-like vans arrived, and all went to help G3.

However, as Fuu was freed from the exo-suit, she demanded what happened and why did they arrived late, but then she was slammed against the wall and was handcuffed, where they told her she is again under arrest for the "unauthorized" use of the G3 suit without the official sanction for the MPD. Fuu argued with this yet she was instead hauled off and was thrown inside the SWAT-like van where Team G3 are there, also in handcuffs.

"Guys…what happened here???!!!!"

"I think I know one person who could do something like this…"

And the foursome guessed correctly on who is responsible for all this.

The scene shifts to the G3 Trailer where Yoshiyuki Kojima was standing inside, and went to the mainframe computer where he took out what appeared to be a secret chip, which turn out that it was designed to counteract the programming of the G3 Trailer as well as to take automatic control of the G3 suit, as it showed that it was the one that caused the G3 suit to shut itself down without Team G3 knowing, and Kojima smirked as he gets to humiliate Fuu again.

"Looks like I made your life hell again, Hououji…and this time I'll make sure you and your cronies will get booted out of the MPD. Count on it…"

At the MPD station, Fuu and Team G3 are locked behind bars and Kojima came to mock at them as well as making an announcement, much to Fuu's chagrin.

"I'm cordially informing you that you foursome freaks are to be court-martialed for defying orders and for acting without the official sanction from the MPD…so I'll be happy to see that you'll get kicked out…"

"You…you did this!!!! An innocent child was killed and you caused this!"

"I don't know what you're saying…except that you ran off without permission…so what you say will be used against you…well…see you at the court-martial hall…ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Fuu was incensed at what is happening and Icchan and Minoru had to calm an angry Fuu down, hoping that Kojima's action would soon backfire against him.

**_To be Continued…_**

_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

These songs are good and fits the fic well, and if you're curious, go to you tube and search for:

- Agito op;

- Agito - Believe Yourself;

You'll see what these mean and why they're important in this fic...

OR...

Check out my **profile** as I updated, and you'll find it there...

Another victim claimed, and it's all Kojima's fault…

Class Q in another brief cameo, though they'll be headlining again sooner…

_**Preview:**_

The Power Struggle arc ends in the next chapter and this will decide the fate of Fuu and Team G3.


	27. Power Struggle part 3

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

The Power Struggle arc ends here, but this won't be easy as Fuu's status as the G3 user will be o the line and only fate can intervene and will determine on how she can prove herself in the eyes of the MPD thst she deserves to be the user of G3.

* * *

As G3 struggled to keep the Cougar Lord back as Fuyuki was still crying in fear, and thus she had to act as Fuyuki's shield to keep the Lord bck, but then the second Lord came, much to he shock, as it turn out to be the Panther Lord, and now G3 had to fire her weapons to keep both Lords back, but suddenly the suit began to malfunction and slowly shut itself down and she fell flat on the floor, unable to move and the two Lord slowly approached the boy, and Fuu struggled to move yet she couldn't, unable to reach for the emergency button to eject herself out of the G3 suit.

"Icchan! Minoru! Hotoju! What's going on??? Why has the suit shut itself down????"

However she got no response as the situation went slim, as the two Lords cornered Fuyuki, and she could hear the boy's crying get louder, and Fuu helplessly watched, struggling hard to move, but couldn't as she is trapped inside the immobile exo-suit.

"WWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!! HELP!!!!!"

The two Lords sensed that the seed is already being fertilized inside the five-year old boy's body though nothing extraordinary has happened yet so they chose to kill him, and they started to disembowel him, ripping out organs after organs from the boy's body, slowly killing him off, much to Fuu's horror.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!! STOPPP!!!!!!! Icchan!!! Can you hear me????!!!! The boy's being killed!!!!!!"

But no one responded as the massacre continued until the boy's body parts, including his head, were scattered and the two Lords left immediately after, having succeeded, and left immediately. Tears fell from her eyes as she lay helpless and wondered what went wrong, and her frustration slowly builds up as sirens are heard and several SWAT-like vans arrived, and all went to help G3.

However, as Fuu was freed from the exo-suit, she demanded what happened and why did they arrived late, but then she was slammed against the wall and was handcuffed, where they told her she is again under arrest for the "unauthorized" use of the G3 suit without the official sanction for the MPD. Fuu argued with this yet she was instead hauled off and was thrown inside the SWAT-like van where Team G3 are there, also in handcuffs.

"Guys…what happened here???!!!!"

"I think I know one person who could do something like this…"

And the foursome guessed correctly on who is responsible for all this.

* * *

The scene shifts to the G3 Trailer where Yoshiyuki Kojima was standing inside, and went to the mainframe computer where he took out what appeared to be a secret chip, which turn out that it was designed to counteract the programming of the G3 Trailer as well as to take automatic control of the G3 suit, as it showed that it was the one that caused the G3 suit to shut itself down without Team G3 knowing, and Kojima smirked as he gets to humiliate Fuu again.

"Looks like I made your life hell again, Hououji…and this time I'll make sure you and your cronies will get booted out of the MPD. Count on it…"

At the MPD station, Fuu and Team G3 are locked behind bars and Kojima came to mock at them as well as making an announcement, much to Fuu's chagrin.

"I'm cordially informing you that you foursome freaks are to be court-martialed for defying orders and for acting without the official sanction from the MPD…so I'll be happy to see that you'll get kicked out…"

"You…you did this!!!! An innocent child was killed and you caused this!"

"I don't know what you're saying…except that you ran off without permission…so what you say will be used against you…well…see you at the court-martial hall…ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Fuu was incensed at what is happening and Icchan and Minoru had to calm an angry Fuu down, hoping that Kojima's action would soon backfire against him.

* * *

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_**

* * *

27: Soudatsu no Chikara part 3**_**  
**

At the daycare center, Ryu and Kinta happened to pass by the area and saw the lone victim ad his mother on the floor, with Fuyuki Fuji beg in the worse shape, as his detached head is recognizable, and Kyuu had to calm a shrieking Megumi as her photographic memory will surely haut her for the rest of her life while MPD cops under Kojima's unit covered up the incident to make it appear that G3 was never here, and this made Class Q suspicious.

Kinta: "This is suspicious…the G3 showed up at DDS hours ago and yet he didn't show up here???"

Kyuu: "I wouldn't be surprised if he's hunting that Agito…he should've bee patrolling the streets instead of going after our rescuer…I think there's something going at the MPD…Kinta…can you ask your dad this time?"

Ryu: "Yes…this would be the right time for you to know what's going on…"

Kinta: "Okay…okay…I'll ask…"

Ad so Kinta left to go to the Metropolitan Police Department to ask his dad, Superintendent Touyama about what is going on at the MPD and to know if he user of the G3 suit is mentally suitable for the task of finding and stopping the Unknown.

Meanwhile, Ryu went ahead to go "home" while Kyuu walked Megumi home to help ease her discomfort. He can tell that the horrifying scene is still fresh in her mind and is doing everything to calm her down.

* * *

At the MPD HQ later that night, Kinta's dad finally broke his silence and told his so the truth after the eldest Class Q member promised to keep it confidential, and there he was aghast at how the "higher-ups" have been acting as they seem to favor more on Kojima than Fuu. They realized that they must do something to get Fuu out and to have hi booted out of the MPD but until now both haven't reached a conclusive decision and both parted ways.

At the holding cell, Fuu and G3 are still there ad in handcuffs, thus they were unable to eat their food while the guard assigned to watch them, who is under Kojima, took their food away and mocked the four by eating their food, ad the four beleaguered prisoners were trying to fight off the effects of hunger as they hadn't take anything for the past six hours.

* * *

The next day, a board meeting was held and the four prisoners were presented, and still in handcuffs, and are under heavy guardig, and Kojima stood up and told the board members his view and proposed that Fuu and Team G3 be removed from the MPD despite their credential as he claimed that they are disobeying orders as well as Fuu interfering in his job which the eyeglasses-wearing Class M member stood up and protested but was shoved back to her seat.

Surprisingly Morihiko Dan and Superintendent Touyama were among those who attended the proceedings and Dan verbally objected to the accusations but the board reminded the DDS principal not to interfere, until the scene got an unexpected twist as Inspector Kaho Mizumi, Officers Yukito Tsukishiro and Touya Kinomoto all showed up, and all voiced their objections, triggering a word war inside the hall, until Commissioner Eriol Hiiragizawa entered the fray, all coming to the defense of Fuu.

Eriol: "This has came to my attention the corruption that took place in this department and I am very appalled by what is happening here. All of you are not impartial and are favoring Kojima without considering Fuu's contribution to this department…"

Board Member # 1: "Commissioner Hiiragizawa…may we remind that the board only has the power to decide who is fit to be the G3user and who is not…and please don't try to use your position to influence the outcome of this meeting."

Board Member # 2: "Yes…Ms. Hououji has broken some of the rules and even interfered in Kojima's hunting of the Unknown…"

Principal Dan: "But Kojima is unfit to be the G3 user on grounds of indecisiveness."

Everyone turned their sights on Dan as the DDS founder continued his speech.

Principal Dan: "The Unknown broke inside my school and tried to go after one of my students until this Agito came and ward off the Unknown, but Kojima, as G3 interfered instead of helping matters, and even prevented Agito from stopping the Unknown which resulted in the death of a South Korean exchange student who is visiting my school! Now are you saying that Kojima is fit to be the G3 user???"

Board Member # 3: "Silence! Guards, have him escorted from the MPD as he is now prohibited from observing the rest of this meeting!"

Eriol was mentally angered by the board of directors' handling and the hours passed on, still word war and verbal mudslinging remained prevalent. It is shown that Kojima had used his influence to gain favors from the board of directors, until someone (which turn out to be Tomoyo Daidouji) secretly played a videotape which revealed the events that took place at DDS where the South Korean exchange student died at DDS and Kojima, as G3, prevented Agito from saving the victim. With everyone witnessing it, Eriol asked the board members what should they do now that the "proof" has been shown.

Rather then letting that footage be public knowledge that would result in them getting dismissed, the board of Directors reluctantly cleared Fuu and Team G3 of the charges, which was met with applause from their friends. However, the board decreed that the fate of Team G3 and the user will still be deliberated until further notice, meaning Fuu can't become G3 for the time being, but all that matters now is that Fuu and Team G3 are free again.

* * *

At DDS hours later, Dan was relieved to hear that Fuu is cleared of the charges and so was the DDS Staff, and Hikaru came, hugging her friend (though she is unaware that Fuu is G3 and that the entire meeting at the MPD is kept secret from her) and now Class M is partially completed, and now the two petitioned Dan to let them conduct their search for Umi, which he reluctantly agreed, fearing that the two girls might ran into a rampaging Unknown. Meanwhile, Kinta got a call from his dad about the results, though the eldest Class Q member suspected that this is far from over.

* * *

Elsewhere, Umi was still disoriented as hunger finally overcame her and was forced to scavenge for food through trash cans, and found a few remains of pizza from a box and was about to ate it when the Rat Lord showed up, performing a finger sign gesture and is ready to kill, sensing Umi's aura of the mystical seed, realizing that the seed cannot be extracted from her body. Seeing that her life is in danger, Umi changed into her evolved form, Gills, and fought the Rat Lord which the fight was very gruesome, as the Lord clawed and bit her off, though the injury is minimal but given her condition, Gils exerted effort and savagely fought back, biting off the Rat Lord's neck, almost decapitating her.

As the Rat Lord clutched her neck, Gills screamed in agony as she summoned a heel spike from her right heel and jumped up and performed the axe kick, stabbing the Rat Lord's head, and seconds later the Lord exploded, which Gills won, but then she wobbled away as hunger took its toll on her body and she unconsciously reverted back to normal and after a few steps she collapsed on the streets, falling unconscious.

A limousine passed by and stopped, as Kazuma got off and saw who was on the floor, recognizing her, and shouted at his butler for assistance as he is still too small to carry a teenager by himself. He knew that this is good news after hearing that Umi went missing for several weeks with no success.

"Maurice! Help me carry her inside the car…and let's take her to a hospital!"

"At once, master Kazuma!"

After carrying her inside the car, the driver drove towards the nearest hospital while Kazuma contacted DDS, telling Principal Dan that he found Umi and will call him back once they get to the nearest hospital. Meanwhile, Kazuma applied medical alcohol on her body seeing the bruises over her body as well as she had smell of sewer waters, but was surprised that she is clad only in her nightgown and no panties.

"_Has Umi…be__en__ raped…? Why would she come her with no panties…? And what was she doing here on the streets? And I wonder how she managed to stay hidden? Class A failed to find her…as soon as she regained conscious…I'd better ask her what happened…_"

As the driver was still driving, Kazuma decided to take a peek at Umi, and hit the jackpot.

"_Wow…so sexy…no hair…hee-hee-hee…_"

"Master kazuma…you weren't raised to be a peeping tom…if she is still conscious and found out…"

"Ahh…no…I'm not peeping…don't tell everyone…I'll give you 5,000 Yen if you keep it a secret…"

"Just make sure not to do that again…"

"Ah…er…okay…"

The limousine kept driving and the signal lights flashed to show that they're in for an emergency, and continued to do so as they are nearing the Tokyo Hospital.

**_To be Continued…_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

* * *

These songs are good and fits the fic well, and if you're curious, go to you tube and search for:

- Agito op;

- Agito - Believe Yourself;

You'll see what these mean and why they're important in this fic...

OR...

Check out my **profile** as I updated, and you'll find it there...

* * *

The Power Struggle arc ended…for now. Fuu's free again, but her role as G3 is uncertain as the Board of Directors within MPD managed to keep things under tab so their critics won't spill the beans on the Diet…it'll cost them their jobs…

Umi's been found…all thanks to Kazuma, and looks like Class M is complete again…

And naughty, naughty Kazuma managed to get a peek at "paradise"…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class M is once again completed and are getting together on a stroll to help make up for lost time.

Meanwhile the fate of Team G3 will be shown and what Kojima has in mind in order to remain as the G3 user, things won't be as peaceful for Class M or Agito.

And another Lord shows up right in the path of Class M.


	28. Class M Reunited

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

Class M is the highlight for this chapter as they make up for lost time, though Hikaru and Fuu remained unaware of what happened to her, while the fate of Team G3 will be revealed and what Yoshiyuki Kojima has in store for G3…

* * *

Elsewhere, Umi was still disoriented as hunger finally overcame her and was forced to scavenge for food through trash cans, and found a few remains of pizza from a box and was about to ate it when the Rat Lord showed up, performing a finger sign gesture and is ready to kill, sensing Umi's aura of the mystical seed, realizing that the seed cannot be extracted from her body. Seeing that her life is in danger, Umi changed into her evolved form, Gills, and fought the Rat Lord which the fight was very gruesome, as the Lord clawed and bit her off, though the injury is minimal but given her condition, Gils exerted effort and savagely fought back, biting off the Rat Lord's neck, almost decapitating her.

As the Rat Lord clutched her neck, Gills screamed in agony as she summoned a heel spike from her right heel and jumped up and performed the axe kick, stabbing the Rat Lord's head, and seconds later the Lord exploded, which Gills won, but then she wobbled away as hunger took its toll on her body and she unconsciously reverted back to normal and after a few steps she collapsed on the streets, falling unconscious.

A limousine passed by and stopped, as Kazuma got off and saw who was on the floor, recognizing her, and shouted at his butler for assistance as he is still too small to carry a teenager by himself. He knew that this is good news after hearing that Umi went missing for several weeks with no success.

"Maurice! Help me carry her inside the car…and let's take her to a hospital!"

"At once, master Kazuma!"

After carrying her inside the car, the driver drove towards the nearest hospital while Kazuma contacted DDS, telling Principal Dan that he found Umi and will call him back once they get to the nearest hospital. Meanwhile, Kazuma applied medical alcohol on her body seeing the bruises over her body as well as she had smell of sewer waters, but was surprised that she is clad only in her nightgown and no panties.

"_Has Umi…been raped…? Why would she come her with no panties…? And what was she doing here on the streets? And I wonder how she managed to stay hidden? Class A failed to find her…as soon as she regained conscious…I'd better ask her what happened…_"

* * *

Several minutes later, the limousine finaly arrived at the Toklyo Hospital and as Fuu is taken in at the emergency room, Kazuma contacted DDS to tell them Umi's location, and Class M immediately went there to check on Umi, much to their relief. They were glad to hear this and wasted no time going there, though no one is aware of what happened to her, nor that she has the power of an Agito, and fate is about take a different course once Class M is reunited.

* * *

_**Agito**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_**

* * *

**__**28: Class M no ****Gattai**** part 3**_**  
**

Thirty minutes later, Kazuma was standing outside the emergency room alongside his driver/chauffer when Hikaru and Fuu arrived, bth panting as they ran, took a taxi and ran inside the hospital and came here. AS they found Kazuma they asked him what happened and how he found Umi, and the conversation took a turn which shocked them the most.

"My drive was driving out limousine when he hit the brakes and there we found her slumped to the ground, right in the middle of the street. She's wearing nothing but a nightgown WITH NO panties…so the doctors are checking her out. She's got some bruises on her body so I could only assume that she's been raped…but I can't say for sure…how long has she went missing…?"

"Nearly a month, I supposed…Fuu…what do you think?"

"I…don't know. I was busy tagging along with my godfather, Hikaru…"

"Huh? Maybe you should concentrate on being a DDS student than being a cop's assistant…"

"Um…"

Fuu couldn't bring herself to tell Hikaru and Kazuma about her status as G3 since she was told to keep it confidential, and as of now she wasn't sure about what is happening at the Metropolitan Police Department, as she is unaware that the MPD's Board of Directors secretly meet up with Kojima and accepted his request to replace Tomoyo's Team G3 with Kojima's own hand-picked team.

* * *

At the MPD, Kojima was outside the G3 Trailer as Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku are surprised to hear that they have been demoted and that Team G3 has been dissolved and are to be replaced. As the trio protested, Kojima arrogantly waved the papers to prove his point, and the trio are forced to move out of the trailer, and Kojima told his "crew", dubbed "Team V1", to take over and proceed in adding more arsenal to the G3 exo-suit.

"Hah…now we have Project G3 in my grasp…I'll be unstoppable and the MPD will look to me as the savior…the hero…and I'll put the women working at the MPD to shame…and I'll make this department women-free…and I'll see to it that the Unknown are defeated…including that Agito-freak…too bad that Tomoyo bitch isn't officially a part of the MPD…I'd love to insult that wealthy slut…but she won't do anything since her team is out of the picture…"

* * *

At the Daidouji Toy Comapny, located at Tomoeda, Tomoyo paid a surprise visit to her mother, Sonomi, and all employees, investors and visitors are drawn to the beauty of Sonomi's only child, and despite being a the age of 19, she was demure, articulate and a true teen beauty, but then the gathering was interrupted when Sakura Kinomoto came running, panting and the two best friends began to talk, which drew the ire of Sonomi herself.

"Pant, pant…Tomoyo…bad…news…"

"Calm down, Sakura…what's wrong…?"

"Your team…G3…"

"What about it…?"

"I was there…but they didn't saw me…I recorded it on your video-cam…they've been discharged from the police force…demoted…don't know if they're fired…that chauvinist pulled strings…he's G3 now and took over the truck…"

"WHAT???"

As Tomoyo played the tape, she was infuriated at what she saw, and even heard what Kojima said in the secret footage which said "Hah…now we have Project G3 in my grasp…I'll be unstoppable and the MPD will look to me as the savior…the hero…and I'll put the women working at the MPD to shame…and I'll make this department women-free…and I'll see to it that the Unknown are defeated…including that Agito-freak…too bad that Tomoyo bitch isn't officially a part of the MPD…I'd love to insult that wealthy slut…but she won't do anything since her team is out of the picture…"

Sonomi got irate at hearing this and Tomoyo and Sakura had to calm her down and the investors are apprehensive at what is happening at the MPD, not knowing if they should be trusted now that Kojima is now the official user of the G3 Project, since some of the investors are among those who contributed in the birth of G3.

* * *

Later in the day, Class M went to the Ryuuzaki mansion where her parents brought her home, and a tearful reunion was held. Though the Ryuuzaki parents, along with Hikaru and Fuu, were shocked to learned that she was raped, Umi herself was shocked as she couldn't recall how it happened. This is because she was in pain due to the emergence of the seed's power when the four teen perverts took turns in raping her, and this unintentionally caused her power to bring about, which she became Gills for the first time, and unknowingly killed the perverts.

As food was served, Umi was silent, spacing out as she recalled the time she encountered the overlord of Darkness, and recalled what she said to her: "So…we meet, Agito…but no…you are different…and you acquired a different seed…therefore, a flawed version of Agito…yes…you must have your own name…yes…you might come in handy if you work for me…will you serve by my side and eradicate the remaining humans with the mystical seeds…Gills…? That's right…that name fits you being a swimmer in your own right…you can become better…Gills…"

She also recalled when meeting him the first time, she was filed with fear and terrified at hearing the boy's voice, and upon her involuntary transformation to Gills, she screamed and ran towards the now-teenage boy, who turn out to be the Overlord of Darkness, and jumped up, a spike formed at the back of her right heel and performed a jumping overhead heel kick, but as Gills hits her target, the Overlord disappeared, leaving a bewildered Gills behind, who reverted back to being Umi, and she was somewhat terrified at what she saw today.

"_That boy…what is he…? Though he put an end to my body pain, my mind and body were shaking with fear…I don't know if I should trust him or not…wait…he said that I would work for him to eliminate humans…I see…he helped me so I can be in debt to him…if so I should stop being scared and face him…and stop him if his intentions are true…_"

"Hey, Umi…you okay?"

The blue-haired beauty snapped out of her thought session as Hikaru asked her if she's okay, and she feigned by appearing to be fine, and Fuu suggested that they should go out to help ease the stress before resuming DDS duties, so the trio decided to go to Shibuya to window shopping to help her get over her trauma. As the trio left, the Ryuuzaki parents hoped that she won't go missing like last time, as several minutes earlier their only child claimed that she couldn't recall why she went missing, so they contacted their family-affiliated doctors and psychologists to see if they could help her.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Class M arrived at Shibuya and are inside a popular mall and it was already afternoon, and the mall they went inside was jam-packed with customers and mall-goers. Umi smiled a little as this would surely help her get over her trauma. She started to slowly recall how she got raped, becoming Gills for the first time, and meeting the Overlord of Darkness, this is surely a good way to help her overcome the trials in her life.

Little does she know that she's not the only one who experienced this; she is unaware that Hikaru also had similar experiences, but she quickly recovered and became Agito, but she has never encountered Agito so she doesn't know anything. Her musing was interrupted when they came across the 3rd floor, which is full of fashion boutiques. Although a fashionista herself, she wasn't into those kinds of things for now, but Hikaru and Fuu began to take several clothes and gave them to Umi.

"Okay…try these on…and I'm sure you'll look like a real beauty!"

"Come on, Umi…just try them out…we'll come back for them when you're ready to pay…"

"Thanks, you two…I'll try them on now and…"

The trio's discussion was interrupted when they heard a window smashed, which turn out to be a Lord, and landed on the 3rd floor, looking around as the intruder, turn out to be the **Locust Lord**, looked around, sensing someone having a seed, and then glances at Umi, sensing that she has partially gained the powers of Agito and the seed inside her has been fertilized already, thus the need to eliminate her lest she summoned that power and began to do a finger-sign gesture.

Fuu: "Darn…an Unknown!"

Umi: "That's what my parents are talking about???!!!"

Hikaru: "Yup…they seem to be targeting some people…including some at DDS…even Kyuu!"

Umi: "Kyuu??? From Class Q??? why's he targeted???"

Fuu: "We have no chance against that thing! We don't have our Magic Knight powers anymore…we have to go outside and get help! People here will get caught in the attack!"

However, the Loust Lord's presence has caused a panic inside the Shibuya Mall and triggered a stampede, and Class m were dragged away from each other and got separated, so the Locust Lord began to grab and threw people aside just to get to Umi, knowing she has the Agito powers.

Fuu was cursing mentally that with Team G3 suspended, she has no chance of stopping the rampaging Lord and looks around to find to use as a weapon to halt the monster so her friends can get out and call for help.

**_To be Continued…_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

* * *

These songs are good and fits the fic well, and if you're curious, go to you tube and search for:

- Agito op;

- Agito - Believe Yourself;

You'll see what these mean and why they're important in this fic...

OR...

Check out my **profile** as I updated, and you'll find it there...

* * *

Class M reunited, but their reunion is cut short due to the Locust Lord's arrival…

Team G3 is replaced by Kojima, who took over the G3 Trailer and brought his own team which he dubbed "Team V1"…what does this V1 can do?

And with so many people here, how can Umi and Hikaru access their powers and become Gills and Agito without exposing themselves to the public eye?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Shibuya Mall attack intensifies as another Akatsuki survivor is found and is targeted, so Agito goes into action, and Umi will soon go into action as well, but also expect G3 to show up…


	29. Abuse Of Power

**Seeds Of Agito**

Agito, G3 and Gills will appear in this chapter, though not together as the situation at the Shibuya Mall is in need of crowd control, and Class M gets into another conflict as G3 is going to show up just as Agito does.

* * *

As Class M arrived at Shibuya they immediately went inside a popular mall and it was already afternoon, and the mall they went inside was jam-packed with customers and mall-goers. Umi smiled a little as this would surely help her get over her trauma. She started to slowly recall how she got raped, becoming Gills for the first time, and meeting the Overlord of Darkness, this is surely a good way to help her overcome the trials in her life.

Little does she know that she's not the only one who experienced this; she is unaware that Hikaru also had similar experiences, but she quickly recovered and became Agito, but she has never encountered Agito so she doesn't know anything. Her musing was interrupted when they came across the 3rd floor, which is full of fashion boutiques. Although a fashionista herself, she wasn't into those kinds of things for now, but Hikaru and Fuu began to take several clothes and gave them to Umi.

"Okay…try these on…and I'm sure you'll look like a real beauty!"

"Come on, Fuu…just try them out…we'll come back for them when you're ready to pay…"

"Thanks, you two…I'll try them on now and…"

The trio's discussion was interrupted when they heard a window smashed, which turn out to be a Lord, and landed on the 3rd floor, looking around as the intruder, turn out to be the **Locust Lord**, looked around, sensing someone having a seed, and then glances at Umi, sensing that she has partially gained the powers of Agito and the seed inside her has been fertilized already, thus the need to eliminate her lest she summoned that power and began to do a finger-sign gesture.

Fuu: "Darn…an Unknown!"

Umi: "That's what my parents are talking about?"

Hikaru: "Yup…they seem to be targeting some people…including some at DDS…even Kyuu!"

Umi: "Kyuu? From Class Q? Why's he targeted?"

Fuu: "We have no chance against that thing! We don't have our Magic Knight powers anymore…we have to go outside and get help! People here will get caught in the attack!"

However, the Locust Lord's presence has caused a panic inside the Shibuya Mall and triggered a stampede, and Class M were dragged away from each other and got separated, so the Locust Lord began to grab and threw people aside just to get to Umi, knowing she has the Agito powers.

Fuu was cursing mentally that with Team G3 suspended, she has no chance of stopping the rampaging Lord and looks around to find to use as a weapon to halt the monster so her friends can get out and call for help.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

**_

* * *

29: Abuse of Power_**

At the MPD, inside the garage, Kojima and his own team, dubbed V1, they have access to the computers and such, and the trio are preparing to take things over when Kojima got a call from his superior, much to his delight as he gets another chance to shine and upgrade his image.

"Kojima...an Unknown has been sighted...and is located at a mall in Shibuya."

"Thank you, sir...my team and I will get there now."

After putting down then phone, he had V1 assembled and gave them his orders.

"Alright, people...this is our chance to shine...and now is the time we put our names on the bulletin board as the MPD's best...no women...no feminists...just us men...the superior class in the human race! Let's put those bitches to shame and show them they have no place in the Metropolitan Police District!"

"YEAH!"

And so The G3 Trailer blared its sirens and moved out, heading to Shibuya, and Kojima is hoping that Agito is there so he can apprehend it and make himself look good in the eyes of his superior officers. He is glad that Team G3 is out of the picture so he can make himself presentable to the media in order to cover up the mess he made at DDS recent days ago.

* * *

- - -

At the Shibuya Mall, security guards struggled to get past the fleeing and terrified customers as bodies are starting to pile up due to the stampeding, as children are separated from their parents and are crying. Umi was being dragged farther away as Hikaru managed to get inside one of the fitting rooms, peeking to see where she should go so she could get her friends out.

Meanwhile Fuu was able to get over the shoving and went to the toy department where she saw a young girl clutching her mother as the Locust Lord is approaching, eyeing the little girl and did a finger sign gesture. Fuu knew what this means and glanced around for something to use as a weapon, and saw a golf club sprawled on the floor and she grabbed it, and went towards the Lord and whacked the monster, hoping the impact is enough to buy the kother and child time for them to make an escape, but it wasn't enough the Locust Lord shove her aside before unleashing "mini locusts" and attacked the mother, physically "skinning" her alive, as well as eating away her clothing, and the woman is left as a bloodied skeleton, and the child, Tomoko Tohatsu, cried as she was the next to be killed.

"Darn! I can't let that happen to that little girl!"

By then security guards arrived and opened fire, though the bullets did little to stop the attacker, it did bought Fuu time to take Tomoko out of the floor and head for the escalator, which lead to the next floor up as more mall guards came and grappled onto the Lord.

"We'll hold him off! Get yourself and that child out of here!"

"Never mind us!"

"We called the MPD and they're on their way!"

"Thank you!"

As Fuu carried the girl and went to the ascending escalator, she saw the Locust Lord unleashed more "mini-locusts" and slowly ate the guards away, and she immediately climbed up and went to the next floor, frantically looking for the fire exit and hope to make an escape from here, and she wondered why the Unknown are targeting even children.

"_This doesn't make any sense…aside from the attacks on people…these Unknown are even attacking children…and though the attacks are random, they seemed to select their victims well…wait…godfather showed me the list of the passenger manifesto on the Akatsuki-Gou…maybe they're related…as soon as this problem is resolved, I'll make an investigation on this…_"

As she saw a fire exit towards the left side, she saw Tomoko sobbing and has to calm her down so her crying won't attract the pursuing Unknown's attention, though she understood why the girl is crying. She just lost her mother, and right now the girl's safety is her utmost priority.

"Shh…it'll be alright…I'll protect you…I'll be your mother for today…shh…"

Just as the girl is about to sober down, the Locust lord smashed its way up through the floor, grabbing Fuu by her leg and dragged her down, and the two girls landed back on the previous floor, yet luckily Fuu and the little girl aren't seriously hurt, save for a few concussions, and a pair of screams.

By then Agito came and tackled the Lord and shoved it aside, and waved at Fuu with a hand gesture, which Fuu understood: get going while the Lord is preoccupied. As Fuu carried the girl, Agito began punching the Lord away, and had to keep it at bay until the two girls are far enough to safely take on the attacker.

Unfortunately, more problems arises, as Kojima arrived, clad inside the G3 suit and saw Agito fighting the Locust Lord, and prepares to launch the combined GM-01 and GG02 combined weapons, but then got an idea as he hid behind a pillar and fired a gun which caused a shelf to fall down, blocking Fuu's route, and the Locust Lord jumped towards the two girls, causing Agito to jump in and hold onto the Lord, and there G3 makes his move.

"Now you're mine, freak!"

Firing his combined weapon, he hit the floor, which caused G3, Agito Fuu, Tomoko and the Lord to fall down a floor lower, and the collapsed floor hit several customers below, injuring them and Fu lost grip of the little girl, who fell right towards the Lord. As Agito got up and attempts to save her, G3 fired again, and this would put the injured victims at risk, so Agito moved and took the shots to protect the injured, and was slightly taken down, but gave the Locust Lord the time to grab the girl and forcefully pull the spinal cord from her back, as well as ripping it from the connection between her back and the back of her neck, killing her on the spot. As a safe measure, he unleashed his "mini-locusts" to devour her skin to ensure her death.

As the Lord flees, Agito went after it and G3 tries to fire but Fuu tackled him and his attempts to capture Agito was foiled. As G3 was attempting to arrest her, Fuu's godfather came and stood in front of G3, and threatened to call the Minister of Defense about what he just did, and Kojima knew Fuu's godfather isn't bluffing so he acceded to his wishes and backed away as medics came to help the injured, while Fuu shed tears as Tomoko Tohatsu is killed, and she screamed at her godfather on how long will they have to put up with the MPD's "higher-ups" on when they'll stop "pampering" Kojima.

Fuu's godfather knew this has to stop and he'll have to do something about this as Kojima's actions are definitely getting out of line, and decided to act now so his goddaughter will become the G3 user again and put things right in order to save the MPD's image.

* * *

- - -

Meanwhile, at the basement parking area, Agito is still in pursuit of the Locust Lord but the Lord sent his "mini-locusts" to keep her busy, and just as the Lord was about to make his escape, he sensed someone possessing the "Agito" powers and went inside the fire exit where Umi is, trying to call either Fuu or Hikaru on their cellphones, and a stare down ensued, before the Lord pinned down the blue-haired beauty, readying to strangle her, but a rush of adrenaline, and being taken by surprise, Umi changes to Gills and her "mouth" opened, biting the Lord's neck, injuring him as she got up and began beating up her opponent, while raking the Lord's eyes, blinding him.

As the Lord tries to navigate his way out, Gills summoned her "Heel Spike" that appeared at the right heel of her foot and jumps up, and performed a jumping heel kick which struck the Locust Lord on the head, and a few moments later the Lord exploded and Gills was triumphant and she reverted back to normal. She glanced at her hands and noted that she hasn't been having spells of cellular decaying nor has she experienced any body pain within her belly.

"_Good…at least I'm okay now…but what was that thing? Why did it go after me…? Oh no…Hikaru and Fuu!_"

As she went out of the fire exit, she saw Hikaru panting as she reverted back to normal after the "mini-locusts" disappeared, which is because with the Locust Lord killed, so are his "spawns". As the two ex-Magic Knights helped each other out, they saw G3 taking a handcuffed Fuu away and as the two confronted G3, he shoved them aside and threaten to have them arrested for "obstruction". The two couldn't do anything as they couldn't risk exposing themselves as Agito and Gills.

As Hikaru and the others are preoccupied in getting to Fuu, another Lord appeared and used its fast speed and jumping ability to grab Umi and fled to another area. It was the **Cricket Lord.**

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

* * *

Another victim claimed, and it's all thanks to Kojima using the G3 suit.

Gills scores another "victory" as she took out another Lord, as well as she appeared to have complete control of her "Agito" powers as Gills.

Fuu arrested again…when will this ever stop?

And again Umi is being taken…will she be able to beat her new opponent?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Team G3 will be back…

How?

See next chapter…


	30. Team G3 Reunited

**Seeds Of Agito**

Class M's Fuu Hououji gets a reprieve as Team G3 is reinstated within the Metropolitan Police Department, though whether Yoshiyuki Kojima will get be involved remains a BIG question mark, so expect more tension here as G3's fate hangs within this chapter.

Also, Umi Ryuuzaki fights for dear life as the Cricket Lord takes her somewhere to kill her IN PRIVATE, but expect her to utilize her "Agito" powers to fight off her "predator".

* * *

Firing his combined weapon, he hit the floor, which caused G3, Agito Fuu, Tomoko and the Lord to fall down a floor lower, and the collapsed floor hit several customers below, injuring them and Fu lost grip of the little girl, who fell right towards the Lord. As Agito got up and attempts to save her, G3 fired again, and this would put the injured victims at risk, so Agito moved and took the shots to protect the injured, and was slightly taken down, but gave the Locust Lord the time to grab the girl and forcefully pull the spinal cord from her back, as well as ripping it from the connection between her back and the back of her neck, killing her on the spot. As a safe measure, he unleashed his "mini-locusts" to devour her skin to ensure her death.

As the Lord flees, Agito went after it and G3 tries to fire but Fuu tackled him and his attempts to capture Agito was foiled. As G3 was attempting to arrest her, Fuu's godfather came and stood in front of G3, and threatened to call the Minister of Defense about what he just did, and Kojima knew Fuu's godfather isn't bluffing so he acceded to his wishes and backed away as medics came to help the injured, while Fuu shed tears as Tomoko Tohatsu is killed, and she screamed at her godfather on how long will they have to put up with the MPD's "higher-ups" on when they'll stop "pampering" Kojima.

Fuu's godfather knew this has to stop and he'll have to do something about this as Kojima's actions are definitely getting out of line, and decided to act now so his goddaughter will become the G3 user again and put things right in order to save the MPD's image.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the basement parking area, Agito is still in pursuit of the Locust Lord but the Lord sent his "mini-locusts" to keep her busy, and just as the Lord was about to make his escape, he sensed someone possessing the "Agito" powers and went inside the fire exit where Umi is, trying to call either Fuu or Hikaru on their cellphones, and a stare down ensued, before the Lord pinned down the blue-haired beauty, readying to strangle her, but a rush of adrenaline, and being taken by surprise, Umi changes to Gills and her "mouth" opened, biting the Lord's neck, injuring him as she got up and began beating up her opponent, while raking the Lord's eyes, blinding him.

As the Lord tries to navigate his way out, Gills summoned her "Heel Spike" that appeared at the right heel of her foot and jumps up, and performed a jumping heel kick which struck the Locust Lord on the head, and a few moments later the Lord exploded and Gills was triumphant and she reverted back to normal. She glanced at her hands and noted that she hasn't been having spells of cellular decaying nor has she experienced any body pain within her belly.

"_Good…at least I'm okay now…but what was that thing? Why did it go after me…? Oh no…Hikaru and Fuu!_"

As she went out of the fire exit, she saw Hikaru panting as she reverted back to normal after the "mini-locusts" disappeared, which is because with the Locust Lord killed, so are his "spawns". As the two ex-Magic Knights helped each other out, they saw G3 taking a handcuffed Fuu away and as the two confronted G3, he shoved them aside and threaten to have them arrested for "obstruction". The two couldn't do anything as they couldn't risk exposing themselves as Agito and Gills.

As Hikaru and the others are preoccupied in getting to Fuu, another Lord appeared and used its fast speed and jumping ability to grab Umi and fled to another area. It was the Cricket Lord.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

**_

* * *

30: Team G3 no Gattai  
_**

While Hikaru was focused on trying to get G3 to release Fuu, she seemingly forgotten about Umi as she was being dragged away by the Cricket Lord as it hopped away from the people while Umi struggles to break free, but the Lord's grip was too strong that all she could do right now is hold on, seeing that they're hopping too high, and it took her a few seconds to figure out what her predator is up to.

"_Crap…guess being a detective student has paid off…I think I know what this creep wants to do…_"

Indeed, as the Cricket Lord jumped a little high it let go of its prey but she held onto the Lord's abdomen and flipped her way around so now she is sitting on top of the Cricket Lord's back, much to the monster's surprise, not expecting the blue-haired beauty to do something like this.

"Hope you won't mind if I hitch a ride with you…"

But the Cricket Lord began to shake itself to make her lose her grip so she would fall but she held onto the Lord's antennae and pulled it sideways, and the two ended up moving to a county area where they hopped onto several rural homes and barns, resulting in Umi getting bruised but she never let go, determined to survive and to stop this new attacker before it gets away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Fuu, still in handcuffs, was being dragged towards her cell while Hikaru began to berate G3 for his actions and for being reckless in handling the situation, and Kojima grabbed her by her school uniform and began to verbally manhandle her.

"Your words are bordering sedition and slander…if you keep getting in the MPDs way I'll consider arresting you as well…don't get carried away…you may be 17 but you're considered an adult…so better watch your tongue…"

"You're the one who should watch out…you're staining the MPD's image with your gung-ho antics…especially when that mysterious entity came and tried to save us…and all you did was getting in his way…!"

"Ahh…an Agito supporter…you don't know anything…that Unknown's a menace…"

"YOU'RE THE MENACE…HIDING BEHIND THAT SUIT! FUU SAW IT…I SAW IT…EVERYONE SAW IT…AGITO WAS TRYING TO DEFEND US…BUT INSTEAD OF GOING AFTER THAT UNKNOWN, YOU CHOSE TO ATTACK AGITO, EVEN PREVENTING AGITO FROM SAVING THE LITTLE GIRLS WHO GOT KILLED…"

"That's it…I'm booking you in!"

As G3 slapped the handcuff on Hikaru, Fuu tried to stop him despite her hands cuffed behind her but G3 slapped her aside and she struck against a table and busted her open. There he placed a fot on the fallen teen's chest, looking down at her, but then the scene got an unexpected twist as Police Commissioner Eriol Hiiragizawa came, accompanied by the mayor of Tokyo as well as the Minister of Defense, the lattr two appalled by what they had just witnessed.

Mayor: "What is this? Is this how the MPD acts on suspects? Denying them their rights?"

Minister of Defense: "BRING ME THE BOARD OF DIRECTORS OF THIS DEPARTMENT…NOW!"

Kojima was now in hot water after being seen by two top government officials and was forced to stand back as Eriol removed the handcuffs of the two Class M members while Kojima was forced to get out of the G3 suit and was told to report at the conference room within ten minutes.

* * *

At the conference room, the Board of Directors was assembled, along with Eriol, Tomoyo, Fuu, Team G3 and a few witnesses, and an inquiry took place and there Fuu and the other told Eriol, the mayor and the Minister of Defense about what Kojima has been doing with the G3 suit and that some members of the Board of Directors are siding with Kojima, in which they and Kojima denied this until Tomoyo showed them the footage about Kojima making insulting remarks about her and the women within the MPD, as well as how he sabotaged the G3 suit when Fuu was using it that resulted in her failure to save some victims from being killed by the Unknown, as well as showing the footage from the CCTV at the Shibuya Mall where Kojima, as G3 was focusing on Agito instead of the Locust Lord, which clearly showed that Agito was fighting the Lord and not endangering everyone, and now the board of Directors are now cornered and couldn't offer an alibi to rebut it.

Minister: "Well? What would you have to say for yourselves? I would be willing to bring this matter to the senate unless you resolved this issue within ten minutes…for I extremely am infuriated that you choosing that man over the young lady who is more suited in using the suit…"

Left with no choice, the Board of Directors voted to reinstate both Fuu and Team G3 back into the MPD while Kojima was seemingly demoted, which is good enough for Fuu and her friends, but unfortunately, Hikaru already left after her handcuffs were removed as she remembered that Umi is still at the Shibuya Mall so she was unable to attend the hearing, hence she is unaware that Fuu is the user of the G3 suit. As Eriol and the two government officials left, some members of the Board of Directors pulled some strings in secret and gave Kojima a different position which would have him monitor Team G3's activities without the risk of him getting suspected of anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a cornfield, Umi was badly bruised but is still undaunted so she changes into Gills and began to duke it out with the Cricket Lord, but is met with difficulty as the Cricket Lord's leaping ability is so great she got hopped onto her head and she had to plan and time her counter attack so she waited patiently for the right time and it wasn't easy for her as she got hit numerous times.

"_Just keep coming…_"

As the Cricket Lord descended, Gills unleashed her Heel Spike and did a standing Axe Kick and struck the Lord on the face, and in a few moments the Lord exploded, and she reverted back to normal just as the G3 Trailer arrived, and Umi saw this and she hid herself, she didn't see G3 coming out and thus she had no idea that they are her rescuers. But then she fainted due to her injuries and there Fuu, as G3 found her and carried her inside the G3 Trailer and they moved out.

* * *

A week later, Hikaru is relieved to hear that Umi is safe and no serious injuries hit her, so she decided to take a stroll and found Kyuu sitting on a bench at a park, rubbing his belly. As the two talked, they decided to go for a walk, while she invited him to go to her dojo to help him ease his pain.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Believe Yourself**_ by **_Naoto Fuuga_**  
(1st Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai_  
_Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no..._  
_Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai_  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Tsukuri-banashi no mirai wa mou iranai_  
_Katachi no nai riaritii kanjite 'ru kai?_  
_Sawagashii jounetsu ni kotoba nante, iranai sa..._  
_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro samete, yuku, dare ka, hitomi_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, imi wo, itsu ka wakaru, toki, motto, tsuyoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

_Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou_  
_Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku_  
_Believe yourself Ashita e..._

* * *

Fuu is back…as G3, along with her trusty comrades, Team G3 is indeed back.

However, Kojima is still there and will continue to give Fuu more headaches in the coming days…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

More Class M and Class Q adventures coming your way…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

I'll be off the air for the remainder of this month as I'll be using the weekends to type down chapters 31-40, and there the next saga comes in...Pluto will be making their debut, and this would result in a four-way fight as DDS, Pluto, the three ex-magic Knights and the Lords will be bainging heads at each other.

While the upcoming chapters will follow closely to the manga/anime flow, I'll be putting some original ideas and more about Overlord of Darkness appearances in.


	31. Moving On

**Seeds Of Agito**

A new story arc enters the fray as Class M and Q are about to encounter new challenges amid the increasing number of killings at the hands of the Unknown (aka Lords), though they still have no clue as to why random victims ended up killing, thus a pattern can't be made to get a clue.

Meanwhile, in the next few chapters Pluto will soon make their debut, which would put Class Q, and soon M, into the center of conflict as the three magic Knights will soon enter into a conflict of their own.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the Metropolitan Police Department have reinstated Fuu and Team G3 back into their force, things have simmered down as Tomoko Tohatsu's parents decided not to press charges after hearing that Kojima's been punished and wanted to move on with their lives after being assured that their only child's killer is caught, and Kojima got a respite as he was told by his superiors to "lay low" for now. He knew he still has yet to be brought back in as everyone knows that he's been demoted and he can only be brought out once Eriol is out of town.

Meanwhile, Kyuu is spending more time going to Hikaru's family dojo so the Class m leader can teach the Class Q leader how to defend himself against an Unknown after he is being targeted as well. Meanwhile, her three elder brothers are observing her, thinking that they should talk to her about her "Agito powers" as she is now heard on news.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

**31: Ni idō suru**_

Every weekends, Kyuu often go to the Shidou family dojo to train in self-defense and he seemingly picked up some points, as he slowly, but steadily, learned most of the basics of defense and offensive attacks yet he mostly ended up getting walloped, and the redhead patiently had to put up with her "clumsy student", even though the lesson is for free.

"Come on, Kyuu…you're almost there! Pull yourself together…we don't know when another Unknown is going to attack…it seems that anyone is targeted…and that includes you, me and Umi! We have to be ready and we have to stay alive! We're DDS students!"

"Yes, ma'am…"

As the two continued sparring, her three elder brothers, Masaru, Satoru and Kakeru kept on glancing at her, seeing that she seemed to be fine, yet they couldn't help but worry over her safety, especially after she was finally mentioned on news and that she is now targeted by the MPD about this. They had to do something and cannot stay by idly and pretend over that this is nothing.

Masaru: "We have to talk to her about this…"

Satoru: "Are you sure we should?"

Kakeru: "Guess so…I have a feeling she's trying to keep this fact from us…we should let her know that we're behind her all the way…so that she won't feel that she's a burden to us…"

Masaru: "Yes…but let me do the talking as to not spook her."

The two brothers nodded at their eldest sibling's suggestion and are planning on when to break the news to her, while Hikaru and Kyuu continued to spar until it was almost sunset. The 14-year old Class Q leader then went home after a strenuous "workout".

* * *

An hour later, seeing that no one is around, Hikaru decided to see if she could upgrade her new-found powers the same way when she was still a Magic Knight and summoned the Alter Ring, and as she stood still and was about to meditate on summoning a new upgrade, Masaru showed up, and Hikaru was taken by surprise, yet her eldest brother waved at her to calm down, as to assure to her that there's nothing to be afraid of.

"You don't have to be afraid, Hikaru…we already knew…in fact we're the ones who are worried…we thought you might go out and look for fights and stuff, but we were relieved to see you used them responsibly in the right way…and we're proud of you…"

"You…you knew I was…Agito…? The whole time?"

"We learned only after secretly following you to Honshu Island…we asked a fisherman why you went there and learned that you want to meet up with the people who took care of you…and when we saw you about to return, two fish-like Unknown attacked you, and just as we are about to help you…poof! You became this Agito…and fought them off. Then in the months that followed we saw you fought several Unknown and we were relieved to see you were not corrupted…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to keep this from you…"

"No…you did what you think is right…but we decided to break this news to you so you won't feel that you're alone…Satoru and Kakeru…as well as I are behind you…we'll help you in any way we can…"

"Thanks…"

As the two siblings hugged, Kakeru and Storu came out as well and hugged their youngest sibling, and there she was touched by this. Then Kakeru said something goofy which seem to form a sibling bond stronger than before.

Kakeru: "Hey, Hikaru…you're a super heroine now, right? You need a cool pose whenever you become Agito! Not just stod still and that…you need to have a very cool entrance!"

Satoru: "Yeah…and we'll help you out!"

Masaru: "You guys…come on…"

Hikaru: "Um…sure…as long as I don't look goofy…"

* * *

The next day, Hikaru and Fuu meet up and head for DDS to catch up on new lessons and hoped that they get a case to solve. Earlier they were told by Umi she is on her way to DDS after attending her make-up classes which she missed because of her "disappearance". Upon resuming her high school, she quit the swimming club under the pretext of "personal reasons", which surprised both the dean and the swimming club coach, yet they respected her decision.

As she was on her way to DDS, a lot of thing ran through her head, and she was at unease thinking about them, especially encountering the Overlord of Darkness. She wondered what he is up to and started to piece together the attacks on random people, especially children. She also wondered if her condition is somewhat connected to the murders yet she has no evidence and had to use her detective "know-how" figure out the connections.

"_Since I got this…power…I'm constantly being assaulted by the so-called Unknown…then this boy…though he cured me…I can sense an evil aura in him…and seeing him change from a 7-year old to a 13-year old…he gave me the chill…and he even said that I should serve him…if he's the one behind the killings…then I should stop fearing him and face him…speaking of which, Hikaru and Kyuu are also attacked…maybe if I should tell her my secret…maybe she might understand me…_"

Since her "Agito powers" emerged, she became a wandering derelict until the Overlord of Darkness cured her cellular decay, and even named her Gills, which she wondered why, though she seem to accept it and she now resolved to use her power to protect and save people with the best of her abilities.

"_Though I lost my magic Knight powers…at least the one I just have might make up for it…at least it enabled me to defeat the Unknown that threaten my life…maybe I should use this when needed…I wonder what Hikaru and Fuu would think if they see me as Gills…_"

Umi remained unaware that Hikaru is Agito nor Fuu is G3, so she had no idea how to tell them her secret, but then she felt that someone is following her and turn around, seeing a boy who is as tall as Kyuu, but is a little shorter than her, and he almost resembled Ascot. He was blushing and she saw him wearing a school uniform that is quite the same as the school she is attending, and she decided to approach him.

"Who are you…? Are from my school?"

"Y-yes…"

"What's your name? How old are you?"

"**Teruo Toyota**…I…I'm 15 years old…"

"_He's 15…? Yet he looked younger than me…he's a bit shorter like Kyuu Renjou but…_"

She glanced at him from head to toe and decided to talk to him and asked him why he is following her, and she blushed at hearing his reason: he was smitten by her beauty and wanted to court her, and wanted to know more about her, and seeing that he resembled Ascot, she started to wonder if she should fall in love, seeing him cute, but decided to know about him first before advancing.

"So…you want to be friends with me…?"

"I…if you want…but if you don't want to…it's okay…"

"Can I have your phone number? I'll give you mine…"

"Um…sure…"

The two blushing teens exchanged phone numbers and promised to call each other later, romantic feelings started to evolve and she seem to feel that her life is about to change. However, they were unaware that they are being watched, a man was watching them, though his back is only seen, he is shown with a blond ponytail and wearing a trench coat draped over his back as if he is wearing a cloak. Then the scene shifts on his lips, an evil smirk is shown and he spoke softly at the departing teens.

"Umi Ryuuzaki…member of Class M…and though not part of the Akatsuki Ferry passengers…you have the powers of Agito…and you are on our hit list…and you'll be either an integral part in our conquest…or a threat that must be eliminated…"

* * *

Later at DDS, Umi meets up with Fuu and Hikaru, and Class M are about to leave DDS since it's dismissal, and there the two told Umi about what they heard, concern over about this yet the blue-haired beauty was calm about the matter.

Hikaru: "Is it true…? You quit the swimming club?"

Fuu: "Are you sure it's the right decision you made…?"

Umi: "Yeah…it's a personal decision from my part…but I guess it's meant to be…but at least I can concentrate on DDS after high school classes…besides…we're Class M, right? We should be sticking together…"

By then Kyuu came and bragged about beating Shiramine of Class A during gym classes, which Hikaru patted the Class Q leader on the head with pride, seeing that the training she gave him have paid off, but then, he began clutch his belly as pain took over, but then two Lords came and are advancing on the four: the **Oyster Lord** and the **Clam Lord**. Fuu instinctively took Kyuu and carried him on her back and ran, while Hikaru and Umi held them off, long enough for the other two to get far. But then the two Lords broke free and began pursuit in two separate directions, where the two Class M members followed.

In one alley, Umi changed into Gills and fought the Oyster Lord but had difficulty penetrating his shell armor but then jumped high and performed the jumping heel kick which finally smashed its way through and stabbed the Lord on the head, exploding after wards, and went to another area to see if Fuu and Kyuu are safe.

Meanwhile Agito fought the Clam Lord and after several attacks, she performed the Ground Punch and smashed through the Oyster Lord's head, killing him after the Lord exploded and left. She reverted back to normal before she meet up with Umi and Fuu, and saw Kyuu getting to his feet, his body pain disappeared and the tri are relieved, though Umi noticed this a she experienced this before her Agito powers emerged fully.

"_Is it just me or has Kyuu Renjou had the same painful experience as I did? Please let my hunch be wrong…if I was lucky enough to control this power…will Kyuu be able to control his…? And if he do have Agito powers…what next…?_"

Nearby, the same man who watched Umi earlier is there, seeing Umi and Hikaru in action as Gills and Agito, and then glances at Fuu, but then Yurie came to his side, speaking to him and a conversation took place.

"Master…it's just as we confirmed…Umi Ryuuzaki and Hikaru Shidou have powers…similar to Agito's…but Fuu Hououji is no threat…without the G3 exo-suit she is nothing…the two Class M members are a threat…"

"And so is Kyuu Renjou…"

"Really, master…? What can he do…? You saw him as weak as a kitten…"

"Just as the two Class M members who also experienced body pains in the past…it's an indication that the boy there may have Agito powers…"

"If so…then Master Ryu must be kept away from him…"

"Then tell Master Ryu when he gets home…"

"At once…master…"

And so Yurie and the unidentified blonde-haired, ponytail haired man boarded their limousine and left for DDS to pick up Ryu Amakusa, now having new information in their hands and are plotting on what to do next.

**_

* * *

__To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Hope you like this one…and yes, it's a new story arc that would eventually bring in Pluto.

Class M is complete again and are resuming normal lives, except two Lords show up to target Kyuu, but thanks to Umi and Hikaru, their schoolmate is saved…at least for now as Umi is starting to suspect something from the Class Q leader.

I'm sure you know who made his debut, the villain of DSQ…he now knows a certain deal about Class M and Kyuu having a secret…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The next story arc involves the Metropolitan Police Department initiate their new plan: Capture AGITO, and Kojima is again going to give Class M a VERY, big headache as more trouble comes in their way.

Just like above you, Pluto makes their semi-debut as Kyuu Renjou goes to Karuizawa to solve a pending investigation on the **Mirai no Idoru** (aka **The Cursed Idol**) case where Sakurako Yukihira of Class A goes there as well, and the two DDS students duke out on who gets to solve the case first.


	32. Proposal: Capture AGITO

**Seeds Of Agito**

This new story arc once again puts the main characters at odds and like in the second season of Magic Knight Rayearth, the three main heroines are going at each other, though indirectly as they are unaware of each others' alter egos.

Also, this chapter will follow and anime and manga plot where Pluto will be introduced, so expect some trip down the memory lane Kyuu goes to Karuizawa to solve a pending case.

* * *

Learning that Fuu Houoiji is currently attending classes at DDS the next day, Kojima went to the Board of Directors to submit a folder with papers that appeared to be a draft of proposal which he hoped would meet approval, and learning that Eriol left for a police summit, he knew this is his chance to shine again and to get back at Fuu for the humiliation he received, and this was his ticket to glory and revenge.

"_Fuu Hououji…this time I'll make your life a living hell for embarrassing me…and if I can't humiliate you using the G3 suit…maybe that suit will be instrumental in humiliating you…perhaps that's the only course I can take for now…_"

As the Board of Directors began reading the proposal, they glanced at Kojima and then at each other, wondering what good this proposal would do, so they asked Kojima straight to the point so they could get some insights on where this discussion would lead to.

"Kojima…would you enlighten us as to what this proposal of yours can do to benefit the Metropolitan Police Department…we seem to be unable to grasp this concept that you submitted to us…"

"Certainly…I promise you'll like this idea…after all…we cannot just rely on G3 and this Agito entity…we don't even know if this Agito is on our side or not…so it's best if we come up with a new method to combat the Unknown…"

"Very well…you may begin…"

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_32: Teian: Kyapucha AGITO_**

A few minutes later, the Board of Directors are listening intently at Kojima's proposal on why he came up with this kind of theory and why he claimed that it would benefit the Metropolitan Police Department in curbing the Unknown attacks. Kojima claimed that since Agito spent the majority of defeating the Unknown more than G3 does, capturing it would be the best option so that once captured they could have scientists analyze its data and use it to power up the fighting capabilities of the G3 suit and this would make the suit more powerful in defeating the Unknown, as well as to defeat Agito if it turns out that Agito might be the actual threat by pretending to side with the humans.

The Board of directors seem to like the idea but they told him to be patient as they will study the proposal further so that they won't rush things and that they will consult with their fellow officers for second opinion so that the result will be impartial. Kojima nodded, as he expected that something like this would happen.

"Very well, sirs...please take your time..."

As he left, the chauvinist officer was nevertheless happy with the result for now and it will be just a matter of time before his goal is realized, and hope that they will accept and give him "creative control" over Team G3, seeing this as a chance to humiliate Fuu in a subtle way.

"_Just you wait, Hououji...I'm going to make you miserable..._"

* * *

While at their high school, Fuu looked up at the sky, seemingly hearing a voice calling her and this startled her a bit though Hikaru and Umi glanced at her sensing her discomfort, though both are unaware of her identity as G3, and when they asked her what is bothering her, the eyeglasses-wearing teen said she was fine.

Fuu: "I'm fine…really…"

Hikaru: "Hope that Kojima guy isn't driving you nuts…arresting you for coming to Agito's aid…"

Umi: "Who's Agito…?"

Hikaru: "You haven't heard of him…?"

Umi: "No…"

Fuu: "Actually, Agito is…"

The three ex-Magic Knights' discussion was interrupted when Teruo came by the dor of the classroom and called for her. Umi smiled and went to entertain him, drawing gasps from her classmates and for the two Class M members to get intrigued, but then the bell rang which means that classes are bout to start, and so Hikaru and Fuu left as they are stationed in different sections.

Fuu: "See you later, Umi."

Hikaru: "Let's go out later…you can take the kid with you…want to see you two make out at a love hotel…"

Umi: "HEY!"

Fuu: "Hikaru…you're giving the schoolmates a dirty impression…"

Hikaru: "Just kidding…"

* * *

At Karuizawa, Kyuu Renjou had just arrived after hitching a ride from a truck driver, yet he sagged at how the driver claimed that Kyuu's stories sure kept him awake and not fall asleep, yet he did enjoyed hearing them. Entering the hotel where the recent victim died, Kyuu was about to open when a hand touched his shoulder which startled him. A giggle was heard and turning around he was surprised to see Sakurako Yukihira of Class A there.

"Yukihira? What are you doing here?"

"Came here to keep an eye on you…after seeing you check that file…"

A flashback scene showed that Kyuu was browsing the DDS computer file and saw the unresolved case of the Karuizawa suicide and decided to use the vacation to solve it and asked Dan for permission to go investigate it. Learning of this, Yukihira decided to ask for permission to go there as well and got approval.

"Huh? Why go all the trouble just to come here and follow me?"

"Because…I'm interested in you…"

Both DDS students blushed at this, and Kyuu was flattered, and was about to reply when she placed a palm on his face to rebut, seeing that he might get some crazy assumptions. In reality, while she sees him as a rival, she developed a crush on him, not just for his detective abilities but she finds him cute.

"What I mean is I'm interested in your detective skills…so here how it is…I'm challenging you on who'll be the first to solve this case…and the winner will be the better detective…and this would be a way for Dan-sensei on who gets to be on top…if I solve this case first…I get to take your place as Class Q leader…what's your wager?"

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…if I solve this case…I get to see your panties and for you to rub my "birdie"…"

"WHAT? You hentai! Why would I show you my panties and rub your sex organ?"

"Can't take it…?"

"Grr…fine! If you win I'll let you see my panties and give you a hand job! But if I win I scramble your balls, you maniac!"

"Hey…you came up with this wager…"

"This wager's about who is the better detective…why do you have to bring this perverted dares in this…"

"Well if I win I'll name my prize, right?"

"Can't you come up with a decent wager?"

"Okay…if I win…we make out at my bedroom and rub my birdie until I explode…"

"YOU REALLY ARE A HENTAI!"

"Too scared?"

"FINE, I ACCEPT…BUT BE PREPARED…I'LL CASTRATE YOU WHEN I WIN THIS CASE…"

As the two are "arguing", Kotaro Nanami is there hiding, having heard of Yukihira's reason and was intrigued to see this "challenge" happen and opted to remain behind the scenes, though he'll be snooping around the area for any additional clues.

"_Hmm…interesting…so that's why she tried hard to get into this case…but the poor "princess" is suckered into doing Kyuu's prize should she lose…guess I should stay hidden and see how this go, and this is one duel I can't afford to miss…_"

* * *

A few minutes later, Yukihira and Kyuu met one of the idol contestants and the idol introduced herself as Reika Kurita, and said she is the younger sister of the late idol aspirant, Sumire. There the two DDS students recalled reading the DDS files about an idol who was supposed to have been killed by a "curse" and now they're having a starting lead to begin their investigation.

"Yes…my elder sister, Sumire died while locked inside her room…and now I'm scared to stay alone…"

"Are there other contestants here besides you?"

"Yes…follow me…"

A few minutes later Reika then pointed out the three idol aspirants :

- Momoko Tachikawa;

- Nagisa Takamura;

- Natsumi Yamazaki

Momoko was aged 17, Nagisa 18, and Natsumi 19. Kyuu commented that though Yukihira has the same age as Momoko, he pointed out that her boobs have not yet reached maturity, and the Class A member smacked him on the head as she blushed, though Kyuu seem to be unfazed and attempts to peek at her panties, but got another smack on the head.

Meanwhile Reika pointed out that Nagisa dropped out of school so she could concentrate and hope to win this year's contest, and the two teens see Nagisa fluent in English while Kyuu is awed by her beauty, making the Class A leader jealous. Yukihira then claimed that she too can speak English.

Natsumi was pointed out having such long legs, and Kyuu glanced at it, and the Class A leader noticed that he is having perverted thoughts, and noticed his pants bulging, causing her to blush.

"Wah…such long, sexy legs…I'm getting hard…"

"BEHAVE YOURSELF, YOU HENTAI!"

The idols' talent manager, named Eijirou Ooi, came to see how Reika is doing, not noticing the two younger teens "brawling", and told her that the events will go on as schedule, with Reika telling that she has second thoughts about going through this and Kyuu and Yukihira saw her discomfort.

* * *

At Sakuragaoka High, almost every students at school including Hikaru and Fuu, were surprised to see Umi and Teruo sharing the same table inside the canteen, seeing the two chatting and getting along well. Many believed that love is the main culprit on Umi's part in quitting the swimming club. Hikaru and Fuu, who are sitting at the table next to Umi's, giggled seeing that a romance is about to developed and hoped this would help her get over her "trauma".

Quite a distance from school, the panther Lord is there watching, eyeing Teruo and the two girls as he sensed that either or all of them have Agito powers, and is making his preparations to kill either or all of them stealthily.

**_

* * *

__To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Kojima is up to no good and is hatching a plan to use Fuu to get into trouble by claiming that capturing Agito will benefit the MPD. Will his proposal be approved? Or will it backfire on his face?

Pluto's debut is just a few chapters away…and with the Lords on the prowl, Kyuu's going to have his hands full…

And Umi has found inspiration, but also goes into danger as another Lord is eyeing her, Hikaru and Teruo. Is Teruo a survivor of the Akatsuki Ferry incident?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Teruo's role in this arc will be revealed next chapter…and you'll be surprised…

The Karuizawa case intensifies as an incident makes itself apparent…and it's up to Kyuu and Yukihira to prevent a tragedy from repeating itself…

Agito and Gills in action…


	33. Night Attack

**Seeds Of Agito**

The Cursed Idol arc continues as both the DSQ protagonist and the Magic Knight Rayearth heroines are getting busy as they are embroiled into some trouble, and the first move on the enemy's part is slowly getting apparent…

* * *

- "Yukihira? What are you doing here?"

"Came here to keep an eye on you…after seeing you check that file…"

A flashback scene showed that Kyuu was browsing the DDS computer file and saw the unresolved case of the Karuizawa suicide and decided to use the vacation to solve it and asked Dan for permission to go investigate it. Learning of this, Yukihira decided to ask for permission to go there as well and got approval.

"Huh? Why go all the trouble just to come here and follow me?"

"Because…I'm interested in you…"

- "_Hmm…interesting…so that's why she tried hard to get into this case…but the poor "princess" is suckered into doing Kyuu's prize should she lose…guess I should sta__y hidden__ and see how this go__, and __this is one duel I can't afford to miss…_"

- "Yes…my elder sister, Sumire died while locked inside her room…and now I'm scared to stay alone…"

"Are there other contestants here besides you?"

"Yes…follow me…"

- At Sakuragaoka High, almost every students at school including Hikaru and Fuu, were surprised to see Umi and Teruo sharing the same table inside the canteen, seeing the two chatting and getting along well. Many believed that love is the main culprit on Umi's part in quitting the swimming club. Hikaru and Fuu, who are sitting at the table next to Umi's, giggled seeing that a romance is about to developed and hoped this would help her get over her "trauma".

Quite a distance from school, the Panther Lord is there watching, eyeing Teruo and the two girls as he sensed that either or all of them have Agito powers, and is making his preparations to kill either or all of them stealthily.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_3_****_3_****_: _** **_Yashū_**

Yukihira and Kyuu met with the investigators of the Karuizawa case along with Ooi, along with the aspiring contestants and the Class A leader introduced herself as a DDS student while Kyuu claimed that he is a member of a detective club, and to keep him within the investigation line, he claimed to be Yukihira's boyfriend, much to her surprise but she nevertheless went along, wanting to see him do his detective approach, and there they got a starting lead, which Ooi claimed that before Sumika was killed, a contestant before her, named Misuru Hikawa, died when she fell off a cliff.

Kyuu and Yukihira then went to the room where Sumika dies, and noted that there was no sign of forced entry and the room she was staying was completely sealed from outsiders, so the two DDS students are challenged and became determined to solve this case, but then they overheard Ooi and Nagisa talking, and overheard their conversation.

"What? You want me to stay at the cursed room?"

"But our budget's tight right now…this is all I can give for now…"

"Don't fool around! It is a curse!"

"But police said that Sumika's death was caused by over-dosage of sleeping pills…"

"No! It is a curse…Sumika's death was caused by Misuru's grudge!"

As Nagisa ran off, Reika partially told the two teens about another contestant who died three months ago before Sumika, but she too left, and Yukihira left as well as she intends to investigate the case as she is determined to win the case, and to avoid Kyuu's wager should she lose.

* * *

Yukihira then revealed to Ooi her status as a DDS student and talked to him about the case, regarding Misuru Hikawa. Ooi said that she died in the northeast during the event and said that there were rumors that the hotel was cursed, thus she wanted to get out of the hotel, and on the second night they heard her scream and saw her dead off the cliff, her head getting the serious blow. Yukihira became more intrigued and listens more.

As the night arrived, Kyuu was talking to Momoko about the curse surrounding Sumika's death, and she admitted to being scared, and wanted to back out, but Kyuu urged her not to give up her dreams which encouraged her. Then she noticed him carrying a sleeping bag.

"You're staying here?"

"Ah…I forgot to book in…"

"Why not stay in my room? Don't want to be by myself…"

"Are you sure?"

"As long as you don't do anything hentai…"

"N-no…I have no intention of doing that…"

Momoko giggled seeing the younger teen blushing, and the two went inside her assigned room for the night. Inside Momoko's room, she was changing her clothes while Kyuu couldn't do anything, watching her undress, and she winked at him playfully, seeing how innocent he is. She scooted closer to the 14-year old, assuring him that she's not upset.

"Hmm…I guess you're not perverted…"

"Told you…"

"But your pants…it's bulging…"

"Um…"

She placed a hand and got some results from Kyuui, much to his reaction.

"My…how hard you are…can I see it…?"

"Um…ah…is it okay…?"

Before all hell break loose, a knock on the door is heard and Kyuu hid under Momoko's blanket while she put on her yukata and then opened the door. It was Ooi, and when he was about to tell Momoko to be careful, he saw something from her bed, and everything else was self-explanatory.

* * *

At Yukihira's room, Yukihira was wearing only a tanktop shirt and a miniskirt, and Kyuu gazed at her sexy figure and her legs, but quickly composed himself as he is only clad in his shorts, and she was a bit sagged at learning about Kyuu forgetting to book a room.

"Seriously…sneaking inside my room? You're lucky Ooi did not throw you out of the hotel…and why did you say that you're my boyfriend?"

"Part of undercover tactics…"

"Geez…"

She glared at him and Kyuu realized she was upset and was about to leave, but seeing Kyuu's face in a way she was again drawn to him and there she grabbed his hand, and told him he can stay. As the two glanced at each other, something hit them.

Five minutes later, Yukihira was on her sleeping bed, with Kyuu on top, kissing her tenderly on the lips, and is clad only in his brief, his shirt and shorts on the side while her mini-skirt was raised, exposing her undies. As the two kissed, both were lost in euphoria, as the 14-year old unknowingly went ahead, and started necking her, which she tilted her head, her hands began to caress his bare back, her legs spread apart, but then three minutes later he stopped, feeling something between his legs and realized that he was so aroused that he got off, covering himself. He grabbed his shorts to cover his front, and the Class A leader pushed down her skirt, realizing her panties are exposed, but saw Kyuu's back turned, putting his clothes on while apologizing.

"_What…is this I'm feeling? He's supposed to be my rival…why am I attracted to him? And why did I let him kiss and neck me…? What's wrong with me? Am I really falling for him? Snap out of it, Yukihira…concentrate on the case!_"

Likewise, Kyuu's mind was also running, wondering why he did that with his rival, yet he did find her attractive, but then he wondered if what he did is right, as he almost went "all the way" with her, and he could feel his arousal still "energized".

"_Come on…concentrate on the case…that's why I'm here…why did I do that? Am I really in love? Yukihira…Megumi…what do I do? Who should I choose? Darn…why am I feeling this way? __Am I really falling in love?_"

Then he recalled Reika being scared to sleep by himself so he put on his clothes and was about to leave when Yukihira saw him about to leave and asked him where he is going. After hearing the answer, she decided to go with him, believing she might get some clues on what Kyuu's about to find out and puts on her shirt, socks and shoes.

* * *

As the two walked out of the open area outside, the Class A leader complained about why she had to tag along, but Kyuu rebutted by saying she insisted on coming along, but then he fell to his knees, his belly ached and is in pain, his body had a fever-like temperature and he struggled to keep his presence of mind. Yukihira went o his side and became concerned about his condition.

"Are you alright? You're burning with fever!"

"I'll…be…fine…had lots of bouts like this…before…it'll…pass…"

Indeed, as four minutes later his health went back to normal and he was able to stand up and move again, though both had no idea why, as the Wolf Lord happened to be nearby, sensing someone with the mystical seed and is moving around, though he was unable to pinpoint the source but felt he is close and chose to stay hidden for now.

As the two teens continued their trek, they noticed a room with the lights on and they checked on it, and when Kyuu peeked, he saw Reika was barely breathing and her skin is pale-colored, about to lose consciousness so the two went inside to open the door, but it was shut tight.

"Yukihira…let's ram our way through!"

The two teens did but were unable to get through, and surprisingly, a Godzilla mascot was about to join the two when Kyuu, in desperation, did a flying kick which knocked the door down, surprising her but then she checked on Reika and realized she's about to lose her life.

"Quick! Call for help while I give her CPR! Now!"

Nodding, Kyuu did so and left, and the Godzilla mascot happened to be Kotaro Nanami in disguise and stood at the hallway to avoid being noticed.

"_Is it just me, or did Kyuu gotten strong al of the sudden? With his size and built, there's no way he could bring that door down with just a flying kick…_"

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and Reika was taken to a hospital, while the other participants in the idol contest are starting to get shaken, fearing that one of them might be the next to be targeted, while Kyuu watched the ambulance leave, while clutching his belly at the same time, and he suddenly recalled seeing Hikaru and Umi suffered the same bout as his, but then noticed that the two elder teens no longer suffered and he wondered how that happened.

"_After this case is solved, I've got to ask them what they did on how and why they no longer suffered from the body pain I felt…wonder if Chinese herbs played a part in their recovery…_"

* * *

At the same time, Umi Ryuuzaki was walking home and sneezed, feeling that someone is talking about her, and then she kept going, having visited a relative, but since she is alone, walking home is quite far as she had just left Nagoya. Luckily, she recently won a raffle contest and her prize was a Yamaha motorcycle and she was fine with it, since she used to ride a bicycle before reaching her teens.

"_Good thing I won this bike…or I'd be in trouble if there are no rides to wait…_"

All of the sudden, an ambush took place as the Centipede Lord appeared and nearly sank its fangs at her neck but she evaded it, and as she got up, the Centipede Lord began to do a finger-sign gesture, and she guessed correctly on what her attacker's intentions are.

"Sorry…I have no intention of laying my life to a murdering monster like you! **HENSHIN**!"

For the first time ever, she did a cross-arm gesture, her hands facing her shoulders in a claw-like posture and her body changed, becoming Gills, and she began to fight the Lord ferociously, and the fight began. However, with several "legs", the Centipede Lord managed to hold down Gills, but she used her hands to keep the Lord's fangs from sinking into her body, so she opened her "mouth" and bit the Centipede Lord on his neck, and the attacker screamed in pain, forcing him to release her and he clutched his wound, and there Gills jumps up, the heel spike appeared and stabbed it onto the Centipede Lord's head, and soon he exploded.

Seeing that there are no other attackers, Gills reverted back to being Umi and boarded her motorcycle and left, not noticing that the Overlord of Darkness is watching her, seeing that he is merely testing her to see if there's a chance of corrupting her. After that he left, awaiting for his "emissaries" to return to know if there are news about their tasks being performed or failed.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

The Cursed Idol case is already underway, and Kyuu is in a lot of trouble as aside from figuring out what caused Sumika and Misuru's deaths, the attempt on Reika's life, another "Unknown" is nearby, and he the "Unknown" managed to find Kyuu's whereabouts, he's dead…unless "changes" are made, as the seed in his body slowly manifested as he just kicked down a steel door…

Okay…a minor love scene between Kyuu and Yukihira…while in the manga and anime, though they're rivals trying to get to solve this case, I decided to alter it a bit to form a love triangle between the two and Megumi. As it is…this fic will remain T-rated.

A brief action from one of the ex-Magic Knights, and the overlord of Darkness is seemingly interested in umi into using her to do his dirty schemes…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

More on the Cursed Idol arc as the mysterious Pluto slowly makes its debut via one of its members ambushing one of the two DDS students, which also puts one of them in danger.

More on Umi Ryuuzaki as she encounters the Overlord of Darkness once more…as he is attempting to corrupt her into serving his cause.


	34. Solve The Sealed Room Assault

**Seeds Of Agito**

The Cursed idol arc intensifies as Pluto makes its long-awaited debut while Umi and the Overlord of Darkness confronted each other again, attempting to corrupt her, and here you get to see if she would give in or not, while Kyuu gets to learn something surprising from Yukihira, which would cause him to get awkward around her.

* * *

As the two teens continued their trek, they noticed a room with the lights on and they checked on it, and when Kyuu peeked, he saw Reika was barely breathing and her skin is pale-colored, about to lose consciousness so the two went inside to open the door, but it was shut tight.

"Yukihira…let's ram our way through!"

The two teens did but were unable to get through, and surprisingly, a Godzilla mascot was about to join the two when Kyuu, in desperation, did a flying kick which knocked the door down, surprising her but then she checked on Reika and realized she's about to lose her life.

"Quick! Call for help while I give her CPR! Now!"

Nodding, Kyuu did so and left, and the Godzilla mascot happened to be Kotaro Nanami in disguise and stood at the hallway to avoid being noticed.

"_Is it just me, or did Kyuu gotten strong al of the sudden? With his size and built, there's no way he could bring that door down with just a flying kick…_"

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and Reika was taken to a hospital, while the other participants in the idol contest are starting to get shaken, fearing that one of them might be the next to be targeted, while Kyuu watched the ambulance leave, while clutching his belly at the same time, and he suddenly recalled seeing Hikaru and Umi suffered the same bout as his, but then noticed that the two elder teens no longer suffered and he wondered how that happened.

"_After this case is solved, I've got to ask them what they did on how and why they no longer suffered from the body pain I felt…wonder if Chinese herbs played a part in their recovery…_"

At the same time, Umi Ryuuzaki was walking home and sneezed, feeling that someone is talking about her, and then she kept going, having visited a relative, but since she is alone, walking home is quite far as she had just left Nagoya. Luckily, she recently won a raffle contest and her prize was a Yamaha motorcycle and she was fine with it, since she used to ride a bicycle before reaching her teens.

"_Good thing I won this bike…or I'd be in trouble if there are no rides to wait…_"

All of the sudden, an ambush took place as the Centipede Lord appeared and nearly sank its fangs at her neck but she evaded it, and as she got up, the Centipede Lord began to do a finger-sign gesture, and she guessed correctly on what her attacker's intentions are.

"Sorry…I have no intention of laying my life to a murdering monster like you! **HENSHIN**!"

For the first time ever, she did a cross-arm gesture, her hands facing her shoulders in a claw-like posture and her body changed, becoming Gills, and she began to fight the Lord ferociously, and the fight began. However, with several "legs", the Centipede Lord managed to hold down Gills, but she used her hands to keep the Lord's fangs from sinking into her body, so she opened her "mouth" and bit the Centipede Lord on his neck, and the attacker screamed in pain, forcing him to release her and he clutched his wound, and there Gills jumps up, the heel spike appeared and stabbed it onto the Centipede Lord's head, and soon he exploded.

Seeing that there are no other attackers, Gills reverted back to being Umi and boarded her motorcycle and left, not noticing that the Overlord of Darkness is watching her, seeing that he is merely testing her to see if there's a chance of corrupting her. After that he left, awaiting for his "emissaries" to return to know if there are news about their tasks being performed or failed.

It was five in the morning and Kyuu got up early, having lost most of his drowsiness because of last night where he and Yukihira managed to save Reika from death at her room, but this further intensified their resolve to solve this case, feeling there's a deeper connection. He had to dig more for more clues to find out if attempted murder is involved and whether the "curse" is nothing more than a cover-up.

As he was brushing his teeth, he glanced at the mirror and saw the scratch marks on his chest, though the wounds are still a little fresh, it dried up and he could still feel some pain, and he was still in a state of surprise at what he just recalled.

"_Geez…last night sure was a wild one…I partially make out with Yukihira…we almost had intercourse but I had to put it off because we're not a couple and that we're supposed to solve this case…then I sensed that something was amiss and we saw __Reika__ on the brink of death…we couldn't barge the door yet I accidentally did a flying kick and the door was slammed open…and __there Yukihira__ gave her first aid…after that she went back to her room and gets some sleep…and me…man, I wonder why all of the Unknown are after me…what do they see in me that made them go after and attack me…_"

As he took a bath, he almost winced aloud as the water hits his chest wounds, and pain stung him all over though he had to bear the pain as he soaped his body and washed it again with water and got out, and had to clean the wounds again before putting his clothes on and left, going to continue his investigation.

Elsewhere, Yukihira was at the food stand and saw Kyuu walking and noticed him clutching his chest, and could see that he was wincing in pain, and she was staring to feel concern for him, especially after what she saw last night.

"Kyuu…"

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_3_****_4_****_: _****_Shīrudorūmuasaruto o kaiketsu suru _**

Outside the auditorium, Kyuu was sitting on a bench still clutching his chest, his body sweat is starting to irritate his chest wounds, and now he had to come up with an alibi to Yukihira, the rest of Class Q and to his mom about the chest wound, knowing it wasn't an ordinary scratch, but then Yukihira came and gave him a pastry as breakfast, which he took it and thanked him. Then a series of conversation took place.

"Still haven't gotten a breakthrough?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Kyuu…"

"Yes…?"

"Why did you pretend to be a detective fan instead of telling them you're from DDS?"

"Principal Dan told me not to until he or me…depending on the situation…feels that it'll be made known when the right time is up. It's something we detective students should be careful when investigating high-profile cases."

"Geez…that's like my uncle…"

"Uncle…?"

"Yes…and you'll be the first to know…I'm his niece…"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Surprised?"

"Uh…yeah…"

As flashback scenes popped up, it is revealed that Yukihira is the niece of Principal Dan, as Dan is the elder brother of Yukihira's mother, and it is also revealed that there were several siblings in the Dan family, hence Dan is several years older than Yukihira's mother.

It was also further shown and told by Yukihira that Dan was against her decision to join DDS due to its dangers, but had to accept her because of her credentials, and only Dan, Katagiri and Nanami know of this and asked her to keep the relation a secret.

Kyuu was still in a state of disbelief, but then another conversation took place and this bombshell caused the 14-year old to stood up and was surprised, but then the 17-year old Class A leader said it was no big deal, especially after witnessing the events last night.

"You…saw…"

"Yes…I did…"

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

_After midnight…_

After Reika was taken to a hospital, Yukihira noticed that Kyuu went back to Momoko's room to investigate and she hid behind the bushes to see what's he doing, and after some five to ten minutes he got out and most of the people here went back to bed. As the Class Q leader was about to go back to Yukihira's room, the Wolf Lord appeared and is walking towards Kyuu, doing a finger-sign gesture, and moved a bit fast, clawing the DDS student's chest, and blood stained his shirt as he wobbled back.

A few kicks from the Lord sent Kyuu careening against the wall, and Kyuu managed to step aside, and the Lord stopped on his track, but Kyuu, whose latent power kicked in again, punched the Wolf Lord on the head, via his cranium, and he exploded, and not wanting to cause a scene, he quickly left, just as security guards came after hearing the explosion, and are baffled to see nothing but smoke. There she went back to her room, sneaked inside and saw Kyuu washing the wounds off, and is NAKED. She blushed seeing his naked backside, but saw the wounds on his chest, and she became concerned though she had to stay hidden as to not alarm him.

But she blushed further as she gets to see his NAKED front side…in full view.

"_Wah…he even shaved himself…and his birdie's too cute…wait..am __I__ fantasizing him…?_"

She went back to her bed and went to sleep as Kyuu went to bed a minute later after putting ointment on his chest. He had to stay silent ignoring the pain as he couldn't sleep comfortably because of his fresh wounds.

**_- - - _****_END _****_FLASHBACK - - -_**

Kyuu blushed deeply and was hyperventilating as his "hidden treasure" was found by her, and though he wouldn't mind it, he wasn't sure now since she is the niece of Principal Dan. Then both noticed that the event is pushing through and both split up to find more leads. Inside the Gozilla suit, Nanami was giggling at what he just heard, and couldn't help but feel his spirits raised,

"_Kyuu…you're one lucky kid…I wouldn't be surprised __if __you __and __Dan-sensei would end up as your uncle-in-law…_"

* * *

Later in the day, Umi woke up at the same junkyard where she was first sent there, and then recalled, as she was assaulted by the Hammerhead Lord, and though she landed a critical blow, the Lord "hammered" her and she was knocked out, but with the damage he received, the Lord retreated for now. As she got out, she was greeted by the Overlord of Darkness, and a heated conversation took place.

"I have a proposition for you…join me and be my emissary…and you'll not only be spared…but I will consider letting you keep that Agito power…Gills. What do you say…that way my other emissaries will leave you alone, and it won't be very bothersome to you…"

"And my answer is no."

"Are you really that stubborn…Magic Knight of the Water? You know humans are nothing more than garbage of a life form…"

"How…? Who are you? What do you know about us humans? Are you from Cephiro?"

"It matters not…but I ask you one last time…will you join me? If you choose to oppose me…I'll only end up taking that Agito power from you…you'll regret it if you deny me…"

"I already have…if you're here to commit murders…which I think that's the case with those Unknown killing people…then I'll gladly oppose you…just as I oppose them…"

"Unknown…not a bad alternative for my emissaries…you're loss then…bask your powers for now…for the next time we meet again…I'll take the Agito powers from you by force…"

The Overlord of Darkness disappeared before Umi could act, and she now wondered why she was approached by him. Moreover, since she has never met Agito, she is unaware of Agito's existence, and is unaware that Agito is Hikaru. She decided to go home and get some rest, as she realized that she spent the night here and her parents will worry into thinking she went missing again.

* * *

Back at the room where Reika had previously used, Yukihira summoned everyone and told them her analysis where carbon dioxide is used to attempt murdering Reika, but then hit a snag as the candle used didn't turn out to be what Yukihira assumed that was the cause on attempting on Reika's life, and the rest left, and a dejected Yukihira left as well, refusing Kyuu's offer to assist her.

Kyuu then toggled with his DDS handbook to gets some ideas, but then something happened, as he felt his body heating up and pain enveloped his belly, and a minute later a glow was shining over his belly, and the 14-year old was getting scared at what is happening again, but to his shock, a belt was formed, similar to Agito, but after two minutes it disappeared, and the body pain subsided. After seeing the belt he recalled seeing Agito up close and then something hit him.

"No way…am I…like Agito…?"

He shook his head and looked at his DDS handbook and then went to Momoko's room, and after a thorough search, he recalled something and believed he found the key to the mystery. He stormed out of Momoko's room to find Yukihira.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukihira was being tied up after she was searching for a clue near a huge garbage bin, but someone attacked her and she was knocked out. With no one around, the attacker stripped the Class A member of her clothes and threw it inside the bin and placed her inside a huge crate on top of a wheeled cart, then set the garbage bin on fire so as to burn out whatever is inside of it.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Yukihira sure blew out a lot of bombshell…telling Kyuu her relation to Dan…her witnessing Kyuu's battle with the Wolf Lord and now she's assaulted.

Kyuu also had a shocking revelation…he definitely has Agito powers! A belt similar to Agito appeared, yet it disappeared after, though there's no change yet for him…but it doesn't mean he's instantly an Agito.

Umi encounted another Unknown, and she managed to drive him away, and yet this led her to another face off with the overlord of Darkness. Now that she made it clear to oppose him, she is now among his hitlist, as he vowed to take her Agito power by force.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Class Q joins the fray and they solved the case…but then Pluto makes its finally, long-anticipated debut, and this would give this fic a two-way villain fest.

Also, a new Lord appeared and again Kyuu's the target, so expect some tense moments to take place. Lastly, the triangle between Kyuu, Megumi and Yukihira intensifies, and the Class Q leader is tirn on who should he choose between the two beauties.


	35. Idol Suspect Exposed

**Seeds Of Agito**

The Cursed Idol case comes to a unresolved close as Class Q arrived to help Kyuu in nailing the culprit but also finally brought in Pluto and the two enemies are about to face off, turning this fic into a FATAL FOUR-WAY with Agito and the Unknown also clashing…

* * *

Back at the room where Reika had previously used, Yukihira summoned everyone and told them her analysis where carbon dioxide is used to attempt murdering Reika, but then hit a snag as the candle used didn't turn out to be what Yukihira assumed that was the cause on attempting on Reika's life, and the rest left, and a dejected Yukihira left as well, refusing Kyuu's offer to assist her.

Kyuu then toggled with his DDS handbook to gets some ideas, but then something happened, as he felt his body heating up and pain enveloped his belly, and a minute later a glow was shining over his belly, and the 14-year old was getting scared at what is happening again, but to his shock, a belt was formed, similar to Agito, but after two minutes it disappeared, and the body pain subsided. After seeing the belt he recalled seeing Agito up close and then something hit him.

"No way…am I…like Agito…?"

He shook his head and looked at his DDS handbook and then went to Momoko's room, and after a thorough search, he recalled something and believed he found the key to the mystery. He stormed out of Momoko's room to find Yukihira.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukihira was being tied up after she was searching for a clue near a huge garbage bin, but someone attacked her and she was knocked out. With no one around, the attacker stripped the Class A member of her clothes and threw it inside the bin and placed her inside a huge crate on top of a wheeled cart, then set the garbage bin on fire so as to burn out whatever is inside of it.

As the culprit was heeling the crate towards a nearby pond, Yukihira woke up and realized she was tied up and naked, yet her DDS watch was still attached to her wrist and then used the opportunity to spill blue ink that would serve as a trail so that Kyuu would find out. Then she felt that something is floating over the crate and then heard a splashing sound. It took her 30 seconds to figure out what this means and fear started to envelop her.

"_Oh no…the culprit intended to drown me…_"

Indeed, as the scene shows that the crate where the Class A member is hidden was on top of a raft and being pushed towards the middle of the pond and the culprit used a needle to puncture hole so the raft and the crate slowly sinks down, and then left. As she heads back towards the auditorium, she saw Kyuu clutching his chest and an Agito belt appeared briefly before it disappeared. A smile formed and knew this is an interesting news.

"_The master will be pleased…now there are three DDS students who are Agito…_"

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_35: Aidoru wa roshutsu yōgi-sha_**

As Kyuu wandered outside he saw a garbage bin being burned and used a pail of water to douse it, and when he opened the bin cover, rubber-like smoke billowed and the scent was bad, but he was then familiar with the scent, but noticed something else as he rummaged the contents. And he realized that this is a serious situation.

"_Eh? Yukihira's clothes…and her bra and panties…they're half-burned…what…?_"

As the janitor came he berated the Class Q leader but then Kyuu asked if he did this which the janitor denied. There after a few seconds of thinking he realized what he thinks is indeed happening.

"Darn! She's in danger!"

The janitor was a bit baffled at seeing Kyuu ran off, wondering if he's acting weird or not, but then a shadow caught his attention as he saw something flying and he fainted, thinking the heat is getting to him, but then he didn't realized that it was the Crow Lord that was flying, and is following someone, but laid low as to not have himself get seen by anyone.

By then Kyuu tried calling the other Class Q members but he couldn't reach them so he left several voice messages and then thinks of something so the others can follow his trail, and saw several cans of paints and an idea caught him, and a few minutes later, he ran off again, and saw the trail of blue paint and knew what this means, and saw the crate was half-submerged, and he can hear Yukihira screaming for help.

"HELP! HELP!"

Kyuu immediately jumped to the pond and tried to swim, only to realize that he can't swim, but he struggled to get to the crate as it finally submerged. But then Kinta came and jumped towards the lake and swam, while Ryu grabbed Kyuu and pulled him ashore. With him are Megumi and Kazuma, all looking at him in a baffled manner.

Kazuma: "What were you thinking? You know you can't swim…"

Kyuu: "Guys! Thank goodness you're here! And that was fast!"

Megumi: "When we learned that you went here, we petitioned Principal Dan to let us go here and we got permission."

Ryu: "And when we arrived we saw your painted message on the wall. That was good thinking."

By then Kinta came back with a naked Yukihira, and Kyuu gave her his first shirt to cover her upper body and then his second shirt to cover her lower modesty, and there the others saw the fresh wound on Kyuu's chest.

Ryu: "Were you attacked by an Unknown?"

Megumi: "Oh no…if so…it might still be…"

Kyuu: "Ehe-he-he…I took care of him…I jabbed a knife on his cranium…and then he exploded…"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at what they heard and couldn't believe that Kyuu was able to defeat a Lord that easily, but Kyuu had to change the subject, not wanting to tell them that he actually defeated the Wolf Lord by punching him on the head, and then an Agito belt appeared and disappeared.

As Yukihira woke up, she cried and hugged him, and Kyuu hugged her in return, and while the others were relieved to see that the Class A leader is alright, the pink-haired Class Q member felt a bit of jealousy seeing the Class Q leader being with another girl. They all went inside the hotel so she can get some fresh new clothes. Then Kotaro Nanami secretly emerged from the pond, surprised at how quick Class Q arrived, but then glanced at Kyuu.

"_Wow…Class Q sure is quick…at least that princess has learned her lesson…Kyuu Renjou…there's something about him…especially when I saw a glowing belt appeared around his waist and then disappeared…I wonder if he's…no way…he can't be Agito…he's a little shorter…_"

* * *

Inside the room where Kyuu and Yukihira are using, Megumi came and said that the Class A leader is taking a rest and she'll be joining them soon, and as Kyuu is filling the others in on what happened, Kinta's cellphone rang and the lens showed the footage to be Principal Dan. As the two talked, Kyuu claims that they now know who is behind this yet they have no evidence yet, and there Dan gave Class Q permission to reveal themselves as DDS students.

Behind the curtains, Yukihira saw and heard this, and slowly realized why Kyuu did not revealed his DDS identity, yet, and started to regret not accepting Kyuu's offer to work together.

"_I…see…so I was attacked because someone knew I was from DDS…and Kyuu wasn't attack because…I guess I should modify my approach in future cases…_"

While the others are scrambling, Megumi went to Kyuu to ask him a rather personal question, surprising him a bit,though he was able to handle that very awkward subject.

"Kyuu...is...there something going on between you and Yukihira?"

"Um...no...we're just schoolmates...why...?"

"N-nothing..."

* * *

Later, everyone was gathered and there Kyuu told them how Misuru and Sumika's murders were carried out and why Reika survived the murder attempt and as everyone listens, Kyuu revealed what he find out on how Reika survived the attempt. It was the used ballon from the event, which Yukihira said that she found it but was struck by someone from behind. Then Kyuu said that the balloon that was burnt where the smell emanated from the garbage bin was the same smell that was found in Reika's room.

He then told everyone that the balloon was used to suffocate Sumika to death, and then used on Reika while sleeping, but then with the lights in her room opened, the balloon melted and the killer didn't thoroughly check to see if Reika is dead. As the rest realized this, the rest of Class Q helped Kyuu visualize in re-enacting the rime scene, and then Kyuu pointed out who the culprit is: it was Ooi, who is disguised as one of the female idol contestants and Kinta overpowered him and removed the disguise.

There Ooi, told everyone why he did it, and things went silent. It turns out that he was in love with Misuru and wanted her top be happy but then the other were laughing at her when she claimed to see a "ghost" at the balcony of her room, and the two of the idols, Sumiko and Reika were just playing pranks by pretending to be ghosts which resulted in Misuru running and fell off the cliff of the hotel. It was clearly that everything was due to revenge, which Ooi confessed.

As everyone went silent, the police investigator came and had one of his men put the handcuff on Ooi, and as soon as the handcuffs are placed, Natsumi began to act erratic and took a nearby knife and stabbed Ooi on the back, but soon after Natsumi snapped out and screamed at what she had done.

"Wha…? What have I done? Why did I do that?"

As everyone were taken aback, Ryu slowly guessed what this means, and had no choice but to stay silent. Meanwhile, a woman was about to leave the elevator of the ground floor when she was confronted by Kotaro Nanami, and a fight broke out between the two.

"Using hypnosis…which the person acts on instruction on a given time…that's typical of Pluto…which you happened to be one of them…be prepared…Godzilla is here…and I'll prove to you I'm better than Godzilla…more versatile than the Power Rangers' Dragonzord…"

"Eh? You're from DDS!"

"Very good…I guess I won't be needing this disguise then…"

Nanami took off his dinosaur disguise and the two began fighting, with the woman, identified as Kaori, took out a knife and tried stabbing Nanami, but he took out a wire and bind her to a guardrail but then a security guard came to break the fight, but the distraction allowed her to use a smoke bomb to cover her escape, and as Nanami tried to get his bearings back, the guard backed away, smirking as he turn out to be a Pluto goon in disguise.

* * *

At a nearby hospital, Yukihira, Class Q and the idol contestants paid him a visit and there Ooi express remorse on what he did, as he said that he dreamt of Misuru urging him to forgive the Kurita sisters and let go of the past, which brought relief to everyone, but Ryu then asked him if he met some group prior to Sumika's death. Ooi then told Ryu all he knows and the blue-haired Class Q member was now sure who is behind this and urged the others that they should head back to DDS and tell Principal Dan what they found out.

As everyone were silent, Megumi was feeling a case of déjà vu as she gets to see Ryu's serious look the second time around. She felt that something dangerous is heading their way and all agreed that they should head back to DDS. By then, the Crow Lord appeared from his hiding place and flew down and swoops by them, grabbing Kyuu but Yukihira was able to grapple onto them and the two DDS students are taken away, and are too high for anyone to be reached.

"Kyuu!"

"Yukihira!"

"Darn, another Unknown! Ryu, call for help! I'll try following them using a bicycle!"

Ryu, Kazuma and Megumi scrambled to get help as Kinta gives chase, and the winged Lord flew higher in hopes that it is high enough to drop off and kill the Class Q leader, sensing that the seed inside Kyuu cannot be extracted as it is already been fertilized in his body. Nearby, Kaori saw this and smirked, seeing that though her mission failed, there is some consolation as she expected that Kyuu be killed off immediately along with Yukihira.

"_At least that boy is dead meat for ruining our plans…_"

* * *

At **Hamamatsu**, located in **Shizuoka**, Hikaru Shidou was there and had just visited an elementary friend and is passing by an amusement park, seeing that everyone is having fun, just as her eldest brother, Masaru happened to be there, and the two greeted each other.

"So how's your day, Hikaru?"

"Fine, onii-chan…things are normal here and…"

The sibling conversation was interrupted as people screamed to see the Crow Lord swooping above the amusement park and dropped the two DDS students, and Kyuu instinctive positioned himself to take the impact to protect Yukihira, and both landed on a tent which cushioned their fall but Kyuu hit the ground and hit his head, knocking him out while the Class A leader was relatively unharmed, but saw her rival's state and the Crow Lord landing, doing another finger-sign gesture aimed at Kyuu.

"_No…that Unknown's after Kyuu? Wait…wasn't the other Unknown at Karuizawa also tried to attack Kyuu?_"

As Yukihira shielded Kyuu with her body, Masaru led Hikaru to an unmanned restroom and told her to transform there, and there he was a bit surprised to see her do something. She raised her right arm towards the right and the Alter Ring appeared on her waist, and then slowly placed her arm in front of her, looking like a kung fu stance and chanted "henshin" and both hands pressed two orb-like devices on both sides of the Alter Ring and her transformation has been evoked, and she changes to Agito, much to Masaru's surprise.

"It seems that Satoru and Kakeru have been bugging you to do a transformation pose, huh? Don't worry…no one saw you."

"Yeah…at least my entrance won't be that generic…see you later, nii-san…"

Agito then went into action and grabbed the Crow Lord and pushed him back and both began to brawl, but as the Lord began to fly, Agito presses the left orb of her belt which activated the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye". She now assumes the Storm Form and she jumped high that she was able to caught the lord by its feet and jiggled to disrupt his flight pattern and ended up at the Shizuoka Pier, where the two fought again.

Agito-Storm Form then brought out her weapon, the Storm Halberd -a folding double-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito's primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength, but its speed makes up for it to match the Crow Lord's own speed, and she uses the Halberd to spin and created a spinning barrier as the Lord threw out feather darts.

She then went for the finishing blow as she activated the Halberd Spin, whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike, as the Crow Lord flew upward and landed down, Agito-Storm form then stabbed the Lord on his chest, and then he exploded. After that she reverted back to normal and went back to the amusement park, where Masaru told her that Kyuu and yukihira are being taken to a nearby hospital. She sent a text message to Class Q on Kyuu's whereabouts.

* * *

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Team G3 were bawling upon learning that Kojima is still attached to the MPD and told them that soon the MPD will launch an operation in capturing Agito, with Fuu stood up and argued against it, causing a tense showdown as Fuu and Kojima stared daggers at each other.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Pluto has officially appeared…where will this put Ryu in?

Agito saves Kyuu again…and Storm Form shows what it can do…

Kojima is again taunting Team G3…and it's not a pretty sight…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

It's on…Kojima's proposal to capture Agito has been accepted and this puts Fuu in a precarious situation as she gets to be G3 again and now she's forced into capturing Agito, her unsuspecting ally…

Umi takes the spotlight again…and gets into Kojima's face…yup, Gills shows up as well…

* * *

**Bonus:**

**Agito: Ground Form**

Statistical Data

Head height: 195 cm

Base weight: 95 kg

Punching power: 7t (norm.); 15t (max)

Kicking power: 15t

Highest jump: 30m (broad)

Top speed: 100m/5s

Vision: 10 km approx.

Hearing: 10 km approx.

Defense Rating: 6

* * *

**Agito: Storm Form**

Statistical Data

Head height: - -

Base weight: - -

Punching power: 7t (left); 3t (right)

Kicking power: 5t

Highest jump: 50m (broad)

Top speed: 100m/4.5s

Vision: 10 km approx.

Hearing: 10 km approx.

Defense Rating: 7


	36. Operation: Capture AGITO part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

Now that Pluto has arrived, things will get a bit tense with Class Q and DDS, so for now a new story arc will encompass Class M as Kojima is up to no good, and this involves making Agito's life a living hell, and now Umi gets to feel Kojima's sinister wrath…

* * *

DDS got word from Class Q about an organization was behind the Karuizawa incident and how Ooi got hospitalized, and with Nanami coming back and told Principal Dan everything, they now have confirmation of a fact they weren't pleased about: Pluto IS BACK, and this puts their students in danger, after learning what happened to Sakurako Yukihira of Class A.

Then Kyuu was almost got killed by an Unknown but was saved by Agito and DDS finally acknowledged that Agito is their ally for now, though the problem lies in the MPD, not knowing that Kojima is still there and still has a position which no one is aware of.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_36: Sōsa: Kyapucha AGITO part 1_**

At the MPD, Kojima was summoned by the Board of Directors and told him that they have accepted his proposal to have him capture Agito and gets its data so they (the MPD and G3) can defeat the Unknown without relying too much on Agito, and Kojima himself is pleased with this, though he wasn't too pleased that he can't use the G3 suit now Fuu is the official user again, but this didn't deter her and is determined to make himself look good as well as salvaging his image so the public will look to him as a hero again.

"Kojima…we have studied your proposal and have accepted it. We will give you everything you need so as long a sit would help curb the Unknown attacks. But please make sure you won't endanger any more innocent people…we might get into trouble again…"

"Thank you, sirs…I promise I'll be careful…and thank you for letting me be in charge of Team G3 for this operation. I assure to you that you won't regret the decision you made."

Icchan was there and heard this and rushed to the G3 Trailer to tell his colleagues about what he just heard and they are very upset about this, but had no choice on the matter. They wondered why the Board of Directors allowed Kojima to be remained with the MPD despite the evidences shown against him. Fuu was the only one seething with anger as she felt that the "higher ups" appear to have some sort of connection, seeing that they were less willing to release Kojima, sensing that despite the evidence shown against him, they seem unwilling to do something about this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukihira visited Kyuu to see how he is doing, after he narrowly escaped with his life after being assaulted by the Crow Lord, and there she saw the Class Q leader fine, with a bandage wrapped around his head. Though it looked like a minor wound, it was later revealed that he did hit his head and doctors were able to remove the clot on his head, and that with a few weeks' rest he'll be back to full activity sooner.

"Better not move around. The doctors say you need to rest more and travel less."

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried. That Unknown might've killed you."

"But I'm not. Agito showed up and saved us."

"Yeah…didn't get the chance to thank him…mom! We're just friends!"

The scene showed that Mrs. Renjou was holding a camcorder recording her son and the Class A leader sitting closely to each other and both teens blushed deeply at this, and both had anxious feelings as his mother is constantly watching them in a teasing tone.

"Oh…don't mind me…just keep on talking…I'll turn around if you two start making out…"

"MOM!"

* * *

By after lunch, Kojima browsed the list of people who were on the Akatsuki Ferry and read that those whose names on the list were already killed, so he decided to find those who are still alive, and then saw Teruo Toyota's name among those still alive, and with a fast browse on the internet, he was able to pinpoint where he is staying and which area he resides, and immediately summoned the policemen and Team G3 on the conference room.

"Listen up…I predicted that the next Unknown's attack will be in this area within Tokyo, and I'm sure Agito will show up…and when he does…shoot him with armor-piercing bullets…they are laced with tranquilizer darts so we can catch it alive…"

"But sir…what about the Unknown that Agito is fighting…should we capture it too…?"

"Your orders are to capture Agito…so don't try to change to subject…"

SMACK!

A strong blow to Kojima's jaws sends him colliding against a table, and it came from Fuu, and she was sporting an angry face, and surprisingly, the police who witnessed it were a bit rattled and seemingly did not interfere, fearing that it might attract more trouble.

"So capture Agito and that's it, huh? Leave the Unknown to kill the next potential victim? That's so like you, Kojima. But I'll stick around just in case…but mark my word…I'll kill you if you try to prevent Agito from stopping another Unknown from killing another victim…even if I'm inside the G3 suit…I won't make you an exception."

"How dare you lay a hand at your superior officer…men…arrest her at…"

Another blow sent Kojima down and this time his men urged him not to say another word as Fuu left, with Team G3 following her, praising her for shutting Kojima up, and Kojima became so humiliated that he chose to take his men's words and stayed silent for the time being.

"_Just you wait, you bitch…I promise you'll leave the MPD in humiliation…_"

Kojima was then helped up by his men while the others chose to remain neutral, and some were glaring at him, slowly seeing him nothing more than an eyesore for his arrogance and for his reckless planning, realizing that Fuu is better off with the G3 suit than Kojima wielding it, as the MPD is now being in the middle of a controversy where a few victims of the Unknown are killed because of him.

* * *

At the Ryuuzaki mansion, Hikaru was there and was giggling at seeing Umi's parents talking to Teruo, whom Umi introduced the younger boy as her boyfriend which the Class M leader was taken by surprise when she learned that Umi and Teruo began dating two weeks ago in secret, though their school somehow found out about this.

Teruo appeared to be able to get along with Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki, and the Ryuuzaki parents seem to approve of the boy, despite learning that he is two years younger than Umi, and they find him cute.

"Hey, Umi…you agreed to date him because he resembles Ascot, huh? You sure have good taste…"

"Yeah…at least I can keep myself busy besides going to DDS…"

"Hope your parents won't send their chaperone to keep an eye on you…I can be a good chaperone…"

"You wish…"

And as the day went on, Teruo left after a good day with Hikaru also leaving. Both have school tomorrow and they're getting ready as in the next few days Umi and Teruo are going on a date.

* * *

After a few days, it was Friday, and the school that Class M attended was closed due to teacher's meeting and Umi and Teruo chose to use this to go on a date, and are heading towards the amusement park, holding hands, but they are unaware that Kojima and his men are following him, hoping that an Unknown would show up and attack Teruo so Agito would show up and then capture him.

"_Come on, Unknown…show up…so that Agito will show up…then we can capture that freak…and you can do whatever you want with that brat…I care less about him and more on Agito…oh, for crying out loud…go fuck in a love hotel…!_"

Kojima was aghast at seeing Teruo giving Umi his first kiss, and she reciprocated the kiss, both were in love, but their blissful moment was interrupted as the Panther Lord appeared and is targeting Teruo, and seem to ignore Umi despite the fact that she too possesses Agito powers. Teruo realized that he and his lover are in trouble so he opted to protect her with his life, but was baffled to see Umi going in front.

"Teruo…run!"

"What? I'm not leaving you! He's after me! You run!"

"I know that thing more than you…he's after you…that's my guess…I'll catch up…go find a hiding place!"

"But Umi…!"

Umi kissed him on the lips just to get him to run away from here and he reluctantly did so, as he couldn't reveal his Agito powers to her so he ran while Umi grabbed a pipe and hit a long pip which released hot steam and the Lord was disoriented, and Kojima had his men follow Teruo rather than stop the Unknown.

Inside the G-3Trailer, Team G3 was angered by this but Fuu told the others to help her put on the G3 suit so she can go intercept the Unknown and protect Umi. As Team G3 assembles the suit on Fuu, the trailer head off to Tokyo to find where the Unknown would be heading off to.

"_Poor Umi…she just got a boyfriend and now an Unknown's after him…what timing…_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Umi managed to knock down the Lord and ran off to find Teruo and get him away from here, wondering why he's been targeted and yet she has no idea that this is due to the Overlord Of Darkness' command: Find a person possessing an Agito Seed, and kill that person before extracting the seed, or if the seed can't be extracted, kill that person before his/her Agito powers be awakened. But the Panther Lord recovered and jabbed her gut, sending her kneeling down, and left, going after Teruo, and there Kojima told his men to go follow the "Unknown" and ignore Umi.

* * *

At a nearby basement parking lot, Teruo stopped to take a breath, panting as he has been running for about 10 minutes non-stop, and wondered if he did the right thing in running away, but then his love for Umi made him guilt-ridden, since he's a guy and a guy must defend his girlfriend or else it will haunt him for the rest of his life. He decided to go back and try to save Umi, realizing that he has powers and that he can protect her so the 15-year old boy decided to go out but then the Panther Lord showed up, and there Teruo used his awakened Agito powers to shove the Lord back but the monster was persistent and tried to get his paws on the boy, just as Umi arrived to see the Lord ready to pounce on her boyfriend.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF HIM! HENSHIN!"

Umi screamed as she changes into Gills and immediately pounced on the Lord, allowing Teruo to back away, and the 15-year old was surprised to see his girlfriend transforming, and it took a few seconds for him to realize that she has the similar powers as his.

"_She...has powers similar to mine...so that's why she told me to run...no...even so...I have to protect her...!_"

But before Teruo could act, Kojima and the MPD SWAT team arrived and were surprised at what they saw, yet a greedy Kojima decided to settle for this seeing that Gills might be a more suitable guinea pig than Agito.

"That must be a similar Agito...open fire and capture him! I don't care if the other Unknown gets away...just capture that green Unknown! No matter what!"

"But sir..."

"Do it!"

And so the SWAT team members were forced to open fire and hit Gills, disorienting her and the Panther Lord decided to escape. As Kojima directed his men to apprehend her, Teruo came to Gils defense and told them that Gills saved his life, but Kojima grabbed the boy by his shirt and shook him hard before slapping him aside, which Gills saw this and became enraged, so enraged that she grabbed Kojima by his shirt and began to growl aloud, looking ready to clobber him, and there Kojima showed what a coward he is.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Kojima's in trouble...

Gills is pissed...

There's going to be a lot of trouble…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See what happens next...will she kill off Kojima?

And do you want me to get rid of Kojima...? I can kill him off if you want...

:P


	37. Operation: Capture AGITO part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

A big battle takes place here as a pissed-off Gills is going to take out Yoshiyuki Kojma for slapping Teruo in the face, but then someone steps in and reluctantly defends the corrupt, chauvinistic officer. Read on below on who challenges Gills…and you'll be surprised.

* * *

Seeing what Kojima did to Teruo, Gills stood up and saw the officer grabbing Teruo by his shirt collar and shook him before shoving him back, and then turns around, but Teruo pleads to Kojma to stop but then slapped him hard, and Umi's face briefly showed (in a shadow effect not seen by others) and anger slowly filled her and grabbed Kojima by his collar and roared, and the chauvinistic officer was cowering like a coward right in front of his men.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_37: Sōsa: Kyapucha AGITO part 2_**

The MPD cops were rather rattled at what they just saw, witnessing Kojima's brutality on handling Teruo, and seeing Gills reacting to how Teruo is being handled so they were divided on whether to open fire or not.

"N-No…please…don't hurt me…I don't want to die…!"

Gills growled at seeing how pathetic the officer is, and seeming went quiet at seeing Teruo getting up, seeing that he's alright and approached her, trying to get her to stop. As Gills let go of Kojima, the young boy then placed a hand on her armored skin.

"It's alright…let's go…that Unknown's still somewhere here…vent your anger at him…"

But again, Kojima used dirty tactics by shoving the boy towards Gills, causing him to hit her and fell down, and then ordered his men to open fire, this time using the armor-piercing bullets, and taken by the sudden commands, the officers did so, firing at her and some managed to penetrate her armored skin, but the tranquilizers' effects did not take effect yet, and now enraged, she grabbed Kojima and raised her arm, fist clenched and ready to land a death blow to his face.

"RRR…YOU DIE!"

"Wah…don't help! Save me!"

"RRAAGGGHH!"

However another hand grabbed Gills' and the scene shifted to her right side, which revealed to be Fuu Hououji, clad in the G3 suit, and a very wary Fuu was having second thoughts about letting Gills finish him or not, though she realized that doing so would make her sink to Kojima's level.

"_Is this an unknown…? Or perhaps a new Agito? Whatever, if this is an Unknown…might as well…_"

Before she could finish her mental debate, Gills, blinded by rage, lashed back, kicking G3 back and vented her frustration on the armored MPD "mascot" both unaware of each others' alter ego, thus both started to fight back, in an aggressive approach. Both traded punches but neither backed away and this only caused Gills to become more aggressive and agitated as she landed a strong blow to G3's chest, and the scene shifts inside the G-Trailer, where Icchan was briefed by Hotoku about the data the computers showed out, and Minoru was watching the monitors and saw who G3 is facing against.

"Chest area damaged…! Battery pack is now 80%..."

"Is that an unknown…or a new Agito?"

The scene shifts back as Gills' feral fighting increases and G3 is starting to stagger back, and the cowardly Kojima was getting pissed at seeing his "catch" winning so he took out an RPG and aimed it at the combatants, much to his subordinates' concern that G3 might get caught in the blast. As one officer cautions against it, Kojima paid no attention and even ordered the others to do the same.

"Arm yourselves with RPG! Aim at the Unknown…that's an order unless you want to be demoted and your salaries to decrease…you're the breadwinners of your family and if you don't want your kids starving…then you'd better follow my lead…"

The officers reluctantly did so and brought out their RPGs and at Kojima's word, they opened fire, and the shells hit Gills, and G3 was caught by the debris of the RPG shell, further damaging her chest area as well as her helmet, causing the visuals connecting to the G-Trailer's computer monitor to get a static signal and couldn't see what's happening. Moreover, Fuu herself couldn't see because of the damage to the helmet's eyes.

However, the attack further weakened Gills and disoriented, with Kojima seeing this, this was the chance he is waiting and ordered his men to fire the bullets laced with tranquilizer darts and they opened fire, some were able to penetrate her tough skin and the tranquilizers finally started to take effect, and Gills was forced to retreat, running away and Kojima ordered his men to pursue the "subject", leaving G3 behind and did not even stop to check on her.

"After that monster! That freak must be captured! If you don't you'll all answer to me!"

"But…what about Ms. Fuu…"

"Ignore that bitch! She's now useless as a blind bat…she made a mockery of us for allowing herself to get beaten by that freak…this shows that women are nothing more than trouble for our beloved department…"

"But wasn't it you who ordered us to fire the RPG? We knew Ms Fuu will be caught by the…"

"Shut up and do what you're told! Or else I'll have you terminated from the force!"

As Kojima and his men left, Minoru and Hotoku arrived and pressed the emergency button to have Fuu ejected from the suit after making sure no one else is here, and Fuu was seething with anger at what Kojima had done. She turned around to see Teruo following the officers pursuing Gills, and wondered why Teruo is trying to do, unaware that the boy knew that Gills is actually Umi.

* * *

The chase reached the Tokyo Bridge where the officers kept firing the tranquilizer bullets and soon she was cornered, and Kojima was laughing out loud at seeing his "prize" is just within his grasp, and now ordered his men to fire more bullets with tranquilizer darts, but then Gills managed to jump over and fell into the sea below, just as Teruo witnessed it and believed her to fall down, drown and died. He fell to his knees at seeing his girlfriend lost to him forever, while Kojima ordered his men to go after Gills, which the officers justified that they don't have the immediate equipment to go underwater, and a pissed off Kojima was ranting like a boy having a temper tantrum.

* * *

Several minutes later, at the MPD. Kojima was talking to reporters about how he saved a boy from the hands of two "Unknown" and claimed that he was able to chase them away, vowing to capture them once he has the chance to do so, and was met with applause from reporters, who took Kojima's fake words at heart, unaware that it wasn't him who chased the two Lords away.

Meanwhile, Kojima's subordinates are preventing Teruo from interfering and even punched and kicked him on his gut and threw him out where no one could witness it, but Fuu did, and she came to his defense, only to be reprimanded by the two cops under Kojima's command. Though she brushes off the threat, she saw Kojima staring at him and showed a wicked grin, and then saw some of the Board of Directors members eyeing her as well, and now she's in a bind, realizing that she couldn't do anything, and instead helped Teruo up, but he ran off crying, and the Class M member wondered why, unaware of Umi's unknown fate.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown place, the mysterious man with the blond hair and ponytail was watching the press conference where Kojima was hailed a hero by both the media and the MPD, and a smirk is shown on his lips (though only his lips was shown and not his face), seeing that infiltrating the police force is going to be easy given how corrupt and lenient the "higher-ups" are. It would make it easier for his men to set up "bugs" to monitor the MPD's activities without a hitch.

By then, he switched the footage of the monitor where Agito and Gills were shown thanks to his "Pluto goons", and by chance the goons were able to witness who Agito and Gills are, though they have yet to identify Hikaru and Umi by their names since they couldn't infiltrate the DDS student database. They'll have to find another way to get the students' list of names.

Then Kaori arrived and knelt down before him but the man nodded and she got up, and he knew she has good news for him to report. He patiently waited for her to speak and she finally did, the conversation took an interesting turn.

"Master...I have news for you...and this involves the DDS student who is a classmate of master Ryu..."

"What about him?"

"He appeared to have the same powers as the two Agito beings our men saw...and I have proof to back it up..."

"Really...? Show me then..."

"But first...I inform you that the user of the G3 suit is named Fuu Hououji...and it seems that she is entangled in a power struggle within the MPD...huh? Those two girls..."

"Anything relation to this Fuu Hououji?"

"Yes, master! The redhead is the one who becomes Agito! The blue haired is the one becoming the green-skinned, horned version of Agito!"

"Very interesting...who are they...?"

"We managed to find out their names...Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryuuzaki...about the boy from Class Q...here is the footage to back up my claim..."

Kaori then showed Kyuu getting attacked by a Lord, and though the fight took place at an alley, and only their shadows are shown the shadow of Kyuu showed that he underwent a transformation and briefly defeated the Lord, before emerging from the alley in his normal form, and the man smirked wider, seeing a very good development, and ordered his men and Kaori to keep an eye on Kyuu, seeing potential in making him Pluto's tool.

Then Kaori gave him the list of the Akatsuki ferry passenger list, and there he scans the list of names, and has found the names of Kyuu and Hikaru, a devious thought came into mind

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

It's a wild chapter here…

Pluto now knows who the potential Agito are…so an alliance between this organization and the Unknown can be a matter of time just as long as DDS is destroyed…

Fuu vs. Umi…this is one interesting fight since the second season of the Magic Knight Rayearth anime…only this time the two Class M members are unaware of who they are…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The Overlord of Light makes an appearance and gives Hikaru a "gift" to help in her fight against the Lords…


	38. The Overlord Of Light

**Seeds Of Agito**

With the Capture Agito arc slowly mellowed down we shift to a new arc and this time we highlight two of this fic's main protagonists – Kyuu Renjou and Hikaru Shidou. While the spotlight will focus on them, I'll also be focusing on another character that hasn't been seen since several chapters ago.

Remember the mysterious boy that Umi encountered? He's the Overlord of Darkness, who is hell-bent on eradicating those who possesses the Agito seed as well as retrieving them. You've seen him a couple of chapters ago, who what about his counterpart..? Now you get to see the Overlord of Light…and what he can do…after all…he's the one who gave the seeds to several people, yet they got killed before their powers emerged with only Hikaru and Umi's seed have awakened. Now see him in action…

* * *

Mrs. Renjou decided to go out of town to see a college friend and glanced at her son, who is talking to Yukihira, seeing that the two are getting along well and felt that she shouldn't worry over things and told them she'll be back later in the evening so the teens bid her goodbye and after she left, the Class A leader leaned against the Class Q leader, and there was a bit of silence as they felt the atmosphere was somewhat…peaceful.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_38:Hikari no Dai-Kunshu_**

At the Renjou house, Kyuu and Yukihira are sitting on the couch while watching TV, the two teens stared wide-eyed at seeing an amateur footage of Gills escaping from the MPD cops, and showed that Gills have jumped off the Tokyo bridge and assumed that it drowned, though Kyuu wasn't sure and had reservations about this. He had a feeling that something isn't right as he felt that Gills isn't an Unknown given the color of Gills' appearance.

"…Looks like there's a new version of Agito rampaging…and it seems that the police are now after that thing…Kyuu…what are your thoughts about this…? Do you think that horned Agito's on our side…or an enemy…?"

"Hard to say right now, Yukihira-san…we don't even know yet since it just appeared on TV…by the way…you shouldn't have gone after me after that bird-type Unknown grabbed me…"

"What do you want me to do? Watch you get killed? No way! I'm not going to let my rival go until one of us emerged as the better detective and successor to Morihiko Dan!"

"I don't mind if I lose…but I rather not lose someone on the account of me…"

"Look…I…"

As the two argued, their eyes met and both see to stare at each other, unknowingly drawn closer, and before they realized it, their lips met, and they started to kiss. Since this was Kyuu's first kiss, he seemed to fumble, but the niece of Morihiko Dan took the lead and Kyuu slowly followed. As minutes passed, the kiss became more passionate and the Class Q leader lay on the couch as the Class A leader lay on top of him, her arms encircled around his neckline and the kiss deepens.

He was getting sensually dizzy and not knowing what to do so his body took over, and his hands began to caress her legs, and soon other sensitive parts of her body. Both landed on the floor, and the scene shifts to the floor, where pieces of clothes slowly laid down, the last pieces were their underwear, and the scene again shifts to the edge of the couch, here you can see their legs entwined and moving rather erratically, and moans can be heard.

* * *

At his home, Teruo was weeping over the "death" of Umi, and he rubbed his cheek where Kojima slapped him hard, and soon anger was being build up and he swore revenge against the officer for killing his lover and for laying a hand on him, and he made sure that he'll kill him when he sees him.

"_Damn you…when I see you…I'll kill you…even if I land in jail…I'll avenge my girlfriend's death…that' a promise…my life is now incomplete because you killed Umi…and now my life is over…I'll kill you…Yoshiyuki Kojima…that I promise…_"

* * *

Later, back at the Renjou house, Kyuu and Yukihira were still at the floor, he is slanted against the seat of the couch while Yukihira was staring at the ceiling, both slowly putting their clothes on, and are in a rather state of shock, having realized what they just did, but Kyuu, now starting to develop feeling for his rival, gently held her hand and spoke to her, which seemed to surprise her.

"Yukihira…I know we're supposed to be rivals and all, but…why don't we start going out…?"

"After all that happened minutes ago…? I'm not sure…"

"We did make love…doesn't this mean we're lovers…?"

" …"

After several minutes passed, both felt awkward yet the idea of the two of them going out sounded like a good idea and both kissed again, and the scene shifts to the floor where their clothes fell off again and the two "rivals" make love again. They decided to go out out with each other.

* * *

A few days later the two top section leaders secretly went on a date, and neither Class Q or A are aware of this, but then as the days pased by, both slowly realized that this isn't working out, realizing the conflicts would brought about by their secret relationship and though both maintained a strong friendship, they discussed it seriously and by the end of the week, both agreed to break up, and though both were emotionally hurt, there were no hard feelings on their part. Yukihira went home, sobbing, while Kyuu was alone at his bedroom, feeling bad that he lost his virginity without thinking.

* * *

A week later, night time, Megumi was at the bathroom, taking a hot bath on the tub, talking to herself about Kyuu going "bonkers" about being near other girls while becoming a target of the Unknown. Her elder sister, Akane heard this and decided to "trap" her by tricking her into thinking she has a crush on him, which Megumi fell for, and she also blushed when she accidentally mentioned Ryu.

"Say…you always mentioned the two boys yet you only mentioned little about the other two…"

"Umm…ah…"

"Then why not invite them…?"

"Umm…ah…"

"Okay…you can invite the other two as well…"

"Umm…ah…"

As the two sisters are talking, they are unaware that someone is watching them as well as they planted a "bug" on their apartment and heard everything so spy is planning something to take advantage of the "event" that's about to happen.

* * *

At the Shidou house, Hikaru and her three elder brothers are talking while eating dinner, where she bragged that she can take on the Unknown, which her parents cautioned while Masaru, Satoru and Kakeru "supported" her idea, neither of them are aware that someone outside is watching them, and it was a seven-year old boy who resembled Fuma, and he appeared to bear some "relationship" with the Overlord of Darkness. He is the Overlord of Light.

As he went around the garage, he saw Hikaru's motorcycle and a thought hit him as it would give her an added support in her fight against the Overlord of Darkness and his Lords and he slowly touched it, slowly giving it power but in doing so also weakened him, as it was slowly revealed that he was the one who gave the seeds to several people, and he was aware that his "counterpart" has killed them and taken the seeds for himself while others are killed before their "Agito" powers would emerge.

"_May this new added power be of any help to you…Agito…_"

Before taking his leave, however, a new enemy has arrived, and he is the Armadillo Lord, and saw the Overlord of Light, which he sensed as the one who gave the "Agito" seeds to the humans and began to chase him, which he "teleported" away yet he is being tailed. A fight ensued and in order to defend himself, the Overlord of Light was forced to "evolve" himself to the point of becoming a 14-year old boy, and began to use telekinesis to shove his attacker, and both unknowingly ended up at the Tokyo pier.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Hikaru was at the kitchen, she sensed the aura of the Lord, and began to had out towards her motorcycle and sped off, while her three elder brothers had to come up with an excuse to cover up for their sister's abrupt departure, knowing she has a job to do, and their parent took the bait and went on with their usual business while Masaru went outside, looking at the streets ad prayed that his youngest sister will comeback safely.

"_Come home safely, Hikaru…_"

* * *

At the Tokyo pier, Hikaru arrived and saw the Armadillo Lord attacking the boy so she changed into Agito and fought the Lord, but then the Lord spins his body and formed a huge ball and does a spinning attack, which neither her punches nor kicks could get through his thick skin, and the Overlord of Light hid behind a trailer, expecting something good will happen. And it did, as Hikaru's motorcycle came to life and moved on its own, slowly changing into another form, vaguely resembling a dragon though it retained its motorcycle appearance and plowed through the Armadillo Lord, breaking his spinning attack and Agito was dumbfounded by what she just saw.

"Huh? My bike just evolved…?"

Deciding to find out, she hopped onto her motorcycle in "dragon" form and rode off towards the Armadillo Lord, doing a spinning attack and the motorcycle in "dragon" form picks up speed while Agito's "horn" opens up, and she prepares to execute the Ground Kick , in which the motorcycle in "dragon" form stopped, and Agito was thrown off, yet she executed her attack, breaking through the Armadillo Lord's skin and he exploded, and there she realized that the Overlord of Light has disappeared, though she checked back at her motorcycle, which as reverted back to vehicle mode, and she was again dumbfounded by what just took place.

"Is it me or did my motorcycle also have "Agito" powers…?"

The Overlord of Light glances at Hikaru who reverted back to normal and boarded her motorcycle and left, smiling to see that Agito has gotten stronger in time and knew that she is the only one who can stand up to his "brother" and finally recognized who Hikaru is. He took his leave to plan his next move to help combat the Overlord of Darkness.

"_Looks like I did made the right choice…the Magic Knight of fire possessing the power of Agito…I wonder if the other Magic Knights also has the other seeds…but I doubt it…my only other hope is that Clef and the others at Cephiro would learn of what happened there…and they may be the only ones who can help the three Magic Knights…take care of your new acquisition, for the Machine Tornador will aid you in your fight…_"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Looks like Kyuu's first romance is short-lived, but he did gain some experience and now knows what to do in his next relationship…yet his friendship with Yukihira remained.

Megumi's place has been infiltrated…I'm sure you know who it is…

And Hikaru's bike comes to life…and new challenges await her…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Megumi's apartment is infiltrated, and Class Q tries to find out if the burglar is there or not.

And more hints of Kyuu's "powers" are slowly shown, as another Pluto member makes his debut.


	39. Burglary

**Seeds Of Agito**

Like in the anime and manga, Megumi's apartment is invaded with Class Q there to help her out, and this time I'll be bending the rules a bit as I brought a member of Pluto out from the manga and in to this chapter, which he has not appeared in the anime.

* * *

At the Tokyo pier, Hikaru arrived and saw the Armadillo Lord attacking the boy so she changed into Agito and fought the Lord, but then the Lord spins his body and formed a huge ball and does a spinning attack, which neither her punches nor kicks could get through his thick skin, and the Overlord of Light hid behind a trailer, expecting something good will happen. And it did, as Hikaru's motorcycle came to life and moved on its own, slowly changing into another form, vaguely resembling a dragon though it retained its motorcycle appearance and plowed through the Armadillo Lord, breaking his spinning attack and Agito was dumbfounded by what she just saw.

"Huh? My bike just evolved…?"

Deciding to find out, she hopped onto her motorcycle in "dragon" form and rode off towards the Armadillo Lord, doing a spinning attack and the motorcycle in "dragon" form picks up speed while Agito's "horn" opens up, and she prepares to execute the Ground Kick , in which the motorcycle in "dragon" form stopped, and Agito was thrown off, yet she executed her attack, breaking through the Armadillo Lord's skin and he exploded, and there she realized that the Overlord of Light has disappeared, though she checked back at her motorcycle, which as reverted back to vehicle mode, and she was again dumbfounded by what just took place.

* * *

At the secret hideout, Kaori was told by the mysterious man that to make up for her failure at the Karuizawa incident, she must keep an eye for Megumi Minami, and when she questions him why, he did not reply and reiterated that she must complete her mission, which she reluctantly agreed.

"Very well…I'll do it."

"Good…now go…or you'll know what would happen to you…"

"Yes…I'm leaving right away."

So Kaori left, Yurie came and questions her master's intention and as to why he is interested in Kyuu as well, seeing them both a threat to Ryu's "well being", yet all he did was smirk before making a reply.

"Patience, Yurie…patience…you'll soon get your answers…"

"That's what worries me, master…for master Ryu might…"

"I assure you he will not…"

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_39: Gōtō_**

At DDS a few days later, Class Q was having a session of self-study which Kazuma plays the "teacher" and gives his classmates some trivial questions which Ryu narrowly answered them as Ms. Katagiri is at the principal's office taking Dan's place as Dan went to the MPD to meet with Kinta's dad. As the hour passed by, Class Q was ready to depart as Megumi recalled what her elder sister prodded her to do and she finally took the initiative and talked to Kyuu.

"Um…hey…Kyuu…want to come at my place? My elder sister asked m to take you with me…she wants to meet you…"

"Me…?"

The Class Q leader was taken aback, as he is now being tempted by romance once again after his brief romance with Sakurako Yukihira. If he decides to explore his feelings with Megumi, he has to be careful after his first romance ended with both him and the Class A leader losing their virginities and parted ways in good terms. He didn't want THIS to end up the same. Both blushed and looked down at the floor, and blushed deeper seeing the others watching them.

"So my analysis is correct…romance is developing between you two…"

"Hey, Kyuu…talk to me if you need advice…"

"…"

Needing to distract her classmates, she came up with the idea of inviting them to her house, which Kinta agreed to while Ryu and Kazuma gently declined the offer and left, and the three Class Q members left immediately or Megumi's apartment. As the trio left the school gate, Ryu was boarding his car as Yurie prepares to leave, and the Blue-haired Class Q member saw the trio walking off, and yet Ryu couldn't do anything. By then Hikaru Shidou arrived at DDS via her motorcycle, and she and Ryu waved at each other, and a comment from Yurie caused him to nearly jump from his seat.

"Don't get too close to her, master Ryu…for Agito is within her own world…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Yurie went mum as she drives off, ignoring Ryu's prodding questions as he became agitated after hearing what she just said and he is in a state of disbelief from what his "caretaker" had just spoke about.

"Are you saying she's Agito? What proof do you have? Are you trying to scare me off or something? Answer me! I order you! If you don't have proof to back up your claim…then stop making stuffs about my schoolmates…"

A TV attached to the back of the front passenger seat played, and it showed Hikaru changing into Agito and fought the Armadillo Lord, and this made the Class Q member went still with shock, and the next footage showed Umi becoming Gills fighting the Panther Lord before getting into trouble with Kojima and his men, and by then Yurie made her comment.

"Now you know…so it's best that if you steer clear from these two girls…or the "Unknown" may target you and THAT we cannot have. And also, try not to get too close to one of the Class Q members…he too is targetted by the "Unknown" and is the same as the two girls…he might infect you so please heed our word…"

"You lie…are you implying that one of the Class Q members is Agito? I thought Class M is one?"

But Yurie went silent as the car drives off towards an unknown destination…

* * *

At the Metropolitan Police Department, at Superintendent Touyama's room, Touyama listens on after Fuu Hououji told him what she knows and he was clenching his fists at the fact that Kojima lied to the media about his actions and for the way he manhandled Teruo, yet both knew that they couldn't do anything about this for now and had to wait for Commissioner Hiiragizawa to return so he can deal with Kojima and his "cronies".

"That Kojima…using that boy to lure out Agito and yet a second Agito showed up and chose him over that Unknown…I swear…if I had a higher position I'd made sure he's out of the force…Fuu, all we can do right now is to have patience…once the opportunity arrives, then we nail him."

By then Dan and Nanami arrived and both Dan and Touyama exchanged pleasantries while Fuu bowed to the DDs founder. There Dan and Nanami heard what the two were told and both sides knew that the MPD's higher-ups are favoring Kojima to some extent and started to suspect a conspiracy, yet they changed the subject as Dan said he came here for a reason, and Fuu, then waved to Nanami as she saw an odd-looking box attached to the phone connector, which Nanami grabbed and smashed it to pieces.

"Nanami-sensei…what's that?"

"Dan-sensei…look at this…"

"THAT, Touyama, is why I came here…Pluto has returned, and is once again operational…"

"But I thought they were dealt with…"

"So do I…so now we must be careful…their master of disguises and state of the art technologies enabled them to enter any establishment…even here…"

"Then the janitor that just cleaned my room…"

"Yes…"

Everyone went silent until Fuu got an alarming theory which made Dan even more concerned.

"Then this organization…they even heard our conversation…"

"Yes…now they know that you're G3…so you too must be careful…"

* * *

At the road, a van was cruising away, as it turn out that this van was parked outside the MPD building but left after the "bug" was discovered and the vehicle immediately left before the police cars are about to be deployed. By now the van that was spying to the MPD superintendent is safe from being pursued. At least now they have something to report to Pluto, about a certain DDS student having access to the MPD and the fact that she is G3.

* * *

At the door outside Megumi's apartment, tension gripped Class Q as the key she brought did not opened the door, thus Kyuu and Kinta assumed that someone may have broke in since the key lock did not respond to her keys and Kinta forced his way in, and there things look fine until a certain clue led them to suspect that someone is inside. As they scanned the area, Megumi's photographic memory scanned the insides of the house, and a few comments changed the tide and the suspected "clue" made itself apparent by jumping out of the closet and there Kinta clobbered the person, which appeared to be a burglar, and Megumi called for the police and within minutes a police car arrived and took the burglar away.

Minutes later, the three Class Q members sat on the couch sipping cups of milk and discussed the chain of events that led to the exposure of the burglar and how they knew that this was the case:

- The front door of Megumi's apartment has been tampered;

- The dish set inside the cabinet have been re-arranged;

- The windows were not opened;

- The shoes in front of a cabinet was spread while the other set of shoes remained stationary;

- The suspect heard that they found the wrong hiding place which tricked him into jumping out to make a daring escape which Kinta took advantage and pinned him down.

By then Megumi's elder sister, Akane, arrived and was surprised to see the front door wrecked and there Kinta introduced himself and Kyuu as Megumi's classmates at DDS and told her what transpired, and she seemingly forgive and forget, though she took several tries in teasing Megumi about seeing Kyuu for the first time and suggested that she hook up with him, causing the two younger teens to blush, and seeing Megumi's face, Kyuu's feelings towards her started to develop but had to resist it for now, having just broke up with Yukihira.

* * *

Much later, the burglar alighted from the police car, and it turn out to be Kaori in disguise and used hypnosis to kill her captors, and as she was about to make her escape, she saw Kyuu walking by himself and is considering making a sneak attack when another entrant shows up, who turn out to be the Sloth Lord, grabbing Kyuu and dragged him to an alley, where it was lit by a street light, and when the female Pluto agent approached the corner of the alley, she stopped at seing a bright light and Kyuu's shadow showed that he underwent a transformation and through the shadow she could see that the Sloth Lord was struck on the head and exploded.

She hid behind a car to see Kyuu emerging, looking quite weak and seemingly recalled nothing as he went ahead to go home. There she started to feel apprehension about the fact that Kyuu has some sort of power and decided to tell her superiors about this.

* * *

At Pluto HQ, Kaori told Anubis about what she has to report – Megumi possesses photographic memory and that Kyuu defeated the Sloth Lord, and told him that The Class Q may be Agito, but then another person came and is smirking at the discussion he just heard, much to her chagrin after he made fun of her.

"You're a Pluto agent and yet you get rattled by a 14-year old boy who has the potential to become an Agito…? Such a scaredy cat you are, Kaori-dear…"

"Grr…Kelberos…"

"Ah…Kelberos…nice of you to drop by…you have something to say…?"

"Yes…regarding what Kaori said, she saw the fight through lighted shadows…but I managed to get footage…see for yourselves…and I'm sure you'll be pleased…he might be the key to our victory over that Dan Detective School…and it might make that Kojima fool a bit of a use to us…"

And so Anubis and Kaori watched the footage that Kelberos supplied, and though she was surprised and shocked, Anubis grinned while rubbing his cheek, seeing a potential plan to defeat DDS in the future.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Quite a shock, as Kelberos made his debut, and he managed to video-taped Kyuu's fight with an Unknown. Now that Pluto has seen it, they're going to use this to help destroy DDS.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

A new teacher makes his debut and is one of the "big four" of DDS;

Class M gets into a fight with Pluto;

Kojima is being assaulted…karma has caught up with him…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

It turns out that Anubis is based on Kelberos, and that he is exclusive in the anime while Kelberos remained in the manga version, and since I found out about this just now, I decided to have the two exist as separate persons working for Pluto.

Also, I managed to download the RAW, Japanese manga from the internet and though I couldn't read kanji, I somewhat was able to follow most of the subsequent flow of the plot and there I asked Umeko for some answers which she did.

Many thanks to Umeko for the info on Anubis and Kelberos and on the manga.


	40. New Teacher Missing Again

**Seeds Of Agito**

This chapter is again divided between Class Q and M as Pluto makes its move while I brought in a new DDS staff who made his appearance from the manga and anime, while Kojima is about to learn the meaning of the word "karma" as someone who harbors a grudge against him decides to take his revenge…and I'm sure you know who…

* * *

At the Ryuuzaki residence, Hikaru and Fuu drops by to see if Umi is still there after she missed out on her classes at school and at Dan Detective School, only to find out that she went missing again, and Umi's parents (hilariously, anime-style) assumed that she and Teruo had eloped, much to Hikaru's exasperation and Fuu's sweat-dropping, and so the two Class M members promised to Umi's parents that they'll find Umi and bring her home.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_40: _****_Atarashii sensei. Futatabi hyōji sa re nai_**

As the two Class M members are walking towards their school, other students are also heading for the same direction and the two ex-Magic Knights could hear them talking, and it's about Umi and Teruo, having heard that she went missing, along with Teruo, and Fuu can tell why, but the rumor-spreading began to commence.

"I heard that Umi left the swimming club to be with her boyfriend…"

"Could you imagine? Her boyfriend's two years younger than her? And he's a little shorter than her…"

"Now both of them are absent…"

"I bet they eloped and went to a far-away prefecture…"

"I bet the secretly got married…"

"Or maybe they want privacy so they can have sex the first time…"

"Ah…the youth today…once their hormones are activated they want to use it in any way they want…just to experience first love…"

"You're exaggerating…"

The two Class M members rolled their eyes at hearing the rumors yet they ignored it, as they knew Teruo and Umi aren't like that, and they decided to head for DDS after their classes at their school ends later in the day. However, they weren't aware that a van with tinted windows is secretly following the two, having learned that Hikaru and Fuu are Agito and G3, and has plans to follow as per the Pluto member's instructions.

* * *

Later in the day, Kyuu was the first to arrive at DDS and is heading for the old school building when Yukihira greeted him and the two exchanged pleasantry, and with no one looking around they almost kissed but stopped, having realized that they're not meant for each other and decided to change subjects.

"Sorry…"

"That's okay, Kyuu…so, found a new one yet?"

"No…after what happened between us…I'm not sure if I'm ready again…"

"I'm sure you are…and I'm pretty sure you'll find her here…"

"In DDS?"

"Yup…she's waiting for you…"

As the two are chatting, the scene shifts to a stranger who passes by them and is heading to the main building, and though his face wasn't shown, the scene focuses on his left wrist where a broken watch and a scar is shown, and other DDS students passing by him stood back, feeling that the passerby looked menacing.

* * *

Outside Tokyo High, Hikaru and Fuu had just left the school gate and are walking on their way to DDS when the van suddenly stopped and out came men in construction uniforms and caps, all armed with billy-clubs and are ready to attack, causing the two girls to go on the defensive, seeing that their day is going to be quite hectic than expected. First they had to deal with the Lords, Umi going missing again and now these goons, whom Class M is unaware that these guys are from Pluto.

"Man…sure wish I brought my kendo sword with me…"

"Use their clubs as makeshift weapons…that's all we can do right now…and maybe they might have something to do with Umi's disappearance…let's beat them up then extract information from them…"

Nodding, the two ex-magic Knights went on the defensive and clobbered some of the attackers, taking down 10 of them before being surrounded by another six, who are circling around them, wielding knives. But then someone tipped them off and one of them threw down a smoke pellet and the two girls coughed, and after a few moments the attackers are gone, including the ones whom they beat up. Class M sighed yet they were baffled as to who they are and why are they being attacked, and by this time Kojima and his men arrived aftr getting word that a disturbance was seen, and he was slightly irritated to see Fuu there, yet seeing her and Hikaru holding billy-clubs and knives was enough to consider proof so they can be brought in.

"Well, well…wielding deadly weapons…something very uncommon for students of Dan Detective School…planning on committing a robbery or something? Or perhaps about to commit murder? That's a serious federal offense...and I do hope you intend to do that...I can't wait to put you feminine fools behind bars..."

Those comments irked Fuu and answered back in anger, as Hikaru saw this and now understood why she has been hearing word tht the MPD is having divided opinions over Kojima.

"We just got attacked by men in construction suit and then they ran off…we just disarmed them before they escaped. You can see these on the ground…there are several of them! We were lucky we escaped with our lives!"

"You can tell that to the fairy godmother-fucker…arrest them! Book them in for wielding deadly weapons! And make sure you cuff them real tight!"

Now Hikaru was now irked and it was her turn to answer back but she and Fuu got manhandled.

"You can't do that! You should first…OOOFFF!"

Kojima's men slammed Hikaru and Fuu against the windows of the police cars and are ready to handcuff them when Kotaro Nanami came and used his authority as a DDS staff member to protect Class M and even disabled the cops who were about to administer the handcuffs on the two girls, irking Kojima but this triggered a word war.

"You should know better to ask for witnesses for anything disturbances and I happened to saw it. Those men in construction suits belonged to an organization that DDS fought before…and their MO now includes taking down any DDS students…abducting them and/or murdering them…and Class M defended themselves…sure the girls are holding the knives in their hands as they disarmed the goons, but the knives on the ground also has fingerprints of the goons, though some won't have any as some of the goons may be wearing gloves. Now stand down and let the girls go or I tell you on the Prime Minister."

Kojima was not pleased with what is happening yet he had no choice but to back away and let Fuu and her friend go, and he mentally cursed Nanami and DDS for their interference yet he hoped to have his chance in humiliating Fuu and the women within the MPD.

* * *

At the conference room, the stranger who arrived at DDS is talking to Principal Dan, and Dan knows him. He is Tatsumi Hongou, and is among the trio of Dan's most trusted staff, alongside Shuno Katagiri and Kotaro Nanami. It was slowly revealed that prior to Pluto's supposed downfall, Hongou received heavy injuries and was sidelined for a few years and underwent rehabilitation until he is fully recovered.

He was very concerned after learning about the Unknown, the attacks on the DDS students and about the so-called Agito, but as he returned, he was surprised to hear what Dan has in store for him which he reluctantly agreed after a heart-felt debate.

"What? Me as a DDS teacher? Surely, sir I can handle anything else…"

"And I'm sure you can handle this one…and Class Q is in need of a good teacher…and you surely fit that role perfectly. Nanami is handling Class A so I'm sure you can…"

"Don't compare me to him…fine, I accept."

"Then it's settled…"

* * *

Near DDS, Fuu left Hikaru to go to the MPD to talk to her godfather about what he knows about this organization that attacked them both while Hikaru saw a boy near a park crying, and recognized him as Teruo, and then things played within her head. Both him and Umi have not been seen in school for a few days (more than a week to be precise) and maybe he can help shed light on Umi's disappearance.

She approached him and asked if he knows anything about where she is, but as Teruo looks up, shame and grief hit him as he couldn't bring himself to tell Hikaru that Umi's is "dead" and that she was "killed" by Kojima and his men and ran off crying. Hikaru was baffled as to why he ran off, and wondered if she should go after him or go to DDS. She chose the latter as she wanted to talk to Dan about a certain organization that attacked her and Fuu earlier.

* * *

As Teruo was running away crying, he ended up at a basement parking lot where he and Umi "last" met, and there he saw Kojima walking towards his car and anger enveloped the boy, and his lust for revenge kicks in, wanting Kojima to pay for his deeds.

"Hmm…so this Umi-bitch went missing…I guess that Unknown killed her…so be it…I won't have my hands stained by a blue-haired bitch trying to save her runt of a boy being targeted by an Unknown…"

As Kojima talked aloud about this, Teruo heard this and uses his awakened "Agito" powers to have the car overturned, and this alarmed the officer and saw who is responsible for this, and fear hits him. It was Teruo, and now the boy is angry at how Kojima insulted Umi.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY BIG-TIME, YOU JERK!"

"Wha? You have that power? Then…you're an Agito as well? Fine! I'll capture you and make you my guinea pig!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, ASSHOLE!"

Teruo's eyes glowed a bit bright as his Agito powers began to go full throttle.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

A new teacher has arrived in DDS…and is now assigned to Class Q.

Pluto is now making its move on Class M…

And a pissed off Teruo is going after Kojima…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Hongou's stint as Class Q's teacher is going to be a wild one as Class Q gets strictness in their lessons, while Teruo tries to kill Kojima. Will he be able to? Would you want to see him dead?

And another member of Pluto shows up…and stalks Class Q within DDS…


	41. Double Ambush

**Seeds Of Agito**

Teruo gets a chance to get even with Kojima for "killing" off Umi yet it remains to be seen if he succeeds or not so read below to find out if he has it in him to rid this fic of a very hated character.

Hongou "shines" through in the manga and anime, so you get to see him "shine" through here in this fic, which I'm sure you readers would get accustomed to him, but then another Pluto members shows up and makes his debut.

And lastly, another Lord comes to DDS…and I'm sure you know which DDS student this Lord is targeting…

* * *

As Teruo was running away crying, he ended up at a basement parking lot where he and Umi "last" met, and there he saw Kojima walking towards his car and anger enveloped the boy, and his lust for revenge kicks in, wanting Kojima to pay for his deeds.

"Hmm…so this Umi-bitch went missing…I guess that Unknown killed her…so be it…I won't have my hands stained by a blue-haired bitch trying to save her runt of a boy being targeted by an Unknown…"

As Kojima talked aloud about this, Teruo heard this and uses his awakened "Agito" powers to have the car overturned, and this alarmed the officer and saw who is responsible for this, and fear hits him. It was Teruo, and now the boy is angry at how Kojima insulted Umi.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY BIG-TIME, YOU JERK!"

"Wha? You have that power? Then…you're an Agito as well? Fine! I'll capture you and make you my guinea pig!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, ASSHOLE!"

As Kojima was about to draw his gun, Teruo glared and uses his Agito powers, which his powers involves telekinesis, and sends Kojima slamming against the wall and dropped his gun, but then as the MPD officer tries to get his gun back, the boy glared at a steel railing and tore it apart and used it to tie up the corrupt cop and pinned him against the wall. There an eerie moment took place and the chauvinist begs for mercy and tries to "sweet talk" the boy out, but Teruo wasn't taking any, ready to kill him off for his actions against Umi and him.

"You slapped me several times, and I got a pair of swollen cheeks…now I'm going to pull out all of your teeth…and it's going to be painful…you killed her…so I'll kill you in return…you asshole…I'll make you pay!"

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_41: _****_Daburu Machibuse_**

"No! Mercy! I give up! I'll turn myself in! Just don't hurt me!"

"After what you did to me and Umi? Forget it! I'll make you suffer!"

Before Teruo could use his power, two Lords showed up and are eyeing the boy which Teruo quickly notices, and realized that he couldn't get revenge as of now, as the Panther and Puma Lords are ready to take the boy out and drew out their weapons, and the boy used his telekinesis to have the Lords' weapons stabbed onto themselves, but it wasn't enough to kill them so he ran off, leaving Kojima alone to fend for himself as he remained tied up.

A passing park attendant came and saw the hapless officer and called the MPD for help, and a few minutes later the MPD cops used bolt cutters to cut out the metallic railings and Kojima was freed, and Kojima then made it appeared that Teruo is in league with the Lords and proclaimed that an "army of Agito" is threatening to attack Japan, and immediately contacted MPD HQ to tell them this.

* * *

At the old school building of DDS, Principal Dan cane and introduced Class Q to Hongou, telling them that Hongou will betheir new teacher, and while Dan explains, Kyuu and Kazuma were whispering to each other about their new teacher seeing his looks could be scary.

"Hey, Kazuma…if you look at him…he looked like a thug than a teacher…"

"I agree…"

"YOU TWO…NO WHISPERING IN FRONT OF YOUR PRINCIPAL!"

Hongou's sharp senses caught the two younger students and reprimanded them, and the two straighten up, and Dan mentally smiled that his decision was indeed a good choice, seeing how Hongou could "tame" the top section of this school. After a few minutes Dan left and Hongou began his duty as a teacher and criticizes his "charges" for not acting seriously and for "being lenient".

"…I have to say I'm disappointed by the looks of you…isn't Class Q supposed to be among the elite? It's no wonder Class A picks a fight with you…your carefree-like attitudes has made you look so low!"

Kinta whispered to himself about Hongou being to uptight and is met with a stick to his neck by Hongou, while Ryu tries to "pacify" things, yet Hongou took notice of the blue-haired Class Q member and said that he rather wanted to be a criminal than a detective which caused Ryu to glare back at him and Kyuu took the lead to end the confrontation by standing up and greeted him.

"Kyuu Renjou…pleased to meet you!"

"Megumi Minami…pleased to meet you!"

"Kintaro Touyama…pleased to meet you!"

"Ryu Amakusa…pleased to meet you!"

"Kazuma Narusawa…pleased to meet you!"

Pleased to see that Kyuu's action have made his classmates stood up to respect him, he decided to start classes and told them to open their textbooks to discuss on how to tail a suspect, and the lecture was quite harsh yet challenging, and it did brought out the best in them.

However, he secretly glanced at the Class Q "leader" after hearing him mentioned his last name, making the teacher wonder in suspicion, though he wasn't sure himself about this revelation.

"_Renjou...? Could he be...no. He's to carefree to be like that of Satoru Renjou...unless if they're related...I'd better ask Dan-sensei about this later on...if he turns out to be the one..._"

* * *

Back at Tokyo, Teruo kept on running as the two Lords chased him and he was nearing another basement parking area, where Hikaru happened to pass by and saw him being attacked by the Lords and realized that he's in danger, and seeing that no one else is here, and that DDS is just a block away, she ran towards the two Lords and threw her motorcycle helmet at them which allowed Teruo to go and hide, and hid behind a wall and saw her did her transformation pose and transforms into Agito and jumps in to fight off the Lords, much to his surprise.

"_No way…she has that kind of power similar to Umi…?_"

As Agito fought the Lords, both the Puma and Panther uses their cunningness and speed to overpower Agito until she assumes Storm Form and summoned her weapon, and after a few hits the two Lords retreated for now, and when she turned around, Teruo was gone.

"Huh? Gone already? Where did he go? He's the only one who can tell me where Teruo is…that little brat…I'm starting to wonder if he really did elope with Umi…"

* * *

Back at DDS, classes ended with Kinta leading Class Q towards the exit of their classroom and remarked on how Hongou can be a pain in the butt, and the others (save for Ryu) stared wide-eyed as Hongou was there and heard everything, and he punishes Kinta by making him clean the empty rooms, and left. Kinta begs off to Kyuu to take his place as he needed to leave to attend to his part-time job, just as Kazuma and Ryu left.

"Darn…now I'll have to clean up his mess…"

"I'll stay and help you, Kyuu…"

"Really? Thanks!"

Megumi indeed stayed with Kyuu to help him out as she wanted to get close to him, as she was starting to fall for her classmate, which was showing a few weeks ago after seeing him dating Yukihira.

* * *

As the minutes passed by, Kyuu and Megumi began to clean most of the empty rooms and both enjoyed each other's company and though at one point he get to see her panties, he wasn't clobbered as she had to restrain herself yet he apologized for his actions. and when they came across the hallway, they saw a closet-like shelf but in the process he spilled the pail of water and both moved the shelf so they can wipe it with the mop. As they did so, they discovered what appeared to be a hidden door with puzzles attached to the door, and when Kyuu tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

Thinking fast, Kyuu went outside and saw that there wasn't a back window so they went back inside and analyzed the door again. seeing that the window panel resembled a puzzle, he toggled it and it formed a portrait of ten dragons and the door opened. Filled with curiosity, Kyuu persuaded Megumi to go in, saying that as DDS student they must unravel whatever mysteries they find, and she reluctantly agreed to go with him.

However, they are unaware that a shadow is lurking behind them. It was a Pluto member named Thanatos, though his face has not been shown yet, it is confirmed that he is a guy. as he was about to take out a canister, he glanced to his side to see someone he didn't expect. it was the **Viper Lord**, and surprisingly he just passed by him as he went down the stairs leading to where Kyuu and Megumi are, and the Pluto member followed to see what is about to happen.

* * *

Further down, Kyuu and Megumi found what appeared to be an abandoned bed, a torn diary, and a dead end. As the two are debating on what to do next, the Viper Lord came and performed a finger-sign gesture and then heard the door being closed and the two Class Q members realized that they're being locked in, with the Lord ready to go for the kill.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Teruo's chance for revenge is halted thanks to to passing Lords...

A new teacher and a very strict one.

Thanatos appears and yet lets the Viper Lord do "his" job...

Kyuu and megumi in danger...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See how Kyuu and Megumi defend themselves from the Viper Lord...since Kyuu has a hidden power similar to Agito and Gills...maybe a third Agito is about to be born...would you like to see this happen?

**_

* * *

Note:_**

Again, I altered the plot where Thanatos unleashes a poisonous viper at Kyuu and Megumi, yet here a Lord does the job...but then it might have a different scenario since Kyuu's "Agito" powers are slowly emerging...


	42. Trapped

**Seeds Of Agito**

Kyuu gets to be the main character here as he tries to fend off the Viper Lord, after Thanatos traps them inside the secret room, and here you see what would happen if Kyuu is pressed back, and to see if his "Agito" powers would emerge or not...

* * *

Further down, Kyuu and Megumi found what appeared to be an abandoned bed, a torn diary, and a dead end. As the two are debating on what to do next, the Viper Lord came and performed a finger-sign gesture and then heard the door being closed and the two Class Q members realized that they're being locked in, with the Lord ready to go for the kill.

Megumi was terrified as she stood behind Kyuu and the Class Q leader clenched his fist, knowing the Lords are after him because he believed these things are after the Akatsuki passengers, and before he could act, the Viper Lord grabbed him by his collar and glanced at him, but then shoved him aside as he set his sights on Megumi, and after a thorough look, he began performing the finger-sign gesture, and she realized that she is now targeted.

"NO!"

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**42: Torappu**_****

Kyuu tries to get up, then then the Lord "spawns" a viper to keep Kyuu occupied and the Viper Lord created another viper to target Megumi before he "slithered" away, leaving the two teens to their fates. Megumi shrieks as the viper is approaching her and Kyuu's determination to protect her suddenly evoked his hidden power and grabbed the viper, crushing its neck until it was killed, and then threw it aside. He then went for the other viper and grabbed it by its tail and grabbed it by the neck, suffocating it, until it no longer moved. As the adrenaline rush ceases, his "Agito" power went dormant again, but that didn't brought relief as they are still trapped. As he checked on his classmate, he noticed something from her and this shocked him big time.

"Kyuu…the viper bit me…"

Reacting quickly, he pulled down her left sock and saw the bite mark and some blood, so he immediately sucked out most of the venom which caused her to blush, as he gallantly sucked and spit out most of them, and finally he stopped. He looked around to see he there may be a way out, but the pink-haired beauty was so emotionally shaken that she felt her life is about to end.

"No…we're trapped…no one knows where we are…we'll die…die here alone…"

"Don't give up. We'll make it through…we're detectives if we give up now…we'll become losers. And I won't have it…I won't lose you. Ever. I promise when we get out of here…I'll take you out on a date. That's a promise."

"K-Kyuu…"

As Kyuu went for the door, he learned that it was shut tight and tried to bang his way out, but nothing happened, so he went back to her and saw the diary so they both decided to decode the contents so they might learn something from it and see if there is any connections to this hidden room.

* * *

Later that night, Ryu called Kinta and kazuma and the trio meet up at the gate of DDS, and he told them the breaking news which caused the two to get alarmed, and concerned, especially Kinta after hearing what Ryu had just said.

"I called Kyuu and megumi and their parents told them that neither of the two are back home yet, and they're starting to get really worried."

"He-he-he…I bet those two went to a love hotel and made love…should've brought a video-cam with me…"

KA-BLAG!

"You pint-sized porno-freak! They're not like that! They're only 14, you know!"

"Still…I think that the only logical place to start finding them is at DDS…since this is their last point of seeing them after we left…what are you doing, Kinta? Is that a bag of food leftover?"

"Yup…so I'm getting rid of it…huh?"

As Kinta opened the lid of the garbage bin, they saw Kyuu and Megumi's bags there and a metallic container, which has small holes in it. As Kinta observes it, he was about to open it as he heard something moving inside and can hear a hissing sound. Taking out his DDS handbook, Kazuma brought out a twissor and squeezed it through the hole and managed to extract something…a snake skin. Opening his laptop, he scanned the skin and the trio discovered that the live being inside the container was that of a viper, and Kinta knew what to do and ran off to get to the nearest hospital that has an ant-venom serum.

Before Ryu and Kazuma are about to go in, the Viper Lord shows up and grabbed the container, freeing the viper and re-absorb it into his body, and stood in their path, determined not to let them get past him as he awaits the venom to kill Megumi, but then Hikaru passed by as she was about to head home and sensed the Lord so she secretly changed into Agito and fought the Lord, dragging him away from DDS and brawled elsewhere.

As the two combatants are punching each other out, The Viper Lord sent out "spawns" to deal with Agito and took his leave. After she dealt with the vipers, Agito reverted back to being Hikaru and went inside, where Ryu and kazuma are talking with Class A's Gouda and Shishido, ands joins in on the conversation.

"What's up? And why is that Unknown blockinjg your way?"

"Kyuu and Megumi are believed to be trapped somewhere here, and we found their bags at the garbage bin along with a container where a viper is hidden and that Unknown absorbed it, so we assume that he's up to something…Kyuu…of course! Kyuu has become a constant target of the Unknown! He may have been bitten! We've got to find him and Megumi! Shidou…can we ask for your help?"

"Count me in!"

And so the five DDS students began a frantic search for the two Class Q members as time is of the essence and hope they find them and for Kinta to return with the anti-venom serum, knowing how fatal a viper's venom can be if untreated immediately.

* * *

As time passes by, Kyuu and Megumi covered most of the diary's contents as it showed that someone was trapped here and managed to get his way out, how he survived the harsh environment and most of the info they managed to extract, though they are still unaware of who was the person trapped and who placed him here. He constantly held her hand to assure to her that she wasn't alone, but then the venom inside her body begins to attack.

"Ahh…water…I need water…"

Looking around, she saw pipes above them and he unknowingly summoned his Agito powers and began to bang the pipes with his fists, and with Megumi preoccupied, she didn't notice Kyuu's "belt" appearing and he continued to pound on the pipes until water came out. He rearranged the pipe's direction so it can hit megumi and she greedily drank them, but then she was starting to lose momentum so he held her in his arms and kissed her so she would stay awake, and it did, as she blushed at this but Kyuu kissed her again and she reciprocated it.

"I won't lose you, Megu...WE will get out of here...believe in me..."

She nodded as she continued to drink the leaking water while he goes towards the door and started to bang it, and then tackle it. this caused a loud sound to produce and the side bolts of the door was starting to crack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu, kazuma, Gouda, Shishido and Hikaru are searching the hallways until she sensed an aura similar to hers and she slowly strayed away, causing the others to glance at her and began to follow her, which led them to thew closet-like furniture, and noticed that a door was partially seen so they pushed it aside and saw the hidden door. After a thorough observation, Ryu was able to crack the puzzle and opened the door, and as they went in, Ryu asked the two Class A members to stand guard in case of an intruder trying to trap them which they agreed. The rest went down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile Megumi continued to drink the water while Kyuu's Agito powers increased, and his continued shoving on the door caused the side hinges to give out, and the door fell down, and he knelt in exhaustion but by then the others came and both Ryu and Hikaru went to Megumi's side while Kyuu frantically told them the situation, but Ryu assured that they already know, as Kinta came with a nurse, and the nurse administered the antidote, which Kyuu cried in relief. As megumi is carried away, kazuma noticed Kyuu's belt before it disappeared, and the computer genius was starting to get suspicious.

"_Huh? Since when did Kyuu wear a belt like that...wait...that's the same as the one Agito is wearing...so how come he's...no...it can't be...Kyuu can't be an Agito..._"

Suddenly, Kazuma was starting to feel his body heating up and a belt was formed around his waist, and he was starting to get freaked out, as it took him 20 seconds to register what's he suspected.

"I...I'm...an...Agito?"

* * *

A few days later, DDS was closed to pave way for an investigation as they suspected that Pluto has infiltrated the school ,and that an Unknown almost killed Megumi and Kyuu, so now they are making improvements on strengthening the school's security system.

Meanwhile, Pluto got the news that the two DDS students survived, and Thanatos was rahrter surprised to learn that Agito showed up to prevent the Unknown from finishing the job that Thanatos started, but then the master assured that it's fine, as he expects that more Unknown will target Kyuu.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

This ends the secret room arc, though it left some impression from this chapter...and it introduce new shockers apart from the manga and anime.  
Just like last chapter, I altered the chapter where Thanatos was the one who delivered the Viper and instead it was the Viper Lord who venomized Megumi, though I did retained the pipe scene.

Also, instead of Kyuu sending the SOS flashlight, I had him partially awakened his "Agito" belt that helped him and Megumi escape the locked room, though it was fortunate that no one noticed this.

Speaking of which, it turns out that two more DDS students have hidden "Agito" powers - Megumi and Kazuma. Kazuma's belt has appeared yet nothing else happened, and the Viper Lord targeted Megumi as well. How can this be since neither she or Kazuma have been to the Akatsuki Ferry?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ryu and Megumi goes to Shibusawa Academy to investigate a series of murder through the internet leaving Kyuu, Kinta and Kazuma behind, and there danger awaits the two Class Q members.

Meanwhile, Kyuu and Kazuma joins Hikaru in searching for Umi, and this results in an upcoming battle with an "Unknown"...


	43. Search For The Collector

**Seeds Of Agito**

A new story arc comes in and this is where Kuniko Touya makes her first appearance, and this will be as close as it is in the manga and episode 29 of the anime, though expect some of the parts to be altered so that I can infuse with some original story parts.

Hikaru commences her search for Umi with Kyuu and Kazuma tagging along, though expect some mystery and surprises as Hikaru herself is unaware that she has two potential "Agito" allies coming with her…

And expect Kojima to cause more trouble for G3 as he now started to suspect on why certain people are targeted by the Unknown, with Teruo being the focal point…

* * *

A few days more after the viper incident, Class Q is back at DDS, and surprisingly, while they are inside their classroom, Ryu and Megumi are summoned by Hongou to Dan's office with the other three left behind, and the boys wondered why they are left out. They became suspicious and secretly tailed the trio.

* * *

**Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**43: Korekuta no ii Kensaku**_

At Dan's office, the principal told the two summoned Class Q members that they'll go undercover at Shibusawa Academy to infiltrate and investigate their next case: The Collector. There Dan explained to the two about a series of murders shown on video via the internet while Hongou told the two about a girl gone missing from Shibusawa Academy: Emina Ogura, aged 15 years old. All of the these are connected to rumors being spread, and said that the school hired DDs to verify the rumors as well as to solve the murders, informing them that this mission will be dangerous and gives them the option to accept or reject it.

"I accept, sir."

"I accept also."

By then, Hongou sensed something from the door, and sneaked towards it and opened it suddenly, revealing the rest of Class Q eavesdropping and thus he reprimanded them for their actions, though Dan doesn't seem to be bothered by it, expecting this to happen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…we we're wondering why we were not involved in this case…"

"Of course…Ryu and Megu looked well enough to blend in to senior high…I'm too young to go undercover…Kinta's too old to go there as well…you looked almost like you're still in elementary…"

"What? I'm in junior high!"

Ryu and Megumi giggled and bowed to Dan as they take their leave, and the others followed, trying to persuade the two to tell Dan to have them involved. As the two adults are the only ones left, Hongou couldn't help but feel apprehension towards Ryu, which Dan countered it.

"Since Amakusa came…things get a little weird…especially since Pluto managed to infiltrate this school…"

"Don't be like that. That's what our enemies want us to do…pointing fingers. I'm very sure Ryu is among those who'll succeed in my stead and is a valuable student to DDS and to Class Q."

"But…about Kyuu…"

"What about him…?"

"His surname is Renjou, right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you suppose…?"

"I can't be sure…maybe he has the same surname but of a different family…"

"I also wondered how the steel door from the secret room got broken…and he's just a boy…"

"Maybe the hinges had gave in…"

* * *

Outside, at the streets, Kyuu caught up with Ryu and asked him to look after Megumi, as he explained to him that she was targeted by the Unknown, and by someone who locked them in the secret room. Recalling what he heard about Dan's trust in him, Ryu accepted his classmate's request and promised to look after Megumi. After that, both parted ways as the Class Q leader was relieved to see that she is in good hands.

* * *

At her apartment, Megumi was preparing her things for her trip to Shibusawa Academy with Ryu, and she blushed as she recalled Kyuu kissing her just to keep her focused on staying conscious. She touched her lips, feeling Kyuu's lips touching hers, and she wondered if she is fine with this or not, as she was still unsure on whether she likes him or not.

"_Why am I feeling this…? Am I falling for Kyuu?_"

* * *

On his way home, Kyuu heard a car horn beeping and looked to his side, which turn out to be Kazuma, inside his limousine, and the two talked about the incident at the secret room a few days ago and Ryu and Megumi's mission, which they are unsure if it's fine with just the two of them, with the computer genius suggesting to indirectly get involved, but their discussion was interrupted when Hikaru came via her motorcycle, and she waved at the two, and there the trio talked things over, and hearing this she decided to ask for their help.

"Umi's missing again?"

"Hope she's fine…last time I saw her on the streets with no panties…hope to see her privates again…"

Kazuma blushed and covered his lips as he uttered it, and both Hikaru and Kyuu glared at him for the remarks but Kyuu accepted the request since he has nothing else to do, and Kazuma accepted the request just to make her stop glaring at him. With that said, Hikaru left and two minutes later the two Class Q members are about to part ways when their bodies began to experience pain, similar to dysmenorrheal bouts, clutching their bellies and knelt on the floor, as the Viper Lord appeared and grabbed Kyuu.

As Kyuu braces for himself for the inevitable, the Lord glances at Kazuma, and sensed an aura in him and drops the Class Q leader and performed a finger-sign gesture and head for him. With Kyuu still in pain, he was unable to stop the Lord from getting to Kazuma, but then help arrived as G3 came via a motorcycle and opened fire with the GG-01 weapon, firing the Viper Lord with hard shells of ammunitions, and the Lord was forced to retreat for now, seeing that his chances might be slim should Agito show up.

As G3 helps Kyuu and Kazuma, who by then felt fine as their body pains subsided, they then glanced at Agito who stood there. Hikaru sensed the Viper Lord's presence and changed into Agito to go and help, but after seeing G3 chasing the Lord away, Agito just watched. She nodded at G3 and G3 nodded in return, and both parted ways seeing the two Class Q members are fine now. Kazuma saw Agito in full view and recalled that Kyuu's "belt" was quite the same as Agito's and then recalled that he saw his "belt" materializing and disappearing, and he was now getting worried as he started to suspect a pattern.

"_I wonder if I should ask Kyuu about this…but then, he might deny it as I also deny what I saw in myself…but then again…what if…the Unknown assaulted Kyuu…then me…does thias mean that these Unknown are targeting people who have Agito belts…?_"

* * *

At the MPD HQ, a day after, Kojima reprimanded Fuu for not pursuing Agito as he gave her orders to implement the Operation: Capture Agito, but Fuu rebutted by asking him if Agito attacked a victim or not, and what would he do if she chose to capture Agito and let the Viper Lord kill the two would-be victims, which she answered by telling her superiors she is being blackmailed and all, and the officer was forced to let her off the hook.

Then one of the MPD policemen came and gave him the printout of the passenger manifesto on the Akatsuki Ferry incident, and after reading it, he saw Teruo Toyota's name among the list, as well as the other passengers, alive and dead. Fuu became suspicious and asked him what does the list had anything to do with the current problems.

"I believe it is connected to the Unknown…they attack people they choose rather than everyone within their paths…the people they killed seemed to have a reason…something they deemed them a threat to their kind…"

"Are you saying we are a threat to these Unknown? What made you say that?"

"Remember that boy named Teruo?"

"What about him?"

"He's the one who wrapped me in the metal sheets."

"You're lying! How can that be?"

"He possesses a supernatural ability…and the Unknown went after him instead of me. And I believe the people who survived the Akatsuki Ferry may have the same powers…that's my theory on why they are killed off. The attacks on DDS…Morihiko Dan didn't notice this and maybe that's why the applicants are killed…the Unknown doesn't want super-powered detectives chasing them…then this Kyuu Renjou…maybe he also has powers…"

"That's bullshit!"

"Then explain to me why he is now a constant victim to the Unknown attacks…just like the survivors of the Akatsuki ferry…you'd better think about this…this could be our breakthrough in nailing those son of a bitches…"

"Our?"

"The higher-ups made it clear…you work under me…unless you want to vacate the G3 suit to me…"

"Grr…"

* * *

Later in the day, at Shibusawa Academy, Ryu and Megumi arrived and are in their school uniforms (Shibusawa Academy uniforms, that is) and are placed in Section A-!, where math instructor Misato Murasaki introduced the two undercover detectives to their "classmates", in which both teens took their seats. Megumi noted that no one in their "class" looked at them or greeted them, and so the two were told to take their seats.

There Megumi was taken aback learning that Calculus is now used in first year, but Ryu noted that Shibusawa is an elite school, but then one of their classmates mock at his two "classmates". He is Junya Kogure

"Hey, newbies! what are you whispering about?"

"Sorry."

"Think you're smart? Then try solving the question!"

Ryu stood up and went to the blackboard and answered the questions, shocking Junya and even the class.

Later in the day, As Megumi and Ryu are talking, girls came and asked for Ryu's name, and Megumi was surprised to see that her Class Q classmate has become quite popular.

"Wow! Which school did you came from?"

"What are your best subjects?"

"Are you single? I'm available!"

But then a male voice spoke and a boy came to remind the girls that Ryu is still new here and they shouldn't pres themselves on him too much.

"Easy, girls, he's new here so be a little easy on him. Hi, I'm the class representative, my name is Masashi Tominaga."

"Hi."

Megumi tried to follow Ryu's lead and asked who is the female class representative, in which a girl in glasses stood up, in a very shy tone.

"Um...sorry...my name is Kuniko Touya...please to meet you..."

"Hi. I see you're new here. I'm Maya Asabuki."

"Please to meet you."

"So...what's your relationship with Amakusa?"

"Nothing, really...we're just transfer students...much like acquaintances..."

"Looks like Amakusa now has a rival in terms of brain power...like that guy over there...Kazuki Oobayashi..."

Maya and Masahi then noted that sine the rumor spread through out school, everyone assumed that he is the Collector, though they have no proof of it, and Ryu noted this seeing Kazuki had a scary look.

* * *

At break time, Ryu told Megumi that he got a text from Kinta, saying that Kyuu and Kazuma are helping Hikaru search for Umi, who went missing again, and Megumi was worried after hearing from Ryu about the Viper Lord targeting Kazuma as well but were saved by G3 and Agito, but then their conversation was interrupted by a group of bullies who surrounded them and the two Class Q members braced themselves as they had to keep their composures to avoid exposing themselves as DDS students.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Just like in episode 29 of the anime, but with a twist, as Kyuu and Kazuma are now aiding Agito in searching for Gills, while G3 and Agito indirectly met, and an understanding appeared to form between them, though neither one of them knew each other's alter ego.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Collector arc continues...and their first murder encounter via the net, thus the snuff video theory...


	44. The Collector's Captives

**Seeds Of Agito**

Ryu and Megumi's undercover work at Shibusawa Academy is put to the test as a trio of bullies are taunting the two, and from there things take a different turn as the Collector decides to target the two "transfer students" while Hikaru and Class Q continues their search for Umi.

* * *

As Ryu started to "make" friends with his "classmates", Megumi tried to follow Ryu's lead and asked who the female class representative is, in which a girl in glasses stood up, in a very shy tone.

"Um...sorry...my name is Kuniko Touya...please to meet you..."

"Hi. I see you're new here. I'm Maya Asabuki."

"Please to meet you."

"So...what's your relationship with Amakusa?"

"Nothing, really...we're just transfer students...much like acquaintances..."

"Looks like Amakusa now has a rival in terms of brain power...like that guy over there...Kazuki Oobayashi..."

Maya and Masahi then noted that sine the rumor spread through out school, everyone assumed that he is the Collector, though they have no proof of it, and Ryu noted this seeing Kazuki had a scary look.

* * *

At break time, Ryu told Megumi that he got a text from Kinta, saying that Kyuu and Kazuma are helping Hikaru search for Umi, who went missing again, and Megumi was worried after hearing from Ryu about the Viper Lord targeting Kazuma as well but were saved by G3 and Agito, but then their conversation was interrupted by a group of bullies who surrounded them and the two Class Q members braced themselves as they had to keep their composures to avoid exposing themselves as DDS students.

* * *

"Well, well…two lovebirds making out at a place like this…and as members of the discipline committee…we'll have to punish you for indecent behavior…huh? You think you can stay calm by looking cool? Don't get over your head…"

"Hey…check out the chick!"

"Woohoo…so cute…if we post your face on the net…maybe the collector would go after you…if not every maniac in this school will fall I love with you…"

Megumi was getting scared at the aura the three bullies are emanating, while the third bully took out what appeared to be a cellphone that has a camera, and placed it between her legs and took a picture of her legs and panties.

* * *

**Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**44: Korekuta no Horyo**_

"EEEK!"

Megumi shriek as she tried to cover her legs but the camera had already took the picture of her panties, and then showed it to his two cohorts, further provoking the two Class Q members as they bragged about posting them on the net, but then Ryu immediately reacted by grabbing the lead bully by his arm and flipped him down to the grassy ground and took out what appeared to be a bladed weapon and placed it on the side of his neck, and his face had a terrifying look, spooking the three bullies.

"You think your tough? Huh? And you have the guts to do perverted acts to my friend, huh? How about I slash off your windpipe? Or how about I cut off your balls and penis? I can do a quick, sex change operation right here? Sounds like fun, huh?"

"No…no don't!"

"Then hand over the phone…stay away from us…and do anything violating to my friend…I'll cut of your hands and place every scar on your body and maybe I'll post them on the net…"

The three bullies were so scared that they threw the cellphon on the ground and ran off like cowards, and Ryu showed to Megumi what he was holding: a metallic spoon and used it to smash the celphone to pieces so it won't be used again and made sure its data can never be recovered. She was surprised by this as she was quite taken aback by his scared looks, and now she wondered if there is some other things she doesn't know about Ryu.

As the two head back to their dorms, an evil eye can be seen, and then left immediately afterwards.

* * *

At Shibuya, Hikaru and Kyuu search brought them here from Tokyo, as they searched for possible areas, including the alleys, but thus far they wielded no results, and decided to head here in hopes of finding her since Shibuya had so many people at outdoors and hoped that they might have better chance if eyewitnesses happened to find her. The two paused for a while as they stopped by for a drink and then resumed their search. At the eastern part of Shibuya, Kazuma and his chauffeur were also doing rounds but had no luck at this time, and the computer genius was still in a daze as to what he found out so far:

- Kyuu has a belt that is similar to Agito, and suspected that he was the one who knocked down the pipe and the steel door of the secret room of the old school building;

- Kazuma himself is a potential, if not possible, Agito as his "belt" manifested but disappeared quickly. Since then the belt did not show up, and he was worried what his family would think of this, and then recalled that the MPD are after Agito, and if they find out about him and Kyuu…the results would be problematic.

By 30 minutes he and the other two DDS students meet up and talked about today, but then Hikaru told the two boys to take a rest so that she would take the lead and then return here. As the Class M leader left, Kyuu was drinking his water and Kazuma was tempted to ask his classmate if he is an Agito or not, but then the two boys began to feel body pains, yet Kyuu was then getting used to the pain and slowly got up and he could sense an Unknown nearby, and slowly left. Kazuma then instructed his chauffeur to carry him on his back and follow Kyuu, and there they came across a vacant lot where Teruo was being stalked by the Panther Lord, and Hikaru stood in between.

"Back off, monster! I won't let you hurt my friend!"

But the Lord performed a finger-sign gesture and began to go ahead, and the redhead beauty began to wave her right arm to the left, then to the right, as her Alter Ring appeared around her waist, and a humming sound is heard, which she shouted "henshin!" and pressed button orbs on the sides of her belt, and bright light shone around her and then the light faded, and Hikaru is now in her armored form as Agito, and both Kyuu, Kazuma and his driver were shocked to see this as Agito fought the Lord and held on her own until she managed to hurt him and chase him away, and there Teruo bowed and left, and Agito reverted back to being normal and left.

Teruo was unsure about what he learned, and the two Class Q members wondered what to do with this fact, and how will this affect their status as schoolmates.

* * *

Back at Shibusawa Academy, Ryu was at his dorm where he was greeted by Hibiki Sakuma, aged 17, and there he showed Ryu his room and told him that each room has a PC and as they opened the room, the PC is on and a fake snuff video is shown, and while Sakuma was tempted to call a teacher, Ryu persuaded him not to.

* * *

At the female dorm Touya showed Megumi around and there she came across a vacant room where the missing student, Emina Ogura's name is there, and Touya told her that Emina has gone missing prior to Megumi and Ryu's arrival. When asked what Emina was like, Touya claimed that she was cheerful, cute and kind, and wanted to be like her.

Later at night, Ryu and Megumi went to their classroom after he secretly took the fingerprints of the one whom tampered his room's PC, and then they took the fingerprints of the desk Ryu suspected and he got confirmation: Junya Kogure!

* * *

At Kogure's room, he was the one who opened Ryu's PC and intended to use slander-like comments to scare him off, intending to get even for embarrassing him at the calculus subject earlier but then a knock on the door was heard and he answered it.

"Yeah…? Oh, it's you. Later, okay, I'm busy."

He closed the door and was heading back to his PC when the door opened again.

"I thought I told you…"

KA-BLAG!

He was knocked out as the mysterious person whacked him from behind and slowly dragged him out of his room, and no one seem to know about this.

* * *

The next morning, the teacher informed the class that Kogure is out with a cold and he won't be present today and this seemingly made the two Class Q members wondering with suspicion.

The scene shifts to an abandoned building where Kogure was tied to a chair and gagged, and the attacker brought out something. The scene shifts outside and a muffled scream can be heard yet no one seem to hear this.

* * *

The next day, Kogure was not in attendance so he persuaded his teacher and Tominaga to go to Kogure's room to see if he's still there, reasoning that something might have happened to him, and when they entered Kogure's room, they find the room empty, and the PC is still on and there was blood on the floor, while back at the classroom, Megumi was talking with Maya about Emina but then Megumi wondered about this and she asked them and Touya to form an "investigation team" and all are on board.

* * *

Within minutes, Megumi was talking to Ryu via cellphone and told him she assembled an "investigation team" that consists of her, Tominaga, Asamuki, Touya and Ryu himself. However, someone grabbed her and pinned her, placing a cloth laced with chloroform and she dropped her phone, and Ryu was getting frantic in getting in touch with Megumi, but then she was sedated as the chloroform took effect and the attacker took her away.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Megumi's in danger just as they were about to investigate Emina's disappearance, and Ryu is now getting worried she might be the Collector's next victim. Problem is, he doesn't know where she's taken.

Kyuu and Kazuma now know who Agito is, and how will this affect their relationships as DDS schoolmates…will they befriend her…or turn her in to Kojima (which I hopefully they not)?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Collector arc continues...and here Megumi's fate will be decided here…

Kyuu indirectly meets up with the Overlord of Darkness, and Kazuma gets to see (indirectly) another Agito, and you'll be surprised to see who this new Agito is…

Okay…here's a vote for you to decide: How many Agito would you like to see? And which Agito do you like to see appearing:

- Kyuu

- Megumi

- Kazuma

Cast your votes on the review box, folks!


	45. The Video Of Death

**Seeds Of Agito**

The Collector arc continues as Megumi is about to be "taken out" by the Collector himself, unless Ryu manages to find her before the video ended…Kyuu will be so ticked off if he finds out she's been killed off…

Also, the Overlord of Darkness makes another appearance, and it seems that he has set his sights on Kyuu himself after Umi rejected his offer of having her to serve him…will Kyuu fall victim to this villain from Cephiro?

* * *

As Megumi was talking to Ryu via cellphone and told him she assembled an "investigation team" that consists of her, Tominaga, Asamuki, Touya and Ryu himself. However, someone grabbed her and pinned her, placing a cloth laced with chloroform and she dropped her phone, and Ryu was getting frantic in getting in touch with Megumi, but then she was sedated as the chloroform took effect and the attacker took her away.

* * *

**Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_45: Shi no Bideo_**

At Ryu's dorm, several minutes later, he, Maya, Touya and Tominaga gathered as they made after making a frantic search for Megumi, but found nothing, and as they are discussing about where to start the next search, Ryu's PC played and the snuff video on the internet was shown ,where Kogure is about to be attacked by the Collector, and there they realized why Kogure went missing for two straight days.

Tominaga: "Hey…that's Kogure!"

Touya: "Oh no…h-he's about to be…"

By then Kogure was whacked by the Collector and the scene shifts to Megumi, who is tied up…NAKED. Everyone stared wide-eyed as the Collector is ready to deliver the fatal blow, and Ryu was getting very concerned, recalling his promise to Kyuu: PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS. However, the broadcast was cut off and Ryu rewinds the footage and asks Kuniko where the area is, which she responded as she seemingly recognized the scene.

"I-it's near the clock tower…!"

The four teens then dashed off and headed to the place where they hope that Megumi is still alive.

* * *

As they arrived within the side of the clock tower, they searched the surrounding area until he noticed an old school building, which Tominaga said that it wasn't used anymore, but Ryu noticed something strange and pointed it out to the rest.

"Look at the woods that barricaded the door…the woods are old but the nails are still new…therefore someone was here recently…quick…give me a hand here, we might be able to…please…"

Maya, Touya and Tominaga helped the blue-haired teen in removing the woods and got in, and as they entered, Ryu went straight for the right which the others followed, and asked him why take that route instead of going to the left.

"The left route is covered with spider web…but the right route isn't, meaning that someone's been here recently…"

"Whoa, you're amazing, Amakusa…"

"Glad he's our classmate, Tominaga…right, Touya?"

"Y-yes, Maya…"

As they passed by the corridor, Ryu noticed that one of the sliding doors isn't covered in dust so Ryu opened it and found Megumi, stilled tied to the chair and is naked. As he untied her and then removed her gag, he removed his upper school uniform to cover her upper torso while Maya found a white cloth and used it to cover her lower modesty. As she woke up, she was shaken and Ryu had to calm her down.

"I'm glad you're okay…what happened…?"

She then pointed her finger to the opposite direction where Kogure is still tied to his chair, but is now lifeless, and his head is covered in blood. Then Megumi started to speak in a stammered manner.

"T-the…Co-Collector…he..he molested me…b-broke…my hy-hymen…th-then…then…"

Maya looked down and saw blood between her legs and realized what Megumi meant and there she called the police and within minutes the police arrived and to cordon the entire area and Megumi was brought to the clinic. Ryu then noticed that a desk near the door has a portion of it not covered in dust, so he told the officer in charge that the Collector is not a pervert of sorts, but a rather smart individual who seemed to plan his moves well. The others were starting to get scared as they had to find a way to know when the Collector would make his next move.

* * *

At Shibuya, Kyuu stared at the sky as he seemed to heard Megumi called out his name, but then Kazuma roused his classmate out and reminded him of what they have discovered, which the Class Q leader took the subject seriously. Both have seen Hikaru change into Agito, who saved Teruo, and now they're considering what they should do next.

"Kyuu…what should we do…?"

"For now…nothing. Agito saved me and others a few times…and I'm glad it was HER. If it's someone else…"

"But…what if someone else finds out about this?"

"If it's Kojima who saw this…then I'm putting my status as a DDS student on the line…I rather not let that creep get her…she's our protector against the Unknown…all he does is screw around and letting the Unknown get to their victims as he only cared about capturing Agito…Kazuma…we should keep this strictly between us only."

"If you say so…but what if…"

"She won't…I know it."

Nodding, the two Class Q members rejoin with hikaru and they al resume their search for Umi.

* * *

Back at Shibusawa Academy, at Megumi's Dorm room, Ryu paid her a visit to help her calm her nerves as well as to discuss what they have tackled so far regarding the Collector case. Despite what has happened to her, she seemed to have recovered and is blushing at Ryu's presence.

"I'm fine, Ryu…really…"

"Though it's only 19:30, I'll stick here a little longer…we need to determine this case if we are to prevent another tragedy from happening…"

"True…but if others see us like this…"

"I don't think so…thanks to that detective group you made, we won't look like a couple…"

"Err…um…"

By then his cellphone rang and he answered it. It was Maya Asabuki, and she was calling him to give him additional info on the case. However, she said she'll call back as someone is knocking on her door. And strangely, it has been quite long and Maya hasn't called back. Then someone knocked on Megumi's door, who turns out to be Touya, and she blushed to see Ryu there, but Megumi had to brush off any suspicions.

"Ah…no…Ryu and I…we're talking about thecase…"

"I…um…"

"What wrong, Touya?"

"Um…Amakusa…I happened to saw a strange message from the BBS…"

"BBS?"

As the three teens checked the PC, there they saw a message which said:

"Starting at 21:00 is an incredible live broadcast!"

As the trio watches on, the snuff video played and it slowly revealed that the footage took place at the dorm, and seconds later turn out to be Maya, and there she was struck down, causing the trio to look shocked and then head out to her room. There they found her and luckily she's still alive. Ryu then recalled that Maya called him to say she was going to show him something when the call was cut short.

"Megumi, have you been here before?"

"Yeah…but only for a short time…"

As the school official asked Ryu why he is saying this, Megumi told them she has a photographic memory and that she can remember everything, and pointed out that the shelf where a set of video tapes have been changed. And when police arrived, things gotten a bit complicated until Ryu noticed a video tape on the VCR, and they deduced that this was used for recording.

* * *

At the same time, Hikaru left to go home just as Kazuma and his chauffeur did, and so Kyuu is traveling alone as he insisted, not wanting Kazuma to get into trouble with his parents, and thus the two Class Q members parted ways. As Kyuu is walking home, he passed by another teen who smirked at the 14-year old DDS student, casting an evil eye and a thought spoke, though Kyuu is unaware of it.

"_Hmm…a third Agito potential…either you can be a good tool…or a potential threat…therefore I'll test you to see if you're worth my time or not…and hopefully you're not as uptight as Umi Ryuuzaki…_"

Kyuu paused a bit as he felt that someone is watching so he turned around to see and was surprised that no one is there, though he could have sworn he saw a boy his age standing there a moment ago. Sighing, he decided to continue his walking as he heads for the Shibuya bus stop to get a right to Tokyo, but then someone grabbed him by his shirt. It was the Bear Lord and he shoved him towards a parked car and performed a finger-sign gesture, just as Kazuma's limousine came and saw this.

"Wha…? Kyuu! Maurice…park the car!"

"But, master Kazuma…"

Kyuu ran towards an alley that is lighted by a street post and the Bear Lord followed him there, and with Kazuma following, he stopped in the middle of the alley, afraid to get closer as he could hear the sounds of struggling, and he is starting to fear for Kyuu's safety. Looking at the side of the wall, Kazuma could see the Lord's shadow trying to grapple onto Kyuu, but then he saw something happening as the shadow showed that Kyuu's belt materialized around his waist, recalling that he saw it a few days back at the secret room of the old school building of DDS.

"What the…is that the belt that Kyuu had before…?"

As he was tempted to go through the alley, light shone and he saw Kyuu's shadow, which it showed that the 14-year old boy underwent a transformation, and though he couldn't see it, Kyuu's shadow gives the computer genius a idea what is happening. As the 11-year old watched the actions through the shadows, it showed that Kyuu is slowly beating up the Bear Lord, and after a few minutes, light shone again and an explosion can be heard. Kazuma backed away and stood at the alley's entrance and there a few moments later, Kyuu emerged, with a few bruises on his face, but he seemed to be fine yet he seemed to be exhausted and collapsed, and Kazuma called for his chauffeur to help him load inside the limousine to heads for his mansion to have his family doctor to check on him.

"_Seriously…is Kyuu…like Agito…?_"

* * *

The next morning, at the school auditorium of Shibusawa Academy, Ryu and Megumi invited the other classmates and the officer to show to them what he gathered so far on the Collector case. Earlier, Oobayashi was being questioned and being suspected of being the suspect, but as Ryu showed to him the footage of last night's snuff video, this is what he pointed out.

"Maya invited the suspect inside her room, and if she knew that the person is the suspect, she wouldn't have let him in, and therefore Oobayashi isn't the one. She knew that and if the person she trusted, she wouldn't suspect him of being the suspect, am I correct?"

"Phew…"

"Hmph! Then explain this…all the students we asked have alibis to prove their innocence…and so I say Oobayashi is the one!"

"The alibi itself is the trick. "

"Huh?"

"Look carefully. The alarm clock was shown…and it even showed the time of the murder, just as message said that it would be shown at 21:00. Why would the suspect go all the trouble just to put more footage on the alarm clock? I got a call from Maya at about 20:30, just as then someone answered the door…."

Ryu explained that while Maya wasn't looking, the Collector toggled the clock and then attacked her. Then he pointed out that Maya was supposed to set the alarm before 21:00 to record her favorite show on TV. With the timer of the VCR malfunctioning, she set the alarm so that by 21:00 she can start recording her movie and because of the toggling of the clock, she thought that the time is right and she started recording the wrong program and there the Collector struck.

He also pointed out that the Collector changed the clock's time so that the video would look like it took place at the right time and live. The detective was impressed and allowed Ryu and Megumi to continue their "investigation." There Ryu and Megumi browes Maya's room to check for more clues, and started to try playing the set of VCR tapes, but then on tape is missing yet they opted to play what's available to get an edge.

* * *

Teruo was still at a bench near his house, depressed over Umi's death and yet he saw Hikaru becoming Agito and is tempted to tell her what he knows, but then a hand grabbed his ankle and looked down, and the attacker revealed itself: it was the Mole Lord. As the Mole Lord attempts to pull the boy under the dirt, Teruo used his Agito powers of telekinesis to have a pitchfork flying and thrust into the Lord's head, and though it wasn't fatal, it was enough to chase him away, and the boy is safe, for now.

"_Umi…please be alive…I need you…I want to be with you forever…!_"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Poor Megumi…she got molested by the Collector yet he broke her hymen…at least she's alive…

Two Lords debut in this chapter, and Kazuma is now in a deep situation, seeing Kyuu defeating the Bear Lord off-screen, while Teruo managed to repulse the Mole Lord…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The Collector arc concludes here as Ryu and Megumi managed to pin down the Collector, and his exposure will surely shock everyone…

And someone shows up unexpectedly, which will surely shock both Hikaru and Teruo…


	46. Collector Exposed, Tragic Reunion part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

The Collector arc concludes here as Ryu and Megumi hatches a plan to pin down the Collector in his own trap, while someone returns and this will set for the "endgame" that would involve Class M.

* * *

Later in the day, Ryu summoned their classmates and showed to them the tapes that they found at Maya's room. It turns out that Ryu and Megumi's "classmates" were members of a movie club in Shibusawa's Junior High division before they enrolled in the Senior High division, and this brought them back memories of their early days, but Ryu is glancing at the group, still guessing that one of them is the Collector.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**46: Korekuta Roshutsu; Higeki-teki na Saikai** **part 1**_

As the group left, Ryu confided to Megumi that he managed to guess which one of the group is the Collector, and all he needed no is how to get himself to admit it and why he is doing this. By then Kazuma called Ryu on the cellphone and told him that after getting last night's text message about Emina Ogura, he managed to hack into her online account and there Ryu and Megumi went to check her room to see several online abusive messages hurled against her.

"Hmm…Megumi…look at the name Anime…it's an anagram…"

"Really?"

As they looked into it, they both cracked at the name as they spelled it backwards and there they found out who it is. Anime is Emina, and after reading her online messages, they seem to get a link, but then Kazuma brought an unusual topic.

"Ryu…it's…it's about Kyuu…"

"What about Kyuu?"

"Yesterday, we went with Hikaru Shidou of Class M to Shibuya just to help her look for Umi Ryuuzaki…and last night, I saw Kyuu encountered an Unknown…and they ended up in an alley…I…I don't know how to say this…"

"DID SOMETHING HAPPENED TO KYUU?"

"Yeah…believe it or not…"

Silence enveloped the two teens until the conversation continued.

"He managed to beat that Unknown…"

"Seriously? How is that possible?"

"I…wait…"

Ryu and Megumi hold onto the cellphone as they heard Kazuma wailed at what he was told.

"What? Kyuu left early this morning? Five am? And you didn't stop him? Sorry, Ryu…got to go!"

As the two teens cut the line, Ryu and Megumi decided to head for the old school building to re-examine the exterior, and there they noticed several ants going in and out of the building, and noticed a piece that a few ants are carrying, so Ryu went to the guard on duty and showed out his DDS badge, and there the detective in charge was pleased to find out about this.

"It's no wonder…he-he-he…you sure impressed me a lot…"

Ryu then picked up several more "fragments" and gave it to the officer to be sent to forensics and then Ryu and Megumi went back, and as they passed by a garden they noticed that a flower is missing, and the blue-haired Class Q member guessed what it is and figured out what is next in store, so he posted a message informing his "classmates" that he knows who the Collector is.

* * *

At Tokyo, Hikaru passed by Teruo's house and saw him ready to go to Tokyo High after a few weeks of absence, and she decided to walk with him to get him to speak out why he missed classes.

"Hey…can we walk together?"

"I guess…after all…I'm single again.."

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Say…have I seen you before…I thought I saw you in a ferry four years ago…"

"As in…the Akatsuki Ferry? Wait…you're that redhead I saw being thrown off? That was four years ago!"

"Hmm…guess we have something in common…"

And so the two walked together and are heading for school, while the scene shifts to the Tokyo Harbor, where several wet footprints are seen and is heading towards where Hikaru and Teruo are heading.

* * *

At the meeting room of Shibusawa Academy, the "classmates" are assembled and that they are serving coffee that Megumi prepared, so as they sat down, Megumi placed the coffee on the table, which Ryu took it, and while his back is turned, someone put a powdered content on it, and just as everyone is about take their coffee, a janitor came and informed them that the room needed to be cleaned so Megumi took the cups and went to the next room, and the "Collector", who appeared to be within the group, was getting jittered as he was unable to tell which mug is Ryu's.

"_Fuck! What timing…now I can't tell which one is Ryu's and which is mine…my hope now is that one of them has the drink…! I'll be screwed if I drink the ONE by mistake…! Blast…had I known of this I might have planned it sooner…!_"

At the next room, everyone took their mug, and slowly drank them. The Collector hope that one of his victims would be the one taking it, but then everyone seemed to be fine, and there Ryu glanced at the person who has not taken his coffee. It was Masashi Tominaga.

Then the janitor came in and removed his cap. It was Kinta. There he revealed his status as a DDS student and pointed out that Ryu and Megumi are also DDS students. And there Ryu made the comment where he anticipated the planned murder.

"You were hoping that I drink my mug of coffee that contained the powder from the roots of the Wolfsbane plant that was dug out earlier…since the roots of the Wolfsbane plant has deadly poison in it once its powders have been cultivated and taken into powdered form…"

Everyone glanced at Tominaga, all were in a state of disbelief at what they just heard.

* * *

At Tokyo, Hikaru is gently pressing Teruo to open up on why he skipped classes for several days just as Umi did, and she wondered if he is connected to this, knowing Umi and Teruo aren't the type of persons who would resort to eloping just because they're in love.

"Come on, Teruo…I know you're in love with Umi…but you didn't have to ask her to go elope with you…"

"No…you don't understand…Agito…"

"I know…you have a power similar to mine…is that why those Unknown are after you…"

"I'm not sure…about Umi…there's something you need to know…Umi…she's…she's…"

"Calm down…I know Umi…she's not a two-timer…in fact you're her first love…"

"IT'S NOT THAT! Umi's dead! She died because of those guys at the…"

"Teruo…Hikaru…what are you doing…?"

The two teens glanced at the source of the voice, and they were surprised to see who it was - - it was Umi Ryuuzaki! She was fine, but drenched in water. It turns out that after being hit by tranquilizer darts and weapons from G3, she fell into the water and is supposed to have drowned, but the water seem to have an effect on her because of her previous attachment to water during her Magic Knight days that her body, along with her Agito powers, have made a mystical healing on her but the process is so slow that it kept her "asleep" of several days, and thanks to her Agito powers, she was kept "invisible" at sea so none of the divers from the MPD could find her.

"Umi! Thank goodness! We we're worried about you! I though some Unknown grabbed you…or Teruo here had you eloped with him! We've search the whole Tokyo and Shibuya area just to find you…and you turn out to be here…why are you wet?"

"Come on, Hikaru! Teruo and I are too young to elope! We just started going out for several weeks! We're not that desperate…and it's a long story so…Teruo…what's wrong? Are you alright? You looked like you saw a ghost…"

Indeed, Teruo looked like he saw a ghost and he was frightened to see her, and so he ran off, with Umi going after him while leaving Hikaru baffled. Teruo said that Umi is killed and yet she shows up and appeared unharmed, and…the redhead wondered if what she just heard is connected to her disappearance.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

The Collector cornered…

Umi's back…

And the conclusion is just upon us…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The Collector arc ends in the next chapter…and again Class M gets into a fix as more Lords show up to go after Hikaru and Umi…just as Teruo is again being targeted.


	47. Ryu's Trap, Tragic Reunion part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

The Collector arc ends here as the case is unfolded and the Collector finally revealed is reasons for is actions, which explains the "tragic" tag, just tragedy will befall one of the Class M members as they are being ambushed by the Lords.

* * *

At the meeting room of Shibusawa Academy, the "classmates" are assembled and that they are serving coffee that Megumi prepared, so as they sat down, Megumi placed the coffee on the table, which Ryu took it, and while his back is turned, someone put a powdered content on it, and just as everyone is about take their coffee, a janitor came and informed them that the room needed to be cleaned so Megumi took the cups and went to the next room, and the "Collector", who appeared to be within the group, was getting jittered as he was unable to tell which mug is Ryu's.

"_Fuck! What timing…now I can't tell which one is Ryu's and which is mine…my hope now is that one of them has the drink…! I'll be screwed if I drink the ONE by mistake…! Blast…had I known of this I might have planned it sooner…!_"

At the next room, everyone took their mug, and slowly drank them. The Collector hope that one of his victims would be the one taking it, but then everyone seemed to be fine, and there Ryu glanced at the person who has not taken his coffee. It was Masashi Tominaga.

Then the janitor came in and removed his cap. It was Kinta. There he revealed his status as a DDS student and pointed out that Ryu and Megumi are also DDS students. And there Ryu made the comment where he anticipated the planned murder.

"You were hoping that I drink my mug of coffee that contained the powder from the roots of the Wolfsbane plant that was dug out earlier…since the roots of the Wolfsbane plant has deadly poison in it once its powders have been cultivated and taken into powdered form…"

Everyone glanced at Tominaga, all were in a state of disbelief at what they just heard.

* * *

The two teens glanced at the source of the voice, and they were surprised to see who it was - - it was Umi Ryuuzaki! She was fine, but drenched in water. It turns out that after being hit by tranquilizer darts and weapons from G3, she fell into the water and is supposed to have drowned, but the water seem to have an effect on her because of her previous attachment to water during her Magic Knight days that her body, along with her Agito powers, have made a mystical healing on her but the process is so slow that it kept her "asleep" of several days, and thanks to her Agito powers, she was kept "invisible" at sea so none of the divers from the MPD could find her.

"Umi! Thank goodness! We we're worried about you! I though some Unknown grabbed you…or Teruo here had you eloped with him! We've search the whole Tokyo and Shibuya area just to find you…and you turn out to be here…why are you wet?"

"Come on, Hikaru! Teruo and I are too young to elope! We just started going out for several weeks! We're not that desperate…and it's a long story so…Teruo…what's wrong? Are you alright? You looked like you saw a ghost…"

Indeed, Teruo looked like he saw a ghost and he was frightened to see her, and so he ran off, wit Umi going after him while leaving Hikaru baffled. Teruo said that Umi is killed and yet she shows up and appeared unharmed, and…the redhead wondered if what she just heard is connected to her disappearance.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**47: Ryū no wana; Hig****eki-teki na Saikai part 2**__**  
**_

As everyone glanced at Tominaga, the teen was shaking with nervousness as his cover was blown ad had to think of a way to get off the hook, as he picked up the mug and slammed it at the wall along with the contents. He was losing it more and is acting erratic.

"You lie! I had a sore throat so I can't drink coffee! See…no proof!"

Ryu glanced at Tominaga as he hurled more alibis just to confuse the Class Q boy just to convince the rest he is innocent.

"Remember…Kogure was killed when I was with you…and anyone can hit on Asabuki…so you can't prove anything on me…Hah!"

But Ryucalmly explained to him why Tominaga is the culprit in several ways and hints are mentioned starting with the following:

- The culprit advanced the alarm clock on Asabuki's room so Maya unknowingly recorded the show that was being broadcasted instead of the show she is expecting to broadcast;

- At the auditorium, Ryu was waiting for any of his suspects to make a verbal mistake, and Tominaga mentioned that "the clock is advanced by 30 minutes";

- Using the "double" murder, I which when the day Kogure was abducted, Ryu pointed out that the culprit used a fake bottle to make it appeared that Kogure was hit, and then when Megumi is there, using her as a witness to watch the "actual" murder;

- Prior to setting up the snuff video, the culprit began to molest Megumi, then using the bottle to break her hymen, and then had her watch the death scene of Kogure, as her blood on the bottle stained the watch the culprit is wearing, which is now evident on Tominaga's watch, and as they glanced at Tominaga's watch, the bloodstain is dried and is still there on the watch's strap.

Kinta then showed to them the bottle used on the "first" murder, in which it was made of candy, which fits the hints of the case.

Finally, Ryu revealed that he managed to talk to Asabuki on the phone via the hospital and revealed to him the contentsof video tape # 7 that was missing I her room, which is about the taping of the junior high movie scene where a bottle smashing scene is shown, and that Tominaga was the one who attacked Asabuki as he feared that if Ryu saw this, it might give everything away. Now that he's trapped, Tominaga had no choice but to admit his crimes.

"Okay…I admit it. Happy now?"

Touya and Megumi asked him why he did this and this is all he had to say.

"No…they're just pretending to be friends. I have no real friends…except for one. Emina Ogure. We were dating…but…knowing that if everyone finds out, we started dating…through the net, in which it all started when I fell in love with a girl named "Anime" via the web…"

But then their romance on the net ended due to abusive comments from the message board, resulting in Anime to leave, and during this he learned that Anime was Emina. After a frantic research he learned that it was Kogure who spread the messages, as he hated her for having better grades than her. That prompted him to do this to Kogure, but then Touya spoke and revealed that Emina wasn't Anime but it was her. After a through explanation from her, Tominaga realized he killed Kogure over a misunderstanding because "Anime" "killed" herself by ceasing to post messages.

Tominaga cried over this as he was picked up by police.

However, before Tominaga was escorted out, Megumi gave him a hard slap, which Kinta was surprised, and Ryu told him why.

"That's foul..."

"Yet he deserves it for doing that to Megumi when she never done any harm to him..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Umi catches up to Teruo who is still scared, and she hugged him to calm him down, and as she sees the younger boy staring like a scared child, she kissed him on the lips to sooth his nerves. It worked as he calmed down and she let him go.

"I'm okay, Teruo…I survived…thanks to my powers…and I'm surprised that you also have one…like last night when you used telekinesis to lift a pitch fork and stab that Unknown who resembled a mole…"

"I…I thought I lost you…I tried to make that Kojima guy pay for what he did…"

"I'm here now…we won't be separated…okay?"

"Lovers forever…?"

"Forever…after high school…college…then we get jobs and settle down…we have kids after we get married…"

"Only to you…"

But their bliss is interrupted with the Panther Lord showing up, and Umi changed into Gills to fight off the Lord.

"Teruo…go. Leave this to me! Henshin!"

Teruo nodded after Umi's body changed into the green-armored Gills, and ran off as he hope that she beats the Lord, and that the MPD won't show up this time around. As the Panther Lord tries to get to Teruo, Gills kicked him back and the fight is about to commence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyuu is on his way to DDS when he took a shortcut which is where Gills and the Panther Lord is fighting, and there he sensed the aura of the Lord nearby, but before he could discern it, the Puma Lord grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the post, ready to strangle the Class Q leader and Kyuu kicks the attacker to get some leverage. He was unwilling to get killed at this time as he is determined to become a detective.

"I'm not giving up! I don't know why you're after me…but I'm not giving my life to the likes of you!"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Again, sorry of this chapter's too short for you, but I'll make it up on the next chapter, as the action heats up.

Teruo and Umi reunited, but things didn't go well as the Lords are again pursuing the lovebirds...

The Collector arc ends here but gets an epilogue of sorts in the next chapter...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The Collector arc gets an epilogue of sorts just as tragedy hits the DDS students as one of them dies, and Agito and Gills will finally cross paths…in a not-so friendly way.


	48. Tragic Separation

**Seeds Of Agito**

Tragedy hits this fic, so read on to see who's going to die here…

* * *

Umi catches up to Teruo who is still scared, and she hugged him to calm him down, and as she sees the younger boy staring like a scared child, she kissed him on the lips to sooth his nerves. It worked as he calmed down and she let him go.

"I'm okay, Teruo…I survived…thanks to my powers…and I'm surprised that you also have one…like last night when you used telekinesis to lift a pitch fork and stab that Unknown who resembled a mole…"

"I…I thought I lost you…I tried to make that Kojima guy pay for what he did…"

"I'm here now…we won't be separated…okay?"

"Lovers forever…?"

"Forever…after high school…college…then we get jobs and settle down…we have kids after we get married…"

"Only to you…"

But their bliss is interrupted with the Panther Lord showing up, and Umi changed into Gills to fight off the Lord.

"Teruo…go. Leave this to me! Henshin!"

Teruo nodded after Umi's body changed into the green-armored Gills, and ran off as he hope that she beats the Lord, and that the MPD won't show up this time around. As the Panther Lord tries to get to Teruo, Gills kicked him back and the fight is about to commence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyuu is on his way to DDS when he took a shortcut which is where Gills and the Panther Lord is fighting, and there he sensed the aura of the Lord nearby, but before he could discern it, the Puma Lord grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the post, ready to strangle the Class Q leader and Kyuu kicks the attacker to get some leverage. He was unwilling to get killed at this time as he is determined to become a detective.

"I'm not giving up! I don't know why you're after me…but I'm not giving my life to the likes of you!"

* * *

Kyuu started to resist by trying to kick his way out but the Puma Lord held a firm grip on him and yet the Class Q leader kept on fighting back, and there the Lord started to sense Kyuu's powers beginning to increase, and saw the belt forming around the boy's waist, and realized that he must kill him before a new Agito is about to be born, and the Lord started to strangle him in hopes of killing him quick but the 14-year old boy started to struggle so that his captor's grip won't tighten around his neck.

"NNNGGGHHH...let go of me you monster...!"

Elsewhere, the Overlord of Darkness watches as he wondered if Kyuu's Agito powers would emerge or not, yet he didn't mind if Kyuu gets killed as long as his "Agito" seed is extracted from his body.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**48: Higeki-tekina Bunri**_

As Teruo kept on running, he stopped on his tracks as he wondered if it's okay to leave Umi like this, since he is the boyfriend, it's his duty to protect his girlfriend, but then he is torn on whther he should go back to help her or keep on going. As he was trying to make up his mind on whether to go back and help her, he saw someone struggling by the side of the street, and saw the Puma Lord strangling Kyuu, and realized that he had to do something to help, so he used his Agito powers of telekinesis and levitated a large garbage bin and hurl it towards the Lord, and struck the enemy, which causes him to release his hold on the DDS student and Kyuu managed to get a breather, his Agito belt disappeared, as the DDS student's inexperience prevented him from sumoning his Agito powers.

"Quick! Run! I'l lhold him off!"

"Koff...koff...get...out of...here...that thing's...dangerous..."

Teruo used his powers again to put the Puma Lord on hold but the monster managed to resist the attack and managed to grip the boy by his throat, increasing the pressure so he wouldn't concentrate on using his powers as he cut off his oxygen supply. A few seconds later, Teruo is starting to fade,c and Kyuu managed to recover and saw what is happening, and he was unwilling to let this happen.

"NOOO! Let go of him, you beast!"

As the Class Q leader tries to help, the Puma Lord smacked him aside,sending him colliding against the post, knocking him out as he proceeded to strangle Teruo, increasing the pressure and you can see the boy's face getting pale and is losing his life.

The Overlord of Darkness smiled as he sees this and used his powers to re-absorb the Agito powers from Teruo and succeeded, and lets the Puma Lord to finish off the job, and he seemingly forgotten about Kyuu, who stil has his Agito powers.

* * *

Nearby, Hikaru was pondering on what happened to Umi and |Teruo when she sensed the Lord's presence and ran towards the source, and as she arrived she was shocked to see the Puma Lord tossing the lifeless body of Teruo aside, and is going for Kyuu, and there she ran towards the enemy, summoning the Alter Ring, and shouted "henshin!", and pressed the two orbs on the Alter Ring's sides, and the ex-Magic Knight changes into Agito, and ran towards the Lord, pissed off at what she just saw.

"Get your hands off my friends, you monster! All you evcer do is kill random people! Why are you doing this? What's your purpose? What's your motive? Answer me or else i'll kill you! You hear me?"

But the Puma Lord said nothing as he clawed his opponent which sends her back staggering yet she stood up and started to fight back, punching and kicking him back and both exchanged blows and neiother one is backing away. The Puma Lord is determined to kill Kyuu and re-absorb his Agito powers while Hikaru is determined to protect her two friends, unaware that Teruo is already dead.

* * *

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Team G3 got a call and that an Unknown is sighted and this time eyewitnesses reached them that the Puma Lord is fighting Agito. As Kojima is getting ready to get into action, Fuu, jabbed him on his gut which disabled him. As the arrogant officer kneels in pain, the eyeglasses-wearing DDS student glared at him before leaving, much to the other officers' surprise at what she had just said.

"You're staying put. I'm not going to stand and see you make yourself look good at the cost of another victim. Agito is our ally in this. I won't let you have your way with him. You've done too many collateral damage for the past several weeks."

"You…bitch…! Remember our Capture Agito Plan…"

SPLAG!

Kick to his face further disabled him thanks to Fuu.

"You're capture plan is just a petty excuse to get the Higher-Ups' favor! Look what you and your crones have done! The MPD's image has been tainted…and I won't let someone like you running this police department!"

Fuu left as she went to the G3 Trailer to have the G3 suit ready, and intends to help Agito in any way she could. Within minutes the G3 Trailer left and a very pissed off Kojima was seething in ager for being humiliated, much as his colleagues laughed at him for being beaten by a woman, while female officers and employees were jeering at him for his actions towards women.

* * *

Back at Tokyo, Gills was getting beaten up as the Panther Lord ran around to wear down his prey using his agility, and it seemingly worked as Gills couldn't catch up to her opponent as she gets shoved and tackled , sending her down, while her armored skin managed to protect her from the enemy's claws, but as she tried to block his attacks, the Lord's jaws caught her left forearm and got bit, which made her scream in pain.

"RRRRGGGHHH!"

As she struggled to break free, the Lord continued to chomp his opponent's arm, but was unable to penetrate it, but she pulled her arm off, shattering her opponent's fangs in the process, causing him a certain amount of pain. As the Panther Lord clutches his mouth in pain, it was Gills' turn to get even and began to fight back in a feral way as a news crew happened to pass by and watch the fight as well as recording it.

"…as you can see, folks…another entity shows up and is fighting the Unknown…and the green-skinned, long-horned , entity…which appeared to be that of a humanoid longhorn beetle, beats up the Unknown…looks like we got ourselves a defender…and is putting the Metropolitan Police Department in shame…and now comes down to this…who will be Tokyo's defender: the so-called Agito? Or this one? If these two ever meet…will Tokyo be big enough for these two…?"

Gills was unaware of being watched as she continued to weaken the Panther Lord to the point of blinding him ash she raked off his eyes, and as the enemy staggered, he is in place to receive the death blow, as Gills summoned her heel spike and jumps up, performing her jumping axe kick finisher called the Heel Stab, and the axe kick hits the Lord on his head, stabbing deep, and within a few seconds, halo-like light appeared on the Lord's head and he exploded, killing him.

Seeing that the job is done, she heads off to where Teruo is, unaware that her young lover is already dead. And she is unaware that Agito is there to stop the Puma Lord.

* * *

As the Puma Lord gains ground, Agito is staggering as she was being overwhelmed by her opponent's size and speed, and knew she had to slow him down or else she gets killed and loses both Kyuu and Teruo so she tries to get back to her feet and attempts to slow him down by grappling him, which did little to stop him. She got kicked back and got a battering ram attack, sending her staggering back.

"Oofff! Guess that didn't work…"

But then the Puma Lord glances at the still-unconscious Kyuu, and he performed the finger-sign gesture which Agito know what this means, and now she is starting to get concerned as to why these Unknown are targeting Kyuu.

"_Darn…why are these things are after Kyuu? And if I look at it…he does have the same symptoms as I did months back…no way…he can't be like me…ah! Never mind! I'll deal with this later after taking care of that goon! Stopping him is more important…!_"

Watching the Puma Lord running around, she slowly observed her opponent until she managed to see his pattern of attack and formulated a counter-attack to slow him down and get the finishing blow done s this will be over with, and get her two friends out of here.

As the Lord leaps over, Agito ducked underneath and grabbed the enemy by his leg, and did a strong blow which affected his ligaments and now he is limping in pain, and couldn't run much anymore, and there Agito tried the same move on the other leg, and though still standing, the Puma Lord is now weakened and couldn't run anymore, and all he could do now is defend himself as he could now do little to mount an offense.

"_Yes! Now I can take him down!_"

Doing a kata stance (since she and her family run a dojo and mastered all of the martial arts stances and techniques), Agito summoned her power, which a bright, yellow light appeared underneath her which resembles her" Agito horns", and slowly went to her right leg, and there she jumps up and does a flying kick, and performed her finishing move, the Ground Kick, which hits the Puma Lord square on his chest, and he exploded afterwards.

Agito checks on Kyuu, which she rouses him from his unconsciousness, and though not fully awakened, he is getting to be fine, but as she checks on Teruo, she saw no signs of life, and as she checks for a pulse on his neck, she discovered that his neck bone is already crushed, thus there's no chance for him to be revived, and he is already dead for several minutes, and realized that she's too late in saving her.

"_Oh no…Teruo…of all people…why is it that you were to be killed…you're too young to die…you have a lot to accomplish…and what will Umi do when she learns that you were killed by that Unknown…?_"

Unfortunately, as Gills arrived, she saw Agito kneeling next to Teruo, and her eyes glowed as she was devastated to see his mouth covered in blood and realized that he's dead, and UNFORTUNATELY, she mistook Agito as the one who killed him.

"_Teruo…no…why…why did you have to die? You…you killed him…I'll kill you…you Unknown!_"

Gills anger intensifies as she ran towards an unsuspecting Agito as Agito is still mourning Teruo's death, not noticing the oncoming attack of Gills, while Kyuu is partially awakened, and slowly notices that Gills is approaching Agito, ready to attack her with pure force.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Kyuu's saved…

Teruo's dead…

A pissed-off Umi…and she mistook Hikaru for killing him off…

Worse…neither Umi or Hikaru are aware of each others' identities…and the two ex-Magic Knights are going at it…so who's going to win on this one? Who will tell these two who they are and how to stop their fight?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Agito vs. Gills …and G3 joins in…

Yup, the three Class M members are together again…and it's not a pretty sight to see…


	49. Agito vs Gills

**Seeds Of Agito**

Class M…or rather, the three ex-Magic Knights are together again…but this time in a conflicting situation as the trio are in their secret identities and neither one knew about it, and this puts the trio in a compromising situation , something that neither anyone can guess what would happen next.

It's Agito vs. Gills, with G3 and Kyuu joining in…see who gets to win…and who loses…

* * *

As Agito checks on Kyuu, which she rouses him from his unconsciousness, and though not fully awakened, he is getting to be fine, but as she checks on Teruo, she saw no signs of life, and as she checks for a pulse on his neck, she discovered that his neck bone is already crushed, thus there's no chance for him to be revived, and he is already dead for several minutes, and realized that she's too late in saving her.

Unfortunately, as Gills arrived, she saw Agito kneeling next to Teruo, and her eyes glowed as she was devastated to see his mouth covered in blood and realized that he's dead, and UNFORTUNATELY, she mistook Agito as the one who killed him.

Gills anger intensifies as she ran towards an unsuspecting Agito as Agito is still mourning Teruo's death, not noticing the oncoming attack of Gills, while Kyuu is partially awakened, and slowly notices that Gills is approaching Agito, ready to attack her with pure force.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**49: Agito vs. Girusu  
**_

The news crew managed to follow where went, and as they caught up, they saw her going for Agito, and this puts the reporter and her cameraman in surprise as the guessed what's about to take place here, and this is a big scoop for them but a question mark as to what would happen if these two "champions" are to fight each other or form an alliance.

"Uh-oh…looks like they're going to duke it off…quick…roll the camera…this is a big scoop…!"

"And I thought these two are going to protect Tokyo…looks like they're fighting each other…guess Tokyo isn't big enough for these two…and I wonder which one of them is the stronger one…my camera's rolling…and we're going live in ten seconds…"

After ten seconds, the reporter is going live as the scene shifts to Agito and Gills, who are about to fight each other out in a grave misunderstanding, which no one would be able to calm the two champions down as both have reasons for fighting each other.

"This Mia Asamia reporting live from Tokyo...in what appeared to be a battle of the titans...the so-called Agito is battling a green-skinned being that may pass up for being an Agito...and though these two Agito-like beings had just finished off two Unknown, they're now fighting each other with reckless abandon..."

Agito is unaware that her fight with Gills is broadcasted live, as she is busy dealing with an enraged Gills, who continues to asault Agito with pure rage, having landed several hits in succession and the "champion" couldn't help but feel something vague about her opponent.

"_This thing...it doesn't resemble an Unknown...it even has a belt similar to mine...and yet it fights in conjunction with fencing stance, like Umi...I hope she's safe...thoigh she'd be devastated when she finds out that Teruo's been murdered..._"

Agito managed to get a few spaces to mount a counter-offensive, but was again being overwhelmed by her raging attacker. All Gills did was scream in rage, and had she spoke with words, Agito might have recognized her, but that option is out as all Gills have in her is anger and devastation.

* * *

At a hospital in Shibusawa Academy, Ryu, Megumi, Oobayashi, Sakuma, and Murasakicame to visit Maya Asabuki, who is recovering steadily from her injuries. She was fortunate to survive the assault and in a state of disbelief to hear that Tominaga is the Collector who attacked her and killed Kogure. Moreover, as the friends talked, she learned that Touya was the so-called "Anime" while Emina Ogure turn out to be alive and had actually eloped with her boyfriend whom her parents disapproved.

"I...can't believe we turn out to be like this...we've been friends since elementary...and yet things turn out like this...what have we become...? we're not supposed to hurt each other out...and why didn't Tominaga open up to us if he feels that we're not friends to him...?"

"Tominaga has his reasons...and yet his rage over the misunderstanding over the internet consumed him...had he been very open towards Anime about asking her to show herself to him...and had Tominaga did more research aboput Emina not being Anime...things wouldn't come up to this..."

"I also feel bad for Tominaga...now he'll have to pay the price..."

"Where's Touya?"

"She's taking time off from school...she's emotionally devastated from the incident..."

After a few minutes of silence, Maya told everyone that they shouls start over again and strengthen their bonds so that an incident like this won't happen again, and Ryu and Megumi smiled as things have been resolved. By then Kinta came barging in and had a very worried look on his face.

"Sorry to barge in likke this..."

"Kinta...? What's wrong?"

"Um...Ms. Asabuki...can I switch the channel to the live news?"

"Uh...sure...what's up?"

"Agito...a green-skinned Agito...and Kyuu..."

Hearing Kyuu's name made Megumi worried and presses Kinta to tel her what's going on.

"What about Kyuu?"

It's on TV...live...here it is...

* * *

At the scene of the battle, Mia Asamiya is still speaking live as she told viewers about what is happening at the moment as Gills and Agito continued to brawl, and their fight goes back and forth, neither one backing away and at one point grappled at each other trying to pin one another down but neither one of them gives in, and soon Gills was getting the upper hand and landed a fierce punch on Agito's gut that sends her reeling back and then followed it with a side kick.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Gills screams out in pure anger as she summoned her heel spike and jumps up and descends, preparing to execute the Jumping Heel Stab but Agito managed to block the move and held her ground as Gills tries to force her right leg to stab her spiked heel on her opponent's chest, and Agito was starting to kneel down as she was losing her leverage, trying hard not to let herself get impaled.

"_Darn...this thing's too ferocious...and quick...can't let myself give her an opening...and i can't risk leaving myself vulnerable...can't switch to Storm Form without giving her an opportunity to get at me...i'll have to find my own opening..._"

* * *

At the Shidou house, the Shidou brothers are hooked on their TV seeing Agito in trouble and Masaru was watching intently, seeing his little sister having difficulty in dealing with Gills, and noticed that Gills' belt is similar to Agito's, yet he is worried about his sister's well-being, while Kakeru and Satoru are cheering for Hikaru.

"You can do it, Hikaru!"

"Yeah...go chop that thing's horns!"

"Kick his green butt!"

"Go power up, Hikaru!"

"_Hmm...Hikaru...be carefull and be safe...I have a feeling that you're opponent may not be an Unknown...and judging by the looks of it...your facing what appeared to be a being similar to you...but right now you must survive and stay alive..._"

* * *

As Agtio is kneling in one knee, she saw the hell spike is almost touching her armor, and had to do something or she'll get killed, so she had to think of something or else she done for. Then an idea hit her as she noticed that she's holding Gills' right leg and there she managed to get some leverage and punched her opponent's right thigh, causing Gills to lose her balance and fell back, though she is down kneeling on one leg.

As Agito attempts to initiate Storm Form, Gills was again all over Agito as she tackled her to the ground and pinned her down, pummeling her with her knuckles and wouldn't let up, hitting her with barrage of punches and all Agito could do right now is block her attacks.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Asimiya continued her report seeing that Gils is ovewrwhelming Agito and viewers are wondering if these two combatants are Unknown or not, since no one, apart from few witnesses, has seen her live before. At Dan Detective School, Principal Dan, Kotaro Nanami, Shuno Katagiri and Tatsumi Hongou are watching the news live and wondered who Gills is and why is it attacking Agito, both appeared to be unrelated to the Unknown yet they are fighting against each other.

However, the next scene caused the four DDS staff to get worried as they saw someone enrering the fray, as much as the other viewers are agaped at who stepped in, having the guts to get himself in harm's way.

* * *

At the battle scene, Gills kept on pummeling Agito without stopping, and Agito was starting to lose ground but then she got some respite after an unexpected help. Kyuu had just woke up after recovering from the blow he got from the Puma Lord, and when he looked at his side, he was shocked to see Teruo's corpse next to him and his mouth was full of blood. Checking for a pulse, the Class Q leader realized that Teruo's death was due to strangling, as he felt that the boy's neck bone was crushed severely, and when he turned around, he was surprised to see Agito fighting what appeared to be a copied version of Agito since he is now familiar with what the Lords looked like.

"_That may not be an Unknown…but if that thing is attacking Agitro…then it must be in league with the Unknown…got to help him somehow…can't just sit here doing nothing…ow…that hurts…no Unknown in sight…Agito must've took care of him…_"

Kyuu gets up and ran towards Gills and grabbed her from behind managing to grab her to allow Agito to get on her feet and an enraged Gills jabbed the DDS student on the ribs with her armored elbow, earning a loud scream from the 14-year old boy.

"Aaarrgghhh!"

With her eye glanced on Agito, Gills smacked Kyuu again without looking at him, and once again the DDS student is knockout out, and Agito was concerned about this and decided to end the battle before more innocent people get hurt, and so she "charged" herself up and prepared to execute the "Ground Kick", and though she managed to perform it, Gills managed to block it and side-stepped, and retaliated with a punch to her throat, choking her and then sends her to the ground with another punch to the throat.

As Agito is staggering while catching her breath, Gills roared again in anger, as she is starting to get emotionally violent, her thoughts of Teruo kept flashing in her mind, and tears can be seen dripping though not to others because of her Agito form. She growled as she stepped towards her target and is ready to deliver more punishment, not looking back as Kyuu lay unconscious again, and this time he got a busted ribs courtesy of Gills.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

A pissed-off Umi…

A beleaguered Hikaru…

Poor Kyuu getting his butt whipped several times…

Who can calm the angry ex-Magic Knight?

_

* * *

**Preview:**_

G3 joins in on the fight, and this marks the first time that the Magic Knights are together again in an action scene, though not in what you're hoping for, but will G3 be able to help Agito stop the enraged Gills?


	50. G3 Disabled

**Seeds Of Agito**

The three Magic Knights are together in this chapter, and this is going to be quite a look back at the second season of the anime wherein the trio are locked into battle against each other, since neither the three of them are aware of their identities.

* * *

With her eye glanced on Agito, Gills smacked Kyuu again without looking at him, and once again the DDS student is knockout out, and Agito was concerned about this and decided to end the battle before more innocent people get hurt, and so she "charged" herself up and prepared to execute the "Ground Kick", and though she managed to perform it, Gills managed to block it and side-stepped, and retaliated with a punch to her throat, choking her and then sends her to the ground with another punch to the throat.

As Agito is staggering while catching her breath, Gills roared again in anger, as she is starting to get emotionally violent, her thoughts of Teruo kept flashing in her mind, and tears can be seen dripping though not to others because of her Agito form. She growled as she stepped towards her target and is ready to deliver more punishment, not looking back as Kyuu lay unconscious again, and this time he got a busted ribs courtesy of Gills.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_50: G3 wa Mukō ni Natte_**

At the hospital, Kinta, Ryu and Megumi gasped at seeing what Gills did to Kyuu, and Megumi almost screamed at the sight and Ryu took her in his arms to comfort her, and the blue-haired Class Q member was equally worried about what would happen next while Kinta called the MPD to tell his dad that Kyuu needed help.

"G3 is already on her way…there be there in a few minutes…other than that…we'll have to rely on this Agito to keep that Unknown away from your friend…that's all I can tell you for now. Be patient and hope that he's alright…"

"Darn…first Unknown attacks…and now another version of Agito who is attacking the first Agito…"

Asabuki and the others were staring in shock at seeing that someone like Kyuu had the guts to help out Agito, seeing her grabbing Gills away from Kyuu, and now they know that Agito is on the humans' side, though they were again shocked as the cameraman zoomed his lens to get a view of Teruo's corpse, and there Kinta was surprised to see this.

"That kid…looks like he's dead…"

"Yes…from the looks of it…he seemed to have been strangled to death…"

"Oh, Kyuu…"

* * *

At the G3 Trailer, the vehicle is just minutes away rom the site, and Hotoku and Minoru were concerned about what is happening, as they saw Teruo's corpse on TV while seeing Kyuu get knocked out by Gills, and G3 was starting to get anxious as she couldn't wait to get out there to get Kyuu out of the scene for his own safety. Yet all she could do is wait.

"Darn…this new Agito is as feral as the last time…first it fought an Unknown…and now it is attacking Agito…"

"Hard to tell if that thing's on our side or not…but from the looks of it…"

"We're almost there…get ready…Fuu…be careful…you saw what it did to that kid…so brace yourself as this will test the full power of the G3 exo-suit…we'll keep watching the scene and will radio you in case we find a weakness…"

"I will…thanks, Icchan…"

* * *

At the scene of the battle, Agito and Gills exchanged blows for blows, and though Hikaru was able to mount a comeback, she finds herself on the receiving end due to Umi's explosive anger, since she mistook Agito for Teruo's murderer, and she was determined to avenge his death. And in the heat of her anger, she unknowingly knocked Kyuu out and did not look back, her sight focused on Agito herself. Since neither of the two knew each others' identities, there is no stopping them from killing each other.

"_Unnfff…just what the heck is that thing? Is he an Unknown or a second Agito? Why is it attacking me?_"

Thinking fast, Agito's "crest horns" opened and her right hand glowed, and she is waiting for her attacker to come closer so that she could initiate the Ground Punch, and seeing that Gills is within range, she went for the attack, but surprisingly, Gills blocked it and desponded with a punch of her own, straight to Agito's chest, and her armor dented and a sharp pain struck her chest.

"UUNNFFFHHH!"

As Agito staggered back, Gills summoned her spike heel and jumps up, performing the Heel Stab Kick, but Agito managed to block it and pushed her back, which made her lose her balance and there she sees an opportunity to stop her attacker.

"_Good…this may be my only chance to disable her…and to see if this thing's an Unknown or someone like me…_"

The ground where Agito is standing glowed where it resembled her crest horns and it travelled to her right leg, and then she ran towards Gills and performed the Ground Kick, but Gills recovered and stepped aside, where her opponent missed his target and then Gills performed a back chop with great impact, and Agito was sent towards an abandoned warehouse, and there she followed her, intending to finish her off. The news crew followed but by then the G3 Trailer parked in front of them, where G3 stepped out and blocked the reporter and her cameraman.

"Sorry…this is as far as you can go. You saw what that thing did to Agito…and what it did to that kid over there…you wouldn't want to end up like the other kid who got killed by an Unknown…so if you value your life…stay here…"

"Hey…we have a job too, you know…"

"And so do I…"

G3 then left as policemen from the Metropolitan Police Department headed by Superintendent Touyama arrived to keep the reporter and cameraman from going further while others checked on Kyuu, who remained knocked out. Touyama watched as G3 heads towards the warehouse where he guessed is where Agito is at the moment.

* * *

At Dan Detective School, Dan, Katagiri, Nanami and Hongou were glued on TV, seeing the events and were concerned about what happened to Kyuu, seeing that he is placed on a stretcher and being loaded in an ambulance, though he seem to be suffering from minor injuries, but then the DDS founder isn't taking any chances, and gave Nanami an order.

"Go to wherever hospital Kyuu is being sent to, and let me know his condition."

"I'm on it, Dan-sensei…"

As Nanami left, Hongou was staring at the screen, seeing that the footage remained on Kyuu beiong loaded into the ambulance while Katagiri had finished recording the footage on Agito and Gills, and Dan was very concerned about something like this. Never in his life would he encountered a situation like this ever since the Unidentified Lifeforms have invaded Japan several years ago, and that during that time DDS wasn't involved, though now with the current situation, he is having second thoughts about having any of his BEST students get involved with the Unknown, now that he has seen Kyuu getting the brunt of the Unknown's assault.

"_I'd better make some decision-making a bit further…and after seeing this now I'm not sure if I should allow Class Q or A get involved in these kind of matters…but then if this is unavoidable…then I have to make a decision on whether to allow them to get involved with the MPD who are investigating these cases…_"

* * *

At the warehouse, G3 finally entered, and there Agito was being thrown against a pillar, and she saw Gills roaring aloud, looking ready to explode in a powerful display of emotion, and is seething in anger. Fuu was surprised to see that even Agito was having difficulty in dealing with an enemy, but never in her life would she encounter someone whom she could tell. Glancing at Gills, G3 couldn't tell if she is an Unknown or a new version of Agito, but nevertheless she helped Agito to her feet, and Gills, recalling G3 from their previous encounter, vented her rage on the armored MPD volunteer, and clobbered the two.

G3 and Agito then joined forces to subdue Gills, but the enraged Gills was not a simple pushover as she kept on punching and kicking her attackers back, and both realized that this is not as easy as they thought. Gills is as strong as Agito and maybe even stronger.

At the G3 Trailer, Icchan was startled to hear Minoru and Hotoku's voices getting louder while watching the scene via G3's helmet since it is also connected to their computer.

"Whoa…that thing even has a belt similar to Agito…"

"Chest area hit! Energy 75 %..."

"Agito's been hit!"

"Another hit! G3's energy pack down at 61%..."

"_This isn't good…even with Agito helping Fuu…the G3 suit couldn't cope with this new attacker…and if this keeps up, Fuu may get into danger…looks like we'll have to call for reinforcement…thankfully Kojima iosn't here or else…it'll be another…_"

The scene shifts back to the warehouse as G3 and Agito kept on fighting her and things are not looking good, as Gills is strangling Agito on her neck just as she slapped G3 aside, but G3 managed to tackle her and Agito broke free, which enraged her and does a knee-strike to her opponent's gut, and this caused G3 to kneel down in pain, and from there, Gills did the Jumping Heel Stab, and though G3 managed to evade it, she wasn't lucky enough, at that moment, as she looked up, Gills' heel spike struck her helmet, and slicing iut into two, but since Gills saw Agito standing up, she didn't get to see Fuu's exposed head and she blindly kicked her aside, sending her head-first to the pillar, and there G3's communication with the G3 Trailer was cut off.

"Fuu! Fuu! What happened? Respond!"

"We lost contact! Icchan! Call the MPD!"

"Darn it!"

Back inside the warehouse, Agito was shocked to see G3 unmasked as she recognized who is the armor and saw her left temple bleeding and is knocked out

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Fuu...or rather...G3 finally join in on the brawl, but surprisingly her and Agito's combined efforts are not enough to tame the laready-ferocious Umi, and ex-Magic Knight of Wind got her taste of Gill's fury...

_**Preview:**_

See next chapter what happened to Fuu, and what will become of G3...


	51. More Agito In The making

**Seeds Of Agito**

This chapter brings a lot of shocker as you get to see a preview of what would happen if those who have the "mystical seed" have partially activated, and thus the people "chosen" have the potential to become Agito. Here three of several persons who have the seed will be shown on how they got the seed, though it also means how they acquired it since some (such as Mio Fuuma) were not on the Akatsuki Ferry when the Lords first attack.

* * *

At the G3 Trailer, Icchan was startled to hear Minoru and Hotoku's voices getting louder while watching the scene via G3's helmet since it is also connected to their computer.

"Whoa…that thing even has a belt similar to Agito…"

"Chest area hit! Energy 75 %..."

"Agito's been hit!"

"Another hit! G3's energy pack down at 61%..."

"_This isn't good…even with Agito helping Fuu…the G3 suit couldn't cope with this new attacker…and if this keeps up, Fuu may get into danger…looks like we'll have to call for reinforcement…thankfully Kojima iosn't here or else…it'll be another…_"

The scene shifts back to the warehouse as G3 and Agito kept on fighting her and things are not looking good, as Gills is strangling Agito on her neck just as she slapped G3 aside, but G3 managed to tackle her and Agito broke free, which enraged her and does a knee-strike to her opponent's gut, and this caused G3 to kneel down in pain, and from there, Gills did the Jumping Heel Stab, and though G3 managed to evade it, she wasn't lucky enough, at that moment, as she looked up, Gill's heel spike struck her helmet, and slicing iut into two, but since Gills saw Agito standing up, she didn't get to see Fuu's exposed head and she blindly kicked her aside, sending her head-first to the pillar, and there G3's communication with the G3 Trailer was cut off.

"Fuu! Fuu! What happened? Respond!"

"We lost contact! Icchan! Call the MPD!"

"Darn it!"

Back inside the warehouse, Agito was shocked to see G3 unmasked as she recognized who is the armor and saw her left temple bleeding and is knocked out, and this made her worry a lot at the situation she just got into.

"_Wha…? Fuu? She's this G3 al this time? All along?Why didn't she tell me? Blast! She in bad shape! I'd better do something or she's going to get killed! Maybe this is better this way…she'll freak out if she finds out I'm Agito…maybe one day I'll tell her…_"

As Agito was about to scoop up the unmasked G3, Gills roared and tries to strangle her opponent from behind yet Agito managed to kick her back, and since Fuu is facing down, she wasn't able to recognize her, so her assault towards Agito hasn't faltered. Agito is now torn on whether to get Fuu out or continue fighting Gills, though she really intend to go for option # 1.

"_Geez…will you knock it off? I got an injured friend here and all you do is scream…_"

Agito started to think of something to keep Gills occupied in order to get Fuu out of here to save her from suffering from massive injuries brought about by Gills' assault. She can tell how massive the strike to her head is and if untreated immediate it would mean eventual doom for her.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_51: Meikingu no Hoka no Agito_**

As Gills is preparing to initiate her next strike, Agito is glancing between Fuu and Gills, trying to think of a way to get her out of here while trying to think of a plan to disable Gills so she and Fuu could escape, but she couldn't risk having Gills going after her so she saw several crates dangling behind Gills and an idea is formed and this would give her the chance to make an escape.

She immediately changes into Storm Form and summoned the Storm Halberd ad does her attack, causing several crates to pin down Gills, and Agito picks up Fuu and fled. As she got up, she became more agitated upon seeing that Agito has fled, and her quest for vengeance intensifies, and screamed louder while pounding the floor, her chance to avenge Teruo's death was denied…for now.

* * *

At the crime scene, Teruo's corpse was taken inside the ambulance and is heading for the morgue, while Kojima, displeased that he wasn't there to capture both Agito and Gills, vented his displeasure on Kyuu by assuming that he was there and played an accomplice, which Kyuu denies, and tried to handcuff him when other officers pointed out that Kyuu was shown to TV trying to aid Agito in stopping Gills, and the disgruntled officer had to stand down.

At the corner, Umi stood there, her face full of tears at seeing her beloved taken away, and clenched her fists as she vowed to make Agito pay for what happened to Teruo, and walked away, not noticing that she passed by the G3 Trailer as Fuu is being unloaded and placed in an ambulance. Inside the G3 Trailer, the discarded G3 exo-suit is there, though the body armor is somewhat dented but still usable, the helmet suffered heavy damage brought about by Gills.

* * *

A few days later, Hikaru was among those who attended Teruo's wake, and Umi shows up unexpectedly, and both Hikaru and Teruo's parents saw Umi's face filled with tears and were surprised as the blue-haired DDS student rushed towards the coffin, flung the lid open and hugged the body, crying out loud. Hikaru and Teruo's parents rushed to her side had her release the body while calming her down, as they equally shared her pain in losing someone important to them. Kyuu arrived late and saw this, and looked at the floor, as he too was saddened that he couldn't do anything to help.

"_Darn it…I wish there was something I could do to put a stop to these Unknown attacks…and even DDS is having difficulty in solving this problem…if only I could discern the attack patterns and establish a motive so I could come up with a lead to get to the bottom of this…_"

* * *

In the next few days was Teruo's funeral, and al those who were close to him are in attendance, with Kyuu and HIkaru trying to sooth a weeping Umi as the coffin is finally lowered and buried to the ground, and the Toyota parents thanked those who attended for their support and being their son's friends, while assuring Umi that Teruo is now at peace.

"_No…you have no idea…your son will never get peace until that "thing" is dealt with…once I've taken care of him…then your son can rest peacefully…until then…I'll find that monster and make him pay for murdering my boyfriend…I'll use whatever resources DDS have…and put an end to these Unknown attacks…_"

* * *

A week later, Fuu is steadily recovering, though she remained unconscious and is still confined at the Tokyo General Hospital. Hikaru paid her a visit to see how she is doing, and yet she is torn on whether if she should confide to her that she is Agito, but in doing so might put her in a dilemma since she knows about the MPD's "Capture AGITO campaign", and after a few minutes of silent thinking, she decided to keep it a secret for now.

"Sorry, Fuu…I think now isn't the right time to tell you this…I know we're best friends…but I can't put your well-being at risk since you got a good position at the MPD. That Unknown whacked you up and now you're here…I guess you'll have to set this on out and leave the Unknown hunting to me…"

By then, Superintendent Touyama and his son Kinta came and were surprised to see her, since only MPD officials are aware of this, and the guard outside Fuu's hospital room told the elder Touyama that he let her in because she showed him her DDS badge. Hikaru then approached the two and told them her statement.

"Sirs…I know that my friend here operates that armored suit that belonged to the MPD, because I happened to witness it, and rest assured that I'll keep this a secret from everyone else…even at DDS. Please look after her. She's my best friend…"

"Thank you, Shidou…I'm glad you said that…"

"Hikaru…anyone else knows about this…?"

"Just me, Kinta…just me…"

"Good. Me, my dad, and Dan-sensei are the only ones who knew about Fuu being G3…and right now dad told me that a friend of his is trying to upgrade the G3 suit so that the Kojima-jerk won't do anything to win the MPD higher-up's affections…"

"Yeah…"

And so, the three of them came to an agreement of secrecy for Fuu's protection in order to keep her and her family safe from other criminals and Unknown attackers. They are also worried that Kojima might take advantage of this to "charm" his way through the top to make himself the "top dog" to replace G3 with his own ideas.

* * *

Later within the day, at the Metropolitan Police Department, Kojima was berating the police for not apprehending Agito, as a flashback scene showed that Agito was carrying the unmasked G3 out of the warehouse and brought her to the G3 Trailer where Icchan and the others are there, while the police are there as well, they saw Agito gently placing Fuu inside the G3 Trailer and slowly left, and the police did nothing as they saw her as an ally after seeing her on TV and how Agito saved Fuu. But the leader of the squad defiantly shoved Kojima back and stood his ground, resulting in a shouting match, but the leader of the board of directors told the two to forget it and instead focus on what to do next.

Then, while inside the conference room, Kojima was talking with the "higher-ups" to present his proposal which he stated that after showing the footage of Gills beating up Agito and along with the wrecked G3 suit, a new battle suit is needed and bragged that this would be a lot better than the G3 suit itself.

"Gentlemen…look at the slideshow…the blueprint of my proposed battle-suit…which I dubbed it…the **Project V-1 System**…and I assure that if you give us funding…we will work on it immediately and it will be as twice as stronger than the G3 suit…enough power to deal both Agito and that green-scaled monster…"

By then Tomoyo came in and showed to the board of directors her slideshow and the blueprint, which Kojima laughed it off seeing that this was the same blueprint of the G3 suit, and started mocking her for being "repetitive", yet she started countering his comments with hers.

"True…the blueprint is that of G3…but if you looked closely, there are some changes…and modifications after watching all of the footages of G3's battles, I realized that there are some areas of improvements needed, and after seeing what this green-scaled Unknown did to Fuu…and how it gave Agito a lot of difficulties, I made more modifications…and this is more of an upgrade. Gentlemen…this is my proposal: **Project G3-X**."

Kojima and the others looked on, and a loud debate took place, and Kojima was quite irritated, yet he welcomed this development as he became confident his proposal would be a sure hit after the director decreed that once both proposals reached the final stage, a duel would be held and a trial will take place to see of which proposal will be used to combat stronger Unknown.

* * *

Later that night, The Overlord of Light, disguised as a passerby, was sitting by a bar eating, and saw the footage on TV on how Gills and Agito fought each other, and realized that this is not what he had hoped for, and started to think of a way to get the two to join forces.

"_This is not good…at this rate, the Overlord of Darkness would surely take advantage of this…and might use Gills' emotion to turn to the dark side…I've got to make a move before HE does…but first I must know who Gills' identity is…_"

As the Overlord of Light left, he began walking around the neighborhood and passed by Megumi's apartment, where he recalled that he encountered a certain little girl 12 years ago, where he gave her a seed before leaving. Twelve years ago…at the Tokyo Research Center, a certain little girl, pink-haired, with pigtails, was playing along wit another little boy, who has blue hair, and while no one is looking, the Overlord of Light then threw a seed towards the little girl's belly, and left. There the seed made a drastic change which resulted in giving her the "gift" of photographic memory.

By the time she reached the age of 11, it was the onset of puberty and she started to have her first, painful menstruation, and while sleeping, her pain is still felt, but then an Agito belt was formed yet it quickly disappeared. Fortunately, since she was asleep, she didn't notice it, and had she did, her photographic memory would keep this fact in her head for years to come.

* * *

As the Overlord of Light left, he passed by Kazuma's mansion, where he recalled eight years ago he also secretly gave him a seed, which, eight years later, would make him a computer programming genius, and he sighed in relief at the turn of events.

"_Megumi Minami and Kazuma Narusawa…I'm glad you have received those gifts I gave you…and now you are using them for benevolent deeds…but then be prepared…for one day you too will become Agito…just like Hikaru Shidou did…and I hope you use them for good instead for personal vengeance…_"

As the Overlord of Light left, the night went on and both Megumi and Kazuma began to experience body pain, which the Class Q beauty believed it was an effect of dysmenorrheal bout, and ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, not noticing that an Agito belt formed but quickly disappeared before she had the chance to clutch her belly. Kazuma also felt body pain, but his Agito belt hasn't shown up yet, which made him recall what he saw last time at the old school building of DDS, inside the secret room.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Now it is confirmed…the Overlord of Light was the one who gave Megumi and Kazuma the "seeds" that resulted in giving the two Class Q members the "gifts", as opposed to the manga where they inherited it. All that it leaves now is what would happen if either one or both of them turn into their respective Agito form…something neither of the two are prepared for this eventuality.

Poor Umi…now she's more pissed than ever…and Agito will have problems trying to tame Gills, who is secretly Umi. But how will she be able to without exposing herself and Umi doing the same? And what would happen if they ever learned each other's identities?

While Fuu recovers, Kojima tries to charm his way through, this time using another proposal to replace the G3 suit but Tomoyo beats him to the punch with her own proposal, an upgrade to the G3 suit.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The next chapter shows a two-part arc where Kuniko is "introduced" as a new DDS student, and at the same time another Unknown is on the prowl, targeting a DDS student…


	52. Femme Fatale part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

This chapter will be quite a re-enactment of episode 33 of DSQ as Kuniko is "introduced" as a DDS student while an Unknown is targeting someone within DDS…who happened to be after one of the three girls…

* * *

At DDS, a shadowy figure slowly lurks within the campus and slowly looked around, and happened to pass by the gym where a few DDS students are sparring, while at the gates of DDS, Kyuu and Kinta are leaving for an unspecified destination as they are given an assignment by Morihiko Dan to investigate.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_52:_ _Famu Fatāru part 1_**

Thirty minutes later, Kyuu and Kinta arrived at Kyoto and are inside a dormitory for female tenants which Kinta was oozing with perversity as he gets to meet with a lot of pretty girls which Kyuu rebutted as they have a reason for coming here, which Kinta composed himself at. Dan sent the two Class Q members here for a reason: investigate the series of thefts that involved women's underwear being stolen, and the two boys accepted the case, not knowing the troubles they're about to get into.

"Ahh…my lucky day…a dorm full of pretty ladies…"

"Come on, Kinta…we're here to investigate the panty theft…and not to flirt around…"

As the two walked around, the tenants, all enraged, took out brooms and other blunt objects, and mistook the two as thieves of underwear and began chasing them. The two Class Q members were taken by surprise and were unable to identify themselves as DDS students as they are pinned down and taken inside a gym.

* * *

At the gym of DDS, Yukihira was giving Megumi judo lessons, which she usually is on the receiving end, getting thrown on the mat. The female Class A leader can sense that Megumi is probably the one who can make Kyuu happy, and she decided to keep this to herself, wanting Kyuu to figure out who he would end up with, and instead she gives the Class Q beauty the tips on how to defend herself and use her opponent's size to her offense.

Ryu then attracted everyone's attention as he successfully defeated Gouda, and after a few minutes the gym classes are over and everyone went to the shower. As Yukihira and Megumi went to the girls' locker, Ryu and Kazuma went to the boys' locker, while the other stayed behind the gym.

There the mysterious figurine followed the two boys and found the window of the shower area to get a glimpse of someone…and after a few minutes Ryu emerged, naked. Kazuma followed and was wrapped in a towel, and saw this, a naughty thought hit him.

"Hey, Ryu…check this out…"

Kazuma brought out a hidden porn magazine and flashed it on Ryu's face, and the blue-haired classmate was taken by surprise, and needless to say, for the first time ever, Ryu went "ka-boing", and though the stalker blushed, who turn out to be a girl, she wasn't bothered and took out her video-cam and recorded Ryu's "hot physique", but seconds later she zoomed her lens towards Ryu's "birdie" (which is still "saluting"), and Ryu saw this and uncharacteristically shrieked while grabbing the towel to cover his "secret asset".

"KKKKYYYAAA!"

The girl stalker was taken by surprise and panicked, jumping off the tree and ran off, and Ryu's scream attracted the others and went outside and found the stalker, but Katagiri, who was among those who responded , cleared things up and introduced the newest DDS student and member of Class A: Kuniko Touya. Ryu and Megumi recalled Touya from the Shibusawa Academy, but the girl in front of them had a different appearance, but then Katagiri saw the videocam and the other looked at the footage, and glanced at Ryu, and he blushed while whacking Kazuma on the head.

There Katagiri realized what she has to say and said it to everyone.

"Oh…that reminds me…Kyuu and Kinta are being mauled at the Kyoto dorm…Megumi, we need you to go there to clear up the misunderstanding…are you up to it…?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

At the Shinkansen, Megumi sighed as she was told that she'll be bringing two "schoolmates" along, which she expected to be Ryu and Kazuma, but instead, Katagiri assigned Yukihira and Kuniko to accompany her.

"Geez…why two Class A members…?"

"You got a problem? At least us girls are pretty convincible to tell those dorm tenants that Kyuu and Kinta are there to investigate…not to steal panties…so be thankful that we can cover you up since you're still a novice in judo…"

"I'm good in aikido…"

"Um…yeah…thanks, you two…"

Few minutes later, the three girls boarded the train and are now heading for Kyoto, and the three are quite wary as the coach theiy boarded was quite full of passengers, thus they couldn't move much. Then a hand is shown and it touched Kuniko's butt, and she was starting to get scared, and Megumi saw a hand touching Kuniko. Her eyes moved further as the hand proceeded to touch Kuniko's thigh which slowly went up towards between her legs, and Kuniko would have shriek out loud, but is afraid to cause a commotion that would cause a stampede and pinned themselves around.

Megumi and Yukihira glanced at each other and waited for the train to stop at the next station and there Megumi's photographic memory enabled her to memorize the hand, as she saw a Rolex watch was attached, which she saw as the one that was worn by the hand that touched the Class a member, and there she shouted at the man, who responded by looking at her, and there the evidence is shown on the man's left wrist.

"You! You're the pervert who molested my friend!"

"I saw it too!"

"Y-you creep!"

The man got jittered as he didn't expect that he would get caught that easily and tried to ran off, and the three detective beauties gave chase, which led them to n area near the restricted border, where a guard on duty happened to see it and blocked the suspect's way. Seeing that he's cornered, the pervert tried to ram his way through the three chasing girls, shoving Megumi down and managed to evade Yukihira, but Kuniko began using her aikido toss and slammed the suspect towards the wall. And there more guards came after seeing the commotion. There the trio beauties showed out their DDS badges and then demanded the suspect's name and explain why he did that.

However, the suspect just grinned and an unexpected chain of events took place, and there things went to a different rout towards an unexpected terror. The suspect then glared and the girls' skirts flipped up, then their panties went down and stuck within their ankles, in full view of the onlookers. It turn out that this man is a seed carrier, an Agito potential who is among the survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident, and his powers emerged a few weeks ago. He is identified as Mido Mitsubishi, and his Agito powers involve psychokinesis.

"How do you like that, huh?"

"EEEKKK!"

"My panties won't come up! It got stuck in my ankles!"

"Mine too!"

Mitsubishi then used his Agito powers to push away the guards which disarmed them as well, and the passerby stood back, afraid of what is happening, and there Mitsubishi began molesting the girls one by one, touching their bare, hidden assets and is shameless of what he did, taking pleasure in touching the girls.

"Now this is paradise…so smooth…no hair…"

"EEEKKK!"

"You pervert!"

"Don't touch me!"

But Mitsubishi ignored them as he continued to molest the three DDS girls, but seeing that more guards arrived, he decided to take his leave and ran towards the tunnel area, and in his haste, his concentration faded, and the girls were able to cover themselves and started to give chase, along with the guards who responded.

"That hentai's dead!"

"I'll castrate him! I can't believe he did that in front of everybody!"

"Wahhh! Now I'll never get married…!"

"Kuniko!"

The scene shifts towards the tunnel area, where Mitsubishi stopped, and there the three DDS beauties and the guards stopped as well, and the guards decided to shield the girls after seeing the suspect's "paranormal powers", and indeed, Mitsubishi summoned his "Agito" power of psychokinesis and had the guards land over the tracks, which are filled with electrical currents, and they were electrocuted to death. Megumi stared in horror while the two Class A members braced themselves, but then a hand plowed from the ground and drags the suspect downward, and the three DDS students wondered what is happening, and Megumi could guess what it is.

"An Unknown…there's an Unknown here…!"

"What?"

"As in those monsters I saw on TV?"

"Yes…just like the ones that attacked DDS…even Kyuu and myself are targeted…"

"No way…Megumi…you'd better leave…and get help! We'll handle this…"

Before the Class Q beauty could reply, the other attacker plowed its way up, and it turn out to be the Mole Lord, and grabbed Megumi by her legs, preparing to drag her down, but Kuniko and Touya grabbed her by her arms and tried to pull her out of the Lord's clutches.

* * *

At the Kyoto dorm, Kyuu and Kinta are getting beaten up by the irate female tenants, not believing a word they heard about the two being sent by DDS even after the two showed their DDS badges, neither of the two are aware of what is happening to the three girls, as they struggled to get their "attackers" to stop so that they could explain their sides.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Looks like Kazuma did it again...and was able to poke fun at Ryu much to Kuniko's delight, getting to bsee her crush in the nude...in his "man-ly mode"...

Okay...onto serious matters...double dangers here…

Kyuu and Kinta are being mauled by angry dorm tenants…

Megumi, Yukihira and Kuniko encountered a molester, who turn out to be an Agito seed carrier, though he paid the price minutes later…in a form of the Mole Lord, who dragged him down to the underground…his fate unknown…

Now Megumi is targeted…and the two Class A members must get her out before she gets killed…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See what happens if Megumi survives the ordeal or not…

And see if Kyuu and Kinta could solve the panty thefts or not…


	53. Femme Fatale part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

The panty theft arc ends here as another Agito seed carrier is revealed, and here you get to see what happened after the Mole Lord tries to murder Megumi…and expect Class M to show up later within this chapter…

* * *

The scene shifts towards the tunnel area, where Mitsubishi stopped, and there the three DDS beauties and the guards stopped as well, and the guards decided to shield the girls after seeing the suspect's "paranormal powers", and indeed, Mitsubishi summoned his "Agito" power of psychokinesis and had the guards land over the tracks, which are filled with electrical currents, and they were electrocuted to death. Megumi stared in horror while the two Class A members braced themselves, but then a hand plowed from the ground and drags the suspect downward, and the three DDS students wondered what is happening, and Megumi could guess what it is.

"An Unknown…there's an Unknown here…!"

"What?"

"As in those monsters I saw on TV?"

"Yes…just like the ones that attacked DDS…even Kyuu and myself are targeted…"

"No way…Megumi…you'd better leave…and get help! We'll handle this…"

Before the Class Q beauty could reply, the other attacker plowed its way up, and it turn out to be the Mole Lord, and grabbed Megumi by her legs, preparing to drag her down, but Kuniko and Touya grabbed her by her arms and tried to pull her out of the Lord's clutches.

"NOOO! LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! ISTILL HAVEN'T GRADUATED DDS AND HIGH SCHOOL! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT A BOYFRIEND YET! PLEASE…LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! HELP! YUKIHIRA! KUNIKO!"

"Don't lose hope, Megu! Kuniko…pull!"

"I am! This Unknown's too strong! We need to get him to let go of Megumi!"

By then, more security guards arrived and saw what is happening and they joined in freeing Megumi from the Mole Lord's grasp, while others opened fire, and one hit the Lord on the eyes, releasing his grip on Class Q member. Things went silent for a while, as a relieved Megumi is being attended by a medic, while others aimed their guns at the hole awaiting for the Lord to come out.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What about the molester?"

"He got dragged down by that Unknown…"

Suddenly, the Mole Lord burrowed his way up and again grabbed Megumi, intending to drag her down, and this time the two Class A members grabbed onto Megumi, trying to pull her up and intend to save her from her fate that would lead to her death.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_53:_ _Famu Fatāru part 2  
_**

At the Kyoto dorm, Kyuu and Kinta are getting beaten up by the irate female tenants, not believing a word they heard about the two being sent by DDS even after the two showed their DDS badges, neither of the two are aware of what is happening to the three girls, as they struggled to get their "attackers" to stop so that they could explain their sides.

"We tell you! We're from DDS!"

"The badges we showed you…"

But the tenants wouldn't budge.

"Nice try…last week someone claimed to be one and even used a fake DDS badge to get in and stole out panties! You can't fool us! We know you're fakers! So either you confess and admit your crimes or we'll castrate you!"

"Please…you've got to believe us!"

"I'm not a panty stealer!"

And so the beating continues, and no one even bothered to use the phone and call DDS for confirmation, believing they got their suspects, while a shadowy figure lurked within the neighborhood and started to steal panties, pleased that no one is guarding them and now the REAL suspect went on a stealing spree on panties.

Meanwhile, Hikaru Shidou of Class M arrived as she happened to have a relative who is also among the tenants of the Kyoto dorm, and there she could hear shouting coming from the gym room. At the same time, she could hear a boy's cries of help, and she recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Huh? Is that Kyuu…? What is going on here…?"

* * *

The scene shifts to the underground of the subway, where the three female DDS students landed, and the trio were surprise to see the Mole Lord glancing at Megumi, performing the finger-sign gesture while seeing Mitsubishi, dead, there the trio realized who is next , so Kuniko and Yukihira stood in front of the Lord to protect their schoolmate urging her to make a run for it.

"Megu…run!"

"We'll handle this! It's you he 's after!"

"What? But I can't just…"

"We'll manage!"

"Please…just go!"

Megumi started to run but paused as Kuniko and Yukihira applied their aikido and judo skills but these were not enough to deter the Lord as he punched them on their guts and started to chase after the Class Q member, and as Megumi started to run, she tripped and fell to the ground, with the Lord closing in, ready to make the kill, his claws ready to dig in to her flesh intending to kill her.

"NNNNNOOOO!"

By then, the Overlord of Light appeared and used his power to blind the Mole Lord, disorienting him as Megumi got up and ran, not noticing her savior as she went t the stairs leading to the surface , as the Overlord kept on disorienting the monster until it retreated, and the he did the same, not wanting to be seen.

"_Sorry…but I do not want to be seen…at least not yet…until all of the Agito users are ready…_"

Within minutes, security arrived and helped the two Class A members, and they were glad to see that Megumi was unharmed, though they were worried that the Mole Lord might make another attempt on their friend's life in a later time.

* * *

Back at the Kyoto dorm, Hikaru inquired about the incident and managed to get to the gym where Kyuu and Kinta are still being "interrogated", and there she showed her DDS badge and told the tenants to stop, and proved to them that the two boys are indeed from DDS. After several minutes the tenants apologized and there the two Class Q members started their investigation, and after a thorough search, Kinta's senses enabled her to point out that one of the tenants is a fake, surprising the rest.

"What? One of us is the culprit?"

"Who is it, then?"

"Where can we find him?"

"Actually, ladies…it's not "him"…but "her"…"

The tenants are surprised to hear this until Kyuu pointed out that the culprit is indeed a "her" as he pointed out that the culprit is really a female since this is a girl's dorm and the culprit can see where the panties are hidden and even hired "thieves" to provide distraction ad while the girls are after the thieves, she snaked her way around and steal panties.

Kinta then pointed to a lone female holding a suitcase, and used his strength to open it, revealing the stolen panties. Everyone was shocked as they didn't expect that one of their tenants would be the thief. She is Linda Lu Hao, a Chinese immigrant and is revealed to have an obsession to panties so she steals them and then sells them.

Seeing her cover revealed, she then makes another surprise. Lu Hao was among the survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident and thus have Agito powers, and this involves the ability of a chameleon, enabling her to camouflage herself and makes her escape, triggering the three DDS students to go after her. Kinta, Kyuu and Hikaru gave chase, with Kinta using his sense of smell to track her down.

"Kyuu…take the east side…Hikaru…take the west side… I'll go to the south!"

"Got it!"

And so the trio went around the dorm looking for Lu Hao, but they couldn't find her and the tenants joined in on the search, until Kinta's sense of smell enabled him to point her position and he took a can of paint and splashes her, which ruins her cover, and she is now found.

"Got you, panty thief! Now give it up!"

The others arrived and surrounded her, and Lu Hao couldn't find a way out.

"Good work, Kinta!"

"Looks like Class Q solved this case."

"Yeah…we should thank you, Hikaru…"

But then, the Hawk Lord and the Owl Lord showed up and scooped both Lu Hao and Kyuu, taking them away, and Kinta saw this and gave chase, with Hikaru following while the tenants stared in horror at seing the two being taken away by a pair of "Unknown".

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Megumi saved…

Case solved…

And again Kyuu's in danger…

_

* * *

**Preview:**_

Agito goes to save Kyuu, but then Umi happened to be there, and thus another fight between her and Gills will take place…


	54. Agito vs Gills: Round 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

Kyuu's in trouble again as he and another akatsuki Ferry survivor, who turn out to be the panty thief, are scooped by two winged Unknown, and are about to be dropped off unless Hikaru gets there on time…

* * *

The tenants are surprised to hear this until Kyuu pointed out that the culprit is indeed a "her" as he pointed out that the culprit is really a female since this is a girl's dorm and the culprit can see where the panties are hidden and even hired "thieves" to provide distraction ad while the girls are after the thieves, she snaked her way around and steal panties.

Kinta then pointed to a lone female holding a suitcase, and used his strength to open it, revealing the stolen panties. Everyone was shocked as they didn't expect that one of their tenants would be the thief. She is Linda Lu Hao, a Chinese immigrant and is revealed to have an obsession to panties so she steals them and then sells them.

Seeing her cover revealed, she then makes another surprise. Lu Hao was among the survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident and thus have Agito powers, and this involves the ability of a chameleon, enabling her to camouflage herself and makes her escape, triggering the three DDS students to go after her. Kinta, Kyuu and Hikaru gave chase, with Kinta using his sense of smell to track her down.

"Kyuu…take the east side…Hikaru…take the west side… I'll go to the south!"

"Got it!"

And so the trio went around the dorm looking for Lu Hao, but they couldn't find her and the tenants joined in on the search, until Kinta's sense of smell enabled him to point her position and he took a can of paint and splashes her, which ruins her cover, and she is now found.

"Got you, panty thief! Now give it up!"

The others arrived and surrounded her, and Lu Hao couldn't find a way out.

"Good work, Kinta!"

"Looks like Class Q solved this case."

"Yeah…we should thank you, Hikaru…"

But then, the Hawk Lord and the Owl Lord showed up and scooped both Lu Hao and Kyuu, taking them away, and Kinta saw this and gave chase, with Hikaru following while the tenants stared in horror at seing the two being taken away by a pair of "Unknown".

* * *

Kinta and Hikaru then ran towards the exit of the girls' dorm , as the Class Q member boarded a bicycle and started pedaling while Hikaru ride on her motorcycle and went ahead, her eye on the roads and at the sky to see where the Lords are heading. The Hawk Lord has Kyuu while the Owl Lord has Lu Hao, and both went to Okayama though they seem to head for separate directions and both DDS students are not getting a good vibe on this.

"Kinta! They're heading for Okayama! One to the east and the other to the west! I'll follow Kyuu, you try following the other! Don't lose sight of her! We can't afford another death at the hands of an Unknown!"

"Got it!"

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_54: Agito vs. Giruzu Dai 2 Raundo_******

Within minutes motorists were attracted by the sight above as the shadows caught up with them to stop their cars to take a glimpse, but this would result in the other cars to crash onto the cars in front of them, causing a collision which resulted in a pile-up, blocking traffic, and Kinta's bicycle couldn't get pass through the pile-up, much to his frustration.

"Geez! What a bunch of clumsy drivers!"

Hikaru, on the other hand, maneuvered her motorcycle and was able to get pass through the barricade and head for Okayama, her eyes focused on Kyuu, not losing sight of him and the Hawk Lord, though she seem to lose sight of the Owl Lord and Linda Lu Hao.

"_Darn…Kinta's stuck and now I'm the only one to give chase…can't be helped…Kyuu's my priority right now…! Hope she survives as her panty-stealing may come to a stop, at least. Hope that's the case for her should she survives the fall…_"

Seeing that she's now in a highway and no one else here right now, Hikaru mentally summoned the Alter Ring and the belt materialized around her waist, and briefly released the pedals to press the two orbs on both sides of the belt.

"Henshin!"

After doing so, she changes into Agito and speeds up the drive, which she recalled her motorcycle being able to change forms, and after a few days of practice, she was able to mentally control her vehicle's transformation. After a few seconds, her motorcycle changed into the Machine Tornader , which now resembled a dragon, and she stood on top and both hovered in the air, giving chase to the Hawk Lord.

* * *

At the eastern part of Okayama, Umi Ryuuzaki happened to be there as she was visiting a relative and is about to leave for Tokyo when she happened to see the Owl Lord carrying a screaming Linda Lu Hao, and knew that this is trouble, and slowly recalled Teruo's death.

"_Can't let that memory repeat itself…! Better go and lose some steam…!_"

And so Umi boarded a motorcycle (she found it at a junkshop a few days ago and seeing no one owns it and the owner gives it to her for free, she took it home, and to her surprise, her Agito powers restored it to full operational form and was able to change it to an Agito-version of the motorcycle whenever she changes to Gills) and started to give chase, going after the Owl Lord.

* * *

Back at the eastern part of Okayama, Kyuu tried to punch the Hawl Lord but then seeing that they are high enough, the Hawk Lord dropped the Class Q leader, hoping that the fall would kill him, but then Agito shows up and caught him, and then landed down near a parking lot and told the 14-year old to stay hidden until everything is safe. Kyuu was abit rattled but recovered, bowing to Agito as thanks.

"Thank you! You saved my life!"

As Agito nodded, the Machine Tornader flew up and head for the air to face off the Lord and the two began fighting as the Lord landed onto the Mochine Tornader, and a fist fight took place, with the Lord trying to shove Agito off the vehicle while she punched the Lord to get him off and try to get some room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Umi followed the Owl Lord which led them to a nearby pier, and there she was shocked to see what took place. The Owl Lord dropped Lu Hao over some power lines, and she was electrocuted to death before hitting the pavement, further ensuring her death. Umi got off her motorcycle to check of her pulse, but there is none. Lu Hao suffered 4th degree burns, hit her head hard, and she realized that she cannot be resuscitated , as the Owl Lord landed and performed a finger-sign gesture Umi has Agito powers.

"Big mistake, you monster…now you'll pay dearly for that…henshin!"

Raising her arms in a cross-arm motion, Umi's Agito belt appeared and her body went green and is covered in green-skinned armored and her eyes lit up, and she became Gills, and grappled the Lord as they started to brawl all over the area, which would further lead them towards the pier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kinta and the Metropolitan Police Department members arrived with Kinta leading, and the two Class Q members reunited, he was relieved to see that Kyuu is unharmed and learned that Agito saved him, but then Kojima showed up and demanded an answer, triggering a word war with the two DDS students.

"Alright…where's Agito?"

"Why? So you can catch him! He already left…so there's no point for you to…"

Kojima then grabbed Kyuu's collar and shook him rather hard to intimidate and make him confess, much to Kinta's chagrin, seeing this as an excuse to make Kojima look good to the presses , and he won't take any more of this.

"Look here, shorty…I can charge you with obstruction if you do not tell me where Agito is..and that would make you an embarrassment to your school…and I can put you in jail…just because you're a minor doesn't mean that you won't be…"

Kinta then "chopped" Kojima's hand and shook him by the collar before shoving him back, berating him for his behavior, further causing tension between the two groups.

"You look here, you piece of crap! You want Agito? Go find him yourself! My friend here almost lost his life and you want him to take you to his savior? I wish you were an Unknown…so that I can kill you myself…guys like you don't deserve in the force! Let's go, Kyuu!"

As the two Class Q members left, Kojima was livid, yet his subordinate reminded him to let them go, as finding Agito is more important, and he opted to go to where the battle is after getting word of both Agito and Gills near the pier area.

* * *

At the pier area, Gills roared as she ripped off the Owl Lord's wings, preventing him from flying away as well as wounding him, which further wounded the monster though he tried to fight back, but Gills wouldn't relent, as she savagely beat up her opponent but then halted as she saw Agito and the Hawk Lord fighting in the air, giving the Owl Lord room to fight back, slashing her with his talons, but then this pisses off Gills further.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHH!"

Gills grabbed the Lord by his eyes and ripped them off, blinding and disorienting him and she summoned her heel spike and jumped in the air, executing the Heel Stab, impaling the Lord on the neck, and soon a "halo" appeared over the Lord's head, and then exploded. Seeing this, she followed Agito and the Hawk Lord hoping to get to her, wanting to make her pay for Teruo's death.

* * *

In the air, Agito punched the Hawk Lord several times before jabbing his eyes and kicked him back, getting him off the Machine Tornader though he managed to stay airborne,and flew back, abut then the Machine Tornader flew towards him and stopped, as Agito jumped towards the Lord and performed the Ground Kick, and both landed onto the bridge of the pier, and the Lord exploded , killing him.

Just as she was about heave a sigh of relief, Gills jumped in and clobbered Agito from behind, and the fight became somewhat ugly, beating her silly and not giving her room to retaliate, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, sending her careening back and Gills wouldn't let her get up, even stomping and beating her down and not letting her stand up.

"RRRRAAGGGHHH!"

Agito managed to get up but she was disoriented and knocked silly, and from there Gills did a strong punch to Agito's ribs, and then grabbed her head and slammed it against the guard railing before executing a powerful clothesline, sending Agito falling off from the bridge and down the river, and Gills made sure her target won't come out, believing that Agito's dead, Gills reverted back to being Umi and left, feeling vindication and content. She hoped that this would put Teruo's soul in peace having killed his murderer.

"_Teruo..you can rest now…that Unknown who killed you is now dead…_"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Kyuu's saved…

Kojima's a moron…

Umi went over the top…

Is Hikaru dead…?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See if Hikaru survives or not…

In the meantime, Kazuma visits his elementary school teacher in his private school where she was struck by a poison dart, while another Lord is nearby…and this means trouble for Class Q…


	55. Deadly Darts

**Seeds Of Agito**

We'll be shifting back to the DSQ manga/anime flow of the plot as Kazuma visits his teacher and gets poisoned by a dart, and yet a Lord shows up, looking for a seed carrier. It looms like Kyuu's in danger…or maybe there is another Akatsuki Ferry survivor there…

* * *

In the air, Agito punched the Hawk Lord several times before jabbing his eyes and kicked him back, getting him off the Machine Tornader though he managed to stay airborne, and flew back, abut then the Machine Tornader flew towards him and stopped, as Agito jumped towards the Lord and performed the Ground Kick, and both landed onto the bridge of the pier, and the Lord exploded , killing him, but as she was about heave a sigh of relief, Gills jumped in and clobbered Agito from behind, and the fight became somewhat ugly, beating her silly and not giving her room to retaliate, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, sending her careening back and Gills wouldn't let her get up, even stomping and beating her down and not letting her stand up.

Agito managed to get up but she was disoriented and knocked silly, and from there Gills did a strong punch to Agito's ribs, and then grabbed her head and slammed it against the guard railing before executing a powerful clothesline, sending Agito falling off from the bridge and down the river, and Gills made sure her target won't come out, believing that Agito's dead, Gills reverted back to being Umi and left, feeling vindication and content. She hoped that this would put Teruo's soul in peace having killed his murderer.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_55:_**** _Chimei-teki na Dātsu_**

As Umi left, the scene shifts to the river, where something emerged and it turn out to be Hikaru, who reverted back to normal, and is dazed, hurt, but dazed. Fortunately, she managed to swim to shore and sees that no one is around, as she wouldn't want anyone to see her as Agito. That would mean trouble for her. As she got up, she clutched her rib area, feeling a strong pain, and she walked wobbly until reaching her motorcycle, putting on her helmet and slowly rode back to Tokyo.

"_That horned guy…it's really a pain…_"

* * *

At the entrance of the bridge, Umi was walking towards her motorcycle when Kojima and his squad arrived, as he was told that both Agito and Gills are seen fighting, and as he arrived, all he see is Umi and was getting irritated that his chance to capture both are denied and decided to get answers from the departing Class M member, who remained in a bad mood.

"You…have you seen two Unknown fighting here?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me…"

"I saw nothing."

"I could charge with obstruction if you..."

"Didn't you clear your ears? I saw nothing…now leave me alone."

"Don't you turn your back on me, you bitch!"

Umi didn't reply as she boards her motorcycle, but Kojima grabbed her wrist and started to threaten her, and his subordinates were starting to feel that he's going overboard, which is further fueled when they saw her DDS badge from her pocket. Kojima then started to insult her and then Teruo, which added fuel to her already bad mood.

"Look here, you blue-haired bitch! I can put you in jail for obstruction if you keep on ignoring me! You're just as pathetic as that boy who got killed by Agito…yeah…he deserved that because he's pathetic as you are…"

That pissed her off as she grabbed him by his neck, choking him before she hissed her heart out at the cop, threatening him in return, surprising his subordinates, making them unsure on whether to intervene or not.

"You…you slapped him aside…used him as a bait to catch an Unknown…and now you mock his death? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME…JUST SAY IT! NOW MOCK HIM AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT!"

With that, she violently flipped him to the ground and resumes choking him until his subordinates begged her to release him and promised he won't bother her again, which she obliges, but before boarding her motorcycle, she punched his face and left. Kojima was livid and ordered his men to arrest her, but his subordinates were hesitant to do so, reminding him that she might testify against the higher officials so they persuaded Kojima to let her go for now.

"What? After that bitch insulted me? No…I want her behind shoved o the ground…"

"Sir…you started it…she might squeal to Superintendent Touyama should we arrest her…"

Umi cruises off as she heads for the cemetery where Teruo is buried, going to pay her respects to him, she still regretted not being able to save him. He was her first love, and it may take longer for her to find a new love, not wanting to experience another heartache.

* * *

A week later, Kazuma decided to pay a visit to his school since it was semestral break, and Kyuu wanted to know what his friend's school was like, and he obliges, as Principal Dan gave them a break after solving the Panty theft and Megumi surviving the Mole Lord's assault.

Megumi, Kinta and Ryu are there as well, and Ryu's good looks attracted a lot of elementary girls, all clinging to him, while elementary boys were taking turns in peeking at her panties, earning a shriek, while Kyuu went with Kazuma, and just as the two are about to Kazuma's classroom, a scene caught their attention as Kazuma's teacher is being carried to a stretcher, as a school nurse and a co-worker carried her towards the outside of the school. She is **Naomi Nippon**, and Kazuma's favorite teacher.

"Wha…? Nippon-sensei! What happened to her?"

"Someone hit her with a dart with poison…the one that came from Peru…! Some say that the dart was cursed with a Peruvian curse! We're taking her to a hospital! Please move out of the way…! The school will be closed for police investigation!"

Within minutes police arrived and both Kyuu and Kazuma told the rest of Class Q about what happened, and wanting to solve this, he urged his classmates that they get involved , and they all agreed to it. And thus an officer who is assigned to this case was surprised to see that a student to this school is also from DDS, and having heard about the DDS student's exploits, he willingly allowed Class Q to conduct an investigation and Class Q went to work, searching for every nook and cranny on who fired the dart and why would someone want to harm a teacher.

After for nearly an hour, Class Q regrouped and all came empty-handed, as the Home Econimics room was sealed tight with nor traces of the suspect and that there were no other exits around, which made the Class Q (except for Ryu) members getting slightly frustrated, though something caught Kazuma's attention and it led him towards Megumi's socks which she covered her skirt thinking he's peeking at her.

"Wah! Kazuma...what are you doing?"

"Calm down...I'm too young for that...got it..."

After a careful examination, something hit him and the 11-year old Class Q member left in a hurry, with Kyuu telling Megumi to let him be, though a bickering erupted between the two, which Kinta and Ryu sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Hey...you almost touched my breasts..."

"It was an accident..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then why is your pants bulging?"

"Uh...let's go to that room..."

"Why?"

"Could you rub my birdie?"

SLAP!

* * *

At the nearest hospital, Kazuma confronted the teacher and told him the detailed sequences of how the incident took place, and though Nippon-sensei tried to lie about it, she couldn't due to Kazuma's persistence and there she finally admitted everything. She intentionally had herself poisoned so she could collect the accident insurance money to use it to operate on her baby who became sick as well as having a congenital heart disease and a large sum of money is needed to operate on her 4-month old son. Kazuma was torn between reporting to DDS about this and letting her go.

* * *

A week later, Kazuma arrived and gave her a newspaper which it has a lottery draw result, in which he told her he discovered that she is into lottery draws, and when she read it, she saw the numbers she used was among the results, which it bagged her the jackpot prize.

"Looks like you don't have to collect the insurance money. Use the prize money to operate on your baby. "

"Thank you so much..."

"Just don't do it again...I kept this fact a secret...so please..."

It turns out that Kazuma made up the lottery draw so that his teacher won't be mentally stressed about her baby's operation and facing termination from school, so he and the detective he met agreed not to press charges, but then someone barged in and it turn out to be the Porcupine Lord, who is holding the mangled corpse of Nippon-sensei's baby, and she was shocked by this yet she urged Kazuma to run as she grappled onto the Lord while Kazuma reluctantly leaves, as the Porcupine Lord's quill stabbed her, slowly killing her on the spot.

It turns out that Nippon-sensei was among the survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident and received the Agito seed, and after giving birth, parent of the seed's power went to her baby, and the Lord sensed it and decided to kill the infant, and the mother.

As Kazuma fled via the fire exit, the Mole Lord bashed through the wall and had him cornered, and then the Porcupine Lord came and trapped the Class Q genius, and there the Lord fired its quills but Kazuma managed to evade it and the quill ended up hitting the Mole Lord on the head and neck, and he slowly exploded, and the Porcupine Lord wasn't fazed as he proceeded to get to Kazuma, but then G3 arrived, who turn out to be Tomoyo Daidouji, who is standing in for the still-injured Fuu, and fired her weapons at the Porcupine Lord, hurting him enough to force the Lord to retreat.

* * *

Minutes later, Class Q was outside the hospital, consoling Kazuma as he told them about Nippon-sensei and her baby's fate, and Kyuu was starting to question himself on how and why the Lords keep on showing up and killing selected victims. Moreover, he was starting to suspect something about himself on why he is targeted and what does he have that warrants the Lords to go after him.

Nearby, Kaori and Yurie keeps an eye on Kyuu, suspecting him that anytime his "Agito powers" would soon manifest and will contact Anubis when that time comes, after a few more minutes, the two Pluto agents left..

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Poor Kazuma...his favorite teacher killed in front of him...

Lucky for him he managed to escape thanks to Tomoyo's arrival...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Class M is reunited and again they are meeting at the Tokyo Tower where they first became Magic Knights...and they're in for a fight...against each other as Agito, G3 and Gills are going to square off after taking down a few Lords...with Kyuu caught in between...

* * *

_**Note:**_

From chapters 56 to onwards, will be out of circulation for about a week or two as I'll be typing in chapters 60 to 70 as I take advantage of the weekends to use that spare time to work on the chapters so that I'll have less time in uploading the new chapters.

In the meantime, Parasite Eve II will be uploaded on a weekly basis, as with other fics that I'm working on, as with other fics that would be uploaded on a bi-weekly basis.


	56. Tokyo Tower Terror part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

We are now heading to a multiple chapter arc where a certain place becomes the focal point, in which it became the main plot where Magic Knight Rayearth began, and here a slugfest will ensue as Class M get together again and this will quite be a reminiscence of the war within the "pillar" of Cephiro that took place during episodes 21-50 of the anime.

Of course Kyuu and Megumi will get caught in between and here Agito, Gills and G3 are again facing off against each other, and this time there's no escape for any of the five DDS students as the leader of the Lords makes another appearance.

* * *

A week has passed since Kazuma narrowly escape death at the hands of the Mole Lord and the Porcupine Lord, since the Porcupine Lord accidentally killed his fellow Lord via a misfire, while Tomoyo came and used G3's blaster cannon at the remaining Lord which he chose to retreat, and the computer genius of Class Q attends classes at DDS again, with the others taking their seats as Hongou arrives to start the lessons.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_56: Tōkyō Tawā no Terā part 1_**

Later in the day, Principal Dan came to see the top section and Hongou stepped aside to allow the DDS founder to make room and Dan commended Class Q for solving the poison dart case, but neither of the five students made a remark, all went silent and the principal could see why, and eyed at Kazuma, looking down at his arm chair, a sullen look and knew that this was not a good day for him. His persistent drive led him to discover that his teacher Naomi Nippon had intentionally impaled herself with the poison dart from Peru so that she can claim the accident insurance money so she could use it as payment on the operation of her 4-month old baby, only to have him and Nippon-sensei to be murdered by the Porcupine Lord, as Kazuma makes his escape, he was intercepted by the Mole Lord, but a misfire from the Porcupine Lord led to the Mole Lord's death which Tomoyo arrived using G3's weapons to chase the Porcupine Lord away and there the rest of Class Q were relieved to see Kazuma saved. Dan decided to make it easy for Class Q by giving them a time off, something Hongou wasn't to sure of.

"Class Q, I decided to give you a week off, so you can relax after the numerous cases you've solved. Will this be alright with you? Let me know if you accept this or not…it's the least I can give after all of…"

"We accept, sir!"

Kyuu stood up and answered in behalf of his class, and Dan nodded and left, Katagiri pushing his wheelchair and Hongou followed, wanting to question his superior's choice. Kinta was the first to leave as he has a part-time job to attend, and Ryu left as well, with Megumi following to head for the girl's toilet, leaving Kyuu and Kazuma alone, and there the youngest member glanced at the "leader", his memory of seeing Kyuu's belt at the hidden room several weeks ago kept on ringing him, and then his deduction thinking kicks in. since the "Unknown" shows up, they've been randomly murdered selected people, from the applicants of the DDS entrance exams, to Mio Fuuma at the Kamikakushi Village, then Hikaru and Umi being targeted, and then Kyuu.

He now suspected that there's a connection and decided to confront him to confide to him his situation.

"Kyuu…remember the Unknown targeting people?"

"Yeah…and even though the MPD are working on it…this seem to be one case even DDS couldn't solve…"

"But…the applicants at the entrance exams…Mio Fuuma at the Kamikakushi Village…the pervert that molested Megumi and the others at the Shinkansen…the panty thief…and now you…I think this is all connected…and…I think there's a reason why…"

"Kazuma…what's up with you?"

"This…!"

Kazuma did a strong finger jab on Kyuu's gut, producing a strong pain, and he unintentionally summoned the Class Q leader's Agito belt, which surprised him, since he has no recollection of him assuming his Agito form. While Kyuu was puzzled, Kazuma gave him another shocker as his "Agito" belt briefly materialized, but quickly disappeared.

"What the…? You even have one…?"

"It happened when we arrived at the secret room with the anti-venom serum that the viper that bit Megumi…and I assumed that you're unaware of what you're doing, now it seems that there's a hidden connection about the Unknown…they seem to be targeting certain people…and I can assume that this is because of what we have…"

"Are you saying that the Unknown have been…going after me…is because of this…? But…what about Mio…those other people…? This doesn't make sense…if you have this one too…then…you're targeted as well…?"

"That I assume…which would explain why the two lords at the hospital targeted me after killing Nippon-sensei…and they even killed her baby…it's quite sad that…wait…they killed my teacher and her baby…could it be that they…"

Before their discussion could go further, Megumi came and called out Kyuu, ad the Class Q leader told Kazuma that he'll call him again so that they can discuss this topic in private. S the two Class Q members left, Kazuma was about to leave when his belly went hot and his "Agito" belt appeared, and disappeared after a few seconds.

"_Seriously…I'm in big trouble…if either me and Kyuu become an iteration of Agito…then the MPD are going after us…_"

* * *

At the streets of Tokyo, Kyuu and Megumi are walking together and yet his mind was preoccupied after learning of what happened several minutes ago. Kazuma also possessing a belt similar to his and that there's a possibility that both of them could become an iteration of Agito. But his musing is interrupted as Megumi yanked his arm and points at the Tokyo Tower, an idea formed in her head.

"Hey Kyuu…let's go to the Tokyo Tower…"

"Um, what are we going to do there…?"

"Sightseeing."

"Is this a date?"

"Um…"

Megumi blushed as she couldn't see to answer that question, but he realized that maybe this would help him ease his stress so he accepted and took her hand, as she blushed as they both head there, not noticing three persons following them. The lead male was very curious, the redhead female was wary, and the dark-haired woman was apprehensive.

Kaori: "Why do we have to go watch over that boy? Why not kill him before he becomes one? Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryuuzaki are already as dangerous as Kotaro Nanami…why do we have to observe that Class Q brat? He could be as dangerous as the other two Agito…"

Yurie: "I agree…he might "brainwash" master Ryu to leave us…"

Kelberos: "Which is why Anubis assigned us to watch over him…it's exciting, no? It seems that he might be our key in solving Pluto's problems…and right now he hasn't have full control yet…and he still hasn't figured it out as of yet. Once his "Agito" powers have awakened…then we deal with him…until then, this is all we can do right now…"

And so the three Pluto agents continued to trail Kyu and Megumi, seeing that the two teens are heading for Tokyo Tower, and all they can do right now is observe and record. Kelberos seem to enjoy this activity while the two females were less than pleased wit this.

* * *

At the Metropolitan Police Department, inside the G3 Trailer, Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku managed to do some repairs on the G3 suit, while Fuu Hououji came, looking fine save for the bandage wrapped around her forehead. She still wear her eyeglassed and she seem to be moving just fine as she glanced at the monitor to see that most of the component parts of the G3 suit appeared to be functional again.

"So is the G3 suit ready to be used again?"

"For now, Fuu…but still we should wait until Tomoyo arrives to tell us something about an upgrade…"

"Yeah…that horned Agito whooped you real good and in order to combat that thing you need a stronger suit and a stronger firepower…"

"I agree…Kojima was laughing hard at seeing you get whacked…"

"Hotoku…Minoru…I'll be fine…"

"No, it's not fine."

Everyone turned around to see Tomoyo arriving, and she told them that they should wait as the blueprint for the G3 suit's upgrade is being processed, and right now they should concentrate on what to do next, but Fuu wouldn't wait, as she told Icchan to have the truck moving and do some patrol.

"Let us know when the blue print will be ready…until then, I'll be using the G3 suit for the time being."

"Fuu..wait…you can't just…"

Tomoyo was forced to jump off as the G3 Trailer moved and heads off the streets, and sighed as she heads back to the main office to see how the processing goes, not noticing that Kojima was hiding behind a pillar, a wicked grin formed on his lips.

"_Better start using that suit, you bitch…you're going in for a good ride…_"

* * *

The scene shift to Cephiro, where the mage Clef is inside a hall where several other mages from several parts of Cephiro convened to discuss something very important after one of their scouting parties summoned them to tell them his discovery which made everyone wary and worried.

"Master Clef…I have located where the mystical artifact went, and where it is located…"

"Very well…where did it went…?"

"To the other world…the one called Earth."

There the other mages and representatives reacted, fearing that whoever has taken hold of that artifact would cause unwanted trouble and destruction but Clef was able to calm them down, and asked the person where on Earth is the artifact located.

"In a place called Japan…"

"Japan…? Wait…that's where the three Magic Knights came from…then it is possible that Hikaru and her friends might have taken hold of it…then perhaps the artifact is I good hands…"

"But Clef…how sure are you…?"

"Very sure…if it fell into wrong hands, then we would have sensed its enormous power…right now let's us concentrate on which are in Japan the artifact went…and if it proved to be at the hands of Hikaru…then we can assume that the artifact is safe…"

And so Clef and the mages began to use their magical powers to locate the mystical artifact, which a scene showed that the missing artifact turn out to be the Alter Ring belt, in which Hikaru already has it.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Looks like Kyuu and Kazuma realize that they both have hidden powers, and yet they're not sure yet as to why they have this. At least they can confide to each other what to do next since both deduced that the Lords chasing them is because of their hidden power, yet they knew that the MPD would go after them should they learn of this.

Looks like Pluto made their move by following Kyuu, observing him to see if his "Agito" power would awaken…and if it does..well, I don't know…

The support characters from Magic Knight Rayearth makes an appearance and now they're going to search for the artifact, which Hikaru already have…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Class M joins Kyuu and Megumi in trekking Tokyo Tower, and they'll have to deal with an influx of several customers and tourists, while Kelberos, Kaori and Yurie continue to tail them.

Tomoyo tires to keep Team G3 from going as she insists that they wait for the blueprint of the "upgrade" be completed. What will this blueprint be and how will this help Fuu?


	57. Tokyo Tower Terror part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

Class Q and M meets up at the Tokyo Tower to have fun, though it would be short-lives as trouble start brewing; with three of Pluto's agents following Kyuu and Megumi, they got more than just that as Hikaru and Umi joins in; and Team G3 gets into an argument with Tomoyo…

* * *

The scene shift to Cephiro, where the mage Clef is inside a hall where several other mages from several parts of Cephiro convened to discuss something very important after one of their scouting parties summoned them to tell them his discovery which made everyone wary and worried.

"Master Clef…I have located where the mystical artifact went, and where it is located…"

"Very well…where did it went…?"

"To the other world…the one called Earth."

There the other mages and representatives reacted, fearing that whoever has taken hold of that artifact would cause unwanted trouble and destruction but Clef was able to calm them down, and asked the person where on Earth is the artifact located.

"In a place called Japan…"

"Japan…? Wait…that's where the three Magic Knights came from…then it is possible that Hikaru and her friends might have taken hold of it…then perhaps the artifact is in good hands…"

"But Clef…how sure are you…?"

"Very sure…if it fell into wrong hands, then we would have sensed its enormous power…right now let's us concentrate on which are in Japan the artifact went…and if it proved to be at the hands of Hikaru…then we can assume that the artifact is safe…"

And so Clef and the mages began to use their magical powers to locate the mystical artifact, which a scene showed that it artifact turn out to be the Alter Ring belt, in which Hikaru already has it.

* * *

As the mages gathered, Clef began to use his magic to "look back" at the events that happened before the three Magic Knights left Cephiro again, and began to see how and where the artifact "disappeared" following Zegato's final defeat.

"Are you sure this would help us determine how that magical artifact disappeared from Cephiro?"

"What if the artifact is indeed stolen?"

"Imagine what would happen if the mortals got hold of it…? I knew I should have…"

"Everyone…please…be calm and I'm already working on it…"

Clef concentrated on his magical technique as he "scans" the event that took place several months ago where the three Magic Knights came to battle Zegato one last time, and hoped that whoever took the artifact would land in good hands.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_57: Tōkyō Tawā no Terā part 2  
_**

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Umi had just left the DDS main building and are ready to go home, but Hikaru noticed Umi's silence and knew why, and seeing the Tokyo Tower, she had an idea on how to help her cope with the tragic loss of her first boyfriend and she took her hand and pointed towards the tower.

"Hey, Umi…let's go to Tokyo Tower…"

"What are we gong to do there?"

"Sight-seeing…"

"Er…"

"We can't return to Cephiro anymore, remember? But at least it'll help you get the stress off you…"

"…fine…"

And so the two ex-Magic Knights head off to Tokyuo Tower, not bothering to call Fuu knowing she's involved with the MPD due to her godfather being an MPD operative, though unknown to Umi, Hikaru knew that Fuu is injured at the hands of Gills, and Hikaru herself is unaware that Umi and Gills are the one and the same.

* * *

Several minutes later, Kyuu and Megumi arrived at the Tokyo Tower, and he could see a lot of people heading there, though he glanced at his classmate seeing that she's looking forward to the trip so he opted to go there as well, gently pressing her hand and the two glanced at each other, blushing, and having lost in thoughts, they unknowingly kissed, their lips met but then they pulled back after the brief kiss, both blushing hard..

"Um…that…ah…well…"

"L-let's forget what we did…I guess the heat's gotten to us…"

By then, Hikaru and Umi arrived, having witnessed the two younger teens kissed, much to their amazements, with the redhead starting to poke fun at them while Umi glanced at the two, slowly feeling down having reminded of her first kiss with Teruo.

"Ahh…I knew you two would hook up…but you chose the wrong place to make out…you should do it at a love hotel…so no one would see you do the kissy-kissy-poo…take my clothes off you…and do the moo-moo-moo…"

"Wha? No…we didn't…it was an…"

"That…um…the heat got to us…we didn't know what we were doing…"

"Come on…don't be shy…we know…if you want, you can have my brother's "packet"…I managed to sneak it out of his bedroom so I can give it to someone who needs it more…and I think you can use it…so…what do you say…let's have you bring the house down…"

"Ehhh?"

"We have no intentions of doing that!"

"Don't be shy…come on, Kyuu…what's wrong? Is your "birdie" too small to inside her…?"

"Hikaru!"

* * *

The scene shifts to the Shidou house as Satoru was frantically rummaging his room looking for his "protection" while Kakeru sighed at the sight seeing his brother's room becoming messy, though neither of them are aware that Hikaru took it from his room.

"WWWAAAHHH! WHERE DID MY CONDOM GO?"

"Geez…why do you even need one? You don't even have a girlfriend…"

"My senior is having a party tonight and he's bringing girls there…and I need it to…"

By then Masaru came and Satoru eyed his eldest sibling and assumed that he took it. He grabbed him by his collar and shook him hard while demanding his "item" be returned, but Kakeru steps in to pry the two brothers apart, having difficulty in doing so.

"Bring it out, you stealer!"

"Why would I want to steal your "packet"?"

"Satoru…Masaru…knock it off…maybe you just misplaced it or maybe someone took it…"

By then the trio then deduced that someone may have stole it and are rather surprised at who it is.

"HIKARU!"

* * *

Back at the Tokyo Tower, Megumi, went red all over her head while Kyuu went wide-eyed, almost shouting in rebuttal, while Umi sighed at the scene, though it id help ease her sorrow at her life, mentally wishing that Teruo was here to spend time with her.

"HHHYYAAA! HIKARU…WE'RE NOT READY FOR THAT! WE'RE TO YOUNG! AND WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! I'M NOT GOING TO OVERSTEP MEGU'S BOUNDS! I CARE FOR HER TOO MUCH TO GO ALL THE WAY WITH HER! SHE'S NOT READY…I'M NOT READY…WE'LL GO ALL THE WAY ONCE WE'RE READY TO…"

Kyuu stopped as he realized what he just said and slowly turn his head towards Megumi, she was staring wide-eyed., blushing further, while the rest of the visitors glanced at Kyuu, having heard his ranting while others began lauding him for what he said just now.

"Way to go, kid!"

"You gut guts!"

"You sure love your girlfriend…"

"There's a love hotel nearby…go there and show your love for her…!"

"Show her how big your birdie is!"

The "couple" shrank down to size in embarrassment as the cheering went louder, and this certainly made the place a bit livelier than last time. However, amid the surroundings, Kelberos, Kaori and Yurie watched on, not expecting the two Class M members showing up unexpectedly, and they all had to modify their approach in order not to be seen by the four DDS students.

"Damn…two more Agito's showing up…we'll have to modify our tactics…"

"Yes…we can't afford to let ourselves be seen…"

"Perhaps, ladies, if you wear wigs of different colors so as to avoid being recognized, we won't be detected…or maybe do nothing…but then master Ryu might be there so I guess we should stick to disguising ourselves…"

And so Kaori and Yurie modified their disguises and followed Kelberos in to mixing with the crowd to avoid being seen as the four DDS students entered the door leading towards the stairs that would take them to the top of Tokyo Tower. While Kyuu and Hikaru are rather excited, Megumi was quite anxious having been here for the first time, and Umi decided to guide her on where they should go, not noticing that the three Pluto agents are following them.

* * *

At the Metropolitan Police Department HQ, Tomoyo was awaiting the completion of the blueprint that would show the specs on the upgrading of the G3 suit, but then Officer Yukito came and told her a very surprising news which would cause her to get worried.

"I just got word that an Unknown is spotted within Tokyo area…and I believe that Team G3 have spotted it as well…is Fuu fit to go out there and fight? All I know is that she hasn't been fully recovered from her injuries…should I contact the trailer…?"

"Yes…do it!"

The two then rushed towards the communications room to contact the G3 Trailer, as they guessed that Fuu might go there and try to stop the spotted Unknown, fearing that he might encounter Gills again and if that happens there may not be a second chance.

* * *

At the streets of Tokyo, the G3 Trailer is driving through, and its scanners detected the Unknown, while Hotoku and Minoru are helping Fuu in putting the G3 suit on, and there they got a call from Tomoyo, her tome was filled with apprehension and worry, and tried to dissuade them from going further.

"Icchan…Fuu…I'm ordering you to turn around! Fuu is in no condition to fight, and the G3 suit is in need of an upgrade. The blueprint of the G3 suit upgrade is just 10 minutes away from being completed and I need you to see it…please…listen to me for just this once…you're pretty lucky that Agito saved your life…but the next time there may not be a second chance…"

"Sorry, Tomoyo…we don't have the time…I'm already suited up…and if we turn around now, the Unknown might claim another victim…my friend's boyfriend was the recent and she's devastated…and I can't let that happen again. Until that blueprint of yours is ready for display…I'm going to do my job as the G3 user. Fuu out."

"Fuu…wait…Fuu!"

With that, the G3 Trailer cruises on, getting near the area where an Unknown is spotted, with Fuu bracing herself as she expects Gills to show up and wondered if she could beat him this time around, while ignoring Tomoyo's calls to disengage from facing the Unknown.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the streets of Tokyo, Kazuma and his driver are cruising around after he just bought some video games that he planned to burn and emulate and is unaware that a danger is fast approaching the area he is in, while Kyuu, Megumi, Hikaru and Umi continue to trek the stairs as they head for the top floor of Tokyo Tower, all four of them are unaware that something bad is just about to happen, though neither of their Agito powers have sensed any danger as of now.

* * *

Nearby, at a rooftop of a building near the Tokyo Tower, the Overlord of Darkness was watching the tower, seeing Hikaru, Umi, and Kyuu there, while he sensed an aura around Megumi, slowly guessing what this means, and an evil eye glowed within him, realizing that more Agito's are being born and this needs a plan to prevent this from happening.

"That pink-haired girl…so she also has the mystical seed…and at any given time she might emerged to become a new Agito…I won't allow for this to happen…it's a good thing all four of you are there…now I can kill you all in one strike…my brethrens…your master calls for you…go and kill those accursed humans…kill them before they become an army of Agito!"

The scene slowly faded into nothing as voices of several Lords began to growl while they approached Tokyo Tower with the Overlord of Darkness started to laugh maniacally, expecting that the four "Agito" will be dealt with, and hoped that this would be the case.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

While there is no action right now, you did get a preview of what's about to happen as the Overlord of Darkness makes his move while Kelberos, Kaori and Yurie continue to trail the four DDS students, but then with danger approaching will they get caught in the crossfire?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The terror inside Tokyo Tower commences…so expect a heavy brawl…


	58. Tokyo Tower Terror part 3

**Seeds Of Agito**

The terror within Tokyo Tower commences as the Overlord of Darkness makes his move by sending his minions to attack the four DDS students, so expect a lot of suspense to take place there. And cover your ears as there's going to be a lot of screaming…

* * *

Nearby, at a rooftop of a building near the Tokyo Tower, the Overlord of Darkness was watching the tower, seeing Hikaru, Umi, and Kyuu there, while he sensed an aura around Megumi, slowly guessing what this means, and an evil eye glowed within him, realizing that more Agito's are being born and this needs a plan to prevent this from happening. So he sent his minions to go to Tokyo tower to commence the attack to ensure that neither one of the four teens would become Agito.

The scene slowly faded into nothing as voices of several Lords began to growl while they approached Tokyo Tower with the Overlord of Darkness started to laugh maniacally, expecting that the four "Agito" will be dealt with, and hoped that this would be the case.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_58: Tōkyō Tawā no Terā part 3  
_**

At Cephiro, Clef and the other mages used their magic to replay the events that took place several months ago, which showed them what took place and there the following scenes took place during Zegato's final assault at Cephiro:

- Hikaru Shidou and a revived Inouva accidentally transported back to Cephiro, their battle landed them inside a cave and she accidentally founded a belt which was imbedded with strange, mystical attributes and accidentally grabbed it while evading Inouva's attacks. As she tries to summon her Mashin, Inouva casts a spell that blocks her magic and Hikaru was unable to transform, and was nearly wounded fatally by her attacker and the impact knocked her head against a wall, dazing her temporarily and accidentally fused with the strange belt, which is soon revealed to be the **Alter Ring** and when donning it she narrowly dodged a magical attack, which she accidentally presses the button-like devices on both sides of the Alter Ring belt, and soon she is enveloped in a strange light, and then she is now encased in an armor that has black, white and gold designs. Her helmet had red, bug eyes while the rest of her helmet had a vague look of a golden Chinese dragon. In her armored form, Inouva was in a panicking state as she recognized that appearance and this made her fluster in fear.

"N-no...she has accessed the power of **Agito**!"

Not wasting time, since she is still dazed, Hikaru, as Agito, went for the offensive and was surprised to learn that the power she now has is much stronger than her Rayearth armor and did not hesitate to beat up Inouva, unleashing a barrage of punches until she ended her attacker's life with a high-speed flying kick, sending her falling down on a dark pit and fell to her death. After that she fell to the ground, unconscious due to the pain of her injuries.

- Elsewhere, Umi was facing off Nova and she was having difficulty facing her as she appeared tro be stronger than their last encounter. She was baffled as to how she came around after merging with Hikaru after she realized her mistakes.

"Nova…is that really you?"

"It matters not…I serve only lord Zagato!"

Despite using her Magic Knight form, she couldn't seem to stop her opponent's action until she finds an opening and uses her sword to stab Nova's left eye, and within seconds, it was revealed that it wasn't Nova but one of Zagato's minions using a magical disguise. After that she takes the advantage of the unknown mion being hurt and stabbed the monster by the heart, slowly killing him. However, as she momentarily reverted to normal, a strange, small object flew towards the back of Umi, penetrating her dress and skin, and she felt a numbing pain which she slowly fell unconscious.

- Meanwhile, Fuu and Alcyone were getting near Zagato's presence and she was too focused on defending herself from Alcyone's ice shards when Zagato struck her from behind, and Fuu was weakened. As Fuu was down, the two villains are ready to kill her when Hikaru arrives with Clef in tow, and combined their powers, along with Mokona's to unleashed a powerful energy wave, disorienting them and slowly revealed that Zagato was actually a disguise, and the culprit revealed to be a reincarnation of Debonair, while Alcyone was nothing more than a disguised minions.

As the mages studied the scenes, all were focused on Hikaru and Innouva, and Clef was also surprised though he was glad that the artifact, which is the Alter Ring, has fallen in the good hands, and Hikaru has it so he was confident that nothing bad will happen, though the other mages were not as receptive, fearing that such a powerful artifact in the hands of a girl would cause trouble, yet Clef reminded them that Hikaru was once a Magic Knight and that with her wielding the Alter Ring, all is fine knowing what she is capable of and that she is worthy of possessing such power.

By then, Eagle and Lantis came and everyone saw the worried and apprehensive looks on their faces, sensing that this is going to be a very bad news and so they all await what Eagle has to say, and the next scene was met with surprise and disbelief especially after Lantis showed to them what they have.

Eagle: "Master Clef…we have dire news…the Overlord of Darkness…the very evil worse than Zagato and Debonair…has arrived at Earth for several months…he somehow escaped our detection and has caused trouble there at the Magic Knights' world…but for some reason he's targeting only selected victims…"

Clef: "This is bad…why have we not sensed this…do you have proof to back up your claim, Eagle?"

Lantis: "We have…this magical device will show you what occurred in the past few months on the Magic Knights' world…and believe me…you'll be just as surprised as we are…it's quite a war down there as a lot of unexpected has happened…and yet things have quite taken a turn…see for yourself what we mean…"

Lantis brought out what appeared to be an enchanted mirror and as everyone glanced at it, it showed the Lords began attacking random people, and the deaths that occurred, but also showed the exploits of Agito, Gills and G3, though they seem to be baffled at who Gills and G3 are, but then their focus shifted to Agito, and one of the scenes shows Hikaru transforming, and even assumed "Storm Form".

Eagle: "It seems that Hikaru has a new-found power that replaces her now-extinct Magic Knight powers…and she somehow able to tap into the Alter Ring's power to take out the Lords….which are the MOST form of evil ever to be experienced in Cephiro…but what baffled me is why are they attacking only a few humans if they intend to rule Earth?"

Clef: "Very strange indeed…perhaps the best course we can make right now is to send you two…Lantis, summon Ascot for we will be needing his help…therefore the three of you will be sent to the Magic Knights' world so you can get them to tell you what is happening…"

Lantis: "At once, sir…"

And so everyone is making preparation to have Eagle, Lantis and Ascot to Earth teleported to Earth so that the three former Magic Knights would be informed of what is happening to their world, as well as to join forces in stopping the Overlord and his minions.

* * *

At the Tokyo Tower, the four DDS students have finally arrived at the top floor and they were surprised to see a lot of tourists and visitors touring the area, and this brought memories back to the two Class M members, having recalling how they first met and how they became Magic Knights in the first place. Immediately she unloaded her coin purse and grabbed all of her coins, heading for the telescope to get there to use it, while Kyuu and Megumi went to the balcony area to watch the view, leaving Umi behind. The blue-haired beauty went towards the restroom, and locked herself inside one of the toilets and started to sob silently, as she recalled Ascot and now Teruo, and she wished that Teruo were still alive and here with her.

"_Teruo…why did you have to die…? Why did that Unknown went after you and killed you? If only I could have the Magic Knight power of time-reversal…so I could avert your death and that we could still be together…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Teruo…I missed you so much…if only there's a way to prevent your death…_"

Her silent sobbing was interrupted as her body tensed and she sensed an aura of a Lord, and is approaching towards this place, and she realized what this means, as she wiped off the tears off her face and immediately left the toilet room.

"_Darn…can't I have sorrow in peace? And of all possible timing…why now? Kyuu and Megumi…and Hikaru…I'd better get them out of here before they get dragged into this mess…I sure wish we still have our Magic Knight powers…_"

* * *

At the rooftop of the building near Tokyo Tower, the Overlord of Darkness watches as he ends his minions there to find and kill the four DDS students as he is determined to kill them, and though he ponders if he should spare Umi since he still see potential in her serving him so he opted to see if she still has the potential to sere her or not.

However, he didn't notice that someone is watching him and that someone is slowly approaching him, which would soon cause a confrontation between the two men, since both shared the same aura but at a different level as one represents darkness and the other represents light.

* * *

Inside the Tokyo Tower, Hikaru had just exhausted all of her tokens and was going to head back to buy more when she saw Kyuu and Megumi holding hands, and smiled, but then her body tensed as she sensed a Lord approaching, just as Kyuu did, but then the intruder has already arrived, as the Manta Lord crashes in, almost using its tail to decapitate Kyuu as the Class Q leader dodged it and shielded Megumi, and this caused a scream as terrified tourists started to run, causing a stampede and with the terror enveloping everyone, they squeezed their way through the narrow hallway and thus became trapped, and Hikaru was dismayed as she couldn't risk exposing her identity as Agito, even to Kyuu.

"_Just great…the toilet's down the stairs and I can't get there with the blockage…and I can't risk change here…or the paparazzi are going to pester me all week long…not to mention the police are hunting Agito…got to think of a way…Kyuu's in danger.._"

* * *

At the toilet room, before Umi could leave, the Stingray Lord smashed his way in and attempt to hit Umi, but she dodged it but the Lord's tail caused the door to shut tight, trapping herself and a few women inside, and she couldn't risk getting caught transforming into Gills.

"_Just my luck…!_"

The women are terrified and squeezed to one corner while the Lord is getting ready to attack Umi, and the blue-haired beauty and DDS student is in a fix as she can't risk transforming into Gills without risking to expose her identity to others.

"_Now my day has gotten rotten…!_"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Terror has struck…and both Hikaru and Umi are trapped, and couldn't risk exposing their identities in front of the public…even to Kyuu…what would they do now as the casualties will rise unless they find a way to transform into their Agito forms safely from prying eyes…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The terror continues as another DDS student is being assaulted by another Lord while G3 joins in on the fight while Class M tries to risk their identities as Agito's in order to save Kyuu, while the Overlord gets into a confrontation with another Overlord…


	59. Tokyo Tower Terror part 4

**Seeds Of Agito**

The trouble at Tokyo Tower continues as the two Lords goes after Kyuu and Hikaru, while Umi tires to fend off another attacker while another DDS student becomes a target from another Lord…though an unexpected help arrives to save him…

* * *

Inside the Tokyo Tower, Hikaru had just exhausted all of her tokens and was going to head back to buy more when she saw Kyuu and Megumi holding hands, and smiled, but then her body tensed as she sensed a Lord approaching, just as Kyuu did, but then the intruder has already arrived, as the Manta Lord crashes in, almost using its tail to decapitate Kyuu as the Class Q leader dodged it and shielded Megumi, and this caused a scream as terrified toursists started to run, causing a stampede and with the terror enveloping everyone, they squeezed their way through the narrow hallway and thus became trapped, and Hikaru was dismayed as she couldn't risk exposing her identity as Agito, even to Kyuu, while at the toilet room, before Umi could leave, the Stingray Lord smashed his way in and attempt to hit Umi, but she dodged it but the Lord's tail caused the door to shut tight, trapping herself and a few women inside, and she couldn't risk getting caught transforming into Gills.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_59: Tōkyō Tawā no Terā part 4  
_**

At the streets of Tokyo, Kazuma's limousine stopped as traffic came to a halt as a pair of policemen in motorcycles stopped to akeep traffic at still as the G3 Trailer is cruising along the way, and wondered if this has anything to do with an Unknown, though he had no idea that the Unknown are already making their attacks inside the Tokyo Tower, and the youngest DDS student wondered when the trafic flow be restored.

But then his musing was interrupted as quills smashed through the windshield and narrowly missed Kazuma, and the driver managed to dodge it as he and Kazuma got out, and as both regrouped, the culprit revealed itself, and it was the Porcupine Lord, ready to make another attack on the Class Q member.

"Wha...? What do you want?"

But the Lord's reply was a finger-sign gesture aimed at him and he sowly recaled that the case was the same as the one happened to his elementary school teacher, the late Naomi Nippon, and when he glanced at the horrified onlookers, he noticed that the Porcupine Lord wasn't interested in them, and is only after him.

"_Why is that Unknown after me...? Wait...is it because...I'm an Agito...?_"

But before the Lord was ready to do another attack, a gun blast hit him and the scene shows that Fuu had just alighted from the G3 Trailer and has already donned the G3 exo-suit, as the Class M member was reminded by Icchan that she has to be careful as the repair on the G3 exo-suit is only temporary and that it might not hold off against the likes of Gills in another encounter, so G3 fired again to keep the Porcupine Lord scampering away so Kazuma and his driver could get to safety but this situation was far from over, as she was now aware of the trouble inside Tokyo Tower.

"You'd better take your distance…you can't get near another strong opponent or your suit will get pried open again like last time…"

"I know…I'll be careful…and let's hope that Agito's there doing his job…and pray that Kojima isn't here ruining my day…having him meddling in our job is the last thing we ever wanted…"

* * *

Inside the restroom of the Tokyo Tower, Umi gritted her teeth as she couldn't shake off the Stingray Lord as his poison tail tries to hit her, and though she managed to evade them, an unfortunate victim was hit which resulted in the victim's head gets decapitated and blood spills on the floor, and now she had to do something to get the Lord out of the room and find a place to safely transform.

"_Darn...if only there is a way to change without being seen..._"

By then a thought hit her as she glanced at the wall behind her, noticing that it was made of concrete cement and figured that with a strong blow it could create a hole and guessed that this would work so she started to mock her opponent into going after her, hoping that her plan would work and now everything rides on this ploy in hopes of reducing the casualties and to save her DDS schoolmates.

"_Hmm…I hope this guy's brainless as an ant…and this may be my only shot to save everyone here…_"

Umi braces herself as she started to taunt her opponent, which she expected that this would happen.

"Alright, you monster...come and get me...I bet you can't get me..."

Taking the bait, the Stingray Lord charges towards Umi as the blue-haired, ex-Magic Knight member dodged quickly and the lord plowed through the wall, creating a hole and debris flew throughout the room causing the other to seek cover, as the dust enveloped the restroom, Umi uses the chance to hid herself within the fog of dust and initiated her transformation.

"Henshin!"

With that, Umi's body underwent an anatomical transform and changed into Gills, and went through the hole and left the room, and went for the Stingray Lord, grappling him and the two started brawling towards the observatory just as security guards arrived, and they were unsure as to whether to open fire or not, seeing Gills fighting the Lord.

"Isn't that… the one that fought Agito…?"

"Is that thing on our side…? Or should I…?"

"Hold your fire…let's see what would happen next…maybe we should let that thing deal with that Unknown…then we decide on what to do with the other…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikaru had to rely on her wits to dodge the Manta Lord as Kyuu tries to protect Megumi, her body still in pain due to the side effects of the Agito seed inside her, but then security guards arrived and open fired at the Lord, and this allowed Hikaru to go to one side, and seeing that the firefight has attracted everyone's attention, as all are watching at the Manta Lord getting assaulted.

"_Good...now I can transform while no one is looking...and maybe try an experiment..._"

With no ne watching, the redhead Class M leader raises her right arm towards the left and then slowly places it on front of her right shoulder and the Alter Ring belt appears around her waist and then she chants "henshin" and presses both orb-like devices on both sides of the belt, and her body glowed and assumed the form of Agito.

"_Alright...no one saw me...now to stop that monster before he takes Kyuu and Megumi out...I wonder why he's after those two of all victims...I'm starting to see a pattern though I'm not sure if that's the case...once this problem ends...I'll use the resources as a DDS student to find a link...and maybe figure out the puzzle..._"

Agito jumps in and kicked the Manta Lord away from the two Class Q members as everyone watches in awe as Agito comes to the teens' rescue, but then the Manta Lord makes his move and started to whip Agito with his poison tail and though her armor protected her, the sting attacks were quite painful which she realized that the pain can't be tolerated for long periods of time and tried to fight back but realized that even Storm Form can't be enough to ward off the Lord.

"_Guess now is the time...here goes..._"

With her will power, Agito's body glowed and her whole body went red as she assumed a third form, which is that of the **Flame Form**. The Flame form is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This will now put the tide in Agito's favor.

Everyone inside the observatory gasped at seeing Agito assuming a new form, with Kyuu and Megumi equally surprised at witnessing it and now the Class Q leader was unsure on what to think of this, while Gills was rather frustrated seeing that her quest to avenge Teruo's death won't be easy, but for now she'll have to deal with the Stingray Lord, who is giving Gills a hard time.

* * *

Outside the Tokyo Tower, the Overlord of Darkness had just landed onto the rooftop of the tower, having sensed Agito's 3rd evolution, and is now apprehensive that Agito is now becoming more and more of a threat and he must now do something to eliminate her, and as he ponders on what to do, he didn't notice that someone is approaching him, who turn out to be the Overlord of Light.

"_Damnation…!That Agito is evolving…and if this keeps up…I won't be able to gather all the seeds to boost my abilities to full power…I must ensure that Agito must be eliminated…and then get her seed to make it my own…! I guess I must summon my emissaries to come here and deal with Agito…along with Gills…should she fail to kill Agito…!_"

* * *

At the streets a few blocks away from the outside of Tokyo Tower, the G3 Trailer is on its way there as Team G3 is making some quick check on the exo-suit to see if the G3 armor is still functional, seeing that Fuu is still fresh enough to go for it.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

Agito finally got an opening and transforms…and now she has accessed to a new form, but will that be enough to deal with the Manta Lord? What about Gills?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The trouble within Tokyo Tower intensifies as another Lord joins in for the kill…


	60. Tokyo Tower Terror part 5

**Seeds Of Agito**

Agito and Gills vs. the two Lords, but with Agito assuming a 3rd form, will this be enough? And what would Gills do after the two Lords are taken out? Hikaru and Umi are going to duke it out again just like several chapters ago…

* * *

With her will power, Agito's body glowed and her whole body went red as she assumed a third form, which is that of the **Flame Form**. The Flame Form is is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength.

Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; her senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This will now put the tide in Agito's favor.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_60: Tōkyō Tawā no Terā part 5  
_**

"_Damnation…!That Agito is evolving…and if this keeps up…I won't be able to gather all the seeds to boost my abilities to full power…I must ensure that Agito must be eliminated…and then get her seed to make it my own…! I guess I must summon my emissaries to come here and deal with Agito…along with Gills…should she fail to kill Agito…!_"

The Overlord of Darkness was getting apprehensive with concern as he sensed Agito evolving further and he cannot afford to let her awaken more of her hidden power and he closed his eyes to call upon his "emissaries" within Tokyo to come forth towards Tokyo Tower to deal with both Agito and Gills, taking the chance and risk of eliminating two Agito-powered humans along with the other two whose powers have not yet manifested, which are Kyuu and Megumi.

* * *

Meanwhile, the G3 Trailer finally arrived after going through the barricade of pedestrians and parked police cars as G3 alighted from the truck and is ready to enter the tower, looking up and braces herself at any possibility, and expected that Agito is there, and she mentally thanked that Kojima isn't here today.

"_Glad Kojima isn't here…or else he'll cause another scene to tarnish the MPD's reputation by choosing to target Agito instead of an Unknown…but then the green-scaled, horned Agito might be there as well, though it's hard to say if that thing's an Agito or an Unknown…_"

G3 then started to climb towards the stairs, and then she slowly reminiscences the time where she first met Umi and Hikaru, where their adventures as the Magic Knights began and how they came to Cephiro and how they saved it. It was a happy memory for them but then things have gotten a different light, since the Unknown showed up, and the three of them experienced some ups and down.

Umi lost her boyfriend to an Unknown, Fuu herself is being in the middle of an MPD struggle as G3, though Hikaru is having no problem, yet she is unaware that her friend is Agito, currently fighting the Lords.

* * *

At the entrance of the top floor, which is the observatory, Gills kept on dodging the Stingray Lord's assault though her arms were whipped by the Lord's stinging tail in the process and it was a painful experience for Gills, and as she grabbed the Lord's tail, her hand experienced a burning and electrocuting feeling, and realized that she can't afford to take any more hits.

"_Darn…I can't keep on taking hits…I'll just have to time the strike…_"

As the Stingray Lord tries to go for another attack, Gills dodges and coaxes the Lord to come closer, and when it did, Gills uses her claws to rake the enemy's eyes, blinding the Lord, and with the Stingray Lord disoriented, Gills jumps up and descended, her Heel Claw appeared and executed the Heel Stab Kick and impales the Lord on its head, slowly killing him after it exploded, and after that, she focuses her attention towards Agito and the Manta Lord.

Meanwhile, the guards are divided in opinion on what to think of Gills, having seen her on TV attacking Agito and now she had just defeated an Unknown, though they are unsure on what to think of her at the moment, for now they're thankful that Gills had removed one threat and now only one more is left.

"That…thing…is it like Agito…?"

"But that's the thing attacked Agito like we saw on TV several weeks ago…"

"Let's wait and see what happens…maybe they fought each other because they thought that they're a pair of Unknown…who knows…they might become allies and join forces in repulsing the Unknown…"

"But didn't that green-skinned, horned thing attacked the MPD's G3?"

"You're right…"

"Let's focus on getting the tourists out of here while there's a chance…"

And so the guards began to evacuate the visitors and tourists from the observatory as Gills watches the Manta Lord and Agito fighting, waiting for her chance to strike, not noticing that Kyuu and Megumi are still there, nor are the victims are being led out of the tower. Her fists clenched as she focuses her sight on Agito, recalling Agito being near Teruo's corpse and now she is building up her energy through her emotions, making every second count to focus her rage into one strong attack.

* * *

Downstairs, G3 had to pause in between floors as tourists and visitors are walking down and realized that something is going on up there, yet with so many people coming down, it was traffic as hell. She had no choice but to wait for the path to clear, but then she was forced to make her way through the crowd.

"_Jeez…now I'm going to have to shove my way through if I'm going up to the top of Tokyo Tower…_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Agito was having problems dealing with the Manta Lord despite assuming Flame Form, and realized that the Manta Lord was quite faster than she expected so she had to bid her time to get an opening and time her next attack, though thanks to her new form she has an added protection from the Lord's poisonous sting attacks, which helped matters for her.

"_Okay…what should I do…I can't bring out a weapon knowing how fast that Unknown did…guess I'll have to let him come to me…even if it means becoming a decoy…let him think he pinned me down…yeah, that might work and if I timed it right…I could get him and catch him off-guard…_"

And so Agito-Flame Form stood still as she allowed the Manta Lord rammed through her, unloading every barrage of attacks, though he didn't notice that this was part of Agito's ploy to get close, and after several minutes of staying still, Agito finally made her move as the Manta Lord was close enough, and there she executed the Flame Kick, which her right foot went aflame and delivered a strong flying kick to the Manta Lord's head, slowly killing him before he exploded, and there calm was restored, yet it was short-lived.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Megumi shrieked as she saw something behind Agito, and as Agito turned around, she saw Gills jumping up and performed the Heel Stab attack, and the move connected and Gills hit her target, impaling her with the Heel Claw and soon an explosion occurred as the attack sent Agito hurling against the wall, and she luckily survived, but the attack was quite severed that she was weakened, and she reverted back to Ground Form, and now Gills was ready for another attack, and Kyuu was worried over this scene.

"_Oh no…Agito's down…that thing must be an Unknown…if not why did he attack her…?_"

Tension further gripped the observatory as Gills roared so loud and roared again as she prepared to deliver another attack on Agito as Agito slowly stood up, shaking her armored head and realized what happened and realizing that she has reverted back to Ground Form.

"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"_What the…?_"

"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"_Not that thing again…how many times must I face that thing before get out alive…? This is getting tedious…not to mention feeling a sense of déjà vu…at least the Unknown's taken care off…then I guess I'll have to concentrate my attention towards this one…_"

Without further ado, Gills charged towards Agito and this time she's not giving her opponent a chance to recover, attacking wildly and viciously, and again Agito finds herself on the loose end, getting throttled back and fro, while the guards have the tourists evacuated while others stalled as they took pictures of the two Agito fighters brawling each other out, much to the guards' dismay as the tourists are risking their lives just to get a souvenir pictures.

"Sir…taking pictures of those two isn't worth it, unless you want to die…"

"Er…I don't want to die…"

"Then get going…"

As the crowd are being ushered towards the stairs leading down, the flow of pedestrian traffic stalled as G3 is making her way up, much to the Class M member's dismay as she is again being staled from getting to the scene of the incident, though she noticed the hole from the restroom and took a peek, seeing a few corpses. She then proceeded to head up towards the observatory and hoped that her DDS schoolmates aren't there, and the last thing she ever wanted is to see Gills rampaging.

"_I don't mind Agito being there…but the horned one better not be there…I can't afford to have the G3 suit damaged again…and I hope Tomoyo's blueprint of her proposal is worth the wait…too bad I can't wait as more people are getting killed each passing day and week…_"

G3 gently pushed her way through the crowd of tourists as some took snapshot pictures of her, much to the amusement of Team G3, seeing that she is getting some souvenir photos of her, though the ex-Magic Knight wasn't having a good time after saving Kazuma from the Porcupine Lord.

Icchan: "Wow…you look good on the picture…"

Hotoku: "You've become a photogenic celebrity, Fuu-chan…"

Minoru: "…"

G3: "Cut it out, you guys…just give me the status of what's going on at the observatory!"

Minoru: "I just got word…Agito is fighting the horned one…the one that walloped you real hard…"

G3: "Oh no…not that thing again..."

After several minutes, G3 finally arrived at the top floor of the Tokyo Tower, where she was alarmed to see Kyuu and Megumi still there while Agito and Gills are brawling around, and again the memory of Gills beating the G3 suit started to haunt Fuu, and she is now slowly taking things delicately as she can't afford to have the G3 suit damaged again, yet she couldn't stand and watch Agito get beaten up to death, knowing that Agito is the only one capable of dealing with the Unknown.

"_Darn…first the warehouse…and this time inside Tokyo Tower…if Umi and Hikaru were here…they'd be surprised if they find out that I'm inside this suit…either they'll praise me or berate me for putting my life on the line for the MPD…darn…got to get Kyuu and Megumi out of here…or they too would get caught in the crossfire…" _

But then the fight between Gills and Agito stopped momentarily as Gills noticed G3's presence, and there the three ex-Magic Knights had a stare down, neither of the three are aware of each others' alter ego, while the two Class Q members and the security guards were silent, wondering what would happen next.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Stranger In The Dark**_ by **_Norio Sakai_**  
(2nd Ending song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Mayonaka ni mezameta_  
_Sairen no oto_  
_Dare ka ga narashita_  
_Keishou ni mimi wo sumasu_

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_  
_Tokidoki omou_  
_Ore ni kaserareta_  
_Unmei wa nani wo umeku?_

_Risuku wo mayowazu ni_  
_Yume nante katarenai_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_Oikakeru ashioto_  
_Furimukanaide_  
_Aruki-tsuzukeyou_  
_Shiisoo ga katamuku hou e_

_Yukue sura shiranai_  
_Ashita no koto mo_  
_Kaze ni azukete wa_  
_Tachimukau yami wo misueru_

_Suriru de hanaseru_  
_Genjitsu wo koete 'ru_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Arinomama no jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare ni mo mane dekinai kyou wo_  
_Tsukamitore_  
_stranger in the dark_

_[Instrumental]_

_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare demo nai jibun de_  
_stranger in the dark_  
_Dare to mo kurabenai kyou wo_  
_Kachinokore_  
_stranger in the dark_

* * *

With the two Lords defeated, the Tokyo Tower gets a temporary reprieve as Agito gets her 3rd form, only to be "canceled" out by an angry Gills as Umi remained unaware that Agito is Hikaru. Now that G3 has arrived the three Magic Knights are again locked in battle…while Kyuu and Megumi remained stuck as they couldn't sneak their way out as the conflict is about to resume.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Agito x Gills x G3. the three are going to fight each other out.

How?

See next chapter. It'll surprise you big time.


	61. Triple Threat: Agito x Gills x G3

**Seeds Of Agito**

Now that the three Magic Knights are together again…expect this conflict to intensify as an unexpected situation takes place and within this chapter trouble arises as something went TERRIBLY wrong, and will put Class M and Q into trouble, but not before the mages from **Magic Knight Rayearth** makes an appearance…

* * *

After several minutes, G3 finally arrived at the top floor of the Tokyo Tower, where she was alarmed to see Kyuu and Megumi still there while Agito and Gills are brawling around, and again the memory of Gills beating the G3 suit started to haunt Fuu, and she is now slowly taking things delicately as she can't afford to have the G3 suit damaged again, yet she couldn't stand and watch Agito get beaten up to death, knowing that Agito is the only one capable of dealing with the Unknown.

"Darn…first the warehouse…and this time inside Tokyo Tower…if Umi and Hikaru were here…they'd be surprised if they find out that I'm inside this suit…either they'll praise me or berate me for putting my life on the line for the MPD…darn…got to get Kyuu and Megumi out of here…or they too would get caught in the crossfire…"

But then the fight between Gills and Agito stopped momentarily as Gils noticed G3's presence, and there the three ex-Magic Knights had a stare down, neither of the three are aware of each others' alter ego, while the two Class Q members and the security guards were silent, wondering what would happen next.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**61) Triple Threat: Agito x Gills x G3 / Sanbyōshi soro~tsu ta hito: Agito x Girusu x G3**

Megumi holds onto Kyuu as she felt an eerie, yet tense feeling as the three figures are staring at each other, looking like they're waiting for either of them to make their first move, and it wasn't a pleasant sight, even though Agito and G# are there, she and Kyuu recalled about how Gills was able to overpower Agito, and just moments ago, Gills' surprise attack had Agito taken down, cancelling Agito's Flame form which resulted in her reverting back to Ground Form and now the fight would resume any moment now.

"Kyuu…what should we do…? I'm scared…"

"Stay still…we wait for either Agito and/or G3 to make their move…once the horned entity is preoccupied, I'll carry you out of here…for now we wait and see how this would go…it'd be best if we remain calm. I'll protect you…I promise. I won't let anything happen to you…"

By then, Megumi clutched her belly as pain kicks in, and while Kyuu was unsure of what to do next as his eyes was on Gills, G3 made a move by standing on front of the two beleaguered Class Q members, and Gills was baffled on what G3 is up to. Agito then noticed that a faint glow is seen on Megumi's belly, and this made her feel uneasy, suspicions and guessing popped in to her head.

"_No way…Megumi…she is also…an Agito…? What is going on here…? Is this why the Unknown are making random attacks and murders…? But…if that's the case…then anyone and everyone is at risk…just what is going on here…? Wait…Kyuu also suffered pains like I did before…could it be that he too is an Agito potential…? I don't like this…though I feel that I'm getting some theories…I can't confirm this yet…I'll have to end this conflict first before I head to the next one…_"

* * *

Outside the Tokyo Tower, the Overlord of Darkness was getting more apprehensive as Megumi's Agito power is beginning to emerge, slowly. He feared that if this keeps up, then his chances of retrieving them would be difficult so he mentally ordered a nearby Lord to go there and kill her. But before the Overlord of Darkness was about to make a move of his own, someone arrived and confronted him, and he was rather surprised yet calm at who has arrived.

"Looks like you've caused enough damage and loss of lives here on this dimension…my BROTHER."

"So…you have arrived…I thank you, my…BROTHER. You saved me the trouble of finding you…now we can get to business…and we must settle this NOW. Give me your Agito Seed…I must have them…and not only that…re-join me…for you're just a separate entity with no individuality…we will become one again…a singular entity…a whole being…! Nothing can stop the Overlord!"

"I refuse."

"Eh?"

"Each life form has two sides…goo and evil. It's a miracle that the good side have awakened but your "Seven Sins" have taken over your desires, and so I cannot be a part of your desires, so I bolted out and made my own body null of your seven sins."

"And just what are these "Seven Sins" are you talking about?"

"LUST…ENVY…GLUTTONY…WRATH…GREED…PRIDE…SLOTH. Those are the seven that drive you to commit murders just for the sake of retrieving the mystical seeds…and therefore I cannot allow you to do whatever you please…using them to take lives and conquer a world stripped of the people's right to freedom and peace…"

"I can do whatever I please…you are a fool for giving away your seeds to humans here in this dimension…and though some have already been fertilized, which means the seeds cannot be retrieved…at least I have a way of getting them back by taking their corpses…"

"What?"

A scene shows that some of the Lords have recently, and secretly been digging underground and went to various cemeteries where the victims of the Lords have been killed, and there they took the bodies away and took them to an undisclosed location. Since these activities took place underground, no one is aware of this and thus it was business as usual.

"You…"

"And because you gave away your seeds…you are now weakened…and it is enough to take you and make you mine again…so rejoin me…whether you like it or not…you cannot escape your destiny…once I re-absorb you…I will indulge you with evil…"

"I rather die than be swallowed again by your seven sins…"

And so the two Overlords glared at each other, their bodies glowed and they are about to make their move to commence their attacks. Light against darkness; good against evil; both appeared to be magical and mystical beings, and within minutes Tokyo Tower would become a warzone.

* * *

At Cephiro, Clef senses magical auras and was able to pinpoint the source as the other mages gathered and lent their magic to Clef so that he could pinpoint the exact location. Ferio, Presea, and other unnamed mages pooled their magic and within moments they have found not only the Magic Knights, but the two Overlords. They were surprised to see the Overlord of Darkness, but Clef senses an identical power of the Overlord, as the other person shown possesses the "light".

"Master Clef…that's him…that's the Overlord I'm telling you about…!"

"But who is the other…? I can sense the same power as the Overlord…"

"I believe that must be the Overlord's counterpart…the one that opposes the darkness…"

By then, the three Rune Gods, Rayeath, Celes, and Windam, appeared as humanoid-like entities, and they seem to be crying, and the magical footage shifts to the inside of the Tokyo Tower, and saw Agito, Gills and G3 standing and facing each other. As the three Rune Gods disappeared, magical effects shows that Hikaru is Agito, Umi is Gills, however, Fuu's identity as G3 was not shown, perhaps due to the two Overlords' magics interfering with Clef's magic, though Clef was astounded that only two of the three magic Knights possesses the powers of Agito.

However, he noted that Fuu isn't there, unaware that Fuu is actually donning the G3 suit.

"It appears that the power of Agito is in good hands…Hikaru and Umi have them…"

"But…they seem to be fighting each other…just like during the conflict of the Pillar…"

"What…?"

"Look…the two Overlords are about to fight…"

"Eh…? Two teenagers there…they too have Agito powers…!"

Clef glances at the magical footage and saw Kyuu and Megumi's bellies are glowing faintly, indicating that their Agito powers are slowly emerging, but their bodies are not ready to summon their Agito powers, so for now they remain dormant. But before he could think of anything else, one of the mages cried out.

"The two Magic Knights…they're fighting each other…!"

"What…?"

* * *

Back at the Tokyo Tower, Gills roared as she makes her move and went for the attack and Agito went for the defensive, dodging and countering Gills' attacks, while G3 stood still, pondering on what to do next, as a misfire might hit the remaining civilians as they are still being evacuated, and is also worried that Kyuu and Megumi are still down.

"_Darn...with so many people crowded here...I can't risk making...huh?_"

Suddenly, Fuu was surprised that the G3 exo-suit's control are starting to move on its own and she couldn't stop it, and the exo-suit began to draw its weapon and opened fire at both Agito and Gills, and as the two Agito beings moved around, G3 followed and opened fire, hitting two civilians which killed them instantly. Fuu attempted to regain control but couldn't and when she tried to call the G3 Trailer, there was no answer, just static sound.

"Mayday...! Mayday...! The suit's moving on its own...! I can't stop it! Icchan...Minoru...Hotoku...can you hear me?"

* * *

At the G3 Trailer, Team G3 became worried as the signal appeared to be jammed and the footage of G3's camera were blurred; and the radio does not respond, and they have no idea what is happening inside Tokyo Tower.

"Darn...! What's happening...? The screen's blurred!"

"I can't contact Fuu!"

"Don't tell me someone's sabotaged the suit again..."

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Okay...why this song...?

Well, I felt that this son's catchy, and the title of that song fits well in the future chapters as it involves a lot of fighting amid the detective elements that DDS showed via Class Q...

Mind you I'm not quite a fan of the Initial D series...

* * *

The support characters of magic Knight Rayearth appeared…

The two Overlords are now facing off…

Something is wrong with the G3 exo-suit…and Fuu is trapped inside…

When will Agito and Gills stop fighting each other…?

Will Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma's Agito powers ever be awakened?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The two Overlords commence their battle, and this would be a slugfest…

The reason why the G3 suit went crazy will be revealed…

Clef and the mages from Cephiro devices a plan to help stop the magic Knights from killing each other…


	62. Duel Of The Overlords

**Seeds Of Agito**

As the three Magic Knights are about to unknowingly attack each other, the two Overlords are going to commence their battle right outside the Tokyo tower, and this is going to be one heck of a slugfest while the sorcerers from Magic Knight Rayearth are coming up with a plan top help stop the unwanted battles.

* * *

Back at the Tokyo Tower, Gills roared as she makes her move and went for the attack and Agito went for the defensive, dodging and countering Gills' attacks, while G3 stood still, pondering on what to do next, as a misfire might hit the remaining civilians as they are still being evacuated, and is also worried that Kyuu and Megumi are still down.

Suddenly, Fuu was surprised that the G3 exo-suit's control are starting to move on its own and she couldn't stop it, and the exo-suit began to draw its weapon and opened fire at both Agito and Gills, and as the two Agito beings moved around, G3 followed and opened fire, hitting two civilians which killed them instantly. Fuu attempted to regain control but couldn't and when she tried to call the G3 Trailer, there was no answer, just static sound.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**62) Duel Of The Overlords / Kunshu no kettō**

Outside the Tokyo Tower, at the rooftop, the two Overlords are exchanging words as the Overlord of Loight attempts to make the Overlord of Darkness to realize his intentions are wrong, but had no success, and the Overlord of Darkness is determine to get on with his mission: re-absorb the seeds that his counterpart had given to several people dated four years ago.

"Each life form has two sides…good and evil. It's a miracle that the good side have awakened but your "Seven Sins" have taken over your desires, and so I cannot be a part of your desires, so I bolted out and made my own body null of your seven sins."

"And just what are these "Seven Sins" are you talking about?"

"LUST…ENVY…GLUTTONY…WRATH…GREED…PRIDE…SLOTH. Those are the seven that drive you to commit murders just for the sake of retrieving the mystical seeds…and therefore I cannot allow you to do whatever you please…using them to take lives and conquer a world stripped of the people's right to freedom and peace…"

"I can do whatever I please…you are a fool for giving away your seeds to humans here in this dimension…and though some have already been fertilized, which means the seeds cannot be retrieved…at least I have a way of getting them back by taking their corpses…"

"What?"

A scene shows that some of the Lords have recently, and secretly been digging underground and went to various cemeteries where the victims of the Lords have been killed, and there they took the bodies away and took them to an undisclosed location. Since these activities took place underground, no one is aware of this and thus it was business as usual.

"You…"

"And because you gave away your seeds…you are now weakened…and it is enough to take you and make you mine again…so rejoin me…whether you like it or not…you cannot escape your destiny…once I re-absorb you…I will indulge you with evil…"

"I rather die than be swallowed again by your seven sins again…!"

And so the two Overlords glared at each other, their bodies glowed and they are about to make their move to commence their attacks. Light against darkness; good against evil; both appeared to be magical and mystical beings, and within minutes Tokyo Tower would become a warzone. Both magical entities charged at each other and traded punches, and though both hit their marks, neither one are hurt and they backed away, as the Darkness threw out a powerful, black energy balls and had it thrown towards his counterpart, who responded by unleashing a huge, bal of white light and the two balls hit each other and dissipated.

"Remember this…light overcomes darkness…you will never succeed in your schemes…your actions are wrong and I won't let you do what you want! Taking innocent lives just to get those seeds I've given them…you truly are a work of darkness…!"

"For your seeds belonged to me…and only I have the right to wield them…not those pitiful humans who are too weak to handle such power…! So what if I killed them senselessly? Survival of the fittest! The strong shall live and the weak will die! I rather have my kind rule this world than let those humans evolve…I will kill them all before they have the chance to become Agito…!"

"Then I'll keep you busy until all of the humans that I've blessed become Agito! Two are now awakened…and a few more will emerge! They will stop a tyrannical madman like you!"

"NEVER!"

And so the two Overlords continued their battle as they traded punches, kicks and energy attacks, neither one backing away and both are putting something on the line: the Light gambles his life to make sure his counterpart won't kill more humans who have received the mystical seeds, while the Darkness places his bets on the Lords that he has spawned and have them retrieve the seeds through any means, without remorse.

Their attacks have caused energies to spread, which would soon attract the attention of the sorcerers from Cephiro, who are now watching the scene within Tokyo Tower.

* * *

Inside Tokyo Tower, Fuu tries to regain control of the G3 suit wich continues to move on its own, and she was getting worried and scared, as the exo-suit's arms moved on its own and fired indiscriminately, trying to hit both Agito and Gills, and killed several tourists in the process. Because of what's happening, Fuu couldn't reach for the emergency button on the exo-suit's belt to get out of the suit, thus she is stuck, and now she attempted to contact the G3 Trailer to get help, but all she got was static signal.

"Mayday…mayday…! Icchan…the G3 suit's con haywire…it's moving on its own and I can't stop it…! Mayday…mayday! Does anyone hear me…? Hello? Why is nobody answering me? I need help! I can't even reach the emergency exit button! I can't get out of the exo-suit…!"

* * *

At the secret room within the Metropolitan Police Department, Kojima was wearing a special helmet while sitting in front of the TV where the footage of G3 is seen and from there he can monitor what is happening. It turns out that Kojima secretly inserted a secret chip inside the G3 Trailer's computers since the computer links the frequencies of the G3 exo-suit's motor functions, thus Kojima now has free reign on the G3 suit's control, and not even Fuu herself could do anything.

"_Feel free to scream in terror, Hououji…there's nothing you can do about it…I'll make sure you look like a bad influence to the Metropolitan Police Department…once public sentiments about you have turned negative and amasses enough support…I'll be able to rid the department of bitches like you…he-he-he…what a way to get sweet revenge…and in turn the higher-ups will elect me to be the G3 user…and this time there's no stopping me in implementing the Capture AGITO project…_"

* * *

At the rooftop of the Tokyo tower, the two Overlords continued to lock arms as both are attempting to overthrow one another, neither one backing away, and though irritated, the Overlord of Darkness was seemingly patient enough not to lose composure even though his counterpart is having the upper hand and is thwarting his upcoming scheme, though the Overlord of Light was getting worried knowing that his "brother" has a trick up his sleeve, and is determined to hold him off, until he sensed the two Agito beings inside the observatory fighting each other.

"Eh?"

"It seems my hope is in progress…Gills is attacking Agito…"

"_The blue-haired girl…the Magic Knight of Water…why is she attacking her fellow Magic Knight…?_"

"As long as the two believe that they're both Lords…it will make it easier for me to get their seeds…and for me to get the powers that only I am worthy to possess…humans are the weakest life forms…they do not deserve to live…once I have all of their Agito powers…and once I re-absorb you…I will rule this dimension…and then Cephiro…something the fool Zagato has failed to do…!"

"I won't let you!"

"But it is already in progress…"

The Overlord of Light then saw someone arriving and is heading towards the window of the observatory room of the Tokyo tower, revealing itself as the Chameleon Lord, though the Overlord of Light tries to stop the descending Lord, his counterpart prevented him, and so the two began to trade energy blast attacks as they both backed away, and the sky went dark as thunder and lightning boomed.

* * *

At Cephiro, Clef and the other mages could no longer bear to further watch the scene as the two Overlords fighting while the three Magic Knights are trying to kill each other, and they have to make a move in order to save them from themselves, and Ascot stepped forward and told Clef something which convinced him to make the choice.

"Master Clef…allow us to go there and try to stop them from killing each other…once they see us, they'll cease their assault…and there we'll explain to them what is really happening! At least they can recognize us…so please…let us go there and stop their senseless fighting…it made us recall the conflict within the three Pillars…"

Lantis and Eagle stepped forward and agreed to Ascot's sentiments.

"Lantis and I will accompany Ascot…we can help, too…"

Nodding, Clef then began to chant the oration to begin the spell, and within minutes a portal was created which linked Cephiro and Toky Tower, and there Ascot told the trio to go there now as he said he is not sure how long the portal would stay still, as he felt that the two Overlords' magic are increasingly getting stronger.

"Hurry…I'm not sure if I can hold the portal still…I can sense outside magic interfering my magic…"

Ascot was the first to jump in, and Lantis and Eagle followed, however, the Overlord of Darkness' magic increased as he attempted to blast his counterpart away, and this caused his aura to conflict with Clef's magic, causing a magical interaction and intervention, and the portal was disrupted, whjich surprisingly sent Lantis and Eagle landing back on clef's body, surprising the other mages, but Presea noticed that Ascot isn't here.

"Ascot isn't here…"

Clef and the others looked around and noticed that Ascot isn't here, and they assumed that he is either able to make it through or something has happened to him. They all hoped that he made it through and reach the three magic Knights in time to save them from unknowingly killing each other.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Okay...why this song...?

Well, I felt that this son's catchy, and the title of that song fits well in the future chapters as it involves a lot of fighting amid the detective elements that DDS showed via Class Q...

Mind you I'm not quite a fan of the Initial D series...

* * *

Hope you like the action, with the crew from Magic Knight Rayearth getting more screen time…

The two Overlords (Darkness and Light) interacting and fighting…and it turns out they used to be a singular being but split into two…I got that idea and inspiration from the hit manga/anime, **Dragon Ball Z**, where Piccolo and Kami-Sama split into two which Piccolo represents evil and Kami-Sama represents good, though they both merged again during the course of the Android arc…

Another inspiration came from manga/anime, **Fullmetal Alchemist**, as Father and Van Hoenheim have the same Philosopher's Stone in their bodies, with Father intending to turn all humans into Philosopher's Stone while Hoenheim intends to stop him, as well as mentioning the "seven sins", which they would eventually become the Homonculus…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The scene shifts back to the Tokyo Tower as the Chameleon Lord attempts to kill Kyuu and Megumi, and with Hikaru and Umi busy tangling with each other, and with Fuu remained stuck inside the malfunctioning G3 suit, who will save the two Class Q members?

The Overlord of Darkness takes his fight with his counterpart towards the next level as thunder and lightning booms, and this would threaten to kill everyone inside the Tokyo Tower.


	63. Dark Thunder

**Seeds Of Agito**

The scene shifts back to the insides of Tokyo Tower as Class M's conflict continues and Class Q's Kyuu and Megumi gets into trouble as another Lord comes in and tries to kill them in the ensuing melee.

* * *

After watching the scene for the past few minutes, Clef and the other mages realize that they could no longer bear to further watch the scene further as the two Overlords are fighting while the three Magic Knights are trying to kill each other, and they have to make a move in order to save them from themselves, and Ascot stepped forward and told Clef something which convinced him to make the choice.

"Master Clef…allow us to go there and try to stop them from killing each other…once they see us, they'll cease their assault…and there we'll explain to them what is really happening! At least they can recognize us…so please…let us go there and stop their senseless fighting…it made us recall the conflict within the three Pillars…"

Lantis and Eagle stepped forward and agreed to Ascot's sentiments.

"Lantis and I will accompany Ascot…we can help, too…"

Nodding, Clef then began to chant the oration to begin the spell, and within minutes a portal was created which linked Cephiro and Toky Tower, and there Ascot told the trio to go there now as he said he is not sure how long the portal would stay still, as he felt that the two Overlords' magic are increasingly getting stronger.

"Hurry…I'm not sure if I can hold the portal still…I can sense outside magic interfering my magic…"

Ascot was the first to jump in, and Lantis and Eagle followed, however, the Overlord of Darkness' magic increased as he attempted to blast his counterpart away, and this caused his aura to conflict with Clef's magic, causing a magical interaction and intervention, and the portal was disrupted, whjich surprisingly sent Lantis and Eagle landing back on clef's body, surprising the other mages, but Presea noticed that Ascot isn't here.

"Ascot isn't here…"

Clef and the others looked around and noticed that Ascot isn't here, and they assumed that he is either able to make it through or something has happened to him. They all hoped that he made it through and reach the three magic Knights in time to save them from unknowingly killing each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, several cops, and ambulances are noticing that lighting is flashing and that the sky is slowly turning dark, surprising them as the weather bulletin reported several hours earlier that there is no thunderstorm brewing, and now even the meteorologists are baffled as to what is causing this phenomenon to happen.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_63: Kurai Kaminari_**

At the rooftop of the Tokyo Tower, the Overlord of Light noticed that the sky is slowly turning dark as clouds are turning black and that thunder is slowly booming, with lightning flashes making itself apparent and he guessed what his counterpart is up to.

"You're not intending to kill everyone inside this tower, are you? There are only five seed carriers here…"

"True…only a few are there…but it's better to make sure…I don't mind killing the others in there even though they don't have seeds…what's important is to kill all the Agito inside this tower…there are no exceptions…no innocent ones here…"

"You monster…! I'll stop you…"

"You're welcome to try…"

The Overlord of Light braces himself as he gets ready to make a counterattack to stop his counterpart from carrying out his move to massacre everyone inside the Tokyo Tower, and now he is going to do everything to stop this madman from doing what he wanted, and he won't let him take more innocent lives, though he wondered why Hikaru and Umi are fighting each other out for no reason, but little did he know that neither of the two Magic Knights are unaware of each others' identities.

* * *

Inside the Tokyo Tower , Fuu continued to struggle in regaining control of the G3 suit's motor functions as she is unable to stop herself from firing her weapons indiscriminately which resulted in killing of several more tourists, and to her shock, despite her shouting, her voice couldn't reach out as the hidden chip that Kojima put have jammed the helmet's audio control, and to spite Fuu, Kojima commanded the G3 suit to grab a little girl and strangle her to death by crushing her neck and threw her out of the tower.

Fuu tries to reach the emergency button but is unable to do so,

"No…no…why can't I stop this?"

* * *

At the secret room of the MPD, Kojima was laughing his heart out, taking pleasure in making Fuu's life hell.

"Ah…music to my ears…grovel in despair…there is no one who can help you…you'll be made to look like a bad person in the eyes of the public…a good way to humiliate women…he-he-he…it'll be just a matter of time before you get court-martialed…"

To add a soothing relief, Kojima opened a radio and played the music "Macho Man "which is sung by Village People.

-x-

_Body...wanna feel my body? _  
_Body...such a thrill my body _  
_Body...wanna touch my body? _  
_Body...it's too much my body _  
_Check it out my body, body. _  
_Don't you doubt my body, body. _  
_talkin' bout my body, body, _  
_check it out my body _

_Every man wants to be a macho macho man _  
_to have the kind of body, always in demand _  
_Jogging in the mornings, go man go _  
_works out in the health spa, muscles glow _  
_You can best believe that, he's a macho man _  
_ready to get down with, anyone he can _

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! _  
_Macho, macho man (macho man) _  
_I've got to be, a macho man _  
_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be a macho! Ow... _

_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be, a macho man _  
_Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah) _  
_I've got to be a macho! _

_Body, its so hot, my body, _  
_Body, love to pop my body, _  
_Body, love to please my body, _  
_Body, don't you tease my body, _  
_Body, you'll adore my body, _  
_Body, come explore my body, _  
_Body, made by God, my body, _  
_Body, it's so good, my body _

_You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk _  
_his western shirts and leather, always look so boss _  
_Funky with his body, he's a king _  
_call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains _  
_You can best believe that, he's a macho man _  
_likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand _

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! _  
_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be, a macho man _  
_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be a macho! (all right) _

_Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah) _  
_I've got to be, a macho man _  
_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be a macho! All Right! _

_Ugh! Macho..baby! _  
_Body, body, body wanna feel my body, _  
_Body, body, body gonna thrill my body, _  
_Body, body, body don'tcha stop my body, _  
_Body, body, body it's so hot my body, _

_Every man ought to be a macho macho man, _  
_To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand, _  
_Have their own life style and ideals, _  
_Possess the strength and confidence, life's a steal, _  
_You can best believe that he's a macho man _  
_He's a special person in anybody's land. _

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! _  
_Macho, macho man (macho man) _  
_I've got to be, a macho man _  
_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be a macho! (dig the hair on my chest) _

_Macho, macho man (see my big thick mustache) _  
_I've got to be, a macho man _  
_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be a macho! (Dig broad shoulders) _

_Macho, macho man (dig my muscles!) _  
_I've got to be, a macho man _  
_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be a macho! _

_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be, a macho man _  
_Macho, macho man _  
_I've got to be a macho! HEY!_

-x-

* * *

Meanwhile, Agito and Gills continued to fight each other, despite getting hit by G3's weapons, and Gills didn't mind it as her focus is on Agito, strangling her as she pushed her against the walls, not letting go and is determined to kill her not knowing she was fighting Hikaru.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHRRRRR!"

"_Unnfffhhh…if I don't do something it's going to be the end of me…can't change form like…this…need…a breather…need…to find…an…opening…_"

Seeing that the firing stopped as Ge is reloading his weapon, Kyuu helped Megumi up as his body pain subsided and their Agito belts disappeared, but as they were a few steps away, the Chameleon Lord appeared, and uses his tongue to wrap around Megumi's neck, slowly strangling her while he uses his hand to strangle Kyuu as well, causing tension and screaming inside the observatory, and there Agito's attention was caught, seeing the situation.

"_Darn…got to…do something…can't let…them get…killed…_"

Agito managed to overpower Gills and jumped towards the Chameleon Lord and punched his tongue against the wall, hurting him and releasing his hold on the two DDS students, saving them, and now the Chameleon Lord then went for Agito, but she grappled onto the Lord and attempted to get him out of the observatory and ended up at the outside.

"Megumi…wait here…I'll help Agito…"

"Wait, Kyuu…!"

Kyuu then saw Agito kicking the Lord away, and the Class Q leader then shoved the Lord and he fell off the guardrail, but then the Chameleon Lord's tongue sticks out and grabbed Agito's head, pulling her down and both fell down and plunged several feet downward, and Kyuu opted to go to Megumi and helped her to her feet and soon joined the remaining tourists in descending down the stairs, and within ten minutes the Tokyo Tower is deserted, leaving Gills and G3 alone as Kojima mentally directed the G3 suit to move and go after Gills, and Fuu is now getting worried that she might again get seriously injured by Gills, who responded by retaliating ferociously.

* * *

Inside the G3 Trailer, Superintendent Touyama were inside asking them what is happening and Icchan showed to them what is happening, and they all wondered if someone has tampered with the computer systems, which Superintendent Touyama suspected that Pluto might be the cause of this, unaware that Kojima was actually the culprit here.

"Pluto? As in the Pluto organization I heard about?"

"Yes…he infiltrated my office when Morihiko Dan visited me…they also knew about G3 and Fuu…this may explain why you couldn't get any signal from Fuu… try to find something that might have indirectly affected your computer…"

And so Team G3 began to look around the computer machines to see if there is a device that caused the G3 suit to malfunction , so that they can save Fuu from unintentionally hurting anyone.

* * *

Back at the Tokyo Tower, G3 and Gills are now fighting using their fists, and this time both are evenly matched thanks to Kojima controlling G3's movements, determined to capture Gills, but Gills wouldn't let up, retaliating ferociously at repulsing her opponent. But then both began to grapple at each other, and they both went towards the balcony area, trying not to end up getting thrown off. As the scene shifts to the rooftop, the Overlord of Darkness is getting irritated at his counterpart's pestering so he raised a hand and summoned lightning, much to the Overlord of Light's surprise.

"Now then, my counterpart…have at you!"

"Blast…!"

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, as the bolt of powerful electricity descended from the sky and goes down, but the Overlord of Light managed to evade it by jumping out of the way, but in doing so, the lightning instead went down and head for the nearest target, which unfortunately hit its mark with pure powerful blast of electrical energy and made a direct hit.

Because Gills and G3 are grappling at each other, neither one noticed the lightning coming and both were struck, and with such pure electrical intensity coming from the Overlord of Darkness, neither one were able to evade it, and with both of them standing by the balcony, the strike was so severe that it disabled the two, and both fell off from the balcony's guardrail and both plunged down several feet downwards, and both were smoking hot.

People below saw this and moved out of the way as the two plunged downwards and place ushered the civilians away until they are out of sight and away from the "danger zone" . G3 plunged down onto a parked car, while Gills plummeted through the open manhole and hit the sewer ground, and is knocked unconscious , reverting back to normal and Umi's body is shown to suffer from 2nd to 3rd degree burns due to the lightning strike.

The G3 suit now resembled a burnt ornament of metal as aside from smoking, its entire suit was burnt black, and by then Team G3 arrived, as they managed to find out the source of the computer and the G3 suit's malfunctioning, but then after the lightning strike, the jolt itself have severed Kojima's helmet link to the G3 suit so Kojima himself was not pleased with the events, but after seeing the lightning strike, it was enough for him as this would surely cause the higher-ups to have Fuu court-martialed.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Okay...why this song...?

Well, I felt that this son's catchy, and the title of that song fits well in the future chapters as it involves a lot of fighting amid the detective elements that DDS showed via Class Q...

Mind you I'm not quite a fan of the Initial D series...

* * *

What an intensity…

What a shocking ending…

Is Class M out of the fight?

Will they survive those fall and assault?

What about the two Overlords?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Class Q shows up again as they check on Class M to see if they survive the fall, while the fight between the two Overlord (Light and Darkness) will be resolved by the next chapter…


	64. Light To Resolve

**Seeds Of Agito**

Last chapter showed what happened to Class Q and M, and after a missed attack by the Overlord of Darkness, Umi and Fuu got a big jolt which caused them to fall off the Tokyo Tower while Hikaru fell off earlier after the Chameleon Lord dragged her down. Read on to see if they survived the fall.

* * *

At the Tokyo Tower, G3 and Gills are now fighting using their fists, and this time both are evenly matched thanks to Kojima controlling G3's movements, determined to capture Gills, but Gills wouldn't let up, retaliating ferociously at repulsing her opponent. But then both began to grapple at each other, and they both went towards the balcony area, trying not to end up getting thrown off. As the scene shifts to the rooftop, the Overlord of Darkness is getting irritated at his counterpart's pestering so he raised a hand and summoned lightning, much to the Overlord of Light's surprise.

"Now then, my counterpart…have at you!"

"Blast…!"

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, as the bolt of powerful electricity descended from the sky and goes down, but the Overlord of Light managed to evade it by jumping out of the way, but in doing so, the lightning instead went down and head for the nearest target, which unfortunately hit its mark with pure powerful blast of electrical energy and made a direct hit.

Because Gills and G3 are grappling at each other, neither one noticed the lightning coming and both were struck, and with such pure electrical intensity coming from the Overlord of Darkness, neither one were able to evade it, and with both of them standing by the balcony, the strike was so severe that it disabled the two, and both fell off from the balcony's guardrail and both plunged down several feet downwards, and both were smoking hot.

People below saw this and moved out of the way as the two plunged downwards and place ushered the civilians away until they are out of sight and away from the "danger zone" . G3 plunged down onto a parked car, while Gills plummeted through the open manhole and hit the sewer ground, and is knocked unconscious , reverting back to normal and Umi's body is shown to suffer from 2nd to 3rd degree burns due to the lightning strike.

The G3 suit now resembled a burnt ornament of metal as aside from smoking, its entire suit was burnt black, and by then Team G3 arrived, as they managed to find out the source of the computer and the G3 suit's malfunctioning, but then after the lightning strike, the jolt itself have severed Kojima's helmet link to the G3 suit so Kojima himself was not pleased with the events, but after seeing the lightning strike, it was enough for him as this would surely cause the higher-ups to have Fuu court-martialed.

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_64: Hikari kaiketsu no tame no_**

Superintendent Touyama then directed the officers at the scene to slowly douse the G3 suit with fire extinguishers and water to help cool off the metallic armor after being struck by lightning, and there Team G3 came, wearing mittens to slowly remove Fuu from the G3 suit, seeing her suffering from 2nd degree burns, and appeared to be in serious condition, though the suit itself have protected her from suffering additional injuries stemming from the fall.

Icchan: "Oh no…"

Hotoku: "Fuu's badly hurt…!"

Minoru: "It's a miracle she only suffered from the lightning strike…we'd better get her to the hospital…"

By then one of the guards began to question Superintendent Touyama about Fuu, after witnessing G3's rampage, and by then Kojima arrived and began to cause another tension within the area, taking advantage of the situation to make himself look good in the eyes of the public.

"Officers…arrest that woman…she caused several deaths inside the Tokyo Tower as well as endangering lives…restrain her at once!"

"But sir…she's unconscious…and appeared to be hurt…we'd better let the medics handle this…"

"I care less…you saw what she did up there…handcuff her even if she's comatose!"

"But sir…that's a violation of…"

"So you rather side with a criminal who endangered lives? You saw what happened and yet you're willing to let her get away with her crimes?"

"Um, no…but…"

"And so you have your orders…take her away and douse her with a bucket of cold water to wake her up! Monsters like her do not deserve a place within the MPD! No do it or else I would!"

And so the officers at the scene were reluctant to obey, but then Team G3 stood in front of the still unconscious Fuu, while Superintendent Touyama also stood, blocking Kojima's path and orders the officers to stand down, and the two officers had a stand off. As more officers arrived, they are now divided on who to follow: Touyama or Kojima.

* * *

At the ambulance, Kyuu and Megumi are being attended by medics and cleared them of any injuries, and just as they are about to leave, the Class Q leader was worried about Hikaru and told Megumi to stay here and he left, but Megumi followed as she was unwilling to leave her friend, realizing her feelings for him, and couldn't bear to let anything happen to him.

"_I can't let you go, Kyuu…I don't want anything to happen to you…_"

* * *

Back at the street beside the Tokyo Tower, Touyama and Kojima had a shouting match, insisting that Fuu must be arrested while Touyama defended her stating that someone has sabotaged the suit, but Kojima was unwilling, until something occurred which broke the tension and created another one, and this would soon cause another drama in the area.

Agito emerged from a wrecked truck and so did the Chameleon Lord. It turn out that both survived after plunging down and landed onto two parked trucks and though rattled, Agito seemingly recovered, while the Lord is attempting to make an escape, but as Agito resume the fight, the Lord uses its camouflage ability and began to confuse and assault Agito, taking her down and somewhat weakened her. Kojima saw this and is torn on whether to concentrate on Fuu or capture Agito.

He eventually settles for Agito, as Agito began to rebound by assuming Storm Form and managed to trace her invisible attacker and gave him a few hits.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The cops under Kojima fired their weapons and hit Agito, distracting her and the Lord was able to recover, but this pisses off the Superintendent at Kojima's actions.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Capturing Agito!"

"He's on our side!"

"Capture all Unknown…even Agito! Don't interfere or I'll have you arrested!"

"Sirs…Fuu's been taken hostage!"

Te scene shifts to the Chameleon Lord as he uses his tongue to grab the unconscious Fuu and uses her as a hostage against Agito, thus Agito-Storm form couldn't make a move without risking hurting Fuu.

"_That Kojima jerk…now I'll have to find an opening to get Fuu out of that Unknown's hands…or tongue…_"

As the Lord held onto Fuu, Agito tries to do a sneak attack but the Lord made sure that Fuu is in front of him so as make sure Agito couldn't launch an assault, and with Agito's attention diverted, Kojima loaded his shotgun to open fire, but then Icchan punched him to the ground, surprising the others.

"Don't you dare…one misfire and Fuu would get hit…and if that happens, I'll hold you responsible…and I'll tell the media how you handled this situation…and you'll be jailed…surely you don't want that to happen, no? So you'd better stay put and let Agito save our friend…"

Kojima was pissed that he got punched by a mere scientist but then everyone's attention is aimed at Agito and the Lord, the atmosphere tensed as Fuu remained a hostage and no one is sure how Agito would save her without having her get hurt further, and they all felt helpless at doing nothing but watch the scene, wishing for a miracle to happen.

By then, Kazuma shows up and began to taunt the Chameleon Lord, which causes the Lord to shift his attention to the youngest Class Q member, and allowing Agito to make her move.

"Hey…I bet you can't use your tongue to lick my behind!"

With the Lord distracted, Agito-Storm form summoned the Storm Halberd and uses it to cut off the Lord's tongue and grabbed Fuu, while Kazuma's driver drive towards the Lord and jumped out of the limousine, and the car crashed, pinning the chameleon Lord against the wall. There Agito stabbed the Storm Halberd onto the Lord's head, which he exploded after the attack, thus Fuu is saved, and as Agito glanced at Kazuma, the class Q member gave a "thumb's up" sign and Agito did the same, but then something unexpected happen: Kojima aimed a shotgun at Agito's head, and there's no room to evade the gun's nozzle.

"I got you…surrender now or else I blow your fucking head off…"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Okay...why this song...?

Well, I felt that this son's catchy, and the title of that song fits well in the future chapters as it involves a lot of fighting amid the detective elements that DDS showed via Class Q...

Mind you I'm not quite a fan of the Initial D series...

* * *

Fuu saved, all thanks to Kazuma, but then Kojima takes advantage by aiming his shotgun at Agito, so what will happen next?

**_

* * *

_**

Preview:

See what happens next…and how Agito would get out of this predicament, while the Tokyo Tower battle concludes in the next chapter, and again Class Q gets involved…


	65. Light Of Virtue

**Seeds Of Agito**

The Tokyo Tower arc ends here and things will give our characters an "electrifying " closure…

* * *

As the Lord held onto Fuu, Agito tries to do a sneak attack but the Lord made sure that Fuu is in front of him so as make sure Agito couldn't launch an assault, and with Agito's attention diverted, Kojima loaded his shotgun to open fire, but then Icchan punched him to the ground, surprising the others.

"Don't you dare…one misfire and Fuu would get hit..and if that happens, I'll hold you responsible…and I'll tell the media how you handled this situation…and you'll be jailed…surely you don't want that to happen, no? So you'd better stay put and let Agito save our friend…"

Kojima was pissed that he got punched by a mere scientist but then everyone's attention is aimed at Agito and the Lord, the atmosphere tense as Fuu remained a hostage and no one is sure how Agito would save her without having her get hurt further, and they all felt helpless at doing nothing but watch the scene, wishing for a miracle to happen.

By then, Kazuma shows up and began to taunt the Chameleon Lord, which causes the Lord to shift his attention to the youngest Class Q member, and allowing Agito to make her move.

"Hey…I bet you can't use your tongue to lick my behind!"

With the Lord distracted, Agito-Storm form summoned the Storm Halberd and uses it to cut off the Lord's tongue and grabbed Fuu, while Kazuma's driver drive towards the Lord and jumped out of the limousine, and the car crashed, pinning the chameleon Lord against the wall. There Agito stabbed the Storm Halberd onto the Lord's head, which he exploded after the attack, thus Fuu is saved, and as Agito glanced at Kazuma, the class Q member gave a "thumb's up" sign and Agito did the same, but then something unexpected happen: Kojima aimed a shotgun at Agito's head, and there's no room to evade the gun's nozzle.

"I got you…surrender now or else I blow your fucking head off…"

* * *

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Capturing Agito…and I just hit the jackpot!"

"You fool!"

"I don't care! This will definitely earn me a promotion!"

"Master Kazuma…"

"I won't let him…(if he finds out Hikaru is Agito…she'll suffer terribly and would put DDS in trouble…)"

**

* * *

Agito** by **Shinichi Ishihara**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_65: Hikari no Bitoku_**

The police were quite divided in opinion as to whether to apprehend Agito or not as Kazuma pleads with Kojima to let Agito go and go stop the other Unknown roaming around Tokyo Tower, but Kojima replied by kicking him on his gut while aiming his shotgun at Agito's head, and this earned Icchan's ire and grabbed the shotgun and punched him again while grabbing it and began aiming it at Kojima's face and made sure he won't make a move.

"That was foul…and I'd book you in…but if you let Agito go…I won't squeal…young man…will that be okay…?"

"Yeah…I won't mind…one day he'll get what's coming…"

Kojima was pissed as Agito boarded the Machine Tornader and went back up the sky to check to other Lords within and outside the Tokyo Tower. She was glad kazuma is okay and is grateful to Icchan for his sacrifice. There's no point reasoning with Kojima and she now wondered what has happened to Fuu and why did she acted erratically.

"_Definitely something is wrong with Fuu today…I wonder if it's because of the head injury she got from that green-scaled Unknown…the blow on her head really knocked her out…but still Fuu isn't like that..unless it was someone else who's putting up the suit…can't worry about that now…right now I'd better see if there are other people within the Tokyo Tower…_"

* * *

The scene shifts to the Tokyo Tower as the two Overlords continue their fight as they move around exchanging blows, physical and magical, and due to the prolonged attacks, the tower's side hinges were damaged, and the stress threatened the tower to collapse.

KA-BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

"Dodge me all you want! You will be re-absorbed in my body after I defeated you!"

"Darkness will never reign! I will not let you have your way with these humans here!"

"Fool! Why worry those weaklings when you have to worry about yourself!"

"Protecting the weak is what I'm good at!"

KA-BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

The Overlord of Darkness continues to summon lightning and repeatedly hit the sides and areas within the roof Tokyo Tower, while the Overlord of Light kept on dodging it. As the Overlord of Light moved around, he managed to get close and landed a punch to his counterpart's face, sending him reeling back, though he managed to regain his bearings and retaliated by summoning more lightning, and again the Overlord of Light is once again on the defensive.

"I will not stop until all of the mystical seeds in this world are returned to me…for they are mine…all mine!"

* * *

At the ground below, police have started evacuating all pedestrians after the maintenance workers of the Tokyo tower informed the police that the tower is going to collapse within minutes and this sounds disastrous and further supporting the situation is the continuous lightning strikes, so fear and panic ensued as news is all over the television stations.

"Move! Move! Remember 9/11 at New York City in America? If the Tokyo Tower collapses…we'd be stuffed inside a tuna can! Move now while we still have the time!"

"All traffic has been re-routed!"

"…at this time…lightning continues to hit Tokyo Tower…and weather forecasters and meteorologists are still baffled at this strange phenomenon…there are no storms or thunderclouds…so what is causing this to happen…we are still awaiting word from the NHK Weather Bureau…"

"…the mysterious Agito is now hovering above Tokyo Tower to see if he could determine the cause of the Unknown assaults…"

"…there are several eyewitness accounts that the MPD's G3 has fired indiscriminately, resulting in deaths of several tourists…no word yet coming from the MPD…we are still awaiting for more reports from our colleagues…please stand by…"

At Dan Detective School, Morihiko Dan and his staff watches the scene and wondered if his students are there, hoping that if they happened to be there they would be safe, especially having been aware that Kyuu became a constant target of the Unknown.

Katagiri: "I hope Class Q isn't there at Tokyo Tower…"

Hongou: "Kazuma Narusawa is there…he and his driver risked their lives to help this Agito…"

Nanami: "I hope someone deals with that Kojima…he's getting in the MPD's way and is still obsessed with capturing Agito…"

Dan: "We have no choice but to wait…"

Onikōbe: "Anyone want popcorn…?"

The others sweat-dropped at his query as he is holding a large bucket of popcorn, though Dan was amused to see him calm at a time like this, as Nanami giggled while Hongou was glaring at Onikobe for being so easy-going.

* * *

The scene shifts back at Tokyo, where chaos still took place, and as Kyu and Megumi were now outside the ground floor of the tower, they held hands so that they won't get separated from the stampede. They are worried over Hikaru and Fuu as they were nowhere to be seen though the Class Q leader is aware of Hikaru being Agito.

In the ensuing chaos, Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma meet up and after a brief conversation, were searching for Umi and Hikaru when they saw Superintendent Touyama going inside the G3 Trailer.

"That's Kinta's dad…Kyu, Megu…let's go there and ask him if he knows what's going on…!"

"Kazuma…wait…!"

"Come on, Kyuu we might be safe if we go with him…"

As they followed Kazuma, their chase leads them towards the G3 Trailer, and when they accidentally went inside, surprise greeted the trio. There they accidentally saw Fuu being removed of the G3 exo-suit, surprising the three upon discovering that she was G3 all along.

"Wha…? Isn't that Hououji?"

"From Class M? but…how…?"

"Kyuu…if this is the case…why did she fired recklessly while inside the Tokyo Tower? I don't understand…"

"What? She did that?"

"Yes…"

"But…she saved me from the Unknown several minutes ago…"

In a state of disbelief, Kazuma began asking Superintendent Touyama why Fuu caused the reckless ruckus at the Tokyo Tower that his fellow Class Q classmates claimed, in which Touyama countered by saying someone has sabotaged the suit, which seemingly brought relief to the trio, but then two Lords barged in and grabbed Kyuu and Kazuma while Megumi managed to get away. It turns out to be the Gibbon and Baboon Lords, and they took the two Class Q members away and began climbing up the Tokyo Tower.

"WWAAAAHHH!"

"HHHEELLLPPP!"

"KYUUU! KAZUMA!"

* * *

At the Tokyo Tower, Agito (in Storm Form) on the other hand, is hovering in the air riding on the Machine Tornader and notices the two Overlords fighting and opted to investigate, but then saw the Baboon and Gibbon Lords strangling two victims, who turn out to be Kyuu and Kazuma.

"_Darn…not them…why are they after Kyuu…and now Kazuma?_"

She directed the Machine Tornader to head there and took out the Storm Halberd and attacked the two Lords, causing them to release their victims. As Kyuu and Kazuma struggled to regain their breathing, Agito had them ride on the Machine Tornader and had it brought the two teens to the "safety zone" at the ground below, and there the two are being attended by paramedics.

"T-thanks, Agito…"

"Go beat those Unknown…!"

The scene shifts back to the Tokyo Tower as Agito fought the two Lords, as they fought near the edge and the three struggled to keep themselves from falling off.

* * *

The scene shifts back to the two Overlords as they continued their fight but then the Overlord of Darkness noticed Agito fighting the Gibbon and Baboon Lords, and perhaps concerned to see her in Storm form, he decided to use this chance to kill her so he levitated in the air quite away from the tower's reach and summoned a powerful blast of lightning and hurled it towards the tower, striking it straight down.

"_A small price…but at least I can rid myself of that annoying human…it may be risky, but if I can kill her I can regain her seed in a much later time…_"

KA-BOOM!

A blinding flash of lightning hit the Tokyo Tower and this caused a chain reaction of sorts as a huge surge of electricity hit the entire tower, and those who are near the area were caught and electrocuted, fortunately, Kojima and his subordinates, were quite far and thus spared. The G3 Trailer also moved away after Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma were led away from the tower, and there the scene shows what happened next.

Though the Overlord of Light managed to evade it as he jumped away downward, Agito and the two Lords were not fortunate as they realized too late that lightning struck Tokyo Tower, electrocuting the two Lords to death while Agito survived because she is in Storm form, but fell off the tower but is caught by the Machine Tornader, while Tokyo Tower itself began to collapse.

"It's going to collapse!"

Indeed, Tokyo Tower collapse, though its intensity is not as great as the Twin towers, but nevertheless it sent a spine-tingling terror at what is happening and fear slowly gripped Japan's capital.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Okay...why this song...?

Well, I felt that this son's catchy, and the title of that song fits well in the future chapters as it involves a lot of fighting amid the detective elements that DDS showed via Class Q...

Mind you I'm not quite a fan of the Initial D series...

* * *

That was intense…and this ends this arc, now that the Tokyo tower is reduced to rubbles…

The Gibbon Lord and Baboon Lord…they were last seen in several chapters ago who killed several applicants during the first entrance exams of DDS, and now they are killed off senselessly, at least the deaths of the 11 victims can rest peacefully as their deaths have been avenged…indirectly, that is…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See what become of Hikaru and Umi, after both got hit by lightning…


	66. Stampede Underneath The Sewers

**Seeds Of Agito**

After all that has happened to the Tokyo Tower, we'll be going underground as we check on how Hikaru and Umi are doing after being struck by lightning…

* * *

The scene shifts back to the two Overlords as they continued their fight but then the Overlord of Darkness noticed Agito fighting the Gibbon and Baboon Lords, and perhaps concerned to see her in Storm form, he decided to use this chance to kill her so he levitated in the air quite away from the tower's reach and summoned a powerful blast of lightning and hurled it towards the tower, striking it straight down.

"_A small price…but at least I can rid myself of that annoying human…it may be risky, but if I can kill her I can regain her seed in a much later time…_"

KA-BOOM!

A blinding flash of lightning hit the Tokyo Tower and this caused a chain reaction of sorts as a huge surge of electricity hit the entire tower, and those who are near the area were caught and electrocuted, fortunately, Kojima and his subordinates, were quite far and thus spared. The G3 Trailer also moved away after Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma were led away from the tower, and there the scene shows what happened next.

Though the Overlord of Light managed to evade it as he jumped away downward, Agito and the two Lords were not fortunate as they realized too late that lightning struck Tokyo Tower, electrocuting the two Lords to death while Agito survived because she is in Storm form, but fell off the tower but is caught by the Machine Tornader, while Tokyo Tower itself began to collapse.

"It's going to collapse!"

Indeed, Tokyo Tower collapse, though its intensity is not as great as the Twin towers, but nevertheless it sent a spine-tingling terror at what is happening and fear slowly gripped Japan's capital.

* * *

Smoke and dusts enveloped the area and this certainly covers up the Overlord of Darkness' escape as chaos ruled the scene for the first few minutes, as it resulted in a stampede, resulting deaths and injuries not only in stampeding but also due to debris coming from the Tokyo tower as metal pieces few around after the tower hit the ground. The Overlord of Darkness hovers above, looking down at the scene below, pleased at the chaos it brought upon.

"_Yes…scream…suffer in agony…for this is just a prelude to what will befall you once I have all of the Agito seeds…for I will rule this world! And soon all life in this world will either cease to exist…or will serve me as my slaves…!_"

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_66: Gesuidō no Shita ni Sattō_**

Amid the chaos that ensued during and after the collapse of the Tokyo Tower, the Metropolitan Police Department managed to keep things in order though thy couldn't prevent the shockwaves that sent fear within the streets as some were trampled to death as panic and stampede took place as the tower collapses and debris struck some of the fleeing pedestrians. Many of those who watched the scene on TV were horrified by what they saw, and thins brought fear and anxiety to the viewers.

At the Shidou residence, Kakeru, Satoru and Masaru watched the scene on the TV news about what happened and they were prying for Hikaru' safety after witnessing the lightning that struck the tower where Agito is at, unaware that she managed to survive the attack, though they also wondered what condition she is since they couldn't be sure if her Agito form protected her from the lightning blast after seeing the full intensity of the blast.

Satoru: "Hikaru will be okay…right?"

Kakeru: "She'll be okay…after all…she's Agito."

Masaru: "That we can only hope. Let's pray to Kami-sama that she'll come back here alive and well…"

* * *

At Dan Detective School, Morihiko Dan grabbed the telephone to hook him up with Superintendent Touyama, asking him how the Class Q members are doing after seeing on TV Kyuu and Kazuma being assaulted by the Gibbon and Baboon Lord though they were saved by Agito. After getting contact, Touyama assured to Dan that the four Class Q members are safe and are inside the G3 Trailer, though he informed him that he suspected that Pluto may have infiltrated and sabotaged the G3 Suit that caused the suit to malfunction and Fuu herself was unable to control it, which Dan asked to have Class Q brought in since they witnessed G3's reckless action during the tower siege.

* * *

Back at Tokyo streets, after several minutes, or nearly an hour, order was slowly being restored and it was partially cleared as police cordoned the area where they still believe it was still dangerous for anyone to go near it. On the surface were several metallic and cemented debris of what's remain of the Tokyo Tower, covering the entire grounds, thus making it quite difficult for rescue volunteers to pick up corpses as well as those they believe re still alive so they waited until Red Cross members and firefighters arrive to assist.

* * *

The scene shifts to the sewers where Umi is unconscious and motionless while her body suffered 2nd degree burns. It turn out that she survived the fall after being thrown off the balcony of the tower after lightning struck the tower earlier during the battle between the two Overlords, but during the attack the Overlord of Darkness uses a strong current to hit his counterpart but missed and ended up hitting Gills instead and there she fell down and hit the sewers through an open manhole, and though some saw her fell, they quickly forgotten it as they saw Agito fighting the Lords on the outside of the Tower.

Though you can see her breathing, it was ragged and she appeared to be in pain, yet she became quite delirious as random thoughts hit her mind, but then one particular memory came in.

"T…Teruo…Teruo…"

However, the Overlord of Darkness, who used his magic to mask his presence, sensed Umi's life force and traced her whereabouts, as he has plans for her and slowly descended to the sewers to find her, weighing his options once he sees her state and depending on the conditions, will decide her fate.

There the Overlord of Darkness managed to trace her whereabouts and is considering brainwashing her to serve him seeing how vulnerable she is, and this would certainly fit his plans in ridding Agito, getting the seeds from other surviving seed carriers, to rule this world, and to take over Cephiro.

"_Ah…perfect…I can heal her…but first, should brainwash her into serving me so that my task will be easier…and I can use her rage to fuel her hatred on Agito…that way I can easily accomplish my work to rule this world and Cephiro…be mine, Magic Knight of Water…you will serve me as my servant and slave…_"

But then a bolt of magical energy struck him on his right side which partially send him scampering back and saw who attacked him , which revealed that Ascot showed up as the portal brought him here and recognized the Overlord as the "ultimate evil" of Cephiro, and stood in front of the unconscious Umi, intending to protect her.

"You…you're the ultimate evil! How dare you cause chaos in this world? I won't allow you to corrupt her! Be gone and never come back, you foul sorcerer!"

"Ascot of Cephiro, am I correct? Had you serve Zagato in the end…I might have consider you my apprentice and serve me…but if this is what you choose, then I will grant it…so be away and let me corrupt this whore…for she is mine to abuse! Her seed is mine to control and take…! I can either kill her or make her serve me!"

Although amused, the Overlord of Darkness opted to kill Umi, he settled to have Ascot killed instead, so he summoned the Rat Lord to deal with Ascot, and as the fight ensued, he watches the scene in delight, not noticing that the Overlord of Light arrived and secretly carried Umi out of harm's reach, but the Overlord of Darkness noticed it and began to give chase, intending to take her back by force.

"You! Unhand her! She is mine and mine alone to take!"

"You are only after her seed which you intend to take once her purpose to you is served, so you intend to kill her in the end…I won't allow it so I will care for her and when the time comes she will stop your evil…as Agito's ally! Cephiro will not have a tyrant like you taking it over nor take over this world of the magic Knights!"

Angered, the Overlord of Darkness uses his dark magic energy to produce blasts to hit both his targets but the Overlord of Light uses his magic to craft a protective barrier around him to protect himself and Umi as both ran away to keep her from falling into his evil counterpart's hands. Furious, the Overlord of Darkness uses his magic to spawn a Lord, giving birth to the Alligator Lord and ordered him to go and chase the Overlord of Light and Umi, leaving the Rat Lord to fend off Ascot.

"Hey! Come backhere and face me!"

But Ascot's demands fell on deaf ears as the Overlord of Darkness went after Umi as he follows the Alligator Lord away from the battle. Ascot struggles to get past his large opponent but he was held back as the Rat lord intended to drown him via the sewer waters.

"Unnnfff! Get off me, you foul creature!"

"SQUEAK…SQUEAK!"

* * *

The scene on the surface as they vaguely hears sounds underneath them but believed it was the sound coming from the backhoe and drills being used to break through the metal debris as rescue efforts are now under way, so they ignored the sounds coming from the sewers and concentrated in finding and saving possible survivors.

* * *

Going back to the sewers, the two-way battle continues as the two overlords continue the "cat-and-mouse" chase while Ascot struggles to fend off the Rat Lord. Both are struggling to defend their lives while the other is doing his best to protect the still injured and unconscious Umi.

As the Overlord of Darkness follows the Alligator Lord while pursuing the Overlord of Light, Ascot struggles to fend off his attacker until he managed to stab him in the eyes, blinding him as he stabbed the Rat Lord on the cranium, fatally wounding him.

"Be gone, you monster!"

Ascot then unleashes a full magical blast, hitting the injured cranium of the Rat Lord, causing the Lord to explode, thus killing him. Seeing that the coast is clear, he resumes his search for Umi though he realized that he got a head start thanks to the Rat Lord distracting him.

Mean while the scene shows that the Overlord of Light is still evading his pursuers and realized that this cannot go on and feared that if he reaches the surface the Alligator Lord woud kill may innocents along the way and that the Overlord of Darkness might use them as hostages to blackmail him into giving up Umi and had to think fast.

"Resistance is futile! Hand her over to me…and return to my body…at least you'll live…inside me eternally! You will once again embrace evil! Feel the joys of murder and conquest! We both shared it before, so why deny me when you experienced the joys of our past?"

"I rather die than become a part of your malevolence again! That's why I found the light and will oppose your wicked schemes!"

In an act of desperation to spare would-be victims on the surface, the Overlord of Light used a magical blast to cause a cave-in to block the path behind him, ensuring his escape and fled, leaving his pursuers behind. The Overlord of Darkness then orders the Alligator Lord to continue digging his way through and never comeback until he has Umi back with him. He then left, while Ascot continues his frantic search for Umi.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Okay...why this song...?

Well, I felt that this son's catchy, and the title of that song fits well in the future chapters as it involves a lot of fighting amid the detective elements that DDS showed via Class Q...

Mind you I'm not quite a fan of the Initial D series...

* * *

That's one stinking story chapter…but at least Umi's saved, but this is far from over.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The story continues as Umi and Hikaru are on their way to recovery from their injuries while the fate of Fuu lies in the balance as Class Q explained to Principal Dan what caused G3 to go "amok".


	67. Recovery

**Seeds Of Agito**

This chapter picks up where the last chapter left, as Class M are individually tries to recover from their injuries…and perhaps…their ordeal. Class Q meanwhile sheds light on what happen at the Tokyo tower in an effort to clear Fuu's name.

* * *

As the Overlord of Darkness follows the Alligator Lord while pursuing the Overlord of Light, Ascot struggles to fend off his attacker until he managed to stab him in the eyes, blinding him as he stabbed the Rat Lord on the cranium, fatally wounding him.

"Be gone, you monster!"

Ascot then unleashes a full magical blast, hitting the injured cranium of the Rat Lord, causing the Lord to explode, thus killing him. Seeing that the coast is clear, he resumes his search for Umi though he realized that he got a head start thanks to the Rat Lord distracting him.

Mean while the scene shows that the Overlord of Light is still evading his pursuers and realized that this cannot go on and feared that if he reaches the surface the Alligator Lord woud kill may innocents along the way and that the Overlord of Darkness might use them as hostages to blackmail him into giving up Umi and had to think fast.

"Resistance is futile! Hand her over to me…and return to my body…at least you'll live…inside me eternally! You will once again embrace evil! Feel the joys of murder and conquest! We both shared it before, so why deny me when you experienced the joys of our past?"

"I rather die than become a part of your malevolence again! That's why I found the light and will oppose your wicked schemes!"

In an act of desperation to spare would-be victims on the surface, the Overlord of Light used a magical blast to cause a cave-in to block the path behind him, ensuring his escape and fled, leaving his pursuers behind. The Overlord of Darkness then orders the Alligator Lord to continue digging his way through and never comeback until he has Umi back with him. He then left, while Ascot continues his frantic search for Umi.

* * *

As Ascot wandered around, he realized that Umi's presence is nowhere within the sewers and wondered if she is taken away, though he realized that someone has taken her away, but by someone who opposes the Overlord of Darkness, so he is at ease for now and plans on getting out of this "maze".

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

**_67:Kaifuku_**

Almost an hour after the collapse of the Tokyo Tower, order is slowly restored within the streets and the flow of traffic has substantially restored after nearly all of the pedestrians have been accounted for save for those remained trapped underneath the rubble. Most of the passerby have left for home after the situation normalizes and heeded the authorities' pleas to go home. As they did so, the police, rescue personnel and k-9 units continue to search for more survivors within the rubble.

During the previous hour, no one has noticed the battle that took place underneath the sewers where the two Overlords fought over the unconscious Umi Ryuuzaki, and the Overlord of Light succeeded in protecting her from his evil counterpart as he managed to outwit and outrun him and the Alligator Lord and they are home-safe…for the time being, but Umi is in need of medical attention due to the severe injuries she received from the Overlord of Darkness' attack more than an our ago.

As the Overlord of Light continues his travel carrying the still-unconscious Umi in his arms, he made sure he is not being followed and within several minutes he found a manhole opening and slowly climbed up, relieved to see that they are now in a place where he can safely trend to her injuries.

"_Good…no one to bother us…hope my counterpart won't fund us here…now to see to her injuries…_"

* * *

Arriving at a junkshop, the Overlord of Light checked her body, seeing that if treated by normal doctors, and seeing that her powers are not sufficient enough to heal her, as it would take a month for her to recover by normal means, and thought of several ways to treat her but eventually came to one conclusion.

"Looks like it can't be helped…if I leave you to the doctors here…you'll be like this for a month or so…and the Lords will surely kill you in that vulnerable state…the other people and would-be victims here still need your protection…so I guess this is the only way to help you…"

Without further ado, he began to use his powers to heal Umi of her injuries, which her body responded and within moments her burn injuries dramatically healed, but left shortly afterwards as he has other matters to attend, knowing that the Overlord of Darkness has retreated so there is no need to watch over her. After several minutes Umi regained consciousness and was baffled as to how she got here.

"What the? How did I get here? I was fighting an Unknown…wait…I recalled being struck by lightning at the Tokyo tower…but I should be at the ground…has anyone seen me untransformed? Darn…I'd better get going…I wonder what would happen if that is the case…"

She went home shortly after, which when she passed by a convenience store, she was surprised to see what happened to the Tokyo Tower, where she was baffled as to how and why the tower collapsed. She then noticed the scent of sewer waters on her clothes and avoided everyone as she sneaked her way towards home to get a soothing bath.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ascot emerged from the sewers and couldn't find Umi so he looks for a place to stay while making preparations to study his surroundings and learning Japanese customs so as not to arouse suspicions.

"I wonder where Umi went…I couldn't detect her presence?"

Arriving at a junkshop, and seeing that the place has been abandoned, he decided to make this his quarters to acquaint himself with this world as he finds several books that details about Japan and after getting acquainted to its languages, he began to make some self-study to learn more about this world. He hoped that this would make him adjust faster to his new environment.

"Good thing I'm quite a fast learner…"

* * *

At the Shidou house, the Shidou brothers saw the Machine Tornader arriving and saw Hikaru's state so they tended to her injuries knowing she is struck by lightning, yet they see it wasn't serious knowing she was in her Agito form when the lightning struck Tokyo Tower.

"Kakeru…get me a basin of warm water…Satoru…fetch me some burn ointment!"

"Will she be okay?"

"Shouldn't we be taking her to the hospital?"

"No need…her powers should start working to heal herself slowly…thank the gods she was in her Agito form when that lightning struck the tower…if she is a normal girl she'd be fried to death…once she's fully awake and recovered we'll ask her for details on what really happened…"

Since their parents are out of town, the brothers tended to Hikaru's injuries without problems, and patiently waited for her to regain consciousness, curious to know what happened during the tower's siege and what caused the tower to collapse.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the forests of Peru, Syaoran Dai is at a cave studying the scriptures of an ancient language that was engraved at a stone after leaving several archeologists who went ahead and left the forests. During his research his radio was opened and heard about the news about what is currently happening in Japan and he wondered if he should go back there to check it out or leave it as it is, since he has heard that a new champion dubbed "Agito" has been so far managed to protect the people there.

"_Hmm…Agito…Unknown…I wonder if I should go back there or not…lately I've been hearing that the MPD I having problems with their weapons user in an armored suit…I hope Sakura is doing fine…I even heard she's been removed as the G3 user after suffering from appendicitis…_"

By then, Incan tribal warriors and corrupt archeological treasure hunters stormed the cave and both aimed their weapons at the surrounded Syaoran, and the teen archeologist had to maintain his cool as he realized he has no time to transform with his opponents' guns and blow darts are ready to fire so he tries to talk his way out.

Syaoran: "Chicos fácil, ... sólo dime lo que quieres ... voy a ver lo que puedo hacer ..." (A/N: Here's the translation..."Easy, guys…just tell me what you want…I'll see what I can do…")

Trasure hunter group leader: "Luego nos dicen dónde está el tesoro ... y vamos a estar en nuestro camino..." (Translation: "Then tell us where the treasure is…and we'll be on our way…")

Masked Incan Tribal leader: Entonces nosotros le ofrezcamos sacrificios a nuestro dios, Supai ... y estos señores aquí me dijo que usted es un buen sacrificio ... para decir sus oraciones mi precioso sacrificio ... su muerte apaciguar a nuestros dioses ... y vamos a tener muchas bendiciones ... " (Translation: "Then we will sacrifice you to our deity, Supai…and these gentlemen here told me you are a good sacrifice…so say your prayers my precious sacrifice…your death will appease our gods…and we will have numerous blessings…")

By then a dimensional wall appeared and someone emerged, surprising the Incan tribal warriors as a person walked towards them with a bio-mechanical bat hovering beside him. He appeared to be 20 years old and is almost tall as Kinta, though a little tall than Ryu. He vaguely resembles Kyuu Renjou though he seemed a bit adult-like in terms of attitude and nature.

"Leave now and I'll forget that you're here."

This stranger spoke in plain English which some understand and they scoffed at his request, which some of the tribal warriors surrounded the late teen with their spears, but the teen just smirked while Syaoran glanced at the stranger, obviously seeing that he is Japanese in terms of appearance and nature.

"Why come here when you could simply call the police…"

"I have no time…but I can handle them as I came for you…so allow me to take care of these thugs…"

But then the treasure hunters and tribal warriors, who obviously cannot understand Japanese, felt threatened and are ready to attack the stranger when the bio-mechanical bat went beside him as Syaoran urged him to go for help.

"Why don't you run for help?"

"No need…I can handle them…like I said…you're the one I seek, so sit back and watch…"

"Who are you?"

"**Wataru Kyurenai**…but may call me…**Kiva**."

"Kiva?"

"**Kivato**…are you ready…?"

"Ready as ever, Wataru!"

Everyone was surprised to see the bio-mechanical bat spoke as it landed in the late teen's right hand and there it bit his left hand, moments later dark, veins appeared on both sides of his cheeks while huge chains appeared around his waits, forming a metallic, crimson belt, and there the stranger brandished Kivato in front of his attackers before uttering a word.

"Henshin."

He then attaches the bat onto the center portion of his belt and then his body underwent a bio-fusion-like transformation, slowly encasing him in a mix of crimson and black-colored armor, his helmet largely resembles a bat and the transformation is complete. He is Kiva – the vampire-like warrior from Kiva's world.

"I-es el Supai dios! Estamos en problemas!" (Translation: I-it's the god Supai! We're in trouble!)

"No actúes como un miedoso! Estos guerreros de las tribus pueden tratar con ellos ..." (Translation: Don't act like a scaredy-cat! These tribes warriors can deal with them…)

But all eyes are focused on Kiva, Syaoran took the opportunity to summon the Arcle Belt and slowly initiated his transformation to Kuuga, and soon joined Kiva in his fight. Both groups are taken by surprise at seeing two armored men in front of them.

"I was right…you really are Kuuga…"

"After this…you have to tell me your business…I suppose Yuko Ichihara sent you here…I can guess you're from another dimension…"

"Very good…Miss Yuko was right about you…I will tell you after this…"

And so the two began to fight off the combined forces of the treasure hunters and the tribal warriors as the scene slowly shifts towards the outside of the cave, and then slowly faded away…

* * *

Back at Japan, a day later , Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma arrived at DDS at Dan's summoning as Superintendent Touyama asked Dan to have the three Class Q members to keep Fuu's status as G3 a secret, which they all agreed to while Fuu undergo treatment due to her injuries while investigation is being prepared over her "supposed amok".

Kyuu and Megumi testified that Fuu acted like she was out of control during the siege, but Kazuma was surprised to hear this and told them that she wasn't like that when she saved him from the Porcupine Lord. However, Superintendent Touyama claimed that he suspected that a group is behind the sabotage, which he and Dan are reluctant, if not hesitant, to reveal to Class Q about Pluto being behind this.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Umi recovered, and Hikaru is on her way to recovery as well…

Syaoran in another cameo, and this time a Kyuu from another dimension arrived in this world…or rather this "fanfiction"…and he is from Kiva's world..but didn't he died back there…?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

As investigation on Fuu commences, Tomoyo brings out her proposal to upgrade the G3 suit while Kojima brought out his proposal, thus the Metropolitan Police Deaprtment will decide which to choose as its official weapon against the "Unknown…"


	68. Proposal: Project G3 X

**Seeds Of Agito**

This chapter would put focus on Fuu and Kojima as both Kojima and Tomoyo are vying on bringing their exo-suits to the next level to combat the Lords after seeing that the G3 suit needs an immediate overhaul and she knows that only Fuu is able to pull it off.

And two unexpected characters show up in a cameo that would foreshadow a "DECADE" of imminent danger…

* * *

At the laboratory in Metropolitan Police Department, in two separate research rooms, Tomoyo and her team are working around the clock in completing their draft on upgrading the G3 exo-suit after it was damaged by the combination of Gills' attack and the lightning strike along with falling off the Tokyo tower, and her team knew now is the time for the G3 suit to receive a complete overhaul, but in order for that to happen, they need the financial support of the MPD so they must finish the draft a s soon as possible or else Kojima would get there first.

Likewise, Kojima and his team are also working around the clock, as they are using the copied blueprint of the original design of the G3 suit to modify and combine it with their ideas, intending to challenge Tomoyo's proposal and hope that the "higher-ups" would be impressed at their proposal's design to make it the MPD's official weapon against the Unknown.

"Hurry it up with the drafting, boys…we don't want to lose to that Tomoyo bitch…with Hououji hospitalized, this is our chance to overthrow the women in this department…and to show that the MPD is a haven for men…REAL men…and that women are nothing but sore eyes here…so better make sure our proposal is impressive to the board of directors…"

"Sir…please don't rush…the slightest mistake would cost us this chance…"

"I promise Tomoyo's proposal would be thrown back to her face…"

"Alright…make sure all is complete…"

* * *

At Tomoyo's research room, after studying the footages of what transpired at the Tokyo Tower, and she was in agreement with Superintendent Touyama that someone rigged the G3 suit and the G3 computer as it turn out that Fuu didn't act recklessly as Kojima claimed as they found a burnt chip inserted inside the G3 Computer and assumed that Pluto is behind this, unaware that it was Kojima who planted the chip inside the computer and inside the G3 suit's helmet.

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**68:Teian: Purojekuto no G3-X no**_

A few days later, Kojima proposed to the board of directors that Fuu must be indicted for her "reckless actions" against the victims of the Tokyo Tower, and asserted that women must not be placed in police operations and instead they must be doing clerical and janitorial works, which Tomoyo felt insulted and verbally lashed back, and yet the board of directors appeared to agree to try Fuu in absentia, much to her shock as she feels that the investigation is still ongoing.

"What? But Fuu is still hospitalized and may not be up for about two weeks…we need her testimony to know what really happened at the Tokyo Tower…sirs…you should consider the circumstances and we should be patient…I'm sure there's an explanation to all of this…"

"We regret to say, Daidouji…but we cannot…with so many eyewitness accounts and the survivors clearly pointed that Fuu acted like a homicidal attacker…we can't wait for the media to lash out at us…we will push through with the proceedings…with or without Hououji's presence…that is all for now…dismiss."

With that, Tomoyo glared at Kojima, who made insulting face gestures as he believed that he has won this round and now he has the ball in his park, but little did he know that in the next coming days,his way did not went on as he had hoped.

* * *

Almost two weeks later, the scene shifts to the Tokyo General Hospital, where Fuu is steadily recovering form her injuries yet she remained confined there as she is not fully recovered and she couldn't get up as of yet, but her godfather paid her a visit and brought her fruits and a get well card from Hikaru.

As the two talked, she was surprised to hear from her godfather that a few days ago, after the collapse of Tokyo Tower, she was being indicted in absentia for her actions, and her godfather assured that he knew something was wrong with the G3 suit.

"N-no…how could they…they should have waited for me to recover so I could offer a counter-affidavit…"

"No need, Fuu…it's already been settled."

"Settled…? What do you mean?"

Fuu's godfather then revealed that, via a flashback, during the indictment Kojima recommended that Fuu be expelled from Team G3 and the MPD, which the board of directors appeared to support this recommendation until Tomoyo showed and presented to them a burnt chip found at the helmet of the G3 suit and Superintendent Touyama implied that Pluto is behind this and with Morihiko Dan, who is also present, providing a convincing alibi, and additional testimonies from Kazuma and Kinta that they were there when an Unknown tried to assault Kazuma but G3 saved him, further bolster the claim, and Commissioner Hiiragizawa prodded the MPD's Board of Directors to absolve Fuu of the charges, which they reluctantly did so.

Kojima was mentally seething at this as his chance of removing Fuu from the MPD and glared at Tomoyo, who secretly flashed a "dirty finger" sign at him, further strengthening his resolve to remove the MPD of all women and will not rest until his goal is fulfilled.

"_Just you wait, you bitch…we'll see who has the last laugh…_"

* * *

Another few days later, at the MPD, committee room, Tomoyo and Kojima were standing in the presence of the board of directors and Commissioner Hiiragizawa as Tomoyo showed to the Board of Directors a blueprint of her proposal where the G3 exo-suit would receive an upgrade to help combat stronger versions of the Unknown, which she dubbed it "G3-X", which appeared to attract the board of directors' attention, especially after she claimed that this proposal will be tamper-proof so that there won't be any more "sabotaging".

Not willing to be left out, Kojima also bought out his proposal, which rivals that of the proposed G3-X, which he dubbed it "V-1 System". With opinions divided, Eriol suggested that both proposals be made in prototype forms and have them face each other where the victor will be the MPD's official weapon. The board of directors whispered among themselves and agreed that both proposals will be under consideration until the prototype forms are completed and that a duel between the proposed exo-suits be held and will determine who will be the official weapon should one of them succeeded.

"We will wait for your proposals be completed…and there you must make sure that your proposed exo-suits be ready and that you ensure that it won't suffer any malfunction…and you must choose your representatives in using your proposed suits…we will give you about three to four weeks for you to complete them…that is all. Dismiss."

With that, both Tomoyo and Kojima left, and are now determined to work harder in order to win the coveted position within the MPD and hope this would further help them in eradicating the Unknown. As Kojima went back to the research room, Tomoyo made a call to the Tokyo General Hospital to tell her of the developments and what plans she has for the Class M member.

At the hospital, Fuu's godfather receive a cellphone call and there he gave it to Fuu for her to answer, much to her unexpected surprise as she didn't expect Tomoyo to call her at this particular moment but nevertheless answered it. The next conversation would bring her relief.

"Hello, Fuu?"

"Yes, it's me, Daidouji-sempai…"

"Good news for you…we were able to prove that someone did sabotage the G3 suit and though we couldn't prove if Kojima is behind this, we managed to convince them that Pluto may have played a hand, though we have no proof if they're involved, but it is the only way to get you out…"

"Thank goodness…thank you, sempai…but is Pluto really involved…?"

"Though we don't have proof…it's likely they might be involved, as they know, besides Kojima, that you're the only one who wears the G3 suit…speaking of which, I talked to Morihiko Dan and he agreed that you be excused from DDS pending your recovery from your injuries…not to mention that in three to four weeks from now…we'll be putting the G3 upgrade in prototype form…"

"Really? But…you need more time…you haven't even started…"

"Actually…we already started working on the creation of the G3-X suit after the blue print is made right after your encounter with the horned Unknown at the warehouse, and even when you still use the G3 suit…and while we're working on the G3-X battle suit…you'll stay there and heal yourself…YOU'LL be the wearer when the battle suit is 100% completed…and we need you in top shape as Kojima is challenging us…"

"What is Kojima up to?"

"He was able to obtain the blueprint of the G3 suit and uses it as a basis to create his own version of G3…which he dubs it the "V-1 System", and he seemed to be determined to win the Board of Directors' affections so he would be the top weapon of the MPD…so right now refrain from any physical and mental activities until we reach the target date…understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good…now rest up."

After that, the Class M member remained in her hospital bed, feeling the weight on her chest slowly ebbed away after getting the good news, not to mention that she'll be back in action within three to four weeks as she was chosen by Tomoyo to try out the experimental upgraded exo-suit that would be stronger than the already-existed G3 suit. With the so-called G3-X, she is confident that she won't be a burden to anyone, including Agito, whom she sees as an ally and not an enemy.

"_Three to four weeks…I hope I'll be able to recover after that…and there I'll show that Kojima-jerk that women aren't to be taken as sex objects…and will make him realize where chauvinists really belonged…in the pigpen…_"

* * *

Later during the day, Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma underwent a medical check up and were cleared to go seeing nothing wrong with them after their bout with the two "Unknown" during the Tokyo Tower siege. After Megumi left for home, Kyuu was invited by Kazuma to go to his mansion so they can discuss about the fact that both have Agito seeds and that there's a possibility that they too would become Agito.

"So, Kazuma…any developments within your body…?"

"None so far…that belt haven't appeared for quite sometime…though I'm surprised that you were able to achieve that form…even if I only saw portions of your Agito form via the shadows…it really creeps me out a bit…but nevertheless you really took out that Unknown…"

"So…what did I look like…?"

"Well…kind of hard to describe…but your Agito form is not as resembling like Agito…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah…you looked…more organic…quite realistically like a monster itself…"

"…"

"Okay…to put some description…similar to that horned Unknown…"

"The one that attacked Agito and Fuu…?"

"Yeah…something like that…"

"…"

* * *

The scene shifts back to Peru where several Peruvian authorities have rounded up the syndicate that are conspiring wit the Incan cult members that Kuuga and Kiva fought after some four weeks of battle which led them to the middle of the jungle, after which Kuuga called the authorities and there the two stayed hidden until the authorities left with the culprits in their custodies.

With the coast is clear, the two emerged and Syaoran and Wataru began to discuss why Kiva was sent here by Yuko and urged Kuuga to return to Japan as soon as possible. He seem to be a bit hesitant as to why he in needed back in Japan when the so-called Agito is doing a good job in repulsing the Unknown, but Wataru told him in a different light, something that started to gauze the archeologist's curiosity.

"Because…it is not a matter of Agito…but that of a young boy who is close to Agito…much like myself…"

"What? What do you mean…? Is there a connection between this boy and yourself?"

"Yes…and that he needs protection from a certain threat…one who can travel dimensions…"

"What? Another dimension traveler? Are you saying this person can travel between time and space much like me and Fai and the others we used to do?"

"Correct…"

By then, some of Syaoran' colleagues came and are relieved to see him alright and told him that they can now continue in searching and unearthing the hidden codes of its ancient secrets, and before leaving, he told Wataru his answer, which the mysterious stranger obliged to.

"Though I can't come back home to Japan immediately, I will see Yuko once my commitment here is done…if you like you can go to Japan and observe things from there…and there you can do what you need there if you feel that if this certain boy needs protection…"

"I see…very well…I will wait for your arrival in Tokyo…"

As soon as Syaoran and his expedition team left, Wataru Kyuurenai left towards another direction where soon he heads for a huge castle with a dragon-like creature that resembles a statue, is standing, and after entering it, the castle began to fly as the dragon-like creature flew towards Japan while "cloaking" itself from the human eyes to avoid being seen.

* * *

At an alternate world, which is also Japan, the scenery is the same as the mainstream and present-day Japan, except that the year is 20XX. Though most of the scenery of Japan is typically modern, there are, however, some futuristic elements shown, such as a scene showing a giant mecha standing by, ready to go into battle, but then a flashback shows that this world is set in a post-apocalyptic setting.

A few years ago, an incident called the "Second Impact", a global cataclysm, occurred which almost completely destroyed Antarctica and led to the deaths of half the human population of Earth. The Impact is believed by the public at large and even most of a mysterious organization, to have been the impact of a meteorite landing in Antarctica, causing devastating tsunamis and a change in the Earth's axial tilt (leading to global climate change) and subsequent geopolitical unrest, nuclear war (such as the nuking of Tokyo), and general economic distress.

Later, Second Impact is revealed to be the result of contact with and experimentation on the first of what are collectively dubbed the Angels: Adam. The experiments were sponsored by the mysterious organization **Seele**, and carried out by the research organization Gehirn.

Sometime a few years after the year 20XX, Gehirn had accomplished a number of its scientific and engineering goals and corporately changed into the paramilitary organization **Nerv** which is headquartered in Tokyo-3, a militarized civilian city located on one of the last dry sections of Japan; Nerv's central mission is to locate the remaining Angels predicted by Seele, and to destroy them. However, Nerv has its own secret agenda, as directed by its Machiavellian commander Gendo Ikari: the Human Instrumentality Project, which, according to Gendo in episode 25, is the task of uniting all human minds into one global spiritual entity. Associated with Nerv is the Marduk Institute, which has the task of selecting the pilots for the Evas, the most capable being children conceived after the Second Impact (14 year olds).

At Neo-Tokyo, the scene shifts to a secret laboratory which is located in the heart of Neo-Tokyo itself, where a scientist, who appeared to be half-Japanese and half-British, is working on a something that shows a human-sized tube with a teenage girl inside, after learning of Nerv and Seele's true intent: the **Human Instrumentality Project**. Its purpose is to force the completion of human evolution, and thereby save it from destroying itself. To do so, they plan to break down the **AT fields** that separate individual humans, and in doing so, reducing all humans to LCL, which is revealed to be the "**primordial soup**", the fundamental composite of human beings. All LCL would then be united into a supreme being, the next stage of humanity, ending all conflict, loneliness and pain brought about by individual existence.

"Those fools at Seele and Nerv…they are completely out of their minds…I won't let them get their hands on this…I mustn't…they'll only hurt the children more…the Cross Virus must not be used by evil hands…if I could help it…I'll send it to somewhere where they won't get their hands on it…Gendo Ikari…you are one psychopath…even using your own child and those two EVA pilots to do your crazy experiments on them…! They deserve better than putting them through for the sake of your hopes to attaining peace…!"

As the tube is glowing the door opened with steam emerging, and the scene shows that the content of the tube and it reveals that it was a teenage girl, with long blonde hair, wears a pair of goggles, and wears a pink-colored suit; you can see that most parts of her body has nanotech-like circuitries attached which the scientist slowly mumbles that she is actually a human girl that was placed in suspended animation for about 15 years in secret, in which it makes her, in a sense, a cyborg with an 'Artificial Intelligent' that can appear in the computer and real world and enters any machine-relates equipment such as a computer. As the girl awoke, she looked around her and glances at her "caretaker" while the scientists makes a last-minute instructions as he gave her a small, hand-sized tube with bloody X mark engrave on it.

"Listen to me carefully…within minutes you'll recall your name and with this USB flashdisk you'll learn why you've been placed in suspended animation and why I awoke you just now…but the most important reason is this…we cannot let them have this, if they get their hands on this virus, the entire planet will be at stake…but if the Angels take hold of this…the entire universe will be at stake as well…!"

Nodding, the girl took the tube and left, just as a few minutes later, several soldiers working for Nerve and Seele barge in, but the scientist pressed a button and the entire lab went into flames following an explosion. However, this didn't stop Nerve and Seele from searing for the item, which one of the soldiers happened to saw a girl holding the tune which they deduced that it was what they are after. The chase begins as the soldiers from both organizations sent their soldiers to chase the girl.

After an hour, a 16-year old boy is walking by after attending high school. He then stopped by at an internet shop to surf the web, as he is an "otaku" of mystery novels and historical detectives. He is Kyuu Reisho and he spent an hour browsing. After that, he is about to leave when the girl accidentally bumped into Kyuu, resulting in the small tube to smash, and the contents spilled on Kyuu, liquid inside the tube suddenly move by its own! Cornelia was surprised to see that as the liquid suddenly merged with Kyuu! The liquid goes through Kyuu's skin and it went through his skin.

Inside Kyuu's body, the liquid bursts into small red, cybernetic nanomachines and start to do spread all over Kyuu's body. The nanomachines merge with some of Kyuu's red blood cells, body, and even his DNA into cybernetic organs! Kyuu begins to feel an extreme pain all over his body as the nanomachines slowly changes half of his human body into cybernetic although they looked human. Kyuu's skin starts to give out red, bloody lines and start to bleed as well.

Cornelia was staring at Kyuu until she spots the Chain Kikai is getting closer with them just when Kyuu returns to normal.

"Sir, let me take a look at you," Cornelia said. She raises Kyuu up and tells him that he had absorbed the 'virus' into his body so now he is her responsibility.

"What? What do you mean?"

Kyuu was confused with what Cornelia said, "That glass tube contained the 'Cross-Edge virus," she said until the soldiers from Nerv and Seele slowly approaches them. Upon seeing the two, the soldiers opened fire, though none of the civilians there are hit, panic ensues and stampede took place, which shocked Kyuu big time.

"I-I'm sorry, but I got no time to explain. Your life is in danger now that the Cross Edge virus is inside you. You have to trust me on this one. If those soldiers get their hands on you…it's the end of your life!"

"Huh?"

"Please, you have to trust me!"

Kyuu was a little hesitant at first, but as soon as the Nerv and Seele soldiers gun-butted several civilians getting in their way, they all surrounded and finally corners the two, which their guns are aimed that them, and he finally agreed to trust her and work together.

"Thank you," the girl said.

She quickly stands behind Kyuu and touches her hands on Kyuu's shoulder.

-"CONTACT!"-

Cornelia suddenly merges with Kyuu!

The 'contact merge' between them has morphed Kyuu's body with a cybernetic armor that's white color scheme, has semi-mechanical components on his arms, and has two circle-shaped crystals on his shoulders and a triangle-shaped crystal on his head. His helmet was slightly horned and his belt's buckle is triangle shaped and features a small triangle-shaped crystal as well.

{Clear Form}

Kyuu was surprised to see that he changed.

"Can you hear me?"

A voice suddenly boomed from Kyuu's mind and that voice was actually Cornelia.

"I am now inside of you. You and I are connected,"

Cornelia said; her holographic figure is seen inside Kyuu's mind where the background is the matrix-like background where she assists Kyuu with everything he needs.

"W-What?"

Kyuu was a little confused until the soldiers attacked, guns opening fire! However, Kyuu managed to dodge and counterattack by punching it and unexpectedly disarms and knocked out the soldiers with a single punch much to Kyuu's surprise. The impact sent the soldiers crashing out of the internet shop. Kyuu couldn't believe his own eyes after what he did against the Nerv and Seele soldiers. After that they disengaged and fled.

At an alley, the girl introduced herself after Kyuu introduced his name.

"Thank you for trusting me. My name is CX-T 24.71."

"Er…do you have a nickname…? I think I might have problems memorizing several figures…"

"I see…but you may address me as **Cornelia**."

"Okay…Cornelia…but…those soldiers…why are they after you…and me…?"

Cornelia then showed to Kyuu the USB flashdisk and played it on a computer in another internet shop and there they learned of Nerve and Seele's true motives and why they seek the virus, and as they are contemplating their next move, the Dimensional Witch, Yuko Ichihara, appeared via a magical portal, where she is seen, and there she told them what she saw and offered them an option on how to get away from their current predicament.

To her surprise, Cornelia couldn't scan the source and couldn't gather info on the enigmatic Yuko, but Kyuu seem to be more than willing as he figured that the Nerv and Seele soldiers might head this way and the mysterious cyborg beauty had no recourse but to accept the offer for now. When she agreed, she asked what will they do in return, and told them to enter the portal, and when they did, they soon find themselves in a world similar to Cornelia's but no high-tech models and anything of the sort. This is Tokyo, Japan before the Second Impact, but her cybernetic implants told her they are in an alternate version of Japan as the setting is pre-22nd century.

"Now then…if you wish for your world to be free from the Evangelions and the tyranny of Nerv and Seele…all you have to do is seek me out. Start looking for my shop. That way you'll be able to familiarize yourselves in this world. Happy hunting, you two, and don't try to get lost."

Cornelia and Kyuu glanced at each other as they ponder on what to do next, and fortunately, Yuko used her magic to change Kyuu's money so it would be used to accommodate them in their stay in this world. They then head for a nearby hotel so they can rest and prepare their search for the Dimensional Witch tomorrow. For now they are assured that neither Nerv nor Seele can track them down for the Cross virus that has been merged with Kyuu's body.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Fuu is cleared from possible charges and is now on her way to recovery and will be the first to try out the experimental suit that would be the upgraded version of the G3 suit…and of course that would mean a confrontation with Kojima who is also developing a suit of his own to rival that of G3…

Kyuu and Kazuma are working closely together since they knew each other as possible Agito and are discussing what measures they should take in case their Agito powers manifested and cause them to assume an Agito form though they do not know when would this occur or take place…

Another cameo from Syaoran and another alternate reality version of Kyuu…and this time he's giving Syaoran more hints about a certain someone who wants Kyuu dead…I'm sure you can guess who this person is…as he appeared in another Detective School Q fic…one that wants ALL Kyuu's dead…

And surprise! **X-Edge** and **Cornelia** shows up again…last time it was in Parasite Eve II…and now here. This time I gave Cornelia and X-Edge a slightly modified origin so as to not undermine Emissary-X's plot. Many thanks to Emissary-X for giving me another "go-signal" in letting me borrowing his characters for this fic, and originally I'm supposed to have them appear in the next chapter, but I decided to have them appear here so they can have some screen time.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

More on the upgrading of the G3 exo-suit as Tomoyo is working around the clock to have it ready for exhibition as the date draws near…and Fuu will be more than ready to reprise her role as G3 to win back the MPD's confidence and establish themselves as the official weapon…

More on Ascot as he tries to adjust himself to the Japanese environment as part of his mission to search for the magic Knights…

Class Q encounters the Mad Bomber…

And more from Wataru Kyuurenai, as he pays a visit to the "Dimensional Witch"…


	69. Preparations part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

While nothing major will happen yet, we are focusing more on the Magic Knight Rayearth support characters as they make an appearance to help more on the story as one of them is gearing up to commence his search for Hikaru, Umi and Fuu.

Wataru Kyuurenai pays a visit to the "vixen" of **xxxHolic**, and there he gets to interact with Kimihiro Watanuki who will give the Shop a little "sizzle"…

And an "explosive" chapter lies ahead as a certain "bomber" booms his way here…

* * *

Tokyo, a week later.

Wataru Kyuurenai was walking along the busy streets, though he didn't mind other people glancing at him because of his rather gothic-style attire, but that didn't faze him as he is walking along the neighborhood, rather intrigued that this place is similar to his world, except that there are no "Chiroptera" here and that this world is quite peaceful, and he wished that things are like this at his native dimension.

"_So this is Agito's world…so peaceful and the environment and setting is the same as my world…I sure wish my mother didn't sacrificed herself much like my father would…I rather have a peaceful life with my family…but alas, something must need to be done…_"

However, as he is walking by, someone called his attention and this caused him to raise an eyebrow as the caller stepped towards him, looking from head to toe, and is rather intrigued at what he just saw. A young person, resembling a 20-year old, and he vaguely resembles both Satoru and Kyuu Renjou.

"You almost looked like me…except that you smirk a lot like Kelberos…do you happen to know a certain Yuko Ichihara?"

"My…so the Dimensional Witch is really serious…"

"Hey…so you do know her…take me to her…spill it out, or I might consider you an Undead…"

"Be patient my friend…I'm on my way there…and I'll be happy to show you."

"Thanks. I sort of gotten lost here…"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah…after the Dimensional Witch told me to…"

"You followed her advice well…"

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**69:Junbi part 1  
**_

Elsewhere, at a rooftop of a skyscraper in Tokyo, Cornelia and Kyuu are looking down at the streets seeing how civilized and peaceful Tokyo is, and Cornelia was a little envious that peace is prevalent here and mentally wished that if it weren't for the "Second Impact", the Cross Virus would never have been exposed to Nerv and Seele. Kyuu was also envious, but is starting to get a little homesick but was reminded that they have a mission, and if they managed to find the Dimensional Witch's lair they might get the answer they need to put a stop to Nerv and Seele's plans of obtaining the Virus. By then Kyuu's eyes saw something moving by a park, and called Cornelia on this.

"Cornelia…look…looks like two muggers in suits…or at least that's what I think…"

"My cybernetic eyes tell me…they're not human…they appeared to be…monsters of some kind…they appear to be attacking someone…that they're targeting that girl…Kyuu…it seems that our week-long search is worth it…though we might not find the shop this fast…at least we can do some good deed using what we have…"

"Fine with me…let's go."

And so the two cross-travelers jumped down from the skyscraper and luckily no one notices them as they both merged and initiated their transformation to X-Edge in Clear Form. At the park, Megumi is walking by as she is unaware that she is being trailed by two Lords…the Coyote Lord and the Dingo Lord. They sensed Megumi's Agito powers which is slowly being manifested, through her gift of photographic memory, and they intend to kill her and take her seed, but as Megumi left the park's area, X-Edge jumped onto the two Lords' backs, staling them which allowed an unsuspecting Megumi to leave the premises as the fight ensues.

As the two Lords got up, X-Edge did a double chop on both sides of the Dingo Lord's neck which disoriented him so he can concentrate on the Coyote Lord. The scene then shifts to him and the Coyote Lord as both are ready to fight. Both X-EDGE and the Coyote Lord charge at each other and they both engage into combat! X-EDGE's Energy Saber surprisingly didn't cut through the Lord as the monster managed to evade the attack and rammed his opponent, then he gets ready to bite off his prey.

X-EDGE is forced backwards until he blocks Coyote Lord's mouth when he is about to bash X-EDGE with his fangs. X-EDGE quickly backslides and counter-slashes his opponent simultaneously. He then performs a vertical slash and punch the Lord at the same time sending the Coyote Lord backwards, and then a halo appeared on top of his head and exploded. By then the Dingo Lord tackled and punched his prey and is ready for a rematch. Both Kyuu and Cornelia could feel the impact and backed away to regroup and plan their next attack.

"C-Cornelia, any ideas?"

X-EDGE asks as the Lord attacks him again,

_"Let's match its speed so we can get a closer hit, we should avoid getting bitten…while I can't detect anything technological…I could assume he's a mystical being, judging from his energy…"_

Nodding, X-EDGE attacks the Dingo Lord while avoiding contact with his mouth where his fangs and incisors are ready to land on its mark. The Lord backslides and he is going to bite X-EDGE with his fangs, but X-EDGE managed to dodge the assault by jumping and land behind his opponent.

X-EDGE then slashes the Lord with his Energy Saber, and after gaining the momentum, he rapidly continued to slash his opponent for about 70 times before he kicks the Lord up into midair; X-EDGE then jumps toward The Coyote Lord and slams Him to the ground below. Once the Lord crashes to the ground, he didn't get up as a halo appeared on top of his head and exploded.

By then someone struck X-EDGE from behind via a clothesline, though he managed to roll away and recover. Getting up he saw who attacked and it was the **Lion Lord**. The Lord roared like a lion and is ready to take the fight against his prey, and X-EDGE is bracing himself to take on a third opponent.

As the Lion Lord charges X-EDGE quickly backslides when the Lord suddenly rises up and scratches his opponent on the ribcage area, nearly penetrating Kyuu's body! He managed to dodge the next claw attacks but is caught and thrown upward, sending X-EDGE flying into midair. X-EDGE quickly recovers his balance when the Lion Lord jumps toward him so they engage in aerial combat.

The Lion Lord suddenly slashes X-EDGE by his legs and then he slams X-EDGE to the ground below. As soon as X-EDGE lands, the Lord descends and attempts to impale X-EDGE with his claws! X-EDGE quickly rolls over to avoid getting impale in the nick of time. X-EDGE then attacks the Lord with his Energy Saber until the Lord bashes him with his claws.

As the minutes passed by the fight continues and the Lion Lord keeps whacking X-EDGE until he sends the boy backwards.  
"Damn, he's strong," Kyuu uttered. "Cornelia, what am I suppose to do now?"

_"Partner, your visor has other function. Use it,"_ Cornelia urges Kyuu to activate his visor's second function. When Kyuu accesses his visor by pushing a button on his helmet, his visor suddenly shows a few screen touch buttons. Each screen touch button has different color.

"_Go for the purple button,"_ Cornelia said; Kyuu then touches the button…

**{Strike Ace}  
**

_Kyuu's Clear Form suddenly changed!  
His appearance now is black-colored with his helmet featured an ace-shaped insignia with a crystal shaped like lightning bolt on it. His elbows each grow a small spike and his back suddenly grow wing-shaped aura. His crystal on his belt buckle is also shaped like lightning bolt._

Kyuu was amazed to see his 2nd form, Strike Ace, before his wrists suddenly give out sharp blades!  
"Alright," Kyuu as X-EDGE then attacks Aries.

The Lion Lord then attempts to bite him off until X-EDGE runs really fast that the Lord didn't notice his movement! X-EDGE started to punch his opponent rapidly in high speed. He punches him about 400 times and then uppercuts the Lord up into midair; X-EDGE grabs him by the leg and he smashes him to the ground.

The Lion Lord roared while he is surprised to see that X-EDGE moves a lot faster in his Strike Ace form.  
"I don't know who you are, but I will not allow you to hurt anymore people!" X-EDGE exclaims until the Lord attempts to bite off X-EDGE with his fangs and incisors, but X-EDGE easily dodges the attack by dashing to the right! X-EDGE then dashes toward the Lion Lord in great speed and rapidly punching him.

X-EDGE quickly backslides as he suddenly attacks again and, this time, slashes the Lord with his blades that are attached on his wrists! Not wasting any more time, X-EDGE impales the blades through the Lion Lord's chest then tosses him aside. The Lord is heavily wounded as X-EDGE decides to finish it now.

**-FINALIZER: Strike Ace!-**

The X-EDGE: Strike Ace form begins to emit purple lightning emitting from its body! Kyuu's armed blades are enhanced with lighting giving it greater strength.

"End this now!"

X-EDGE rapidly slashes (1,000 slashes) The Lion Lord with great speed before he slams his opponent to the ground and then kicks him into midair. X-EDGE suddenly appears above him when the Lord is still in midair…

"**FINALIZED!**"

X-EDGE suddenly spins to a large drill form with lightning emitting from its body and drills the Lion Lord to the ground! After a few moments an explosion occurred and the Lion Lord is defeated and destroyed. By then Kyuu and Cornelia separated and left the scene immediately as sirens can be heard and the Metropolitan police Department's SWAT team arrived, and by then the scene of the battle is emptied. Not quite far, Cornelia and Kyuu decided to continue their search for Yuko and hope they would be able to find her shop and get some answers from her.

* * *

In the suburban section of Tokyo, the two Kyuu look-alikes walked around the neighborhood, they conversed as they are heading there and they got to know each other better seeing that they have the same purpose, which is that of seeing the Dimensional Witch who appeared to have summoned them using magic.

"Wataru Kyuurenai, huh? That sure sounds much like my name. I wonder why she summoned me as much as summon you…"

"Perhaps we would get the answer once we arrived…and you are…?"

"Sorry, forgot to tell you my name…the name's Kyuzuma Kenzaki…I work for a private corporation called BOARD in dealing certain threats…"

"I see…you did mention about…an Undead…"

"Yeah…monsters that are supernatural in nature…and that they can't be killed…except seal them in specially-designed cards…"

"Quite a card game, no?"

"Don't screw with me…"

"You don't have to feel offensive…"

"Sounds like you do…"

"Tell me about it…"

As they continued to walk, they were approached by someone, a 14-year old girl who seem to mistook the two adults for someone as she approaches them, much to her surprise, and to the men's bemusements at seeing this.

"Kyuu! Thank goodness I found you…I wanted to…oops…sorry, I mistook you for someone else…my apologies…"

"Nothing to be sorry about, Miss…you are looking for a certain Kyuu Renjou?"

"Yes…how do you know him? And why are you dressed in a gothic attire?"

"I heard about him…and perhaps you should see him at a school…"

"Ah! DDS! I should have guessed it! Thank you very much!"

The girl turn out to be Kaoru Ichinose, who is Kyuu's childhood friend whom he helped in solving the séance case several moths ago, and she was looking for Kyuu but mistook Wataru for Kyuu, though she didn't notice Kenzaki standing by, despite his resemblance to Kyuu.

As the two men prepares to leave, they heard a scream and saw Kaoru being assaulted by two attackers, who turn out to be the **Bull Lord** and the **Buffalo Lord**, both making finger-sign gestures, suggesting that Kaoru has an "Agito" seed inside her and wanted to kill her to extract it, and there the two Kyuu look-alikes decided to intervene.

"Looks like she needs help. You want to help?"

"What's it look like? Let a young girl get killed? And what can you do to help?"

"Watch me…Kivato!"

The bio-mechanical bat appeared and landed on Wataru's right hand as he had him bite his left hand, after which his veins turn black that travelled all over his body and a huge chain formed around his waist, forming a strange belt. After that he attaches Kivato onto the belt and she slowly transformed into Kiva, and went for the Buffalo Lord, punching him away, while Kenzaki saw the Bull Lord getting ready to gore Kaoru.

"Just great…I wonder what this Kyuu Renjou looks like if he ever shows up…? And looks like it can't be helped…"

Kenzaki stood in front of Kaoru, who was surprised to see Kenzaki's resemblance to Kyuu as he took out a square-shaped device that resembles a card case as he inserted a card that both resembles a tarot card and a playing card: which is from the category spade, A: CHANGE BEETLE. After inserting the card, the device forms a belt strap that appeared to be metallic and resembles a deck of cards and wrapped around his waits and he slowly raises his right hand and places it in front of his left shoulder, as the Bull Lord charges in front of him, just as Kenzaki pulls the lever, where the center portion of the belt buckle flips and reveals the "spade" symbol and a projection wall appears, both with a symbol of the Ace of Spades and a beetle are engraved, just as the Spade Belt spoke in a computerized voice.

Kyuzuma Kenzaki: "Henshin!"

Spade Buckle: "TURN UP!"

As the projection wall remained still, the Bull Lord gored his way but after hitting the projection wall, he was bounced back, and there Kenzaki ran through the projection wall and was enveloped by the projection wall's energy, encasing him in a combination of grey and blue armor, his chest armor had a silver colored symbol of a spade, with hs helmet resembling a Rhinoceros Beetle, while Watanuki passes by and saw the scene in front of him, with a black-colored Mokona watching by.

"No way…"

"Ha-ha…Mokona is right…Kiva and **Blade** are here…!"

As the Buffalo Lord tries to overpower Kiva, he gets on the receiving end as he was punched back and forth, until the "**Ki**ng of **Va**mpire" ripped out the horns, greatly weakening him and there Kiva took out what appeared to be a whistle device and places it onto Kivato's lips, and the bat blows it with a tune played, where the bat detaches itself while hovering around his "master" and the sky went crimson as he raises his right leg and Kivato flies around it and a pair of wings appeared. Kiva then levitated high in the air in an upside down motion, then descends in a fast speed and performed a high-speed flying kick, hitting the Buffalo Lord square on and the Lord exploded right after a "halo" appeared on is head.

Meanwhile, Blade uses his Blade Rouser to dish out some attack but the Bull Lord's horns were strong enough to deflect it and decided to rid them first before further attacking. He then took out a card and swipes it on the side of his weapon that has a built-in card reader and the card swiped is revealed to be from the Spade deck, the 3: BEAT LION. After swiping it, a voice command is heard as the card became a projection and fused within his armor.

Blade Rouser: "BEAT…"

His knuckles energized, Blade did several power punches that dazed the Lord but then chose to concentrate on the horns and swipes another card from the Spade deck, being the 2: SLASH LIZARD, and another effect was made, this time on his sword.

Blade Rouser: "SLASH…"

With a swing of his weapon, the bullhorns are detached and the Lord screams out in pain as Blade stabbed the Bull Lord on the neck, and like the Buffalo Lord, the Bull Lord's "halo" appeared and exploded, and the day is saved, or so they think…

"KKYYYYAAAA!"

Kiva and Blade turn around to see Kaoru stood still but then saw someone behind her. It was the Overlord of Darkness and he stabbed his fingers on her back and pulled out, taking a seed with him, which is the Agito seed, and he stepped back as she fell to the ground, smirking at the two strangers as blood spilled on the ground, with the Overlord smirking at his blood-stained hand, absorbing the seed in his body.

"Very impressive…but you are not from this world…but nevertheless I have what I came for…she is yours…for I have no use for her…"

The Overlord of Darkness disappeared in a silhouette as Watanuki rushed to her side and feared that she may never survive with such fatal wounds at her back and spine, but Mokona uses his magic to partially fix the damage to her back, but she still needed to be taken to a hospital.

"I suppose you are here for Miss Yuko, am I right?"

"So you know about the Dimensional Witch…"

"Can you take us there?"

"Mokona will take you there…right now I have to take this girl to a hospital."

As Watanuki carried Kaoru, Kiva and Blade de-armored themselves and followed Mokona as they head for Yuko's shop, barely escaping the arriving prying eyes of onlookers who heard the scream of Kaoru Ichinose, though they did see drops of blood on the ground, and they assumed that an Unknown made another attack.

* * *

Elsewhere in Tokyo, after a few days of staying, Ascot, having read books about Japan and its customs, as well as studying the map and locations of Tokyo, substantially adjusted to Japanese customs. To lessen his suspicious appearance, he used magic to assume the form of an 18-year old teen boy and found a job as a travelling mailman delivering mails, and used this as a way to "hack" through the mails to find the Magic Knights' residences within Tokyo.

"At least this didn't pose any problems…and all I need to do is find a place alone and peer through these letters…and I'll be able to find Hikaru and Umi in no time…I wonder what their reactions would be if they see me like this…? A traveling mage dressed like a commoner in this world…at least I was able to understand this world's currency…"

With that, Ascot sets off, and began delivering mails, but encountered a few problems as his "cute" appearance caught the attention of neighborhood fangirls and he ran for his life, not knowing how to deal problems like this in such a magnitude.

"Wow…so cute!"

"Come here and chat with us!"

"Be my boyfriend!"

"Let's have sex!"

"Let me touch your birdie!"

"WWAAAHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Despite encountering and defeating hordes of enemies in Cephiro, Ascot is way out of this and is unsure on whether to use his magic or not, and opted to run away for now and think of a way to lose them. He never thought that his looks would attract a lot of attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoyo initiated the upgrading of the G3 suit, with Eriol looking on and informed her that Fuu will soon rejoin Team G3 and will be the official user. Looking on, he saw the scientist are adding extra layer of armor, new set of weapons, a new sensor to monitor the damage taken and making it tamper-proof. Eriol revealed to Tomoyo that Pluto did this is just a cover-up, believing that Kojima is the one who did this, which Tomoyo agreed.

"Yes, Commissioner…I suspect that Kojima is behind this, but with the chip burnt and everything else, fingerprinting will be almost impossible to pinpoint him, so we had to use Pluto as an excuse to cover Fuu…we know she couldn't do such things…"

"I couldn't agree more…we will proceed as usual…"

* * *

Elsewhere within the MPD's research room, Kojima is also working non-stop, hiring scientists to help his team design the V-1 System in hopes of competing against the G3-X, in which they based it on the secretly duplicated blueprint of the G3 suit's designs. He intends to beat Fuu so that he will become the "new face" of the MPD.

"Work harder! We must ensure that our project will blow away Daidouji's work…and we will show to them that women are nothing more than dogs on a leash! Once our project is emerge the winner and become the official weapon of the MPD…capturing Agito will be easy…and you will be rewarded!"

With that encouragement, Kojima's team is inspired and worked double time to work on the V-! System and are making sure that it will be presentable to the higher-ups and are confident that it will match up or exceed that of the so-called G3-X.

* * *

Later that night, a mysterious person is seen roaming around a certain building and the man is only seen through a silhouette, but a shining object is seen after the person grinned, where the shining object is revealed to be his ruby tooth, chuckling as he left. A minute later, the building exploded, which later turn out that it was a call center building and about nearly 80 people, mostly call center agents, were killed in the blast. Firefighters and ambulances arrived to see if there are survivors there and how many fatalities are accounted for.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…

Two Alternate versions of Kyuu appearing here, and are slated to meet Yuko Ichihara…that is surely unexpected…I thought all of the Kyuu's are killed off in my previous Detective School Q fic, "Decade", so how come there are two "Kyuu's" surfaced out of nowhere…?

Kaoru Ichinose, Kyuu's childhood friend and a minor character from the manga and anime…have an Agito seed? Surely she wasn't among the passengers of the Akitsuki Ferry four years ago…then it's safe to guess that she is a random recipient from the Overlord of Light, who scattered his "Agito Seed" everywhere.

Come to think of it…she is the first, and so far, the only Agito Seed carrier to survive. I was considering killing her off but that would cause an emotional stress to Kyuu, so here she stays…

Poor Ascot…posing as a mailman to use this as a way to find the magic Knights, and yet he finds himself the object of affection from neighborhood fangirls…wonder how he could bail himself out…

And the **Mad Bomber**, who appeared in episode 35 of the anime, makes an appearance here, but he'll be causing "explosive" problems in the upcoming chapters.

And again, Cornelia and X-Edge makes another cameo appearance…and this time he gets to show more of their powers as they took down three Lords…and yet they still haven't found Yuko's shop…once more, many thanks to Emissary-X for allowing me to borrow his characters…I really appreciate it…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Part 2 is on the way…as both projects of Tomoyo and Kojima are nearing completion and it would be just a matter of time before an exhibition duel between G3-X and V-1 takes place.

And an unexpected situation comes up…what would happen if Hikaru and Umi face off…and learned of each others' identities? Will this strain their friendship or will there be an understanding…? An alliance?

The two alternate Kyuu's will finally meet Yuko Ichihara, and hints about their "survivals" will be shown here…plus, X-Edge will get to meet the "main" Kyuu and another version of kyuu is set to appear in the next chapter…


	70. Preparations part 2

_**Seeds Of Agito **_

__Parts of this chapter will focus on Class M while Class Q also gets some exposure…but the bigger focus here are Agito and Gills facing off again…and their identities exposed, while Yuko Ichihara finallymeets up with the two alternate versions of Kyuu's…

* * *

"Kyuu! Thank goodness I found you…I wanted to…oops…sorry, I mistook you for someone else…my apologies…"

"Nothing to be sorry about, Miss…you are looking for a certain Kyuu Renjou?"

"Yes…how do you know him? And why are you dressed in a gothic attire?"

"I heard about him…and perhaps you should se him at a school…"

"Ah! DDS! I should have guessed it! Thank you very much!"

The girl turn out to be Kaoru Ichinose, who is Kyuu's childhood friend whom he helped in solving the séance case several moths ago, and she was looking for Kyuu but mistook Wataru for Kyuu, though she didn't notice Kenzaki standing by, despite his resemblance to Kyuu.

As the two men prepares to leave, they heard a scream and saw Kaoru being assaulted by two attackers, who turn out to be the Bull Lord and the Buffalo Lord, both making finger-sign gestures, suggesting that Kaoru has an "Agito" seed inside her and wanted to kill her to extract it, and there the two Kyuu look-alikes decided to intervene.

"Looks like she needs help. You want to help?"

"What's it look like? Let a young girl get killed? And what can you do to help?"

"Watch me…Kivato!"

The bio-mechanical bat appeared and landed on Wataru's right hand as he had him bite his left hand, after which his veins turn black that travelled all over his body and a huge chain formed around his waist, forming a strange belt. After that he attaches Kivato onto the belt and she slowly transformed into Kiva, and went for the Buffalo Lord, punching him away, while Kenzaki saw the Bull Lord getting ready to gore Kaoru.

"Just great…I wonder what this Kyuu Renjou looks like if he ever shows up…? And looks like it can't be helped…"

Kenzaki stood in front of Kaoru, who was surprised to see Kenzaki's resemblance to Kyuu as he took out a square-shaped device that resembles a card case as he inserted a card that both resembles a tarot card and a playing card: A: CHANGE BEETLE. After inserting the card, the device forms a belt strap that appeared to be metallic and resembles a deck of cards and wrapped around his waits and he slowly raises his right hand and places it in front of his left shoulder, as the Bull Lord charges in front of him, just as Kenzaki pulls the lever, where the center portion of the belt buckle flips and reveals the "spade" symbol and a projection wall appears, both with a symbol of the Ace of Spades and a beetle are engraved.

Spade Buckle: "TURN UP!"

As the projection wall remained still, the Bull Lord gored his way but after hitting the projection wall, he was bounced back, and there Kenzaki ran through the projection wall and was enveloped by the projection wall's energy, encasing him in a combination of grey and blue armor, while Watanuki passes by and saw the scene in front of him, with a black-colored Mokona watching by.

As the Buffalo Lord tries to overpower Kiva, he gets on the receiving end as he was punched back and forth, until the "**Ki**ng of **Va**mpire" ripped out the horns, greatly weakening him and there Kiva took out what appeared to be a whistle device and places it onto Kivato's lips, and the bat blows it with a tune played, where the bat detaches itself while hovering around his "master" and the sky went crimson as he raises his right leg and Kivato flies around it and a pair of wings appeared. Kiva then levitated high in the air in an upside down motion, then descends in a fast speed and performed a high-speed flying kick, hitting the Buffalo Lord square on and the Lord exploded right after a "halo" appeared on is head.

Meanwhile, Blade uses his Blade Rouser to dish out some attack but the Bull Lord's horns were strong enough to deflect it and decided to rid them first before further attacking. He then took out a card and swipes it on the side of his weapon that has a built-in card reader and the card swiped is revealed to be the 3: BEAT LION. After swiping it, a voice command is heard as the card became a projection and fused within his armor.

Blade Rouser: "BEAT…"

His knuckles energized, Blade did several power punches that dazed the Lord but then chose to concentrate on the horns and swipes another card, being the 2: SLASH LIZARD, and another effect was made, this time on his sword.

Blade Rouser: "SLASH…"

With a swing of his weapon, the Bullhorns are detached and the Lord screams out in pain as Blade stabbed the Bull Lord on the neck, and like the Buffalo Lord, the Bull Lord's "halo" appeared and exploded, and the day is saved, or so they think…

"KKYYYYAAAA!"

Kiva and Blade turn around to see Kaoru stood still but then saw someone behind her. It was the Overlord of Darkness and he stabbed his fingers on her back and pulled out, taking a seed with him, which is the Agito seed, and he stepped back as she fell to the ground, smirking at the two strangers as blood spilled on the ground, with the Overlord smirking at his blood-stained hand, absorbing the seed in his body.

* * *

These are what Kaoru said to Kyuu, who came after hearing about what happened to her. He was relieved that she survived the ordeal, though she couldn't provide the details of who stabbed her in the back as the events happened quite fast, though she noted that it was a human who did this to her.

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**70: Junbi part 2  
**_

It has been four days since the attack on Kaoru's life, and the Class Q leader, along with Ryu, are showing concerns on why the Unknown attacks are getting more and more random, and they are pinning their hopes on the MPD, and Agito, to curb these attacks, but then Kyuu was taken by surprise when told a while ago about seeing two adults that resembled the Class Q leader, much to Ryu's surprise.

"Two grown-ups…looked just like me…?"

"Yes, Kyuu…what's even more weird is that the one wearing gothic clothing had a mechanical bat bite him and a chain formed around his waist and turned into a belt…then the belt attached itself there and he got into an armor that resembles an armored knight resembling a bat…the other adult-looking Kyuu stood in front to protect me and fired what seem to be a projection wall and went through it…and he is encased in an armor that resembles an armored knight looking like a beetle…they beat those two Unknown until someone stabbed me on the back…then I slowly passed out, but I did heard my attacker spoke…"

"Rest for now…I'll look in to this…at least I did get some ideas as to who is leading these Unknown…"

As Kyuu and Ryu left the room to allow Kaoru to recuperate, Ryu couldn't help but get a little concern as to why even Kaoru is being targeted and what made Kyuu think that a human is behind Kaoru's assault, in which he answered in a rather monologue-sounding tone.

"Kaoru has no enemies…though their parents are gone…they are financially sufficient and that they have no business rivals…an adult attacked her while the Unknown are defeated by two strangers…perhaps there is some clue to this…most of the victims killed are somewhat selected when we originally thought that it was random…"

"What made you think so…?"

"These Unknown…they seem to be targeting someone for some reason. If they are just monsters like the Unidentified Lifeforms that attacked everyone, these Unknown should do the same as well…but Hikaru, Umi…Megumi, myself…and recently Kazuma…those Unknown are targeting us when they ignored Yukihira and Kuniko…all we need is another clue to figure that out…"

"I'm sure we will…"

* * *

Upon leaving the hospital, the Class Q leader noticed some few coins on the ground and picked them up, and Ryu glanced at them just as Kyuu did, noting that they don't appear to be ordinary coins, as the 14-year old Renjou took out his Yen coins to compare them to the coins he just found.

"Hmm…they don't seem to be Yen coins…they looked…different…"

"They seem to resemble…medals…only that they are silver-colored…"

"Say…let's pass by the pawn shop and have them exchange for money…"

"Er…I'm not sure if it's a good idea…"

"Well…no one's looking for it…so I guess…"

"We'll take it to the lost and found department…"

"Aww…"

As the two Class Q members left, they passed by a vacant lot when strands of webs appeared and wrapped itself around Kyuu's neck, strangling him slowly to death, and Ryu tries to help but then Yurie shows up from her car to restrain her "charge" much to his chagrin.

"Out of my way, Yurie…!"

"I cannot, Master Ryu…Master Anubis' orders…and your grandfather will be upset if anything happened to you…"

"I don't care! Now step aside!"

"I cannot…or that Unknown will kill you too…"

"For all I care…huh?"

Yurie and Ryu blinked their eyes as a girl and a boy, both 16, passed by and stood as they watched the scene unfold, then another passerby came along with another person, a 17-year old guy who resembled someone. He is **Shinichi Kudo**, but for some reason, his hair had a bit of a blond-tint color and is slightly spiked up. Shinichi Kudo, who is also known as **Conan Edogawa**, then walked by and asked Ryu some question, followed by another boy, and he appeared to be a 16-year old teen, dressed in plain-looking clothes and he resembles Kyuu, much to Yurie's surprise.

"Excuse me…do you happened to see some medals…?"

"I-I'm sorry…I don't…and I'm quite busy at the moment…"

But the stranger looked around and saw some small, rounded objects near Kyuu and his attacker, the Spider Lord, and candidly walked towards them, and picked them up, much to the Lord's confusion and Kyuu stared wide-eyed at seeing someone resembling him, even as he struggled to break free from the silk bonds. He is Kyuji Hino , and before he could act, Shinichi, or at least that what he appeared to be, then shoved Kyuji aside and asked Kyuu Renjou a direct question, which by then Kyuji shoves in first and asked Kyuu what is going on here and the Class Q leader replied in an annoyed tone.

Kyuji: "Er…are you in trouble…"

Shinichi: "So…it is you who took my Core Medals…"

Kyuu: "I…gaakkk…don't know…gaakkk…what you're…ggaakkk…talking…ggaakkk…about…"

Kyuji: "You seem to be a bit…tied up…what is happening to you…?"

Kyuu: "What's it looked like? This thing's trying to kill me!"

Shinichi: "Hmm…he doesn't looked like a **Greed** to me…but he is worth challenging and maybe I can test the enemies of THIS world…stand back and I'll deal with him…I feel that he can make me feel "alive again"…maybe this would show me the meaning of this feeling…after my 800-year slumber…Kyuji…prepare yourself…"

Meanwhile the other pair watches as they noticed the 17-year old boy and slowly made some discovery themselves, after noticing the businessman-like attire of the teen that they've noticed.

"Cornelia…that guy…he looked like…"

"Yes, Kyuu…it is confirmed…according to the files that the professor stored in the USB that we read…he is Shinichi Kudo…and I detect that he's been possessed…by a mystical right hand…get ready and prepare yourself…X-Edge may be needed…"

Meanwhile, the other boy who accompanied Shinichi, a Kyuu look-alike named **Kyuji Hino**, tries to reason with his "partner" to "reasonable" as Shinichi's right hand turned into a monstrous form, which he says it might attract other people and they'll think they're watching "Project Arms".

"**Ankh**…you might hit him…let me handle him…"

"Silence, Kyuji…not until he tells us where we can find this "Dimensional Witch"…if we do…she'll tell us where we can find the Core Medals I seek…"

"GGGAAAKKKK…! Are you…out of your mind…?"

It is slowly revealed that, Shinichi Kudo had just solved a case where he retrieved a chest full of ancient artifact-like coins (which are actually medals) from the Black Organization members Korn, Vermouth and Chianti while in his Conan guise and managed to outsmart them without revealing himself and successfully got them back with the help from Hajime Kindaichi , and returned the chest to its owner, Kousei Kougami, but then an incident in one of Kougami's museum a few days later reveals that the "medals" are actually "life lines" of ancient creatures called "Greed" have been awakened, and assumed corporeal forms , revealing them to be about four of them.

As the four Greed made their way out, Inspector Meguru and Shinichi happened to pass by and responded, but they were assaulted, with Meguru knocked out and Shinichi mortally wounded. Kyuji happened to be there and tries to help but is being assaulted by one of the four Greed, until a fifth Greed, in a form of a hand, appeared and offers Kyuji a way to survive, and when Kyuji accepted, the fifth Gred, who calls himself "Ankh", gave Kyuji the means to chase the other Greed away while taking possession of the now-comatose Shinichi, which Ankh stated that as long as he possess this body, Shinichi will be kept alive but if separated for more than 10 minutes, he would surely die. So Kyuji had to reluctantly form a partnership with Ankh in order to keep an eye on Shinichi's body and while traveling they were approached by Yuko Ichihara and after hearing the offer they accepted and arrived I Agito's world.

But as Kyuji Hino just stood there and is forced to observed the scene but then saw Ryu struggling to break free from Yurie's grip and shouted to Kyuu to hold on as he attempted to help him, while the girl, named Cornelia urges the "other Kyuu" to go and help REAL Kyuu, while he slowly transformed into X-Edge, in which she quickly stands behind Kyuu and touches her hands on Kyuu's shoulder.

-x-

**-"_CONTACT!"_-  
**_Cornelia suddenly merges with Kyuu!  
The 'contact merge' between them has morphed Kyuu's body with a cybernetic armor that's white color scheme, has semi-mechanical components on his arms, and has two circle-shaped crystals on his shoulders and a triangle-shaped crystal on his head. His helmet was slightly horned and his belt's buckle is triangle shaped and features a small triangle-shaped crystal as well._

-x-

Now transformed as X-Edge, he braces himself to help Kyuu Renjou as he is still being strangled by the spider Lord, while Kyuji's continuous pleading has managed to reach Ankh, and there the other pair of strangers decided to act on it accordingly.

"Very well…we will help you…Kyuji…take my core Medals and use it…"

"Thanks, Ankh…!"

The stranger, Kyuji Hino, kicked the Spider Lord hard enough to cause the Lord to stagger back and somewhat lost his grip on Kyuu as the young adult stranger pulled the silk ropes off while X-Edge cuts the silk ropes and Kyuu was free, but the Spider Lord got up and vented his ire on the stranger as he brandished the round objects, which resembles coin-sized medals.

Meanwhile, Shinichi Kudo's right hand, which looked monstrous, took a few cheap shots and backed away to give Kyuji room to make his move and shouted at the Spider Lord.

"I don't know why this woman appeared and asks for our presence here…but at least she gave me her promise…that I'll find a way to get my Core Medals back…this encounter made me feel alive again…after 800 years of slumber…creature…you may not be a Greed…but you're enough to test my curiosity in learning more about this world after 800 years…now make me feel alive again! Kyuji…do it now!"

The scene zooms in on the youth's waist where a belt is worn around and its buckle resembles that of a miniature-sized coin slot machine, where he inserts three colored Medals into the belt, which he calls it the O-Driver belt, then the device scans them with the O-Scanner, and then holds the O-Scanner up to his chest, he transforms into a mysterious, armored person.

Kyuji: "Henshin!"

O-Driver Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATA!**"

The three colored medals, each one in colors, red, yellow and green, emanated mystical powers and its three colors shone around Kyuji's body and slowly enveloped his body and he is slowly covered in mystical armor. His armor is pure black with several ornaments that has resemblances to medals. The chest area shows a huge circle where three face symbols appeared. The top portion has the face of a **red hawk**, the middle portion has a face of a **yellow tiger** and the lower portion has the face of a **green grasshopper**.

"Hear this…that guy is **O's**…and he will be my key to become the Multi-King!"

The armored person, who calls himself O's, stood in front of the Spider Lord, and he has a bizarre, yet imposing appearance. His armored head has big eyes and vaguely resembles that of a hawk. His upper torso, specifically his arms has a motif of a tiger, as the huge medal-like ornament on his chest as a face of a hawk, tiger and grasshopper engraved, and his lower torso, specifically his legs, has a motif of a grasshopper.

O's then goes head-on and tackles the Spider Lord with X-Edge joining in while Ryu grabbed Kyuu and orders Yurie to start the car so they can escape. Yurie was mentally unwilling but had no choice as she needed to keep up her appearance as Ryu's mother and reluctantly obliges as she drive away with the two Class Q members in tow. As Kyuu tries to get his breathing, Ryu glances back as O's and X-Edge attacks and are slowly overwhelming the Spider Lord.

Meanwhile, Cornelia, still in connection with Kyuu, and Ankh, still possessing Shinichi's body, had a mental stare down as she uses her abilities to scan him, confirming that the right hand is what connects him and Shinichi's body and as she confirms this, and had a mental debate with Ankh, though he is less perturbed by her statements.

"So…you're a creature that grafts itself on that body of a teen…what are you intending to do…? And I can tell that you're not from this world as well…"

"So…you know this as well…and so are you…we we're summoned here as well…but since we're both here…let me ask you…where can we find this "Dimensional Witch"…? She said she knows how I can reclaim my Core Medals…so spit it out, you metallic bitch."

"You're tongue will cost you your life…so better treat me with respect…as for your queries…I don't know anything about this so-called medals…"

"Don't screw with me, you bitch…"

"I'll make you sorry…"

"Bring it on…"

And as Ankh (in Shinichi Kudo's body) and Cornelia (still connected to Kyuu Reisho) are ready to attack each other, the scene shifts to X-Edge and O's as they pummel the Spider Lord, and are ready to deliver the final blow, until they noticed that Cornelia and Ankh are starting to fight it out against each other, slightly distracting the two "heroes" from their tasks.

* * *

At the car that Yurie is driving, Ryu kept on watching from behind as the sight gets smaller as they are slowly away from the battle scene where he and Kyuu saw a rather small explosion, which indicated that the Spider Lord is defeated. Both sighed as they are safe and the car stopped over a traffic light, but the two Class Q members are rather baffled to see two versions of Kyuu's showing up at a rather surprise moment.

"Kyuu…those other two that saved you…they resembled like you…"

"Yeah…I'm surprised myself…"

The car stopped at an intersection as the red light is up, and Kyuu opened the window to get some fresh air, but then, Cornelia and Kyuu Reisho shows up, riding a motorcycle and asked for directions as to where Yuko Ichihara's shop is, but then Ankh and Kyuji show up as well, and he grabbed Kyuu Renjou by his collar, demanding Yuko's whereabouts, until he sensed something.

"Now boy…we saved your life, so tell us where we could find Yuko Ichihara…wait…I sensed that you have my medals! Give them to me!"

"Eh? "Medals"? You mean the coins?"

Ankh's (in Shinichi Kudo's body) right hand reverted to its monster form and went inside Kyuu's pocket, rummaging for the contents, and Kyuu is shocked by this act and screamed for dear life.

"WWWAAAHHH! A MONSTER HAND! AND IT'S MOLESTING ME! DON'T TOUCH MY BIRDIE! I HAD SEX ONLY ONCE! DON'T CASTRATE ME! I NEVER EVEN GET TO DO A HAND JOB ON MY SELF! I RATHER HAVE A GIRL TOUCH MY BIRDIE!"

Kyuu Reisho, Cornelia and Kyuji Hino stared wide-eyed at the sight, wondering if they should intervene or not, but then Ankh's right hand emerged, holding about five Core Medals and absorbed them as it powered him up considerably and as the green light is up, the car left, with Cornelia and the other Kyuu left and Ankh pointed to Kyuji to follow her.

"After them, Kyuji…they might lead us to this Dimensional Witch's lair…for she holds the keys to where the Core Medals are…"

"Can't we at least stop by to buy some underwear…?"

"Shut up…or else I'll rip your underwear!"

"Uh…"

Maneuvering his motorcycle, Kyuji is forced to do what Ankh said as he follows Cornelia and the other Kyuu, hoping that meeting Yuko would help him in saving Shinichi Kudo's body from Ankh, as the entity is holding onto Shinichi's body to keep him alive.

* * *

At DDS, Yurie left after dropping off the two teens and as the two went inside, she called Anubis and reported to her what happened, as she expected him to scold her, but Anubis just chuckled as he told Yurie to just "follow" Ryu's request as this would keep her "image" from arousing her real appearance as a Pluto agent. She then left after the phone call ended.

Inside the old school building, Kinta, Kazuma and Megumi stared wide-eyed at hearing the stories from their friends and about a pair of Kyuu look-alike, one assuming an Agito-like form through the use of medals, and the other resembling a sci-fi version of a metal hero though Ryu was quick to dismiss it as he is sure that the stranger s are not an Agito, and said he heard the stranger calling himself "O's".

Megumi: "O's…?"

Kazuma: "It means Multiple Kings…"

Kinta: "Now this is getting way too weird…and way out of hand…"

Ryu: "I heard he said something about becoming a Multi-King or something…but I didn't have time to figure that out as I was too focused on getting Kyuu away from the Unknown…"

Kyuu: "What is happening here in Japan…?"

By then Hongou arrived and Class Q scrambles to get to their seats as class is now in session.

* * *

After a week, things went back to normal in Tokyo after the Tokyo Tower incident, where in Kazuma had his usual mornings before leaving for school and DDS: breakfast, basic needs; set of clothes; his school items, and everything else, all being attended by his house staff. But while taking a bath, his belly ached and his body went warm before an Agito belt appeared briefly before disappearing. A little rattled, he nevertheless prepared for school.

"Geez…I wonder what I would look like if I become an Agito…would it mean I get taller?"

Mentally picturing himself as Agito, he realized that his Agito form while in his actual size would not be realistic and would become a laughing stock, and he shuddered at that scenario so he left the bathroom and prepared himself for school, and then later at the afternoon, DDS.

* * *

During the day, Hikaru left home and is on her way to school in her motorcycle, not noticing Umi on the other intersection on board her motorcycle, and as they are about to pass by, Kazuma's limousine also passed by and both Hikaru and Kazuma exchanged greetings as he lowered the window of the car.

"Yo, Hikaru!"

"Hey, Kazuma!"

Hikaru smiled as the limousine went on its way, but then the Alligator Lord appeared out of nowhere and attempts to force his way though the limousine's door, almost severing it, but then Umi saw this and is about to intervene when an unexpected moment came in, as Hikaru jumps out of her motorcycle and grapples onto the attacking Lord, impeding his intention and managed to get him away from Kazuma's car.

But to Umi's shock, Hikaru managed to shove the Lord away before assuming her Agito form, and fought the Lord that enabled Kazuma's limousine to escape. The blue-haired beauty felt her heart pounding, as she felt a mix of excitement and anxiety, as well as betrayal, coursed within her very soul, and is mentally debating on whether to help her or assault her, as she still believe that Agito killed Teruo.

"_No…no…this can't be…Hikaru…is THAT Unknown…? Why…why did she kill Teruo…I feel betrayed…!_"

But before Umi could act on anything, the Overlord of Light appeared to her from behind placed a hand on her shoulder and stated that Agito is an ally and that she must know Agito before judging her before he left. Her attention shifted back to Agito as she killed the Alligator Lord, seeing her reverted back to being Hikaru and left for school, and now she was confused: if Agito is an ally, why did she kill Teruo? Umi's only course now is to confront Hikaru and learn the truth.

"_Agito…? That's the name of that Unknown?_"

* * *

At the MPD, both Team G3 and Kojima's team are working on their respective projects in hopes that their proposals would be ready in time as a few days, or up to nearly a week, from now, the board of directors will determine which of the two, the G3-X or the V-1 System, would be the MPD's official weapons against the Unknown as the date of the exhibition duel is fast arriving.

* * *

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, it has been a week since their arrival and both Wataru Kyurenai and Kyuzuma Kenzaki arrived and though they have not gotten their answers as to why they were summoned here, Kenzaki seem to guess that Wataru appeared to have some hints on what is going on here until a shout is heard from the front gate, and it came from Watanuki.

"…AND I SAY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO COME INSIDE…! NO VAGRANTS ALLOWED!"

"What is going on, Watanuki?"

"A vagrant is trying to force his way in…he looked more like a derelict to me …he said he want to buy an underwear…"

But Ankh (in Shinichi Kudo's body) was getting agitated and told Watanuki to take them to the Dimensional witch, but he refused, thus the right hand changed into its monster form which scared the heck out of Watanuki, until Cornelia shows up and grabbed Ankh by his monster hand.

"You got a problem…?"

"Yeah…you."

By then Yuko came and told the two warring parties not to fight as she introduced herself and the two ended their hostilities and entered, and both of them are surprised to see two more versions of Kyuu standing before them. Kenzaki stared wide-eyed as he gets to meet two more versions of Kyuu Renjou.

"Great…another pair of Kyuu Renjou look-alikes…"

The two persons stepped inside the shop much to Kenzaki's surprise, seeing another person resembling like him, and it was Kyuji Hino, who had defeated the Spider Lord last week. It seems that Hino got lost navigating his way around and it took him a week to find Yuko's shop after losing sight of Cornelia and Kyuu Reisho, and as he arrived, he was rather surprised to see his two vaguely look-alikes standing before him.

"So you must be the Dimensional Witch…please explain why you summoned me and who are these two men? They resembled me and the boy I saved several days ago…"

"You! We did what you asked us…now tell us where we can find my Core Medals!"

"We arrived just as you asked us…now please tell us what you know about the X-Virus…and how can I cure Kyuu Reisho of this…you did promise that our pursuers won't find us…"

"All in due time…but for now allow me to tell you why I summoned you here…but first…introduce yourselves to me…"

Cornelia: "My name is Cornelia…I'm from the future…the boy with me is **Kyuu Reisho**…and he is accidentally infected with the Cross Virus…so until I can come up with a cure…he is my responsibility…with this I can merge with Kyuu and form **X-Edge**…"

Kyuu Reisho: "Please to meet you all…"

Kyuji Hino: "My name is Kyuji…I'm a drop-out and haven't got a permanent address…this guy with me is Shinichi Kudo…same age as me…he had an encounter with a Greed and is mortally wounded… the right hand that you're seeing is from the Greed named Ankh, and for some reason he couldn't assume his true form because of the lack of medals…so he took possession of Shinichi…at least he can keep him alive for now…and thanks to him I can assume the form of **O's**…"

Ankh: "I do hope you keep your end of the bargain after we came a long way from our time…"

Kyuzuma Kenzaki: "My name is **Kyuzuma Kenzaki**…I came from my world and I work for BOARD…with this Spade Buckle and Ace card I can assume the form of **Blade**…"

Wataru Kyuurenai: "I am **Wataru Kyuurenai**…and this is my faithful servant…**Kivato**…"

Kivato: "Hello…want me to bite you…?"

Ankh (raising his monster right hand): "Go ahead…and I'll scratch your face…"

Kivato: "Hah! Want me to bite off your nails?"

Ankh: "I warn you…I'm more terrifying than a dentist…"

Kivato: "Too bad…after I'm through with you…you won't get to do more hand jobs…"

Ankh: "Come here, fang-face…"

Kyuji: "Ankh…calm down…"

Wataru: "Kivato…that's enough. Anyway…though this is my human form…but in my assumed form I am **Kiva**…"

The four visitors then glanced at Yuko as she nodded and is ready to tell them the reason why she summoned them here.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Several shockers appeared here…

- Kyuu is relieved to see that his childhood friend, Kaoru Ichinose, survived the attack, and is getting some theory as to who sent the Lords to attack selected victims, though he is a bit baffled at her claims about two young adults resembling him.

- Then another person resembling Kyuu came and saved Kyuu through the use of a set of "medals"…and even calls himself "O's". This would surely haunt Kyuu at seeing that he has several look-alikes. In the next upcoming chapters you'll figure out why, as a few more will assemble at Yuko's shop to face a certain threat…and the clue I can give you is based on my previous fic, that involves several "Kyuu's"…

- Shinichi Kudo of **Detective Conan** shows up, and he is portrayed as Kyuji Hino's "partner…"

- Cornelia and Kyuu from **X-EDGE: The Zodiac Force**, makes a 3rd cameo appearance, and they are here as Yuko summoned them…and nearly got into a fight with Ankh…

- Umi gets a bigger shock as she saw Hikaru changing into Agito, but thanks to a brief interference from the Overlord of Light, who tells her that Agito is an ally and not an enemy, Umi's thirst for vengeance is held off, but how will she get to find the truth with her now mixed-feelings towards Hikaru?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The next chapters will be a multi-chapter arc that involves the famed, or infamous, Testra De Drago…yup, this is the arc that is shown on the manga and anime where Ryu get the break he needed to break away from Pluto. Multi-chapter? Yup, this will span more than 10 chapters as this would focus on class Q, M, and a new section that would be exclusive to this arc.

And see what would happen if Hikaru and Umi finally confronted each other in and out of their Agito forms…

**_

* * *

Notes:_**

Shinichi Kudo being "controlled" by Ankh is based on my Detective Conan fic, "**Search for the Missing Mysterious Missing Medals**", which is currently ongoing, and there you'll find the answers there…and it is based on the ongoing, 2010 Japanese TV show titled, **Kamen Rider OOO**.

Many thanks to **Emisarry-X** for allowing me to borrow his characters, Cornelia and X-Edge, as their appearance will add more to the story, even though they're here only in a cameo role…


	71. Music Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 1

_**Seeds Of Agito **_

Get ready for a wild ride, readers…beginning this chapter we're going to focus on the violin case arc…the **Testra De Drago**…and while this arc will remain faithful like in the manga and anime, I'll be putting some new and added plot, such as Class M getting involved and a new section, who are guest stars from another anime, that has relevance to music…

* * *

"Yo, Hikaru!"

"Hey, Kazuma!"

Hikaru smiled as the limousine went on its way, but then the Alligator Lord appeared out of nowhere and attempts to force his way though the limousine's door, almost severing it, but then Umi saw tbhis and is about to intervene when an unexpected moment came in, as Hikaru jumps out of her motorcycle and grapples onto the attacking Lord, impeding his intention and managed to get him away from Kazuma's car.

But to Umi's shock, Hikaru managed to shove the Lord away before assuming her Agito form, and fought the Lord that enabled Kazuma's limousine to escape. The blue-haired beauty felt her heart pounding, as she felt a mix of excitement and anxiety, as well as betrayal, coursed within her very soul, and is mentally debating on whether to help her or assault her, as she still believe that Agito killed Teruo.

"No…no…this can't be…Hikaru…is THAT Unknown…? Why…why did she kill Teruo…I feel betrayed…!"

But before Umi could act on anything, the Overlord of Light appeared to her from behind placed a hand on her shoulder and stated that Agito is an ally and that she must know Agito before judging her before he left. Her attention shifted back to Agito as she killed the Alligator Lord, seeing her reverted back to being Hikaru and left for school, and now she was confused: if Agito is an ally, why did she kill Teruo? Umi's only course now is to confront Hikaru and learn the truth.

"Agito…? That's the name of that Unknown?"

-x-

At the Ryuuzaki mansion, the night after a few days, Umi was in total silence as she was unable to comprehend the fact that Hikaru is the Unknown she thought to have defeated. And she was sure that she killed it as she felt that Teruo's death have been avenged, but after witnessing THAT Unknown who is actually her best friend, she now has trouble comprehending it, especially after the overlord Of Light showing up and telling her that Agito is an ally and not an enemy.

"Agito…that'…no…she's…what should I do…? What if she is the one who killed Teruo…?"

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**71: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 1**_

Several days later, Umi attended school in tokyo and now she gets to travel with Hikaru, but she was unsure on what to do on how to get the truth from hr and know if she really killed Teruo or not. She was tempted to ask her out of the blue but is unable to due to her emotions and opted to wait for the right time to strike. She knew she has no proof but had to try and find the right ituation in the right moment.

"Why am I feeling apprehensive…? If she's the one who did this, then I'll change into gills and beat her up…but what if I'm wrong…? I can't take that risk…I'll have to come up with a better approach…or else I'll never learn the truth…"

-x-

At Tokyo High, Class M, minus Fuu, attended classes during the day, and things appeared to be awkward for Umi as she recalled seeing Hikaru changing into Agito, and recalling what the Overlord of Light told her: "Agito is an ally and not your enemy", and she is confused on why Hikaru killed Teruo, and realized that she must confront her to get the answers.

"Darn…why am I hesitating? I just couldn't get the courage to confront her…!"

"Hmm? Something wrong, Umi?"

"A-ah…no…I'm f-fine…"

"Huh? Why so jittery? Ah…! I bet Teruo's ghost is showing up and haunting you…boo…I'll scare you…"

Umi's nervousness disappeared and "veins" popped onto her head as irritation replaces it as her main emotion at how Hikaru is so carefree when she hasn't realized that she's been seen becoming Agito, and now she is gathering courage to get her bearings and ask Hikaru if she is Agito and if she killed Teruo or not. She now couldn't afford to mess up or slip up as she now has one more shot in making the right timing.

"Once we head for DDS…I'll definitely get the answers from you…and if turns out that you do kill Teruo…be prepared…I won't be merciful to you just like last time…I'll definitely make you pay if my hunch is right about you…all you have to do is tell the truth and no more white lie…"

-x-

In the afternoon, as they were walking towards their motorcycle, Umi tried several attempts to talk to Hikaru but fumbled, and decided to bid her time while not letting her out of her sight, until they saw the Hornbill Lord standing by a post, eyeing the two. The redhead was fearing for Umi's safety and told her to run for it, which took Umi by surprise at what she just heard.

"Umi…Run! I'll deal with that Unknown!"

"W-what…what?"

"Don't stand there! We don't have our Magic Knight powers anymore! It's me they're after! Just run while I distract that thing! Now! Don't ask…just run while I stall that Unknown!"

Hikaru went after him that led to a vacant park and there she changes into Agito to fight the Lord, but the Lord uses a high-pitch sound that disables her, and Umi was hesitant to do anything, as she was surprised to see Agito in a different perspective than the one she initially thought, see her fighting hard to keep the Lord from escaping, and until now she has decided to join the fight and tried to intervene, much to Agito's surprise, but then Umi took out her fencing sword and jabbed the Lord on his throat, damaging his vocal chords and there she changes into Gills right in front of Agito, shocking her.

"What? Umi…she's that horned Unknown that ambushed me several times before? What is going on here? Why is she an Unknown? Unless…she's like me…an Agito…if so, why did she attacked me several times before? This is not like her…"

As Gills took advantage of weakening the enemy, she eventually made short work of the Hornbill Lord and killed him by using the Heel Stab attack, and a halo appeared above the Lord's head and exploded, and with the enemy taken care of, Gills reverted back to normal, and Agito unknowingly folowed the same, and the two Class M members faces off, which she motions Hikaru to follow her to a nearby park.

"Come with me…I want a word with you…"

"Umi…"

-x-

After several minutes, at a park near DDS, the two ex-Magic Knights confronted each other and Umi grabs Hikaru by her collar and demanded an explanation as to why she killed Teruo. Hikaru was taken aback by that question and asked her what she meant, but was shook by Umi again as she wasn't taking any trivial questions as she has one chance in getting to know the truth surrounding Teruo's death and whether Hikaru killed him or not.

"What are you…?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Did you kill Teruo or not? You were there when I arrived, you were in front of his corpse and no one else! So how can you deny that? So tell me the truth! Did you kill Teruo or not? If you did…I'll kill you myself!"

"I get it…you think I killed him…"

"What did you say…?"

After a few minutes which Hikaru figured out what her friend meant, she told Umi that it was the Puma Lord who killed Teruo and that she tried to save him but failed. Umi was shocked and initially refused to accept it and shook her head, but Hikaru stood her ground and shook her shoulders, and told her that she has done all she could to protect and save Teruo.

"No…no…!"

"That's the truth, Umi…the Puma Unknown killed him…I arrived and fought him but I didn't know that he is already strangled. Had I known about that earlier I might have took him to a hospital…that's the truth…you were going after the wrong murderer…but it's alright…I killed that puma monster…"

After a brief physical confrontation, Umi fell to her knees and cried and Hikaru comforted her and stated that she will forget what she has done, and both made up and formed an alliance and heads off for DDS, not noticing the Overlord of Darkness watching them and he realized that he must kill the two in order to recapture their Agito powers.

"Blast…there goes my chances of corrupting her…I guess I'll have to take her seed by force…along with that other girl…"

-x-

At a restaurant within Tokyo, Dan and Hongou meets with a client named **Manabu Gotouda** about a case where a supposed curse looms over a maestro's mansion which involves a famed and expensive violin along with a death threat letter. Dan accepted the case but then saw four girls near them and overheard them talking about being members of their high school's Light Music Club and being DDS students.

"Yahoo! **The Light Music Club** are detectives…"

"Can we do it…? Juggle between duties as Light Music Club members and as DDS students?"

"Sure we can!"

"And we hope to get a case that involves music…I love a music-esque mysteries…"

A smile formed in his lips as a thought hit him, seeing that these quartets might come in handy and hope to see them later, and realized that the case he accepted would fit this new group just fine, and prepares to head back to DDS.

"Hmm…perhaps those four would be even more of a help…"

-x-

Later at DDS, Dan assembled Class Q and anew section which he informs them that a new case is being assigned to them and this would take their trip to Mt. Fuji and this would involve music, but then he pulled a surprise, which literally surprised Class Q.

"Class Q…I have assigned a case for you to solve and this involves an renowned violinist but before I get to that…allow me to introduces to you a new section which you'll be working with. This is Class K, and here are the members who passed the exams. They passed the entrance exams and thus are fellow DDS students l;ike you...they are…**Mio Akiyama**, **Yui Hirasawa**, **Tsumugi Kotobuki** and **Ritsu Tainaka**."

"Please to meet you…"

"Please to meet you…"

"Please to meet you…"

"Please to meet you…"

Dan explained to the two sections about a case involving a famous maestro who intends to give his violin to one of his "heir" but is impeded by a supposed curse and a death threat to one of the heirs, and the two sections accepted it, and are now ready to go when another surprise came. Hikaru and Umi passed by and overheard the conversation and Umi asked Dan to allow her and Hikaru to be involved and he accepted. When Hikaru asked Umi why, Umi reasoned that it is possible that an Unknown might follow Kyuu and that both of them should be there to protect him.

"Remember what you told me earlier…? Kyuu is being targeted by these Unknown…so it's possible that they might encounter them on the way to mt. Fuji, so it's best if we tag along…"

"Okay…got it…"

-x-

An hour later Class Q and M boarded a bus and heads out for Mt. Fuji, with Hikaru and Umi following riding their respective motorcycles, unaware that the Overlord of Darkness is standing over a hill watching them before disappearing.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Well…a load of surprises…

- Umi and Hikaru learned each others' identities as Agito's…and after learning of the truth, they're no allies once again, much to the Overlord of Darkness' chagrin…

- The four heroines of the manga and anime, **K-ON!**, are here along for the ride, since this is a music-based case, I thought to have them in for the sake of the story…

- Based on the manga and anime arc where Ryu sacrifices his life to save Kyuu…this would be Ryu's chance to escape…

**_Preview:_**

While heading for Mt. Fuji, several Lords are making their way to get to Kyuu, so it's up to Class M to ward them off until reaching their destination, and the case of the Testra Del Drago commences…


	72. Music Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 2

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

The Testra Del Drago arc is now in full steam as Class Q, M and K are on their way to the villa where the renowned maestro is awaiting their arrival, but then the Overlord of Darkness has other plans in mind, as he intends to take advantage of the three DDS sections' trip to Mt. Fuji to steal their "seeds".

* * *

At a park near DDS, the two ex-Magic Knights confronted each other and Umi grabs Hikaru by her collar and demanded an explanation as to why she killed Teruo. Hikaru was taken aback by that question and asked her what she meant, but was shook by Umi again as she wasn't taking any trivial questions as she has one chance in getting to know the truth surrounding Teruo's death and whether Hikaru killed him or not.

"What are you…?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Did you kill Teruo or not? You were there when I arrived, you were in front of his corpse and no one else! So how can you deny that? So tell me the truth! Did you kill Teruo or not? If you did…I'll kil you myself!"

"I get it…you think I killed him…"

After a few minutes Hikaru figured out what she meant and told Umi that it was the Puma Lord who killed Teruo and that she tried to save him but failed. Umi was shocked and initially refused to acdept it ans shook her hard, but Hikaru stood her ground and shook her back, and told her that she has done all she could to protect Teruo.

"No…no…!"

"That's the truth, Umi…the Puma Unknown killed him…I arrived and fought him but I didn't know that he is already strangled. Had I known about that earlier I might have took him to a hospital…that's the truth…you were going after the wrong murderer…but it's alright…I killed that puma monster…"

After a brief physical confrontation, Umi fell to her knees and cried and Hikaru comforted her and stated that she will forget what she has done, and both made up and formed an alliance and heads off for DDS, not noticing the Overlord of Darkness watching them and he realized that he must kill the two in order to recapture their Agito powers.

* * *

"Class Q…I have assigned a case for you to solve and this involves an renowned violinist but before I get to that…allow me to introduces to you a new section which you'll be working with. This is Class K, and here are the members who passed the exams. They are…Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirasawa, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Ritsu Tainaka."

"Please to meet you…" was Class K's reply and Dan explained to the two sections about a case involving a famous maestro who intends to give his violin to one of his "heir" but is impeded by a supposed curse and a death threat to one of the heirs, and the two sections accepted it, and are now ready to go when another surprise came. Hikaru and Umi passed by and overheard the conversation and Umi asked Dan to allow her and Hikaru to be involved and he accepted. When Hikaru asked Umi why, Umi reasoned that it is possible that an Unknown might follow Kyuu and that both of them should be there to protect him.

"Remember what you told me earlier…? Kyuu is being targeted by these Unknown…so it's possible that they might encounter them on the way to Mt. Fuji, so it's best if we tag along…"

"Okay…got it…"

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**72: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 2  
**_

On the mountain road leading to Mt. Fuji, Class q and K are on a bus which is passing by there and this would give the two sections a rather fast trip to the maestro's mansion and the scene shows that the two sections are getting along well, and neither one if them are aware of what danger awaits them, and though they heard of the Unknown attacks, they remained upbeat.

"Wow…light music club? What music did you use?"

"Mostly pop music…"

"So all of you are into guitars?"

"Yui and I are into string-based…she's the guitar…I'm on bass. Ritsu is the drums and Mugi's on piano…"

"Really…?"

"Wow…white panties with blue stripes…"

"EEEKKK!"

"Kyuu, you hentai! Why did you do that?"

"Er…you're wearing pants, Megu…so I thought I should compare Mio's to yours…"

SPLAG!

KA-PLAG!

Mio and Megumi smacked Kyuu on the face and he "behaved" himself while Ryu stared wide-eyed at the scene, wondering if this is a good sign or a bad omen, but his thoughts went back to the violin case, and pondered if what he thinks is going to happen there or not.

**-x-**

While heading for the maestro's mansion, both Hikaru and Umi sensed a Lord's presence within their vicinity and realized that the bus that Kyuu and the others are in is the target, and there Umi saw the Vulture Lord looking ready to swoop down on the passing bus. This is a bad timing for the Unknown to make an attack as the three sections are about to investigate a very important case.

"Just great…"

"Umi…go with the bus…leave the buzzard to me!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"All by yourself?"

"Not entirely…henshin!"

Hikaru told Umi to escort the bus as her Alter Ring appeared around her waist and changes into Agito and had her Ducati motorcycle change into the Machine Tornador and hovers up to intercept the Lord.

"_Agito…huh? Better than calling her an Unknown…at least she's different for the others…and I'm glad I found out that Hikaru is Agito…_"

As the bus cruises by with Umi following, the scene shifts in the air as the two are engaged in an aerial battle, where she is being outmatched due to the Vulture Lord's speed, and in a few occasions Agito nearly fell off the Machine Tornador and thus she had to maintain a distance while coming up with a plan to defeat her opponent.

"_Hmm…not sure if I should assume Storm Form…but then…hmm…I guess this will do for now…at least it'll give me a boost…_"

After deducing on what to do next, Agito willed the belt's power and she assumes "Flame Form" and mentally commanded the Machine Tornador to move at fast speed, and before the Vulture Lord could guess, the Machine Tornador stopped, and the sudden stop caused Agito-Flame to be thrown out but she went for a flying kick with her right foot enveloped in fiery aura and performed the **Flame Kick**, narrowly hitting and defeated the Lord before it exploded. The Machine Tornador swoops down and caught Agito as she reverted back to Ground form and then she changes back to normal, then resumes following the bus after seeing them on a distance and made sure she catches up to them.

**-x-**

Almost 35 minutes later, Class Q, M and K arrived at the maestro's mansion, where Kyuu noticed that Umi and Hikaru arrived a little late, wondering why since their motorcycles are faster than buses. As all are outside, the three sections finally meet up with the owner, renowned maestro, **Masaomi Yuge**, who then welcomed the three sections inside the villa, where Class K admired the ambience of the house. Class K then told Tsumugi that after this case is solved, they should have another training camp for the Light Music Club.

Tsumugi: "Sure…after this case is solved…we'll go to a villa in Honshu Island…"

Mio: "That's a promise!"

Yui: "Is this villa going to be biger?"

Ritsu: "Probably smaller…"

**-x-**

The three DDS sections went inside the villa and are putting down their baggage as they rested a bit after the rather long trip. By then Yuge had led the three sections towards the living room area and introduced to several other people who are already here at his villa and introduced the following persons:

- Mayumi Shirase, violin student;

- Sonota Kirishima, violin student;

- Shion Murasame, violin student;

- Kazuya Fukuoka, a music critic;

- Arisa Tachiki, his maid;

- Asae Shiba, a music instrument collector.

**-x-**

While the atmosphere was a bit tense, almost everyone seem to get along well as the three DDS sections briefly went to their assigned rooms to put away their baggage while Hikaru looked around through the window in case an Unknown shows up, and Umi did the same. So far nothing came and the two ex-Magic Knights are at ease…at least right now.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the Overlord of Darkness sends the Mantis Lord to the city after sensing that Kazuma is still in Tokyo while sending the Ram Lord to go after Class Q, who then disappears within the bushes, confident that he'll get the seeds he is coveting, and when he has captured all of the seeds he will first rule Japan, then Cephiro.

A flashback scene is shown that Kazuma is told by Dan that he'll stay behind so he can use the internet to gather information on the case. Kazuma is alone at his classroom, searching the database for any info he could get.

At the present time, Kazuma had to endure Saburumarou's teasing about being left behind, until Class A pulled him away. As Yukihira apologizes to Kazuma for her classmate's behavior, she asked him how Kyuu is doing. After getting the answers, she left, recalling her brief relationship with the Class Q leader, and though it is already the past, she reminiscences her "first time" with Kyuu, recalling how gentle he is when he made love to her the first time.

"_I hope you find someone waiting for you, Kyuu…thank you for the brief relationship you had with me…_"

**-x-**

Back at the villa, Kyuu sneezed as he wondered if someone is talking to him behind his back, and all of the sudden he recalled his "first time" with Yukihira, and though he felt bad about taking her virginity away, he was still glad that he discovered "first love" and now he knows what to do should he go into a new relationship. He must be careful not to "jump the gun" as he didn't want to break up again in bad terms.

The scene shifts to the people that Yuge introduced, as they made competitive comments on who will get the violin, but when Mitsuru Houshou's name is mentioned things went silent, causing the three sections to wonder why, when all of the sudden a heavy downpour took place, and by then Arisa told the guests that by 5 pm Yuge will be performing a solo play at the hall. Class K was looking forward to it since music is among their forte.

However, Hikaru noticed Umi standing by the window, looking silently and serious.

"Umi…what's wrong?"

"This rain is bad timing…"

"How so?"

"Take a look…"

The redhead did though she was a bit clueless and glances back at her blue-haired friend.

"This kind of downpour would be a good tactic for the Unknown to make a sneak attack. Remember…Kyuu and Megumi are targeted by the Unknown…and right now…anytime…they might make an assault here so we must be on alert…"

"Understood".

The two Class M members then stared at the window, seeing that the rain is getting stronger.

**-x-**

Later, Kinta and Hongou went to Sanshima Sation to fetch Gotouda and are heading to Mt. Bandai so that they could get there in time to watch the performance of Yuge, while the scene shifts to the road several miles ahead within Mt. Fuji as the Ram Lord causes a landslide that blocks the road and left, ensuring that no one can enter or escape the blockage.

"Thank you for making your way here…I'm glad that I approached you DDS…"

"No problem…it's our job to help people and to put a stop to a crime about to be committed…"

Kinta, however, was mentally whining why Dan assigned him to go with Hongou.

"_Geez…of all the people…why Hongou?_"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts near the villa as two Lords are eyeing the area, sensing Kyuu and Megumi's Agito seeds and are waiting for the right moment to strike. They are the Hammerhead Lord and the Swordfish Lord, and they have been sent here by the Overlord of Darkness to retake the seeds.

They scanned the area and made sure that there are no escape routes for their prey to go and are preparing to stealthily make their way through and are ready to make the kill.

**-x-**

At DDS, Kazuma had just left the old school building and even though he is doing his job, he felt bored and lonely being alone and decided to head home to concentrate more on his assignment in aiding Class Q. At least he would feel more comfortable there with no one to bother him after Saburumarou's interruption and teasing, though he wondered why Yukihira is asking about Kyuu.

"_Hmm…why would Yukihira-san be asking about Kyuu…wait…don't tell me she's in love with him…_"

He pictures a thought of her and Kyuu dating, though he would dismiss it seeing that she's three years older than Kyuu but then it may be a possibility that the two might be going out should feelings develop, and sighed that this would do nothing with the Testra Del Drago case.

"_Yukihira-san may be a bit on the competitive side…but she's beauty…but of all the guys, why would she show interest in Kyuu? He's only 14…I guess age doesn't matter…_"

His thoughts are broken as he is near the school gate and is heading towards his parked limousine and saw his driver asleep, but before he could get there the Mantis Lord appeared from behind and knocks Kazuma out, and before the Lord could kill Kazuma, another young adult showed up and he resembles Kyuu. He is **Takyuma Inui**, and stood in front of the Lord as he took out what appeared to be a cellphone with a Phi symbol engraved, looking ready to punch the keypads.

"Hey…leave that kid alone…pick up someone your own size…"

Cellphone keypad: "[5] [5] [5]"

Cellphone voice: "STANDING BY…"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Hope you like the chapter…as the Violin arc started after it got nearly mired by the Vulture Lord…

However, three more Lords show up and are looking to invade the villa…will the three DDS sections be able to crack this case and staying alive in one piece…?

And another Kyuu form another alternate dimension shows up, but he's saving Kazuma…

**_

* * *

Preview:_******

The violin arc continues as Agito and Gills go into action, while the violin arc deals with its first victim…


	73. Music Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 3

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

Music and melee…these are the events that will transpire within this chapter…

* * *

Several minutes ago, the scene shifts near the villa as two Lords are eyeing the area, sensing Kyuu and Megumi's Agito seeds and are waiting for the right moment to strike. They are the Hammerhead Lord and the Swordfish Lord, and they have been sent here by the Overlord of Darkness to retake the seeds.

They scanned the area and made sure that there are no escape routes for their prey to go and are preparing to stealthily make their way through and are ready to make the kill.

* * *

At DDS, Kazuma had just left the old school building and even though he is doing his job, he felt bored and lonely being alone and decided to head home to concentrate more on his assignment in aiding Class Q. At least he would feel more comfortable there with no one to bother him after Saburumarou's interruption and teasing, though he wondered why Yukihira is asking about Kyuu.

"_Hmm…why would Yukihira-san be asking about Kyuu…wait…don't tell me he's in love with him…_"

He pictures a thought of her and Kyuu dating, though he would dismiss it seeing that she's three years older than Kyuu but then it may be a possibility that the two might be going out should feelings develop, and sighed that this would do nothing with the Testra Del Drago case.

"_Yukihira-san may be a bit on the competitive side…but she's beauty…but of all the guys, why would she show interest in Kyuu? He's only 14…I guess age doesn't matter…_"

His thoughts are broken as he is near the school gate and is heading towards his parked limousine and saw his driver asleep, but before he could get there the Mantis Lord appeared from behind and knocks Kazuma out, and before the Lord could kill Kazuma, another young adult showed up and he resembles Kyuu. He is **Takyuma Inui**, and stood in front of the Lord as he took out what appeared to be a cellphone with a Φ symbol engraved, looking ready to punch the keypads.

"Hey…leave that kid alone…pick up someone your own size…"

The Mantis Lord saw who called him but ignored it and proceeds in killing Kazuma, causing the stranger to go into action and began pressing the keypads of his cellphone.

Cellphone key pad: "[5] [5] [5]"

Cellphone voice: "STANDING BY…"

"Henshin!"

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**73: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 3  
**_

The Mantis Lord growls as he slowly prepared to kill the unconscious Kazuma when the stranger, Takyuma Inui raises the cellphone with the Φ symbol engraved and inserts it onto the metallic belt attached around his waist, and the cellphone chants "COMPLETE", enveloping the wearer in black light with red lines coursing, outfitting him in a strange armor whose helmet resembles a firefly. He became **Faiz**.

Faiz then went straight for the Lord and pulled him away from Kazuma and the two started to brawl, though the Mantis Lord was no push over given his mantis arms, it really gave Faiz a good jolt as the blows sent him staggering back, and the distance gave the Lord space to make the kill on the hapless Kazuma, and he goes for the kill, but then an intervention took place.

When Takyuma arrived, he was boarding a motorcycle, and there the motorcycle moved on its own and changed into a man-sized robot and blocked the Mantis Lord's path, greeting him with a flurry of punches that sent the Lord back and Kazuma is safe for the time being. As the beating went on, the Lord realizes that he is clearly outmatched and is ready to retreat.

"Sorry…can't let you go…Auto Vajin!"

The robot, whom Faiz called Auto Vajin, responded by grabbing the Mantis Lord by the arms and punched him squarely on the head, just as Faiz did the same thing, as their fists hit the Lord's cranium, and seconds later a halo appeared on his head and exploded. Seeing that the incident is over, Faiz had Auto Vajin returned to motorcycle form and he de-armored himself and left, holding a note which states the location of Yuko Ichihara's shop.

"_I hope she has a reason for calling me here…_"

After Takyuma Inui left, the driver woke up after hearing a faint explosion sound just as Kazuma got up, seemingly unable to recall what just happened, and decided to head for the limousine to get home to resume his assignment, though he was bothered by the fact that he seemingly passed out for no reason, and is unsure if he passed out due to the heat.

"_No way…I can't just passed out for no reason…_"

"We're are we going now, master kazuma…?"

"Home."

"Very well, sir…"

And so the limousine left and is leaving the DDS campus, and the guard on duty is unaware that Takyuma Inui had used the alternate exit where no one is manning the area, hence his quiet, and quick departure.

**-x-**

At the villa, the heavy downpour intensifies as Class Q and K settled to their assigned rooms while Umi glances at the window, feeling that something bad is coming their way while Hikaru is meditating on her bed, trying to tap in her inner self to try to awaken another form within her Agito powers.

"What are you doing, Hikaru…?"

"Meditating…like our previous Magic Knight powers…we can upgrade our forms…I was able to assume two upgraded forms so I thought I could summon a new form…"

"Don't get carried away…"

As the two girls kept talking, the performance time is nearing but the two Class M members sensed a Lord's aura and went outside to confront it. There they saw the Hammerhead Lord loitering around in sight and both went out of the villa via the back door and assumed their Agito forms to fight him off.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

The Hammerhead Lord saw the two approaching and ran off towards the woods to lose them but Agito and Gills are right on his trail, going after him, intending not to lose sight of him and are making sure he won't pose a threat to the visitors of the villa.

**-x-**

After several minutes, at the living room area, Yuge arrives just as everyone is in attendance but Kyuu notices that Shirase isn't here as well as Umi and Hikaru, assuming that they're doing something trivial, unaware that the two girls are outside the villa fighting off the Hammerhead Lord, so he just shrugged it off. Megumi and Ryu are also getting ready to watch the performance as they are curious as to why Dan assigned Class Q, K and M in this case.

"Say, Ryu…where are Hikaru and Umi…? The performance is about to start…"

"I have no idea…"

Class K is also getting ready, with Mio and Yui watching intently as they wanted to see Yuge perform, as well as to compare playing guitars and violins.

By then Yuge started to perform his music number, which seem to entrance most of the listeners, but the sound appeared to give an eerie sense, but nevertheless the performance went on and Class K was entranced by the music though Mio was getting a bit scared by the violin's music. There Ryu explained that the tune that they're hearing is called the "Devil's Banquet". By then Kirishima was started to get rattled and left the scene amid the performance.

Ritsu then took the opportunity to pull a prank on Mio, and it worked.

Ritsu: "He-he-he…Mio-chan…where inside the haunted house…"

Mio: "KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the road leading to Mt. Fuji. After leaving Sashima Station in Osaka, Hongou, Kinta and Gotouda head for Mt. Fuji, not knowing that the road have been blocked off by landslide all thanks to the Ram Lord.

"Many thanks for picking me up all the way from Sashima Station…

"No problem. It's what we detectives do when assigned to a case…"

Kinta, however, was quite annoyed as to why Dan assigned him to escort Hongou though he had no choice in that matter. He couldn't turn this down or he'll be stuck at the DDS school.

"_So annoying…_"

**-x-**

Back at the villa, after the performance is over, everyone noticed that Shirase is nowhere to be found and Class Q and K began to search for her just as Umi and Hikaru returned, and a brief flashback shows how they defeated the Hammerhead Lord.

**_ - - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

At the woods, the Hammerhead Lord was able to push Agito back using his hammer, and this pose a problem as she can't afford to let him get away so she assumed Storm Form and took out her weapon to hold him in place as Gills arrived to attack him ferociously, but despite this the Lord fought back and managed to shove the two Class M members aside, until a thought hit her and Agito-Storm form impales the Storm Halberd onto the Lord's foot, preventing him from escaping.

"I got him…now get him!"

Seeing this, Gills summoned her heel spikes and jumped up and lands down, performing the Heel Stab and impales it onto the Hammerhead Lord's neck, and then backed away, where the "halo" on the Lord's head appeared before exploding, then the two head back to the villa.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

Umi and Hikaru then saw the commotion and joined the rest in searching for Shirase. Standing outside Shirase's room, Class Q, K and M tried to open the locked door until Arisa came with the keys and upon opening it they found her corpse, a knife stabbed on her throat, shards of pottery around her; and the tune of the Demon's Banquet playing.

"Wha…!"

"Oh dear!"

"Oh no!"

"KKYYYAAHHH!"

"Mio-chan!"

"A dead body!"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Though not much action here apart from the music and a brief fight, at least I captured most of the spirit of the manga and anime part of the violin arc.

And the first death has occurred…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The violin arc gets more complicated as the Ram Lord and Swordfish Lord makes their way towards the villa and Class M will have to fend them off while Class Q and K will have to work together to piece together the cause of Shirase's death when another death occurs…


	74. Music Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 4

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

More trouble ahead for our heroes as two more Lords head for the villa while another victim is being claimed by the mysterious killer…

* * *

Back at the villa, after the performance is over, everyone noticed that Shirase is nowhere to be found and Class Q and K began to search for her just as Umi and Hikaru returned following their battle with the Hammerhead Lord. Umi and Hikaru then saw the commotion and joins the rest in searching for Shirase. Standing outside Shirase's room, Class Q, K and M tried to open the locked door until Arisa came with the keys and upon opening it they found her corpse, a knife stabbed on her throat, shards of pottery around her; and the tune of the Demon's Banquet playing.

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**74: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 4  
**_

As the tune of the "Demon's Banquet" continue to play, the sight of Shirase's corpse is very graphic, as her throat is impaled and blood is spilled around her and her eyes remained open as well as some of her neck's "insides" can almost be seen, and this didn't help as Megumi's "photographic memory" would haunt her for life, as she cannot forget seeing a certain scene in front of her, no matter how hard she tries, a setback for having such a "gift".

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

Mio Akiyama of Class K shrieked at the sight and fainted from seeing the corpse, with Tsumugi and Yui breaking her fall and tried to wake her up. Kyuu and Ryu were silent as they didn't expect that someone had killed a victim under their noses and now they'll have be on guard as both realize that anyone here is a suspect.

Tsumugi: "Yui…Ritsu…help me here…Mio needs a breather…"

Ritsu: "Yui…help me up…she's heavier than you…"

Yui: "I never get fat, you know…"

Class K started to carry the still-fainted Mio and the trio began to bring her to another room to help her wake up, while the others carefully cover Shirase's corpse and took her to a storage room where some powders and perfumes are sprayed to help trap the scent should the body started to decay. Class Q helped while checking for any fingerprints on the items near the body, leaving Class M behind.

"Just great…Hikaru…we should watch our backs…"

"Way ahead of you, Umi…huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Umi…I sensed an Unknown!"

"You're right…I sensed it too…!"

After the others left to clear the corpse, Hikaru saw the Swordfish Lord by the window and goes through the back door to confront it amid the heavy rain with Umi providing cover, realizing that no one should see either Agito or Gills around the area of the villa or they'll be open to suspicion, so she chose to remain behind so as to provide a cover-up to maintain their secrets, as well as she believes in her friend, since she now knows that Agito has at least three forms to use.

"**_Ground_**_…**Storm**…and now **Flame**…that's three different forms…she really is amazing…sure makes me look back during our days as Magic Knights…too bad we can't return to Cephiro due to a magic effect done by Zegato…at least Clef told us it is safe again and the Three Pillars are at good work…hmm…if she can have access to her forms…I wonder if I ever have an upgraded form…well…I guess I'm pretty happy with what I have…it's enough for me to repel an Unknown…_"

Outside the villa, Hikaru catches up with the Swordfish Lord and the Lord stopped on his tracks to face her and Hikaru did a right-arm gesture, which the Alter Ring belt materializes around her waist and a humming sound is heard as she shouts "henshin" and presses the two orbs on the sides of the belt her body glowed, transitioning her transformation to Agito, but this time she assumes Agito-Storm Form straight on instead of assuming her default for, the Ground Form , which surprises Umi and there Agito-Storm Form battles the Lord.

"Okay…I'm putting you away! Red Tide's just around the corner…can't let those fishermen catch and cook you…!"

"_Huh? Hikaru can assume a different form directly…? Normally she would assume her default form first before taking a different form…I wonder what other tricks she has in her sleeve…? She sure does surprises me more than I could expect…go get that monster, Hikaru…_"

Umi could only stare at the scene as she saw Hikaru assumes a different from instead of her default form and wonders what else Hikaru has that she herself doesn't know, but she still has faith in her friend as Agito began fighting off the Swordfish Lord.

**-x-**

On the mountain road at Mt. Fuji, Kinta got a call from Megumi and gives it to Hongou despite driving the car. There they learned of the events at the villa as Hongou instructed her to stay there and be alert. As they cruised forward, they stopped minutes later as a landslide was seen, blocking the road which prevented vehicles from going in and out.

"What the…Hongou-sensei…!"

"I see it, Kinta…let's take a look and se what we could do…"

As the three surveyed the scene, they did not notice that the Ram Lord standing on top of a hill leaving immediately, heading towards the direction for the Yuge villa, seeing that it would be impossible for anyone to get through and escape. After a thorough check, Hongou told Kinta and Gotouda that the car won't make it through and that there are no alternative detours here in the mountain road.

"What…? Are you serious, sensei? We'll have to go to the villa by foot?"

"Better than going back…we should arrive there under 45 minutes…that's what being a detective is about…"be ready for anything…for you never know what danger approaches you…", surely you've forgotten about that…"

"Uh…no, I haven't…"

"It's okay with me…we should get going…"

Left with no choice, they settled with going to the villa by foot.

"_Just great…first I get to travel with Hongou-sensei…now we'll have to head to Yuge's villa by foot…under the heavy rain…_"

"Got a problem Kinta? Anything on your mind?"

"Ah…no, sensei…!"

"Good."

"I see you and Kinta get along pretty well…"

"Yes, Gotouda…that what DDS is about…a bond between a teacher and a student…"

"_Give me a break…!_"

"Problems again, Kinta? Your face is grumpy…a detective should always stay sharp regardless of the situation…"

"Yes, sir!"

"You two are really getting along well…"

-x-

At the villa, several minutes later, Class Q and K are converging at the living room area after carefully placing the corpse inside a storage room and they are reviewing the crime scene, and this appeared to be emotionally taxing for the two sections after experiencing something this gruesome. By then Mio appeared to have woken up yet she appeared to be a bit traumatized and Tsumugi had to assure her friend that everything will be alright.

"It's okay, Mio…it's okay…"

"Thanks, Mugi…"

"Rit-chan…you'd better stop scaring Mio-chan like that…or you'll get haunted by the ghosts…"

"Stop spooking me like that…!"

Kyuu stepped in and gives an assuring advice to Class K which seemed to raise their spirits, much to Ryu and Megumi's amazements, seeing that what Kyuu just did is one of his greatest assets of becoming a good detective, as well as being everyone's rising morale.

Kyuu: "We detective students encounter these a lot…and instead of sulking, we should do our best to solve these kind of cases…it's alright to be scared as long as you have faith and confidence in yourselves…and believe me…we will overcome this challenge and capture the culprit…we should all stick together and work hard…for we are all DDS students…one of the best students in DDS…"

Ritsu: "Wow…now I'm fired up!"

Yui: "After this case is solves…we'll invite you to have tea with us…"

Mio: "Thanks, Kyuu…I feel better now…I promise I won't faint again…"

Kyuu: "No problem…a detective can sometimes get scared as long as they don't screw with the case…"

Yui: "I'll remember that…"

Mio: "I won't be a scaredy cat anymore…"

Megumi: "Kyuu…"

Ryu: "Way to go, my friend…"

However, all is interrupted when Kyuu saw something outside and ran out of the villa with the rest following, and there they witnessed Agito-Storm Form fighting the Swordfish Lord, and while Kyuu became excited to see Agito fighting, the rest were rattled even though they heard about Agito fighting the Unknown, they were wary of accepting Agito as a hero.

"Alright! Go get him, Agito!"

"R-Ryu…is that…the one we saw on TV…? And the one you told us that he appeared at DDS…?"

"Yes, Megu…that's the one…Agito…but…his armor is violet when it is supposed to be gold-plated…"

"Ahh…a monster…I'm scared…"

"Come on, Mio…that's the one that stops those Unknown…"

"Yes…I heard he even saved a few DDS students recently…"

"R-really…?"

"So, Rit-chan…that's the one called Agito…?"

"Wha…? That thing's even here? I thought he only shows up in Tokyo…?"

"I'll be needing a bottle of whiskey…"

"Yuge-sensei…is that's the one we saw on TV…"

"Yes, Arisa…the so-called Agito…and he's fighting that Unknown…"

Despite summoning her weapon, the Storm Halberd, the Swordfish Lord is undaunted and even managed to land a few hits and disarmed her, and from there the Lord began gaining the upper hand, as he began to jab his sword onto Agito's chest, sending her reeling back but she stood on her ground and presses an orb onto her Alter Ring and her body glowed, and this time Agito assumes Flame Form, and there she did a defensive stance as a light glowed on the ground, right under her legs, which appeared to be a horn similar to her helmet that got absorbed into her legs.

"Wow…Rit-chan…Mio-chan…there's a bright light appearing underneath his legs…"

"Whoa…they appear to resemble Agito's horns…"

"Wh-what's he going to do…?"

As the Lord charges forward, Agito-Flame Form caught her opponent and elbow strike his nose, and this caused her to snap the sword off the Lord's beak, weakening him before making finishing blow. As the Swordfish Lord staggered back, which gives her more room, Agito-Flame Form jumps high and descends onto the enemy and struck him down with the **Flame Kick**. As the Swordfish Lord stood still, a "halo" appeared and he exploded.

**-x-**

As Agito stood still and surveyed the scene, she glances back and saw everyone watching him, some are awed, while others were afraid of him, and she saw Umi behind the crowd, nodding her head, and she realized that she has to leave and sneak back inside the villa to avoid giving her identity away.

"_Looks like I'll be needing to exit the scene…_"

But before Kyuu could cheer for his hero, the hills near the fight scene rumbled and a landslide occurred, burying Agito alive and there the spectators saw what caused it as the Ram Lord stood there eyeing Kyuu before leaving, with Umi visibly concerned but couldn't do anything to reveal her identity as Gills.

"Wha…? Agito! He's buried alive!"

"A monster's up there!"

"What?"

Umi clench her fists as she feared that even Agito might not survive something like that.

"_Darn…what a perfect timing to have a landslide…and for that Unknown to show up…_"

However the Ram Lord remained on top of the hill, roaring in apparent triumph, which spooked some of the trapped spectators.

"Up there!"

"Another Unknown!"

"He…he defeated Agito!"

"AHHHH! The curse of Mitsuru Houshou! She's going to kill us all!"

"What?"

"Calm down...that's an Unkown defeating Agito..."

"A curse is a curse...and we've been cursed...!"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…

Though Agito stole most of the spotlight here, please don't pout…we're still a long way to go, thus the DSQ, K-On!, and Magic Knight Rayearth characters will all get a fair-share of exposure in the upcoming chapters…

But before that…will Agito survive the landslide that buried her alive?

And with the Ram Lord roaring in triumph, it's up to Umi to fend of the Lord but how can she without risking exposing her identity as Gills?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The deaths inside the villa pile up as another victim is claimed…and Ryu will be caught in between…

And…another Agito seed carrier will be shown…and that carrier is among the people trapped inside the villa…not to mention that a Pluto agent is also there…


	75. Music Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 5

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

The murders inside the Yuge villa continues as the people inside are struggling to cope on being trapped while trying to figure out who killed Shirase while the others ponder if Agito is killed or not after being buried alive by a Lord…  


* * *

As Agito assumes Flame Form, she did a defensive stance as a light glowed on the ground, right under her legs, which appeared to be a horn similar to her helmet that got absorbed into her legs.  
As the Lord charges forward, Agito-Flame Form caught her opponent and elbow strike his nose, and this caused her to snap the sword off the Lord's beak, weakening him before making finishing blow. As the Swordfish Lord staggered back, Agito jumps high and descends onto the enemy and struck him down with the Flame Kick. As the Swordfish Lord stood still, a "halo" appeared and he exploded.  


* * *

As Agito stood still and surveyed the scene, she glances back and saw everyone watching him, some are awed, while others were afraid of him, and she saw Umi behind the crowd, nodding her head, and she realized that she has to leave and sneak back inside the villa to avoid giving her identity away.  
"Looks like I'll be needing to exit the scene…"  
But before Kyuu could cheer for his hero, the hills near the fight scene rumbled and a landslide occurred, burying Agito alive and there the spectators saw what caused it as the Ram Lord stood there eyeing Kyuu before leaving, with Umi visibly concerned but couldn't do anything to reveal her identity as Gills.  
"Wha…? Agito!"  
"Up there!"  
"Another Unknown!"  
"He…he defeated Agito!"  
"AHHHH! The curse of Mitsuru Houshou!"  
As this occurred, the Overlord of Darkness watches the scene, pleased to see that Agito would met her demise underneath the rubble, confident that she'll never get out alive.  
"Hmm…it seems that Agito has met her match…but then there's the blue-haired girl who can transform into a feral-like version of Agito…Gills…if that Unknown can kill her too…then that boy is the next to die…along with that pink-haired girl…"  


* * *

The Ram Lord roared in victory believing he killed Agito and there is no one who will stop him from carrying out his task, and is sure that he will eventually get as many Agito seeds to retrieve and give them to his master.

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**75: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 5  
**_

Amid the heavy rain, Yuge, his maid, the heirs to the Testra Del Drago, and the DDS students watched as the Ram Lord roared triumphantly while standing atop the hills near the villa, while Umi braces herself should the Lord decided to jump down and go after Kyuu and Megumi, knowing that the two Class Q members have become constant targets.

"Hope that Unknown backs away…with Hikaru buried…I myself am not sure if I could hold him off…but what can I do…? I can't risk transforming in front of everyone else…or my cover will be blown…and one of these people might sell me out to the MPD…"

The Ram Lord glances at Kyuu and Megumi, but then at one of Class K members as he sensed that one of them has an Agito seed, but chose not to go down and instead departed, intending to go after them later, which caused most of the spectators to feel relieved, and some distressed, as they are trapped within the villa, and Kirishima starts to get ballistic thinking that this is the work of Mistusu Housho and ran back inside the villa.

"We're trapped! We're trapped! We are being punished by the ghost of Mitsuru Houshou!"

"Hey, Kirishima! Come back here! Houshou's not an Unknown!"

"A curse is a curse! That Agito has suffered Houshou's wrath! AAAHH!"

The others went back inside and Umi reluctantly went inside, hoping that Hikaru would dig her way out before suffocating.

**-x-**

As the rest went inside the scene shifts to the landslide area where Agito dug her way out, as she is shown to have survived, but is now in Ground Form. Luckily she was able to make it out on time as she was close to being suffocating due to the heavy amount of dirt and debris landed on top of her. After getting out, she was rather exhausted and felt the need to recuperate before going out to find the Lord that caused the landslide.

"That was close…it's a good thing my Flame Form can help soften the soil and enabled me to dug my way out…but I'll be needing some hot choco and some food…I shouldn't have let my guard down…I didn't expect another Unknown to show up…and I'd better get back before someone notices that Hikaru Shidou is missing…"

She then sneaked her way back in through the back door of the villa where Umi is waiting for her, relieved and provided a covering alibi to keep them from suspecting her as Agito.

"Glad you managed to dig your way out…"

"Yeah…"

"Managed to come up with an alibi…but you have to be careful…"

"Roger that…can I have a hot choco…?"

"Geez…even after you become Agito you're still the same…"

"What about you…? After becoming Gills you've gotten temperamental…"

"At least only while I'm Gills…"

"Yeah, yeah…after you whooped me several times back then…"

"Hey…! I'm sorry, okay? I mistook you for an Unknown and thought you killed Teruo…"

"Hhhuuwweehhh…Teruo will haunt you in your dreams…"

KA-BLAG!

"Ow!"

"Will you stop scaring me like that?"

"I'm just kidding…I know he's at peace now…after this you should find a new boyfriend…"

"It may take some time to find someone as cute as Teruo…"

"Then go to junior high and find one…"

"Hikaru!"

**-x-**

Much later, all were having dinner but in the course Kirishima leaves mid-way as he feels uptight about the incident and as he ismaking his way through his room he began to hear the tune of the "Demon's Banquet" and started to freak out again, and the scene shows a silhouette of a woman playing the violin.

"No…no…! The cursed violin play is at it again…!"

-x-

Back at the dining room, Hikaru is back to her usual self as she gulps down several rice and fried chicken, with Kyuu following her lead and so did Yui, which caused the others to stare in disbelief, but Yuge was smiling to see that despite what has happened the three are upbeat and not discouraged, but Umi was still lost in thoughts as to how will be cope and survive the night as a victim is claimed and have no leads on who the suspect is…and she was unwilling to pinpoint anyone without proof.

"So Hikaru was the first to become Agito and is being constantly getting into the Unknown's way…I'm the next…and just recently, Kyuu. Is he what I think it is…? Does Kyuu have a hidden power that made the Unknown target him…? And so many people are killed in a random way…after this is settled…I'll suggest to Hikaru and Fuu to persuade Dan-sensei to let us investigate the killings…I feel that there's a connection…most of the victims killed are from the Akatsuki Ferry…Hikaru and Kyuu are among the passengers…and the only survivors so far to stay alive…"

Kyuu: "Hey, Yui…better simmer down…you might get fat from overeating…"

Yui: "I don't get fat no matter how much I eat…"

Hikaru: "Really…? So am I!"

Mio and Tsumugi: "WE ENVY YOU TWO!"

Yuge smiled at the scene as the mood seemingly changed for the better though Ryu is slightly worried about what might happen later on, as he had a feeling that the killer may be hiding within the villa.

-x-

At their assigned room, Umi and Hikaru are talking about the case while feeling uneasy, as they couldn't conclude that an Unknown killed Shirase without proof, but also that Kyuu and Megumi are now in danger after the Ram Lord appeared and caused the landslide after Agito killing the Swordfish Lord.

"Of course…the Unknown with a nose spear is outside when Shirase was killed…and that there is no forced entry…so it's impossible that she is killed by that Unknown… I say there's an inside killer here…no doubt about it…it could be one of us…"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right…"

"Anyhow…after this case is solved, let's ask Dan-sensei to let us handle the killings perpetrated by the Unknown…I have a feeling there's some connection…most of the recent victims are from the Akatsuki Ferry which you and Kyuu are among the passengers…"

"True…but then there are some people targeted and killed, who ARE NOT passengers of the Akatsuki Ferry…"

"Seriously?"

"You're not part of the ferry passengers, yet the Unknown targeted you…I think it's not just the ferry survivors are the potential targets…it could be more…but you're right…after we solve this villa murder…we'll get Fuu to join our new, future case assignment…being the goddaughter of an MPD official…we might get a break in cracking this future case…"

"Good to hear…"

Their conversation is interrupted when Class K (minus Tsumugi) came in and asked what they're talking about, and when Hikaru said it's about the Unknown, Class K decided to talk about that subject and thus the two sections began to converse, and much to Umi's exasperation, Hikaru then bring in the subject about Agito and/or the Lords, with Ritsu pumped up seeing this as an alternative choice for a ghost story as Mio covered her ears in fright.

"Mio…the Unknown are going to get you…"

"Wahhh! Stop it…!"

"They'll take you…"

"Wahhh!"

"They'll take your panties…"

"Wahhhh!"

Umi has had enough with Ritsu's antics and urged her to stop teasing Mio fearing it would impede her progress as a detective student, which Ritsu reluctantly did so, as Yui calms a crying Mio, which Hikaru makes a scary face, which caused Mio to faint, and Umi whacked Hikaru on the head for her actions.

KA-BLAG!

"Ow!"

"Hikaru! Look what you did!"

"Eh-he-he-he…"

"Mio really fainted…"

**-x-**

At the bedroom, Tsumugi was asleep as she felt her body get a slight fever thinking it is because she got drench in the rain, but before the scene faded into darkness, you can see a glow emanating within her midsection while a belt-like object appeared and disappeared…

**-x-**

At a bar section, Murasame is having a drink of whiskey to help calm his nerves after the whole ordeal, as he is supposed to be gettingready to inherit the violin but then things got impeded by Shirase's murder and Agito showing up…it was a bad day for him already but a landslide trapping him and everyone else.

"First DDS…then a heavy downpour…Shirase got killed…then a landslide, and now the infamous Agito…what's next? The so-called **Kuuga** crashing inside the villa and waltz while the violin is being played? Geez…if a few years ago the Unidentified Lifeforms is bad enough…now these so-called Unknown are making life difficult…"

By then Ryu entered the bar and approached him. He then asked Murasame for information regarding Mirsuru Houshou, which irked him and led to a shouting after hearing what the blue-haired Class Q member said to him.

"What…what did you say…?"

"If you don't tell me what you know…you might be the next victim to be killed off…"

"You think you're a psychic who can predict when a person dies at the exact moment? Look here you little piece of…"

The shouting attracted everyone, which caused them to head for the bar section of the villa, and when everyone arrived, they saw Murasame strangling Ryu before collapsing, with Ryu's sweat shirt drenched in blood.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Another death occurred, and this time right in front of Ryu, yet the killer appeared not to be involved as he/she isn't there…so how did Murasame died?

Hikaru miraculously survived the landslide and makes her way back to the villa with her secret intact…

A surprise here…another person inside the villa appeared to have an Agito seed…meaning that there's another Agito potential here…so the clue is just above you…read it again and you'll guess who that person is…  


* * *

Preview:  
A breakthrough is made after one of Class Q managed to get a clue and managed to figure out what killed Shirase and how this happened yet they are far from solving the case, while they figured out what killed Murasame.

Another trouble looms in as another Lord attempts to go in and attack Kyuu and Megumi, as well as a third Agito potential…


	76. Musical Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 6

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

As the three DDS section struggles to cope with another death within their midst, trouble struck them as another Lord make its way inside the villa and tries to make off with an Agito potential that would put one of the DDS students in danger…

* * *

"What…what did you say…?"

"If you don't tell me what you know…you might be the next victim to be killed off…"

"You think you're a psychic who can predict when a person dies at the exact moment? Look here you little piece of…"

The shouting attracted everyone, which caused them to head for the bar section of the villa, and when everyone arrived, they saw Murasame strangling Ryu before collapsing, with Ryu's sweat shirt drenched in blood.

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**76: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 6  
**_

Everyone stood watching the scene as Ryu stood still looking down at Murasame while looking baffled as Ryu stared at his hand sand shirt, drenched in blood and the remaining possible heirs to the Testra Del Drago came and grabbed Ryu by his collar and shook him until Kyuu intervenes, breaking them up and then glanced at Ryu, seeing that he was as shocked like the others.

"You…! What did you do to him?"

"I was talking to him and he got uptight…but then he began to vomit blood and he fell on top of me…then he slowly dies…"

"Liar! You must be the killer!"

"Please calm down…I know Ryu…he wouldn't do something like this…!"

Class M stared at the scene and this is the first time they saw someone being poisoned and wondered how the killer managed to pulled it off under their noses, while Ritsu and Yui were equally surprised, as they too witnessed their first live encounter of a murder scene.

As the rest of the people questions Ryu what happened to Murasame, Ryu again told them what happened to him but they didn't buy it until Kyuu checked the glass and the bottle that Murasame used, confirming that cyanide being slipped onto Murasame drink was the cause of his death.

"When I first approached Murasame he was having a drink of whiskey and asked him about Mitsuru Houshou and Shirase, but then he started to act strange and vomited blood while holding onto my shirt. By the time you came here, he collapsed on me then on the floor."

"Having a drink of whiskey…hmm…bleah!"

Taking a sample, Kyuu could taste the whiskey and a strange substance that was present and took a peek, and around a minute he came up with what caused Murasame's death and this didn't sit well with the rest at hearing what Kyuu told them.

"I know what killed him. Poisoning by cyanide…it was laced in the bottle and got mixed in his glass."

"Cyanide?"

"How did that happened?"

"Who could have done it…?"

"Wait…you're the one who places the drinks there…so it was you, isn't it?"

"Come to think of it…"

Arisa was shaken at pointing fingers and accusing words aimed at her and she seemingly was unable to rebut at this as the accusations pile up at her, confusing her and didn't know what to do at this kind of tense situation.

The others associated with Yuge then accused Arisa of being the culprit until Yuge came and told everyone not to point fingers in front of Murasame's corpse, and within minutes his body is taken to the storage room and placed there alongside with Shirase's body.

"This is unfortunate…I wonder who could do something like this…?"

"I tell you…this is the work of Mitsuru Houshou…the curse is already working its way inside this villa..!"

"Kirishima…calm down…"

"How can I calm down? Murasame and Shirase are killed…I could be the next! I'll die! I don't want to die! Please…let the roadblock be cleared! I want to get out of here!"

The three DDS section couldn't help but get worried as the killing continues and they don't know what to do next as they seemingly felt helpless as the killer stealthily elided them while continuing with the killing spree. They had to keep their wits together while finding a way to trap the culprit before a new victim could be claimed.

**-x-**

As everyone went inside their rooms, Ryu was trying to think of what is causing the murders and knew that the killer is among them started having flashbacks about his father telling him that he will be the rightful "heir" and that he cannot escape his destiny no matter where he goes, which caused Ryu to struggle and smashes the glasses in his palm, injuring him.

"_Damn you, grandfather…I will never inherit your empire…never…!_"

"_No matter what you do…you will be my next heir…even if you die…ha-ha-ha-ha…!_"

Ryu gritted his teeth as he was being tormented again, but upon seeing the broken shards of glass on the sink, a thought hit him and realize that he came up with a theory that would cause Shirase's death. He left and went to the first aid room to have his hand bandaged.

"This might help shed light on Shirase's death and may slowly lead us to the culprit before the culprit might claim the next victim…"

**-x-**

At the road leading to Yuge's villa, still in Mt. Fuji, Hongou, Kinta and Gotouda continue their trek and Kinta felt hungry until Hongou offered him a chocolate bar, but his pride would get the better of him and declines, which Hongou then gave it to Gotouda, which the Class Q member would soon regret.

"_Wah…! I didn't know he was carrying a choco bar…! I'm cursed being with Hongou…!_"

But while Gotouda is walking and is not listening, Hongou reminded Kinta that part of being a detective is to be prepared for any emergencies and always have an emergency rations with him, which Kinta slowly regretted not taking this fact in to consideration. Hongou mentally smiled to see that the son of Superintendent Touyama is taking this well and sees hope in the eldest member of Class Q.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back at the villa as Ryu went to Class Q and told them to gather the rest of the people and have them enter Shirase's room so that he can explain the theory of what led to Shirase's murder. As the people are gathered inside Shirase's room, all are in attendance except for a few persons, and when they asked Ryu why are they being summoned here, Ryu then told them about what he believed is what caused Shirase's death and that she was indeed murdered which the killer uses the "resonance frequency".

"Resonance what? What are you trying to pull this time, kid? Are you trying to use this as an excuse so that you won't get implicated? No matter what Yuge-sensei says…we think you killed Murasame…that's a fact! Don't try to deny it…we can see the look in your eyes…!"

"That's enough, Asae! I already told you that there won't be any fingers pointing! We all know that Murasame is being poisoned and the DDS students know that Ryu didn't poison him. Let them do their job and let's hope what he's about to say would help us get to the bottom of this case…Mr. Amakusa…is this about Shirase? What would this presentation do to help our current situation?"

"I believe this would help, Yuge-sensei…that what I figured out would help shed light to Shirase's death…and how culprit pulled this murder off while we're all busy listening to your play. As much as I hate to admit, the killer pulled a good one right under our noses…and as a DDS student I feel guilty for not having a presence of mind to look around to see anything suspicious…but right now, allow me to show you how Shirase is killed off and how the murder was carried out…"

As Ryu and Kyuu prepare to show to the others how the murder is done, Hikaru then notices that Umi isn't here yet, and neither are the three Class K members, as Mio is there but her three friends aren't.

"Hey, Mio…where are your friends?"

"I don't know…they were at their room several minutes ago…"

"_Darn…this is not a good timing. Where did Umi go to…? And where is the rest of Class K? I hope this isn't another case of an Unknown staking its way through the villa…I can't afford to miss this theory…or I'll be suspected of being the culprit for being missing on certain times…or suspect me of being Agito…and THAT would be disastrous if the killer is among us…_"

Left with no choice, Hikaru stayed with the others as Ryu is starting to explain his theory on how Shirase is killed, and the Class M leader had to focus on listening, hoping that Umi would handle herself being an Agito seed user, believing she can handle herself should an Unknown shows up outside the villa.

"_I guess Umi can take care of herself…after all…she's Gills…but I wonder where the rest of Class K went to…? This isn't like them to skip a very important part of the investigation…I hope my hunch is wrong about them being stalked by an Unknown…unless…one of them has…nah, I guess I'm just imangining things…come on, Hikaru…concentrate on the investigation…_"

Mio on the other hand, sighed as the others are not here and decided to listen well so that if the others came back she can fill them in on what took place. At least it would help if they listened to what she tells them after the theory is well-explained by Ryu.

"_Seriously…what are the others doing…?_"

**-x-**

Outside the villa, the scene shows that Tsumugi of Class M is being carried away by the Turtle Lord and is heading for the woods amid the heavy rains. He is able to confirm that Tsumugi has an Agito seed and intends to take it from her body through force. Meanwhile, Yui and Ritsu are following the Turtle Lord seeing him carrying an unconscious Tsumugi, and it was slowly revealed that a few minutes ago when Tsumugi went out of the backdoor to rid a trash bag, she goes back inside and is heading to the toilet, but the Lord is there and happened to sense her Agito seed and sneaked inside, clobbered her by hitting her on the back of the head, knocking her out and decided to carry her out of the villa and extract her seed elsewhere so no one can disturb him.

"What is that thing going to do with Mugi-chan?"

"I don't know…but we can't let him take her away…if she's killed…so is the Light Music Club! And we can't let anything happen to our friend! Yui…let's show that monster we're not to be taken lightly!"

"Yeah…and tell him that Mugi-chan's not part of his menu!"

Not far behind, Umi is also following the two Class K members and the Turtle Lord, seeing what happened and now she has her hands full and intends to do this herself as she knows that Hikaru has been out of the villa too long and the people inside might suspect her of being the killer and being Agito. Now it's her turn to go out and provide her cover and to make sure her secret is safe.

"Looks like it's up to me to save Class K…first Class Q and now this…I wonder why these Unknown are targeting people…I thought the passengers of the Akatsuki Ferry are their prey…and though Class K isn't among the passengers yet they are being targeted? Darn…can't worry about that now…henshin!"

Umi's body underwent an anatomical transformation and changes into Gills and went after the Lord so that Tsumugi would be rescued before the Lord could lay a hand on her body and cause any unwanted injuries on her, and hope that there are no more other Lords within her vicinity. She has to get her away from the Lord's clutches and has to get Yui and Ritsu away from here…seeing Class K getting killed is the last thing she ever wanted to see.

"_Darn…what are Yui and Ritsu thinking? They're no match for that Unknown and still they're going to fight him off…they'll get themselves killed if they try to fight her off…can't be helped…I'll have to fight off that monster so they'll at least get her away from here…_"

As she goes forward to get close to the Turtle Lord, she could hear the two Class K members shouting, which caused her to sag at hearing their silly shouting.

"Hey you…Ninja Turtle! Go back to the sewers!"

"Mugi-chan's not a pizza! And go back to your aquarium and never come back! Give us back Mugi-chan!"

"We'll turn you into turtle meat when we get you…you're more potent than Viagra…"

"Yeah! More potent than…Rit-chan…what's a Viagra…?"

"_Seriously…those two should know their places…_"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Ryu's grandfather is indirectly shown and revealed to be the ringleader of Pluto…and now Ryu is shown why he is called the heir and why he is kept under close watch…how surprisingly shocking. Looks like this is the first time we see him struggling. Will he be able to get away from Pluto?

Another surprise…the pianist of the Hokago Tea Time, Tsumugi Kotobuki…she has an Agito seed? How did this happen? Now Ritsu and Yui are taking matters in their own hands and goes after the Turtle Lord to save their friend…and Gills is there to save her as well. Will they be able to save Tsumugi before the Lord has the chance to rip the seed off her body?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

As Gills deals with the Turtle Lord, Ryu explains the "Resonance Theory" and how this is applied that cause the death of Shirase, but then another situation takes place as Yuko Ichihara makes another cameo, and another pair of characters from another Detective School Q fic also makes a cameo appearance…


	77. Musical Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 7

_**Seeds Of Agito**_

A theory of sound is the main discussion here while a fight is ongoing with Umi attempting to aid Class K in saving a member of the Hokago Tea Time from the clutches of the Turtle Lord while another set of characters from another fic makes a cameo appearance…

* * *

Outside the villa, the scene shows that Tsumugi of Class M is being carried away by the Turtle Lord and is heading for the woods amid the heavy rains. He is able to confirm that Tsumugi has an Agito seed and intends to take it from her body through force. Meanwhile, Yui and Ritsu are following the Turtle Lord seeing him carrying an unconscious Tsumugi, and it was slowly revealed that a few minutes ago when Tsumugi went out of the backdoor to rid a trash bag, she goes back inside and is heading to the toilet, but the Lord is there and happened to sense her Agito seed and sneaked inside, clobbered her by hitting her on the back of the head, knocking her out and decided to carry her out of the villa and extract her seed elsewhere so no one can disturb him.

"What is that thing going to do with Mugi-chan?"

"I don't know…but we can't let him take her away…if she's killed…so is the Light Music Club! And we can't let anything happen to our friend! Yui…let's show that monster we're not to be taken lightly!"

"Yeah…and tell him that Mugi-chan's not part of his menu!"

Not far behind, Umi is also following the two Class K members and the Turtle Lord, seeing what happened and now she has her hands full and intends to do this herself as she knows that Hikaru has been out of the villa too long and the people inside might suspect her of being the killer and being Agito. Now it's her turn to go out and provide her cover and to make sure her secret is safe.

"Looks like it's up to me to save Class K…first Class Q and now this…I wonder why these Unknown are targeting people…I thought the passengers of the Akatsuki Ferry are their prey…and though Class K isn't among the passengers yet they are being targeted? Darn…can't worry about that now…henshin!"

Umi's body underwent an anatomical transformation and changes into Gills and went after the Lord so that Tsumugi would be rescued before the Lord could lay a hand on her body and cause any unwanted injuries on her, and hope that there are no more other Lords within her vicinity. She has to get her away from the Lord's clutches and has to get Yui and Ritsu away from here…seeing Class K getting killed is the last thing she ever wanted to see.

"_Darn…what are Yui and Ritsu thinking? They're no match for that Unknown and still they're going to fight him off…they'll get themselves killed if they try to fight her off…can't be helped…I'll have to fight off that monster so they'll at least get her away from here…_"

As she goes forward to get close to the Turtle Lord, she could hear the two Class K members shouting, which caused her to sag at hearing their silly shouting.

"Hey you…Ninja Turtle! Go back to the sewers!"

"Mugi-chan's not a pizza! And go back to your aquarium and never come back! Give us back Mugi-chan!"

"We'll turn you into turtle meat when we get you…you're more potent than Viagra…"

"Yeah! More potent than…Rit-chan…what's a Viagra…?"

"_Seriously…those two should know their places…_"

* * *

Yui and Ritsu continued to go after the Turtle Lord as the Lord is heading for the forestand the two Class K members are doing everything to stall their target, though Yui's name-calling didn't help much as it only annoys Ritsu, and even Gills.

"It's a pill that…never mind that…we got to rescue Mugi!"

"Oh, right…hey you! Come back here…Master Roshi's going to do a Kame-Hame-Ha on you! And this isn't Dragon Ball! I'm going to pull out your balls! So give us back Mugi-chan or else we'll call Super Mario and stomp you over, you Koopa Troopa! I'm even betting you're as stupid as King Bowser!"

"Yui…this isn't the Super Mario Bros., so stop doing…"

"You're even more stupid than the tortoise who beat the hare at a race…"

"This isn't Aesop's Fable…"

"Uh…okay…Genbu will stop you…"

"Stop using Japanese Mythology…"

"Er…I know! Hey, you! Mock Turtle…the Mad hatter's going to make a hat out of your shell…"

"This isn't Alice In Wonderland…!"

"Alright! I call upon Tor the Shuttle Zord…"

"Who's that?"

"A giant robot turtle from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Gills could only sag further at seeing the two Class K members bicker, but they are steadily getting closer to the Turtle Lord and she knew they might stall the monster enough for her to get closer and get him away from Class K, and hope she could hold him off long enough for the new section to get away safely.

"_I guess Yui is the main force behind Class K…even at times like this she managed to crack a punch line…_ "

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**77: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 7  
**_

After Umi's body underwent an anatomical transformation and changes into Gills, she went after the Lord so that Tsumugi would be rescued before the Lord could lay a hand on her body and cause any unwanted injuries on her, and hope that there are no more other Lords within her vicinity. She has to get her away from the Lord's clutches and has to get Yui and Ritsu away from here…seeing Class K getting killed is the last thing she ever wanted to see.

"_Darn…what are Yui and Ritsu thinking? They're no match for that Unknown and still they're going to fight him off…they'll get themselves killed if they try to fight her off…can't be helped…I'll have to fight off that monster so they'll at least get her away from here…_"

As she goes forward to get close to the Turtle Lord, she could hear the two Class K members shouting, which caused her to sag at hearing their silly shouting.

"Hey you…Gamera! I bet Godzilla can kick your turtle butt!"

"Yui…how will taunting would stop that…"

"Stop running and face us, Kamoebas…!"

"Kamoebas…?"

"The Japanese turtle monster from the movie we watched on DVD…you know…"Space Amoeba"…"

"Yui…"

"I know…I'll unleash my poke-balls! Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Torkoal, Turtwig, Grotle and Torterra…I choose you…!"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?"

"_Seriously…those two should just oncentrate on stalling that monster…wait… how did they know about Viagra?_"

A flashback scene is revealed that the Turtle Lord was able to get inside the villa without breaking in and slowly found his way towards Tsumugi, who just got out of the bathroom and struck her from behind, knocking her out and dragged her out of the villa and carried her away, intending to kill her out of everyone's sights.

However, Yui and Ritsu saw the Lord outside of the villa carrying their friend and went after him as they were unable to alert the others, fearing that they might run out of time. Umi happened to see this and went after them, fearing Yui and Ritsu's safety knowing that they don't stand a chance against the Lord.

Of course knowing that she is no match for the Lord in her current status, and to keep her identity a secret from the culprit still around the villa, she initiated her transformation into Gills and went after the Lord and hope that Tsumugi isn't seriously hurt. It would be a disaster if anything were to happen to the Class K member while two deaths are already made under a span of an hour.

"_At least we're away from the villa…this is a good place to save her and rid that Unknown…huh? He's heading for the forest? What's he up to and why is he going there…? I have a bad feeling about this…I'd better get there fast…I sure wish I brought my motorcycle with me…_"

By then Gills saw the Turtle Lord heading towards the forest area and this would impede their rescue if they were to head there uninterrupted, guessing that the Lord would kill her there since the forest is so thick that she might lose sight of them if they entered there.

"_Darn…I've got to get there and stop him before he takes Kotobuki there and have his way with her…what does that Unknown want with her? It doesn't make any sense since she's just an ordinary girl…unless…no, it can't be…I don't sense an aura within her…!_"

Ritsu and Yui continued to go after the Lord seeing him heading towards the forested area of Mt. Fuji and are determined to save their friend and are putting their well being on the line just to save her.

**-x-**

Near the woods, the Turtle Lord dropped Tsumugi, still unconscious, and began to make a finger-sign gesture and is about to kill her when Yui and Ritsu arrived and jumped onto the Lord, physically held him and tried to get him away from the unconscious Class K member but they were thrown aside, but they got up and held onto him to get him away from their friend but were no match for the Lord, and again the two were thrown aside.

"We won't let you kill our friend!"

"Yeah! Mugi's not on your menu…I rather she gets eaten by her boyfriend!

"Yui!"

"And if you kill her…our Light Music Club will be no more…and no one can replace Mugi…so go home and sleep in your aquarium! Now get lost or we'll skin you shell! You hear me? Go away and leave her alone! Mugi belonged to us and not you!"

"And we won't lat you kill her out of hunger! Yui…I'll hold him off…get Mugi out of here and carry her on your back!"

"Got it, Rit-chan…ooofff!"

The Turtle Lord shoved the two Class K members aside and punched them on their guts, disabling them and then went for Tsumugi, still unconscious, and as the Lord is about to impale his claws on the Class K member to get her seed, Gills arrived and grappled onto the Lord and they rolled down the steep which enabled Ritsu and Yui to carry Tsumugi back towards the villa.

"Did…did you see that?"

"Is that the Predator?"

"No, you airhead! That's the one we saw on TV!"

"Ah, yes…Agito, is it?"

"Not sure…but whatever it is…it took that monster away from here…come on…this is our chance to get Mugi back to the villa!"

"Right!"

And so the two Class K members slowly carry Tsumugi on their shoulders and head back to the villa amid the heavy rain though the three of them are drenched in rain, but this hardly bothered them as getting their friend out of harm's way is what's more important to them.

**-x-**

Down the steep, Gills fought the Turtle Lord ferociously but is unable to land a blow due to his hard shell and thick hide, which enabled the Lord to take advantage and knock her down, and started to make his way back up the steep and once he gets up there, he'll make his way back towards the villa, and there he will attempt to get Tsumugi back to his clutches to extract her seed brutally.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

But Gills is unwilling to let that happen and gets up, jumping onto the Lord and summoned the "wrist blade" and impaled the Lord's back, shattering a hole on his shell which injured him, and there she drags the Lord back down the steep further beating him up and slowly smashed more holes onto his shell, until he has little defense left, and with the Lord weakened, Gills summoned her Heel Claw and finishes him off with the "Heel Stab" axe kick.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

After impaling the Turtle Lord with the Heel Claw on the head, a "halo" appeared on his head as she backs away and there the Lord exploded, ensuring his death and thus Class K is saved from further assaults and peace is momentarily restored. Gills reverted back to normal and Umi ran up and caught up and joins Class K in carrying Tsumugi back to the villa.

"Hey! Need a hand?"

"Umi-chan! Thank goodness! We just saved Mugi-chan…"

"And then an Agito-like thing showed up and fought that Unknown…"

"Yeah…I saw it…followed you here…and saw that…thing kill that turtle monster and fled…come on…we'd better head back to the villa…the others might notice that we're not there…Ryu's already explaining his theory on how Shirase is killed…"

**-x-**

Back at the villa, inside Shirase's room, Ryu explained to the rest the meaning of "Resonance Frequency", he showed to them how Shirase is murdered through the use of the stereo's vibrating voice that led to the large pot over the bookshelf to fall while he theorized that the killer placed the knife over Shirase's neck and theorized that the killer may have sedated her which enabled the killer to carry out the murder with no resistance, though they seemingly hit a snag.

"Here is a simulation of the Resonance Theory. Here is a dummy which will pretend to be Shirase…and after a careful study we figured that the killer may have drugged her and thus she couldn't resist. And this is where the "Demon's Banquet" comes in…"

The scene shows that, while the dummy is on the spot where Shirase's body is found, candlesticks are placed on the sides of the dummy's neck with the knife placed on top of the dummy's neck using a brace, then Megumi plays the stereo amplifier in loud volume where the stereo's speaker boomed and this causes a vibration where the scene shifts to the top of the bookshelf where the vibration caused a huge vase to move until it fell off, hitting the knife, which resulted in the weight and the impact, to stab the dummy's neck, and this slowly made sense and showed how Shirase is killed off.

"_I see…that might make sense…but it's too early to judge who perpetrated it…_"

Mio appeared to get the drift but decided to listen and observe more. Although she wished the other Class K members are here so that they too would understand what is happening, yet she wondered if Ritsu and Yui could adapt to this new info.

However this was not enough to prove who the culprit is and this didn't slightly offer any relief as they still couldn't figure out who killed Shirase, and though they earlier figured out how Murasame is killed via the discovery of a pill contained cyanide being hidden at the underbelly of the cap used to close the bottle of whiskey, the case they're investigating is still far from over.

**-x-**

As the theory discussion ended, Ryu approached and began to accuse Kirishima of being the one who killed Shirase and Murasame, and this caused Kirishima to get nervous and ballistic, smashing a vase on the wooden floor before running off towards his room, and Kyuu reprimands Ryu for his actions as he goes after Kirishima.

"What…what are you saying?"

"I believe that you killed the two aforementioned victims because you tend to leave a certain time before the murders occurred…so admit it…"

"You crazy kid…! I say this is the curse of Mitsuru Housou…she is getting revenge on us…then trapped us here through landslide…"

Kyuu tried to reason with Kirishima by saying that the Unknown did this but he wouldn't budge.

"Unknown…or this Agito-whatever…I say it's the curse…the curse, you hear me? The curse!"

After that, Kyuu went after him after reprimanding Ryu for his actions. Ryu watched only in silence, and slowly came to realize that his approach may have been wrong, but Mio came to comfort him, which eased his disappointment.

"It's okay, Ryu…I'm sure we'll find out who the suspect is…your theory was helpful and it did shed light oj what happened…"

"Thanks, Mio…I appreciate it…let's work together so we can solve this case…"

"Yeah…I wish my friends would show up now…"

By this time, Mio's wish came true, as Umi, who is carrying Tsumugi on her back, followed by Ritsu and Yui, came inside, all drenched and the others were surprised to see them. Arisa offered them towels while Yuge asked them what happened.

"We just saved Mugi-chan…"

"Yeah…we almost lost our lives…an Unknown tried to run off with our friend…but a horned thing that resembled Agito showed up and dragged the Unknown off the steep way down…then Umi found us and the three of us carry her here…"

"A horned Agito…?"

"The greened one we saw on TV…the one who fought Agito several weeks back…!"

"I see…Arisa…get the first aid kit…and some hot cocoa…"

"Yes sir…"

Hikaru approached Umi and asked her what happened, and Umi told Hikaru that an Unknown tried to carry Tsumugi off the road and towards the forest when the two Class K members stalled the Lord which enabled her to drag the Lord down the steep and finished her off. Hikaru sighed that no one has suspected her of being Gills and told Umi what happened inside the villa while they were gone. After hearing it, the blue-haired beauty was a bit perplexed at how the victim couldn't scream for help.

"Really…? Then how come Shirase couldn't get out of there…?"

"I believe someone must've drugged her.. then place her to a spot, place a knife on her neck then used the high-frequency sound to vibrate the vase off the top of the cabinet and…poof…instant kill…plus…if she is drugged, then she may have been too weak to make a scrweam…plus the sounds of the amplifier…that covered up the murder sequence… but it still didn't get us near who the killer is…and Ryu makes an accusation which caused Kirishima to freak out…"

"We still have a long way to go…"

The scene shifts outside the villa as the heavy rain continues to pour, and the visibility almost non-existent as the rain appeared to cover everyone's sight from the inside of the villa.

**-x-**

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, Watanuki called Yuko and told her that Wataru Kyuurenai is at the garden area, where a portal is formed that turn out to be the dimensional wall. The scene turn out to be a battle field where **Kabuto** and **Dark Kabuto** are fighting with an unconscious girl near them while Wataru watches on with interest and is standing away from a distance. She soon watches the scene with enjoyment much to Watanuki's annoyance.

"What the…? Isn't that…?"

"Yes, Watanuki…Wataru is watching and uses the dimensional portal to cloak the two while fighting…"

The scene shifts to Yuko's garden area where it shows that **Kabuto** and **Dark Kabuto** are fighting within the dimensional wall and are both using "Clock Up" and are fighting in an even level, and Yuko is enjoying the scene while Watanuki wondered what is going on here.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Class K's Tsumugi Kotobuki is saved, thanks to her fellow Class K members and Gills, but this is far from over yet as the killer is still walking among them…and might try another stunt that could target either the remaining heirs or the DDS students themselves…

Several references about various names of fictional turtles...you'll find them on wikipedia...Yui seem to have a habit of giving nicknames...which only annoyed Ritsu...

Okay…the two characters, **Kabuto** and **Dark Kabuto** from **Parasite Eve II: Armageddon**, makes a cameo, so what's the deal? And what is Yuko up to? Are the two worlds colliding?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

As Kyuu tries to talk to Kirishima about why he feared the "Demon's Banquet" song, Class K tries to recover lost time after Tsumugi narrowly escaped death with her life thanks to Gills, and Umi and Hikaru are starting to suspect that the Akatsuki Ferry passengers aren't the only targets of the Lords and wondered what is the true motive of the attacks.

And lastly, see why Kabuto and Dark Kabuto are here in this fic and what Yuko is up to this time…and what is Wataru Kyurenai doing observing the fight…


	78. Musical Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 8

**_Seeds Of Agito_**

Class Q and M are busy trying to figure out the mystery surrounding Mitsuru Houshou and why Kirishima is deadly scared of her and her so-called curse, while Yuko ponders on the dimensional rifts where a certain world collides with Agito's…

**-x-**

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, Watanuki called Yuko and told her that Wataru Kyuurenai is at the garden area, where a portal is formed that turn out to be the dimensional wall. The scene turn out to be a battle field where Kabuto and Dark Kabuto are fighting with an unconscious girl near them while Wataru watches on with interest and is standing away from a distance. She soon watches the scene with enjoyment much to Watanuki's annoyance.

"What the…? Isn't that…?"

"Yes, Watanuki…Wataru is watching and uses the dimensional portal to cloak the two while fighting…"

The scene shifts to Yuko's garden area where it shows that Kabuto and Dark Kabuto are fighting within the dimensional wall and are both using "Clock Up" and are fighting in an even level, and Yuko is enjoying the scene while Watanuki wondered what is going on here.

**

* * *

**

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**78: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 8  
**_

As Kabuto landed a right-hand punch, Dark Kabuto caught it with his left hand and slowly placed his right hand near his opponent's face, and snapped his fingers, which a pyrokinetic explosion is formed and this sent Kabuto falling to the ground, dazed, but still able to fight. As Kabuto gets up, Dark Kabuto utilizes his "Parasite Power" and had a fire formed within his right hand and did a powerful, blazing punch and struck his opponent on his chest, sending him reeling back, and again the enemy walked forward and is ready to repeat the move

But before this move is about to be connected, Kabuto took out the Perfect Zecter from his bag (which is near him) and used it to block Dark Kabuto's blazing punch and then he head-butted him, and then followed it with a sword-butt on his head and chest, causing him to reel back and Kabuto gets some room to recuperate for a moment.

"So…that's the Perfect Zecter…had you gave that to me earlier along with your other Zecters…we wouldn't have to fight like this…"

"I rather fight than giving them to Neo-ZECT…"

"Your death wish…"

As both version fought while the "Clock Up" mode is still in effect, neither one noticed that the observer can watch and move freely despite the Clock Up's mechanism and noted that the real Kyuu must be kept alive no matter what. As the Clock Up mechanism expired, Kabuto and Dark Kabuto remained standing though neither one of them are backing away, and both of them simultaneously toggled their Zecters, ready to activate their Rider Kicks.

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3…"

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3…"

Kabuto: "Rider Kick!"

Dark Kabuto: "Rider Kick!"

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Both Kabuto and Dark Kabuto activated their Rider Kicks, and performed their roundhouse kicks with Tachyon energies flowing within their armored right legs, but as the moves connected and hit each other, the impact sends them hurling back and both are down, though Kabuto willed himself to get up and is able to get something inside his bag, which is the Hyper Zecter. Dark Kabuto, surprisingly, is dazed and is open and Kabuto decided to use this opportunity to assume Hyper Form.

"Okay…it's now or never…!"

The observer looked on, seeing that Kyuu is going to win but then notices that someone is moving closer to Kyuu, and the armored DDS student is unaware of this.

As Kabuto is about to activate the Hyper Zecter, New Eve appeared to have awakened and held onto him, stalling him as Dark Kabuto looks on, wondering what is happening when New Eve exploded, which Kyuu was de-armored but New Eve is still alive, and exploded again, wounding him to unconsciousness, and he is starting to bleed all over, and Eve is nowhere to be found, except that a mechanical being is laid next to the unconscious and injured Kyuu, revealing that Eve is a mere, mechanical decoy…or rather, a mechanical bomb.

Watanuki was awed but anxious over the fight between Kabuto and Dark Kabuto fearing that their battle might move towards the shop and house which might result in an unwanted demolition job, but then he saw Dark Kabuto's indirect victory over Kabuto, which revealed that Kabuto is Kyuu Renjou from **Kabuto's World**. He wondered why the two appeared in this world and what significance it holds.

"Er…Miss Yuko…don't you think that they're going to trash your shop…? And what would happen if the Kyuu from another world meets the Kyuu of this world? And what if that guy tries to kill THAT Kyuu and this world's Kyuu?"

"Nothing. We're just watching…and you need not worry…Wataru will take care of everything…"

"Eh?"

Turning around, he saw Wataru Kyuurenai approaching Dark Kabuto and though he was apprehensive, he saw Wataru talking to Dark Kabuto, which after a few minutes the dimensional wall vanishes along with the two Kabuto's while Wataru heads back to Yuko's shop and all is back to normal.

"I trust that you talked to the other guy, am I correct?"

"Yes, mistress…Kyuu Renjou from Kabuto's World will not perish, for I persuaded his clone that he is important and that the clone will eventually become a reluctant ally…so his life is not in peril…for the time being…but once his issues are resolved, I will recruit him and rescue him from his would-be assailant."

"Good. You and Watanuki are to accompany me…"

"Eh…? Are we going to another trip?"

"Yes…at least we're going on a different route…and Wataru will be accompanying us…"

"Where are we going, Mistress…?"

"To a train…"

"Huh? A train...? It's jam-packed with passengers today!"

"We're taking a shortcut..."

"Hey, Wataru...what's she talking about...?"

"It'd be better if we just follow her...after all...she's the "Dimensional Witch"..."

Watanuki became more baffled but nevertheless took Wataru's advice and did not ask any more questions.

Yuko, Wataru and Watanuki return to the shop, where after a few minutes which Watanuki closed Yuko's shop, she led them to a closet, and upon entering, the trio find themselves transported inside a train, which revealed to be the **Den-Liner**. They are now within the **World of Den-O**, where Naomi and The Owner greeted the trio.

"Hi…want some coffee?"

"Ah…the mistress of dimension-travel…it is an honor to see you in my train…what do you wish to seek?"

"Thank you, Owner…I came to speak to you about something…"

"Say it…and I will entertain you…"

"Is this world's Kyuu here...?"

"Yes, of course...oi...Kyutaro! Someone is here to see you!"

A few moments later, a rather clumsy teen came and was panting as he had been running around the time traveling train and behind him was **Momotaromon**. The boy, aged 18, appeared to be the newest passenger to board the Den-Liner, and he is **Kyutaro Nogami**, the Kyuu Renjou of this world.

"Um...Good day..."

"Kyutaro...this is Yuko Ichihara...known as the Dimensional Witch..."

"D-dimensional Witch? Wahhh! I'll be blessed with bad luck! Momotaromon...help me! let's change into Den-O!"

"Come on...you already had bad luck since you were born..."

**-x-**

Meanwhile, back at the villa (in Agito's World that is…) Kyuu went inside Kirishima's room to apologize for Ryu's actions, but then asked him why is he afraid of the tune of the "Demon's Banquet", which Kirishima partially explained, though there was a reluctant tone on it and Kyuu listened instantly.

"…really?"

"Yeah, really."

"What about this curse that made you so edgy? What's with the tune that made you get scared…? It's only a violin music…I don't see any harm in it…so you shouldn't be afraid of it. I'm sure it'll pass once we figure out who the culprit is and you'll soon get to enjoy the…"

"You have no idea what it's like to be on the receiving end…I always get to hear that marauding melody…I'm sure that it's the ghost of Mitsuru Houshou who is playing the violin's tune ever since she was killed by…what…what did I just said…?"

"Kirishima-san…?"

Upon realizing what he just said, he shoved Kyuu out of his room, locking himself in. with nothing else to do, he went towards the hallway where Arisa is sweeping the floor where Kirishima smashed the vase. Mio of Class K was there to help and as Kyuu offered to help, he notices a mark on the floor and recalled the time Kirishima smashed the vase on the floor which a thought hit him.

"Mio...can you call your friends...? I'll be needing their help..."

A minute later Yui and Ritsu came and there Kyuu asked them if they ever had a breakable item hit the floor, and if they noticed anything, which Ritsu said yui once dropped a glass pitcher on the floor at Mio's house and when Kyuu asked if they noticed anything on the floor Yui said it caused a huge bruise on the wooden floor and tile, but then Kyuu glances at the floor where Kirishima smashed the vase earlier, he sensed that something is amiss and told Class K to summon the others. He then went to call Ryu and Megumi to tell them the theory he came up with.

**-x-**

At the boys' room, Ryu and Megumi are talking about what happened and she assured to Ryu that they will solve the case sooner and that he should calm himself down believing that the tense environment may have caused him to jump the gun, which Ryu admitted that his approach is wrong, but then Kyuu barges in and told the two that he may have gotten a breakthrough that may help them solve the case of the murderer's identity.

"You got a breakthrough?"

"Yeah…so better come out and help me..Class K is calling Class M...and we might get a step closer in figuring out who the culprit is!"

As Kyuu left the room, Ryu and Megumi glanced at each other, couldn't help but feel elevated in relief seeing how Kyuu could raise everyone's spirits while they seem to be facing a crisis at the moment.

"That Kyuu…so upbeat even at a time like this…what do you think, Ryu?"

"You're right…even with the abilities that I possess…I'm no match for Kyuu…he's a natural-born detective…come on…he might help us in unraveling this mystery…and we might learn something from him. He's our ace in the hole and may well be suited to be our class leader…"

"Even when he's at times a bit of a hentai…"

And so Ryu and Megumi left the room to go where Kyuu is so that they might listen to what the Class Q leader may have to say and what he uncovered so far and could find the key to the door of mysteries that would lead them to the culprit within the villa.

**-x-**

In another room, Tsumugi woke up with an ice bag on her head and beside her were Class K and M are assembled and are checking on her to see if she can still move around before asking her if she can help solve this case, and as she got up, she asked them what happened as she couldn't recall what happened several minutes earlier, and Mio claiming that Tsumugi slipped and hit her head that knocked her out which she accepted, as she was unable to recall anything.

"So I slipped and got knocked out…?"

"Yup…that's what happened…"

"Ritsu…Yui…is it true…?"

"Definitely!"

"We even searched for an ice bag to treat the bump on your head, Mugi-chan…"

"I see…thanks…and sorry for worrying you…"

As Class K exchanged laughter, Hikaru and Umi glanced at each other and left the room, both of them got even worried as they knew that another DDS student is being targeted as they now deduced that she may have an Agito power though they are unaware of the seed inside her which has not partially been fertilized within her body, which is why neither of the Class M members sensed Tsumugi's "Agito aura".

"Umi…did you sense any aura from her…?"

"No, Hikaru…not yet…but I don't think she's cut out for fighting…"

"Okay…let's assume she's just a random target for now…but what if she does have an Agito power like us…?"

"I don't know…she's more suited for music than fighting…"

As Class K continued to bond, Class M was unwilling to tell her that she was nearly killed by the Turtle Lord and it took Umi to persuade the three Class K members to come up with an alibi as to not cause more mental discomfort on the recovering Tsumugi, but moreover they became worried that she might get bewildered should her Agito power emerged an she might go ballistic and get panicked over this, but then as Mio takes Tsumugi out towards the dining room, Yui and Ritsu thanked Umi for their help and joins Mio, where Umi told Hikaru that Tsumugi is now the next potential victim, but both Class M members are now getting baffled than before, wondering if the surviving passengers of the Akatsuki Ferry are the Lords' targets or not.

By then they decided to join Class Q in listening to what Kyuu have uncovered so far, hoping for a breakthrough.

**-x-**

At the living room, as Class K is heading to where Kyuu is, they happened to see the display of violins that Yuge has collected and are rather entranced at the appearances, with Yui took one and tried to play it like a guitar but Ritsu whacked her on the head, reminding her that violins can't be played like guitars, and Mio tries to play one though she couldn't adjust to its size and since she's left-handed, she couldn't get it right.

Yuge came and saw them, amused by the sight and approached the four girls, feeling inspired to see them trying out his collections and promised them that once the culprit is captured he will teach them how to play the violin. Class K was thankful and promised that they will visit him when they have the time.

"Really…? You'll give us violin lessons for free?"

"It's a promise…as my way of thanking you for coming all the way here to help and solve this case…"

"Thanks...come on...Kyuu's waiting for us..."

**-x-**

At a room, the person is covered in shadows and is contacting someone, which has a sinister tone in it.

"Master Anubis…I have news for you…one of the Class K members…she is targeted by an Unknown…I believe she's also an Agito…but Umi Ryuuzaki and Hikaru Shidou of Class M have thwarted the Unknown's attempts to capture her…"

"What is her name?"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki…"

"Good. Keep an eye on her."

"As you wish, sir…"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Tense and hope…things are quite eerie yet they are upbeat.

Now Pluto knows that one of Class K is an Agito potential…this means trouble for that section in the near future…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Another victim is claimed while another Lord tries to take Kyuu, but Hongou and Kinta are almost at the villa…so the DDS teacher will be reunited with the three DDS sections…


	79. Musical Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 9

**Seeds Of Agito**

Another death is due here as another Lord makes another attempt to get Kyuu in his grasp…

* * *

At a room, the person is covered in shadows and is contacting someone, which has a sinister tone in it.

"Master Anubis…I have news for you…one of the Class K members…she is targeted by an Unknown…I believe she's also an Agito…but Umi and Hikaru of class m have thwarted the Unknown's attempts to capture her…"

"What is her name?"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki…"

"Good. Keep an eye on her."

"As you wish, sir…"

As the line is disconnected, the Pluto spy went back to work in monitoring the three DDS sections, while Anubis is approached by Kelberos, asking him what he has in mind now that they have confirmed another possible Agito potential within Yuge's villa. He couldn't help but be curious as to what Anubis is planning to do.

"You seemed to be in high spirits…"

"Yes…now that we have a potential target besides the DDS students…"

"But…is it okay…? What can you do with her? Tsumugi Kotobuki has not yet exhibited any superhuman abilities…plus there are Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryuuzaki…they may pose a threat should they try to cross path with us…"

"That is what fate lead us…then so be it…and besides…I have an interesting idea…of those two Agito's are a problem…then let's find a solution…something that connected to them…something that may benefit our organization…and our present and future operations…"

"And what solution would that be, Anubis…?"

"The answer, my dear Kelberos…lies in the ones who pose a threat to them…"

"The Unknown…and how would you do that…how can we be able to use them to help our cause…pray tell…?"

"You'll soon see…come with me…I have something to show you…"

Kelberos followed Anubis as he showed to him a huge monitor where a footage is produced, which shows Tokyo Tower in its stead before being toppled down, and it shows two figures fighting each other. Kelberos was quite surprised to see where this lead to.

"These two men are fighting outside the Tokyo Tower while the two Agito's are fighting inside…the one with a mean face tells me he is the leader of these Unknown…all we have to do is contact him…and give him an offer…something I believe will accept our humble proposal…"

"And how can we find him…"

"We don't…our key lies within the one who is working with Master Ryu…"

"This should be interesting…"

_**

* * *

****Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**

(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**79: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 9  
**_

The scene shifts back to the villa as Kyuu, Ryu and Megumi are discussing about what he has gathered, they got a call from Kazuma which he told them about Mitsuru Houshou's suicide which seem to add theory over this supposed curse that further impeded the ongoing investigation but they nevertheless keep this as their reference. Just outside living room, Umi and Hikaru overheard this and now they are trying to cope with helping solving this case while fending off the Lords who are making their way here.

"Looks like we're just support to them…I wonder if being a detective is the best for us…"

"But we've gotten this far…we don't have to be the best…we can achieve things in our own way. At least we get to watch over Kyuu and Megumi…if we weren't here, those two and Tsumugi would be killed off…and that's something we can't ignore…"

"You may be right, Umi…"

"It's okay, Hikaru…let's just help Class Q in any way we could…"

"Right…oh, let's ask Fuu to help us get a copy of the Akatsuki Ferry list of passengers…there might be survivors besides Kyuu and myself…maybe we could get that person to work with us so we could know if our theory's right about the passengers being the Unknown's target or not…"

"Worth a try…but right now let's try to focus on nailing the culprit within this villa…"

**-x-**

At a hill just near the villa, a steam locomotive train is parked amid the heavy rain, where a 16-year old boy emerged from the train along with a mysterious partner, which shows that the teen is blue-haired, and appeared to resemble Ryu Amakusa. He is from the **World Of Den-O**, and he is identified as Ryu Sakurai, as both are quite annoyed that someone sent them here to keep an eye on the villa, seeing it as bothersome though they were assured that they'll encounter some action much later.

"Geez…I wonder why this Dimensional Witch insisted that we babysit a group of people inside that villa…I find it a waste of time when I should be busy traveling elsewhere…makes me wonder why I let myself get suckered into thinking that the rewards would be promising…and why did she choose me to come here instead of Kyutaro Nogami…"

Another figure emerges from the train, and it resembles a human-sized Digimon dressed like a druid with a mask, and spoke to the teen boy with reason which seemingly makes sense to their current predicament as he too sensed that something is bound to happen.

"Master Ryu…I believe that Miss Yuko is right to assign us here…she says that we must protect a certain boy from death…or this world…this timeline…will be doomed if anything were to happen to him…and besides…you know how bumbling Kyutaro can be…"

"Not you too, Denebmon…I bet Kyutaro's having a day with that woman traveling inside the Den-Liner…though I wonder what plans she claims to hold out for us…well, it doesn't matter…as long as the flow of time is not disrupted…I guess we'll have to play along with her request…hmm…Kyuu Renjou of this world…a 14-year old detective student…she told us to keep an eye on him, huh? What does that kid have anything to do with protecting the flow of time…? I see him nothing but a detective otaku…"

"Perhaps there's a reason for this…but right now we should move the Zero-Liner to a safer location…someone inside the villa might see us…and they might find it suspicious that a steam locomotive parked over the hill since there are no rail tracks…"

"Yeah, yeah…I got it…"

The blue-haired teen from the "future" is annoyed to no end, questioning himself why he has to keep an eye on a young boy of this world, but nevertheless accepted it and went back inside the train to move it to a safer location n away from prying eyes, and hope that their wait is worth it as little do they know that danger is lurking near the villa.

**-x-**

Near the villa, Kinta, Hongou and Gotouda encountered a steep cliff leading up to the villa, and so the trio are forced to climb their way up while Gotouda chose to wait before climbing up, which he slowly followed. While climbing up, Kinta thought he saw something and paused for a while, which Hongou noticed his student stopping in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Kinta?"

"Hongou-sensei…I thought I saw a locomotive moving at that hill over there…"

"Don't be foolish…there are no train tracks in Mt. Fuji…"

"But…I thought I saw one…look…"

As Hongou turned around, he sees nothing as the Zero-Liner had moved down the road and hid itself behind the bushes, much to Ryu Sakurai's relief, and Hongou reprimanded Kinta for wasting time on small stuffs and told him to keep climbing up, which he did. The scene then shifts to the Zero-Liner where Ryu Sakurai berated his assistant for almost exposing them.

"You moron! I told you to keep moving…we almost got caught!"

"Sorry, master Ryu! Sorry!"

"Just keep moving down and hid the train behind the thick bushes…at least the night and the rain will keep the visibility low…and don't forget to keep your eyes peeled on that villa…that Dimensional Witch will pester us for not doing our job looking out for that Kyuu Renjou…"

"Right…"

**-x-**

After a minute Kinta and Hongou continued to trek up towards the villa's holding ground when they heard Gotouda screamed which the two went back down to check on him, fearing that something has happened to him, seemingly focusing their attention to him than the people inside the villa.

"That scream…!"

"Gotouda-san…!"

"Darn…what timing…!"

"I hope it's not the killer…or an Unknown…"

"I hope not, Kinta…we just heard from Kyuu that Agito showed up and fend them off…but we don't know for sure…"

"Trust me, Hongou-sensei…Agito's on our side…"

"You sure sound trusting on that Agito…"

"He saved several people before…including Kyuu and Kazuma…so I say he's on our side…"

"Don't get carried away…"

**-x-**

Minutes later Kinta called Megumi on her cellphone and told her of the situation, and soon the others were summoned and went outside the villa to help search for Gotouda, and while the search is ongoing, the Ram Lord shows up and grabbed Kyuu by his leg, intending to drag him down with Kinta grabbing Kyuu to keep him away from his attacker.

"GGGGYYYAAHHH! LET GO OF MY LEG!"

"Darn…an Unknown! Kick, Kyuu…! Kick him hard so he'll let go…!"

"I'm trying…!"

As Kinta frantically tried to pull Kyuu away from the Ram Lord, Umi and Hikaru saw this and secretly changes into Gills and Agito and grappled onto the Lord and dragged him away. As Kinta pulled Kyuu upward, they watched Agito and Gills fought the Lord, and the two Class Q members stared in surprise at what they just saw.

"Kyuu…isn't that…the one we saw on TV…? The one that fought Agito? It's now helping him…"

"You're right…I guess the two are now allies…"

"Alright…let's find Gotouda-san and get inside the villa…"

"Right!"

As the two Class Q members left to help search for Gotouda, they climbed down the slopes and found him, seemingly hurt and they they called the others, which they all gathered and took him inside the villa to give him first aid treatment, and then the others are assembled, glad that he, Kinta and Hongou are safe, but then Mio recalled that Kirishima isn't here.

"Where's Kirishima…?"

"I think he's still inside his room, since he locked himself in…"

"Darn! The killer might be there as we were all too busy getting to Gotouda…!"

Everyone went to Kirishima's room, seeing that the door is locked and Kinta kicked it to open it and there they find him, and realized that Kirishima is there, only to find him dead with a suicide note typed on his PC while holding a syringe.

"Just great…another death…"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Another death…and Kyuu narrowly escapes being slaughtered by a Lord…but this also means that everyone is here…so now it's just a matter of time before the suspect is cornered…

Another cameo appearance from another character…sent here by Yuko Ichihara to look out for Kyuu…

Surprise…first an alternate Kyuu…now an alternate version of Ryu…and he came from the **World of Den-O**…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Class Q finally gets the breakthrough they needed to solve this case, and the suspect is finally revealed, but an unexpected twist took place as a life is about to be sacrificed…


	80. Musical Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 10

**_Seeds Of Agito_**

The moment of truth…the culprit is about to be revealed…and blood will be spilled as a lot of twists are turned within this chapter…

* * *

Minutes later Kinta called Megumi on her cellphone and told her of the situation, and soon the others were summoned and went outside the villa to help search for Gotouda, and while the search is ongoing, the Ram Lord shows up and grabbed Kyuu by his leg, intending to drag him down with Kinta grabbing Kyuu to keep him away from his attacker.

"GGGGYYYAAHHH! LET GO OF MY LEG!"

"Darn…an Unknown! Kick, Kyuu…! Kick him hard so he'll let go…!"

"I'm trying…!"

As Kinta frantically tried to pull Kyuu away from the Ram Lord, Umi and Hikaru saw this and secretly changes into Gills and Agito and grappled onto the Lord and dragged him away. As Kinta pulled Kyuu upward, they watched Agito and Gills fought the Lord, and the two Class Q members stared in surprise at what they just saw.

"Kyuu…isn't that…the one we saw on TV…? The one that fought Agito? It's now helping him…"

"You're right…I guess the two are now allies…"

"Alright…let's find Gotouda-san and get inside the villa…"

"Right!"

As the two Class Q members left to help search for Gotouda, they climbed down the slopes and found him, seemingly hurt and they they called the others, which they all gathered and took him inside the villa to give him first aid treatment, and then the others are assembled, glad that he, Kinta and Hongou are safe, but then Mio recalled that Kirishima isn't here.

"Where's Kirishima…?"

"I think he's still inside his room, since he locked himself in…"

"Darn! The killer might be there as we were all too busy getting to Gotouda…!"

Everyone went to Kirishima's room, seeing that the door is locked and Kinta kicked it to open it and there they find him, and realized that Kirishima is there, only to find him dead with a suicide note typed on his PC while holding a syringe.

"Just great…another death…"

_**

* * *

****Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**

(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**80: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 10  
**_

As everyone took Kirishima's corpse away, which Ryu saw the body holding a syringe and Kyuu reading the suicide note on the PC stating that Houshou's soul ordered Kirishima to take his life, everyone ponders if Kirishima is the culprit or not, but this didn't deter Class Q from finding out about the truth. As Kyuu sensed that something is not right. This cannot be right at all.

"This doesn't make any sense…if he's the culprit…why would he take his own life…? I don't think this would add up…"

"This suicide note looked real…but I doubt this makes sense here…"

Umi glanced at the body and looked around and then she whispered something to Kyuu which had little sense but the gesture is understandable as she attempts to try to figure something out to help shed light to this situation, which Kyuu seem to appreciate her attempt.

"Kyuu…suppose we get some fingerprints from the syringe…we might determine if Kirishima did this on himself or someone planted it there when we were all outside…it might be possible that this is made to confuse us…"

"I get it…but this would do us no good…we don't have most of the equipments here…and even if we did…it would take us a week to get results. Thank you, Umi…but we don't give up…we'll get the culprit…that I promise."

Hikaru was mentally frustrated that the killer sneaked its way in and killed Kirishima. She was mentally blaming the Unknown for showing up at the most critical time and wondered if all of this are connected, and hoped that either her or Umi would take out the Ram Lord should he come back and make another try. One of them has to stay here and catch the killer by surprise.

Class K was also feeling the pressure but Yui's upbeat charisma kept the section together and became determined to catch the killer red-handed, something Kyuu appreciated, but then an evil eye is shown glancing at Tsumugi, seeing that she is the most vulnerable as she hasn't show any signs of becoming Agito…at least not yet.

"_If we could use hypnosis on her…we might make her awaken her Agito powers and use her to go and kill that boy from Class Q…that way Master Ryu will become obedient to us and to our cause…"_

By then, Kirishima's body is taken away as the rain kept falling harder and Class M glanced at the window, wondering when will danger ever come back to distract them from their duties as detective students. They can't afford to let up as more are in danger of being killed by the mystery murderer.

**-x-**

After about 30 minutes Class Q called Kazuma for further developments and additional information but this didn't brought relief or an answer yet and are still pondering who the culprit is. Kazuma then mentions about probability on how the murder is carried out and how the killer would unintentionally leave its mark to enable Class Q or others to find an opening for quick solving.

Class K joins in on the conversation and this stirred a debate, which both section gave their opinions on who is the killer and how he/she managed to sneak around undetected. Outside the room class M listens on though they are unsure if they should join in as they narrowly chased the Ram Lord away and knew that the Lord would come back for Kyuu later on. Hikaru then recalled how she and Umi managed to chase the Ram Lord away and saved Kyuu.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

_Several minutes ago…_

After Gotouda is found, Agito and Gills dragged the Ram Lord down the slopes and proceeded to beat up the Ram Lord which Agito was shoved back and Gills had to keep him busy from escaping. As Gills began to pound the Lord, Agito summons the power of the Alter Ring and initiated her transformation to Storm Form, taking out the Storm Halberd.

But as she was ready to charge, the Ram Lord rammed Gills and she collided with Agito-Storm Form and the Ram Lord fled through the woods, and the two Class M members reverted to normal to join the others in escorting Gotouda back inside the villa where they found Kirishima dead.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

"That Unknown better not show up again…"

"Yeah…he's been distracting us all day…"

"But let's be ready…he might make another try…"

"Got it…"

**-x-**

At Kazuma's mansion, outside the walls, the Overlord of Darkness is having a stare down with the Overlord of Light, and as the two traded words, both retreated as the Light warned the Darkness that his plans will ultimately fail though Darkness scoffed at the threat, undeterred from the comments.

"You still think you can stop me?"

"As long as I'm around…you will not win…your murder spree ends right here…"

"Hah! Humans are not fit to inherit the seeds that belonged to me…! They have no right to evolve…only I am permitted to evolve! Only me! And you must bow down to me…for I will re-absorb you once and for all…! You are just an extension of me, and I'll see to it that you will not interfere with my plans!"

"And I'll see to it that you will not be let alone…and I'll see to it that you will not harm these humans ever again. You will fail…for I will not let you have your way with these peaceful humans…"

After their heated exchanges, the two disappeared from the gates of Kazuma's mansion, which the guards are unaware of what took place, as Kazuma is busy working on the case to help Class Q solve.

**-x-**

Back at the villa, Class Q and K are still figuring out how all the murders are connected and what does Mitsuru Houshou's death have anything to do with this, while Yui is still cheerful and unperturbed by the current situation. This certainly gave Kyuu the will to remain upbeat and cheerful as well, until he noticed something from the Class K member. He then saw the Yui holding the violin case and picked it up, and Kyuu notices it and approached her and asked her what she is doing.

"What's that you're holding, Yui?"

"Oh…just a violin case…sure is light even though a violin is stored here…"

"Huh? The case is light while holding it when a violin is stored…wait…"

Getting an idea, Kyuu asked Yui to give it to him which she did.

"Yui…can I have it…?"

"Um…sure…"

She gave the case to Kyuu, and after a few seconds the Class Q leader came up with an answer, surprising Class Q and K, with Class M amazed at what they just heard. They all huddled around him and asked him what made him think he now knows the answer to the mystery. Kyuu then gives his friends the hints that led him to figure things out.

"Yes, guys…I figured it all out…and there are three clues: 1) The wooden floor; 2) Kazuma's mentioning of probability; 3) the violin case. It all fits in and listen carefully at how this is done…"

And so the three sections listened to what Kyuu stated and within a few minutes they grasped the logic and now they all realized what made them overlook the situation and now they are prepared to confront the rest and the culprit, who is hiding among the other people inside the villa.

**-x-**

Later, Ryu went to Asae Shiba's room and ripped off her blouse which revealed that she has a Pluto symbol and there he asked her if she committed the murders, which she neither confirm or deny. This causes a tension inside her room as Asae had to keep "Master Ryu" from guessing who she is and pondered something about it.

"Not bad…I expect no less from the grandson of our "true master…", and it's no wonder you've been chosen to be our heir-apparent…"

"DDS has already solved this case…and you're next…!"

"Really…? Do you have proof that I'm involved…?"

Ryu gritted his teeth as she found an alibi on this one.

"Are you…?"

"I'm only here to observe…and to win that priceless violin…oh…did you solve this case…?"

"…no."

After a heated exchange, Ryu left and Asae then called Pluto and was told that she continue to monitor the events.

"What about the other two girls…? The two Agito's…?"

"Leave them alone for now…"

"As you wish…"

**-x-**

Much later, Hongou assembled Class Q, K and M and there Kyu told everyone that Kirishima isn't the culprit and gives out the hints, and there he pointed out to Gotouda that he is the culprit. While denying it, the final clue is shown and Kinta literally showed it, revealing that his violin case is empty from the very start, and that Gotouda actually faked his "fall" so he can sneak around the villa and inject the poison onto Kirishima and type in the fake suicide note on the PC,and afterwards, Gotouda finally conceded, revealing himself as the killer who killed Mayumi, Shirase, Kirishima and Muramase.

**-x-**

As Gotouda told them why he did it, it was later revealed that Arisa is Mitsuru's younger sister, and after hearing Gotouda's reason, the case is apparently solved, and all of the clues and testimonies are brought into light the events surrounding Mitsuru's fall from triumph and her eventual death. However, Asae remained silent though she smirked as a last resort is underway should the plan went awry, which appeared to be the case, as Gotouda slowly went ballistic and grabbed the knife from Arisa and head for Kyuu.

"Stop him! He's going nuts!"

"I got him…! Ooof!"

"I'll stop you…kkyyyaaahhh!"

Ritsu and Yui attempted to block Gotouda but there shoved aside, which Umi and Hikaru reacted and they too attempted to tried and stop him but they were also shoved aside, and he is ready to kill Kyuu, but Ryu steps in and took the hit meant for Kyuu, getting stabbed on the chest area. Blood spiled on the floor and all were in shock at what just happened.

"Ryu!"

"You creep! I could kill you…huh? He fainted…?"

"Kinta…deal with him later! Get me the first aid kit!"

Asae was quite surprised to see this and slipped away to call Pluto to inform them about what happened, and after a few minutes Ryu's wounds is patched but he went into shock and he is needed to be taken to a hospital, and Kinta steps in to volunteer in doing the task while telling Hongou that there are more pressing maters at hand, which the DDS teacher is mentally impressed at Kinta's quick thinking.

"Sir…I'll take Ryu out and head for the nearest hospital…but you should take charge here…I suspect that Gotouda's action may be triggered by something…going crazy…stabbing Ryu…then fainting…you're needed here as the others will surely need guidance…"

"Very well…go. But call us if you're having difficulty trekking the road…"

"Yes sir!"

Carrying Ryu on his back, Kinta ran off from the villa as the rainfall gets stronger and the others helplessly watch the two go, while Umi and Hikaru braced themselves as they expect the Unknown to strike without notice, knowing that Kyuu and Tsumugi are being targeted as the Ram Lord is still out there waiting for the moment to make his move.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Case solved…

But an unexpected situation…

Will DDS figure out who is the spy among them…?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The spy from Pluto is finally exposed, but then Class Q and M are in a fix as more Lords show up, dividing the Agito seed carriers to scamper amid Kinta and Ryu's trek out of the landslide-hit roads…

**_

* * *

Bonus:_**

Here is a bonus section as a way to give thanks for tuning in to my fic…and here are the different forms of Agito, his strengths and advantages…

**Statistics & Performance Data**

Head height: 195 centimeters

Base weight: 95 kilograms

**-x-**

**Ground Form**

Punching Power: 7t (15t at full power)

Kicking Power: 15t

Highest Jump: 30m

Top Speed: 100m/5s

Senses: 10x

Defense: 6/10

The **Ground Form** is the first of Agito's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning the user's entire body (Hikaru Shidou) into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks.

Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. At its peak, the crest horns upon his head opens, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath the user's feet, into her legs to execute the **Ground Kick**, a jump kick of incredible raw power and force; with a force of 30-tons, or with the Machine Tornador, the **Rider Brake**, jumping off the Machine Tornador at full speed, and Dragon Breath, which involves ramming the side of the Machine Tornador into the enemy.

The Ground Form has also been shown to be able to use a strong fist blow called the **Ground Punch**.

**-x-**

**Storm Form**

Punching Power: 7t (left); 3t (right)

Kicking Power: 5t

Highest Jump: 50m

Top Speed: 100m/4.5

Senses: 10x

Defense: 7/10

The **Storm Form** is the second form of Agito, triggered when Hikaru activated the left switch on the Alter Ring belt, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes.

The most nimble of forms, Storm Agito (or Agito-Storm Form) maneuvers with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight. This form also carries a signature weapon called the **Storm Halberd** - - a folding double-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito's primary means of attack while in Storm Form.

But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength. Its final attack is **Halberd Spin**, whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike, and with the Machine Tornador, the **Halberd Brake**.

**-x-**

**Flame Form**

Punching Power: 5t (left); 10t (right)

Kicking Power: 7t

Highest Jump: 20m

Top Speed: 100m/5.5s

Senses: 30x

Defence: 8/10

The **Flame Form** is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring belt, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength.

Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; in Hikaru's case, her senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision.

This form also has exclusive access to the **Flame Saber**, using it in his **Saber Slash** attack which anything she slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger **Double Saber Slash** with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack.

With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use **Saber Brake**.

Well...that's all for now. The first three forms of Agito...but three more are about to be introduced in later chapters, and soon Gills and G3-'s statistics will also be shown within the later chapters of this fics.

Hope you like the bonus ones...


	81. Musical Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 11

**_Seeds Of Agito_**

A double trouble of sorts takes place here as the DDS crew tries to figure out what caused Gotouda to act erratic and figure out if there are any hidden force working behind the scenes, while Kinta tries to get Ryu to a hospital amid the heavy rain and roadblocks.

* * *

After Gotouda revealed his reasons for killing Yuge's "heirs", something unexpected happened as heslowly went ballistic and grabbed the knife from Arisa and head for Kyuu, looking ready to stab him straight on.

"Stop him! He's going nuts!"

"I got him…! Ooof!"

"I'll stop you…kkyyyaaahhh!"

Ritsu and Yui attempted to block Gotouda but there shoved aside, which Umi and Hikaru reacted and they too attempted to tried and stop him but they were also shoved aside, and he is ready to kill Kyuu, but Ryu steps in and took the hit meant for Kyuu, getting stabbed on the chest area. Blood spiled on the floor and all were in shock at what just happened.

"Ryu!"

"You creep! I could kill you…huh? He fainted…?"

"Kinta…deal with him later! Get me the first aid kit!"

Asae was quite surprised to see this and slipped away to call Pluto to inform them about what happened, and after a few minutes Ryu's wounds is patched but he went into shock and he is needed to be taken to a hospital, and Kinta steps in to volunteer in doing the task while telling Hongou that there are more pressing maters at hand, which the DDS teacher is mentally impressed at Kinta's quick thinking.

"Sir…I'll take Ryu out and head for the nearest hospital…but you should take charge here…I suspect that Gotouda's action may be triggered by something…going crazy…stabbing Ryu…then fainting…you're needed here as the others will surely need guidance…"

"Very well…go. But call us if you're having difficulty trekking the road…"

"Yes sir!"

Carrying Ryu on his back, Kinta ran off from the villa as the rainfall gets stronger and the others helplessly watch the two go, while Umi and Hikaru braced themselves as they expect the Unknown to strike without notice, knowing that Kyuu and Tsumugi are being targeted as the Ram Lord is still out there waiting for the moment to make his move.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishidara_**  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**81: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 11  
**_

After Kinta left the villa with Ryu carried on his back, the scene shifts to the villa as Hongou took charge and slowly confronted the rest of the people vaguely giving out hints about what happened to Gotouda before stabbing Ryu, and then he slowly claimed that one of them is a spy, which surprised Yuge and the others, even the three DDS sections, though Asae Shiba was calm about this, thinking that she won't be suspected.

"What? One of us is the spy?"

Yuge was quite alarmed to hear this from Hongou as he gave out the hints about how this all happened and why Gotouda acted like that after confessing his role in the killings. The others, Fukuoka and Arisa were equally surprised to hear this as Class Q, M and K listens on, curious as to who this spy is and what role he/she plays in this scenario.

"That's right…While Kinta, Gotouda and I are on the road, someone is behind the killings of Shirase and Murasame, and the spy is right here, hiding under my students' noses…blending well when no one is looking the spy made his move…drugging Shirase so she won't be able to resist when placed underneat the cabinet, placing a knife over her neck, playing the stereo, and the vibration caused the vase to fall off and hit the hilt of the knife that stabbed her throat."

Yuge, Arisa and Fukuoka started to realize this and it soon made sense at what caused her death.

"Then the spy secretly placed a pil of cyanide underneath the cap of whiskey so that when Murasame opened the bottle he is unaware that the whiskey is tainted and he unknowingly drink the whiskey to his death. Again the spy managed to hide among us."

Again everyone felt that things are falling into place but they have no idea who this spy is.

**-x-**

After making his speech, Hongou slowly pointed his finger, first at Yuge, then the music critic, and is getting ready to grab Arisa, claiming that he was holding the knife and intended to kill Gotouda .

"You…since you were holding the knife…you must be the suspect…!"

"W-what? I don't do those kind of stuffs!"

"You can't fool me!"

Asae smirked as she believes that her cover is safe as she expected Hongou to make the wrong choice of pinning his supect, though she is disappointed that Ryu took the stab meant for Kyuu. And while the three DDS sections looked like they've anticipated their suspect, Hongou swiftly grabbed Asae and flipped her across the room, but she shifted her weight and landed on her feet, where Hongou pointed out that her actions proved that she is a spy from Pluto.

"Looks like I found our spy, as a Pluto agent always land on their feet first!"

"What? Darn it!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, several Lords are roaming around the area near the villa as they are making their move to attack the Agito seed carriers as they were sent by the Overlord of Darkness and they are taking advantage of the near zero visibility due to the heavy rain.

**-x-**

Back inside the villa, upon hearing and seeing this, Asae realized that her cover has been blown and attempts to escape but Umi blocked her path and took out a fencing rapier while Asae took out her hand knife and the two engaged in a sword-like fight, and it appeared that both women are equally skilled until Asae kicked Umi on her midsection and pinned her down .

"Nice try, you blue-haired bitch…but a smaller blade is a lot more advantageous than a long blade..."

Asae then whispered to the blue-haired beauty, which made her alarmed.

"Too bad you can't use your Agito powers…because I'll kill you before you transform…"

"_What the…? How did she know…?_"

Asae is ready to stab her with the knife, and with both of her feet pinned Umi's arms, she couldn't move and she couldn't risk changing into Gills without blowing her cover, but Hongou intervened and fought Asae , allowing Umi to roll away from range. Hikaru then checked on Umi to se how she is doing.

"Umi…are you okay…?"

"Yeah…but that Asae…she knows I have Agito powers…"

"Seriously…?"

"From what she said…but I think she knows only about me…but we have to keep a look out for her…"

Kyuu and Megumi, along with Class K, watched the scene with tension as Hongou defends himself using his wristwatch to deflect Asae's knife strikes and handled himself well and Class Q slowly realized why Hongou has scars on his left wrist and why the watch itself has scratches and dents just like their first meeting several months back, and all they could do is watch the fight reaching its climax.

**-x-**

As Umi gets up to compose herself, she saw the Ram Lord making its way to the villa via the window and goes out to intercept it, while Hongou managed to subdue Asae, knocking her out and caused her wig to fall off, revealing her to be Kaori. There everyone realized that there is indeed a spy within them and now the case is solved…for now.

"Yui…Tsumugi…get me a rope…tie her up as she'll be dangerous should she regain consciousness…!"

"Yes sir!"

After a minute the two Class K members came back with a rope, and as Yui and Tsumugi held an unconscious Kaori, Mio and Ritsu left and took the ropes and tied her up, and then listens to Hongou explaining to them about the organization called Pluto, and what connections they have to DDS being "mortal enemies".

"So then…they've been attacking us since the Cursed Idol case…?"

"Yes…and we intend to keep this from you out of consideration for your safety, but since it's out now…I guess you need to know about it anyway…so now you all must be careful…Pluto agents are a master of disguise…and can plant bugs anywhere without us knowing…"

**-x-**

By then Class K slowly carried Kaori and placed her on the sofa, and there Hongou notices that Kyuu is gone, and Hikaru volunteered to go look for him, in which Hongou tried to stop her but she said that Kyuu is being targeted by an Unknown and ran off, and the DDS instructor is getting a bit irritated but had to let her go so that she could retrieve Kyuu. He then checks on Class K who is securing Kaori.

"I'll be back with Kyuu…so please stay and look out for things here!"

As Hikaru left, Hongou was really feeling annoyed at what his student is doing, but then an unexpected sight caught his attention, and this would definitely make him feel more uneasy as the chain of events began to come into play, and this would haunt him in the upcoming days.

"That Renjou…he'll get himself in trouble…what the…?"

Hongou then noticed something from the window and saw Umi outside and told Class K and the others to stay here. As he went outside of the villa, he saw Umi using her fencing rapier to fight the Ram Lord and she was outclassed, but he watches on to see what she can do, however, her rapier snapped after repeated use on the Lord went ineffective and he is thinking of helping her out.

"Looks like swords aren't enough…maybe my fists will…! Henshin!"

Seeing that Umi is in danger, Hongou decided to jump in to help, but before he could make a move, the DDS teacher was taken by surprise as he saw Umi doing a cross arm gesture and there the DDS instructor saw her change into Gills, and this surprised him after seeing Gills on TV and from eyewitness accounts several weeks back, and watches the scene in surprise as Gills fought the Lord and proceeded to weaken him by ripping out the ram horns and then she jumps up doing an axe kick as she finishes off the Lord with the Heel Stab Kick.

"What the…? This can't be possible…!"

As the rain poured harder, Gills was taking a breather and is about to revert back to normal when something caught her attention. Another Lord is seen flying, and is heading towards the area where Hikaru went, and she realized what this means and had to act fast.

"Great…now I'll have to go after BOTH Kyuu and Hikaru.."

After she saw a flying object heading for the woods is indeed a Lord, and guesing that it is heading towards the same direction as Hikaru heading there as well, Gills decided to go and help Hikaru as she boarded her motorcycle, which for the first time, changed its appearance that matches the color scheme of her Agito form, and cruises off.

Hongou could only stare at the departing Gills in utter disbelief and is pondering on whether to tell Principal Dan about this or not, and what complication it arises should the DDS founder hears about what Hongou discovered. He is torn on whether to go after Gills or stay at the villa.

"_This can't be…Umi Ryuuzaki…is the horned Unknown...? Or is she another version of Agito…? If so..what should I do now? How would I explain to Dan-sensei about what I discovered...?_"

**-x-**

A few minutes later, Hikaru has entered the woods and seemingly found Kyuu running quite far from her and shouted his name, but the sounds of the rain dampened her screams, which only made the Class Q leader ran further away and the Class M leader had to keep trying to call out Kyuu.

"Kyuu! Kyuu! Wait up…Kyuu!"

Nothing happened and the redhead was getting pissed but then she had to try and reach for her schoolmate. As she tried to run faster to reach him, she didn't notice something that is following her, and just as she was gaining speed, something struck her down from behind, and when she fell down, the object that struck her remained on her back.

"Oof! Great…a tree trunk hit me…huh? What the…?"

As Hikaru managed to get a look, she realized that the object that struck her from behind is revealed to be the **Frog Lord**, and the Lord grabbed Hikaru by the back portion of her blouse and leaps up, taking her with him and the jump was high enough and then descends downward, intending to slam her down the ground to fatally injure her and take her Agito seed.

"Darn it…first killings inside the villa…then Pluto…Kyuu ran off…and now this…"

Hikaru tries to break free but is unable to as the Frog Lord slammed her down at the first landing, bruising her as the Lord leapt a second time and this one is much higher than the first one, and the redhead realized that the next landing may be fatal and struggles to get out and break free or else it s the end of her, and thought of something to prevent her death.

"_Darn…come on, Hikaru…think…think of a way to break free and change into Agito…or else I'll be turned into a bloody pancake on a platter…can't let this Kermit The Frog-wannabe kill me in an instant…or Fuu and Umi will get upset if I get killed…_"

The Frog Lord is halfway down, descending quite fast has he intends to use the speed of their fall to kill the Class M leader with relative ease.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

The spy is caught…

Hongou found out that Umi is Gills…

Kyu ran off to find Kinta and Ryu…

Hikaru goes after him but is ambushed by the Frog Lord…

So what will happen next…?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Class M deals with the Lords as Kyuu finds Kinta and Ryu. Will the three Class Q members make it out alive…?


	82. Musical Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 12

**_Seeds Of Agito_**

We are nearing the end of this story arc as Class M is in a fix while Kyuu defies the risks involved just to help Kinta and Ryu…

* * *

A few minutes later, Hikaru has entered the woods and seemingly found Kyuu running quite far from her and shouted his name, but the sounds of the rain dampened her screams, which only made the Class Q leader ran further away and the Class M leader had to keep trying to call out Kyuu.

"Kyuu! Kyuu! Wait up…Kyuu!"

Nothing happened and the redhead was getting pissed but then she had to try and reach for her schoolmate. As she tried to run faster to reach him, she didn't notice something that is following her, and just as she was gaining speed, something struck her down from behind, and when she fell down, the object that struck her remained on her back.

"Oof! Great…a tree trunk hit me…huh? What the…?"

As Hikaru managed to get a look, she realized that the object that struck her from behind is revealed to be the **Frog Lord**, and the Lord grabbed Hikaru by the back portion of her blouse and leaps up, taking her with him and the jump was high enough and then descends downward, intending to slam her down the ground to fatally injure her and take her Agito seed.

"Darn it…first killings inside the villa…then Pluto…Kyuu ran off…and now this…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**82: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 12  
**_

Hikaru tries to break free but is unable to as the Frog Lord slammed her down at the first landing, bruising her as the Lord leapt a second time and this one is much higher than the first one, and the redhead realized that the next landing may be fatal and struggles to get out and break free or else it s the end of her, and thought of something to prevent her death.

"_Darn…come on, Hikaru…think…think of a way to break free and change into Agito…or else I'll be turned into a bloody pancake on a platter…can't let this Kermit The Frog-wannabe kill me in an instant…or Fuu and Umi will get upset if I get killed…_"

The Frog Lord is halfway down, descending quite fast has he intends to use the speed of their fall to kill the Class M leader with relative ease.

**-x-**

At the open field between the forest and the villa, a silhouette is seen though the person is not as rain continued to pour reducing the visibility. But then a small, mechanical bat is seen flying around near the figure as voices can be heard despite the heavy downpour and they seem to be talking about what to do next after they somehow witnessed the turn of events that transpired several minutes ago and knew what is at stake here.

"Wataru-sama…it seems that the situation is starting to get chaotic here…one of Kyuu Renjou's friends is out there right now and Kyuu himself going after them…the two girls with strange powers are also out there and presumably going after Kyuu…but…they are a little…preoccupied…to say the least…it seems that they can't do anything by themselves…but at this point…it seems that we can't do anything…the Dimensional witch told us we can't directly show ourselves to Kyuu Renjou in person…"

"Good report, Kivato…yes, we cannot allow ourselves to show ourselves to this world's Kyuu…but I'm sure the so-called Magic Knights can handle themselves…and I already talked to someone to keep an eye on our Renjou counterpart…he'll help him get out of that situation at the moment…for now…we should stick to what Miss Ichihara told us…not to let the Kyuu of this world see us…at least not for now. I'm sure that's what is best for all of us…what the Dimensional Witch told us…I'm sure there is a good reason for this…we should trust her judgment…"

"Yes, yes…I know…why don't we at least check out the so-called Magic Knights…I'm curious as to what they can do after losing their Rayearth powers and are now using mystical ones…no harm in doing that, am I correct? At least that's what we can do since the Dimensional Witch told us not to let Kyuu Renjou see us…"

"Sigh…alright…let's head to the forest…"

With that, the figure is finally revealed…Wataru Kyurenai, and he heads off to the forest with his mechanical bat, Kivato, leading the way, as they decided to check out what Class M can do with their Agito powers replacing their former Magic Knight powers.

**-x-**

"Just great…now I can't ride my way through with the road being narrow…and with fallen trees, I'll have to rely on walking…what is Kyuu thinking running off like that…? Huh? Hikaru!"

Just as Gills is about to enter the forest, she saw the Frog Lord leaping high with Hikaru in tow and she realized that her friend is in danger and decided to take the risk of going through the forest and navigate herself in order to reach out to her friend, even though she knew that Hikaru can change into Agito and get herself out, but right now they're fighting against time as Kyuu's life is in the balance.

As Gills entered the forest, her quest to reach out to Hikaru is hindered as the narrow road prevented her motorcycle from going in further and she is forced to alight and walk by foot, but then something struck her from behind, and she fell down. Despite her armored form, the blow was quite a shock and this jolted her a bit as pain slowly subsided after the hit and tries to recover her wits while staying alert.

"Okay…what hit me…oh no…this is absolutely bad timing…!"

As she gets up, she saw who attacked her, revealing to be the **Bat Lord**, and Gills tried to reach her opponent but the Bat Lord's flying abilities made it harder for her to reach so she leaps up and managed to grab the Lord by his legs, but then he emitted a high-pitched sonic wave, disorienting her and then slammed her against a thick tree, knocking her down and then the Bat Lord left.

"SSSKKKRRREEE!"

"Why you…come back here!"

Gills tries to get up but is too dizzy to recover herself so she has to bid her time to regain her equilibrium before going after her attacker as she is still trying to shake off the effects of the sonic waves that struck her by the Bat Lord. She had to be more careful not to fall for that kind of attack again.

**-x-**

At the middle of the forest, the Frog Lord landed on the branches of the trees to further injure Hikaru and leaps high enough and repeated the process, injuring the ex-Magic Knight on some parts of her body though she managed to persevere as she tries to break free but is unsuccessful. The Frog Lord's grip on her is too strong and she needed a timing to get out…fast.

SLAM!

BLAG!

SPLAT!

After jumping on several branches, a battered Hikaru realizes that the next slam might be fatal as her opponent is going to do a high jump and make a fatal landing on his prey, and the Class M leader thought fast as she managed to summon the Alter Ring belt and did a transformation gesture, as she changes into Agito-Flame Form and this shielded her from the fatal impact but she is far from being saved as the Frog Lord leaps again and repeated the process, slamming her down the ground a few times after leaping up.

"_Oof…can't keep this up for long…got to get rid of this Kermit The Frog-wannabe…_"

As the Frog Lord goes for another high jump, Agito-Flame Form shifts her position and placed her right foot onto the Lord's belly and waited for the right time. As the Lord landed, Agito-Flame Form executed the Flame Kick and the impact sent the Frog Lord being kicked upward and exploded in mid-air. Agito-Flame Form remained laying on the ground to catch her breath and tries to regain some of her stamina before deciding to get up and continue her search for Kyuu.

"_Hah…thank goodness…that took care of the jumper…got to get going and find Kyuu…_"

However, a pair of eyes is locked on Agito as it is hiding beneath the trees and is awaiting for its prey to make a move in the open so it could make a sneak attack while she is unaware of its presence, making use of the camouflage due to the rain that has hampered the visibility around her.

**-x-**

After some three minutes, Agito-Flame Form gets up to recover, ready to resume her search for Kyuu, but then she was struck by the Bat Lord from behind and is knocked down, and this allowed the Bat Lord to pin her down and tries to bite its way through her armored form, nearly penetrating her flesh until she jabbed her finger on the Lord's eye, causing him to back away in pain.

"Just great…another Unknown…how many of you freaks are here anyway? Whatever…I've got no time to play with you…leave me alone and I'll play with you some other time! Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

But the Bat Lord paid no attention as it fights off the pain and grappled onto Agito-Flame Form and the two struggled back and forth to get the upper hand though Agito managed to land a few good blows, she is unable to land stronger blows as the Bat Lord began to fly and uses it to his advantage.

By then, Gills arrived and managed to jump and drag the enemy to the ground, and began to beat him up, and was able to land several blows to the Bat Lord, causing him to stagger back and realized he is outmatched, and seeing Agito getting up, he opted to fall back, but before the Bat Lord flees, he unleashes sonic waves that further disorienting the two. Hikaru and Umi reverted back to normal and are down due to being weakened by the Lords' attacks. By then a shadow is seen and approaching the two unconscious girls.

"My, my, Wataru-sama…it appears that these two Magic Knights took quite a beating…"

"At least my counterpart won't be encountering any stalkers for the time being…"

"What should we do now with these two…?"

"…"

**-x-**

Back at the villa, Hongou is guarding the door and wondered what has happened to Class M, though he is visibly concerned about what he discovered several minutes ago, about Umi being Gills, until he saw a stranger carrying the two girls on his shoulder and he rushes out to confront him only to be taken by surprise to see that it was Wataru Kyuurenai carrying Hikaru and Umi and placed them inside the villa on the makeshift mattress, and the DDS teacher stared defensively at the stranger.

"Better look after them…they took quite a beating from some attackers…Kyuu Renjou is safe for now…but you'd better make a move and call for help…"

"Wait…how did you know about Kyuu Renjou…? And who are you…? You resembled him…"

But Wataru just smiled at the DDS teacher and then left the villa as Class K began to apply first aid treatment to the two unconscious Magic Knights as Hongou was surprised to see an adult that resembles Kyuu, who then left and disappeared within the poor visibility of the scene due to the heavy rain.

"_Who the heck is he…? Why does he resemble Kyuu Renjou…? Dan-sensei will have a hard time believing me after I tell him this…and Umi being an Agito-type being…he'll be having mental stress after Pluto resurfaced…_"

-x-

At the nearby road, Kinta arrived and saw that the road leading to the highway is blocked by landslide due to the Ram Lord's actions and decided to climb his way up to get across, but then the slippery pavements made it difficult for him to hold on steadily. As Kinta is on the top portion of the roadblock, the rock he is stepping on gives way and he is in danger of falling down so he tries to place Ryu on top, which the blue-haired teen managed to regain conscious and urged him to leave him which he refuses.

"Kinta…never…mind about…me…save…yourself…"

"No way…I'm not leaving you behind…we Class Q stick together no matter what…and I'm making sure we reach a hospital so your injuries would be treated…you saved Kyuu…and now it's our turn to save yours…so stay still save your breath and we'll get out of here as soon as I get us across the roadblock!"

As Kinta tries to maintain his hold, he slips and was about to fall down when a hand grabbed his, and it revealed to be Kyuu, who managed to find a short cut and got here before Kinta could, and slowly pulled him up while Kinta takes care not to put strain on Ryu, who is still tied to Kinta's back.

"Kyuu! What brings you all the way here?"

"Hey…I'm not going to leave my friends to their fates…and Ryu risked his life to save me…so now I'm returning the favor…we'll get out of here and get Ryu to a hospital…then we'll call for the police to get bulldozers to remove the landslide mess so we can go home and…"

"Kyuu…behind you!"

"Huh?"

Before Kyuu could turn around to see what Kinta is saying, a hand grabbed Kyuu by his hair and pulled him rather violently but Kyuu maintain his hold on Kinta, refusing to let go. There Kinta saw that someone is assaulting Kyuu, and it was the **Goat Lord**, threatening to kill Kyuu.

"OOOOWWWW! LET GO!"

"Darn it…an unknown!"

"Geez…I sure wish Agito is here…!"

"Darn it…Kyuu…let go of my hand and fight your way out! I'll try to find a way…"

"NO…! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Looks like problems are piling up…with Class M out of commission, Kyuu is just moments from meeting death as another Lord shows up and is now ready to end Kyuu's life…

And Hongou gets to meet one of Kyuu's alternate counterpart, who saved Class M from being left for dead…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See next chapter on who's going to save Kyuu from being murdered…

And the Violin arc comes to a close…sort of…


	83. Musical Madness, Mountain Mayhem part 13

**_Seeds Of Agito_**

The Violin arc comes to an end here. ..but not before showing some action as an unexpected help came to help Kyuu out of a dire situation…

* * *

As Kinta tries to maintain his hold, he slips and was about to fall down when a hand grabbed his, and it revealed to be Kyuu, who managed to find a short cut and got here before Kinta could, and slowly pulled him up while Kinta takes care not to put strain on Ryu, who is still tied to Kinta's back.

"Kyuu! What brings you all the way here?"

"Hey…I'm not going to leave my friends to their fates…and Ryu risked his life to save me…so now I'm returning the favor…we'll get out of here and get Ryu to a hospital…then we'll call for the police to get bulldozers to remove the landslide mess so we can go home and…"

Before Kyuu could turn around to see what Kinta is shouting at, a hand grabbed Kyuu by his hair and pulled him rather violently but the 14-year old boy maintain his hold on Kinta, refusing to let go. There Kinta saw that someone is assaulting Kyuu, and it was the **Goat Lord**, threatening to kill Kyuu.

"OOOOWWWW! LET GO!"

"Darn it…an unknown!"

"Geez…I sure wish Agito is here…!"

"Darn it…Kyuu…let go of my hand and fight your way out! I'll try to find a way…"

"NO…! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**83: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran part 13  
**_

A pair of eyes is shown and there the "sight" shows the "watcher" witnessing the struggle as Kyuu is trying to keep his hold on Kinta, who is in danger of falling down the slopes while the Goat Lord violently pulls the class Q leader by the hair, intending to kill him once he is open, but Kyuu has no intention of releasing his grip on his two friends.

"OOOWWW! LET GO, YOU BILLY GOAT GRUFF!"

Kinta stared wide-eyed seeing the Goat Lord pulling Kyuu by his hair and intends to harm him, but Kyuu refuses to let go and bears the pain as he is determined to save Ryu. The eldest Class Q member told his friend to let go and save himself claiming that he'll find a way to get up, but the 14-year old boy wouldn't relent, knowing that the moment he releases his hold, it would spell the end for Kinta and Ryu.

"KYUU…NEVER MIND US…TRY TO STAY ALIVE AND OUTRUN THAT UNKNOWN!"

"I'M NOT GIVING UP! I WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND…AND I WON'T LET GO OF YOUR HAND!"

Kyuu resolve in not letting Kinta's hand go leaves the Class Q leader wide open, and the Goat Lord takes advantage as he began to strangle the Class Q leader by the neck, and as a minute passed, you can see Kyuu's face slowly getting pale, but Kyuu refuses to release his hold on Kinta.

"Gaakk…I won't…let…go…!"

"Kyuu! Let go of my friend you monster! You hear me? Let him go!"

Kinta shouted at the Goat Lord to stop but the monster didn't heed, as he slowly began to crushing Kyuu's neck, which slowly suffocating him, and the Class Q leader is ready to pass out, until gunshots are heard and it struck the Lord. The scene then shifts to Deneb, who continued to fire his "finger blasters" and this caused the Lord to feel the impact and is forced to release his hold on Kyuu, which Kyuu regained his breathing and helped Kinta up until the two Class Q members are saved.

"Hah…hah…there…you and Ryu are saved…"

"Thank goodness…who saved you…?"

"Him…huh? A druid?"

Because of the heavy rain and poor visibility, Kinta and Kyuu couldn't tell much who saved them, and yet they are grateful for keeping the Goat Lord back which allowed Kyuu to pull Kinta and Ryu to safety and the standoff reaches a new level as someone came and is ready to assist the three Class Q members, though the poor visibility prevented even Kinta from seeing the stranger's face that much.

It was then that the scene shifts to the stranger who just showed up, and he turn out to be **Ryu Sakurai** who is wearing a strange belt while holding a metallic train pass and glances at Kyuu and Kinta, though his eyes are focuses on Kyuu himself, getting a clear look at the boy that Yuko Ichihara told him about.

"Good work, Deneb…"

"Thanks, master…"

"Is that him…? Kyuu Renjou…?"

"Yes…the description that the Dimensional Witch showed to us matches that boy…if I hadn't arrived…he'd be dead…and so are his two friends…"

"Okay…we'd better send that kid off before he gets himself into bigger trouble…"

Ryu Sakurai then spoke to Kyu and told him to leave the area and as the three Class Q members nodded and fled, and because of the rain blurring their vision, Kyuu and Kinta were unable to get a closer glimpse of their rescuer, not noticing that he resembles the present-day Ryu, and while Ryu Sakurai blocked the Goat Lord's path Deneb fired his "finger blasters" to keep the Lord at bay as the young adult initiated his transformation as he took out a card-like pass and slips and swipes it onto his metallic belt dubbed the "**Z-Belt**", and a voice is heard from the belt to confirm the transformation.

Z-Belt: "ALTAIR FORM…"

As the transformation commences, Ryu Sakurai underwent a series of transitional changes as his armor appeared and covered his body, two green bull's head-shaped visors appeared and formed the helmet, while his armored body are being covered with black tights-like armor and an additional vest-like chest armor is formed, while a sound of a bull and a honking of a locomotive can be heard. The rest of the body has a set of converging train tracks that are almost like a zipper.

Thus the young adult has assumed his armored form of **Zeronos**, in his first form of **Altair Form**. Zeronos, in Altair Form then started to fight out with the Goat Lord, while Deneb watches on as he began to unleash a barrage of punches and sword strikes, but the Goat Lord persevered and began to fight back, slowly causing problems for Zeronos as he rammed his goat horns on the time traveler.

"Deneb…I could use some help here…"

"So can I join in on the fight?"

"Yes…please come and join the party!"

"Okay…here I come…!"

Deneb then came to his master's aid and began firing away with his "finger blasters", but as the fight rages on, Zeronos was having difficulty restraining the Lord, despite Deneb joining in the fight. Soon the two were shoved back as the Goat Lord began charging at his opponents and sent them staggering back and Zeronos is now considering taking a "direct approach" to end this fight as he felt that his job is nearly completed.

"Deneb…we'd better end this quick…our job is partially completed…"

"I see…but after this…what next?"

"I'll think of something…"

"Care to explore this world?"

Seeing that this is a waste of time, Zeronos told Deneb that it's "time", and so the Imagin stood behind Zeronos and the armored teen stranger merges with Deneb and assumes **Vega Form**, in which it is named after the star Vega in the constellation Lyra the Lyre. It has a series of cannons on its shoulders called the Zero-Nova.

In the process of transforming into Vega Form, Deneb's body makes up various aspects of the form: his face is on Vega Form's chest, his hands form the Zero-Nova, and his cloak becomes the cape. The Denkamen is made up of a spool of thread, as Vega is a weaver that opens up into a star shape. Vega Form is physically stronger than Altair Form, although suffers a loss of speed and overall agility.

As the Goat Lord charges again, Zeronos-Vega form then opened fire by using the Zero-Nova, dishing out heavy ammo and caused severe damage on the enemy, which slowly slowed the attacker down and is weakened, as Zeronos kept on firing until he finally defeated the Goat Lord which exploded afterwards, which Deneb separated himself from Zeronos, who reverted back to normal.

"Looks like it's over…"

"Sure wish I could stay here to observe more …"

By then another stranger emerged from the bushes, and this time it was **Kyutaro Nogami**, and with him is **Momotaros**. They were observing the fight as well, and have been instructed not to show himself to Kyuu Renjou, as the time is not yet right for the two counterparts to meet.

Kyutaro: "Is he gone…? My counterpart..?"

Ryu Sakurai: "Yeah…I'm sorry, but you know how it is…the Dimensional Witch's orders…"

Kyutaro: "I…understand…"

Ryu Sakurai: "Still…what's the point of babysitting your counterpart anyway…?"

Kyutaro: "I have no idea myself…"

Ryu Sakurai: "Well...we'd better leave..."

Kyutaro: "Can't I stay for a little longer...? it's Friday the 13th today...I want to avoid another bad luck..."

Momotaros: "You're already been blessed with bad luck..."

Kyutaro: "Will you stop scaring me...?"

Ryu Sakurai: "Okay…I'll leave you here…"

Kyutaro: "No…wait…!"

And after that the two head back to the Zero-Liner and the locomotive left the scene, seeing that their "job" is completed, with Kyutaro and Momotaros following suit, which afterwards the Den-Liner also appeared and both trains disappeared into a portal now that Kyuu is saved from the Lords' attacks, as the rain slowly stopped and soon it is revealed that it is already night time.

**-x-**

A dream sequence is shown that Ryu is walking around a cemetery wandering until a silhouette of his grandfather shows up and began taunting Ryu that he cannot escape his destiny, in which sinister laughter echoes loudly as Ryu clutches his head in agony.

"You cannot escape your destiny…you will become my heir…accept me as you cannot deny me..ha-ha-ha-ha…"

"No! I won't! I won't! I won't! I won't! I won't! I won't!"

The scene slowly faded into darkness as Ryu slowly faded away as well.

**-x-**

It was then revealed that it was all just a dream as Ryu awakens and finds himself in a hospital with Kinta and Kyuu slumped against the wall, asleep. The nurse came to check him out and told the blue-haired teen that the two Class Q members went into a lot of trouble just to get here in this hospital, and commented that they're just good friends, but Ryu told the nurse that Kyuu and Kinta are his "best friends".

**-x-**

At the villa, Hikaru and Umi have sufficiently recovered and are resting, but Hikaru sneaks out to change into Agito so she could use her abilities to clear out the roadblocks just as rescue squads arrived and attempted to use equipments to remove the roadblock, Agito assumed Flame Form while on top of the Machine Tornador and shows up riding on top of the Machine Tornador, and she executed the Flame Kick, removing the obstacles and the road is now passable to vehicles.

"Did you see that…?"

"Glad that thing's on our side…"

"Too bad Kojima isn't here…I sure would love to see him humiliated…"

Agito then left the scene but she sneaked back to the back of the villa and managed to conceal her identity as police prepares to escort Kaori to the Metropolitan Police Department while a bus arrived to escort Megumi and Class K back to DDS, while Hongou eyes Umi, still apprehensive to discover her identity as Gills while Umi is unaware that Hongou knows her secret. She and Hikaru then boarded their motorcycles and followed the bus as everyone embarks on their trip back to DDS.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Dogfight**_ by **_Move_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Initial D 4th Stage**_)

_tobidase WICKED SHOW kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBA ite nori konase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku THE DOGFIGHT  
buttoi REDZONE no himei ni shibiretai  
hakanai senkou LIKE A ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai  
kaimai mita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai  
sou ima wa honnou no mama DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze BACKFIRE  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara ROCKET DANCE (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_HAHA, souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodo no HEAVYWEIGHT  
GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan  
rakushou de funde ikeruZE madamada_

_Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai  
genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui  
shuui no koe ga itai hodo ja mada wakai  
mitabi sarete kara ga HONTO no PARADISE  
gekiryu ni ukanderu DORAIRIIFU moshimo unmei ga ki no ha naraba  
nami ni nomarete shimau mae ni ima odoriagari  
GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mama de Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)  
yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita  
sono ai yori itoshii kaikan CRAZY GAME  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy_

_haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KOOHII kata te no yuuhi iro  
kono michi ni owari wa nai koto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara  
Hey yo tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise  
SHIBAita norikonase abarenbou no BODY  
zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGFIGHT  
buttoi koe kikashite Let me here you say yeah, say yeah  
Sombody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SKURIIMU  
1 2 kick it_

_SHIBIREtai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire  
kinou nado sutete ki na ima kara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)  
sakebenai negai ga itamu nara sugu ni oide You're big time gambler  
orokasa wa utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game  
(Break it, break it strike it, shake it)  
Baby this is your ecstasy _

* * *

Looks like the alternate versions of Kyuu and Ryu showed up and saves Class Q, but then left after taking out the Lord...and this also ends the Violin case, but where will this leaves Ryu?

Loks like the Kyuu from the World of Den-O shows up, though he had to restrain himself from appearing ion front of Kyuu, as per Yuko Ichihara's suggestion...a meeting with another Kyuu is not an option for the time being...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The answer to Ryu's predicament will be shown in the next chapter…


	84. Musical Madness, Mountain Mayhem FINAL

**_Seeds Of Agito_**

The Violin arc OFFICIALLY ends here…but not before showing some suspenseful moments between Ryu and Kyuu…as our blue-haired Bishounen makes a last-ditched effort to escape Pluto…

* * *

At the villa, Hikaru and Umi have sufficiently recovered and are resting, but Hikaru sneaks out to change into Agito so she could use her abilities to clear out the roadblocks just as rescue squads arrived and attempted to use equipments to remove the roadblock, Agito assumed Flame Form while on top of the Machine Tornador and shows up riding on top of the Machine Tornador, and she executed the Flame Kick, removing the obstacles and the road is now passable to vehicles.

"Did you see that…?"

"Glad that thing's on our side…"

"Too bad Kojima isn't here…I sure would love to see him humiliated…"

Agito then left the scene but she sneaked back to the back of the villa and managed to conceal her identity as police prepares to escort Kaori to the Metropolitan Police Department while a bus arrived to escort Megumi and Class K back to DDS, while Hongou eyes Umi, still apprehensive to discover her identity as Gills while Umi is unaware that Hongou knows her secret. She and Hikaru then boarded their motorcycles and followed the bus as everyone embarks on their trip back to DDS.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Agito**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(1st Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru...  
Te wo nobashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite  
Yume da to waratte mo..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Atarashii hokori ni wa...  
Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na  
Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Kimi no mama de kawareba ii  
Here we go, Count ZERO Kamen Raidaa AGITO  
Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

_

* * *

_

_**84: Ongaku no Kyōki,-san no Sōran FINAL  
**_

While the bus leaves and is now at the road leaving Mt. Fuji, the Overlord of Darkness is seething further as his "emissaries" are killed off. But he hasn't given up and vow to get those seeds and kill the DDS students once their seeds have been extracted, and will make sure he will succeed no matter how long it would take, but then another matter came in his mind – his counterpart…the Overlord of Light.

"The next time we meet…I will kill you for sure and absorb you back in me…there no one will hamper me from doing anything I want…no one…once I conquer this world…Cephiro will be next…and I will be absolute supreme! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The Overlord of Darkness disappeared within the silhouette as the bus further moves away from Mt. Fuji and makes it to the highway leading back to Tokyo. Fortunately, he didn't notice the Overlord of Light watching his counterpart disappearing and he realized that he has to keep an eye out for him as well as watching over the remaining "chosen" who has received the seed of Light and is considering mixing with society after gaining enough knowledge on how this world works.

"_Seriously…I should have done this months ago…_"

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shows that Ryu is transferred to Tokyo Hospital from Mt. Fuji after the roads are cleared and an ambulance can pass through the road, and the rest of Class Q is there to visit him informing him that he case is now solved and all is well, save for Kyuu being scolded by Hongou for going out without asking permission.

Ryu: "Seriously…you shouldn't have done that…or that Unknown might've killed you…"

Kyuu: "But if I didn't do that…you and Kinta might've been killed…and besides…I was wearing earplugs so Hongou's scolding didn't get to me…"

Kazuma: "Better prepare yourself if he finds out…"

By then Class K arrived and brought flowers and pastries, along with tea, and much to Class Q's surprise, he quartet beauties brought out their guitars while Tsumugi brings out her portable electronic organ as Ritsu brought out her drums and began doing a number which made Ryu stare wide-eyed in surprise as they began doing the number, Fuwa-Fuwa time:

**-o-**

_KIMI o miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKI DOKI  
yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwa fuwa  
itsumo ganbaru KIMI no yokogao  
zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne  
yume no naka nara futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na_

_aa KAMI SAMA onegai  
futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
oki ni iri no usa chan daite konya mo OYASUMI_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU_

_futoshita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKI ZUKI  
sarige na egao o fukayomi shisugite Over heat  
itsuka me ni shita KIMI no MAJI kao  
hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo  
yume de ii kara futari dake no Sweet time hoshii no_

_aa KAMI SAMA doushite  
suki ni naru hodo Dream night setsunai no  
totteoki no kuma chan dashita shi konya wa daijoubu kana_

_mo sukoshi yuuki furutte  
shizen ni hanaseba  
nanika ga kawaru no kana  
sonna ki suru kedo_

_dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
hanashi no kikkake toka doushiyo  
teka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
aa mou iiya nechao nechao nechao_

_aa KAMI SAMA onegai  
ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai  
moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa dou ni ka naru yo ne_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU_

**-o-**

Class Q clapped their hands in applause while Ryu smiled, feeling his spirits caused as this lifted him up emotionally though the hospital nurse came and told Class K to keep it down as to not disturb the other patients here, and this caused the others to giggle and laugh, while Ryu smiled and smiled, enjoying their companies, wishing that this will never end.

**-x-**

After a few more minutes Class Q decided to leave and head home, and the scene shows that as the two sections are walking by the hallway, Kyuu notices that Anubis is passing by, which the Class Q leader felt suspicious but nevertheless walked away towards the exit door as the others called him. As the eight DDS students left the hospital, a van is parked, and a silhouette pair of eyes is eyeing the following students as they are labeling them as "potentially dangerous":

- Kyuu Renjou;

- Megumi Minami;

- Kazuma Narusawa;

- Tsumugi Kotobuki

The eight DDS students passed by the van, unaware that they are being watched and have no idea one of them are subjected to be abducted when the time comes, as it appeared that Pluto is onto them for being Agito potentials. The Pluto goons are ready to gang up on them but were told not to act until the order is given, thus Class Q and K are saved…for now.

**-x-**

At Ryu's hospital room, Ryu is in a daze at what happened minutes ago, but that would be interrupted as he was surprised to see Anubis as he disposes of the roses that Class Q and K brought and places a black-colored plant on top of the desk while slowly taunting him that his place in Pluto will be his throne, reminding him that he will be Pluto's heir no matter what happens, and Ryu was agonized with those words that he grabbed the vase and threw it at Anubis, who just simply evaded it. Anubis left after telling him that he cannot escape his destiny, leaving Ryu jaded and losing hope that he would escape his "prison".

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Class K arrived at DDS and decided to try out the vacant room to try practicing their music which seemed to attract a lot of attention from several DDS students as they performed their number, "Gohan wo Okazu":

**-o-**

_gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKAHOKA  
RAAMEN udon ni okonomiyaki kore kore  
tansui kabutsu to tansui kabutsu no  
yume no KORABOREESHON  
ATSUATSU HOKAHOKA_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo  
mushiro gohan ga okazu da yo  
kansaijin nara yappari okonomiyaki AND gohan_

_demo watashi kansaijin ja nai n desu  
donaiyanen  
ichi ni san shi GO HA N  
ichi ni san shi GO HA N_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKAHOKA  
KIMUCHI ni nattou nama tamago kore kore  
shiroi gohan wa masshiroi KYAMBASU  
mugen IMAJINEESHON  
ATSUATSU HOKAHOKA_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo  
yappari gohan wa shushoku da ne  
nihonjin nara tonikaku PAN shoku yori gohan desho_

_gohan wa okazu ja nai no ka yo  
a wasureteta  
kora_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKAHOKA  
yakisoba takoyaki tonpeiyaki kore kore  
tansui kabutsu to tansui kabutsu no  
yume no KORABOREESHON  
ATSUATSU HOKAHOKA icchae icchae_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo  
mushiro gohan ga okazu da yo  
kansaijin nara yappari okonomiyaki AND gohan_

_watashi zensei wa kansaijin  
donaiyanen  
ichi ni san shi GO HA N  
ichi ni san shi GO HA N  
ichi ni san shi GO HA N  
ichi ni san shi GO HA N_

**-o-**

The room is met with applause that even Yukihira and Kuniko are cheering like schoolgirls as the music reached the hallways and captures the attention of Morihiko Dan, and after seeing Class K performed, Dan-sensei is bemused to see them in high spirits after they experienced their first encounter of a murder scene. He then urged the four girls to keep up the good work and to have fun once in a while.

**-x-**

At another room, Hikaru and Umi are talking about what happened at the villa in Mt. Fuji as well as encountering several Lords, which Hikaru pointed out that most of them are targeting Kyuu and Kazuma, and Umi is visibly concerned, as she silently felt that either of the two Class Q members might be like her…an Agito potential, though she decided not to tell Hikaru about this as she is not sure about her suspicions.

"By the way, Umi…it seems that Tsumugi of Class K…she's also been targeted…just like at Yuge's villa…I'm not sure about this but…"

"What is happening, Hikaru…? Is anyone connected to the Akatsuki Ferry incident and becoming an Agito?"

"Not entirely…a few victims, like Mio Fuuma and Kaoru Ichinose…they're not part of the Akatsuki Ferry, yet she was killed by an Unknown…so it doesn't make any sense at all…we don't know who the Unknown are targeting…"

"We can't stoop low and do nothing…"

"If only we know who is leading them…"

While the two ex-magic Knights are discussing on what to do next, they didn't notice that Nanami is eavesdropping as well as Hongou listening on while remaining hidden. He knows Umi being an Agito though he is starting to get suspicious about Hikaru being calm after being told about the Unknown and about potential Agito's.

"_Potential Agito's huh…?_"

**-x-**

A few hours later, Ryu secretly left the hospital, his mind is in despair and is losing hope in escaping from Pluto's clutches. Class Q was informed of this and they split up to find him. Later Kyuu finds Ryu about to fall off from a bridge above a railroad track and talked to him, asking why he left the hospital without informing the nurse and DDS.

"Ryu…! What's wrong with you? Why left the hospital without informing the nurse? We were all worried about you! Don't do something reckless or you'll hurt others than just yourself!"

Seeing his friend, a sudden idea hits him and Ryu asked Kyuu if he could stay at his home but retracted his request as he felt this was useless, but Kyuu accepts his request as he told him he felt that Ryu has something to tell him, understanding that something is troubling him and told Ryu that he is willing to listen to his story. Ryu was relieved by this and promised that he'll tell Kyuu the story he would tell.

However, their moment is interrupted as before the two Class Q members are about to leave, a vine caught Kyuu by binding around his neck and is pulling him towards the attacker, who turn out to be the **Orchid Lord**.

"GAAAKKKK!"

"Kyuu!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like the violin arc officially ends…but not without a few music numbers from the heroines of K-On!, and a little cliffhanger from a Lord who made a surprise attack on Kyuu…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Ryu tries to save Kyuu, but would Kyuu's Agito power finally be awakened?

Or will he be the next to die?


	85. Unholy Encounter

**Seeds Of Agito**

After the 14-chapter Testra Del Drago arc, a new terror is cultivated as Pluto and the Overlord of Darkness meets for the first time and this would soon give birth to an alliance that would give DDS something to watch out for as both know about the DDS students' status as Agito-carriers.

**

* * *

**

After Ryu secretly left the hospital, his mind is in despair and is losing hope in escaping from Pluto's clutches. Class Q was informed of this and they split up to find him. Later Kyuu finds Ryu about to fall off from a bridge above a railroad track and talked to him, asking why he left the hospital without informing the nurse and DDS.

"Ryu…! What's wrong with you? Why left the hospital without informing the nurse? We were all worried about you! Don't do something reckless or you'll hurt others than just yourself!"

Seeing his friend, a sudden idea hits him and Ryu asked Kyuu if he could stay at his home but retracted his request as he felt this was useless, but Kyuu accepts his request as he told him he felt that Ryu has something to tell him, understanding that something is troubling him and told Ryu that he is willing to listen to his story. Ryu was relieved by this and promised that he'll tell Kyuu the story he would tell. However, their moment is interrupted as before the two Class Q members are about to leave, a vine caught Kyuu by binding around his neck and is pulling him towards the attacker, who turn out to be the **Orchid Lord**.

**

* * *

**

_**85: Akireru Hodo no Deai**_

"GAAAKKKK!"

"Kyuu!"

As the Orchid Lord binds Kyuu by his neck using her vines, the Class Q leader is slowly being strangled as she pulls him towards her, and the Class Q leader struggles to break free as he is being pulled towards her. Despite using all his might, he couldn't stop himself from being pulled towards his predator as the Lord giggles at her work, biding her time before killing the Class Q leader.

"Kyuu!"

Determined to save him after Kyuu went all the trouble to take him to the Mt. Fuji Hospital, Ryu attempts to help Kyuu by trying to unfasten the vines but it didn't budge and decides to interfere by taking on the Lord, but despite using his knowledge of judo, he is no match for the Lord's strength, and Kyuu shouts to Ryu to run and get help.

"R-run, Ryu…gaak…g-get…help…gaak…"

"Kyuu…"

Ryu at first did what he is told, as he started to run away to get help, but then stopped as he realized that he couldn't leave Kyuu to his fate as he figured that by the time he came back with help, his friend will be dead so he came back and tries to use a steel pipe he picked up and hits her, but the Orchid Lord just brushes him aside, but the Class Q member didn't give up, and repeatedly hits the Orchid Lord but she ignores him as she continued to pull and strangle Kyuu.

"I'm not giving up! I won't let you kill Kyuu! Kyuu…I won't run away! I'll save you for sure! Just you wait!"

"R-Ryu…gaak…!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the Overlord of Darkness is watching from an alley, enjoying the scene as he hopes that the orchid Lord will finish Kyuu after his attempts to kill him at Yuge's villa failed after several interferences from the two ex-Magic Knights, and with no one around, he is eagerly awaiting his death and expects to get the Agito seed extracted from the DDS student, not noticing that someone else is watching the scene.

"_Good…with those annoying Magic Knights out of the way…your seed will son be mine…your seed is special…and I can't let that seed be fertilized in your body…you must die lest a 3rd Agito be born…_"

But then, the Overlord of Darkness was surprised, as was Ryu, as Kyuu's "Agito Belt" materializes, but for some reason, Kyuu remained as himself as he slowly resisted being pulled forward and the Orchid Lord decided to approach the Class Q leader herself and attempts to kill him with her own hands, but then the Class Q leader jabbed his fingers onto the Lord's eyes, blinding her and then grabbed her neck, snapping them with great force, and the Orchid Lord knelt down, her "halo" appeared and then exploded.

"_Kyuu…am I seeing things…? Or did he killed that Unknown with his bear hands…?_"

After that Kyuu's "Agito Belt" disappeared and Ryu slowly approached his friend, rather surprised to see Kyuu defeated the Lord despite getting pinned down.

"_Damn! I didn't expect that his Agito powers are developing this fast…damn you, human brat…if my minions can't deal with you…then I'll deal with you myself…!_"

The Overlord of Darkness is seething with anger at seeing Kyuu defeating his "minion" despite the fact that Kyuu's "Agito" powers not yet activated, and is now considering killing the Class Q leader himself rather than risking another of his minion getting killed, and as he is about to confront him, Anubis spoke to him from behind, and began the conversation of forming a alliance claiming that both of them have a common goal.

"Greetings, sir. I came to you with an offer to form an alliance. It seems we both have something in common. We are both after certain persons who possesses the Agito powers and we both wish for them to perish…so I propose we form an alliance to rid them of our problems…of course we are amendable to any conditions we see it fit…"

"You have guts and bravery for a human to confront and offer me something that I deem it meaningless…but if you can convince me otherwise…I'll see if it meets my standards…you better start talking, human…lest I lose my patience and took my ire on you…"

Though the Overlord of Darkness is initially annoyed and scoffed at Anubis' idea, Anubis calmly persisted and stated the conditions and benefits of a proposed alliance until he was able to persuade the Overlord to give him a chance to prove his worth and his promise to help bring forth some DDS students who have Agito seeds. This seemed to gauge the Overlord's reaction and he decided to give Anubis a chance to prove his worth.

**-x-**

Much later during the day, a police car is escorting Kaori from the local police station to the Metropolitan Police Department, so the MPD can make use of their facilities to get information out from her regarding Pluto. She is worried that Anubis and/or Kelberos would finish her off and she resigns to her fate, recalling what Anubis told her before setting off to Mt. Fuji and infiltrated Yuge's mansion.

"_This seems to be my end…I was told if I fail this I'll be killed off…my carelessness costs me my spot in Pluto and now I'm about to be sent to the MPD and be forced to reveal Pluto's location and who I am working for…I wonder what kind of death am I to be put on…?_"

Kaori is bracing herself for any eventuality as she expects either Anubis or Kelberos to appear and cause the car she is riding on to crash or explode, but then she saw through the front mirror a flying object approaching the police car from behind and she ducks, just as the rear window shattered.

CRASH!

"Kyaaah!"

"What the?"

"Behind us!"

"What is that?"

"An Unknown!"

Outside the police car, the scene shifts and it is shown that the Bat Lord, wearing "special goggles", is behind the attack and uses its sonic wave to shatter the rear window of the car and uses its feet to scoop Kaori away, and then uses its sonic wave to disorient the police car and crashes to the "center island", then does it again at an oncoming gas truck, which disoriented the driver and crashes toward the police car, both vehicles exploded as the Bat Lord flees the scene with Kaori in tow.

The incident causes a monstrous traffic jam as the Bat Lord flies and uses his sonic wave to cause other cars to crash at another passing vehicle which seconds later resulted in a crash pile-up, producing deaths and injuries to other motorists, and ambulances are sent but they couldn't reach to the victims on time due to the traffic and many died on the spot, some died before the ambulances arrived.

"SSSSSKKKKRRRRREEEEE!"

"No! Please don't hurt me!"

Kaori screams as she pleads for her life thinking that the Bat Lord will kill her as both flew away from the scene towards the forests where no one would see them flee, as she couldn't bring herself to resist as they are too high from the ground and she wondered if this is her end or not.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, at an open road where no one can be seen, the Bat Lord arrived with Kaori, and the scene shows that Kelberos is waiting, a devious smirk on his lips as she awaits her punishment but to her surprise he made a statement which seem to remove her anxiety and gives her hope to redeem herself within the ranks of Pluto.

"Be thankful that Anubis persuaded Charon and myself not to punish you for bungling our last operation…at least you have another chance to redeem yourself…better not bungle the next mission or else we won't give you another shot."

"Th-thank you, master…thank you…"

"Now we should get to more…"

"Master Kelberos…that Unknown…"

"I don't know what Anubis is thinking…but from the looks of it…we may have to work with these Unknown if we are to get master Ryu back…and destroy DDS…though I'm not sure what Anubis' motives are, but we can only hope that it would benefit our organization…"

With that, Kelberos and Kaori boarded their car and left just as the Bat Lord departed, and no one else is aware of the incident due to the sudden events and lack of witnesses about the Bat Lord's attacks.

**-x-**

**Sakuragaoka High**.

The **Hokago Tea Time** are having a club meeting at the music room of the school with their fellow schoolmate **Nodoka Manabe** and club adviser, **Sawako Yamanaki**. There the Class K members of Dan Detective School were able to make up for missed classes and were able to pass the long test, with the two are wondering if the quartet taking extra schooling at DDS is a good thing or not.

Sawako: "Seriously…are you girls fine with this? You got school…the Light Music Club and attending a prestigious detective school…how are you able to cope up with that…?"

Ritsu: "Hey…we survived three live performances…a few conflicts and we just help solved a very complicated case involving a violin's heir…so no worries…you should feel proud we're part of a very well-known school for teaching potential detectives…and our very first case involves music…"

Tsumugi: "True…though Mio did faint a few times after seeing two dead bodies and blood…"

Mio: "KKKYYYAAAHHH! Don't bring up that subject again…!"

Yui: "But most important of all…we get to see Agito full close…how he fights…and how he beat those Unknown…it makes me want to become a superhero…"

Nodoka: "Oh, come on, Yui…you know you can't be one…you four are lucky not to end up getting caught by those Unknown…they are said to attack anyone, though they now seem to be choosy with their targets…imagine if one of you gets caught and killed…I don't think anyone would like that scenario to happen…"

Yui and Ritsu became silent as they recall how they nearly lost Tsumugi when the Turtle Lord snatch her back at Yuge's villa, but they were fortunate that Gills happened to be there though they are unaware that Umi indirectly helped them.

Yui: "Sorry for making you worry…but we're okay now so you don't have to worry…"

Ritsu: "Besides…we made it this far…and this is a challenge…I promise you we will make every of our dreams come true! The Bukodan! The live performance! New club members! Becoming the first musician-detectives in the history of Japan has ever seen!"

Yui: "Yeah! That's the way to go, Rit-chan!"

Tsumugi: "You got that right!"

Mio was unsure about this but her spirits were raised at seeing her friends so upbeat and smiled, and so is Nodoka, seeing how optimistic the quartet are, though she is still concerned about Yui getting embroiled into certain situations such as the Light Music Club encountering their first brush with a murder scene and capturing the culprit.

"_Is it okay for Yui-chan to get into this…? Oh well…might as well give her and the others my full support…_"

Outside the Sakuragaoka High, a van with tinted windows is parked near the school entrance with a satellite-like device attached on the roof. They were listening to the conversation and within several minutes Class k came out and are heading home. The van then stealthily followed the four girls, and they have taken note of their route plan on where they are going and a radio conversation can be heard a minute later.

"Master Anubis…we now know where the four girls are heading…which direction they took…they appear to be heading to a part-time job…we believe they can be vulnerable once they leave later in the night…what are your orders…? Should we capture Tsumugi Kotobuki or we kill her and her three friends on the spot…? We can do that while she has not yet awakened her Agito powers…"

"No…let the alone for now…just follow them and wait for the night to set in…I will join you shortly…"

"Yes, sir…"

And so the van, which belonged to Pluto, stealthily follows the four girls and stayed at a corner near the place where Class k is taking their part-time jobs, and are waiting for the night to set in until the time comes right.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Kyuu is saved again, but Ryu gets a glance at seeing Kyuu being an Agito potential, and now he wonders what would happen next should he see Kyuu becoming an Agito himself…

Kaori escapes and is given another chance…this is a stark contrast to the manga/anime version where she was hypnotized by Kelberos (manga) and/or Anubis (anime) into going into a catatonic state to prevent her from revealing to the police about her connections to Pluto. Kelberos is one bad-ass villain, just like Anubis as he sweet-talked the Overlord of Darkness into offering an alliance with Pluto…

Pluto is setting their sights on Class K, though it is unknown at this point if they are after Tsumugi or the entire K-On casts…at least they are ordered to observe them for now…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

An alliance between the Lords and Pluto are going full throttle as Kelberos and Anubis shows a gesture of goodwill by offering to the Overlord of Darkness a few sacrifices by bringing an Agito potential…and possibly three more victims…and they're from DDS…see who they are and what kind of death they would receive…


	86. Deadly Signs

**Seeds Of Agito**

As Ryu is welcomed into the Renjou Family, Pluto and the Overlord of Darkness began their alliance with Anubis and Kelberos offering a gesture of goodwill, which involves a sacrifice of a DDS student…and this would shock Class Q, and Ryu, to no end…

**-x-**

During the day, a police car is escorting Kaori from the local police station to the Metropolitan Police Department so the MPD can make use of their facilities to get information out from her regarding Pluto. She is worried that Anubis and/or Kelberos would finish her off and she resigns to her fate, recalling what Anubis told her before setting off to Mt. Fuji and infiltrated Yuge's mansion.

"_This seems to be my end…I was told if I fail this I'll be killed off…my carelessness costs me my spot in Pluto and now I'm about to be sent to the MPD and be forced to reveal Pluto's location and who I am working for…I wonder what kind of death am I to be put on…?_"

Kaori is bracing herself for any eventuality as she expects either Anubis or Kelberos to appear and cause the car she is riding on to crash or explode, but then she saw through the front mirror a flying object approaching the police car from behind and she ducks, just as the rear window shattered.

CRASH!

"Kyaaah!"

"What the?"

"Behind us!"

"What is that?"

"An Unknown!"

Outside the police car, the scene shifts and it is shown that the Bat Lord, wearing "special goggles", is behind the attack and uses its sonic wave to shatter the rear window of the car and uses its feet to scoop Kaori away, and then uses its sonic wave to disorient the police car and crashes to the "center island", then does it again at an oncoming gas truck, which disoriented the driver and crashes toward the police car, both vehicles exploded as the Bat lord flees the scene with Kaori in tow.

The incident causes a monstrous traffic jam as the Bat Lord flies and uses his sonic wave to cause other cars to crash at another passing vehicle which seconds later resulted in a crash pile-up, producing deaths and injuries to other motorists, and ambulances are sent but they couldn't reach to the victims on time due to the traffic and many died on the spot, some died before the ambulances arrived.

At an open road where no one can be seen, the Bat Lord arrived with Kaori, and the scene shows that Kelberos is waiting, a devious smirk on his lips as she awaits her punishment but to her surprise he made a statement which seem to remove her anxiety and gives her hope to redeem herself within the ranks of Pluto.

"Be thankful that Anubis persuaded Charon and myself not to punish you for bungling our last operation…at least you have another chance to redeem yourself…better not bungle the next mission or else we won't give you another shot."

"Th-thank you, master…thank you…"

With that, Kelberos and Kaori boarded their car and left just as the Bat lord departed, and no one else is aware of the incident due to the sudden events and lack of witnesses about the Bat Lord's attacks.

**-x-**

Outside the Sakuragaoka High, a van with tinted windows is parked near the school entrance with a satellite-like device attached on the roof. They were listening to the conversation and within several minutes Class K came out and are heading home. The van then stealthily followed the four girls, and they have taken note of their route plan on where they are going and a radio conversation can be heard a minute later.

"Master Anubis…we now know where the four girls are heading…which direction they took…they appear to be heading to a part-time job…we believe they can be vulnerable once they leave later in the night…what are your orders…? Should we capture Tsumugi Kotobuki or we kill her and her three friends on the spot…? We can do that while she has not yet awakened her Agito powers…"

"No…let the alone for now…just follow them and wait for the night to set in…I will join you shortly…"

"Yes, sir…"

And so the van, which belonged to Pluto, stealthily follows the four girls and stayed at a corner near the place where Class K is taking their part-time jobs, and are waiting for the night to set in until the time comes right.

**-x-**

At the Hirasawa house, Ui, Yui's younger sister, arrived home and is washing the dishes as she is ready to prepare tonight's dinner when she accidentally dropped a glass, and it hits the floor, causing shards of broken shrapnel to scatter on the ground, and as she is sweeping the floor with a broom and dustpan, she had a cold chill and started to feel uncomfortable about this and glances at the window, feeling that something might happen to her elder sister.

"_Onee-chan…please be okay…what happened just now is a bad omen…I hope I'm just worrying over nothing…please come back home safely…I'm beginning to wonder if getting enrolled at DDS is a right choice for you since it might get you into trouble with criminals…_"

**-x-**

At the Manabe house, Nodoka is also feeling the same discomfort, especially after hearing the news about the incident at the highway, and wondered if the Unknown might target Yui and the others though she had to brush it off since anyone can be targeted and is confident that Yui will come home safely. She then resume her studies as she glances at the picture frame where it shows her and Yui during their elementary days, when suddenly a crack appeared out of nowhere and this troubled her greatly.

"_Yui…please tell me this is a false alarm…_"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_Here we Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito GET ON!_

**

* * *

86: Deadly Signs**

At DDS, just before sunset, Morihiko Dan got the news from Superintendent Touyama about the incident at the road and that Kaori is missing amid the wreckage of the police cars where the charred bodies of her police escorts are found. They are still searching for her body in case she is thrown off from the car or if the Unknown, which is seen by a few, dropped her to her death somewhere near the scene of the incident.

"I see…yes…we'll let you know if we ever discover her body…yes…thank you, Touyama."

"Dan-sensei…"

"I know, Katagiri…the Unknown attacks are getting frequent and that they are starting to attack more randomly when they first attacked the survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry survivors…and even some within DDS…we must tighten our security and ensure our students are not harmed at any costs…"

"Yes…"

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Tomoyo was watching the news and is alarmed by what she saw and called Team G3 and her scientist team, asking for the progress of the G3-X suit, in which she was told that they are 85% complete and that they cannot rush it, which she realized that she has to be patient, just as Fuu is undergoing rehabilitation as she is 88% recovered and is needed to regain control over her leg movements. Though able to walk, Fuu is needed to regain her jumping and running abilities, which slowly showed that she is halfway to completion.

**-x-**

At the Renjou house, later that night, Ryu is introduced by Kyuu to Mrs. Renjou and there Ryu gives out hinted reasons for wanting to live with the Renjou's telling them that he is living in a "prison" and reveals that Yurie is not his real mother.

"That's right…the woman you saw at DDS fetching me is not my mother at all, just a figurehead so she can monitor my movements when I'm with you…and no matter how hard I try, she always followed me…that's why when that Spider Unknown attacked you, she tried to pull me away so that you'll be killed off…and since she has no idea about this place…I think I should stay here until that time comes…"

"That time comes…?"

At Kyuu's queries, Ryu then told them that when the right time comes, he will tell the whole truth himself. While Kyuu is surprised by these revelations, Mrs. Renjou accepted Ryu's request without question and Ryu is overjoyed, and both Ryu and Kyuu left to buy vegetables at the market as she told the boys she would celebrate a new "member" in the family.

"Really…?"

"Yes…why not? My son has been all alone…so maybe having an extra member of this family doesn't sound bad…so welcome to the Renjou house, Ryu."

"Yahoo! I got a housemate!"

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Renjou…thank you…!"

"Now let's have dinner to celebrate your arrival…you two buy vegetables at the market…"

"Ehh? This time of the night?"

"I wouldn't mind it, Kyuu…"

**-x-**

The next day, Kyuu and Ryu are on their way back to the house after going out to by bread at the nearby bakery, both are chatting along, but Ryu is mentally bothered by what he discovered about Kyuu defeating an Unknown by himself as well as briefly seeing the "Agito" belt that materialized around Kyuu's waist, but decided not to bring out that topic as he is unsure of himself.

"_Kyuu…are you really an Agito…? If so…what would happen if the MPD initiated their "Capture AGITO"…? That would put you in danger…but what would happen if you meet up with the first Agito…and the green-scaled, horned version the other Agito…? I fear this might put strain on your mother and Class Q, along with DDS should they discover this. I also wonder what if you indeed become an Agito without warning…_"

As Kyuu talks about how cool Class K is with their musical talents, he saw several people lining outside an electronics store as the two glanced at the display TV, they saw several policemen standing around four corpses and he recognized them as Class K, in their school uniforms, sprawled at the ground, shocking them.

"Kyuu…aren't they…?"

"No doubt about it…those school uniforms…they're from Sakuragaoka High…and the girl in the middle…it's Tsumugi…they're Class K…! This is bad…come on…we need to head for DDS!"

"Got it!"

The two Class Q members rushed home and after dropping off the breads, they rushed towards DDS to get confirmation about what they saw.

**-x-**

At DDS, Kyuu and Ryu are met with shocking eyes coming from Class A, M and the rest of Class Q, with Nanami giving grim look and confirms that they got word that Class K are found murdered and with Hongou coming along, the three DDS sections head for Tokyo Bay where Class K's corpses are found by dock workers.

Kyuu: "This can't be happening…Class K is talented…as detectives and musicians…they can't die a meaningless death…I won't believe this…I won't…! This is just a nightmare!"

Megumi: "Kyuu…"

Sabnurumarou: "Hah…you just want to spent those quartet on a date…"

Kyuu (grabbing Saburumarou by his collar): "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD?"

Ryu: "Kyuu…calm down!"

Kinta: "That's enough!"

Yukihira: "Saburumarou…will you shut the hell up?"

"Everyone…please calm down…"

"We will know once we get there…"

Nanami and Hongou's urging has the two DDS sections calm down and silence covered the van, while behind them are two motorcycles where Hikaru and Umi are riding and driving, both are in a state of disbelief on what they heard, and opted to see this with their own eyes that Class K is indeed the victims killed or not.

**-x-**

Within 15 minutes they arrived at the scene, and the moment they approached the corpses that were found, the DDS students are greeted with a gruesome sight, where Megumi shrieks out aloud while Kyuu covers her with his body at the gruesome sight, while Kuniko tries not to faint; Yukihira was horrified, while Umi and Hikaru glanced at each other, guessing that this is the work of an Unknown. Three of the Class K members, Yui, Ritsu and Mio, are laid on the ground, with their heads appeared to have been "exploded" while Tsumugi body is intact though she had a huge hole on her chest, indicating that something "punched" her, resulting in a missing heart.

"N-no way…"

"KKKYYYYAAAHHHH!"

"N-no…Class K…dead…"

"But…Tsumugi Kotobuki's body is intact…but her chest…"

Kazuma vomited while Kinta tried to look away, while Ryu is horrified at what he saw, while the rest of Class A grimaced at the gruesome sight. Umi and Hikaru clenched their fists as they felt that Class K died in a violent death. They mentally vowed to get their hands on whoever did this to them.

"HHHHUUUWWWAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Easy, Kazuma…easy…"

"_Who could have done this to them…? If this is the work of the Unknown…Class K suffered a violent death…_"

"Umi…"

"I know, Hikaru…the Unknown did this…but why the rest of Class K…?"

Nanami and Hongou could only stare in emotionless expressions since as DDS instructors they must teach their students not to let a sight like this affect their performances as detectives.

"Everyone…we'd better start working and determine the cause of their deaths…"

Yukihira led Class A in checking the three Class K members and determined that their heads were indeed blown off but found no evidence of gunshot or explosive residue, while Class Q checks on Tsumugi and the two leaders went to the two instructors to give their thoughts.

Yukihira: "Sirs…Akiyama, Hirasawa and Tainaka's heads were blown off, but there are no traces of gunshot or other compound residues…but I can't discern what caused this to happen…"

Kyuu: "Tsumugi's heart was ripped from her chest, which caused her to bleed to death…I'm absolutely sure…this is the work of an Unknown…only they can do something like this…"

Class M stepped forward and supported Kyuu's claim, though they wondered why the rest of Class K are dragged in since only Tsumugi has an Agito seed, and while a debate is made, no one is aware that someone is watching them from behind the scene.

**-x-**

Outside, the Overlord of Darkness is smirking at the scene, pleased with the developments as he eyes Kyuu and Ryu, recalling that he has formed an alliance with Pluto with the promise of getting his seeds back as long as he leaves Kyuu and Ryu alone for the time being. Though he isn't amendable at first, he consented to Anubis' offer after the "goodwill gesture" he received when Class M was brought in by Anubis and settled for that for now after being assured that Pluto will aid him in searching for more Agito seed carriers.

"_Though I wonder why I allowed myself to ally with these weak humans…I guess this is fine after they showed to me their resources in finding the seed carriers quite faster when my emissaries couldn't…_"

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

A flashback scene shows that Class K left Sakuragaoka High so they can atend a part-time job, and when the night is set they left and are heading to Tsumugi's house to have an overnight stay, but along the way Anubis shows up and waves a pendant, slowly hypnotizing the quartet and motions them to follow him towards Tokyo Bay inside an abandoned warehouse where the Overlord of Darkness, Kelberos, Kaori and the Bat Lord are waiting.

"Here you are, my dear Overlord of Darkness…as promised…an Agito seed carrier…and three sacrifices to your liking…you may scan one of them if you wished to…they are yours in your disposal…feel free to do whatever you wish on them…"

"How thoughtful of you…I guess you humans are not as useless as I thought at first…"

"More than meets the eye…"

It is then showed that the Overlord accepted Pluto's terms that they will aid him in finding the Agito carriers as long as he leaves Ryu and Kyuu alone for the time being, which Anubis implies that they have plans for Kyuu and that his Agito seed will be useful in the coming days. While the Overlord is not quite receptive of this claim, he nevertheless accepts as long as it would help put away Agito and Gills.

"Very well…just make sure he won't get in my way…and see to it that you use that boy to deal with Agito and Gills…"

"As you wish…"

The Overlord then approaches Tsumugi, sensing her Agito seed and jabbed his hand through her chest, pulling her heart out and severed it from her body, slowly killing her while extracting the seed from the severed heart. He then asks Anubis and Kelberos what to do with the rest and they said he can do what he wishes with them.

"Really, then…thank you…"

With this, he ordered the Bat Lord to dispose of them which the Lord uses his sonic wave and causes Class K get killed, their heads exploded and slumped to the ground laying alongside Tsumugi, who is now dead. Pluto then left as the overlord stayed behind.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

Back at the present, as the four corpses are being taken away, Kinta found a box with a note attached, addressed to Ryu, and when Ryu he opened the box, he finds a plant, the same as the one Anubis brought at the hospital days ago, loaded inside the box. As the others are baffled, Ryu is livid and threw the plant to the ground, angered and worried, sensing that Pluto is doing this and is murdering anyone within DDS just to "persuade" him into coming back to Pluto's side.

"_Blast you…are you intent on making me comeback to your side? I won't give in to you…and I'll make sure you rot in prison!_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Okay...a new year with a horrifying surprise. I know...why kill off Class K when they have potential to advance further into the story arcs? Well here are the reasons why:

**a)** The K-ON casts are really slated to appear only in the violin arc and nothing more

**b)** When i was thinking of what to do with them once that arc is over, I thought of giving them sporadical appearances in future chapters from time to time, but in the end I realized that they have no more places to be filled since after reading the raw manga there are no other plots I could think of, even though it took me the entire month of last December to cook up a plot

**c)** When I first decided to have Tsumugi killed off, I realized that this would also kil off the others in an emotional way, so I decided to have Ritsu, Yui and Mio share Tsumugi's fate, as well as to show to you readers how much of a threat Pluto and the Lords can be after forming an alliance. Since Tsumugi is intended to be killed off due to her having an Agito seed, I couldn't think of anything else on what to do with the others, so here they are..the Bat Lord killed them off, as well as for Anubis and Kelberos to torment Ryu into returning to Pluto.

You also notice that I posted a new opening and ending song, which also means that there are things for you to watch out for:

**a)** Pluto will become more bold in their operations and to get Ryu back to their "graces", which Ryu will no doubt resist them.

**b)** Fuu will be coming back after more than 15 chapters of absence. Class M will be completed once more.

**c)** Speaking of Fuu, expect her to mkae more action as she will be slated to don a new, upgraded battle suit in the upcoming chapters.

**d)** Hikaru will also sport a new "power up" within her Agito form.

**e)** I will be bringing in more characters from various series **CLAMP**, as well as a set of new group villains that will face the DDS students in the upcoming chapters.

**f)** The DDSunrise, which is seen in episodes 44 and 45 of the anime, will be the last arc that I will bring to the fic, as after that I will be bringing in the future arcs STRAIGHT from the DSQ manga.

Also, the song, "Take The Wave" is not only a catchy song, but the theme also shows Ryu taking the chance to bolt away from Pluto, knowing the risks involved, while Pluto is going to great lengths just to get Ryu back to their clutches.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Fuu Hououji is back…and this time she takes center stage as she makes a comeback, testing the newly upgraded battle suit – the **G3-X**! But expect Kojima to counter Fuu's new weapon as he makes his own weapon to humiliate her and to take back the position as the MPD's official weapon against the Lords…


	87. G3 X vs V1 System part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

Fuu Hououji is back…and take the spotlight as she gets to test out the upgraded G3-X exo-suit which will vbe the standard battle suit to combat stronger Lords, but don't think Kojima will take this lightly as he intends to humiliate her as well as intending to become MPD's "new face" with his own battle suit…

But first…a tearful goodbye to Class K as Class Q gets to see them again…for one last time…

**-x-**

At a funeral parlor, Class Q was among those who attended the wake of Class K, and they were very saddened by the fate that befell the quartet musicians and Ryu was mentally angered at Pluto, as he deduced that they played a hand on their deaths and realized that they did this to coerce him to return to Pluto, though he is baffled as to whether they are involved with the Unknown or not.

"_Blast you, Pluto…do you really resort to this just to make me go back to you? And are they responsible for this? And if so…would they be aiding the Unknown?_"

As Kyuu went to the families of the four girls, he offered to them their condolences, which the families accepted, but Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister, slapped Kyuu hard but was restrained by her parents.

Ui: "YOU! YOU TOOK MY SISTER AWAY! BECAUSE OF YOU AT DDS…CRIMINALS TARGETED THE JUST TO GEAT YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER! GIVER HER BACK! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mr. Hirasawa: "Ui…calm down!"

Mrs. Hirasawa: "Hush, child…they're not at fault…"

Shuro Katagiri: "Please calm down…it's not our fault…it was the Unknown who killed them…"

Ui: "I want my sister back! Bring her back!"

As Ui started crying, Kyuu looks down at the floor, feeling saddened by this and Nanami had to cheer Kyuu up so as he won't blame himself for Class K's fate. By then, Nodoka Manabe steps in to calm a crying Ui, and there Sawako Yamanaka, Class K's teacher at Sakuragaoka High, turned on the TV which shows one of Class K's live performances at their school which slowly eases the tension.

**-o-**

_KIMI o miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKI DOKI_

_yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwa fuwa_

_itsumo ganbaru KIMI no yokogao_

_zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne_

_yume no naka nara futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na_

_aa KAMI SAMA onegai_

_futari dake no Dream Time kudasai_

_oki ni iri no usa chan daite konya mo OYASUMI_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU_

_futoshita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKI ZUKI_

_sarige na egao o fukayomi shisugite Over heat_

_itsuka me ni shita KIMI no MAJI kao_

_hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo_

_yume de ii kara futari dake no Sweet time hoshii no_

_aa KAMI SAMA doushite_

_suki ni naru hodo Dream night setsunai no_

_totteoki no kuma chan dashita shi konya wa daijoubu kana_

_mo sukoshi yuuki furutte_

_shizen ni hanaseba_

_nanika ga kawaru no kana_

_sonna ki suru kedo_

_dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo_

_hanashi no kikkake toka doushiyo_

_teka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne_

_aa mou iiya nechao nechao nechao_

_aa KAMI SAMA onegai_

_ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai_

_moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa dou ni ka naru yo ne_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU fuwafuwa TAIMU_

**-o-**

Sawako reminded Ui that rather than stop blaming others, she should honor her sister's and her friends' memories and instead be thankful that despite their short time they have touched people's lives, and Ui tearfully had to accept reality, and even Kyuu cried and Ryu had to stay silent as to stay strong. Even Megumi and Kazuma began crying while Kinta was sad, yet silent.

Morihiko Dan was also there and he offered condolences to the families of the four girls killed and assured to them that they will get to the bottom of this.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

**

* * *

_87: G3-X vs. V-1 System part 1_  
**

Another few days later, Class Q, A, M and the DDS staff, are among those who attended Class K's funeral, and the families of Tsumugi, Mio, Yui and Ritsu are heard wailing aloud that their children are murdered, and after they were buried, Morihiko Dan assured to the bereaved families that they will solve this case with the three DDS sections vowing to see to it that the culprits are brought to justice.

Everyone left with Dan heading to the Metropolitan Police Department to oversee the unveiling of the Project G3-X as well as to see if it can stand up to the proposed V-1 System and hoped that Fuu is recovered to test out Tomoyo's newest weapon.

**-x-**

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Tomoyo and Team G3 were alarmed at hearing the news about what happened to Class K and they are baffled as to who did this though they suspected that this may be the work of the Unknown, though they have no proof as to which kind of Unknown did this.

Icchan: "This is bad…now even the DDS students are now being targeted…First two from Class Q, and now the entire embers of Class K…had Fuu recovered a week earlier, we might have sent her out with the new suit we developed…"

Hatoko: "I doubt it…we still haven't gotten the approval from the higher-ups…"

Minoru: "not to mention that do anything to keep us from doing our work…we know he's a woman-hater and will do anything to keep Fuu from working here…"

Tomoyo: "What's done is done…we can't do anything from hereon…except do what we can starting now…is the new exo-suit ready…?"

Icchan: "All systems go, Ms. Daidouji…!"

By then Fuu has arrived and is fully recovered from her injuries, though she had her first taste of anxiety as she heard from the TV news about the deaths of Class K, and that she is unable to attend the funeral. Tomoyo greets her as she informs her that she is right on time as the G3-X prototype exo-suit is now ready and she will be the first to try it out. Icchan came and told the two to be ready as Kojima is up to no good, as he overheard that he and his team have created a battle suit of his own.

Fuu: "Will that chauvinist ever stop bugging us and leave us alone…?"

Hatoko: "Relax…whatever tin can of suit he's made…we'll beat him with our superior brand…he'll son learn that women don't deserve to be treated as rags…whatever malice he has against us women…it'll spring back at him. Soon he'll get his comeuppance…"

Minoru: "And hopefully it'll make him regret ever insulting you women…"

Icchan: "No one can stop our new suit…and no one can even duplicate it…!"

Tomoyo: "Then be ready, everyone…the higher-ups will cal us anytime now…"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, within the MPD, Kojima is pleased as his battle suit, the V-1 System, is completed and he told his team he will personally use it and will make sure Fuu suffers a humiliating defeat, which his team cheered on. Kojima smirked as he couldn't wait to humiliate Fuu and Tomoyo as he is pinning his hopes on his and his team's creation.

"_Just you wait, you bitches…my creation will make scrap metal out of your G3 suit…and mine will soon become the new face of the MPD…and I'll see to it that you women don't deserve a place here in this department…all you can do is make babies…! Just you wait..i'm going to spit on your ugly faces…! My victory will be at my palms!_"

His lead scientist came and said they still have 30 minutes left and he will be putting additional layers of added protection which Kojima agreed, and as the suit undergoes a last-minute upgrade, he threw darts on the picture of Fuu's face, acting as a dartboard. He is excited that his suit will beat Tomoyo's and his chance at revenge against Fuu is fast approaching.

"Take that, you fucking Fuu!"

"Nice shot, sir…"

"Thank you…"

**-x-**

At the senate house, an hour later, the Minister of Justice Ichimon Isuzu had just left the building after a session meeting and saw his wife and five-year old son **Iori Isuzu**, who happened to be among the Akatsuki Ferry survivors rescued four years ago, awaiting him. As the minister hugged his family, screams are heard, and Minister Isuzu was startled to see the **Lizard Lord** heading his way, and stood in front to protect his family, unaware that his five-year old son is the Lord's target due to the fact that Iori has an Agito seed in him.

"What the…? An Unknown?"

"Honey…that thing is after our son!"

"Guards…protect us!"

The guards opened fire at the Lord but the bullets did nothing to stop him as he shoved the guards aside and reaches for the boy, who is crying at the situation, and as the Minister of Justice personally intervenes, he too was shoved aside and the Lord grapples with Iori while Mrs. Isuzu desperately held onto her child.

"No! Let go of my child!"

"Waahhh! Mommy!"

Fortunately Umi happened to be passing by and saw the commotion, shocking her and with no one looking, Umi initiated her transformation to Gills and jumped onto the Lizard Lord, dragging him away, but the Lord was able to grab onto Iori, intent on holding the boy until he extracted his seed after killing him, and Gills became more concerned after recalling about the death scene of Class K.

Seeing this she was being careful not to hit the boy until she gets a clear shot and waited for the right time to strike, seeing that the Lord is using Iori as a shield. As SWAT team members arrived, they are aiming their weapons at the two fighting, but the Minister of Justice told them not to fire as they might hit his son.

"No…don't fire…you might hit my son…!"

"But…"

"Hold you fire, men…we wait until we get a clear shot…"

"Yes sir…"

As they watched, Gills got the upper hand and is able to kick the Lord and regain custody of Iori while managing to chase the Lizard Lord away and brought Iori back to his parents. By then the SWAT aimed their weapons at Gills at close range, but the minister ordered them to lay down their weapons after seeing Gills saved Iori, and as they reluctantly did so, the Minister's wife hugged her crying son and the Minister himself bowed and thanked her for her deed, and Gills nodded while she boarded her motorcycle and left.

"Minister…are you sure we should let that thing go…?"

"For now…that…thing…saved my son…"

"But…wasn't that thing the one who fought Agito…?"

"Perhaps that thing has turned a new leaf…"

"Until then…we'll keep an eye on that thing…"

**-x-**

At the MPD, where it is slowly revealed that it has an underground complex where the G3-X suit is being made, as well as the V-1 System, Commissioner Eriol and the board of directors are assembled and summoned Tomoyo and Kojima to bring forth their proposals so they can be tested to determine which of their proposals would become the official weapon of the MPD.

"Officers Kinomoto and Tsukishiro…call forth Tomoyo and Kojima…have them brought their proposals so we can commence the duel to see which one of their designs would be deemed the official weapon of the Metropolitan Police Department."

Immediately, the two officers went for the room where Team G3 are waiting and there they told them that the board of directors and Commissioner Hiiragizawa are waiting, and said that their proposal's duel with Kojima's is about to commence. Hearing this, Tomoyo called out Fuu, who is now clad in the G3-X suit, and is ready for battle.

Yukito: "Good luck, Fuu…hope you win and represent the MPD…"

Touya: "Yeah…and show that Kojima what a jerk he is insulting women…and avenge me by kicking his ass…he insulted my sister…"

Fuu: "I will…I waited a long time for this…I'll make him sorry…you have my word."

**-x-**

At another room, Inspector Kaho Mizuki came and called for Kojima, and she was greeted by a rather plain-looking battle suit that makes it resemble Robocop and a Metal Hero , which Kojima's voice emanated, and there she realized that Kojima is inside the suit and mentally wondered what he is up to.

Mizuki: "Is that you, Kojima…?"

Kojima: "You bet, toots…and be ready…I'm going to send that G3 suit to the junkyard…and show you that women have no place here in this department…except serve us like a maid in a maid café…you bitches will be crying and beg to be retained here…"

Wit that, Kojima, inside his battle suit dubbed "V-1", shoved Mizuki aside as he heads for the where the duel is about to take place, not noticing that Mizuki is glaring at him and hoped that Fuu will teach him a lesson in humility for his actions and attitude towards women.

**-x-**

After some five minutes, Kojima came to the secret underground lair of the MPD and told the witnesses that he will personally use the V-1 System to battle Tomoyo's G3-X. Tomoyo and Fuu, inside the G3-X battle suit, are already there, and are awaiting Commissioner Hiiragizawa's signal on when to enter the battle room to begin the duel.

Eriol: "Shall I signal them to come in?"

"Yes."

Eriol: "Kojima…Hououji…you two may enter…and when I give the word…you two may begin the duel…just make sure you know the rules…this is just a simple duel…disable your opponent until he/she can no longer continue the battle…killing and maiming your opponent is prohibited…when I say stop…I mean stop fighting…understood?"

Kojima: "Yes…"

Fuu: "Understood."

After getting the nod from the board of directors, Eriol told the two that it is time for the duel to begin, and the two battle suit-clad participants were told to enter the "Danger Room" to commence their battle. V-1 was the first to enter and 20 seconds later, G3-X was next to enter and everyone braced themselves to see which one would be the winner: V-1 System or G3-X.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

A brief scene where Class K makes its final appearance…and now the duel between Kojima and Fuu is about to begin…with a lot at stake here, as Kojima is bent on humiliating the women, while Fuu is gunning to use the new suit to combat the Unknown, but she knows that this duel will not be as easy as she expects.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The duel between G3-X and V-1 has commence, so expect a heavy barrage of punches and gunfire to be unloaded here…and see who will win this duel and become the "new face" of the Metropolitan Police Department…and hope that Kojima doesn't win…


	88. G3 X vs V1 System part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

Fuu Hououji is going to get her taste of vengeance…as she uses the upgraded G3 suit to take on Kojima's V-1, and here a lot are at stake aside from their prides…as she will finally make him pay for his insults towards women…

**-x-**

After some five minutes, Kojima came to the secret underground lair of the MPD and told the witnesses that he will personally use the V-1 System to battle Tomoyo's G3-X. Tomoyo and Fuu, inside the G3-X battle suit, are already there, and are awaiting Commissioner Hiiragizawa's signal on when to enter the battle room to begin the duel.

Eriol: "Shall I signal them to come in?"

"Yes."

Eriol: "Kojima…Hououji…you two may enter…and when I give the word…you two may begin the duel…just make sure you know the rules…this is just a simple duel…disable your opponent until he/she can no longer continue the battle…killing and maiming your opponent is prohibited…when I say stop…I mean stop fighting…understood?"

Kojima: "Yes…"

Fuu: "Understood."

After getting the nod from the board of directors, Eriol told the two that it is time for the duel to begin, and the two battle suit-clad participants were told to enter the "Danger Room" to commence their battle. V-1 was the first to enter and 20 seconds later, G3-X was next to enter and everyone braced themselves to see which one would be the winner: V-1 System or G3-X.

**-x-**

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

**

* * *

_88: G3-X vs. V-1 System part 2_  
**

At the so-called "Danger Room", G3-x and V-1 are staring off as they await for Eriol's call to begin the duel while officers Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro arrived to get their seats as they intend to witness the battle between the two battle suit-clad participants, which the two are pinning their hopes on Fuu yo show Kojima his place as wel as to teach him a leson on how to respect women.

Tomoyo: "Be confident, you two…Fuu will win…"

Touya: "I hope so…I'm betting my allowance on her…that Kojima better not win…if he makes another insult to my sister…"

Yukito: "Ease up, Touya…Tomoyo said Fuu will win…the G3-X suit is ramped up than the G3 suit itself…"

Touya: "That's why I'm hoping she'll win…"

Tomoyo: "Team G3 are at the G3 Trailer and are monitoring Fuu from there…and they can relay to me if something would go wrong or not…but I believe that everything's taken care of…so there's no need to worry…"

**-x-**

At DDS, inside the conference room, Morihiko Dan and the school staff are watching on live TV that is connected to the MPD, which ONLY DDS can watch it, and saw the G3-X suit getting ready to fight the V-1 System, which Hongou is quite observant and wondered if Dan made the right decision to allow Fuu to be the one testing out the suit, while Katagiri watches intently though she shows concern for Fuu as she felt that anything might happen.

"Hey, everyone…I brought a wagon full of popcorns…I butter, cheese, caramel and spicy flavors…choose whatever flavor you like…"

KA-PLAG!

Hongou was getting irritated at Okinube's silly gestures so he whacked him on thae head, and Okinube retaliated by grabbing a skeleton model and uses its "hands" to pick on Hongou's nose.

"Hey! Stop picking on my nose!"

"Ha-ha…! My skeleton has picked up a pair of detective boogers…"

"That's it…I'm going to…"

"ENOUGH! IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL SEND YOU TO DETENTION!"

Dan screamed at the scene which Hongou sat down while Okinube began distributing the popcorns to the staff members, while one of them asked a question.

"Can I take orders, Okinube?"

"Sure…what'll it be…? McDonald's? Wendy's? Pizza Hut? Mister Donuts? Or Dunkin Donuts?"

Dan sweat-dropped while Katagiri giggled as the whimsical atmosphere have liven up the mood though Hongou just groaned at this.

**-x-**

After some few minutes since entering the Danger Room, the board of directors gave their nods, and Eriol signals the two participants to begin their duel, with V-1 making the first move as he revealed that he has G3's weapons, such as the **GM-01 "Scorpion"**, which hits its target, causing G3-X to stagger back and V-1 continued to fire away, not giving her the chance to recover. G3-X then was forced to hide behind a pillar, but then he got rattled as V-1 brought out the **GG-02 "Salamander"**, and smashed the pillar, forcing G3-X to come out of hiding, and there he combined the "Scorpion" and "Salamander" weapons and fired it onto G3-X.

"Hah! Take that, you bitch! You'll soon regret ever working here at the MPD…this department doesn't need women holding guns…all you women are good at is putting make up on your feces-loaded faces! Use a panty-liner on your lips, you bitch!"

"Grrr…you're going to regret making those discriminatory remarks, you chauvinist pig!"

"Go get a job at the brothel, you prostitute!"

"I'll beat you up!"

"Show me your panties and shave your pubic hair!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

**-x-**

Touya, Tomoyo and Yukito were surprised to see that V-1's weapons are based on the designs of G3 and realized that Kojima is merely copying the designs and concepts instead of creating something original. And seeing that Kojima is using insults at Fuu, he realized that Kojima is intent to win at any costs and feared that he might actually disable Fuu to the point that she might get injured severely that might led her to retire early.

"That Kojima…I knew he's a cheater…he's even using underhand tactics just for the sake of impressing the board of directors! I wish I was there using that suit…so I can beat his sorry face!"

While Touya branded Kojima a "cheater", Tomoyo is confident that Fuu will win knowing that her designs are better since she was shown by Team G3 the battle data they received before the G3 suit was shelved following the Tokyo tower incident.

"Have faith in Fuu…I know she'll win…and what Kojima doesn't know that even though he copied some of my designs' concepts…he doesn't made any adjustments after Fuu's last battle with that horned Agito…"

Meanwhile, V-1 continues to fire away with his weapons at G3-X but Fuu crosses her arms to shield herself while trying to move forward to get and reach V-1, and though she managed to fight off the impact of V-1's weapons, she is forced to seek cover at another pillar , where V-1 fires away, slowly weakening the pillar.

"That's right…hide! That way I can pump a hole on your asshole…and I can pump additional holes on your front! Not even a bulletproof panty can protect your modesty…ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Nnngggrrrr…!"

**-x-**

At the G3 Trailer, Icchan watches the scene and made some observations and found a way to counter Kojima's dirty tactics and contacted Fuu, who told her that the V-1 is being based off from the old G3 suit designs as well as its weapon and thus she should know where the G3 suit had its weakness and how to counter it. Minoru then told Fuu that the G3-x suit has more weapons than the G3 suit and urged her to try it out while she is able to move.

"Okay…got it…tell me where these weapons are stored so I can activated it…"

"Good…most of them are stored on the left arm…and another is stored on the right leg…you can even attach it to your current weapon…it's stronger than the one you used as G3…now go try it out! You can do it and you can win this duel!"

**-x-**

Back at the "Danger Room", while V-1 continued to fire away with the GM-01 Scorpion, G3-X initiated her counter by bringing out the,** GX-05 "Cerberus"**, and opened fire, and this time it was V-1 who started to stagger back as the impact slowly causes a dent on the V-1's chest armor. Kojima was forced to hide behind a pillar to regroup while G3-X slowly came out to find where Kojima is hiding, her confidence slowly building up.

"Your right, Icchan…it's working…I can do this and win!"

"I told you so…now you can win this fight and make Kojima hang his head in shame!"

Team G3 and Tomoyo are beginning to feel enthusiasm at seeing Fuu taking over control of the duel as the board of directors are starting to get impressed.

"This isn't over yet, you bitch!"

Unwilling to yield to a woman, Kojima brought out the combined GM-01 Scorpion and GG-02 Salamander, combining them to fire the missile, and G3-X responded by attaching a new weapon,** GX- Launcher**, on the GX05 Cerberus, and fired her missile just as V-1 fired his, and the two missiles collided, causing a strong impact but the windows protected the spectators.

"Whoa…"

"Good thing the glass panel are impact proof…"

"What happened…?"

"Who won…?"

As the smoke cleared V-1 and G3-X are punching each other out, and they saw the V-1 suit's armor are showing signs of deeper dents due to Fuu's fighting experience as she slowly dominated the duel, not letting Kojima get the chance to stand up and keeps up the pressure to disable him to end the duel, wanting to prove that women deserves respect and she will not tolerate chauvinists to make degrading comments aimed at women.

"You'll be sorry for making insults at us women!"

"And you'll be sorry for strutting your butts in the MPD!"

Using more underhanded tactics, V-1 tripped G3-X and brought out the **GS-03 "Destroyer"**: a high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use, and stabbed his opponent on the neck area, and driven by losing his cool, he attempted to "behead" her, and at the G3-Trailer, Icchan told Fuu that if this keeps up, V-1's weapon might penetrate it and make its way through. G3-X then counterattacks by bringing out the **-06 "Unicorn"**: an electromagnetic combat knife, stored left arm, hand carried in use and stabbed V-1's armored hand, and kicked him back. The two then did a "sword fight" until both disarmed and began to punch each other out.

"Looks like it's a boxing fest…"

Who is going to win…?"

"Whoever scores a TKO…"

"I think Fuu will win…"

"Really…?"

"Kojima's armor is all dented up…"

"You're right…"

"Think it's karma for Kojima…?"

"Yeah…his insults toward women are making its way back to him…"

"What will happen to him if he loses…"

"Who knows…"

Kojima's trash-talking, as well as making insults towards women, slowly made Fuu fed up and began to pound on V-1 mercilessly and throttled him around, and this continued until the V-1 system's energy pack is drained after smashing V-1's back where the suit's energy is stored, and Tomoyo and Ichhan told Fuu to stop as she is declared the winner.

"Fuu…ease up…you won…Kojima's lost…you already made your point…calm down and let him go…he's too beaten up to continue…"

Fuu backed away as medics rush in to get Kojima out of the suit. Fuu removed her helmet and apologized to Team G3 and Tomoyo for losing her cool but Touya aid she did the right thing as Kojima deserved the beatings he got.

**-x-**

After 15 minutes Eriol came and told Fuu that the G3-X is now declared the official weapon of the Metropolitan Police Department in combating the Unknown and that Fuu is now the official user.

"You'll be sorry…for letting a girl do a man's job…! She's not worth fawning on…all she can do is drag this department down as all she can do is sway her hips and seduce real men…!"

Kojima shouted at Fuu and said that soon women will be the "weakness" of the police force until Eriol reprimanded Kojima with the threat of being expelled from the MPD, and before Kojima could reply, a police official whispered to Kojima and said that for now he can still oversee Team G3's operation and he can use his position to act as liaison and can instill certain rules for them.

"Trust me, sir…at least you can still hold a high position here…and you can revive the "Capture Agito" plan when Fuu is not around…"

"Grr…fine."

Kojima grudgingly acceded to this and hoped that one day he'll have his revenge on Fuu.

**-x-**

At DDS, Dan smiled and is proud at Fuu for her performance and hoped that she would succeed in aiding the MPD in dealing with the Unknown, and hope that she won't forsaken her studies in DDS. However, a pair of silhouette eyes is aimed at Fuu, and the scene faded into nothing. Then a voice is heard making a phone cal to Pluto to inform Kelberos and Anubis about the recent developments.

"Master Anubis…Master Kelberos…Fuu Hououji is the user of an upgraded G3 suit…we could use her to destroy DDS…"

"Well done…keep monitoring…"

"And try to hypnotize Hououji while you kill another DDS student…target the one who has an Agito seed…"

"As you wish, sir…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Looks like Fuu won and made women in the MPD proud while Kojima is filled with shame being beaten by a woman, and now her new exo-suit will help weed out the Lords, but then a new threat is seen as a spy is watching and now makes Fuu's status known to Pluto.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The spy who is within DDS during the live coverage of the G3-X/V-1 System duel will finally be revealed as well as which spy is impersonating a DDS staff. He/she will then attempt to use an underhand tactic to try and kill a stray DDS student, while another DDS student falls victim to a Pluto hypnosis.


	89. G3 X's Descent part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

Pluto "invades" DDS once more and is about to victimize one while attempting to kill another, but then a DDS student appeared to be prepared for this kind of assault…while the spy within DS is about to be revealed…

-**x-**

At the "Danger Room" of the Metropolitan Police Department, V-1 continued to fire away with the GM-01 Scorpion, G3-X initiated her counter by bringing out the,** GX-05 "Cerberus"**, and opened fire, and this time it was V-1 who started to stagger back as the impact slowly causes a dent on the V-1's chest armor. Kojima was forced to hide behind a pillar to regroup while G3-X slowly came out to find where Kojima is hiding, her confidence slowly building up.

Unwilling to yield to a woman, Kojima brought out the combined GM-01 Scorpion and GG-02 Salamander, combining them to fire the missile, and G3-X responded by attaching a new weapon,** GX- Launcher**, on the GX05 Cerberus, and fired her missile just as V-1 fired his, and the two missiles collided, causing a strong impact but the windows protected the spectators.

As the smoke cleared V-1 and G3-X are punching each other out, and they saw the V-1 suit's armor are showing signs of deeper dents due to Fuu's fighting experience as she slowly dominated the duel, not letting Kojima get the chance to stand up and keeps up the pressure to disable him to end the duel, wanting to prove that women deserves respect and she will not tolerate chauvinists to make degrading comments aimed at women.

**-x-**

Using underhanded tactics, V-1 tripped G3-X and brought out the **GS-03 "Destroyer"**: a high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use, and stabbed his opponent on the neck area, and driven by losing his cool, he attempted to "behead" her, and at the G3-Trailer, Icchan told Fuu that if this keeps up, V-1's weapon might penetrate it and make its way through. G3-X then counterattacks by bringing out the **-06 "Unicorn"**: an electromagnetic combat knife, stored left arm, hand carried in use and stabbed V-1's armored hand, and kicked him back. The two then did a "sword fight" until both disarmed and began to punch each other out.

**-x-**

Kojima's trash-talking, as well as making insults towards women, slowly made Fuu fed up and began to pound on V-1 mercilessly and throttled him around, and this continued until the V-1 system's energy pack is drained after smashing V-1's back where the suit's energy is stored, and Tomoyo and Ichhan told Fuu to stop as she is declared the winner.

Fuu backed away as medics rush in to get Kojima out of the suit. Fuu removed her helmet and apologized to Team G3 and Tomoyo for losing her cool but Touya aid she did the right thing as Kojima deserved the beatings he got.

**-x-**

After 15 minutes Eriol came and told Fuu that the G3-X is now declared the official weapon of the Metropolitan Police Department in combating the Unknown and that Fuu is now the official user.

Kojima shouted at Fuu and said that soon women will be the "weakness" of the police force until Eriol reprimanded Kojima with the threat of being expelled from the MPD, and before Kojima could reply, a police official whispered to Kojima and said that for now he can still oversee Team G3's operation and he can use his position to act as liaison and can instill certain rules for them.

Kojima grudgingly acceded to this and hoped that one day he'll have his revenge on Fuu.

**-x-**

At DDS, Dan smiled and is proud at Fuu for her performance and hoped that she would succeed in aiding the MPD in dealing with the Unknown, and hope that she won't forsaken her studies in DDS. However, a pair of silhouette eyes is aimed at Fuu, and the scene faded into nothing. Then a voice is heard making a phone cal to Pluto to inform Kelberos and Anubis about the recent developments.

"Master Anubis…Master Kelberos…Fuu Hououji is the user of an upgraded G3 suit…we could use her to destroy DDS…"

"Well done…keep monitoring…"

"And try to hypnotize Hououji while you kill another DDS student…target the one who has an Agito seed…"

"As you wish, sir…"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

**

* * *

**_**89: To G 3 - X no Kōka part 1**_**  
**

At DDS, a few days later, Fuu returned to being a fulltime DDS student and is reunited with Class M, but then when asked about what happened why she has not joined them in their case with Class Q on their trip to Mt. Fuji, she had to lie about the fact that she is the user of the G3-X suit and claimed that she is working on a case.

"…I was…helping my godfather solving a case…and it was so complex I couldn't leave him and his team alone…so sorry for being unable to join you back then…but I'm free now so we're complete again…"

"Yeah! The Magic Knights are complete again…!"

"Hikaru…! Someone might hear us…!"

"Relax, Fuu…no one would understand what we're saying…right, Umi?"

"I'm heading for the toilet…"

When Umi goes to the girl's toilet, Hikaru could only glance at Fuu, mentally aware that Fuu is G3 as she recalled seeing her after her helmet got severed during Gills' rampage several months back. She felt that perhaps Umi should be aware too but realized that this might get out of hand should Kojima learn of her and Umi being Agito users so for now secrets should be kept.

Kyuu passes by and welcomes Fuu back just as one of the Class K members' parents came and thanked Hikaru and Kyuu for attending Class K's funeral and left. Fuu was confused by this until told about what happened, which shocked her the most, though they are unaware that Pluto played a hand in this as they formed an alliance with the Overlord of Darkness.

"No…so what I heard is…"

"Yeah…it's true…Class K was murdered by an Unknown…but as to why…that I couldn't be sure…"

"If we only had a lead on what made them target certain people…this killing can't go on forever…"

"I wish we had a clue…"

**-x-**

Much later, classes is in session and things are normal, with Hongou giving stern lectures to Class Q while Nanami is teaching Class A and Onikube to Class M. Class Q's classes got a little disrupted as Kyuu is sitting by a window and caught a glimpse of what he believed to be a red Japanese dragon flying towards a parked car, and saw someone down there, and saw the person resembling Kyuu himself.

"_Huh? A Japanese dragon…? And who's that guy down at the parking lot…wha? He looked like an adult version of me! And that dragon's heading towards that guy!_"

The person is identified as **Kyu Kido**, and he is sent here by Yuko Ichihara. Kyuu Kido then stood in front of the parked car's window and there the dragon entered the window's surface and then Kido took out what appeared to be a card deck with a "Gemini" symbol and placed it in front of the window, a belt appeared and fastened itself around his wait and then inserted it onto his belt, encasing him in an armor and goes through the window. Kyuu was in a state of disbelief and slowly stood up, attracting Hongou's attention.

"Renjou! Sit down and pay attention here!"

As Hongou shouts at Kyuu to pay attention, Kyuu lost it as he began babbling about what he saw and when Kinta and Ryu too ka look they saw nothing, but Kyuu was losing his bearings and had to be brought to the clinic to help him regain his mental bearings.

"D-dragon…went through a car window…a guy looking like me…went through the car window…"

"Get a grip Kyuu…I think you're delirious…"

"I'm not… I saw it…!"

"Let's take him to the clinic…"

"How about the mental asylum…?"

"Wah! I'm not crazy!"

**-x-**

After some few hours classes are dismissed and both Class Q and A left DDS, with Hikaru going ahead as she has some errands to do, leaving Fuu and Umi behind, and Umi decided to head for the science room to get some few pointers, and when she arrived Fuu passed by her but she noted that Fuu is acting rather strange though she dismisses it believing that she is thinking of something.

"_Hmm…she looked quite serious…maybe she has been assigned to a case or something…oh well…_"

As she enters the science room, she is met by Okinube and the two started chatting as he is in his usual self showing Umi his collection of skulls and skeletons, which she sweat-dropped at the sight while asking what Fuu is doing here a few minutes ago, but Okinube seem to ignore her questions and instead offers her a sandwich.

"Fuu…? Er…maybe she had a fight with her boyfriend…"

"Uh…she's single…"

"Oh, that's right…she's bi-sexual…foolish of me…"

"Okinube-sensei…"

"Ah, I know! Want a sandwich? It's free and nutritious!"

"Um…sorry, but…"

When she kindly declines the offer, he became insistent, she seemingly accepted the offer and took the sandwich, but as she was about to take a bite, she seeming smelled traces of cyanide and arsenic within the sandwich and feigned being full, feeling that something is not right and had to be careful, slowly recalling the incident at Yuge's villa where one of the victims died by cyanide ingestion.

"Sorry…I'm quite full…but I'll take it home with me…"

"Okay…how about a drink…this one is a thirst quencher…!"

When Onikube offers her a bottle of Gatorade, she opens it and is about to drink it when she also smelled traces of cyanide and arsenic and became suspicious, and began to ask Okinube what is going on, which he started to make incoherent alibis until another Okinube arrived, apologizing for being late, explaining that he had a flat tire and had to fix it at a car repair shop.

"Sorry I'm late…I got a flat tire but I'm here now…here are the pointers you asked for…huh? Who are you? I don't recall having a twin or a stunt double…"

"Wha…? Okinube-sensei? If that's you…then who is this one…?"

Umi is startled by this as she glances at two persons resembling Okinube.

**-x-**

At the highway, Fuu walked silently while looking seriously, which caused other passerby to glance at the Class M member as they noticed that she looked a bit terrifying at how she looked, wondering if she is in a bad mood or not, and there Saburumarou happened to be there and tried to brag his way to her charm, but got a different response.

"Ah…the bespectacled beauty of Class M…why not go out on a date with me…? With your bookworm personality and my IQ 180, we can be a formidable team to DDS…and with my good looks…we would get married and have smart kids to raise…"

Fuu said nothing and grabbed Saburumarou by his hair and slammed him against a parked car, his head smashed through the car window, knocking him out while she continued to walk towards the direction of the Metropolitan Police Department. Other pedestrians are getting scared of what they saw and are unsure on what to do next.

**-x-**

Back at DDS, Umi stared at the two Okinube-lookalikes and demanded to know which one is real and which one is the fake, but then the Okinube who tried to offer Umi the tainted food grabs a skull and smack it onto the other Okinube, knocking him out while he takes out a swinging pendant and starts to swing it in front of Umi.

"Now then, my pupil…have a look and tell me you need a vision check…"

"Blast! That's hypnosis attempt…! Who are you?"

Umi instinctively closes her eyes having recalled about Pluto using hypnosis from Hongou and had to rely on her ears, but then she heard him taking out a gun and ducked under a table as the fake Okinube fires a silencer gun until she is cornered.

ZWING!

"_Shit! A silencer gun!_"

"Don't be shy…my skeleton would love to have you as a bride…ah…now you're cornered…huh?"

"Henshin!"

Umi had no choice but to change into Gills before being hit by the gun, but the bullet bounces off.

"Oh no you don't…"

ZWING! ZWING! ZWING!

The fake Okinube fired his silencer gun but Gills' tough anatomical body protected her but she still had her eyes closed because he still holds the swinging pendant and she couldn't make a move yet without tripping herself or cause a ruckus that would alert other people, but before Gills could act any further, Hongou came and grapples with the faker until Nanami appeared, who is dressed as a wall and chopped the faker on the back of his neck, knocking him out and removed the mask, revealing to be Thanatos.

"I knew something is not right here…good thing I decided to hang around here for a while…and that's why I became Dan-sensei's right-hand man…"

"Stop bragging, Nanami…Umi…change back to normal. We can't let other DDS students see you as an Agito…if that's what you are…"

The words told to her by Hongou made Umi taken by surprise, which she automatically reverted back to normal, speechless at how he knew of her being an Agito, but then security arrived to take Thanatos away.

"You…you knew…?"

**-x-**

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Fuu arrives and appeared to be back to her normal self though Hotoku and Minoru noticed her odd behavior but assumed she is re-adjusting herself after being away from DDS for nearly a month.

"Hey, Fuu…feeling good today…?"

"Umm…ah…yes."

"I guess being away from DDS must've made you homesick, huh?"

"Um…yeah…I guess…"

"Well…we'll see to it that you get to adjust well once we took care of these Unknown for good…"

"Yeah…I'm sure…Hey, Icchan!"

"Hi, heroine of the MPD! I guess you feel home again after returning to DDS…"

As Fuu greeted her friends, they got word from Tomoyo that an Unknown is spotted and Team G3 began to help Fuu don the G3-X suit while the G3 Trailer moves out to head for the scene of the crime.

**-x-**

At a local camping site, the scene shows that four foreign campers are having a conversation and are unaware of the current problems hounding Japan. They are **Nito Veloce**, **Alfa Romeo**, **Grande Punto** and **Bristol Blenheim**. Behind the bushes, a Lord is watching the four campers intently, having sensed their "Agito seeds" and makes a stealthy move to ake sure no one escapes. He is the Bee Lord.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

While DDS and its three sections moves on following Class K's demise, a new trouble barges in as the spy from Pluto is revealed to be Thanatos, and is close to taking down Umi. Thanks to Hongou and Nanami, Thanatos is pinned, but then Umi is shocked at her identity being found out…

And did Fuu manhandled Saburumarou…? Though he deserves it, this is not like her, so what happened…?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

What happened to Fuu…? The answer is on the next chapter…


	90. G3 X's Descent part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

While Nanami and Hongou managed to save Umi from the Pluto spy, who turn out to be Thanatos, they would soon learn that another DDS student has been "claimed" while Hikaru attempts to save the foreigners who happened to possess the "Agito seeds"...

**-x-**

At a local camping site, the scene shows that four foreign campers are having a conversation and are unaware of the current problems hounding Japan. They are **Nito Veloce**, **Alfa Romeo**, **Grande Punto** and **Bristol Blenheim**. Behind the bushes, a Lord is watching the four campers intently, having sensed their "Agito seeds" and makes a stealthy move to make sure no one escapes. He is the Bee Lord.

**-x-**

Seeing that the campers are within his radius, the Bee Lord fired his sting, hitting Veloce and Romeo, which the two died after slumping on the ground brought about by the poisonous stings. Punto and Blenheim saw this and saw the approaching Lord and began to ran in panic but this didn't stop the Bee Lord from going after them as he extracted the seeds and gave them to the Overlord of Darkness who appeared.

"Ah…the seeds…now that I have absorbed them…but two more are still out there…go and kill them…and bring me the seeds!"

After receiving them he ordered his emissary to go after the other two and retrieve the seeds.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

**

* * *

**_**90: To G3-X no Kōka part 2**_**  
**

Blenheim and Punto ran towards the highway where Hikaru passes by and saw the Bee Lord flying, and she changes into Agito to stall him, which gives the two campers time to run away, but then the Lord sent a "swarm" to deal with her as he continues his pursuit of the fleeing foreigners.

"_Great…I sure need some bug spray to get these buzzards off me…!_"

Agito changes from Ground Form to Storm Form in an attempt to use the Storm Halberd to create a wind vortex to scatter the swarm but the swarm grew to human-sized versions of the Lord and began to attack Agito, further impeding her attempt to protect the two campers.

"_Maybe a giant-sized insecticide would be better than this one…_"

-x-

At DDS, Umi was silent at the fact that her identity as Gills has been exposed as she is sitting inside the detention room with Hongou and Nanami glancing at her, and she is unsure what to say, as she recalled how this all ended up like this.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

Umi stared at the two Okinube look-alikes and demanded to know which one is real and which one is the fake, but then the Okinube who tried to offer Umi the tainted food grabs a skull and smack it onto the other Okinube, knocking him out while he takes out a swinging pendant and starts to swing it in front of Umi.

"Now then, my pupil…have a look and tell me you need a vision check…"

"Blast! That's hypnosis attempt…! Who are you?"

Umi instinctively closes her eyes having recalled about Pluto using hypnosis from Hongou and had to rely on her ears, but then she heard him taking out a gun and ducked under a table as the fake Okinube fires a silencer gun until she is cornered.

ZWING!

"_Shit! A silencer gun!_"

"Don't be shy…my skeleton would love to have you as a bride…ah…now you're cornered…huh?"

"Henshin!"

Umi had no choice but to change into Gills before being hit by the gun, but the bullet bounces off.

"Oh no you don't…"

ZWING! ZWING! ZWING!

The fake Okinube fired his silencer gun but Gills' tough anatomical body protected her but she still had her eyes closed because he still holds the swinging pendant and she couldn't make a move yet without tripping herself or cause a ruckus that would alert other people, but before Gills could act any further, Hongou came and grapples with the faker until Nanami appeared, who is dressed as a wall and chopped the faker on the back of his neck, knocking him out and removed the mask, revealing to be Thanatos.

"I knew something is not right here…good thing I decided to hang around here for a while…and that's why I became Dan-sensei's right-hand man…"

"Stop bragging, Nanami…Umi…change back to normal. We can't let other DDS students see you as an Agito…if that's what you are…"

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

She clenched her fists as she anticipated that she'll be turned over to the MPD's Capture Agito Task Force, but then Nanami assured to her that her secret is safe, reasoning that if not for her, Thanatos wouldn't be exposed. Hongou came to her and told her the same thing, assuring to her that her secret will be confidential between them.

"Thank you, sirs…but…how did you know that I'm…"

"At Yuge's villa…you were fighting an Unknown…but you were a bit careless as I happened to saw you change."

"You saw it, Hongou?"

"Yes, Nanami…and here is how…"

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

The scene takes back at Yuge's villa where Hongou and the three DDS sections have secured Kaori and there Hongou saw Umi outside the villa via the window and told everyone to stay inside as he rushes out to see her facing the Ram Lord. Before he teacher could intervene, he saw Umi doing a cross arm gesture and there the DDS instructor saw her change into Gills, and this surprised him after seeing Gills on TV and from eyewitness accounts several weeks back.

As Hongou observes from the distance, he saw how Gills fought the Lord and watches the scene in surprise as Gills fought the Lord and proceeded to weaken him by ripping out the ram horns and then with the Heel Stab Kick, which caused the Lord to explode and total silence enveloped the area.

Because of the heavy rain she did not notice Hongou watching her as she was looking around to see if there are other Lords lurking, but then she is sure now that there are no attackers she sensed approaching. After that she saw a flying object heading for the woods and saw Hikaru heading there as well and decided to go and help Hikaru as she boarded her motorcycle, which for the first time, changed its appearance that matches the color scheme of her Agito form, and cruises off.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

Umi was silent as she realized that even the heavy rain is not enough to reduce visibility, but when Hongou asked why she attacked Agito, she explained her reason, and told them she and Agito are allies now, but she had to make an alibi about Agito's identity by claiming she hasn't figure out Agito's identity, which the two instructors accepted for now.

"Sirs…how did you know about Okinube…"

"About that…"

Nanami then told Umi that when he saw Okinube holding a bottle of arsenic and cyanide, he became suspicious when placing them on the sandwich and hid himself so he can caught him, and there things went on until he is caught, surprised when he saw the real Okinube came in. Hongou then saw Shintaro Maki's "face mask" at a table and both glanced at each other so they checked the CCTV and saw the footage of Thanatos (changing his disguise from Shintao Maki Okinube) applied hypnosis on Fuu.

"Darn…so Maki-sensei's been kidnapped and captured by Pluto…and now Fuu…Hongou…"

"Got it…"

Nanami glances at Hongou and Hongou knew what his colleague wanted to say, which is to have Umi stay here as she mustn't know about Fuu being G3, and had Umi follow him to the teachers' lounge. Nanami then contacts the MPD to tell them to hold on Fuu before she dons the G3-X suit.

"Hope I'm not too late…"

**-x-**

Back at the battle scene, Agito-Storm Form had difficulty in dealing with the human-sized swarms as they flew around and evaded Agito's Storm Halberd attacks, not even its finisher, the "Halberd Spin" is enough to keep them back, and she realized that she needs something to weakened them so she uses herself as a bait and allowed the swarm to surround her as they held her in an envelop just like real bees smothering their target to kill her using heat.

"_Okay…too hot to handle…too overly warm and fuzzy…but this is a better tactic than making them disperse…_"

The swarm further increased the temperature in hopes of making Agito suffocate through the sudden rise of temperature as shown that she is slowly falling to her knees, seemingly giving in to the extreme body heat the swarm is generating through smothering her entire body with theirs. However, Agito assumes Flame Form and executes the "Saber Slash" and the "Double Saber Slash", slowly decreasing their numbers as well as setting them on fire until all are taken out.

"Well that worked…"

As she is cleared, she goes ahead to find the Bee Lord, when she chanced upon Punto's corpse, with a huge hole on his chest, and realized that one more is still alive and head off to where the trail of blood leads to. She hoped that she isn't too late. As she runs off, she could hear the remaining victim's cry for help.

"HELP!"

"_Great…now the MPD is going to get international scrutiny if more foreigners get killed by those Unknown…!_"

-x-

Nearby, the G3 Trailer parked where they saw the Bee Lord hovering and is after the remaining victim, Blenheim, and G3-X jumps out of the trailer to go after the Lord. Icchan was starting to notice that something isn't right as Fuu has been quiet since the G3 Trailer moved after hearing the Unknown sightings, but then Tomoyo called the G3 Trailer and told Team G3 the message she got from Morihiko Dan.

"Team G3…can you hear me?"

"This is Icchan…Fuu got out of the G3 Trailer and she's going after the Unknown…that critter's resembled a bee and is after a foreigner…but no worries, Fuu will take care of that striped bugger…as long as she doesn't take herself seriously…"

"Oh no! I got a call from DDS…and it's a serious one! Fuu's been hypnotized by Pluto! And she'll be more dangerous if she's inside the G3-X suit! She might attack innocent civilians instead of stopping the Unknown…! She must be stopped!"

"Say what?"

"I knew Fuu is acting strange…Icchan…Hotoku…let's disable the suit using the computers!"

After Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku stared wide-eyed and feared that Fuu might go amok again they attempted to call back Fuu via radio within her helmet but she didn't not respond, and when Minoru checked the computer, he discovered that several wires were cut off, which would make it impossible for the G3 Trailer's computer to deactivate the G3-X suit and its weapons, realizing that they have a major problem.

"Uh…Tomoyo…we have a problem…"

-x-

Meanwhile, Agito-Flame Form managed to catch up with the Bee Lord and grappled onto him which allows Blenheim to crawl away, but stopped as G3-X arrived as well, but then G3-X, which Fuu remained under hypnosis, began to aim her weapon, GX-05 "Cerberus" at Agito, because under Thanatos' hypnotic order, she is ordered to kill Agito.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The blast hit the Bee Lord but Agito was also caught in between and she glanced at G3-X, wondering what she is doing, and wondered if Fuu is still there in that suit but realized that Fuu herself is unaware that Hikaru is Agito. She is in a tight spot as she recalled about the MPD's "Capture AGITO Project" and wondered if this is what G3-X is here for.

"_Great…is this what the MPD gives after I saved Fuu from Umi's rampage several months back…?_"

Due to the hypnosis done to her by Thanatos, Fuu is unaware of what she is doing, and is unaware of the damage she did to the G3 Trailer's computers while Team G3 is not looking.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

While Umi's secret is safe thanks to Hongou and Nanami, Fuu is in a heap of trouble as she is being mind-controlled by Pluto to use the G3-X suit to cause trouble, but more serious trouble is that among the commands she got via the hypnosis, she's also been programmed to take out Agito in any way possible.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Agito vs. G3-X…again. See how Hikaru would defend herself while saving the foreigner's life without putting him at risk, but will she be forced to use extreme tactics to stop her rampage?

This arc will conclude in the next chapter…with dire results…


	91. G3 X's Descent part 3

**Seeds Of Agito**

G3-X's rampage would temporarily come to a stop here but not without some dire results as she would give Agito a plenty of headaches but a decisive battle would decide if Hikaru could stop Fuu or not, and/or whether Fu could snap out of Pluto's hypnosis or not.

**-x-**

Nearby, the G3 Trailer parked where they saw the Bee Lord hovering and is after the remaining victim, Blenheim, and G3-X jumps out of the trailer to go after the Lord. Icchan was starting to notice that something isn't right as Fuu has been quiet since the G3 Trailer moved after hearing the Unknown sightings, but then Tomoyo called the G3 Trailer and told Team G3 the message she got from Morihiko Dan.

"Team G3…can you hear me?"

"This is Icchan…Fuu got out of the G3 Trailer and she's going after the Unknown…that critter's resembled a bee and is after a foreigner…but no worries, Fuu will take care of that striped bugger…as long as she doesn't take herself seriously…"

"Oh no! I got a call from DDS…and it's a serious one! Fuu's been hypnotized by Pluto! And she'll be more dangerous if she's inside the G3-X suit! She might attack innocent civilians instead of stopping the Unknown…! She must be stopped!"

"Say what?"

"I knew Fuu is acting strange…Icchan…Hotoku…let's disable the suit using the computers!"

After Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku stared wide-eyed and feared that Fuu might go amok again they attempted to call back Fuu via radio within her helmet but she didn't not respond, and when Minoru checked the computer, he discovered that several wires were cut off, which would make it impossible for the G3 Trailer's computer to deactivate the G3-X suit and its weapons, realizing that they have a major problem.

"Uh…Tomoyo…we have a problem…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Agito-Flame Form managed to catch up with the Bee Lord and grappled onto him which allows Blenheim to crawl away, but stopped as G3-X arrived as well, but then G3-X, which Fuu remained under hypnosis, began to aim her weapon, GX-05 "Cerberus" at Agito, because under Thanatos' hypnotic order, she is ordered to kill Agito.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The blast hit the Bee Lord but Agito was also caught in between and she glanced at G3-Xm wondering what she is doing, and wondered if Fuu is still there in that suit but realized that Fuu herself is unaware that Hikaru is Agito. She is in a tight spot as she recalled about the MPD's "Capture AGITO Project" and wondered if this is what G3-X is here for.

"_Great…is this what the MPD gives after I saved Fuu from Umi's rampage several months back…?_"

Due to the hypnosis done to her by Thanatos, Fuu is unaware of what she is doing, and is unaware of the damage she did to the G3 Trailer's computers while Team G3 are not looking.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

**

* * *

**_**91: To G3-X no Kōka part 3**_**  
**

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Eriol came after getting a call from Tomoyo, in which Team G3 told her that they were too late, having been informed that Fuu has already worn the G3-X suit and disabled the computers, thus the G3 Trailer's computers couldn't disable the G3-X suit automatically.

Icchan: "We had no idea about her being hypnotized by Pluto…I thought she is adjusting after getting out of the hospital…"

Minoru: "And while we were busy…she secretly cut off the wires connecting the computer to the G3-X suit…by the time you told us this…we decided to use it to disable her…but then…"

Hotoku: "Had we known about this earlier…we might have prevented her from wearing it…"

Eriol: "Don't blame yourselves…we too had just found out after DDS discovered a spy within their school…"

Fearing about what would happen from hereon, Eriol went to the communication room and contacted and sent the SWAT team to go and subdue Fuu if needed, while Icchan told them that Agito is there, and both Eriol and Tomoyo wondered if Agito could stop Fuu or not.

**-x-**

Back at the G3 Trailer, Icchan tried to call Fuu via the G3-X's helmet radio, but received no response. This is because of Thanatos' hypnosis which blocked Fuu's senses to hear other voices besides Thanatos, who is the only one who administered the hypnotic command. And because she is programmed to kill Agito, there's no stopping her from engaging in her "duty".

"Fuu! Fuu! Answer me…Fuu!"

"I can't even get a visual image of G3-X! the screen's a total blank!"

"It's no good! She wouldn't respond to our calls!"

As Minoru and Hotoku assesses the damage on the G3 Trailer's computers, they also learned that among the parts damaged was the wiring that connects the image feeding which links the computer screen and G3-x's helmet. Now the G3 Trailer won't be able to know what they're seeing and now they'll have to go and find Fuu themselves.

"Alright, everyone…we'll go and find Fuu…and use lethal force only as a last resort…while Team G3 tries to repair the computer to restore the command on the G3-X suit…try to disable her if you could…now move out and let me know if you found her…Icchan…start fixing the computer if we are to save Fuu from herself and from Pluto's domination on her…"

"I'm on it!"

As the SWAT members and the G3 Trailer moves out, Eriol is seriously worried about this as he didn't anticipate something like this and wondered where Fuu is right now since the computer can't trace her signal at this moment. The last thing he ever wanted to see and/or hear is Kojima jumping for joy in seeing Fuu in another bad light.

**-x-**

At the scene of the battle, the still-possessed G3-X continue to fire away her weapon, hitting the Bee Lord as Agito-Flame Form hid behind the Lord to avoid getting hit and this helped her as the Lord is weakened from G3-X's upgraded weapon, and little by little the Lord is nearing death as he continuously get fired away until his "halo" appeared and he exploded. With the Bee Lord dead, Agito has no shield to protect herself as G3-X is marking her next, opening fire.

"Hey! Stop! I'm not your enemy!"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Again G3-X hears nothing and continued to attack Agito. Thinking fast she took out the Flame Saber and uses it to repel the bullets until she noticed that G3-X is attaching the rocket launcher on her weapon, but before she could act, the possessed G3-X opened fire, but Agito narrowly avoided it but then saw Blenheim is about to be fired upon and the foreign camper screams for mercy which caused Agito to ran in front and shielded him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS AN INNOCENT FOREIGNER YOUR POINTING AT! STOP IT NOW!"

There G3-X fired his rocket launcher and Agito uses the Flame Saber to cushion the impact, but the weapon itself is so strong that the blast caught the two.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

As the smoke cleared, Agito is on the ground, disoriented and down, but reverted back to Ground Form, but Blenheim is dead, his body torn to pieces and now G3-X slowly walked towards Agito, intending to finisher her off while inside her helmet, you can see Fuu, staring wide-eyed, still in a trance, where images of the swinging pendant played repeatedly while voices continue to play around her head.

"_Kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…_"

**-x-**

A few minutes later the G3 Trailer arrived after about four SWAT vans arrived and saw the victim dead with G3-X firing at Agito, and when one of the SWAT members took out a megaphone and called out Fuu's name, asking her to stand down, G3-X instead fired at the SWAT member and this caused a firefight as the SWAT members opened fire but G3-X's upgraded armor did well in repelling the bullets and in response she fired her rocket launcher and shot down the SWAT vans and the SWAT team while the G3 Trailer backed away to avoid getting hit.

"_D-darn…she even attacking her fellow allies…got to stop…her rampage before she…gets further into…trouble…_"

Despite being battered, Agito gets up and grappled with G3-X, this time speaking to Fuu in hopes that she'll recognize her and calm down, yet she is unaware of her friend's predicament, as her efforts fell on deaf ears, and a fistfight ensued, but G3-X slightly got the upper hand and fired a few bullet shots that disoriented her then fired the rocket launcher at Agito, and the impact sent her thrown off from the bridge and fell down the slopes near a riverbank. G3-X then followed her to see to it that her "job" will be a success, while going after her, she then repeated the commands installed on her by Pluto's hypnosis.

"_Kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…kill Agito… kill Agito… kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…__kill Agito…_"

**-x-**

By the time Team G3 and additional SWAT members arrived, the trio came out of the trailer, they noticed that the scene in front of them is a total carnage; bodies piled, blood spilled everywhere, and as reinforcements arrived, they too are appalled by the sight and called Tomoyo and Eriol, informing them that they may be forced to use lethal force if the situation calls for it, and they were given the "go-signal" to do so. Team G3 glanced at each other, feeling helpless as they couldn't do anything to help Fuu as the SWAT team moves out to search for G3-X.

"This is bad…"

"Damn those Pluto…they have no disregard for innocent lives…"

"I hope Fuu wakes up from her hypnosis…"

"Alright…spread out and let me know if you find her…!"

"Yes, sir!"

**-x-**

Near the riverbanks, Agito slowly gets up as she is hurt by the assault by G3-X and is about to summon the Machine Tornador when G3-X fired the rocket launcher and hits Agito squarely and sent her back further and gets thrown onto the riverbank, and the possessed Fuu left, assuming that Agto would drown given the attacks that would further weaken her.

"Agito…killed…my job is done…"

Nearby, Charon smiled at the sight, pleased that though Thanatos may have been captured, he did a good job in ensnaring the MPD's "biggest weapon" and will use this to further strengthen their Pluto operations as well as help the Overlord of Darkness in hunting down more Agito seed carriers.

"_Though he bungled in the end by getting captured by DDS…Thanatos did a splendid job in giving us G3-X…and with her to do our bidding…we have nothing to fear…and perhaps this would allow us to make future plans…maybe use her to kill the other Agito and…yes…we could use G3-X to destroy DDS…yes…I'm sure the master would like that…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Agito seemingly beaten…and with Fuu still possessed by Pluto, G3-X is now a dangerous weapon within the enemy's hand…and so who will save her? And who's going to get the G3-X suit back?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See next chapter on whether Agito survives or not…but expected something to happen…


	92. Power Of Trinity

**Seeds Of Agito**

With G3-X's rampage still ongoing, we'll shift to Hikaru to see if she survived Fuu's assault or not…but then something good is bound to happen as she "awakened" a fourth time…with a new power…

**-x-**

Near the riverbanks, Agito slowly gets up as she is hurt by the assault by G3-X and is about to summon the Machine Tornador when G3-X fired the rocket launcher and hits Agito squarely and sent her back further and gets thrown onto the riverbank, and the possessed Fuu left, assuming that Agto would drown given the attacks that would further weaken her.

"Agito…killed…my job is done…"

Nearby, Charon smiled at the sight, pleased that though Thanatos may have been captured, he did a good job in ensnaring the MPD's "biggest weapon" and will use this to further strengthen their Pluto operations as well as help the Overlord of Darkness in hunting down more Agito seed carriers.

"_Though he bungled in the end by getting captured by DDS…Thanatos did a splendid job in giving us G3-X…and with her to do our bidding…we have nothing to fear…and perhaps this would allow us to make future plans…maybe use her to kill the other Agito and…yes…we could use G3-X to destroy DDS…yes…I'm sure the master would like that…_"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**92: Trinity no Chikara**_**  
**

As the Metropolitan Police Department await news over Fuu, Kojima came and told Eriol that Fuu is nothing but trouble but Tomoyo stood up to him and said that she is being controlled by Pluto which he rebutted by saying to her to stop using Pluto as an excuse but then Eriol urged the two to calm down, but then Icchan called and said that they found Fuu slumped on the ground, with the G3-X suit nowhere to be found.

"Look here, Koji-jerk! If you have nothing else to say…just shut the hell up!"

"I'm just telling the truth…Hououji is nothing more than a trigger-happy whore…"

"I'll pull your tongue…"

"Kojima…Daidouji…that's enough!"

"Commissioner Hiiragizawa! This is Icchan! I got word that Fuu's found…slumped on the ground near a bridge…but the G3-X suit is nowhere to be found…the SWAT team are searching for the suit right now…"

"Good…bring her to the medic section of the MPD."

"At once, sir!"

"So the bitch is alive…but discarding the suit so we won't have evidence of her wrong doing…"

"Want me to shoot you in the balls, Kojima?"

"You're welcome to try, Daidoufuss…"

"That's Daidouji, you asshole!"

"Enough, both of you!"

While Tomoyo is relieved to hear that Fuu is found, she and Eriol are apprehensive about the missing suit and they told team G3 to bring her to the MPD's medic section while Eriol told the SWAT to search for the area in case Pluto is around and ordered them to retrieve the G3-X suit as soon as possible.

**-x-**

An hour later, at the medic station of the MPD, Fuu woke up and is being surrounded by several SWAT members and cops, all ready to draw their guns and Team G3, Tomoyo and Eriol are there, awaiting her response. Fuu then asked everyone what is going on and why she ended up here when she said that the last time she remembered is being at DDS.

"So you don't recall anything in the past several hours?"

"No…all I can recall is that Okinube sensei and I are chatting and then brought out a swinging pendulum…then I blacked out…"

"I see…this proves that you've been hypnotized…indeed a work of Pluto…"

"See, Kojima? This proves it…so better stop treating women like trash…"

"Lucky bitch…"

Eriol motions everyone to lower their weapons as they noticed that Pluto's hypnosis has worn off and that Fuu couldn't recall anything, and there Tomoyo told her everything that occurred. Kojima came back in and berated her for her "rogue-ness" and stated that he doesn't buy her alibi and vowed to make her pay in the fullest extent of the law but was told by Eriol to stand down and things looked back to normal until Umi came to greet her friend after hearing that she's saved, but as she hugged her, something revealed a lot.

"Fuu! Thank goodness…I heard that Pluto got to you and…"

"Sorry…but who are you?"

"Eh? It's me…Umi…your friend…"

"I don't know you…"

"We're drafted in Class M…at DDS…"

"DDS…? Who's that…?"

"Fuu, this isn't funny here…huh? Your hair fell off…a wig?"

As Umi hugged Fuu again to help her recall, but then Fuu began to act erratic and then her hair fell off which revealed to be a wig and that girl Umi hugged is not Fuu but someone else, and as Umi felt something bulky within the impostor's body, she backed away as she heard a ticking sound and this caused everyone to become apprehensive.

"What…I heard a ticking sound…"

"Everyone be alert…"

But Umi thought fast as she did a hand chop that knocked the impostor out but discovered a Pluto tattoo below her chin and opened her blouse, revealing that she is strapped with a time bomb ticking to 10 seconds, but Umi carried her and threw her out of the window, as it is revealed that they are in the 3rd floor, and after the impostor is thrown off, a few seconds later the impostor exploded though the blast caught the windows of the 2nd floor, and injured about a few who were there.

"A bomb?"

"Then the real Fuu is in Pluto's hands…"

"Quick…check out the 2nd floor and see if there are anyone hurt…call for an ambulance!"

"Sir…damage at the 2nd floor is quite massive…"

Within several minutes several ambulances arrived to assist the injured. After that it was quite chaotic as medics scrambled to help the injured, Kojima came and berated Umi for her actions though Tomoyo defended Umi and soon an inquiry is about to be set.

"You blue-haired bitch! Look what you did…that was a deliberate attack on the MPD! You are a disgrace to the police force and at DDS! You must be banned for life!"

"If I didn't do that…the building itself would get a worse hole than this!"

"I'm arresting you…"

"For what? Saving lives?"

"That's enough, Kojima! If not for her, we'd be all dead!"

The chaos continued as the word never ceases, as Kojima decided to use Umi as a verbal scapegoat since Fuu is not here.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the riverbank where Hikaru slowly emerged from the water but is too injured and weak to swim by herself and pulled herself out ashore by grabbing onto a grass, and when she is ashore she passed out, but not before wondering what has happened to Fuu, and prayed that she is safe from trouble.

"_Fuu…I wonder…how is she…I never…get to see what…condition she is in…_"

Because she is under the bridge, motorists and pedestrians are unaware of Hikaru's location and her condition, and because of her weakened state she is unable to use her DDS watch to send an SOS signal.

**-x-**

Back at the MPD, Superintendent Touyama defends Umi and rebutted Kojima's claim that she intentionally caused this to happen yet Tomoyo stood by Umi's in having the impostor thrown out as Umi had no time to remove the bomb because by the time she discovered it the timer is ticking down to 10 seconds.

"I say we charge her!"

"She's innocent!"

"She through a girl off the window of the 3rd floor when we could have a potential lead to lead us to that traitor Hououji…"

Umi is ticked at hearing this and grabbed Kojima by her throat and berated him for the remark but Tomoyo urged her to calm down while Touyama tried to help restore order as the room became a loudly chaos. The Board of Directors was divided on whether to charge Umi or give her praise for saving the MPD from certain loss.

**-x-**

Soon word reached to DDS and Dan is becoming concerned that Pluto is now becoming more daring ever since the case at Yuge's villa has been solved. Nanami and Hongou glanced at each other, assuming that Pluto may have known about Umi being an Agito because she transformed in front of Thanatos, but then they got another call and soon learned that the cops who escorted Thanatos turn out to be Pluto agents in disguise and now Thanatos is an escaped felon once more.

"Now this is a bigger problem…"

"Better focus more on finding Fuu before things get way out of hand…"

**-x-**

At Pluto HQ, Kelberos stood as Charon arrived with Thanatos and Kelberos "punishes" him for letting himself get caught, but then changed his mind as he realized that Thanatos did a good job of bringing G3-X to their side and that he assumed that Agito is now dead so Thanatos is allowed only with a "severe warning" and left.

"…think of this as a blessing…as long as G3-X and Fuu on our side…I'll let your "failure" slide…but if you get careless again…I might not give you a lucky break…so be careful if I were you…so of a better way of eliminating Ryuuzaki without getting caught…and make sure she doesn't assume her Agito form if you decide to try and killer off again…"

While Charon glances at Kelberos, wondering why he let Thanatos off with only a warning, Thanatos is seething and vowed to make Umi pay for the humiliation he received.

"_That blue-haired bitch…I'll make her pay soon…_"

**-x-**

Still at the riverbank, Hikaru slowly woke up and realized that she is still there and managed to will herself to get up and try to get to the road to get help so she can tend to her injuries via a nearby hospital, but realized that she is still too weak to move further ahead, hoping to climb her way up towards the slope leading up to the main road, but then someone grabbed her and drags her back to the river.

"_What the…? Something's pulling me down…!_"

Hikaru tries to kick her way but her condition didn't help her much to get her away from her attacker as she is again dragged to the river and is being attacked. The attacker soon revealed itself as the **Shell Lord**, and he began to pound his prey around, and as the struggle intensifies, he punched her hard on her head, busting her open and then resumed pounding her until he started to strangle and choke her while she is underwater.

"_Blast! Another Unknown…and just when I'm too hurt to fight my way out of here…!_"

As she is starting to lose oxygen, Hikaru felt a rush of adrenaline and changed into Agito, then started to fight her way out but the Lord's hold on her remained, and she is unable to get her head out of the river water and is again being threatened to be drowned by her attacker.

Agito tries to punch the Lord's sides but his thick shell provided protection and he further increased the pressure, slowly crushing her neck, and is ready to go for the kill.

"_Rrrggghhh…let go, you monster…!_"

But her determination and will power appeared to have unknowingly reached through her Agito power as her Alter Ring belt activated again and her body glowed as she accidentally assumed a fourth form and this aura causes the Shell Lord to back away as she emerged from the water and Agito stood up, her chest armor has the same color of the Ground From, but her right side had the color of her Flame Form while her left side had the color of the Storm Form. In short, she now possesses all three attributes of her three forms.

"_Huh…? A new form…and all of my first three forms are combined…never mind it…I'll use what I got to deal with this monster…!_"

This new form that Agito received is the **Trinity Form**. This form gives Agito the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms. This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks, and now she's ready to fight back and payback is about to commence.

"Okay, shell-head…it's payback time…!"

As the Shell Lord charges, Agito-Trinity form countered with a strong, fiery punch and then followed it with a strong left roundhouse kick, sensing the Lord staggering back while his body began to show cracks in which her Trinity Form gives her the added boost to penetrate his tough shelled body, but then the Lord brushes them off and goes for another attack, this time ramming her and managed to pin her down, trying to choke her again while submerged underwater.

"_Sorry…not this time…I might lose consciousness again…got to end this quick…_"

Again Agito-Trinity Form fights back with another fiery punch and then raked his eyes, which caused him to back away in pain, and now she is about to do something drastic. Aside from the physical properties of possessing her first three forms, the Trinity form also gives her access to her other forms' weapons as she draws out the weapons of her previous forms, and now she can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber.

As the Shell Lord charges again, so did Agito-Trinity form and as the two are nearing each other, her weapon got him first, as she executes the **Fire Storm Attack**, a powerful attack using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and as she moved past the Shell Lord, the Lord stood still as flames and wind enveloped him, then a "halo" appeared on top of him and then exploded. Agito-Trinity form then walked out of the riverbank and slowly made her way up to the main road where she reverted back to normal and waits for a passing vehicle but before she could make another move or think of something, she fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Chaotic chapter…that's all there is to it here…

But Agito gets a new form which combines the attributes of her previous forms, but then she gets knocked out…and this saved her from her attacker…

Thanatos escapes again...so expect this guy to get some payback from Umi...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Morihiko Dan…the founder of DDC and DDS…will be the spotlight character for the next chapter…as something bad will befall him…


	93. Kidnapped Detective

**Seeds Of Agito**

This chapter is sort of an homage to episodes 44 and 45 of the anime where DDS "defeats" Pluto, but here the story will be slightly altered since this chapter that I based is not found on the manga so I'll be putting some original plot here while DDS tries to find Fuu and how they could save her from Pluto's clutches.

**-x-**

Agito tries to punch the Lord's sides but his thick shell provided protection and he further increased the pressure, slowly crushing her neck, and is ready to go for the kill. But her determination and will power appeared to have unknowingly reached through her Agito power as her Alter Ring belt activated again and her body glowed as she accidentally assumed a fourth form and this aura causes the Shell Lord to back away as she emerged from the water and Agito stood up, her chest armor has the same color of the Ground From, but her right side had the color of her Flame Form while her left side had the color of the Storm Form. In short, she now possesses all three attributes of her three forms.

This new form that Agito received is the **Trinity Form**. This form gives Agito the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms. This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks, and now she's ready to fight back and payback is about to commence.

As the Shell Lord charges, Agito-Trinity form countered with a strong, fiery punch and then followed it with a strong left roundhouse kick, sensing the Lord staggering back while his body began to show cracks in which her Trinity Form gives her the added boost to penetrate his tough shelled body, but then the Lord brushes them off and goes for another attack, this time ramming her and managed to pin her down, trying to choke her again.

Again Agito-Trinity Form fights back with another fiery punch and then raked his eyes, which caused him to back away in pain, and now she is about to do something drastic. Aside from the physical properties of possessing her first three forms, the Trinity form also gives her access to her other forms' weapons as she draws out the weapons of her previous forms, and now she can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber.

As the Shell Lord charges again, so did Agito-Trinity form and as the two are nearing each other, her weapon got him first, as she executes the **Fire Storm Attack**, a powerful attack using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike , and as she moved past the Shell Lord, the Lord stood still as flames and wind enveloped him, then a "halo" appeared on top of him and then exploded. Agito-Trinity form then walked out of the riverbank and slowly made her way up to the main road where she reverted back to normal and waits for a passing vehicle but before she could make another move or think of something, she fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**93: Tantei o Yūkai**_

The scene shows that a pair of eyes opened from dark to light and slowly zooms around, revealing that this is a hospital room, and the scene shows that the person in the first person view is Hikaru, where she is confined at the Tokyo Hospital, her forehead covered in bandages while portions of her arms and ribcage areas are also covered in bandage.

"Wha…Umi…? Is that you…?"

"Glad that you woke up…I thought I'd be the next to fall…lucky for you Pluto haven't gotten to you…but I presume that an Unknown whacked you good, huh?"

"Yeah…managed to get lucky and took him out…how did I get here…?"

Umi then sighed and told her friend that she was found by a motorist and brought her here and from there doctors patched up her wounds. When asked what happened, Hikaru told Umi that she was ambushed by a Lord while withholding the fact that she was attacked by Fuu inside the G3-X suit, as she is unsure if she should tell mi that it was Fuu who is inside the suit.

"You got a new form…? That's lucky of you…sure made me envy…I'm stuck to only one form though it's enough to take out those Unknown…by the way…Fuu is missing in case you're wondering…"

"What happened to her…?"

Umi told Hikaru about Fuu being captured and controlled by Pluto which hence she is missing and told her about what happened at the MPD HQ where an impostor tried to bomb the place disguising herself as Fuu. Hikaru then mentally realized why Fuu acted erratically and now she knows that Pluto made her attack Agito. Umi then told Hikaru that in five days she'll be discharged from the hospital.

**-x-**

Several days later, Hikaru is discharged and she and Umi returned to their home and as the blue-haired beauty left, Hikaru is greeted by her three elder brothers and things went well as the Shidou parents remained at overseas, while things went quiet for a while as the MPD still haven't received any word on Fu's whereabouts or the G3-X suit, and fortunately, not a single Lord appeared and kill an intended victim.

"So far, not a single Unknown attack is recorded…but still…we need to be alert…"

"Sir…any alternatives on…"

Kojima then stepped forward and offered a suggestion in which he would use the V-1 System as a temporary solution while the G3-X suit has yet to be retrieved, and this made the Board of Directors glance at each other and considers this option seriously.

"What do you say...?"

"Well...it's better than nothing..."

"True...but at least we have an alternative in case the G3-X tries to attack us..."

"Alright, Kojima...give us a few minutes to consider your proposal..."

"Thank you, sirs..."

**-x-**

At the G3 Trailer, Tomoyo and Team G3 managed to repair the computers and tried to use it to track down the G3-X suit, but there is no signal and they realized that the suit may have been removed and hoped that not a Pluto agent is using it. Tomoyo is concerned for Fuu's well-being, as much as Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku, all are worried for Fuu.

"Suppose those Pluto goons use the G3-X suit..."

"No way..."

"There's no way they'll do that...they need some muscled moron to use it with everything they knew how to use it...and only Fuu can do that..."

"I guess you're right, Icchan..."

"Of course I'm right...Icchan go BOOM!"

"But..with Fuu under hypnosis...what if...Pluto would user her as G3-X in doing their deeds...?"

Team G3 glanced at each other after hearing Hotaku's queries and now they became more worried over Fuu's well-being...

**-x-**

Another week has passed and things looked peaceful as it seems, as the road is flowing with light traffic and things are generally quiet. The scene shifts to a cemetery where Dan and Katagiri are visiting a cemetery where Dan's friend is buried, and while paying their respects, they are unaware that someone is watching them. Fortunately, the person glancing at Dan is the Overlord of Light, who is now dressed like a normal civilian in business attire and assumed a human name so he can move about without compromising himself.

He now uses an alias of **Kamui Shiro**. Kamui then approaches Dan and pretends to befriend him as he wanted to know about him after learning that some of the DDS students studying there are Agito seed users, such as Kyuu, Hikaru and Umi. So far he can tell that Megumi and Kazuma's "Agito" powers has not yet been awakened.

"Hello…I heard you run a detective school…but shouldn't you retire considering your age?"

"Ah, no…not yet…I still have things to do before I retire…but thank you for your concern…but you should enjoy life…"

"I already have…"

After some brief talking, both parted ways, and as Dan left with Katagiri, "Kamui" glances at the grave, intrigued at the person buried there as he noticed that the deceased has the surname of "Renjou" on it. As he started to offer prayers in his own way, he remained in front of the grave for a few minutes before leaving.

"_Renjou, huh? I hope, sir, that you wouldn't mind me giving your son a portion of my powers as that boy will be most valuable in stopping my counterpart from malevolently taking the seeds for himself…_"

**-x-**

As Katagiri drives the car, they are heading back to DDS as they have to resume their search for Fuu, who remained under Pluto's custody along with the G3-X suit, with Katagiri commenting that if Pluto were to learn the secret they might mass produce it and make money out of selling the suit to the black market, something Dan hoped that Pluto doesn't do that.

"I doubt Pluto would do that…they need an incredible amount of money to re-create and mass produce the suit…plus they need the necessary parts to create the same weapons as G3-X…so it's unlikely they would do this in such a short time…you need not to worry that for now, Katagiri…"

"I guess you're right…huh? Dan-sensei…look…isn't that…"

As she glances at the sight in front of her, Katagiri is taken by surprise as she saw G3-X appearing suddenly and blocked their way, but when she tries to hit the brakes, she realized that she couldn't stop on time, but then G3-X swats the car aside, causing the car to crash against the guardrail, but the airbags saved them.

"Katagiri…are you okay…?"

"I…think so…"

As the two occupants try to recover themselves, G3-X ripped open the door, removes the air bags and surprises the two by speaking, revealing that it was Fuu inside the G3-X suit, in a malevolent tone which further confirms that Fuu remained in hypnotic trance.

"In the name of Pluto…you are coming with me…your precious Dan Detective School will soon fall…and so is the Q-class…I will finish them off just like what I did to Agito…he will not interfere again for I have killed him…"

"What?"

"That vice...it's Fuu!"

"Why are you doing thos, Fuu? Thios is Dan-sensei...fight the hypnotic control, Fuu!"

"What? Did you say that you killed Agito…?"

G3-X then told the two that Agito is dead and that Pluto wants them at their hideout and so she knocked the two DDS founders out by punching them on their guts, and drags them towards a waiting van. The van then speeds off not caring after being seen by other motorists who witnessed the scene.

**-x-**

An hour later, concerned citizens informed DDS about what they witnessed and soon Class Q, A and M are assembled inside the conference room and the three sections are informed of the situation, and deduced that Pluto is behind this and feared that with the G3-X in Pluto's possession, getting Dan and Katagiri back won't be easy (Class A and Umi are the only ones unaware of Fuu being G3-X) and will have to wait for a call.

Then the phone rang with Nanami answering it, and with Okinube opening the speaker, the caller spoke though not giving out his name (the caller is Charon), told them that if they wanted Dan and Katagiri back, he instructed them to head for a warehouse at Tokyo Bay and make sure that Kyuu Renjou, Megumi Minami, Kazuma Narusawa, Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryuuzaki are with them, then he hanged up.

"What the…? Kyuu, Megumi, Kazuma, and Class M? What would Pluto want with them?"

"I don't know, Okinube…but we definitely won't hand them to Pluto…they knew that they're probably important to DDS so they're willing to trade Dan and Katagiri for the five kids here…"

Umi and Hikaru began to whisper to each other as they had a feeling about something involving Agito or not.

"Umi…what do you think…? Why would Pluto want with us and the three Class Q members?"

"Not sure…but…suppose they're aware about us being Agito users…"

"I'm not sure if that's the case or not…but we'd better play along with the kidnappers…maybe if we change to Agito…we could pin them down…"

Class A and M are baffled as to why the caller demanded only five of them but Hongou was unwilling to bring the five with them but Nanami told him to reconsider as this may be their only way to get to Dan. Hongou reluctantly acceded and soon Okinube is the first to drive out of DDS with the five in tow. Then Nanami followed with Class Q, then Hongou with Class A.

**-x-**

At the MPD, Touyama got the text message and showed it to Eriol and the commissioner decided that this could be the chance to find Pluto and is likely that they'll utilize G3-X so he reluctantly told Team G3 and Kojima to work together, which Team G3 were reluctant, and Kojima himself is not quite receptive but realize that in participating in the daring rescue he could earn high marks and agreed to work with Team G3. He mentally sighed as he would have to listen to Icchan but nevertheless is happy that he would get to bring the V-1 System with him and soon the G3 Trailer moves out to Tokyo Bay.

**-x-**

While driving Kazuma uses his laptop to see if he could trace Dan assuming he has a homing signal, and they got the signal which leads them straight to the warehouse in Tokyo Bay, and this gives them hope that they could be able to find his whereabouts and save him and Katagiri quickly, though Umi and Hikaru had a feeling that Pluto has not been able to notice this and hope that this would be the case.

"Good…now we can sneak our way in with no trouble…the five of you…be ready…"

"Yes, Nanami-sensei…"

"I hope they're not harmed…"

As they arrived, they waited behind a bush after parking their car in secret and observe the warehouse's front area to see how many guards are there, but after 10 minutes they felt that no one is inside so they decided to go in and they followed Kazuma as his laptop's signal of Dan's tracking device leads their search, which would soon led them inside the warehouse and as they are in the middle, they discovered Dan's wheelchair but he isn't there and saw the tracking device on the wheelchair.

"Huh? That's Dan-sensei's wheelchair…but where's…?"

"This might be a trap…"

"Not too good…"

Hearing his students' comments made Nanami feared that this might be a set up, and suddenly G3-X appeared, armed with the GX-05 Cerberus, with the rocket launcher attached, and began to open fire, intending to shoot everyone at sight, while shouting Pluto's victory call, and Nanami confirms that it was Fuu inside the suit.

BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!BRATATATATAT!

"KKKKYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"Take cover, kids!"

"Death to DDS! Death to those who oppose Pluto...and death to Agito!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

A trap alright…and now Nanami and the five DDS students are caught by G3-X…

And because Class Q and Nanami are with them, Hikaru and Umi can't risk exposing their identities as Agito and Gills, and they'll be needing a miracle for that to happen to keep their identities covered...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

After a firefight…a battle at DDSunrise…so expect a boat battle to seaside proportions…


	94. Duel At DDSunrise part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

The battle reaches its climax as the fight moves from the wharf to a ferry, where Kyu and Hikaru would feel déjà vu having been reminded to the Akatsuki Ferry incident four years ago. This chapter is based on episode 45 of the anime and this is going to be a two-parter.

**-x-**

While driving Kazuma uses his laptop to see if he could trace Dan assuming he has a homing signal, and they got the signal which leads them straight to the warehouse in Tokyo Bay, and this gives them hope that they could be able to find his whereabouts and save him and Katagiri quickly, though Umi and Hikaru had a feeling that Pluto has not ben able to notice this and hope that this would be the case.

"Good…now we can sneak our way in with no trouble…the five of you…be ready…"

"Yes, Nanami-sensei…"

"I hope they're not harmed…"

As they arrived, they waited behind a bush after parking their car in secret and observe the warehouse's front area to see how many guards are there, but after 10 minutes they felt that no one is inside so they decided to go in and they followed Kazuma as his laptop's signal of Dan's tracking device leads their search, which would soon led them inside the warehouse and as they are in the middle, they discovered Dan's wheelchair but he isn't there and saw the tracking device on the wheelchair.

"Huh? That's Dan's wheelchair…but where's…?"

"This might be a trap…"

"Not too good…"

Hearing his students' comments made Nanami feared that this might be a set up, and suddenly G3-X appeared, armed with the GX-05 Cerberus, with the rocket launcher attached, and began to open fire, intending to shoot everyone at sight, while shouting Pluto's victory call, and Nanami confirms that it was Fuu inside the suit.

**-x-**

"Everyone… seek cover!"

"Kyyyaaahh!"

"EEEEKK!"

!

Nanami shouted at the five DDS students to seek cover while the hypnotixed G3-X unleashed a huge barrage of ammo at the DDS students but fortunately they managed to get to cover and narrowly evaded the hail of bullets, just as the tuxedo-wearing DDS teacher threw out a smoke grenade to cover their tracks as G3-X continue to open fire, but fortunately missed her targets as the smoke appeared to have temporarily impaired her helmet's sensors while Kyuu, Megumi, Kazuma, Umi and Hikaru scrambled to different directions to find cover in order to keep their presence masked once the smoke cleared.

Nanami is hiding behind a pillar with Umi at the east part; Kyuu and Megumi hiding behind several crates in the west portion; Kazuma and Hikaru in the south area, and all waited and stood there as the smoke cleared and G3-X looked around to search for her targets, and began to open fire indiscriminately, as she has enough ammo to bring down the entire warehouse, not caring if she herself get buried alive, and this attitude is due to Pluto's hypnosis.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**94: Kettō DDSunrise ni part 1  
**_

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHHH!"

Kyuu hugs a frightened Megumi as G3-X nears their area as she felt that her targets are nearby and heard something moved and opened fire, which Kyuu covered Megumi's mouth with his hands as it managed to muffle a scream, as G3-X went to the area only to discover a stray dog was shot and G3-X moved away to find the rest of the DDS students.

"Hmph…! A stray dog…what a waste!"

Kyuu mentally sighed as they felt that they're saved for now and hugged a still- frightened Megumi, her face streaked with tears. Kyuu soothed her to calm down and it appeared to work as she started to calm her down, she felt safe with Kyuu with her, her feelings for him steadily gets stronger.

"Shh…it's okay, Megu…it's okay…"

"Kyuu…Kyuu…"

But then the crates fell off as G3-X kicked them away and found her first two targets and aimed her weapon at the two teens. Kyuu stood in front of Megumi, intending to protect her at any cost and Megumi is worried that Kyuu would get killed but he is determined to shield her no matter what.

"Looks like I found you, brats…"

"Fuu…! Why are you doing this! We're both DDS students!"

"Fuu…fight it! Don't let hypnosis dictate your actions!"

"You're dead…all in the glory of Pluto!"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the Overlord of Darkness watches the scene as he wondered what Pluto has in store for the Agito users as he wondered what good is keeping Kyuu alive as Anubis and Kelberos claimed that the Class Q leader has uses for them and he decided to let them do as they please for the time being, knowing that they'll keep their word.

"So be it…the Agito seeds will be mine in the end…"

**-x-**

Back at the warehouse, Kyu stood in front of Megumi as G3-X is ready to open fire, but then a hail of gunfire struck G3-X which caused her to stagger sideways which allowed the two Class Q members to ran to safety where the others conveyed and saw who saved them: V-1! Yoshiyuki Kojima arrived just as Hongou and Class A also arrived but were told to wait outside as he intends to do battle with Fuu to make up for the loss he got during the duel at the MPD's danger room and uses this as an opportunity to avenge his loss.

"Payback's a bitch, you bitch…this is a good opportunity to make you pay for humiliating me…ad to prove my manliness over your feminine image!"

"You'll pay for your foolishness, fool!"

G3-X and V-1 began to fire their weapons at each other and neither one backed away, and despite adding additional armored layers, Kojima finds himself beleaguered and is forced to seek cover as G3-X's weapon are slightly superior than his, but the battle allowed Nanami and Class Q to sneak out of the warehouse through the backdoor.

"Hurry…while Kojima distracts Fuu…much as I hate to admit…his timing is perfect…"

"But will Fuu be okay…?"

"She will…the G3-X suit will protect her…there's Class M…follow them as they found the exit…"

G3-X kept on firing but stopped, which Kojima thinks that she ran out of bullets and came out to counter-attack, but then she fired her rocket launcher that sends him out of the warehouse and crashing against some parked SWAT vans which exploded, with V-1 knocked out.

"Now that's taken care off…now to deal with those two brats…"

**-x-**

Nearby, Hongou and Class Q and A watched as they saw G3-X coming out of the warehouse and fired the rocket launcher, blowing up the warehouse and thought that Nanami and the others are blown off just as a van came and several Pluto goons emerged just as more SWAT arrived, triggering a firefight while G3-X boarded the van to escape.

"Hongou-sensei…isn't that G3-X? why is it helping Pluto?"

"It's likely that Pluto has hypnotized the user into aiding them…but once the G3-X is disabled, we can apply methods to undo the hypnosis…keep yourselves hidden…we don't want G3-X to vent its ire on us…"

"Look…it's Nanami-sensei and the others…!"

"How did they survived?"

By then Nanami and the five DDS students came and told Hongou how they escaped. Hongou then took Class Q and M with him as they go after the van where G3-X is boarded.

**-x-**

The car chase soon shows that the escaped van boarded a huge ferry called the "DDSunrise" and as soon as the van entered the ferry began to move out to open seas and Hongou maneuvers the van towards a ramp and jumped aboard and landed, which alerted the guards and Pluto goons came out on deck to greet the DDS students and Hongou, and the eight of them scrambled to separate directions with Hongou and Kinta fending them off while the others ran off. Ryu, however slips away to confront Anubis as he saw him through the window of the ferry. Hikaru and Fuu also got separated but soon are surrounded by Pluto goons armed with guns, and both glanced at each other before assuming their Agito forms.

"D…did you see that…?"

"Agito and the green-scaled Unknown!"

"Those bitches...they're them the whole time?"

"Who cares? they're just bitches...and we're men...we can beat them!"

"Yeah...you're right...they're just two of them...and we're a dozen..."

"Get them…! If one of us managed to kill them Pluto will give us the highest honor!"

Agito and Gills glanced at each other, seeing that they'll be a bit busy and opted to chose the latter before proceeding to search the ferry to find Morihiko Dan, Shuro Katagiri and Fuu Hououji. they noted that the goons are visibly terrified yet they chose not to show it.

"Looks like they've become delusional…"

"Let's beat them up and find Dan-sensei…"

As the Pluto goons opened fire, their confidence waned as their bullets had no effect and the two Agito users began beating up the goons, some being thrown off the ferry whie others are knocked out of their miseries.

**-x-**

Kazuma led Megumi to a safe place while Kyuu goes around the hall and found Katagiri slumped on the ground and wakes her up. There she hugged Kyuu and told him that she knows where Dan is kept and she led him to his cell, almost passing to a hall where Anubis awaits for Ryu, who had just arrived and triggered a confrontation, which the DDS student demanded an answer from Anubis on why he abducted Dan using Fuu, but Anubis mockingly gave no reply.

"Alright, Anubis…what's the idea in using G3-X to abduct Dan-sensei?"

"…"

"Don't play games with me!"

"…"

"Are you mocking me?"

"…"

"No matter what you do…I won't rejoin your side!"

"…"

"And I won't be your heir!"

"…"

"Damn you, Anubis…"

"…"

As Ryu is starting to lose his cool, Anubis just smiled while starting to play a piano, not even looking at Ryu as he is playing mind games with him in hopes of breaking Ryu into rejoining the organization, regardless of Ryu's determination not to give in to temptation.

**-x-**

Outside, Agito and Gills did a good job in dealing with the Pluto goons and are now cleared to go inside the ferry but then the Bat Lord shows up and grabbed Agito and attempted to fly off with him but Agito instead grabbed his foot and slams him down.

"Looks like I got some real workout. We don't have much time…Fuu better leave this Unknown to me."

"Say what…?"

"I'll take care of him…go inside and find Dan-sensei…"

"Can you handle that Unknown by yourself…?"

"Yup…this one's a piece of cake."

"Because you can assume a different form…"

Agito told Gills to go ahead and she'll catch up as she deals with the Bat Lord, and she nodded at this as Gills reverted back to normal and goes inside as Agito assumes Storm form and brought out the Storm Halberd and began to slash and knock down her opponent.

"Time for some payback for what you did to me at Mt. Fuji, you winged whacko…!"

**-x-**

Back inside the ferry, Katagiri led Kyuu to Dan's cell where she surprisingly was able to open the computer door and the door opened where Dan is on his wheelchair and he appeared to be in a hypnotic trance with G3-X guarding him and while Kyuu is distracted, Katagiri grinned as she secretly took out a gun, getting ready to shoot him down.

"No...Dan-sensei...what...G3-X? What's she doing there guarding Dan-sensei...?"

"_That's it...keep looking at the other way...I'm going to put an end to your misery...thanks to you Ryu has rebelled against us...and sorry, Kelberos...sorry, Anubis...even though you say that this kid may be a big help to our cause in the future...I rather kill him while his "Agito" powers haven't awakened yet...he might use it to destroy our organization...so sorry...I'm doing this for Pluto's sake..._"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

A battle royal on board a ferry…DDS…Pluto…the Lords…Gills...G3-X...and Agito…what better battle could you ask for…?

And will Kyuu be killed in the next chapter?

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

The DDSunrise arc concludes in the next chapter where the ending will show you what happens in the end…and how that would affect the future chapters of this fic…


	95. Duel At DDSunrise part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

The battle reaches its climax as the fight moves from the wharf to a ferry, where Kyu and Hikaru would feel déjà vu having been reminded to the Akatsuki Ferry incident four years ago. This chapter is based on episode 45 of the anime and this is going to be a two-part, and here Anubis will get to meet his "end".

**-x-**

Back inside the ferry, Katagiri led Kyuu to Dan's cell where she surprisingly was able to open the computer door and the door opened where Dan is on his wheelchair and he appeared to be in a hypnotic trance with G3-X guarding him and while Kyuu is distracted, Katagiri grinned as she secretly took out a gun, getting ready to shoot him down. She waited for the right moment as Kyuu needs to be far from her before she can pull the trigger but then hoped that G3-X would finish the job.

"No...Dan-sensei...what...G3-X? What's she doing there guarding Dan-sensei...?"

"_That's it...keep looking at the other way...I'm going to put an end to your misery...thanks to you Ryu has rebelled against us...and sorry, Kelberos...sorry, Anubis...even though you say that this kid may be a big help to our cause in the future...I rather kill him while his "Agito" powers haven't awakened yet...he might use it to destroy our organization...so sorry...I'm doing this for Pluto's sake..._"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**95: Kettō DDSunrise ni part 2  
**_

As Kyuu is staring at the two persons in front of him, Katagiri slowly takes out the gun, and the weapon is already loaded and ready to fire, and with close range, the Class Q leader is just moments away from instant death.

"_Goodbye, boy...your death will be Pluto's triumph...and Ryu will once more be submissive to us...and that way we can destroy DDS...as well as to prevent a brat like you trample us...while your Agito powers are not yet awakened..._"

Before Katagiri had the chance to pull the trigger, Kyuu spoke and demanded where the REAL Katagiri is and this took the impostor by surprise as the 14-year old boy grabbed the gun and a scuffle ensued, causing the gun to fall off and Kyuu began to punch out the impostor but the impostor fought back yet Kyuu managed to land a few good blows before he got kicked in the gut and was kicked away.

"Blast...! how didyou know I'm a fake?"

"Because when Katagiri is kidnapped she doesn't know where she's taken and yet you seem to know your way around...now who are you? I don't have time to spare! Where is the REAL Katagiri and what did you do to Dan-sensei and G4?"

"Why ask when you're about to die? At least I won't have to worry about you becoming an Agito…at least your death will remove all threats from Pluto…and three Agito's are too much…though yours haven't awakened yet…"

"What…? What are you saying?"

"Don't play dumb, DDS boy…we know you have Agito powers…why else would those Unknown target you?"

"…"

As Kyuu became confused with this revelation, the impostor uses the distraction to regain the gun and she fired away, but then G3-X stood in front of Kyuu to deflect the bullets, surprising the impostor who removed the mask, revealing to be Charon. As Charon demanded what G3-X is doing, Dan spoke by revealing that the spell is broken.

"What? How...?"

"Do you think that I can be hypnotized that easily...? And big mistake you made leaving G3-X to guard me which allowed me to undo the effects of your hypnosis on G3-X...now that G3-X is no longer under your control, you're in our mercy. If you wish to live...set us free and take us to where the real Katagiri is being held!"

As Charon blinked his eyes, Dan revealed that he himself is immune to Pluto's hypnosis and pointed out that having G3-X guarding him is a big mistake as he can undo the hypnosis on Fuu even if she is inside the G3-X suit. Charon clenched his fists as he didn't expect this to happen but still he aimed his gun at G3-X but lowered them as something devious came in his mind.

"Don't think you won just yet..."

"There are no winners here...for Pluto. Now tell us where Katagiri is unless you force my hand!"

As Dan demanded to Charon to surrender, Charon grinned as he also has a surprise, as the Whale Lord came in and is ready to grab Kyuu but G3-X grappled the Lord as Charon told G3-X that the room is bobby-trapped and that if he hits any part of the wall with his weapon the explosion will kill both Dan and Kyuu, thus G3-X is forced to deal with his opponent physically while Charon locked the door and left.

"What...? This room's booby-trapped...?"

"And if you hit at least one of the areas of this wall it'll fry you up...good luck in dealing with that Unknown..."

"Dan-sensei...it seems that Pluto may be working with these Unknown...!"

"We'll figure that out later...right now we need to stay alive..."

"Fuu...keep that Unknown away from Dan-sensei while I try to scream for help!"

"Better hurry...I don't think I can hold this monster forever...!"

**-x-**

Outside, a helicopter arrived and Nanami jumped out with Class A in tow and a free-for-all ensued, with Gouda, Shishido and Shiramine going at three separate directions to deal with Pluto goons in three areas, while Kuniko and Yukihira had to put up with defending a cowardly Saburumarou, who chickened out of the fight.

"WWWAAAHHH! SAVE ME!"

"Geez, Saburumarou...you're so useless...! Why did you even ended up in our class...?"

"I wish I could see Ryu..."

"Maybe I should take up accountancy...!"

The two Class A beauties then saw Agito fighting the Bat Lord and are awed to see Agito up close for the first time, as they saw her assume Flame Form and brought out the Flame Saber but they had to resume fighting as more Pluto goons arrived, and are ready to kill a hapless Saburumarou.

"At least Agito is helpful than you are...!"

"Just save me!"

"After this we'll teach you how to fight strictly at DDS!"

"No...anything but that!"

And so the two Class A beauties are getting themselves heated up as more Pluto goons emerged on deck and tries to overwhelm them but Class A persevered and made sure that their section is something bad guys wouldn't want to mess with.

**-x-**

Inside, Anubis tries to persuade Ryu to rejoin Pluto and become its heir which Ryu stubbornly rejects, and again Anubis mocks Ryu for his foolishness yet he couldn't seem to reach him and this triggered a mild fight between the two yet Anubis managed to overpower Ryu. When he asked Ryu one last time, and got his answer, Anubis presses a button which a voice spoke that the DDSunrise will detonate in five minutes.

"WARNING...WARNING...THIS FERRY WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 180 MINUTES...I REPEAT...THIS FERRY WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 240 SECONDS...PLEASE EVACUATE THIS FERRY...OR YOU WILL ALL BE CAUGHT IN THE BLAST..."

"What the...?"

"What will you do, master Ryu...? Stay and find your precious teacher and get caught in the blast...or come with me and be Pluto's heir...? The answer is simple...choose option # 2 and your worries will pass..."

"Never...!"

Then suddenly Ryu seemingly heard Kyuu's voice screaming for help and turn around to find the source, and realized that his friend is in trouble. With Ryu distracted, Anubis slipped away and the Class Q member had no choice but to move and find Kyuu's whereabouts. At least he won't be worrying about Pluto for the time being except worry on where to find Kyuu, Dan, Katagiri and Fuu.

"TIMER IS NOW 180 SECONDS..."

"_Blast! Got to find where Kyuu and the others are...!_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, G3-X was momentarily distracted at hearing the "announcement" and gets walloped by the Whale Lord while Kyuu banged the door repeatedly to get help, while Dan looked around for another way out after seeing several devices attached to the entire wall of their holding cell. Ryu heard it and followed the source just as Umi meets up with Kazuma and Megumi found the REAL Katagiri, who then found Ryu, who led them to where Dan is being held.

"This way...I think I can hear Kyuu's voice!"

Using his laptop he is able to hack through the door and saw Kyuu, who is able to squeeze his way through but is being pulled back by the Whale Lord, however, G3-X smacked the Lord to allow Kyuu to make his way out. Kyuu told G3-X to jab the Lord on the eye which she did and uses the suit's strength to shove the door aside and carried Dan on her back and both ran off as the timer is down to one minute and five seconds.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the Bat Lord still stood still even after being downed by the Flame Saber and Agito is running out of time so she assumes Trinity Form and brought out the Storm Halberd and uses it alongside the Flame Saber and dealt a few critical blows, and she is getting better adapting to her new form after assuming Trinity Form for the second time.

"_Okay...so far so good...as long as I adapt well to this form I could use this to defeat stronger Unknown...better end this now as time is running out for all of us...and I can't let anyone see me as Agito or my cover would be blown..._"

As the Bat Lord staggered back, she finishes the job by summoning and utilizing both the Storm Halberd and the Flame Saber, executing the "Firestorm Attack", resulting in the death of the Lord and after that she reverted back to normal just as Class A came only to find Hikaru. When they asked her if she seen Agito, Hikaru pretended that she just arrived and saw Agito leaving.

"Really...? Agito left?"

"Aw...I brought out my camera to take a picture of him..."

"Er...I'm sure you'll get another chance..."

Gouda and Shishido are quite suspicious as they haven't seen Hikaru around the ferry and started to suspect her in secret but they lacked proof so they opted to stay silent for now. Soon everyone is assembled and all boarded the helicopter and flew off just as the DDSunrise exploded, with Anubis accepting defeat and allowed death to claim him.

"So...this is the end...I rather embrace death than return to Pluto in shame..."

However, Charon escaped through an escape boat and is wondering what Anubis is thinking and why he allowed himself to die when he still have other opportunities to get Ryu back to Pluto. He then opted to head back to Pluto HQ and tell Kelberos of what just happened.

**-x-**

Inside the helicopter, Hikaru and Kyuu looked down at the burning and sinking ferry that they commented about meeting each other four years ago at the Akatsuki Ferry, which the others blinked their eyes as they all realized that the two were among the few survivors of that incident while Ryu wondered if Anubis is dead or not.

"Eh? You and Hikaru are among the survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry four years ago...?"

"So is it true that two Unknown attacked the ferry?"

"How did you escaped...?"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"Err...um...it's a long story..."

But what the others didn't notice is that the Whale Lord saved Anubis but the explosion damaged Anubis' body and that the Lord secretly brought him to the Overlord of Darkness, and seeing how Anubis handled himself and embracing "darkness", he acted on a whim and converted him into a Lord, turning him into the Jackal Lord.

"You're tenacity to survive impressed me...and seeing that you embrace darkness and your soul is as dark as mine...and after you brought me some Agito seed...you shall be rewarded...I will make you my special representative...and your role will be more than just an emissary...!"

Anubis, now a Lord, grinned as he now possesses power and yet all that his mind is ever filled is to make Ryu miserable, but also holding a grudge against Class Q and DDS.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Okay...that's a blast...Dan, Katagiri and Fuu are saved...and with Anubis gone, Pluto would have a blow, but that doesn't end there as he turned into a Lord and now works for the Overlord Of Darkness. How would Pluto react to this should they find out about this?

And this is where the anime arc ends...but where will this lead you readers to...?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

A new arc is coming your way, but the flow of the manga takes a backseat as I'll be bringing you something surprising...you'll find out what it is in the next chapter...

Since the anime adapted the manga arc from the beginning up to the end of the Violin case arc, things will take a turn once I read the next chapters of the manga, so it'll take me a while to adapt the rest, so the continuation of the fic taken from the manga will probably be up by March, so for now, be a little patient...

Yup...by March (next month), the rest of the manga chapters will be up, and they'll be ported into fanfiction-style with some new twists...

And lastly, which CLAMP series would you like to see coming here?


	96. Project G4 part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

Welcome to a side story of this fic and though I'm supposed to continue with the manga plot following the "DDSunrise" arc, I decide to bring you this as I felt this would make the story interesting and to give you a break from the usual flow as Class M gets to have the spotlight as a team after several factors kept them separated, as well as I'll be introducing a minor villain to serve as this arc's antagonist.

This multi-chapter arc is based on the 2001 Japanese movie, "Project G4".

**-x-**

At a research facility in the outskirts of Tokyo, the scene shows the inside where a daycare center-like room is shown where several children, aged six years old and below, are doing some school work yet despite the presence of several female teachers, there were armed soldiers guarding, as another teacher came to inspect the "class" as she noted that the children's "seat works" are well-answered and given praise.

However, among the children shown, there is one who is different, as the scene shows a female teenager, about the same age as Kyuu, who is also doing some "seat work", but she then displayed something that appeared to be the same as the other children in this facility: they have psychic powers, but the girl's ability somewhat resembles foresight as she sensed that something is about to happen. She started to fear and panic.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**96: Purojekuto: G4 no part 1  
**_

The teacher went to the girl and asked her what is wrong when the girl was trembling the more as she sensed that the imminent danger is about to happen and tries to warn her teacher of the impending threat which baffled the adult and the soldiers guarding the room.

"What's wrong?"

"W-we're…we're about to be attacked!"

"What are you saying…?"

By then the wall breaks down and screams erupted as several **Ant Lords** barged in and attacked a nearby teacher, biting her off until she is dismembered, and the soldiers opened fire to protect the children as pandemonium took over as another set of Ant Lords smashed through the opposite wall and are heading for the children.

"This way! Follow me!"

The female teacher ordered the children to follow her as two of her colleagues are being overwhelmed by the Ant Lords as the soldiers themselves are being overwhelmed, their weapons had no effect on the attackers as the alarm blared and more soldiers are deployed to deal with the threat. The scene shows that outside the facility, several Ant Lords, about 100 of them, surrounded the facilities and several guards tried to defend the area but were overwhelmed and eaten alive.

"What are they?"

"Who cares? Just keep firing!"

"GGGYYAAAHHH!"

The scene shifts to another area, where several more children are also being eaten alive, and it shows that they too have Agito seeds, proving that they are targeted for their powers. The teachers tried to shield the children but they were bitten, mauled and ripped apart, some of the children are caught and ripped apart, each one revealed to have an Agito seed and are being extracted.

"Fire! Fire your bazookas, RPG and any high-powered weapons! Just save the children!"

More soldiers are deployed and fired their bazookas and grenades, hitting the Ant Lords and gave surviving children time to run, but the girl with foresight abilities meet up with one of the children who escaped and the two saw a manhole and went there, closing the cover as the massacre continued.

**-x-**

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Fuu Hououji is having snacks with Team G3 inside the G3 Trailer, discussing about how they handled Pluto aboard the DDSunrise ferry and that with Dan's testimony, her name is finally cleared and that her integrity within the MPD will no longer be questioned and now she can relax and make up for lost time. However, their snack session is short-lived as the alarm blares and they knew what this means.

"Looks like you'll be making up for the times you acted like a possessed character..."

"Please don't remind me of that, Icchan..."

"Sure, sure...at least I got a knack off after how you sent Kojima flying inside his V-1 System and crashes against a police van...it was a sight to remember...getting hit by the GX-05 Cerberus with the rocket launcher attached...then he got plowed through the police cars...it really made me feel good..."

"Even though I wanted this to make him pay for his chauvinistic ways...he still doesn't deserve that...I was controlled by Pluto back then, so I rather that I make pay for his actions in my own way and in my own terms...so until then...we make no ill-comments towards him. That's all I need..."

"You're too soft...geez. Alright...if you say so..."

Minoru and Hotoku then came and helped Fuu put on the G3-X suit and within three minutes Fuu is armored up while Icchan uses the satellite surveillance to track down the Lords and there they found where they are, and to their shock they saw what is happening and this made G3-X more determined to make up for lost time and to stop those Lords from causing more damage.

"Looks like we'll be needing a powerful insecticide...those Unknown resemble fire ants..."

"They seem to be targeting children while plowing those soldiers aside..."

"What would they want with those children...?"

"That looked like a research facility for the gifted...quite similar to the Tokyo Research Institute...how the heck did those Unknown know where the kids are staying...? And what would they want with them...?"

"First random victims...then some of my schoolmates at DDS...now innocent children...I can't take this much more...get us there faster!"

Fuu is visibly upset at seeing the footage, appalled at how the Ant Lords are attacking the children who are innocent of all this and yet the Lords are making meals out of them as she believed that children deserve a happy, abundant life as oppose to subject them to painful deaths and misery. The G3-Trailer then cruises towards the research facility in hopes of getting there to save the remaining children.

-x-

"Fire! Fire at them! Don't let them reach the children!"

The research facility is now totally besieged and reinforcement is taxed to the limit as soldiers are now working double time to keep the Ant Lords back as they are now 58 of them while their comrades are piled up all over the area. Facing against 100 Ant Lords, and the killing continues without stopping. The children, about 25 of them remaining, are lined up against the wall as 24 children perished from the carnage after their "seeds" are forcefully extracted from their bodies while the female teachers tried to shield them from their predators until one of them found the fire exit and led them there.

"This way! Hurry!"

"Quick...hurry before those monsters get here!"

As the soldiers kept on firing, the teachers managed to get about 20 of them through the fire exit while four more kids are pulled towards the Lords and mauled them to death, though the soldiers managed to keep them from taking their seeds but the other Lords simply took their bodies away underground while the others mauled their way through but then the teachers jammed the door shut and got a head start.

-x-

Elsewhere, other soldiers on the main entrance fired their bazookas to keep the other Ant Lords back but are no match for the stronger Lords as they maul, stab and even bite their opponents away as they made their way in and found more children hiding and started to pull them out and began killing them, and this caused the soldiers' morale to flactuate as they are fighting a losing battle.

"Don't stop! Shoot them down! Save the children!"

"Darn! Our weapons are useless against these Unknown! What can we do!"

"Just shut the hell up and do what we're supposed to do! We're soldiers, not whiners! Just shoot with everything you got!"

"They're eating up the kids!"

"KKKYYAAAHH!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"HHHEEELLLPPP!"

"Damn it! Just keep on firing!"

RRRRAAAAATTTAATTTAAATTT!

The soldiers opened fire at the Ant Lords but this hardly made any difference as they continued to disembowel the children and one soldier attempted to physically challenge one of the Lords but was slapped aside and knocked down. Before he loses conscious, G3-X arrived and opened fire at the Lords and this stem the tide to her favor.

"T-that's...G3-X..."

G3-X, which is worn by Fuu, went into action and battle the Ant Lords, but not before becoming appalled at seeing nearly all of the children are dismembered and this made her lose her cool as she began beating up the Lords but then it wasn't enough given how the numbers advantage gave the Lords the upper hand, and they slowly overwhelmed G3-X, but then Fuu had to think fast and ran out of the facility and into the open grounds.

The soldier who is down but survived, glances at G3-X, feeling envious that the suit is capable of dealing with the Ant Lords and mentally wished that he had one, and slowly his rational thinking became jaded as he feel miserable in trying to protect life.

"_If…if only…I had that kind…of weapon…I could…so I guess…there's no meaning to life if…I couldn't…save a life…only death…yes…death is the one thing…I can…embrace…yes…death will be my motivation…_"

As the soldier, identified as **Shiro Mizuki**, went unconscious, G3-X took out the GX-05 Cerberus and attached the rocket launcher and fired at the Lords, slowly taking them out, and then she repeated the process and steadily eliminated the swarm, until the first wave is taken care of. As she surveyed the area Icchan called her and told her that there are still more on the east side. Before leaving, G3-X told the surviving soldiers to help the injured. The soldiers could only nod as they felt inferior as G3-X was able to deal with the Lords.

**-x-**

At the east portion, G3-X saw the teachers and the remaining 15 children heading her way, some are bloodied and she deduced that the Ant Lords were chasing them and had to brace herself for anything that's coming her way. This is her chance to save the children as she couldn't bear to see another get killed in front of her.

"Please head that way…the SWAT are on their way…"

But then more Ant Lords showed up and are all over the remaining children as they started to dismember them like a swarm, and G3-X is horrified at what she saw and tried to stop them from massacring the children, but then she is being held by more Lords as they began pounding G3-X to keep her from interfering, but after two minutes the massacre ended with a few Lords retreating after getting the seeds and a pissed off G3-X loses it and opened fire at the Lords, slowly eliminating them until nothing is left, except for the corpses of the children and two adult teachers whom she is supposed to protect, but she is unable to.

"DARN IT! WHAT CAN I DO TO PREVENT THIS FROM EVER HAPPENING AGAIN?"

Team G3 contacted G3-X via the radio attached inside her helmet and tried to calm her down.

"Fuu…calm down!"

"You did what have to…it's not your fault!"

"This sure is not our day…"

Within 30 minutes authorities arrive and began to take away the bodies while inside the G3 Trailer, Fuu is visibly upset at witnessing such carnage and apologized for losing her cool which Icchan assured that it's alright, stating that no one wanted this to happen and that she has done all she could to save everyone, but then Fuu raised the question which began to make curious sense – where is Agito? How come he didn't show up whenever a Lord appears?

**-x-**

Not far, a woman is watching the authorities working their way around and glances at the G3 Trailer as she seem to be interested in something, and is eyeing someone who just entered the vehicle: G3-X.

"_Hmm...that suit would be very useful...and perhaps this will serve as a motivation to help our cause..._"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Hope this opening arc took your interest...and what a tragic start…

So far Fuu is hogging the spotlight while Hikaru and Umi are not around...

Wonder what happened to Class Q?

Until the continuation of the manga parts of this fic arrives, please make do with this one…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

More Ant Lords show up while the woman who was there watching G3-X will introduce herself…

Class Q and M returns and each of them will slowly get embroiled in this new caper...


	97. Project G4 part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

While the start of this arc may be a bit slow, I promise that from here on the story will build up and the antagonist for this arc will slowly be introduced, and here you'll get to see Class M in a away you don't expect them to be.

**-x-**

Footage # 1:

"Fire! Fire at them! Don't let them reach the children!"

The research facility is now totally besieged and reinforcement is taxed to the limit as soldiers are now working double time to keep the Ant Lords back as they are now 58 of them while their comrades are piled up all over the area. Facing against 100 Ant Lords, and the killing continues without stopping. The children, about 25 of them remaining, are lined up against the wall as 24 children perished from the carnage after their "seeds" are forcefully extracted from their bodies while the female teachers tried to shield them from their predators until one of them found the fire exit and led them there.

"This way! Hurry!"

"Quick...hurry before those monsters get here!"

As the soldiers kept on firing, the teachers managed to get about 20 of them through the fire exit while four more kids are pulled towards the Lords and mauled them to death, though the soldiers managed to keep them from taking their seeds but the other Lords simply took their bodies away underground while the others mauled their way through but then the teachers jammed the door shut and got a head start.

Footage # 2:

The other soldiers on the main entrance fired their bazookas to keep the other Ant Lords back but are no match for the stronger Lords as they maul, stab and even bit their opponents away as they made their way in and found more children hiding and started to pull them out and began killing them, and this caused the soldiers' morale to flactuate as they are fighting a losing battle.

"Don't stop! Shoot them down! Save the children!"

"Darn! Our weapons are useless against these Unknown! What can we do!"

"Just shut the hell up and do what we're supposed to do! We're soldiers, not whiners! Just shoot with everything you got!"

"They're eating up the kids!"

"KKKYYAAAHH!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"HHHEEELLLPPP!"

"Damn it! Just keep on firing!"

RRRRAAAAATTTAATTTAAATTT!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Footage # 3:

At the east portion, G3-X saw the teachers and the remaining 15 children heading her way, some are bloodied and she deduced that the Ant Lords were chasing them and had to brace herself for anything that's coming her way. This is her chance to save the children as she couldn't bear to see another get killed in front of her.

"Please head that way…the SWAT are on their way…"

But then the Ant Lords showed up and are all over the remaining children as they started to dismember them like a swam, and G3-X is horrified at what she saw and tried to stop them from massacring the children, but then she is being held by more Lords as they began pounding G3-X to keep her from interfering, but after two minutes the massacre ended with a few Lords retreating after getting the seeds and a pissed off G3-X loses it and opened fire at the Lords, slowly eliminating them until nothing is left, except for the corpses of the children and two adult teachers whom she is supposed to protect, but she is unable to.

These are the footages that the MPD as able to collect from the scene and it was viewed by the entire force, with Fuu included, forced to relive the memories of her "failure" to save lives.

.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**97: Purojekuto G4 no part 2  
**_

Commissioner Eriol ended the footage of the video that they managed to retrieve from the now-abandoned research facility after it took about almost 36 hours to get the data and look for clues. He told the Board of directors about the frequent attacks and commented that the Unknown attacking the children is very strange as they seem to be targeting certain victims but he still have no idea where to start from this point on.

"Perhaps there may be a link of some sort…? They attacked victims in a random way yet they went that far just to go after children…? Surely there must be something deeper than this…"

"Yes, sirs…I sense something deeper…the children who died n the massacre happened to be "special children"…the kind that are used for research…they appear to have possess…"gifts"…though we couldn't discern it as they are all dead…"

But Kojima used this discussion as a way to deliver some "cheap shots" at Fuu which she unintentionally bite the bait as he commented that even though she now possess the stronger version of the G3 suit Fuu is as weak as a kitten getting scared of blood and carcasses, and this caused her to lose her cool and tried to retaliate physically but Officers Yukito and Touya managed to restrain and calm her down.

"Easy, Fuu…don't let that jerk get to you…"

"It's not your fault…you were outnumbered…even the soldiers there couldn't stop them…"

"Grr…"

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, Kojima…!"

"Remember…you lost to Fuu fair and square…so treat her with respect if you want her to respect you…"

"That's enough…both of you…!"

Eriol had to restore order so as to keep things well inside the MPD as this kind of tragedy must not happen again and he hoped that they might get a breakthrough on dealing with these swarm of Lords and ensure that no more lives are to be lost the next time G3-X is sent out to stop the Lords. Soon everyone is dismissed and Fuu went to DDS to attend classes.

**-x-**

At DDS, Fuu is with Hikaru and Umi, having discussion about the Lords while Umi showed to her two friends about the incident of the research facility via the pictures though she managed to conceal the fact that she is G3-X…at least for now. It was hard enough to keep it a secret from her two best friends but she had to do it as she promised the MPD to keep this fact a secret. She hoped that if ever this went to her friends' knowledge, their friendship won't strain.

"Wow…those Unknown are getting bolder…"

"Why attack the kids? What do they see in them?"

"From what Commissioner Eriol deduced…the children who were massacred appeared to have some "special gifts"…yet with them dead, we couldn't establish a lea as to why those Unknown want them dead…as such, we're facing a blank wall at the moment."

"What about that facility that the MPD went about? I'm sure they could pick some clues there…"

"If that research facility houses children with special gifts…surely they have records of them in their computer…unless those who made that place are hiding some secret that none of us are aware of…at least that what I think…"

"That's what I suggested to the commissioner, Umi…Hikaru…but right now the place is closed and we could not do anything without a clearance…"

"I sure envy you, Fuu…you get to places where the MPD can when we DDS students couldn't…"

"Me too…I hope we get to work together like we do in our days as magic Knights…"

"I'm sure there's a chance for us to work together…let's be patient…okay…?"

"Sure…"

"We hope so…"

By then Class Q came into the scene with Kyuu being pummeled by Megumi with Ryu and Kinta trying to pry the two teens apart as the Class Q leader did it again, blurting out the color of her panties and she retaliated by pounding him on the head. As Kyuu accidentally blurted her bottom, the girl with photographic memory grabbed her classmate via HIS BALLS and pulled them hard as well as trying to crush it.

"AAAIIIEEEE! LET GO OF MY BALLS!"

"I'M GOING TO SCRAMBLE THEM!"

"DON'T CRUSH MY BALLS! YOU CAN RUB MY BIRDIE IF YOU WANT!"

"RRRRAAGGGGHHH!"

"AAAAAIIIEEEE! DON'T PULL OUT MY BIRDIE!"

Class M sweat-dropped as they slowly shook their heads in disbelief but then Fuu got a text message on her cellphone, and after reading it she told the two she has to go to the MPD and bid goodbye. In reality, she is being summoned by Eriol as he has some urgent business that involves the MPD's Team G3 and her. Fuu wondered what this urgent business is but she hope that this would help in curbing the Ant Lords's future attacks.

**-x-**

At a town square in Tokyo, the two underage persons who managed to escape the onslaught of the ant Lords emerged from the other side of the tunnel and find themselves lost in Tokyo. They are **Sayaka Kahara** and **Rei Motoki**. They both appeared to be desperate and hungry as they haven't eaten for two days as they had to ensure that they are not being followed by the Ant Lords. Driven by hunger, Rei steals a bag of bread from a passing motorist and ran off, leaving Sayaka behind a she tries to shout at Rei to comeback but fell on def ears.

"STOP! THIEF!"

A passing policeman saw this and gives chase though the boy is fast enough to evade his pursuer while Sayaka had to navigate her way around. There she came across Kyuu and Megumi, who are walking on their way home from their respective schools and saw Sayaka fainting from hunger. A compassionate boy at heart, Kyuu decided to take her home so he can check on her with Megumi coming along, feeling some jealousy towards Sayaka as she is somewhat cute.

**-x-**

At the MPD, Fuu arrived as Team G3 are there as well, as the Board of Director told Team G3 that they are being approached by a former military official who now work independently but is willing to help the MPD in dealing with the Unknown assaults. As Fuu asked Icchan what is going on, Minoru whispered that someone approached the MPD and offers their services to aid them in stopping the Lords from continuing to cause more damage.

"So what does this have to do with us?"

"She says that they can help upgrade the G3 suit to make it more into a more formidable weapon to combat the unknown…"

"Does Tomoyo know about this…?"

"Probably by now…"

Tomoyo arrived and is looking reluctant as she was informed about the developments and began questioning the Board of Directors what do these people want and why offer their services to the MPD, but the Board of Directors instead told her to stand down as they introduced to them the person who approached the MPD. She is Risa Fukami and said she heads a private organization dubbed only as "JG Special Defense Force".

"Everyone…this is Risa Fumaki, and she is going to work with us in making the G3 suit stronger to help deal with the Unknown in a faster way. The research facility that the Unknown attacked recently belonged to her but she is out of town at that time and realizing that her present resources are no match for the Unknown, she decided to team up with us in order to put a stop to the Unknown menace".

"Hello…please to meet you all…"

As Fumaki bowed, the others did the same though Fuu noticed that Tomoyo is very reluctant and she wondered where will this go from here as she felt that something is odd here as the Board of Directors are now talking to Fumaki on when to begin the joint project of dealing with the Unknown.

**-x-**

As the days went by, Fumaki and her team appeared to be cooperating with the MPD's Team G3 and are things went well for them. Tomoyo, though reluctant, showed to her the plans of the G3 and G3-X designs and the weapons they've been using to combat the Lords. When Tomoyo is called by another officer, Fumaki looked around and seeing that Minoru and Hotoku are busy monitoring the computers, Icchan then came and showed to her the other blueprint designs and there she took the chance claiming that she wanted to have a look to see if she can find some areas that might need improvement, and he agreed.

When Minoru called Icchan, he went to him and with no one looking, Fumaki secretly made photocopies of the blueprints and returned them to the table, and went to assist the others. By the time she was done, she bowed and left. As Fuu arrived, she noticed that Fumaki is leaving and then glanced at the table where the blueprints are laid and when Icchan told them Fumaki took a look, Tomoyo arrived and noticed that heat is emanating a little, and this made her suspicious.

"You showed to her the blueprint and that's it?"

"Yeah…at least nothing was stolen…what's wrong, Tomoyo?"

"The Xerox machine…it's just been used…"

"You mean…"

"We don't know for sure…"

"Better tell the higher-ups…"

"No…we wait first…unless we have proof…we can't just point fingers… "

At the streets, Risa Fumaki is grinning as she is carrying a brown envelope that contains the copied blueprints of the designs of both G3 and G3-X suits, as she has a devious plan in mind and took out her cellphone to contact someone. She is thrilled that she now has a reason to feel good about this and hope that the loss of the research facility is only a small price when she now has something big to look forward to.

"Hello…Shiro Mizuki…get your butt at the research facility…we're going to renovate it…and I got something BIG to show you…and YOU'LL be our test model to fight those accursed Unknown…this will be your big chance to shine out and to redeem your lost pride…"

"Really…? I can redeem myself…?"

"Yes of course…and you'll be the 4th generation fighter to unseat the 3rd generation user…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

While the antagonist of this arc has not yet been introduced, hints are slowly being made and soon you'll see why I named this arc "Project G4"…

And there you got your first hint…Risa Fumaki just secretly made copies of the G3 and G3-X suit designs and is planning something big…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

An Ant Lord show up and is ready to kill the boy who escaped the research facility, but someone breaks up the assault…

The joint project between the JG Special Defense force and the MPD's Team G3 has been discovered to be just a scam, as the Ant Lords make an assault on Class Q, but as G3-X and Agito makes the save, a new entrant will be introduced.

See next chapter how this has happened…and who this new entrant is…


	98. Project G4 part 3

**Seeds Of Agito**

Agito makes a short appearance; Gills encounters a Lord in the city; Kyuu and Megumi in trouble; while the antagonist of this arc is slowly being shown its origin…and it shows how and why I named this arc…

**-x-**

Two months have passed since the research facility massacre, things went quietly and surprisingly not a single Lord is sighted…until now. Meanwhile, the MPD is at loss as to why Risa Fumaki told the MPD officials that she quitted the cooperation with Team G3 and has not contacted them since then. It is also hinted that she may have some connections to some government agency that gives her certain degree of protection which would explain why the MPD is unable to launch an inquiry on her but since they assume that she got nothing from them, they opted not to pursue her any longer, though Tomoyo is worried that she might have gotten something from Team G3 with no one looking.

At a nearby building's parking lot, Rei is eating the food he recently stole from another passerby and is almost finished when the passerby came and caught the boy, looking ready to make him pay for stealing his food, but he did not noticed that an Ant Lord followed him all the way and found its target and is ready to pounce on the boy.

"Okay, brat…you're dead! You'll pay for stealing my food!"

"Uh…"

"What was that…?"

The Ant Lord is ready to make a kill while waiting for the right moment to strike, while his prey is distracted by the person he stole earlier. Neither one of them are aware of the impending danger that is about to befall them.

"Okay, brat…you're dead! You'll pay for stealing my food!"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**98: Purojekuto G4 no part 3  
**_

As the passerby starts to manhandle Rei for stealing his food, the Ant Lord makes his move and goes down for the kill but Rei saw the approaching Lord and jumped out of the way and the Lord instead caught the passerby and instead bites him on the neck as blood spills on the ground as the Ant Lord munches his victim until his head is severed and killed. Rei was surprised to see this and is terrified at the sight, fearing for his life.

"AAAAHHHH! Sayaka…help me!"

Rei began to run for dear life as the Ant Lord starts to give chase and both ran around the parking lot of the building located in the basement, and the chase has begun, with the boy running for dear life while the predator is determined to get the seed from the boy before killing him off.

"Sayaka…Sayaka…! Where are you? I don't want to die! Sayaka!"

The boy cried as the Ant Lord goes after him and has no regard for anyone unlucky to get in his way, such as a security guard who saw this and tried to stop the Lord but is beheaded in the process, and then the Lord resumes chasing him out of the basement and towards a parking lot where Umi got off her motorcycle and sensed the presence of a Lord as she happened to be passing by the area.

"_Great…just the thing I need to make my day…at least no one is here to make me worry…_"

As Umi checks out the basement, she is surprised to see a crying boy screaming for help, and saw the Ant Lord chasing him and this made her go on the defensive. The boy clutched onto her waist and is very terrified, and she knew that the boy needs protection.

"Go and hide, kid…I'll deal with this bug…"

Nodding, Rei ran off and hid himself behind a parked car while Umi confronts the Lord before anatomically transforming into Gills, which Rei is surprised to see this as the fight between the two commences. The two began to scuffle and traded blow for blow while the boy watches the scene with worry, wondering if Gills can be trusted or not, but for now he'll have to root for her as she vowed to protect him from the Ant Lord.

"RRRRAAGGGHHHH!"

Gills rakes the Lord on his chest with her talons and appeared to score the first hit but the Lord is much tenacious than expected, as he fights back by biting her arm and filled it with ant poison before being struck down by Gills' elbow smash, disorienting him. As the Ant Lord is trying to recover himself, Gills checks on the bitten part of her forearm, feeling it swelling and a burning sensation builds up, feeling pain and realized that she has to do something about her opponent before he gets another chance to inflict damage.

"_Blast…this Unknown has an attribute of a fire ant…I'd better finish this right away before he takes another chunk of me…!_"

As the Ant Lord goes in for another charge, Gills charges as well, and both did a simultaneous punch, hitting each other's chests, but Gills was the first to fall and the Ant Lord pinned her down, strangling her. She tries to punch her way out but he wouldn't relent, increasing the pressure in hopes of making her run out of oxygen. As the burning sensation intensifies, Gills had to think of something fast so she jabbed her fingers onto the Ant Lord's eyes, blinding him and releases his hold. Gills got up and jumped over a guardrail and summoned her heel spike.

"RRRAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

She then jumps up and went over the Ant Lord, performing the Heel Stab Kick and impales her heel spike onto the Lord's head and jumped back, and a "halo" appeared on the Lord's head and exploded. As Gills reverted back to normal, Umi noticed something has happened within her hands as the Ant Lord's venom appeared to have done something to her as cellular decay is starting to take effect, though it was slow and it only weakened her.

"_Darn…even in my Agito form…that Unknown managed to…penetrate me…_"

By then Umi collapsed and Rei went to her to see if he could help her, not wanting to leave her like this. He didn't want to be alone again after being on the run for two months.

**-x-**

At the Renjou house, Sayaka is slowly being made feel at home with Kyuu, his mom and Ryu attending to her and tried to help her by asking her home address and contacting her parents, but then she told them her parents dies when she was six years old, as both died in a car crash and she is the only sole survivor.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"No…that's okay…"

"So where did you live…?"

"In…an orphanage…but that was destroyed two months ago…"

"I see…anyway…why not come with me…? Megumi and I are going to a pier to do some research…maybe we can help you get over with your loss…"

"Really…? You won't mind?"

"Not at all!"

After that Kyuu called Megumi and soon all is set, as 30 minutes later Megumi is at the front door of the Renjou house and the three teens left for the pier at Tokyo Bay and Ryu watches them leave, though Mrs. Renjou couldn't help but feel worried as she has been hearing that her son is constantly a target of the Unknown though Ryu assured to her that Kyuu will be fine.

"Really…? But…what if…"

"We both know Kyuu…he'll be away from harm and danger as long as his mind is clear…"

"Yeah…you're right…"

As Ryu left the Renjou house to head for DDS, Mrs. Renjou went back inside to clean the house. She is more than happy that the house is lively since Ryu came and now Sayaka, but silently prayed that her son and his friends won't be attracted by dangers.

**-x-**

An hour later, Kyuu, Megumi and Sayaka arrived and both the Class Q members did some queries as they sensed a case that needs to be solved and there Sayaka gets to see what and how a detective works, but then she felt that something is missing..that turn out to be Rei, as she wondered how he is doing in the past two months, and she wonders if she should use her powers of foresight to locate him, but then her powers sensed something and realized that her two new friends are about to be placed in danger.

"Kyuu! Megumi! We'd better go…!"

"Sayaka?"

"What's wrong?"

"We're in danger! We must leave at once!"

"In danger? Are we about to be attacked? It's peaceful here…"

"Wait, Kyuu…Sayaka, what's wrong? Why are saying this?"

"It's…let's go! I can't explain right now!"

The two Class Q members glanced at each other and decided to leave with Sayaka seeing she is spooked over something, and as they are leaving the pier office, a swarm of Ant Lords arrived, with the leader dressed like a red drone Ant Lord leading the pack, slowly killing off several pier workers and are eyeing at the three teenagers, doing a finger-sign gesture and there the three teens realized why Sayaka wanted to leave.

"An Unknown! Sayaka…Megu…follow me!"

Kyuu led the two girls as they ran away with the Lords in pursuit and as they look up at the top of the trailer crates they saw more Ant Lords looking down and are ready to pounce at the three teens, until Hikaru arrived after sensing the presence of the Lords and blocked the Ant Lords' path, removing her helmet and is getting ready to fight them.

"Kyuu, Megumi…take the girl and run…I'll deal with them…"

"But…all by yourself…?"

"It's alright, Megumi…she can handle them…we'd better get to safety…"

"Kyuu…"

With that, the three younger teens reluctantly left as Hikaru does an action gesture in summoning the Alter Ring Belt and presses the orbs on both sides of the belt, glowing as she chanted "henshin" and assumes her form of Agito, and began to fight off the Lords and managed to take out about three of them before deciding to get an opening and jumped over the trailer crates to get some space, only to realize that more are already there and as she looked down on the ground, she noticed that there are so many of them there and in a minute she is being overwhelmed.

"_Oh great…now I got a nest to exterminate…_"

Agito was thrown off from the top of the trailer and hits the ground, but before she could get up, the Ant Lords pinned her down and is being pummeled until a hail of gunfire struck the Ant Lords, slowly killing them, and the scene reveals to be G3-X arriving, and aids Agito in scattering the Ant Lords.

"_Fuu…thank goodness her timing's right…too bad I can't tell her yet about me being Agito…at least she knows that Agito is beneficial…better to stay like this for a while…_"

Getting up, Agito nodded as she is glad that Fuu came though she is unsure on whether to reveal herself to her friend or not, but right now she and G3-X have things to take care of, and she looked around to see more Ant Lords arriving so she thought of something to decrease their numbers.

"Okay…maybe this should work…"

Pressing the right orb-like button on the right side of the Alter Ring belt, Agito assumed "Flame Form" as the right side of her armor near her chest armor went red and took out the Flame Saber to deal with the swarm as she led her attackers to a narrow corner between two trailer crates with the Ant Lords following and there Agito-Flame Form went towards them as the Flame Saber ignited and slashes her way through, slowly killing them off while their bodies were set on fire, and when she looked around she saw G3-X having her own issues as she fires away at the other Ant Lords, but then more arrived and surrounded the armored Fuu. She then contacted the G3 Trailer to request for weapon activation but something took her attention.

"Minoru…I'm going to use the GX-05 Cerberus…have it activated..huh? A helicopter? Did the MPD sent one…?"

Inside the G3 Trailer, Team G3 were glancing at the computer screen as the computer is linked to Fuu's G3-X's helmet lens, and saw the helicopter arriving, baffled at what is happening.

"This is Icchan…we didn't request for anything from the MPD."

"Then who's piloting that chopper?"

"A TV crew…?"

Back at the scene of the battle, G3-X could only look up as did Agito when the scene shifts to the helicopter and it shows that Risa Fumaki is there with a few soldiers and an armored person that appeared to be an exact duplicate of the G3-X suit, only this time the color scheme is black and on the left shoulder armor a mark is engraved which says "**G4**". As Fumaki nodded, G4 jumps out of the chopper and landed onto a pair of Ant Lords, crushing their heads with its armored foot which killed them on the spot and then began to fight off the other Ant Lords.

Inside the G3 Trailer, Team G3 was surprised to see this and Icchan called Tomoyo on the telephone to inform her of the current situation while Hotoku and Minoru glanced at each other, slowly deducing what is happening and then turned towards Icchan. They told him that it is none other than Risa Fumaki who play a hand in this as she is the only one who is the last to see the designs of G3 and G3-X suit's blueprint designs ,and Icchan himself slowly acknowledges his disbelief.

"It looks like Fumaki got close to us just to get some info on the G3-X design…"

"But why…?"

"It's my fault…I took my eye off for a moment and she must've secretly made copies of G3-X's designs and then left. It may have been that she secretly used the Xerox machine to make a copy and returned the original blueprints to us without us knowing…"

"That sneaky fox…"

At the pier, G3-X is fending off the Ant Lords while G4 is doing the same, showing that the mysterious user is holding off on its own until the soldier inside the helicopter threw out what appeared to be a shoulder-mounted missile launcher and G4 caught it, and took out a wire which G4 then connected it onto the belt and then fired four of its missiles at the swarm of Ant Lords, killing about 8 of them in one blow. This caused the other Lords to flee leaving G3-X and Agito watching the mysterious entrant as G4's helmet is removed, and revealed to be a man…who turned out to be Shiro Mizuki.

"What…? You're that guy from the research facility!"

A car arrived and parked, and out came Tomoyo Daidouji, who is not pleased at what she just saw, and there the helicopter landed and Risa Fumaki came out, and a stare off ensued. Fumaki then saw Agito standing there and is eager to show off her creation, which further arouses a tension.

"Mizuki…go apprehend that Unknown…"

"Oh no you don't! Agito's on our side!"

"Why rely on a monster…let alone an Unknown when we have the most powerful weapon in Japan?"

"Why don't we call this off and talk somewhere? You have a lot of explaining to do…!"

Agito glances at the two women fighting as she took her leave and with no one looking she reverted back to normal and found Kyuu, Megumi and Sayaka hiding and told the trio that everything is safe and they all left. When Kyuu asked what just happened, Hikaru said that Agito and G3-X saved the pier and a mysterious entrant came to help but advised them that they should leave as she sensed a tension mounting.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Looks like this arc's antagonist is revealed…and ironically he is the same guy who was introduced two chapters ago, and is now wearing an exact duplicate of G3-X's design…so there's going to be a showdown between two armored fighters that is not related to Agito…

Kyuu and Megumi are saved, but that's just the start…in the next chapters they're about to get embroiled into a secret conspiracy…which would soon drag the rest of Class Q in…

What will happen to Umi? Will she survive? Or will she die?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Risa Fumaki's ulterior motives are slowly revealed and her reason for creating the G4 suit will also be depicted, but things take a different turn as she sets her sight on Megumi as she learns of her photographic memory, a devious thought running inside her brain…and there Class Q's involvement will come in.

Shiro Mizuki and Fuu Hououji will be having a clash of ideals over this while Class Q will soon get entangled with Fumaki's machination.


	99. Project G4 part 4

**Seeds Of Agito**

The reason behind G4's creation will slowly be told here while Risa Fumaki's ulterior motive will be shown here as Fuu and Shiro will also have a clash of their own. However Class Q will slowly be dragged into this mess once Megumi gets unwillingly involved.

**-x-**

Back at the scene of the battle, G3-X could only look up as did Agito when the scene shifts to the helicopter and it shows that Risa Fumaki is there with a few soldiers and an armored person that appeared to be an exact duplicate of the G3-X suit, only this time the color scheme is black and on the left shoulder armor a mark is engraved which says "G4". As Fumaki nodded, G4 jumps out of the chopper and landed onto a pair of Ant Lords, crushing their heads with its armored foot which killed them on the spot and then began to fight off the other Ant Lords.

Inside the G3 Trailer, Team G3 was surprised to see this and Icchan called Tomoyo on the telephone to inform her of the current situation while Hotoku and Minoru glanced at each other, slowly deducing what is happening and then turned towards Icchan. They told him that it is none other than Risa Fumaki who play a hand in this as she is the only one who is the last to see the designs of G3 and G3-X suit's blueprint designs ,and Icchan himself slowly acknowledges his disbelief.

"It looks like Fumaki got close to us just to get some info on the G3-X design…"

"But why…?"

"It's my fault…I took my eye off for a moment and she must've secretly made copies of G3-X's designs and then left. It may have ben that she secretly used the Xerox machine to make a copy and returned the original blueprints to us without us knowing…"

"That sneaky fox…"

At the pier, G3-X is fending off the Ant Lords while G4 is doing the same, showing that the mysterious user is holding off on its own until the soldier inside the helicopter threw out what appeared to be a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher and G4 caught it, and took out as wire which G4 then connected it onto the belt and then fired four of its missiles at the swam of Ant Lords, killing about 8 of them in one blow. This caused the other Lords to flee leaving G3-x and Agito watching the mysterious entrant as G4's helmet is removed, and revealed to be a man…who turn out to be Shiro Mizuki.

"What…? You're that guy from the research facility!"

A car arrived and parked, and out came Tomoyo Daidouji, who is not pleased at what she just saw, and there the helicopter landed and Risa Fumaki came out, and a stare off ensued.

"Risa Fumaki…!"

"Ah, Daidouji…we haven't seen each other for a short while…how do you like my newest creation…?"

"First a research facility for children with special gifts that has little protection from the Unknown and now ripping off the MPDF's G3-X…"

"Ripping off…? That's how you show your thanks for helping you…?"

"Let's talk somewhere else…"

"Yes…come with me…"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**99: Purojekuto G4 no part 4  
**_

The scene shifts to where Fuu and Team G3 thought they'd never expect to see…that is none other than the research facility where the Ant Lords first attacked that left several dead in its wake. After nearly three months the place is relatively the same, except that it has been converted into a partially made factory where the G4 suit is created, and a scene zooms to a room where scientists are working on creating a second G4 suit but are still awaiting the arrival of the necessary "ingredients" (parts) needed to commence working on the second G4 suit. As Tomoyo came, she is greeted by Fumaki at the lobby area where a soldier is guarding the area professionally.

"Hello, Daidouji…like the new and improved research facility? Looks brand new, don't you think?"

"Save me the false pleasantry, you witch! I figured it out already…you wanted to get inside the G3 Trailer and looked at the designs of the G3-X suit so that with no one looking you could copy the blueprint…then you quit all of the sudden and then use the time to craft a new suit for personal use…well let me tell you this! The exo-suit is not a toy to play with! We're doing this to stop those Unknown! Aren't you ashamed? Those children were senselessly killed and you didn't guard it well! You should know that ordinary guns are no match for those supernatural creatures…!"

"Which is why, my dear, I made the G4 suit…to combat those Unknown. And "personal use" you say…? Please…we're not terrorists. If we intend to do that…we wouldn't have come to your aid. And thanks to that…we got government funding to create more…"

"What…? "Create more"…? What are you planning to do…?"

"Nothing megalomaniacal…since you showed to me your plans…I'll return you the favor…please come with me…I'll show you how we modified the existing designs and created a new one…"

**-x-**

At the other side of the lobby, Fuu is standing at the balcony area watching several soldiers and scientists roaming around, and she is still in disbelief about what happened several minutes ago. Someone created an exo-suit based on the G3 System and now someone is using it and dubbed himself "G4". For now she is at ease that the G4 suit is used to combat the Lords, and that is enough for now. By then, Shiro Mizuki came and Fuu confronted him, offering her gratitude.

"Umm…thank you for your help back there…I appreciate it…"

"No problem…I myself am impressed…a beauty like you…so young that you even managed to use the G3-X suit well…but you should be careful…that exo-suit you're using is not a toy…"

"I know…and I've been using it for the past several months…"

"I do hope that we won't meet as opposing ones…for I will be the one to defeat those Unknown…for it is my destiny to meet death…for death will the answer to meet up with fate…"

"Eh?"

Shiro then left as Fuu blinked her eyes at what she just heard, and yet she did nothing except wait for Tomoyo to come out. She is quite apprehensive at what she heard from Team G3 about the G4 suit being based on the designs of G3 and G3-X suits, and though she has so far seen the user as benevolent, she couldn't help but feel uneasy with what Fumaki said earlier about being the G4 being the "answer" to defeating the Lords without relying on Agito.

**-x-**

Further inside the research facility, Fumaki led Tomoyo to the factory area where she showed the machines used to create the G4 suit, and Tomoyo was both impressed and agitated that Fumaki used underhanded tactics in acquiring the designs, but then she saw the computers that showed the computerized data that led to the creation of the suit, and the helmet where she saw a computerized sketch of an AI chip that is inserted there.

"Impressed, Daidouji? You should be…"

But Tomoyo paid no attention as she typed the command prompt and soon got a printout of the G4 suit's helmet and the AI chip and there she was horrified at what she read and glared at Fumaki while yelling at her.

"What the hell is this? You designed an AI chip inside the G4 suit…"

"So what? It will aid the user in dealing with the Unknown…"

"The AI chip…though would be a help on the user…the AI interface would pose a very serious risk on the operator. The AI's calculations, though perfect, requires precise coordination and synchronization with the suit motor functions. To this end, only an operator with clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body! That's why I chose not to include it on the G3-X!"

"You're so dull…without that AI chip your precious flower wouldn't last for 15 minutes against a horde of Unknown…"

"Are you intending to sacrifice the life of your subordinates?"

"Sometimes a life must be sacrificed to get the job done…"

"You…!"

A soldier stood in front of Tomoyo and restrained her before Fumaki said her next piece.

"You need not worry…I'm in the process of finding a method to lessen the AI chip's demands on the user's mind. Once that is solved, I'll make more suits of the G4…"

"What…? You intend to mass-produce the suit? You don't even know the suit's limits!"

"Why need the limit when you have unlimited possibilities? For now Shiro Mizuki is the first…and so far he has been able to withstand the AI chip's power…but once we overcome that obstacle…we will screen for more chosen ones…who will get to wear the G4 suits once we mass-produced it…and until then…feel free to rely on your obsolete G3-X. I will invite you to witness the birth of the G4 army when we succeeded…you may escort Ms. Daidouji out of the facility…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Oh…one more thing, Daidouji…"

"What…?"

"If you really are dependent on that Unknown…the one you called Agito…better put him in your care…for once the G4 suits are in place…we will hunt him down…there are no good Unknown…just dead ones…unless you turn him over to us so we can extract data from him so we could further strengthen our G4 suit-proposal…"

"You won't lay a finger on him…he's been a valuable asset to us…and even if he's an Unknown…or an advanced human…we'll never hand him over to you…he is not a tool you can exploit…!"

"Advanced…human…? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! How hilarious! Who do you think he is? **Guyver**? You're comparing him to a manga superhero? You're so childish, Daidouji!"

"Aty least he's helping us humans stop the Unknown! If you intend to capture and turn him into your experimental guinea pig, we'll stop you!"

"That's you prerogative…we will catch him in the end anyway…once the G4 suits are massed produced…you may show her out…"

And so the soldier escorted Tomoyo out of the building and she reluctantly left the facility, and five minutes later, Fuu was also led out, but to Tomoyo's surprise, Fuu was physically thrown out, and Tomoyo checks out on her as she was thrown to the ground.

"Fuu…are you alright…?"

"Those soldiers came and grabbed me by force and led me out…when I asked for an explanation…they said nothing…then they threw me out to the ground…"

"Fumaki did this to spite us…she intends to mass-produce the G4 suits…and the AI chips…"

"AI chips…? Wait…you mean the AI chip that was introduced along with the G3-X suit…? That's the chip that nearly controlled me before my duel with Kojima and his V-1 System!"

"Yes…and that's the reason why I chose not to include it…and that's how you beat Kojima using your own will…she included that chip in the G4 suit and intends to use it not only at her subordinate…but to other potential candidates…"

"Other subordinates…? And what…? Potential candidates? But that would put serious risks on them…"

"That's what I told her but she claims that she can solve it…but I'm sure she's bluffing…she knows nothing about the AI chip…and what the effects it would have on the user…she even brags about wiling to sacrifice the G4 user just to achieve her goals…we'll have to keep our guards up…and if they chose to tangle with us…we'll show her that we're not the kind to be messed around…"

"Tomoyo…"

"We'll have to inform Commissioner Eriol of this…she is serious about mass-producing the suits she made…"

"Somehow I doubt it…she doesn't have enough resources…"

"I wouldn't dismiss that…if she made that suit in a span of two months…then it's likely she has some financial backers…"

By then, Shiro Mizuki came and bowed to the two, which made the pair suspicious though he appeared to be sincere.

"My apologies for what happened just now…I'll see to it that they're to be sanctioned. Ms. Hououji…please come with me…I have something to show you…"

Reluctantly, Fuu went with him as she is curious as to what he intend to show her as she thinks this is a chance to see what the G4 suit is capable of and why Tomoyo told her that the suit is "dangerous" to anyone who uses it unless the problems are addressed.

**-x-**

Inside one of the laboratory rooms, Fuu was a bit foreboded when shown the cryogenically stored bodies of several men, and there Shiro revealed that these are the frozen corpses of his fellow soldiers, who were among the firsts to try out the G4 suit. Fuu stared wide-eyed at seeing this and now started to understand why the G4 suit is deemed dangerous.

"You mean…those are the ones who first tested out that suit..?"

"Yes…the one who were equipped with the suit…after about five minutes each one who tried it died…and it's likely that someday I'll be like them…"

"Then…you should discontinue using it…"

"True…when they worn it they lost their lives in a span of several minutes…and the G4 suit…the G4 System…like a broken puppet…it stopped moving…but soon after..it began moving again…almost as it had a will of its own…"

"Wait…that must be the AI chip installed on the suit's helmet…"

"So you've figured it out…"

"…"

"Several minutes ago, you thanked me…you rejoice in the fact that your own life was saved…you cling to life…but…if you're too focused on staying alive…you cannot fight to your full potential."

"What did you say…?"

"Before…I think of staying alive…but now I'm a different person…whereas you fight on staying alive…I fight now to embrace death."

"Do you know what you're saying? Doesn't life and living mean to you?"

"You should know that this is our means to reach our goals…"

"Unfortunately I don't share your view. I thank you again for helping me back there..but I don't think I could get along with you people…I'm taking my leave…and please think about it…the more you use the G4 System while that AI chip is in there…you'll be attracting death faster…and I don't think you might find a successor to your "death"…good day, Mr. Mizuki."

Fuu bowed and left, while Shiro just smirked at seeing her in that kind of mindset. Fumaki came and asked Shiro what they discussed, and upon hearing it she just giggled at Fuu's simplicity.

**-x-**

A few hours later, at DDS, Kinta was at the parking lot with Kazuma and Ryu, where he told them what information he got from his dad, Superintendent Touyama, about the so-called G4, which is an advanced version of the G3-X suit, and how it came to the Tokyo Pier and dealt with the Unknown, which Ryu blinked his eyes as he recalled that Kyuu, Megumi, and Sayaka are there.

"Really? Our friends are there…"

"I'll call them…"

Using his cellphone, Kazuma called Kyuu and there he got confirmation about him, and the other girls being saved, but when about this mysterious G4, Kyuu confirmed it and said that he, along with Megumi Sayaka and Hikaru, G4 appeared to be at odds with G3-X, and Kinta asked Kazuma to tell Kyuu to be careful. After that, the line was cut.

"So what you and Kyuu said is true…here…Kyuu sent me an e-mail picture on my laptop…"

Within a minute the mail was sent, and after opening it, they saw the picture of G4 and the three Class Q members were surprised to see what the G4 suit looked like, and they felt that something bad is about to happen, especially after Kinta mentioned that the G4 suit is based on the secretly stolen designs of the G3 and G3-X blueprints, and they wondered if a scenario like this were to happen but with other parties involved, such as Pluto.

**-x-**

Later that night, an abandoned building, also in a basement parking area, Rei is worried about Umi who is still unconscious yet her body seemed to have recovered and the cellular decay apparently ceased, as her Agito power seem to have countered the venom of the Ant Lord that struck her but she is quite weak to move on her own. Then she saw Rei sitting on the corner with a bowling pin spinning on its own with the boy staring at it…revealing that he also possesses a supernatural ability.

"Hey kid…how did you get here…? And how did I get here…"

"I have powers…moving things…though it's not as strong as yours…"

"Why is that Unknown after you…?"

"I don't know…but they seem to be targeting us children…we were orphaned and the people there took us in…gave us food and some education…but then those monsters came and killed everyone…but this I tell you…the people there are going to use our powers…for an

experiment…but I don't want to go back there…and I don't want to show myself…they might see me and make me go back there…the monsters might be there as well…"

"You won't…and I'll give you a place to stay…but promise me you'll attend a normal school…and not to use your powers unless defending yourself…"

"Really…?"

"It's a promise."

With that, Rei hugged Umi as he helped her get to her feet and they both slowly left the abandoned building and head for the Ryuuzaki mansion so she can get her bearings and to attend to Rei's need.

"Miss…there is someone I need to find…a girl quite younger than you…"

"Okay…I'll help you search for her…"

**-x-**

A few days later, Umi is back to normal and is now helping Rei in searching for Sayaka as she puts up a poster with Rei's picture on it, and soon Kyuu and Megumi saw the poster and called Umi, who then got word that Sayaka is staying at Kyuu's house and after talking on the phone, they agreed to meet up at the town square and there the two runaways are reunited. Megumi was there to facilitate their reunion while Kyuu and Umi watched from the sides.

However, Risa Fumaki happened to pass by there after seeing the posters and found the two so she got off the van and tried to "sweet talk" them into returning to the facility until noticing Megumi.

"Rei…Sayaka…I see that you're having hard times…come back with us…we'll help you get your lives back…"

"No…we won't go back!"

"I'm sorry…but we don't want to use our powers for experimentation…and those monsters might come back and take us…all of our fellow orphans are devoured…we don't want to end in that same fate…"

"Oh come on…we have solved that…and with G4 on our side we…wait…who are you…?"

"Megumi Minami…"

"Minami…? Wait…you're from the national Tokyo Institute, are you…? You're the one I heard…you have an amazing ability…to memorize anything…"

"How did you know about that…?"

A sinister smile formed in her lips as she glanced at Megumi and then at the two runaways, and this further gave her a malevolent decision on her part.

"Hmm…very well…Sayaka…Rei…are you sure you don't want to come back with us…?"

"No…"

"Very well…I give you your freedom…"

"Really…?"

"Wait…why are you letting us go so easily…no…Megumi…run! She wants you!"

"Eh?"

Without a second thought, Fumaki raised her hand and her soldiers came out and dragged Megumi in while she shoves the two runaways back, and this caused Kyuu and Umi to rush in but then one of the soldiers released a can of tear gas and the teens are disoriented, enabling the van to escape with Megumi in tow, screaming for help.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

A major chapter you just read…and while the G4 suit's origin is shown, so is how it affected the user, Shiro Mizuki, whose new-found means to attain power has caused his ideals to develop a warped mindset…

And now Megumi is kidnapped…no doubt to be used as an experiment. Kyuu and Class Q will surely be pissed off…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

A stake out at the research facility to rescue Megumi…and Agito and G3 goes in to save her and this puts them in a confrontation with G4.


	100. Project G4 part 5

**Seeds Of Agito**

The DDS students are going to take matters into their own hands to get Megumi back after getting a setback which didn't faze them from being discouraged. Expect lots of action and a confrontation between G3-X and G4.

**-x-**

Umi has recovered her health considerably and is seemingly back to normal, as she is now helping Rei in searching for Sayaka as she puts up a poster with Rei's picture on it, and within another few days Kyuu and Megumi saw the poster and called Umi, who then got word that Sayaka is staying at Kyuu's house and after talking on the phone, they agreed to meet up at the town square and there the two runaways are reunited. Megumi was there to facilitate their reunion while Kyu and Umi watched from the sides.

"Well, Sayaka…looks like you and your friend are about to be reunited…"

"Yes…but…will you be accepting him in your home…?"

"I'll ask mom about it but I'm sure she and Ryu won't mind it at the moment…"

"Th-thank you…Kyuu…"

However, Risa Fumaki happened to pass by there after seeing the posters and found the two so she got off the van and tried to "sweet talk" them into returning to the facility until noticing Megumi.

"Rei…Sayaka…I see that you're having hard times…come back with us…we'll help you get your lives back…"

"No…we won't go back!"

"I'm sorry…but we don't want to use our powers for your experimentation…and those monsters might come back and take us…all of our fellow orphans are devoured…we don't want to end in that same fate…"

"Oh come on…we have solved that…and with G4 on our side we…wait…who are you…?"

"Megumi Minami…"

"Minami…? Wait…you're from the national Tokyo Institute, are you…? You're the one I heard about…you have an amazing ability…to memorize anything…"

"How did you know about that…?"

Fumaki had an ulterior thought aimed towards Megumi as she begin to think that her photographic memory could be used…and now she has a malicious intention towards the pretty Class Q beauty.

"Hmm…very well…Sayaka…Rei…are you sure you don't want to come back with us…?"

"No…"

"We want to live quietly…"

"Very well…I give you your freedom…"

"Really…?"

"Wait…why are you letting us go so easily…no…Megumi…run! She wants you!"

"Eh?"

Without a second thought, Fumaki raised her hand and her soldiers came out and dragged Megumi in while she shoves the two runaways back, and this caused Kyuu and Umi to rush in but then one of the soldiers released a can of tear gas and the teens are disoriented, enabling the van to escape with Megumi in tow, screaming for help.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**100: Purojekuto G4 no part 5  
**_

The next day, Kyuu, Sayaka, Rei, Ryu, Umi and Fuu are waiting outside the conference room awaiting Tomoyo's word, as Daidouji is talking with the "higher-ups" in hopes of persuading them to launch an assault at the research facility to rescue Megumi after the two runaways told them Fumaki's intention with Megumi, and Daidouji herself realized that Fumaki intends to use Megumi's photographic memory to further strengthen the G4 suit and she is sure that the AI chip is still being used on the G4 suit.

Kyuu: "Darn…that lady soldier…she can't just toy with people's abilities for their own selfish goals…!"

Umi: "Had I known something like this would happen, we should've set the meeting at DDS instead of outside the streets…!"

Ryu: "Our only hope now is for the higher-ups at the MPD to allow Daidouji to launch a rescue assault at the facility where G4 is at…and with Commissioner Hiiragizawa out of town at this time…we don't have internal support even if Superintendent Touyama is here…his position is limited…"

After several minutes, Daidouji emerged, looking sullen as she was told that unless there are other viable witnesses to point out that Fumaki is responsible, they cannot lay a hand on her and in doing so would put the Metropolitan Police Department in a precarious situation. Kyuu was visibly upset while Ryu clenched his fists as he felt that the MPD is powerless to save Megumi. Umi was mentally seething as Hikaru arrived after getting word of what happened, and everyone huddled on what to do next.

Kyuu: Darn! Then what are we supposed to do now? We can't let that witch have her way with Megu!""

Ryu: "Is there any other way to convince them to let you go and rescue Megumi?"

Tomoyo: "I wish there is some other way…"

Umi: "Then we'll have to go there ourselves…"

Hikaru: "I'm game on for that…"

Tomoyo: "Guys…you can't just do that…! If you get caught and find out you're from DDS…it'll put your school in a precarious situation…!"

Kyuu: "Then what do you want us to do?"

Ryu: "Kyuu…calm down…"

Hikaru: "Tomoyo…we're running out of time…if the MPD can't make their move…we will…"

Tomoyo: "But…"

By then Principal Dan and Superintendent Touyama arrived and offered encouraging words to motivate the detective students in making their move and their choice, and members of Class Q and M nodded and both separately embarked on a mission to save Megumi in secret. Tomoyo asked the two elder men for advice and this is what Dan told her.

"Follow what you think is right…regardless of what others think…conquering the obstacles in front of you is your specialty…actions that seem bad to others…but are good to the eyes of those who believe in true justice…do not be afraid of what happens in the future…but be prepared about what to do now until you get the result which would affect whatever lies ahead of you…"

Her spirits raised Tomoyo told Class q and M to prepare themselves as they are going to plan a stake out at the research facility and recue Megumi. As everyone left, Dan stared at them and glanced at Superintendent Touyama, seeing that his son, Kinta would get himself involved, but told him that Kinta's decision is that of being a DDS student, and Touyama nodded, seeing that Kinta is capable of making his own decision.

**-x-**

At the research facility, the scene shows a the laboratory where Megumi, who is sedated, is attached to contraptions which links her mind on the G4 suit's helmet, and the scientists are impressed at her brainwave patterns and when Fumaki asked if there is a way to make use of her abilities, the scientists claims that they can work on it.

"Very surprising…even though this girl's photographic memory abilities are different from Sayaka's foresight abilities…hers is far greater…she is perfect for this kind of project…"

"Good to hear…but there is one problem…can we develop her abilities to help strengthen the G4 System's ability to duplicate that girl's ability?"

"That won't be a problem…just leave that to us."

"Good."

"As you can see on theta pattern charts, we can make use of it, and if successful, we could duplicate this on other G4 suits once mass production begins when the funding arrives…"

However, a soldier came in and interrupted the conversation, and said that Tomoyo is outside wanting to have a word at Fumaki, but Fumaki instructed the soldier to have Tomoyo leave, as she doesn't want to confront her as she is sure that the MPD are suspecting her of having a hand in Megumi's abduction. Outside the facility, a few minutes later, the soldier informs Tomoyo that Fumaki is not available and asks her to leave. Tomoyo expected that and she did so as not to arouse suspicion that she is onto them.

**-x-**

At the other side of the facility, Fuu and Hikaru saw this and Fuu asks Hikaru about what she thinks about becoming stronger by embracing death, which the redhead rebukes it as she says that as long as you cling to life and embracing life and its beauty, there she can find true strength. Fuu's spirit is raised and now she feels confident in facing Shiro Mizuki should that situation becomes imminent.

By then Tomoyo came and told Fuu the results, then she asks Hikaru to let the MPD do the rescue work, just as Kyuu arrived, and there he is also told to let Team G3 handle everything which the Class Q leader reluctantly heeded, reasoning that if ever G3 gets caught and captured, DDS won't be dragged in. Feeling dejected, he left, but he has a plan of his own and intends to save Megumi in any way possible.

Hikaru also left, but secret meets up with Sayaka and Rei as she too intends to secretly rescue Megumi, since she and Fuu are unaware of each others' identities as Agito and G3-X, though Hikaru knows Fuu is G3-X herself. At the other side, Sayaka and Rei are talking and the younger boy told her that he met someone who has similar powers and said she can save Megumi, which Sayaka had a premonition about what would happen later, as she mentally pictures Gills, Agito and G3-X making the stake out, and she just nodded, believing that the outcome would come out on a positive note.

"_I trust in those three…I believe that they might help save Megumi and put a stop to Fumaki's greediness and selfishness…_"

**-x-**

Later that night, Tomoyo and Team G3 are inside the G3 Trailer that is parked quite far from the facility while watching the computer screen where G3-X's helmet is connected, and there they can see what is happening at the moment. Fuu, clad in the G3-X suit, sneaks her way in and is about to break her way through the fence when she saw Sayaka and Rei being accompanied by Hikaru, and she mentally whined at what her fellow ex-Magic Knight is up to.

"_Jeez…Hikaru…what are you up to…? You know you don't have your Magic Knight powers anymore…you'll only get in the way…! And on top of that…you're putting those two youngsters at risk…!_"

As Hikaru checks for any possible way to get in, Shiro Mizuki shows up, clad in the G4 suit, and is blocking their path, ready to draw out his gun. But then G3-X tackled G4 and managed to disarm him as she urges Hikaru to take the two kids out of here which the trio reluctantly did so.

"Just keep going! Go!"

"So, Hououji…still clinging to life in order to achieve your goals…? You will lose…as I embrace death and will become the harbinger of death itself! If you wish to live…leave now and I won't rat you to my superiors…fair trade, no? Consider it…we all know you're connected to the MPD…and with that so-called DDS…you won't find a case here to crack…"

"I just did…you have Megumi inside! I'm going to get her out!"

And so, the two G-armored fighters began brawling as they put their ideals to the test, with G4 defending the facility while G3-X tries to plow her way through to rescue Megumi, knowing that Fumaki has her inside.

Meanwhile, Kyuu, Ryu and Kinta took advantage of the disturbance to sneak their way in by digging at an unmanned fence and sneaked underneath and got in, while hiding in the darkness to search for an opening to sneak inside the facility, with Kazuma using his laptop to navigate the three older Class Q members inside.

"Okay…you guys are in…try to stay hidden until…I found a vent on the east of the building…try to get there while no one sees you…"

"Got it!"

"Right…"

"Hurry up, Kyuu!"

As Sayaka and Rei found a hiding place, Hikaru told the two to wait here as she claims to find a way to get in and left. With the two runaways safe, Hikaru secretly changes into Agito and looked around for a way in, until she witnesses G4 overpowering G3-X. Since Hikaru knew that Fuu is G3, she was compelled to aid her as she cannot let anything happen t her fried and joins in on the fight.

"_Great…looks like she found a perfect match…if not a perfect date…_"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Such encouragement from Morihiko Dan...now this inspired Class Q and M to become determined to save their friend even though it posed heavy risks in their well-being...

With the stake out in progress, the action has started and now G3-X is ready to show G4 what it means to embrace life and its beauty as opposed to embracing death...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

G3-X vs. G4...which suit would fare better?

Class Q are inside the facility..will they be able to get past the guards and find Megumi?

Find out in the next chapter...


	101. Project G4 part 6

**Seeds Of Agito**

The rescue mission of Class Q and Class M has commenced but got a bit of a stalled start as G4 blocks their path yet G3-X shows up a stand-off ensues, thus first battle between the two Generation-themed armored suits is about to be engaged. Who will take the fist round? G3-X or G4? Read below and see who gets to score the first score…

**-x-**

Later that night, Tomoyo and Team G3 are inside the G3 Trailer that is parked quite far from the facility while watching the computer screen where G3-X's helmet is connected, and there they can see what is happening at the moment. Fuu, clad in the G3-X suit, sneaks her way in and is about to break her way through the fence when she saw Sayaka and Rei being accompanied by Hikaru, and she mentally whined at what her fellow ex-Magic Knight is up to.

"_Jeez…Hikaru…what are you up to…? You know you don't have your Magic Knight powers anymore…you'll only get in the way…! And on top of that…you're putting those two youngsters at risk…!_"

As Hikaru checks for any possible way to get in, Shiro Mizuki shows up, clad in the G4 suit, and is blocking their path, ready to draw out his gun. But then G3-X tackled G4 and managed to disarm him as she urges Hikaru to take the two kids out of here which the trio reluctantly did so.

"Just keep going! Go!"

"So, Hououji…still clinging to life in order to achieve your goals…? You will lose…as I embrace death and will become the harbinger of death itself! If you wish to live…leave now and I won't rat you to my superiors…fair trade, no? Consider it…we all know you're connected to the MPD…and with that so-called DDS…you won't find a case here to crack…"

"I just did…you have Megumi inside! I'm going to get her out!"

And so, the two G-armored fighters began brawling as they put their ideals to the test, with G4 defending the facility while G3-X tries to plow her way through to rescue Megumi, knowing that Fumaki has her inside.

Meanwhile, Kyuu, Ryu and Kinta took advantage of the disturbance to sneak their way in by digging at an unmanned fence and sneaked underneath and got in, while hiding in the darkness to search for an opening to sneak inside the facility, with Kazuma using his laptop to navigate the three older Class Q members inside.

"Okay…you guys are in…try to stay hidden until…I found a vent on the east of the building…try to get there while no one sees you…"

"Got it!"

"Right…"

"Hurry up, Kyuu!"

As Sayaka and Rei found a hiding place, Hikaru told the two to wait here as she claims to find a way to get in and left. With the two runaways safe, Hikaru secretly changes into Agito and looked around for a way in, until she witnesses G4 overpowering G3-X. Since Hikaru knew that Fuu is G3, she was compelled to aid her as she cannot let anything happen t her fried and joins in on the fight.

"_Great…looks like she found a perfect match…if not a perfect date…_"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**101: Purojekuto G4 no part 6  
**_

Inside the research facility, Fumaki was alerted by her team upon seeing G3-x fighting G4 and there he watches the footage on the computer monitors that links with G4's helmet. One of the scientists then motions the others to have Megumi's photographic memory to be instilled within the G4's helmet so that Shiro can "memorize" his opponent's attack patterns. There the screen footage shows that G4 is now beginning to anticipate G3-X's moves and makes a counter-attack, slowly overpowering her.

"Good…this is good…once that bitch Hououji is taken care of…this would mean our creation will be world-class…with that girl's photographic memory…the G4 System will be invincible…and G4 will be a force to be reckoned with…"

"Fumaki…someone has appeared…it…it appeared to be…"

"It's the so-called Agito!"

Upon seeing Agito on screen, Fumaki orders Shiro to take out Agito as well, which he did, slowly repulsing her and she became impressed that if he managed to defeat Agito, then this would prove that her creation, the G4 Sysyem, would become the "most powerful". Indeed, as the scene shifts to outside, Agito and G3-X couldn't pin down G4 as he continues to beat up the two, because of Megumi's photographic memory, he can memorize and predict what his opponents are about to do next and can counter any of their next moves, and is slowly winning.

"Ha-ha-ha! Yes…G4 is the most powerful! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Agito and G3-X tried to combine their resources but are outclassed due to the photographic memory that was instilled within the G4's helmet, as the scene briefly shows the equipments attached to Megumi, her mind being controlled by the contraptions which she unknowingly aided G4 in dealing with the intruders.

Going back to the battlefield, G4 continues to dominate the fight, and as Agito is about to assume Flame form, G4 did a straight, but powerful punch which sends Agito flying back, away from the battle field and landed on the ground, reverting back to normal and is knocked out. Sayaka and Rei saw this and carried the unconscious Hikaru away to a safe place before the guards could arrive to find her.

"Sayaka…"

"So…this is the one I learned from my foresight abilities..but I didn't expect Hikaru to be "her"…Rei, let's get her away from here…"

Rei and Sayaka realized that Hikaru is Agito and became worried that she was defeated by G4 and prayed that she recovers soon so she could help save Megumi.

Going back, G4 delivered a barrage of punches and attacks, slowly overpowering her as she took out her machine gun and fired several blasts at G3-X, slowly weakening her until he landed a strong blow on the head of G3-X, which knocks the G3-X helmet off of Fuu, and another punch knocks the Class M out of commission and she is defeated, where G4 carries her inside the base, with Tomoyo and Team G3, who are inside the G3 Trailer, became worried as they lost communications and seeing that Fumaki's G4 defeated G3-X.

Icchan: "Looks like we got trouble…that Fumaki…she created a monster…worse than the Unknown…!"

Minoru: "He…defeated both G3-x and Agito…"

Hotoku: "What should we do now, Tomoyo…?"

Tomoyo: "I…I don't know yet…except we wait…let's hope that the DDS students who got inside would fare better than us…"

**-x-**

Somewhere within the base, Kyuu, Ryu and Kinta found a vent that leads inside the facility and Kyuu was the first to enter but before Ryu could enter, Kinta heard footsteps and told Ryu to close the vent gate so that the soldiers won't know that Kyuu is inside, then they went to find another way in, but soon they were cornered by guards and taken in. Kyuu saw this but had to keep moving and navigate his way in.

"_Darn…it's to me now…_"

As they were taken in, Fumaki confronted the two Class Q leaders and bragged to them that not even the MPD or DDS can do anything to stop her as she claimed that she is doing this to "save Japan" and that those who intend to interfere will be dealt with, but when Ryu reprimanded her for using Megumi's photographic memory for "selfish reasons", Fumaki just shrug it off and orders her soldiers to beat up Kinta and Ryu, which the soldiers did.

"UUUNNNFFHH!"

"You bitch of a lady soldier! You're worse than the Unknown...OOOWWW!"

The soldiers continued to beat up the two Class Q members and then dragged the beaten-up boys and placed them inside a cell where the unconscious G3-X is also locked. Ryu is surprised to see the helmet-less G3-X and Kinta reluctantly told Ryu about Fuu being G3-X and there they tended to her injuries, relieved that she hasn't suffered any major injuries, apart from her swollen chaeks and her busted lips.

**-x-**

By morning, Fumaki came back to the facility after secretly leaving last night after Fuu' defeat to inform to her superiors that the G4 suit is a success after showing to them the fight data and statistics which she informs them that she intends to mass-produce the suits so that they can have a "force" to deal with the Unknown.

Her superiors agreed and said they will start canvassing the funds so that Fumaki will begin buying the items needed to begin mass-producing the G4 suits. She then went straight to the laboratory to check on Megumi, who remained unconscious while scientists feed her intravenously so she won't suffer from hunger as her power is needed while in unconscious concentration.

"How is she…?"

"She's doing fine…the intravenous feeding is keeping her healthy for now…"

"Keep it up…and make sure you can devise a way to copy her abilities…for now she is valuable to us and we can't afford to lose her just yet…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Kyuu continues to navigate around while concealing his presence, and finds a locker where a soldier's uniform is found and puts it on, while finding some makeshift stealth to help disguise his height and began moving around, eventually finding the lab and found Megumi being hooked to some equipment. He waited for the right time to strike as he needs to free her without interference and to prevent her from shock once he removed her from the machines.

"_Be patient, Kyuu…as much as you want to kill these bastards…saving Megumi and getting her out of here is the first priority…_"

**-x-**

At the holding cell, Ryu managed to reveal that he hid a lock pick underneath his sock and Fuu woke up, where Kinta told her why he and Ryu are here and she told them what happened, and the trio worked together as Ryu managed to pick the cell's lock while Kinta and Fuu (still in her G3-X suit) managed to knock down and hide two guards approaching.

"Kinta…Ryu…find a way to call the MPD while I go find Kyuu and Megumi…one of you should get a way to alert them and prove that Megu is here being used by Fumaki as a guinea pig…"

"Right…we'll do that…be careful, Fuu…you don't have your helmet to protect you…"

"Come back alive, okay? The MPD still needs you…"

"I will…"

There the trio went separate directions to find Megumi and Kyuu as the two Class Q members look for a way to call for help as they knew they are outnumbered with the number of soldiers guarding the facility as well as G4 being here.

As the two Class Q members search for a way to contact the MPD, Fuu came across a room and saw Shiro Mizuki standing there, still clad in the G4 suit but not his helmet. A stare off ensued and both exchanged heated words.

"Stupid bitch…attempting to fight against the awesome G4 System…you really think you could win…? Do you really wanted to save that girl that badly? Her ability of photographic memory is a very important commodity of the G4 System…"

"Megumi…you monster! She's not a tool you can manipulate! Where is she?"

**-x-**

Outside the facility, at a forest, Sayaka and Rei tended to Hikaru's injuries until she woke up, feeling hurt, but then she fainted again and Rei realized that there is one more person he believes could help Megumi, but then he and Sayaka saw someone heading for the gates of the Facility and it was Umi.

**-x-**

Back inside the base, out of spite, Shiro showed to Fuu the monitor where Megumi is held, and she is appalled to see her hooked to the machines and realized why Fumaki took her, but then Shiro stood to her and told her that megumi's photographic memory is needed to reinforce the AI chip attached to the G4 System suit, and said that once they have acquired the means to duplicate that ability through data gathering and processing, they will use it to reinforce the G4 suits once they are massed-produced.

"You can't be serious…!"

"We are."

"If you keep this up…she be killed internally as well as externally!"

"But with death approaching her…a greater power is awaken…"

"Bullshit! What you're thinking is wrong! If you're too close to death as you claimed to…you forget the meaning of life!"

"So naïve…I may be that…"

"Just so you know…there is someone I know…actually…two persons I know…they believe unconditionally that humanity is wonderful…I can't become them, but…I can't become like you either…! I'm right in the middle but…I can say this at least…I fight for life…as well as to save lives…whether they are innocent or not…life is life and lives are precious to us all!"

Fuu did not mention the two persons' names, but she is referring to Hikaru and Kyuu. However, a laughter was heard and the scene shifts to the door where Risa Fumaki came, and is rather amused by what she just heard, and she even scoffs the "bluff".

"Really, Fuu Hououji…how can you believe in such a useless lie? How can a soldier fight while clinging to life? Like it or not…Humanity should just be grateful to the power of the G4 System…for that will solve the problem of the Unknown. Now with the girl with photographic memory powering the G4 System…it has become a transcendental force…and do you know what that means…? G4 is right now an existence beyond our plane! No one can even stop it!"

But before Fuu could rebut, the alarm blared and there things took a turn for the worse. As she checks out the monitor, Fumaki saw several Ant Lords making their way in, and this caused Fuu to point out something in hope of waking Fumaki's eyes to reality.

"You may have Megumi's ability…but that also caused the Unknown to react to that source…while we don't know why the Unknown attack people randomly…but I'm beginning to guess that the assault on your facility may have something to do with the children…we learned that the children who were massacred by the Unknown have "special gifts"…and though we couldn't prove that theory yet…I think this may be the cause of their attacks…!"

"No need to get excited…Shiro…deal with those pest."

"At once."

With that, Shiro too hisG4 helmet and puts it on, ready to face the intruders, and Fumaki takes her leave, but not before taunting Fuu.

"Feel free to stay or leave. You may wish to help us stop those pest…but try not to get in our way…or get that girl out…"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

It appears that Fumaki has gained the upper hand as she managed to imprison Class Q and Fuu...and though they managed to escape, things are getting tensed as the Ant Lords are making their way in...and this certainly spells trouble for our DDS heroes...

**_Preview:_**

A "Japanese stampede" is taking place as the Ant Lords are now invading their prey's "nest"...

G3-X and G4 are fighting the Ant Lords...but would soon fight against one another...

Class Q struggles to find Megumi...

Hikaru and Umi joins in on the fight...

The conclusion to this arc is upon us...


	102. Project G4 part 7

**Seeds Of Agito**

The conclusion to this arc commences as Class Q and M goes on a separate mission to rescue Megumi, while Shiro Mizuki and Fuu Hououji faces off to put their ideals on the line as G4 will prove itself as the superior suit over the G3 suit, while the source of the ant Lords are finally revealed.

**-x-**

Back inside the base, out of spite, Shiro showed to Fuu the monitor where Megumi is held, and she is appalled to see her hooked to the machines and realized why Fumaki took her, but then Shiro stood to her and told her that megumi's photographic memory is needed to reinforce the AI chip attached to the G4 System suit, and said that once they have acquired the means to duplicate that ability through data gathering and processing, they will use it to reinforce the G4 suits once they are massed-produced.

"You can't be serious…!"

"We are."

"If you keep this up…she be killed internally as well as externally!"

"But with death approaching her…a greater power is awaken…"

"Bullshit! What you're thinking is wrong! If you're too close to death as you claimed to…you forget the meaning of life!"

"So naïve…I may be that…"

"Just so you know…there is someone I know…actually…two persons I know…they believe unconditionally that humanity is wonderful…I can't become them, but…I can't become like you either…! I'm right in the middle but…I can say this at least…I fight for life…as well as to save lives…whether they are innocent or not…life is life and lives are precious to us all!"

Fuu did not mention the two persons' names, but she is referring to Hikaru and Kyuu. However, a laughter was heard and the scene shifts to the door where Risa Fumaki came, and is rather amused by what she just heard, and she even scoffs the "bluff".

"Really, Fuu Hououji…how can you believe in such a useless lie? How can a soldier fight while clinging to life? Like it or not…Humanity should just be grateful to the power of the G4 System…for that will solve the problem of the Unknown. Now with the girl with photographic memory powering the G4 System…it has become a transcendental force…and do you know what that means…? G4 is right now an existence beyond our plane! No one can even stop it!"

But before Fuu could rebut, the alarm blared and there things took a turn for the worse. As she checks out the monitor, Fumaki saw several Ant Lords making their way in, and this caused Fuu to point out something in hope of waking Fumaki's eyes to reality.

"You may have Megumi's ability…but that also caused the Unknown to react to that source…while we don't know why the Unknown attack people randomly…but I'm beginning to guess that the assault on your facility may have something to do with the children…we learned that the children who were massacred by the Unknown have "special gifts"…and though we couldn't prove that theory yet…I think this may be the cause of their attacks…!"

"No need to get excited…Shiro…deal with those pest."

"At once."

With that, Shiro too hisG4 helmet and puts it on, ready to face the intruders, and Fumaki takes her leave, but not before taunting Fuu.

"Feel free to stay or leave. You may wish to help us stop those pest…but try not to get in our way…or get that girl out…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Kyuu was alerted by the footage on the monitor, and realized that Megumi is in danger, but then problem arose as the equipments began to activate and the Class Q leader couldn't risk taking them off without damaging her mind, so he looked around to find a way to deactivate them without harming her.

**-x-**

Kinta and Ryu found each other and there the eldest Class Q member told his friend that he managed to contact his dad and said that his dad will contact Commissioner Hiiragizawa so Eriol would give the "go-signal" to send the SWAT to come to their aid. Then Ryu looked at the corner and saw the Ant Lord fighting off the soldiers and the two teens realized that they have to get going.

"Looks like we better go or else we be ant food to those critters…"

"No arguments from me…we better find Kyuu and Megumi…!"

And so the two class Q members went ahead and search for Kyuu and Megumi as the fighting is heard and sounds of gunfire and screams are heard.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**102: Purojekuto G4 no part 7  
**_

Outside, Hikaru got up and despite feeling body pain, she willed herself to go on and told Sayaka and Rei to wait here and try not to use their powers as she sensed a horde of Ant Lords are invading the facility. As the two younger teens watch Hikaru head for the facility, they prayed that everyone would make it out safely, while praying for Megumi's safe rescue.

**-x-**

Kyuu, still clad in his guise as a soldier, watches helplessly as the scientists and Fumaki arriving and began using Megumi's photographic memory to reinforce the G4suit as Shiro Mizuki goes into action and began fighting off the ant Lords, which the scientists told Fumaki that the swarm are appearing in various locations, but she brushed them off and told G4 to destroy the Ant Lords, which mentally irked the Class Q leader.

Outside, Hikaru boarded her Ducati motorcycle and initiated her transformation into Agito while her motorcycle changes into the Machine Tornador and dealt a blow on a dozen Ant Lords while Agito herself took out a few hordes of the Lords and proceeded to go inside. There she encountered more Ant Lords and mentally whined to up the ante to get the job finished so she assumed Flame form and brought out the Flame Saber to take them out.

"Out of my way, you buggies! My friend Megumi is not on your menu!"

Meanwhile, Umi is somewhere within the facility and witnesses the soldiers losing a battle to the Ant Lords and realized that this is something she can't stand, recalling the atrocities she encountered back at Cephiro and therefore she must act at once. Moreover, she did a research on the facility and learned that the victims killed there are orphaned children and that they were killed just like Tsumugi Kotobuki did…their chests bore holes and there she sensed that they are after Megumi.

"If they're after Megumi…for whatever reasons…I won't let them! Henshin!"

Changing anatomically to Gills, she went for the attack and began fighting off the Lords as she is not afraid of their numbers advantage, and even picked up some of the dead soldiers' weapons to keep them back, such as grenades, as she used them to bore a hole on the ground and this caused them to fall down. As she looked down, she saw several of them trying to make their way up.

"_Great…guess I can't stay to accommodate them…_"

With that she went inside the facility to find the others, hoping that then other DDS students are all right.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, G4 is doing well and managed to fend off the Ant Lords, but then more are arriving and yet Fumaki is unnerved by this as she has full faith on the G4. But then Kyuu finally revealed himself while flashing his DDS badge, demanding to release Megumi, as well as stating that they have no control over Megumi's mind.

"You must be joking…you think that we're afraid of a detective school…?"

"You should be…and Megumi is also being targeted by these Unknown…even me…"

"G4 will take care of that…wait…you are being targeted…don't joke with me! You don't even have an ability…and who do you think you are…? Agito? Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Who knows…and didn't you have a presence of mind? More of those Unknown are appearing all over this place…G4 himself can't stop them by himself! You don't stand a chance! Agito is our ally here and G3! You should know that…"

By then, Megumi started to stir as she heard Kyuu's voice and started to rebel against the machine placed on her, and it became apparent that without her photographic memory in keeping G4's AI chip in check, the side effects on Shiro begin to manifest itself, affecting his performance as well as putting physical and mental strain on his mind and body.

"Blast! G4's performance has been impaired! The girl is awakened and is rebelling against our machines!"

"What? Blast…get her sedated again…!"

"You see…? You cannot control the human mind…and Megumi won't give in to your whims and selfish ways…she's a detective student like me…not a tool."

"Shut up, you brat…"

By then more Ant Lords barges in and began attacking the guards, and a melee ensued, and Fumaki is injured in the process though she managed to hid herself as Kyuu managed to deactivate the machines so he could safely free her. But before he could, an Ant Lord approaches him and is about to kill Kyuu when G3-X, minus her helmet, arrives and managed to keep them away.

"Kyuu…get Megumi out while I hold them off!"

"Fuu! Thank goodness! Come on, Megu…we're getting out of here!"

"Th-thanks, Kyuu…"

As Kyuu carries Megumi on his back, he makes a break as G3-X held the Ant Lords long enough for the Class Q members to get away safely as she had them chase her to another direction which lead them to an armory storage where the soldiers are fighting off more hordes of Ant Lords. Despite Agito and Gills joining in, it wasn't enough as the soldiers are slowly being killed off and Agito is too preoccupied to notice Gills being ganged up, as she is thrown off to an open manhole where she fell, and as she landed, she made a horrifying discovery.

"_Shit…!_"

She is at the basement level where more Ant Lords are standing, but then they moved away as someone came and revealed itself. It was the **Queen Ant Lord**, resembling a humanoid queen fire ant, and waving her arms, the Ant Lords left as they head up to the surface to cause more massacres. Gills braces herself as she is going to fight the true source of the Ant Lords that she has made a nest underneath the facility for the past three months.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Agito led the other Ant Lords to another location which caused most of them to leave, leaving a few to deal with G3-X and G4, which Fuu notices that G4 is slowly losing his mental grip on reality, but still possesses some of his normal intelligence enough to keep his wits to the very least, and now he decided to use this chance to prove himself over G3-X.

"You already experienced it…without Megumi's "gift"…the AI chip inside your helmet will affect your nervous and central systems…it's corrupted and it will kill you! Discard that suit and leave!"

"You already know my answer, Fuu Hououji…and I stand by it…what will you do?"

By then, Kinta and Ryu arrived and meets up with Kyuu and Megumi, just in time to witness the two armored fighters staring off and there the four Class Q members watched in shock as Fuu and Shiro are putting their ideals to the test, and their lives on the line.

"Don't be stubborn…"

"I am…you embrace life…I embrace death…so which one of us is correct and wrong? Who will be the true victor? And which one of our weapons be the superior? The answer to that…will be shown in a form of a duel…between us…you should have put your helmet on…but then you chose to be "faceless"…are you paranoid because you think your G3-X helmet is booby-trapped…?"

"Shiro…!"

Class Q then stood still as G3-X and G4 began their battle, and G4 got the first attack by punching Fuu on her face, busting her nose and blood spilled on the floor.

"Fuu! Kyuu…do something, Kyuu!"

"But how?"

"Kyuu, Megu…better leave this to them…"

"Ryu's right…this is Fuu's chance to prove that Fumaki's methods are wrong…and let's hope Shiro Mizuki learns that his ideals are wrong from the start since the incident three months ago…"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Agito managed to take out the Ant Lords and is finally alone, but then someone came and challenged her, and it was the **King Ant Lord**, which also resembles a humanoid fire ant, and he is male in appearance. Despite her Flame form, the Lord's weapon appeared to hold off against the Flame Saber and dished out a few but powerful blows which sent Agito slamming against the wall, and reverted back to Ground Form.

"Ouch…that hurts…okay…better take this fight to the next level…and hope this would put you away…"

Agito then presses an orb on the side of her Alter Ring belt and her armored body glows, as she assumes **Trinity Form**, which her chest armor has the attributes of the Ground Form, her right side of her armor having the attributes of the Storm Form, and her left side has the abilities of the Flame Form. Picking up the Flame Saber, Agito-Trinity Form then brought out the Storm Halberd and began attacking the Ant King Lord with a vengeance and managed to shatter his staff, and performed her finishing move, the Fire Storm Attack. The Ant Lord King exploded and Agito moves on to find the others.

**-x-**

At the basement, Gills managed to held on her won as the Ant Queen Lord uses her staff to fire a powerful blast, but she jumped out of the way and instead the rest of the Ant Lords are annihilated, and yet the Queen Ant Lord managed to dish out a few attacks of her own to the point of pinning Gills down.

By then the Ant Queen Lord decided to spawn eggs so that her "drones" would emerge and continue to cause havoc, but then this would leqve her open, which Gills took advantage by grabbing her staff and impaled her, then following it with the Heel Stab Kick and struck her head, causing her slow destruction and the threat of the Ant Lords are gone. She then finds her way out and managed to find a fire exit that leads her up to the main floor.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, G4 continues to dominate the duel as the G3-X suit shows sign of damage, as her armor has been dented and her face is full of blood, from her nose down to her mouth while G4 appeared to be unscathed. Class Q looked worried as Fuu is struggling to keep up with the pace, while at the laboratory, Fumaki watches with pride in seeing G4 dominating the battle.

"You finally realized it…Fuu Hououji…Tomoyo Daidouji…G4 cannot be defeated…eh?"

Fumaki noticed that a shadow is enveloping the screen and saw an Ant Lord approaching her. As she tries to get up, she saw five more coming from the entrance and surrounding her and she is trapped. They pinned her down holding her arms and legs as they started to strip her naked and one of the Ant Lords began to disembowel her private parts while another began devouring her breasts.

"AAAIIIIEEEE! LET GO! DON'T EAT ME! AAAAIIIEEEEE!"

Blood spilled on the ground as the Ant Lords began chewing her from her vagina up to her liver while the others feasted on her mangled breast and tore out her heart and lungs down to her liver and intestines. Agito-Trinity Form arrived after hearing the screams and is shocked by what she saw. Risa Fumaki is dead now as her body is being disemboweled, her head dangles until it got severed from her body.

"_Shit…better remind myself not to watch **Piranha 3D**…at least it'll discourage me from watching horror films…_"

As the Ant Lords finished feasting on the remains of Fumaki, they turned their attention to Agito, as she brandished both the Flame Saber and Storm Halberd, and outside the room light glowed as an explosion occurred and smoke came out. Agito-Trinity Form executed the Fire Storm Attack and emerged from the room, taking her leave. She felt sorry for Fumaki though she mentally chided the woman for her foolishness in choosing to stay and watch her creation instead of taking the opportunity to evacuate for her own safety.

"_Well…at least she won't get to see her creation failed…and I hope her superiors would realize their errors in choosing an arrogant-minded subordinate…_"

**-x-**

Agito reverted back to normal and meets up with Gills, who also reverted back to normal and both made it out to the outside, and both slumped to the ground, exhausted from the fighting just as the MPD SWAT arrived, and began to assist the two towards the waiting ambulance. Superintendent Touyama went inside and arrived at the scene where G4 is still dominating the fight against G3-X, but something unexpected occurred.

"Wha….AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

The G4 suit began to malfunction as steam emerged from the armored body as the AI chip overloaded and the strain over Shiro's body began to manifest itself, yet he stubbornly refused to give in, and tries to continue the fight, which Fuu realized what Tomoyo meant about why the AI chip is very dangerous to start with.

"Darn…Mizuki…remove your helmet! It's killing you!"

"Fight to the death!"

Class Q stared wide-eyed in terror at what they are witnessing, and Shiro started to become mentally unbalanced as he began pounding on the military trucks before taking the missile launcher and aims at Class Q, but Fuu acted immediately and took out her magnum pistol and fired several shots at G4's helmet, and she kept on firing until the bullets penetrated the helmet lens of G4, hitting him in the eyes several times until the bullets penetrated his skull and he finally died before he could launch the missiles. It is finally over. Superintendent Touyama escorted Class Q out and soon more SWAT arrived.

As Class Q, Hikaru and Fuu are together, they talked about what happened, as Umi got a phone call and left to answer it, and there the body of Fumaki was carried off and both sections were slightly sympathetic at her ending yet they felt that this is for the best. Soon they were taken to a hospital for a medical check-up.

**-x-**

At DDS, Class Q and M are debriefed by Principal Dan about the status of the situation and told them that the MPD will not charge the two sections for their actions and that with the evidence presented, the "higher-ups" issued an apology for their "reluctance" in acting on Megumi's abduction. They also learned that Rei and Sayaka have been adopted by a wealthy man and they all hoped for their happiness.

**-x-**

At a mansion, Rei and Sayaka arrived at their new home with the man who adopted them, and as they entered, Rei vviews the ambience while Sayaka had a foresight premonition about Agito and Gills' upcoming challenges in their lives, but she also had a foresight about the Overlord of Darkness in which her vision shows that he has defeated Agito.

By then the man who adopted Rei and Sayaka revealed his true colors as he removed his "latex mask", and he turns out to be Kelberos, and an evil smile formed on his lips as he gives them a "farewell speech" to the frightened teens.

"Welcome home…to your resting site…though there won't be any grave for your funeral…"

The Overlord of Darkness shows up and Sayaka could feel his evil aura emanating and Rei uses his telekinesis to protect himself and Sayaka, but the Overlord of Darkness is too strong and he raised a hand and pulls out Rei and Sayaka's object that was hidden inside their bodies. It is then revealed that they also possesses the mystical seeds, and as soon as the seeds are taken out, the Overlord of Darkness caused the two teens' bodies to explode, turning their corpse into a putty of meat bathe in blood.

"Thank you for bringing them to me…I appreciate it…but…what good will this Kyuu Renjou can do help our cause…?"

"You'll soon find out, my dark ally…"

And so Kelberos and the Overlord of Darkness left the mansion as Pluto goons arrived to remove the furniture and other items leaving the corpses behind the now-empty mansion, where flies began gathering around, feasting on the their carcasses.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Surprised? Supposedly this arc should have a good ending, but I upped the suspense ante by having the Overlord of Darkness and Pluto making an appearance and took away the hapless teens' Agito seed, and well…a tragic ending, which DDS is unaware of.

At least this ends the Project G4 arc and what a chapter…15 pages long. Hope you like this.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The next arc will be based on the manga and anime (DSQ episodes 41 - 43) where both a hot spring and a dam are subjects of Class Q's next investigation, while Class M undergoes a separate story which puts them in conflict with Pluto…and another potential Agito seed carrier.

Yup…I'll be finally be showing more persons who are bestowed by the mystical seeds of the Overlord of Light. See you then…!


	103. G3 Mild part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

Many thanks to the readers who tuned in on this fic, as Seeds Of Agito has breached the 100-chapter mark, and I must say this is a good sign that you liked the story, an I give my thanks to you readers. As thanks, I'll se to it that you'll get to see more of the characters from DSQ, both from the anime and manga.

Last chapter Pluto makes an unexpected returned appearance and this is just a start, as the antagonist from the manga are slated to return, as well as I'll be brining in the manga plots from the manga, but first…another filler.

Sorry if you're expecting an arc that came straight from the manga...but I decided to put if off for now as I'm still revising some of the chapters so it would be close to the manga/anime source while inparting original plot scenes so as to accomodate Class M.

So for now, a short arc will be placed here. But don't worry, as this arc will be a mini-story straight from the heels of the recently-concluded **Project G4** arc, as I'll be doing a similar plot but this time it'll weigh in more on Kyuu, and Fuu, which would develop into a friendship like the Class Q leader had with Hikaru.

And lastly…a new DDS section will be introduced…

**-x-**

A few days later following the fall of the research facility and the deaths of Risa Fumaki and Shiro Mizuki, the Metropolitan police Department are currently doing work on how to put resolve on the incident while Team G3 have obtained the remains of the G4 suit and now Tomoyo, Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku are debating on what to do with it now they also retrieved the blueprints that were stolen months ago.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**103: G3 no Mairudo part 1  
**_

"Okay…we now have the G4 suit…so what will we do with it? It'd be a waste if we discard it…I'm sure we can make use of it and have someone use it so Fuu will have a back-up in fighting the Unknown…I'm sure we can make use of it in no time…"

"I'm not sure, Icchan…we all saw what happened to Shiro Mizuki after he duke it out with Fuu…and he lost to her in the end. And you saw what caused his eventual death…and that's something we shouldn't ignore."

"I agree with Hotoku. With the AI chip in there…it'll do more harm than good…"

"You heard what Minoru and Hotoku voice their comments, Icchan…The G4 suit is potentially lethal…and fatal…to anyone wearing it…which made Fumaki delusional into thinking that the suit can be controlled…and she went as far as kidnapping Megumi Minami to make use of her photographic memory to help restrain the AI chip…so I say we wreck it while there's still time…"

As Tomoyo and the three Team G3 members debated, Fuu was watching them while recalling her last encounter with Shiro Mizuki, as well as recalling the debate she had with him over their ideals, with her clinging to life while he embraced death, which made her resolve in choosing to embrace life and its beauty. She could still remember the arguments she had with him in terms of defending their ideals.

**_- - -FLASHBACK- - -_**

"So, Hououji…still clinging to life in order to achieve your goals…? You will lose…as I embrace death and will become the harbinger of death itself! If you wish to live…leave now and I won't rat you to my superiors…fair trade, no? Consider it…we all know you're connected to the MPD…and with that so-called DDS…you won't find a case here to crack…"

"If you keep this up…she be killed internally as well as externally!"

"But with death approaching her…a greater power is awaken…"

"Bullshit! What you're thinking is wrong! If you're too close to death as you claimed to…you forget the meaning of life!"

"So naïve…I may be that…"

"Just so you know…there is someone I know…actually…two persons I know…they believe unconditionally that humanity is wonderful…I can't become them, but…I can't become like you either…! I'm right in the middle but…I can say this at least…I fight for life…as well as to save lives…whether they are innocent or not…life is life and lives are precious to us all!"

"You already experienced it…without Megumi's "gift"…the AI chip inside your helmet will affect your nervous and central systems…it's corrupted and it will kill you! Discard that suit and leave!"

"You already know my answer, Fuu Hououji…and I stand by it…what will you do?"

"Don't be stubborn…"

"I am…you embrace life…I embrace death…so which one of us is correct and wrong? Who will be the true victor? And which one of our weapons be the superior? The answer to that…will be shown in a form of a duel…between us…you should have put your helmet on…but then you chose to be "faceless"…are you paranoid because you think your G3-X helmet is booby-trapped…?"

"Shiro…!"

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

Sighing, Fuu decided to head out of the trailer to get a breather when the trailer door was heard knocking. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Kyuu standing out, smiling and she smiled back, seeing that the Class Q leader is one of the DDS students who knew of the secret that she is G3-X. She greeted him while allowing him to come inside.

"Hello, Kyuu…what brings you here today?"

"I brought you some bentos my mom made…I thought I should offer this to you to show you my thanks for helping us rescue Megumi…"

"Thanks…but you didn't have to…"

"Eh-he-he…I think I still should do this…I really want to repay you…what's going on…?"

"Oh…they're debating on what to do with the G4 suit…"

As Fuu and Kyuu approaches the suit, Kyuu glances as the suit from top to bottom and saw the helmet and looks at it, while Fuu advises the 14-year old not to put on the helmet reminding him of the dangerous effects of the AI chip. By then Tomoyo and the rest finally came to an agreement, in which Kyuu blinked his eyes upon hearing their decision.

"Eh? Destroy the G4 suit? I'm sure there may be another way to recycle it to some degree…why not remove the AI chip from the helmet instead?"

Tomoyo frowned at hearing this as she knows that even though the suggestion is nice, but the end result is still the same.

"Even if we did…the helmet is still dangerous…even to Fuu or anyone using it…the G3-X is the only suit that Fuu is able to use without taxing her mind and sanity…and even if we did try to tone down the G4 suit…it remained a danger to anyone…and imagine if Pluto were to get their hands on that suit…AND THAT is one scenario we want to avoid…so we have to consider the risks…we will discard the G4 suit…"

"Aww…"

As Team G3 relayed the message to Commissioner Eriol, in a few minutes they got the reply and they began to disassemble and rid all the important components which an hour later rendered the disassembled G4 suit useless and thus no one would make use of it even if someone tries to steal it, it wont re-assembled again.

**-x-**

At Dan Detective School, Morihiko Dan is at his office reading the report he received from the MPD via fax report about what happened in the past few days at the research facility, and just now he got a call from Superintendent Touyama that the G4 suit has been disassembled and ready to be discarded to prevent anyone, including Pluto, from ever getting their hands on the suit. Katagiri is also there and saw the report as well.

"The MPD surely had their hands full back there…secretly allowing Fuu to stage a secret rescue on Megumi…with Class Q and M tagging along…I must say this has to be one of the most dangerous mission they undertook…the first being rescuing us from Pluto…it's a miracle no one is killed…"

"Yes…Fuu is lucky to escape alive…and that Pluto allowed Fuu to retain in using the G3-X suit…otherwise it'd be a disaster if they get their hands on it…"

"Even so, Dan-sensei…Fuu seem to have taken the brunt of the rescue mission…"

"I agree, Katagiri…Tomoyo told me Fuu fought without the helmet and engaged in a fight with the late Shiro Mizuki…putting their ideals on the line. Fuu held on to her belief that she embraces life and its beauty…Shiro chose to embrace death…even ignoring her pleas to remove the suit…but in the end he brought it upon himself…"

"How is Megumi doing…?"

"She is doing fine…I told her and Class Q that they'll be taking a week's break so that they can spend time with her so she can recover…what she went through is quite hard next to being bitten by a viper and almost getting killed by the Collector…"

"I see…huh? What's that?"

"This…?"

Looking at a paper, Dan read it and smiled as he just remembered something.

"We have a new section here in Dan Detective School…they passed the exams and soon I will send them to a mission in which their skills would be most useful in solving crimes and mysteries…"

The scene shifts to the paper's contents where it lists the names of the persons who passed the entrance exams and are now officially DDS students. As the scene zooms in closer, you can see the name of the section and the names of the newly-enrolled students who are drafted there based on the results of the exams:

- **Chinami Ebihara**

- **Kotaro Kannagi**

- **Sonomi Kujo**

- **Yuma Saihashi**

**-x-**

Somewhere in Tokyo, a 17-year old girl is walking home after shopping at a market and is being accompanied by a boy who is the same age as her. They are **Chinami Ebihara** and **Kotaro Kannagi**. They are walking together and are talking about stuff related to science, particularly on "electromagnetic waves". Both are also talking about being enrolled to DDS which Chinami is doubting herself if her abilities, which she barely has control, could be any help, which Kotaro assures that it would help her in raising her morale and self esteem.

"U-um…is it really okay…? Will being a detective student help me control my ability…?"

"Yes…you read books…especially detective novels…so I'm sure we did the right thing in enrolling at DDS…Sonomi and Yuma also enrolled and we're all together in a section...with Yuma training you…while I conduct research on you…I'm sure you can control your powers in no time."

"I…I see…thanks…"

As the two continued to walk towards the Ebihara house, neither of them noticed that a silhouette is following them, eyeing on Chinami herself and something shoots out from the bushes which appeared to be a needle, but then a passerby came and accidentally got it on the side of the neck, but the passerby thinks it was an insect bite and left, as the stalker, which revealed itself as the **Beetle Lord** and he did not check if he struck Chinami or not.

The passerby found Chinami's handkerchief and went to her and gave it to her.

"Here you are…"

"Um…thanks…huh?"

Chinami and Kotaro saw the passerby's face turning grey, his skin slowly turned into ash and slowly dissolved, leaving nothing but clothes and ashes. Chinami was shocked and shrieked in terror while Kotaro hugged her amid the electrical lights going haywire as others saw the passerby's demise and are scared by the lights going haywire.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Okay…after the incident during the G4 saga, things are back to normal as DDS got a new section following Class K's untimely death, but they're about to get embroiled with the Lords as one of Class E members is being eyed by the Beetle Lord. Fortunately an innocent life is sacrificed to give her another day to live.

In case you're wondering, the Class E section members are the characters based from manga/anime, **Code-E**. Chinami is the main female protagonist with the ability to emit electromagnetic waves from her body when her emotions run high. This ability forces her to be unable to use electronic equipment of any kind. With this kind of ability and problem, Chinami will have her hands full once she and Class E are sent on a mission in a future chapter of this fic.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

As the Beetle Lord's attacks are becoming frequent, Team G3 are being pressured to solve the killings and hunt the Lord, which in turn Kyuu glances at the blueprints of the G3 and G3-X suit designs and suggested to create an upgraded version of the G3 suit.


	104. G3 Mild part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

Last chapter introduced a new section, though it'll be more than a cameo as they will be showing up more and more in the next upcoming chapters while this mini-arc will conclude here as Team G3 are gearing up to bring about the prospect of creating a new suit to back up Fuu to combat stronger Lords and Kyuu is going to be the recipient of the new, experimental suit.

**-x-**

A few days later following the fall of the research facility and the deaths of Risa Fumaki and Shiro Mizuki, the Metropolitan police Department are currently doing work on how to put resolve on the incident while Team G3 have obtained the remains of the G4 suit and now Tomoyo, Icchan, Minoru and Hotoku are debating on what to do with it now they also retrieved the blueprints that were stolen months ago.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**104: G3 no Mairudo part 2  
**_

Several minutes later, Fuu and Kyuu arrived on the scene after getting word on what happened and there they saw what remained of the victim which only shows his clothes and ashes, and the two glanced at each other, guessing that this is the work of a Lord and knew that this is going to be quite hard after there are no eyewitness accounts of the Lord being seen. Class E's Kotaro and Chinami are there and both Kyuu and Fuu talked to them and got acquainted.

"Oh…so you're from DDS as well…please to meet you…I'm Kotaro Kannagi…this is Chinami Ebihara…"

"Um…hi…please to meet you…"

"So…you saw what caused this person's death…? Saw anything strange prior to this…?"

"N-no…we haven't…"

"But we may look in to this if the headmaster permits us…"

"I think we both have something in common…we seem to encounter the Unknown…then this means we would get to work together…"

"Kyuu…you shouldn't be excited over this…"

"Eh-he-he-he…"

As the representatives of the three DDS sections conversed, Kojima came and shoved both Kyuu and Fuu aside and does his own investigation much to the Class M member's annoyance at the way he shoved her and Kyuu. After a few minutes he was done, telling other investigators that the victim is indeed been killed by a Lord and started to strut which further irritated Fuu as he made cheap shots at her, Kyuu and the two Class E members.

"So…what are your findings, Officer Kojima?"

"This is indeed the work of the Unknown…and they are getting more and more daring in the recent days…they are now getting aggressive…and this is something women shouldn't sticking their noise into…and for kids to stay at the playground instead of doing a REAL man's job…"

"You watch your mouth, Kojima!"

"You're just a punk who struts off!"

"Then you should quit the police force and be a stripper…you, pipsqueak, should go buy porn magazines and lock yourself inside your bathroom and whack yourself off…"

As Fuu and Kyuu got irked, Kojima glanced at the two Class E members and interrogated them, and even though he eventually learned that they're from DDS having passed the exams, seeing Chinami is enough to make disparaging comments, but Kotaro shoved him back knowing that she would easily be provoked and may unleash another unintentional electromagnetic wave backlash, and Kojima is more than happy to use this as a justification to "arrest" the Class E member for physical assault but Fuu told Kojima to stand down or else she'll tell the higher ups of his provocation.

"Hmph…fine…but better know your place, you bespectacled bitch…"

As Fuu seethes at the insult, Kojima left and both she and Kyuu consoled Chinmami as she felt being humiliated. Both talked a few more minutes before leaving separately as other investigators began to take the victim's remains away and Fuu heads back to the Metropolitan Police Department to file her report.

**-x-**

At the MPD's meeting hall, everyone are assembled and are discussing ways to detect the Unknown while Kojima uses this to make cheap shots at Fu again, and this time drags Team G3 along with her, stating that they have not done enough to ensure that the potential victims are protected, something that Tomoyo doesn't take the accusation well.

"…and just what are you trying to point out?"

"That you're too slow in getting to the scene of the crime…and that you have dense brains…you rely on your four-eyes of a colleague of yours, and for choosing to discard the G4 suit since it can still be used…imagine…you have the advantage of having two users to scout the streets instead of having one woman who hides inside a suit of steel panty-liners…"

"You're the one who is dense, you idiot! You already knew by now about our report! The G4 suit is way too dangerous to be used…and the AI chip is what caused Shiro Mizuki's death…along with other people who worked for Risa Fumaki…they died before Shiro did…! You have no right spitting your trash on us…"

"Then remove the AI chip…make a toned down version…end of problem…"

"Look here, you brainless buffoon…both the AI chip and the G4suit are no toys that can be played with…and you probably saw the footage we recorded at the research facility where we conducted a rescue mission to save Megumi Minami…! Fuu was outclassed at first but when she fought without her helmet…and then the AI chip started to impair Shiro…that's where the G4 suit began to malfunction…"

"Ah…the pink-haired fool who let herself get kidnapped so you can have justification to launch an assault without provocation…just to make yourselves look good…"

"You asshole! I ought to have you…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH…BOTH OF YOU!"

Commissioner Eriol Hiiragizawa shouted at Tomoyo and Kojima, urging them to refrain doing a word war and told them to seat down as the discussion continued with Kojima seen snickering secretly while both Tomoyo and Fuu seething at being the butt of his verbal assault, slowly realizing that they shouldn't have let themselves get caught by Kojima's underhand tactics of losing their cool. They remained silent for the rest of the meeting.

**-x-**

The next day, inside the G3 Trailer, Tomoyo, Fuu and Team G3 are pondering on what they should do next after being told by Eriol that they must come up with a way to convince the board of directors about how to address the situation on the recent killing where a victim was reduced to ashes and how to find the Unknown who did this or else they'll be put into more pressure.

"Looks like Kojima made you look like fools with his taunting tactics…you should've ignored that jerk…"

"You're right, Icchan…I should've ignored him…but when he began to insult Team G3, I nearly flipped…and he took some cheap shot at Fuu, that's when I had to pull the line and tried to make him shut up…but…well, I had to show him that we're not the kind to be intimidated…"

"Still…Kojima is Kojima…he'll never learn unless we show him what a big jerk he is…"

"You're right, Fuu…"

By then, Kyuu came and Megumi is tagging along and the two Class Q members greeted Fuu and joined the discussion and there they came to agree that Kojima must leave the MPD as he did nothing but insult women, but then they also discussed on how to help Team G3 in predicting the Unknown's next move.

"Hmm…I guess having the G4 with you would be too much of a risk…especially when Risa Fumaki intended to use my photographic memory to boost the AI chip…but after seeing what happened to that guy after losing to the AI chip's power…yeah…that suit's better off getting scrapped…rather than getting someone killed accidentally…"

"Glad to hear it, Megumi…we still have the G3-X suit…so it's really better and not a total loss…"

While all are discussing, Kyuu looked around the areas of the G3 Trailer and came across a cabinet where he found the old G3 suit which is still intact and a naughty thought came into play. He glanced at Megumi as he came up with a way to poke a little fun to soften up the mood. As Megumi looked around, she noticed that Kyuu isn't around and started to look for him, only to be greeted by someone wearing the G3 suit.

"Raaaggghh…"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"I will take you…"

"No..don't please spare me!"

"Will you do anything?"

"Anything…just don't come near me!"

"Then show me your panties…!"

Reluctantly she did, which G3 stared at her panties until Fuu came from behind and pulled out the battery pack, which caused the suit to freeze still, and then she removed the helmet, revealing to be Kyuu, and an irate Megumi began slapping him back and from, until the others came to pacify the two younger teens.

After some five minutes, Tomoyo berated Kyuu for his actions and reminded him that the suit is not a toy and that it can be dangerous if misused, but Kyuu pointed out that he is very careful and will never do something like that, until a thought hit him and went for the computer, where he downloaded the information on the G3 suit's specs.

Generation-3 

Statistics & Performance Data

**Head height**: 192 centimeters

**Base weight**: 150 kilograms

**Punching power**: 1t

**Kicking power**: 3t

**Highest jump**: 10m (broad)

**Top speed**: 100m/10s

**Vision**: 5 km approx.

**Hearing**: 5 km approx.

**Defense Rating**: 8

After a careful study, Kyuu glances at the others and suggested to Tomoyo that instead of trying to rely and repair the G4 suit, they should at least partially upgrade the G3 suit to a degree without the need to install the AI chip and have the G3 suit upgraded to the point where it can be mass-produced without taxing too much on the funds, so that anyone can be qualified to wear it, something which seem to gauge Team G3's interests.

"Hmm…a partially upgraded G3 suit…not a bad idea…"

"Of course…that could work…though it may pale in comparison the G3-Xsuit…"

"But with the G3 suit with us…we could use it as a prototype to upgrade it…"

"But who would be the first to try it out in case we managed to create…G3 Mild…"

Everyone glanced at Minoru, who just came up with a name for their next experimental prototype.

"Well…it's partially an experimental proposal…an in-between of G3 and G3-X…all we have to do is add some more armor and new weapons…plus if we could extend the old G3 suit's battery pack…it might work…"

Everyone appeared to be in agreement and now Tomoyo is feeling confident that they may have an answer to Kojima's bluff on Team G3 and G3-X being "incapable" of responding to an Unknown's assault, but then she wondered aloud on who would be the first to test it out, which Kyuu raised his hands in preparedness.

"Me! I'd like to try it out!"

"You?"

"Hmm…your height may be a problem…"

"Then you can put stilts on my legs…come on…it'll help…you got nothing to lose!"

Everyone glanced at Kyuu and at each other, which they slowly came to an agreement and now they have something to do now that an idea came into play and are now working to submit a proposal to Commissioner Eriol and the board of directors on their ideas, and they hope that they would accept their plans to create the G3 Mild suit, and Kyuu will be their first test subject.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

After a brief appearance of Class E, and a word war with Kojima, Fuu and Team G3 are now in high spirits thanks to Kyuu, and now they have a plan to address the situation on responding to an Unknown sighting as well as to give G3-X a support. If their proposal and final type goes well, then the MPD would have a "G3 army" to assist both Fuu and Agito in dealing with the Lords, though it may be some time before you get to see when the G3 Mild suit would debut.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

In the next chapter…the continuation of the manga plot is now set!

The dam construction arc from vol. # 13, and from episodes 40-43 of the anime, will be up…and it'll be a multi-chapter arc that would span more than 10 chapters. It'll be more than fun for reading as murders are abound.

Class M will also be there as they, FOR THE FIRST TIME, will get into Pluto's face while they have separate cases to investigate. Yup, Class Q and M are on separate courses and this would give Pluto ideas on what to do with the two sections…


	105. Dam Nation part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

We are now in a new arc where the following chapters are based on the manga and anime (taking place in episodes 41 to 43) where it takes place in a dam construction and Ryu finally gathers the will to "break away" from Pluto, but I'll be inserting the manga parts where Kyuu discovers Ryu's connection to Pluto, which would soon lead to Kelberos making a move to bring the "heir" back.

While Class Q will be on their own in this case, the ex-Magic Knights will be busy on their own which they would encounter and fight against Pluto, while I decided to bring out other Agito seed carriers to interact with Class M, but don't expect an alliance to form, as I'll be showing what happens when a seed carrier gets corrupted by their new-found powers…

**-x-**

Another few days later, Class Q was having a break inside their classroom when Fuu of Class M came and had the look of worry and sadness as Nanami is about to enter the classroom, having taken by surprise to see the Class M member making such a dash and listens to hear what she has to announce.

Kinta: "Whoa…what's the rush, Fuu…?"

Kazuma: "Yeah…you looked like you saw a dead body."

Umi passed by and saw her friend's facial state and joins in on the conversation, only to hear the grim and sad news which also took Class Q and Nanami by surprise, and they took this news hard. Even Kyuu, Megumi and Umi couldn't believe what they're hearing.

Fuu: "Rei and Sayaka are found dead! Their bodies bloodied and mangled…and the person who adopted the two is nowhere to be found…and the address is a fake as the house is empty except for the two! No furniture or anything there…the investigators are unsure if the murders are perpetrated by normal murderers or if done by an Unknown!"

Upon hearing this, Namami told everyone to report to Dan's office so that the DDS founder would also be informed of this. The two DDS sections had a rough time in the past few days…a few weeks to be exact. A horde of Ant Lords attacked a research facility three months ago and killed several orphaned children who had "special gifts" and two months after they brought out the G4 System, based on the stolen designs of the G3-X blueprint. Then they kidnapped Megumi to use her photographic memory to enhance the AI chip within the G4 System, but in the end Risa Fumaki's life ended with the Ant Lords devouring her while Agito and G3-X finally defeated the Lords and Sayaka and Rei were given a foster family to care for them.

At Dan's office, the principal was already informed of this and told Fuu and Umi to take Hikaru with them as Class M and Q are to head for the crime scene to help investigators while he asks Kazuma to find the person who adopted the two deceased teens as he is nowhere to be found.

"Kazuma…head for the National Statistics Office…try to verify the name of the person who adopted the two teens…and send me the info you gathered…it's important so we could get to the bottom of this…"

"At once, sir…!"

As Kazuma heads for the municipal office to verify the records, the two sections left immediately to see if the ones killed are Rei and Sayaka.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**105: Damunēshon part 1  
**_

Arriving at the crime scene, Megumi shrieked at seeing the mangled corpses while Ryu endured the sight and was able to confirm that the bodies belonged to Rei and Sayaka, and as Kinta took a microscope to check for any signs, he noticed that their chests had huge holes which fits a hand, while the rest of their organs appeared to have been severed and is somewhat baffled as the house appeared to be empty with no signs of any furniture and no fingerprints are found within the crime scene, and what's even worse, no signs of struggle, yet Class M is sure that this is the work of the Unknown.

"This is the work of an Unknown…only they could do something this horrible…"

"But…something isn't right here…while the murders are gruesome…"

"…there is no sign of forced entry…and it seems that the Unknown casually stepped in…"

Class Q is all over the place to search for any hidden clue while at the municipal office, Kazuma checks his laptop for any info on the person who adopted Sayaka and Rei, and to his surprise, the records of this person was nowhere to be found on the statistics office and then he sends his findings to DDS and to the two DDS sections, and after receiving the message the two sections are at loss as to how this has happened, as they fear this case would be placed on the "unresolved list".

"This can't be happening…how could this tragedy befall them…?"

"An inside job if you asked me…"

"Come on, Kinta…who would be crazy enough to aid the Unknown into offering Rei and Sayaka to those monsters?"

As Class Q debates on this matter, Ryu wonders what happened to the person who adopted the two teens, he couldn't help but wonder if Pluto is involved in this or not, for he is unaware of Pluto's alliance with the Overlord of Darkness, who had just consumed their "seeds" after the two have been brought to them by Kelbebros.

**-x-**

At Pluto HQ, a few days later, Kelberos assembles the key Pluto members as they are having a discussion which the subject is very important as this involves Ryu, who months ago "defected" from their organization, and they decided to bring him back and "persuade" him to become Pluto's "heir" again so that the leader would leave with a "smile" on his face once his "time is up". Assembled at the meeting organized by Kelberos are Kaori, Yurie, Charon and Thanatos, and they are offering suggestions on how to "convince" Ryu to return to Pluto without resorting to using hypnosis on the Class Q member as this might tick off the "leader" who has the "last say" on when to use hypnosis on Ryu if the situation calls for it.

"Why waste our time on that brat? If Ryu is unwilling to take our "master's" place…then why not appoint a new one…"

"Impossible, Thanatos…our master is set on making Ryu the heir to Pluto…"

"Then what should we do…?"

"Perhaps we should concentrate on one of his friends…he can be a good tool in solving our problem…"

"Wait…you don't mean…?"

Kaori seem to get Kelberos' drift as the rest glanced at Kelberos as he gives off a hint-ful smirk.

**-x-**

After a few weeks, Dan decided that it's time for Class Q to move on as he didn't want Sayaka and Rei's deaths impede their studies and decided to have them assigned to a case that involves a dam project where two persons involved received death threat letters and after being debriefed on this Class Q accepted and left immediately.

"…that will be your new assignment…will you accept it…?"

"Yes, sir!"

"It's been a few weeks since trhe research facility incident…and Class Q seem to have gotten over it…but still…who would do something horrible to those two teens that Kyuu met…"

"Perhaps this is for the best…Megumi almost lost her life after being abducted by Risa Fumaki which she intended to use her photographic memory to enhance the AI chip attached to the G4 System…and thanks to Fuu…and some unexpected help from Agito…Class Q and M managed to ease her burden and help put a closure to that facility…"

As the two kept on talking, Hongou is getting the papers assembled, Dan noticed that Katagiri is staring at the eraser which she said that it had just been replaced, and feeling suspicious, Hongou checks it out and discovers a speaker device, and he deactivated it, as Dan realized that this is Pluto's doing and told Hongou to escort Class Q to ensure that nothing bad happened to them and Hongou immediately left to join the five DDS students. Katagiri and Dan wondered who would do this and how Pluto managed to sneak that device inside the school and wondered if there is a spy within their ranks.

**-x-**

At the Metropolitan Police Department, the scene shifts inside the G3 Trailer where Fuu, Minoru, Icchan, and Hotoku are discussing about the events recently about how she and Agito defeated the Ant Lords and her showdown with Shiro Mizuki which led to his untimely death at the hands of the G4 suit which was caused by the AI chip overloading his central and nervous system, even though she fired a few shot to stop him as the AI chip started to overtake his motor function. Icchan assured to Fuu that she did what she must in order to stop him and that with his and Risa Fumaki's deaths, the G4 System and its suit will never fall into the wrong hands as the MPD took custody of the suits and its blueprints, and mentions that both have been destroyed to ensure that it won't be used by anyone else.

"Really…? Both that suit and the plans have been discarded? By the MPD brasses"

"Yup…it'd be dangerous if the Diet guys took hold of it…remember…Fumaki's connection enabled her to elude arrest when she took Megumi Minami…as well as giving her protection when she copied the plans of the G3-X plans…Shiro Mizuki's death means nothing to her superiors as they are hoping that if her plans succeeded they'd be willing to waste Diet money to funding the G4 suits' mass-production…but thanks to Superintendent Touyama and Morihiko Dan's testimonies, and the footages we've provided, it would, at least, discourage Fumaki's superiors from attempting to recreate the G4 System…"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"Icchan's right…after all…it was you who defeated that cursed suit…and proved to them that the G4 System is really dangerous…"

They then discussed about how she fell to Pluto's control when she was hypnotized by one of Pluto's men and why she ended up getting involved with Pluto while wearing the G3-X suit, which led to her abducting Morihiko Dan and nearly killed Class Q and M.

Icchan told Fuu that if not for Dan's prompt actions while inside the DDSunrise she would likely remain as Pluto's unwilling assassin so he urged her to move forward and look ahead at the upcoming challenges that would come her way. This lifts her spirits and thanked him for the encouraging words and assured to him and Team G3 that she will do her best as G3-X and as a DDS student.

"Thanks, Icchan…everyone…I feel better now and in good spirits…"

"Yeah…Icchan go boom!"

"Will you knock it off…?"

"You're 28 already…"

By then Tomoyo came and assembles the foursome as she presented to them the list of names of the passengers from the Akatsuki Ferry, which got involved in the incident four years ago. As they read the names listed, both the ones killed and the current living, Minoru printed the list of the victims killed who are not part of the passenger manifesto and there he compared notes on the names of the Akatsuki Ferry who were killed by the Unknown.

They all wondered why the Unknown are targeting certain victims and are now forming a pattern to see if there is some hidden connection to this, and Hotoku noted that the surviving passengers of the Akatsuki are still living and among the are Kyuu and Hikaru. Fuu decided to talk to Kyuu and Hikaru and ask them if they know anything so that they might get a vital clue as to who the Unknown are actually targeting.

**-x-**

At the Ryuuzaki mansion, Umi had just arrived after leaving Tokyo High, as classes were suspended due to an emergency meeting involving the teachers there and still have time since classes at DDS won't be up until afternoon, she decided to chat with her parents while they are here, which the Ryuuzaki parents asked if she has found a new boyfriend, which she denies, but silently felt a little sad as she remembers her time with Teruo.

"Umi-dear…I'm sorry if what we said brings you sad memories…"

"No…it's okay…I've already gotten over it…"

"But don't you think it's time you entertain new suitors…?"

"Mama..papa…I'm okay now…but right now this isn't the time for me yet to find new love…as my studies at Tokyo High and DDS is keeping me busy…which is fine with me…and I don't think I could find someone right now that would replace Teruo…"

!

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GET DOWN, YOU TWO!"

"What the…? Gunfire?"

As the discussion is ongoing, a hail of gunfire struck the house and then an RPG blast ripped the wall and the trio managed to get to safety until the attack stopped. Peering through the damaged wall's hole, Umi saw a van is about to leave and she went outside to board her motorcycle to give chase, despite her parents' objection and as she left, they called the police for help.

"Umi…come back here! Don't go after them!"

"Dear…call the police! She's intent on going after them!"

**-x-**

At a highway, the scene shifts inside the van where it is revealed that the attackers are from Pluto, and there Umi managed to get close to the van when the van's back door opened where a few Pluto goons are about to fire their machine guns when she initiated her transformation into Gills, and drives her way towards the van to make her way through and take them down.

"You assholes…how dare you attack my family…if this is about defeating you at the DDSunrise…you're going to…they're opening fire…then I guess I won't be holding back…henshin!"

"Look! The blue-haired girl from DDS…she changed into that hideous thing!"

"Our masters are right…she's an Agito…!"

"Open fire!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Okay…after the incident during the **G4** saga, and a brief interlude following the two-part **G3 Mild** arc, things are back to normal as Class Q and M are involved in separate situations, but then Pluto re-enters the fray and this time they're attacking DDS in separate assaults…one of them are trailing Class Q en route to Hitobashiba Valley and others are now provoking Class M through Umi…attacking her mansion which nearly killed her family.

Okay…while the G4 arc's ending is quite sad…it's part of the plot to announce Pluto's "return", which also shows their alliance to the Overlord of Darkness, though it remains to be seen how long their alliance would last…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

As Class Q arrives at Hitobashiba Valley where they would eventually encounter its first murder scene, Gills takes on the Pluto goons. An easy victory, right? See next chapter if this would be one or if a trap is set for her…


	106. Dam Nation part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

Hope you like last chapter's start of the Dam arc, and from here on the story arc will be split into two parts: Class Q will try to solve the mystery of the mysterious killings and the ex-Magic Knights (aka Class M) will be hounded by Pluto, which is shown at the end of last chapter while Anubis, who has been transformed into the Jackal Lord, will make his "debut", challenging Hikaru and Umi.

**-x-**

At the Ryuuzaki mansion, Umi had just arrived after leaving Tokyo High, as classes were suspended due to an emergency meeting involving the teachers there and still have time since classes at DDS won't be up until afternoon, she decided to chat with her parents while they are here, which the Ryuuzaki parents asked if she has found a new boyfriend, which she denies, but silently felt a little sad as she remembers her time with Teruo.

"So, my child…have you found a new love? Of course we know how you feel after your first love was murdered…but your mom and I believe it's time you start over and find new inspiration…"

"Thank you, mama, papa…but I'm not in a hurry right now…I'm taking my time and I have already recovered…I'm sure one day I'll find new love…but I guess now isn't the right time for me to go hunting for boys…I have all the time in the world, so I shouldn't be rushing…"

As the discussion is ongoing, a hail of gunfire struck the house and then an RPG blast ripped the wall and the trio managed to get to safety until the attack stopped. Peering through the window, Umi saw a van is about to leave and she went outside to board her motorcycle to give chase, despite her parents' objection and as she left, they called the police for help.

"Umi…where are you going?"

"I'm going after them!"

"No! Don't! They'll get you killed! Honey…stop her!"

"Umi…come back here!"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, at the main road, the scene shifts inside the van where it is revealed that the attackers are from Pluto, and there Umi managed to get close to the van when the van's back door opened where a few Pluto goons are about to fire their machine guns when she initiated her transformation into Gills, and drives her way towards the van to make her way through and take them down.

"Did you see that? The blue-haired DDS bitch changed into that monster we saw on TV!"

"She's that Unknown?"

"Probably Agito…"

"Idiot! She's not Agito! She's the one our masters are saying…another version of Agito…!"

"Whatever…just open fire!"

Hearing this, Gills is now pissed...very pissed...and is now going to vent her ire at the Pluto goons for attacking her home, and family.

"You fools are going to regret ever attacking my family! I guess you ought to be taught a lesson!"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**106: Damunēshon part 2  
**_

The Pluto goons opened fire using their machine guns at Gills in hopes of killing and/or losing her, but to their surprise the bullets just bounced off as her "Agito" form protected her and when others tried to fire at her motorcycle, they noticed that it also changed its appearance, vaguely resembling Gills' appearance and the driver stepped on the pedal to go faster in trying to lose her, but Gills drove faster and once within range she jumped towards the inside of the van and began to maul the Pluto goons.

"RRRRAAAGGGHHHH!"

"She's got in the van!"

"Quick…pin her down!"

"Throw her off the van!"

"Kyyaahhh!"

"Oooofffff!"

Despite the fact that there are about 20 of them inside, they couldn't hold her down as she began to beat them up into submission while others were knocked out and unconscious, and the remaining ones gathered onto one corner, fear cringing onto them seeing how ferocious she is, and they are begging for mercy.

"No…stop!"

"Mercy!"

"We give up!"

"This isn't what we were told to!"

"We'll tell you anything…just please don't hurt us…!"

Hearing this, Gills uses their fear to her advantage and forces the Pluto goons to answer her questions.

"Good…now tell me why attacked my house…who sent you and ordered you to attack me…talk now or I'll kill you!"

Seeing that they are willing to cooperate, she demanded an answer as to why they attacked her home, but then the scene shifts outside the van as it continues driving, but then all of the sudden it exploded and it came to a sudden stop as it exploded the second time. Nearby, Kaori is there, holding what appeared to be a hand-sized device with an antenna, which soon became clear that the van is rigged with a pair of bombs which the Pluto goons inside are unaware of, and she smirked as she expected that Gills is taken care off, but to her surprise, Gills emerged from the burning wreckage and looked around to see if there are any survivor.

"_Damn…Umi Ryuuzaki…or rather Gills…she truly is dangerous…she survived two bomb explosions and emerged apparently unscathed…I'd better move out or else she might find me…!_"

Using her will power, Gills summoned her transformed motorcycle which it came and parked beside her and then it reverted back to its normal form after Umi did, as she realized that she is the only one who survived. Without a material witness, she couldn't initiate an investigation on how Pluto found her home and why they attacked her family, but then realized that Thanatos may have played a hand here as he knows her identity as Gills.

"_Thanatos…the guy who tried to use hypnosis on me when he disguised himself as Okinube-sensei…he must've squealed to Pluto about this after seeing me transform when he tried to shoot me down…he escaped custody afterwards…he must be the one who sent these goons after me…it's a pain he sacrificed his own men just to ambush me with a bomb…now I can't jumpstart an investigation on this without evidence and material witnesses…_"

By then police arrives and the cops got off their cars, guns aimed at her while she glances at the burning van, and as she turned around one cop aimed a gun on her face, slightly surprising her yet she remained calm and was ordered to kneel down.

"Alright, missy…kneel down with your hands on your head…now!"

"I'm from DDS…I just arrived…"

"Knees down and hands on your head! Now!"

She stood still as she reached out for her DDS badge and showed it to the cop but the cop arrogantly took it from her hand while forcefully shoving her to the ground face down, and pinned her back with his knees while pointing his gun on her head.

"Ow! I told you I'm from DDS! My badge shows it…"

"Silence! You're under arrest on suspicion of assault…property damage...and possible murder...anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…you have the right to remain silent…"

"And I order you to release that young woman! I saw her badge and its genuine…she is from DDS and you have no right cuffing her as she is unarmed! Do it now or else I'll have you severely punished!"

"Sir…I have everything under control and this suspect is…"

"Don't make me repeat myself again…"

As the arrogant cop is about to put the handcuffs on her, the lead captain arrived and shouted at the cop to release her, stating that she is indeed a DDS student, though the cop is unwilling at first, he is threatened with a disciplinary action if he doesn't back off. As the cop did so, the captain helped Umi and apologized to her for his subordinate's actions and asked her what just happened while giving her the DDS badge back.

"I assume you heard of Pluto?"

"Yes…the MPD told us that several times…"

"They assaulted my home and nearly killed us…I give chase but then I heard an explosion…by the time I arrived it was already in flames…then this cop pinned me down…"

After hearing her explanation (except for the Gills part by claiming she arrived when the van exploded), he escorted her back to the Ryuuzaki mansion where her parents are relieved to see her safe, and after getting the Ryuuzaki parents' statements, he suggested to them to go temporarily to a safer location. Her parents decided to move to a villa while she chose to stay over at Hikaru's place, though her parents are reluctant at first, but eventually agreed to her wishes.

Much later, after an emergency phone call, Hikaru arrived and is shocked to see the mansion riddled with bullets and the damage it caused, and after talking to the Ryuuzaki parents, Hikaru managed to convince them to let Umi stay at her home temporarily as Umi has her baggage ready while a moving van is currently placing all of the furniture inside while the Ryuuzaki parents are overseeing everything.

"Pluto did this…? Is it about beating them at DDSunrise…?"

"That…and Thanatos discovering my identity as Gills…could be the factors for the assault…they seem to realize that I can't be stopped…so they bombed the van…probably to avoid and prevent their goons from squealing…all of them inside the van are dead…"

"I see…well…you can stay at my place…and there we can talk things over…"

"Right…"

**-x-**

Later in the day, Hikaru introduces Umi to her three elder brothers and told them Umi's situation (minus the Gills part) which justifies Hikaru's request to have her move in to the Shidou home for the time being, as Umi's baggage stood beside her. Seeing the house and her dojo, she humbly told Hikaru that she would turn down the idea as not wanting to cause them trouble, but Masaru and Kakeru eagerly told Umi she can stay, while the eldest of the Shidou siblings, Satoru, also accepted, though he is quite worried that Umi might discover Hikaru's identity as Agito.

"Oh no…it won't be any trouble at all…"

"That's right…feel free to stay here…at least our sister can have a girl talk with you…there's just us boys…"

"My brothers…thank you…"

"Yes…thank you for your hospitality…"

As Hikaru hugged Satoru while thanking him, she became annoyed that her two elder brothers are asking Umi if she has a boyfriend and asks her for a date, which Satoru pulled their ears and took them away so the two girls can settle in.

**-x-**

Much later, after lunch, Hikaru brought Umi inside her dojo, both in their gi, and are contemplating on meditating while discussing about what happened, as Umi told Hikaru about Pluto learning about her identity as Gills as the cause of the ambush, while Hikaru told her that she and Fuu also encountered Pluto goons several months back.

"So you and Fuu have already encountered them several months prior…"

"Yeah…but they fled after we disarmed them…then that Kojima-jerk came and tried to arrest us…luckily Nanami-sensei passed by and saw everything, so Kojima had no choice but to let us go…"

"Kojima's a true jerk…he even harassed me before…"

Hikaru's three elder brothers watched the two discussing and are about to leave them when the Jackal Lord manifested himself and glares at the two Class M members.

"You two…seed carriers of Agito…surrender now…give me your seeds…for you have no right carrying them…and you are among the species who have no right to live…surrender yourselves..in the name of the Overlord…"

"Eh? Who are you…and what are you talking about…?"

"That thing's an Unknown…and probably an emissary of this Overlord-guy…"

"Overlord?"

"I'll tell you later…right now we'd better get him out of here before he thrashes this place…! Henshin!"

Changing into her "Agito" form, Gills went for the Jackal Lord and delivered a few punches and kicks, but she was shoved back and struck her with his staff, which Hikaru realizes that the intruder is no pushpver.

"Whoa…that Unknown is strong…he easily dispatched Umi…well, she's got a good point…henshin!"

To the Shidou brothers' surprises, Umi initiated her transformation into Gills and went into action as she tries to take on the intruder, but is promptly tossed aside, and Hikaru initiated her transformation, assuming Agito-Storm Form at the start and summoned the Storm Halberd, and engaged in a sword duel with the Jackal Lord, but then she too was shoved aside but then Gills made a come back and performed the Heel Stab Kick, but surprisingly it didn't appeared to harm him as he telekinetically pushed her back, which she was slammed against the wall and Agito initiated her transformation and assumes Trinity Form and brought out the Flame Saber while holding the Storm Halberd.

"Alright…back off or else I'll slice you like pepperoni pizza!"

However, the Jackal Lord spoke again and this surprises the two as he gave them a warning stating that no one is safe and that all carriers of the Agito seed will fall to the Overlord of Darkness, and immediately disappeared, leaving the two baffled as they reverted back to normal, and there Hikaru's three elder brothers came in and asked her why Umi is Gills and why she attacked her several months ago.

"Hikaru…get behind us…!"

"You…who are you…? And why did you attack her several months ago?"

"I believe you have an explanation to tell us…"

As Kakeru and Masaru brought out their kendo sticks and are aiming it at Umi, Hikaru waved her hands and slowly explained the circumstances and assured to them that Umi is now her ally.

**-x-**

By this time Class Q arrived at Hitobashiba Valley and they are mentally baffled as to why Hongou came to escort them but nevertheless they are now here to investigate the dam construction that was marred by what was claimed to be a curse when the client said it was actually a death threat letter.

"Seriously…has Dan-sensei not trusting us enough?"

"Let's trust his judgment…Kinta, watch out!"

"Whoa!"

By then a young teenage boy appeared and threw a rock but Kinta deflects it and tackles the boy, he is identified as **Musashi Hichiya**, but then a woman came and is identified as the valley's landlady…**Natsumi Mozu**, and she reprimanded Musashi for his actions which he left in anger and branded her a traitor.

"Musashi-kun…"

"Wow…and I thought this was bad enough…but I didn't know the dam construction-thing is controversial…"

As Natsumi led Hongou and Class Q to their rest house, they slowly learned of the town's history, as well as the residents' divided opinions on whether the dam should be built here or not. Soon they arrived and are introduced to three persons, two of them are secretaries of Takatobi Katsugorou, a politician. They are **Toshiyuki Obana** and **Yuri Hitsuki**, while the third person is **Hisashi Gora**, president of the Kagaki Construction Company.

"Hello…please to meet you…"

"It's an honor…to meet students from the renowned Dan Detective School…"

"A pleasure to meet you…"

**-x-**

Much later, a freelance journalist named **Takuma Jinnai** came and told Class Q he overheard their conversation and befriended Kyuu among the class Q members and became fast friends, which Jinnai and Class Q came to a compromise which Jinnai will tell them what he knows and Class Q will him what they know.

"Really? You'll share information with us?"

"Yup…and as a sign of good gesture…I'll tell you my info first…"

Jinnai was the first to give them his info, but before Kyuu could give his info, Hongou interrupted and told Class Q to head for the dam construction site, leaving immediately while Jinnai stays behind.

**-x-**

A few minutes later Hongou and Class Q arrived where the police told them that Takatobi hasn't come out of his rented house for a few days and that his door is stuck and couldn't get through. Kinta's thinking soon helped them get through the door and from there they discovered that Takatobi is dead, his body burned beyond recognition.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Class Q finally arrived…and encountered their first murder scene, while Class M's Hikaru and Umi finally encountered the revived version of Anubis…and though he shows how much of a threat he is, the fight went unresolved as he backed away after giving a warning.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Once again the next chapter will be split into two parts:

- One, Class Q tries to solve the initial scene as an investigator clashes with the DDS students whether Takatobi's death is murder or suicide, so a heated debate and an intense investigation will took place;

- And the other, Class M are together again, and more revelations on the Akatsuki Ferry Incident will shed more light as they discovered that there are more survivors and will attempt to contact them, but the Lords will also be there…


	107. Dam Nation part 3

**Seeds Of Agito**

More revelations are shown in this chapter and things get more difficult for our detective heroes. While class Q clashes with a police investigator who arrive at Hitobashiba Valley's dam construction site, Class M are together again and slowly pieces together some focal areas surrounding the Lords and the Akatsuki Ferry Incident four years ago.

**-x-**

Class Q arrived at Hitobashiba Valley and they are mentally baffled as to why Hongou came to escort them but nevertheless they are now here to investigate the dam construction that was marred by what was claimed to be a curse when the client said it was actually a death threat letter.

"Seriously…has Dan-sensei not trusting us enough?"

"Let's trust his judgment…Kinta, watch out!"

"Whoa!"

By then a young teenage boy appeared and threw a rock but Kinta deflects it and tackles the boy, he is identified as Musashi Hichiya, but then a woman came and is identified as the valley's landlady…Natsumi Mozu, and she reprimanded Musashi for his actions which he left in anger and branded her a traitor.

"Musashi-kun…"

"Wow…and I thought this was bad enough…but I didn't know the dam construction-thing is controversial…"

As Natsumi led Hongou and Class Q to their rest house, they slowly learned of the town's history, as well as the residents' divided opinions on whether the dam should be built here or not. Soon they arrived and are introduced to three persons, two of them are secretaries of Takatobi Katsugorou, a politician. They are Toshiyuki Obana and Yuri Hitsuki, while the third person is Hisashi Gora, president of the Kagaki Construction Company.

"Hello…please to meet you…"

"It's an honor…to meet students from the renowned Dan Detective School…"

"A pleasure to meet you…"

**-x-**

Much later, a freelance journalist named Takuma Jinnai came and told Class Q he overheard their conversation and befriended Kyuu among the class Q members and became fast friends, which Jinnai and Class Q came to a compromise which Jinnai will tell them what he knows and Class Q will him what they know.

"Really? You'll share information with us?"

"Yup…and as a sign of good gesture…I'll tell you my info first…"

Jinnai was the first to give them his info, but before Kyuu could give his info, Hongou interrupted and told Class Q to head for the dam construction site, leaving immediately while Jinnai stays behind.

**-x-**

A few minutes later Hongou and Class Q arrived where the police told them that Takatobi hasn't come out of his rented house for a few days and that his door is stuck and couldn't get through. Kinta's thinking soon helped them get through the door and from there they discovered that Takatobi is dead, his body burned beyond recognition .

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**107: Damunēshon part 3  
**_

As everyone gathers to find clues that might help shed light on Takatobi's death, a police investigator arrives and is identified as Detective Mine, and he appeared to be smug, if not arrogant, as he seemingly looks down at DDS seeing them as mere amateurs and told Class Q not to get in the way of the investigation. Kinta was already getting pissed at Mine's arrogance while Ryu urges him to remain calm.

"Look here, you kids…this isn't child's play here…you may be DDS students but you're also amateurs here…leave the investigation to us…"

"Look here, mister…"

"Kinta…calm down…"

In the first few minutes tensions can be felt as Mine insist that this is a suicide case though Class Q sees this otherwise, as Kinta showed Mine the inside of the crime scene and though it clearly hinted that this was murder, Class Q had a set back as they lacked proof and Mine told Hongou to keep the five DDS students in line as he makes his investigation.

"See…? I say this is a clear case of suicide…Mr. Hongou, please take your charges out of here…they'll only complicate matters…"

"Hey!"

"Let's go, Class Q…"

"Yes, sir…"

Left with no choice, Hongou and Class Q head back to their rest house.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Umi and Hikaru left the Shidou house after spending nearly 40 minutes explaining to her three elder brothers that Umi's action towards Agito was purely a misunderstanding and Umi herself bowed and apologized to them for her attacks on Hikaru reasoning that she mistook her Agito form for an Unknown, and after several doubts Satoru was the first to accept it seeing how sorry Umi was, and Kakeru and Masaru followed suit, and finally things are settled.

"Satoru…Kakeru…is it okay…?"

"Hikaru has already explained to us what really happened…and you saw how Umi aided Hikaru…but I'm really surprised to see that she is actually…what's her name…?"

Umi says she calls herself "Gills"…

"Isn't that a name of a fish's breathing organ…? It doesn't seem to suit her as her form resembles a humanoid longhorn beetle…"

**-x-**

At the Metropolitan Police District, Fuu is waiting at the officer's desk waiting for a printout to be produced which contains the complete lists of the Akatsuki Ferry passengers, including the names of those who are still alive and those who were killed in the past several months. After getting the list, she head for the G3 Trailer and showed it to her colleagues and there a series of heated debates ensued as they slowly compared the list of names on the lists of those who were randomly assaulted by the Unknown, and there they learned of something grave in their search, which further made things complicating.

"Hey…isn't the two names are the ones who made it inside the G3 Trailer…?"

"Yes, Icchan…my schoolmates from DDS…Kyuu and Hikaru…"

"It appears that so far they're the only ones who are survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry passengers to remain alive at this time…but what bothers me is that the Unknown are targeting even those who are not part of that ferry incident four years ago… "

"Even two of the persons that Kyuu encountered were also victimized…one is killed and the other survived…it makes me wonder what kind of enemy we are facing…they're hard to read when trying to figure out what their motives are for killing…"

While some of the Unknown victims are from the Akatsuki Ferry passengers, there are some who are not, which included Mio Fuuma, Class K of DDS, Megumi, Kazuma and Kaoru Ichinose. Team G3 is at loss of words as to how they would figure out the Unknown's next move and their intended victims if they don't know the Unknown's motives for the attacks.

All of the sudden, Minoru started to sweat and clutch his belly in pain, which Fuu and the others try to help, but are surprised to see what appeared to be an Agito belt around his waist before it disappeared, and Team G3 is in a bind, realizing that Minoru appeared to possess Agito abilities and vowed to keep this a secret.

"Uh-oh…"

"Minoru…why did you have a belt like that…?"

"I…I don't know…but believe me…I'm not part of that ferry…I had no idea…"

"Iccchan…Hotoku…we'd better keep this among us…if Kojima were to find out about this…he might use the "capture Agito" plan on him…"

"Not to worry…your secret's safe…"

By then a radio report is announced about an ambush on the Ryuuzaki mansion and Fuu rushes outside to talk with anyone who has heard of it. Officers Touya and Yukito saw her and told her the details they've gathered, and as she steps out of the MPD, Hikaru and Umi are passing by and hugged her two friends, and asked Umi what happened, which the blue-haired girl answered, minus the Gills part, and there Fuu decided to invite them inside the MPD and went to a room and showed to them he printed list of the victims of the Unknown as well as the list of the Akatsuki Ferry Incident.

List of the Akatsuki Ferry Passengers

- Kyuu Renjou*

- Hikaru Shidou*

- Yuu Suzuki

- Hongo Honoka

- Chibi Chevrolet

- Satsuki Subaru

- Miko Mazda

- Nabuhiko Nissan

- Daigo Daewoo

- Kiwi Kawasaki

- Raito Rikuo

- Mina Marusho

- Honoka Hodoka

- Yu Yamaha

- Jerry Jialing

- John Jincheng

- Jude Jincheng

- Linda Lu Hao

- Kim Daelim

- Harry Hyosung*

- Kathy Kymco

- Sylvester Sym

- Teruo Toyota

- Mido Mitsubishi

- Tomoko Tohatsu

- Daisuke Daihatsu

- Fuyuki Fuji

- Ikaru Idemetsu

- Iori Isuzu*

- Naomi Nippon

- Takeru Tsukubu

- Ringo Seto*

- Arisu Fujisaki*

- Madoka Fujisaki*

- Kobato Hanato*

- Chiho Mihara*

- Chise Mihara*

- Hinata Asahi*

* - still alive at present

List of Unknown Victims Killed

- Yuu Suzuki

- Hongo Honoka

- Chibi Chevrolet

- Satsuki Subaru

- Miko Mazda

- Nabuhiko Nissan

- Daigo Daewoo

- Kiwi Kawasaki

- Raito Rikuo

- Mina Marusho

- Honoka Hodoka

- Yu Yamaha

- Jerry Jialing

- John Jincheng

- Jude Jincheng

- Linda Lu Hao

- Kim Daelim

- Kathy Kymco

- Sylvester Sym

- Teruo Toyota

- Mido Mitsubishi

- Tomoko Tohatsu

- Daisuke Daihatsu

- Fuyuki Fuji

- Ikaru Idemetsu

- Naomi Nippon and her infant child

- Takeru Tsukubu

- Miho Fuuma

List Of Unknown Victims Attacked But Survived

- Megumi Minami

- Kazuma Narusawa

- Kaoru Ichinose

- Iori Isuzu

- Kyuu Renjou

After reading them, Class M began to make comparisons and are trying to figure out what the Unknown's agendas are and their reason for attacking their victims, which Umi pointed out that it may not be random but the Unknown appeared to choose their victims carefully, while Hikaru sensed that this revelation is starting to make sense, as Class K, Megumi, and Kazuma are being targeted even though they are not part of the Akatsuki passengers.

By then Yoshiyuki Kojima passes by and saw Class M, and began harassing them in a sexual way and began giving hints about Fuu being an "armored bitch", which Hikaru guessing that he is telling them that Fuu is G3, but Umi, who did not guess it well, grabbed Kojima by his throat, threatening to harm him if he doesn't back off, which he retorted that being a DDS student makes a person "go big as their head and breast".

"So…this is how a DDS student behaves…? All words and no actions…it's no wonder your pint-sized boyfriend left you…at least he won't have to put up with your boobs…"

"Take that back, you damn chauvinist…"

"Maybe you should strut your panties in public to save yourself from the humiliation…"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Umi!"

"Don't, Umi!"

Before Umi could deliver a blow, Fuu and Hikaru restrained her and Superintendent Touyama came and reprimanded Kojima, and Kojima leaves as if nothing happened, while Hikaru and Fuu calms a seething Umi while Touyama apologizes for the incident. Showing to Touyama the printout of the Unknown's victims, Touyama then told the three to see if they can find the surviving Akatsuki passengers and get them to cooperate with DDS and the MPD so that they might help shed more light to the incident four years ago, and also urges them to be careful.

"Thank you, superintendent…Umi, Hikaru…let's meet up tomorrow and ask Dan-sensei to let us go find the remaining survivors…maybe they might help us shed light on the mystery of these attacks…"

"Sure…"

"No arguments from me…"

Class M then decided to meet up tomorrow to conduct a search on the surviving Akatsuki Ferry passengers to interview them so that they could get in touch with them as to know and anticipate when an Unknown would strike next, as Fuu joins her two friends as they decided to attend classes at DDS. They spend the entire day there and by the end of the day, before sunset, Fuu heads home while Hikaru and Umi boarded their motorcycles and heads to the Shidou house to rest up.

**-x-**

By nightfall, Class Q indulges themselves on the hot springs at their rest house while Ryu emerges and commented that this is the first time he gets to experience this kind of occasion, but trouble ensues as Kinta tries to get the towel off Ryu, which the Class Q member held on, still modest in not "exposing" himself to the rest.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on…what are you…scared…? It's just us boys…unless your "birdie" is small…"

"Stop! It's dangerous…I can't expose myself like this!"

Then they heard Megumi and Hitsuki talking about the dam construction, which Kinta and Kyuu sneaked their way there and peeks at the two. As Hitsuki leaves, exposing her naked self, Megumi stays behind and stood up, unknowingly exposing herself and her backside, which Kyuu began fondling himself with Kinta urging Kyuu to keep quiet but Megumi saw the two, shrieks out loud and beats them up to a bloody pulp.

"Kyuu…sit down…wha? You're masturbating!"

"Ahh…Megu's so sexy…I'm about to explode…ahhh…"

"Wha…? Don't spill your load or you'll hit her…oh crap…she saw us…"

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

**-x-**

At the boys' pool, Ryu and Kazuma heard the screams and then heard objects being thrown at the other two boys, and they realized that their two friends are caught red-handed. Kazuma covered his ears to avoid hearing the pummeling while Ryu sighs at the situation, feeling sorry for his two friends.

BLAG!

SPLAG!

KA-PLAG!

"BAKA! HENTAI! MANIAKU!"

"AAAIIEEEE!"

"OOOOWWW! MY BIRDIE! DON'T !IT HASN'T SOFTENED UP YET!"

"Looks like they've been caught…"

"I tried to warn them…and this is what they get…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Hikaru and Umi are halfway near the Shidou house when they noticed smoke five streets away and sensed an aura of a Lord nearby and they head to the source of the smoke where they saw a house is on fire, with a man firing his gun at an attacker, revealing it to be the **Firefly Lord**, and the Lord sets them man on fire, who is revealed to be Shiro Asou.

"Umi!"

"Darn…don't tell me that thing found one of the Akatsuki Ferry survivors…let's transform while no one is looking…henshin!"

"No arguments from me…Henshin!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

More revelations surrounding the Akatsuki Ferry Incident are getting more and more suspenseful, as it shows that there are more survivors still alive and Class M must reach to them at the earliest possible time, unfortunately, a Lord is one step ahead as it sets a house on fire and it is believed that an Akatsuki Ferry survivor is inside the burning house.

Poor Kinta and Kyuu…caught by a screaming Megumi…and Kyuu whacking off in front of her…that would put him in trouble…hopefully the Class Q leader won't get castrated…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Hikaru and Umi battles the Firefly Lord to save whoever is inside the burning house as they hoped that it is a survivor of the Akatsuki Ferry Incident though the fight won't be as easy as more Lords join in on the frenzy.


	108. Dam Nation part 4

**Seeds Of Agito**

This chapter will focus on Class M for now as Umi and Hikaru are going to face off a Lord in order to save someone, who is apparently one of the surviving Akatsuki Ferry incident four years ago…but expect some heavy fighting as you read on…

**-x-**

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Hikaru and Umi are halfway near the Shidou house when they noticed smoke five streets away and sensed an aura of a Lord nearby and they head to the source of the smoke where they saw a house is on fire, with a man firing his gun at an attacker, revealing it to be the **Firefly Lord**, and the Lord sets them man on fire, who is revealed to be Shiro Asou.

"Umi!"

"Darn…don't tell me that thing found one of the Akatsuki Ferry survivors…let's transform while no one is looking…henshin!"

"Henshin!"

Umi anatomically changes into Gills and goes there first with Hikaru summoning the Alter Ring belt, pressing the two orb-like buttons on its sides and is encased in her armor as Agito and follows Gills to halt the Firefly Lord's assault.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**108: Damunēshon part 4  
**_

Near the Hououji house, Fuu is greeted by her sister, Kuu and the two girls hugged and exchanged queries on how their day is doing while their parents came after office work. They were glad to see their daughters arriving home safely and they al walked towards their gate.

"Mom…dad…!"

"Hi!"

"Fuu…Kuu…good to see you arrived safely…how are your days…?"

"Everything's fine at school!"

"I'm quite busy…I guess being a detective student and being a part-time MPD operative are not as easy as I thought…"

"Fuu…are you sure you're fine with this…?"

"It might take its toll on you…"

"Mom…dad…you worry too much…I'll be fine…really…"

By then, the G3 Trailer came and parked outside just as Icchan came out and went straight to Fuu, much to her family's surprise and dismay, seeing that their daughter is about to get herself into danger, since they are aware of her status as the operator of G3-X.

"Hah…hah…glad I guessed that you're here…"

"What's wrong, Icchan?"

"We got a call…an Unknown is attacking a suburban residential area in Southern Tokyo…it even caused a fire…you're needed there…I know it's sudden, but we're needed to be there…ambulances and firefighters will be there but the Unknown might…"

"Say no more…I'm coming with you…"

However the Hououji family was a bit apprehensive to see their daughter leave and though Fuu assured that she'll be back, her family insisted that they want to come along, and the G3-X user had no choice but to let them come along, and so everyone boarded the G3 Trailer and move out towards the scene of the incident.

**-x-**

Inside the G3-Trailer, Kuu and the Hououji parents watched as they saw Fuu putting on the protective body suit while Minoru and Hatoko are slowly putting on the pieces of armor to assemble the exo-suit inside her. Fuu's godfather is also there and explained to the Hououji family what role Fuu played in the MPD and though apprehensive over her safety, Mr. and Mrs. Hououji and Kuu opted to support Fuu all the way. By now the helmet is attached and there they saw G3-X in full armored form and are quite surprised to see what it looked like.

"My goodness…"

"She looked like…a stag beetle-themed Robocop…"

"Onee-sama…is that really you in there…?"

"Um…yes…it's me…Kuu…mom…dad…this is what I really do at the MPD…and for me this is the highest honor I received…"

**-x-**

At the residential area in Southern Tokyo, the residents are terrified at the scene that they're witnessing, as firefighters arrived and attempted to stop the blaze, but the Firefly Lord fires pyrokinetic blast which caused the fire trucks to explode at the spot, killing the firefighters along with it, and then watches the burning house and expects the Agito seed carrier to perish there, so that he can extract the seed.

"What is that thing?"

"It's one of those monsters we saw on TV!"

"Why is that thing burning that house?"

"That's the house where Hina-chan lives!"

"Oh dear! Can't someone help her?"

"How can we? You saw what that thing did to that fire truck!"

At this time Gills arrived and went straight inside the burning house and the Lord is about to stop her when Agito grabbed the Lord and began punching him away and managed to get him away from the burning house yet the Lord persisted as he trapped her in a bearhug while increasing his body heat, and Agito is starting to feel the heat penetrating her armored form.

"_AAAAEEEEIIOOOOWWWW! Hot-hot-hot! Now I realize why I need to apply sunscreen lotion…I'll never go sunbathing nude ever again! I'd better do something or I'll be forced to attend school in a tanned skin…and my brothers will make fun of me…!_"

Thinking fast she head-butts her attacker and managed to break free and presses a button on the side of her belt and assumes Storm form, and summons her weapon, the Storm Halberd, and brandishes as the Firefly Lord, who is not intimidated by Agito's second form. The witnesses watches the scene, opinions divided on what to think of this.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Is that what the cops called an Unknown?"

"I heard he's called "Agito"…"

"Agito is fighting that monster…"

"If so…Agito is on our side…"

"Let's cheer for Agito!"

"Agito! Agito! Agito…!"

"Agito! Agito! Agito…!"

"Agito! Agito! Agito…!"

"Agito! Agito! Agito…!"

**-x-**

Inside the burning house, Gills breaks her way through the burnt debris and searches the area quite frantically as the heat starts to become unbearable despite her Agito form and tries to hold her breath as the smoke is starting to affect her breathing and hoped to find any survivors in this inferno. She had seen so many deaths, in Cephiro and the real world, so she had to do everything to preserve and save a life even if it costs her own life.

"_Darn…even in my evolved form…I'm not spared from smoke inhalation...I'd better find survivors quick or I'll end up getting barbecued here…! I can't die yet…not until I get answers to these Unknown and why are they attacking people randomly…!_"

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

By then she heard screams of help and followed the source and found a man screaming for help as he tries to get debris off an unconscious girl, and she went there to help. The man was surprised to see Gills but his worry was calmed as she removed the debris and carries her on her arms and the man told Gills to help her get to an ambulance and she nodded, and both leave the burning house.

"Follow me…we're getting out of here!"

"Th-thank you…"

"Thank me later once we get out of here…who is this girl…?"

"My daughter…"

The man told Gills that the girl is his precious daughter and said he is willing to pay any amount to her but Gills told him money is not an issue to her, only her well being, and when she asks the girl's name, the man said his daughter's name is Hinata Asahi. She realized that she is among the Akatsuki Ferry survivors and urged the girl's father, Mr. Asahi, to follow her as they trek their way out of the burning house.

"_Looks like we got a setback here…the Unknown are attacking not just random people…all of their attacks appeared to be focusing on the Akatasuki Ferry survivors…what their hidden agenda on these attacks? Why target these people? I don't see any logic in this…!_"

However, as they made their way out, they were greeted by the Jellyfish Lord and Gills gave the unconscious Hinata to her father and told him to get her out as she intends to hold off the Jellyfish Lord, and he immediately attacked her with his stinging tentacles and the brawl has begun.

"Ow! I hate jellyfishes…and I hate Portuguese Man O' War!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Agito-Storm Form is having difficulty in dealing with the Firefly Lord due to his fire-based attack attributes and the Storm Halberd only serves to block off his fireball attacks, and she could feel her hands beginning to swell and bruise due to these attacks. Because of this she couldn't get closer to make a direct hit and realize she couldn't assume Flame Form as this would only make the Firefly Lord stronger.

"_Assuming Flame Form would only make things worse…and it would only make that thing stronger…hmm…if only I could use the Halberd Spin if in close range…maybe I might score a decisive win and that would solve the fire problem…_"

Glancing at her opponent, she deduced that the only way to defeat him his to get close enough to deliver a lucky, but fatal strike using the Storm Halberd in order to end the battle. As she is about to summon the Machine Tornador, a SWAT van arrived and positions it near the Firefly Lord, and the SWAT team members aimed their guns at the two, though one of them expressed opinions that Agito is an ally, though the others are not trustworthy towards Agito.

"On my word…we open fire at the two…"

"Sir, wait…that's Agito…he 's on our side…"

"Can it, soldier! We have our orders…and we don't take chances…"

"Sir…I think he's right…he's stalling that monster in question…just like what we see now…why don't we take out the firefly-like monster first, and if that Agito isn't attacking us…then we can be sure he's our ally…"

"Not you too…"

However, something struck the van and it moves by itself and is shoved forcefully towards Agito, surprising the SWAT members. Although Agito-Storm Form caught it, the scene shifts and shows who shoved the van, it is revealed to be the **Rhino Lord**, and the Lord rammed the van again with its head in a strong force sending both Agito and the Van plowing inside the burning house, which is followed seconds later by an explosion, and the Rhino Lord roared in triumph, while the SWAT team members are shocked by what they saw while the residents feared for the worst.

"What the…?"

"It just…plowed our van and plowed through Agito…"

"You saw that, sir…? Agito is on our side…but now we…"

"Just shut up! Men…open fire!"

The SWAT Team members opened fire at the Rhino Lord but the Rhino Lord ignored them as he is focuses on seeing if Agito is killed at the burning house or not, and is roaring louder expecting that he has triumphed over his target, while the Firefly Lord began to incinerate the SWAT Team members to a crisp until not one is left, further terrifying the residents there..

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Gills is still fending off the Jellyfish Lord when she saw Agito and the van being thrown inside the burning house and this distracted her enough for the Lord to attack her from behind and wrapped his stinging tentacles onto her, slowly electrocuting and stinging her, which she frantically tries to break free, while Mr. Asahi slowly carries Hinata away from the burning house before it exploded.

There Gills saw another Lord there and realizes that they're outnumbered and wondered if this attack is premeditated or not, seeing that they are here for Hinata.

"_Darn…I'm starting to think that these Unknown are an organized group of monsters…something I haven't seen since my days as a Magic Knight…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

My apologies for a lack of Class Q action, but rest assured that they will be back after the next chapter since this action scene takes place within the night which Class Q is having a hot spring relaxation…but Class M is here to accommodate you readers…after all, they're DDS students too…

And a surprise…the characters appearing here in this chapter are from another CLAMP series, and they're from the manga **Suki – A Like Story**. At the end of last chapter, **Shiro Asou**, who is the main protagonist of that series, made a brief cameo appearance where he is killed off by the Firefly Lord trying to protect someone inside the burning house, who is none other than the main female character, **Hinata Asahi**. She is mentioned last chapter where her name is among the list of passengers from the Akatsuki Ferry, thus suggesting that she has an Agito seed as she is being attacked…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Hikaru tries to get out of the burning house, and Umi busy tangling with the Jellyfish Lord, Fuu arrives and battles the Firefly Lord as G3-X in order to save whoever is inside the burning house as they hoped that it is a survivor of the Akatsuki Ferry Incident though the fight won't end there just yet as another Lord joins in.

Class M is now fighting together again in their secret identities (Agito x Gills x G3-X), fighting against common enemies since the **Project G4** arc…


	109. Dam Nation part 5

**Seeds Of Agito**

The Tokyo residential brawl ends here as Fuu arrives to even the odds while Hikaru and Umi tries to fend off the other Lords in order to save Hinata Asahi, though at the cost of a life as things take a tragic turn…

* * *

Inside the G3 Trailer, everyone inside are watching the news feed which shows Agito and Gills are being overwhelmed by the Lords while Icchan and Fuu are surprised to see the two, appearing to work together in fighting off the Lords.

"Isn't that the one that banged you hard, Fuu?"

"Yes…that's the one…"

"But…he's fighting the Unknown…and appeared to be fighting alongside Agito, when the last time they are beating each other up…"

"Let's worry about that later…right now we've got to stop those goons…"

"Okay…Mom, dad, Kuu, don't worry about me, okay…?"

"Just be careful;, honey…and come back safely…"

"I will…"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**109: Damunēshon part 5  
**_

As the Firefly Lord is bracing himself, Agito-Storm Form glances at her opponent, and she deduced that the only way to defeat him his to get close enough to deliver a lucky, but fatal strike using the Storm Halberd in order to end the battle. She then started to spin her weapon, setting up for the Halberd Spin, and just as she is about to summon the Machine Tornador, a SWAT van arrived and positions it near the Firefly Lord, and the SWAT team members aimed their guns at the two, though one of them expressed opinions that Agito is an ally, though the others are not trustworthy towards Agito.

"On my word…we open fire at the two…"

"Sir, wait…that's Agito…he 's on our side…"

"Can it, soldier! We have our orders…and we don't take chances…"

"Sir…I think he's right…he's stalling that monster in question…just like what we see now…why don't we take out the firefly-like monster first, and if that Agito isn't attacking us…then we can be sure he's our ally…"

"Not you too…"

However, something struck the van and it moves by itself and is shoved forcefully towards Agito, surprising the SWAT members. Although Agito-Storm Form caught it, the scene shifts and shows who shoved the van, it is revealed to be the **Rhino Lord**, and the Lord rammed the van again with its head in a strong force sending both Agito and the Van plowing inside the burning house, which is followed seconds later by an explosion, and the Rhino Lord roared in triumph, while the SWAT team members are shocked by what they saw while the residents feared for the worst.

"What the…?"

"It just…plowed our van and plowed through Agito…"

"You saw that, sir…? Agito is on our side…but now we…"

"Just shut up! Men…open fire!"

The SWAT Team members opened fire at the Rhino Lord but the Rhino Lord ignored them as he is focuses on seeing if Agito is killed at the burning house or not, and is roaring louder expecting that he has triumphed over his target, while the Firefly Lord began to incinerate the SWAT Team members to a crisp until not one is left, further terrifying the residents there..

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Gills is still fending off the Jellyfish Lord when she saw Agito and the van being thrown inside the burning house and this distracted her enough for the Lord to attack her from behind and wrapped his stinging tentacles onto her, slowly electrocuting and stinging her, which she frantically tries to break free, while Mr. Asahi slowly carries Hinata away from the burning house before it exploded.

There Gills so another Lord there and realizes that they're outnumbered and wondered if this attack is premeditated or not, seeing that they are here for Hinata.

"_Darn…I'm starting to think that these Unknown are an organized group of monsters…something I haven't seen since my days as a Magic Knight…_"

**-x-**

As Gills struggles to get out of the Jellyfish Lord's grip, the scene zoomed towards the burning house, where Agito is shown being pinned by the burning van while debris from the second floor of the house pinned the van and Agito, now back to her default form, the Ground form, tries to get out but the entire second floor collapses on her and even the smoke is making its way through her lungs, further weakening her and she struggles to stay conscious as she feared that she might revert to normal and get burned alive.

"_Koff…koff…got to…think of…something…or I risk…getting…barbecued…koff-koff…_"

Outside, the Rhino Lord sees that Agito is still moving and is about to go inside to ensure her death when G3-X arrives and began to pound the Lord, and both appeared to be equal in terms of strength, but neither one could get the upper hand until she took out her submachine gun and blasted his head, temporarily blinding and disabling the Lord.

"_That should…huh? That horned thing…it's being attacked by that Lord…what should I do…?_"

G3-X saw Gills being overwhelmed by the Lord and is torn on whether to help Gills or blast him along with the Jellyfish Lord. After observing the scene, she chose to free at the Jellyfish Lord, its bullets struck the monster which started to weaken him and allowed Gills to break free and disable the monster, sending him towards the burning house. There Gills and G3 had a stare down which created a tense atmospheric moment.

**-x-**

Inside the burning house, Agito is still trapped and is moments away from collapsing due to smoke inhalation and realized that if she can't act immediately she will die, so in a will of concentration she summoned her willpower and this affected her being as she managed to initiate her Agito power, assuming Trinity Form and uses her strength to break free from the debris, and walked wobbly towards the outside, where she saw Gills and G3-X are staring off.

"_Umi…Fuu…no…got to…stop them…before…they beat each other…up…must…let…them…know…they…are…_"

However, before she reaches outside, Agito collapses, as the effects of smoke inhalation took its toll on her, reverting back to normal. Gills saw Hikaru and went inside, emerging and carrying her in her arms, surprising G3-X. As Gills is carrying Hikaru to a safe place, G3-X is about to follow them when the Rhino Lord, now recovered, began to re-attack her and the brawl resumes, just as Gills placed the unconscious Hikaru to a waiting ambulance, much to the medics' surprises. She then left to check on Hinata, hoping that she is still alive so she can get medical treatment.

"Isn't that the one we saw on TV…? The one who fought Agito…?"

"I think that thing has changed…it just saved a life…"

More SWAT Team members arrived and is backing up G3-X as some are firing a the Rhino Lord but then Gills saw the Firefly Lord assaulting the townsfolk and there she began to concentrate on stopping him and soon both Lords are regrouping while G3-X finds herself standing side by side with Gills, wondering if this is a dream or not. Even the SWAT is also baffled by the scene.

"Did you see that…?"

"Is that horned thing on our side now? Didn't that thing pounded Fuu and Agito?"

"Let's play along for now…at least we got some help…"

Gills ignored the watchful eyes as she goes for the Firefly Lord and G3-X after the Rhino Lord, and it became a brawl between four fighters, and surprisingly Gills and G3-X's assaults are starting to gain ground, slowly sending the two Lords reeling back, and the SWAT is gaining confidence that they might win this battle.

"We're…we're winning…the two Unknown are falling back…!"

"That horned thing…is that…another type of Agito…?"

"I hope so…"

"With that thing…G3-X…and Agito…we have protectors inTokyo…"

"I hope that's the case…"

"Get ready, men…those two could use some help…"

"Just say the word, sir…"

However, both Gills and G3-X are distracted when Mr. Asahi screamed for help and both saw what is happening, surprising them.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

It shows that another Lord appeared, and it was the **Plant Lord**, using its vines to bind the unconscious Hinata and, in secret, took her Agito seed and inserted another seed and threw her aside. With both G3-X and Gills distracted, the Firefly Lord unleashes a body-sized fireball and struck the ground near the two ex-Magic Knights, causing the two to back away to avoid getting hit, which also reduces visibility temporarily, which upon the coast is clear, both the Firefly Lord and the Rhino Lord have fled from the scene, as well as the Plant Lord, leaving a bleeding Hinata behind.

Gills went to her and carried her towards the ambulance as medics began to apply first aid to help her. As Gills glances at Hinata, G3-X approaches her and spoke to her, surprising Gills mentally as she recognized the voice…which is that of Fuu.

"Wait…who are you? Are allied with us? If so…why did you attack Agito before?"

"_That voice…Fuu? What have I done? I didn't know she's underneath that suit…what will I do? But then…why did she attack me from before…especially at the Tokyo Tower a few months ago? I can't tell her yet…will have to wait for the right time…_"

But then the medics are getting desperate as Hinata's body convulsed and Gills glanced at the teenage girl but both her and G3-X are surprised to see her body spurting leaves, branches and twigs, as well as she is slowly turning into a tree, which slowly increases her body mass until she completely turned into one, and then the transformation stopped mid-way, and she is killed.

By then the Jellyfish Lord emerged from the burning house and went for Hinata's "tree form" and uses its electricity to burn her body which then reduced to burnt ashes, angering Gills and began to beat up the Lord until dispatching him with the Heel Stab Kick, resulting in the Lord's destruction.

After that, Gills quietly left the scene despite G3-X's calls for her to answer her question, but Gills is visibly distraught at her failure to save another important life. The SWAT members asked G3-X on whether to pursue Gills or not, which she stated that they let Gills go for now. She watches Gills board her motorcycle and left, not noticing that another watchful eye is eyeing on Gills, and the scene shifts back at the scene where more ambulances and fire trucks arrive to asses the damage and to put out the fire.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Once more…my apologies for a lack of Class Q action, but with the night has ended, Class Q will be back…and this time they'll be busy with problems of their own, which is the incident atHitobashibaValley…

And a surprise…the characters from another CLAMP series makes an appearance…and they're from the manga **Suki – A Like Story**. At the end of last chapter, **Shiro Asou**, who is the main male protagonist of that series, made a brief cameo appearance where he is killed off by the Firefly Lord trying to protect someone inside the burning house, who is none other than the main character, **Hinata Asahi**. She is mentioned last chapter where her name is among the list of passengers from the Akatsuki Ferry, thus suggesting that she has an Agito seed as she is being attacked…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class Q are now getting worked up as they tried to solve the murder of Takatobi, but a new problem arises as another victim is claimed, and the police investigator insists the angle is suicide…


	110. Dam Nation part 6

**Seeds Of Agito**

Okay, folks…Class Q is here…continuing to sort out the murder of Takatobi after not appearing for nearly three chapters due to Class M getting embroiled over a group of Lords who successfully killed one of the Akatsuki passengers that the three ex-Magic Knights tried to contact…resulting on one being down with smoke inhalation.

* * *

The Rhino Lord growls as the two ex-Magic Knights are getting ready to make a move on the monster, as their combined efforts seemingly caused the Lord to be cautious seeing that he might not repulse them with its strength alone. However, both Gills and G3-X are distracted when Mr. Asahi screamed for help and both saw what is happening, surprising them.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

It shows that another Lord appeared, and it was the **Plant Lord**, using its vines to bind the unconscious Hinata and, in secret, took her Agito seed and inserted another seed and threw her aside. With both G3-X and Gills distracted, the Firefly Lord unleashes a body-sized fireball and struck the ground near the two ex-Magic Knights, causing the two to back away to avoid getting hit, which also reduces visibility temporarily, which upon the coast is clear, both the Firefly Lord and the Rhino Lord have fled from the scene, as well as the Plant Lord, leaving a bleeding Hinata behind.

Gills went to her and carried her towards the ambulance as medics began to apply first aid to help her. As Gills glances at Hinata, G3-X approaches her and spoke to her, surprising Gills mentally as she recognized the voice…which is that of Fuu.

"Wait…who are you? Are allied with us? If so…why did you attack Agito before?"

"_That voice…Fuu? What have I done? I didn't know she's underneath that suit? But then…why did she attack me from before? Especially at the Tokyo Tower a few months ago?_"

But then the medics are getting desperate as Hinata's body convulsed and Gills glanced at the teenage girl but both her and G3-X are surprised to see her body spurting leaves, branches and twigs, as well as she is slowly turning into a tree, which slowly increases her body mass until she completely turned into one, and then the transformation stopped mid-way, and she is killed.

By then the Jellyfish Lord emerged from the burning house and went for Hinata's "tree form" and uses its electricity to burn her body which then reduced to burnt ashes, angering Gills and began to beat up the Lord until dispatching him with the Heel Stab Kick, resulting in the Lord's destruction.

After that, Gills quietly left the scene despite G3-X's calls for her to answer her question, but Gills is visibly distraught at her failure to save another important life. The SWAT members asked G3-X on whether to pursue Gills or not, which she stated that they let Gills go for now. She watches Gills board her motorcycle and left, not noticing that another watchful eye is eyeing on Gills, and the scene shifts back at the scene where more ambulances and fire trucks arrive to assess the damage and to put out the fire.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**110: Damunēshon part 6  
**_

As fire fighters are controlling the blaze, G3-X checks on Hikaru after seeing her on the stretcher with an oxygen mask attached, and though she is breathing normally, she is still unconscious and saw some bruises on her torso, though she suffered no major injuries and no burns are seen on her, but then saw some cops consoling Mr. Asahi after the death of Hinata, and there she wondered how the Lords are able to find her and what motives do they have in killing her.

"_Darn…there goes our chance of getting a lead on what really transpired at the Akatsuki Ferry four years ago…how did the Unknown know where she is staying…what do these things want and why are they killing every victim? This doesn't make any sense…what do these Unknown want certain people dead? What are their reasons for committing these acts of murder?_"

As G3-x looks around to see if there are any other Lords around, she noticed a TV news crew preparing to make a live report on the incident and she stood there, awaiting to see and hear what report do they have to broadcast, and wondered when the TV crew are here since she appeared not to notice them while she and Gills are fighting off the Lords before they made their escape.

"_That was fast…have they arrived here earlier…? Or are they been waiting for this to happen?_"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the rest house Hitobashiba Valley, where Class Q is staying, Megumi berated Kinta and Kyuu for peeking at her which the two boys backed away, but Kyuu gently held her while soothing her down, which appeared to work. Though she still berated him, he led her to a nearby room and talked to her gently, though the others could hear her sobbing while Kyuu apologizes non-stop.

"Meg…stop crying…"

"You hentai…! You were peeking at me…you we're even whacking off with my back turn! You enjoyed it…do you? Are my panties not good enough for you?"

"I'm really sorry…you're so pretty…I can't help but notice you…I'm sorry…I won't do it again…I promise…I won't peek at you while taking a bath again…"

"Really..? You promise…?"

"I promise…"

After some few minutes the two came out and things went well until Kazuma decided to watch a TV program to help lighten up the mood but the program greeted Class Q with a live report on the suburban area of Tokyo where the Lords caused mayhem and the TV reporter began to inform viewers of what happened as well showing to them the footages of Gills and G3-X fighting off the Lords and Gills carrying Hinata Asahi.

The reporter then claims that Gills played a part in Hinata's death but G3-X grabbed the reporter by his collar and berated him for the blatant lie, defending Gills by saying that Gills saved Hinata and that the Plant Lord killed her. Viewers are glued to the TV at seeing G3-X berating the reporter, which the reporter began claiming that he is being harassed by the MPD's weapon.

"As you can see…the horned Unknown carried Hinata Asahi…then he killed her to save face to cover up his act of murder…that's right, everyone…the horned Unknown committed murder in front of us and…"

"You lying piece of crap! You call yourself a reporter and yet you lied about what you saw? It was that Unknown that resembled a plant that killed that girl! That thing turned her into a tree and that horned thing…he carried the girl out of the burning house and the other girl! What you're reporting just now is a blatant lie!"

"Ah! You see…? I'm being assaulted by a member of the Metropolitan Police Department! He is defending the Unknown who murdered Hinata Asahi…!"

"The horned thing is not an Unknown…I believe he is an Agito…just like Agito who saved people several times…"

"Another revelation! The weapon user of the Metropolitan Police Department is harboring an Unknown…it is a cover up by the MPD to hide their ineffectiveness in dealing with the current threat…"

"You lying…!"

Viewers are watching the TV seeing G3-x shaking the reporter by his collar, some wondered what is happening while others agreed with G3-X, as the scenes they saw are not what matched the claims the Reporter stated. However, the townsfolk who witnessed the scene earlier came and rebuked the reporter's claim, and they all came to Gills' side, telling him that they saw Gills saved Hinata and Hikaru but the Plant Lord delivered the fatal blow and soon cops pried the two warring sides apart. The SWAT officer came and urged G3-X to calm down while the other cops reprimanded the reporter for his actions and he would face sanction for misinformation giving.

"Calm down…everyone who saw what happened knows that the reporter's claims are baseless…and we will press charges against him…right now you should restrain yourself or else you'd get into trouble with your superiors…"

**-x-**

Class Q was shocked at what they saw and now wondered what danger awaits them once they solved the murder case in Hitobashiba Valley. They decided to focus their work on how to prove to Detective Mine that suicide is not the case here. While the rest of Class Q are debating on how to produce evidence, Kyuu glances at the TV and wondered what is going on here. He last recalled that Gills and Agito are fighting each other, but recently they're seen fighting together, such as the time at Yuge's villa.

"_That horned Unknown…what is he…? First he attacked Agito…then fought alongside him…_"

**-x-**

As the time now is 22:44, Class Q decided to retire for the night and they are passing by Goura's room, where a stealthy murder is taking place and the killer in silhouette managed to mortally wounded Goura, the killer hid behind the door and turned of the light so Class Q won't sense anything suspicious. Kyuu then glances at the door and the killer braces himself believing the murder is about to be exposed.

"Hey Kyuu…what are you glancing at…?"

"Ah…nothing…"

"I bet you're still daydreaming about Megu being naked…"

"Say that again, Kinta…I'll deck you with a vase!"

"Just kidding, Megu…we'd better get to our rooms and go to sleep…"

As Class Q went to their room, the killer smirked as the murder is about to be finished when Goura scattered the papers and there the killer realized that Goura is still moving so the killer finishes off the victim without making a noise and he is finished. The killer then leaves the room undetected as the night went on as silence echoed the entire rest house.

**-x-**

An hour after midnight, the Shidou brothers and Umi are escorting a partially-recovered Hikaru out of the hospital and are heading home after being cleared by the doctors after her lungs are cleared of smoke inhalation yet the three elder brothers are worried about a group of Unknown rampaging the city and by the time they came home they all get some rest.

"Umi…what happened to the girl we're supposed to find…?"

"I managed to save her…but an Unknown killed her right before me and that armored cop…"

"No…we…failed…"

Hikaru was saddened at hearing what happened and now they must exert more efforts in finding the other Akatsuki Ferry survivors before more are about to be killed. Seeing that it's already late, the two girls retire for the night and hope that Hikaru is sufficiently recovered so that they can continue searching for the remaining Akitsuki Ferry survivors.

**-x-**

By morning, Class Q was up and are ready to get some breakfast when they all heard a scream coming from outside. As they arrive, they are greeted by a gruesome scene where Goura's body is found, near the hot springs pool, bloodied and holding a knife. As Class Q checks on the corpse, the police was summoned by Natsumi to report what happened.

"What? No way! How did this happened?"

"He was alive yesterday…"

"He must've been killed when we were going to bed…"

Several minutes later Detective Mine arrived and after a thorough check he declared this case another suicide but Class Q rebutted this claim but Mine stood his ground and insisted that Class Q stay out of this. Hongou then told Class Q that he is leaving the case to them and Class Q became determined to solve this case no matter what.

"What the…? Hongou's leaving us in the rut?"

"Maybe he has no faith in us…"

"Regardless…we're Class Q…we're from DDS…and we must prove Detective Mine that his approach and theory are wrong…let's show them why we're detectives!"

"Yeah!"

**-x-**

An hour later, Umi left the Shidou house and is now in Eastern Tokyo to search for more persons who are connected to the Akatsuki Ferry incident as she read the list where some are resided in this area. She began to roam around the suburban area and asked passerby's if they happened to know anyone residing here after showing them the list of names, which one of them pointed that they live near here.

"Hmm…oh, those are the name of two girls…they're identical twins…you'll find them near here…"

"Really…?"

"Yes…go three streets from here…then turn left…there's a convenience store nearby…that's where they usually go…you'll be able to find them here…"

"Thank you very much…"

"You're welcome…"

Filled with hope, Umi went to a residential area where a nearby convenience store is shown, then she saw two girls coming out, both appeared to be identical twins, and are in their school uniforms with their ID's attached, and there the Class M member was able to figure out who they are after seeing their names. Now she has the chance to talk to them and know what really happened at the Akatsuki Ferry where the incident happened four years ago.

"_Good…now I'll be able to figure out what really happened…_"

Umi then approached the two girls and showed to them her DDS badge and asked them if they are among the passengers of the Akatsuki Ferry who boarded there four years ago. The two girls nodded and there Umi asked the two girls what really happened there, as she hoped to get an answer from them since Hikaru was thrown off and Kyuu taken to safety.

But then she saw the Plant Lord showed up and began assaulting twin sisters **Chiho** and **Chise Mihara** and there Umi stood in his way, and changes into Gills and jumps in, stalled the Lord as she told the twin sisters to run, which the two managed to escape.

"Hurry! Run!"

"Th-thanks…!"

As the Plant Lord began to regain the upper hand, Gills retaliated and began hitting critical areas and started to weaken the Lord, and he is now set up to be destroyed.

"_I'd better kill this thing before he gets another chance to kill those girls…!_"

However, in the midst of the battle someone came and interrupted the battle, as Gills is about to execute the Heel Stab Kick, a strong force knocked her from behind and she fell down on the ground…HARD. This interference allowed the Plant Lord to escape and as Gills got up and turn around, she saw who did this and was greeted with disbelief as it was a 20-year old guy, and he is glaring wickedly at her.

"_What the…? A guy…?_"

The man stood there looking angry at her and is ready to make another move on her. He is identified as **Naoto Kirihira**, and he appeared to possess a superhuman ability that is similar to other Agito seed carriers such as Teruo Toyota.

"You…you will pay…!"

"What…?"

"You will pay for your crimes!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Take The Wave**_ by **_NAIFU_**  
(Theme song from _**GOLGO 13**_)

_dounimo dekinai you na nayami bakari kakaete  
ganjigarame ni natteru  
kurai yoru ga sukoshi dake kokochi ii to omou  
asu ga kuru no ga kowai_

_ikiteku koto wakara naku nari sou  
shusse toka okane ja naku  
nandemo ii kono hoshi de tatta hitotsu no  
taisetsu na mono mitsuke ta nara_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_hissori to iki o hisome machi tsudzuke ta kokoro  
tada kakimushiri nagara  
ippun ichibyou ga konnanimo nagaku kanjiru koto ha nakatta_

_sora o miage kaze ii toikakeru ima  
boku ha Oh tobidaseru ka  
kako no yowai jibun ha mou i nai  
tada shinjiru koto ni kimeta_

_Take The Wave  
egaita yume o ima kono te ni shite  
kimi no hou e  
Take The Chance  
kowarete kanjita kono omoi se ni shite  
kimi no hou e_

_I just want to Take The Wave  
tengoku no kaidan ni ashi o kaketa no nara  
kaze o kanjite  
Feel the wind Take The Chance  
sekai sae mo kaete yukeru ki ga shi teru  
kimi no hou e_

_kaze ni fukarete  
kaze ni fukarete yeah  
kaze ni fukarete  
ohh fukarete_

* * *

Class Q narrowly misses the chance to save a life and catch the killer but due to their being unaware of the killer's stealth thinking and action, the next victim is found dead the next day and another blow to Class Q as Detective Mine insists it is suicide. With Hongou leaving everything to Class Q, they must work double time to sort this out.

Fuu got into a scuffle with a shrewd reporter as he makes it appear that Gills killed Hinata Asahi, but thanks to witnesses…his claims have been rebuffed and yet Fuu has to keep her cool in check. Umi still has to figure out whether to reveal herself to Fuu or not, as she realized that she unknowingly attacked her friend.

Speaking of Umi…she's in big trouble now that someone with superhuman powers is challenging her and what would she do since the guy attacking her is human and not a Lord.

Another pair of **CLAMP** characters showing up, and they're surprisingly from the manga/anime, **Kobato**. They are the Mihara sisters, Chiho and Chise, and here in this fic they are portrayed as among the Akatsuki Ferry survivors. Though they managed to escape death, the other Lords will surely go after them.

A third surprise for you…**Naoto Kirihira**, who appeared by the end of this chapter, is one of the main protagonists of the 2006 anime **Night Head Genesis**. Though not a part of the CLAMP franchise, but because CLAMP is indirectly involved in that anime, I decided to include this here as part of my original plot as well as to showcase that aside from Pluto and the Lords, I decided to have a three-way villain-fest as to give DDS some challenges its student faces.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class Q are working around the clock to prove that the two victims are murdered and not committed suicide, while Umi gets clocked by Naoto Kirihara as she couldn't bring herself to fight a fellow human, which Naoto takes advantage of, and this puts her in serious trouble.


	111. Dam Nation part 7

**Seeds Of Agito**

Class Q are now working double-time to prove their theory that Takatobi and Goura are indeed killed off and they must gather clues to prove them correct while Umi is in a fix as she tries to confront an attacker who is completely human…

* * *

Umi went to a residential area where a nearby convenience store is shown, then she saw two girls coming out, both appeared to be identical twins, and are in their school uniforms with their ID's attached, and there the Class M member was able to figure out who they are after seeing their names. Now she has the chance to talk to them and know what really happened at the Akatsuki Ferry where the incident happened four years ago.

"_Good…now I'll be able to figure out what really happened…_"

Umi then approached the two girls and showed to them her DDS badge and asked them if they are among the passengers of the Akatsuki Ferry who boarded there four years ago. The two girls nodded and there Umi asked the two girls what really happened there, as she hoped to get an answer from them since Hikaru was thrown off and Kyuu taken to safety.

But then she saw the Plant Lord showed up and began assaulting twin sisters **Chiho** and **Chise Mihara** and there Umi stood in his way, and changes into Gills and jumps in, stalled the Lord as she told the twin sisters to run, which the two managed to escape.

"Hurry! Run!"

"Th-thanks…!"

As the Plant Lord began to regain the upper hand, Gills retaliated and began hitting critical areas and started to weaken the Lord, and he is now set up to be destroyed.

"_I'd better kill this thing before he gets another chance to kill those girls…!_"

However, in the midst of the battle someone came and interrupted the battle, as Gills is about to execute the Heel Stab Kick, a strong force knocked her from behind and she fell down on the ground…HARD. This interference allowed the Plant Lord to escape and as Gills got up and turn around, she saw who did this and was greeted with disbelief as it was a 20-year old guy, and he is glaring wickedly at her.

"_What the…? A guy…?_"

The man stood there looking angry at her and is ready to make another move on her. He is identified as **Naoto Kirihira**, and he appeared to possess a superhuman ability that is similar to other Agito seed carriers such as Teruo Toyota.

"You…you will pay…!"

"What…?"

"You will pay for your crimes!"

* * *

Nearby, another person is watching the scene, and he is also a guy, but dressed as a laboratory employee and is smirking at the scene, seeing that Umi is hesitating and this would give Naoto the edge to beat her up.

"_Just as the "boss" suggested…she fights only the Unknown…but she couldn't bring herself to fight a fellow human…then I guess this is where the threat would be erased…after that blue-haired girl…the redhead who is Agito will be next…then the girl with the photographic memory will be ours for the taking…those two ruined our plans in trying to mass-produce the G4 suits…now we can start over again…_"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by _**Shinichi Ishihara**_  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**1****11: ****Damunēshon** part 7_

The scene shifts back to Umi and Naoto as the fight is about to resume. Getting up after being pummeled by a powerful force, Umi is taken by surprise to see that it was a guy possessing a superhuman power, and assumes that he has Agito powers, though she is not sure and she had already reverted back to normal and asked him if he is the one who struck her, asking him why, and then asked if he's in league with the Lords, which appeared to irk him.

"Me…an Unknown? Don't make me laugh…I think you're the one who is with those accursed Unknown…!"

"Me?"

"Don't lie to me! I know it was you! You were the last one who carried Hinata Asahi…then she turned into a tree by your touch! Don't deny it…I can see the intentions on your eyes…!"

Umi was taken aback when Naoto accuses her of killing Hinata Asahi, which she countered by stating that it was the Plant Lord who killer her, but then Naoto angrily lashes out and reveals his power – psychokinesis, and began to threw her around and started to strangle her but then he tripped and his concentration broke, which allowed Umi to make a run and boarded her motorcycle to flee while re-thinking her options.

"_Great…now I'm being assaulted by a guy with a superhuman power…and I wonder if his powers are based on Agito or not…_"

As Naoto got up he realized that Umi escaped and began to hunt her down by forcing a motorcyclist off his motorcycle and stole it, using it to follow Umi. The laboratory employee then boarded his car and followed Naoto, as he is making sure that Naoto kills Umi.

"_I'd better make sure he kills her or else it'll be a problem...those two Agito fighters are a threat to our future operations...if once i confirmed that blue-haired bitch's death...then we can make our move on the red-head bitch - the TRUE Agito..._"

A flashback scene shows that he and Naoto are working for the **ARK Corporation**, and its CEO assigns him and Naoto to find and bring Hinata Asahi to them after learning that she has a latent Agito powers, and upon finding her home, he is ready to take her when the Lords arrived and then both Agito and Gills showed up and a brawl was triggered. He was also told to take out Agito and Gills should they interfere, which Naoto believed as Umi was the last one to hold Hinata before being killed off by the Plant Lord, and now he is venting his rage at her for "ruining his job".

"Calling ARK…calling ARK…Naoto and I are in pursuit of a blue-haired girl who has Agito powers…the one you deemed a threat…"

"Continue to monitor…and report to me if the girl is killed off…"

"Yes, boss…"

**-x-**

The scene shifts back to the rest house Hitobashiba Valley, where Class Q is working around the clock to search for clues to lead up to where the killer might left evidence to boost their theories that murder took place and not suicide. Megumi and Kyuu are at once scene where she uses her photographic memory to check the area near and within Goura's room, while glancing at the clock to see and estimate what time he was killed; while a few minutes earlier, Kazuma and Ryu found several scattered fax papers within Goura's room and checked them out for possible hints that might help them solve the case.

"Hmm…apart from the trail of blood that appeared to have been wiped off…nothing useful here…and we might have difficulty in convincing that detective that Goura was murdered…"

"Let's just keep it up…we can't give up just yet…"

"You're right…"

At Goura's room, Kazuma found the scattered fax papers as Ryu glances at them, both wondered if there may be a hidden clue here or not. They went outside to see if they could get a clearer picture of what they got so far. This may well be their only lead to what really happened last night and find a breakthrough in this very complicated case.

**-x-**

Outside, Kinta stumbles on a scene where he sees Musashi is about to hurl a stone at Yuri and stopped him, which the Class Q leader saw that he is in front of a grave near the dam construction site, which Musashi ran off after.

"You brat! You could get jailed if you get her killed with your stone-throwing antics…"

"I don't care! She's a traitor to this village!"

"You're spewing nonsense…!"

"Let him go, Kinta…he's right…"

"What…?"

Kinta reluctantly let Musashi go as the boy ran away and there the eldest Class Q member came to her side, and there Yuri told Kinta how the problem in this village began and why it ended up to this kind of situation:

- Musashi's elder brother, named Yamato, was leading a protest against the building of a dam construction near the village;

- As the days followed, Yamato was caught in an avalanche which ultimately killed him.;

- He is Yuri's lover and that Hitobashiba Valley is her birthplace;

- She became Takatobi's secretary so she could use her position to persuade him to stop the dam construction but backfired, as things didn't go as she had hoped. She would soon regrets her actions and being unable to do anything to prevent the construction.

"No…you did what you think was the best…"

"But I didn't…they went on with their plans and I'm just powerless to stop them…"

Kinta was sympathetic as he had just learned what he believed to be an integral part of this investigation and hoped this would help Class Q in nailing the killer.

**-x-**

Later Kinta told Class Q what he has learned from Yuri and the info he has gathered but still they didn't find it as useful in finding the killer and they still need to prove that this was murder and not suicide, as Detective Mine insisted upon.

"…really…poor Yuri…"

"But, Kinta…I doubt what you hear just now might have little effect on this case…and right now we have to prove to that inspector that murder is the cause and not suicide…even if that is what triggered this scenario, we still need to figure out who did this and what the motive for the assaults are…"

"Kyuu's right…we should just concentrate on this case…"

As they are discussing further, Detective Mine's subordinates came and told Class Q to meet him at the room where Takatobi was found dead.

"Um…students of Dan Detective School…Detective Mine wants you at the scene where Takatobi died…he says he has something to show you…something about how Takatobi was killed…"

"Okay…we're coming…"

"Great…that guy is set to embarrass us…"

"We'll just watch and see what he has to show us…and there we'll make a counter-statement if his theory is wrong…"

And so Class Q went along with the policeman who fetched them and are heading to where Takatobi died yesterday, expecting Detective Mine to make himself look good in front of everyone, which Class Q is expecting to get uptight because of his arrogance.

**-x-**

At the crime scene, Mine showed to Class Q that his theory is right as he had three men lift the concrete block and placed them inside the room, but then the floor gave in several moments later, which the concrete block sank into the floor and Mine realized his theory is wrong, getting embarrassed but recovered himself as not to make himself looked like a fool.

"Looks like your theory is wrong…"

"It's just a setback… the investigation is ongoing…and don't you kids do anything to jeopardize the case…or I'll book you for obstruction…"

"Hey…we're here to investigate too, you know…!"

"Kinta…calm down…"

But as Kyuu glances at the concrete block that has sank onto the wooden floor, he saw vinyl bags there and finds a hint that may give them hope in solving the case and know the true cause of Takatobi and Goura's deaths.

**-x-**

Not far from the scene, at a forested area near the investigation site, a Lord is watching the scene and is eyeing on Kyuu, Kazuma and Megumi, and began to make a finger-sign gesture in preparation to kill the three Class Q members after confirming that they have Agito seeds. He is the **Peacock Lord** and his "tail feathers" stood up, looking ready to fire his "feather darts" to kill the three DDS students from a distance when someone came and stood in front of the Lord, surprising him as the stranger appeared to resemble Kyuu Renjou, though he appeared to be 21 years old. He is identified as **Kyuta Renjouki**, and he is wearing a black shirt, black pants and black jacket and shoes.

"So you're one of those monsters Yuko Ichihara told me about…targeting a certain boy who resembles me…guess I'd better get rid of you before I commence searching for her shop…"

As the Peacock Lord is getting ready to attack the stranger, Kyuta, took out what appeared to be a hand-sized tuning fork and taps it against a tree where a humming sound emanated, and he placed the vibrating object in front of his forehead, and an **Oni** symbol appeared. Then his entire body is engulfed in purple flames and after a few seconds the flames died out and Kyuta is encased in an armor-like form that resembles an armored Oni. He is now revealed as **Hibiki** and he took out a pair of baton-sized taiko sticks, getting ready to attack.

"You may not be a Makamou…but I won't let monsters like you kill anyone out of pure enjoyment…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Umi in bigger trouble…Naoto is chasing after her…

The villain organization from **Night Head Genesis** is shown…the **ARK Corporation**…and they appeared to have indirectly played a part in the recent arc, Project G4, and intended to capture Hinata Asahi, but since she's killed…they decided to make do with killing Umi since the ARK Corporation deems her a threat…so how will Umi fight her way out…?

Another revelation shown in connection to the Hitobashiba Valley case…and now Class Q is onto something as Kyuu found another vital clue…

Another version of Kyuu shows up to save the REAL Kyuu…an adult version as opposed to the young adult versions of the other Kyuu's…and he is from the **World of Hibiki**…so expect some brief fighting before we get back to the actual story in progress…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Class Q found another important hint which they pieced together with the other clues they've gathered, and decided to present their evidences and theories to prove their points…and give hints as to who the murderer is among them…

**Hibiki** takes the fight to a musical level as he deals with the Peacock Lord…

And Umi gets into a fix as she tries to reason with a ballistic Naoto Kirihira…and gets injured in the process…


	112. Dam Nation part 8

**Seeds Of Agito**

Class Q are now on the verge of solving this case as thet put together what they gathered and now they are starting to figure out where the killer is hiding all this time…

Umi is now in danger of getting killed unless she fights back…

And Hibiki showcases his "talents" and shows why he is among the other Kyuu's summoned by Yuko Ichihara…

* * *

Not far from the scene, at a forested area near the investigation site, a Lord is watching the scene and is eyeing on Kyuu, Kazuma and Megumi, and began to make a finger-sign gesture in preparation to kill the three Class Q members after confirming that they have Agito seeds. He is the **Peacock Lord** and his "tail feathers" stood up, looking ready to fire his "feather darts" to kill the three DDS students from a distance when someone came and stood in front of the Lord, surprising him as the stranger appeared to resemble Kyuu Renjou, tough he appeared to be 21 years old. He is identified as **Kyuta Renjouki**, and he is wearing a black shirt, black pants and black jacket and shoes.

"So you're one of those monsters Yuko Ichihara told me about…targeting a certain boy who resembles me…guess I'd better get rid of you before I commence searching for her shop…"

As the Peacock Lord is getting ready to attack the stranger, Kyuta took out what appeared to be a hand-sized tuning fork and taps it against a tree where a humming sound emanated, and he placed the vibrating object in front of his forehead, and an Oni symbol appeared. Then his entire body is engulfed in purple flames and after a few seconds the flames died out and Kyuta is encased in an armored form that resembles an armored Oni. He is now revealed as **Hibiki** and he took out a pair of baton-sized taiko sticks, the **Ongenkibou Rekka**, getting ready to attack.

"You may not be a Makamou…but I won't let monsters like you kill anyone out of pure enjoyment…" **Seeds Of Agito**

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**112: Damunēshon part 8  
**_

The Peacock Lord began attacking by firing his feather darts at Hibiki but Hibiki struck them aside with his weapons and landed some blows before the Lord regroups, firing more of his darts and managed to hit him down with more of his darts, and then struck him back with his talons. As Hibiki tries to regroup, the Peacock Lord pinned him down and started to strangle him, in which the Oni tries to break free, but the sheer weight was preventing him to escaping.

"Unnnhhhfff…you're not bad as you look…though you're not a Makamou…you still pack quite a punch…let's see if my "purification" attacks would work on you…and see if you're demonic or not…uunnnhhhff…I guess you don't speak nor understand…"

Thinking fast, Hibiki executed the **Kiboujutsu Onibi**,in which his mask forms a mouth to shoot a powerful purple flames which fires very powerful heat, causing the Lord to back away in pain, but the Oni held him as he executed the **Kibōjutsu Onidume**, which are talon-like claws that formed from his hands and uses it to stab and slash at the Lord. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Hibiki's most useful weapons.

"Well…that worked…at least you gave me a good exercise…seeing that you're not a strong as a Makamou, I guess there's no need to purify you with my **Ongekida Finishers**…"

As the Peacock Lord staggers back, clutching his body and face, the Oni executed another attack, and this time he uses **Kibōjutsu Rekkadan**, which Hibiki charges his Rekka (the taiko sticks) with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch weapon, which shoots a fireball from each one at a target, and the Lord is set ablaze, which slowly finishes him off as a halo appeared on top of his forehead and then exploded.

"Well…that's that…I hope I did my part…"

A voice then spoke and he recognized the voice, which is that of Yuko Ichihara.

"Well done, Hibiki…you really live up to what I expect from you…"

"So you're the Dimensional Witch that **Touki** told me about…though I was told you have something for me…I'm still baffled as to why you replaced me with a decoy and let my fellow Oni think I'm killed…and why did you want me to protect someone in this world that resembles me…? I do hope you could provide an answer as I kept my part of my bargain…"

"Yes…you did…and in return, all you need to do is find my shop…you will find the answer you seek…you should get going now…you can't let others see you…"

After that, Yuko's voice faded and the Oni reverted back to normal and Kyuta Renjouki left the forest and makes his way to the main road to get a ride so he can head for Tokyo to find Yuko Ichihara's shop.

**-x-**

At Hitobashiba Valley, Class Q returned to their rest house after seeing that Detective Mine's approach of the case gave them time to regroup and figure out how to piece together what they have gathered, as they felt that they are getting closer to solving the case with Kyuu getting a new hint via the vinyl bag he found at Takatobi's room.

"Nice move, Kyuu…it seems that the vinyl bag you found would be the key to solving this case…and put that Mine to shame…"

"Thanks, Kinta…"

"Let's wait for Ryu and Kazuma to bring their clues…"

Outside, Ryu and Kazuma are standing in front of the entrance as they are awaiting for the delivery of the fax papers that Ryu requested and they are hoping that this would support Kyuu's theory about what he thinks of the entire scenario vand hoped this would bring light to this mystery.

"Looks like we're getting close to solving this case…"

"Yes…and let's hope that Kyuu's findings would combine with ours after we sort them together…and we can't afford to waste any more time…we're the only ones who can solve this caper…and we might be the next to fall if we don't flush the culprit out…"

A few minutes later, a set of fax papers were faxed to the rest house after Ryu requested to have them faxed here and as they received it, he and Kazuma checked the contents, having found the next hint and shows them to the rest of Class Q, which after a thorough checking, they are finally ready as they have figured out the scenarios that took place yesterday until an hour ago and they began to gather everyone outside Takatobi's room.

"Looks like we're all systems go in solving this case…"

"Kyuu…you know now who is behind this…?"

"Yup…Kinta?"

"I do…and to put a little dramatic effect, we'd better summon everyone here…"

"I wonder what would happen if the culprit, whoever it is…would do a stunt like what happened at Yuge's villa…?"

"I doubt that would happen…"

And so Class Q went out of their rest house and began to summon everyone at a meting place to tell them they have found the answer. However, a pair of silhouette eyes is seen lurking, eyeing both Ryu, and Kyuu.

**-x-**

As everyone was gathered outside Takatobi's room, Detective Mine is rather annoyed as he thinks that Class Q is playing around but then Kyuu pointed out that they figured everything and told him that Goura and Takatobi's deaths are indeed caused by murders, and when Mine asked how they are sure, Kyuu pointed out how they solved it and mentions the three important factors that led to solving this trick:

1) Unnatural actions that a certain person exhibited;

2) The order of the fax papers that arrived;

3) And the vinyl bags found underneath the concrete block inside Takatobi's room.

"Okay…your three pointless theories are getting on my nerves…we're practically wasting time here…"

"If you're in no mood, then please step out…we didn't come here to play games here…we DDS students are taking things seriously here and we don't have room for arrogance…"

"What did you say…?"

"You say we are amateurs…so that's makes you one since you wouldn't give us a chance…"

"Ooohhh…fine."

Mine was taken aback by what Kyuu said, but decided to give him and Class Q a chance to show what they have gathered so far. When Mine asked for explanation about the three hints, Kyuu told him that the first clue was based on last night, in which it took place several minutes before Goura's death.

"What about last night?"

"Well, you see…"

A flashback scene shows that before Kyuu and Kinta peeked at Megumi, Yuri left the pool area and did not came back, leaving Megumi alone. Then a screaming took place where it is shown that the two boys are peeking at Megumi, and Kyuu "whacking off". After that the two boys' faces got bruised after being caught.

"That's your first hint?"

"Yes…and well…Megu and I make up after…"

"Hentai…"

Kyuu then stated that Yuri laughed at the two boys minutes after they all got dressed, while Natsumi thought there was a fight and did not laugh like Yuri did. Megumi then points out that no one knew of the peeking incident until 22:45 last night until someone overheard their conversation about this. Yuri was starting to go silent as Class Q's explanation continues.

Yuri then started to get a bit nervous though she managed to hide it.

Meanwhile, the silhouette eyes lurking on and is eyeing Kyuu, seeing him as both a tool and a threat. Still the "eyes" remained there and is curious at what Kyuu can do, believing that the case can't be solved, though things can happen anytime.

"_So…if I'm not mistaken…he may be related to the late Satoru Renjou…and he has the power of an Agito…just you wait…when the time comes…you will serve us and the Overlord of Darkness…_"

**-x-**

At a park near Tokyo's main road, Umi stopped by to get a breather as she tries to regroup and figure out why Naoto wanted to kill her and wondered if he is part of the Akatsuki Ferry passengers and/or whether he has Agito powers or not, but then Naoto arrived and rammed her motorcycle, which causes her to be thrown off and hit the ground, which he got off and began applying his psychokinetic assaults.

"Die, you witch! You are the reason why our work is ruined! You are working with the Unknown!"

"UUNNNFFF! I told you I'm not an Unknown! I'm human! I have superhuman abilities just like you! Please stop this and let's talk peacefully and rationally about this!"

"You won't fool me!"

Naoto continues to pummel her using his psychokinetic powers and slammed her repeatedly onto the ground, but despite being throttled around, Umi still has her presence of mind and tries to talk to Naoto to stopping his attacks and asked him why he is assaulting her, but Naoto insisted that she is in league with the Lords, which she denies the accusation, and this made him agitated as he uses his psychokinesis to slam her on the ground hard.

"You cannot hide the guilt on your face…but…if you repent what you've done…I'll consider sparing you…come on…beg for mercy and admit your crimes!"

"Uuuhhhnn…why…would I…confess…when I truly am…innocent…?"

Seeing that she is not begging for mercy, Naoto demanded that Umi change into Gills, but she refused and continues to proclaim her innocence, and he further uses his powers to slam her further to the ground, busting her head open and blood spilled out of her forehead, even though she kept on telling Naoto that Hinata died at the hands of the Plant Lord.

"You really want to die…do you…? Then die! Die! Die! Die!"

As Naoto continued with his assault using his psychokinesis, he is surprised that Umi kept on standing up and told him that she is innocent, but he then uses his powers to slam her against a lamp post and then against a parked car, yet she persevered and told him to calm down and talk things over.

"Why won't you stay down?"

"Because I have…done…nothing…wrong…and…I won't…use my…Agito powers…on a…fellow human…"

"You…fucking bitch!"

Further irritated, Naoto uses his psychokinetic powers to land "punches" on her body, and this time blood spilled from her mouth as she is beaten up by psychic assaults coming from Naoto. Umi is slowly getting weakened by every minute yet she refuses to assume her Agito form knowing that her attacker is misunderstood, but she is unaware that someone is manipulating him into attacking her.

"_What will it take to make him realize…that he is…making a grave…error…?_"

**-x-**

At the Shidou residence, Hikaru took a few bites of a sandwich while frantically putting her motorcycle helmet on as she is about to board her Ducati motorcycle while her three elder brothers urged her to finish her sandwich before running off.

Masaru: "Hey! You can't put your helmet while your sandwich is on your mouth!"

Satoru: "Umi can take care of herself…please calm down…"

Kakeru: "The way she's acting…oh no! Hikaru's a lesbian! She has a secret relationship with Umi…"

KA-BLAG! KA-BLAG! KA-BLAG!

Hikaru blushed but is pissed at hearing Kakeru's joke and pummeled him with her motorcycle helmet until Satoru calmed her down.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU MORON?"

"Wah…I'm just kidding…"

"I prefer boys…but Umi can't handle the Unknown by herself…and we're trying to find more survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry…they might know something about the "Unknown" killings, and we're working on it…got to go!"

And so Hikaru left the house while cruising on her motorcycle but then her eyes widened as she sensed an aura…which shows off a superhuman tracing even though it is not Agito-related.

"_I sense something…could it be…? Better follow that aura…maybe Umi might know something…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Umi is getting beaten up as an angry Naoto is pounding her like a crazed person…will she ever stood up and defend herself…?

Class Q are now commencing on solving the case…with the first hint revealed and one of the witnesses is starting to act…uptight.

Kyuta Renjouki, from the **World of Hibiki**, gave off an impressive display of action and now that his "work" is done, he is on his way to see Yuko Ichihara…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class Q's showdown with Detective Mine continues as more revelations surrounding the victims' deaths pile up and one of the spectators is slowly being "fished" out in the open, but expect a match of wits to occur here…

And Umi is slowly being mauled to death at the hands of Naoto Kirihira, and death is slowly approaching her as she refuses to use her Agito powers on him…


	113. Dam Nation part 9

**Seeds Of Agito**

Class Q are now just moments away from solving this complicated case and that they are about to discover something shocking as to who is behind the two murders…

Umi is now hanging in the balance as Naoto Kirihara continues to batter the ex-Magic Knight and her troubles worsen as she is about to be injured further as she tries to reach him through voice…

* * *

As Umi stopped by to get a breather as she tries to regroup and figure out why Naoto wanted to kill her and wondered if he is part of the Akatsuki Ferry passengers and whether he has Agito powers or not, but then Naoto arrived and rammed her motorcycle, which causes her to be thrown off and hit the floor, which he got off and began applying his psychokinetic assaults.

"Die, you witch! You are the reason why our work is ruined! You are working with the Unknown!"

"UUNNNFFF! I told you I'm not an Unknown! I'm human! I have superhuman abilities just like you! Please stop this and let's talk peacefully and rationally about this!"

"You won't fool me!"

Naoto continues to pummel her using his psychokinetic powers and slammed her repeatedly onto the ground, but despite being throttled around, Umi still has her presence of mind and tries to talk to Naoto to stopping his attacks and asked him why he is assaulting her, but Naoto insisted that she is in league with the Lords, which she denies the accusation, and this made him agitated as he uses his psychokinesis to slam her on the ground hard.

"You cannot hide the guilt on your face…but…if you repent what you've done…I'll consider sparing you…come on…beg for mercy and admit your crimes!"

"Uuuhhhnn…why…would I…confess…when I truly am…innocent…?"

Seeing that she is not begging for mercy, Naoto demanded that Umi change into Gills, but she refused and continues to proclaim her innocence, and he further uses his powers to slam her further to the ground, busting her head open and blood spilled out of her forehead, even though she kept on telling Naoto that Hinata died at the hands of the Plant Lord.

"You really want to die…do you..then die! Die! Die! Die!"

As Naoto continued with his assault using his psychokinesis, he is surprised that Umi kept on standing up and told him that she is innocent, but he then uses his powers to slam her against a lamp post and then against a parked car, yet she persevered and told him to calm down and talk things over.

"Why won't you stay down?"

"Because I have…done…nothing…wrong…and…I won't…use my…Agito powers…on a…fellow human…"

"You…fucking bitch!"

Further irritated, Naoto uses his psychokinetic powers to land "punches" on her body, and this time blood spilled from her mouth as she is beaten up by psychic assaults coming from Naoto. Umi is slowly getting weakened by every minute yet she refuses to assume her Agito form knowing that her attacker is misunderstood, but she is unaware that someone is manipulating him into attacking her.

"_What will it take to make him realize…that he is…making a grave…error…?_" **  
**

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**113: Damunēshon part 9  
**_

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Fuu is summoned to the G3 Trailer by Icchan as Tomoyo arrived to give them a report, as she told them she received a text message from a concerned citizen about a blue-haired girl being assaulted by a man, and said that Umi is being "throttled" around though no one is holding her, even there is no Unknown sighted.

"I got eyewitness reports about someone with what the witness claims as a person with paranormal ability…and he is using his eyes, I think, in throwing a blue-haired girl around…I'm not sure who but she is wearing a uniform that is similar to Tokyo High and…"

Fuu recognized the description as Umi and wondered if there is some sort of paranormal activity, since Fuu is familiar with superhuman abilities, and urged her friends to start the G3 Trailer and have the G3-X suit ready.

"Blue-haired girl…? Umi! She's the only girl with blue hair and is wearing a Tokyo High uniform! Where was she spotted?"

"At the Tokyo Park…about 30 minutes from here…"

"We'd better go! Icchan…start the G3 Trailer and suit me up!"

Though baffled, they did so and the G3 Trailer moved and heads for the place of incident while Tomoyo watches them leave, wondering what's making Fuu uptight.

"_Paranormal activity…that's something I can't put a finger on since these kind of cases are rare…be careful, Fuu…you don't know what danger you're about to get embroiled into…_"

**-x-**

At the Hitobashiba Valley, Ryu and Kazuma were the next to step forward and revealed to the rest the second hint that they gathered in this case, which are the fax papers that Goura received last night several minutes before his eventual death, which aroused Mine's curiosity and listened intently at this.

"So these fax papers that Goura received before his death was the next hint to your theory that it was murdered…? Very well…but how can you still prove that Goura is murdered if not committed suicide…? He was found outside the rest house when Miss Natsumi herself…"

"He was dragged outside when all of us are asleep…"

"Allow us first how the murder was carried out…"

After a brief statement to answer Mine's initial questions, Ryu then told everyone that the estimated time that Goura received the fax papers was about 10:30 last night, and Megumi pointed out that the killer is probably inside, sneaking its way in during that time when Class Q was at the hot springs getting out.

"It was at this time we got dressed when the culprit sneaked its way inside Goura's room, and because Goura appeared to know the culprit, there was no sign of struggle or cause a noise that aroused our suspicion that something is happening inside his room, thus the culprit is able to make use of the murder attempt."

"Honestly…how can you say it was murder when there is no noise heard…you must be seeing and hearing things…!"

At hearing Yuri's comments, Megumi pointed out that since then Yuri did not comeback, and that Class Q is passing by Goura's room, she tries to rebut those theories as Kyuu pointed out that when he passed by in front of Goura's room, the culprit went by the side of the door and turned off the lights so that Class Q would be unaware, as the culprit already mortally wounded Goura, though the culprit is unaware that Goura used his remaining strength to make coded messages and then scattered the papers before being killed off.

"That's how the fax paper clues come in to play…and the culprit is unaware of what Goura did before his eventual death…and that gave us the second hint that led us to believe that he was murdered…and that would help us prove this theory…"

Again Yuri tries to distract Class Q with her rebuttals but it did not deter them as the investigation continues. The "eyes" kept on glancing at Kyuu, seeing him as a logical choice to have him eliminated should he became a threat and if his Agito powers not awakened.

"_Hmm…that Kyuu Renjou is very determined…and indeed a threat to our future operations…but how much of a threat could he become should he become an Agito like the other two…? I'd better keep an eye out for this boy…it may bring harm to our "heir"…_"

**-x-**

Ryu then gives the fax papers to Mine and there the detective checks on it and then the sides where Ryu points out the messages hidden and as he read them, he sees the message written as "Kashiya", and is subordinate points out that "Kashiya" is the name of an office called "Kashiya Design Offices", but then Kazuma begged to differ.

"Kashiya…?"

"Sir…that's the name of a private firm…it is the "Kashiya Office Designs…""

"Sorry, sirs…but you should first reverse the order then read them…"

When told that that he should re-arrange the papers in reverse order, Mine did so and read them again, and to his surprise, the message is written as "Yuri Hitsuki", and everyone glances at Yuri, and Yuri herself tries to defend herself by making alibis though this only made Class Q more determined to flush out the culprit.

"Yuri Hitsuki…?"

"What's going on here?"

"Hey…maybe you read it wrong…how can I be the one…? You're making this up…!"

"Then why don't we move outside so we can show you the final hint f our theory…and to show you who really is the culprit in this case…and to show you the one responsible is hiding among us…that would fully put light to what really occurred here at Hitobashiba Valley…"

Kyuu then invited everyone to head for Takatobi's rest house as the final clue is there and about to be shown. Detective Mine and the other witnesses followed and they all went outside to see where this final clue is and hoped that this would make everything clear and put a closure to this case.

**-x-**

At Tokyo, Naoto continues to pound Umi using his psychokinesis and he became more and more irritated as she is not staying down as she kept on telling him she is innocent, but then he stopped his attacks for a moment as the Class M member glances at her hands up to her forearms, seeing that she is beginning to suffer from the effects of cellular deterioration, shocking her.

"_Huh? My hands…my forearms…it's just like what occurred at the research facility…am I suffering from cellular deterioration…? What is happening to me…? Is this a side effect of having Agito powers? What is happening to me…? Why is my body reacting in such a negative way…? I've got to put a stop to this senseless battle…!_"

"_What's this…? Why his her forearms getting wrinkled…? Am I going to far…? Did I really make the wrong move? Maybe she isn't really the one I'm after…what if she's telling the truth…?_"

"_Ignore it…you have your orders…kill her! She is a threat to you and our cause! Show no mercy! Kill her! I order you! You will do as I say and this cannot be denied! She is an enemy that must be destroyed! Kill! Do not stop until she is dead! For the plan to succeed you must slay her!_"

As Naoto saw this, he hesitated, wondering if he has been going to far, but then a voice spoke to his head and told Naoto to continue attacking Umi, and though he questions the voice, Naoto's mind surrendered as he resume attacking her, and once more uses his psychokinesis to slam her to the ground…HARD. As Umi screams out, Naoto continues to pound her several times until he held her in place.

"Now then…I ask you one more time…admit your crimes and I'll consider sparing you…"

"And…h-how can I…c-confess…w-when I did…not commit…anything…w-wrong…uuhhhnnn…"

When he gave Umi one last chance to admit her "crimes", she refused as she told him she really is innocent, and there Naoto did the unthinkable. He uses his psychokinetic abilities to snap the bones on her arms, which Umi screams out in pain. Not satisfied, he did the same to her legs and demanded that she begs for mercy which she refuses and he resumed throttling her around and on the ground.

"Bitch! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

Driven by lust, Naoto uses his psychokinetic powers to shatter the bones in her ribcage and then continues to pound her and finally uses his power to shatter her spinal cord, and again Umi screams out in pain as she became paralyzed to the waist down, and kept on hurling her around.

"!"

**-x-**

While on the road, Hikaru could sense Umi's screaming in pain and became very concerned as she speeds up the power of her motorcycle and heads to where she could sense Umi, even beating the red light from a traffic intersection as she sensed that Umi is in danger, but she became more worried as she just sensed the presence of an Unknown nearby.

"_I felt I heard Umi screamed out loud…this is bad…I have a very bad feeling about this…hang on, Umi…I'm on my way…hold on…I'm on my way to help you…just don't die out on me…!_"

**-x-**

At the G3 Trailer, Fuu is being put on with the G3-X suit but then the computers alarm system blared as it picks up the presence of an Unknown and upon checking it, Minoru told the that the Unknown is heading for the area where Umi is, and this made Fuu more worried and is ready to put on her helmet while Icchan prepares to unveil Fuu's personal motorcycle based on the G3 Trailer's designs.

"Behold, folks…my newest model that will help Fuu in going out to hunt down the Unknown…and it's quite faster than the G3 Trailer itself…the G-Chaser…which is short for "Guard Chaser"…"

"Whatever…! Just get it ready so I can get out of here and…"

"Don't rush me…just give me 10 more minutes to tighten up the screws…"

Fuu was starting to lose patience as she sensed that Umi is in trouble and wanted to get out and reach for her, however, Icchan urged her to be a little patient as he is working on a few parts and will be ready in 10 minutes, which Fuu is hesitant, but had no choice but to wait.

**-x-**

Nearby, the ARK Corporation laboratory employee who is monitoring the scene between Naoto and Umi glanced at his side and then hid behind an alley as he saw a group of Lords making their way towards the scene and mentally urged Naoto to finish off Umi though Naoto ignores it as he continues to beat up Umi.

"_Darn…he's still ignorant to my commands…but I guess…this is better as long as that girl is taken care of…if Naoto is successful, then it should be okay…but in the event that he himself gets killed…well…tough luck for him…I guess we'll consider him an "expendable"…_"

As Naoto continues his assault on Umi, a Lord is approaching the two persons and is ready to do a sneak attack on them, performing a finger-sign gesture to prepare his "sacred act" to commit murder.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, another person, whose age is the same as Naoto, is heading towards where Naoto and Umi are and he appeared to posses a superhuman ability and is frantically reaching Naoto through mental contact, trying to undo the one controlling Naoto's mind.

"_Naoto…hear my voice…you're being used…someone is using you…you're trying to murder an innocent girl…! You've got to wake up and come back to your senses! You're just being manipulated into doing their work…you've got to fight it! We are all in danger here…!_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Umi is slowly coming closer to death now Naoto Kirihira is driven by lust to beat her as he is being manipulated by someone. Hikaru and Fuu are heading to Umi's distress but new problem arises as they both felt that an Unknown is heading nearby.

Class Q is just one clue away from revealing the culprit and the motive of the murders.

And another character shows up in the end of this chapter…and this character appeared to be connected to Naoto Kirihira…more on that as the next chapters come in play…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The culprit of the murders in Hitobashiba Valley is on the verge of being exposed as Class Q finally unveiled the final clue to Takatobi's murder and the suspect is finally named.

Umi is now on the brink of death as Naoto is ready to deliver the fatal blow but then a Lord shows up to add more trouble to the already injured DDS student.

And G3-X gets to try out the new motorcycle designed by Team G3, but then encounters another Lord while Hikaru is nearing the scene as she is determined to save Umi.


	114. Dam Nation part 10

**Seeds Of Agito**

Class Q is now on the move as they finally convinced their detractors that their theories are wrong, and that Takatobi and Goura's deaths are due to murder all along, and Class Q now has forced the culprit, who is hiding among the witnesses, to surface and face the truth.

Meanwhile, Umi is just moments away from death and makes a final plea to make Naoto stop, until an unexpected situation shows up…

* * *

While Class Q is embroiled in their investigation at Hitobashiba Valley, Class M is busy with their own problems and they are about to enter a prelude of a dire situation.

The scene shifts to Tokyo, where Naoto Kirihara continues to pound Umi using his psychokinesis and he became more and more irritated as she is not staying down as she kept on telling him she is innocent, but then he stopped his attacks for a moment as the Class M member glances at her hands up to her forearms, seeing that she is beginning to suffer from the effects of cellular deterioration, shocking her.

"_What…? My hands and arms…they're happening again…!_"

As Naoto saw this, he hesitated, wondering if he has been going too far, but then a voice spoke to his head and told Naoto to continue attacking Umi, and though he questions the voice, Naoto's mind surrendered as he resume attacking her, and once more uses his psychokinesis to slam her to the ground, HARD. As Umi screams out, Naoto continues to pound her several times until he held her in place.

At this time, the "voice" spoke to Naoto's mind and urged him to continue the assault.

"_Yes…that's right…kill her…she is a threat…eliminate her now or else our plans will be ruined just like what happened to Hinata Asahi…_"

When Naoto gave Umi one last chance to admit her "crimes", she refused as she told him she really is innocent, and there Naoto did the unthinkable. He uses his psychokinetic abilities to snap the bones on her arms, which Umi screams out in pain. Not satisfied, he did the same to her legs and demanded that she begs for mercy which she refuses and he resumed throttling her around and on the ground.

"Now…I askd you one more time…admit!"

Driven by lust, Naoto uses his psychokinetic powers to shatter the bones in her ribcage and then continued to pound her and finally uses his power to shatter her spinal cord, and again Umi screams out in pain as she became paralyzed to the waist down, and kept on hurling her around.

* * *

While on the road, Hikaru could sense Umi's screaming in pain and became very concerned as she speeds up the power of her motorcycle and heads to where she could sense Umi, even beating the red light from a traffic intersection as she sensed that Umi is in danger, but she became more worried as she just sensed the presence of an Unknown nearby.

* * *

At the G3 Trailer, Fuu is being put on with the G3-X suit but then the computers alarm system blared as it picks up the presence of an Unknown and upon checking it, Minoru told the that the Unknown is heading for the area where Umi is, and this made Fuu more worried and is ready to put on her helmet while Icchan prepares to unveil Fuu's personal motorcycle based on the G3 Trailer's designs.

However, he urged Fuu to be a little patient as he is working on a few parts and will be ready in 10 minutes, which Fuu is hesitant, but had no choice but to wait.

* * *

Nearby, the Ark Corporation laboratory employee who is monitoring the scene between Naoto and Umi glanced at his side and then hid behind an alley as he saw a group of Lords making their way towards the scene and mentally urged Naoto to finish off Umi though Naoto ignores it as he continues to beat up Umi.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**114: Damunēshon part 10  
**_

As Naoto continues his assault on Umi, a Lord is approaching the two persons and is ready to do a sneak attack on them, performing a finger-sign gesture to prepare his "sacred act" to commit murder.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, another person, whose age is the same as Naoto, is heading towards where Naoto and Umi are and he appeared to posses a superhuman ability and is frantically reaching Naoto through mental contact, trying to undo the one controlling Naoto's mind.

"_Naoto…hear my voice…you're being used…someone is using you…you're trying to murder an innocent girl…! You've got to wake up and come back to your senses! You're just being manipulated into doing their work…you've got to fight it! We are all in danger here…!_"

As the person (shown only in first person view) is heading for the scene, still far away, the scene shifts to Tokyo Park as Umi lay on the ground, she is critically wounded as her woes piled up and she could no longer move due to her broken arms and legs, as well as her spine is shattered, and she realized that she has been paralyzed, and thus she could no longer defend herself as Naoto stepped closer to her, though he is surprised that her spirit hasn't been broken and told him she is innocent and that she is not in league with the Lords.

"Are…you…happy…now…?"

"You still defy me? Aren't you suffering enough? Just admit your crimes and I'll spare you the further punishment and will let you live…that way you won't have to suffer more from me…"

"Again…I tell you…this…how can I…admit…when I really…am…innocent…"

"You really are stubborn…what if I kill you here and now…?"

"W-will…that…bring…peace..to…Hinata Asahi's…soul…?"

"You piece of…just die, you murdering whore! I care not about the consequences as long as I bring you to justice the easy way! Let eternal punishment be cast upon you! I will deliver judgment onto you for the murder of the girl you killed!"

Enraged at the "lies" Umi gave, Naoto further assaulted the already battered Umi with his psychokinetic powers and had her levitated high and then slammed her repeatedly on the ground, but to his surprise, she still persisted in reaching him through talking, and this time she is shouting at him to open his eyes to see the mistake he has done. He angrily repeated the assault and again she persisted, and Naoto is starting to lose his patience.

"EVEN IF YOU KILLED ME…IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING! IT WAS AN UNKNOWN WHO KILLED HER! I'M A HUMAN…NOT AN UNKNOWN! YOU ARE MISTAKEN! YOU'RE USING YOUR POWERS ON THE WRONG CULPRIT! WHY NOT ASK THE WITNESSES AT HINATA ASAHI'S NEIGHBORS TO GET THE TRUTH? THAT WAY IT WILL PUT YOU AT EASE…"

"Enough lies! Your judgment will come forth and you shall be banished at the lower end of the afterlife! You will suffer eternal regret for killing her! I will be the angel that will expose you as the demon that you are! You will be despised by the people for being a demon pretending to be human!"

"You…really…are…crazy…"

"You will pay for those words, you demon…"

However, Umi got a respite as the Lizard Lord appeared out of nowhere and narrowly missed his target as Naoto spotted his attacker and evaded his assailant's reach, and there the two are having a stare down and Umi is shocked to see a Lord arriving and sensed that there are more within her vicinity, realizing that she is in no shape to fight back.

"_J-just…great…I…should have…assumed…my Agito form…but I…did try…to persuade…him…g-guess I…made…the w-wrong…c-choice…H-Hikaru…F-Fuu…I'm sorry…I-I guess…I-I won't…be around..t-to be w-with…you…any longer…s-solve the Akatsuki F-Ferry Incident…w-without…m-me…_"

**-x-**

Nearby, after 10 minutes of delay, G3-X emerged from the G3 Trailer and is riding on her new motorcycle, dubbed the "G-Chaser", which it has capabilities to store the G3-X's weapons, and she is on her way to where Naoto and Umi are fighting, however, after some five minutes of cruising, something occurred and this caused quite a problem for her as the Rhino Lord appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a few civilians and threw them at G3-X, which she caught them but then the Lord pushes a chemical tanker at them and G3-X had to stop the tanker from crashing or else its contents would spill and harm the civilians..

'Great…now something is delaying me from rescuing Umi…everyone…run…I'll hold this tanker off! Now!"

"T-thanks…!"

"Seek cover! That tanker might blow!"

"KKKYYYYAAHH!"

With G3-X distracted, The Rhino Lord proceeded to head out towards the area where Naoto and Umi are, intending to finish them off once he gets there, sensing Umi's Agito seed.

**-x-**

Back at Hitobashiba valley, Class Q led everyone at the "sealed room" which is the rest house where Takatobi was found dead, and there Kyuu slowly revealed the final hint and clue to their theory which tricked everyone into thinking that Takatobi committed suicide, where the culprit used a few methods to cover up the murder, which he mentions them in the following order:

- Putting a cardboard box with a vinyl bag in front of the door, then the culprit left outside, pulling the box with a string attached and the box is right in front of the door on the inside of the room;

- The culprit then fills the box with water using a water hose through the open fan vent until the water filled the box. Because of the vinyl bag is there, the box is protected and did not get soft and weak, which would prevented the water from leaking.

- The culprit repeated the first method, only this time filling the box with concrete mix, pouring them into the box ad waited for the box's contents to get solidified and within several minutes it gradually became an improvised concrete block.

"N-No way…"

"Can this really be possible?"

"Why would someone go into so much trouble doing this?"

"And how can Takatobi not sense this? And how can he get burned alive while the concrete's being made?"

Upon hearing their queries, Kyuu told everyone that this method is made and after making sure that Takatobi is asleep and once the concrete block is solidified, the victim has no chance of escaping and there the culprit sets the victim on fire using gasoline and a match, and because Takatobi is trapped, he is doomed to death by burning, thus giving the alibi of a curse by Hitobashiba.

"That…is how Takatobi is murdered…and Kyuu here solved it…"

"And all that's left now is the culprit…right there standing amongst you…"

The Class Q leader then glances at Yuri, and Class Q did the same, causing the others to glance at her, starting to get suspicious at her. Ever since the theory reenacted by Class Q that Goura is murdered, she began to act erratic and made up alibis and retorts to disrupt and rebut Class Q's claims, but didn't succeeded which led them to the reenactment on how Takatobi is killed.

Then came the fax paper theory which before Goura died, he made a coded, hidden message which would ultimately expose the killer, which the culprit failed to notice, as the culprit drags the victim out of the room and placed him outside the rest house and did not bother to rid of possible evidences, such as the scattered fax papers.

Moreover, with the coded message on the fax papers "decoded", Yuri is named the culprit and now she is starting to feel the pressure and tries to retort her way out of this but Class Q isn't biting, and even Detective Mine is starting to take Class Q's words for it.

"Ms. Hitsuki…you're acting strange since these students from Dan Detective School began decoding the murders…and you've been trying to intentionally disrupting them…especially when your name surfaced in one of the hints that these teen detective students have been decoded…"

"No…there's been a mistake! It can't be me! I'm innocent…! You must've mistaken me for someone else…!"

"Sorry, Yuri…but we figured everything out…"

"It'd be better if you just admit it and tell us why you did this…"

"No…no…this is all a lie…"

Yuri then tries to use more alibis and retorts to defend herself from the accusations but Class Q presses her in, though she defiantly denies the claims, she eventually gives in and admitted to killing both Takatobi and Goura.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Now Umi's is about to die…

Fuu encountered some delays…

Class Q finally flushes out the culprit…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A battle between a Lord and Naoto Kirihira…

Class Q finally solves this case…

But another Lord shows up…

What will happen to Umi…?


	115. Dam Nation part 11

**Seeds Of Agito**

Class Q is taking a backseat as Class M is having problems with several run-ins…while the other protagonist from Night Head Genesis shows up to stop Naoto…but can he do it…?

* * *

Enraged at the "lies" Umi gave, Naoto further assaulted the already battered Umi with his psychokinetic powers and had her levitated high and then slammed her repeatedly on the ground, but to his surprise, she still persisted in reaching him through talking, and this time she is shouting at him to open his eyes to see the mistake he has done. He angrily repeated the assault and again she persisted, and Naoto is starting to lose his patience.

"EVEN IF YOU KILLED ME…IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING! IT WAS AN UNKNOWN WHO LIKKED HER! I'M A HUMAN…NOT AN UNKNOWN! YOU ARE MISTAKEN! YOU'RE USING YOUR POWERS ON THE WRONG CULPRIT! WHY NOT ASK THE WITNESSES AT HINTA ASAHI'S NEIGHBORS TO GET THE TRUTH? THAT WAY IT WILL PUT YOU AT EASE…"

"Enough lies! Your judgment will come forth and you shall be banished at the lower end of the afterlife! You will suffer eternal regret for killing her! I will be the angel that will expose you as the demon that you are! You will be despised by the people for being a demon pretending to be human!"

"You…really…are…crazy…"

"You will pay for those words, you demon…"

However, Umi got a respite as the Lizard Lord appeared out of nowhere and narrowly missed his target as Naoto spotted his attacker and evaded his assailant's reach, and there the two are having a stare down and Umi is shocked to see a Lord arriving and sensed that there are more within her vicinity, realizing that she is in no shape to fight back.

"_J-just…great…I…should have…assumed…my Agito form…but I…did try…to persuade…him…g-guess I…made…the w-wrong…c-choice…H-Hikaru…F-Fuu…I'm sorry…i-I guess…i-I won't…be around..t-to be w-with…you…any longer…s-solve the Akatsuki F-Ferry Incident…w-without…m-me…_"

**-x-**

Nearby, after 10 minutes of delay, G3-X emerged from the G3 Trailer and is riding on her new motorcycle, dubbed the "G-Chaser", which it has capabilities to store the G3-X's weapons, and she is on her way to where Naoto and Umi are fighting, however, after some five minutes of cruising, something occurred and this caused quite a problem for her as the Rhino Lord appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a few civilians and threw them at G3-X, which she caught them but then the Lord pushes a chemical tanker at them and G3-X had to stop the tanker from crashing or else its contents would spill and harm the civilians..

'Great…now something is delaying me from rescuing Umi…everyone…run…I'll hold this tanker off! Now!"

"T-thanks…!"

"Seek cover! That tanker might blow!"

"KKKYYYYAAHH!"

With G3-X distracted, The Rhino Lord proceeded to head out towards the area where Naoto and Umi are, intending to finish them off once he gets there, sensing Umi's Agito seed.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**115: Damunēshon part 11  
**_

At the other scene of the battle, Naoto sees his attacker and narrowly evaded him as he uses his psychokinesis power to push the Lizard Lord back, but the Lord tries to reach him but Naoto kept on using his powers to repeatedly push his assailant back, keeping him on a safe distance.

"Monster! Stay back or else I'll kill you just like that blue-haired bitch! Keep back, I say…or else you'll feel my wrath! Monsters like you don't deserve to live here in OUR world…and thus you must be purged! You don't deserve to live among us humans for all you do is murder!"

The Lord persists on trying to reach his target but is repeatedly being pushed back by Naoto's powers. The Lord kept on trying to go forward but Naoto's psychokinetic powers appeared to have kept the monster away and Naoto is doing a good job in defending himself.

"Rrrr…"

As the Lord is planning to make another try, he sees the already-injured Umi and settles for her as he sensed her Agito powers, and slowly approaches her as Umi gritted her teeth as she knew that she has no chance of fighting back due to her broken arms and legs, as well as her broken spine. She has become an easy target for the Lord as he grabbed her by her neck and started to strangle her, and she couldn't defend herself and knew death is about to claim her.

"_Blast…if only there is…a way…to get…help…l-looks…like…this is…the…end of…m-me…_"

"Eh? That monster is going for that bitch? Fine…I'll rid you two at the same time…!"

"_Yes…kill them…and kill that girl…she is a threat to us all…_"

Although surprised, Naoto remained under Mikumo's mind control and he is compelled to do his bidding and assaults both Umi and the Lord as uses the opportunity to kill them both by using his psychokinetic power to grab a car door and crumpled it until it took form of a metallic, harpoon-like spear and had it flew towards the Lizard Lord, stabbing him from the back, but it went through and stabbed Umi as well, further mortally wounding her.

"UUUURRRRRKKKHHHH!"

Blood spill on the floor as the spear punctured her stomach but she still survives the assault but she remained under the Lizard Lord's grip, and she is just a few more moments away from death. However, despite the injury he received, the Lizard Lord continues to strangle Umi, and she is halfway towards death as she is running out of oxygen and her vision is starting to blur.

"_T-Teruo…I'll…be…joining you…soon…I h-hope y-you…welcome m-me…_"

**-x-**

Nearby, the Rhino Lord is walking towards the source of the Agito aura and slowly sensed that the aura is slowly dissipating and after a few more moments he found the Lizard Lord finishing the job, but then he sensed that Naoto has supernatural powers and decided to target him first and charged towards him, but Naoto happened to see this and uses his psychokinetic powers to hold him back.

"Another one? Fine…come at me and I'll kill you with my powers! Huh? This one's stronger than the other! What kind of monster are you? Why can't my powers hold you in place?"

Seeing how strong the Rhino Lord is, and needing to get a better room to make another counter, Naoto got an idea and halted his powers and stepped out of the way and the Rhino Lord ended up ramming the injured Lizard Lord with his horn, and the collision caused an explosion as the Lizard Lord exploded sue to being accidentally killed, but the impact was so severe that the explosion caught Umi and she was thrown a few meters away, and this sends her near death as she suffered from 2nd to 3rd degree burns on her body, half of her clothes incinerated.

**-x-**

Nearby, Hikaru could hear the explosion and feared that Umi may have been hurt as she sensed Umi's "Agito aura" slowly fading away (due to her weakened state and injuries, as well as she is losing consciousness). She sped up her Ducati Motorcycle and head for the site of the battle.

"_Blast…! Hang on, Umi…! I'm almost there…!_"

**-x-**

As the Rhino Lord set his sights on Naoto, he is ready to charge at him, but then both heard a motorcycle humming and Hikaru arrives, seeing the two staring off, and saw Umi sprawled on the ground quite far from the two and this made her fully concerned and ran towards the Rhino Lord, changing into Agito, which surprises Naoto at discovering this fact.

"_What…? Another one? Wait…that's the one who entered the burning house of Hinata Asahi! If I could beat her…then the threat to our cause will be eliminated! Yes…I must do that…_"

Agito then grapples onto the Rhino Lord and pushes him away from Naoto as she told him to run, and as the two are grappling, Naoto watches as Agito landed a few punches and uses the Ground Punch to knock down the Lord and there she went for Umi, checking on her and there she carries her in her arms, and he watches them leave just as a gas truck arrives.

"_A truck…at least I can ask the driver to get Umi to a nearby hospital…she's already in a bad shape…that Unknown really beat the hell out of her…hope she doesn't suffer too much major injuries that would end her future career…she nearly got paraplegic since we start out as DDS students…I hope this situation won't repeat itself…_"

The driver stepped on the brakes as Agito stood in front of the gas truck with Umi on her arms, and when the truck stopped, Agito went to the driver, asking for an emergency request. After Agito asks the driver to take Umi to a nearby hospital, he is willing to do that, but then Mikumo mentally compelled Naoto uses his psychokinetic powers to cause the truck to explode, which Naoto did, as the explosion killed the driver, but Agito shields Umi with her body though it partially succeeded in protecting her as the explosion caught the two Class M members, and the flames covered them.

**-x-**

As the smoke cleared, Agito got up, rattled, but became concerned as Umi is nowhere to be found and started to search for her frantically, fearing that something may have happened to her and hope she survives the explosion. She saw Naoto standing there glaring menacingly at her and she started to suspect something from him.

"Why aren't you running…?"

"…"

"What's with that look?"

"…"

"You…did this…did you…?"

"Now you die, you demon!"

"What?"

By then the Rhino Lord, who appeared to have recovered, charged towards Agito, dragging her away from the scene while Naoto searched for Umi, intending to kill her for sure, but as the action is going on, a flashback scene shows that the explosion from the gas truck sent Agito staggering back while the impact sent Umi being thrown off the bridge and onto the lower road, and is just a major blow away before her life ends. However, the sound of the truck exploding alerted the passing Ascot, and decided to head there to investigate.

"_That sound…I wonder if someone is in danger…I'd better investigate…_"

**-x-**

As Naoya went towards the edge of the bridge, he saw a near-dying Umi sprawled down and is about to use his psychokinetic powers when he is confronted by someone, who turned out to be **Naoya Kirihira**, his elder brother.

Naoto…stop this at once!

"Naoya? What are you doing here?"

The elder Kirihira sibling looked down at the lower edge of the bridge, and saw Umi's current state, and there he realized what is happening after making a quick mind-reading on his younger brother. He realized that Naoto has been manipulated by Ark Corporation since he and Naoto escaped there but one of their "mercenaries" appeared to have taken a "hold" on him. Now he attempts to save Naoto from Ark Corporation's clutches.

"_Naoto…hear my voice…you've got to stop this…you're being used…_"

Naoya then glances at his brother, which slowly revealed to possess telepathic ability and the two are engaged in a mental argument, trying to reach his brother through voice, telling Naoto that he is being manipulated by Ark Corporation into committing wrong doings, as he told him that Umi is not the suspect, but an Unknown, but then Mikumo, who is an employee of Ark corporation, possesses stronger mind control ability, easily bended Naoto's will, and mentally compelled Naoto to use his psychokinetic power to cause Naoya's body to explode, killing him. Mikumo then orders Naoto to retreat after seeing that Naoya is dead.

"_Well done…you may retreat now…we will tell you your next mission once we decided…for now…go have a rest…and you will remember nothing about killing Naoya…_"

"Yes…I will remember nothing…"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Agito regained her momentum and assumes Storm Form and delivered a few strikes before summoning the Storm Halberd, getting ready to attack the Rhino Lord when several bolts of electricity struck Agito, sending her tumbling down the slope and is knocked out. The scene shifts and is revealed that the attacker is the **Deer Lord**, standing alongside the Rhino Lord and the two fled the scene as they couldn't detect Umi's "Agito aura", believing she is either missing or dead.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Naoto Kirihara**, who is ½ of main protagonist of the anime **Night Head Genesis**, makes an appearance and tries to save his younger brother, Naoto, but then Ark Corporation has plans for him, and Mikumo, the antagonist of that anime, uses his mind control power to compel Naoto to kill Naoya and succeeded. If you're a fan of Night Head Genesis, I apologize if you feel ticked about the sibling fight…

Umi is just another blow before death claims her, and only time will tell if I'm going to kill her off or not…while Agito is knocked out by the two Lords…someone has to wake her up or else she will miss the chance to save Umi…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

We shift back to Class Q as the Hitobashiba Valley arc comes to a close…with a shocking revelation that one of Class Q would find out…


	116. Dam Nation part 12

**Seeds Of Agito**

Class Q returns as they are putting a closure to the murders of two persons involved in the dam construction and there one of the Class Q members makes a startling discovery about Ryu…

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Agito got up, rattled, but became concerned as Umi is nowhere to be found and started to search for her frantically, fearing that something may have happened to her and hope she survives the explosion. She saw Naoto standing there glaring menacingly at her and she started to suspect something from him.

"Why aren't you running…?"

"…"

"What's with that look?"

"…"

"You…did this…did you…?"

"Now you die, you demon!"

"What?"

By then the Rhino Lord, who appeared to have recovered, charged towards Agito, dragging her away from the scene while Naoto searched for Umi, intending to kill her for sure, but as the action is going on, a flashback scene shows that the explosion from the gas truck sent Agito staggering back while the impact sent Umi being thrown off the bridge and onto the lower road, and is just a major blow away before her life ends. However, the sound of the truck exploding alerted the passing Ascot, and decided to head there to investigate.

"_That sound…I wonder if someone is in danger…I'd better investigate…_"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**116: Damunēshon part 12  
**_

As Naoya went towards the edge of the bridge, he saw a near-dying Umi sprawled down and is about to use his psychokinetic powers when he is confronted by someone, who turned out to be **Naoya Kirihira**, his elder brother.

Naoto…stop this at once!

"Naoya? What are you doing here?"

The elder Kirihira sibling looked down at the lower edge of the bridge, and saw Umi's current state, and there he realized what is happening after making a quick mind-reading on his younger brother. He realized that Naoto has been manipulated by ARK Corporation since he and Naoto escaped there but one of their "mercenaries" appeared to have taken a "hold" on him. Now he attempts to save Naoto from ARK Corporation's clutches.

"_Naoto…hear my voice…you've got to stop this…you're being used…_"

Naoya then glances at his brother, which slowly revealed to possess telepathic ability and the two are engaged in a mental argument, trying to reach his brother through voice, telling Naoto that he is being manipulated by ARK Corporation into committing wrong doings, as he told him that Umi is not the suspect, but an Unknown, but then Mikumo, who is an employee of ARK corporation, possesses stronger mind control ability, easily bended Naoto's will, and mentally compelled Naoto to use his psychokinetic power to cause Naoya's body to explode, killing him. Mikumo then orders Naoto to retreat after seeing that Naoya is dead.

"_Well done…you may retreat now…we will tell you your next mission once we decided…for now…go have a rest…and you will remember nothing about killing Naoya…_"

"Yes…I will remember nothing…"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Agito regained her momentum and assumes Storm Form and delivered a few strikes before summoning the Storm Halberd, getting ready to attack the Rhino Lord when several bolts of electricity struck Agito, sending her tumbling down the slope and is knocked out. The scene shifts and is revealed that the attacker is the **Deer Lord**, standing alongside the Rhino Lord and the two fled the scene as they couldn't detect Umi's "Agito aura", believing she is either missing or dead.

**-x-**

The Rhino Lord and the Deer Lord began searching for Umi in hopes of getting her "seed" while in her weakened state so that they can get rid of her once they have taken the seed away from her, but with Umi unconscious and nearing comatose, for some reason her aura was not sensed thus keeping her safe for the time being. Believing that she may have fled, the two Lords retreated for now.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Mikumo is standing at a nearby road with Naoya Kirihira at his side and is calling someone via a cellphone and informed his superior that Naoto Kirihira is dead and that he assumed that Umi Ryuuzaki is dead, believing that the explosion may have finished her off, though he is keeping an eye out for Agito.

His superior at the ARK Corporation then told Mikumo to wait for any developments there as Agito may still come out to fight the Lords and there he would see if Umi really survived the explosion or not. Mikumo obeyed and waited for any developments in that area, as he sent Naoto to see what is happening there.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back at Hitobashiba Valley, as Class Q is unaware of what's happening at Tokyo as they are embroiled in their own problem as they are in the midst of exposing the culprit of the two murders – Yuri Hitsuki. Yuri tried unsuccessfully to defend herself but with evidences through hints and clues pile up, she had no choice but to confess her role in the deaths of Takatobi and Goura.

"…I told you I don't know anything about what you're accusing me…"

"It's no use…all the hints and clues pointed at you…"

"Kinta…I know you that you know that I'm innocent…I told you about the dam construction…about Musashi's brother…"

"I wish that were true…but I'm afraid I can't vouch for you…I too sensed that you're involved in this…please…admit the truth so you might get a lighter punishment…for Yamato's sake and everyone's sakes…be yourself and tell us why you did this…"

After a few minutes of silence, Yuri finally breaks down and admitted her role in the deaths of Goura and Takatobi, and there she commences her reasons for her involvement in their deaths as everyone braces to hear the "bombshell" she is about to drop.

"Fine…I admit it…I killed those two bastards…Takatobi and Goura are two persons who don't deserve to live…especially when using their positions and influence to cover up their misdeeds…"

"Misdeeds…?"

"What are you talking about…?"

"Please tell us…"

As Class Q asked Yuri why she committed the murders, she revealed that she did this to avenge the death of her lover, Yamato. She told everyone that Yamato was murdered and not killed by an accident as previously reported. The landslide accident that claimed Yamato's life was actually committed in secret by Takatobi and Goura.

"The landslide was man-made? How can that be?"

"What you're hearing right now is straight from my mouth…and I won't change or retract my statement…"

"Please continue…"

Yuri then continued her explanations for her actions after telling them how Yamato died. She then told everyone that while passing by Takatobi's private room, she happened to heartheirvoices and there she heard the two men talking, and bragged at using the landslide as a cover-up to hide the fact that they intentionally rid him so that there won't be any "inconveniences" and "delays" in the ongoing dam construction, and that fact was absorbed into Yuri's ears after accidentally hearing this and that caused her enough reason to seek revenge on Yamato's death by taking their lives in return.

"No way…"

"How could they…"

"I knew it…Takatobi is really a corrupt politician…"

"But Yuri…that reason alone won't merit your actions…you'll only hurt your case and that would land you in jail…"

Class Q was surprised to hear this with Kinta and Kazuma mentally guessed that Takatobi is indeed a corrupt politician and that he paid the price of his deed in kind. Though Kinta was sympathetic, he sees that this is not an excuse to take the law into her own hands.

"You fool! Do you realize what you done? You'll only tarnish your reputation and your clean record! If what you said is true…why didn't you report to the police about what you heard?"

"You're the fool, Detective Mine…and you have no common sense…"

"What was that…?"

Detective Mine demanded to Yuri on why she didn't report this to the police, which she responded that with no evidence to back up her claim, she will only be made a laughing stock and eventually be fired as Takatobi's secretary, so she did what she had to do, and after answering Mine's question, she mocked him for the "foolish" suggestion about telling the police what she heard.

"Now that all is said and done…Yamato's death is avenged…sob..sob…now I can have peace…sob…sob…and the curse of Hitobashiba Valley will live on…! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Yuri started to sob, but then began to laughed hysterically and erratically as she took out a knife and made erratic speeches and gesture.

"Now that Yamato's dead…there is no reason for me to stay in this world…I'm going to join him…in Purgatory! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! May the curse in Hitobashiba Valley stay and taints the dam construction for eternity! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

After proclaiming that her "work" is done, she took out a knife and is ready to stab herself, but Kinta went towards her to stop her from committing suicide, but then her facial gesture changed into that of a crazed woman, and is about to stab Kinta when Jinnai came and grabbed her wrist to stop her from stabbing the Class Q member and then chopped her on the nape, knocking her out.

"What the…? What did you just do…?"

"I knew it…hypnosis…please check on her…"

As Detective Mine checks on her, Jinnai told him that her actions are due to a hypnotic command carried out by Pluto as he pointed to a fleeing Toshiyuki Obamna, who boards a car that soon made an escape. Then Mine got a phone call which shocked him as he is told that the REAL Toshiyuki Obana was found dead at his house a few minutes ago, his body in a state of decomposition.

"Darn…so what I heard is true…so the Pluto Organization is still active…and we didn't know about this…until now…and they even murdered the REAL Toshiyuki Obana…!"

**-x-**

A few minutes later, As Yuri is taken to a hospital, Mine thanked Class Q for their work and apologized for his arrogance towards them which the five teens accepted, and then left to report at his HQ about the investigation on Hitobashiba Valley.

"Well done, students of Dan Detective School…you really amazed me…"

"You're welcome…"

"Actually, you did well yourself…"

"Thank you…and I humbly apologized for my arrogance and for looking down at you…I shouldn't have underestimated you kids…thanks to you, I learned lesson in humility…and I'll make sure not to be arrogant in future cases again…"

"Glad to hear it…"

"But you kids better be careful…Pluto is one dangerous organization…and they won't hesitate to kill anyone…even you…so better watch your backs and keep your guards up…"

"We will!"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Class Q joined Jinnai inside the rest house, wherein he revealed himself as Kotaro Nanami, and told Class Q that the REAL Jinnai approached him and asked for his help. Nanami congratulated Class Q for their performance and left, heading back to DDS to report to Dan about the latest developments.

**-x-**

Much later, at a hillside, Ryu is standing there watching the skies in silence as he is making a decision that would affect his future, but his musing is interrupted when Kelberos shows up and reminded him about his role as "heir" to Pluto, which irked the Class Q member to a degree.

"So childish…that is a big "no-no" for the heir tour organization…"

"I'm not your damn heir!"

"No matter how much you turn it down, you will never escape your destiny…"

"Yes I can…and I won't stay with an organization that kills innocent people…! Just like you did to Class K! I know you're involved…I don't think the Unknown did this to them! How did you pulled it off? How did you kill Class K? What kind of hypnosis did you use on them?"

"My, my…your paranoia deludes you, my future master…what made you think we would struck a deal with humanoid monsters…?"

"You…"

"Please stop this childish act and resign to your fate…your grandfather is all set in making you his successor to our greatest organization in Japan…no matter how many times you refuse…"

But Ryu finally snapped and rebutted Kelberos, and fed up with Kelberos' taunts and threats, the Class Q member finally proclaimed that he is tired of doing Pluto's work. Kelberos spites Ryu into telling him that he cannot escape his destiny and that no one can ever disobey the "true master", instead urging Ryu to resign to his fate and embrace darkness.

"That won't happen! Tell my grandfather about that and this and tell him I've cut all of my ties to him! Tell him that this will be the last time we will meet! If you show yourself to me again I'll take you down! That goes the same to my grandfather!"

Ryu shouted back, telling Kelberos that Pluto is now his enemy and that he has despise his grandfather and will oppose him and his organization in his own power. Kelberos continues to taunt Ryu reminding him that his fate cannot be changed and left shortly, but the scene shifts behind a thick tree where Kyuu is hiding, having seen and overheard the conversation, shocked to learn that Ryu is part of Pluto.

"_No way…Ryu is connected to Pluto…?_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

The Hitobashiba Valley case solved…

Once again Pluto is involved…

Ryu is now determined to break away from Pluto…

…and Kyuu unwittingly discovers this…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The scene shifts back to Class M as Umi is now a blow away from death, and with Hikaru knocked out, this now leaves to Fuu to save her friends…


	117. Fiery Assault part 1

**Seeds Of Agito**

While Kyuu is in shock over the discovery that his BEST friend is connected to Pluto, Hikaru is knocked out in the ensuing melee and Umi is now in danger of being killed off permanently as Ascot (of Magic Knight Rayearth) re-appeared again, to find her, but another danger approaches the two.

* * *

At a hillside, Ryu is standing there watching the skies in silence as he is making a decision that would affect his future, but his musing is interrupted when Kelberos shows up and reminded him about his role as "heir" to Pluto, which irked the Class Q member to a degree.

"So childish…that is a big "no-no" for the heir tour organization…"

"I'm not your damn heir!"

"No matter how much you turn it down, you will never escape your destiny…"

"Yes I can…and I won't stay with an organization that kills innocent people…! Just like you did to Class K! I know you're involved…I don't think the Unknown did this to them! How did you pulled it off? How did you kill Class K? What kind of hypnosis did you use on them?"

"My, my…your paranoia deludes you, my future master…what made you think we would struck a deal with humanoid monsters…? Do you really think your grandfather would stoop as low as your friends…? There is no way we could form an alliance with those things since that would endanger you…who knows…maybe they do deserve that kind of death…"

"You…"

"Please stop this childish act and resign to your fate…your grandfather is all set in making you his successor to our greatest organization in Japan…no matter how many times you refuse…"

But Ryu finally snapped and rebutted Kelberos, and fed up with Kelberos' taunts and threats, the Class Q member finally proclaimed that he is tired of doing Pluto's work. Kelberos spites Ryu into telling him that he cannot escape his destiny and that no one can ever disobey the "true master", instead urging Ryu to resign to his fate and embrace darkness.

"That won't happen! Tell my grandfather about that and this and tell him I've cut all of my ties to him! Tell him that this will be the last time we will meet! If you show yourself to me again I'll take you down! That goes the same to my grandfather!"

Ryu shouted back, telling Kelberos that Pluto is now his enemy and that he has despise his grandfather and will oppose him and his organization in his own power. Kelberos continues to taunt Ryu reminding him that his fate cannot be changed and left shortly, but the scene shifts behind a thick tree where Kyuu is hiding, having seen and overheard the conversation, shocked to learn that Ryu is part of Pluto.

"_No way…Ryu is connected to Pluto…?_"

**-x-**

Kyuu continues to watch and listen as Kelberos and Ryu continued to stare at each other, as the argument continues with Ryu making it clear that he is bolting away from Pluto which Kelberos reiterated that no one can disobey the "true master", but Ryu is firm in his decision and told Kelberos to leave him alone as he wanted no more part of it.

"Even with that kind of resolve…you cannot escape your destiny…think about THAT well…once everyone finds out of your…"lineage"…you will be shunned by society…and you WILL eventually return to us…so better resign to your fate…you are born…AND meant…to be EVIL…"

Kelberos retreated calmly through the woods, not noticing Kyuu hiding behind the thick tree, and Kyuu left, heading back to the rest house, his whole being in total shock. He didn't know how to handle this discovery he made, and how will this affect his and Ryu's friendship in and out of DDS.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**117: Moeru Yōna Asaruto part 1  
**_

At the Tokyo Highway, Ascot approaches the scene where he first heard of the explosion and approaches the bridge where he sees the burning gas truck still blazing and saw the driver charred beyond recognition and recovery, and he looked around to see if there are anyone else that might need saving, and hope that person is still alive.

"_This is bad…I wonder if those things that I heard are behind this…even innocent people are not spared…this person driving this vehicle…he's unfortunate…there's nothing I can do…I'd better see if there are others I could save…I hope they're far from any injuries…_"

As he went towards the edge of the bridge, he saw someone sprawled near the pond area and his eyes widened at seeing the person there, half-naked and critically injured. It was Umi, and the pre-teen from Cephiro jumps down from the bridge and carried her to shore, and glances at her body, seeing that she is badly burned, mostly on her upper torso, and saw deep swellings on her arms and legs, indicating that she suffered severe fractures there.

"Umi! Can you hear me…? This is bad…from the looks of it she suffered from severe fracture…who could do such a thing to you…? Hold on…I'll see what I can do to help you…I wonder if Hikaru and Fuu would do if they see you like this…"

Thinking fast, Ascot decided to try and use his magic to heal most of her injuries so that she might wake up and tell him who did this to her, but to his surprise, his hands didn't glow and started to feel that his magic is not working, which started to make him worry.

"What the…? It's not working? Come on…my magic worked perfectly when I came here…"

He tried to do a magical incantation to summon magic but nothing happened, and this made him baffled as this never happened before, as he was able to use magic when he arrived at Earth several months ago, until a thought hit him as he suspected that someone may have a hand in this and a laughter is heard, and turning around, he started to realize who is behind this.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…! No matter what you do…you can't even use healing magic…I blocked your powers so you won't help that girl…! She must die…so I can take her mystical seed…!"

"You…you're the Overlord of Darkness!"

Ascot stood up as the Overlord of Darkness appeared and told the young boy that he uses his powers to block Ascot's magic so he won't be able to save Umi and that he will take the seed from her and finish her off. Ascot stood still as he intends to protect her no matter what happens to him and an amused Overlord twitches his brow and sends out a powerful blast, but then another blast appeared and protected both Ascot and Umi.

"What…? I'm sure I blocked the use of your magic!"

"But that doesn't mean it can block MY magic…"

Ascot turned around to see the Overlord of Light standing there as he used his powers to shield the two teens. The Overlord of Light told Ascot that the Overlord of Darkness is responsible for the deaths of many victims in the recent months and urged him to protect Umi at all costs.

"What…? He did this…damn…why would he…?"

"So what if I kill as many as I want? As long as I have their seeds…no one will oppose me!"

"What you don't realize, my counterpart…is that there are those who possess powers not derived from our mystical seeds…and they have the right to decide what to do with it…as long as they use it in a very benevolent way…you have no right to steal…"

"I do whatever I please…and I won't allow such poor excuse for a race of humans to evolve…to have THAT kind of power…they belonged to me…ONLY me…! And for that to happen…I will kill you two! And that girl's seed will be mine to take!"

The Overlord of Darkness hissed as he made himself clear that no one will escape alive as he called the Firefly Lord to attack the three, as well as to take Umi's seed, but then Ascot carried Umi as the two Overlords began to duel, energy blasts began to shower the battlefield. As Ascot ran away, he found an abandoned cart that was parked nearby and placed the unconscious Umi there, and pushed her away before being struck by the Overlord of Darkness' lightning blast that was meant for Umi, but Ascot persevered and jumped onto the cart and they rolled away.

"AARRRGGGHHH!"

"I told you no one will escape me alive!"

"Leave the boy alone!"

"Go, my emissary…kill them both…and bring me her seed!"

The Firefly Lord goes after the two as the two Overlords continue their battle, both not backing away and unleashed their furies with no hesitations. The Overlord of Light hoped that Hikaru is nearby so she can save and protect Umi and Ascot.

"_I hope the two former Magic Knights are here…they're the only ones who can save that girl…_"

"Stand down and surrender…you will become a part of me…!"

"I rather die than letting you commit various murders!"

"Hah! That's how darkness works…!"

"In that case…let my light cover that dark soul of yours…!"

**-x-**

A few minutes later, Ascot managed to hide within the grassy area and managed to sneak away from the Firefly Lord, and had to wait until the coast is clear. Ascot became more apprehensive as the Firefly Lord began to bombard certain areas with it fire-based attacks, setting the grassy lot ablaze, though the two are away from the flaming sight and began to sneak away towards the open road.

"_Darn it…if only my healing…magic…works…wait…I brought…my pill…with…me…got to…_"

Remembering the magic pill that Clef gave him before coming to Tokyo, Ascot took it internally and his body was partially healed, enough for him to get Umi out of the line of fire. He hoped that the Lord won't notice him making his way with Umi towards the open road.

**-x-**

Two minutes later, Ascot reaches the open road just as G3-X passes by and saw two persons crossing the road, and Fuu began to recognize the two and approaches them. Ascot was apprehensive at first upon meeting G3-X, but then she spoke to Ascot but he didn't trust her at first until she took off her helmet and there the two interacted.

"What…? Ascot…?"

"Who are you…? How did you know me…? Wait…Fuu…?"

"Yes…it's me…"

"Sorry…but you'll have to prove it…"

Both are relieved to see each other again but Ascot had to be sure, and so Fuu took off her helmet, and thus both recognized each other and a reunion of sorts took place. Because Fuu removed her helmet, Team G3 didn't know what is happening at the moment so all they had to do now is wait for Fuu to contact them again.

"Fuu! Fuu! What's happening there?"

"She took off her helmet…"

"I think she's talking to that boy we saw on the screen just now…"

The scene shifts back to Fuu as she checks on Umi and is shocked to see her critical injured state and Ascot told her about what just happened, briefly mentioning about the two Overlords and that one of them is behind the sending of the Lords to kill selected targets, which Fuu slowly grasps about the info she got, yet she still couldn't get about this "Overlord" thing.

"Overlord…? I've never heard of that…he originated from Cephiro…?"

"Yes…there are two of them…one representing the darkness, and the other representing light…"

Ascot then told Fuu that he found Umi near the river after hearing an explosion, and just before he was about to tell her about Umi and Hikaru having Agito powers, the Firefly Lord shows up and struck Ascot with his fire-based attacks, sending him ablaze and fell off the slopes right off the bridge.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Oh no…! Ascot!"

As Fuu puts back her helmet, she is greeted by a surprising sight as the Firefly Lord landed on the ground as Ascot rolls down the slope while he is being burned alive, and realizing that the Lord would do the same to Umi, G3-X began to punch away the Lord and as the Lord staggered back, she grappled onto him to keep him away, but then the Lord threw out a fireball-like attack and again sets Umi on fire which caused G3-X to stare wide-eyed in horror.

"DAMN IT! UMI!"

G3-X punched the Lord back and headed for Umi to douse off the flames but then the Firefly Lord held and locked her in a full nelson, and a struggle ensues as she tries to break free, as G3-X tries to break free from her opponent's hold. However, the Firefly Lord began to set his prey on fire which Fuu started to feel heat getting to her while watching the comatose Umi being burned alive.

"Blast! Let go of me, you monster!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

As Class Q's case mission is accomplished, Class M is still facing a crisis…

With Hikaru still out, Fuu is the only one who can save Umi…but right now she is quite "tied up" while Umi is again set on fire, and unless Fuu breaks free, the blue-haired beauty of Class M will bid goodbye in this fic…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class Q heads back to Tokyo while G3-X is still entangled with the Firefly Lord, and there Umi's fate will determine whether she would survive or die…depending on your review if you want her to live or die…


	118. Fiery Assault part 2

**Seeds Of Agito**

As Class Q heads back to Tokyo after solving the Hitobashiba Valley double murder case, we shift our focus on Class M's Fuu Hououji (aka G3-X) as she struggles to beat the Firefly Lord and save Umi Ryuuzaki…but will she be able to save her blue-haired friend before it's too late…?

* * *

Two minutes later, Ascot reaches the open road just as G3-X passes by and saw two persons crossing the road, and Fuu began to recognize the two and approaches them. Ascot was apprehensive at first upon meeting G3-X, but then she spoke to Ascot but he didn't trust her at first until she took off her helmet and there the two interacted.

"What…? Ascot…?"

"Who are you…? How did you know me…? Wait…Fuu…?"

"Yes…it's me…"

"Sorry…but you'll have to prove it…"

Both are relieved to see each other again but Ascot had to be sure, and so Fuu took off her helmet, and thus both recognized each other and a reunion of sorts took place. Because Fuu removed her helmet, Team G3 didn't know what is happening at the moment so all they had to do now is wait for Fuu to contact them again.

"Fuu! Fuu! What's happening there?"

"She took off her helmet…"

"I think she's talking to that boy we saw on the screen just now…"

The scene shifts back to Fuu as she checks on Umi and is shocked to see her critical injured state and Ascot told her about what just happened, briefly mentioning about the two Overlords and that one of them is behind the sending of the Lords to kill selected targets, which Fuu slowly grasps about the info she got, yet she still couldn't get about this "Overlord" thing.

"Overlord…? I've never heard of that…he originated from Cephiro…?"

"Yes…there are two of them…one representing the darkness, and the other representing light…"

Ascot then told Fuu that he found Umi near the river after hearing an explosion, and just before he was about to tell her about Umi and Hikaru having Agito powers, the Firefly Lord shows up and struck Ascot with his fire-based attacks, sending him ablaze and fell off the slopes right off the bridge.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Oh no…! Ascot!"

As Fuu puts back her helmet, she is greeted by a surprising sight as the Firefly Lord landed on the ground as Ascot rolls down the slope while he is being burned alive, and realizing that the Lord would do the same to Umi, G3-X began to punch away the Lord and as the Lord staggered back, she grappled onto him to keep him away, but then the Lord threw out a fireball-like attack and again sets Umi on fire which caused G3-X to stare wide-eyed in horror.

"DAMN IT! UMI!"

G3-X punched the Lord back and headed for Umi to douse off the flames but then the Firefly Lord held and locked her in a full nelson, and a struggle ensues as she tries to break free, as G3-X tries to break free from her opponent's hold. However, the Firefly Lord began to set his prey on fire which Fuu started to feel heat getting to her while watching the comatose Umi being burned alive.

"Blast! Let go of me, you monster!"

**-x-**

Inside the G3 Trailer, Team G3 are monitoring the G3-X exo-suit and are relieved that Fuu is back online but then saw the monitor beeping as the Firefly Lord is attacking using heat to weaken Fuu, though they are not bothered since the suit can withstand extreme heat, yet they are unaware at first that something is doing something to the suit.

"Thank goodness Fuu puts her helmet back on…"

"But that Unknown is trying to melt her alive…"

"No worries…the suit's fireproof…"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**118: Moeru Yōna Asaruto part 2  
**_

As the scene shifts to the battle scene, the Firefly Lord held G3-X in a full nelson rock, he began to spew flames of great intensity onto his prey, intending to melt Fuu alive while inside the exo-suit and Fuu is struggling to break free as she sees Umi being burned alive and this made her resolve stronger and she wills herself to break free and save her friend. But this wasn't as easy as she had hope, as her predator remained firm in his grip to hold her in place.

"Let go of me, you walking incinerator! I have a friend to save…! And I'm not going to be toasted alive here! Let go, I say…or else you'll piss me off! Damn it…will you let go? I have no time to play with you!"

However, Icchan called Fuu via the radio inserted on the helmet of the G3-X and told her something that made her gain hope in this burning situation, much to her relief.

"Fuu! Listen…the G3-X exo-suit is reinforced…you won't melt inside along with the suit…use the suit's strength to get yourself out! Then you can defeat it with your hands! Do it now while you still can!"

"Thanks, Icchan!"

Hearing this fact that the suit is fireproof, G3-X made and took the initiative, and stomped onto the Lord's foot and he was forced to release his grip on her as he roared in pain and there she began to unleash a barrage of punches and then kicked him away, though the Lord was no push over and tries to fight back, but G3-X increases the force of her punches and clothesline her opponent which sends the Lord falling off the bridge.

"And stay there until I get my friend away from the likes of you!"

After that she went to Umi, who is still being burned alive so Fuu carried her in her arms and went towards the grassy lot and rolled her several times onto the slopes, which she managed to fan off the flames and then carried her back towards the open highway road. As she checked on her, she is shocked to see the extent of the damage Umi received and knew that unless her friend is taken to a hospital fast, she will expire sooner.

"Oh no…Umi…please hold on…you can't die like this…Hikaru and I still need you…please…stay alive…! We survived the Pillar…against Zagato and Debonair…please stay alive…!"

As G3-X is about to carry Umi onto the G-Chaser, the Firefly Lord came back, flying, and is unleashing several fireballs onto the ground, and there G3-X uses herself as a shield, protecting the dying Umi as she remained in a comatose with her injuries piling up.

"Damn it…why won't you leave us alone?"

**-x-**

At the bus station outside the entrance of Hitobashiba Valley, Class Q boards the bus with Kyuu being the last to get on, his face had a serious look as he still recalled what he learned about what he discovered several minutes ago about Ryu being connected to Pluto, and what would he do next, knowing he has a roommate who is linked to DDS' sworn enemy, though he is reluctant to admit that Ryu has severed his ties to Pluto.

Megumi: "Well…that really made our day…"

Kinta: "Yeah…we solved a very complex case…and Detective Mine finally respects us…"

Kazuma: "Yeah…too bad the valley will have to remain clear as the dam construction will be forced to pull out…"

Ryu: "I agree…"

Kyuu: "…"

As the bus cruises off, Class Q are chatting with one another while Kyuu stares at the window lost in thoughts, thinking of something on what to do with Ryu as he wanted to be sure about the current situation and if Ryu can truly be trusted or not. His mind is troubled and he is worried that if Pluto were to discover the Renjou house they might use his mother as a "bargaining chip" to force Ryu into submitting to Pluto's will.

"_Ryu…what will I do with you…? I'm not sure if I could trust you now…_"

As the bus cruises towards the road they are now 30 minutes away from Tokyo where Class M is still embroiled in their fight against the Firefly Lord, thus they are unintentionally heading towards the battle unprepared and may get themselves in the line of fire.

**-x-**

As G3-X is busy protecting Umi, the Overlord of Darkness is busy fighting his dark counterpart and neither one of them are backing away, trading blasts for blasts, and soon smoke enveloped the battlefield they are standing on. The overlord of darkness could only laugh malevolently while the other is gritting his teeth at the destruction he is causing.

"The seeds will be mine…and I will absorb you…!"

"You wish!"

However, things took a change as the Overlord of Light saw a burning Ascot rolling down the slopes and realized that something bad is happening so he had to do something to avoid a hostage situation so he used his power to create a bright light and managed to temporarily blind his opponent, and it worked.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH my eyes!"

"Enjoy the light show, my counterpart!"

Taking advantage, the Overlord of Light took Ascot away from here and hid under the bridge and uses his power to fan off the flames, but seeing that he can't afford to use too much power to heal all of the damage, he healed most of the injuries and gave Ascot a jewel before sending him to a vortex that the Overlord created, sending the boy back to Cephiro.

"When you get back to Cephiro…give this to Clef…I'm sure they'll read and watch it…"

"No…wait…I still…"

"Fear not…I will look after the three Magic Knights…and rest assured…the three are not fighting anymore…"

"But…"

**-x-**

Upon recovering, he realized that his counterpart fled, and the Overlord of Darkness decided to retreat for now, hoping the Firefly Lord would find Umi and take her seed. He vowed to make his counterpart pay for his actions.

"_Just you wait…I'll absorb you inside me…and there no one will ever oppose me again…!_"

**-x-**

The scene shifts back to G3-X as she is slowly being overwhelmed by the Firefly Lord after continuously blocking the fireball attacks that were meant for Umi, and she is starting to feel the pressure as she is starting to get weak from the blasts and soon she got a call from Minoru an told her of the suit's situation.

"Fuu…you'd better stop being a target range board…the blasts are taking its toll on your battery pack…a few more hits and you'll be drained dry! You've got to fight back or else you'll be roasted and toasted! You're not meant to be a microwave condiment…!"

Thinking fast, she took out her magnum pistol and then inserted the rocket launcher and fired away making a direct hit and the Firefly Lord was dazed enough to cause him to retreat. With the Lord escaping, the bus that came from Hitobashiba Valley arrived just as G3-X checked on Umi. Seeing the bus arriving, she carries Umi in her arms and went for the bus as she stood in front, just as the bus stopped.

"What the…?"

"Guys…look!"

"It's G3-X!"

"Hey…someone's hurt!"

Seeing G3-X, Kyuu alighted and is shocked to see Umi's injured state just as G3-X boarded the bus.

"Oh no…it's Umi!"

"What?"

"Darn it…it looked like she suffered from major injuries…!"

"Quick…let's apply first aid…DDS-style!"

"Right!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

The battle ended with Fuu getting a reprieve…

Umi still not out of the woods yet…

Ascot sent back to Cephiro…

Where's Hikaru…?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Umi's fate will be answered in the next chapter…


	119. ARK Of Genesis

**Seeds Of Agito**

As Class Q arrived at Tokyo after solving the Hitobashiba Valley double murder case, they are greeted with G3-X carrying the dying Umi and as they are scrambling to keep her alive until reaching the hospital. Here you'll see what her fate would be should she reached the hospital on time.

Also, this chapter will introduce a new set of villains that will put our heroes in a heap of trouble…since both Pluto and the Lords are still active in attacking their potential victims…

* * *

The scene shifts back to G3-X as she is slowly being overwhelmed by the Firefly Lord after continuously blocking the fireball attacks that were meant for Umi, and she is starting to feel the pressure as she is starting to get weak from the blasts and soon she got a call from Minoru an told her of the suit's situation.

"Fuu…you'd better stop being a target range board…the blasts are taking its toll on your battery pack…a few more hits and you'll be drained dry! You've got to fight back or else you'll be roasted and toasted! You're not meant to be a microwave condiment…!"

Thinking fast, she took out her magnum pistol and then inserted the rocket launcher and fired away making a direct hit and the Firefly Lord was dazed enough to cause him to retreat. With the Lord escaping, the bus that came from Hitobashiba Valley arrived just as G3-X checked on Umi. Seeing the bus arriving, she carries Umi in her arms and went for the bus as she stood in front, just as the bus stopped.

"What the…?"

"Guys…look!"

"It's G3-X!"

"Hey…someone's hurt!"

Seeing G3-X, Kyuu alighted and is shocked to see Umi's injured state just as G3-X boarded the bus.

"Oh no…it's Umi!"

"What?"

"Darn it…it looked like she suffered from major injuries…!"

"Quick…let's apply first aid…DDS-style!"

"Right!"

**-x-**

As Class Q began to apply first aid methods to the comatose Umi, G3-X asked the driver to head for the nearest hospital within Tokyo, which the bus driver agreed to as he recognized G3-X from the newspapers about being the official weapon user of the Metropolitan Police Department.

The driver told the other passengers about the sudden detour but they told the driver it is okay, understanding the dire emergency and so the bus began to drive away after G3-X got off and boarded the G-Chaser and went in front of the bus, activating its siren so it would pave way for emergency traffic so they could gain traffic-free routes.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**119: Sōsei-ki no ARK  
**_

Cephiro…

At the Pillar, Clef and other mage allies are having a meeting on what to do with their discovery several months ago, as well as to figure out if Ascot has found anything that would help sort out what is happening at Tokyo as they haven't heard from him for a few months. Among the discussions are:

- The artifact from a cave in Cephiro, the Alter Ring belt, has been missing since the three Magic Knights returned to face off a new enemy who are trying to conquer, but are repulsed, and that the fake Zagato casts a spell which the three Magic Knights won't be able to return here;

- Learning that Hikaru has the possession of the Alter Ring, and that she is using it;

- The Overlord of Darkness, the feared magician in all of Cephiro, is spotted on Earth, currently in Tokyo causing mass murders on selected humans;

- Hikaru and Umi appeared to have acquired mystical powers but are fighting against each other as seen in a magical image where the two are fighting at the Tokyo Tower several weeks ago

Clef is talking to **Ferio**, **Presea**, **Caldina**, **Rafarga**, and other mages of Cephiro when they are considering using their combined magic to bring the Magic Knights and the Overlord of Darkness in Cephiro so that they could all, along with the Magic Knights, defeat him, but then a strange light glowed and a portal appeared where Ascot is sent here, unconscious but alive, though most of his injuries are still there.

"What the…?"

"That light…"

"It's Ascot!"

As everyone checks on their unconscious comrade, they found a strange gem attached around his neckline like a necklace and clef took it and observed it. Using magic, a magical recording materialized and everyone glanced at the person who appeared, who turn out to e the Overlord of Light, telling them his message aimed at all of the mages of Cephiro.

"Greetings, everyone…I know you don't know me…but I will tell you this…I am the Overlord of Light…in which I am the "other half" of the Overlord of Darkness. I assume that you know that the feared Overlord of Darkness is causing trouble at the world of the Magic Knights, which they called it "Earth"…and right now I am opposing him with all of my abilities. He intends to re-absorb me and use my magic to cause more trouble, so in order to prevent that from happening, I dispersed my "seeds" to every chosen humans…and among them are the two Magic Knights…one of them having the mystical Alter Ring…for now I am planning to meet with them and there we can work on defeating him…I know you sent Ascot here because you saw the two Magic Knights fighting against each other…fear not…they have patched up their misunderstandings and are allies once again…for now it would be best not to come here for now…leave everything to me and I promise you my evil counterpart will be stopped. For now see to it that Ascot is treated for his injuries…"

Clef and the rest are amazed by this and though the other mages are in doubt but Clef told them that they should trust the Overlord of Light for now and they should work on what to do next.

**-x-**

Near the bridge where the exit border of Tokyo is located, Hikaru woke up and realized that she was knocked out and is back to normal, wondering what happened until she recalled about her fight with the Rhino Lord and Umi, which she raced back to the scene of the battle where several police cars and a fire truck are there, dousing the flaming gas truck and there the Class M leader approached the officer in charge and showed him her DDS handbook, which the officer stood in attention though she told him not to be modest.

"I'm from Dan Detective School…my name is Hikaru Shidou…"

"Ah…DDS…! That's the famous detective School! What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a girl…here's the picture…her name is Umi Ryuuzaki…her life is in danger…I believe she suffered from major injuries…can you help me find her…?"

"Okay…we will help…"

Heeding her call, the officer asked for volunteers to help Hikaru search for Umi, and they all searched within the perimeter to find Umi, but after spending 15-20 minutes, her body has not been found, and the redhead was visibly distraught about this, and the officer assured to her that his men are doing everything they could to find her. By then her cellphone rang and there Fuu's voice spoke.

"Hikaru…it's me…Fuu…"

"Fuu! I'm in a bit of a problem here…Umi's…"

"I found her…we're inside the Tokyo Medical Center…the doctors are working on her right now…can you come here at once?"

"I'm on my way!"

Hearing the news, Hikaru then thanked the officer and then boarded her Ducati motorcycle and speeds away heading for the Tokyo Medical Center which is 30 minutes away from here, and prayed that Umi is safe and out of danger, assuming that she suffered only non-life threatening injuries, but the thought of the exploding gas truck gave her the shivers, and wondered if the damage has gotten greater than she thought of.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to an unspecified area within Tokyo, where a huge building is seen and it resembles a VERY LARGE research facility that resembles the one that was invaded by the Ant Lords several months ago, though this one is much larger (**see chapters 96-102**). Unlike the one where the late Risa Fumaki is head, this large facility has very few guards there and that only several CCTVs are attached, making it looked like the facility won't be breached.

The scene shifts to the main gate of the facility where a signboard is attached which says "ARK CORPORATION", and Naoto Kirihara arrived, and the gates slid sideways, opening as Naoto passes by without stopping. As he entered, Naoto is greeted by a woman in her late 30's, sitting on a wheelchair and is smiling at him, seeing that he is in "high spirits".

"Hello, Naoto…I see that you have completed your task…"

"Yes, ma'am…Umi Ryuuzaki is taken care of…I have avenged Hinata Asahi's death…"

"Good…you may go back to your quarters now…"

As Naoto heads inside the facility, the woman just smiled as she uses her hands to operate the wheelchair by remote controlled joystick. She is identified as **Akiko Okuhara**, and she is the CEO of ARK Corporation. A flashback scene is shown that she is also the one who set up the research Facility where children with "special gifts" are kept, and are being used as a way to determine which of the selected few would be added to her "newest recruit to ARK's roster".

However, her plans suffered a blow and setback after the Ant Lords killed the children, and that Risa Fumaki is among those killed. Moreover, she is dismayed that the G4 exo-suit was confiscated by Team G3 before she had the chance to send her agents to retrieve it, but then she had to let it go, knowing that this would put ARK into conflict with the law enforcement. Nevertheless she wasn't discouraged and instead pinned the blame on three teenagers who foiled her plans by obstructing Fumaki's work.

"_Those three girls…they may be a threat on the same level as THAT man…nevertheless, the blue-haired girl is taken care of…now that leaves two more…and it may be a matter of time before THAT man makes his way here…I must be prepared in case he chose to end his "emissaries" here…it's a pity that the blueprints of the G4 plans have been confiscated…we may have use for them to make mass productions…but now we have bigger problems to face…_"

The scene shifts inside the ARK facility where Naoto goes inside his quarters while Akiko went to the conference room where two of her trusted employees approached her and told her about the current situation in Tokyo, which she finds it interesting, but deep inside there's a bit of apprehension knowing that one day a confrontation is imminent and inevitable. Her thoughts are shown about the Lords making their way here with the Overlord of Darkness standing outside, overseeing everything.

"_That man…I do not know what his agendas are…but his actions are getting in my way…I mustn't let him kill those I see potential in my work…if we could locate those…"chosen ones"…we could strengthen our research…and we would become stronger…I must make my move or all will be lost…_"

As she snapped back to reality, she told her two subordinates to assemble everyone here as well as to bring to her the data she wanted. Nodding the two subordinates left and after some five minutes all are assembled and stood in line, with Akiko pleased with the current line-up and she moved her wheelchair across and eyed each of her "charges" as she glances at them, noting each of their abilities.

- Kyojiro Mikuriya

- Hikitae

- Mariko

- Sakaguchi

- Mikumo

As they all stood still, one of Akiko's assistants came and submitted to her the data she asked for and read them, which her thoughts have indeed been proved – Class M of Dan Detective School is a more dangerous threat than the Lords themselves, with her eyes narrowing towards the picture of Hikaru and Fuu.

"Good…everyone…here are the pictures of the two persons I deem them a threat…one of the three is already been dealt with…so now you must focus on finding and eliminating these remaining targets. Here are their data and pictures…make sure you do not forget them…"

The five subordinates standing before her were given glimpses of Hikaru and Fuu, instructing them to do something about them. Thanks to the computers that linked Fumaki's facility and Akiko's, she learned about Fuu's identity as G3-X, though she learned about Hikaru's identity as Agito. This is because Akiko possesses the ability of precognition, thus she is able to find out about her and her Agito powers.

"_The redhead…so she is the one who is Agito…she is a bigger threat…therefore she MUST be eliminated…or else my plans will be ruined…_"

"Director…I do have a suggestion about this matter…"

"Really, Mikumo…? Which is…?"

"Why not allow me to find them…and let me take control of them…? I succeeded in controlling Naoto Kirihira…so why not one of the two…? Fuu Hououji is an easy target…we could use her to capture this Hikaru Shidou…and kill her while she is unaware…that way we won't have problems having her becoming Agito…"

Akiko is pleased that Mikumo's suggestion, and is confident her subordinate would pull off his plan as he possesses mind control ability, just as he demonstrated it by controlling Naoto Kirihira into attacking Umi. Since he was unable to maintain control over Naoya because of his strong will and similar mental power, Mikumo is forced to compel Naoto to kill his elder brother, which he succeeded.

Now that their plans are set, they are about to put their plans in motion as they intend to eliminate Class M, with Umi incapacitated, Fu and Hikaru are the only ones standing in their way, and then they intend to eliminate Dan Detective School, seeing and deeming them as a threat as well.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Sorry, if Umi's fate has not yet been clarified in this chapter, but at least she is taken to a hospital and Hikaru is on her way there to see if she would live or die…

Ascot is taken back to Cephiro to recuperate, though I doubt Clef would send him back there after the message from the Overlord of Light assuring Clef and the mages that everything is under control. But that doesn't mean they'll do nothing but watch. They'll pop in anytime soon…

And finally, the antagonists from the anime, **Night Head Genesis** finally appeared, and the bad guys from ARK Corporation are setting their sights on Hikaru and Fuu, deeming them as threats and intended to eliminate them, and are making DDS among their hit list. Expect them to cause mayhem sometime soon…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Umi's fate will be revealed…

Class Q returns to DDS…

G3-X in a battle inside the MPD…with another Lord…


	120. Day Of Infamy

**Seeds of Agito**

In this chapter you get to see what condition awaits Umi while Fuu has problems of her own at the Metropolitan Police Department as Class Q heads for DDS to submit their report on their assignment at .

**-x-**

Near the bridge where the exit border of Tokyo is located, Hikaru woke up and realized that she was knocked out and is back to normal, wondering what happened until she recalled about her fight with the Rhino Lord and Umi, which she raced back to the scene of the battle where several police cars and a fire truck are there, dousing the flaming gas truck and there the Class M leader approached the officer in charge and showed him her DDS handbook, which the officer stood in attention though she told him not to be modest.

"I'm from Dan Detective School…my name is Hikaru Shidou…"

"Ah…DDS…! That's the famous detective School! What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a girl…here's the picture…her name is Umi Ryuuzaki…her life is in danger…I believe she suffered from major injuries…can you help me find her…?"

"Okay…we will help…"

Heeding her call, the officer asked for volunteers to help Hikaru search for Umi, and they all searched within the perimeter to find Umi, but after spending 15-20 minutes, her body has not been found, and the redhead was visibly distraught about this, and the officer assured to her that his men are doing everything they could to find her. By then her cellphone rang and there Fuu's voice spoke.

"Hikaru…it's me…Fuu…"

"Fuu! I'm in a bit of a problem here…Umi's…"

"I found her…we're inside theTokyoMedicalCenter…the doctors are working on her right now…can you come here at once?"

"I'm on my way!"

Hearing the news, Hikaru then thanked the officer and then boarded her Ducati motorcycle and speeds away heading for the Tokyo Medical Center which is 30 minutes away from here, and prayed that Umi is safe and out of danger, assuming that she suffered only non-life threatening injuries, but the thought of the exploding gas truck gave her the shivers, and wondered if the damage has gotten greater than she thought of.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to an unspecified area within Tokyo, where a huge building is seen and it resembles a VERY LARGE research facility that resembles the one that was invaded by the Ant Lords several months ago, though this one is much larger (**see chapters 96-100**). Unlike the one where the late Risa Fumaki is head, this large facility has very few guards there and that only several CCTVs are attached, making it looked like the facility won't be breached.

The scene shifts to the main gate of the facility where a signboard is attached which says "ARK CORPORATION", and Naoto Kirihara arrived, and the gates slid sideways, opening as Naoto passes by without stopping. As he entered, Naoto is greeted by a woman in her late 30's, sitting on a wheelchair and is smiling at him, seeing that he is in "high spirits".

"Hello, Naoto…I see that you have completed your task…"

"Yes, ma'am…Umi Ryuuzaki is taken care of…I have avenged Hinata Asahi's death…"

"Good…you may go back to your quarters now…"

As Naoto heads inside the facility, the woman just smiled as she uses her hands to operate the wheelchair by remote controlled joystick. She is identified as **Akiko Okuhara**, and she is the CEO of ARK Corporation. A flashback scene is shown that she is also the one who set up the research Facility where children with "special gifts" are kept, and are being used as a way to determine which of the selected few would be added to her "newest recruit toARK's roster".

However, her plans suffered a blow and setback after the Ant Lords killed the children, and that Risa Fumaki is among those killed. Moreover, she is dismayed that the G4 exo-suit was confiscated by Team G3 before she had the chance to send her agents to retrieve it, but then she had to let it go, knowing that this would put ARK into conflict with the law enforcement. Nevertheless she wasn't discouraged and instead pinned the blame on three teenagers who foiled her plans by obstructing Fumaki's work.

"_Those three girls…they may be a threat on the same level as THAT man…nevertheless, the blue-haired girl is taken care of…now that leaves two more…and it may be a matter of time before THAT man makes his way here…I must be prepared in case he chose to end his "emissaries" here…it's a pity that the blueprints of the G4 plans have been confiscated…we may have use for them to make mass productions…but now we have bigger problems to face…_"

The scene shifts inside the ARK facility where Naoto goes inside his quarters while Akiko went to the conference room where two of her trusted employees approached her and told her about the current situation in Tokyo, which she finds it interesting, but deep inside there's a bit of apprehension knowing that one day a confrontation is imminent and inevitable. Her thoughts are shown about the Lords making their way here with the Overlord of Darkness standing outside, overseeing everything.

"_That man…I do not know what his agendas are…but his actions are getting in my way…I mustn't let him kill those I see potential in my work…if we could locate those…"chosen ones"…we could strengthen our research…and we would become stronger…I must make my move or all will be lost…_"

As she snapped back to reality, she told her two subordinates to assemble everyone here as well as to bring to her the data she wanted. Nodding the two subordinates left and after some five minutes all are assembled and stood in line, with Akiko pleased with the current line-up and she moved her wheelchair across and eyed each of her "charges" as she glances at them, noting each of their abilities.

- Kyojiro Mikuriya

- Hikitae

- Mariko

- Sakaguchi

- Mikumo

As they all stood still, one of Akiko's assistants came and submitted to her the data she asked for and read them, which her thoughts have indeed been proved – Class M of Dan Detective School is a more dangerous threat than the Lords themselves, with her eyes narrowing towards the picture of Hikaru and Fuu.

"Good…everyone…here are the pictures of the two persons I deem them a threat…one of the three is already been dealt with…so now you must focus on finding and eliminating these remaining targets. Here are their data and pictures…make sure you do not forget them…"

The five subordinates standing before her were given glimpses of Hikaru and Fuu, instructing them to do something about them. Thanks to the computers that linked Fumaki's facility and Akiko's, she learned about Fuu's identity as G3-X, though she learned about Hikaru's identity as Agito. This is because Akiko possesses the ability of precognition, thus she is able to find out about her and her Agito powers.

"_The redhead…so she is the one who is Agito…she is a bigger threat…therefore she MUST be eliminated…or else my plans will be ruined…_"

"Director…I do have a suggestion about this matter…"

"Really, Mikumo…? Which is…?"

"Why not allow me to find them…and let me take control of them…? I succeeded in controlling Naoto Kirihira…so why not one of the two…? Fuu Hououji is an easy target…we could use her to capture this Hikaru Shidou…and kill her while she is unaware…that way we won't have problems having her becoming Agito…"

Akiko is pleased that Mikumo's suggestion, and is confident her subordinate would pull off his plan as he possesses mind control ability, just as he demonstrated it by controlling Naoto Kirihira into attacking Umi. Since he was unable to maintain control over Naoya because of his strong will and similar mental power, Mikumo is forced to compel Naoto to kill his elder brother, which he succeeded.

Now that their plans are set, they are about to put their plans in motion as they intend to eliminate Class M, with Umi incapacitated, Fu and Hikaru are the only ones standing in their way, and then they intend to eliminate Dan Detective School, seeing and deeming them as a threat as well.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_120: Kutsujoku no Hi_**

About 30 minutes after receiving Fuu's call, Hikaru arrives at theTokyo GeneralHospitalafter navigating her way through the highway after a tedious situation in which she encountered a few Lords and Umi went missing until she learned of where she is taken. Random thoughts hit her as she wondered what condition Umi would be in after recalling the injuries her blue-haired friend received and she dreaded the worst possible scenario her friend would get into.

"_Darn…what a day…We're supposed to search for survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry and we got ambushed by lots of Unknown…and now Umi's ended up in a hospital…thank goodness for the arrival of Fuu and Class Q…please…let Umi be safe…and I hope she doesn't end up in a critical condition…._"

As she entered the hospital entrance she went straight towards the emergency room and there she finds Class Q and G3-X standing in front of the door, all are awaiting for the surgeon to come out and they all had worried looks on their faces, save for Fuu who is still clad in her battle suit and she approaches Hikaru and whispered to her to follow her towards the hallway.

"Hikaru…come with me…we have to talk…"

"How is Umi doing…?"

"Doctors are still patching her up..her injuries are a lot worse than the last time when she got run over by the crook's car…and I fear the worse…more than that…I got something to tell you about a certain someone from Cephiro…"

"From Cephiro?"

"I'll fill you in once we move away from here…"

At Fuu's urging, the two Class M members went towards the hallway and at a corner, G3-X told Hikaru about her meeting with Ascot and said that he is about to tell her something important when the Firefly Lord struck him down and after the Lord has fled she lost sight of him and the two Class M members are disturbed as to how and what Ascot is doing here on Earth.

"Seriously?Ascotended up here? When did he came?"

"I was about to ask him something about that when that Unknown attacked us…then a few more came and I got preoccupied…once they retreated, he was gone…"

"I see…I'm sure we'll see him again…"

"Yeah…and maybe he might help us solve this month-long caper…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, amid the situation that they are in, Kyuu is still eyeing Ryu over his discovery about Ryu's connection to Pluto. Part of him is filled with doubt ad suspicion while the other part of him wants to trust him fully after hearing Ryu's declaration on breaking away from Pluto. Meanwhile Kinta called the MPD and told his dad that G3-X is with them, then he called DDS and informed Dan about their current whereabouts.

"Yeah, dad…that's what happened…"

"Alright…just be careful, son…"

"I will…"

Two minutes later…

"…I see…as soon as the doctors told you about Ryuuzaki's condition, report to DDS immediately and tell me everything about theHitobashibaValleycase…understood?"

(Class Q in unison): "YES, SIR!"

After several more minutes (about 20 minutes) of waiting, the door of the emergency room opened and the surgeon emerged, removing his surgical mask and hood, looking quite grim and Class Q braced themselves for the worse just as Class M arrived and they too are getting ready for the worse possible news.

"First off…Umi Ryuuzaki is out of danger…"

"Whew…"

"For now. But then the damage done to her is somewhat…severe."

"Severe…?"

"Aside from 2nd to 3rd degree burns, she suffered multiple fractures on both her arms and legs, both sides of her ribcages are also fractured, And the MOST hit…her spinal column is shattered…she is paralyzed from the waist down, and given the concussion on her head, she is now in a comatose state. Only time wilt el when she'll regain consciousness…and that's where the next worst case scenario comes in…what her reactions would be if she were to learn of her current condition…"

Class Q and M are both relieved, but stunned at what they just heard from the surgeon as they are sympathetic and concerned over Umi's current condition, and this was certainly a big blow to Class M and to Umi. This would surely mark Umi's end of her career as a DDS now she is paraplegic. As the nurses wheeled the hospital bed where the comatose Umi is laid, heading for the recovery room and then to be transferred to the Intensive Care Unit, Hikaru is seething at her friend's situation and this would no doubt be a problem on how to break the news to Umi's parents, knowing that it would send the Ryyuzaki parents into a frenzy.

"Darn…how will I tell Umi's parents about this…?"

Seeing that there is nothing she could do about it, G3-X told Hikaru she will be heading back to the Metropolitan Police Department to submit her report, and Hikaru nodded, and both Class M members went separate ways, while Class Q heads for Dan Detective School to report to Dan about the result of their investigation.

**-x-**

As G3-X boards her motorcycle, she is ready to head back to the MPD when she chanced upon a bank robbery in session and realized that she has to respond to the call, and thought that this would, at least, make up for being unable to help Umi when she was beaten up to the point of being paraplegic though she is unaware that Naoto Kirihira is the one who did this to her.

"Great…another situation…but at least this would help me loosen up some steam…"

As she entered the bank, she is greeted by a hail of gunfire from the robbers upon recognizing G3-X and she acted on impulse seeing a lot of people re there as she would anticipate the robbers resorting to a hostage situation. As the robbers continue to open fire, G3-X took out her submachine magnum gun she aimed for their legs and quickly disabled them all until the situation is contained.

As SWAT members arrived, they thanked G3-X for her help and she nodded as she left for the MPD, feeling slightly relieved though she has a rough day knowing the events that just transpired.

**-x-**

About thirty minutes later, at the MPD, Fuu, still in her G3-X suit, but minus the helmet, reported to the "higher-ups" about what happened and there she is told to be on stand by in case she is needed. Fuu is quite peeved that the "higher-ups" appeared less concerned about Umi's condition and seemingly did not recognized her accomplishments as a DDS student or her heroic act at foiling the bank robbery though Icchan and Tomoyo assured to her that her merits would be taken into consideration.

By then Kojima passed by and began to make degrading comments aimed at her, but then he began to provoke her by poking insults at Umi, which Fuu did take it well and grabbed him by his collar, looking ready to punch him out of his misery even though Kojima wasn't a bit intimidated and even dared Fuu to hit him.

"See…that's what would happen if women stick their pussies onto other business…particularly against the Unknown…now she's a paraplegic…and I'm sure that WOULD teach her a lesson…now she'll learn her lesson the HARD way…and I'm sure she'll think twice about butting in on men's business…"

"That's enough, Kojima…you already made my day bad enough…"

"If you want…I can set her up…"

"On what…?"

"I can have her join the paraplegic Olympics…though she'll have to wear panty-liners instead of diapers…since she can't even stand up to sit on the toilet bowl…that's something I'd like to see…"

"YOU CHAUVINISTIC PIG! I'LL THROTTLE YOU!"

"Come on…do it…I'd like to see you try…so that women are nothing but a set of pubic hairs to the MPD's face…! Come on…hit me! I'm begging you! Want to show the world that women are the pimple of this world…they're better off making baby's instead of strutting their hips and show their panties and butts…"

By then Icchan and Tomoyo grabbed Fuu and pacify her, and after a brief struggle, the Class M member glared at Kojima and she reluctantly did so and released her hold on Kojima as the trio left while Kojima stood there smirking, feeling good to insult a woman within the MPD, though he hoped that this would demote Fuu and make her vacate her position as the MPD weapon user.

**-x-**

Much later Team G3 was summoned by Inspector Kaho Mizuki and told them that they have visitors, who turn out to be the twin sisters of the Mihara family, Chise and Chiho, and their parents asked the MPD to provide them protection after learning that their daughters are being targeted by the Lords.

"…please…we beg you…protect our daughters…we'll pay you any amount…just protect our children…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mihara…calm down…we will protect your children…but you must know…no amount of money can solve a problem like this…we are doing everything to ensure everyone's safety…Fuu…better put your helmet on…"

"Yes, sir…look out!"

However, their discussion was interrupted when the Deer Lord barges in and grabbed a gallon of water from a water dispenser and douses the two sisters wet and there he uses his electricity power from its antlers, electrocuting the two girls to death and Fuu went into action to stop the Lord, but the Lord touched the G3-X Suit and Fuu herself was grounded and the impact sends her crashing against a steel cabinet and has pinned down.

The Deer Lord then jabbed his fingers on the two girls' chests, then extracted their seeds and left, leaving the Mihara parents grieving while the police gives chase to the fleeing Deer Lord while others tried to lift the cabinet off a rattled, but weakened Fuu, as the electric shock from the Lord appeared to have drained the suit's battery pack, and Fuu had to wait tediously before she is set free from her "confinement".

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

What a bad day for our DDS heroes…Umi is now paraplegic and Fuu is unable to protect two young girls, who eventually got killed by the Deer Lord…

What will happen to Umi now? Will she be taken off from this fic or have her killed off…?

You decide, readers…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class Q gets to investigate a new case while Class M gets into trouble anew…


	121. Treasure Hunt, Malevolent Minds

**Seeds of Agito**

A new group of villains appear in this chapter while Class Q is set to investigate a new case that is loosely based in the manga after solving the Hitobashiba Valley case…

* * *

At a building not quite far from Tokyo Harbor, a woman is seen via silhouette and is sitting on a wheelchair, looking like she is meditating, and within her mind you can see her scanning in thoughts, having "seen" Class M in action, as DDS students and two of them as Agito users and as G3-X. She sees them as a threat and wishes for them to perish.

"_Agito…Gills…they are a threat…and they must be dealt with…at least one of them is incapacitated…now the rest of my plans can be set in motion…and I will make them pay for interfering in Risa Fumaki's attempt to mass –produce her creation…the G4 suit!_"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_121: Torejāhanto wa, Akui o Motta Mainzu_**

Several days later, at a hospital near the Metropolitan Police Department, Fuu is recovering well from her injuries she got from the Deer Lord as she suffered only superficial burns and nothing else, though Tomoyo told her that the G3-X suit is undergoing maintenance repair and is being added with electricity-proof components.

"Don't worry…the suit will be ready in no time…and it'll be shock-proof…"

"But still…I feel miserable after being unable to protect those two girls…"

"The Mihara parents don't hold you responsible…what we should do now is wait…the suit will be ready within three days…until then, be patient for now…"

"I…understand…"

Fuu was saddened at hearing the two sisters' deaths at the hands of the Deer Lord though Tomoyo assured that Fuu is not to be blamed and managed to cheer her up and it worked .

**-x-**

Meanwhile , Superintendent Touyama and Commissioner Hiiragizawa cautions Kojima on making more insults to Fuu and he reluctantly complied, though he has other things in mind on how to exploit women as nothing but garbage.

"This is a strict warning, Kojima…your verbal actions will not be tolerated…"

"And this time we'll see to it that if you provoke Hououji again you'll be packing your things and leave. You get what we say?"

"…yes, sir."

**-x-**

At Dan Detective School, Dan summoned Class Q as he assigns them to investigate and find a rare vase that was mysteriously stolen and is said to be irreplaceable, which historians considered the vase as a "national treasure". The vase is said to be last seen at the Tokyo National Museum and when shown about the picture, Ryu was mentally surprised to see the vase has the markings of the 10 dragons, similar to the one at the old school building's secret passage.

"_That…that vase's design is the same as the one at the old building's secret room…!_"

"So then…Class Q, will you accept this new case? You may turn it down knowing you had just arrived and needed a rest…so let me know so I can assign Class A…"

"We accept!"

"We'll solve it!"

Class Q accepted the assignment and they all left to get to work on the case.

**-x-**

At the Tokyo General Hospital, an hour later, Hikaru visited Umi at the Intensive Care Unit and saw that Umi remained in a coma, and wished that she could do something to help. As she left the ICU several minutes later, she did not notice two persons dressed like doctors, and are eyeing her and then shift their focus at Umi's room. They are **Hikitae** and **Mariko**, both working for a mysterious organization and they are preparing to enter Umi's room.

"Once we get inside, we kill that girl…and make sure no one else goes inside…"

"Yes…"

However, they got an unexpected interruption as Fuu came to pay Umi a visit, as she managed to get clearance from her doctor to go and visit a friend, and the two fake doctors are in a bind as they couldn't risk revealing themselves without attracting attention. However, a thirds person came and entered the room, and he too is dressed as a doctor. He is Mikumo, and there he glances at Fuu, whom she is unaware of what is happening as the three "doctors" huddled.

"Change of plans…we won't kill them…"

"Then what should we do…?"

"Leave it to me…"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the Tokyo Museum as Class Q checks out the scene of the crime, and everyone was baffled as to how the thief was able to get away with the stolen good without setting off the alarm, and Megumi scans the entire area using her photographic memory while Kazuma uses his laptop to help find clues.

"Hmm…so far there are no signs of forced entries or struggle…"

"Everything else is in order…"

"No fingerprints are left either…"

"I wonder how the thief managed to pull it off without setting off the alarm…"

"Guys…come here…I think I found a clue that'll help us out…"

After some tedious search, Kazuma notices a hidden CCTV camera and motions for the others to check it out, and soon a thorough investigation showed that the cables and wires connecting the alarm system are cut off, while the CCTV camera also became dysfunctional after discovering severed wirings. Class Q hits a snag.

"What the…how did the culprit knew where the camera is hidden…?"

"And the culprit knows which wires are connected…"

"Looms like we hit a snag,,,"

"Guys, over here! I found a clue!"

Kinta calls for the rest to assemble as he found an ID where the culprit's name is attached and they all agreed that this would be a vital clue that would lead them to the suspect. Looking at the ID, which is a school ID, they soon learned that it belonged to a girl named "Pinu Kiyo". Seeing the address attached on it, Class Q left and is heading to where the owner of the ID is staying, Kazuma uses his laptop to scan the area where Pinu Kiyo is staying and see if she has the stolen vase or not.

"Nice work, Kinta…we're a step ahead now…"

"Thanks, guys…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Team G3's Icchan went to visit the comatose Umi and after paying his respect, he left the ICU, not noticing that the two spies are waiting for the moment to strike, and when the two spies, **Masayuki Yujima** and **Mikumo** saw Fuu heading for the women's restroom and they followed her there, and as soon as they went inside, Fuu is washing her hands and because she is unaware about her would-be captors' abilities, she is practically defenseless as Mikumo appeared to possess psychic powers and mentally compels Fuu to serve them and she is now under Mikumo's power and within minutes the trio then went on to head for the ICU where Umi is currently confined.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Class Q is having a "blast" in solving a new case…

Fuu is captured…so where will this leave Umi?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Class Q is busy with the stolen vase case, Hikaru gets a breakthrough of sorts as she finally meets up with a surviving fellow passenger of the Akatsuki Ferry, and an alliance is in the making…


	122. First Meeting

**Seeds of Agito**

The new set of villain group makes their move and has ensnared Fuu, and now they are making their next move and are ready to take down Umi. And yes, the villains from Night Head Genesis are going to make a few chapters guest appearance and give our Magic Knight heroines a plentiful of headaches to get.

In the meantime, while Class Q is busy searching for the missing museum item, Hikaru will be the highlight here as she gets to meet another surviving passenger of the Akatsuki Ferry from four years ago and a lot will be shown here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team G3's Icchan went to visit the comatose Umi and after paying his respect, he left the ICU, not noticing that the two spies are waiting for the moment to strike, and when the two spies, **Masayuki Yujima** and **Mikumo** went inside where Fuu is watching Umi, but then Mikumo appeared to possess psychic powers and compels Fuu to serve them and the trio then went on to head for the ICU where Umi is confined.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_122: Saisho no Kaigi_**

Elsewhere within Tokyo, Hikaru is patrolling the streets riding on her Ducati RR motorcycle and so far she hasn't seen any Unknown at this time, and she wondered if it's okay for her to leave Umi at the Tokyo General Hospital unprotected as she recalled the research facility where several children were massacred by the Ant Lords though she realized that they are no more.

"_As much as I hate it…I have no choice…staying at the hospital won't help matters…and right now finding the other survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry is all I could do at the moment…Hinata Asahi was killed before we could talk with her…so I hope that I get some luck in finding another survivor…and hopefully get info to help me out…_"

By then she came to a stop as traffic flow was a bit slowed down as several pedestrians are lined up outside a mall and saw a poster of a J-Pop idol and there she saw the name of the person and she immediately checked her list of names of the Akatsuki Ferry manifesto. Her eyes widened as she realized that she has found one of the few persons she is looking for and now she takes the opportunity to find a way to get to that person.

"_No way…it looked like my prayers have been answered…now to sneak my way in…_"

As the entrance of the mall is jammed with adoring fans, the J-Pop idol graciously went outside and sat on a makeshift chair and table and signed autographs amid the tight security though order is well-observed and no untoward incident is reported. The J-Pop idol is an 18-year old girl with good looks and is adored my fans mostly girls and children.

After some 30 minutes the autograph-signing session has ended and she went to her trailer van to get some rest. As she entered, she is surprised to see Hikaru waiting for her and there she flashed her DDS badge and introduced herself.

"Sorry to intrude…"

"You just did…if you're a fan…I guess my autograph is what you came for…"

"I'm afraid not…Hikaru Shidou…DDS."

"DDS…? That stands for Dan Detective Schoo! Wait…are you investigating me…? Don't tell me I'm accused of committing a singing career…"

"Nope…I wanted to talk to you…fellow Akatsuki Ferry passenger…"

"You know about the ferry boat incident…? And what's up with you?"

"I'm just Like you…a survivor…"

"Seriously…?"

The J-Pop idol is revealed to be **Ringo Seto** and there it is revealed that she too is a survivor of the Akatsuki Ferry incident from four years ago and to her surprise Ringo found out that Hikaru is also an Akatasuki Ferry survivor. The two began to talk and discussed about how they came to the ferry and Hikaru asked Ringo the events that happened before and after she and other survivors are rescued as she told her that she was thrown overboard and suffered amnesia and has no idea what happened afterwards, which the singer is surprised to hear from her.

"You were thrown out…? I see…no wonder…so you're the one listed as missing…"

"Yeah…and ended up in Honshu Island as an amnesiac…so, did anything happened after you were rescued?"

"Nothing much…most of us surviving passengers underwent psychological debriefing and counseling, and that's just about it…"

"I see…"

After getting the answers from Ringo, Hikaru asked her if there are any incidents that happened following the rescue and asked her if anything happened to her, which Ringo was quite hesitant to answer but after a few more minutes she finally told answered the DDS student's queries which seem to match Hikaru's.

"Well…a year after the incident…my body…went through a lot of pain…"

"I see…just like me and a fellow DDS student…"

"Eh? Really…?"

Ringo told Hikaru that a year after the ferry incident her body underwent a series of pains which at first was painfully unbearable which she and her parents thought to be a painful dysmenorrheal bout and her body pain was temporarily halted with medicines but the pain persisted and she had to keep her pain to herself as to not make her parents worry over her.

As the next year and a few months passed by her body slowly adjusted to the pain and another year passed by her body pain gradually ceases and she felt that she is getting better, but then as she was listening to her MD disc player she started to sing and soon she learned that her voice appeared to have strengthen and while at a secluded place she tries out her voice and was able to break a glass with a concentrated pitch.

"So…you developed a power…"

"Yeah…and it took me a month to think about this fact…"

Ringo then told Hikaru that rather than use her new-found talent to do pranks she decided to use it in a legal way and chose to become a J-Pop singer and within several months she slowly started her singing career and by the year's end she is quite wealthy and her career blossomed well and her life improved dramatically.

"…and that's how I became a J-Pop idol…"

"Hmm…but then you could use it to help other people…"

"How so…? And why…?"

Hikaru soon suspected that Ringo developed a power similar to hers and asked her if anything else happened and when Ringo said no, she decided to get to the main point and showed to the singer the news paper articles of the various victims of the Unknown and Ringo appeared to get a bit suspicious at Hikaru's approaches.

"No way…the other surviving passengers are killed off?"

"That's my guess so far…at first I thought it was some random killings, but after compiling them and reading the list and the news…things slowly add up though the connection isn't quite clear…"

"And…I'm a possible target…?"

"It's a possibility…"

Ringo was shocked to hear from Hikaru that most of the victims killed by the Unknown are from the Akatsuki Ferry and was told that she too is a potential victim and may be next, but the DDS student told her that she'll help her in any way she could and as long as she maintain contact with her, she'll be protected. Hikaru also suggested to Ringo that she hires a protection agency so that if an Unknown tries to take her life the bodyguards would hold off the Unknown until she gets help.

"As long as you contact me…I'll help you in any way I can…"

"Th-thank you…for telling me this…and I will help you in return…here, take this…"

In gratitude for telling her about this Ringo gives Hikaru her contact number and Hikaru in turn gets Ringo's, and the Class M leader told the singer to call her if she encounters an Unknown, which the singer nodded in reply. Before leaving, Hikaru gives Ringo a photocopy list of the Akatsuki Ferry manifest, and the singer stared wide-eyed at seeing the ones marked in an "X", where it says that those with the said marks are killed.

"So many are killed…"

"But there are some who are still alive…give me a call if you happen to know someone in that list…"

**-x-**

Outside the trailer van, Ringo's manager is listening to the conversation and is wondering if his client should be given protection after hearing that Ringo is a potential target of the Unknown and when Hikaru left, he then entered the van and talked to his client, and even advises her against cooperating with DDS fearing she might get entangled in their troubles, but she refused, stating that she will help Hikaru in any way she could.

"My mind's made up…if not for her I would know nothing and would probably get killed…so I must be prepared…"

"But…are you sure about this…?"

"Yes…oh, here's the list…and try to find out and call if you happened to know any of these people still alive…"

Ringo's manager looked at the lists and learned that another Akatsuki Ferry passenger who is still alive is one of his company's rival, another J-Pop singer named **Kobato Hanato**. He questioned Ringo on why he would go and contact Kobato since she is a rival of his record company, but Ringo reasoned that this is about anticipating the Unknown's next attacks and told him that rivalry no longer mean anything to her as saving lives are more important, and he resigned to accepting his client's request and went on to contact his rival record company to see if he could talk to Kobato.

**-x-**

After some five minutes after leaving Ringo Seto, Hikaru gets a phone call from her eldest brother, Masaru and the next conversation brought chills to her body after hearing what he told her. She was told that Fuu went missing when she did not report back to the MPD, or at DDS, and that Umi was taken out of the Tokyo General Hospital without prior notice from doctors, so she sped away towards the hospital, fearing that Pluto may be the ones behind this since there is no mention of the Unknown from Masaru's words.

"_Darn…what great timing! Who took them away?Pluto? That better not be the answer!_"

**-x-**

Within two minutes Hikaru is speeding away on her Ducati RR motorcycle and the sound of her motorcycle is quite deafening, but her paid no heed as she is worried-sick on what danger befalls her two fellow ex-Magic Knights, not noticing that two persons, a pair of teens, are waiting outside a café, waiting for someone who wants to meet wit them. They are **Subaru** and **Hokuto Sumeragi**. The Sumeragi twins looked around until someone inside the café waves at them and there the two decided to go inside.

"This is the place, Subaru…"

"Yeah…and I hope our benefactor is kind enough to treat us for coffee…"

As the twin siblings entered, they are greeted with someone who resembles a man in his early 20's and looked quite…enigmatic, but the twins can sense the man's aura and realized that he is the one who summoned them to come here. He is the Overlord of Light.

"Hello, Sumeragi twins…thank you for accepting my invitation to meet you…feel free to order anything…it'll be my treat…"

"Cappucino would be nice…"

"Oolong tea for me…"

"Very well…excuse me…one Cappucino and one Oolong tea…"

"Okay…now for the main business…why did you summon us here…?"

"Ah…the main course…very well…I will tell you…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

An alliance indeed is formed as Hikaru finally gets to meet with one of the Akatsuki Ferry survivors and learned that Ringo Seto also possesses a power, and another survivor is also mentioned. With this they could aid DDS in repulsing the Lords with no problem to beat…or so it seems…

You guessed it…Ringo Seto is a character from **Angelic Layer**, while Kobato Hinato is from **Kobato**…both series from CLAMP. They are going to make some appearances to help out our DSQ and MKR heroes in dealing with the Lords.

And another bonus…the two characters appearing at the end of this chapter are also based from CLAMP…they are from **Tokyo Babylon**, while the Overlord of Light is based on **Shiro Kamui** of **X/1999**, also from CLAMP.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A wild goose chase will ensue as Hikaru tracks down the ones who took Umi and Fuu away, unaware that it wasn't Pluto who took them but the employees from ARK Corporation.


	123. Missing Magic Knights

**Seeds of Agito**

More problems befall our Magic Knight heroine as she learns that BOTH Umi and Fuu went missing and now she has to get a lead on who took them and determine the motive behind their abduction. It's not going to be easy since she was away at the time of the kidanpping, unaware that ARK is responsible for the abduction.

* * *

Folowing her meeting with Ringo Seto, Hikaru gets a phone call from her eldest brother, Masaru and the next conversation brought chills to her body after hearing what he told her. She was told that Fuu went missing when she did not report back to the MPD, or at DDS, and that Umi was taken out of the Tokyo General Hospital without prior notice from doctors, so she sped away towards the hospital, fearing that Pluto may be the ones behind this since there is no mention of the Unknown from Masaru's words.

"_Darn…what great timing! Who took them away? Pluto? That better not be the answer!_"

At the snack bar, the overlord of Light gives two twin siblings a mental image of what happened moments ago and what their mission would be as they will be lending their abilities to help a certain someone as they are given the insight of what went on.

**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**

Meanwhile, Team G3's Icchan went to visit the comatose Umi and after paying his respect, he left the ICU, not noticing that the two spies are waiting for the moment to strike, and when the two spies, **Masayuki Yujima** and **Mikumo** saw Fuu heading for the women's restroom and they followed her there, and as soon as they went inside, Fuu is washing her hands and because she is unaware about her would-be captors' abilities, she is practically defenseless as Mikumo appeared to possess psychic powers and mentally compels Fuu to serve them and she is now under Mikumo's power and within minutes the trio then went on to head for the ICU where Umi is currently confined.

**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**

While all of this is happening, the Overlord Of Light is ready to speak with two youngsters, both aged 16 as they are about to be told about what lies ahead of them and what their mission would be starting today.

"ARK Corporation, huh?"

"Could they be the one who caused the ruckus at Tokyo Bridge?"

"Yes…and they injured one a blue-haired beauty…and she is now the subject of abduction…along with another girl."

The youngsters, twin siblings **Subaru** and **Hokuto Sumeragi**, are ready to listen on what their "benefactor" is about to tell them something very important, and the first word that the Overlord told them gauged their curiosities, enough to make them feel interested.

"An organization of psychic bad guys…this is new…"

"Looks like my spell casting abilities is going to be tested…"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_123: Mahō Kishi ga Ketsuraku Shite_**

As he is nearing the hospital, Hikaru is deadest in finding out if what Masaru told her is true or not about Fuu disappearing and hoped that she might catch up with her and wondered if Pluto is up to no good, as she is just three minutes away from reaching the hospital, and she prayed that she is not too late in stopping Fuu from doing something against her will.

"Please be safe, you two…and I hope that Pluto didn't reach you two…!"

However, a passing ambulance went past her unnoticed, which had departed from the Tokyo General Hospital and the redhead had no time to glance a second look as she is nearing the hospital. A pair of eyes were seen from the ambulance window and saw Hikaru going past them and a pair of wicked smirks can be seen before the scene zooms in on Hikaru as she is just moments away from reaching the hospital.

"What a fool that redhead is…she didn't even notice us…"

"Stay hidden or else she'll notice us…!"

"Oohhh…fine."

**-x-**

After some 70 seconds Hikaru was at the nurse's station near the Intensive Care unit where Masaru and Icchan, who came back after forgetting something and learned that Fuu is missing and that when he checked the ICU room where Umi is placed, he was shocked to see that she is not there, and when Masaru happened to pass by the two talked and decided to ask Hikaru for assistance as the two asked the nurses which shockingly, couldn't recall anything about Umi being moved out.

Hikaru: "Nurse…didn't you notice that Umi is not at her room?"

Nurse # 1: "No…I don't recall anything…"

Icchan: "Seriously…?"

Nurse # 1: "It's the truth…"

Nurse # 2: "I'll call the director to assist you…"

Calling the hospital director, Icchan, Masaru and Hikaru waited until the hospital director came and after being told, he ordered his staff to search every floor and after about nearly 45 minutes, the results turned negative, with neither Fuu or Umi are found, until the hospital director thought of something.

"This is strange…the records show that she is confined here yet there is no record of her being moved out…wait! The CCTV! We might get some answers!"

Checking the CCTV camera that was secretly installed, they learned that Fuu is being accompanied by two persons dressed as doctors and they slowly moved Umi, still on laid on the hospital bed and went past the nurses that are stationed at their station. The nurses became baffled as they couldn't recall anything and the hospital director became somewhat baffled as to how and why the nurses couldn't recall anything when the footage on the CCTV shows that the "doctors" and Fuu took Umi away.

This is because the two "doctors" are fakes and are working for ARK, and possesses psychic abilities that would put their victims into a trance, and this appeared to be the case as they glanced at the nurses and they left unnoticed, and the spell broke after the kidnappers boarded an ambulance and left.

"Who would want those two…?"

"Must be Pluto…they're the only ones who uses hypnosis to mess up someone's mind…"

Hearing the word "Pluto" seemed to snap Hikaru into deep thinking until she recalled an ambulance passing by her and fear and worry started to envelop her and there she asked the hospital director if he knows if there are any other hospitals near the Tokyo General Hospital.

"Darn! Why didn't I noticed it earlier?"

""Hikaru…here is the map of Tokyo District…and the list of affiliated hospitals are there…see if you can track that ambulance down!

After Icchan took and giving her the map and the brochures, Hikaru told Icchan to tell the MPD about this as she heads for the nearest hospital which she thinks might be where Umi and Fuu are taken, and hoped that this may be the case as she boarded her motorcycle while sending text messages to DDS and wondered why it never occurred to her that something like this would happen.

"Darn…I'm so slow…!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Icchan heads back to the MPD after he was given a copy of the CCTV footage and hoped that they would use whatever resources they have to help track down Fuu and Umi's captors, assuming that Pluto is behind this, though he is unaware that ARK is the one who took the two Class M members away.

"I hope that Team G3 might be able to help us out on this situation…!"

**-x-**

At the MPD, Tomoyo was rattled after getting Icchan's text message and immediately summoned Team G3 and they are now about to assemble at the conference room while waiting for Icchan to arrive, and though she wondered who would want to apprehend Fuu, she became more cautious as she intended to protect the G3-X suit from falling to the wrong hands after last time where Fuu is mesmerized by Pluto into taking and donning the suit and uses it to kidnap Morihiko Dan.

"I hope history doesn't repeat itself…"

**-x-**

Twenty minutes later, Hikaru went to a nearby hospital and asked the hospital staff if they've seen an ambulance arrived and showed to them the pictures of Umi and/or Fuu, which the staff told them that they didn't see any of these girls, and Hikaru became increasingly worried, and went to the next hospital which is 15 minutes away, at the east of Tokyo.

"Darn…where did that blasted ambulance go?"

Going to a third hospital 20 minutes later, she asked the hospital staff and she got the same results, much to her mental frustration. By this time a passing Shuro Katagiri came and saw Hikaru, and there the two converses and she learned from the Class M leader her current predicament.

"Seriously?"

"Yes…so please help me…"

By then they were passing by the emergency room when an ambulance came and alighted an injured victim and the medic who brought him here told the doctors on duty that the victim is a hit-and-run victim, and said that an ambulance struck him and did not stop. Hikaru stared wide-eyed and asked the medic if he got the plate number of the wayward ambulance, which the victims was able to tell before passing out.

"Yes…here is the…plate…number…"

"Thanks!"

As Katagiri calls for the MPD on her cellphone, Hikaru zooms out of the hospital on her Ducati RR motorcycle and speeds away towards the highway and drove straight as she looks around for any ambulances that has the plate number in question. By the time she reaches the Tokyo-Shibuya border, she saw the plate number on the ground, abandoned and realized what this means.

"Shit! They already got a head start!"

At the highway, which is heading near the ARK Corporation building, the ambulance is driving and a flashback scene shows that the kidnappers quickly removed the plate number and replaced it with another so that they won't be traced. Inside the ambulance, Fuu remained in a trance while Umi is still hooked to the life-support system and thus kept alive.

**-x-**

After about 30 minutes, Hikaru arrived at the Metropolitan Police Department and there Tomoyo greeted her just as Katagiri arrived and there the two told Tomoyo about the situation and what she has gathered so far and they all agreed to discuss the situation further at the G3 Trailer as they decided that only Team G3 can help Umi and Fuu.

Inside the G3 Trailer, Team G3 reviewed the tapes that Hikaru got and wondered why the kidnappers are interested in Fuu, and soon they guessed that this is due to her being the user of the G3-X suit, and so far only Pluto knows of this, until Hatoko mentioned that the late Risa Fumaki knows of this, and by this time Icchan introduced Team G3's newest member: **Masaharu Ogata**.

"Hello…please to meet you…"

"Okay, everyone…let's assemble and gather whatever clue we get…"

As they all looked and gathered clues and data, Minoru was able to take a hallow guess and brought up the subject about the research facility that Risa Fumaki put up prior to the creation of the G4 suit, and soon al are able to decode who is responsible for the two Class M members' abduction. The screen shows that the name ARK popped out and Minoru slowly tells them ARK's connection to the research facility that Fumaki ran.

"ARK…?"

"Yup…and they're the ones who funded the G4 project…and they're the ones who kidnapped Fuu and Umi…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

After a long search, Hikaru got nothing, but thanks to Team G3, they got a lead and who really took Class M…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A rescue plan is being made, and Hikaru gets an unlikely help from someone she met several hours ago. The battle at ARK Corporation is about to commence.


	124. Prelude To A Rescue Mission

**Seeds of Agito**

While Class Q may be busy with their own investigation, Hikaru is embarking on a mission to save umi and Fuu, and here she'll be taking on a role that you'll never expect to happen, while Hikaru gets the help of two main heroines from two of CLAMP's works…

* * *

After about 30 minutes, Hikaru arrived at the Metropolitan Police Department and there Tomoyo greeted her just as Katagiri arrived and there the two told Tomoyo about the situation and what she has gathered so far and they all agreed to discuss the situation further at the G3 Trailer as they decided that only Team G3 can help Umi and Fuu.

Inside the G3 Trailer, Team G3 reviewed the tapes that Hikaru got and wondered why the kidnappers are interested in Fuu, and soon they guessed that this is due to her being the user of the G3-X suit, and so far only Pluto knows of this, until Hatoko mentioned that the late Risa Fumaki knows of this, and by this time Icchan introduced Team G3's newest member: **Masaharu Ogata**.

"Hello…and please to meet you…I'm Masaharu Ogata…Icchan recommended me to join Team G3 and I'm going to do my best to help you all…so let me know if you need anything…I'll assist you in any way I can…be looking forward to work with you today and the days to come…"

After the familiarities, everyone went to work and as they all looked and gathered clues and data, Minoru was able to take a hallow guess and brought up the subject about the research facility that Risa Fumaki put up prior to the creation of the G4 suit, and soon all are able to decode who is responsible for the two Class M members' abduction. The screen shows that the name ARK popped out and Minoru slowly tells them ARK's connection to the research facility that Fumaki ran.

Minoru: "Bingo, everyone…looks like I finally cracked the connection…and why we couldn't touch Fumaki months back…all this time we thought some government officials are using their influence to cover her up…and it looked like we're dead wrong…"

Masaharu: "I heard that the facility that houses the Project G4…but I didn't know they were involved in some illegal activity…and yet some shadow organization is behind this…"

Icchan: "More than meets the eye, my friend…more than meets the eye…"

Hikaru: "Great…and I thought Pluto took them…"

Minoru: "I guess DDS now has multiple opponents…better buckle up, folks…we're about to go on a wild ride to know our newest opponent…"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_124: Resukyūmisshon e no Zensō-kyoku_**

After several minutes of reviewing the data they just printed on the screen, everyone inside the G3 Trailer came to a realization that the events during the Project G4 incident is connected to the so-called ARK, and as Minoru continued to dig deeper on the files he extracted, he accidentally learned more about ARK, where they have several youngsters in their hold, which the data showed that they possesses psychic abilities.

"Any leads on who our newest opponent would be, Minoru…?"

"Be patient, Icchan…"

"I doubt we have the time, Minoru…"

"Act like a panicked person and you'll lose focus, Hikaru…okay…we're in…here are the info I've gathered…"

As everyone glances at the computer screen, they finally got through some vital information about ARK, in which it shows that the facility and the people running are not what they appear to be, and they have a VERY sinister side of their personalities and motives, something that the DDS student felt apprehensive.

There she and Team G3 slowly learned more about ARK. On the outside, they are a network of IT Firm and in conjunction to this, they have many connections with politicians. But in reality, they are a group of people who are on a mission to stop the "destruction of mankind", in this case, the destruction of the material world and its transition to spiritual world (Upheaval). And the people who have supernatural powers that they found were under **Project Night Head**.

""Project Night Head"?"

"Looks like more of a group of psychic plunderers who think they can change the world…"

"I wonder what DDS and the MPD's higher-ups' reactions would be like if they were to see this info…"

"We'll get to that later…right now let's keep on digging further…"

As they continued to scroll on the info they gathered, they accidentally saw the list and pictures of the ARK's employees, and there Hikaru recognized two of the ARK employees as the ones posing as doctors, and there they realized that it wasn't Pluto who took Umi and Fuu and now they are establishing a motive for their actions.

"Hey! Those two…they're the ones we saw on the hospital's CCTV!"

"You're right…"

"I wonder what they are up to…?"

"Perhaps they deem us as a threat since we have the G3-X and Agito…and they felt that we might hinder their plans…just like when we tried to hinder them from attempting to mass-producing the G4 suits when they abducted Megumi and tried to use her photographic memory…"

Everyone glanced at Tomoyo as she deduced that ARK kidnapping Fuu was their way of getting even for interfering in their plans to use Megumi in testing the G4 suit before mass-producing it. Tomoyo then entertains the idea of bringing in the SWAT team and invade the facility, but was stopped by Hikaru and they all listened to what she has to say.

"I don't think that's a good idea…remember…they got psychic goons…and they might use them to control the SWAT team…"

"She's right…"

"But what can we do to save your friends…?"

Everyone realized that the Class M leader is right as ARK have "psychic weapons" which they might use them to take down and control the SWAT team and they all faced a blank wall as to how they would carry a rescue mission to save Class M. By then Hikaru's cellphone rang and she answered it. The series of conversation would shock Katagiri and Team G3 as they listened to whom Hikaru is talking to.

"Hello…Hikaru?"

"Yes, this is me…who's this?"

"It's me…Ringo Seto!"

"Ringo! Hi! What's with the call?"

"Remember when you said that I should try to search for more Akatsuki Ferry survivors? I found one and she's a fellow passenger…and a singer as well. Her name's **Kobato Hanato**…and though my agent is against the idea of me meeting her, I managed to convince him and we finally met, and when I told her about you wanting to meet her, well…she wants to meet you…"

"Okay…but let's meet…"

Katagiri, Tomoyo and Team G3 are shocked to hear that the caller turn out to be J-Pop idol Ringo Seto, and there they heard that Ringo has talked to Kobato, and has agreed to meet with Hikaru, but the Class M leader advises Ringo and Kobato to use disguises and meet her outside the MPD HQ. By then Hikaru left and went outside to meet up with the two singers.

"I'm going out…but I will be back…see you!"

"Did she said…Ringo Seto and…Kobato Hanato…?"

"They're J-Pop idols…"

"And Akatsuki Ferry survivors…?"

**-x-**

Outside the MPD HQ, Hikaru waited until Ringo, in disguise, approaches the Class M leader and introduces her to Kobato and there the three went to a nearby ramen stand and discussed about what to do next as Ringo told Kobato about the situation which the other singer and fellow Akatsuki Ferry willingly agreed to help, and there the DDS student told the two that she would ask for their help as she told them about ARK and that Umi and Fuu's lives are at stake.

"…and that's the situation…and I couldn't do this alone…so can I ask for your help…?"

"You can count me in!"

"I…I want to help too…"

As Kobato expressed willingness to help, Hikaru asked her the events that happened after being rescued from the ferry four years ago, which her situation is similar to Ringo's and seeing that Kobato's abilities are the same as Ringo, she told the two the details of what to do as she informs them that she intends to do a rescue mission tonight, and the two singers agreed to lend her their support.

"Really…? Thanks. I appreciate it…"

"Just tell us what we need to do…and we're all set…"

"Me too…"

"Okay…see you tonight…"

With that set, Hikaru went back to the MPD HQ while the two left to prepare themselves on a mission to help their fellow Akatsuki Ferry passenger survivor, knowing the risks involved and yet they have no qualms in helping someone in need.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, Team G3 and Tomoyo are assembled inside the G3 Trailer and wondered what Hikaru has to say, wondering why she requested a private meeting among them and there the DDS student came inside and went straight to the point. She told them the plans on doing a night raid at ARK Corporation and that she requested that she would use the G3-X suit in this mission, which surprised most of the members of Team G3.

"You want to what?"

"Don the G3-X suit?"

"Are you sure?"

"We need to get the approval of the higher-ups first…"

"Guys…listen to what I have to say before you complain…"

Tomoyo was at first, skeptical, wondering why Hikaru would want to do something like this and as she listened to the DDS student's suggestion and plans, she slowly sees the logic as she realized that to rescue Fuu and Umi, someone has to use the G3-X suit, and seeing that Hikaru is determined and filled with dedication to save her two friends, she finally accepted her request and told the others that this will be a secret among them as she realized that the higher-ups would disapprove of this if they were to be told about it.

"Fine…guys…we should keep this a secret…remember when Megumi was abducted by Fumaki? The higher-ups disapproved of our rescue attempt so we did this in secret and we succeeded, so we'll do the same tonight…"

"I guess…"

"But first…we should see if Hikaru has the will to move the suit…"

As Icchan requested that Hikaru should prove herself by donning the G3-X suit, The DDS student complied and within 10 minutes Hikaru is inside the G3-X suit and to everyone's surprises, Hikaru moves around inside the suit perfectly without problem, and everyone's morale was raised. Hikaru then told Team G3 and Tomoyo her plans on what to do as she informs them that by nightfall, they will secretly stake out ARK Corporation and will sneak their way in to find Class M.

Hikaru also cautions everyone about ARK's "psychic weapons" in the form of brainwashed psychic persons, and Icchan decided to do some additional work to protect the suit's user from the psychic attacks that ARK's weapons might pose should Hikaru goes within ARK Corporation's perimeter.

**-x-**

At a dojo somewhere within Tokyo, it was almost 18:00 hours, and the scene zooms inside the dojo as the Overlord of Light, who now assumes the human guise of Shiro Kamui, gives the Sumeragi twins, Subaru and Hokuto, instructions on what they are going to do tonight as they were told that they are to be embarked on a mission that involves rescuing two teenage women.

"Okay…what's with this mission that requires our powers…?"

"And why approach us…?"

"Hmm…the direct approach…very well…your mission is to recue two teenage girls from a facility that houses several psychic human weapons…as well as to assist Agito in rescuing the two girls…"

"Agito…?"

"Yeah…the one we saw on TV, onii-chan…the gold-plated, armored guy with horns…"

With the discussion in progress, the Sumeragi twins nodded in agreement that they will go and assist Agito in rescuing Fuu and Umi, while they are also told to be careful as ARK has a lot of "psychic attackers" that may pose a huge risk on their well-beings, though this didn't deter the twins from backing away from this assignment.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like the stage has been set…most of CLAMP's hero characters are going to get embarked on a rescue mission against a common threat, and this is going to be a battle of "mind-over-matter". So expect a lot of heavy battles in the upcoming chapters.

Don't worry about Class Q…they will show up once the night has ended and by sunrise they'll show up with results from their investigating the missing vase.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The stakeout at ARK Corporation commences as Hikaru, now assuming the guise of G3-X, makes her move and goes inside the research facility to face off the base's "psychic attackers".


	125. Confrontation With The Night Head part 1

**Seeds of Agito**

You are now going to read the multi-part arc where Hikaru will lead the rescue mission to save Umi and Fuu from the hands of ARK, in which the characters of the anime **Night Head Genesis** will be the opponents here.

**-x-**

The time now is 17:00, and the scene shifts to the building which houses the ARK research facility and there several employees are waiting at the parking entrance for the ambulance's arrival after getting word that it will arrive shortly. They all dressed as laboratory employees though they seemed to be more suited as hired goons than actual workers.

By then the ambulance arrived and the employees gathered at the rear of the ambulance where the still-comatose Umi is being wheeled out, followed by a mesmerized Fuu, with Mikumo and Sakaguchi following. They all entered the building just as the guards closed the gates so that no one else can see the kidnapped DDS students, despite the obvious fact that there are no outsiders at the moment.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**125: Naitoheddo To no Taiketsu part 1**_

An hour later, inside the Ark Corporation Research Facility, its CEO, Akiko Okuhara, came after arriving from a secret business meeting with some influential people, and she is very pleased to see that her "people" have pulled off a splendid job. Naoto, Mikumo and Sakaguchi stood there before her and nodded in approval and acknowledgement as they presented Fuu, who remained under Mikumo's mental influence, while Sakaguchi showed to Akiko the comatose Umi, still hooked to a respirator and oxygen mask and tank.

"Well done, my faithful ones…well done…bring them inside… "

"Yes, boss…"

"What about the other one…?"

"Bring her inside as well…we may use her as a bargaining chip or have use work for us…"

"About the blue-haired girl…she is no threat right now given her now-paraplegic condition brought about by Naoto…"

"Which is good…but we have other concerns right now…"

As Akiko glances at the seemingly motionless- beauty of Class M, she ponders on what to do with her knowing she can be a threat to her agendas, and so is Hikaru, knowing that she is Agito, and thanks to Naoto, Umi is disabled so dealing with Agito should be easy. By then, Mikumo stepped forward and offered a suggestion.

"Why not we kill her later…I'm pretty sure her friend would eventually find these two…and how about we have our "servant", the one with explosive power, finish her off…?"

"Fear not, Mikumo…you're powers…as well as the powers of your comrades…will deal with her should she figure out this place…which I doubt it since you left no clues…"

ARK's CEO liked the idea of having **Sakie** finishing off Umi while she is still vulnerable so that she won't be a threat to them, however, someone came in with very disturbing news, and that person is **Naji**, who is also being controlled by Mikumo. Akiko saw Naji's face that looked very urgent and asked her why she came here in such a panicking state.

"Boss…my foresight ability tells me that tonight we'll be having a fight…someone will come here and attack us…"

"Who…? Is it the one called Agito?"

"I…can't be sure…my foresight ability that told me this is…vague at the moment…but I assure you that a fight would take place tonight…and it'll be a heavy one…"

Everyone glanced at Naji, and they know that her foresight ability is no joke and this made everyone feel uneasy, but then they calmed down after. Naji stated to them that a battle will erupt tonight, but Mikumo was confident enough to brush it off, thinking that Agito is coming, and Akiko told the rest to have their men ready for tonight, anticipating an invasion, though she felt that someone else may come here to present a threat to her.

**-x-**

Several hours later, the time now is 21:00, and the scene shifts outside ARK, where the G3 Trailer secretly parked where huge, thick bushes covered the vehicle so they won't be detected. The scene shifts inside the trailer where Team G3 is helping Hikaru in putting on the G3-X suit while Kobato and Ringo watches on, surprised at seeing G3-X up close. They've heard of it and saw it on TV, but in person…

"Wow…so what we saw on the TV news is true…"

"So that's how the G3-X is like…this is WAY BETTER than **Robocop**…"

"You're way suited in that role, Hikaru…"

"Eh-he-he-he…please…you're making me blush…"

"Hikaru…are you sure about this? These two J-Pop singers are going to help you?"

"Yup…and don't worry…they'll be under my watch…"

While Tomoyo is worried that the two J-Pop idols are physically involved, Hikaru assured to her that the two singers will be her responsibility and promised that they will come back, bringing Umi and Fuu with them. As Hikaru is all suited up, Tomoyo glanced at the two J-Pop idols, wondering why Hikaru had them involved, and made a mental note to ask her once the two Class M members are rescued.

"_Really…what does those two singers have that made Hikaru agreed to accompanying her in this rescue mission…?_"

By then G3-X is fully prepared and left the trailer with Kobato and Ringo accompanying her. By then Icchan was holding a notebook with the two singers' autographs signed and he is fawning over it, while Minoru and Hatoko glanced at them, until Masaharu Ogata came and confided to the two what he just discovered.

"Those two singers…their names are among those who survived the Akatsuki attack four years ago."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

Tomoyo heard this and is now getting baffled and worried, and she is mentally debating on whether to recall G3-X or not, seeing that the trio are nearing ARK's perimeters. The rescue mission is now underway and she is bracing herself for any eventuality.

**-x-**

The time now is 22:00, and G3-X is in position and after scanning the area, she then sneaked her way inside by secretly cutting the fence and is now inside the garage area, navigating her way through and looked around to see which way she should go, however, something unexpected appeared. Several armed guards showed up, all controlled by Mikumo, and opened fire, though it is obvious that their weapons (shotgun rifles) are no match for G3-x's armor.

"_I wonder if this is the welcoming wagon…if the kidnappers of Fuu and Umi are there…why send low-level goons to greet me instead of something more threatening…like Pluto…? Ah, who cares…it's better like this as this would make the rescue more faster…!_"

Not wasting time, G3-X makes quick work on her opponents and heads for the main building's entrance and as she is nearing it, the door opened where several more guards, all controlled by Mikumo, greeted the intruder and opened fire. Seeing that their bullets won't stop the armored intruder, the possessed guards simply lynched G3-X, grappling her but then she shoved them aside.

"_Geez…these guys are more persistent…but then…I'm guessing that they're planning something BIG so they probably held them back so once I get into the "twilight zone", they'll greet me for real…fine…I'd better get this over with…hope Ringo and Kobato made their way in without attracting attention…_"

Nearby, Ringo and Kobato watched the scene and decided to make their move.

"Looks like Hikaru has cleared us a path…"

"Then we'd better make use of it before we get spotted…"

As the two J-Pop singers sneaked their way around, they saw another building and decided to head there, which is the communication building and both realized what equipments are stored there and this would put their efforts in their favor, knowing there are speakers and devices placed.

"This is great…sound equipment and devices…just right for the job…!"

"At least we can sing without holding back…"

"Got that right…"

"Better open the door before someone sees us…"

Ringo tries to open the door but it was locked so she picked on the lock and they were in, where Kobato locked the door again so that no one else can come in. Fortunately no one saw them entered and they are now rummaging at the equipments that they could lay their hands on to get them activated so they can help Hikaru in defeating their opponents.

**-x-**

Outside the facility, the Sumeragi twins, Subaru and Hokuto, are hiding behind another thick bush to avoid being seen as they were already there before the G3 Trailer arrived. Hokuto began to chant a spell to render herself and Subaru invisible so that no one can see them. As they get past the vehicle, she stopped as she sensed something is approaching.

"There…this vehicle won't be seen or detected by the Lords…"

"Good work, Hokuto…"

"Wait…"

"What's wrong…"

"It's still far…but I can sense them coming…maybe about in five minutes…"

"Huh? "Them"?"

"An army…"

Subaru wondered what his twin sister meant about an "army" and slowly realized that what she meant is that a horde of Lords are coming here and now they must do something to stall them while Agito is trying to save her friends.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

CLAMP characters vs. Night Head Genesis. That's unexpected, and unique in this arc. With Hikaru wearing the G3-X suit, how could she use her Agito powers without exposing her identity without compromising herself?

Worry not about Class Q…they will appear in later chapters of this arc…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

G3-X goes inside the research facility to find Umi and Fuu, but then gets into a "stumbling block" as two characters from Night Head Genesis challenged her. Can the G3-X suit be able to withstood against two psychic-powered opponents?


	126. Confrontation With The Night Head part 2

**Seeds of Agito**

The battle has just started…but once the psychic fighters from Night head Genesis confronts G3-X…it's going to be a battle of wits…mind against the body…brain vs. brawn…and this would put our heroines in a fix once the characters from two different series meets up later in this chapter…

**-x-**

G3-X had just barely got inside the main building when she is greeted by several guards working for ARK, and the fight is obviously lopsided given that G3-X is powerful enough to handle ordinary targets, it's quite odd that only normal guards are the first to greet the armored intruder, rather than have stronger defenses unleashed in the first wave of attack.

"_I'm really getting suspicious as to when the bad guys are going to spring out their secret weapon…_"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**126: Naitoheddo To no Taiketsu part 2**_

As the firefight continues, G3-X shrugs it off and proceeded to go forward, taking down the first line of guards with ease and is ready to take down the second line of defense, but she was starting to sense something that wasn't right at the moment, feeling that this was easy and deduces that a trap is set out for her to step into.

"_Hmm…I guess I can assume that a trap is set out for me…hopefully the G3-X suit will be enough to protect me…but I have to be on my guard…if I were Kyuu…I would guess that this trap would spring somewhere after I get past this gauntlet…_"

As G3-X finally got rid of the barricade of guards, she stepped inside and is about to go forward when more guards arrived, and are armed with stronger weapons such as armalites and machine guns, and they opened fire with reckless abandon, but she wasn't even fazed and seeing this adds more suspicion to the redhead Class M leader donning the powerful armored suit of the Metropolitan Police Department.

"_Good thing I learned how and when to control my patience…but still…what kind of opponents do they have…I know for now that they possess psychic abilities…but apart from that…I wonder if the suit is strong enough to withstand such an attack…_"

G3-X decided to ignore those doubts for now and proceeded to battle it out with the beleaguered guards so she can get to where Umi and Fuu are and get them out of here. She really couldn't afford to waste time as Umi's life is on the balance, fearing that her abductors might try to sever the respirators from her face.

**-x-**

Inside the G3 Trailer, Team G3 are watching the footage via the camera that is linked to G3-X's helmet and there they can see several ARK guards are vainly assaulting G3-X, but are easily being repulsed. It was an easy fight which Hikaru had no problem disabling them and it was a lopsided fight in favor of G3-X. By then, they noticed that Tomoyo is gone and they pondered on whether she left the trailer or not but they opted to continue monitoring the events inside ARK building.

"Huh? Now Tomoyo's gone…"

"She can take care of herself…let's just focus on guiding Hikaru…"

"Still…it's kind of suspicious that ARK is sending weaker goons instead of psychic weapons…"

"Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom…"

"Will you shut up?"

As Icchan is cheering for Hikaru, Minoru and Hotoku are getting suspicious as to what ARK is up to, knowing that the people inside the building have "psychic weapons" in their disposal and they could have sent them to stall G3-X instead of ordinary guards, yet the trio opted to continue monitoring the scene and assist Hikaru if needed.

"So far, Hikaru has control of the situation…"

"I wonder how many floors and room she has to search before she could find her two friends…?"

"I also wonder how those two J-Pop singers are doing as well…"

"Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom…"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?"

**-x-**

Back inside the main building, G3-X took out the 2nd batch of guards and is now moving forward, yet she is starting to suspect something is not right at the moment, but she opted to move ahead in order to find her two friends and rescue them. She knew time is short for Umi and she realized that she is her only hope in saving Umi. As she heads for a corner, someone came out, blocking her way.

"This is far as you can go…"

"What the…who are you? Are you connected to Ark? Wait…you're the one who hurt Umi! Why did you harm her? What do you have against her? Answer me!"

But instead of answering with words, the challenger, Naoto Kirihara, used his psychokinesis to cause a strong blow which made a direct hit on the chest area of the suit, sending G3-X crashing against the wall, and the scene shifts to the G3 Trailer where computers beeped and the screen shows that the suit sustained 20% damage, although it wasn't that major, as the suit can still fight. There they get to see one of ARK's secret "psychic weapon" and what it can do.

"Did…did you see that?"

"Yeah…and it even knocked G3-X down…"

"So…that's the power of a psychic…no wonder ARK is so secretive…"

"Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom… Icchan go boom…"

"ICCHAN!"

As the scene shifts back to G3-X, she is starting to feel the effects of the psychokinetic assaults from Naoto and slowly realized that he is the one who severely injured Umi and tried to reason with him, but to no avail as he ignored her pleas and kept on attacking her.

"Stop this…we should not be fighting…!"

"Death to those who oppose ARK!"

As the suit's damage reached 30%, Hikaru is pondering on whether to ditch the suit and change to Agito, she got startled as a powerful explosive blast struck her from behind, and the damage rises up to 35%, and when she turned around, she saw who did this: Sakie. She was also being mind-controlled into attacking G3-X and now Hikaru is facing a handicap.

"Great…another one…"

At the G3 Trailer, Team G3 saw this and are becoming aware of what ARK is capable of and are wondering what would happen if the Unknown were to target them seeing that they possess powers that may pose a threat to the Unknown. Icchan made a suggestion about if ARK were to fight alongside the MPD, they may have a chance to stop the Unknown, but Minoru pointed ot that ARK itself is corrupted and only fight for themselves.

Going back to G3-X, Hikaru needed to regroup and thought of something as she heads for the corner and both Naoto and Sakie coolly followed, walking slowly instead of running after her, confident that they can trap their prey. As they went to the corner, they saw G3-Xtrapped at a dead end and is standing still.

"You are trapped…"

"Now you die…!"

Naoto uses his psychokinesis to throttle G3-X around, and is enjoying every moment of it, but then G3-X started to fall apart and fell on the floor. As they check on it, they learned that it was a mannequin underneath the suit, and at that moment, Hikaru appeared from the curtain near the window and chopped the two on the back of their heads, knocking them out.

"Night-night."

As the two are out cold, she surveys the suit and sees that it can still fight, and by then Tomoyo arrived, seeing that she is unharmed and Tomoyo just witnessed what Naoto did and a thought struck the Class M leader and told Tomoyo her plan.

"What?"

"The suit can still help…you're the only one I can count on…I'll go find Umi and Fuu…and I can find them faster without attracting attention…the suit will only slow me down…"

"You…planned this all along…when you secretly told me to follow you here…"

"Sorry about that…"

"Alright…just be careful…"

Tomoyo reluctantly donned the G3-X suit while Hikaru went ahead to find where Umi and Fuu are and the two are now heading for separate directions: one to find the kidnapped girls, and the other to ward off the guards, as well as to flush out ARK's psychic weapons.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Naoto and Sakie of Night Head Genesis are tough as nails with their psychic powers, but Hikaru is smart enough to outwit them and knocked the two out and now Tomoyo joins the fight and gets to be G3-X while Hikaru goes to find where Class M are being held. Will she be able to find and save them?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Hikaru encounters some problem with more experimental opponents armed with psychic powers, and a new army of Lords crashes in to kill anyone…AND everyone inside the building.


	127. Confrontation With The Night Head part 3

**Seeds of Agito**

Hikaru is going to get into trouble as she gets to face an army of psychic fighters, and there she will be forced to decide on whether to use her Agito powers on them or not…

And a new army of Lords are crashing in…so expect a bloodbath to take place…

* * *

As the scene shifts back to G3-X, she is starting to feel the effects of the psychokinetic assaults from Naoto and slowly realized that he is the one who severely injured Umi and tried to reason with him, but to no avail as he ignored her pleas and kept on attacking her.

"Stop this…we should not be fighting…!"

"Death to those who oppose ARK!"

As the suit's damage reached 30%, Hikaru is pondering on whether to ditch the suit and change to Agito, she got startled as a powerful explosive blast struck her from behind, and the damage rises up to 35%, and when she turned around, she saw who did this: Sakie. She was also being mind-controlled into attacking G3-X and now Hikaru is facing a handicap.

"Great…another one…"

**-x-**

At the G3 Trailer, Team G3 saw this and are becoming aware of what ARK is capable of and are wondering what would happen if the Unknown were to target them seeing that they possess powers that may pose a threat to the Unknown. Icchan made a suggestion about if ARK were to fight alongside the MPD, they may have a chance to stop the Unknown, but Minoru pointed ot that ARK itself is corrupted and only fight for themselves.

Going back to G3-X, Hikaru needed to regroup and thought of something as she heads for the corner and both Naoto and Sakie coolly followed, walking slowly instead of running after her, confident that they can trap their prey. As they went to the corner, they saw G3-Xtrapped at a dead end and is standing still.

"You are trapped…"

"Now you die…!"

Naoto uses his psychokinesis to throttle G3-X around, and is enjoying every moment of it, but then G3-X started to fall apart and fell on the floor. As they check on it, they learned that it was a mannequin underneath the suit, and at that moment, Hikaru appeared from the curtain near the window and chopped the two on the back of their heads, knocking them out.

"Night-night."

As the two are out cold, she surveys the suit and sees that it can still fight, and by then Tomoyo arrived, seeing that she is unharmed and Tomoyo just witnessed what Naoto did and a thought struck the Class M leader and told Tomoyo her plan.

"What?"

"The suit can still help…you're the only one I can count on…I'll go find Umi and Fuu…and I can find them faster without attracting attention…the suit will only slow me down…"

"You…planned this all along…when you secretly told me to follow you here…"

"Sorry about that…"

"Alright…just be careful…"

Tomoyo reluctantly donned the G3-X suit while Hikaru went ahead to find where Umi and Fuu are and the two are now heading for separate directions: one to find the kidnapped girls, and the other to ward off the guards, as well as to flush out ARK's psychic weapons.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**127: Naitoheddo To no Taiketsu part 3**_

About 10 minutes after Hikaru hands the G3-X suit to Tomoyo, Hikaru stealthily went around, encountering a few ARK lab employees and took them down without killing them and went ahead, coming across a stairs and went up, heading for the 2nd floor, feeling a bit irritated that the steps are so many and quite small, but it can't be helped. The ARK Research Facility is quite big.

"_Good thing I was able to build up my stamina during my days as a Magic Knight…and before I became Agito…otherwise I'd be panting myself out with these so many stairs…I wonder how many floors there are in this blasted building…_"

Upon reaching the 2nd floor, she was greeted by more hired guards and sighed in resignation, figuring out that there's no way she could turn back after climbing the stairs that would make her waste more energy. She opted to face them instead of going back down the ground floor.

"Better than going down and going up again…"

"Get her!"

"Let's beat her!"

"Kill her!"

"I say we rape her first before we kill her!"

"Yeah!"

The ex-Magic Knight of Fire rolled her eyes at hearing their battle cries and opted to ignore them and brace herself for more "workout" with the armed guards, seeing that they are armed with billy clubs and nothing else. Wagging her pointing finger in a taunting gesture, she provoked the guards into coming towards her.

"Come and get me, boys…"

Incorporating her fighting skills of aikido and her fighting skills as a Magic Knight, Hikaru was able to deal with the first line of guards and sends them falling down the stairs, and then did the same to the rest, knocking them down so she could get behind them and then took out a smoke pellet which the smoke disoriented them and the Class M leader did a jump kick on one of the guards and he collided with the others, and all of them were sent tumbling down the stairs.

"London Bridge is falling down…falling down…London Bridge is falling down…my fair gentlemen…hope you had a nice roll down the ground floor. Well, that takes care of that…time to go forward and find my friends…I hope nothing bad happened to them…and if they are…the big boss of this building will feel my cracking knuckles…"

As she takes her leave, she started to search every room to see if her two friends are hidden, but upon stumbling onto a room she found several children asleep on their beds and was quite peeved that the people here would exploit them for their selfish use, so she tried to wake them up but to no avail. They wouldn't budge, even as she shook them hard, but they wouldn't rouse.

"Great…I guess they've been sedated…"

By then a thought hit her as she recalled the events during the G-4 incident and she wondered if the Lords would come here to attack since the research facility that was once run by the late Risa Fumaki was attacked by the Ant Lords and killed several children there. She then pondered if that scenario several weeks ago would happen here.

"_No way…the last thing I want to expect here is another bloodbath…Risa Fumaki's demise at the hands of those ant-like Unknown army is enough to make me skip dinner…sure wish we had the MPD backing us up…but since this is a secret rescue mission…I guess this would be a good time to become Agito…_"

At this moment the children opened their eyes and got up, all glaring at the redhead beauty and she started to suspect something that wasn't right, and recalling what Sakie and Naoto did to her earlier, she started to realize that these children may possess psychic powers.

"Don't tell me…"

**-x-**

Outside the building, Hokuto Sumeragi chants a spell which would render the G3 Trailer invisible to the Lords' eyes so as not to put the people inside in danger, and then follows her twin brother, Subaru, into sneaking inside the research facility, where they saw several of the guards are still out of commission. As they went inside, the twin siblings noted that the main building is so huge that it would require a plan to search for their queries to constrain time.

"What now?"

"We split up…you go left…me go right…"

"The opposite way?"

"At least it'll cover us some grounds…"

The twins agreed that they should split up, but then more guards came and Hokuto uses her magic to put them to "sleep", and there Subaru went to the west area while Hokuto went east.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back to the room where Hikaru is and as several minutes passed, the redhead is having problems of her own as the children make their moves by using their psychokinesis on the Class M leader, throttling her all over the room, and though their powers were not as strong as Naoto's, the children did make a good punching bag as the ex-Magic Knight is getting hurt at the impact of the assault on her.

"OOOFFF! That hurts!"

Hikaru gets up as she ignores the pain and urges the children to snap out of their actions but it was no use as they were brainwashed in secret and the assault continues, further harming her and she realized that there is no other way to stop them with just words. She didn't want this kind of tactic but felt that it's the only way to save them.

"Darn…hate to do this…but I have to put you out in a non-fatal way…henshin!"

Hikaru did an arm gesture to initiate her transformation but to her surprise, the Alter Ring belt did not appear and she was starting to feel apprehension as to why this is happening, noting that there was nothing wrong with her and wondered why her Agito powers are not functioning. By then the psychic children resume their attacks, each using their psychokinesis to maul and maim the Class M leader senselessly.

BLAG!

SPLAG!

WHA-PLAG!

"_Unnnfffhhh! What's going on? Have my Agito powers been shut down?_"

**-x-**

The scene shifts outside the research facility where the Overlord Of Darkness stood outside and glances at the building, where he can sense several supernatural auras being used and realized that though they are not related to his and his counterpart's powers, he nevertheless sees them as a threat, so he summoned an army of **Scarab Lords**, as they emerged from the ground through digging, and ordered them to invade and kill everyone inside the building.

"Go, my army…take no prisoners and take all life away from them. Do not hold back…I allow you to slay…"

The Scarab Lords then went towards the building, some by foot and others by flying, and are ready to invade and attack, some heading for the main building while others head for the communication building while the Overlord Of Darkness watches the scene play in an emotionless gesture.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

The two characters from CLAMP's manga series, **X/1999** (**Subaru Sumeragi** and **Hokuto Sumeragi**), are having a go and are now going to help out in any way they could, while Hikaru is in big trouble after her Agito powers did not manifest so she must do something to survive or else she'll perish within this arc.

The Overlord of Darkness shows up and sends the Scarab Lords to massacre everyone inside the building, so expect a bloody bath in the next chapter.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

- The Sumeragi twins from the manga **X/1999** goes into action and fends off more psychic attackers;

- Ringo Seto and Kobato (from CLAMP's **Angelic Layer** and **Kobato**, respectively) goes in to help Hikaru in fighting off the psychic children;

- Tomoyo makes use of the G3-X suit's powers and took down more guards, but then she encounters a problem as G4 suddenly appeared to challenge her. G4? Wasn't that suit destroyed several chapters ago by the MPD?


	128. Confrontation With The Night Head part 4

**Seeds of Agito**

Multiple fights are going to erupt within this chapter…in every angle inside ARK building...

* * *

Hikaru did an arm gesture to initiate her transformation but to her surprise, the Alter Ring belt did not appear and she was starting to feel apprehension as to why this is happening, noting that there was nothing wrong with her and wondered why her Agito powers are not functioning. By then the psychic children resume their attacks, each using their psychokinesis to maul and maim the Class M leader senselessly.

BLAG!

"OOOFFF!"

SPLAG!

"UUUUNNNFFFHHHH!"

CRASH!

"AAAAIIIEEEEAAAAA!"

The psychi children just glared at her while they used their psychokinetic powers to hold her down while they issue death threats to her, as they are brainwashed into serving ARK, unaware of what they are doing, and Hikaru can see this.

"Death to you…"

"You will be punished…"

"Eternal end to those who threatened ARK…"

"We will kill you…"

"We will rule the world…"

"No one will stop us…"

"ARK is our home…our family…"

"You are a threat to us all…"

"Die…you must die…"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**128: Naitoheddo To no Taiketsu part 4**_

The scene shifts outside the research facility where the Overlord Of Darkness stood outside and glances at the building, where he can sense several supernatural auras being used and realized that though they are not related to his and his counterpart's powers, he nevertheless sees them as a threat, so he summoned an army of Scarab Lords, as they emerged from the ground through digging, and ordered them to invade and kill everyone inside the building.

"Go, my army…take no prisoners and take all life away from them. Do not hold back…I allow you to slay…"

The Scarab Lords then went towards the building, some by foot and others by flying, and are ready to invade and attack, some heading for the main building while others head for the communication building while the Overlord Of Darkness watches the scene play in an emotionless gesture.

**-x-**

At the ground floor of the main building, the guards slowly woke up and realized that they were being knocked out by several intruders and they quickly picked up their weapons and started to spread out to other floors to find the intruders and rid of them at once, but then the door breaks down as the Scarab Lords make their way in, and the guards opened fire at them but to no avail, as the bullets just bounced off their hides.

"What the...?"

"What are they?"

"Who cares? Keep firing!"

The guards kept on firing at the Scarab Lords but their bullets did little to stop them and the Lords grabbed onto four of the guards and began to maul and disembowel them to death while the other Lords began to head off to other directions to find and kill anyone who came in their way.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

**-x-**

At the communication building, Ringo and Kobato had assembled most of the wires of the speakers and then came across a monitor and Kobato activated it, there it accidentally shows a footage of Hikaru being throttled by the psychic children and noticed that she is not wearing the G3-X suit, which they became worried and looked around to see what they can do to help.

"That's Hikaru!"

"Eh? Why is she out of the G3-X suit? That's suicide!"

"We'd better do something!"

"Quick…let's try to connect the speakers and connect them to the main building's sound system!"

As they scrambled to find anything to help their fellow Akatsuki ferry passenger, Kobato noticed on the monitor that someone else is there and calls Ringo to check it out. The two singers glanced at the spot and saw that someone else is indeed at the area where Hikaru is at the moment. The person in question is Sakaguchi, and he is clutching his head while glaring at Hikaru, enabling the two girls to guess that he is using his psychic powers to mentally block something, yet the girls are unaware that Sakaguchi is actually blocking Hikaru's powers, hence the reason why Hikaru is unable to summon the Alter Ring belt to become Agito.

"What is that guy doing?"

"Who cares? Let's attached everything and we make our move…"

Seeing the microphones, the two singers attached them to the components along with the speakers and toggled with the equipments so that the speakers will be connected to the speakers of the main building, and there they'll use their Agito powers to subdue the ARK employees.

**-x-**

At the east wing of the main building, Hokuto Sumeragi is searching for every room for Umi and Fuu, but is unsuccessful and decided head for the next floor by heading for the stairs until Sakie, who just woke up after being knocked out by Hikaru earlier, stood in front, glaring and intent to stop her, triggering a stand-off and the two started to trade words.

"Another intruder…so everyone intends to bring ARK down…we won't let you…I'll kill you…!"

"Uh…wait…I'm not…"

"Silence! You die!"

Hokuto's attempt to reason with Sakie failed as the younger girl unleashed her psychic powers of explosion but to her surprise, Hokuto is unharmed, which baffled her as well as irritating her. This is because Hokuto casts a protective, invisible barrier around herself so she won't be harmed. Sakie unleashed a stronger blast but the spell caster stood her ground, sighing that her assignment is getting tougher.

"I wonder how Subaru-nii is doing right now...?"

**-x-**

Hokuto's queries are answered, as Subaru is still at the west wing of the main building, and he too is having problems of his own, being surrounded by brainwashed, psychic children with Mikumo supervising them and ordered them to kill Subaru. Subaru is hesitant on what to do with them knowing that the children are being controlled, so his initial move was to conjure a magic barrier around himself, and luckily his barrier was formed just in time before the psychic children attack him.

"Great…I feel like a bully if I try to take down the kids…"

"Don't let up! Press him down! Kill him! This I order you!"

Mikumo's ruthless command causes the children to strain themselves in using their psychic powers to break down the barrier that Subaru made and the Onmyouji urged the children to snap out of their trances but to no avail.

"Stop this now! He's only using you! He'll ditch you once you're rendered obsolete!"

"Ignore him! Do not stop until you're dead!"

As this develops, the scene shows that Ringo and Kobato have the speakers connected to the main building and uses their amplified voices to create a booming effect via the microphones and speakers, and the sound is sent to the speakers connected to the main building, and the amplified sound force was sent there, the force was so strong that, with the speakers near Mikumo and the children, the amount of force struck them without warning and this sends Mikumo and the children hurled against the other side of the wall, knocking the ARK employee out while the sound force was enough to break the mental hold on the children, who slowly regained their senses.

"Huh?"

"What happened…?"

"What are we doing here…?"

"I want to go home…"

"Me too…"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Tomoyo, still inside the G3-X suit, continues her search for the two Class M members, wondering here they are hidden and kept, hoping that no harm comes to them, especially Umi, as she is still dependent to the respirator due to her being paraplegic, but her musing was interrupted when more guards showed up and opened fire at her, but G3-X easily dispatches them and went ahead.

"Sorry…but I'm pressed against time…"

When she approaches a corner, someone came out and this shocked Tomoyo big time upon seeing who emerged from the shadows, and it was none other than G4, and the suit appeared to be fully repaired and not a single rust or dent was shown, and she can tell that someone else is using it.

"What the…the G4 suit?"

Before she could react to the sight in front of her, G3-X was greeted by a punch from G4, and the computers at the G3 Trailer beeped, as the damage to the chest area is 45%, while Team G3 is equally shocked at seeing G4 there, knowing that the suit that they got from the late Shiro Mizuki is already demolished several weeks ago.

"What the…?"

"That's…the G4 suit!"

"But didn't we disassembled it months ago? How did ARK managed to create another suit?"

Back at the battle scene, as G3-X struggles to get up, G4 stood there in an emotionless way, looking down at the target, and then proceeded to pound G3-x mercilessly. The scene shifts behind the corner where another ARK employee is watching, and he appeared to have psychic powers like the rest of the ARK employees. He is Masayuki Yojima.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

The Scarab Lords made their way in...

Hikaru is in big trouble...

G4 makes a shocking return and is now overwhelming G3-X...

Fuu and Umi are still not yet found...

Where is Class Q?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The Scarab Lords makes their presence known as they invaded the rest of the facility and a massacre is in the making. This would make the heroes here go on the offensive, and making time for them to run out if they are to find Umi and Fuu...

G3-X and G4 are going to resume their battle and it'll be a matter of time before either one of them would emerge on top...

And Agito finally makes her way through...


	129. Confrontation With The Night Head part 5

**Seeds of Agito**

Blood bath's about to take place...and it's going to get a lot more bloodier as the Lords makes their way through the upper grounds of ARK facility...

* * *

Elsewhere, Tomoyo, still inside the G3-X suit, continues her search for the two Class M members, wondering here they are hidden and kept, hoping that no harm comes to them, especially Umi, as she is still dependent to the respirator due to her being paraplegic, but her musing was interrupted when more guards showed up and opened fire at her, but G3-X easily dispatches them and went ahead.

"Sorry…but I'm pressed against time…"

When she approaches a corner, someone came out and this shocked Tomoyo big time upon seeing who emerged from the shadows, and it was none other than G4, and the suit appeared to be fully repaired and not a single rust or dent was shown, and she can tell that someone else is using it.

"What the…the G4 suit?"

Before she could react to the sight in front of her, G3-X was greeted by a punch from G4, and the computers at the G3 Trailer beeped, as the damage to the chest area is 45%, while Team G3 is equally shocked at seeing G4 there, knowing that the suit that they got from the late Shiro Mizuki is already demolished several weeks ago.

"What the…?"

"That's…the G4 suit!"

"But didn't we disassembled it months ago? How did ARK managed to create another suit?"

Back at the battle scene, as G3-X struggles to get up, G4 stood there in an emotionless way, looking down at the target, and then proceeded to pound G3-x mercilessly. The scene shifts behind the corner where another ARK employee is watching, and he appeared to have psychic powers like the rest of the ARK employees. He is **Masayuki Yojima**. Yojima can be seen hiding within the shadows with a smile being the only thing that is visible.

"_He-he-he…now this is a rematch of the year…my puppet…make use of the suit and kill whoever is wearing that obsolete G3-X suit…_"

"Yes, master…"

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**129: Naitoheddo To no Taiketsu part 5**_

Elsewhere, the possessed psychic children kept on using their psychic powers to pin down Hikaru, who remained powerless in defending herself against the children, who remained under mental control, and despite using her will power she us still unable to summon the Alter Ring belt and she is slowly being crushed to death under heavy pressure from the psychic attacks.

"Go…kill her…show her no mercy!"

"Don't listen to him! He's only using you! Fight your way out! Try to get free from this domination!"

Sakaguchi orders the children to slay her despite Hikaru's pleas to reach the children. But with the mental hold on the children remained, along with Sakaguchi's suppression ability, the Class M leader is doomed to die by their hands. However, an unexpected chance came as the speaker started to activate and a booming sound blared, and a powerful voice is heard which amplifies the force, which is enough to send Sakaguchi flaying towards the opposite wall, hitting his head and is knocked unconscious.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back to the communication building where it is revealed that it was Ringo and Kobato who were behind the voices, as they are holding a pair of microphones that are attached to the speakers and control panels, and using their Agito powers by channeling their voices, it created a "sonic boom" that sends sounds traveling within the speakers and the rest is history.

"We did it, Ringo…!"

"Yeah…but we better use it on the kids…"

"Do we have to…?"

"Any ideas on how we can save Hikaru?"

**-x-**

With Sakaguchi out of commission there is no one who can, at least, stop the possessed children from restraining themselves, and this made them further attack Hikaru, as they are ordered by Sakaguchi to kill her off, and continued to use their psychic powers to further press her to the floor. Needing to fight back, Hikaru tried to summon the Alter Ring belt, and this time she succeeded and managed to press the orb-like buttons on the sides of her belt, which seconds later initiate her transformation into Agito, but surprisingly, instead of her usual default form, the Ground form, Hikaru's transformation led her straight into her second form, the Storm Form.

At the communication building, Ringo and Kobato stared wide-eyed in surprise at seeing Hikaru becoming Agito for the first time, and guessed that this has something to do with the incident at the Akatsuki Ferry four years ago. They watched the scene with interest and worry.

"R-Ringo…did you see that?"

"Y-yeah…I had no idea she is Agito…!"

"If that's her power…say…if we have that kind of power…"

"I wouldn't even want to think about that…"

Back at the main building, Agito-Storm Form took out her weapon, the Storm Halberd, and began to spin it around in a fast motion, creating a vortex of wind which sends the children flying, and this certainly broke their concentration and unable to focus, thus it became easy for Agito to deal with the possessed children, as they were sent flying towards the wall, hitting them and are knocked out.

"Sorry, kids…but this is for very your own good…hopefully by the time you wake up, you'll all be back to your normal, thinking, selves…"

Seeing that they'll be out for a while, Agito reverted back to Ground Form and left, proceeding to search for Umi and Fuu.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, G3-X is being pressed as she and G4 continued to brawl against one another, and things were not easy for Tomoyo, as she has mild experience as a hand-to-hand combatant and this certainly gave G4 an edge in fighting, though technically, the person wearing the G4 suit is only a puppet controlled by Yojima.

"That's it, my puppet! Keep it up! Show that fool from the MPD that we are unstoppable!"

"_This doesn't make any sense…how did ARK get hold of that suit…wait…we had the G4 suit after the Unknown are defeated…and we took it from the corpse of Shiro Mizuki…and we disassembled and destroyed it…of course! Risa Fumaki has connection to ARK…and she must've sent the designs to them so they can mass-produce it! But…are they aware of the lethal effects of the AI chip that is infused there?_"

As Tomoyo struggles to fight back against G4, a flashback scene shows that months back, before Risa Fumaki is about to kidnap Megumi, she sends the copied versions of the blueprints of the G4 suit to ARK, which Akiko receives them and ordered her men to get the materials needed to create another version of the G4 suit while awaiting the news of the first G4 defeating G3-X. When she learned that Risa was killed along with the death of Shiro Mizuki, she studied the blue prints and decided not to include the AI chip and there the construction of the 2nd G4 suit commences.

As the scene shifts back to the two armored fighters, Tomoyo got a call from Icchan and there she is told that the Scarab Lords have been detected and are inside the building, and he urged her to leave and ind Hikaru and the others before all is too late.

"Tomoyo…you'd better get out of there…our scanners detected a swarm of Unknown heading your way…better forget whoever is wearing that G4 suit since he's not worth your time…Hikaru and the two J-Pop singers are more important than him…"

"Darn…what timing…alright, I'm getting out of here…!"

Realizing that time is running out, G3-X dodged a punch from G4 and ran away, which made Yojima overconfident into thinking that G3-X has chickened out, but then the Scarab Lords shows up and this took him by surprise and slowly backed away as G4 brought out the Gigant missile launcher and is ready to battle the approaching Lords.

"Hold them off! Protect me!"

Without uttering a word, G4 fired his weapons and took out about eight of them but more arrived and the area is slowly being infested with G4 battling it out while Yojima slowly cowers back.

"Keep the back…! Don't let them come near me! I order you to save me!"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Subaru is being dragged away as other Scarab Lords appeared by digging underneath him which his barrier did not cover, thus they easily grabbed him and his concentration is broken and he is being taken away elsewhere and he struggles to break free from their hold, and he had to think of something before he is consumed by the Lords.

"_Darn…that caught me by surprise…I'd better do something or else they'll turn me into a dung ball…!_"

He slowly realizes that the west area of the main building have been infested by the Scarab Lords and realizing that the children are in danger, he uses his omnyouji powers to deal with his attackers and managed to disable them, so he went back to the area and uses his onmyouji powers to fend them off, but upon entering the next area, he is shocked to see that the children are being disemboweled and the remaining tried to use their powers but were being overpowered dismembered.

"_Darn! I can't believe that these guys would leave these children to their fates! I hope those Lords take care of those ARK employees…or else I'd deal with them personally…!_"

Subaru mentally noted that Mikumo has fled and now he is seething at ARK for abandoning the children they selfishly toyed with their lives only have them expended.

**-x-**

Outside the building, the Overlord Of Darkness can be seeing snickering at hearing the sounds of the children crying as they are slowly being killed off, while sensing Agito inside the building and is confident his army will finish her off.

"_So…Agito has surfaced…no matter…my "emissaries" will take care of her…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

The Scarab Lords have taken over most parts of the facility…

Agito is now in action…finally…

Where is Class Q?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More bloodbath in the next chapter…

More of the villains from Night Head Genesis slowly falls…

Class M will be reunited again…


	130. Confrontation With The Night Head part 6

**Seeds of Agito**

With the Scarab Lords slowly taking over the research facility, Hikaru and Tomoyo exerting efforts to stay alive and tries to save the children and the abducted Class M members though they find this not as easy as they had hoped…

* * *

Elsewhere, Subaru is being dragged away as other Scarab lords appeared by digging underneath him which his barrier did not cover, thus they easily grabbed him and his concentration is broken and he is being taken away elsewhere and he struggles to break free from their hold, and he had to think of something before he is consumed by the Lords.

"_Darn…that caught me by surprise…I'd better do something or else they'll turn me into a dung ball…!_"

He slowly realizes that the west area of the main building have been infested by the Scarab Lords and realizing that the children are in danger, he uses his omnyouji powers to deal with his attackers and managed to disable them, so he went back to the area and uses his onmyouji powers to fend them off, but upon entering the next area, he is shocked to see that the children are being disemboweled and the remaining tried to use their powers but were being overpowered dismembered.

"_Darn! I can't believe that these guys would leave these children to their fates! I hope those Lords take care of them…or else I'd deal with them personally…!_"

Subaru noted that Mikumo has fled and now he is seething at ARK for abandoning the children they selfishly toyed with their lives only have them expended.

**-x-**

Outside the building, the Overlord Of Darkness can be seeing snickering at hearing the sounds of the children crying as they are slowly being killed off, while sensing Agito inside the building and is confident his army will finish her off.

"_So…Agito has surfaced…no matter…my "children" will take care of her…_"

He remained there to wait and see what the outcome would be as he expected the Scarab lords to massacre everyone inside the facility and is hoping that both Agito and Gills would perish in he ongoing onslaught so that no one would stand in his way of reclaiming his seeds and to conquer Earth.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**130: Naitoheddo To no Taiketsu part 6**_

At the communication tower, Ringo and Kobato's revelries were interrupted as they saw the steel door getting dented as the pounding became more louder and as they looked at the CCTV cameras they realized that the Scarab Lords are outside and the two girls scrambled to find a way out of the building seeing through the CCTV that the outside area is infested with the Lords.

"KKKYYYAAHH! The monsters are here!"

"Calm down and help me find something to stall those Unknown!"

While Ringo saw a fire exit and prepared to open it, Kobato took the microphone and made a high pitch which the speakers outside boomed and managed to partially disorient the Scarab Lords and this gave the two girls time to prepare to make their escape and by then the two entered the fire exit and locked it tight. They didn't stop as they kept on going and are hoping the steel door is strong enough to hold off their pursuers.

"Will that door be enough to hold them off?"

"Better than staying and wait!"

At this time the Lords barged their way in and searched for the two girls but then they were able to sense the two girls' auras and they slowly pounded the steel door of the fire exit, though it did dented it, the door was quite strong enough to hold the swarm off to give the two J-Pop singers time to get a head start. But as the pounding kept going, the Scarab lords are starting to barge their way in.

The scene then shifts to the two running girls as they discovered that they actually entered a secret passage which connects the communication tower to the main building of the research facility, though they are unaware that the building they are heading to is already being overrun by the Scarab Lords. Still the two girls kept going and are not stopping.

"This passageway is long…and huge…"

"Yeah…enough to keep us going…"

"Will Hikaru-chan be okay?"

"She will be…you saw her change, right?"

"I still can't believe she's Agito…"

"At least it'll put us at ease…"

**-x-**

At the main building, Yojima urges G4 to protect him as he cowers back but then started to use his powers to take control of some of the Lords and uses them to fend off the rest though it wasn't enough given their sheer numbers and he slowly finds himself getting trapped and wondered why there are no reinforcements coming to bail him out.

"What is going on? Why are there no soldiers coming? Keep them back! Protect me!"

Though he was able to control at least a dozen Scarab Lords, more and more of the Lords arrived, slowly overwhelming the Lords under his control and even G4 is being pinned down, leaving the ARK employee open and he is trapped against the wall, begging for his life like a coward seeing the odds are stacked against him.

"NOOO! KEEP BACK! DON'T KILL ME! EEEEEYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

The Scarab Lords then grabbed Yojima and began to maul him to death amid his cries for help and mercy while G4 is being mauled as well, his battery pack ripped off in the resulting melee and soon his armor was torn apart revealing the user to be an adult test subject, and he too is mauled to death, and the G4 suit is slowly being turned into scrapped metal, rendering it useless. The scene shifts outside the area where more Scarab Lords are roaming around.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Mikumo and Sakaguchi have met at the fire exit and both are berating each other as to why they are unaware of what's happening with each of them offering alibis to defend themselves yet they both have one thing in common: escape this place with their lives and they couldn't care less about the fates of Akiko or the other ARK employees and its prisoners.

"Darn! Why didn't Naji told us that these things are this many?"

"Who cares? Let's just get the hell out of here!"

"What about Akiko?"

"Do I care? She probably got a head start and is already out of the building! I say you think about staying alive! That is…if you want to stay and get eaten up by these Unknown…!"

As they head their way down, they noted that they are nearing the ground floor and are ready to head for the door when the wall was smashed and several of the Lords barged in, blocking the two men's paths, and this prevented them from reaching the outside of the facility, which Mikumo is seething in frustration as Sakaguchi tries to use his suppression powers yet he learned that it has no effect on their predators.

"Blast! We're trapped!"

"Let me use my suppression powers to…eh? Nothing happened!"

"That's your problem! I'm going to find another exit!"

"Mikumo…!"

As Mikumo heads up the stairs to seek escape, he is taken by surprise as more of the Lords have followed him from the upper stairs, trapping the two men and in an act of desperation, Mikumo uses his powers to take control of the Scarab Lords around him, managing to command them to protect him and help him escape.

"Protect me! Keep them back! This I command you!"

This appeared to work as the controlled Lords began to surround him while escorting him towards the ground floor while Sakaguchi is being mauled to death, but then more of the Lords came and the possessed Lords began to fight it out with the other Lords, but then the tide is slipping away from Mikumo's grasp as they are slowly being overwhelmed and he decided to escape amid the melee.

"Darn…I'd better sneak my way out…!"

As he managed to escape from the fire exit, he heads for the main exit and is now outside the facility, where he is greeted by the Overlord Of Darkness himself, and he slowly guessed that the Overlord is what Naji meant and began to verbally confronted him, which is only met with a rebuttal, which Mikumo is defiant and refused to accept defeat, and there he attempts to take control of his opponent.

"You…you are insignificant…get out of my sight…"

"After what you did to invade our fortress? Say…if you're the brain behind these bugs…then you can be of use to me…I'm taking you over…! Huh? Another one?"

At this time, Anubis, now as the Jackal Lord, appeared and Mikumo shifted his attention and tries to possess him, but he slowly finds out that the Jackal Lord resists the attempt with no problem and uses his scythe to behead him, killing him on the spot.

"What? Why can't I control you?"

"Die, you insect…!"

SLASH!

Mikumo's beheaded head fell down as his body dropped to the ground and all there is left is eerie silence. With this, the Jackal Lord and the Overlord of Darkness await the results as they still sense life inside the facility and are not bothered by the aura that Agito has emitted as she is busy dealing with the Scarab Lords.

**-x-**

At the 4th floor, Agito has patiently searched for every room and her enhanced hearing has caught the sounds of the respirator and she heads for a room at the farthest corner where she has finally found Umi, still hooked to the respirator, and Fuu standing there and slowly awoke from her trance as Mikumo's death freed her from control. There she is surprised to find herself and Umi here just as Agito arrived and the two saw Akiko standing there and offered a parting word before leaving.

"So…you must be Agito…"

"And you must be the brains behind ARK… why kidnapped my friends? Why did you hurt Umi?"

"Because we deem you a threat…the blue-haired girl is ferocious and therefore we must eliminate her…you…you ruined my plans to mass-produce the G4 suits…and thus ruined our chances to rule Japan…"

"You're as thick-headed and foolish like Risa Fumaki…"

"But no matter…ARK will slowly rise again…and next time I'll se to it that you and that girl are taken out…your friends are yours now…I have no use "

With that she head for a secret exit and fled, while Agito motions Fuu to wheel the unconscious Umi out of the room just as Ringo and Kobato arrived and the three of them began to move. Ringo whispered to Agito and stated she knows her secret, and Agito made Ringo promise to keep the secret a secret for now, and both nodded as Ringo left while Agito assumed Flame form to hold off the pursuing Scarab Lords.

**-x-**

After some three minutes, everyone arrived at the fire exit with Fuu carrying the comatose Umi while Ringo and Kobato are holding the device that sustains Umi's respirator as they carefully navigate down the stairs with Agito-Flame form keeping the Scarab Lords at bay as they pursued the girls until she summoned the Flame Saber and made quick work on them and they all head down, reaching the 1st floor until the Lords in front of them began to block their way.

"Uh…I think we should find another exit…"

"Quick…follow me…"

As Ringo and Kobato leads Fuu back up the stairs the pursuing Lords came and blocked both paths and they are completely surrounded. Fuu gritted her teeth as she fears the worst at the thought of getting killed here and is unable to protect an injured and comatose Umi and wondered what Hikaru's reaction would be if she and Umi are killed off here without her knowing.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Class M is reunited again, though Umi is still out and in a coma…

ARK is decimated with most of its members mauled to death…

Anubis shows up after several chapters since the DDSunrise arc…but is now working as the Overlord of Darkness' "emissary"...looks like his days as Pluto's "representatives" are behind him as he is "re-programmed" into serving him...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The antagonist of Night head Genesis meets with the antagonist of this fic…so see which one of them would win this bout…

Agito fights off the Lords to protect her friends as G3-X rejoins the fight…


	131. Confrontation With The Night Head part 7

**Seeds of Agito**

We're just two chapters away from reaching the ending of this arc, as Class M are fighting to survive the onslaught of the Scarab Lords while the Overlord of Darkness faces off against the antagonist of Night Head Genesis and see which one of them would outwit the other and who would come out the winner of this "mind games" that started it all…

* * *

At the 4th floor, Agito has patiently searched for every room and her enhanced hearing has caught the sounds of the respirator and she heads for a room at the farthest corner where she has finally found Umi, still hooked to the respirator, and Fuu standing there and slowly awoke from her trance as Mikumo's death freed her from control. There she is surprised to find herself and Umi here just as Agito arrived and the two saw Akiko standing there and offered a parting word before leaving.

"So…you must be Agito…"

"And you must be the brains behind ARK… why kidnapped my friends? Why did you hurt Umi?"

"Because we deem you a threat…the blue-haired girl is ferocious and therefore we must eliminate her…you…you ruined my plans to mass-produce the G4 suits…and thus ruined our chances to rule Japan…"

"You're as thick-headed and foolish like Risa Fumaki…"

"But no matter…ARK will slowly rise again…and next time I'll se to it that you and that girl are taken out…your friends are yours now…I have no use "

With that she head for a secret exit and fled, while Agito motions Fuu to wheel the unconscious Umi out of the room just as Ringo and Kobato arrived and the three of them began to move. Ringo whispered to Agito and stated she knows her secret, and Agito made Ringo promise to keep the secret a secret for now, and both nodded as Ringo left while Agito assumed Flame form to hold off the pursuing Scarab Lords.

**-x-**

As the other Lords filled the room, the door of the secret exit Akiko went into was shut tight, and this would prevent them from following her as she navigated herself to head towards the fastest route towards the exit, and she has no intention of giving herself away and has no intention of going back to fetch her subordinates, leaving them to their fates and assumed that Mikumo and the others have either fled or have perished at the hands of the Lords.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**131: Naitoheddo To no Taiketsu part 7  
**_

After some three minutes, everyone arrived at the fire exit with Fuu carrying the comatose Umi while Ringo and Kobato are holding the device that sustains Umi's respirator as they carefully navigate down the stairs with Agito-Flame form keeping the Scarab Lords at bay as they pursued the girls until she summoned the Flame Saber and made quick work on them and they all head down, reaching the 1st floor until the Lords in front of them began to block their way.

"Uh…I think we should find another exit…"

"Quick…follow me…"

As Ringo and Kobato leads Fuu back up the stairs the pursuing Lords came and blocked both paths and they are completely surrounded. Fuu gritted her teeth as she fears the worst at the thought of getting killed here and is unable to protect an injured and comatose Umi and wondered what Hikaru's reaction would be if she and Umi are killed off here without her knowing.

As the Scarab Lords are closing in, Agito glances at both sides and had to think of something fast or else her friends will end up being feasted upon at the hands of their predators and is determined to get her friends out of here as she promised that she'll get everyone out and a thought hit her and decided to take the gamble and use it to remove the obstacles around her.

"_Guess it's a risk worth taking to save my friends…!_"

Everyone was surprised as Agito's armor and body glowed brightly as Agito made a mental concentration to summon her power, and there she transformed from Flame form to Trinity Form, and summoned the Storm Halberd from the Alter Ring belt while wielding the Flame Saber and brandishes both weapons as the Scarab Lords are ready to strike. Swinging the Flame Saber, he created a fire slash which burned down at least four of the approaching Lords and then did the same at the others on the other side. This causes them to back away, as Agito-Trinity Form begins to go on the offensive as the other girls back away.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Akiko reached the ground floor and carefully looked around to see if there are any Lords roaming, and seeing that the coast is clear, she sneaked her way towards the exit and hoped that she would be free and escape the research facility, intending to start over once she is out towards the streets, and in a twist of fate, she found Sakie near the exit, and despite the fact that Mikumo is dead, Sakie appeared to remain in her brainwashed state as Akiko takes advantage and brought her under her command.

"Sakie…come with me…we can start all over again…start from scratch…we can jumpstart ARK once more…we need to lie low for now…we will find new allies and puppets…then we can regain the power that we just lost…believe me…we will succeed the next time, and I promise that I will not abandon you. Do you understand me, child?"

"As you command…"

As both are heading for the door, a few surviving ARK employees arrived and told them what happened, and though it was a setback for her, she is undaunted and told them that once they are safe, she will make sure that ARK will be rebuilt from scratch and their dreams of taking over Japan will come true. As they all head for the exit, they boarded a van and drive towards the main gate, only to stop as the Jackal Lord blocked their path.

"Eh?"

"What is that?"

"That must be an Unknown!"

"Madam…what should we do…?"

"I'm getting out of here!"

"Wait…keep on driving!"

"Then you take the wheels! I'm not going to get killed!"

As the terrified ARK employees abandoned their vehicle and ran for their lives, the Jackal Lord gives chase, slowly slashing them apart with his scythe as Akiko and Sakie took advantage by driving the van and head for the exit gate, where the Overlord of Darklness is waiting, and there the two came to a stop as she orders Sakie to deal with him, confident that her explosion power would deal with him.

"Sakie…deal with whoever he is…I believe he is nothing to you…"

"Yes, mistress…"

**-x-**

Back inside the building, at the fire exit, Agito-Trinity Form continues to keep the Lords back while Fuu brought out her gun and open fire to keep the Lords back though things are not looking good for the girls as their predators are getting more and more persistent, and this forced Agito-Trinity Form to execute the Fire-Storm Attack, which reduces the Lords by ½ yet they are not yet cleared as there are still more of them left.

"_Got to keep up the tempo or else I won't forgive myself if any harm comes to my friends…!_"

**-x-**

At the main gate of the research facility, Akiko watches on as Sakie confronts the Overlord Of Darkness in a stand-off just as Naoto Kirihira, who woke up several minutes ago and managed to sneak his way out of the main building, but hid himself within the crates as he sees Sakie using her explosion powers to deal a blow on the Overlord, but to his surprise, as the smoke cleared, the Overlord is unharmed yet he stood there as if nothing happened.

"_Huh? That man…he just stood there as if nothing happened…Sakie's power is at full blast…yet he remained unharmed? What is he then? What kind of power does he possess?_"

"Is that your full power? I'm disappointed in you humans…yet I'm amazed you have those even though it did not originate from you being an Agito…but nevertheless…you are a threat…more than mere eyesore…and therefore you must be eliminated…for I cannot allow humans to evolve…"

Even Akiko is surprised to see this and Sakie increases the power of her attacks, yet the Overlord stood there like an emotionless figure and she kept on attacking until the Jackal Lord arrived, having slaughtered all of the remaining ARK employees and she took her ire on him, though he got rattled a little, he is relatively unharmed and began to confront her, brushing off the explosion impacts and sliced off her head with the scythe, and she dropped dead on the ground.

As Akiko is in a state of disbelief, the Overlord told her that even though she and her power are insignificant to him he still deemed her a threat and tells the Jackal Lord to prepare finishing her off, but decided to allow Akiko to say her last words before his subordinate lands the fatal strike.

"Any last words?"

"No…I have nothing more to say…apart from the fact that I have finally accepted defeat…my plans of ruling this country is ruined thanks to you…who decided to stick your nose to something that has nothing to do with this so-called Agito…"

"Bold words…and no…I seek my targets and I spare no one who gets in my way…be it an Agito or a mere human…but those with supernatural powers…I consider them a threat…so therefore…you are not an exception…good eve, and goodbye…"

As Naoto tries to comprehend what he just saw and heard, his eyes focused towards the Overlord of Darkness as he raised a hand and the Jackal Lord slowly went towards Akiko, raising his staff and is ready to deliver the final blow to her yet the CEO of ARK did not resist as she smirked at accepting her end, much to the Overlord's curiosity at seeing her embracing death.

"You may be powerful…but don't let that get over your head…for someone would surely defeat you…and I'm betting that someone would be the one you are tormenting…"

"Agito…she is no more especially after my emissaries are dealing with her…"

"Never let your guard down…and look forward to tomorrow…Agito will defeat you…"

Akiko's words was interrupted as a swing of the Jackal Lord's scythe came, and the weapon's sharp blade slices it way, and has beheaded Akiko as her body slumped to the ground while her head fell down to the ground amid a trail of blood spilling all over and the Overlord is rather unaffected by the sight, seeing that a certain degree of death has been addressed and now he can resume his business of hunting down the humans who possess "Agito" seeds and reclaim them for his own.

"Come…we leave now. My emissaries will deal with whatever is left…we resume searching for those who still has the seeds of Agito…"

As the Overlord of Darkness and the Jackal Lord left, Naoto remained behind hiding, kneeling in despair as he realized that he was being made an unwilling puppet to ARK and accidentally and unknowingly killed his brother while hurting a few people and now he is at loss as to what he should do next and how to make amends on his unintentional actions he committed to Umi several hours ago. He is also petrified with fear after seeing how powerful the overlord of Darkness is and wished that Naoya is here to tell him what he should do, especially when he slowly came to realize that he was being controlled by ARK which resulted in which he unknowingly killed his brother.

**-x-**

As the events took place at ARK Research Facility, the scene shifts to the neighborhood where Kyuu and Ryu are heading home after solving the stolen vase case yet the scene zooms in on Kyuu for he has made a discovery which he couldn't bring himself to ask him something, as he is still in shock at what h discovered.

"_Ryu…why is it that you turnout to be like this…? Is this what you meant to tell us when the right time comes…?_"

As the two Class Q members are on their way back to the Renjou house, they are being trailed by 10 men in Pluto uniforms, as they are being ordered by Yurie to bring Ryu back by force if needed and to kill Kyuu as she now deems him a REAL threat he she realizes that he is halfway to "corrupting" Pluto's "heir". As the goon are slowly approaching the two 14-year old boys, something flew in front of them and knocked down the Pluto goon in front, causing the nine other thugs to stop on their tracks as someone came in front of them.

"My grandmother once told me this…if a person is stalking…he or she may be branded a pervert…if your intentions are malicious…"

The Pluto goons are taken aback as they saw who emerged from the shadows, as he turned out to be a 16-year old boy whop resembles Kyuu Renjou. He is **Souji Renjou**, and hovering beside him is the Beetle Zecter, the mechanical object that stopped the goons from going after Kyuu and Ryu. They are now pissed as their targets have gotten far and they intend to go after them yet Souji intended to prevent them from doing so.

"You brat! Get out of our way!"

"Do you have any idea who you are messing with?"

"And what nerve you have…you against the 10 of us?"

"My grandmother tells me this…it's not the number that matters…it's how you handle things…with strength."

Souji then opens his jacket which reveals the Zecter belt and the Beetle Zecter hovers to its master as he grabbed it and slips it onto the Zecter Belt to initiate his transformation.

"Henshin."

Beetle Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

IMMEDIATELY Souji is enveloped with energy as he is encased in a silver-colored, bulky armor, and he is revealed to be **Kabuto**, and now he began to take on the Pluto goons as they took out their knives and silencer guns, attacking him. But their knives and bullets are no match as Kabuto easily deflected them and knocks out five of them, but then saw five more are going after Kyuu and Ryu, so he decided to up the ante and prevent a kidnapping from taking place. He pulls the "horn" of the Beetle Zecter and his "bulky" armor starts to "fall apart".

"Cast off!"

Beetle Zecter: "CAST OFF…"

After flipping the Beetle Zecter's horn, Kabuto's "bulky" armor exploded into debris, hitting two of the Pluto goons as Kabuto is now shown in his sleeker armored form, its upper torso red and a "beetle horn" emerges on top of his helmet, giving him a real look of a beetle.

Beetle Zecter: "CHANGE BEETLE…"

"Clock up…"

Pressing a button on the side of the Zecter Belt, Kabuto activated the "Clock Up" mechanism which allows him to move while time "slows down" for the others, which he began to knock down the remaining three and after 10 seconds the "Clock Up" mechanism ended, and the goons are out with Kyuu and Ryu continuing their "journey" home. By then the voice of the Dimensional Witch, who is Yuko Ichihara, spoke to Kabuto, thanking him for his help.

"Well done. As I promised…I will lead you to my place and explain to you why I summoned you here…"

"Very well…and please explain to me why I have to protect my other version just now…"

With that, Kabuto took his leave and follows the instruction that Yuko gave him, leaving the 10 Pluto goons knocked out, who would eventually regain consciousness within an hour and would face "sermon" from Yurie for letting the two boys go so easily.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Now that the villains of Night Head Genesis are now out of the picture, this leaves the Scarab Lords as the only problem that class M will have to face, and things aren't looking good for our heroines…

And finally…Class Q shows up…well, at least Kyuu and Ryu. It seems that they have solved the case that is assigned to them yet Kyuu seem to have discovered something that involves Ryu, and this gives him something to doubt about. More on that after the ARK arc ends by the next chapter.

Once again Yuko Ichihara shows up and "saves" Kyuu Renjou, only this time from Pluto as the goons are about to kill him and take Ryu back, but she brought out someone from another dimension, and he is Kabuto. Yup, the main protagonist from the **Parasite Eve** fics shows up but because he is an alternate version of Kyuu, as well as to avoid confusion, I altered his name and gave him the name "Souji Renjou" so as to differentiate him from the REAL Kyuu and the other Kyuu's of other worlds…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

This arc comes to a close as G3-X rejoins the gang and teams up with Agito to deal with the Scarab Lords once and for all…


	132. Confrontation With The Night Head part 8

**Seeds of Agito**

The conclusion to this story arc, readers! Now that the Overlord of Darkness has left, our DDS heroes will now have to contend with remaining Scarab Lords while our guest heroes from the manga, **X/1999**, are having problems of their own…but still…read on as the is arc comes to an end…

* * *

At the main gate of the research facility, Akiko watches on as Sakie confronts the Overlord Of Darkness in a stand-off just as Naoto Kirihira, who woke up several minutes ago and managed to sneak his way out of the main building, but hid himself within the crates as he sees Sakie using her explosion powers to deal a blow on the Overlord, but to his surprise, as the smoke cleared, the Overlord is unharmed yet he stood there as if nothing happened.

"_Huh? That man…he just stood there as if nothing happened…Sakie's power is at full blast…yet he remained unharmed? What is he then? What kind of power does he possess?_"

"Is that your full power? I'm disappointed in you humans…yet I'm amazed you have those even though it did not originate from you being an Agito…but nevertheless…you are a threat…more than mere eyesore…and therefore you must be eliminated…for I cannot allow humans to evolve…"

Even Akiko is surprised to see this and Sakie increases the power of her attacks, yet the Overlord stood there like an emotionless figure and she kept on attacking until the Jackal Lord arrived, having slaughtered all of the remaining ARK employees and she took her ire on him, though he got rattled a little, he is relatively unharmed and began to confront her, brushing off the explosion impacts and sliced off her head with the scythe, and she dropped dead on the ground.

As Akiko is in a state of disbelief, the Overlord told her that even though she and her power are insignificant to him he still deemed her a threat and tells the Jackal Lord to prepare finishing her off, but decided to allow Akiko to say her last words before his subordinate lands the fatal strike.

"Any last words?"

"No…I have nothing more to say…apart from the fact that I have finally accepted defeat…my plans of ruling this country is ruined thanks to you…who decided to stick your nose to something that has nothing to do with this so-called Agito…"

"Bold words…and no…I seek my targets and I spare no one who gets in my way…be it an Agito or a mere human…but those with supernatural powers…I consider them a threat…so therefore…you are not an exception…good eve, and goodbye…"

As Naoto tries to comprehend what he just saw and heard, his eyes focused towards the Overlord of Darkness as he raised a hand and the Jackal Lord slowly went towards Akiko, raising his staff and is ready to deliver the final blow to her yet the CEO of ARK did not resist as she smirked at accepting her end, much to the overlord's curiosity at seeing her embracing death.

"You may be powerful…but don't let that get over your head…for someone would surely defeat you…and I'm betting that someone would be the one you are tormenting…"

"Agito…she is no more especially after my emissaries are dealing with her…"

"Never let your guard down…and look forward to tomorrow…Agito will defeat you…"

Akiko's words was interrupted as a swing of the Jackal Lord's scythe came, and the weapon's sharp blade slices it way, and has beheaded Akiko as her body slumped to the ground while her head fell down to the ground amid a trail of blood spilling all over and the Overlord is rather unaffected by the sight, seeing that a certain degree of death has been addressed and now he can resume his business of hunting down the humans who possess "Agito" seeds and reclaim them for his own.

"Come…we leave now. My emissaries will deal with whatever is left…we resume searching for those who still has the seeds of Agito…"

As the Overlord of Darkness and the Jackal Lord left, Naoto remained behind hiding, kneeling in despair as he realized that he was being made an unwilling puppet to ARK and accidentally and unknowingly killed his brother while hurting a few people and now he is at loss as to what he should do next and how to make amends on his unintentional actions he committed to Umi several hours ago. He is also petrified with fear after seeing how powerful the Overlord of Darkness is and wished that Naoya is here to tell him what he should do, especially when he slowly came to realize that he was being controlled by ARK which resulted in his unintentional killing of his brother.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**132: Naitoheddo To no Taiketsu part 8  
**_

Back inside the research facility, the remaining ARK employees are struggling to escape the besieged building in order to avoid getting caught by the Scarab Lords, yet the Lords are all over the place as they catches up to the hapless preys and have cornered them. The scientists and employees screamed as they are being mauled and ripped apart at the hands of the Scarab Lords, blood and organs littered all over the floor as the screaming dies down.

The screams have attracted the Sumeragi twins as they went towards the scene and saw the scene of carnage, which the two decided that they'll have to put a stop to the Lords before more victims are claimed, preparing themselves to act more aggressively in order to defeat the Scarab Lords permanently so as to decrease the Lords' numbers so as not to give them the chance to increase in sheer force.

"Oh boy…looks like we need to go all out if we are to stop these bugs…Subaru…?"

"No questions asked, Hokuto…let's start the chanting…"

Chanting their magical spells, the Sumeragi twins began to unleash powerful spells which slowly wiped out the Lords in their area and silence engulfed the room as they surveyed it, seeing no sign of life here and decided to leave and find the other areas and hoped that there might be some lives that needed to be saved. As Subaru is about to leave, Hokuto saw someone outside the building via the window and she saw Naoto Kirihira fleeing, and told her twin brother about this but he told her to focus on finding the other Lords inside the building.

"Hey…I see someone escaping…should we…?"

"We got other matters to attend to…let him…if he managed to escape this building, then he has better chances of leaving the grounds…"

"If you say so…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, G3-X re-enters the fray and fired her weapons at the Scarab Lords who are following Fuu and Agito-Trinity Form, while Ringo and Kobato are carrying the comatose Umi with the oxygen tank still attached to Umi's oxygen mask. Things are getting tensed as the pursuing Lords are getting aggressive and both Agito and G3-X are keeping the predators at bay. Fuu is then surprised to hear Tomoyo's voice beneath the G3-X armor and there she is surprised at what G3-X told her.

"Huh? Tomoyo? Is that you in there…?"

"Yes…luckily…Hikaru was able to hold on in wearing this suit before calling me here…"

"Hikaru donned the G3-X suit?"

"You heard me…we'll talk later…we should get out of here first…!"

As they are nearing the ground floor of the fire exit, the door and the wall broke down as more of the Scarab Lords barges in, and they are about 15 of them, and this puts pressure on the girls as G3-X opened fire at them while Agito-Trinity Form defends the back as she executed the Fire-Storm Attack, wiping the Lords who are approaching from behind, and then did the same at the ones in front, slowly decreasing the Lords' numbers.

As G3-X and Agito deals with the rest of the Scarab Lords, Fuu, Ringo and Kobato took the chance to get Umi out of the building and head for the open area, where the G3 Trailer arrived and there Team G3 opened the door and the four girls got in and they started to move away, which made Fuu concerned at leaving Tomoyo behind facing the Lords.

"Ha-ha-ha! Icchan go boom!"

"Come on…hop in!"

"But…Tomoyo and…"

"She'll be fine…Agito's with her…and I'm sure Hikaru is somewhere here…probably got out of the building…Ms. Ringo and Ms. Kobato…hop on in…"

"Thanks…"

"Yeah…thanks…"

**-x-**

At the back portion of the research facility outside, Subaru and Hokuto Sumeragi got out and this time they made sure that there are no more innocent people inside the building after learning that the Scarab Lords have virtually killed everyone off and now they are contemplating on unleashing their powerful spells though this would mean for the twins to tax their powers to their limits and leaves them physically vulnerable to attacks.

"We'd better ring the building down, Subaru…that way we kill these bugs in one blow…"

"Let's consider this first, Hokuto…we'll be drained if we do that…not to mention there are some outside…we'd be vulnerable if we…"

"Got a better idea…?"

"Hokuto…"

As the twins are contemplating on what to do next, two more persons shows up and this seemingly caused some tensions until the pair, who are both females, told them that they were sent here by the overlord of Light to assist them. Although suspicious at first, the twins finally warmed up after seeing their sincerities as they introduced themselves. They are **Karen Kasumi** and **Arashi Kishu**, and they said that they are here to help defeat the Scarab Lords.

"Hey, Sumeragi twins!"

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know our…"

"The Overlord of Light sent us here…"

"Him?"

"Seriously…?"

"Yes…we're here to assist you. My name's Arashi Kishu…my partner here is Karen Kasumi…"

"Please to meet you two…now allow us to take over while you rest…"

Arashi then saw a Scarab Lord approaching them and then she demonstrated her power, which is revealed that she is a "kekkaishi" and traps the Lord inside a barrier she conjured and then slowly decreases the barrier's size, slowly crushing the Lord until it was destroyed. Karen on the other hand, began concentrating her powers just as Agito and G3-X leaves the building on top of the Machine Tornador. Karen is revealed to possess pyrokinesis and she unleashes a gigantic fireball which is supported by the Sumeragi twins and they destroyed the research facility along with the remaining Scarab Lords.

"Wow…"

"Glad that you're on our side…"

"Thanks…now we'd better go…the Overlord of Light wants to meet with us at a meeting place…"

"Wait…what about Agito…I want to meet this person…"

"We'll see Agito again, Hokuto…right now we need to rest…and the Overlord wants to see us…"

"Aww…come on, Subaru…"

As the four left the area, Agito drops by the G3 Trailer where G3-X got off and Agito leaves, and she sneaks back towards the remains of the research facility and heads back to the G3 Trailer where she is greeted by Fuu, Ringo and Kobato, all are glad to see her safe and unharmed. Ringo and Kobato are the only ones who know of Hikaru being Agito so they helped her make an alibi to cover her identity. They all head back to Tokyo Hospital so Umi can be treated again.

**-x-**

At the Tokyo Hospital, Umi is once again placed at the intensive care unit with Hikaru looking after her just as Umi's parents arrived after getting word on their daughter being rescued. They thanked Hikaru and Team G3 for rescuing her and things went well until Tomoyo told Fuu to go home so that her family will know of this to lessen their anxious worrying.

"You'd better go home, Fuu. Your family is worried sick about you…"

"Yeah…I will…and thanks…"

"Thank Hikaru…she started this and if not for her this rescue mission would never be a success…"

"Hikaru…"

"No need to thank me, Fuu…just treat me with some deserts…"

"You got it…"

As Fuu left, the time now is beyond 12 midnight and everyone realized that they've been fighting ARK and the Scarab Lords for almost more than four hours straight, and they wondered if they will ever hear from them again, unaware that ARK is already destroyed at the hands of the Overlord of Darkness.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

This ends the Night Head Genesis arc and both Umi and Fuu are rescued, though Umi will remain out of action until she gets out of her coma.

Two female characters show up to lend support to the Sumeragi twins. They are Karen Kasumi and Arashi Kishu, who are from the manga and anime, "**X/1999**". Looks like the CLAMP franchise characters are slowly making their presence known in this fic.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class Q returns. AND I MEAN SERIOUS.

The next chapter will be taken STRAIGHT FROM THE Detective School Q manga as Kelberos confronts Morihiko Dan which would set a chain of events that would lead to his eventual capture.

But where will Class M fit in?

You'll find out soon in the next chapter.


	133. Morihiko Dan Meets Kelberos

**Seeds of Agito**

After a long arc involving the villains from Night Head Genesis, I'll be focusing again on the DSQ manga as Morihiko Dan finally meets with the "top dog" from Pluto as Kelberos tries to "psyche" the DDS crew. See below on how things would turn out once they meet up with the second main villain besides Hades.

* * *

At the Metropolitan Police Department, the following morning, Tomoyo and Team G3 are praised by Commissioner Eriol Hiiragisawa for their efforts in rescuing Umi and Fuu and that they have uncovered the secret existence of ARK, though tension mounted as Kojima reprimanded them for allowing a DDS student and outsider to use the G3-X suit and for not apprehending Agito which again sparked a word war between him and Tomoyo.

"What a blunder you women made, commencing a rescue mission without our superiors' knowledge, which is so like you bitches…this shows that women are cowards…"

"Watch your mouth Kojima…"

"I know I'm right…what's even worse…you let an outsider use the G3-X suit!"

"Hikaru Shidou is Fuu's best friend…and she used the suit well…if not for her, we'd be unable to rescue Fuu and Umi…and she is well suited to be Fuu's substitute if the need arises…unlike you when you are so cowardly yourself…!"

"Please…and lastly, you made the biggest mistake you're your career…"

"Which is…?"

"You failed to capture Agito! He is just within your freaking faces and yet you let him escape? What a waste of effort you done…you're an embarrassment to the Metropolitan Police Department! You don't deserve the G3-X suit! Real men such as myself can only have the right to use it…"

"Well excuse me…Agito helped us in our time of need…and if not for Agito the two DDS students would be dead!"

"Enough with the excuses…why not quit and do pornographic movies…that's where you women excel at…!"

"You chauvinist pig!"

Seeing that things are getting out of hand, Commissioner Eriol had to verbally keep the two at bay and said that for now they must focus on the "Unknown" and that as long as Agito doesn't harm humans, Agito won't be deemed a threat, which Kojima scoffed and left. Meanwhile Tomoyo informs the Police Commissioner that Fuu is heading for DDS to report for classes, which he accepted, yet he asked Tomoyo why she allowed Hikaru to use the G3-X suit which she answered honestly and explained the circumstances behind her decision to let Hikaru try out the suit.

"It was she who suggested it, and she proved capable of using it…and it was her idea to leads the attack and once she's inside, she called me and there she handed me the suit…then she went to searc for the others and her plan worked for the best…"

"Still…it was against the rules…"

"Sometimes we have to break the rules if we are to save lives…at least none of our people died…"

"Perhaps…"

Even Team G3 voiced their opinions and supported Tomoyo's decision which they proved that Tomoyo's decision helped them rescue Fuu and Umi from ARK and that they narrowly escaped the hands of the Scarab Lords. After hearing this, he accepted the reasons as he is relieved to learn that the G3-X suit was used by a trusted civilian and that with Fuu back, everything will be alright.

However, Kojima has plans of his own, determined to win the affections of the MPD's board of directors and intended to capture Agito no matter what it takes and will use underhanded tactics if needed.

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**133: Morihiko no Soryūshondesu Keruberosu  
**_

Later in the day, Class Q returned from their assignment in which they investigated the vase theft case and have solved it despite some difficulties they encountered, and along the way inside DDS they meet up with Fuu and Hikaru, and the two sections interacted yet they noted that Umi is still not here, realizing that she is still in a coma and there Class Q learned about what happened to her and Fuu being abducted.

"Really? A secret organization is behind Fuu and Umi's abduction? Are they like Pluto?"

"Sort of, Kyuu…but I don't think they're on Pluto's level…yet they have henchmen with psychic abilities…among them are mind control and psychokinesis…I even bet they're the ones who hurt Umi in the first place…and maybe that's why they abducted her…"

"Wow…psychic powers…"

"Come on, Kyuu…we don't possess that kind of ability…"

"Right…come on…we got to report to Dan-sensei about the case…"

"Aww…you're no fun, Kinta, Ryu…"

"Sorry…"

"So…what's this case you just solved…?"

"Okay, Hikaru…it's like this…"

As they head for the school quadrangle, Kyuu told Hikaru that they were able to get a lead on the vase theft as the culprit left an ID at the crime scene and there they followed the address which led them to the culprit being a schoolgirl and then Kinta used his "cleverness" to sneak inside the house and there they found the schoolgirl at her house's living room with the stolen vase in her possession. With her is her frail-looking grandfather and then glances at his granddaughter.

**~x~**

"Piyu…are they your friends…?"

"Huh? Who are you? How did you get here…?"

**~x~**

As Kyuu further explained, they are surprised to see and hear that the schoolgirl claimed that she couldn't recall on why she is holding the stolen vase, but after showing her the school ID, she became baffled and slowly began to act suspicious and then "admitted" her crimes which Ryu suggested to the girl, who is identified from her ID as Pinu Kiyo, to turn herself in to police.

Her grandfather then introduced himself as Ge Petto and said that she will answer for her actions, and Pinu complied unquestionably. By then police arrived and escorted her away while Kyuu and Ryu began interrogating Petto but then their queries were cut short due to his "ailing health".

**~x~**

"I afraid I have no idea why she did this…"

"Is there any problem with her prior to the theft?"

"I…koff-koff…sorry…I don't think…"

"I'm sorry…we'll conduct this another time…"

**~x~**

And so the two sections decided to head for the school's quadrangle where Morihiko Dan is waiting, and there they hope that things would turn out better once they told him their progress.

**-x-**

As the two sections are nearing the quadrangle, Kyuu kept on glancing at Ryu, seeing that he is still in his calm, yet neutral feature and the Class Q leader himself is getting quite awkward as he still recall the discovery he made yesterday after "solving" the case which led them to the "culprit" and he still ponders on what to do in order to help Ryu overcome this latest "trial".

**-FLASHBACK-**

Yesterday Class Q has left the house after Pinu Kiyo is taken into custody by police, Kyuu and Ryu chose to remain behind as they decided to talk further with her grandfather, Ge Petto but he is suspiciously nowhere to be found, and the two split up to find him. As Kyuu went outside after searching inside the house, he was taken by surprise to see Ryu talking with someone who turned out to be kelberos. Hiding behind the corner of the house he overheard the two talking which revealed that Kelberos is taunting Ryu to return to Pluto which he vehemently turned down.

"So…enjoying your new home at one of your classmate's home…?"

"Keep them out of this!"

"Then rejoin us…after all…you are the "heir" to Pluto…"

"I'm not your damn heir!"

"No matter what you do…you cannot escape your destiny…"

"Go away! I'll never give in to you!"

"You will return to us…you have no choice…"

Kyuu is in shock and then recalled what Ryu said to him and Mrs. Renjou about "telling the truth in the right time" and realized that this is what Ryu meant should he decide to tell them everything that he has been harboring for so long. After Kelberos left, Ryu fell to his knees as he is further tormented and confused by this until Kyuu cane and told him that he heard everything what Kelberos said and in turn Ryu admitted about him being sent to DDS by his grandfather who is the TRUE leader of Pluto and that Ryu admitted that he is groomed to be Pluto's heir which he tried hard to resist.

"I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you this when the right time comes…but now…I guess you have every right to distrust me…"

"I don't…since now I know the truth…you don't have to burden yourself…I'll help you overcome this…believe me…we'll find a way…so don't give up…or else the case will never be solved…when I come up with something…I'm sure we'll fight Pluto and liberate you from them. You got me…and I'm sure our friends will never turn their back on you should they find out…after all…I'll be the one to tell them the truth should they distrust you…"

Kyuu's comforting words encourages Ryu to fight off Pluto's attempt to corrupt him which raised his spirits and vowed not to give up, much to Kyuu's relief. However, they are unaware that Kelberos is spying on them and now he has to hatch a plan to put more pressure on Ryu to "rejoin" Pluto.

"_Looks like I'll have to change tactics a bit to pressure him to rejoin us…starting with that boy…once his Agito power is awakened…and if the Master agrees to it…he may well be an alternative heir to Pluto…_"

**-END FLASHBACK-**

As Class Q and M arrived at the quadrangle near the old school building, they saw Dan and are surprised to see Pinu Kiyo with him as they know that she is in police custody. When Kinta asked what is she doing here, Dan told her that she is being charged with qualified theft despite being a minor and that he decided to interrogate her himself, which surprised both Kyuu and Ryu.

"Eh? You're going to interrogate her?"

"Seriously?"

"But…how did you managed to convince the police to let you handle it…?"

"I used my charm…that's why…and now…before we begin the interrogation…"

As Dan is about to interrogate Pinu, he glances at the bush and called out someone and said that he knows that he is here and that there is no point hiding there. By then someone emerged from the bushes and it turn out to be Kelberos. Ryu was quiet yet he glared at him while Kyuu was also silent, as he braces himself for anything that is about to happen.

"My, my…how did you know I was here…?"

"I can tell."

"I'm impressed…someone knows and anticipates my presence here…coming from none other than Morihiko Dan…"

"Thank you for the compliment…"

"Oh…let me introduced myself…my name is Ken L. Belrose…but you may call me…Kelberos…"

"Named after the a Greek Mythology multi-headed hound that guards the gates of The Underworld, to prevent those who have crossed the river Styx from ever escaping. Quite intimidating, no?"

"I don't. Now then…let's get to business."

"Yes, of course…but first…"

After an initial introduction of formalities between Kelberos and Dan, tension mounted further as Kelberos calmly approaches Hikaru and whispered something to her as he secretly addresses her as Agito, which the Class M leader's eyes went wide-open and her heart beats faster as he began mentioning to her about some of Agito's exploits which he seemingly knows about.

"Defeating the Unknown…fighting, and then saving your blue-haired friend…who is Gills…donning the G3-X suit for the first time…getting into a fight with ARK Corporation…your evolution is amazing…four different forms in a few months' time…it's very rare, don't you think…? "

"How…"

"Detective work…I know a fair deal about you…Agito…be on your guard…the MPD still hasn't given up on the "Project: Capture Agito" plan…and your friend, Fuu Hououji…imagine if she were to lead the Capture: Agito Plan…and the devastation she would feel if she were to find out that you blue-haired friend are Agito users…very nice scenario to see, no?"

After that he calmly backed away and heading for Dan-sensei, but Hikaru is overcome with shock at how he knew about her exploits as Agito, so she went for Kelberos and engages him in hand-to-hand combat much to everyone's surprises. Surprisingly, despite her excellent skills in aikido, Hikaru is baffled that Kelberos has easily deflected her punches and kicks with ease before shoving her to the ground with a simple palm strike and this further caused her to panic mentally and she gets up to go for another round but is restrained by Fuu.

"Hikaru…calm down!"

"Let go…let go!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Finally, an arc taken straight from the manga source…but I added a few plot devices to make it even more interesting…though the meeting is quite brief since this is just a start.

Hikaru is pissed and shocked when told by Kelberos about knowing her as Agito, and with Kyuu and Ryu knowing what Kelberos is capable of, what would they do as they might anticipate that he would expose Ryu as Pluto's "heir" that would put our blue-haired Class Q member in a precarious position?

Lastly, this chapter is taken from chapter 114 of the DSQ manga, but because it is in raw Japanese, I couldn't figure out the names of the "victims" so I replaced them with some characters of my own…and I took the names as puns based on **Disney's Pinocchio** (Pinu Kiyo – Pinocchio; Ge Petto – Geppetto).

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The continuation of this chapter goes over to the next chapter as Kelberos began to cause trouble for our DDS crew while Agito makes an appearance as Class E returns after the Beetle Lord shows up in a bad timing…


	134. Mind Games part 1

**Seeds of Agito**

Just like in the manga, Kelberos and Morihiko Dan are going to have a face-off in terms of wit as the heads of DDS and Pluto are about to "mentally" collide, but first see "Ken L. Belrose" takes on the alter ego of Agito, who provoked the ex-magic Knight leader into telling her he knows about Agito…

* * *

As Class Q and M arrived at the quadrangle near the old school building, they saw Dan and are surprised to see Pinu Kiyo with him as they know that she is in police custody. When Kinta asked what is she doing here, Dan told her that she is being charged with qualified theft despite being a minor and that he decided to interrogate her himself, which surprised both Kyuu and Ryu.

"Eh? You're going to interrogate her?"

"Seriously?"

"But…how did you managed to convince the police to let you handle it…?"

"I used my charm…that's why…and now…before we begin the interrogation…"

As Dan is about to interrogate Pinu, he glances at the bush and called out someone and said that he knows that he is here and that there is no point hiding there. By then someone emerged from the bushes and it turn out to be Kelberos. Ryu was quiet yet he glared at him while Kyuu was also silent, as he braces himself for anything that is about to happen.

"My, my…how did you know I was here…?"

"I can tell."

"I'm impressed…someone knows and anticipates my presence here…coming from none other than Morihiko Dan…"

"Thank you for the compliment…"

"Oh…let me introduced myself…my name is Ken L. Belrose…but you may call me…Kelberos…"

"Named after the a Greek Mythology multi-headed hound that guards the gates of The Underworld, to prevent those who have crossed the river Styx from ever escaping. Quite intimidating, no?"

"I don't. Now then…let's get to business."

"Yes, of course…but first…"

After an initial introduction of formalities between Kelberos and Dan, tension mounted further as Kelberos calmly approaches Hikaru and whispered something to her as he secretly addresses her as Agito, which the Class M leader's eyes went wide-open and her heart beats faster as he began mentioning to her about some of Agito's exploits which he seemingly knows about.

"Defeating the Unknown…fighting, and then saving your blue-haired friend…who is Gills…donning the G3-X suit for the first time…getting into a fight with ARK Corporation…your evolution is amazing…four different forms in a few months' time…it's very rare, don't you think…? "

"How…"

"Detective work…I know a fair deal about you…Agito…be on your guard…the MPD still hasn't given up on the "Project: Capture Agito" plan…and your friend, Fuu Hououji…imagine if she were to lead the Capture: Agito Plan…and the devastation she would feel if she were to find out that you blue-haired friend are Agito users…very nice scenario to see, no?"

After that he calmly backed away and heading for Dan-sensei, but Hikaru is overcome with shock at how he knew about her exploits as Agito, so she went for Kelberos and engages him in hand-to-hand combat much to everyone's surprises. Surprisingly, despite her excellent skills in aikido, Hikaru is baffled that Kelberos has easily deflected her punches and kicks with ease before shoving her to the ground with a simple palm strike and this further caused her to panic mentally and she gets up to go for another round but is restrained by Fuu.

"Hikaru…calm down!"

"Let go…let go!"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**134: Maindogemu part 1**_

Fuu held onto a mentally-jittered Hikaru as the red-head teen is seething in a mixture of surprise and anger at how Kelberos knows her exploits as Agito and how he knew about Umi being Gills and about the rescue mission t ARK, and in her mentally confused state, she broke free from Fuu's grasp and challenged the Pluto field leader for another round which he smirked in reply, and obliges.

Dan, Nanami and Class Q watched the scene in surprise at seeing Hikaru challenging Kelberos when she clearly lost the first round and Ryu wondered what Kelberos said to her that made her ticked off while Kyuu made guesses about this, and wondered if he knows about her being Agito though he dismisses it at first since no one saw her transform, and hoped that's the case.

"_That guy…he made her mad just as he taunted Ryu…what did he said to her that causes her to get ticked off…? Wait…does he know that she is Agito…? No…I doubt that could happen…mixing with the Unknown is something Pluto would never stoop against…_"

As the fight continues, Kelberos was starting to back away as the Class M leader's fury and determination started to shift the tide as her blows are slowly reaching him and he slowly realized that he provoked her yet he is fine with it as he found an opening and punched her to her gut then delivered a roundhouse kick and a straight kick to her gut, sending her crashing against Fuu.

"UNNNFFF!"

"Ow…Hikaru…are you okay?"

Hikaru's left side of her cheek is swelling and her lower left lip is busted, blood slowly dripped to the ground and she is tempted to summon her Alter Ring Belt when Dan called out to her.

"Class M…stand down and stay back…now!"

Fuu then restrains Hikaru again and urged her to listen to what Dan said, which she reluctantly agreed.

"Hikaru…calm down…Dan-sensei says he'll take over form here…"

"_Darn that man…how did he know that I'm Agito?_"

As Class M backed away, Kelberos arranged his clothing and slowly approached Dan but stopped mid-way as Kyuu and Ryu mentally braced themselves, as both are guessing that he might do something that would jeopardize Ryu's situation, anticipating that he might expose Ryu as Pluto's heir yet the two Class Q members braced themselves should that scenario become a reality. By then Kelberos began the conversation which started a series of "mind games".

"So then…what made you call me and what business you have with me?"

"I know you're with Pluto…and I know you manipulated this girl into committing the theft at the museum…it was your doing and you nearly ruined this girl's future…"

"Oh please…what can you do to prove that? I'm just passing by here…"

"Oh, I do have proof…"

Despite what Dan claims that he knows that he is behind the vase theft, Kelberos remained clam and still smirking, curious at the turn of events and is wondering what caused Dan to figure out Pluto's involvement while the others watches on. Hikaru mentally thanked Dan-sensei for stopping her as she just realized that she nearly transformed into Agito and that would be a disaster if the others found out about this.

**-x-**

Nearby the vicinity of DDS, Class E meets up as Kotaro and Sonomi arrived just as Yuma and Chinami did and the four of them conveyed as Sonomi has a news to break which would require everyone's participation as they decided to help the police in combating the Lords so as to save lives and to prevent another series of murders.

"Yuma! Chinami!"

"Kotaro! Sonomi!"

"Hey, you two…thanks for coming here!"

"Yeah…it sounds exciting becoming DDS students…"

"Well…this is part of your training…you and Yuma will be needing this to help control your electromagnetic wave powers…while Sonomi and I are coming up with a way to detect our new enemies…"

"Really, Kotaro?"

"Really. Sonomi, tell them…"

Sonomi told the others that she establishes a way on how to detect when a Lord appears and there they can make preparations in stopping that Lord from murdering another would-be victim and that she is secretly meeting with the heads of the MPD while her parents are unaware since she did the research in secrecy. As Kotaro stated that he is assisting Sonomi, Chinami wondered if she too is targeted since she felt anyone is a target.

By then, Yuma sensed something, which someone…or rather something…emerged from the bushes. It turn out to be the Beetle Lord and he is eyeing Yuma and there Chinami blinked her eyes as the Lord is eyeing Yuma as it passed Kotaro and Sonomi, which she guessed that Yuma is targeted due to her having electromagnetic waves.

"That…that's an Unknown…it's targeting Yuma!"

However, the Beetle Lord glances at Chinami and then at Yuma, which the Lord performed a finger-sign gesture at the two, and Chinami realized that she too is targeted and guesses why this happened: the Lord can sense their powers and now she and Yuma are in danger.

"Darn…Chinami, that Unknown is targeting you…it seems that he can sense your power…"

"No…!"

Reacting fast, Yuma took out her bows and loaded her arrow, which she instilled EMW on it and fired it at the Lord, just as Kotaro shields Sonomi and Chinami as the fight is now underway.

**-x-**

Back inside DDS, the stare-off continues between Dan and Kelberos and the field leader of Pluto is quite intrigued by what the DDS founder just said and he asked him how he figured out about the vase case since he isn't there personally, yet Dan wasn't intimidated and told him the chain of events at how he figured out Pluto's involvement in the vase theft.

**-FLASHBACK-**

During the time when Class Q visited Pinu Kiyo's house, Pinu Kiyo, in a effort to show hospitality before being arrested, went out to fetch some water from the fountain outside the house, and there Kotaro Nanami, who secretly followed Class Q, appeared and talked to Pinu in secret, and asked her why she did the theft, and to his surprise, she couldn't anything about the incident and how the stolen vase ended in her hands.

When asked if she remembered anything before Class Q arrived, she said she only recalled talking to her grandfather yet she couldn't recall anything of it. So Nanami sent her off to give Class Q refreshments and secretly watched her from afar and while class Q is drinking, her grandfather asked her to take her to his room and she did, with Nanami secretly following. There he spied on them and saw her swinging a pendant at her applying hypnosis and there he deduced that Pluto is behind this.

As Pinu is taken by police, Nanami heads back to DDS to report about his findings as Class Q also left, with Kyuu and Ryu staying behind.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"…and that's how I figured it out. You made a big mistake sneaking in here. Now you're trapped."

"I expect no less from Morihiko Dan himself. I'm amazed that you are a step ahead of me…but don't think you're ahead of me…we at Pluto are always ahead of anyone."

As Kelberos smirked at how Dan and his "assistants" managed to "foil" his plans and commented on how DDS is ahead of him, Hikaru senses the Beetle Lord's presence so she sneaked away and secretly changed into Agito to go and confront the Lord as she leaves the others behind, just as Dan took out a handgun and aimed it at Kelberos, urging him to surrender.

"Now then…let's end this charade and turn yourself in. or else I'll be forced to use extreme measures."

""Extreme", you say? How about I do something this "extreme" then?"

However, Kelberos is unfazed by the threat and then he glances at Fuu and Class Q which seconds later, the DDS students began to act erratically which alarmed Nanami as he realized that Kelberos uses visual hypnosis on the DDS students, yet Ryu is seemingly unaffected, which the blue-haired Class Q member realized what is happening.

"_Kelberos uses hypnosis on the others! This is bad! I've got to do something or else they'll be mentally damaged from Kelberos' hypnotic assault!_"

He then notices that Hikaru is nowhere yet he is glad that she is spared from this and tries to help the others snap out of the hypnotic attack brought onto them by Kelberos.

**-X-**

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Yoshiyuki Kojima got word that the Beetle Lord is spotted outside of DDS and he mobilized the SWAT force as he anticipated that Agito would show up and he began to make preparations to capture Agito so as to make himself look good to the MPD's "higher-ups" now that with Fuu at DDS, there's no stopping him in his schemes to discriminate women.

"Okay, boys…this is our chance to shine…we go there and capture Agito…so failure is not an option! Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like Dan has "edged" Kelberos and tries to pin him down, yet our DDS villain from Pluto made his move and is using the DDS students as "hostages" to get momentum and an advantage, yet he spared Ryu since he's not "allowed" to use hypnosis on Pluto's "heir".

Surprisingly, he even managed to "take down" Agito's alter ego and he somehow managed to learn Hikaru's exploits as Agito…as well as Umi being Gills and Fuu as the G3-X user…

Class E makes another appearance and now they are targeted by the Beetle Lord…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The continuation of this arc goes over in the next chapter as DDS makes their move to stop Kelberos and tries to undo the hypnosis on the DDS students as Agito takes on the Beetle Lord.

UNFORTUNATELY, Yoshiyuki Kojima shows up in a bad timing as he once again initiated his "PROJECT: CAPTURE AGITO" plan, so as to win the MPD's approval as well as to unseat Fuu as the G3-X user.


	135. Mind Games part 2

**Seeds of Agito**

Multiple problems hound DDS in this chapter:

**1)** DDS tries to capture Kelberos yet he uses hypnosis on Fuu Hououji and Class Q (sans Ryu), causing the DDS students to act erratic;

**2)** Class E is about to be attacked by the Beetle Lord;

**3)** Hikaru Shidou secretly changes into Agito and heads out to save Class E, unaware that danger is about to approach her.

**4)** Yoshiyuki Kojima once more initiated the PROJECT: CAPTURE AGITO plan as they figured that Agito would show up once a Lord appears, and will capture her once Agito began fighting off the Lord.

* * *

"Now then…let's end this charade and turn yourself in. or else I'll be forced to use extreme measures."

""Extreme", you say? How about I do something this "extreme" then?"

However, Kelberos is unfazed by the threat and then he glances at Fuu and Class Q which seconds later, the DDS students began to act erratically which alarmed Nanami as he realized that Kelberos uses visual hypnosis on the DDS students, yet Ryu is seemingly unaffected, which the blue-haired Class Q member realized what is happening.

"_Kelberos uses hypnosis on the others! This is bad! I've got to do something or else they'll be mentally damaged from Kelberos' hypnotic assault!_"

He then notices that Hikaru is nowhere yet he is glad that she is spared from this and tries to help the others snap out of the hypnotic attack brought onto them by Kelberos.

**-X-**

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Yoshiyuki Kojima got word that the Beetle Lord is spotted outside of DDS and he mobilized the SWAT force as he anticipated that Agito would show up and he began to make preparations to capture Agito so as to make himself look good to the MPD's "higher-ups" now that with Fuu at DDS, there's no stopping him in his schemes to discriminate women.

"Okay, boys…this is our chance to shine…we go there and capture Agito…so failure is not an option! Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**135: Maindogemu part 2  
**_

As the Beetle Lord prepares to attack Yuma and Chinami, Yuma made the first attack by firing her arrow which is covered in electromagnetic wave, and struck the attacker, yet the Lord was able to withstand it and brushes off the arrow from its body, surprising her as she fired another arrow laced with EMW, yet even after being struck, the Lord persevered and closes in on Yuma, which Chinami feared for her friend's life.

"Oh no…Yuma!"

"Watch out, Yuma!"

"Get away from it, Yuma! Your arrows have no effect on it!"

Before the Lord is about to grab Yuma, Agito shows up and began to fight off the Lord which gives Class E time to recover themselves as Agito told the four to get away at once, which the four complied after thanking her. She unloaded a barrage of punches and kicks, she realized that the Beetle Lord is very tough and needing to weaken it fast, she presses an orb-like button on the right side of the Alter Ring belt and she immediately assumes Flame dorm while drawing the Flame Saber from the belt, which the right side of her armor went red.

"Okay…time to fry you away!"

Using the Flame Saber, Agito-Flame form began attacking the Beetle Lord and the fight appeared to be even, yet despite scoring several hits, the Lord appeared to be unscathed and it began to fight back, but Agito kept her composure and fights back again, but their fight appeared to be evenly match and seeing that her opponent is very though, she contemplates on assuming Trinity Form so as to defeat it for good so Class E won't be hunted again.

"_Hmm…maybe I should assume Trinity Form so I can put an end to this creep…his shell's hard to crack even in my current form…_"

But before Agito could act, several gunshots were fired and it hits both Agito and the Beetle Lord, and when she turned around, she mentally whined at seeing who did this. It was Kojima, leading the SWAT team in full force, and she knew what is about to happen.

"Alright, troops…keep on firing…I don't care if you killed that Unknown..but the priority for now is to capture Agito!"

"Yes, sir!"

"_Great…that jerk shows up in bad timing…_"

The distraction allows the Beetle Lord to make a getaway and Kojima orders the SWAT to concentrate only on Agito, telling them that capturing her is more important than the Lord, and this made her pissed of yet she restrains herself knowing Kojima's level.

"_That asshole…one day I'll make you pay for your stupidity…Fuu is right that you should be fired from the MPD…!_"

**-x-**

Back at DDS, Fuu and Class Q are still in an erratic state due to the hypnosis Kelberos placed on them while Ryu is unaffected since Kelberos did not put the "heir" under his spell, and before the Class Q member is about to think of something to help his friends, Morihiko Dan snapped his fingers and the DDS students stopped and are seemingly back to normal, and slowly composing themselves.

"Uhh…my head…"

"What just happened…I feel dizzy…"

"Dan Sensei is aiming a gun…yeah…that's right…!"

"Ohh…I feel…huh? Hikaru? Where are you?"

As Kyuu checks on the others, Nanami went into action as he tackles Kelberos so he won't have another chance to use hypnosis a second time but then in spite of the scuffle taking place, a smoke pellet is released covering the two men, yet as the smoke cleared Kelberos is gone, and Dan's "right-hand man" saw him running through the bushes and Kinta joins in on the chase. As Dan checks on his students, Ryu told him that all are fine, yet he noticed that Hikaru is not around.

"She'll come around…I believe she managed to get out of sight so she won't get hypnotized…but if she hasn't turn up within 30 minutes…then we commence a search…"

**-x-**

Still outside DDS, Agito-Flame form is covering herself with her arms as a hail of bullets strike her down as Kojima kept ordering the SWAT to keep firing at Agito while preparing a metallic net that is to be used in capturing Agito, and he is mentally snickering that with Agito captured, he would be rewarded handsomely while looking at the prospect of studying her and to know what secrets hold and that he would find things useful to combat the Lords.

"_Once I have you…you'll make me a hero and I'll be the new G3-X user…I'll get a promotion…and I'll drive the women out of the MPD…ah…it feels good to me a real man…a macho man…a man of all men…the superior of the humans…the greater sex with the women nothing but baby makers…!_"

As Agito is still distracted by the SWAT, Kojima then signals for the metallic net to be fired and there the net is released and has caught its target, and there the other SWAT members fired tasers, yet it didn't affect Agito and there she broke free of the net and decides to back away and summons the Machine Tornador, which Hikaru's Ducati motorcycle moves from the DDS' parking lot and changed its appearance, becoming a dragon-shaped hovercraft and zooms in past the SWAT team and Agito hopped on and zooms away.

"Don't just stand there! Go after Agito! Don't let our target get away! If you fail…you'll be demoted and suspended!"

Kojima is now seething at seeing Agito escaping and orders the SWAT to chase Agito and not let it out of their sights. However, Agito navigated around the parking area of DDS' outside compound and flew over the fence and hid through a huge bush which enables her to hide from the pursuing SWAT force as she secretly reverted back to normal and made her way towards the school grounds just as Class E came. There the five DDS students meet up and introduced each other, though Class E is unaware of Hikaru being Agito.

"Um…hi. Are you a student here?"

"Yes, I am…are you four new students here too?"

"Yes…we got drafted to Class E. I'm Kotaro Kannagi…these are my friends…Chinami Ebihara, Sonomi Kujo…and Yuma Saihashi."

"Please to meet you…"

"Please to meet you…"

"Please to meet you…"

"Please to meet you four…why not come with me…I'm going to see Dan-sensei…"

"Sure…why not?"

And so the five DDS students decided to head towards the quadrangle, as Hikaru forgotten that the situation is still critical with Kelberos still within DDS school grounds and the chase is currently ongoing.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Kojima is seething when told that they lost track of Agito and is about to throw a fit when told that they are just outside DDS and then recalled that Agito appeared in that school a few months ago and he figured that the students there might know where Agito is since some of DDS' students were rescued by Agito, as noted during the incidents there and at the destroyed Tokyo Tower.

"Wait…Agito may be inside this school…prepare to go inside! No questions asked or else!"

"Yes, sir!"

And so Kojima led the SWAT force as they head for DDS to find Agito and his "accomplices".

**-x-**

Hikaru and Class E then arrived at the quadrangle where Fuu and Class Q are composing themselves after being freed from Kelberos' hypnotic assault and Fuu came and hugged her seeing that she is alright, but then Ryu asked what happened and why wasn't she there when Kelberos made the assault, which the others glanced at her, and the Class M leader sweat-dropped as she has to come up with a credible alibi so as not to reveal herself as Agito.

"Um…upset stomach…so I went to the toilet to…rid some wastes…but I'm okay now..and I met Class E here…they like to meet with you…"

As Hikaru managed to come up with a convincing alibi, Class E introduced themselves and told Dan they just arrived and that they were saved by Agito, which surprised the rest, though Dan was a bit concerned that with Kelberos still within DDS school grounds, a Lord is spotted here and he now feared for his students' safeties.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

And thanks to Dan, he managed to drive off Kelberos and saved his students, but will the villain ever get caught? Can Nanami and Kinta be able to pin him down?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The continuation of this arc concludes in the next chapter as Kelberos is back in DDS, posing as one of the DDS students. Can Dan and the students be able to figure out the impostor?

And what would they do once Kojima gets through and interrogates the DDS students into revealing Agito's whereabouts?


	136. Mind Games part 3

**Seeds of Agito**

While Nanami and Kinta goes after Kelberos, Dan has the three DDS sections assembled while Kojima causes trouble as he "invades" DDS to find Agito, though there's a possibility that Kelberos might mix in with the crowd…

* * *

As Kinta and Nanami are navigating around the bushes, they pulled off leaves that would serve as a "shield" knowing that Kelberos would likely have landed here but neither one noticed that a silhouette eyes is lurking behind of the two, preparing to strike either one of them depending on their proximity.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**135: Maindogemu part 3  
**_

With Class Q, M and E assembled, they all waited for Nanami and Kinta to come back having witnessed that kelberos fell from the balloon and landed near here within DDS school grounds. As the three sections waited for another several minutes, Nanami is the first to appear, sadly informing Dan that kelberos is nowhere to be found, and there they noticed that Kinta hasn't showed up yet.

"Sorry, Dan-sensei…I believe kelberos has given me a slip…"

"That's okay…but you should go look for Kinta…"

"Yes, sir…"

"Let me know if he's alright…"

"Yes, sir…"

"Okay, go."

As Nanami went back to the bushes to commence his search for the eldest Class Q member, Kinta emerges from the bushes and greeted the rest while telling them that Kelberos escaped and is unable to catch him which Dan nodded and tells him to stand beside Class Q as he has all of the students, including Class M and E, assembled and there he told them that he has visited the supposed culprit, Pino Kiyo, and declared her innocent, which drew some surprised reactions from Class Q, which Ryu and Kyuu are equally taken aback by what they heard.

"Hi, Dan-sensei…sorry it took me long…I failed to get that guy…he is a good fighter and almost knocked me down…"

"I see…that's alright…now go and assemble with the rest of Class Q…I am to announce that Pinu Kiyo is acquitted of the charges…"

"What? Really?"

"Seriously?"

"But the evidences against her…"

"That won't be a problem…everything is taken cared of…"

Dan told the two that charges against her are to be dropped without question, and Pino Kiyo shows up and bowed to Dan, thanking him for his help while Class Q wondered what has happened. However, Kinta suddenly brought out a swinging pendant and swings it right in front of Pino and gives her a hypnotic, verbal command which surprised everyone else in their places.

"Now then…go stab that boy in the black school uniform…his name is Kyuu Renjou…"

Kinta instructed her to stab Kyuu on his chest, but she stopped and turns around, this time aiming her stabbing attack onto Kinta which forces him to defend himself but before he could land a blow she backed away and stood beside Dan, which surprises the Class Q member, or at least he appeared to be, seeing how he said to the victim when applying hypnosis, which the three DDS sections glances at the now-apparent impostor.

"Looks like you have shown your true colors, impostor…"

"How…? Not yet…"

"Kinta" then tries to use physical and verbal gestures to put a stronger hypnotic hold on Pino but nothing happened as she just stood there doing nothing and by then Nanami emerges from the bushes smiling as he tells the impostor that it is useless with the REAL Kinta showing up as well, shirtless as he revealed that he was struck down by someone and after several minutes Nanami woke him up to discover that his shirt is missing and realized that Kelberos is still at DDS impersonating the eldest Class Q member.

"When I found the REAL Kinta within the bushes I use ammonia to wake him up, and when he noticed that his shirt is gone, we figured YOU are still here…"

"Big mistake…you could have used that to escape…but you didn't…bad choice for you…"

Dan then supported the claim as he told the impostor that his hypnotic attacks on the victim will not work as he placed an "anti-hypnotic spell" on her which would make her immune to any kind of hypnosis, which Pino Kiyo "rips" off her face, revealing it to be a latex mask and it is showed that it was Kuniko Touya of Class A disguising as Pino Kiyo, and revealed that she was given "protection" by Dan before putting on her disguise.

"Dan-sensei told me about it and I agreed…and now I'm immune to your hypnosis…"

The impostor Kinta looked stunned for a moment before smiling as he appeared to have underestimated his opponents and then glances at both Kyuu and Ryu, before glancing at Hikaru, smirking which made the Class M leader clench her fists fearing that he might reveal her status as Agito which would put her schoolmates in trouble knowing that Kojima is determined to use any means to capture Agito. She glared at the impostor, who only smirked at her, as she knows who is behind the disguise.

"Grr…"

"Hikaru…what's wrong…"

"I'm…fine, Fuu…that guy who is disguising as Touyama is getting on my nerves…"

"Calm down…"

As Fuu tries to calm an uneasy Hikaru, the impostor removed his mask revealing to be Kelberos and admitted defeat and willingly surrendered to Dan as Nanami puts on the handcuffs as he escort him towards the school gate to hand him over to the police who are waiting outside. Dan then noticed Megumi staring at the departed Kelberos and asked her what is bothering her as she tells him that she felt that she has seen him before but is unable to recall.

"I seem to have seen him somewhere before…but I couldn't recall…as I did with Ryu…"

"Megu…are you sure you seen me before…?"

"Sort of, Ryu…but I couldn't…"

"That's because both of you attended a research center 10 years before…and I have a feeling that man played a part of this…"

"What?"

"Really…?"

Dan then motions Ryu and Megumi top come to him, which the two teens did. Using eye contact, Dan did something to the two, which seconds later, Megumi blinked and so was Ryu, and it turned out that a flashback scene shows that when Ryu and Megumi were four years old, they became classmates at the Tokyo Research Institute and became playmates, but then Kelberos uses hypnosis on her to make her forget about Ryu while he secretly uses hypnosis on the "heir" to make him forget her and the rest is history. The two finally remembered about their time at the TRI and are glad to remember their childhood meeting. Kyuu then realizes that Ryu and Megumi met when they were young and that Kelberos did something to them which made them forget each other.

"So Ryu and Megumi met before…and that guy used hypnosis to make them forget each other…"

"So that's it…"

"What a happy moment…"

"Better not get jealous, Kyuu…"

"Hey, I'm not…!"

Class M was equally happy for their friends though Hikaru is a bit sad that Umi remained in a coma and wondered when she would wake up, and wondered what would happen if she were to find out what state she is in, something that Fuu herself is worried about the psychological effects that would hit the blue-haired beauty if she were to wake up.

"Sure wish Umi was here…"

"Careful…you know her condition…"

"Yeah…"

However, the happy moment is interrupted when Kojima arrived with the police as he instructs them to find the places where Agito would most likely hide and began interrogating the DDS students present, recalling that Agito saved some of the DDS students before and uses his position to make them admit where his target is hiding, which Dan became resentful of his disrespectful act.

"Okay, you schoolboys…tell me where Agito went…I know that menace came here…! Either you cooperate or I'll have you arrested for obstructing police operation!"

"Are you drunk? Agito didn't come here!"

"If Agito did, then the school would've turned into a battlefield!"

"Silence! All I require is for you to tell me…Hououji! I hope you're not harboring that menace into hiding here…"

"Get real! And if Agito is here…I won't hand that that guy over to the likes of you!"

"You bitch! How dare you say that to your superior officer! I'll you!"

Kojima is angered at Fuu's rebuttal but then turned his attention towards Kyuu as the officer recalled that the Class Q leader is frequently being saved by Agito and began to bully him into "admitting" where Agito is hiding, which causes Hikaru and Kinta to grab and shoved him back as the rest of the DDS students stood in front of their schoolmate and urges him to leave the school.

"You! Tell me where Agito is! I know that menace is using you to boost his image!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Spit it out, brat! Tell me where Agito is!"

"Go at the "Lost and Found" department! I'm not Agito's babysitter!"

"Don't give me that shit! You will tell me where is hiding!"

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Don't make me book you in! You will tell me where Agito is!"

"I don't know! And if I did…I won't tell!"

"Either you cooperate or I'll arrest you!"

"I'm a minor, you moron!"

"That's it…I'm putting you under custody! You'll stay at the police station until you tell me where Agito is!"

The stand-off ended when Dan went in front of Kojima and reminded him that DDS is a private school and that he has no right barging in here without a search warrant and declared that Agito is a hero and that his students remained alive because of the hero, which Kojima scoffs at the bluff and threatens to have the DDS founder arrested until his radio called and the caller spoke, revealing to be Police Commissioner Eriol Hiiragisawa and told him to leave DDS and return to the MPD at once.

"Kojima…this is Hiiragisawa…leave DDS at once and return to the MPD."

"Eh? But I'm in the midst of finding Agito and a DDS student knows where Agito is…! Let me get the answer from this brat…"

"LEAVE DDS AT ONCE AND RETURN TO THE MPD! THAT'S AN ORDER OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE SANCTIONS FROM ME!"

"Yes sir…"

Kojima reluctantly released Kyuu and ordered his men to call off the search for Agito, and the DDS students checks on Kyuu, seeing that the 14-year old boy is unharmed and retained his composure. As Kojima is about to leave, he told Dan that one day he will capture Agito and will one day arrest those who are harboring his "target" and after that he and his men left, and peace is restored for now with Dan telling Kyuu and the rest of the DDS students that the REAL Pino Kiyo is now safe and that her relatives are starting to adopt her while her name is finally cleared while Kelberos is heading straight to the MPD to have him incarcerated and interrogated in order to get secrets pertaining to the Pluto organization.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

Kelberos captured…

Ryu and Megumi turn out to be childhood playmates before being hypnotized into forgetting…

Kojima is such a moron…even harassing Kyuu…

Case closed on the vase theft…

And now things are moving on…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Kelberos is being jailed, the DDS staff members discussed on how to get him to reveal Pluto's location without getting suckered into a trap, knowing what he is capable of, while Class Q takes a break after the entire ordeal.

The Overlord of Darkness is set to create his OWN "faction" as some characters from CLAMP's "**X/1999**" makes another appearance…


	137. New Emissaries

**Seeds of Agito**

With Kelberos captured, DDS can heave a sigh of relief, right? Well…things won't come to a stop with the Overlord of Darkness coming up with a scheme of his own as he makes preparations to begin his next move to gather the "Agito" seeds and now he is coming up with creating a "faction" of his own…

* * *

At the Renjou house, Ryu is sitting on Kyuu's bed as he wondered what the next days ahead of him would be like now that Kelberos is under the custody of the Metropolitan Police Department and he wondered if Kelberos is planning something knowing he is not the kind who would turn himself in. He felt that something is not right so he'll have to keep his guard up. He even wondered why Kelberos on him knowing that the HEAD of Pluto has instructed his men not to "lay" something on the "next heir" yet he is fine with it as he regained his childhood memories along with Megumi.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**136: Atarashii Shisha  
**_

Ryu then went towards the window and covered himself with the curtains as he glances at the sky, slowly recalling the time when he was at Pluto's HQ where he is constantly being held under watch as he is barred from socializing with other children his age and that his grandfather and Anubis always tried to lecture" him about becoming Pluto's "heir" which he managed to repel it and up to the DDSunrise battle that he finally broke away from Pluto and live with the Renjou family. Although he is free, he wouldn't call it "freedom" until the organization has been completely repelled.

"_Although I am free…I am not truly free…not until Pluto has been dissolved…sure wished that would happen…so that I can live peacefully…_"

As he pondered on what he should do next now that Pluto "loses" an important field leader, he is roused from his "silence" when Kyuu and Megumi came inside the bedroom and sat on the bed as they talked about what has happened a few days ago which led to Kelberos' capture and for her and Ryu regaining their childhood memories, and Ryu remained hidden behind the curtains as he didn't want to interrupt on their moment.

"Glad that you got your memory of you and Ryu being childhood friends back…"

"Yeah…but I'm surprised that you didn't get jealous…"

"I'm not…I love you, Megu…"

"Kyuu…"

"It's okay…"

"I…I love you too…"

Ryu blushed as Kyuu kisses Megumi on her lips as they stood up, hugging, and he faced the window as he didn't want to interrupt their romantic moment as he opted to stay put so as not to cause any awkward moment, but then he took a second look and saw the couple slowly removing their clothes until they are only in their undergarments (Kyuu = brief; Megumi = bra and panties), and there the blue-haired Class Q member slowly sneaked out of the bedroom so as not to embarrass his friends. As he is about to open the doorknob, he heard them talking and took another glance, which further caused his face to reddened at the sight.

"Wow…Kyuu, you're "pee-pee" is almost 6 inches…"

"E-he-he…"

"You really shaved yourself?"

"Yeah…but if you don't like it…"

"No…keep it shaved…"

"Err…can I see yours?"

"Hentai…"

"Sorry…"

"Fine…here…"

"Wow…you're so sexy…"

"Don't tell anyone about this…"

"Okay…can you rub my "pee-pee", please…?"

"Okay…but rub me too…"

"Ahh…"

"Ahh…Kyuu..."

As the two couple began to engage in foreplay, Ryu immediately sneaked out of the bedroom and locked the door so that Mrs. Renjou won't catch them in their situation, and he wondered how Kyuu and Megumi would do something like this when Pluto is s till active despite Kelberos' absence.

"_Geez…how can those two do something at a time like this…?_"

**-x-**

At an unspecified area within Tokyo, the Overlord of Darkness stares at the window while hiding at an abandoned skyscraper as it is about to be scheduled for demolition as the Tokyo Government intend to have it removed and replace it with something else. He is watching the people passing by and he viewed them as "insignificants" and immediately judged them as "unworthy" to live, hence the need for their existence must be eliminated.

"_These humans are not fit for existence…therefore the necessity to exterminate them…_"

The evil Overlord intended to have all of the humans' "Agito" seeds taken forcibly and absorbed them into his body to regain the "ultimate power" so he can absorb the Overlord of Light so he would also become a singular entity, and there he will rule Earth. Among other things within his agenda is to get rid of both Gills and Agito, though he heard that Gills is apparently killed, he is more worried about Agito as he noted that she has accessed to four "evolutionary" forms, with the fourth form being slightly stronger than the Flame Form. He needed to do something or else Hikaru Shidou would increase her chances of evolving to the next form.

"_That female is becoming more than just a threat…if she keeps on evolving…I'll be in trouble…I must make a move and kill her before her seed enables her to reach ultimate evolution…! Yes…I guess I'll see to it that I face her personally and take her seed by force…_"

He then came to the conclusion that the "seed" inside her body, along with the Alter Ring Belt she got from Cephiro have became important factors in her evolving and therefore he must kill her and capture her seed or else she would pose even more threat to him if she is left unchecked. This made the Overlord of Darkness more determined to get rid of the redhead ex-Magic Knight and now is ready to make steps for that to happen.

"_If Zagato of Cephiro failed in that task…then I'll make it my task to kill her…then the Pillars would be the next to fall before my feet…_"

By then someone came inside the room and greeted the Overlord of Darkness, even bowing to him in respect which only made the Overlord glance at the entrant neutrally. The person who entered the room is identified as **Seishiro Sakurazaka**, and he has brought with him a box that contained two test tube cylinders that houses two separate blood samples which are taken from Pluto members Charon and Thanatos.

"Hello, sir…"

"I don't remember asking or summoning you here…"

"My apologies…but I have a few…matters to discuss with you…"

"This better be good…but what's with that box?"

"Something that would help you…"

"Very well…speak up."

Seishiro happened to be Among the humans who received the Agito seed that the Overlord of Light randomly distributed but unlike Hikaru and Umi, he chose to use it for personal gain and when the Overlord of Darkness found him, Seishiro began a conversation with him and is able to convince him to let him keep his seed in exchange for serving the Overlord. The Overlord finds himself rather amused but is impressed by his way and accepted him as his "subordinate".

Though until now te Overlord of Darkness remained neutral in his facial expression as he mentally wondered why he allowed Seishiro to keep his Agito seed after the young man vowed to serve him, yet he eventually finds it okay as long as he doesn't oppose him, so he told his "subordinate" to report why he came here, which Seishiro replied that he has found a few "Agito" seed users, though the Overlord of Darkness sees that he hasn't brought anything with him apart from the two test tubes.

"You brought them here? But where are they?"

"Waiting outside…and when I told them about you and the idea of working under you, they accepted…"

"Really…?"

Seishiro told the Overlord of Darkness that the "Agito" seed users are waiting outside and invited them to come here as he gave them an offer which they considered and willingly accepted, which the Overlord finds it strange and wondered what his "subordinate" said to them and there he is told that the "Agito" seed users waiting outside have agreed to work for him and assured to him that they will be some help in gathering more "Agito" seeds and that they will serve the Overlord.

"Do you think they can be any use to me?"

"Yes…I even asked what kind of abilities they possess…and I promise that they'll be a big help to you…"

"If you are playing me for a…"

"I don't."

"How many are they waiting outside?"

"Five of them…"

"Very well…go and call them."

"Okay…oh, here are the contents of the box…and I believe you'll find them useful…"

Out of curiosity about the fact that Seishiro "invited" some "recruits" who said to be willing to work under him, the Overlord of Darkness told the man to bring them in so he would judge them with his own eyes to see if they are worthy to serve him and his cause. As Seishiro left the room to fetch his "prospects", he glances at the test tubes to see what good they can do to him when Seishiro came back and told him that he got permission from Pluto to let Thanatos and Charon lend their blood, and said that he can do whatever he want with it before leaving.

"Oh…I got permission from Pluto to let two of their men to donate their blood…you can use them to your liking…"

"Go fetch your hirelings before you try my patience…"

As Seishiro leaves again, the Overlord of Darkness glances at the test tubes again and wondered what to do with it, but he slowly see that it may have use and after a few minutes of silence, he made his move as he absorbed the tubes' contents inside his body, which after some five minutes he spawned two new Lords to act as his new emissaries. They are the **Merman Lord** and the **Reaper Lord**. The Merman Lord's face vaguely resembled Charon while the Reaper Lord faintly resembled Thanatos and both knelt on one knee as they await their master's command.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Ryu felt that a thorn has been plucked from his chest with Kelberos under the MPD's custody, but then he gets into an awkward situation at seeing Kyuu and Megumi having a making out session inside Kyuu's bedroom so he has to sneak his way out. Luckily he wasn't seen or else Megumi would shriek aloud and this in turn would attract Mrs. Renjou's attention.

During the Nighthead Genesis arc, the Overlord of Light has brought some "team members" in the form of the Dragons of Heaven with **Subaru Sumeragi**, his twin sister **Hokuto**, and Karen Kasumi. Now the Overlord of Darkness has decided to fight fire with fire as he has brought **Seishiro Sakurazuka** in to the fold. Yup, CLAMP's "**X/1999**" has officially joined in on this fic so expect the Dragons of Earth to be assembled in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts back to the DDS students as Hikaru Shidou meets up with Kobato and Ringo as they discusses about searching for more Akatsuki Ferry survivors so they can establish a lead to know what really happened at that fateful day four years ago.


	138. Blackmail part 1

**Seeds of Agito**

* * *

_**My apologies for not updating this fic for nearly two weeks. I was reading the raw, untranslated version of the manga and had to come up with original stories before using the elements from the DSQ manga, hence the delay of this fic. Now that this fic is back on track, the story's going to commence after the "capture" of Kelberos, and once again the story focuses again on the Akitsuki Ferry survivors**_.

* * *

We shift back to the DDS students as Class M takes the spotlight where Hikaru meets up with Kobato and Ringo to discuss taking steps to find other Akatsuki Ferry survivors, which would set things from here on as this chapter would "introduce" potential survivors…

Also, another character from the CLAMP manga, **Kobato**, makes an appearance who is going to cause trouble for our DDS heroes. And lastly, starting in this chapter, you'll be going for a rollercoaster ride as the race to find the survivors are to be met by pursuing Lords who are after the "Agito" seeds

* * *

After a recent mall tour at Yokohama, Kobato Hanato is set to return to Tokyo to resume her normal activities though she still keeps in touch with Ringo and Hikaru as she secretly helps the Class M leader in searching for the remaining Aklatsuki Ferry survivors, though her manager urges her to stop this "foolishness" but she refused as she feels it is her duty as a fellow Akatsuki Ferry survivor to help a fellow survivors regardless of the publicity should the press finds out about this.

After that, she heads back to Tokyo to go home.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**138: Kyōhaku part 1**_

A few days following Kelberos' surrender and capture due in part of DDS, Class M's Hikaru and Fuu visits the still-comatose Umi at the Tokyo Hospital and began "talking" to her as they believe that Umi hearing their voices would reach to her subconsciously and rouse her from her coma though doctors said this would give slight chances for that to happen and cautions that if Umi were to wake up, she might go in to shock should she find out about her condition.

"Though your intentions are good…we caution you about Ms. Ryuuzaki's reaction should she wake up…"

"We know…"

"We want her to wake up to let her know we are here for her…"

By then Umi's parents came and thanked the two Class M members for their help in rescuing their daughter and they assure to them that Umi will wake up and will come to accept what has befallen her and that they will do everything to raise her spirits, which made Class M feel assured of this and they hope that Umi would eventually recover regardless of her physical condition. After that the two DDS students left as Fuu tells Hikaru that she is heading back to the Metropolitan Police Department since she is still G3-X's user, while Hikaru heads home.

"I got to go…I got part-time job at the MPD…"

"Yeah…me too…I am heading back to DDS… see you…"

As Fuu leaves, Hikaru heads for the parking lot to board her Ducati motorcycle, but before she is about to put on her helmet, she got a text message from Kobato which stated that she wants to meet with her as Ringo sets up a meeting and the redhead DDS student guessed that this has something to do with the Akatsuki Ferry survivors. She then leaves the hospital as she heads for the place where the meeting would take place.

"_This better be good…hope that we get to see more of the Akatsuki Ferry survivors…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, somewhere in a suburban area of Tokyo, the scene shifts at the inside of a rented apartment where a man, in his mid-20's, is holding several photographs where it shows Kobato and Ringo hanging out with each other as well as hanging out with Hikaru. Also shown within the photographs are the two singers accompanying the G3-Trailer with G3-X guiding them towards ARK Research Facility, and a separate photo shows Agiuto in action as well as Hikaru changing to and back from being Agito.

"_This is a good giveaway…and I can use this to make me a little richer…_"

A wicked smile is formed within the mystery man's lips as he has plans laid out for the three teens.

**-x-**

About more than an hour later, Hikaru meets up with Kobato while she waits for Ringo to arrive and the two girls hang out at an outdoor snack bar where the two girls gather in a table and there the discussion began with Hikaru telling her about her time as a DDS student while juggling her "critical time" being Agito. Kobato is impressed by this yet she is shown to have concern for the redhead beauty.

"Though I'm glad that you're a DDS student…be careful as some of the MPD officials are hell-bent on getting Agito…and if they find out your alter ego…"

"They won't…and with Fuu as G3-X…she'll keep that Kojima-jerk at bay…"

"Still…you got to be careful…"

"I am…"

Kobato cautions Hikaru about keeping her identity secret as she reminds her that majority of the MPD are after "Agito" which Hikaru assures that things will turn out well for the best as she told her that G3-X is Agito's "staunch supporter" and will make sure that Kojima won't lay a finger on her though Kobato stated otherwise that corruption may thrive at the MPD. At this point Ringo arrived as she is carrying a folder with her and there wasted no time getting to business.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"That's okay…"

"Have a seat and get a cola…"

"Yeah…but first…here's the reason why I called you two…"

Opening the folder, Ringo showed to the two girls a printed list of the possible Akatsuki Ferry survivors as she used her "connections" to dig into the ferry's manifest and there she is able to get to print the names of the surviving passengers who are not yet targeted by the Lords, and there the two glances at the list to see that there are 11 names listed on the printout. The names on the printout are listed as:

- **Kiyokazu Fujimoto**

- **Sayaka Okiura**

- **Miyuki**

- **Brisu Fujisaki**

- **Madoka Fujisaki**

- **Kohaku**

- **Kanoko**

- **Pop**

- **Kate**

- **Kazahaya Kudo**

- **Rikuo Himura**

Ringo told Hikaru and Kobato that though they are the surviving Akatsuki Ferry passengers, she is not sure if they too possess the so-called "Agito" seeds or if their "Agito" powers are awakened, which Hikaru said that so far there are no reported incidents about the mentioned names so she assured to them that so far those on the list are safe for now, and that they must act and make contact with the survivors.

"Wow…I really didn't recall having so many passengers…I thought that the ones that we encountered several months back are the ones…I guess time flies by since four years ago…maybe because I lost my memories back then…at least we got ourselves a good start…"

"Any idea where they are? Is there a possibility that they have powers like Hikaru?"

"You mean them becoming Agito like Hikaru? I'm not so sure yet…"

However, their conversation is interrupted when a man, who emerged from a seat near the girls' table and approached the three girls and stood in front of them with Kobato getting defensive as she recognized the man, as he is identified as Kazuto Okiura, and Hikaru senses that there is hostility coming from her aimed at the man, and noted that Kobato is glaring at the man though he is smirking deviously.

"Kobato…what's wrong?"

"Stay behind me, Ringo…this guy's trouble…"

When Ringo asked Kobato if she knows him, Kobato stated that besides the fact that Kazuto is a debt collector, he is also a blackmailer as he uses scrupulous means to extort money from certain "newbie" celebrities that resulted in them disappearing from the entertainment industry. Moreover, she told her that Kazuto appeared to have some "connection" that resulted in him getting acquitted of charges hence he is "untouchable".

"You…leave my friends alone…if it's me you want, fine."

"Kobato…huh? Hikaru?"

"Okay, bub…if you're going to harass them…you'll have to get pass me..huh?"

Before Hikaru is about to act, Kazuto brought out a tape recorder where he plays it, which reveals that he secretly recorded Hikaru and Kobato's conversation which included her admission as Agito, as well as Kobato and Ringo being Akatsuki Ferry survivors. He even showed to them the pictures of the three girls participating at the ARK Facility stakeout and Hikaru transforming into Agito, which Kobato stared wide-eyed as she realized that Kazuto has virtually "pinned" them down which he smirked deviously seeing that he has the three girls under his "power".

"How…?"

"Kobato…he must've seen us near the ARK Facility!"

"How did you…?"

Kazuto smirked even wickedly as he seemingly have control over the situation as he uses the "evidences" to put the three girls in their places and makes his statement known.

"Unless you don't want to let the paparazzi get their noses on this…you're going to go into negotiation with me…which only I can make the demands…and you don't."

Kazuto then told the three girls his demands in exchange for keeping quiet about their secrets.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Just as Hikaru and the two teen J-Pop idols are about to initiate their move to meet the other Akatsuki Ferry survivors, a blackmailer shows up as he turn out that he has been keeping Kobato under his eyes the moment he learned that Hikaru met her and that he has hit the "jackpot" with Agito under his "hands" and now he's going to extort them just to keep their secrets a secret.

The list of names shown above are from two of CLAMP series, **Angelic layer** and **Kobato**, and the last two characters at the list are from **Legal Drug**, while Kate, Pop and Kanoko are from the manga **Sweet Valerian**, though they are not directly from CLAMP, though the company did the series' character designs.

Hey, any characters designed by CLAMP whether they are made by other anime companies are considered "part" of CLAMP, hence they're included in this fic…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Hikaru, Ringo and Kobato must deal with the blackmailer or else he would reveal their secrets, but they must plan carefully as to not resort to killing him knowing this would tarnish their reputations…


	139. Blackmail part 2

**Seeds of Agito**

Hikaru and the two J-Pop singers are facing a dilemma as they have to deal with the blackmailing goon while resuming their search for other Akatsuki Ferry survivors…while another Lord shows up to cause additional trouble to our heroes…

**-x-**

However, their conversation is interrupted when a man, who emerged from a seat near the girls' table and approached the three girls and stood in front of them with Kobato getting defensive as she recognized the man, as he is identified as Kazuto Okiura, and Hikaru senses that there is hostility coming from her aimed at the man, and noted that Kobato is glaring at the man though he is smirking deviously.

"Kobato…what's wrong?"

"Stay behind me, Ringo…this guy's trouble…"

When Ringo asked Kobato if she knows him, Kobato stated that besides the fact that Kazuto is a debt collector, he is also a blackmailer as he uses scrupulous means to extort money from certain "newbie" celebrities that resulted in them disappearing from the entertainment industry. Moreover, she told her that Kazuto appeared to have some "connection" that resulted in him getting acquitted of charges hence he is "untouchable".

"You…leave my friends alone…if it's me you want, fine."

"Kobato…huh? Hikaru?"

"Okay, bub…if you're going to harass them…you'll have to get pass me..huh?"

Before Hikaru is about to act, Kazuto brought out a tape recorder where he plays it, which reveals that he secretly recorded Hikaru and Kobato's conversation which included her admission as Agito, as well as Kobato and Ringo being Akatsuki Ferry survivors. He even showed to them the pictures of the three girls participating at the ARK Facility stakeout and Hikaru transforming into Agito, which Kobato stared wide-eyed as she realized that Kazuto has virtually "pinned" them down which he smirked deviously seeing that he has the three girls under his "power".

"How…?"

"Kobato…he must've seen us near the ARK Facility!"

"How did you…?"

Kazuto smirked even wickedly as he seemingly have control over the situation as he uses the "evidences" to put the three girls in their places and makes his statement known.

"Unless you don't want to let the paparazzi get their noses on this…you're going to go into negotiation with me…which only I can make the demands…and you don't."

Kazuto then told the three girls his demands in exchange for keeping quiet about their secrets.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**139: Kyōhaku part 2**_

Hikaru stood up as Kazuto showed more pictures that shows the three girls about to infiltrate the ARK Research Facility building; G3-X and Agito in action; and Agito reverting back to being Hikaru Shidou, which Ringo and Kobato stared wide-eyed at the situation they are in and realized that their private lives are at stake. Smirking deviously, Kazuto played a tape recorder which shows the conversation the three girls have before he showed up.

"_Wow…I really didn't recall having so many passengers…I thought that the ones that we encountered several months back are the ones…I guess time flies by since four years ago…maybe because I lost my memories back then…at least we got ourselves a good start…Any idea where they are? Is there a possibility that they have powers like Hikaru?...You mean them becoming Agito like Hikaru? I'm not so sure yet…_"

Silence echoed their area as Kazuto playfully waves both the recorder and the pictures in front of the three girls and there he made his statement known to the trio, much to their angers.

"Okay, pretty ladies…I'm sure you know what would happen if these words reaches the palms of the paparazzi…which is equals to pandemonium for you… imagine…the media would hound you for getting involved with the police…and this in turn would make you lose your privacy…oh, let's not forget that the MPD is still conducting the "Project: Capture Agito" thing and if they were to find out about you three…you'd become their guinea pigs to no end…not to mention it would scare off your potential endorsers…oh, I would love to see that happen…"

Hikaru clenched her fists while Kobato and Ringo glared at the man as he threatens to expose them to the media and even gloated that this would also attract the "Unknown", and even pointed out that this would also attract the Paparazzi as they would hound them for questions and that advertisers would avoid the two singers for fear of being targeted by the "Unknown" and that the MPD will also go after them reminding them of the "Capture: Agito Plan".

"Fine…then I'll kill you and destroy that tape…"

"Wait, Hikaru…!"

As Hikaru is about to take action on the man's threat, Kobato stopped her as she asks Kazuto what he wants and he made his reply, which he would get a Million Yen in exchange for destroying the evidences, but Hikaru wouldn't have any of this and rebukes his demands.

"Then the more reason I'll kill you! People dying and I'm their only hope but all you care about is money…! If it we're up to me…I'd sacrifice you to those Unknown…"

"Never mind it, Hikaru…I'll agree to his demands…"

"What? Are you serious?"

"If he would keep his word…then it's no problem…but of course he would have to hand me those tapes…"

The Class M leader is surprised at Kobato's reaction as the J-Pop singer reluctantly agrees to Kazuto's term and demands but she made him swear to give her the evidences so she can dispose of it once she gives him the money, and he graciously accepted the terms. As Kazuto is about to depart, Kobato made arrangements on where to meet and everything is set, but he warns the three not to have the police getting involved or else the evidences would go to the MPD.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Kazuma and Megumi went to the Tokyo General Hospital to visit Umi, who remained in a coma and they are quite surprised to see her state which the youngest Class Q member noted that whoever did this to her several weeks ago may have harbored a deep hatred for her though she thinks otherwise.

"Poor Umi…"

"Whoever did this to her must have had a deep hatred for her…"

"Unless if it's a criminal…"

"I suppose…"

However, their conversation is interrupted when his cellphone rang and he went out of the ICU to answer it away from the other patients as she stays behind to glance at Umi, whom she whispered to her as she offered encouraging words to help raise her spirits.

"Umi…I hope that once you wake up and discover your condition…I hope you would choose to keep on living…I'm sure your condition won't deter you from reaching your dreams…"

The female Class Q member then left as she heads for the restroom to do some "toilet duties" and as she went there she did her "duties" and when she is washing her hands, another female approached her and asks her if she happened to know Kyuu, which Megumi is surprised by the question the stranger asked, and the next conversation took her attention.

"Is that a DDS notebook and badge?"

"Yes…how did you know…?"

"And do you know a DDS student named Kyuu Renjou?"

"How did you…?"

"Saw his name on the newspaper…and I saw your badge…so do you know him?"

"Yes…he's my classmate…"

"Then I guess I should trust you…I happened to be one of the surviving passengers of the Akatsuki Ferry…and I was looking for other survivors…"

"Really? Then he would be glad to hear this…um…may I know your name?"

The female stranger introduces herself as **Miyuki** as she tells Megumi that she heard of Kyuu through the newspapers that involves DDS and saw Kyuu's photo and tells her that she is an Akatsuki Ferry survivor and wants to meet with the Class Q leader, which she is elated as she realized that she gets to help her classmate and this would help Kyuu solve the mystery of the ferry incident four years ago so she asks for Miyuki's contact number and address so that she would tell Kyuu about this. She also gives Hikaru's contact number as she tells Miyuki that Hikaru is also an Akatsuki Ferry survivor which she gladly accepted.

"Here…this is her contact number…Hikaru is also an Akatasuki Ferry survivor…"

"Thank you…it would mean so much to me…"

**-x-**

Later that night, Kazuto is heading home after collecting his "fees" from other victims as he extorted them using his blackmailing schemes and he succeeded, and is looking forward to collecting Kobato's money yet he intended to expose the three girls as Agito users and he would certainly like to see them miserable so as to enjoy and amuse himself.

"Ah…I'm going to be a millionaire…and once I get the money…I'll expose those bitches as Agito…that would make my life meaningful…"

However, his musing is interrupted when a girl bumped into him and both fell to the ground and he berates her for her clumsiness yet she wasn't mindful as she is too scared to see why. She is identified as Kohaku and Kazuto saw her school ID and realized her name is among those that Kobato mentioned and deduced that she is also an Agito and tries to blackmail her into giving him money in exchange for keeping it a secret, but then the Jackal Lord shows up and stabbed her from behind, killing her on the spot while extracting her Agito seed.

Although surprised, Kazuto is VERY foolish as he thinks he could blackmail a Lord and tries to talk him into giving him a reward for assisting the Jackal Lord but then the Lord stabs the blackmailer on his chest, and then pulls out, which shows the Agito seed, thus revealing that Kazuto is also an Agito user, but it appeared that he is unaware of it, though he won't know this as he is now dead as the Jackal Lord casually leaves the scene of the crime, with the two corpses laid on the ground amid the pool of blood spreading around them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like Kazuto got what he deserved for blackmailing people around…

And what an idiot he is…thinking he would get "kickbacks" from a Lord…

Another Akatsuki Ferry survivor is introduced…and she turn out to be the main protagonist from the CLAMP manga "**Miyuki-chan In Wonderland**".

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Hikaru investigates Kazuto's death and finding the evidences he has against her and the two J-Pop singers, Megumi is being stalked by Naoto Kirihara but Miyuki saves her…and there you'll get to see what her Agito powers are like…


	140. Harassment

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter surely gave you a surprise as Miyuki, from **Miyuki-Chan In Wonderland**, shows up at the end of the chapter and is going to play a hand in helping the DDS students in locating the other Akatsuki Ferry survivors, so expect some detective elements charging in.

With Kazuto the blackmailer out of the picture, Hikaru and the two J-Pop singers are safe…unless they get to destroy the evidences that he left behind…for it would cause trouble if fallen to the wrong hands…

Meanwhile Megumi is about to get stalked by a stalker until an unexpected someone saves her…in a shocking way that you never seen before…

Lastly, I forgot to point out that another CLAMP character made a cameo appearance at the end of last chapter. Kohaku, the main protagonist from CLAMP manga, **Wish**, shows up as a victim running away from the Jackal Lord, only to get killed. Hope you liked this little trivia…****

* * *

As the morning sun arrived, the day became relatively peaceful, except that the scene shifts to the alley where Kazuto and another victim are still there, their bodies starting to decompose and flies are now gathering around to get some "nutrients" yet no one within the area is unaware that the two bodies were destroyed due to the Jackal Lord's doing.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**140: Iyagarase**_

By 8 am, Ringo is on the streets and is inside her limousine sitting on the passenger seat holding a briefcase containing a million Yen in cash as she decided to take the risk and try and kill Kazuto to get the evidence from him and then destroy it. At least she is willing to take the blame so that their secrets as Agito won't be exposed and knew that he must be stopped knowing he would continue his blackmailing spree.

"_Sorry, Ringo-chan…Hikaru-chan…Dan-sensei…I know agreeing to his demands would keep things down…but knowing him…he might squeal us and this in turn would drag the detective school and it would tarnish DDS' reputation…but I won't sit idly and put you girls at risk…and in the worst case scenario…I'll have to kill him and take the blame…so as to exonerate Hikaru and DDS so that the school won't take the blame…at least I'll shoulder all the blame myself…Kazuto…you're going to regret ruining lives for the sake of extortion…!_"

She is deadest on this plot of hers as she decided to forego the agreement she, Kobato and Hikaru agreed on last night that they are going to entrap him with the police and chose to accept the fact that their identities as Agito will be exposed even if she paid the extortion money but she also figured that he might squeal to the press so she decided to shoot him to death so as to ensure that Kazuto's activities will be stopped for good. Unknown to her friends and even her driver, Ringo is secretly carrying a gun as she intends to shoot down Kazuto in case he double-crosses her.

However, her musings was interrupted when she noticed several flies were heading for an alley and she asked her driver to stop, which he did and there she went towards the alley and found Kazuto's corpse and another one. Without thinking, she picked up her cellphone to call for Hikaru and Kobato.

"Kobato…call Hikaru and meet me here…I found something which is both good…and bad…"

**-x-**

About 15 minutes later both Hikaru and Kobato arrived and the Class M leader puts on her latex gloves she got from her DDS handbook and examines the bodies, where she confirms that Kazuto is dead, while checking on the other corpse, she discovered her school ID and the three soon realized that she is one of the Akatsuki Ferry survivors, and seeing the stab wound on their chests, Hikaru makes a compelling assumption. A Lord did this.

Hikaru: "No doubt about it…an Unknown did this…"

Kobato: "Seriously?"

Hikaru: "Yup…judging from the size of its fingers jabbed onto their chests…that's how an Unknown does to its victims…"

Kobato: "Wait…why Kazuto too? He can't be…"

Hikaru: "Can't say for sure…"

Ringo: "Either way's fine…at least he won't extort money from anyone…but still we need to find the evidence he's hiding…"

As Hikaru continues to examine the corpses, Kobato called for the police and soon they arrived, and immediately they questioned the redhead beauty for "tampering" the evidence within the crime scene but softened their stances upon seeing her DDS handbook upon realizing she's a DDS student yet Hikaru assured that it is alright and told the police what she deduced. Things went well and the police took the corpses towards a nearby morgue while Ringo sighed mentally as she won't have to pay the blackmail money yet their situation is far from over.

"Well…one problem's over…"

"Yeah…"

"Thank goodness…"

"Okay…copied his ID before the cops came. Okay…Ringo…take your money back to your bank…no payment is going to take place…and take Kobato with you…you two need to get some rest after a stress full bout…"

After telling the two J-Pop singers to return the money back to its bank, and after managing to sneak out Kazuto's home address ID, Hikaru heads out for his apartment to find the evidences he took so she can destroy it to save herself and the two J-Pop singers the trouble of getting exposed as Agito users. After entering his apartment, the Class M leader searched his "flat" and found the pictures, video tapes and the negatives, which she took all of them and checked everything else, and is relieved that nothing else is produced.

"_Good…now to take them and discard it permanently…_"

After placing the "evidences" inside her bag, she received a text message from Megumi stating that she has found another Akatsuki Ferry survivor named Miyuki and she wants to meet her and Kyuu. After receiving another text message from the Class Q beauty which shows Miyuki's home address, Hikaru decided to contact both Ringo and Kobato about this so that the three of them can met up with Miyuki and know the details about the events four years ago at the Akatsuki Ferry.

"_This is good news…now we can finally get the info we need to know what really happened four years ago and why the Unknown are targeting the Akatsuki Ferry survivors…and what connections me, Umi and Kyuu have that warrants those monsters to commit murders…_"

**-x-**

After several minutes, Megumi leaves the hospital and is heading to Dan Detective School as she is hoping to meet up with Hikaru and Kyuu and intends to tell them about meeting with Miyuki, but then she is secretly being followed by someone, who turned out to be Naoto Kirihara. Naoto somehow discovered Megumi's photographic memory, along with the fact that she too has an Agito seed, and intends to harass her into thinking that she will lose control of her abilities.

"_You…I sense something in you…not only your photographic memories…you're one of the reasons why ARK made me kill my brother…!_"

Naoto's actions are due to his warped grief over the fact that he accidentally killed his brother Naoya, and since ARK is defeated, he decided to vent his frustrations at her. However, Megumi stops by her junior high school to attend classes, and there he patiently waits outside and intends to confront her once she is alone and there he will harass her until he is satisfied.

"_I'll wait for you…and when I get the chance…I'll make your life a living hell..!_"

**-x-**

After several hours Megumi emerged from her school and leaves for DDS, and there he slowly stalks her which prompts her to stop and turn around, wondering if she is being followed. seeing that there is nothing, she continued her walking but after another minute she stopped and looked behind her, seeing nothing, but then she is starting to get terrified and walked faster, in which Naoto comes out of his hiding place and follows her, and there she stops and turns around, finally seeing her stalker and the confrontation commences.

"Are you the one stalking me?"

"More than that, girl with photographic memory…"

"What? How did you know about that?"

"You possess more than that…and yet you have no right wielding them…soon you'll lose control of them and in turn you'll lose your mind…!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…!"

"You KNOW what I mean…and I'll see to it that you will lose that power…for you have no right holding such power…!"

"Leave me alone!"

Megumi is taken aback at how Naoto knew of her photographic memory but then he started harassing her into making her believe she would lose control of her "gift" by stating that once she memorizes too much she would go insane, and with the way he is telling her she is becoming more and more terrified but then Miyuki shows up to protect her.

"Leave her alone!"

"Miyuki-chan!"

"Go now, Megu…leave this pervert to me."

"Th-thanks…!"

"Tell Kyuu and I look forward to meeting him…and Hikaru Shidou."

"I will!"

Feeling assured, Megumi leaves as Miyuki confronts Naoto and tells her to stop harassing Megumi but Naoto tells her that no one has the right to possess such power and growled at her, telling her to stay out of his affair but Miyuki glances at him and displays her "Agito power" as she uses wind power to slam him back against a wall.

"Ooof! You think you're special? Have at you!"

Naoto gets up and retaliated by using his psychokinesis to knock her back, which she is slammed against a parked car. Naoto grinned at his work and seeing her power and claimed that he can defeat her at her own game but soon he is taken aback by what he sees as he senses another presence within her and he started to feel fear and became paranoid as he uses his power to hurl several objects toward her, but Miyuki stared at him in an emotionless expression as she raises her hand and fired what appeared to be a hydraulic blast of water which sends him against a car, pinning him there in place.

"A water…? Wait…I sense another presence within you…who are you? Identify yourself!"

Naoto demands to know who she is but Miyuki saw a passing gas truck and uses her "Agito power" to cause the truck to veer towards Naoto, which the driver tries to steer but it won't, and to his horror, he is unable to get out as the truck crashes towards the car and then exploded, killing him and Naoto as Miyuki casually leaves, and after a minute she seemingly has no recollection of what she just did, while fire trucks and police cars, along with an ambulance, arrived on the scene, baffled at how this happened as there are no witnesses to point out what happened.

"Quick! Put out the fire!"

"Two corpses burned beyond recognition!"

"Just great…a drunk driver behind the wheels of a fuel truck…"

"And poor guy…pinned between two vehicles and got charred…"

"Maybe we should petition to put up a speed limit…"

**-x-**

While the incident happened, the scene shifts to Miyuki's apartment where Hikaru, Ringo and Kobato are there, standing outside her door, but after 20 minutes of calling her name, the trio decided to leave, hoping that she has not fallen victim to a Lord as they see her as an important person who might give them hints on what happened at the Akatsuki Ferry.

"Hello! Anyone home?"

"We're here…fellow Akatsuki Ferry survivors!"

"Give it up, Hikaru…Kobato…nobody's home…and we've been calling her out for 20 minutes…let's head back tomorrow…"

"Ringo…do you suppose an Unknown got to her…?"

"What am I? A fortune teller?"

"Relax, you two…I don't think so…I don't sense an Unknown within this radius…and I'm sure she's alright…"

"I guess you're right…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

While Kazuto is now gone, another CLAMP character gets to showcase her "Agito" powers, but with the way she used it on Naoto Kirihara, Miyuki may be more than what she appeared to be, given the fact that Naoto tries to harass Megumi. This now puts a "closure" to the Night Head Genesis with the only character of that series killed off.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter, the DDS student who hasn't been around lately is coming back…and SHE is coming back in a controversial way…I'm guessing you know WHO…


	141. Revival

**Seeds of Agito**

While Miyuki, the main protagonist from "Miyuki-chan In Wonderland" gives you reader something to feel apprehensive about, this chapter's going to give you something to glued you to your seats...as another CLAMP character is set to come back to this fic, and it will start right about now…

* * *

At the Tokyo General Hospital, the scene shifts to the Intensive Care Unit where Umi remained confined...and in comatose. So far the nurses made regular visits every hour to monitor her condition, and so far she is breathing well, mainly due to her being hooked to a ventilator. However, neither the nurses, or the doctors, have no idea that someone is inside the room, but thanks to his magic, he is undetected as he glances at the ex-Magic Knight and he glances at her...seeing how peaceful she has been yet he felt that she cannot remain like this forever. He felt that now is the time for her to "awake her soul".

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**141: Fukkatsu**_

The Overlord of Light glances at Umi as he uses his magic to recall the events that happened several weeks back, where Naoto Kirihara uses his psychokinetic powers to break her and came to understand her refusal to fight back, but seeing that she nearly lost her life when kidnapped by ARK and the Scarab Lords. Closing his eyes, he looked back at how Umi bear the pain she went through as she attempted to use non-violence in trying to calm her then-opponent.

**-x-x-x-**

- At a park near Tokyo's main road, Umi stopped by to get a breather as she tries to regroup and figure out why Naoto wanted to kill her and wondered if he is part of the Akatsuki Ferry passengers and/or whether he has Agito powers or not, but then Naoto arrived and rammed her motorcycle, which causes her to be thrown off and hit the ground, which he got off and began applying his psychokinetic assaults.

"Die, you witch! You are the reason why our work is ruined! You are working with the Unknown!"

"UUNNNFFF! I told you I'm not an Unknown! I'm human! I have superhuman abilities just like you! Please stop this and let's talk peacefully and rationally about this!"

"You won't fool me!"

Naoto continues to pummel her using his psychokinetic powers and slammed her repeatedly onto the ground, but despite being throttled around, Umi still has her presence of mind and tries to talk to Naoto to stopping his attacks and asked him why he is assaulting her, but Naoto insisted that she is in league with the Lords, which she denies the accusation, and this made him agitated as he uses his psychokinesis to slam her on the ground hard.

"You cannot hide the guilt on your face…but…if you repent what you've done…I'll consider sparing you…come on…beg for mercy and admit your crimes!"

"Uuuhhhnn…why…would I…confess…when I truly am…innocent…?"

Seeing that she is not begging for mercy, Naoto demanded that Umi change into Gills, but she refused and continues to proclaim her innocence, and he further uses his powers to slam her further to the ground, busting her head open and blood spilled out of her forehead, even though she kept on telling Naoto that Hinata died at the hands of the Plant Lord.

"You really want to die…do you…? Then die! Die! Die! Die!"

As Naoto continued with his assault using his psychokinesis, he is surprised that Umi kept on standing up and told him that she is innocent, but he then uses his powers to slam her against a lamp post and then against a parked car, yet she persevered and told him to calm down and talk things over.

"Why won't you stay down?"

"Because I have…done…nothing…wrong…and…I won't…use my…Agito powers…on a…fellow human…"

"You…fucking bitch!"

Further irritated, Naoto uses his psychokinetic powers to land "punches" on her body, and this time blood spilled from her mouth as she is beaten up by psychic assaults coming from Naoto. Umi is slowly getting weakened by every minute yet she refuses to assume her Agito form knowing that her attacker is misunderstood, but she is unaware that someone is manipulating him into attacking her.

- At Tokyo, Naoto continues to pound Umi using his psychokinesis and he became more and more irritated as she is not staying down as she kept on telling him she is innocent, but then he stopped his attacks for a moment as the Class M member glances at her hands up to her forearms, seeing that she is beginning to suffer from the effects of cellular deterioration, shocking her.

"_Huh? My hands…my forearms…it's just like what occurred at the research facility…am I suffering from cellular deterioration…? What is happening to me…? Is this a side effect of having Agito powers? What is happening to me…? Why is my body reacting in such a negative way…? I've got to put a stop to this senseless battle…!_"

"_What's this…? Why his her forearms getting wrinkled…? Am I going to far…? Did I really make the wrong move? Maybe she isn't really the one I'm after…what if she's telling the truth…?_"

"_Ignore it…you have your orders…kill her! She is a threat to you and our cause! Show no mercy! Kill her! I order you! You will do as I say and this cannot be denied! She is an enemy that must be destroyed! Kill! Do not stop until she is dead! For the plan to succeed you must slay her!_"

As Naoto saw this, he hesitated, wondering if he has been going to far, but then a voice spoke to his head and told Naoto to continue attacking Umi, and though he questions the voice, Naoto's mind surrendered as he resume attacking her, and once more uses his psychokinesis to slam her to the ground…HARD. As Umi screams out, Naoto continues to pound her several times until he held her in place.

"Now then…I ask you one more time…admit your crimes and I'll consider sparing you…"

"And…h-how can I…c-confess…w-when I did…not commit…anything…w-wrong…uuhhhnnn…"

When he gave Umi one last chance to admit her "crimes", she refused as she told him she really is innocent, and there Naoto did the unthinkable. He uses his psychokinetic abilities to snap the bones on her arms, which Umi screams out in pain. Not satisfied, he did the same to her legs and demanded that she begs for mercy which she refuses and he resumed throttling her around and on the ground.

"Bitch! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

Driven by lust, Naoto uses his psychokinetic powers to shatter the bones in her ribcage and then continues to pound her and finally uses his power to shatter her spinal cord, and again Umi screams out in pain as she became paralyzed to the waist down, and kept on hurling her around.

- As the person (shown only in first person view) is heading for the scene, still far away, the scene shifts to Tokyo Park as Umi lay on the ground, she is critically wounded as her woes piled up and she could no longer move due to her broken arms and legs, as well as her spine is shattered, and she realized that she has been paralyzed, and thus she could no longer defend herself as Naoto stepped closer to her, though he is surprised that her spirit hasn't been broken and told him she is innocent and that she is not in league with the Lords.

"Are…you…happy…now…?"

"You still defy me? Aren't you suffering enough? Just admit your crimes and I'll spare you the further punishment and will let you live…that way you won't have to suffer more from me…"

"Again…I tell you…this…how can I…admit…when I really…am…innocent…"

"You really are stubborn…what if I kill you here and now…?"

"W-will…that…bring…peace..to…Hinata Asahi's…soul…?"

"You piece of…just die, you murdering whore! I care not about the consequences as long as I bring you to justice the easy way! Let eternal punishment be cast upon you! I will deliver judgment onto you for the murder of the girl you killed!"

Enraged at the "lies" Umi gave, Naoto further assaulted the already battered Umi with his psychokinetic powers and had her levitated high and then slammed her repeatedly on the ground, but to his surprise, she still persisted in reaching him through talking, and this time she is shouting at him to open his eyes to see the mistake he has done. He angrily repeated the assault and again she persisted, and Naoto is starting to lose his patience.

"EVEN IF YOU KILLED ME…IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING! IT WAS AN UNKNOWN WHO KILLED HER! I'M A HUMAN…NOT AN UNKNOWN! YOU ARE MISTAKEN! YOU'RE USING YOUR POWERS ON THE WRONG CULPRIT! WHY NOT ASK THE WITNESSES AT HINATA ASAHI'S NEIGHBORS TO GET THE TRUTH? THAT WAY IT WILL PUT YOU AT EASE…"

"Enough lies! Your judgment will come forth and you shall be banished at the lower end of the afterlife! You will suffer eternal regret for killing her! I will be the angel that will expose you as the demon that you are! You will be despised by the people for being a demon pretending to be human!"

"You…really…are…crazy…"

"You will pay for those words, you demon…"

**-x-x-x-**

Seeing enough, the Overlord of Light decided to make a decision to get Umi healed at once, and with his counterpart making his move in tracking down the remaining "Agito" seed holders, he realized that now is the time to bring the blue-haired beauty back as she is going to be instrumental in helping Hikaru and Fuu.

"_With the current events that has happened…I must see to it that you are restored to your full health…but at this point I cannot afford to use my power…but there is someone I might find in getting you out of your current situation…for you have suffered enough and you must get your own bearings back as your power is needed in the future situations ahead of you. Be a bit patient, ex-Magic Knight of Water…you will be physically restored to full health…_"

Closing his eyes, he uses his psionic powers to search for the current seed holders who may have the power to help Umi as he couldn't afford to use his as he needed his powers to keep the Overlord of Darkness at bay while assembling his own team besides the Sumeragi siblings. After a few minutes he has finally found SOMEONE who can help the still-comatose ex-Magic Knight, and where to find her.

"_Ah…looks like I solved THAT particular problem…and now I can make some solutions to approach that person…_"

**-x-**

At DDS the next day, Class Q and M meet up at the rooftop of the main building where Fuu is waiting as she tells the others about an incident where a fuel truck crashed onto a car and killed two persons, though she clarifies that up until now the victims' identities remained unidentified, and Megumi recalled that the area is where Miyuki showed up and saved her from her stalker, which Kyuu became concerned.

"…and that's what happened..and up until now the MPD is still verifying their identifications…"

"Wait…that's the spot where Miyuki-chan saved me from a stalker…"

"Really, Megu?"

"Yes, Kyuu…he seem to know that I possess photographic memory and claims that I possess something else…but she saved me as she said she'll deal with him…"

"Thank goodness…wait…isn't she the one you mentioned about…the woman who is also a survivor of the Akatsuki Ferry incident?"

"Yes…she's the one…wait…Hikaru…you said that you went to Miyuki-chan's apartment…did you get to meet her?"

"Ah…no…you see…"

By then Hikaru said that she was at Miyuki's apartment with Ringo and Kobato but said that she is not at home during that time and assured to them that she may be out doing some office job as she showed to them a text message stating that she looks forward into meting them again soon. By then the two sections decided to head back to their classrooms as classes are about to resume, and the scene shifts to Class Q's classroom where Kinta stated that since Kelberos is jailed, there has been no word from the police or from Dan about Pluto's current activities.

"So then…there's no word from your dad about interrogating Kelberos, Kinta?"

"Afraid not…and even Dan-sensei didn't mention anything…I bet Pluto's is getting disorganized after we caught one of their top dogs…"

"I wouldn't be sure, Kinta…"

"Come on, Ryu…we dealt Pluto a big blow…so we should act confident for once…right, Kyuu?"

"Right, Kinta…"

"_If only you guys knew…_"

While Kinta's comments implied that since Kelberos' "capture", Pluto appeared to have lie low, yet Ryu is silently apprehensive about this, as he suspect that his grandfather is hatching a scheme like recruiting new members or coming up with a plan to break him out of jail, since he assumed that no one could replace Kelberos as "field leader".

"_I wonder what my grandfather is planning this time…_"

**-x-**

At DDS' computer room, Kazuma and Megumi are there after being summoned by Hikaru, where the Class M leader showed to them the list of the surviving passengers of the Akatsuki Ferry which the computer genius immediately copied it top his laptop, and there she told the two that they must find them no matter what, stating that the survivors might hold the key in providing clues on why the Unknown are targeting them.

"…and that's why we must find the survivors…so that we might get answers and protect each other…"

"Okay…I'm copying the names on my laptop…"

"I hope that we hear from Miyuki-chan…she is our o0nly lead at this time…huh? Wait…I got a text message…hey! Check this out! She wants to meet us now…!"

By then, Megumi received a text message from Miyuki which she, Hikaru and Kazuma looked at, which it says that Miyuki wants to see them in the next few days, and there the three DDS students decided to head there tomorrow after DDS classes, and a few minutes later Kazuma boards the limousine while Hikaru boards her Ducati Desmosedici motorcycle and the trio head off to Miyuki's apartment, as Megumi said she'll catch up later as she is going to submit a school report to Hongou.

After a few more minutes the Class Q beauty left the school grounds and is about to head home when the Overlord of Light, in his civilian guise, approaches her and uses a coded conversation to make her curious about him, such as mentioning her photographic memories and her exploits in solving cases. While she answered back politely by saying that all have been in the newspapers, he surprised her by her time at the Tokyo Research Institute with Ryu, being hypnotized by Kelberos into forgetting Ryu, and being "de-hypnotized" by Morihiko Dan. She is surprised by this and demanded an answer.

"So…you have photographic memory to memorize certain places…and use them to solve crimes…"

"Ah, yes…I'm doing this at a school…"

"A school for detectives…quite a worthy course…"

"Thank you…"

"And you and a boy met at this so-called Tokyo Research Institute since 10 years ago…"

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"And during that time, a man uses a swinging pendant to make you forget about that blue-haired boy…the man who hypnotized you is currently a member of an elusive organization…"

"H-how…"

"And it took a semi-elderly man bound on a wheelchair to remove that hypnosis and you remembered that boy…"

"How do you know all of that?"

"I happened to be a stranger…but I know about your abilities…including a hidden one you have besides photographic memory…"

"What?"

"If you're willing…I can show you what I mean…the hidden ability you have holds the key to save Umi Ryuuzaki…"

"Are you serious? And what do you mean by that?"

"Come with me to the place she is currently held…and I will show you the answers…of course it is up to you…"

Megumi became even more perplexed when told that she holds a hidden power besides her photographic memory and said that he will show it to her if he accompanies him at Tokyo General Hospital, stating that she holds the key in saving Umi. Although suspicious, she nevertheless went along to see what he meant about saving Umi. She figured that if she tries to call for help now he might run off and do something to the Class M member.

**-x-**

At Tokyo General Hospital, 30 minutes later, both Megumi and the Overlord of Light are inside the Intensive Care Unit and she is keeping her eyes on him to see if he is planning something bad to Umi but then she demands an explanation as to why he claimed she has "the key" to save Umi, and he simply stated that she has a hidden ability that is not related to her photographic memory and instead he secretly goaded her into placing her hands onto Umi's body saying that she will find out what he meant and asks her to close her eyes.

"Now then…close your eyes…concentrate…think that you can save her…focus on the thought that she will recover from her injuries and that she will move again in full health…"

As she did as she is told, which he instructed her to think that Umi will be alright, the Class Q beauty unknowingly activated her hidden power and her hands glowed as she started to undo the damage to the ex-magic Knight's body, healing her fractures and her spine, this went on for under four minutes and when she opened her eyes, the Overlord of Light is nowhere to be found yet she saw Umi is relatively fine, but started to lay on her side, which surprises her and Megumi called for the nurses and after a few minutes, even the doctors are summoned as they are mystified to see how Umi's body is able to move.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like Megumi stole the show in this chapter and she became the "key" in saving Umi from becoming paraplegic forever…but what scope of her health has been restored?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Miyuki-chan will headline the next chapter as three DDS students finally meet up with her as they are going to learn about the story behind the incident of the Akatsuki Ferry four years ago, while Umi's "true" fate will be answered…


	142. Possession

**Seeds of Agito**

Start rejoicing, readers! Umi Ryuuzaki's back…so expect Class M to be reunited…

But first…Miyuki, from "Miyuki-chan From Wonderland". A few chapters ago she has demonstrated her "Agito" powers, but then another side of hers is going to put you all in suspense…

* * *

The next day, Megumi sent text messages to both Class Q and M about Umi recovering from her coma and the two DDS sections were taken by surprise and immediately Kyuu, Ryu and Hikaru went to Tokyo General Hospital to see for themselves and to their surprises, the doctors told them that Umi is now at the private room after being sent to the recovery room and told them to come back for another three days to show them the X-ray results he took, and on the 4th day he showed to them the results which her body, including her spinal column, are fully healed. While Kyuu and Hikaru are "dancing" in relief, the blue-haired Class Q member is mystified at how she recovered all of the sudden and how her spine was repaired when told several weeks ago that it can't be healed and fused back in one piece.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**142: Shoji**_

After another few minutes of discussion, the doctor decided to show the three DDS students Umi's private room and there the four walked along the corridors and upon reaching her room, it is shown that Umi is asleep, on her left side and had a peaceful look on her face and is sleeping soundly, which the Class M leader is glad to see her friend in her usual self and Kyuu had the same reaction while Ryu asked the doctor how her spine and other injuries were healed so quickly.

"Doctor…how did her spine healed? And is there a chance she would walk again?"

"Er…to be honest…that remained to be seen…once she wakes up…then I'll ask her…but about her spine…I don't really know…after we were told of her recovery, we conducted a series of X-ray tests, my colleagues and I were surprised to see the results though we couldn't tell at this point if she can move her legs though she is able to move to her side as you see just now…"

"I see…but the rest of her injuries…"

"All of the fractured bones in her body are fully healed…just like her spine…but I haven't a clue as to how it got healed in one go…"

"Whatever! Umi's okay…and I'm sure she'll walk again in no time!"

"Kyuu! Stop interrupting…!"

"Be a little happy! Umi's awake and moving! That's what's important!"

"Not so loud, Kyuu…!"

"Um…perhaps it'd be in her best interest that we won't entertain visitors for now…apart from her parents…and we are to conduct more tests for Ms. Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes…I understand…"

"Good going, Kyuu…"

"E-he-he-he…oops…"

By then the doctor said that Umi needed to rest and entertaining visitors would not be the best time for now which the three teens accepted and they all left.

"Um…perhaps it'd be in her best interest that we won't entertain visitors for now…apart from her parents…and we are to conduct more tests for Ms. Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes…I understand…"

"Good going, Kyuu…"

"E-he-he-he…oops…"

As the two Class Q members left, Hikaru boarded her Ducati Desmosedici RR and head for Fuu's house as she intended to tell her of the good news. Arriving, the two Class M members talked and there they discusses about what to do once Umi is discharged from the hospital and are thinking of celebrating with Class Q.

"I say we held a party so she'll be refreshed!"

"Sure…but where do we held…"

"At my house! And let's invite Class Q along with Class A! it'll brighten up and raise her spirit!"

"Okay…"

"And after that…let's ask Dan-sensei to assign us a case to solve! Umi needs to spend "quality time" with us after being on a comatose…"

"That sounds good to me…"

After another several minutes of discussion, Hikaru leaves and heads out home so as to prepare for the next few days.

**-x-**

The next day, after attending school, Hikaru was hanging out at her dojo when Masaru came and called his only sister and informs her of a caller which caught her attention and arouses her curiosity upon hearing the caller's name and she dashes out towards the house to reach the telephone.

"Hikaru…a phone call for you…someone named Miyuki…"

"Okay…I'll answer it…"

But her elder brothers, Satoru and Kakeru butted jokes with her and this briefly causes a "war" inside the dojo.

"Satoru…did you hear that? Another girl!"

"That's right, Kakeru…not a single boy called her…AH! Hikaru's a lesbian! She should've been born a boy! Too bad she lacks a "pee-pee"…"

"RRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

BLAG!

KA-SPLAG!

WHA-KA-PLAG!

Furniture were hurled at the two elder male siblings, and Masaru had to use his status as the "eldest" of the brood and calmed an enraged Hikaru down while berating his two younger brothers, who were bruised and battered, along with several "lumps", and there she calmed down and answered the phone. As she got the phone, the redhead beauty talked with Miyuki, where a serious conversation took place and both agreed to have a discussion held at Miyuki's apartment and agreed to bring the other Akatsuki Ferry survivors with her and there they can talk about the events that took place four years ago when Hikaru was thrown overboard that led to her amnesia and her being stranded at an island during the last four years. After the phone conversation, Hikaru called Ringo and informed her about this and agrees to have Kobato informed as well and sets a meeting on where to meet.

"You want us to meet up at your flat?"

"Yes…if possible…"

"Want me to bring the other survivors along?"

"Yes! That would be a big help!"

"Then meet us this Saturday!"

**-x-**

By Saturday, Ringo and Kobato arrived at the school gate of DDS just as Hikaru came out after turning in a few documents, and coincidentally, Kazuma and Megumi happened to leave DDS and the five of them agreed to go together and head for Miyuki's apartment, but not before the Class Q beauty decided to break her silence and told them about meeting a stranger who managed to coax her into heading for Umi's ICU at the Tokyo General Hospital and the events that led to Umi's recovery, which surprises them and Kazuma mentally wondered if she too possesses an "Agito" power.

"_No way…could she…? Nah…impossible…but then again…never mind…!_"

After this, Kazuma invited the three girls to ride inside his limousine while Hikaru boarded her motorcycle as they all cruised towards Miyuki's apartment so that they can meet up with her and get the full scope of what really happened four years ago and why the Lords are attacking the Akatsuki Ferry survivors.

**-x-**

About 10 minutes later, Kinta paid Kyuu and Ryu a visit at the Renjou house and there the three boys began discussing about Kelberos making his presence at DDS and Umi's surprise recovery when Kyuu gets a text message from Kazuma which upsets him greatly and after reading the text message which says that he is with the four girls right now and are heading for East Tokyo to meet with Miyuki, Kinta and Ryu tries to console him.

"Whoa…looks like Hikaru is making her move to solve the mystery of the Akatsuki Ferry incident…"

"No fair…why didn't they bring me along?"

"So what if they didn't bring you along?"

"I'm an Akatsuki Ferry survivor too… "

"It was of short notice for them…and it's just them girls…"

"But Kazuma's a boy…he gets to hog the pretty girls…"

While Ryu points out that their decision was sudden and that it involved the girls, the Class Q leader rebutted that Kazuma is a boy and gets to "hog the pretty ladies", which the two Class Q members sweat-dropped, seeing the jealousy in Kyuu. Nevertheless they decided to continue their discussion about Pluto. By then, Kinta saw a news article about the commemorating the 50th anniversary of spaceflight, which began with Yuri Gagarin's flight in 1961. Kyuu's mood brightens up since he has interest in astronauts and spaceflight.

"Wow…check it out…it's the 50th anniversary of the first spaceflight of man…"

"Whoa…you're right…I've been very fascinated about going to the moon and outer space…I wanted to see if aliens really existed…imagine…E. T. coming…and what if the Predators come here on Earth? What do you think, Kinta?"

"What are you? Haruhi Suzumiya? She's one oddball high school girls who always believe in aliens and UFO that has yet to be proven that they existed?"

"Well…it did came true…remembered that we watched ALF?"

"That was a US TV show, you moron!"

"Hey, Ryu…you've been from the US…tell us about NASA…"

With Ryu's knowledge of NASA, it was an interesting topic, except that Kyuu doesn't know much about NASA and asked his roommate about it.

"Okay…listen well because this will be a bit long…NASA stands for **National Aeronautics and Space Administration** and is an executive branch agency of the United States government, responsible for the nation's civilian space program and aeronautics and aerospace research. Since February 2006, NASA's self-described mission statement is to "pioneer the future in space exploration, scientific discovery and aeronautics research." NASA was established by the National Aeronautics and Space Act on July 29, 1958, replacing its predecessor, the National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics (NACA). The agency became operational on October 1, 1958. U.S. space exploration efforts have since been led by NASA, including the Apollo moon-landing missions, theSkylab space station, and later the Space Shuttle. Currently, NASA is supporting the International Space Station and is developing the manned Multi-Purpose Crew Vehicle. The agency is also responsible for the Launch Services Program (LSP) which provides oversight of launch operations and countdown management for unmanned NASA launches. NASA science is focused on better understanding Earth through the Earth Observing System, advancing heliophysics through the efforts of the Science Mission Directorate's Heliophysics Research Program, exploring bodies throughout the Solar System with advanced robotic missions such as New Horizons, and researching astrophysics topics, such as the Big Bang, through the Great Observatories and associated programs. NASA shares data with various national and international organizations such as from the Greenhouse Gases Observing Satellite."

The two Class Q members listened on as the blue-haired teen gives out more interesting info about how NASA came to light and how it revolutionizes spaceflight which gives birth to the college courses where a student earns a degree to become an astronaut.

**-x-**

Somewhere within outer space, a spaceship that resembles the Japanese counterpart of NASA is hovering between Earth and Mars, and inside the ship shows what appeared to be a teenage astronaut who nearly resembles Kyuu, but he is aged 18 and his hairstyle is different, which it is quite curly and points downward towards his forehead, giving him an image of a delinquent, and his name is **Gentaro Kyusaragi**. It is shown that his ship had just appeared from what appeared to be a dimensional warp hole and is sent here by none other than Yuko Ichihara.

"Okay, lady…I followed your instruction and I'm here at the same Solar System…I had to ditch school because you said I have a mission here…but you promise to provide cover for me…"

"Yes…that is taken cared of…and right now you need to follow another set of instruction…but since I accidentally sent you in outer space…be prepared…you might need to use your gadgets since they can protect you from the effects of the galaxy…if that's how it works…"

"Fine, fine…"

**-x-**

Back at East Tokyo, Hikaru, Kazuma, Megumi, Ringo, and Kobato have arrived at Miyuki's apartment and after knocking on her door, Miyuki personally greeted them and allowed them inside her home which the five teens entered, and are elated to finally meet her properly and are just moments away from learning about what really happened at the Akatsuki Ferry four years ago.

"Hello, Miyuki…good to see you again…oh, these are my friends from DDS…"

"Hi! Thank you for coming! I remember you…the redhead from four years ago…"

"Eh-he-he-he…"

"And these are Ringo and Robato…they're J-Pop singers and also survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry four years ago…"

"Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you…"

"Yes, yes…please come in and feel at home…"

"And this is my classmate, Kazuma. He's here along for the ride…"

"Hi…"

"Hello…oh, have a seat…I'll get you some snacks and drinks…"

Several minutes later, after serving them teas and snacks, the discussion is about to take place when Megumi asked Miyuki about the stalker who harassed her several days ago, which she is told that he left when she threatened to call the police, and that was the end of the discussion on Naoto Kirihara. Hikaru then asks Miyuki about what happened during the incident four years ago and how and why the Lords came there and started to attack people which, four years later they are killing off the survivors.

"Oh, Miyuki-chan…what happened to the stalker who harassed me…?"  
"Taken cared of…"

"Okay…"

"Now then…Miyuki…I need to ask you this…what happened during four years ago during the incident of the Akatsuki Ferry? I was thrown overboard and lost my memories during an attack by those Unknown…"

But before an answer is about to be given, Miyuki asked Hikaru to water the plants outside which she politely agreed, and the host went to the dining room all of the sudden, prompting Kazuma to follow her as he had a feeling that something is not right as she acted out of character and seemingly avoided the subject of answering their queries, but when he got to the dining room he saw her kneeling and convulsing, which causes him to rush to her side.

"Miyuki…what's wrong?"

"Get out of here!"

"What?"

"Go! An Unknown is possessing me! You're all in danger! Take your friends and get away as fast as you can! I can't hold him much longer! Hurry!"

Miyuki tells Kazuma to get Hikaru and the others out of here saying that a Lord is possessing her and that they are in danger of being murdered and this spooked the youngest Class Q member so he ran and head for the others even though he is confused by what he is told, yet he heeded her words and rushes out from the dining room.

After doing so he went back to the living room and there he finds Ringo, Kobato and Megumi chatting together, which they all glanced at Kazuma, becoming worried seeing his bewildered state and asked him if there is something wrong and where Miyuki is, and Kazuma finally told them about what he is told though Ringo dismisses it at first, Megumi started to take him seriously as her Class Q classmate became more frantic.

"Hey, Kazuma…what's wrong?"

"Yeah…you looked like you saw a ghost…"

"It's Miyuki…"

"What about her?"

"She said she's been possessed by an Unknown…"

"Come on…"

"You're making this out…"

"I'M NOT! AND I MEAN IT! WHERE'S HIKARU? WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Kazuma…calm down…"

"How can I calm down, Megu?"

By then, Ringo and Kobato began to sense a "presence" and gently pushed the two Class Q members back as someone emerged from the dining room, seeing Miyuki walking but her facial expression showed a sinister feature and is eyeing at the four persons in front of her in which she spoke with a different voice which obviously didn't belonged to her.

"YOU…YOU ALL MUST DIE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POSSESS THOSE SEEDS…FOR THEY BELONGED TO THE OVERLORD OF DARKNESS…I MUST TAKE THOSE SEEDS BEFORE YOUR POWERS FURTHER AWAKENED AND EVOLVED…FOR THIS MY MASTER ORDERED ME TOO…YOU WILL DIE FOR THE OVERLORD OF DARKNESS…SO MY MASTER WILL RULE THIS WORLD…!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed as they realized that Kazuma is right, that Miyuki is possessed by a Lord and are now in danger of being killed off.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

While Umi is currently recovering from her injuries, Kazuma and the four girls finally get to meet with Miyuki, only to find out that she is possessed by a Lord and are in danger of getting killed off…unless Agito bursts into the scene and saves the day…

Once more another version of Kyuu shows up…and it's all thanks to Yuko Ichihara…as she brought another in this "world" to help out the present-day Kyuu, though what he can do remains to be seen, but one thing is for sure…he appeared to have a something that involves spaceflight motif and he seemed to come from another alternate reality world that involves aeronautics. More on that scenario, probably I believe, will be shown in the next chapter.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Umi Ryuuzaki makes a full return in the next chapter…wait…how could she do that since she's still hospitalize…?

Hikaru and the rest fights to stay alive as a possessed Miyuki starts to attack them with reckless abandon.


	143. Gills Returns

**Seeds of Agito**

By now you already figured that there is something wrong with Miyuki-chan and the answer you got at the end of last chapter…so now see what our "pretty girl" can do outside of "Wonderland"…

And this time…Umi DEFINITELY returns…

But first…our "mystery Kyuu" from another dimension, who appeared to be an astronaut of sorts…

* * *

At an astronomical laboratory in Tokyo, Ryu brought Kyuu and Kinta there to help his friends alleviate the boredom since they didn't have classes today and their two fellow Class Q members are still at Miyuki's apartment meeting with Miyuki to learn of the incident of the Akatsuki Ferry four years ago and so far things went well for the three boys though they have no idea that their friends are currently in danger due to Miyuki being possessed by a Lord, and another one is lurking behind the bushes as the three Class Q members have just got out after spending nearly 30 minutes there.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**143: Modoru no Girusu**_

Back at her apartment, Miyuki tells Kazuma to get Hikaru and the others out of here saying that a Lord is possessing her and that they are in danger of being murdered and this spooked the youngest Class Q member so he ran and head for the others even though he is confused by what he is told, yet he heeded her words and rushes out from the dining room.

After doing so he went back to the living room and there he finds Ringo, Kobato and Megumi chatting together, which they all glanced at Kazuma, becoming worried seeing his bewildered state and asked him if there is something wrong and where Miyuki is, and Kazuma finally told them about what he is told though Ringo dismisses it at first, Megumi started to take him seriously as her Class Q classmate became more frantic.

"Hey, Kazuma…what's wrong?"

"Yeah…you looked like you saw a ghost…"

"It's Miyuki…"

"What about her?"

"She said she's been possessed by an Unknown…"

"Come on…"

"You're making this out…"

"I'M NOT! AND I MEAN IT! WHERE'S HIKARU? WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Kazuma…calm down…"

"How can I calm down, Megu?"

By then, Ringo and Kobato began to sense a "presence" and gently pushed the two Class Q members back as someone emerged from the dining room, seeing Miyuki walking but her facial expression showed a sinister feature and is eyeing at the four persons in front of her in which she spoke with a different voice which obviously didn't belonged to her.

"YOU…YOU ALL MUST DIE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO POSSESS THOSE SEEDS…FOR THEY BELONGED TO THE OVERLORD OF DARKNESS…I MUST TAKE THOSE SEEDS BEFORE YOUR POWERS FURTHER AWAKENED AND EVOLVED…FOR THIS MY MASTER ORDERED ME TOO…YOU WILL DIE FOR THE OVERLORD OF DARKNESS…SO MY MASTER WILL RULE THIS WORLD…!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed as they realized that Kazuma is right, that Miyuki is possessed by a Lord and are now in danger of being killed off. The four girls stood up and backed away while pulling Kazuma with them as they are bracing themselves for what would be a very dangerous situation in their hands after Ringo and Kobato sensed the Lord's "aura" within Miyuki's body.

However, Hikaru bursts into the scene after sensing the aura but is caught off-guard at seeing Miyuki and not a Lord, and Ringo gives her the warning though it was already too late.

"Hey…I heard someone spoke…huh? Miyuki? Are you okay?"

"Hikaru…watch out! An Unknown is possessing her!"

"What?"

By then, the possessed Miyuki raises her hand and exhibits her hydraulic powers which sent out a powerful stream of water which its force is equivalent to that of a fire hose of a fire truck and it was strong enough to knock the Class M leader out of the apartment and fell three stories down and landed on a parked car. The impact of the fall causes the front windshield to explode but Hikaru is lucky enough to survive it but is knocked unconscious in the process.

"N-No! I won't let you kill them! Everyone! Run for it! It's possessing me! It wants to kill you all! Run!"

Miyuki managed to regain control of her body and screamed to the five visitors to run for it, which they did. However, the Lord possessing her quickly regains control and goes after the five visitors, who are now running by the stairs and are already on the second floor of the apartment building. Miyuki's action wasn't noticed because the other tenants are out at the moment.

**-x-**

At outer space, **Gentaro Kyusaragi** is getting ready after being told by Yuki Ichihara that her first "request" is to go down to Earth and save a "Kyuu Renjou", and this didn't sit well with him since he is told that he'll be jumping out of the space ship after his scanner showed that in three minutes a passing meteor would collide with his shop but the Dimensional Witch promised to replace his ship and send him back to his "native world" if he do the "request."

"Are you sure you'll keep your word?"

"I promise."

"Okay…I'll accept your request…just make sure you keep your end of the bargain…"

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

As the scanners beeped which shows the arriving meteor, Gentaro began to take and put on what appeared to be a huge metallic belt with several buttons and switches that make it look like a controller device of a Sony Playstation. He then inserts some devices onto the belt which a computerized voice spoke and confirms the activation of the belt. The Belt is identified as the FOUR-Driver.

FOUR Driver: "4…3…2…1…"

"Henshin!"

Raising his right hand upward, Gentaro is enveloped in a strange light and is soon covered in a whitish armor that resembled an astronaut suit with the helmet having a cone-shape with big red lenses that looked liked bugged eyes. He then glances at the FOUR-Driver which gave him his armored appearance. He recalled that he got this belt-like device from a friend, in which the **FOUR-Driver** is a belt that gives him the need to protect himself and to defend against enemies, though it was given to him by his school mate from his world named **Kengo Utahoshi**. Gentaro Kyusiragi, who is from another alternate world, is now called **Fourze**.

Fourze then breaks out of the spaceship just as the meteor, about the same size as his spaceship, crashes through, destroying it but he managed to get a safe distance away and is descending towards Earth's atmosphere and using the FOUR-Driver's controller devices, he steers himself towards an unspecified direction where Yuko is directing him on where to go.

**-x-**

At the Tokyo Hospital, Umi has woken up a bit just as her parents arrived after receiving news that their only child is now out of coma and that her body has "miraculously" healed, and to her surprise, she finds herself here and has no idea how she got here, yet it became an emotional moment for the family and they all got together. Fuu arrived minutes later and the Ryuuzaki parents left the room so the two girls can talk.

There the two Class M members talked, where Umi asked what the events took place when she was in a coma, which the answers shocked her the most, such as being attacked by a Lord, abducted by ARK, Fuu also abducted by ARK, Team G-3 and Agito coming to their rescue and an army of Scarab Lords killing everyone inside the facility. Moreover, Fuu told Umi that Hikaru found two J-Pop singers who are among the survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident and are now working together to find other surviving passengers, which they deduced that would find a connection to the killings by the Lords.

"I can't believe I missed out a lot…"

"But now you're okay…so you should be out in no time and resume your studies…"

"Right…but Hikaru…"

However, their conversation was interrupted when Fuu's cellphone rang and there she answered it, which she tells Umi that she has to go. Umi nodded as she watches her friend leave. After some three minutes the blue-haired Class M member got a telepathic call from someone which she didn't recognize but was given a mental, visual image of what is happening right now.

"_Umi Ryuuzaki…you are now fully recovered…and now you can use your Agito powers to your need…your power is needed…you must go into action…Gills…_"

"Huh? A voice speaking inside my head?"

"_Who I am will be answered to you later…but your friends are in danger and you must go and save them…_"

"Huh? What am I seeing…? Hikaru! Class Q and…who are the other two?"

"_The Overlord of Darkness sent his emissary to kill them…and you're the only one who can save them at the moment…_"

"I can sense an Unknown…! I don't know why…but if my friends are in danger…then I'm going to save them!"

Seeing that the Overlord of Light's claims may be true, as she now senses the Lord's aura, she sneaks out of the hospital by changing clothes and went to the parking area, stealing a motorcycle and cruises away and heads for Miyuki's apartment. She prayed that Hikaru and the others are alright as she couldn't bear someone close to her getting killed by another Lord after the death of Teruo..

**-x-**

At Miyuki's apartment, Ringo, Kobato, Megumi and Kazuma arrived at the ground floor of the apartment where they found Hikaru still slumped on the car's roof, and as they are about to go and help her, the possessed Miyuki arrived, levitating before them and she uses her hydraulic powers to push Ringo and Kobato towards the wall, and the force of the blast caused their heads to bump violently against the concrete, hitting head-first which slowly killed them.

"Now your seeds are mine!"

The possessed Miyuki brutally ensured the two girls' deaths by forcibly ripping their Agito seeds from their chests and now she glances at the two Class Q members who are the only ones standing, horrified by what they just witnessed and they are now in danger of being killed off as the possessed Miyuki demanded the Agito seeds from them.

"Now…give me your seeds…so I can give you a brutal death!"

"What seed? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"And even if we do have those so-called seeds…we won't give them to you since you intend to kill us!"

"Fools…then die!"

As Miyuki is about to approached the two DDS students, Umi arrived on the scene and increases the speed of the motorcycle and then jumps out, sending the careening vehicle crashing against Miyuki which sends her flying away from the stairs and crashing towards the parking area where the motorcycle exploded off-screen. Umi then glances at Hikaru, then at Megumi and Kazuma, telling them to run for it.

"Huh? Umi?"

"You're alright!"

"Never mind me! Get Hikaru out of here…now!"

Suddenly, another Lord emerges and is setting its sight onto the two Class Q members, and it is identified as the **Piranha Lord**. It is hungry and makes a finger-sign gesture in preparation to kill them when Umi charges at the Lord, intending to fight off the monster, forgetting that her two DDS schoolmates are there as she initiates her transformation.

"You won't hurt my friends! Henshin!"

Kazuma and Megumi stared wide-eyed in surprise as they saw Umi change into Gills and they are in a state of disbelief, having seen her twice, one on TV following the Collector case and the other during the Testra Del Drago case, but never would they thought that Umi is an Agito-like being.

"D-did you see that?"

"Yeah…but Umi…is that…horned thing? It...it looked like a human-like longhorn beetle!"

"But…she attacked Agito several months back…"

"Whatever…let's get Hikaru out of here first…then we'll ask Umi later…"

Nevertheless the two took the opportunity to get going and slowly carried the unconscious Hikaru out of the car as Kazuma calls for his driver, which two minutes later, arrived. There the three of them boarded the limousine and drives away from the apartment where they saw Gills savagely beats up the Piranha Lord before using the Heel Stab kick to destroy the Lord.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Umi's back…and that means that Gills is going to be active again…

However, her timing's late as Ringo and Kobato were brutally killed by a Lord possessing Miyuki…

The alternate version of Kyuu is heading downwards as an astronaut-themed hero, all thanks to the Dimensional Witch herself, Yuko Ichihara. What would **Gentaro Kyusaragi**, who calls himself "**Fourze**", is going to do as he is being led by Yuko towards Japan?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class M reunites and is together again so they are planning to have a "homecoming party" to celebrate Umi's return, while Fourze gets to meet with Kyuu Renjou…


	144. Fallen Astronaut, Coming Home

**Seeds of Agito**

As Umi returns and is getting together again with Class Q, our mysterious, "alternate reality" version of Kyuu makes another appearance and finally gets to meet with Kyuu Renjou…in a rather bizarre way…

* * *

More than 15 minutes have passed since leaving the astronomical laboratory in Tokyo, Ryu, Kyuu and Kinta are heading for the bus station to get back to the city proper when the Lord that has been following them has revealed itself and it is identified as the **Gorilla Lord**, and suddenly, Kyuu clutches his upper body as pain shots in as his Agito seed began to resonate just like before when he started classes at DDS.

"UUUHHHNNNHHH…!"

"Kyuu? What's wrong?"

"Are you in pain?"

"My body…it's aching again…!"

"Huh? An Unknown!"

"Blast it! Ryu…get Kyuu out of here…I'll hold that thing off!"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**144: Ochita uchū hikō-shi, Kikyō**_

As the Gorilla Lord approaches Kyuu, both Kinta and Ryu tries to stop it but they were shoved aside as it makes a finger-sign gesture and the two Class Q members are baffled as the Lord appeared to be interested only in Kyuu, Kinta tries to muscle in against the Lord but is again thrown aside and now the Class Q leader is about to be slaughtered, as the body pain he experienced in the past kicks in again in the worst timing. Kinta and Ryu stared in horror at seeing their classmate just seconds away from meeting with death.

"_Blast! Why is my body in pain again? I can't move like this!_"

"Blast! Kyuu!"

"Kyuu! Run!"

However, a blinding light of fire came down and almost hit the Gorilla Lord but the impact seem to affect only the monster and the smoke cleared up, which shows that it was **Fourze** who arrived, laying on his back with his legs pointing up in the sky, and the three Class Q members are in a state of disbelief in seeing that what appeared to be an astronaut coming and indirectly saved them.

"Kyuu…are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…I guess. Still feeling a bit painful…huh? D-did you see that? An astronaut came falling down!"

"He's right…but…he doesn't looked like one…he looks like a NASA-type robot or something…"

Fourze gets up and tries to get its bearings back and saw Kyuu, waving at him and spoke to him, which surprises the Class Q leader and the others.

"Hi. Are you Kyuu Renjou?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Good. Stay alive…and leave the orangutan to me…"

"Uh…okay…wait…you seemed to sound like me…"

Their conversation is interrupted when the Gorilla Lord gets up and charges in towards them, and Fourze starts to fight back by kicking and punching the Lord, but then he starts to feel the Lord's brute strength so he decided to up the ante and toggles the switches of the FOUR-Driver, which summons a weapon.

FOUR-Driver: "ACTIVATE ROCKET ARM! ROCKET ON!"

Within seconds Fourze's right arm is armed with what appeared to be an arm-sized rocket, in which its thrusters sent him towards the Lord and there he uses the weapon's impact to knock the monster back and the three Class Q members watched the scene in surprise as the Lord is slowly being overwhelmed until Fourze toggles with the FOUR-Driver, and activates another weapon.

FOUR-Driver: "ACTIVATE DRILL LEG! DRILL ON!"

A metallic drill appeared and fastens around Fourze's left leg, and then presses another button on the FOUR-Driver.

FOUR-Driver: "ROCKET DRILL - LIMIT BREAK!"

Fourze then uses the rocket arm to steer himself and then the Drill Leg to smash and destroy the Gorilla Lord for good, resulting in an explosion and Kyuu is saved for now.

"Wow…this is for real!"

"Okay…you're safe now…"

"Thanks, whoever you are!"

"Thanks for saving our friend."

"You're welcome…"

"Who are you? Are you really an astronaut?"

"Yup…aeronautic student from Milky Way High…"

"Er…okay…"

"Got to go…I have an appointment…"

"Okay…see you…"

After that, Fourze uses the rocket arm to fly his way out and clumsily flew into the sky, which Kyuu and Ryu sweat-dropped at the sight, and there Kinta suggests that they leave at once, which they all did before police arrive. As Class Q is gone, Kojima and his men arrived and was dismayed that the Lord is not around and demanded his men to search the area for Agito.

"Blast it! We missed it again!"

"Sir…we don't know if the mess is caused by an Unknown or Agito itself…"

"Don't give me an excuse! Just go and find Agito! Capture it! Or else you're fired!"

"Yes, sir…"

**-x-**

Later within the day, Kobato and Ringo's corpses were picked up by police as Kazuma is talking with the police about the incident which he managed to convince them that the Lord is behind the murders and carefully described how it killed the two girls and made it appeared that it kidnapped Miyuki and further claimed that the remaining survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident must be found and protected. The police believed him and he is given permission to leave.

"Okay…thank you for your cooperation, DDS boy…"

"Sure…and thank you for coming…"

A brief flashback scene is shown that several minutes ago, Kazuma and Megumi brought Hikaru to a nearby hospital where she is given first aid treatment while he leaves for the nearest police station and tells the police about what happened and led them to Ringo and Kobato's corpses, where Miyuki is nowhere to be found and he deduced that she has fled the scene. He is saddened by this and is sure that Kyuu and Hikaru would be upset once they hear about the news.

**-x-**

Umi returned to the Tokyo Hospital as she figured that her parents might worry if she is found missing again, but to her surprise, the doctors informed her that she is cleared to go and her parents are there carrying her clothes, and a baffled Class M beauty is perplexed as the turn of events but nevertheless played along as she figured that this is for the best.

"Ah…Miss Ryuuzaki…you're dismissed from this hospital…you're free to go and you're medically cleared…"

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"Er…my clothes…"

"You're parents took them home…and don't worry about the bill…"

"Okay…if you say so…"

Unknown to her, the Sumeragi twins happened to be there and uses a magic spell to affect the doctors and its staff into making them give Umi a "clearance" so that she can go home without arousing questions and suspicions, as the Overlord of Light instructed them to do so as he intends to meet Umi for the first time in the days ahead, intending to tell them the situation at hand in regards to the Overlord of Darkness and the mystery of the Agito seeds. As the Ryuuzaki family leaves, Subaru and Hokuto watches on, wondering where would this lead to next.

"Well…that was easy…"

"The boss is really intent on meeting her one day…"

"Does that include the remaining survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident?"

"Looks like it…"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the Ryuuzaki family arrived home and Umi is wondering what has happened during her absence, and wondered what has become of her attacker, Naoto Kirihara, the one responsible for injuring her. She is unaware that he is already dead and now she decided to focus on getting back on track.

By then Fuu arrived and tells her that she is going to return to DDS so as she can petition Morihiko Dan to let Umi make up for the absences she had. Fuu went on to tell her about all that has happened and even told her that Kojima is still bent on capturing Agito, as she informed him about the recent capture of Kelberos and that Kojima still harasses Kyuu since Agito frequently rescues him.

"I see…"

"Yeah…"

"That Kojima…why can't somebody else has fired that jerk on the spot and from the MPD?"

"His records are still clean…and even the higher-ups see him still worthy…"

"He'd better not provoke me…"

"I hope not…and Morihiko Dan better do something about that creep…at least he won't get his hand on MPD property again…"

Umi only nodded, as she herself is troubled by the fact that she realized that Fuu is the user if the G3-X suit which she recalled unintentionally attacking her as at that time she didn't know about this, as well as that she couldn't tell her that she and Hikaru are Agito-users and feared that Kojima might coerce Fuu into attacking them and may result in untoward injuries like before. She mentally intends to tell Fuu everything once the time is right.

**-x-**

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, Watankuki is sweeping the garden when Fourze crashes in, almost hitting him as the astronaut-themed version of Kyuu ended up landing on the boxes with Maru and Moro making a rhyme on the new visitor, much to Fourze's embarrassment.

"Fly me to the moon… Fly me to the moon…once you land, you kick the ass of Watanuki the goon…"

"Hey! I'm not a goon!"

"Sorry about the landing…"

Then Fourze switches the FOUR-Driver off and Yuko came out to greet him and leads him inside the shop, and there Gentaro is surprised to see other versions of Kyuu, such **Hibiki**, **Faiz**, **Blade**, **Kiva** and **O's**. Gentaro greeted them and soon he is being told of why he came to this world and what role he is going to play.

"Hello. I'm Gentaro Kyusaragi…pleased to meet you."

"Wataru Kyurenai."

"Hibiki."

"Takyuma Inui."

"Kyuzuma Kenzaki."

"Kyuji Hino."

"Wow…you guys almost looked like me…as if we're twins…"

By then Yuko came and tells Gentaro the reason why she sent him at her shop.

"Now then…you have a role to play and why I sent you here."

"Looks like I don't have much choice. Tell me everything and I'll listen."

"Good."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Umi's back…and now she must make up for lost time by attending DDS classes and solve a case…

The alternate version of Kyuu finally meets with his other counterparts and all that's left now is W, who has yet to show up.

Oh, in case you need to know, Fourze is based on the ongoing Japanese TV show, **Kamen Rider Fourze**, and his motif is based on spaceflight and 50th anniversary of spaceflight, which began with Yuri Gagarin's flight in 1961.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class M is assigned to a case and they are going to solve something that is very baffling as it involves letters, and would lead to a foreign culprit…

That's right…a foreigner culprit…and is based on one of a high-profile anime with CLAMP indirectly involved…


	145. Interlude

**Seeds of Agito**

Okay…you'll be surprise that instead of a new arc a "filler" fills in this chapter. But that will be explained by the end of this chapter, so right now enjoy this "side story" involving our heroes of DSQ and CLAMP…

* * *

About two days after the incident involving the Gorilla Lord and the appearance of Fourze, Kyuu Renjou is on his way to DDS after leaving his primary junior high school and is looking forward to learning new methods of solving a case, catching a culprit and easier ways to find clues, but then he has to constantly watch out for the Lords who have been targeting him since he started classes as a DDS student. This has been going on since the past several months.

"_Geez…why is it that I'm always a target of those unknown…?_"

As Kyuu is walking by, he is suddenly enveloped with body pain as he is approached by the **Centaur Lord**, who walks calmly and does a finger-sign gesture, getting ready to kill him, and the Class Q leader struggles to get up, but he could barely move given the pain on his body. He is getting livid that this kind of situation is happening again. He mentally wished the pain would go away and escape his eventual fate that is fast approaching him.

"_WHY DOES THIS HAPPENING AGAIN?_"

By then, someone came to his aid and knocks the Centaur Lord off its feet as the interferer kicked the monster from behind and there the stranger came to Kyuu's aid. The 14-year old boy blinked his eyes at seeing who came to his aid, as the stranger is covered in armor, the right side being green and has a silver cape-like scarf and the left side is colored black, and his belt, in which the buckle resembles the capital letter "W" resembles a USB driver, and has two USB flashdisks inserted on it. It was **W**.

"Looks like I'm starting to understand why Yuko Ichihara asked us to go for a walk, Kyuu…"

"Yeah…you're right, Fujimaru…I can't believe my alternate version is so…young…like two years ago…"

"I guess it can't be helped…we'll have to deal with that monster…"

"You think we can beat him even though he's not a Dopant…?"

"Looks good enough…"

"He's easy-pickings…"

"Yeah…better than beating up terrorists trying to upstage Bloody Monday…"

Kyuu blinked his eyes as he seemingly heard the voice of another Kyuu, as W is from an alternate world where the "story" of Bloody Monday is based, with the "story" of Detective School Q being mixed in. there W stood before the recovered Lord and makes their statement, letting the monster know that he cannot have his way with Kyuu.

"_Is it me…or that guy has two voices…such as one having the same voice as me…?_"

As Kyuu watches on, W began to work on dealing with the monster and the two traded blows, but the Centaur Lord was more than a match with its height, strength, and with its four horse legs. a few strong kicks were enough to send W reeling so Fujimaru suggested that they need a good defense to break through the monster's defense. which the alternate Kyuu agreed to.

"Kyuu…we need to breach his defenses…"

"I got it…"

W then took out a silver-colored flashdisk, called the "Gaia Memory", in which it was silver-colored and has the letter "M" engraved, and replaces the black-colored flasdisk, which has the letter "J" on it, and there W inserts the new flashdisk on the W-Belt and a transformation took place, which changes W's armored appearance.

W-Belt: "**CYCLONE…METAL!**"

The left side of W changed from black to silver, and it appeared metallic in nature and is shining like a brand-new metal, and there W went on the offensive, using the left side of his armored body to deflect most of the Centaur Lord's blows as W exchanges another flashdisk to initiate another transformation, this time his right side of the body changes form.

W-Belt: "**HEAT…METAL!**"

W's right side of his body is now armored red and radiates heat, and uses his right hand to land hot blows which burns the portions of the Lord's body as W took out a metal staff from his back and then attacks the Lord, and with the power of the Heat Memory, the tip of the staff is filled with heat energy and it stabbed onto the Centaur Lord's body, causing the monster to explode.

W then tells Kyuu that he is safe and that he can go now. Kyuu thanked his rescuer and leaves the scene.

**-x-**

As Kyuu is walking by the road, he is still wondering about what happened a few minutes ago, as he could'vew sworn that W has the same voice as the Class Q leader and he is unsure what to make of it, however his musing is interrupted when he encountered another creature, which is the **Dragon Lord**, and it breathes fire which almost hits the Class Q leader and he is driven to a corner, and is in danger of being burned alive as his body once more throbbed in pain.

"Arrrgggh…not again…!"

As the monster closes in on Kyuu, someone came to his aid, only this time it was someone else as another older teen shows up, and he is revealed to be Kyuzuma Kenzaki, who pulls Kyuu out of the way and got to a safe distance and Kyuu is surprised to see someone who looked just like him, except that the Kyuu-lookalike is five years older than him.

"Stay here and let me handle that monster."

Kenzaki then tells the DDS student to stay here as he took out what appeared to be a belt buckle-sized card reader and a card, which says "**Spade A: CHANGE BEETLE**" and inserts it inside the card reader and there it forms a belt and fastens around his waist.

"Wait…what are you going to do?"

Kenzaki ignores Kyuu's queries as he pulls the lever of the belt and the center portion of the belt "flips", revealing a huge, spade symbol and a projection wall materializes, knocking down the monster as Kenzaki went towards the projection wall, emerging as an armored figure which vaguely resembles an armored knight while his helmet resembles that of a hercules beetle. He is revealed to be **Blade**.

Blade then goes all out and takes on the Dragon Lord as the monster began to pound his armored opponent his its large forearms and breathes fire forcing Kyuu's alternate counterpart to back away and took out a card, and slides it on the card reader of his weapon, a blade.

Blade Rouser: "**METAL…**"

Upon swiping the **Spade** **7: METAL TRILOBITE** card on the card reader of his weapon, this caused an effect within his armor as the card's ability enhances resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic metal. Blade then takes advantage as he delivers a barrage of punches and slashes the monster with his blade and while the Lord staggers back, Blade swipes another card o the card reader of his blade.

Blade Rouser: "**MACH...SLASH...**"

Swiping the **Spade 9: MACH JAGUAR** and **Spade** **2: SLASH LIZARD** cards on the card reader of his weapon, Blade now temporarily gets new effects that would stem the tide of the battle in his favor, as the cards' abilities enhances speed and agility, while at the same time, enhances the efficiency of edged-weapons, such as his Blade Rouser. He uses his speed to deliver a deep stab on the Lord's throat, which causes a "halo" over the monster's head and exploded, and then bid Kyuu goodbye as he leaves. Kyuu is dumbfounded at the turn of events, wondering what is going on.

"..."

**-x-**

As he arrived at DDS, Kyuu went on the usual, taking lessons and answering quizzes. He then had a good time with Class Q, while not far away, **Sakurako Yukihira** of Class A watches on, feeling happy to see Kyuu spending time with **Megumi**. She did not regret having sex with Kyuu the first time several months ago, and is happy she was Kyuu's "first", and vowed to find a boyfriend who would lover as who she is.

"_I'm happy for you, Kyuu…thanks for the fond memories and good time you spend with me…even though it was roughly a week…_"

After classes, Kyuu is heading on his way home when several Pluto goons show up and tackle down the Class Q leader and placed his inside a sack and is about to load him inside the van when someone shows up, who turn out to be Souji Renjou, as he points his finger at the sky and proclaimed what his "grandmother" told him.

"My grandmother says this…bullies who pick on weaker ones are nothing but cowards and weaklings…therefore you must be thought some disciplinary action…"

The Pluto goons are taken aback as the Beetle Zecter came and slashes the sack open which Kyuu breaks free and is surprised to see another person resembling him and there he saw the Beetle Zecter attaches to Souji's belt which triggers a transformation as he is covered in silver-colored, "bulky armor", in which he became Kabuto.

The Pluto goons are not intimidated and went towards Kabuto, as he toggles the "horn" of the Beetle Zecter, causing his "bulky armor" to "explode" and the "debris" flew towards the Pluto goons and knocked them out.

Kyuu saw Kabuto in its "sleeker" armored form and his helmet now resembles that of a horned beetle as his rescuer took down the remaining goons before taking his leave. Dumbfounded once more, Kyuu leaves the scene as he heads home. He had no idea why he is starting to see some persons resembling him though they appeared to be a few years older than him.

**-x-**

Arriving at the Renjou house, Kyuu is greeted by Ryu, who arrived earlier. There the two went to the bedroom and the two teens discussed about the recent events such as Umi recovered, Keberos escaped, and that some of the Akatsuki Ferry survivors that Hikaru met were killed by an Unknown. However, Ryu is surprised when told that Kyuu met with some slightly older persons that resembled the Class Q leader and how each of them dealt with the Lords that came after him.

"Huh? Three unknown went after you?"

"Yeah…but three persons showed up…each one of them resembles an older version of me…"

"I find it hard to believe…"

"Me too…the first one resembles a beetle…his armor has the symbol of a Spade Ace card…then uses a blade that uses his cards…"  
"Then…?"

"Another…an armored guy with two colors…one green and the other black…it's belt buckle resembles a capital W and that it resembles a USB slot…it even uses flash disks…and each one changes color…"  
"Er…okay…and the third one…?"  
"This one is…simplistic…a mechanical beetle flies and saved me from those Pluto goons..then it fastens around the guy's belt…then it gives him a bulky armor…then it exploded and revealed a sleeker-looking armor…red…and his helmet resembles a real horned beetle…"  
"Okay…I get the drift…let's go and eat dinner…"  
"Wah…you don't believe me!"

"I do…"

"You don't!"

**-x-**

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, Yuko stood by as Blade, W and Kabuto arrived and told them their "assignments" and their impressions of Kyuu Renjou, which they admitted that he doesn't seem to be anything special, but she told them that once the time comes…he'll be encountering a "challenge" that even the Class Q leader would have difficulty in overcoming this "barrier".

"So…what did you find out about Kyuu Renjou?"

"I can't believe he resembles the younger version of me before Bloody Monday began…"

"And he looked very innocent…yet perverted…"

"Just like you used to be, Fujimaru…"

"What about you, Kyuu?"

"Hey!"

"Hmm…What about you. Kenzaki?"

"He looked pretty weak to me…"

"Souji?"

"The same…"

"But…when the next few months arrived…you'll soon see him in a different light…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this filler chapter.

The reason for this is that I am working on the next arc and I felt that since next month would be the start of 2012, I decided to hold off part 1 of the next arc so that it would be a perfect way to celebrate the start of next year by staring of with the new arc, which would soon follow most of the manga arc as well as original stories which will involve CLAMP and other series done by Seimaru Amagi.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will start off with Class M reunited and will make up for "lost time" given Umi's absence, and this case would involve solving a bizarre murder case that may have hints of an "Agito"…

Also, this would lead to an introduction to a villainous character designed by CLAMP...meaning Class M will be having their hands full with an opponent who posseses an "Agito power"...

* * *

_**Note:**_

By December 25 to 31, I'll be offline from so as to take a Christmas break and at the same time work on the future chapters of **Seeds Of Agito**, but will be back on the first week of January 2012. I will still read other fanfics while I have the time, so I would like to say Merry Christmas to you all.


	146. Magic Knight Detectives part 1

**Seeds of Agito**

Umi is back at DDS, and thus Class M is complete again. To "celebrate" the "reunion" of the three heroines, a multi-chapter story arc will be presented and a CLAMP-inspired character will be this arc's antagonist but of course, this will be in the form of a detective work while Class Q awaits their turn in doing their own investigation.

* * *

A few days later, at the Ryuuzaki Mansion, Umi is preparing herself to leave as she is going to resume her study at Dan Detective School after completing some make-up tests a week ago to make up for the missed lectures and exams she had after several weeks of being in a coma due to her being attacked by the now-deceased Naoto Kirihara and being abducted by ARK Corporation. She is glad to be "alive" again though she needed to know what transpired during her comatose state and what went on at DDS during her absence.

As she boards her motorcycle, she left and heads straight to DDS while glancing at the side mirror to see if she is being followed recalling that she was assaulted by Pluto goons and is now being extra careful so as she won't fall prey to them the second time while bracing herself should a Lord makes another move to attack a hapless victim. She is now aware that aside from Kyuu, Kazuma and Megumi are now being targeted and decided to ask Hikaru to know what's the deal with the "Unknown" and why are they targeting Class Q aside from other random victims.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**146: Mahō Kishi Tantei**_

Upon arrival at Dan Detective School, Umi now resumed her class attendance there so as to get back on track after missing several lectures and cases that needs to be solved, and upon her entry there she is greeted by Class Q and A, who welcomed her back with open arms, with Kyuu comically hugging her as a sign of endearment, which he earned a blow from a jealous Megumi, and the "couple" got into an argument much to Umi's embarrassment.

"YOU HENTAI!"

KA-PLAG!

"OW! That hurts!"

"Why are you hugging her?"

"It's just a friendly hug!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I do that to everyone…even Ryu and Kazuma…"

"…"

"You don't have to be jealous…you're my only one now…"

"Really?"

"Really."

Hikaru and Fuu then approached Umi and greeted her as they told her she was terribly missed and some of the DDS staff members, including Morihiko Dan, welcomed her back and congratulated her for her recovery and for passing the make-up tests she underwent, and told her that she and Class M are assigned to a case to aid the police in investigating a murder case which the killings started last week with the victims are increasingly murdered and the investigators are facing a blank wall in establishing a lead.

"There's a new case for us to investigate and solve, sir?"

"And the three of us are to do this, Dan-sensei?"

"Yes…you, as Class M, are to assist the Tokyo Police in solving this case which has been on the works for a few weeks ago…and they decided to ask us for help…"

"Hmm…I guess this should be okay…I've been on a coma for a month…so I guess this should help me get back on track…Dan-sensei…we accept."

"Very good. I expect you to do your best…though this may be a dangerous one as the culprit is quite elusive…"

"We will be careful…"

"Yahoo! We're complete again! Umi…Fuu…let's get going!"

"Hikaru…"

"You still haven't changed since I snapped out of my coma…"

"Er…please excuse me…I have to tell my godfather that I'll be involved in this case…so I'll ask him to excuse me from the MPD duties…"

"Okay…we'll wait here…"

As Class M agreed and accepted the case, Fuu excuses herself as she tells them that she'll contact the Metropolitan Police Department so they can excuse her from police duties and she was given permission to leave the room, thus leaving Hikaru and Umi alone, and there the two girls began to discuss the things that happened while Umi is in a coma, and there Hikaru filled her in on what transpired during her comatose state.

"So…anything happened when I was out? Did you find out who attacked me before I became a "sleeping invalid"?"

"Apparently…the one who broke you was killed…"

"I see…"

"Then you and Fuu were kidnapped by an enigmatic corporation…"

"Really?"

"Yup…and they may be the ones who sent the guy to attack you…but they're taken cared of…"

"That's good to hear…"

"More than that…we managed to meet up with three Akatsuki Ferry survivors…"

"That's good…"

"But one of them got possessed by an Unknown and killed the other two…me, Megumi and Kazuma escaped…thanks to you…"

Hikaru told Umi the events that happened which the latter is "unconscious", and there she made a sequential story of how the events took place such as:

- Being assaulted by Naoto Kirihara, whom the Class M leader claimed to possess a superhuman ability;

- Almost being incinerated by the Firefly Lord;

- A mysterious group called ARK kidnapped her and Fuu, and that each of its members possesses psychic abilities which allow them to mentally manipulate anyone;

- Meeting two J-Pop singers who are also survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident, who also possess Agito-like powers;

- Kelberos confronting Morihiko Dan, and even told Hikaru that he knew her and Umi being Agito and Gills, their exploits in fighting the Lords and the cases they investigated where they used their powers.

- Then the latest Akatsuki Ferry survivor, Miyuki, is possessed by a Lord and succeeded in murdering Ringo and Kobato, in which Umi shows up and saves Kazuma and Megumi

Umi became concerned about the part where Keberos claiming to know their identities as Agito and concluded that this is why the Pluto goons attacked the Ryuuzaki mansion, but then Hikaru told her that the two Class Q members saw her change into Gills, advising her to talk to them into keeping that fact a secret, so as to prevent them leaking that information to the MPD as Kojima is still determined to capture Agito.

"So the two Class Q members saw me change…"

"Yeah…but they do not know that I'm Agito…I'm thinking of a way to make an alibi to…"

"No…I'll talk to them…"

"Okay…but let's keep this under wraps…that Kojima hasn't given up on capturing us…"

"Right…"

Their discussion is interrupted when Fuu came back and told the two that she can participate in the case Dan-sensei assigned them to and that the Tokyo Police Chief is outside waiting for Class M to show up, and the trio decided to meet up with the police chief so as to start working on the case and solve it as soon as possible, so that Hikaru and Umi can start focusing on the Akatsuki Ferry incident and search for other possible survivors and to find Miyuki.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, at the Tokyo Police HQ, Class M arrived and immediately went to work as they looked at the pictures of about 10 murder victims, whose faces were mutilated and scraped off from their head, as if they were "removed" from its body by the culprit so that police won't be able to identify them, which investigators dubbed the case as "faceless", and there the police chief admitted that he and his men are facing a blank wall as the murder took place ahead of time before being alerted.

"Ah…students of Dan Detective School…welcome…I am Jemsu Gorudon…police Commissioner of the Tokyo Police Department…thank you for coming and for accepting our request for assistance…"

"Sure…no problem…"

"Dan-sensei told us you are having trouble…"

"He even told us the killer is elusive…"

"Yes…that is right…this killer is very brutal…and he even has his own way of mutilating his victims…"

"Huh? Mutilating…?"

"How bad is it?"

"Can you let us dig deeper in to this…?"

"Yes…here are the pictures of the 10 crime scenes…"

"Whoa!"

"My goodness!"

"So that's why this case is dubbed "faceless"…"

As Class M digs deeper into the case, the phone rang and the police dispatcher accepted the call, and there she tells everyone that an 11th victim is found dead just four streets from the police station, and there Hikaru and Umi are startled as they realized what the police chief meant what he said earlier. Immediately Class M asked for the address of the crime scene, and after getting it, they went there with the police following, and after less than five minutes they arrived at the crime scene, which is a flower shop and noted that the witness who called the police stated that he saw the body inside, and Fuu noted that everything looked normal as there are no signs of forced entry. Nevertheless Hikaru went ahead and opened the door to go inside.

"Okay…I'm going in…Umi…prepare your rapier…your fencing skills might be needed in case the killer's still there and armed…"

"Got it…I'm right behind you…"

As she got in, Hikaru stopped and vomited upon seeing the scene, and when Umi and Fuu followed, they were surprised as well and helped Hikaru calm herself as they, along with the police, are greeted with a gruesome sight of a well-known florist within Tokyo is lying dead, his face being "scraped off" leaving only a bloodied remains and some tissues exposed before portions of his skull is shown.

"Ew…"

"Now I see why this case is called "faceless"…"

"HHHUUUGGHHH!"

"Easy, Hikaru…easy…"

"YUCK! Don't vomit on my school uniform!"

"Sorry…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Well…I hope this opening chapter of this new arc would entice you into some detective elements though Class Q is again "out of the picture" for this story, but rest assured that they will return. For now, I hope the gruesome scene didn't cause you upset stomach as this is slightly graphic enough as not to warrant and M rating…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class M goes to work as they tirelessly look for clues to solve this "faceless" case, while the main antagonist of this arc will be slowly revealed in a cameo before making a full appearance.


	147. Magic Knight Detectives part 2

**Seeds of Agito**

Class M is facing a hard task of finding a lead on solving this "faceless" case but as they are establishing clues to make a connection, a possible suspect will make its appearance later within this chapter.

* * *

As Class M digs deeper into the case, the phone rang and the police dispatcher accepted the call, and there she tells everyone that an 11th victim is found dead just four streets from the police station, and there Hikaru and Umi are startled as they realized what the police chief meant what he said earlier. Immediately Class M asked for the address of the crime scene, and after getting it, they went there with the police following, and after less than five minutes they arrived at the crime scene, which is a flower shop and noted that the witness who called the police stated that he saw the body inside, and Fuu noted that everything looked normal as there are no signs of forced entry. Nevertheless Hikaru went ahead and opened the door to go inside.

"Okay…I'm going in…Umi…prepare your rapier…your fencing skills might be needed in case the killer's still there and armed…"

"Got it…I'm right behind you…"

As she got in, Hikaru stopped and vomited upon seeing the scene, and when Umi and Fuu followed, they were surprised as well and helped Hikaru calm herself as they, along with the police, are greeted with a gruesome sight of a well-known florist within Tokyo is lying dead, his face being "scraped off" leaving only a bloodied remains and some tissues exposed before portions of his skull is shown.

"Ew…"

"Now I see why this case is called "faceless"…"

"HHHUUUGGHHH!"

"Easy, Hikaru…easy…"

"YUCK! Don't vomit on my school uniform!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**147: Mahō Kishi Tantei part 2**_

A few minutes after discovering the body, Class M recovered and looked around to see if they could find a clue as some of the policemen took pictures of the crime scene before taking the body away so as to have some reference. While looking around, Umi saw something on the wall and called on the others to check it out, and everyone was quite shocked to see the message written on the wall, which uses blood, no doubt from the dead florist.

"Hikaru…Umi…look at this…"

"Those messages…"

"That's some kind of greeting…coming from a killer…"

Gorudon came and saw the message as well, commenting that this is the 11th time that the killer leaves a bloodied message and tells Class M that the killer always does this after committing murder, which further baffles the investigators and couldn't establish a lead that would connect the case.

"That's the 11th time that the killer leaves a message like that…"

"Really?"

"Yes…what you saw just now is a new message…"

The message on the wall says "SPECIAL DEATHERY", as in a pun on "special delivery", and Fuu didn't find it humorous seeing how brutal the murder was. Umi thought carefully about this and can only assume that grudge is the motive as she pointed out that the cash register is intact with no money taken, and that given the brutality of the assault, she immediately assumed that the culprit bears that the killer has bear a hatred towards the victim.

"Hmm…it might be just an assumption or theory on my part…but it seems that the killer knows his victims…and may bear a hatred towards that victim…and I'm not sure if this is just random or premeditated…"

"Are you sure, Umi…"

"Maybe…but I'm still not sure…"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet…"

"Hikaru's right…we need to assess things first before we try your theory…"

"Yes…you're right…"

However, Hikaru pointed out that it's too early to make that assumption and urged everyone that unless the culprit is caught, more would-be victims will fall in the hands of the brutal killer, and this motivated everyone to work together and they all left the crime scene and heads back towards the police HQ.

**-x-**

At the Tokyo Police HQ, Class M, along with some of the investigators, are studying several set of pictures showing both the "faceless" corpses and the bloodied messages the killer left behind leading them to believe that Umi's theory may be right about the fact that the culprit is somewhere within an area of Tokyo as they assumed that the killer seemingly knew the victims and they must now establish a lead so as to anticipate the killer's next move and who would be the next victim.

"Hmm…You're theory may be right, Ms. Ryuuzaki…it seems that the killer may be somewhere here as the victims are somewhere within this area and may have known the victims…"

"Well, this is just the start…it may be too early…but we need to think of a way to anticipate the killer's next move…"

"But…given the huge area, we couldn't tell when the killer would strike next…"

"Assuming that the killer would strike at night time…I say we should increase police visibility…"

"Okay…I'll have my men do the patrolling…"

"Fine…"

"But you three girls will stay here for tonight…assuming that you're theory might be right…you three might be the next random victims…thus we're doing this for your own protection…"

"You don't have to worry, sir…"

"Actually…we plan to spend the night here…in case you need us should the killer be found…"

"Thank you, girls…"

**-x-**

Several hours later, it was nighttime and Class M volunteered to stay at the Tokyo Police HQ so that should another call is made the trio might get there faster as Hikaru and Umi will use their motorcycles to get to the crime scene faster and to see if the killer might still be there. While Fuu went asleep, Umi and Hikaru stayed awake to see if they could come up with a breakthrough but so far they didn't come up with one as they realized they needed something that would help shed light on this.

"Hmm…do you suppose…"

"Suppose what?"

"We use our Agito powers…"

"Maybe…but…will doing that would help us capture the culprit?"

"Who knows…and since Kojima's not in this area…I guess it's okay…"

"You and your crazy ideas…"

"He-he-he…"

By then, the two eventually drifted to sleep, and a patrolling policeman secretly put blankets on the two girls, impressed by their determination in helping the police in solving the crime. He felt happy that Dan Detective School assigned Class M to help them as they are fighting against time to save more would-be victims from the apparently-crazed killer.

**-x-**

As the night went on, a scene shifts somewhere within Tokyo where a silhouette is seen standing on a rooftop of an establishment, looking at the empty streets, and then left immediately seeing there is no one to victimize, in which a passing police showed up and failed to sense the presence of the unknown stalker.

**-x-**

As morning arrived, Class M woke up from the smell of coffee and the police chief offered them breakfast which they graciously accepted and they ate their food before resuming their investigation in solving the case. By then Fuu stood up and said something to Umi and Hikaru.

"Umi…Hikaru…"

"Yes?"

"I have an idea…I'm going to the MPD and ask my godfather to loan Team G3 to help us in capturing the killer…"

"You mean have G3-X help us?"

"Yes…it might help…"

"Sure!"

"Then I'm off to MPD. Will be back within an hour…"

Fuu left the police HQ after telling them that she'll ask Team G3 to assist them in helping solve the case, which Hikaru approved of seeing that their helped would be needed so as their equipment would help in detecting and tracking down the suspect if they happened to pass by that particular crime scene.

However, a minute later, they heard Fuu shrieking and Hikaru rushes out of the police HQ, where Fuu is on the ground, having been bumped by someone. As Hikaru helps Fuu, she noted that her fall was quite bad and she asked her what happened and there she got her answer.

"What happened?"

"That guy bumped into me as if he saw nothing…"

Fuu tells Hikaru that when she went out, she was bumped by a passing mailman and bumped her as if he saw no one and the impact sent her down on the ground, and the fall was bad enough to hurt her butt and the mailman just ignored everything and this pisses her off and confronted the mailman, who appeared to be 18 years old, and is of British accent, but then she saw his eyes which tells her that the eyes of the British mailman bears a grudging look on someone yet she demanded that he apologize to Fuu, which he ignored and left.

"Hey, you! Where are your manners? You just bumped a girl and you're ignoring it? Be a man and face me, you British bullfrog!"

By then, Fuu tells Hikaru to let it be as they have more important things to do and Hikaru reluctantly let the mailman go, glaring at him for his behavior.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

While the case is still ongoing, Class M got an idea on how to help anticipate the killer by bringing in G3-X to the fold…that's a good idea…

The killer is shown in a cameo…and while the killer's identity hasn't been established yet…a hint is shown at the end of this chapter…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The killer is finally been identified yet Class M still needs proof to prove it…so they're going to set a trap to pin him down, which would eventually set up a confrontation.

The villain of this arc will also be shown…and he is from a CLAMP-related character…


	148. Magic Knight Detectives part 3

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter gave you hints about the culprit's possible identity, as well as a CLAMP-related character making a cameo appearance, which the clue shown is that he is BRITISH. In this chapter his identity will finally be disclosed and who the villain of this arc is…

* * *

At the G3 Trailer located at the parking basement of the Metropolitan Police Department, Fuu is talking to Team G3 about asking for their help in nailing the killer which they liked the idea of having G3-X getting involved as they too have heard about the "faceless" killings and even Tomoyo gave Fuu her permission to allow the use of the G3-X suit but cautioned her on keeping her identity as G3-X a secret.

"You want to use Team G3 to help you nail down a serial killer in Tokyo?"

"Yes…and I might be needing the G3-X suit to help in dealing the killer…he did kill 11 in the past week…"

"I see…but you'll have to keep this a secret…"

"Hikaru is no problem…after all…she did use the suit to save me…but Umi doesn't know about it…I'll tell her this when the right time comes…"

"Very well…you have my permission…let me know when Team G3 would be utilized…"

"Thank you…"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**148: Mahō Kishi Tantei part 3**_

After another several minutes of discussion, Fuu left the G3 Trailer and heads back at the Tokyo Police District HQ to inform the others that she has gotten help, and Tomoyo went to the main building to inform Police Commissioner Eriol Hiiragizawa about Fuu's intention, and he approved of it provided that she must be ready should a Lord appear out of nowhere and that she must keep her identity a secret from the others.

Meanwhile, Kojima vehemently protested this saying that she has no business involving Team G3 in catching a "burglar" and meddling it with a DDS case but Eriol stood by his decision and reminded him to know his place as Fuu consulted Tomoyo first about it and considered the possible results and how good it would give in committing to public service.

"Sir…you can't be sugar-babying that bitch into using the suit just to catch a serial killer…that shows how weak women are…they couldn't even use their bare hands…all they do is flip their skirts and flash their panties…you must not allow this…let that bespectacled bitch catch the crook by herself! "

"I made my decision, Kojima…and what if an Unknown happened to show up there? Besides, Tomoyo told me this and I see there's no harm in it…"

"But…"

"Not another word…and no more insults hurled at women…understand?"

"Fine…"

**-x-**

Later within the day, Fuu rejoins Class M at the Tokyo Police Station and there she informs Hikaru that she managed to get Eriol's permission in getting Team G3's assistance and that she'll be using the G3-X suit to nail the killer should the culprit be heavily armed, and the Class M leader nodded in approval, and by then Umi came after leaving the toilet, and as the trio discussed about the possible leads, Fuu is reminded about her encounter with the mailman, which Hikaru is again getting pissed.

"So you got Team G3's nod?"

"Yes…and even Tomoyo and Commissioner Hiiragizawa approved of me utilizing the G3-X suit…"

"That's good…we might need you to use it should the killer be heavily armed…"

"Hope that the mailman who bumped me isn't the culprit…"

"I hope he is…I want to smash his face…"

"Hikaru…Fuu…I'm back…care to tell me what you discussed?"

"Yeah…the moronic mailman…"

"Huh? A Mailman? What's he got to do with this case?"

Hikaru then told Umi about their earlier encounter with a British-born mailman who bumped into Fuu earlier in the day and rudely ignored her after bumping into her as if he saw nothing and didn't even bothered helping her up. Umi was able to relate to that and the redhead vowed that she'll teach the mailman a lesson should he bump Fuu or her again. Umi sighed and reminded them that the mailman is the least of their worries and that the case is more important.

"I see…but enough about the mailman…let's discuss about the case…"

"Faceless, huh?"

"Right."

"So where do we start?"

"How do we crack about this killer?"

"How about the modus operandi of the killer and his motive…"

"Okay…start."

"Why does this killer "scalp" his victims' faces?"

"Because he hates who they are…what they look like?"

"Maybe he harbored a hatred for that victim because he's jealous of their identities?"

"Or maybe, Hikaru…Fuu…because HE HAS NO IDENTITY…thus explaining the killer's motives…and the name we'll be dubbing him…"Faceless"."

"That may not be the case…"

"What do you suggest?"

"Hikaru…Umi…simmer down, you two…"

By then the janitor came and gives one of the officers a parcel, which Class M glances at it, while he tells the officer that this was a "special delivery" and is about to leave when Umi, stopped the janitor, having recalled one of the scrawled messages she saw on the crime scenes, then she asked the officer to show them the pictures of the crime scenes which the officer did, and now they all gathered at the table with the pictures placed there.

"Special delivery…special deathery…"

"Umi?"

"Mr. Janitor…please wait…"

"Gorudon…please show us the pictures again…"

"Okay…but what's the rush and why stop the janitor?"

"Okay then…gather around and take a look…"

As the rest glanced at the pictures, Umi then placed a map of the area where they are currently at, then pointed out the scrawled messages shown on the pictures which they looked at, and slowly saw the logic as she pointed out the messages on the pictures along with the "faceless" victims:

- MURDICIDE

- STOP ME BEFORE I KILLED THEMSELVES AGAIN

- SPECIAL DEATHERY

- PACKAGE SENT IN KIND

- MAILED TO DEATH

"I see that…but does it do here?"

"As you can see…the crime scene is based on a condensed portion of this town in Tokyo…and I believe that this is related to mail… "

"Seriously?"

"Yes…when the janitor here said that the package he got was a "special delivery"…I recalled one of the bloodied, scrawled messages "special deathery." It seemed that this is related to mail deliveries…Mr. Janitor…"

Umi then asked the janitor who delivered the parcel just now, which he said it was a British-looking mailman, and Hikaru realized whom the janitor is referring to and went outside of the police station, only to find out that the mailman has already left, and when she went back inside, Fuu is telling Umi that it was the one who bumped her earlier in the day, and Hikaru suggests that there may be a connection and the police chief is considering inviting the mailman for questioning which Umi advised against.

"The British-looking mailman…he's the one I told you a while ago who bumped me…"

"The mailman's out of sight…and I'm betting he may be the one…"

"That's a huge accusation, Ms. Shidou…but…I'll see if we can invite him for questioning…"

"No…we can't yet…we need proof that he may be the one…so we can't do anything just yet…"

"I know! I think we can be sure if he is the one…let's call Kazuma…"

"Okay!"

Fuu then suggests that they should first establish the identity of the foreign mailman and Hikaru got an idea as she contacted Kazuma and asked him for help by calling him on his cellphone.

"Hello, Kazuma?"

"Hikaru! Hi…that's a surprise for calling me…"

"Sorry for the sudden call…but it's an emergency…and though Class M is involved with a case…"

"You mean the serial killings? Well…I won't mind it…but since you helped us save Megumi…I'll repay you. What do you need? Maybe I can help…"

"Can you check out the Tokyo Post Office and see if you could find the identity of a mailman who is British?"

"A British mailman working in Tokyo? That's a surprise…! But…I'll see what I can do…but it may take about less than half an hour…"

"Okay…thanks!"

After some 30 minutes Kazuma sent an e-mail message to Hikaru and it showed that he hacked his way through the Tokyo Post Office and showed the identity of the mailman, and then the police commissioner got a call from the Tokyo Post Office, and even sent an e-mail on the identity of the mailman, along with his picture which Fuu confirmed as the one who bumped her.

"That's him! That's the mailman who bumped into me!"

"So that's him…"

"That's right, Umi…and my hunch was right…he's the killer…wait…how did you guess that a mailman is the killer…?"

KA-BLAG!

"Ow! That hurts, Umi!"

"Weren't you listening, Hikaru?"

"Just kidding…"

The mailman in question is identified as **Lelouch Britannia** of Great Britain, which is in the United Kingdom. Kazuma then called Hikaru on the phone and Class M listened to what he has gotten so far.

"Got the e-mail I sent to you?"

"Yes…and we're getting a lead!"

"I thought so…and after the info you gave me…I did a deduction pattern of my own…and based on the clues you gave me…and the list of victims you sent me…this shows that this "faceless" case is indeed postal by nature…and it is indeed condensed at the area within Tokyo."

"So do we…but what did you guessed?"

"Well…based on the clues you gave me…I deduced that every murder occurred on the delivery route of Lelouch Britannia…and according to his superior I talked to…Lelouch is given a two-week notice of termination due to excess9ive complaints of undelivered mail. But since we can't arouse suspicion…and we don't have definite proof yet…I told him that I was just a friend of his and he took the alibi well."

"Okay…but any other things you got about this Lelouch guy?"

"Well, so far…here's what I found out…"

Kazuma then revealed to Class M that based on his research, Lelouch is discovered to be a disowned aristocrat and has left the Britannia family and went to live at Japan four years ago, and just four months ago, he entered the job of a mailman at the Tokyo Post Office but is given a two-week notice of termination due to excessive complaints of undelivered mail and his rude behavior towards his clients and there Umi checked the police records of the victims and the records that the Tokyo Post Office further revealed that the victims killed are the clients that Lelouch went to deliver their mails.

"Bingo…we're getting closer…Hikaru…Fuu…I think we'll be getting a close call on the killer…"

"And his rotten attitude is what gave him away…"

"An aristocrat…but when he left and live here…"

"Okay…this is good enough to book him…"

"No, Commissioner Gorudon…not yet…"

"Huh? Why?"

As Gorudon, Hikaru and Umi are in agreement to apprehend Lelouch, Fuu stopped them and tells them why.

"We still need definite proof that he is behind this…and if we arrest him now…he'll be able to come up with an alibi and his lawyer of his choosing might capitalize on it…"

"Then what should we do? He might make another killing…"

"But…how can we pin him down if he is the one?"

"We trap him…we get Lelouch to get angry at someone, then he'll go that that someone's house and there we'll spring him…"

Fuu suggested that they should do an entrapment so that they can catch Lelouch in the act so they can have proof that he is behind the killings.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Surprise, surprise…**Lelouch Britannia**, the main character from **Code Geass**…is revealed to be the main villain for this arc. However, it is not yet proven that he is the culprit and evidence is needed to prove that he is behind the killings. Now Class M must see if Lelouch is responsible or not, and if Lelouch is proved to be guilty…then that's the end for him. But if he is proved to be innocent, then he'll sue Dan Detective School for wrongful accusation, which would put DDS' reputation on the line.

Well, I hope you readers, who may be a fan of this series, won't get upset and use your "Geass" on me for turning Lelouch into a villain. Whether I'll be adding Lelouch's "Geass" here remains to be seen, though I might do so given that G3-X is slated to make an appearance at the climax of this arc…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class M hatches a plan to get Lelouch, who is said to be the culprit of the "faceless" murders, to "bite the bait" so that he would, if he is the culprit, go after her and give them reason to believe that he is the culprit.


	149. Magic Knight Detectives part 4

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter gave you hints about the culprit's possible identity, as well as a CLAMP-related character making a cameo appearance, which the clue shown is that he is BRITISH. And now you know who he is…

However, the Magic Knights must prove that he is the culprit or else they'll get into LEGAL trouble, hence they're going to hatch a plan to prove he is not what he seemed to be…

* * *

Tokyo Post Office, the next day. Lelouch Britannia is getting ready to deliver mails and parcels today and is greeted by a co-worker and the two had casual conversation, which Lelouch is calm and rather monotonous in his reply.

"Morning. Lelouch Britannia, is it?"

"Yes, it is I."

"Ready for another rough day on the dogs at the streets, huh, Lelouch?"

"Yes."

"Heard what happened to you. I can sympathize with you…occupants always want their mails, but they couldn't care less who DELIVERS it – unless a CHECK or a PACKAGE goes missing…if you know what I mean…"

"Yes…I understand."

"Still…it isn't bad as it USED to be…remember when "special delivery" was for REAL – and if you pull NIGHT SHIFT, you had to go right out with on a special trip all the way up to midnight?"

"Yes."

"Well…this job we have…it's similar to a call center agent…we do get to work graveyard shift…of course there's little compensation for that kind of job…"

"Graveyard shift…that's one service in STILL offer…"

"Well…see you."

"…"

As Lelouch leaves, the co-worker, and another co-worker, began talking about Lelouch given a one-week notice before being terminated, and they wonder what would become of him once his work here is over. They are aware of what's happening and wondered if his snobbish attitude was the main factor in his getting terminated from his job.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**149: Mahō Kishi Tantei part 4**_

Later in the day, at a posh snack bar within Tokyo, Lelouch is passing by as this is part of his route to deliver mail to his clients and he is as silent as before, yet he is embittered about being given a notice of termination from his current job after management received numerous, excessive complaints of "un-receive" mails as well as Lelouch's attitudes towards the clients and customers, and they acted on it by giving Lelouch a one-week notice before getting terminated.

A flashback scene shows how Lelouch is given a one-week notice before being told that he is about to be terminated from his job and he is taken by surprise, yet he tries to talk his way into be given another chance but it did not work.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Lelouch Britannia, right?"

"Yes…it is I. what is it, then?"

"I'm sorry to say, kid…but I got orders from the higher-ups and I have no power or say to do about it. I'm giving you a two-week notice."

"What? Are you saying that I…Lelouch Britannia of Britain…to be sacked by the likes of you?"

"Well…you can continue working through the two weeks…and you can file an appeal to the grievance committee during that time…well…although I wouldn't expect much."

"What kind of law do you have in this country…? Isn't the work I serve you is a civil job?"

"Sorry, kid…the higher-ups can tolerate only so much…and your route has WAY too many complaints about UNDELIVERED mails."

"That is not my fault! The bags given to me by the dispatcher are the ones I was assigned to deliver…"

"Sorry, kid…but that's all I can say to you…and then the final words…YOU'RE FIRED. Now hit the streets and get to work. I don't want to waste time talking to you about seeing Harry Potter flying on a broomstick coming from the Wizarding World to use magic on the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

Of course he is not pleased and grabbed his superior and tried to make an appeal but was nevertheless told to get to work, ignoring and not looking t him, and Lelouch bitterly left the post office to do his duty.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

As he is passing by the snack bar, Hikaru and Umi are there, eating their snacks, and upon seeing Lelouch, the two Class M members recalled what they're plan was, and the redhead went into action by "spreading rumors" and "insulting" Lelouch loud enough for him to hear it while Umi pretended to "pacify" her so as Hikaru's outburst would only be noticed by the passing mailman.

"Hey, Umi…did you know? Fuu got bumped by a rude mailman…"

"Yeah, I heard…"

"And I saw him…he's British…and he sure is good-looking, but once he kisses a girl…he'll turn into a bullfrog…"

"Uh…that's the one?"

"Yup…that's the one…the British Bullfrog…ha-ha-ha-! Get it…? "British Bullfrog"…"

"Cut it out! It's not nice to insult people…"

"What's to insult about? He may be handsome…but his attitude sucks…makes him the live version of Draco Malfoy…and if you look at him from head to toe…he looked like a combination of three ugly geese…and his killer eyes would make him a male version of Medusa…instead of turning into stone…the person looking at would faint due to his ugliness! WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Come on…he's glaring at you…"

"Then let him! I'm not scared of that English earthworm! If he wants to wage war with me through eye-to-eye…then let him commence it! Besides…he can look at me all he want…but he better not peek at my panties…I'll definitely give him a black eye! And if he wants…I'll give him a sore eyes…that way he'll have to wear shades so he won't make puppy-eyes if he wants to cry like a baby…"

"Give it a rest, Hikaru…he'll hunt you down if he gets pissed off…"

"If he's not stupid like a stupid prince like Prince John from Robin Hood…or the goofy overthrowing moron like Iznogoud…how can he hunt me if he doesn't know my address…?"

"But…"

"But…being a brainless asshole like Wile E. Coyote or Porky Pig…that British-looking bullfrog of a mailman is stupid to peek at mails for finding my home address…for I, Hikaru Shidou…will beat his balls out! Mark my words…he'll be a John Bull for a bulldog with not teeth!"

"Hikaru…!"

"I'm even betting that he's the long-lost son of Mr. Bean! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"He's passing by you…"

"Then let him…I bet he'll be crying and is going to summon the redcoat…and I bet he's descended from the British baboons…because I'll be seeing his arsehole being red! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Get it? Arsehole…a red arsehole from British baboons working as a redcoat! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"He might deck you…"

"Then let him! If he does…then I'll be ready…but I doubt it…all he did was bump into Fuu and left…after all, he's ""all mouth and no trousers"."

"Meaning?"

"In British…"All talk and no action, a braggart, sexual bravado"…that's what! And if he wants to…he can blow off!"

"Blow off?"

"British for "to fart"…"

"That's enough, Hikaru! He might attack you…"

"Then he would've done so a few days ago…besides, I'm betting he has no bollocks…"

"Bollocks?"

"Vulgar term used for testicles…"

"Cut it out, Hikaru!"

Although Lelouch's name was not mentioned, the British-born mailman knew that he is the subject and felt insulted because of the "insults" aimed at his nationality and current occupation. Hikaru's "tirade" was part of Class M's plan into luring the culprit into a trap as they intend to catch him in the act so that the three DDS students, and the police, can tell if Lelouch is the suspect or not, as well as to show evidence if he is the one behind the serial murders that has plagued portions of Tokyo during the first week.

Despite his name wasn't mentioned, Lelouch is mentally angered by this and guessed that Hikaru's action is her way of getting back at her for bumping Fuu, so he passed by Hikaru, glaring at her before leaving his route, and Umi secretly saw this and told Hikaru about it, which the redhead is sure that he may be the culprit, and tells Umi that if he is the one, he'll no doubt use the mail to find the Shidou family's home address to find her.

"Looked like it worked, Hikaru…but what if he tries to kill you if he is the one and plans to invade your house? What about your brothers?"

"I talked to them and said they'll camp at the next door neighbor…so no problem and the culprit…if he is the one…will only focus on me…and that's where you and Fuu will come in…"

"So basically…phase one is a success…"

"That's right…"

"And phase two…?"

"By now that passing mailman would be peeking at the mail to find my address…so you get ready as I'll call Fuu to tell her to get ready as well…"

Guessing that Lelouch, if he is the one, would peek at the mails to find her house address, and would strike tonight, Hikaru tells Umi to be ready as she calls Fuu on her cellphone and informs her that the first phase of their plan is successful and that the next phase will be prepared later tonight.

**-x-**

Later that night, the time now is 12 midnight, and the streets are clear of people, and that the entire neighborhood's houses are devoid of light as all of the neighbors are asleep. By then a figure showed up and is slowly heading for the Shidou house, and picked the gate's lock and got in, and is about to advance further into the house when the figure, still in silhouette due to the darkness of the surrounding, noticed the dojo is still lighted, and there the intruder slowly head there.

Inside the dojo, the light is still on and Hikaru is kneeling on the floor right in the middle of the dojo arena, her back turned and is meditating, and it seems that she didn't notice the intruder getting inside and finally entered the dojo, and no the intruder is just a few meters away from her, armed with a large knife but his appearance is somewhat bizarre, as the figure is wearing an unexpected attire.

While she is expecting the intruder to be Lelouch Britannia, the figure is garbed in a rather huge, black helmet with tinted lens that covered the intruder's face; a huge cloak that covers his torso, and then a rather Victorian-era purple suit that looked like a costume of a cat-burglar, and that attire's color is enough to make him blend in the dark and avoid detection. By then the figure spoke to Hikaru and then a series of discussion took place that would lead to its eventual confrontation.

"So…you refer to me to the likes of Prince John and Wile E. Coyote, are you?"

"Who else am I referring to?"

"And you even called me a British Bullfrog and a redcoat-baboon?"

"That's the best description I can describe about you."

"And you even say I have no bollocks?"

"What does it looked like?"

"You'll regret those insults you threw at me…"

"Funny…I was expecting the mailman…not a caped motorcycle maniac…right…Lelouch?"

"You'll never find him…I was sent here to settle with you on behalf of him…"

"So…what's a code name for you, Lelouch?"

"I told you…never mind…my name is Zero…and your existence will become zero…as in you'll be reduced to nothing!"

The figure, who calls himself "**Zero**", is a bit peeved that Hikaru isn't looking at him yet he is fine with it as he intends to kill her right here once the time is right.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Surprise, surprise…Lelouch Britannia, the main character from Code Geass…is revealed to be the main villain for this arc, though he is supposed to be there to confront Hikaru and instead the enigmatic Zero is there instead. Of course I assume that you're familiar with Code Geass series and by now you're wondering if his "Geass" ability will be shown here.

Well, I hope you readers, who may be a fan of this series, won't get upset and use your "Geass" on me for turning Lelouch into a COMPLETE villain. Whether I'll be adding Lelouch's "Geass" here remains to be seen, though I might do so given that G3-X is slated to make an appearance at the climax of this arc…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Zero vs. Agito, anyone?

Zero vs. Gills…if you want a violent confrontation…

Or will it be Zero vs. G3-X?

You decide, readers…on who gets to get their hands on the "prince"…


	150. Magic Knight Detectives part 5

**Seeds of Agito**

Class M has laid the trap and is now sure that Lelouch Britannia is falling for it…instead, Zero came and expect his "Geass" to come in to play…but see below who is he going to face:

1) Agito?

2) Gills?

3) G3-X?

* * *

Later that night, the time now is 12 midnight, and the streets are clear of people, and that the entire neighborhood's houses are devoid of light as all of the neighbors are asleep. By then a figure showed up and is slowly heading for the Shidou house, and picked the gate's lock and got in, and is about to advance further into the house when the figure, still in silhouette due to the darkness of the surrounding, noticed the dojo is still lighted, and there the intruder slowly head there.

Inside the dojo, the light is still on and Hikaru is kneeling on the floor right in the middle of the dojo arena, her back turned and is meditating, and it seems that she didn't notice the intruder getting inside and finally entered the dojo, and no the intruder is just a few meters away from her, armed with a large knife but his appearance is somewhat bizarre, as the figure is wearing an unexpected attire.

While she is expecting the intruder to be Lelouch Britannia, the figure is garbed in a rather huge, black helmet with tinted lens that covered the intruder's face; a huge cloak that covers his torso, and then a rather Victorian-era purple suit that looked like a costume of a cat-burglar, and that attire's color is enough to make him blend in the dark and avoid detection. By then the figure spoke to Hikaru and then a series of discussion took place that would lead to its eventual confrontation.

"So…you refer to me to the likes of Prince John and Wile E. Coyote, are you?"

"Who else am I referring to?"

"And you even called me a British Bullfrog and a redcoat-baboon?"

"That's the best description I can describe about you."

"And you even say I have no bollocks?"

"What does it looked like?"

"You'll regret those insults you threw at me…"

"Funny…I was expecting the mailman…not a caped motorcycle helmet-wearing maniac…right…Lelouch?"

"You'll never find him…I was sent here to settle with you on behalf of him…"

"So…what's a code name for you, Lelouch?"

"I told you…never mind…my name is Zero…and your existence will become zero…as in you'll be reduced to nothing!"

The figure, who calls himself "**Zero**", is a bit peeved that Hikaru isn't looking at him yet he is fine with it as he intends to kill her right here once the time is right.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**150: Mahō Kishi Tantei part 5**_

Outside the Shidou residence, Umi is hiding in the bushes and saw Zero entered the house, and she is concerned that instead of Lelouch, someone else came and yet she assumes that it may be Lelouch, and is using a disguise to cover his identity so he won't be identified should his "encounter" with Hikaru would spill to the streets. She also wondered if Hikaru is aware of this and yet she couldn't help but feel worried for her friend now that an unexpected element of surprise coming in to play.

"_Great…we're expecting Lelouch Britannia to show up and now we got a caped creep with a tinted motorcycle helmet…but…how come no one else noticed this kind of…huh? What the…?_"

By then, she noticed that the policemen of the Tokyo Police District are emerging out of their cars and are slowly heading for the Shidou house and she noticed that they are in a state of trance, suggesting that it may be hypnotic in nature and this made her feel uneasy, considering that Hikaru and Fuu have encountered Kelberos using his hypnotic spell on Class Q just recently.

"_No way…only Pluto does this kind of modus operandi…is Pluto involved? Can't be…Kelberos is already in jail…_"

Though she is tempted to assume that Pluto may be involved, she decided to set that aside and wait for the possessed policemen to go inside, and when they are inside, Umi went out of the bushes and head for the police car and saw Jemusu Gorudon is sprawled on the ground, and to her horror, he is dead, his face "scalped" off from his head and he has become the 12th victim and automatically assume that Zero is behind this.

"_Shit! Another "faceless" victim…wait…the masked figure…could it be him…?_"

**-x-**

Inside the dojo of the Shidou house, Zero and Hikaru, who is still facing away from him, are currently engaging in a heated word war which further enrages Zero, and Hikaru has no idea the changes in the situation that occurred a while ago, as she kept on with the "tempo".

"Bovver boy."

"You bitch. Aside from your face…I'll scalp off your bristols…"

"A British term for female breast…but I'm not British…"

"It matters not…"

"Too bad you're a bugger…"

"A what?"

"A bugger…you know… anal sex but in slang terms can be used as: **1)** As a term of abuse for someone or something contemptible, difficult or unpleasant. **2)** Affectionately, as in 'you silly bugger'. **3)** As an exclamation of dissatisfaction, annoyance or surprise. **4)** To mean tired or worn out as in 'I'm absolutely buggered'. **5)** To mean frustrate, complicate or ruin completely, as in 'You've buggered that up'."

"Now you're making me angry…"

"Good…that way I can kick your British bum…"

"You'll regret those words…"

"So…why that kind of costume? You have some super powers?"

"And what if I say I do?"

"A cabbage-user?"

"I AM NOT STUPID!"

"I bet you're cottaging…"

"Bitch! I am not a homosexual!"

"Really? I bet you intend to debag someone…"

"Do not try my patience, you wench…!"

"Then you better start frigging…"

"I do not engage in such act!"

"Tell that to your "hampton"…"

"Do not mock me!"

"Then you really are a British pansy…"

"I AM NOT!"

"Then you're an English wanker?"

"I AM NOT!"

"Then show me your little "willy"…"

"Enough with the insults and face me, you redheaded wench!"

"If I feel like it…"

"Then apologize…"

As things heated up, Zero demanded an apology from Hikaru and claimed that he'll consider sparing her life if she took back the insults she made earlier at the snack bar, Hikaru then said she'll consider it if he tells her if he is Lelouch Britannia and if he is behind the serial murders, and in an ironic twist of fate, he removed his helmet and admitted his identity as Lelouch, though he is pissed that Hikaru isn't looking. Thinking she is looking down at him, Lelouch puts on his helmet again and demands an apology, which she did, but asks why he is doing this, and he obliges.

"Okay…I apologize…sorry for looking down at you…"

"Finally…"

"But tell me this…why doing the murders?"

"Very well…I will tell you…"

A brief flashback shows that back at England, Lelouch is the son of, **Charles Britannia**, and the Britannia family is one of the most influential aristocrats in the country, but Charles have yearned for more "power" and influence. One day he demanded that Lelouch must marry the current Princess Of Wales so that Lelouch would become a prince and in doing so would bring honor to the Britannia family and would give them a considerable amount of influence.

Of course Lelouch is against this and a heated argument took place and Charles threatened to have his son "exiled" from the Britannia family and will be disowned, but this didn't stop Lelouch as he leaves the mansion and went to Japan to live there, intending to put everything behind him and move on. He even planned on settling here in Japan and made Tokyo his new home, as he managed to save his funds in another account before his father used his influence to freeze his assents so that Lelouch would be forced to return to the Britannia family, but the Britannia family patriarch failed. Now the son of an aristocrat is set to start a new life.

"That's a touching start…and you started by becoming a mean-old mailman with an attitude problem…"

"Silence! What you're about to hear is about my first year in this forsaken country that made my life miserable!"

"Really?"

"You have no idea how much suffering I endured during the first and second years…I tried to adjust to life here…but it seems that my family's curse are working against me…"

"Shouldn't you consult a psychologist for this kind of thing? And why channel your grief in committing murders?"

"If only you know of my pain…"

"Then why not drink some painkillers?"

"You really intend to mock me, do you?"

"Tease, maybe…"

"And you really think you can solve this situation if I tell you why I started becoming Zero…? Why I killed those who wronged me? And why you think you can stop me from killing myself?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Then listen carefully to my story…for you'll be the first…and only one…to know my true agenda…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Surprise, surprise…Lelouch Britannia, the main character from **Code Geass**…is revealed to be the main villain for this arc, though he is supposed to be there to confront Hikaru and instead the enigmatic Zero is there instead. Of course I assume that you're familiar with Code Geass series and by now you're wondering if his "Geass" ability will be shown here.

His history's expanded a bit…but he pulled a surprise by assuming a costumed identity and intends to kill her…after enduring a lot of British insults Hikaru threw at him…but will she be able to handle him as herself? Or will she be using her Agito powers…?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will bring closure to this arc…and that's where the action commences…

Also, whoch of the three Class M members would you like to see taking on Zero:

1) Zero vs. Agito, anyone?

2) Zero vs. Gills…if you want a violent confrontation…

3) Or will it be Zero vs. G3-X?

You decide, readers…on who gets to get their hands on the "prince"…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Here are the rest of the list of British slang…and Hikaru sure does a lot of research just to make Lelouch lose his cool…

Cabbage 

1. A stupid person or someone with no mental abilities whatever.

2. Cloth trimmed from a customer's material by a tailor.

3. Pilfer or steal

Cottaging 

Homosexual activity in a public lavatory

Debag 

To remove someone's trousers by force.

Frigging 

1. The act of masturbating.

2. Used as an intensifier. For example, "You frigging idiot". Considered milder than 'fucking'

Hampton 

Penis (rhyming slang from, Hampton Wick = prick; and Hampton Rock = cock)

Pansy 

An effeminate or homosexual male

Wanker 

1. Someone who masturbates

Willy 

Penis


	151. Magic Knight Detectives part 6

**Seeds of Agito**

The climax of this arc as Zero finally begins his assault on Class M but not before pulling a surprise by revealing his power and how it works…and a conflict ensues after hearing more of his past…

* * *

A brief flashback shows that back at England, Lelouch is the son of, Charles Britannia, and the Britannia family is one of the most influential aristocrats in the country, but Charles have yearned for more "power" and influence. One day he demanded that Lelouch must marry the current Princess Of Wales so that Lelouch would become a prince and in doing so would bring honor to the Britannia family and would give them a considerable amount of influence.

Of course Lelouch is against this and a heated argument took place and Charles threatened to have his son "exiled" from the Britannia family and will be disowned, but this didn't stop Lelouch as he leaves the mansion and went to Japan to live there, intending to put everything behind him and move on. He even planned on settling here in Japan and made Tokyo his new home, as he managed to save his funds in another account before his father used his influence to freeze his assents so that Lelouch would be forced to return to the Britannia family, but the Britannia family patriarch failed. Now the son of an aristocrat is set to start a new life.

"That's a touching start…and you started by becoming a mean-old mailman with an attitude problem…"

"Silence! What you're about to hear is about my first year in this forsaken country that made my life miserable!"

"Really?"

"You have no idea how much suffering I endured during the first and second years…I tried to adjust to life here…but it seems that my family's curse are working against me…"

"Shouldn't you consult a psychologist for this kind of thing? And why channel your grief in committing murders?"

"If only you know of my pain…"

"Then why not drink some painkillers?"

"You really intend to mock me, do you?"

"Tease, maybe…"

"And you really think you can solve this situation if I tell you why I started becoming Zero…? Why I killed those who wronged me? And why you think you can stop me from killing myself?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Then listen carefully to my story…for you'll be the first…and only one…to know my true agenda…"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**151: Mahō Kishi Tantei part 6**_

Lelouch begins to describe to Hikaru how his first year in Japan started…how it had a good start as he landed a job as a garbage collector and since his age is that of 17, he is eligible for a part-time job, and his first exposure to collecting trash made him uneasy as he gets to inhale its "aroma" yet he persevered and gotten through the first few months. But his aristocratic attitude didn't earn some respect from his co-workers and even got into verbal arguments from some of them.

In the next few months he dutifully work on his job but his attitude even got the nerve of some of the residents there as some of the neighbors are as rude as Lelouch, which he trash-talked with them yet he kept his cool and resumed his work in collecting garbage. However, one day one rowdy resident rudely demanded that Lelouch get the trash can which he obliged at first but then threw a bowl of expired food at his face, and the British teen is angered that he whacked the man with the trash can and began beating him, up, but is pacified by the village chief but his deeds was reported to his boss, who berated Lelouch for his actions.

Lelouch and his boss got into an argument as the boss tells Lelouch not to "stoop" to rowdy residents' level but Lelouch's arrogance won over and physically challenged him which led to the ex-aristocrat's termination. He bitterly left the job and went to his rented apartment to think about what to do next.

After about several months towards the end of the first year, he found a job as a waiter at a night club and he had a bit of a hard time adjusting as he had to contend with several orders in one go, but he managed to adjust well and spent four months doing a waiter's job. Lelouch felt that he could settle down with this kind of job, but his aristocratic nature would get the best of him when some drunken customers began badmouthing his British heritage and he ended up punching them out. While his boss would reprimand him, other customers saved him as they claimed that this would keep rowdy customers out and Lelouch is given a slight reprimand.

However, during the second year, Lelouch would come under fire as he is being "molested" by a customer who turn out to be a transsexual as he/she tried to make a pass at him, but the British teen would punch him/her out resulting in the customer losing a lot of teeth and his boss gave him a stern warning. Then a customer, a high-profile politician and frequent customer who gave out a lot of tips, gotten drunk and started making fun of his heritage and his family background and this provoked him to beat him up mercilessly until the politician cowers away, and Lelouch is out of the job.

Embittered, Lelouch would spent the remainder of his second year jobless and stayed at his apartment until the third year, where he found a job as a construction worker and managed to work his way around, although he can tell that some of his co-workers are not receptive of him given his British background yet he ignored them and just kept on doing his assigned job. He even managed to keep his cool amidst the bickering he heard aimed towards his English heritage.

However, near the end of the 3rd year, he got into a fight with some of his co-workers who decided to provoke him into challenging them to a fistfight which Lelouch got suckered into accepting their challenge and fought them, and an angry Lelouch beat them up with a shovel until all of his tormentors are incapacitated until his boss, who happened to pass by, saw this and ordered Lelouch to stand down at once and cease his assault. Despite hearing his explanation, his boss reiterated that Lelouch should've inform him of the problems instead of facing them personally and that he has no choice but to fire him and again the British teen is jobless and he left.

Lelouch spent several months leading to the middle of the 4th year jobless until he managed to land a job as a mailman and he has finally found an occupation that would keep him out of fights from his new co-workers and that no one would make fun of his nationality as all he have to do is pass by his assigned route and give letters and packages to the intended client, and he has done so dutifully for several months, and he finally felt that he could settle down with his new life. For the first four months he has served his new job well and so far no problems arose.

However, his aristocratic attitude once again dictate his actions in the next months as complaints started to mount as the customers he served on his assigned routes are beginning to complain due to his rue behavior when some of their mail weren't delivered or are lacking some items, while others who are rude to him engaged in a heated argument with Lelouch. But most of the problems with Lelouch are due to UNDELIVERED MAIL, and this went on for almost two-and-a-half months until management who received the complaints are forced to take action and told Lelouch's superior to pass the termination notice to him.

As Lelouch gets his termination notice he dutifully went his usual routes and delivered mail, but again the clients he delivered mail were again "antagonizing" him by saying he's a "nobody" and hearing one saying to her husband "Oh, it's nothing, hon...just the mailman...", while another berates Lelouch for slinking the mail on his mailbox that was too loud, and this, added with the insults on his British heritage, drove the teen to the edge and decided to get even with those who "antagonized" him and plan to make them pay for calling him a "nobody".

There Lelouch tells Hikaru he donned a costume that would cover his identity and began killing off his victims with a knife-like weapon and got away with ease as he claimed that he made his victims incapable of screaming for help, which helped his "cause" and will seek out more victims who "wronged" him and plans on getting even with the management of the Tokyo Post Office for not sympathizing with his "plight", and will not stop until no one will make fun of his heritage.

"Now that you know…you must die…for you too, have mocked me…"

"I thought you'll spare my life after I apologized to you?"

"I changed my mind…you're not worth sparing…but…as a special delivery…I'll deliver a parcel to you…"

As Zero grabbed Hikaru and flings her around, he is rather surprised to see that it was just a "dummy" made of sandbag, and saw a radio attached to it, and there the REAL Hikaru emerged from a cabinet and kicked Zero from behind, sending him face-first to the floor and then played a tape recorder where the conversation is recorded and there she confidently told him that his "faceless" melodrama is over.

"That shows why you're a dummy, dummy! You should know better and not let your arrogant, aristocratic attitude get the best of you…and now you've gotten yourself in to this mess…and the police is coming to get you…so better discard that suit…Halloween is not coming for the next few months…so I suggest you give up and come quietly…"

"I don't think that would be possible, you wench…"

"And why is that?"

"Come forth, my willing puppets! Your master summoned you! bring that redhead wench to me!"

By this time, the Tokyo Police Force members who mysteriously fell to a hypnotic trance, entered the dojo and are all ready to go after the Class M leader, which surprised her as Zero tells Hikaru that several months ago he mysteriously discovered that he has an ability in which it allows him to absolutely command anyone to do what he wants, bending their will to live, fight, die, and follow orders – though only if he has direct eye contact with his target, and Hikaru realizes that Zero – aka Lelouch Britannia – has an Agito power and is now in a fix.

"_Blast…I didn't expect this…and I can't expose myself as Agito in such a situation…_"

By then, G3-X emerges from the opposite cabinet and starts to knock down the possessed police officers as Zero looks on after ordering them to take down G3-X.

"Get him! Show me that a steel warrior is no match for me!"

After some three minutes the policemen are knocked out and Zero is quite impressed and has found a way to get past this "steel obstacle" as he glances at is opponent.

"Hmm...impressive...maybe you can finish the job for me...you inside that armor...glance into my eyes...and commit your absolute will to me! Bring that redheaded wench to me so I will deliver her final rites"

"Fuu! Close your eyes! He's got hypnotic abilities similar to Kelberos!"

But it was too late as Zero's helmet lens slowly changed its colors, from tinted to a see-through, and there his ability – which he calls "Geass", made its way through the lens of the G3-X suit and reaches Fuu, putting her under his hypnotic command and there she slowly turns around and goes after Hikaru, trying to get her hands on the Class M leader, but she evaded them for about three minutes but is cornered against a wall, and is about to be captured when G3-X suddenly fell to the ground, and is not moving. Zero is infuriated at what is happening.

"What are you doing? Get up and take her! I order you to do it!"

But G3-X is not moving, and Fuu herself couldn't bring herself to get out of the metallic suit, which is due to Team G3 inside the G3 Trailer, having heard what Hikaru said about Zero's ability that his similar to Kelberos, and made sure they are not looking at the screen and after they heard Hikaru's scream, and acted immediately before they learned that Fuu fell under Zero's control as they used the emergency procedure to render the G3-X suit immovable and trapped Fuu inside so she won't be used as a tool to harm Hikaru.

"Good thing we didn't look at that Zero guy even if it's just a live footage…"

"But…we won't be able to see things from here on…"

"It's up to Hikaru and Umi to deal with that guy…"

"But can they get him without risking getting hypnotized?"

"Icchan go boom! Icchan go boom! Icchan go boom! Icchan go boom!"

**-x-**

Back at the dojo, Zero decided to kill Hikaru himself as he brought out a silencer gun and is ready to shoot her when he saw her summoning her Alter Ring Belt and does a transformation pose. because G3-X is facing the other way, the Class M leader can now safely change into Agito without worrying about prying eyes, but as Zero is about to press the trigger, Gills barges I and punched him on his side, sending him careening against the cabinet and he fires away, but his bullets didn't bring her down as they bounced off her thick hide, and he is rather taken aback at seeing who interfered in his plans to kill Hikaru, and attempted to use his "Geass" to use her in killing Hikaru.

"You...you hideous foul creature! You'll pay for interfering..wait...perhaps you can be of some use to me...glance into my eyes...and commit your absolute will to me! Bring that redheaded wench to me so I will deliver her final rites"

"Umi! Close your eyes! He's got hypnotic abilities similar to Kelberos!"

Umi is taken by surprise at hearing this but it was too late as Zero uses his "Geass" on her. But to his surprise, Gills showed no effects of falling for Zero's Agito power and instead she punched him though his helmet, shattering the lens and it fell off, seemingly exposing some of Lelouch's face while its glass shards lacerated his face. Lelouch is starting to panic as he couldn't believe that his power has no effect on his beastly opponent and decided to make an emergency plan to cover his retreat.

"Argh! My face!"

"You deserve it, you murderer!"

"Looks like you now know that you're not the only one with weird powers...we're turning you in to the police...and you'll experience an aristocrat behind Japanese bars...pardon the pun..."

"Never! You will never take me! You'll have to get past my foils!"

Suddenly, about five figures showed up, all wearing the same costume as Zero, and are armed with silencer-type guns, some are high-powered. Realizing this, Hikaru pressed the orbs of the Alter Ring Belt and assumed Agito's Storm Form, and brought out the Storm Halberd, just as the four "Zero-fakers" opened fire, but then Zero makes a hasty retreat and Agito tells Gills to go after him.

"Go after him! Leave these puppets to me!"

"Okay!"

Heeding Agito's urging, Gills went after Zero, but then another figure in a Zero suit blocks her way and began to fight her off, giving the REAL Zero a head-start. Taking care not to hurt the intruder too much, Gills only punched the assailant on the stomach and threw the figure inside, seeing that Agito is doing a good job of keeping the other intruders at bay.

"Hikaru…stay here and keep away from the others after you knock them out! If I knock Lelouch Britannia out, his spell might broke and restore Fuu and the others back to normal!"

"Got it!"

Then Gills left and began her pursuit of Zero, wondering where she can find him after he narrowly got a bit farther and feared that he might get away and plot a future assault on her friend.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to the streets where Zero is running away, with Gills boarding her motorcycle and is after him, and this made him panic even more as he ran faster to outrun her but then the MPD SWAT team, led by Yoshiyuki Kojima, happened to pass by after getting word that Gills is sighted and went ahead to capture her, but as the lead police car passes by, Zero is also passing by and is right in the path, and the two collided, with the impact caused his helmet lens to shatter, and the impact sent the British teen hitting face-first at the windshield of a passing police car before being thrown off again, and hits his forehead on the pavement of the streets, causing his instant death.

As the SWAT team members alighted, they saw Gills glancing at the corpse before leaving.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? AFTER THAT AGITO!"

The SWAT team went after Gills and saw her boarding her motorcycle and sped off, and a chase ensued for a few minutes before the scene shifts to them entering the Shidou residence and they went inside, and are rather surprised at seeing her and Hikaru (who reverted back to normal after knocking out the Zero-fakers) helping G3-X and the Tokyo Police Force members up, and the Tokyo Police Force members are also surprised at this yet they accepted her gesture of assistance but then Kojima orders his men to have Gills captured but the Tokyo Police Force raised their weapons and came to Gills' defense.

"Alright, you amateurs! stand aside and hand over that Agito to us! We have jurisdiction to capture that monstrosity!"

"This Agito...or whatever...saved our lives and we won't hand him to you just to make yourself look good!"

"I'll see to it that you're all fired!"

"Just you come and try it!"

A stand-off ensued between the two groups until G3-X grabbed Kojima by his collar and threatened to "beat him up" if he doesn't stand down, but the SWAT team members did so and Gills took her leave, while Hikaru told the Tokyo Police Force what really happened.

By then she told Kojima that their priority right now is to retrieve the culprit behind the mail-related murders and Kojima hisses as Gills took her leave just as one of the SWAT members announced that Zero is taken off from the crime scene and everyone went there to see it. As everyone gathered, they slowly removed Zero's helmet and Lelouch is finally masked, but Hikaru noticed that his face looked "tattered" and she touches it, realizing that it was just a latex mask and removes it, revealing another Japanese teenager much to G3-X's surprise.

"Blast…an impostor…"

"Oh no…I know him! He's the son of the recently retired prime minister! He's the teenage son of **Genbu Kukukugi**! His name is Suzaku! **Suzaku Kururugi**!"

"What?"

"But why?"

"It was Lelouch…he used hypnosis on this kid to act as a foil and we fell for it while he makes his escape…"

"I'd better find him…"

"I'm coming too!"

"Hold it! Your job now is to find that Agito…"

"Either you shut up and work on this case or I blow your balls…"

"Are you threatening your superior officer, you eyeglasses-wearing bitch…"

BLAM!

A warning shot from G3-X almost hit his balls and Kojima cowers in fear before she and Hikaru leaves to find Lelouch.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Zero, who is hiding by a nearby house roof during the melee, is heading back to his rented apartment after witnessing Suzaku being killed by the two vehicles, as it revealed that an hour before heading for the Shidou dojo he saw Suzaku Kururugi walking by and uses his "Geass" to have him fallen under his thrall and orders him to wear a spare Zero costume and have him mimic Lelouch's British accents and have him murder Hikaru. As he stealthily evaded any passing vehicles, he came across Miyuki, who stood in his path and stated that she will take his "Agito seed", which made Zero amused.

"You...you possessed the "Agito seed"...I will take them and bring it back to my master..."

"You Asian wench...your tongue will cost you your life...wait..."

Zero is tempted to killer but then an idea came to his head, and decided to use her as a means to renew his attempt to kill Hikaru.

"You…you'll come in handy…stare at me and pledge your loyalty to me!"

As he uses his "Geass" to hypnotize Miyuki, it didn't work as she is already under the Lord's control and in response she uses her hydraulic power to pin her against a wall then she jabbed her fingers onto Zero's left eye and pulls out his "Agito seed", along with his brain tissues, and then she tosses the severed organ aside and casually left, leaving Zero to slowly die within a few minutes. Zero tries to get up but realizes that it was no use. He soon expires several minutes later, and his corpse would not be discovered until 30 minutes later, by two passing Class Q members, Kyuu and Megumi, after watching a movie together. Kyuu is taken by surprise at the seen and Megumi shrieked in horro as her photographic memory would haunt her for an unspecified length of time.

"Whoa!"

"KKKYYYAAHH!"

By then, Hikaru and G3-X arrived, and after unmasking by removing the helmet, they confirmed that it was indeed Lelouch. After seeing his wounds and the severed brain nearby, both concluded that it was done by a Lord. As Hikaru and Kyuu tried to calm a shaken Megumi, G3-X is approached by a member of the Tokyo Police force and informs her that the "Zero-fakers" are unmasked after removing their helmets and confirmed their identities:

- Rivalz Cardemonde

- Shirley Fenette

- Nina Einstein

- Kallen Kōzuki

- Rolo Lamperouge

- Milly Ashford

Class M and the two Class Q members are surprised that the latest victims are mostly British, and Hikaru mentally commented that Lelouch may have used his "Agito powers" to hypnotize them into serving as his foil, and tells the police that the unconscious persons are victims of Lelouch's hypnotic ability, managing to convince them that Lelouch uses hypnosis to kill his victims which explains why there were no signs of resistance or struggle.

**_To Be Continued… _**

* * *

The end of this arc…and so is Lelouch.

Poor guy…a tragic death because of his pride and attitude…and even foolishly attempted to use his "Geass" to control someone already being controlled by a Lord…

Kojima is surely a big jerk…at least G3-X made him keep his place with a warning shot which almost made him lose his balls…

Also, as a homage to the anime Code Geass, I decided to bring in some of the characters of that series, and had them "pose" as Zero, so as to explain why Lelouch use his powers to act as his "shield" to block Gills should Suzaku's attempt to kill Hikaru went awry.

Lastly, Class Q makes an appearance, even though it is brief, but at least they showed up, much to Megumi's discomfort in seeing Lelouch's corpse...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Class Q is back…

Kekberos returns…and escapes…

How? See next chapter…

And expect more CLAMP characters to show up unexpectedly…


	152. Visitation

**Seeds of Agito**

The last arc showed you Class M doing some detective work while facing off against the main star of **Code Geass**, which left a bit of a tragic end to "Zero". We are now shifting back to the manga adaptation of Detective School Q where Kelberos is in jail and he patiently bid his time to make an attempt to get out of here while Kyuu and Ryu attempts to make him "spill the beans" on where Pluto is hiding at this time...so expect some tense moments here...

* * *

A few days later, Hikaru and Umi are standing before Morihiko Dan as they reported to him about what happened at the Shidou residence and how they solved the case the "Faceless" case and exposing the culprit who turned out to be a disgruntled mailman who was born from England holding a grudge against his mail clients that he killed. Hikaru then told Dan that Fuu is currently at the MPD "fending off" Kojima for her "failure" to capture a "horned Agito".

"...as you can see...we accidentally figured out how the culprit's MO works...and that led us to creating a trap for him..."

"...but what we didn't anticipate is that he appeared to possess a hypnotic ability similar to Pluto...and Lelouch Britannia uses it to hypnotize his victims into submission which enabled him to kill his victims then scraping off their faces."

"And what's more, he uses a costumed identity to cover his tracks so no one would recognize him. But Hikaru's plan to infuriate Lelouch worked since he uses his position as a mailman to peek into mails so he would find Hikaru's home address."

"Moreover, Fuu fell victim and Umi and me managed to outwit him and well...the rest is history..."

"However...we're worried about Fuu at the moment..."

"No need to worry...I'm sure Commissioner Hiiragizawa would keep Fuu in the police force..."

"That's good to hear..."

Dan thanked the two girls for a "job well done" and assured to them that Fuu will be fine. By then the two Class M members left while he is awaiting word from Superintendent Touyama about Fuu's fate at the MPD. Shuno Katagiri then commented on the stress Fuu had to take being a DDS Student and as the operator of the G3-X suit, but Dan assures that Fuu can handle it and that she has been instrumental in both DDS and the MPD.

"Are you sure Fuu woill be okay? She has taken a lot of stress...being a DDS student and being the operator of the G3-X suit..."

"Yes...she will be fine...she has made it this far and she chose this because she knows where she would be needed the most..."

"I guess you're right..."

"Believe me...Fuu can overcome this trial..."

"Okay..."

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**152: Hōmon**_

At the MPD HQ, Kojima is berating Fuu for her failure to get on her act and accused her of "sleeping on the job" for not apprehending Gills and even went far as physically abusing her and degrading her, which finally caused the bespectacled Class M member to snap and physically answered back, resulting in both of them punching each other out though Kojima has no qualms as he finally got her to lose her cool so that she can be reprimanded and get booted out of Team G3, but Icchan, Hatoko and Tomoyo, who witnessed everything on time, came and pulled her apart, surprised to see her nose and lips busted, her upper school uniform stained in blood.

"Fuu! Calm down!"

"He isn't worth it!"

"Yes he is! I had it with his chauvinistic ways and how he degrade women!"

"Icchan go boom! Icchan go boom! Icchan go boom! Go get her, Fuu-chan! show that Kojima who is the heel of Tokyo! No...show him who is the "balls" and "birdie" of Japan!"

"Icchan! You're not helping matters! You'll only encourage Fuu to make her go mad further!"

"Icchan go boom! Icchan go boom!"

Kojima then acted as if he was being bullied and used this as an excuse to discredit her as Eriol came and saw the brawl, though he asked Icchan what really happened knowing Kojima would accuse him of siding with the "weaker sex", and since Icchan is a man, he can use this to keep Kojima from rebutting so he would know the whole thruth without being accused of "bias".

"What happened here, Ichan?"

"Kojima is berating Fuu for failing to capture an Agito even though he helped in solving the "faceless" case...but then Kojima accused her of "sleeping on the job" even though we restrained her because the "faceless" killer uses hypnosis..."

"Then?"

"Kojima began making degrading comments on her womanhood and that caused her to snap and that's when the brawl began..."

"That's a lie! That bitch started it! Look at me! I only defended myself! I got bruises on my face!"

"We recorded the whole thing and here's the proof...!"

Icchan then showed to Eriol the footage he secretly recorded and Kojima is exposed, but the "higher-ups" came, and despite seeing the evidence, they voted to have both Fuu and Kojima suspended, thus Team G3 now has no user and Eriol protested and the two sides agreed to talk this out. Although penalized, Kojima glances at Fuu, sticking out his tongue and thrusts his hips and doing a "cross chop" in front of his crotch, which almost made her lose her cool as Tomoyo urged her to remain calm.

**-x-**

At Pluto HQ, tge scene shows that its agents, Thanatos, Yurie, Kaoru and Charon, are having a heated debate on what their next move be now that Kelberos is in the hands of the police, specifically the MPD, and since the ACTUAL leader of Pluto is not present at the moment, the four agents can normally air their thoughts and opinions on this matter without restraints.

"I say we shut him up before he spills the beans and led those cops here!"

"You are a fool, Thanatos...we can't just do that!"

"And knowing Kelberos...he's not the type who would give in to pressure from the police..."

"Ad how would you two know he won't squeal on us?"

"I have faith in him..."

"So do I...I belive in him than I believe at a loose cannon like you, Thanatos..."

"What was that, you glasses-wearing bitch?"

"Thanatos, kaori...calm down, both of you..."

As Thanatos suggests that one of them should kill Kelberos to prevent Pluto's secret from being leaked, Yurie and Kaori are against it, given that Kelberos would never bow to pressure and that they are loyal to him, while Charon, on the other hand, is silent on the following discussion as he chose to be neutral on this matter so as not to be accused of taking sides, yet he listens carefully at what his comrades are suggesting, so that he may offer his when the time is right.

"I say we wait..."

"Until when?"

"I'm sure Kelberos is planning on escaping police custody as he waits for the right moment to strike..."

However, they are unaware that behind a corner, the Overlord of Darkness is observing them and is slightly annoyed at their squabbling yet he is impressed at how they are dealing with the matter and there Seishiro came and offers to aid Pluto in getting Kelberos out and claimed that this would be a good way to test his new recruit's "Agito" powers.

"You wish to help free that human?"

"Yes, my master...At least they gave us some service before...so this is the least we can offer in return...and besides...I think this is a good opportunity to test my comrade's "Agito" power..."

"Very well...go then..."

"Thank you..."

Seeing the logic, as well as to see how Seishiro's recruit would demonstrate his power, the Overlord of Darkness gave his approval and Seishiro leaves to bring his "ally" with him as they head for the MPD to break Kelberos out.

**-x-**

At the Metropolitan Police Department HQ, Kotaro Nanami arrived with Kyuu and Ryu tagging along as he decided to bring the two Class Q members as part of their lecture in doing an interrogation, and there Kyuu noticed Fuu sitting on a chair with her face bruised and Hatoko told him what happened, and Ryu urged Kyuu to calm down and concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Kojima did this? I sure want to beat him up after he manhandled me..."

"Kyuu...let's concentrate on why Nanami-sensei brought us here..."

"Okay..."

As the trio left, Eriol emerged from the conference room and there Tomoyo asked how things went, which he said he managed to persuade the "higher-ups" in lessening Fuu's suspension and that they will deal with Kojima personally, though he is unaware that the higher-ups were actually urging Kojima to stop pestering Fuu so that when a situation calls for it, they would have him use the G3-X suit.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the "special cell" somewhere beneath the MPD jail section where Kelberos is being held, and is in handcuffs and blindfold, as instructed by Nanami to the MPD due to his abilities and hypnotic skills. There Kelberos patiently waited for an opportunity to make his move and plan his escape when he gets an unexpected visit as the jail guard announces his visitrs' names, in which he realizes that Kotaro Nanami is here along the two Class Q members. He smirked as he finds it interesting, and with Kyuu here, he now has a devious plan in mind.

"Hey...you got visitors from DDS!"

"Interesting...this surely made my day..."

As the trio went inside the cell, Nanami began the interrogation and asked him about Pluto's whereabouts and where the other Pluto agents can be found, but kelberos changes the subject and began to taunt Ryu, giving hints that would expose the Class Q member of being Pluto's heir, and Ryu managed to restrain himself from lashing out and maintain his cool.

"Okay...care to tell us where Pluto is hiding?"

"Why find an organization when the "heir" is here? He is somewhere around you and he will be king of the world..."

"Are you changing the subject?"

"A subject that is loyal to his master..."

"Okay...we'll do this the hard way..."

Although Nanami wasn't able to decipher that, he took a risk by removing his blindfold and looked at Kelberos in the eyes, asking him again the same question but the Pluto agent just smirked, and Nanami then decided to let Kyuu do the talking which the Class Q leader hesitantly went forward and the two conversed in whisper, and he asked why is he tormenting Ryuu so much when there are other candidates to become the next Pluto leader.

"Why are you making Ryu suffer so much? I'm sure there are other candidates to succeed your organization..."

"So...how much do you know about us?"

"Not much..."

"Interesting..."

Kelberos is quite amazed at Kyuu's approach and decided to make him lose his cool and started taunting him to see the 14-year old boy's mental limits.

"So...are you ready to join the dark side?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were frequently saved by Agito, am I correct? Those who are saved by Agito will soon embrace darkness..."

"That won't happen..."

"But look at your friends Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryuuzaki...both are Agito and they are friends...but they ended up fighting each other and nearly killed themselves...that is true darkness..."

Fortunately, Nanami and Ryu didn't hear that part, yet Kelberos continues to taunt the Class Q leader, which would soon cause the 14-year old boy to slowly lose his composure.

"How did you...?"

"Why concern for those two bitches? The closer you spend time with them...you will slowly join and embrace the dark side...but then...you need to show concern for your own family...especially one who kept a secret from you..."

"THAT doesn't concern you..."

Kelberos taunted Kyuu about those who gets close to Agito will end up getting corrupted, and meet a dreadful fate, such as Umi losing her boyfriend and she and Hikaru getting into a bitter feud, which Kyuu is surprised to see how Kelberos knows about Class M being Agito and Umi being Gills, but this was just a start as the Pluto agent upped the ante, which would soon result in a scuffle.

"You, on the other hand...you will see darkness...as there is a traitor within your immediate family..."

"If you're talking about Ryu...then you're mistaken..."

"I'm referring to YOUR family...you grew up without another parent beside your mother..."

"What does that have to do with this..."

"Mizue Renjou is keeping a dark secret from you...because she sees you nothing but a blood relative and nothing else...she kept the fact that a parent is never home...and she has no intention of telling you where you're fa..."

"Keep my mom out of this!"

Kelberos stated that there is a traitor within his family and that someone is intentionally keeping a secret from him all this time and that the family he is living with is lying to him about someone close to him being a relative and kept that fact from Kyuu. Kyuu at first thought that Kelberos is referring to Ryu, but when kelberos began mentioning Mrs. Renjou's full name, the Class Q leader loses it and grabbed him by his collar and shook him quite hard.

"Surely you remember...a stranger is spending time with you since you were young...and while you're on doing that...you're mother committed adultery...sleeping with countless men inside your bedroom..."

"YOU JERK! DON'T MAKE A MOCKERY OUT OF MY MOM!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Quite a chapter here, with Kojima making Fuu miserable again, and an interrogation scene as part of the lecture went bad as Kelberos infuriates Kyuu...but how did he know about the Renjou family? And what intentions does Kelberos have against Kyuu?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kelberos makes an escape...but will Nanami be able to catch him?


	153. Escape

**Seeds of Agito**

A jailbreak is coming...as Kelberos attempts to make a getaway...see below how he is going to pull it off...

* * *

"So...how much do you know about us?"

"Not much..."

"Interesting..."

Kelberos is quite amazed at Kyuu's approach and decided to make him lose his cool and started taunting him to see the 14-year old boy's mental limits.

"So...are you ready to join the dark side?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were frequently saved by Agito, am I correct? those who are saved by Agito will soon embrace darkness..."

"That won't happen..."

"But look at your friends Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryuuzaki...both are Agito and they are friends...but they ended up fighting each other and nearly killed themselves...that is true darkness..."

"How did you...?"

Kelberos taunted Kyuu about those who gets close to Agito will end up getting corrupted, and meet a dreadful fate, such as Umi losing her boyfriend and she and Hikaru getting into a bitter feud, which Kyuu is surprised to see how Kelberos knows about Class M being Agito and Umi being Gills, but this was just a start as the Pluto agent upped the ante, which would soon result in a scuffle.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**153: Dasshutsu**_

As Kyuu is slowly and unknowingly being suckered into Kelberos' taunting, the Pluto agent is pleased as he got through Kyuu and make him lower his guard to see how far he could go into breaking down the Class Q leader and is enjoying tormenting the 14-year old boy.

"You, on the other hand...you will see darkness...as there is a traitor within your immediate family..."

"If you're talking about Ryu...then you're mistaken..."

"I'm referring to your family...you grew up without another parent beside your mother..."

"What does that have to do with this..."

"Mizue Renjou is keeping a dark secret from you...because she sees you nothing but a blood relative and nothing else...she kept the fact that a parent is never home...and she has no intention of telling you where you're fa..."

"Keep my mom out of this!"

Kelberos stated that there is a traitor within his family and that someone is intentionally keeping a secret from him all this time and that the family he is living with is lying to him about someone close to him being a relative and kept that fact from Kyuu. Kyuu at first thought that Kelberos is referring to Ryu, but when kelberos began mentioning Mrs. Renjou's full name, the Class Q leader loses it and grabbed him by his collar and shook him quite hard.

"Surely you remember..a stranger is spending time with you since you were young...and while you're on doing that...you're mother committed adultery...sleeping with countless men inside your bedroom..."

"YOU JERK! DON'T MAKE A MOCKERY OUT OF MY MOM!"

Nanami and Ryu are taken by surprise as Kyuu began to shake Keberos by his collar and the Class Q leader is angry and losing his composure, berating the Pluto agent for his comments and the DDS instructor realizes that something is not right and felt that Kelberos did something to Kyuu and motions Ryu to help him get Kyuu away from kelberos.

As Kyuu continued to shake Kelberos, the Pluto agent smirked at his interrogator and said that even his parents have a dark side and hide a secret that has no intention of revealing to their children, especially if that parent is a single mother and that he is like a lost child without a father, who abandoned his child like a garbage, and calls Mrs. Renjou a "lying bitch", and that has cast the die.

"STOP CALLLING MY MOM A BITCH!"

"But she is a bitch! Don't you see? She slept with several men behind your back! You probably have lots of step-siblings...!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kyuu has lost it and punches Kelberos quite hard and yet the Pluto agent remained on his bed as Nanami and Ryu pulled an enraged Kyuu away and as the Class Q member held onto his friend, Nanami asked Kelberos what did he do that caused Kyuu to get angry at him, which he said that everyone has a limit...and that one will give in to darkness and corruption, in which he would soon crave for power, as he hinted that one of the DDS students will submit to darkness.

"Okay...what did you tell him?"

"Oh...nothing, really...just a friendly advice..."

Ryu gritted his teeth at the situation, seeing that kelberos is giving hints about him being Pluto's heir, and that he is using Kyuu's mother to make Kyuu get angry and realized that he is up to something as he tried to hold Kyuu down and urged his friend to remain calm, but then Kelberos said something about Megumi which further enraged the Class Q leader.

"Oh...that pink-haired girlfriend of yours? She's been deflowered...by that boy holding you..."

"That's not true!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kyuu broke free and delivered more blows to the Pluto agent and Nanami is forced to punch Kyuu on his gut which weakened him and tells Ryu to take him outside, just as the jail guard opened the door and Ryu took a sober Kyu out of the cell as Nanami puts the blindfold back on and leaves as well.

As the trio reached the door leading to the road, Kyuu apologized for his actions and Nanami accepted, advising Kyuu to be careful and try not to let his emotion get over him as he remind him that Kelberos is good at mind games. Ryu took the advice well knowing that even his grandfather tried the same tactic and he managed to resist it.

"I'm sorry..."

"That's okay...just be careful...and this is a good learning experience...You too, Ryu...be careful..."

"Yes, sir..."

As the trio left the MPD HQ, they didn't notice that someone is at the information desk asking to visit Kelberos, as the person claimed to be a "bureaucrat" and wishes to speak to Kelberos.

**-x-**

Inside the G3 Trailer, Fuu tells everyone about what went on at DDS and what Kelberos did to her and Class Q when he used hypnosis on them and how Morihiko Dan undid the spell and how he psyches Keberos into surrendering. As Team G3 listens on, Superintendent Touyama came and supported Fuu's story and proudly said that Kinta played a crucial in Kelberos' capture.

"...and there I realized that my mind went blank... Kelberos used hypnosis on me and Class Q..."

"Really...but then Morihiko Dan saved you and undid that spell...?"

"That's right..."

"But don't forget that my son, Kinta played a role which discouraged that guy into surrendering...I'm proud of Kinta...!"

**-x-**

At the cell, Keberos is smirking at how he made Kyuu mad and has set his eyes on him as he has plans laid out for him and sees him as a potential help to Pluto as well as seeing that soon his "Agito" power would awaken and would use that power against Class M.

"_Soon...you'll be mine to control, Kyuu Renjou...especially the moment you become an Agito...I will use you to get Ryu to return to us..._"

By then, a guard arrived and with him is the "bureaucrat" who wishes to see him.

"Hey! A bureaucrat is here to see you!"

"A bureaucrat, you say?"

"Yes...I am...and the Overlord wishes to see that you come back to us..."

Kelberos smirked at hearing the name "Overlord", and knew that his time here is up.

**-x-**

By then, Tomoyo arrived and tells Team G3, Touyama and Fuu about what a guard told her about what went on at the interrogation scene with Nanami and Class Q, and that Kyuu lost his cool which surprised everyone, knowing Kyuu being calm yet it is rare for him to blew his top during an interrogation with a suspect, and then told them that the three left the MPD. By then she got a call from the information desk that a bureaucrat is visiting Kelberos.

"Kyuu blew his top while interrogating Kelberos?"

"That's rare...and I never saw him losing himself...he is usually calm..."

"Wait...helo...? yes...what? a bureaucrat wanting to see Kelberos? I see...thanks..."

"Did you say bureaucrat?"

"That's right...and I never heard of this situation before..."

Touyama, however, became apprehensive as he knows that there is no bureaucrat connected to Kelberos and that the MPD is never informed about this kind of official, and everyone realized that something is amiss, and rushes out of the G3 Trailer to head for the main building to stop the visitation and alert the guards, fearing that the visitor may be armed and may kill some of the MPD staff if Kelberos is freed and uses his hypnotic abilities to elude capture.

"Tomoyo, I got to go! I have a bad feeling about this...!"

As Touyama left, Fuu then got the picture and went to the docking bay where she would be fitted with the G3-X suit and this surprised Team G3.

"Suit me up, guys...I have a feeling that G3-X is needed to avert a jailbreak!"

Realizing the gravity of the situation, Fuu urged Team G3 to help her put on the G3-X suit in case the escape is underway, and the others agreed, and chose to do so despite the fact that she is suspended from Team G3's activities. She knew the risks involved should she came into a confrontation with Kelberos and hoped that the helmet lens of the G3-X suit would be enough to shield her from the Pluto agent's hypnotic assault. She wondered if other Pluto members are in the area given that they seemingly made a bold move to launch an escape attempt to spring Kelberos out.

**-x-**

At the bus station near the MPD HQ, Nanami tells the two Class Q members to go home and take a rest, while telling Kyuu not to let Kelberos' taunting bug him, which the Class Q leader nodded, feeling ashamed that he let himself get suckered by Kelberos' ruse while Ryu is worried at what his "field leader" is up to and why is he trying to upset Kyuu. He couldn't help but feel uneasy, sensing that Kelberos is trying to "punish" him by taking it out on the 14-year old Class Q leader.

"_Damn you, Kelberos...what are you up to? What are planning to do with Kyuu and why drag his family in to this mess of yours...?_"

As the bus arrived, the two boys boarded and are heading home which Nanami made sure that the bus is gone and then heads back to the MPD, intending to interrogate the Pluto agent himself with no one else to distract them as he knows what the prisoner is capable of, and wondered how he knew about the Renjou family, and started to feel uneasy that there are other Pluto agents spying on the Class Q members' homes, such as the case of Megumi's apartment being infiltrated several months ago.

"_Guess I'll have to interrogate him myself...at least he won't get to taunt someone..._"

Upon arriving at the information desk of the MPD's main building, Superintendent Touyama arrived and a startled Nanami asked him why is he in such a hurry, and the next conversation made the DDS instructor filed with apprehension and realized the magnitude of the situation at hand.

"Whoa...Superintendent...what's the rush?"

"There's a man claiming to be a bureaucrat and wants to visit Kelberos!"

"Huh? But Pluto doesn't have that kind of connection..."

"And I have a feeling it could be one of his allies in disguise!"

"You may be right...count me in!"

Taking a few policemen with them, Nanami and Touyama head for Kelberos' cell in hopes of catching the "bureaucrat" as they assumed he is a Pluto agent in disguise and when they arrived they noted that the "bureaucrat" is not there and that the prisoner is still in restraints, which Touyama is relieved and assumed that maybe Kelberos' visitor left already or decided not to go on, but then Nanami notices that the jail guard watching over the prisoner is nowhere to be found.

"The jail guard is not here..."

"Huh? Maybe he went to the toilet..."

"I have a bad feeling...open the cell..."

A suspicious Nanami had one of the policemen open the cell door and then went inside, checking on the prisoner, and to his surprise, upon removing the blindfold, he discovered that it was the jail guard assigned to watch over the prisoner, and thus the DDS instructor and the MPD policemen realizes that Kelberos has indeed escaped and Touyama tells the policemen to alert everyone within the building as he hoped that the prisoner is still here and has not reached the exit door.

"Blast! He did escape...you...alert everyone inside the building! Tell them there's an escaped prisoner here!"

"Got it!"

"You...try to sound the alarm!"

"Yes, sir!"

Nanami clenched his fists as he realizes someone may have hypnotized the hapless guard to free the Pluto agent and then have the guard took his place which facilitated his escape and now things are taking a turn for the worse as he feared that if Kelberos escapes, Pluto will be active again and may target Kyuu for whatever diabolical schemes they have in mind.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay...a few things that raised a few questions:

1) How did Kelberos know about Kyuu and his mom? What is his intention for the Class Q leader as he intentionally made him angry and lose his cool?

2) Kelberos said that Kyuu is soon going to submit to "darkness"...is he hinting on something that would affect the main hero of this manga/anime?

3) Who sprang Kelberos out of jail? Was it a Pluto agent? Or is it Seishiro and his unidentified comrade?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kelberos makes his escape...but Nanami is going to stop him...but will he be able to?

And the one who helped him escaped will be revealed in the next chapter...


	154. The Chase

**Seeds of Agito**

Chaos will erupt in this chapter once Nanami discovers that Kelberos is somewhere within the building…and expect a lot of commotion to take place here the entire police force inside the Metropolitan Police Force are engaging in a frantic search for the Pluto agent while the "bureaucrat" will finally be revealed…

* * *

Upon arriving at the information desk of the MPD's main building, Superintendent Touyama arrived and a startled Nanami asked him why is he in such a hurry, and the next conversation made the DDS instructor filed with apprehension and realized the magnitude of the situation at hand.

"Whoa...Superintendent...what's the rush?"

"There's a man claiming to be a bureaucrat and wants to visit Kelberos!"

"Huh? But Pluto doesn't have that kind of connection..."

"And I have a feeling it could be one of his allies in disguise!"

"You may be right...count me in!"

Taking a few policemen with them, Nanami and Touyama head for Kelberos' cell in hopes of catching the "bureaucrat" as they assumed he is a Pluto agent in disguise and when they arrived they noted that the "bureaucrat" is not there and that the prisoner is still in restraints, which Touyama is relieved and assumed that maybe Kelberos' visitor left already or decided not to go on, but then Nanami notices that the jail guard watching over the prisoner is nowhere to be found.

"The jail guard is not here..."

"Huh? Maybe he went to the toilet..."

"I have a bad feeling...open the cell..."

A suspicious Nanami had one of the policemen open the cell door and then went inside, checking on the prisoner, and to his surprise, upon removing the blindfold, he discovered that it was the jail guard assigned to watch over the prisoner, and thus the DDS instructor and the MPD policemen realizes that Kelberos has indeed escaped and Touyama tells the policemen to alert everyone within the building as he hoped that the prisoner is still here and has not reached the exit door.

"Blast! He did escape...you...alert everyone inside the building! Tell them there's an escaped prisoner here!"

"Got it!"

"You...try to sound the alarm!"

"Yes, sir!"

Nanami clenched his fists as he realizes someone may have hypnotized the hapless guard to free the Pluto agent and then have the guard took his place which facilitated his escape and now things are taking a turn for the worse as he feared that if Kelberos escapes, Pluto will be active again and may target Kyuu for whatever diabolical schemes they have in mind.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**154: Cheisu**_

After removing the jail guard's body and removing his shackles, Nanami attempts to revive him using CPR and other first aid methods, and despite assistance from other policemen, the DDS instructor realizes that the guard can't be saved and noted that he has died several minutes ago from suffocation, but he is bothered at what caused his death seeing that there are no physical signs of struggle within the cell and that the guard's throat and neck has no swelling that would suggest strangulation.

"_This is odd...what would cause him to die from suffocation if there is no swelling around his neck and no signs of strangulation...let alone signs of struggle..._"

"This is not good...I'm going to alert everyone inside the MPD so that they could find him and at least slow, him down...!"

"I'm coming too...gentlemen...please take care of him...!"

Touyama then leaves to alert the policemen of a possible prisoner escape as Nanami tells the other policemen to take care of the jail guard's body as he joins the superintendent in finding Kelberos. As they head up the stairs leading to the main lobby, Nanami thought of something and confided to Touyama about this and the superintendent agreed to, seeing that there may be a way to track down Kelberos.

"Superintendent Touyama...i think I may have a way to track him down..."

"I'm listening..."

"Let's check the CCTV at the information desk...we might be able to locate Kelberos' location...and to see who spring him out of his cell and killed the guard...that way we may be able to find and corner them..."

"I agree...let's head to the information desk..."

Superintendent Touyama and Nanami then head for the lobby area and approached the information desk, asking the dispatcher to play the footage of the CCTV camera on the computer to see who visited Kelberos several minutes ago while informing her of a possible prisoner escape, and she obliges as she tries to rewind the footage that were recorded several minutes ago, but all of the sudden, the sprinklers from the ceiling began to shower water, and within minutes it sprayed down in strong current and even the information desk is drenched and Nanami instinctively pulled Touyama away.

"Look out!"

"What...?"

"We'll be electrocuted!"

"Damn it!"

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

The dispatcher screamed as water drenched the computer and its plugs, and this caused an electric reaction and she was electrocuted to death, and with Nanami drenched he couldn't make an attempt to save her and realized that something is not right as he noted that there are no smokes coming out from a nearby source and sensed that Kelberos did something to trigger the sprinklers.

"_There are no smokes coming out and neither the smoke alarm blared...what the heck is causing the sprinklers to spray water down...?_"

However, the force of the sprinklers begin to increase with strength which caused policemen in all floors (there are 10 floors in the main building of the MPD) to be disoriented and that its temperature rises producing hot water which slowly weakens them due to its rising temperature and Nanami is forced to take Touyama and hid under a table to shield themselves as he saw mist emanating from the sprinklers and is shocked at seeing the situation in front of him.

"The sprinklers are spraying hot water! How can this be since there is no hot water there?"

"I don't know...and this is bad...we can't do anything at the moment except wait for the sprinklers to stop!"

**-x-**

At the G3 Trailer, Icchan is baffled at the scene before the monitor as he managed to get a live footage of the main building and connects it to the computer monitor of the G3 Trailer and tells everyone about the situation at the main building and everyone rushed to see what is going on. Fuu, who is now clad in the G3-X suit, also took a look and couldn't believe what is happening and saw Nanami is in danger as well, while mystified as to why the sprinklers are spraying hot water at the policemen below.

"The sprinklers...there are no temperature switches, are they?"

"No, Fuu...no such switches...and the waters are meant to douse of flames..."

"But why is it that the sprinklers are spraying hot water and are activated when there is no fire there...?"

"The policemen are slowly being burned to death...! And if we don't do something..."

"Icchan...Hatoko...Minoru...try to find a link that would remotely cut off the supply of water connecting to the building's sprinklers...I'm going and see what I can do...!"  
Seeing that she can't stay and watch, G3-X tells everyone that she is heading for the main building and help out in any way she could, but Tomoyo tells Fuu that the important thing is to find and recapture Kelberos, while she comes along to get help from nearby police precincts and the two heads out of the G3 Trailer. As G3-X went ahead, Tomoyo gives Team G3 some instructions while monitoring Fuu's activities and advised them to avoid looking at kelberos' eyes even if it is just a live footage, reminding them that they might get caught by his hypnosis and they all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay...keep on monitoring the situation..."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Icchan go boom!"

"And in case Kelberos is shown...try avoiding staring at his eyes..even if it's a live footage, there's a risk of getting hypnotized..."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Icchan go boom!"

Tomoyo then leaves as she tries to get help seeing that the MPD is in a crisis on its own.

"_This is going to be a heck of a day...!_"

**-x-**

Back at the MPD's main building, Kelberos is walking by the path of fallen bodies while holding an umbrella to shield him from the hot waters from the ceiling sprinklers though his "saviour" assured him he won't be affected as long as he controls the water's temperature. Kelberos smiled as he is pleased to see that no one can stop them from escaping and compliments his "saviour's" efforts and complimented him for his "talents".

"I must say...you have a remarkable talent..."

"Thank you...and I must thank Seishiro for offering me a chance to work with someone..."

"And I noticed that I'm not being burned by hot water..."

"As long as I control the temperature...you will be unharmed..."

"Then let's get going, shall we...?"

"Yes."

Kelberos then proceeded to head for the main door of the MPD while looking back at the events on how he was able to escape incarceration and who spring him out and who saved him.

**-FLASHBACK-**

A flashback scene shows that before entering the MPD's main building, the man is dressed like a bureaucrat and is given instructions by someone, who turned out to be Seishiro Sakurazuka, who brought the man here to get Kelberos out of police custody. The man listens intently and is making preparations to go inside to aid the Pluto agent in escaping the building and is given forged document papers to support his disguise. He is identified as **Yuto Kigai** and he too possesses an "Agito" power that lets him control and manipulate water, hence he is a water master, capable of summoning floods and hurling water bolts, as well as arranging more benign fountain displays for the amusement of others.

Although he is a polite but largely amoral young man, he also displayed a tinge of brutality. A former bureaucrat working at a Ward Office, he never lets on to any of the happy couples turning in their marriage licenses that he is seeking to destroy humanity, assuming an air of bland cheerfulness which he maintains even in combat. Usually sporting a pink shirt and white overcoat, people have been known to remark that he looks like a pimp.

His background, along with his awakening Agito powers, is enough reason for Seishiro to approach him and offered him to work alongside the Overlord of Darkness, and after a series of discussions, he accepted as long as he is spared and allowed to keep his powers. This led to the Overlord of Darkness to accept him as long as he serves him and everything else is set.

Upon entering the main building and showed his ID and documents, the dispatcher allowed Kigai to go to Kelberos' cell and there he meets with the jail guard watching over the Pluto agent and he tells the guard he is here to see the prisoner.

"I'm here to see Kelberos..."

"Just a moment, please..."

Seeing that the guard is drinking a glass of water, Kigai uses his power to take the form of a water and entered the guard's throat and started to choke him to death before reassuming his corporeal form and took the keys to open the cell door and removed the prisoner's blindfold and tells him of the situation and business here.

"Mr. Kelberos, am I correct?"

"Yes..."

"I came here on behalf of Pluto and the Overlordof Darkness...and I'm here to get you out of here."

"Splendid...I am grateful..."

Kelberos smirked upon hearing the Overlord's name and he is set free where he and Kigai removed the guard's uniform and have the dead guard dressed as the prisoner while Kelberos is dressed as a guard and puts the dead guard back to bead and places the blindfold and shackles on him and the two casually walked away. They are confident that they could walk away but Kelberos reminds Kigai that a DDS instructor might see through his disguise but Kigai assures him that he'll take care of everything as he notices several sprinklers above them and an idea formed in his head.

"And those sprinklers would do nicely to help us out..."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Back at the present time, Kigai and Kelberos are walking past the bodies and noted that some are still alive but weak, and Kigai kicked them aside as they are nearing the main exit door and tells Kelberos that a ride is waiting at a nearby parking lot and the Pluto agent is pleased but then the sprinklers suddenly stopped and Kigai wondered what has happened, and then they saw several reserve policemen gathered at the main exit door aiming their guns at the two just as Nanami and Touyama emerged from the table seeing that the sprinklers have stopped.

"Okay...shower time's over...surrender, Kelberos...and you too, Mr. Bureaucrat..."

"Superintendent Touyama...it's okay...we have stopped the sprinklers!"

One of the cops tell Touyama that they cut off the water supply at the sprinklers and now they can capture Kelberos, and the Pluto agent smirked as he raised his hand in a surrendering gesture, though Kigai wondered what the Pluto agent is up to seeing that Kelberos is seemingly giving up after all the efforts he showed to free him from incarceration.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

A weird kind of trouble for this chapter, huh...the police getting disoriented by water sprinkler? Well...this is because of **Yuto Kigai** having the ability to control and manipulate water, hence the policemen are helpless on this one...

Speaking of which, Yuto Kigai is another character and serves as one of the antagonists from CLAMP's **X/1999**, who is a member of the Dragons Of Earth, and I borrowed him here since he will play a part in future chapters of this fic since I already brought some of the Dragons of Heaven members Subaru Sumeragi and Karen Kasumi in the previous chapter...

Since kelberos is surrounded, and is surrendering, what would G3-X do at this point?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Whether kelberos surrenders again will be answered in the next chapter as a brawl ensues in...and out of the Metropolitan Police Department...and in to the streets...


	155. Diabolical Freedom

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter was chaotic...and now Kelberos is again given the chance to surrender. And at the end of last chapter he is surrendering himself much to Kigai's exasperation...but is he really going to? Well read below and see what would happen next...

* * *

Kelberos and Kigai are confident that their escape is imminent and the Pluto is looking forward to bring Pluto back to active activities and intends to pressure Ryu to accept his fate and to make preparations to get Kyuu, however, the sprinklers suddenly stopped and the policemen who were doused by the waters slowly recovered, and stood up seeing the two men were appeared to be okay but then a voice spoke and informs them that the two men in front of them are the escapees, which they slowly realized it and took out their clubs and guns, aiming at the two.

"Okay, kelberos...we know you're in disguise...and so is that bureaucrat comrade of yours...so better surrender peacefully so no blood would be spilled...and the same goes for you, sir..."

"We got the building surrounded...so don't try anything funny!"

The one who spoke to the recovering policemen was Kotaro Nanami, and with him are Touyama and a squadron of policemen blocking the main entrance/exit door and tells the two escapees that the water system has been cut off and thus the sprinklers won't cause more trouble and tells Kelberos to give up knowing he's disguised as the jail guard and tells Kigai to surrender or else face more sanctions from the police, and the Pluto agent smiled as he removed his cap and raises his hands, offering to surrender himself.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**155: Akuma no Yōna Jiyū**_

Kigai is bracing himself to fight his way out but noticed Kelberos is smirking as he gestured himself to surrender and assumed that the Pluto agent has a plan so Kigai remained still amidst the stand-off taking place inside the main building of the Metropolitan Police Department as Nanami, Touyama and a squadron of policemen blocking the main door of the building that serves as its entrance/exit route, while behind the two men are the recovered policemen who are now ready to get in to action now that the sprinklers' connection is cut off, though it did a leave several dead and injured.

"Okay…let's make this easy for all of us…surrender now."

"You don't have a choice…"

"If you surrender peacefully…we'll forget about the sprinkler incident…"

"And if you cooperate with us…we'll consider lowering your sentence by asking a judge…"

"Although we would consider charging your accomplice for homicide for using something magical in the sprinklers…putting heat on them that burned most of our colleagues to death…"

"Okay…on your knees…both of you…now!"

"Do it…or we'll be forced to shoot you down!"

One of the policemen shouted to Kelberos and Kigai to drop to their knees and the Pluto agent asked if he can turn around and the policemen accepted, and he turned around, while Kigai remained standing, but then the DDS instructor senses that kelberos is up to something and tells the other policemen not to look at his eyes fearing that he might use hypnosis on them.

"Don't look at his eyes! He can use hypnosis! He could control you guys if you stare at his eyes!"

However, it was too late as Kelberos uses hypnotic eye contact and the policemen who recovered from the sprinkler attacks are now under his control and gives them an instruction which Nanami and Touyama braced themselves for, realizing that the situation has gotten worse than they expected, and now they have to do something or else they're dead.

"Now…tell me if you serve me forever…?"

"Yes…"

"We will serve you…"

"We are yours to command…"

"All hail and glory to Pluto…"

"We will kill those who stand in your way…"

"Command us and we will obey…"

"We are in your service…"

"We are ready to die for your sake…"

"To serve and protect…"

"The dignity of Pluto…"

"The destruction of Dan Detective School…"

"And the death of Agito…"

Kelberos smirked as he has the policemen under his power and gives them a command and both Touyama and Nanami braced themselves as they anticipate what is about to happen next as the policemen on their side stood in front of the two and are ready to fight, knowing that this would mean fighting against their colleagues as the Pluto agent gives his orders to his "puppets".

"Alright then…shoot everyone in your path…spare no one and make sure you kill anyone who tries to oppose our escape. Understood?"

"Yes…"

"We will serve you…"

"We are yours to command…"

"All hail and glory to Pluto…"

"We will kill those who stand in your way…"

"Command us and we will obey…"

"We are in your service…"

"We are ready to die for your sake…"

"To serve and protect…"

"The dignity of Pluto…"

"The destruction of Dan Detective School…"

"And the death of Agito…"

The possessed policemen then took out their guns and opened fire, and this caused Touyama's group to seek cover and returned fire, triggering a gunfight between the two sides, and just seconds later, casualties mounted as many are shot to dead and Touyama is urged by his men to get out and try to stop kelberos, which Nanami agreed to as he pulled him away from the battle scene.

"Sir…go and stop that guy! We'll hold them off!"

"But…"

"He's right, Superintendent…we have to do our own way to stop Kelberos…come on!"

Nanami then saw Kelberos and Kigai making their escape and tells Touyama that stopping the two escapees is their priority right now and the superintendent of the MPD reluctantly agreed to, seeing that there is no other choice but to head there at once, taking a few policemen with him and escaped through the fire exit as the gunfight continues, which left a bloody mess within the main hall of the main building of the Metropolitan Police Department.

BA-DAM!

BLAM! BLAM!

BANG! BANG!

PA-KOW! PA-KOW!

POOM! POOM!

Yes…"

"We will serve you…"

"We are yours to command…"

"All hail and glory to Pluto…"

"We will kill those who stand in your way…"

"Command us and we will obey…"

"We are in your service…"

"We are ready to die for your sake…"

"To serve and protect…"

"The dignity of Pluto…"

"The destruction of Dan Detective School…"

"And the death of Agito…"

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the scene shifts to a nearby parking lot where it shows that Seishiro Sakurazuka is waiting beside a car, and there he is waiting for Kigai and Kelberos to arrive, as he is behind the orchestration of the Pluto agent's escape. By then he saw the two running the streets and he waved at them which the two saw him, but then Seishiro saw Nanami and Touyama are catching up to them but all he did is smiled.

"_Looks like an interesting scene is about to unfold…_"

Although he showed no concern, Seishiro is nevertheless confident that something good is bound to happen next and expected something that would be exciting to watch, and as he expected, the "interesting scene" unfolds as the next scene is shown. A passing fire truck came and the driver and its occupant are unaware of the situation in their area as it drove past Kigai, who took the initiative and started another mess as he uses his Agito power and manipulated the fire truck's water cannon and shoots out strong water pressure and aimed at his pursuers.

"Look out!"

Nanami tells his allies to evade the water cannon but it was too late as the hose moved by itself and fires it at the policemen and struck them on their heads, leaving some dead on the spot and other knocked out and this leaves Nanami on his own and managed to get close to Kigai and punched him on his gut, knocking him down and ending his "mystical rampage".

"I don't know how you did it…but this ends now! Okay, Kelberos…better give up now or…"

Seeing that Nanami is preoccupied with Kigai, Kelberos then tries to do a sneak attack on the DDS instructor but he was blocked and a fistfight ensued but Nanami uses his hat to stuff Kelberos on his face and disoriented him enough to land a strike, and the Pluto agent is down as well, and Nanami called some of the policemen who are able to move, to help him restrain the two suspects, as everything is under control.

"Guys…I have them down…quick and help me restrain these two!"

"Coming!"

"Give us a moment…a bit dazed…"

Surprisingly, one policeman is able to recover and came to Nanami to assist him in handcuffing the two.

Meanwhile, Seishiro smiled further as he expected another round of surprise to take place and looked at his wristwatch, counting ten seconds away as he is bracing for a new scene to burst in.

"_Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...it's show time..._"

As the cop is about to arrest the two, another man shows up and punches the policeman on his chest, causing his chest to open a hole and his heart was ejected through his back, and he is instantly dead, horrifying Nanami at what he just saw and backed away seeing that the new opponent is dangerous than he expected and went on a defensive stance, seeing that he is in a heap of trouble.

"What the…? How did you…? What are you…?"

"If you wish to live…release those two men…and if you want to die…fight me…"

"I can't let you have your way…"

"Then I kill you…"

"You're welcome to try…"

The man who killed the policeman is identified as **Kusanagi Shiyu**, and he picks up Kigai and gives him to Kelberos, telling him to run for it as he intends to kill Nanami. Kelberos smiles as he carried Kigai on his shoulder and made off, leaving Kusanagi to deal with the DDS instructor as the new villain is ready to deliver a fatal blow to Morihiko Dan's "right-hand man".

"Now I kill you!"

"Not if you can't hit me!"

As the scuffle ensues, Nanami managed to evade the punches, but then Kusanagi found an opening and is about to deliver the blow but then G3-X shows up and blocked the blow by catching it, but then the impact caused her staggered her back and Fuu realizes that her armored left arm suffered a severe shock and got a call from the G3 Trailer.

"Fuu…left arm 80% damaged!"

"What?"

As G3-X took evasive action, Kusanagi managed to land another blow and struck his opponent on the chest, and another alarm blared at the computer monitor of the G3 Trailer.

"Fuu…chest armor at 88% damaged!"

"Blast it! Just what the heck is this guy made of?"

"The guy you're facing…he seemed to have a tremendous physical power!"

"Blast it! Then I'll have to use lethal force to stop this guy!"

Realizing that this is no ordinary person, Fuu is forced to take extreme measure and took out her sub-machine gun and aimed it at Kusanagi, intending to disable his arms and legs so he won't land another fatal blow, but then Kusanagi went behind the parked fire truck and punches it towards G3-X, as she shoved Nanami out of the way and the impact sends her towards a nearby gas station and the collision caused the gas station, along with a parked fuel truck, to explode.

The explosive impact sends Nanami back as Kusanagi makes his escape and joins Seishiro and the others, who are now inside the car and fled the scene while no one is looking. Nanami got up and is worried about Fuu being trapped in that inferno but then G3-X emerged from the burning wreckage and is dazed, but fine, and the G3 Trailer arrived and Icchan brought out a fire extinguisher to sooth the heat as he tells Fuu that the overall damage to the suit is now at 92 % and the suit needs immediate repair, while Nanami is at loss as to how to explain to Dan about the events that happened today that led to Kelberos' escape.

"_Now how am I to explain to Dan-sensei what just happened and how Kelberos got away due to some superhuman-like accomplices…?_"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

A weird kind of trouble for this chapter, huh...the police getting disoriented by water sprinkler? Well...this is because of **Yuto Kigai** having the ability to control and manipulate water, hence the policemen are helpless on this one...and now another man appeared out of nowhere and almost killed Nanami if not for G3-X's timely arrival, but then this guy even gives G3-X a lot of trouble, causing damage on her suit after landing a punch on her, then punched a fire truck at her. Luckily Fuu escaped unharmed yet the intruder's action helped Kelberos make a clear getaway.

First it was Yuto Kigai, and now another character shows up and serves as one of the antagonists from CLAMP's **X/1999**, who is a member of the Dragons Of Earth, and he is **Kusanagi Shiyu**, who also appeared as an antagonistic character from **X/1999.**..

And thanks to him, Kelberos has finally attained "freedom" from police custody...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

**Miyuki**, from **Miyuki-Chan In Wonderland**, returns...and starts to stalk Hikaru as she, who is possessed by a Lord, intends to get her Agito seed. Will our ex Magic Knight and current Class M leader of DDS be able to fend her off?


	156. Fear Factor

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter was PURE chaos...and there are several reasons why:

1) Kelberos escaped the MPD's custody…

2) **X/1999**'s The Dragons Of Earth members **Seishiro Sakurazuka**, **Yuto Kigai**, and **Kusanagi Shiyu** showed up and are responsible for Kelberos' escape after causing a WET COMMOTION inside the MPD main building;

3) G3-X shows up to help but her suit sustained heavy damage from Kusanagi's attacks, and even Kotaro Nanami witnessed everything and now he's at loss as on how to explain this to Morihiko Dan about the escaped Pluto agent, as well as to explain the bizarre commotion that happened inside the MPD's main building.

O_O

Now this chapter will focus on the aftermath of Kelberos' escape while **Miyuki**, the main protagonist from **Miyuki-Chan In Wonderland**, returns, and is going to pester Hikaru Shidou…which will become the main focal point of this chapter…

* * *

Several minutes later, the scene outside the Metropolitan Police Department's main building resembled that of an incident where damage to property is shown after a riot took place, as ambulances are parked where several policemen are being carried while others are draped in blankets after being killed by hot, strong pressure from the sprinklers while others are killed in gunfire after Kelberos used hypnosis on them to shoot each other out.

Meanwhile, Nanami watches the scene where G3-X is being loaded inside the G3 Trailer and several minutes later Fuu is being removed from the suit, where her left hand and chest showed some swelling while Icchan glances at the suit, showing heavy denting and now he and Team G3 are commencing to repair the suit, realizing that the Lords are not the only threat to Tokyo.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**156: Kyōfu Fakutā**_

Police Commissioner Eriol Hiiragizawa arrived after getting the word on what happened and there both Superintendent Touyama and Tomoyo hesitantly explained the chain of events that happened several minutes ago, and Eriol told the two to take their time and try to calm down before explaining everything.

"Well…you see…"

"It might take some time for you to understand what happened here…Kelberos' escape…it wasn't…natural…"

"Both of you…calm down and relax…I've arrived and will listen intently on your reports…"

"Okay…"

"Like Tomoyo said…the prisoner escape wasn't…natural…"

"And the ones who helped Kelberos…they seem to possess supernatural abilities…"

"Very well…I will listen…"

**-x-**

About two hours later following his escape from the Metropolitan Police Department, Kelberos arrived at Pluto's secret hideout and there he is welcomed back by several Pluto goons, along with his compatriots Yurie, Kaori, and Charon, while Thanatos is silent though he is not harboring any resentments at the returning comrade though he noticed Seishiro and his two allies standing by the door, and after a Pluto goon arrived earlier and showed him the footage of how Kelberos escaped, he is becoming a bit paranoid towards the Overlord of Darkness having his "agents" spring him out of jail.

"What the…? I can't believe we had to rely on some supernatural fools to spring Kelberos out…! Do they intend to take over our organization?"

Charon arrived and offered a handshake as a gesture of welcoming him back which Kelberos accepted, while Yurie and Kaori knelt down to "welcome" him back.

"Welcome back, my comrade…"

"Thank you, Charon…"

"Keberos-sama…"

"Keberos-sama…"

"Rise up, you two…no need to be so formal…"

He nodded and glances at the two female to get up and tells them that a small celebration will take place and a discussion will take place in a few minutes from now.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, all the members of Pluto, save for the ACTUAL LEADER, are celebrating Kelberos' return and things went well until he announced that a new "direction" will take place on how to get the organization back to its feet while making his intentions on how to get Ryu back to Pluto's "good graces" while making plans on how to get back at Dan Detective School for the humiliation they caused in tarnishing Pluto's reputation.

"Everyone…thank you for your support and for believing in me that I will return even though security at the MPD is tight…"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"LET US HAVE A CELEBRATION BEFORE WE GET TO WORK!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"And we will re-establish our reputation as the feared criminal organization in Japan!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"And we will see to it that Dan Detective School will fall! Along with that school, we'll make sure that the founder will also fall…along with those accursed teachers!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"Now then…eat and drink! Let us be merry!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

"HAIL KELBEROS!"

**-x-**

After the eating and drinking, the discussion comes after, and Kelberos then started the discussion by having the Pluto goons dressed as applicants for janitorial duties at DDS while others would apply as security guards so as they can monitor DDS, as well as Class Q's activities, but then he made a bold proclamation to his "soldiers" by telling them not to HARM Kyuu Renjou, which Thanatos reacted with malice as to why not to harm the 14-year old boy who is responsible for "corrupting" Pluto's "heir", which Kelberos smugly replied.

"What? Leave that brat alone who "corrupted" the heir to Pluto? What are you thinking?"

"He will play a very important role in the coming future…and he will be our "trump card" to fight against Class M…especially Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryuuzaki…I believe you know them as Agito and Gills…?"

"Kelberos-sama…I know it's not my place to question but…what good can that Kyuu do to those two bitches?"

"Kaori, my dear…you forget…it was you who showed us the video about Kyuu Renjou showing signs that he has an "Agito" seed…hence, he has the potential to become an Agito…once we get him to our side and evoke his body to activate his seed…he will become an Agito and that's where we get to control him…get him to deal with Class M…maybe get him to kill the school's teachers…there are lots of possibilities, don't you think…?"

"I still don't think that would work…"

"Still a pessimist, Thanathos…?"

Though he protested the proposal, Thanatos sees that the rest agreed on this and opted to remain silent on the matter and ignored the rest of the discussion, seeing that everyone would just ignore him or make fun of him yet he wondered what the Pluto "lead agent" sees in Kyuu that made Kelberos have keen interest in him.

"_Hmph…just because he thinks that Kyuu Renjou has an "Agito" seed doesn't mean that brat's untouchable…if that brat failed to live up to Pluto's…then I'll kill him myself…!_"

**-x-**

Amidst the celebration and discussion, the Overlord of Darkness looks on, seeing that Kelberos is having an interest in the Class Q leader and he can see why. He can sense that Kyuu's "Agito" power is close to awakening and that the Pluto agent has plans for him so he decided to let him handle the DDS student as long as he doesn't get in the way of his plans, and instead focus his intentions on getting rid of Hikaru and Gills, who still possesses their "Agito" seeds.

"_So…you really are serious…if so…I'll leave the rest to you…just make sure you rid both of Agito and Gills…though I'll wait and see if you could succeed in doing that kind of task…_"

By then, Seishiro, Kusanagi and Yuto shows up and bowed, with Seishiro reporting about their accomplishments, which the Overlord nodded, impressed at how they handled the assignment well and told them to be on stand-by as he will lay out future plans for them. There Seishiro made a suggestion which made the Overlord curious and listens to what he has to say.

"Why don't we go and search for the "Agito" seed users whose powers have not awakened…? That way it'll make things easier for you and for us…?"

"I'll think about that…but be on stand-by…I might give you some errands to run…"

Hearing the Overlord's reply, the trio then left, and there the possessed Miyuki shows up, asking the Overlord to grant her request, which is to deal with Agito and Gills so she can take their seeds and return them to him.

"Master…allow me to get rid of the two…I want to kill them right away…"

"Very well…take the Beetle Lord with you."

The Overlord nodded and has the Beetle Lord accompany her as the two left the scene, intending to find the two Class M members as well as to find other humans who possesses "Agito" seeds.

**-x-**

At Dan Detective School, the next day, the school is closed for today due to an "emergency meeting" as Dan assembles all of the DDS staff members and a heated discussion took place inside the conference room where everyone is listening in surprise and disbelief when told by Nanami about what took place inside the Metropolitan Police Department's main building and how the chaos took place, while at the telling them how a man easily took down G3-X single-handedly with a few punches, and Hongou was a bit irritated since he doesn't believe in supernatural stuffs save for the Lords.

"…and that's how it happened…"

"Seriously…I find it hard to believe that even G3-X failed to stop Kelberos from escaping…"

"…a man having the strength to pin down an armored soldier…?"

"Nanami…do you really expect us to believe that story you just said…?"

"What I said is true, Hongou…you can even ask Superintendent Touyama…the incident at the MPD…plus a man with supernatural strength is able to prevent G3-X from stopping Kelberos…and I happened to witness everything…"

"But can you really prove that?"

"The unknown are proof enough! I saw what happened at how Kelberos got away! Are you saying I'm making this kind of excuse?"

"Are you accusing me of calling you a liar?"

"What's it looked like?"

By then Dan urged the two to calm down and reminded them that shouting at each other won't help matters and the two instructors sat back on their chairs as other staff members aired their opinions on the matter. Things went well until Okinube offered popcorn for everyone which Hongou reacted irritably and grabbed the skull-loving teacher, trapping him in a headlock.

"Okay, everyone…care for some popcorn…AAACCKKK!"

"You idiot! How can you bring something like that during an important meeting?"

"Everyone's hungry…so a full stomach would help us focus!"

"Help! I'm being molested!"

Nanami ended up laughing so hard that the other staff members followed suit as Katagiri urged the others to pry the two apart and they did so, while Dan is deep in thought as to what is happening right now and looked back to the several months that passed that has plagued DDS since Class Q is formed, and the series of events that made him feel uneasy and how things would come to this:

- During the DDS entrance exams about 11 applicants were murdered, which would, weeks later, revealed that the Lords are responsible for the series of killings inside the campus;

- Even after G3-X was launched, the Lords became bolder in seeking out random victims;

- Kyuu was among the targets that the Lord seeks but so far escaped;

- Pluto came to the scene;

- During some of Class Q's investigations, the enigmatic Agito shows up and saves Class Q, particularly Kyuu, several times;

- Pluto then went as far as kidnapping him and then Kelberos tries to attack his way within DDS but then surrenders in the end;

- And now he escaped with some help from unknown individuals

Dan then wondered what Pluto is planning next and is worried that Class Q would be targeted and that takes precedence.

**-x-**

Inside the G3 Trailer, Team G3 are repairing the G3-X suit after sustaining damage while trying to stop Kelberos from escaping while still trying to comprehend the footage they got on how Kusanagi easily took down G3-X with a few punches. Minoru wondered if this is a preview of what to expect in the coming days while Hatoko lamented that the man could have used his talents, if he really has one, to help others than aiding criminals like Kelberos.

"I still can't believe what we saw just a while ago…that guy easily dented the G3-X suit…"

"It's lucky that Fuu got away with minor injuries…"

"First the Unknown…then this…"

"If he used his head…he might have made a difference and helped society combat the Unkinown…"

Tomoyo came and told Team G3 that Fuu is recovering and that she'll be ready to resume her role once the G3-X suit is fully repaired, and everyone was relieved to hear this. The last thing they wanted to hear is that Kojima would take the role from Fuu just to show off his "masculinity".

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Hikaru is heading home after learning too late that the classes at DDS are suspended once she arrived at school, where the guard informed her about it. Seeing that Umi is not around and that Fuu is busy at the MPD, she decided to head back home and meditate at the Shidou dojo. She then looked back at what she learned from Kazuma and Megumi about the deaths of Ringo and Kobato, saddened that their lives were taken away by the Lords.

"_If I had only realized what happened to Miyuki…I might have reacted quicker and saved the two…_"

However, the Beetle Lord shows up and ambushed her, which causes her to fall off from her motorcycle and a scuffle ensued, which she narrowly avoided getting scratched and tries to fight her way out but to no avail and she decided to use the "other" way to fight her way out, as she summoned the Alter Ring belt that materializes around her waist.

"Henshin!"

Hikaru then presses the two orb-like switches on the sides of her belt and initiated their transformation, becoming Agito, as she automatically assumes Flame Form. Summoning the Flame Saber, Agito-Flame form began to step up the attack but her actions did little to stop the monster as the Lord uses its shell as a shield. Agito-Flame Form then tries to increase the impact of her sword strikes but then someone came and interrupted the fight, much to Hikaru's surprise.

"Agito…you're death is about to become a reality…"

"Huh? Miyuki-chan?"

"This body belongs to me…and I will use it to destroy you…and take your seed…! You…leave…I will deal with her…"

A twist of fate took place as the Beetle Lord leaves as the possessed Miyuki orders the monster to leave as she decided to challenge Agito to a battle and Hikaru is hesitant to face the enemy fearing that she might harm Miyuki, but she had to will herself to fight and went for the attack, only to be repulsed due to a burst of water stream. Agito tries again and once more she is sent to the ground, and soon the Merman Lord revealed himself as the one possessing her, and his aura was so strong that Agito became frightened.

"N-No…this Unknown…it's freaking me out…!"

"Yes…grovel in fear…for you have no chance to win against me…!"

With the fear distracting her, the Merman Lord easily dealt Agito in a succession of attacks which damaged her enough to revert her back to normal and is about to finish her off when Miyuki momentarily regained control of her body, halting the assault and this gives the Class M leader time to recover her wits and composure.

"N-No! I won't let you! Run, Hikaru…get away from here!"

"Foolish human!"

Despite this, Hikaru is still terrified and hurriedly boarded her motorcycle and speeds off away from the Lord, as he once more overpowered Miyuki and possesses her body once more, yet he chose not to go after Hikaru as he bid his time and wait for the right moment to strike.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Kelberos is back to Pluto's graces and makes his intentions clear as to what the organization would do next, yet Thanatos is peeved that Kyuu be spared for the time being, and he wondered why Kelberos sees some importance to the Class Q leader.

A bit of comic relief at DDS, and Hikaru gets to battle Miyuki, which made her terrified and fled from the scene. Moreover, it is now revealed that the Merman Lord is the one possessing Miyuki. Can she be saved?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Hikaru tries to overcome her fear of the Merman Lord, Kyuu gets to discover a piece of paper that would link him and Satoru Renjou.


	157. Hidden Envelope

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter was MUCH PURER chaos...and here are the reasons why:

1) Kelberos is back at Pluto's "good graces"…

2) He now intends to get things to work and made Pluto know that he WILL have Kyuu "work" for Pluto despite Thanatos' objections and doubts;

3) DDS is in a "deadlock discussion" as to how to accept Nanami's "explanations" on how Kelberos escaped the MPD's custody;

4) Hikaru gets to "battle" Miyuki-chan, resulting in her getting terrified, yet it soon revealed that the Merman Lord is controlling her, but Miyuki's actions helped the Class M leader regained her wits enough to escape before falling back to the Lord's control.

O_O

Now this chapter will focus on two main topics for a reason:

1) Hikaru regaining her courage to face up against the Merman Lord;

2) Kyuu will discover a piece of evidence that will soon give him reason to figure out his TRUE parentage…

* * *

At the Shidou house, Masaru is preparing dinner and tells his younger brothers to call for Hikaru, and Satoru tells Kakeru to fetch their only sister, but Kakeru told him that she locked herself inside her room and wouldn't want to come out. Satoru is baffled by this as she would usually be the first to arrive in front of the table by running towards the dining hall and Masaru himself is also baffled by this.

"She what? Locked herself inside her room?"

"Yeah...she even told me to leave her alone...sounds to me like something freaked her out..."

"No way...she's not like that..."

"Kakeru...Satoru...let me handle this...when she is at the dojo...I'll try to make her open up to me and see what is wrong with her..."

"Okay..."

"We're counting on you..."

Inside her bedroom, Hikaru is crouching, her entire body trembling in fear that the possessed Miyuki might come here and hunt her down, and she is so terrified that she was practically paralyzed in fear and didn't know what to do next, and she felt she couldn't confide her problem to someone else, forgetting that her three elder brothers are waiting for her outside. Tears were filling her cheeks as she glances at the windows which are covered in plasters and newspapers and her room is almost shrouded in darkness. He prayed that the possessed Miyuki won't show up as she doesn't want to face her.

"Please…don't come here…"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**157: Kakusareta Fūtō**_

By next day, the scene shifts to the Shidou dojo, where Hikaru is meditating. She attempts to get over her fear of Miyuki after having a bad dream early in the morning about Ringo and Kobato getting killed at Miyuki's hands, and she realized that her friends are to be the next victims if she couldn't pull herself together and summon the courage needed to stand up to the Lord.

"Blast it...if I can't pull myself togheter...I'm nothing...! I can't make myself look like a coward...but what can I do...? I'm so terrified of that guy..."

As she continues to meditate in order to overcome her fear, her three elder brothers came and Satoru and Kakeru approached her, teasing her when they showed the Class M leader the picture of Miyuki, which they took a few days ago when she randomly passed by them.

They think they would get a few laughs from her but the next sequences would cause them to get baffled at Hikaru's actions.

"Hey, Hikaru...look what we got..."

"A picture of this Miyuki-girl we heard...and she's a cutie..."

"KKKYYYAAHHH! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you getting scared of a picture?"

"JUST KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Whoa...we're just teasing you...no need to get jittered over a picture of a cute girl..."

"We're just trying to cheer you up...yesterday you missed dinner and even avoided us..."

Satoru and Kakeru blinked their eyes as a terrified Hikaru slaps the picture of Miyuki aside then cowers back towards the corner of the dojo in fear, which caused her two elder brothers to become surprised as they never saw her in that kind of state, and Masaru, who saw this, realized that something is wrong and decided to go talk to her to see what is bothering her so that she can regain her composure and open up to them.

"Kakeru...Satoru...I told you to let me handle this..."

"Sorry..."

"We're just trying to cheer her up..."

"It's not working and you saw what she just did...now let me handle this...Hikaru...is there something bothering you?"

"Just leave me alone..."

"I won't...not until you tell me what is happening...I'll do what I can to help you if you let me..."

"But..."

"Trust me...we can help..."

"A-alright..."

"Good...now tell me what is wrong..."

Through Masaru's gentle prodding, Hikaru reluctantly told him and the others about the events that took place yesterday, and the events at Miyuki's apartment a week ago, how Miyuki got possessed by a Lord and how Ringo and Kobato got killed. The three elder siblings became concerned at seeing their only sister breaking down in tears as she told them she couldn't face the Lord if she cowers in fear and that she can't defeat the Lord at all, feeling that her "time is almost up".

"You see...I'll be dead the next time we meet...I...I can't save anyone...!"

Kakeru and Satoru are taken aback by seeing her state and there Masaru decided to help her regain her confidence in herself.

"Yes you can..."

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"We believe in you...and you forget that you're Agito...you're the only one who has the power to save lives from the Unknown...and you made it this far...you have nothing to fear...for you can overcome any challenges that come in your way...and this Miyuki...if what you say is true about her being possessed...then you're the only one who can set her free..."

Masaru tells Hikaru that despite the odds that would stack against her, she shouldn't let fear dictate her, reminding her that everyone she cared for, as well as everyone else, are in danger of being murdered and that only she can save them. Masaru also reminded Hikaru that she is Agito, and that she has the power to save EVEN Miyuki, and it is possible to free her from the Lord's control over her.

"Y-you're right..."

"Yes...and you can never lose as long as you don't lose your courage..."

Masaru's words has brought and restored Hikaru's confidence in herself and thanked him for "bring her back", and there Kakeru and Satoru hugged their two siblings, seeing that Hikaru is back to her old, confident self after hearing her proclaiming that she will never back down from a tough battle coming ahead of her.

**-x-**

At the old school building of Dan Detective School, Kinta and Ryu are assigned to solve a case while Kazuma was given permission to skip classes after telling his instructors that he had to attend an "emergency meeting", which his petition got granted, thus this leaves Kyuu and Megumi alone and there the two teens are given a "tough lecture" from Tatsumi Hongou, then assigned them to clean up the hallway.

"...and that's today's lesson..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

"Now...you get to clean the hallway and the other rooms of this old school building...part of being a detective..."

"Aw...I feel like a janitor..."

"Got a problem...?"

"Er...no..."

"Good..."

After Hongou left the classroom, Kyuu and Megumi immediately went for the janitor's room to get the mop and broom to sweep and mop the floors of the classroom and then the hallway of the old school building. As the two are cleaning, they went to a room where they started to make out while making sure that no one else is here, as Kyuu disrobes his lower clothing to "expose" his "modesty" to Megumi.

"Kyuu...!"

"It's okay...no one else is here..."

"But..."

"Rub my "birdie" before it gets soft..."

"Oh, alright..."

"Ahh...let me see yours too..."

"Hentai..."

"Pretty please..."

The scene shifts to the floor where Kyuu's pants and brief fell there while Megumi's panties also dropped to the floor and the shadows showed that they are "fondling" each other out while soft moans can be heard, and fortunately no one else is there and the couple proceed to make out further, enjoying their "private moment" together, as they are glad that Kinta and Ryu aren't here.

"Ah...I'm about to explode..."

"M-me too...ahh!"

After some 10 minutes, Kyuu puts on his pants while Megumi puts on her panties and resumed cleaning the hallway, and are glad that Hongou hasn't returned to check on them, as they wouldn't want him to find out what the two teens did during his "absence". After several minutes the hallway is cleaned and there Kyuu saw a storage room and decided to clean it up.

While cleaning that room he and Megumi discovered a metal box that has a "safe lock" on it, in which the curious Class Q leader attempted to open it but failed, but this didn't deter him and Megumi wondered what good it would do in opening the box.

"Hey, Kyuu...check this out..."

"A metal box…with number safe lock combination codes..."

"Let's leave it..."

"Wait...I think I can crack the codes..."

Kyuu then saw the lock's "number combination" codes and took a lot of guesses in trying to crack the code, until coming up with guessing the combination number "1-7-4", and the Class Q leader finally opened the box.

As he opens the box he clumsily spilled the contents and his fellow Class Q member berated him for that, and the two deiced to get them gathered, which the contents turn out to be envelopes, and as the two teens are picking them up, Kyuu saw one of them has a name on it, which says "SATORU RENJOU", and this rang a bell on him as he checks on the DDS notebook where Satoru Renjou's name is also there, which further tweaked his curiosity.

**-x-**

At the Narusawa mansion, Kazuma arrived several minutes ago and is instructing the maids to prepare some drinks as he is expecting a visitor, as a caller called him by cellphone informing him that he is to visit the Class Q member and is going to discuss about Agito, in which the caller told Kazuma that he too is involved as he too has the potential to become one.

"_Hmm...so I'm involved in this discussion even though I'm not part of the Akatsuki Ferry passengers...but because I have a hidden power similar to Agito...this stranger better not be a sham..._"  
__

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Looks like Hikaru has gotten her "courage" back after some encouragement from her three elder brothers, which she now has a chance to save Miyuki from the Merman Lord's clutches.

Kyuu and Megumi managed to have a "make-out session" inside the old school building...lucky that Hongou didn't return and caught them...

Speaking of which, the couple found a "clue" that would soon open the door regarding his "ties" with Satoru Renjou.

And Kazuma gets to be a host...to someone who claims to hold the key to the Agito mystery...

* * *

_**Preview:**_  
While Class Q is having their own affairs, another DDS section is about to be "ERASED" from this fic…


	158. Class E's Extinction

**Seeds of Agito**

While Class Q will be busy with other things, we are going to give you something to that'll keep you busy…and another DDS section will be killed off since Class K…and it's going to be VERY TRAGIC...

* * *

Meanwhile, Class E is currently exposing a culprit who is involved in a secret scam that he is in, involving in him secretly embezzling an electric company, and in the process revealing that the culprit is also involved in committing murders by using electrical devices to make it look like an accident. However, a Lord is secretly eyeing both two of the Class E members for some time and is waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

_Namida mi wa_  
_Modo wa nai_  
_Boku wa mi wa_  
_husawashii toki na arudaro o_  
_Mada Tokokanai Hisho wo Tokugengi Tsuturetemo_  
_Ashitasu_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Tsuyo Kunareru Miyuin na aru?_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Yuru unaru aito Get On!_

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**158: Class E no Shōkō**_

While Kyuu and Megumi investigates the contents of the letters of the envelope, in which they are unaware of what's happening outside of DDS, the scene shifts to the construction site after Class E had just left the scene, having solved another case in which a culprit is exposed in using electronic devices to kill a victim without leaving a trace of himself, but the foursome were able to solve the case and justice will soon be served.

"Looks like the case is solved..."

As the culprit cursed the four DDS students for their interference, the four left the scene and are pleased with solving the case and are heading back to DDS to report on their progress. The four are identified as high school students and they are known by their names:

- Chinami Ebihara

- Kotaro Kannagi

- Sonomi Kujo

- Yuma Saihashi

"Well...the case we solved went well..."

"Yeah...so what are we going to do next?"

"We head back to DDS...and if we're given the permission to go home early...I'd like to try an experiment on Chinami and Yuma..."

"I can control my own power..."

"I know...and if Chinami freaks out...you'll be there to help her calm down..."

"Er...is it really okay...?"

"Trust me..."

"Okay..."

As the four teens are on their way back to DDS, and plan to have a an experiment at Kotaro's lab once they are given permission to leave early, the Beetle Lord shows up unexpectedly, and intends to take Chinami down but accidentally stabs Sonomi by her throat, but it didn't matter as the Lord swings her aside, killing her in the process and continues to stalk Chinami, prompting Yuma to bring out her bow and loaded it with her arrow while telling the two to run.

"Blast! An Unknown! Kotaro, take Chinami and run!"

"Okay...Chinami...let's go!"

"Sonomi! Sonomi!"

"We have to go and get help! Yuma can handle that thing!"

"But...Sonomi...! Sonomi!"

Chinami shouts for Sonomi's name, which went unheeded as Sonomi is already dead and Kotaro pulls her away to get her to safety as Yuma loads her arrow with electromagnetic waves and then fires it at the Lord, which surprisingly, has little effect but it did stalled the monster enough for her two friends to get farther away and she decided to hold off the Lord as much as possible until help arrives.

"_Blast...that monster's brutal...and what does that thing want with Chinami?_"

**-x-**

Nearby, the G3 Trailer is passing by the area when Fuu saw Kotaro and Chinami running away from something and saw them looking frightened, which made her realized that something is wrong and saw the construction site where a portion of that area is flashing brightly, and there she tells Team G3 to help her put on the G3-X suit guessing that a Lord id there killing someone.

"Looks like an Unknown is there...and now it's after some fellow DDS students of mine...guys, suit me up!"

"Okay..."

"I hope there won't be any more deaths this time..."

"Icchan go boom!"

After a few minutes Fuu is suited up and as G3-X, she jumps out of the G3 Trailer and head for the construction site to see if she is not too late and might save the victim, but her fears started to sink in as she noticed that the flashing light is slowly fading, and upon arrival, G3-X is shocked to see and recognize Yuma, and that she is already being beheaded by the Beetle Lord, having taken her "Agito seed" from her body and then discards the corpse.

"You monster! You killed my achoolmate!"

G3-X became angry and immediately lashes out at the Lord, firing her submachine gun, but the Lord ignores her and left the scene. G3-X then calls Team G3 and informs them of what just happened, especially after seeing Sonomi's corpse and tells Hotoku to call for backup and gave her current location before going after the monster.

"Got the coordinates?"

"Yes..."

"Then I'm off!"

"Be careful!"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts inside the construction yard where Kotaro and Chinami entered the place in an effort to lose their pursuer, and Kotaro had to keep an crying Chinami calm after seeing Sonomi getting killed, and both wondered what has become of Yuma, hoping that she is alright and nothing bad would happen to her, though they had no idea that she is already dead. They have to stay strong and hope for the best.

"Chinami...try to stay calm..."

"Sonomi...that monster killed Sonomi..."

"I'm sure Yuma can handle that thing...we need to stay alive..."

"But...what if Yuma is next to be killed..."

"She won't...her electromagnetic wave is stronger than yours...she can handle the monster..."

"Okay..."

Seeing that there is no activity for the next several minutes, they thought that they are safe so the two teens got out of their hiding place and started to head for another alternative exit, and they unintentionally head for the place where Yuma was last seen, and to their horrors, they saw her severed head and body, which Chinami screamed and Kotaro had to keep her calm fearing that it might attract the Beetle Lord's attention.

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"Chinami...calm down!"

"Yuma!"

"We have to go...or else we'll be next!"

"Sonomi...Yuma..."

"Come on, let's go!"

By then, the possessed Miyuki shows up and is glancing at Chinami, sensing her "Agito seed" and is targeting her as she tells Kotaro to move aside, in which he defiantly refuses, telling her to leave Chinami alone, though this would do little to affect the eventual fate of Class E.

"STAND ASIDE, HUMAN...I HAVE NO USE FOR YOU...THAT WOMAN IS THE ONE I SEEK..."

"Never! I won't let you touch her!"

"AGAIN I SAY THIS...STAND ASIDE AND LET ME HAVE THE WOMAN!"

"I won't! You want her...you'll have to get past me!"

"THEN DIE, YOU WORM!"

Seeing that he is "insignificant", Miyuki uses her hydraulic powers to push Kotaro aside, and he landed in the arms of the Beetle Lord, where Miyuki tells the monster to get rid of the Class E member as she started to use hydraulic powers to drown Chinami, which worked as she slowly falls down to her knees while Miyuki approaches her and jabbed her fingers on the Class E member's chest, digging deeper to get her "seed."

"AAAAIIEEEE!"

"Chinami!"

As Kotaro tries to break free, the Beetle Lord then started to bite through Kotaro's nape, slowly eating his way until reaching his spinal column and slowly killed him while beheading him in the process, while Miyuki kept on digging her fingers, boring a huge hole on Chinami's chest until the seed is extracted and then forcefully ripped them off her body, ensuring her death.

"NOW I HAVE THE SEED...I SHALL GIVE THIS BACK TO THE OVERLORD OF DARKNESS..."

At the same time, Kotaro's corpse, which still has the severed head attached to his body, was thrown aside and head for Chinami's corpses and under Miyuki's orders, the Beetle Lord proceeded to mangle her corpse so that she won't be saved, then she recalled that Hikaru is still out there and plans on hunting her down then taker her "Agito seed" by force, but then the sound of a motorcycle snapped her out of her musing.

"EH...? I SENSE AN AGITO SEED..."

The scene shows that Umi Ryuuzaki arrived and is angered at what she just saw, that Class E was murdered and saw Miyuki, though she can tell that she was possessed by the Merman Lord and tries to goad him into leaving Miyuki's body and fight her head on, which the Lord didn't budge and instead gives the Beetle Lord some instructions.

"You monster! You killed them!"

"AND I AM PROUD TO DO THAT...FOR THEY GAVE THEIR PITIFUL LIVES FOR THE OVERLORD'S SAKE...AND SO WOULD YOU..."

"I'll kill you!"

"FOOLISH BITCH...YOU...KILL HER AND BRING ME HER SEED..."

As the Beetle Lord started to head for the Class M member, Umi got off her motorcycle, then summons her "Agito" belt, crosses her arms and shouted aloud.

"Henshin!"

Her body anatomically changes form and she slowly changes into Gills and she roared in pure anger as she prepared to take the fight against her two opponents.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Well, that's that. Class E's no more, making them the second DDS section to be killed off, and Umi arrived too late to try and save them, but at least there's a chance that Miyuki might be saved when Hikaru was unable to.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Gills is going to fight, G3-X shows up and this would set a chain of events where a LOT OF REVELATIONS would be revealed, and soon the two Class M members will be confronted by something that would put their friendship to the test.

The visitor whom Kazuma is expecting will also show up and will also reveal a revelation of his own and why Kazuma is embroiled in to this even though he is not part of the Akatsuki Ferry incident from four years ago. Who is this "visitor" and why would he want to meet up with the Class Q member?

And the revelation to Satoru Renjou and his "connection" to Kyuu will also be unveiled as Morihiko Dan tells Kyuu what he knows…


	159. Revelations

**Seeds of Agito**

A lot of revelations will be shown here in this chapter, with two of Class M's members discovering each others' alter egos, to Kyuu learning the contents of the letter, and the mysterious person who contacted Kazuma, will get to speak to Umi, and will BAIT her into finding out the secret of the Akatsuki Ferry attacks that ties in with the Lords.

**-x-**

As Kotaro tries to break free, the Beetle Lord then started to bite through Kotaro's nape, slowly eating his way until reaching his spinal column and slowly killed him while beheading him in the process, while Miyuki kept on digging her fingers, boring a huge hole on Chinami's chest until the seed is extracted and then forcefully ripped them off her body, ensuring her death.

"NOW I HAVE THE SEED...I SHALL GIVE THIS BACK TO THE OVERLORD OF DARKNESS..."

At the same time, Kotaro's corpse, which still has the severed head attached to his body, was thrown aside and head for Chinami's corpses and under Miyuki's orders, the Beetle Lord proceeded to mangle her corpse so that she won't be saved, then she recalled that Hikaru is still out there and plans on hunting her down then taker her "Agito seed" by force, but then the sound of a motorcycle snapped her out of her musing.

"EH...? I SENSE AN AGITO SEED..."

The scene shows that Umi Ryuuzaki arrived and is angered at what she just saw, that Class E was murdered and saw Miyuki, though she can tell that she was possessed by the Merman Lord and tries to goad him into leaving Miyuki's body and fight her head on, which the Lord didn't budge and instead gives the Beetle Lord some instructions.

"You monster! You killed them!"

"AND I AM PROUD TO DO THAT...FOR THEY GAVE THEIR PITIFUL LIVES FOR THE OVERLORD'S SAKE...AND SO WOULD YOU..."

"I'll kill you!"

"FOOLISH BITCH...YOU...KILL HER AND BRING ME HER SEED..."

As the Beetle Lord started to head for the Class M member, Umi got off her motorcycle, then summons her "Agito" belt, crosses her arms and shouted aloud.

"Henshin!"

Her body anatomically changes form and she slowly changes into Gills and she roared in pure anger as she prepared to take the fight against her two opponents.

**-x-**

As Gills heads for the possessed Miyuki, the Beetle Lord blocks her path and uses his back shell as a shield to deflect her blows as the possessed Miyuki tells the Beetle Lord to kill Gills and extract her "seed" as she walks away from the scene, kicking Kotaro's corpse aside in the process. The Merman Lord ignored Gills' screams as he, taking Miyuki's body with him, disappeared from the scene leaving the Lord to deal with Gills.

"Blast you! RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**159: Mokushiroku**_

Gills delivered a barrage of punches and kicks to get the Lord to go off-balance but it didn't work because of the monster's thick hide and shell but this didn't deter her and increases the efforts of her attacks as pure anger courses within her body as she intends to avenge Class E and became more determined to find the Lord who is currently possessing Miyuki's body, and doesn't care how long it would take, as long as she succeeded in dealing with the Lord in front of her.

At this point, G3-X arrived and saw the scene in front of her, and even Team G3 can see the scene via G3-X's helmet lens that connects to the G3 Trailer's computer monitors and there they too saw the scene in front of them which added a lot of mystery plots:

- Kotaro and Chinami's corpses are there;

- Gills is fighting the Beetle Lord;

"No way...that thing...it's fighting an Unknown...is that thing really on our side...?"

Fuu is mystified at seeing this and wondered if Gills is on their side or not, but then she got a call from Team G3 and there they told the bespectacled Class M member to take the initiative.

"Fuu...capitalize on that moment...if that thing is fighting that Unknown...then that thing may be an Agito and on our side..."

"You might be able to kill that thing if you help that other thing..."

"Let's assume that thing is an Agito...if it attacks you afterwards, then it is an enemy..."

"Icchan go boom!"

"Right..."

Taking Team G3's words cautiously, G3-X decided to aid Gills in dealing with the Beetle Lord and there the two began working together and Team G3 are astonished to see the battle taking a new twist, but the next few minutes appeared to shift the battle and the tide. The two Class M members began pooling their resources and delivered a barrage of attacks on the Lord, and even after bringing out her sub-machine gun and fired at the Lord, it didn't change the outcome much given the Beetle Lord's tough skin and shell.

"Blast...that thing's tough...!"

"RRRRAAAAGGHHH!"

Gills then summon her Heel Claws and is ready to execute the Heel Stab attack but the Beetle Lord backed away and narrowly misses the attack, and this gives the monster the break to mount a counter-attack, ramming its armored head towards Gills, and the impact sent her staggering back towards G3-X, and the two fell to the ground. As Gills gets up, the Beetle Lord rammed her again and she fell on top of G3-X again, and there the Lord mounts an escape and leaves the scene.

Gills gets up and goes after the Lord, with G3-X following, and the chase leads the two ex-Magic Knights towards the outside of the construction yard, where there is no trace of the Beetle Lord's whereabouts. Gills is pissed at this but she wouldn't give up, and forgetting that G3-X is just behind her, she looked around to see if she can trace the Lord's aura, but when she couldn't Umi reverted back to normal and boarded her motorcycle and left the scene, leaving a surprised G3-X behind as she discovered that Gills is Umi.

"No way...Umi...is that horned thing...?"

At the G3 Trailer, Team G3 is also surprised at the discovery and each of them are debating over how this happened and why did she attacked Fuu and Agito in the first place, yet their debate raises more questions than answers.

"Did you see that...?"

"That's Umi Ryuuzaki...her fellow DDS schoolmate..."

"But...why did she attack Fuu and Agito before...?"

"And if Umi is that thing...then...Agito may be...human..."

"Seriously?"

**-x-**

About five minutes later, the scene shifts to the road within Tokyo as Umi searches the entire place to find the Beetle Lord but haven't gotten any luck so far. She is sure that the Lord is somewhere within the vicinity and she is getting rather impatient at losing sight of her quarry as she couldn't accept that another DDS section died after Class K met a similar, tragic end, and she is determined not to let another DDS section meet a similar fate.

"_Blast...got to find that monster or else more lives will be lost...!_"

However, Umi's musing is interrupted when a limousine blocked her path which the ex-Magic Knight of Water is forced to stop, and there the window of the limousine slightly opened and a voice spoke to her, which the next few moments changed the flow of the scene.

"The monster you seek is gone...you'll only waste your time..."

"How do you know of this?"

"I know a lot...for I am the one who restore your health...and the one who gave you the power you currently have...Gills."

"Eh? How do you know...? Who are you?"

"If you wish to know...come with me...we will discuss this...why you possess that power...even though you're not part of the Akatsuki Ferry incident four years ago..."

"What? Is that incident connected?"

"Come with me and you will get the answers you seek..."

"First thing's first...WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am someone who has no name, but I am called the Overlord of Light...but for this situation...you may address me as...**Kamui Shiro**."

Umi at first rebukes the stranger when he asks her to come with him, but then she decided to accept the stranger's "invitation" when told that he can provide answers as to why the Lords are attacking selected victims and why she possesses the "power" even though she is not part of the Akatsuki Ferry passengers, telling her that these events are linked together and that she is due to meet someone who possess a similar power.

"You better have answers prepared...but if you turn out to be a liar..."

"Good...we shall depart then..."

Umi then decided to follow the limousine as it heads for an unspecified direction as she is curious and interested in knowing about the Akatsuki Ferry incident and how and why she possesses this power to become Gills and how is this linked to Agito. She realized that this revelation is more important and mentally tells Class E that their deaths will eventually be avenged and that she'll see to it that Hikaru will be informed about this matter once she gets the answer from the stranger.

**-x-**

Back at the construction yard, police and ambulances arrived as Team G3 informed the MPD about what happened, and G3-X watches the corpses of Yuma, Sonomi, Chinami and Kotaro's corpses being loaded inside the ambulances, where they are to be taken at the nearest morgue and she is saddened that another DDS students have died at the hands of the Lords, but at the same time, she is baffled as to why Umi is Gills and why did she attack Agito in the first place.

"_Umi...is it really you...being that horned thing...? If so...why did you attack Agito...? And why did you attack even me...?_"

G3-X also recalled the time when Umi almost came close to beheading her and decided to keep this fact from the MPD, especially Kojima, while at the same time, she decided to confront Umi and get the answers from her so that she can judge her friend to see if she is on the "good side" or on the "bad side". She hoped that Umi's answer, when asked, is on the "good side" and on Agito's side.

**-x-**

Back at Dan Detective School, Kyuu and Megumi continued to decipher the letter which they found from the metal box and are deciphering why Satoru Renjou's name is written in one of the envelopes, which the Class Q leader glances at the old DDS notebook that he got several years ago and tries to establish a link between them.

"Hmm...I wonder why he is here...what's his connection to this school..."

"You know the name of that person...? He has the same surname as yours..."

"True...but I met him several years ago..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

Kyuu then told Megumi that he met someone who gave him a DDS notebook six years ago where he was kidnapped by a gang of kidnappers and that person saved and rescued him from them. By then Morihiko Dan arrived and saw what the two Class Q members are at the storage room and asked them what they are doing.

"Excuse me..."

"Dan-sensei!"

"Dan-sensei!"

"What are you doing here? And what are you doing with those envelopes?"

"We were cleaning the hallway and this room..."

"Then we accidentally saw the contents...and I'm figuring out why this man's name is here..."

"Really...?"

"His name is the same as the one who saved me several years ago..."

"May I take a look...?"

Kyuu then shows to Dan the envelope and letter containing Satoru Renjou's name and the old DDS notebook that he has, and the DDS founder is surprised at this and glances at Kyuu, starting to suspect something from him, and then at the letter, feeling that something from his past is about to visit him.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Revelations, indeed as the following shows why this chapter's title's:

1) Fuu discovers that Umi is Gills and she is baffled as to why she attacked her and Agito several months back, and now she must confront her friend and get the answers to know what she really stands for, and to know if she's "good" or "bad".

2) Speaking of which, Umi meets with a stranger who goads her into coming with him with the claim of "having answers" to why she has "Agito powers" and its connections to the Lords and the Akatsuki Ferry survivors and the victims. The stranger who is instrumental in healing her is none other than the Overlord of Light...and now uses a human guise and a name...Monou Shiro...the protagonist of **X/1999**.

3) Dan-sensei is about to realize Kyuu's connection to Satoru Renjou…and this will surely affect the flow of the story once the next chapters come in to play.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Satoru Renjou's background will finally be revealed…and why Kyuu is connected…


	160. The Origin Of DDS

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter showed a lot of revelations involving their situations, such as Fuu discovering Umi being Gills and that Umi is told by a stranger that despite being not a passenger of the Akatsuki Ferry, she is tied to an event that involves those who have the power of Agito and she goes with the stranger to find the answer and why she was "blessed" even though she had nothing to do with the ferry incident four years ago.

Now it's Kyuu's turn to get the revelation as a letter would unlock HIS past and Dan-sensei will soon tell him how Dan Detective School was born.

* * *

At Dan Detective School, Kyuu and Megumi continued to decipher the letter which they found from the metal box and are deciphering why Satoru Renjou's name is written in one of the envelopes, which the Class Q leader glances at the old DDS notebook that he got several years ago and tries to establish a link between them.

"Hmm...I wonder why he is here...what's his connection to this school..."

"You know the name of that person...? He has the same surname as yours..."

"True...but I met him several years ago..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

Kyuu then told Megumi that he met someone who gave him a DDS notebook six years ago where he was kidnapped by a gang of kidnappers and that person saved and rescued him from them. By then Morihiko Dan arrived and saw what the two Class Q members are at the storage room and asked them what they are doing.

"Excuse me..."

"Dan-sensei!"

"Dan-sensei!"

"What are you doing here? And what are you doing with those envelopes?"

"We were cleaning the hallway and this room..."

"Then we accidentally saw the contents...and I'm figuring out why this man's name is here..."

"Really...?"

"His name is the same as the one who saved me several years ago..."

"May I take a look...?"

Kyuu then shows to Dan the envelope and letter containing Satoru Renjou's name and the old DDS notebook that he has, and the DDS founder is surprised at this and glances at Kyuu, starting to suspect something from him, and then at the letter, feeling that something from his past is about to visit him.

"_This boy…I wonder if he's tied to the events that happened years before…_"

"Principal…?"

"What was your last name?"

"Renjou, sir."

"I see…"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

_**160: DDS no Genten**_

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, Yuko, Kimihiro Watanuki and Wataru Kyurenai glances at the crystal ball where the image shows that Kyuu is giving Morihiko Dan the envelopes and the Dimensional Witch smiles as the wheels of fate is now starting to move. While Watanuki is scratching his head in confusion, Wataru watches on as Kivat is floating around and is also watching.

"Master Wataru…Miss Ichihara…are you sure that Kyuu must be told of what is about to happen?"

"Yes, Kivat…Miss Ichihara says that this will set the events that would give Kyuu an important role in the later months to come. Miss Ichihara…are you certain that this must go on?"

"Yes…I'm definitely sure that Kyuu will play a very important role…and now is just the start…sit back and watch…you'll soon see why…"

**-x-**

Back at DDS' old school building, the events are now playing as the DDS founder is starting to suspect something from the Class Q leader as Kyuu glances at the envelopes before giving it to Dan. From there the chain of events that involved the "birth of DDS" is now rolling and there the tory is about to unfold.

As Dan looked at the letters, the DDS notebook that Kyuu gave and the picture, Kyuu asked him why the man in question is there and why is he standing close to him, and there Dan sighed as he finally told him the answer to his student's question on the man's involvement with the DDS founder.

"You see…that man who gave you the notebook, and the man in this photos…he was my student, my friend and confidante…and it was through him that made me decide to form the school you are in today."

"Eh?"

"Really…?"

After showing the envelope and its contents, the DDS founder then slowly reveals that the person in question is his protégé and confidante, in which he then reveals that, the man is actually Satoru Renjou, first met about 18 years ago, when Satoru was still a high school student, where he and Dan first met at the Metropolitan Police Department.

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

**_About 18 years ago… _**

After their first meeting, they soon became fast friends, and this marked the birth of their deep friendship and bond. Morihiko Dan was in his 30's at that time, and was still in his prime as an active private investigator.

"Um...hi. Is this the Metropolitan Police Department...?"

"Yes...but aren't you a high school student?"

"That's right...I'm here to talk to the chief for a school project...wait...are you a private investigator...?"

"Yes, that is right."

"Did you take criminology course in university?"

"Yes."

"Wow...that's what I intend to do once I graduate high school...maybe I should hire you as my tutor..."

"I see...you have the same motivation as me...perhaps we can get along..."

"Sure!"

Before the two have met, Dan was in his mid-20's, having established himself as one of the best investigators and detectives. Since Satoru also has the same passion as Dan when they eventually met, this explained why the two formed a fast friendship, as both have the same passion in fighting crime, and as the months passed by, both decided to come up with a concept of creating a "detective school". This detective school, as both thought, would help groom future detectives that would help police and legal authorities in solving crimes that are difficult to solve and decipher, which became the point where the two decided to dedicate their careers from this point on.

"A detective school...?"

"Yes, Satoru. I figured this is something we can contribute."

"You're right…at least we can have a team of detectives on our side…"

"Not only that…once we leave Earth the future detectives can carry our work ad to help police solve future cases that are fool-proof from even seasoned veteran investigators…as well as to expose the culprits…current and future ones."

"Hmm…grooming future detectives…I like the sound of that…"

"Care to help me make this dream come true?"

"I'm in!"

"Then it's settled…"

"Yes…definitely settled!"

**_- END FLASHBACK -_**

The two Class Q members are awed at hearing the first portion of how DDS came to light, but it was just the start as Dan continues to tell them further events of how the school came to life and how it all started. Kyuu and Megumi listens on as the DDS founder is about to continue his story as he mentally realize that while it gives him fond memories, he also knew he'll eventually thread onto the tragic part that is soon about to be revealed.

Dan then explained to them that three years after their first meeting, Satoru began to attend college, and there he juggled his time at the university and helping the then-younger Morihiko Dan in solving cases that the police were having problem solving, and this soon earned them a bit of fame among the ranks of the police. As the months went on (within 20 months to be exact), both Satoru and Morihiko slowly founded a company that would eventually be called "Dan Detective Company", which Dan revels that would lead to the creation of Dan Detective School.

"Before Dan Detective School came…there was Dan Detective Company…and we decided to start from there so as we would make a name for ourselves as well as make a reputation that would give authorities the impression that we are approachable. That proved to be a valuable step as the police began to trust us and came to us when they felt that the case they are investigating is difficult to solve."

"Really…?"

"Wow…"

"And that is just the start…"

Dan then tells the two teens that another year Satoru has graduated from college and became a private investigator and assists Dan in helping the police in solving crimes that are too difficult for police to handle. This resulted in tight-alibi cases to be cracked and the culprits behind the crimes exposed and arrested which further earned admiration from the police departments of Tokyo, but also earned the ire of the culprits.

And from there on, DDC began operating and within its first year it produced three promising personalities which Dan said are now within DDS – two men and a female. The two Class Q members realized whom Dan is referring to.

"Wait a minute…"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, that's right…"

The three person in question turn out to be none other than Kotaro Nanami, Tatsumi Hongou and Shuro Katagiri, and it is revealed that the three were starting out as starting employees and "students" to both Dan and Satoru. With the trio's assistance, DDC went well and steadily brought the crime rate down, and from there the two founders used the money they earned in creating the future Dan Detective School and within several months the school is 30% completed.

However, as the years passed by, a new enemy surfaced and gives the Metropolitan Police Department something to worry about, as this organization is well-organized as they managed to pull off crimes through unconventional means, such as hypnosis and cannon-fodders that are disposed of should they get caught by police. Moreover, the organization leaves a mark to mock the authorities after committing a crime, and there Dan showed to the two Class Q members the mark, and the two teens realized whom the organization is.

"That mark…"

"Pluto!"

Dan nodded as he tells them that this was Pluto's first appearance several years ago and admitted that this is something he and Satoru didn't expect and that they too have difficulty in dealing with Pluto. By then Kyuu saw a picture falling down and picked it up. There he saw Satoru's picture and a shocked look emerged from his face. The picture shows a younger Morihiko Dan and someone beside him. He recognized him as the person who saved his life several years ago and pointed out to Dan. This made Dan curious after hearing Kyuu's statement, and the "wheels of fate" is about to take an unexpected turn.

**-x-**

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, Yuko smiled as she saw Kyuu pointing Satoru Renjou's face on the picture and knew that this is where "the best part" comes in, while Watanuki sighed as he wondered what good will it do once Kyuu finds out about Satoru's identity and how will it affect him in the coming days. He figured that depression might hit the Class Q leader though Yuko doesn't appeared to be concerned while Wataru looks on, seeing what the events are about to be played out and is curious to see what would happen once Kyuu finds out about Dan's "friend and confidante" being no longer around.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay…the origin of Dan Detective School…and this is something that hasn't reached its anime counterpart, and only shown on the manga. While I managed to thread out the origin while retaining its root, I did added some original plot to further expand DDS origins.

Okay, once more Yuko Ichihara shows up and she seems to be aware of what is about to happen once Kyuu hears the story of DDS, and what happened to Dan and Satoru, yet she is confident that things will work out best in the end, but does she really think it'll turn out good?

At least no Lord showed up to interrupt a very dramatic scene here…

So expect a lot of twist and turns once this story arc ended and shifts to a new one in the next coming chapters…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More revelations from Morihiko Dan as he explains to Kyuu and Megumi about his and Satoru's later battles with Pluto, and how he ended up in a wheelchair and what has become of Satoru and how DDS eventually opened ahead of its time…

And see what Kyuu's reaction would be after hearing about Satoru's origin…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I'll be away from fanfic writing for about two weeks (March 25-31, April 1-7) to get some rest as well as to get time to write more chapters for this fic in order for me to advance the story.


	161. Revelations II part 1

**Seeds of Agito**

* * *

***Okay...I'm supposed to upload this chapter on April 8, Sunday...but I guess I couldn't resist uploading this new chapter now that I was able to stay away from the internet for more than a week...but I guess this all I can do to keep you readers glued in...**

**So enjoy this chapter...***

* * *

Last chapter showed a lot of revelations involving Morihiko Dan's past and how Dan Detective School started, but then things will take a turn as Satoru's past is about to be revealed…and how Kyuu is tied to this…and now this is where the "wheels of fate" comes in, as Yuko Ichihara claims to.

* * *

Outside the old school building of DDS, Thanatos is hiding within the bushes as he has sent snipers hiding on trees as they are positioned to put both Dan and Kyuu within shooting range as the Pluto member is intent to kill both Dan and Kyuu, as he refuses to believe that Kyuu would play a BIG part in helping Pluto and though he finds it "ridiculous" that the class Q leader has "Agito" powers, he opted not to take any chances and do away with the "brat" who "corrupted" Pluto's "heir".

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_161: Mokushiroku II part 1_**

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, Yuko saw the events happening outside DDS and guessed what is about to transpire, so she asks Wataru Kyurenai to deal with the matter before a "good show" is about to be altered and might ruined the show. Wataru nodded and tells Kivat to come with him. Yuko then instructs the two to use the closet so that they can get to DDS faster.

"Looks like the scene has some uninvited extras..."

"Pluto. The organization that is sworn enemy of Dan Detective School of this world..."

"Wataru-sama...Miss Yuko...should you want us to deal with them?"

"Yes...I don't want my mood spoiled by some trigger-happy goons..."

"I understand. Kivat...let's go."

"Coming, Wataru-sama..."

"Take the closet...it'll take you there faster than an elevator."

"Thank you."

Wataru and Kivat went to the closet and there they closed the door after entering. As Watanuki opened the closet door, he was surprised to see them disappeared. He wondered if the two would ever get there on time, but Yuko only smirked and motions the teen boy to sit next to her and "enjoy the show" via the crystal ball. He sighed as he sat beside her and watch the events unfold from the images of the crystal ball.

**-x-**

At DDS, Thanatos tells his snipers via the radio to make sure that they fatally shoot both Dan and Kyuu and then instructs them to make a quick retreat should they succeed or if anything goes wrong. He even warned them that failure to carry out their job would have "dire consequences". As the Pluto snipers are getting ready to put their scopes within range, they are now preparing to aim their shot on Dan and Kyuu's heads, so that it would make an "instant kill".

"Now do it and kill those bastards. This would ensure that Ryu will return to our side...as well as to get rid of that brat who "corrupted" our heir..."

"We're in position, sir..."

"Wonder why we have to do this covertly...?"

"Because of that fool Kelberos...he says that the brat Kyuu Renjou will help us...but I have no faith in that kid...and rather than see his "power" awakened, as Kelberos claimed to, it's better to kill him now. In the event that the brat's…"Agito" power awakenes…it may…and would…put our organization in jeopardy…so it's better to do this in secret than letting them know…now, no more questions…get ready on my word…"

"We are ready to shoot..."

"Do it!"

However, before the snipers could press the trigger of their sniper rifles, Kivat shows up (he and Wataru arrived via the storage room near Thanatos' area) and distracts the snipers one by one, causing them to fall off the tree and ruined their chances of murdering their targets. As the Pluto agent berated his men for their "clumsiness", he is taken aback when Wataru Kyurenai shows up, quite surprised to see the person resembling Kyuu, and there a stand-off ensues as Wataru made his intentions known to the villain.

"What is this? An older teenager resembling Kyuu Renjou...?"

"Huh? He resembles our target, sir..."

"You will not kill that boy..."

"You imbecile! You have no idea who you are dealing with..."

"I do...and I'll see to it that you will not kill that boy."

"Anyone who messes with Pluto will die an instant death!"

"Too bad for you I'll be messing with you instead..."

"You'll pay for that...men, shoot the meddler!"

"Kivat! Come now!"

"Coming!"

As an enraged Thanatos ordered his men to aim their sniper guns and shoot at the intruder, Wataru grabs Kivat and had the bio-mechanical bat bite his master's left hand, baffling his attackers, but then they saw "veins" appearing on the sides of his cheeks while chains materializes around his waist and formed a large, metallic belt. As the Pluto villains are about to take aim, Wataru then placed Kivat on the center portion of his belt and slowly his body became encased in an armor of crimson, silver and black color.

"What the...?"

"An armor came out and enveloped him!"

"What is he?"

"A vampire?"

"No…a Jack O' Lantern!"

"WHATEVER! JUST SHOOT THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

The Pluto goons are baffled at seeing Wataru becoming Kiva and took turns in guessing what his appearance is but Thanatos shouted at them to shoot down the intruder so that they can resume assassinating Dan and Kyuu. Kiva then slowly approaches the snipers as the goons are now ready to open fire at him while Thanatos backs away to see what kind of intruder he is facing against at. He wondered why something like this is happening when he is so close in killing the Class Q leader which he deemed him a "nuisance" to Pluto's cause.

**-x-**

Inside the storage room of DDS' old school building, things took a different turn as Kyuu showed to Dan the person sitting besides the then-younger Morihiko Dan, and tells him that the person saved him from a gang of kidnappers several years ago and from that point on he frequently visited the then-younger Kyuu at his house and spends time with him, such as going to malls, fishing and other things that normally involves bonding between father and son, but then it abruptly ended a few months following the Akatsuki Ferry incident four years before Kyuu took the entrance exams at DDS.

"Sir...is this the person you're talking about...?"

"Yes."

"He's the one who saved me from some kidnappers when I was younger...he took them all down and brought me home."

"Really...?"

"Yes. He would frequently visit me and we went out like a father and son. We went fishing...go to the park...to the mall...and even the carnival."

"I...see..."

"But...after the Akatsuki Ferry incident four years ago…he stopped seeing me and even my mom doesn't mention him anymore..."

As Kyuu laments that since then he has gotten no word from him, Dan stared at the Class Q leader as he finally deduced what he just heard, and finally realized Kyuu's identity. He then tells Kyuu to stop talking right now and tells him to listen carefully about a very important fact, which the Class Q leader is now baffled.

"Stop right there, Kyuu."

"Huh? Why?"

"The man in this picture..."

"Yes..."  
"He is your father...the one who saved you several years ago...his name is Satoru Renjou...and your surname is the same as his...you two are blood-related..."

"Wh...what...?"

Kyuu stared wide-eyed as Dan revealed the name of the person he is referring to - Satoru Renjou, and Megumi stood still as she listens at the next moment the DDS founder is about to state. Dan tells Kyuu that Satoru Renjou was the man who saved a young boy from a gang of kidnappers eight years ago, then spends time with the boy until after the Akatsuki Ferry incident and revealed that HE IS the father of the now-Class Q leader.

Megumi covered her mouth in surprise upon hearing this while Kyuu stood still as this is something he never expected.

"He...he is my dad...?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"That is correct."

"Then...then why didn't he tell me...?"

"Kyuu..."

"Why didn't my mom tell me this...?"

As Kyuu lamented that his mom never told him this, Dan realized why and slowly told the DDS student what has happened.

**-FLASHBACK-**

A flashback scene shows that about a few months after the Akatsuki Ferry incident, Satoru Renjou and Morihiko Dan joins the Metropolitan Police Department in pulling off a daring stakeout at one of Pluto's hideout in an effort to put a stop to the elusive organization, but somehow the Pluto agents anticipated this and a firefight ensued between the two sides.

During the melee, Thanatos did a sneak attack and fired a gun which the bullet struck Dan on his back which would eventually lead to him being paralyzed for life, and there the Pluto agent fired his gun again but Satoru took the bullet instead which resulted in Satoru's instant death, but soon reinforcements arrived and the MPD is starting to gain momentum and the Pluto agents and goons were forced to retreat, which became a bittersweet victory for the authorities as Pluto would soon become inactive for several years, putting a halt to their crime spree that gripped Tokyo.

However this was at a cost as Dan became paralyzed from the waist down which effective put an end to his active career as a PI and detective working for the MPD while Satoru tragically died in the line of duty. This however, resulted in Dan devoting his life to get DDS operating several months later and thus the birth of the school that would groom future detectives.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Kyuu stood in silence after hearing what has happened to the person who saved him from the kidnappers and turn out to be his father he never knew, and mentally felt his world turning upside-down as he was never told of this by his mom, but Dan "scolded" Kyuu into not letting this fact put him down and accept the reality of it, and Kyuu was shaken a bit, and soon he keeps his composure which Dan think his student took it well while Megumi tries to console her boyfriend, realizing that he grew up without a father and wondered why he was never told of this.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts outside at the DDS school grounds, where a fight is currently taking place, in which all the while Dan and the two DDS students inside the old school building have no idea about the situation outside as Kiva is dealing with the Pluto snipers, as he managed to fight them without attracting attention.

Thanatos is surprised to see that the snipers' bullets have no effect on the intruder, and all Kiva did was break their sniper rifles and the Pluto goons are a terrified that they retreated immediately with Thanatos forced to do the same.

"Blast you…I don't know who you are…but I'll remember this…you haven't seen the last of us…!"

"And this will be your last if you do not leave here immediately…"

"You'll regret this…! I'll make you pay…!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay…another portion about the origin of Dan Detective School…and now you get to see how Satoru Renjou lost his life and how Dan was confined to a wheel chair…and this is surely an emotional blow to Kyuu. Now this is something that would put things in a fix as his mom never told him this. What Kyuu will do once he gets home remains to be seen.

**Wataru Kyurenai** shows up again, and this time he drove Thanatos and his goons away. At least he's going to think twice before butting his nose on hurting Kyuu.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More revelations coming up as we shift to the other DDS students who are about to learn something in regard to the Akatsuki Ferry incident, in which the stranger who spoke to Umi will finally be revealed.


	162. Revelations II part 2

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter showed a lot of revelations involving Morihiko Dan's past and how Dan Detective School started, and at the same time about Satoru Renjou's past as well, but this would surely affect Kyuu in ways you won't imagine or expect. And in case you're wondering, I left you all in a cliffhanger from the end of last chapter. Why? I'll tell you why.

In this chapter, we're taking a detour as I'm putting the plot back towards the ORIGINAL reason for this fic: The Akatsuki Ferry incident. A few chapters ago, the overlord of Light shows up and invites Umi to come with him on the "pretext" that he'll tell her why she possesses the same power as Agito. Now certain portions of that info will be shown here.

* * *

Back at Pluto HQ, Thanatos is getting a moutful of sermon from Kelberos for his attempt to kill Kyuu which Thanatos complained why the Class Q leader be spared from Pluto's wrath given how the teen boy "corrupted" Ryu, and even reasoned that if the Class Q leader does have "Agito" powers, it would pose a risk to Pluto's cause, and may well help DDS keep Ryu away from being the "heir".

Kelberos smirked and tells Thanatos that he'll be off the hook for his efforts in killing Morihiko Dan, and is amused to hear that older teenager that resembled Kyuu interfered, and is quite humored at hearing the Pluto snipers' claim that the intruder changing into a hybrid of an armored man resembling both a bat and a Jack O'Lantern.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_162: Mokushiroku II part 2_**

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, Yuko saw the events happening outside DDS and pleased to see the results, while Watanuki sweat-dropped at seeing it, just as Wataru Kyurenai emerged from the closet after dealing with the Pluto snipers and reported to the Dimensional Witch how he dealt with Thanatos and his "clowns", which they retreated after trying to shoot their way just to kill Kyuu.

"Now that was a show..."

"I can't believe that no one within DDS have noticed the commotion Pluto made..."

"Of course...they're using silencer-type sniper rifles...hence no one inside that school can hear the gunfire..."

"I see you have witnessed my action in chasing Pluto away..."

"Yes you have...well done, Kiva."

"Thank you."

"Miss Yuko...what is it that you have in mind about Kyuu Renjou? I still don't get why you say that he will play a very important role..."

"Patience, Watanuki...you will soon see...for the meantime, let's enjoy the rest of the show...the scene is about to resume through my crystal ball..."

"Hmm...interesting...Kivat, let's watch, shall we...?"  
"As you say, master Wataru..."

"Watanuki...the popcorn..."  
"Yes, Miss Yuko..."

By then Yuko's crystal ball flashed and the trio glances at it, where it shows two scenes: one it shows everyone inside the G3-Trailer where G3-X and Team G3 are discussing about something, and the next scene shows that the limousine is approaching a posh mansion, with Umi Ryuuzaki following. Yuko smirked as she gets to see a "good scene" and more "revelations" are about to take place. The three of them then prepared to watch the scene about to unfold and are curious as to what will become of the DDS students involved in the chain of events.

**-x-**

At the G3 Trailer, the scene shifts inside, where it shows that Fuu, removing the G3-X suit's helmet and sadly tells them about what has befallen Class E, as Kotaro, Chinami, Sonoko and Yuma were murdered by the Lord, just as she and the police retrieved their corpses at the construction yard several minutes ago. By then the bespectacled Class M member was unable to hold back tears and cried because she has become good friends with the late Class E. Team G3 consoled her and after a few minutes she has finally sobered and composed herself.

"Fuu..."

"I...failed to save them...they became unfortunate victims of those unknown...they...they were such good friends..."

"It's not your fault, Fuu...you done all you could..."

"I wish I could've done better!"

"Calm yourself, Fuu..."

"Yeah...it's no one's fault..."

"Everyone is a victim..."

"We'll get to the bottom of this..."

"Icchan go boom!"

"Icchan!"  
While this is happening, Superintendent Touyama, who overheard the conversation, decided to call Morihiko Dan to inform him about Class E's death, knowing that it would bring bad news to the DDS founder yet the Superintendent knows that Dan must know what has befallen the four DDS students. He picks up the phone and dialed the number, and there he spoke to Dan.

"Hello...? Superintendent Touyama...what called you to DDS..."

"Morihiko-san...I...I'm afraid I have sad news for you..."

Back inside the G3 Trailer, the discussion shifted when Umi was brought into the subject. Tomoyo, Hatoko and Icchan told Fuu about Umi being Gills, which the Class M member admitted that she was taken aback by what she saw and is still baffled on how this happened, as with Team G3 who also saw it through the live footage through the G3-X suit's helmet lens. They played the footage where Gills reverted back to being Umi before she left off.

"Um...Fuu...several minutes ago...we saw your friend, Umi Ryuuzaki...she..she's that green colored, horned-Agito..."

"Me too...we we're taken by surprise...we saw it all..."

"Yes...even I was shocked...I had no idea Umi is...THAT type of Agito..."

"Here...we recorded the footage..."

"I saw it all, everyone...I still can't believe what I saw..."

"At least she's on our side now..."

"But...if that's the case...why'd she fought Agito before...? Being a DDS student and all..."

"Yeah... I've been wondering about that...first she fought you and Agito...now she's assisting Agito..."

"Maybe because she's not feral anymore...?"

"Or maybe because of something happened when she was in a coma..."

Everyone wondered why Umi would attack Fuu and Agito knowing her being a DDS student and a good friend of Fuu and Hikaru,yet Fuu is at loss as to why Umi would do this and why she began to assist Agito recently. Still, the Class M member decided to confide this to Hikaru and picks up her cellphone to inform her of this revelation. At least she can trust her, unaware that Hikaru already knew of this, and that Hikaru is actually Agito.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene zoomed at the streets of Tokyo, where the limousine is cruising with Umi, riding her motorcycle, following the car in front of her. She is getting suspicious as to where the person who spoke to her is taking her, but then her musing stopped when the limousine stopped in front of a gate of a posh mansion. The driver's window opened and the mansion's guard is seen talking to the limousine driver. After a few minutes the guard opened the gate and both the limousine and Umi entered the mansion, where both the vehicles parked at a parking lot for guests.

The driver of the limousine steps out, where it is revealed to be Subaru Sumeragi, and then he opens the passenger door, where the Overlord of Light steps out, just as Umi approached him. There she asks him what is he up to and why a posh mansion of all places to discuss matters, which the Overlord smiled before replying.

"Alright...what is this place...? What are you up to? You said you'll..."

"Within minutes, my impatient magic Knight...you will soon get your answers..."

"If this is a trap..."

"If it were...then you'd become Gills already..."

"How did you..."

"You're not the only one I invited...the other guest is inside...and you'll soon meet him..."

By then, a butler approaches them and tells them that they may come inside, and so the guests went inside the mansion, which Umi is a bit reluctant to follow but eventually went along. She braces herself in case this turn out to be trap as she had her own experiences with past ambushes, such as Pluto goons and ARK employees. She also knew if she let her guard down she may not be lucky the next time so she had her eyes peeled for any surprise attacks.

"_Better be ready..._"

As they approached the door of the mansion, the butler opened it and motions for the guests to come in, and there the overlord of Light motions Umi to go ahead, telling her that he has "invited" another guest, and when she went inside, she is taken aback at seeing who the "guest" is, as the person inside turn out to be none other than Class Q's Kazuma Narusawa.

"Huh? Kazuma?"

"Umi?"

"You're also invited by this guy?"

"Really? I didn't know he's invited you..."

"This guy?"

"Yeah...he said that he'll tell me why I have this power..."

"You have powers similar to mine?"

By then the Overlord came inside and there Kazuma tells Umi that the man is the one who set up the meeting and said that he is going to tell him about how and why he got the "Agito" seed, as well as he is to be told why the Lords are after him. Umi glances at the Overlord who just smiled in response and she instinctively brought out her rapier and went on a defensive stance to protect Kazuma, but the Class Q member urges her to calm down and said that he is not an enemy.

"Umi...calm down..."

"What if he's in league with the unknown..."

"He's not..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

The Overlord of Light then tells the two DDS students to sit down as he is going to tell them the reasons why he summoned the two and to give them first-hand information about the "Agito" seeds and the Lords. Umi calmed down but still held her rapier in case she sensed something amiss and then the Overlord began speaking which got the two minors' attentions.

"Alright...start talking..."

"Umi...relax..."

"Its alright...now to tell you why I brought you here...you two possessed a mystical force which I secretly..."

The Overlord of Light then began the discussion by telling them that the two possesses the mystical "Agito" seeds which gave Umi mystical powers which resulted in her becoming Agito, and about the Lords, whom they are dubbed the "Unknown", who are sent to kill those who possess the Agito seeds and take the seeds by force, in which he explained in small detail why some people are killed in random, and has been like this since four years ago.

"So...this power you tell us is the same as Hikaru...?"

"Yes...and not only that...the "gifts" are sent to those who are on board the Akatsuki Ferry four years ago..."

Answering Umi's question, the Overlord confirmed that Hikaru is among those who are "blessed" with the Agito power and said that the incident regarding the Akatsuki Ferry is the starting point which the Class Q member asked why he got this seed even though he is not among the passengers of the ferry, and asked him what is the connection to all of this.

"Wait a minute...how come I got this seed even though I'm not among the ferry passengers four years ago...why did this happened...?"

"..."

The Overlord of Light only smirked before giving his reply, as he tells the two to coordinate with Hikaru in finding the remaining survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry incident as they too are to be informed of this fact and then he stated that once all of the remaining survivors are found and assembled, then he will give FULL DETAILS of the secret, why few people are given the seeds and why the Lords are after those who possesses them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Revelations, indeed…Fuu gets to discover Umi's secret, while Umi finds out that Kazuma and other would-be victims also possesses the "Agito" seeds, but this is just the start, as the two DDS students are now set ro find the rest of the remaining survivors…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The "Revelations II" arc comes to a close as the DDS community is to be taken a shock in regards to the chain of events on the Lords-related incidents, such as Hikaru learning about Fuu discovering Umi's identity, to the DDS staff learning of Class E's deaths. As to what will become of Class Q…more are on the way…as the story is taking a DEEP turn towards a darker plot…


	163. Revelations II part 3

**Seeds of Agito**

The Revelations II arc concludes here, and this chapter will show most of the DDS community in the wake of the tragic death of Class E, as well as how this would affect Class M as a whole, and this also include some from Class Q.

* * *

Kazuma and Umi stared in silence after hearing what the Overlord of Light said a while ago, and now they are being tasked in finding the remaining Akatsuki Ferry survivors, while at the same time defeat the Lords who are after those who possess the "Agito" seeds.

Umi clenched her fists as she recalled that her late boyfriend, Teruo Toyota was killed because of that fact, and then Class K. now she has a reason to be on the offensive if she and Kazuma are to find more survivors so that the overlord of Light will give them the FULL ANSWERS and DETAILS on why they were "blessed" with the power of Agito.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_163: Mokushiroku II part 3_**

As the Overlord of Light is about to leave the mansion, Umi asked if there are others who possessed the "Agito" seeds besides herself, Hikaru and Kazuma, in which he responded that there are two who are close to their school. As Kazuma guessed who they are, Umi asked for their names, which he said that the ones who also possess them are Kyuu and Megumi. Of course Umi couldn't believe, it, but this made Kazuma baffled as he knows that only Kyuu possess it.

"Kyuu...of course! He was among the ferry passengers four years ago!"

"Wait...Megumi has one too? How did that happen?"

"Megumi? She also has one too?"

"The pink-haired girl with photographic memory...abilities came from THAT...and besides that...she also has other developing powers...such as the type that brought you out of your coma..."

"No way..."

"I see...so it was Megumi who brought you back..."

"..."

"I said what I needed to say...you have tasks to perform..."

"Wait...!"

As the Overlord is nearing the door, Umi asked him why she and Kazuma got the seeds even though they are not involved in the ferry incident four years ago apart from Kyuu and Hikaru, but the Overlord smiled and said that if they are able to gather the remaining survivors, and brought them to a specific meeting then he will give his full answers. As the Overlord left, Umi and Kazuma stared at each other as they are baffled as to why this has happened to them and why didn't they get the answers they needed.

"That was some meeting..."

"I still can't believe this...even Megumi..."

"And that guy...he gave us a task even though we don't know much about the "seeds" tht he gave us...what a bother..."

"I'd better call Kyuu and tell him this...his deduction skills may help us in locating other possible Agito seed carriers..."

As Kazuma decided to call Kyuu on his cellphone, he is worried that the phone is ringing but no answer is made. He wondered if Kyuu left it or if he got abducted, which Umi stated that Kyuu isn't someone who lets himself get taken, unless it was a Lord. After a few minutes, Kazuma invited her to his bedroom so he can assist her in locating the remaining passengers of the Akatsuki Ferry who are still alive.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, other DDS students are currently left in the dark regarding Class E's deaths. Megumi Minami is attending her junior high school and is unaware about the meeting between Umi, Kazuma and the Overlord of Light. She is also unaware about her "other" ability besides her photographic memory as she still has no idea she was partially responsible for nursing the blue-haired Class M member back to full health. She later left school as she is heading to DDS to submit an assignment.

**-x-**

Elsewhere within Tokyo, Hikaru had just left Tokyo High School after passing by to find Umi but is unable to find her, unaware that her blue-haired friend is currently at Kazuma's home and is about to pass by DDS when her cellphone rang. Parking at a sidewalk, she answered her cellphone and the caller turn out to be Fuu, and she cheerfully greeted her, but soon her mood changed when the discussion gets underway.

"Hey, Fuu! Glad you called! What's up? Did you gave that Kojima a broken nose or something...?"

"Sorry, Hikaru...I'm not in the mood for jokes..."

"Easy...just trying to cheer you up..."

"Sorry...but I have bad news for you..."

"Huh?"

"Class E's dead...an...an Unknown killed them..."

"N-no...you're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not...there's a morgue near this place and...hello...? Hikaru...?"

The Class M leader stared wide-eyed in shock when told about the tragic fate of Class E, and not wasting time, she went to the nearest morgue where Class E's body is placed, and Fuu slowly severed the connection after sensing that Hikaru is heading there and not answering her.

The Class M member slowly regretted telling her friend about this yet Tomoyo reasoned that Hikaru is bound to learn of this and it is better to inform her now rather than later. Fuu is contemplating about informing Umi, but Hatoko said that it's better that she not be informed for now since she was hospitalized at that the time Class E was introduced.

**-x-**

At the morgue, Hikaru gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists upon seeing the bodies of Class E, and it didn't take a few seconds for her to guess who did this to them, knowing that the Lords are responsible for their deaths. She became distraught at the fact because she and Class E started to become friends since first meeting them when Kelberos showed up at DDS while fighting a Lord. With this, the Class M leader became determined to stop the Lords as they have gone too far and they must be stopped.

"_Blast it...this can't go on forever...I got to put a stop to this...!_"

Hikaru also realized that this also means she'll have to face Miyuki head-on, but is also determined to save her knowing she is possessed by a Lord. She believes that there may be a way to save her without harming her too much, and this gives her a resolve to do so.

**-x-**

As the sun is setting, the scene shifts at Dan Detective School, where Morihiko Dan and the entire school staff are assembled at the conference room, having an emergency meeting where they are facing a very important meeting and discussion.

They are all been informed about Class E's death and they are taking the matter seriously, with Dan becoming very concerned about the students' welfares, ever since the murders took place during the entrance exams, then during school, and in the midst of an assignment involving solving a particular case.

Since the Lords became apparent, they have become elusive and showed up at inopportune times, such as during Class Q's investigation at Kamikushi Village, Kyuu nearly getting killed by a Lord at Karuizawa after solving the "Cursed Idol" case, and then Class K murdered by another Lord in the aftermath of the "Testra De Drago" case. With Class E being the recent victims, everyone are now coming up with a way on how to prevent another tragedy from befalling another DDS student.

"This is a crisis indeed...how can this ever happened...?"

"Ever since those Unknown showed up...they became prevalent in attacking this school..."

"Maybe we should transfer the location?"

"That won't help..."

"Maybe we need to add more security..."

"That may be the best option..."

However, in the course of the discussion, two DDS instructors got into an argument as heated words exchanged, with Dan's "right-hand man" opinioned that there may be a possible link between the Lords and Pluto since Kyu, Kazuma and Megumi were constant victims, but Hongou countered as he stated that it was just coincidence and there is no proof to that theory.

"Maybe the Unknown are connected with Pluto...and think about it...Kelberos escaped because of some people with supernatural abilities..."

"You're out of your mind...there's no proof of what you said...I say it's just coincidence..."

"You think that's the case?"

"That's what I think...and there's no way Pluto would stoop that low...they know the Unknown are dangerous and..."

The debate came to a stop when Onikube stepped forward and shoved a family-sized pizza that is freshly cooked, which he ordered from Pizza Hut, and this seemingly extinguished the tension as laughter followed, though Hongou became irritated.

"Pizza Hut…making it great!"

"Onikube! Knock it off!"

"Who wants pizza? Bacon and Cheese? Hawaiian Pizza? Mozzarella? Spicy?"

"Good timing, Onikube...I'm getting hungry..."

"Onikube! Nanami! Get serious here..."

"My tummy says we take a pizza break..."

"Well I'm not…!"

By then, Onikube shoves a pizza slice, and the strict DDS teacher opened his mouth and screamed aloud, with "fire" erupting from his mouth, while Onikube explained what he just shoved at Hongou's mouth.

"That is Pizza Hut's latest edition…the Spicy Super Supreme…with extra red pepper straight from Mexico…along with the red hot chili…GGGAAKKK!"

"YOU SKULL-LOVING STOOGE! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER-EVER FORGET!"

"HELP! HELP! RAPE! RAPE! HONGOU WANTS TO "DO" ME!"

"I'M NOT A FREAKING GAY!"

"SEE? HE WANTS TO SEDUCE ME! NEVER! I'M ENGAGED TO ELIZABETH!"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO YOUR TOY SKULL!"

Seeing this apparently made Dan calm and decided to interject between the two staff members and urged Hongou to calm down. He knew that getting worked up over this won't help matters and is glad that despite the crisis they are facing, Onikube's antics helped everyone to calm down.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like everyone's getting worked out after Class E's demise and Kyuu going missing...

Kazuma and Umi got little answers from the Overlord of Light...and now they must work together and find the remaining Akatsuki Ferry survivors if they are to get full answers from HIM...

DDS got a tense discussion, but thankfully Onikube calmed everyone down with a pizza...much to Hongou's expense…hope he doesn't suffered from a burning mouth and tongue after having a chili pizza shoved in to his mouth…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter spotlights Mizue Renjou, as she pays DDS a visit and gets in to a meeting with Morihiko Dan...

Yup…another manga adaptation where Kyuu's mom goes face-to-face with the DDS founder…so expect some dramatic moments here…


	164. The Ring

**Seeds of Agito**

This chapter I'm going to adapt the manga part where Mrs. Renjou meets Morihiko Dan for the first time, as this involves her son being a DDS student and her late husband who died before DDS materialized within the public eye, so expect some emotional moments here which I'll do my best to make it heart-warming for you readers out there…

* * *

The next day, Mrs. Renjou got off the bus and slowly walked towards a certain place as she is dressed in a rather formal attire for she has some "business" to attend to. She has never felt this awkward and never felt this tense before. taking a deep breath, she is about to meet someone who is connected to her late husband and now she is just moments away from her destination and knew this won't be an easy thing for her to do..

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_164: Ringu_**

Minutes later, Mizue Renjou is now standing outside the gate of Dan Detective School. She never thought of going there since it's not her business and doesn't want to get in her son's way, knowing this is something he personally choose, and she can only do is support him emotionally. After all, she didn't want him there in the first place but changed her mind after he passed the entrance exams and she decided to let him do what he wants as long as he doesn't neglect his studies and stay out of trouble and from danger.

However, things changed after last night, in which an incident took place and it haunted her up until now due to an emotional confrontation with Kyuu, and now she decided to do something that would avert a disaster.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Last night..._

At the streets, a silent kyuu walked with a silent aura as he heads straight home, and didn't even greeted his mom or Ryu, which caused his roommate to sense something that is not right, in which the Class Q leader went straight up, stomping his way, unmindful of the noise he made, which made the atmosphere a bit tense.

"Ah, good evening, Kyuu…"

"Kyuu…dinner's ready…"

"..."

"Huh?"

"He looked upset…"

A minute later, both heard some things getting thrashed which produced some annoying noises and the two went upstairs, where they saw Kyuu is inside his mom's room, and is violently rummaging her things and he went straight to her cabinet where he threw a lot of enveloped documents all over the room. Ryu stared wide-eyed as he never seen him act like this, while Mrs. Renjou is irritated at her son's behavior and demanded that he stop this at once.

"Kyuu…? What's wrong?"

"Kyuu…stop this at once! You're messing my room!"

Kyuu finally stopped his actions and showed something to them which shocked his mom, as he is holding a marriage certificate and Ryu saw an angry look at his friend's face, and he never seen him like this before. He is now witnessing an emotional argument between a mother and son and he is pondering on whether he should intervene or not.

The document that Kyuu is holding shows a marriage certificate where his mom's name is shown and there Satoru Renjou's name is also shown, which confirms that the man whom Kyuu spent in his childhood, the one who saved him from a gang of kidnappers, is indeed his father. Kyuu showed more angry aura which further added tension inside the room with Ryu caught in the middle.

"So...you do know about this..."

"Kyuu...calm down and..."

"SHUT UP, RYU! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MY MOM!"

"Kyuu! Stop shouting and..."

"YOU SHUT UP! WHY...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU TEL ME THAT THE DETECTIVE WHO SAVED ME FROM THOSE KIDNAPPERS WAS MY DAD? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE DIED FOUR YEARS AGO? WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? WHAT AM I TO YOU? YOU KNOW I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHO MY OTHER PARENT IS, RIGHT? ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!"

"K-Kyuu…"

"YOU SAID THAT MY FATHER ABANDONED US AFTER I WAS BORN...BUT YOU LIED TO ME! WHY? WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? YOU REALLY THINK I DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW? YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU? AM I JUST SOMEONE WHO HAS NO RIGHT TO KNOW?"

"Kyuu…please…please listen and.."

But Kyuu grabbed his mom by her collar and shook her violently, shouting angrily before shoving her back and then stormed out of the room, and out of the house. Ryu is tempted to go after him but he chose to stay and help Mrs. Renjou up, who is now crying, as she realized that the secret has been uncovered. As Ryu tries to console, her, she decided to tell Ryu everything about the incident and slowly tells him about her secret marriage to Satoru and why she had to keep it a secret from Kyuu, which he intently listened as she started to tell her story.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Back at the present, Mizue took a deep breath and went towards the gate of DDS and tells the guard that she is here to see someone. The guard called the main office of DDS and tells someone that a visitor is here to see someone, and after a few seconds, the guard tells her that she can go inside and she went ahead, in which she heads out for the main building. She felt a bit tense as she is about to meet someone who knows her husband in the last 20 years and hoped that the meeting would turn out fine.

By then, Shuro Katagiri came and greeted her and offered to escort her to the main building after being told of her reasons to come here. Katagiri then compliments Mizue of her good looks and tells her that Kyuu has been a good boy and that thanks to him the crime rate has significantly went down and that he has helped the Tokyo Police in solving very hard cases.

Mizue could only smile as she couldn't bring herself to tell her about her argument with her son yet she follows Katagiri when they are inside the main building, and after a few minutes they are now standing outside Morihiko Dan's office. After knocking the door, Katagiri went inside and informed Dan that he has a visitor, and a few words were exchanged before she left the room.

"Sir…you have a visitor…"

"I see…"

"Shall I let her in?"

"Yes, please."

"Just a moment, sir…"

Katagiri then tells Mizue that she can come in, and she did so as she is alone now with the founder of Dan Detective School. The DDS founder glances at the Renjou patriarch, as his intuition tells him he'd be meeting with her as he felt that something like this would happen after telling Kyuu about Satoru last night. Now they began a conversation that would later turn into an emotional moment.

"Um…good day to you, Mr. Dan…"

"Hello…you must be Mizue Renjou…"

"Yes…I'm Kyuu's mother…"

"I didn't know you're so lovely…I'm glad Kyuu has a very good and lovely mother…"

"Thank you…"

"You son, Kyuu has been a good student here…and has helped the police solved various cases…I say he has a good future ahead of him…"

"Actually…about that…part of it is the reason why I came here…"

"Really…?"

"I have another reason why I came here to meet you…it's about Satoru…"

"I see…"

After exchanging pleasantries and complimenting that Kyuu had a wonderful mother, Dan was told that she wanted to know if Satoru left something to him before he tragically passed away, and there he knew what she meant, and there the tells her that before the tragic fate that befall Satoru. Dan tells her that Satoru confided to him that he married her in secret so as to prevent his enemies to know about his new family, though this didn't prevent some rookie kidnappers from picking a victim, and yet she knew of this as before she and Satoru wed both agreed to keep their marriage a secret.

Mrs. Renjou nodded and there Dan told her that he told Kyuuu yesterday about the origin of DDS and about how he and Satoru met and why thet became very good friends. She felt her heart pounding when he told her that when the DDS founder told Kyuu about his dad's identity and fate and there he noticed that she became silent.

"You see…"

"Yes…"

"My son learned about his dad's identity…and we got in to an argument…and he walked out last night in anger…"

"I…I didn't expect that…"

Dan was surprised when told about the events last night, as a brief flashback shows that yesterday, after telling Kyuu about what happened to Satoru, he tells Kyuu not to grieve as the elder Renjou gave his life to protect his family from evil elements, and Kyuu seemingly took it well, and after cleaning everything up, he left DDS to go home, and the DDS founder and Megumi thought he took it well.

Dan now realized that Kyuu took it seriously and became emotional about it and slowly came to understand why he lashed out at his mother, but then he thought of talking to Kyuu in the next school day so as to make him understand the sacrifices his parents made so the DDS student would be safe. By then Mizue went to the point and asked Dan about something which he slowly deduced what she meant about.

"Mr. Dan…I need to ask you something…"

"Which is…?"

"Before he…die…did he…left something to you before he was buried…?"

"Yes…"

"May…may I…"

"Yes, of course…"

Dan realized that Mizue was asking that if Satoru left something to him before he was buried, and he smiled sadly as he knew that something like this would happen, but he is not upset as he knows that fate has arranged this meeting and he will abide with it. Opening his desk, the scene zooms in and it shows that a small box is there and then Dan gave it to her. As she took it, she slowly opened it and there it shows the contents of the box, which is a ring that has the silhouette symbol of Sherlock Holmes.

Another brief flashback is shown, where Satoru and Mizue are at a church where they are getting married in secret, and instead of a wedding ring, the same rings where the logo of Sherlock Holmes are used, and there the two made a brief comment before completing their vows.

"I'm sorry, Mizue…that I had to marry you in secret…"

"It doesn't matter…I love you and will still marry you…even if it's a secret…"

And there the priest who officiated the marriage, pronounced them husband and wife.

At the present, Mizue held the ring and cried, as she recalled the happier times she had with him, and Dan looked on silently, as he too felt sad as he also recalled his happier time with Satoru, and recalling Satoru's final moments with him, and how he died in his arms. He silently breathes in and out as he has to stay strong and hope that Mizue would get over her husband's loss as he know that there is no point sticking to the past.

Then he recalled about Kyuu, wondering if he is alright and what would happen if he didn't return home knowing that he can't stay angry at his mother for protecting him from his father's enemies.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this emotional chapter, and this is as close as I can get in translating the manga version in to this fic. At least I stayed faithful here…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The aftermath of this chapter, duh!.

Yup, see next chapter on what has become of Kyuu after confronting his mom about keeping his dad a secret from him. This would cause most of the Class Q members to get frantic…


	165. Lost Boys

**Seeds of Agito**

In this chapter I'm going to put you readers on the edge of your seats as suspense builds up as a certain DDS student goes missing, and this keep you guessing why, though the hints will point out on the recent events of this fic and you'll soon guess why in case you couldn't figure it out...

* * *

Later, before nightfall came, Mizue arrived from DDS and had another long talk with Morihiko Dan, where the DDS founder consoled her and cheered her up as well as assuring her that he will talk to Kyuu about the matter and promised to make him understand the sacrifices she and Satoru made so Kyuu would grow up in good graces. As she entered, she saw Ryu sitting down after putting down his cellphone. There the blue-haired Class Q member told her that Kyuu hasn't come back since last night but assured to her that maybe he stayed with a friend to "cool off" so that he won't be upset anymore.

She felt worried that something bad may happen to him and hoped that Ryu is right about what he said.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_165: Ushinawareta shōnen_**

The next day, Kazuma came and paid the Renjou house a visit, and Ryu is there to greet him and there he asked him if Kyuu is there. The time now is 10 am and Ryu is getting more and more worried that there has been no call from Kyuu, as it is now day 2 and then Mizue came to them, sporting a worried look and showed to them Kyuu's cellphone, which hasn't been charged, and told them she called most of Kyuu's classmates and friends at his junior high, and asked Kazuma if Kyuu went to him.

"Good day, Ryu…"

"Kazuma…"

"Is Kyuu there…?"

"Sorry…he…hasn't been home…since the other night…"

"What…?"

"Ryu…I called his friends and classmate at his school in junior high…Kyuu hasn't been there…and…and…Kyuu did went missing…I found his cellphone at my room…it hasn't been charged since we had the argument…"

"H-hey, Ryu…what's going on…? Kyuu can't be missing, right…?"

Kazuma stared wide-eyed as he was told about what happened two nights ago and he realized why Kyuu hasn't answered his calls, and his fears have been realized as either Pluto or the Lords would get to him, and tells Ryu that they should go out and look for him. As the two Class Q members went out to find their friend, Mizue sat on the couch, silently praying for her son's safety. She regretted keeping Satoru's identity a secret from Kyuu and blamed herself for her son leaving in anger and despair.

"_Honey…please protect our son…I'm sorry I kept this a secret from him…_"

**-x-**

Several minutes later in to the streets, Ryu and Kazuma split up and searched the places where Kyuu always frequented, but found nothing and they kept on searching for 30 minutes, fearing the worst case scenarios that might happen, with Kazuma fearing that the Lords might get to him and kill him, while Ryu is mentally frantic as he recalled about Kelberos taunted Kyuu during the prison interrogation, and feared that he might have abducted the Class Q leader and might either kill him or use hypnosis on him like he did to Megumi 10 years ago.

Not before long the two meet up at a park, where Kinta passed by, and there he is told of what happened, which made Kinta very worried about Kyuu, knowing that he is at risk with the Lords and Pluto roaming about.

"Kazuma! Ryu!"

"Kinta!"

"What's the rush?"

"Kyuu's missing!"

"Seriously?"

"He walked out of his house two nights ago! And he hasn't been to any of his friends!"

"We need him! And we fear either the Unknown or Pluto may get to him!"

"This is bad…fine, I'm coming to!"

"Thanks!"

And so the three Class Q members split up and re-commenced their search for their missing friend. They also agreed not to tell Megumi about this for the time being fearing she might get ballistic if she were to find out about it, not to mention that she too is Pluto's target, hence her safety is also a concern for them, and they opted to kept it that way.

**-x-**

About another 30 minutes later, the scene shows that Class A is passing by a busy street as the five of them had just finished in solving another assignment and they too are unaware of what is happening, until they bump into Kinta and Ryu, who just met and are about to call Kazuma to regroup, and there the seven teens got into a discussion which would soon cause most of them to be concerned as they too are aware that Kyuu is targeted: one by Pluto and the other by the Lords.

"Hey, Ryu! Kinta!"

"Class A…"

"We're in a hurry, so…"

"You'd better not get in our way…or my IQ 180 will…"

"Can it, Saburumarou…what's with you two Class Q members running around for?"

"Kyuu's missing…and hasn't retuned since then..."

"Maybe he went with Megumi to a love hotel and..."

"Saburumarou!"

"Ryu told me that he and his mom had an argument...and since walking out, he didn't report back..."

"And knowing that Kyuu is targeted by both Pluto and the Unknown...we're worried that he might end up becoming a victim of either of the two..."

"This is bad...Ryu, Kinta...we'll come along and help..."

"Really?"

"We appreciate it..."

"Then let's go!"

Deciding to help, Class A joins the two Class Q members to split up and search for Kyuu,hoping that they might find him before any of the two threats reach up to him, either to "recruit", or to kill him. Yukihira is especially concerned, as she still has some feelings for the younger teen, especially after she and the Class Q leader had sex several months ago, and she still relishes that moment since it was a "special' moment for them.

"_Kyuu...what's gotten in to you? You're making everyone get worried...and even though you're with Megumi...I still care for you...and I haven't forgotten the "special moment" you gave me..._"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at Yuko Ichihara's shop, Yuko glances at her crystal ball and is watching the scene where Ryu, Kazuma and Kinta split up to find the now-missing Kyuu, before the two are joined by Class A in searching for the missing Class Q leader, smirking "deviously" as she now claims that the "wheels of fate" has started to roll and moving in to action. She hoped that something interesting is bound to happen, something that Watanuki is bothered while Wataru Kyurenai watches the scene and wondered if the scenario Yuko wished for would be a good one.

"Hmm…good…interesting…now the wheels of fate have begun to roll…and now we get to see a very good scenario…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Is there a problem, Watanuki?"

"I do…"

"What is it then?"

"You said that Kyuu must be protected…"

"I do…"

"Then why letting this happen/ what if Pluto or the Lords get to him? He either may get tortured or killed…not to mention that he too carries the seed that…"

Watanuki questions Yuko on why is she letting this happen since she claims that Kyuu must be protected, in which she said she do, and reasoned that this is the time for his "awakening" to emerge, as well as to face the challenges that has come to his way, as she claims it is essential for the coming days to happen, though she assures that Kyuu won't die, though Watanuki said otherwise.

"I believe now is the time for his seed to cultivate…Hikaru and umi's seeds have been awakened…so should Kyuu's"

"And what makes you think that would happen?"

"I know it will happen…"

"And how do you know? You don't know their future…"

"Why would I need to know when IT IS going to happen…"

"You're too cold…"

"Then warm me up…"

"Are you seducing me?"

"Why should I when you're impotent…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

As the two are "bickering", Kivat saw something from the crystal ball and calls Wataru to which he looks on, and is curious to see as a scene is shown and deduced that more "fates" are about to collide, and this involves not only Kyuu, but for most of the DDS students involved. Yuko and Watanuki stopped their bickering and joined Wataru in seeing the scene emerging on the crystal ball and there she raised an eyebrow at who are shown.

The scene showed that Hikaru and Miyuki are about to cross paths, and there Yuko said this is another fate that will soon happen, and said that this would be the Class M leader's chance to save her or to kill her, recalling the scene she saw where Miyuki overpowered Hikaru in her Agito form.

"Hmm…looks like another fate has caught someone…and it is not only Kyuu Renjou…"

"Isn't that…?"

"Yes, Watanuki…Hikaru Shidou…also known as Agito…"

"And that other girl…"

"Miyuki…who has travelled to a strange "Wonderland"…her fate now lies in Hikaru's hand…or rather Agito's…and let's see if she can save her without killing her…"

"You sure love watching scenes, do you?"

"I do…"

"Well I don't!"

Then the crystal ball flashed again where another scene is shown, showing Umi and Fuu about to meet, where a Lord is nearby and Yuko said this is another fate where they both discovered each others' identities and this where their bonds of friendship is tested, considering that they fought at the Tokyo tower several months ago. She is curious to see if the two are willing to put aside their differences and work together, or if Fuu is willing to bring down an Agito who turn out to be her good friend.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Okay...the return of the ending song on this fic...it's been quite a long time as I was unable to come up with one but I guess I managed to pick this one up...

I discovered this song while scrolling the site **gendou()com**, and after some research on **wikipedia**, i played it on **youtube** and it was a good song.

So what's this in relation to this fic? As the chapter's title suggests, Kyuu is now a "lost boy" now that he really ran away from home after an argument with his mom regarding Satoru Renjou's identity, and now Class Q faces a crisis as they must find him before Pluto or the Lords can get to him.

* * *

Wheels of fate…this is something we don't see too often…and now with the wheels spinning, fate is about to collide within the DDS students involved, whether the results could be good or bad…

Hikaru about to meet with Miyuki again…will she be able to fend her off this time?

Umi and Fuu..what would happen if they confront each other and learn of their identities? Would they patch up their differences…? Or will their friendship be strained and fight each other?

With Kyuu missing…how will this affect the story of this fic and the upcoming chapters?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The first wheel of fate is shown, as Hikaru gets to battle Miyuki again. This time her fear is gone, but will she be able to fight the Lord possessing her body? Moreover, she will get a new form that may either help her or consume her…


	166. Miyuki's Salvation part 1

**Seeds of Agito**

The Wheels of fate is now rolling...and the first to be shown is another confrontation between Hikaru and Miyuki, as round 3 is about to take place, and this is where Hikaru gets a LAST chance to save Miyuki from a Lord's possession, not to mention that three of the Class Q members are shown searching frantically for the missing Kyuu. Will they be able to find him soon before either Pluto or the Lords claim him?

* * *

At the shop, Yuko ichihara rubbed her hands as Maru and Moro brought snacks on her table as the crystal ball flashes and calls Wataru the others to come over, which he looks on, and is curious to see as a scene is shown and deduced that more "fates" are about to collide, and this involves not only Kyuu, but for most of the DDS students involved. Yuko and Watanuki are joined Wataru in seeing the scene emerging on the crystal ball and there she raised an eyebrow at who are shown.

The scene showed that Hikaru and Miyuki are about to cross paths, and there Yuko said this is another fate that will soon happen, and said that this would be the Class M leader's chance to save her or to kill her, recalling the scene she saw where Miyuki overpowered Hikaru in her Agito form.

"Hmm…looks like another fate has caught someone…and it is not only Kyuu Renjou…"

"Isn't that…?"

"Yes, Watanuki…Hikaru Shidou…also known as Agito…"

"And that other girl…"

"Miyuki…who has travelled to a strange "Wonderland"…her fate now lies in Hikaru's hand…or rather Agito's…and let's see if she can save her without killing her…"

"You sure love watching scenes, do you?"

"I do…"

"Well I don't!"

Then the crystal ball flashed again where another scene is shown, showing Umi and Fuu about to meet, where a Lord is nearby and Yuko said this is another fate where they both discovered each others' identities and this where their bonds of friendship is tested, considering that they fought at the Tokyo tower several months ago. She is curious to see if the two are willing to put aside their differences and work together, or if Fuu is willing to bring down an Agito who turn out to be her good friend..

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_166: Miyuki no Sukui part 1_**

At the streets of Tokyo, Hikaru had just left a posh house where she helped the police solve an infant murder case and exposed the culprit, who is revealed to be an escaped mental patient who disguises himself as a nursemaid and nanny, who secretly poisons new-born babies and then escaped, and assumes another disguise and seek employment from other new parents and repeated the modus operandi, believing himself to be "death personified", and his mission is to "purge" Tokyo's "demonic babies" after claiming to watch the movie "The Omen".

Through her deduction skills she acquired after several months of learning at DDS, the Class M leader learned of the suspect's identity and uses her judo skills to disable the culprit and there the police restrained him until an ambulance arrived and escorted the culprit back to the mental asylum. There the police chief is grateful to her for her help which she said it was nothing and bid goodbye as she is heading back to DDS to report her progress.

"Okay...got to go now..."

"On behalf of the Tokyo Police...I wish to thank you and Dan Detective School for your help, Ms. Shidou..."

"That was nothing. At least the culprit's caught, though I feel sorry that he's a mental patient and can't be prosecuted...he sure makes a living killing off new-born babies...I feel sorry for the mothers who just gave birth..."

"At least his capture would ensure that he won't take any more innocent lives."

"Okay, just tell the hospital staff not to be lenient or let their guards down…"

"I assure you they won't."

"Good to hear that."

"We promise that a tragedy like this will never happen again."

"Good. Okay, got to go."

"See you…and thank you!"

Boarding her motorcycle and putting on her helmet, Hikaru bid goodbye to the Tokyo Police as she took her leave and hit the road as she heads back to Dan Detective School to report her assignment and how she solved the case. She is looking forward to work with Umi and Fuu again as well as figure out the mystery of the Akatsuki Ferry incident while wondering what to do in case she bumps in to Miyuki again as she now has to save her and defeat the Lord possessing her.

"_Okay…assuming that I'll be free within the week…I'll have to work with Umi and Fuu…then tell Umi about Miyuki and how to deal with her without killing her…assuming that Miyuki is still around Tokyo and will come out whenever the Lord possessing her feels like coming out…_"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the Class M leader is on the street and cruising the road on her Ducati motorcycle, and as she is heading for DDS, she is unaware of the events that is happening, which involves Kyuu missing and that danger is about to take place sooner. She is also unaware that Pluto is now regaining its power with Kelberos leading Pluto again and the "fate" that awaits her. Nevertheless she is not "slacking off" and is looking forward to challenges that come in her way.

"_I hope everything's well at DDS…Kelberos escaping means more trouble for us DDS students…and luckily Dan-sensei is able to counter Kelberos' hypnotic spells…I wonder how Kyuu is doing…maybe I should tell him I'm Agito since I get to save him numerous times in the past…_"

By now Hikaru is at downtown Tokyo where the streets she is passing by are full of people strolling. Because she is wearing her helmet, she is unrecognizable, as such when she passed by a running Kinta, neither one noticed the other, as she is glancing at the road in front of her and that the Class Q member is on a hurry and thus both missed the chance to talk and perhaps get help from Class M. With her mind preoccupied, she went ahead as she is looking forward to work with Umi and Fuu again.

As she passed by an intersection, something caught her attention as she noticed someone walking towards a vacant parking lot and there she recognized someone whom she met before – Miyuki! However, the Class M leader saw her clutching her head and is struggling against herself and decided to follow her to see what is happening.

"_Okay…looks like this is the moment of truth…since I'm here…I can't waste time and call for Umi…I guess I'll have to deal with the matter myself and see if I can save Miyuki from that Unknown…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, several minutes later, Kinta, Ryu and Kazuma meet up at a fast-food restaurant where the Class Q trio arrived after a two-minute interval, and there they talked and realized that each of them haven't found Kyuu yet, which further added tension as Kinta and Kazuma assumed that Pluto took him though Ryu disagreed and urged them not to jump in to conclusions and instead focus on continuing their search for their missing friend.

"Ryu! Kazuma!"

"Kinta!"

"Any luck?"

"Nope…nothing! What about you two?"

"So am I!"

"Do you suppose Pluto got to him?"

"Kinta! That's a negative thing to say! That's one scenario I want to avoid that kind of possibility!"

"Ryu's right…we can't let that organization get to Kyuu!"

"Sorry…"

"We have to keep searching and we mustn't give up!"

"Yeah!"

Realizing that the blue-haired friend is right, Kinta apologized and there the trio splits up again to re-commence their search for the Class Q leader, where neither one of them noticed a limousine is parked nearby, where a "pair of eyes" is shown glancing at Ryu, and the scene "faded" in to the background as the limousine is heard leaving the area.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back at the parking lot where Hikaru cautiously follows Miyuki until the long-haired teen stops, where she is seen convulsing and clutching her head, shouting at someone to leave her, and there the Class M leader slowly deduces that Miyuki is starting to rebel against the Lord that is possessing her. The redhead teen can feel the aura of Miyuki and the Lord clashing and decided to capitalize on the situation seeing that this is her chance to save her from the monster that is forcing her to kill others.

"_Whoa…Miyuki is fighting against that Unknown…looks like she has mustered the strength to fight back! Maybe if I can get closer and see if I can help her…this is the only chance I got to save her…!_"

With her revived courage, Hikaru no longer fear the Lord's aura and now she is ready to face the challenge and do whatever she could to save her, and she couldn't afford to miss this opportunity, as she believed that Miyuki may know something about the Akatsuki Ferry incident from four years ago and why the Lords are attacking people who are innocent of anything.

"_Okay…here goes…_"

As Hikaru slowly tries to sneak her way around, the Lord sensed the Class M leader's presence and momentarily took control of Miyuki and there she unleashed more of her hydraulic powers and tries to drown her, but the ex-magic Knight of fire managed to dodge it and ran around to avoid the streams of water aimed at her until she picks up some dusts and got closer where she threw them at Miyuki's eyes which blinded her for the moment, and there she got close and grabbed Miyuki and shook her by her shoulder and shouted at her to fight the control.

"Miyuki! I know you're there! Fight back! Don't let that Unknown dictate you! You're not a murderer!"

"Insolent human wench! You cannot stop me! I will see to it that all the seeds you humans possess will be taken away! They belonged to the Overlord of Darkness! You have no right possessing them and you must die!"

"I'm talking to Miyuki…not you…so shut up!"

"Fool! Do you think we would let you humans evolve! We will not permit you to do so!"

"Miyuki! Hear my voice! I know you're there! Wake up! Don't let them do this to you!"

"This vessel is mine to control! I can do anything I see it fit!"

"Let her go!"

"You will never win!"

"I'm going to save Miyuki! And I'll see to it that you're stopped!"

However, the Lord continued to put a hold to Miyuki's body and soon regained the sense of sight and grabbed Hikaru, attempting to strangle her but then he let go, as Miyuki finally mustered the strength and courage to fight back and fought the Lord over the control over her body, which the Class M leader saw the Merman Lord being ejected halfway out of Miyuki's body.

"No! I won't let you!"

"INSOLENT WENCH! SUBMIT YOUR WILL TO ME! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TOOL TO ME!"

"Let go of me! I won't let you kill anymore!"

"SILENCE! ONCE YOUR USEFULNES IS NO LONGER NEEDED I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE!"

"Enough! Let me go!"

"SILENCE I SAY!"

"Enough!"

"FOOL!"

"Help me! I don't want to kill anymore!"

"YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME! YOUR LIFE IS MEANT TO SERVE THE OVERLORD OF DARKNESS!"

After some four minutes of struggling, Miyuki managed to force the Merman Lord out of her body and she is free, but the strain of the struggle left her pretty weak and she slumped to the ground, exhausted physically and is no shape to fight back. Hikaru went to her side and checked on her, relieved that Miyuki only passed out and she can be nursed back to health. Now she can take on the Lord without holding back as the Merman Lord stepped forward, getting ready to kill the two teenage girls and take their "Agito" seeds.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Looks like a double-suspense feature in this chapter, with a reason:

1) Class Q (minus Megumi) is frantically searching for Kyuu and someone is "eyeing" Ryu, which hints that someone did took Kyuu…

2) Hikaru found Miyuki again and thanks to her, Miyuki finally rebelled and broke free from the Merman Lord's spell, and now the Class M leader can do away with the Lord without restraint…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Hikaru takes on the Merman Lord so as to protect Miyuki from being re-possessed. See if she succeeds in defeating him or if Miyuki will fall victim once more…


	167. Miyuki's Salvation part 2

**Seeds of Agito**

With Miyuki apparently saved, now all Hikaru has to do is defeat the Merman Lord, but will she be able to fight him off without getting him to re-possess Miyuki? The climax of this battle is about to begin, and there Miyuki's freedom will be on the line and whether she will be truly saved or be condemned to slavery for the rest of her life…

* * *

At the ground, Miyuki lays motionless as Hikaru tries to rouse her, only to realize that the girl is physically weak to move or wake up after a four-minute struggle to eject the Merman Lord from her body. Seeing that the Lord is approaching them, the Class M leader decided to deal with the threat first before attending to the fallen teen, and hope that no one else shows up to interfere or to take Miyuki away again.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_167: Miyuki no Sukui part 2_**

As the Merman Lord steps forward brandishing his sharp-edged staff, Hikaru glances at the unconscious Miyuki before turning her attention towards her opponent, getting ready to defend herself and Miyuki, though she tried to use "diplomatic means" to get the Lord to leave them alone, telling him to stop pestering Miyuki for good, which the Lord calls off her bluff.

"Okay…I'll let you go if you promise me you leave her alone…"

"FOOL! DO YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU LIVE? ONCE I TAKE YOUR SEEDS I WILL TAKE YOUR LIVES!"

"So you just keep on killing, huh?"

"HUMANS HAVE NO RIGHT WIELDING SUCH MYSTICAL POWER! WE WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

Seeing that things won't get a peaceful resolve, the Class M leader then summoned the Alter Ring and the belt appeared around her waist and does her transformation pose before pressing the orbs on the sides of the Alter Ring Belt to evoke her transformation into Agito so as to begin the battle which the Merman Lord is anxious to duke it out with.

"Henshin!"

Hikaru's body glowed with energy and she has assumed her appearance as Agito, but this time she went straight into "Trinity Form" wherein the right side of her armor is blue and the left side is red, in which her form gives her the power of wind and fire. Without hesitating, Agito and the Merman Lord went in to blows and you can hear the sounds of blows resonating within the air, with Agito delivering punching blows at the Lord, only to be blocked by the enemy's staff.

"Oof! It'll take more than that to stop me!"

Agito kept on the momentum and started to get the Lord to step back, and she kept on doing this until the Merman Lord, however, found an opening, and struck her back, and started to get some momentum as he repeatedly struck her with his staff which sends her reeling back and another blow sends her to the ground. With Agito down, the Merman Lord looked poised to get an early victory.

"UUNNFFHH!"

"NOW FOR THAT WENCH…I WILL TAKE HER SEED…SHE NO LONGER HAS ANY MORE USE TO ME…THEN AFTER THAT… I WILL TAKE YOURS…!"

With Agito-Trinity form down, the Merman Lord slowly heads for the unconscious Miyuki and there he makes his intentions known by stating that he won't be needing her and will simply take her seed by force and to kill her, which causes Agito to do something to avert another tragic result as she won't let him do whatever he wants with the hapless girl.

"Leave her alone!"

"SHE IS DESTINED TO DIE…SO ARE YOU…!"

"Over my dead body!"

Getting up, Agito-Trinity form then brought out the Storm Halberd to even the odds, and there their weapons clashed with loud sounds but then it wasn't enough to keep him back and soon she was on the receiving end, after getting a few but critical blows that send her reeling back, and though she managed to stand up and regain her footing. Glancing back, she is just in front of Miyuki and she became determined to protect her so she ran forward and clashed weapons again with her opponent.

"I won't let you take any more innocent lives!"

"THERE ARE NO INNOCENTS HERE…ONLY POWER!"

"You won't kill any more just for that kind of reason!"

"WE DO WHATEVER WE WISH…EVEN IF WE KILL JUST TO RULE THIS WORLD…"

"Then I'll kill you so as to put a stop to your murdering spree!"

As Agito-Trinity Form started to make strong blows, the Lord is now reeling back as she became very determined to protect her and she kept on the attack even if the Lord is blocking her blows with his staff, yet she didn't let up, and she could now see his movements as he backed away to make a counter-strike yet she backed away as well to anticipate the sudden strike.

By then Hikaru's Ducati motorcycle moved on its own and changed its shape into that of an anthropomorphic dragon-like hovercraft form known as the "Machine Tornador", and moved swiftly, striking the Lord from behind which sends the monster down and this gives Agito the break she needed to put an end to Miyuki's tormentor and hopped on top, riding it.

"Good! Now's my chance!"

After hopping aboard, Agito-Trinity Form then brought out the Flame Saber and, along with the Storm Halberd, she now has two weapons at her disposal and then the Machine Tornador moves swiftly towards the Merman Lord as he brandishes his weapon to attack her, but then Agito, on board the Machine Tornador, moved so fast that the enemy is taken by surprise, and she stabbed the two weapons on him as she uses the "Fire Storm Assault". He is impaled on his chest and throat and he is shocked at how he is defeated by a mere human.

"N-NO…"

"Oh, yes…"

"HOW…HOW CAN I BE DEFEATED BY A MERE HUMAN…?"

"Too bad…we humans can evolve in many ways besides with the use of the seeds you claim…whatever that is…"

"YOU…WILL…NOT…WIN…"

"Oh really…?"

"THERE…ARE…MANY…OF US…"

"Then we'll be ready for you!"

"THE…OVERLORD…WILL…EVENTUALLY…KILL YOU…TAKE YOUR SEEDS…"

"Then I'll be ready for him!"

"FOOLISH…WENCH…DO NOT…THINK…THIS IS…AN EASY…VICTORY…FOR YOU…WE WILL…OVERTAKE…YOUR WORLD…!"

"Then bring it on, you monster!"

A "halo" appeared on his head before exploding, and that was it. The Merman Lord is defeated and Miyuki is finally free from the Lord's control over her. She then checks on Miyuki, who is still unconscious and decided to take her to the Shidou house so she can see to her needs as well as to let her rest after being turned into a "puppet" for several weeks. She also need to know what she recalled during the events that happened four years ago which she hope might open some "answers" to the mystery of the Akatsuki Ferry incident.

"_Better take her to my house…at least she'll be safe there for now…and she'll be needing a lot of rest and nourishments. She might be able to tell me what she remembered four years ago once and when she wakes up and is recharged…that way we'll know why those Unknown are after people…ferry passenger survivors or not…at least we can get a lead and how we can deal with them…_"

Boarding the Machine Tornador, Agito-Trinity Form carries the still-unconscious Miyuki in her arms and leaves the scene.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at Pluto HQ, in a private room made just for him, the Overlord of Darkness glances at the window as the sun is about to set, sporting an expressionless look as the sky is starting to turn yellowish, indicating that night fall is about to set in. By then Seishiro came in and noticed his silence, and he could tell what is bothering him. He sensed the Merman Lord's aura fading for good and deduced that it was Agito's doing.

"You seemed…silent, my lord…perhaps it is because the Merman's Lord has fallen before Agito. Do you want me to…"

"I am aware. It matter not if he is defeated…I have other means of getting my seeds back…and though the defeat is…tremendous…I see no reason to be worried."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. Their seed will soon be mine…and Agito will kneel before me before I take her seed…and her life."

"As you wish…"

The Overlord replied that he wasn't affected by the Merman Lord's death and that he can still fix the problem and that Miyuki's seed will eventually be his, which Seishiro sees this as a "good sign". By then, the Jackal Lord, who was once known as Anubis – the former Pluto executive, came and tells him that he would like a shot at Agito.

"MASTER…I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY TO DEAL WITH AGITO…"

"Do you believe you can do it?"

"YES."

"Very well…"

"TELL ME WHEN WILL I GO AND SEEK OUT AGITO…"

"Go right away. I have added more power in you. Be sure you kill her and take her seed before she gets a chance to evolve further. That is something we must avoid…."

"AS YOU COMMAND, MASTER…"

"Now go!"

"Sir…do you think he can pull it off…?"

"I have reason to believe he can, Seishiro…he has been strengthened and I am sure he can pull it off…provided that Agito doesn't evolve first…"

"If you say so…if you excuse me…"

Impressed with his dedication, the Overlord then instructed the Jackal Lord to bring Miyuki's seed to him and have Agito disposed and take her seed, which the Lord nodded and left. Seishiro wondered if the Jackal Lord can pull off the deeds, but the Overlord assured to him that the Jackal Lord will succeed as he made the Lord much stronger and that he will definitely bring Agito's defeat. After that, Seishiro left the room and the Overlord resumed his glancing at the skies as the sun finally set in and darkness began to envelope the entire sky.

"_Soon darkness will envelope this world…_"

**-x-**

At the Shidou house, which is now evening, the Shidou brothers are outside and are awaiting for Hikaru to arrive when they saw Agito arriving on board the Machine Tornador, and are surprised to see her carrying the unconscious Miyuki and there she told them that she will be needing their help as Miyuki is shown to be dehydrated and needed food and water, as well as other basic first aid treatments.

"Hikaru!"

"Why are you still as Agito? Someone might see you…"

"Hey…who's that girl? Wait…that's her! The one you're so scared of…!"

"I'll explain later! Help me treat her! She's been possessed by an Unknown and I managed to free her…!"

"Really?"

"Yes! She's dehydrated and undernourished! Help me give her water and food and a lot of rest!"

"I understand…Kakeru…bring me some drinking water…"

"Got it!"

"Satoru…prepare the food…"

"Okay!"

"Hikaru…change back to normal and bring her to your room…"

"Okay…"

As Satoru and Kakeru went to work, Masaru asked Hikaru (reverting back to normal) what happened, in which she tells them that she got into a fight with the Merman Lord and that Miyuki managed to free herself from the Lord's control. She told him that Miyuki will be needing a lot of rest so that once she sufficiently recovers, she would tell her the events that happened four years ago and who is sending the Lords to attack a lot of people.

"So she'll be staying here for now…?"

"Yes."

"What will you do if she wakes up?"

"We feed and drink her…then when she's ready…I'll ask her what she remembered about the ferry incident four years ago…her answers are vital so we would know what we are facing and why they are attacking people…this is our only chance of uncovering this mystery."

"I understand…your brothers and I will help you all the way."

"Thank you!"

Masaru nodded as he glanced at Miyuki, who appeared to be fine yet she will need a lot of rest and nourishments so that she would get back to her feet and tell Hikaru what she knows about what is happening around Tokyo and the rest of Japan.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

This now ends Miyuki's "sufferings" now that the Merman Lord has been defeated, and now with Hikaru nursing her back to health, the mystery of the Akatsuki Ferry incident will finally be deciphered and answers will be provided…provided that no other Lords crashes in to the house and kill Miyuki, that is…

Looks like the Overlord of Darkness isn't bothered by the Merman Lord's death, as he now sent the Jackal Lord to finish the job. Will he be able to find Miyuki and Hikaru and take their seeds?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Miyuki finally wakes up and started to open up a little to Hikaru about what happened to her and why she became a "killing puppet".

Class Q also shows up as they continued their search for Kyuu.


	168. Miyuki's Salvation part 3

**Seeds of Agito**

Part 3 of this arc is underway now that Miyuki's free from the Merman Lord's control…so there's a chance that the Akatsuki Ferry incident four years ago may be unlocked and uncovered, provided that Miyuki-chan is sufficiently recovered – physical and emotional.

But first…more on the missing Kyuu.

* * *

By morning, Hikaru woke up after a stressful night as she and her three elder brothers stayed up late to care for the unconscious Miyuki after she is freed from the abusive control of the Merman Lord, and now she decided to check on her to see how she is doing. As she went to the guest room, Masaru is there who is looking after her and there he told his youngest sibling that she is doing well and still needs a lot of rest.

"Onii-chan…"

"Your friend is fine…but she'll be needing a lot of rest…and some nourishment. You'll have to be patient in waiting for her to wake up. You go down the dining hall and have breakfast. I'll look after her. Kakeru and Satoru are waiting for you."

"Thank you, onii-chan…"

"You're welcome."

Nodding, Hikaru went to the dining hall to join Satoru and Kakeru in eating breakfast as she decided to be more patient in waiting for her to wake up so that she can commence in talking to Miyuki about the events that happened four years ago before she was thrown overboard that resulted in her amnesiac state.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_168: Miyuki no Sukui part 3_**

Later in the morning, Superintendent Touyama called Dan Detective School and contacted Morihiko Dan on the phone and at first they exchanged greetings only for a few minutes before the conversation gets serious as Touyama informs Dan about Kyuu's disappearance and that as of now he hasn't been found despite his men's efforts to search half of Tokyo just to find the missing 14-year old boy.

"…I see…so you know about Kyuu going missing…"

"Yes…and I advised my son to let me handle the search…"

"And how is the search going…?"

"So far, we haven't found him yet…but we're not giving up. We'll exert more effort…you try to keep my son and his friends at DDS…I bet there's a possibility that Pluto may be involved…"

"I see…thank you for your help…"

"No problem."

Dan was silent at first as he already knew why Kyuu went missing, as this has something to do with the DDS founder slowly revealing to Kyuu about Satoru Renjou's identity, how he and Dan met, and, Satoru's

secret marriage and his ultimate fate. He slowly realized that he may have been a bit harsh in making Kyuu face reality and should have instead give him counseling on why Mrs. Renjou kept Satoru's fate a secret to the boy, but then he changed the subject and asked Touyama how he know of this.

"Speaking of which…"

"Yes…?"

"You said you knew and advised Kinta…"

"Well…it was an accidental discovery…and this is how I learned about Kyuu Renjou going missing…"  
As Touyama explains how he knew of this…a brief flashback is played on the events that happened yesterday.

**-FLASHBACK-**

A brief flashback scene is played and it shows that yesterday, Kinta, passed by at the front of the Metropolitan Police Department's ground floor entrance where Touyama is about to board his car when he saw his son stopping by and is rather tired and panting, while Kazuma and Ryu arrived one minute apart, and there he slowly eavesdrop at the three Class Q members' conversation and there he realized what the teens are doing at the moment.

"Ryu…Kazuma…!"

"Kinta!"

"Kinta!"

"Any luck?"

"I'm afraid not…"

"I searched the eastern part of Tokyo…no results…"

"Same here…I've been to the western part of Tokyo…"

"Then let's try the southern part of Tokyo…"

"Okay…you and Kazuma go there…I'll head for the northern part…"  
Hearing the trio's unsuccessful search for their missing schoolmate, the Superintendent interjected and there Kinta told his dad about what happened, and Touyama decided that he will use his free time to commence a search and advises the three DDS students to go home and rest while he persuaded them to let him find Kyuu. Kinta, Kazuma and Ryu reluctantly accepted and the trio went home while Touyama summoned his men to start their search for Kyuu after Kinta gave his dad the leads on the likely places where Kyuu could possibly be.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

After hearing this, Dan asked Touyama to keep on searching for Kyuu, and the two talked some more before putting down their phones. He then opened his desk and took out his picture frame showing him and Satoru in their younger days and mentally "asked" his departed friend about his decision on telling Kyuu about everything.

"_Satoru…was my decision to make your son face reality that you kept your status as his parent a secret from him right? I'm regretting that I made Kyuu do that instead of explaining further why you and your wife decided to let Kyuu think he doesn't have a father…maybe I should've give him some counseling…_"

Dan slowly regretted about letting Kyuu go after informing him about his biological father's demise and not counseling him on why his mom kept it a secret, and now he decided to let the MPD take matters as he knew that in spite of this, Class Q must remain as a unit being that they are possible successors of Dan Detective School, and therefore he cannot let Class Q get sidetracked by searching him knowing that the current "top section" is needed in future cases.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at the Shidou house, Miyuki finally woke up after a long rest and she slowly recalled the events and is about to cry in grief when Hikaru came in, carrying a tray of breakfast, and she is pleased to see she has woken up and started with a conversation with the girl who was freed from the Lord's control.

"Ah…so you're awake…"

"Where…where am I…?"

"Inside my family house…this is my elder brother's room…don't worry…he was the one who too k care of you while you're still unconscious…and they are well-respected…"

"Wait…"

"Huh?"

"Oh no…I remembered…you DDS people…you came to my apartment…then…I killed Ringo and Kobato…oh no…what have I…"

"Relax…that Unknown controlled you and he is the one at fault…not you…and I took care of him last night after you managed to break free from his influence…"

"But…"

"Ringo and Kobato's deaths are avenged…the monster that used you as a puppet is now gone…that's what's important…okay..?"

"O…okay…"

"Oh yeah…Megumi and Kazuma are fine…I sent them a message and I'm sure they're going to be pleased once they find out that you're back to your old self…"

"You…you think so…?"

"Of course…with you back…we're now closer in unlocking the mystery of the ferry incident four years ago…! You…me…and Kyuu…we're the only ones around Tokyo who survived that incident. We'll make a good team in cracking this case."

Miyuki briefly went a little hysterical when she recalled that she indirectly caused Ringo and Kobato's deaths, but the Class M leader assured to her that the Merman Lord is at fault and that his death is enough to avenge their friends' deaths. Moreover, she told them that Kazuma and Megumi survived and that they will surely want to meet her again once told that Miyuki is freed from the Lord's control.

Although Miyuki is hesitant, Hikaru told her that this is for the best as she, Hikaru and Kyuu are the Akatsuki Ferry survivors right now and that with DDS' help, they can combat the Lords and find out why they are "blessed" with these powers during the ferry incident and to know why they are "fated" in receiving them even though they never asked for this.

"Why…why are those monsters chasing us? Is it because of the seeds inside our bodies? Are we cursed?"

"Come on! Those bad guys want these "whatever they are inside our bodies" is because they wanted it for themselves…and look at me…I have the power and can save lots of people…although the remaining ferry survivors may be aware of it…I'm sure they're using it to help other people and combat those monsters! Umi also has a seed but…"

"She's not among the ferry passengers four years ago…how did she…?"

"This is one of the mysteries that I intend to solve…kyuu would also want to solve this…maybe you too should get involve with us…"

"Me?"

"You have the power…who knows…if your seed…if that is the case…is the same as mine and Umi…you might become an Agito…and if that happens…we have the power to defeat those monsters who are hurting people…"

"I see…I…I guess I'll help you…in any way I could…"

"That's the spirit! Now all you need to do is to recover…get your strength…and your bearings back…and I'll call my friends at DDS so that we can set a meeting to jumpstart our search for our fellow ferry survivors! Now eat up your breakfast…you only have over an hour to eat before lunchtime arrives…"

Moved by this, Miyuki slowly accepted the situation and agreed to recover so she can be of help to those in need as well as to help find the remaining survivors. She then began eating her breakfast, while outside, Masaru smiled, impressed that Hikaru is able to make Miyuki snap out of her melancholy and face the challenges coming in her way.

"_Well done, Hikaru…you managed to snap her out of her melancholy…_"

After more than an hour of talking over things just to clam Miyuki down, Kakeru came in and told the two girls that lunchtime is almost here and invited them to come over at the dining hall. With Hikaru prodding her to join the Shidou siblings, Miyuki accepted and went down the stairs with Hikaru and Kakeru leading the way while Masaru looks on before joining the rest for lunch.

"Hey, Hikaru…come on…it's lunchtime!"

"Coming, onii-chan!"

"You too…you're invited for lunch!"

"Yeah…come on…they cooking is really superb!…"

"Ah…okay…"

"Let's go!"

**-x-**

Much later at the streets, the scene shifts to the park square where Class Q and A convened to re-commence their search for Kyuu knowing that Superintendent Touyama and his men won't be enough to cover their search for Kyuu, and so they decided to continue where they left off, believing that they might get some luck in finding the missing DDS student. The DDS students from two top sections who arrived at the park square are:

- Ryu Amakusa

- Kazuma Narusawa

- Kinta Touyama

- Sakurako Yukihira

- Hayato Shirimane

- Kyosuke Gouda

- Kuniko Touya

"Okay…you know the drill…"

"We split up in four groups…and see if you can spot Kyuu…"

"And in case any of us does…we sent a text message or miscall any of us…but keep your eyes open…there's a possibility that Pluto may be involved…and might take advantage and try to abduct any of us…"

"Okay…"

"Got it…"

"Can I go with Ryu's group…?"

"Touya!"

"Fine with me…"

"Okay…let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Glad Saburumarou's not with us…"

"Yeah…he'll only be a hindrance than a help…"

"You got it…even his IQ 180 isn't helping him…"  
The two DDS sections then split up into four groups as they re-commence their search for Kyuu and hoped that they have better luck in finding him. They also hoped that their suspicions about him being abducted by Pluto or killed by the Lords are wrong as the two are the worst case scenarios they wanted to avoid, recalling that they lost Class K and E recently, and they don't want to lose another fellow DDS student to those possibilities.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Okay…Miyuki's back on the story…and this time she' on Class M's side now she is free from the Merman Lord's control…which means she's going to help the DDS students in any way she could…so as to make up for the indirect killings she made and to find out why she was among those who are "blessed" with the mystical seeds that would one day "evolve" her into an "Agito"…

Class Q and A are now working together to see if they could find Kyuu…though it remains to be seen if they could manage to find him even if Kyuu himself is either avoiding them or is really abducted…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Miyuki's Salvation will close up in the next chapter, and this is where Miyuki's "moment of truth" comes in…as she is going to be faced with a possibility wherein she might get herself in danger…

Meanwhile, Class Q and A continues their search for Kyuu…

And Class M's Umi meets up with Class Q's Megumi, where the two will talk about something which involves Megu "healing" Umi several chapters back...and about Agito...


	169. Miyuki's Salvation part 4

**Seeds of Agito**

The "Miyuki's Salvation" arc ends here, as she is about to be reunited with her family after months of being missing due to the possession she underwent in the hands of the Merman Lord, and there are a lot of possibilities on what would happen to her. She can be a "support character" for the ex-magic Knights; she can help Class M and Q in searching for the remaining Akatsuki Ferry survivors; or she can become an enemy again should another Lord re-possesses her.

Moreover, by the end of this chapter…you will get to vote what her fate would be once you read the entire chapter…where you can voice your opinion on what her ultimate fate would be…

* * *

While the seven DDS are currently split up and scrambling to find Kyuu's whereabouts, Kazuma is doing his part of the search and wondered which places Kyuu would likely be found, but then his cellphone rang and he checked it, where a text message is received and read it, which brought some consolation and raised his hoped a bit at the message sent to him.

"_KAZUMA…GOOD NEWS…MIYUKI'S WITH ME…AND SHE IS NO LONGER UNDER THE UNKNOWN'S CONTROL. SHE IS BACK TO HER NORMAL SELF AND IS CURRENTLY RECUPERATING AT MY HOUSE. ONCE SHE IS FULLY RECOVERED…SHE'LL TELLS US WHAT SHE RECALLED ABOUT THE EVENTS AT THE AKATSUKI FERRY FOUR YEARS AGO. TELL KYUU AND MEGUMI ABOUT THIS AS WE'RE GOING TO ORGANIZE A MEETING ON HOW TO FIND THE REMAINING FERRY SURVIVORS. HIKARU._"

Although he is relieved at the fact and that this is good news, the youngest member of Class Q couldn't afford to waste time and is pre-occupied with his search for Kyuu, so he decided to continue his search and reply to the Class M leader's text message later.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_169: Miyuki no Sukui part 4_**

At the Shidou house, Miyuki is sitting beside Hikaru while being with Hikaru's three elder brothers, and she was having quite a hard time adjusting given her experience being possessed by the Merman Lord, but Hikaru managed to help her overcome her melancholy and she slowly came to terms of what she went through, much to the Class M leader's relief.

"Sorry…it's been several months since I'm eating with a lot of people…apart from my parents, that is…"

"Come on, Miyuki…it's just us…you're safe now…that's all that matters…"

"I guess you're right…"

"Now eat up…you'll be needing a lot of energy once we get the other DDS students to meet us…we're going full blast in finding the other survivors…"  
"Yes…"

"Good."

However, Miyuki gets bashful again as Satoru and Kakeru started to flirt with her, much to Hikaru's chagrin and berated the two for their behaviors, though the two jokingly rebutted by accusing her of having "lesbian-esque" desire over Miyuki, which caused the redhead to "blew her top" and stood up, summoning her Alter Ring belt, threatening to change into Agito while Miyuki looked bewildered at the scene, sweat-dropping in the process.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You're so close to her…and no wonder there are no boys coming over…"

"Aside from being a tomboy…you seem to like pretty girls yourself…"

"GGGRR!"

"Whoa! Why are summoning your belt?"

"You're not serious in becoming Agito, are you?"

"I'm going to make you behave!"

"Whoa! Stop!"

"We're not Unknowns!"

Seeing that the situation might get worse, Masaru decided to interject himself and urged his two brothers to stop teasing Hikaru while calming his younger sister down as the redhead is still steaming from the teasing she got from her two elder brothers, and Miyuki watched in embarrassment at seeing the scene in front of her, yet this caused her to opened up, feeling her spirits raised at how cheerful the Shidou siblings are.

"_There so cheerful…and I envy them for that…I guess…I should repay them for their help in freeing me…from those Unknown…_"

By then Miyuki announced that she is opening up and tells them what she recalled about the day the Lords attacked the Akatsuki Ferry four years ago, which the Shidou siblings snapped to attention as she slowly explained what she recalled so far and what else happened during the aftermath of the assault, with Hikaru being the one more intent on hearing the story.

Okay…I'll…I'll tell you what I recalled four years ago…and what I remembered most..so bear with me if the information you seek is not enough… ""

"Really..?"

"Thanks, Miyuki…it means a lot for all of us…"

"Please start your story…"

Miyuki began her story and explained to them that four years ago, while the ferry is traveling at sea, she, Hikaru, and Kyuu are among the passengers who are having a great time, watching the waves and the birds in the sky, but then the sly slowly went dark and after several minutes, it started to rain, and within a minute terror slowly gripped the passengers as the engines stopped suddenly and waves is slowly building up.

Then two Lords got on board and started to slaughter the first dozen passengers which caused the other passengers to panic and jumped out of the ferry, with Miyuki among them, however, she was suffering from seasickness at that time and before passing out, she got a glimpse of Hikaru fighting off the two attacking Lords who proceeded in killing their victims.

She also got a glance at her protecting Kyuu before falling out of the ferry and that was all she can tell, as she closed her story by saying that after the ferry incident she moved on with her life as she had no contact with the survivors, having heard from the news that only two dozen passengers perished while others are safely rescued.

However, after four years, she suddenly had some "blackouts" and before meeting with the students of Dan Detective School, it was then that she realized that the Merman Lord had taken possession of her and the rest is history.

Hikaru is slightly satisfied with the explanation Miyuki gave and told her that this is a good start and all they need to do now is find the remaining survivors, and Masaru suggested that Miyuki should stay with the Shidou family since she is in danger of being hunted down by the Lords, with Hikaru agreeing since she realized what she recalled in facing the Merman Lord: the Lords will kill those who possesses the "mystical" seeds and return them to the Overlord.

"Thanks…I'm glad you understand what little I could offer…"

"No problem…we'll get a lot of help…how about I give you a tour at Dan Detective School…then I'll bring you over to Kyuu and the others…"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Those Unknown are usually hunting in broad daylight, right?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Then you should know that Miyuki would be in danger of being hunted…so it's best that she stay over at our house for the time being until you managed to contact the ferry survivors you've been trying to search. She will be safe here provided that she learns to keep her aura at a minimum level…"

"I see…I understand…"

"Yeah…you're right, Onii-chan…I should've…"

"Yes! I get the chance to flirt with Miyuki…"

"No…me!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?"

"Aw, come on…Masaru-niii-sama…"

"Give us a break…"

By then Miyuki realized that she needs to go home at once so as to let her parents know that she is fine, since being possessed, she has never returned home and spent most of the several past months hunting and killing people indirectly, and she requested to Hikaru that she goes home to show herself to her parents, so as to assure them that she is fine.

"Wait…I need to go to my parents' house…I haven't visited them for a few months…I must reassure to them that I'm fine…"

"Can't you just call them…?"

"It's best if they see me in person…"

"Okay…"

"Thanks…"

"But…"

Hikaru abides to Miyuki's request, however, she would only agree if she goes with her and that they will leave at night, since she noted that the Lords operate during the day, which Masaru seemingly accepted the suggestion, and Miyuki reluctantly accepted the terms as they decided to wait for the time to pass so that once night came, they can move and head for Miyuki's house where her parents are waiting.

**-x-**

Later, in the afternoon, Class Q and A meet up again at Park Square, as Yukata Saburumaru and Takeshi Shishido joined the rest late in the morning (just a minute before lunch), and the nine DDS students took a rest inside a McDonalds restaurant and there each of them reported their status of their search, and each of them sadly offered an answer which indicated that their search was unsuccessful and yielded negative results.

"So…any news?"

"Nothing…"

"I haven't found him yet, Kinta…"

"Neither do I…"

"Same here…"

"Lots of people…but no Kyuu…"

"At least Pluto isn't sighted…"

"I have an IQ of 180…"

"Saburumarou…will you shut up?"

Every one of them is exhausted and are considering trying to search the area wider believing that maybe Kyuu is not in Tokyo but beyond the prefecture, with Touya suggesting that Shibuya would be a good place to start, and the other slowly agreed, but then a passing police car came and saw the nine DDS students there and stopped, where the passenger got off, revealing to be Kinta's dad and approached the DDS students as he conveyed a message coming from Morihiko Dan.

"Hello, kids…"

"Superintendent Touyama!"

"Dad!"

"Good afternoon, sir…"

"Good afternoon, sir…"

"Good afternoon, sir…"

"I see that you're busy…"

"Yes…"

"However…my men and I will take over from here on…"

"Eh?"

"How come, dad?"

"Morihiko Dan wants you at DDS…pronto."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"No buts…you're needed…I bet he's assigning you to a case…he'll deal with your missing friend…"

"Eh? He knows?"

"Yes…so don't worry…now go to DDS at once before he gets upset at you for being late."

"Yes, sir!"

Superintendent Touyama informs them that Morihiko Dan wants Class Q and A to head for DDS at once and said that the MPD will continue their search for Kyuu, which Kinta asked how Dan-sensei is aware of this, yet the Superintendent replied that he'll have to ask Dan about it, and the nine DDS students bowed and head for DDS, wondering what the DDS founder has something for them, while Kazuma decided to send a text message to Hikaru about Kyuu's disappearance.

**-x-**

Somewhere else in Tokyo, Megumi Minami is walking home after attending school at junior high and is about to head to her apartment since Class Q won't have classes today, but then someone came to her and it turn out to be Umi Ryuuzaki, and the scene became quite awkward for the Class Q girl, having recalled what she saw a few weeks ago - Umi transforming into Gills.

"Megumi..."

"Ah, Umi!"

"Are you alone?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Can we talk at your place...?"

"Umm...sure, why not..."

"Okay, lead the way..."

"Y-yeah..."

And so the two girls left and head for Megumi's apartment so that they can have some "girl talk".

**-x-**

At her apartment, Megumi served some drink and snacks and there the class Q beauty took the initiative in commencing their conversation, which would soon made her understand the Class M better.

"So..."

"First of all...thank you, Megumi...for reviving me...restoring my health to full..."

"Eh...? Y-you knew...?"

"Someone told me..."

"The stranger I met and led me to where you were confine..."

"I see...you met him...he said that you too possesses a supernatural power like me..."

"But...I thought...then my photographic memory...it's...it's supernatural too...? And I...I have some healing power as well...?"

"I believe so..."

"I...I saw you saving us from Miyuki...wait...if you're that horned thing...why did you attack Agito months before...?"

"Well...you see..."

Umi then told Megumi the reasons why she attacked Agito and then explained to her the events that led her to realize that Agito is an ally, but she also inadvertently revealed Agito's identity...much to Megumi's shock.

"Eh? Hikaru is Agito?"

"Not too loud, Megu..."

"But...but...how...why...?"

"I don't kn ow either...but she and I suspect that this has something to do with the Akatsuki Ferry incident four years ago..."

"Wait...Kyuu is also among the passengers...no...is he...?"

"It's a possibility...but so far he hasn't shown any signs yet..."

"I see..."

"Megu...will you keep a secret what I told you...?"

"Okay..."

By then, Umi's cellphone beeped and got a text message which came from Hikaru, and both girls read what the message says.

"_UMI…GOOD NEWS…MIYUKI'S WITH ME…AND SHE IS NO LONGER UNDER THE UNKNOWN'S CONTROL. SHE IS BACK TO HER NORMAL SELF AND IS CURRENTLY RECUPERATING AT MY HOUSE. ONCE SHE IS FULLY RECOVERED…SHE'LL TELLS US WHAT SHE RECALLED ABOUT THE EVENTS AT THE AKATSUKI FERRY FOUR YEARS AGO. TELL KYUU AND MEGUMI ABOUT THIS AS WE'RE GOING TO ORGANIZE A MEETING ON HOW TO FIND THE REMAINING FERRY SURVIVORS. HIKARU._"

Megumi and Umi are relieved to see this and now they are going to wait for Hikaru's word on when they are about to meet with Miyuki again.

**-x-**

Later at night, Hikaru and Miyuki arrived at Miyuki's parents' house, and the latter feels apprehensive at what her parents' reaction would be having not heard of their only child for several months, and is starting to back out, but Hikaru gently prodded her to face them and assured to her that their reaction would be an emotional one and a happy reunion would take place, which convinced her to go on.

"Ah…I'm not sure if I should show myself to them…"

"What's with the jitters?"

"They might get fainted…or even scold at me for not showing up…"

"Oh they won't…"

"They might even accuse me of eloping…"

"No they won't…I'll back you up…I'll explain the rest so that they'll understand…"

"I see…thanks…"

"No problem…so let's go…"

Her spirits raised, Miyuki nodded and went towards her house and went inside, seeing that the lights are opened. The Class M leader waited outside, expecting a happy reunion to take place, but instead a scream of terror is heard and it reached outside despite the door and windows closed. Hikaru realized that something is wrong and decided to go inside to see what just happened.

"Miyuki! What's wrong?"

"My parents…!"

"What do you…WHOA!"

Once she got inside, Hikaru stared wide-eyed in horror at the sight that greeted her, where the scene shows that Miyuki's parents are "slammed" against the wall, their chests bore a huge hole and that they are starting to decompose, suggesting that the murders happened about yesterday, and the Class M leader can tell that this is the work of a Lord..

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Okay…what a surprise. This is supposed to be a reunion between Miyuki-chan and her parents, but instead a gruesome scene greeted her instead, and this is where this arc ends.

Sure, this is supposed to be Miyuki's chance to help Class M, but I have other plans for her, and this is where you get to voice your opinion on whether what would you want to do with her from this point on:

- She can be a "support character" for the ex-magic Knights;

- She can help Class M and Q in searching for the remaining Akatsuki Ferry survivors;

- She can become an enemy again should another Lord re-possesses her

- Or I kill her off?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

While awaiting for your answer, the Jackal Lord (formerly Anubis of Pluto) shows up, along with the Beetle Lord, and causes trouble for Hikaru, which also sets up for her to assume a **fifth** form, but not before she gets ENRAGED and BURNS everything in her path…


	170. Burning Rage

**Seeds of Agito**

Okay…despite the votes that were casted in, here is what became of Miyuki-chan…her ultimate fate and what led Hikaru to assume a 5th form of being Agito…which will be filled with drama and angst. Be prepared, readers, for the fans of the main heroine from the manga "Miyuki-chan In Wonderland" will be in for a shock on what will happen to her in this chapter…

* * *

The next day, classes at DDS went on without incident and things are as busy as usual, though Class Q struggled to move on as there has been no word yet about Kyuu being found, be it alive or dead, despite Morihiko Dan's assurance that Kyuu will eventually be found alive, even though deep inside the DDS founder himself is concerned for the Class Q leader's welfare.

Meanwhile, Umi is told by Fuu about an incident that involved Hikaru and decided to go and check on her, though Fuu couldn't due to her commitment with the MPD's G3 Unit. As classes ended she heads for the DDS parking lot where her motorcycle is parked, and is about to put her helmet on when Kazuma passed by and saw, her, greeting her and the two talked, which Umi is told about Kyuu's status, which she is taken aback as she is unaware of this until now, while telling the youngest Class Q member that she is going to see Hikaru

"What? Kyuu's missing?"

"Yes…and it's because…"

"…I see…but…I'm sure he'll come back once his head clears…"

"I hope you're right…so where are you going?"

"To Hikaru's house…Fuu told me Hikaru's absent and that something's happened to her."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure."

"Okay…I'll get my driver…you know where she lives?"

"Yes…just follow my lead."

Kazuma then decided to tag along to see how Hikaru is doing and tell her about Kyuu going missing as well as to fill her in about his and Umi's meeting with the Overlord of Light, and when Kazuma's limousine came, he instructed his chauffer to follow Umi as she boarded her motorcycle and is heading for the Shidou residence and she'll lead the way.

"Any change of plans, master Kazuma?"

"Follow that girl in blue dress and motorcycle…I'm going to visit a friend."

"Just follow her?"

"Yes."

"Very well…"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_170: Ikari o Moyashite_**

About 25 minutes later, Umi and Kazuma arrived at the Shidou residence and Kazuma gave his chauffer some instructions before getting off and tells him what time he'll fetch him as the Class Q member has a feeling that his visit to Hikaru's home won't be that short given that Umi is also here to visit her friend and expects a long discussion to take place a few moments from now.

"Okay…I'll call you when it's time to fetch me."

"Very well…"

"So you can head home and…"

"Maybe I'll wait at a nearby parking lot so I and arrive here faster when your visit is a short one…"

"Okay…just keep your cellphone on."

"Very well…"

"Okay, you can leave us…"

"Be careful, sir…"

"I will."

After that the limousine left and he stood behind Umi as she rang the doorbell and spoke to the speaker to identify herself, and Kakeru's voice spoke from the gate's speaker.

"Um, hello…I'm Umi Ryuuzaki, and with me is Kazuma Narusawa…we're friends of Hikaru…"

"Umi! Thank goodness you're here! Maybe you can help her snap out of her miserable melancholy…"

"She's not feeling well…?"

"Not only that…wait…I'll open the gate…"

"Okay…"

"There…come in and follow me…my little sister's been like this since last night…"

"Something bad happened?"

"Yes…and it involved the Unknown…"

"I see…lead the way…"

"Okay…"

About 20 seconds later Kakeru opened the gate and motions Umi and Kazuma to follow him as he lead the two DDS students inside the main house and then led them to the 2nd floor where Hikaru's room is located, and once there a rather surprised scene is shown, where Masaru tries to console his only sister, as she looked very depressed and Umi is filled with concern. Kazuma saw this too and noticed that Miyuki is not there, which gave him a feeling that the Class M leader's depression may be connected to Miyuki, believing that the girl gets possessed by a Lord again and went missing.

"_Don't tell me Miyuki's been possessed again…_"

Umi came in and asked Hikaru what is wrong, but the redhead teen is too distraught to reply, and the blue-haired teen glances at Masaru and asked him if he knows anything. Adjusting his glasses, he sadly gave her his answer, which slowly surprised the two detective students as the answer took them by surprise.

"Miyuki-chan…was attacked last night…and Hikaru was unable to save her…"

"What?"

"Oh no…is she...?"

"Miyuki's in a coma...lost a lot of blood..."

"Is this why Hikaru is like this…?"

"Yes…but…aside from Miyuki being assaulted by an Unknown…something…happened to Hikaru after that…"

"What?"

"What…do you mean…?"

"Listen carefully as I'll explain what happened last night…"

And so Masaru took a deep breath as he started to tell them the events that took place last night where what supposed to be a happy family reunion turned into a tragedy which affected Hikaru in an emotional way which the two DDS students braced themselves as the story and explanation are now underway.

**-FLASHBACK-**

A flashback scene is shown which took place last night at the house of Miyuki's parents, it shows that Miyuki's parents are "slammed" against the wall, both their chests bore holes and are bloodied all over the wall, already dead. Hikaru gasped at the gruesome sight while Miyuki is hysterical at seeing her dead parents and the Class M leader realized that the Lord is the culprit and grabbed Miyuki's hand and tells her that they need to get out of here fearing that they are in danger.

"Miyuki…come on…"

"Mom…dad…! Why?"

"We'd better get out of here!"

"But…but…"

"No time to argue! The Unknown who did to your parents might still be here!"

"But…!"

Not wanting to have an argument at a time like this, Hikaru pulled Miyuki and both girls ran out of the house, and are about to reach the open street when the Beetle Lord showed up, blocking their path and is ready to make a kill, and Hikaru realized that at this point it's not worth the risk having Miyuki involved despite her having "Agito" powers since she never received any kind of training, so she tells her to make a run while she holds the monster back.

"EEEK!"

"Miyuki…get going…I'll hold him off!"

"But…"

"I'll be fine!"

"But…"

"GET GOING NOW OR YOU RISK GETTING RE-POSSESSED AGAIN!"

After a stern urging from Hikaru, Miyuki took her advice and started to leave the scene as Hikaru does her transformation pose and summoned her Alter Ring belt, presses both orbs on the side of the mystical belt and assumes her form of Agito, only this time she went straight to Trinity Form, and then started to brawl with the monster. Miyuki stopped from running as she watches Agito-Trinity form and the Beetle Lord trading blows for blows, with both combatants staggering from the impact of their attacks Miyuki mentally noted that both fighters are seemingly even in terms of power.

"_Hikaru…I hope you can kill that monster who killed my parents…_"

The scene shifts to Agito as she summons both the Storm Halberd and the Flame Saber from the Alter Ring belt, intending to weaken the monster by breaking its shell and she began working on the Lord, but she stopped in her tracks as she heard a scream from behind and took a look, where terror and horror enveloped her at seeing Miyuki, as she is being confronted by the Jackal Lord, and there Miyuki decided to take the risk and uses her "Agito" power, using her telekinetic attack but the Jackal Lord managed to resist the attacks.

"You do not have the right to possesses that power...now I take it from you...and die for the sake of the Overlord!"

Miyuki made a loud gasp as the Jackal Lord made his move, as she is being impaled by the fingers of the Jackal Lord, as he attempts to take the "seed" from her chest.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"MIYUKI-CHAN!"

Agito-Trinity Form goes after the Jackal Lord but the new entrant was stronger as he raised his left palm and fires an energy blast which sends her tumbling back, and as she gets up and tries to fight back, another blast struck her, coming from the Jackal Lord, and the jolt was so strong that the impact of the attack is enough to weaken her, as Hikaru reverted back to normal, her weapons disappeared and both her and Miyuki are in the enemies' mercy.

"H-help…m-me…"

"NOW YOUR SEED IS MINE…"

"No! Miyuki!"

Without a care, the Jackal Lord took the seed from Miyuki's chest, and the teenager slowly fell to her knees while clutching her chest and trying to breath, but then the Lord grabbed her by her hair and then struck on on her nape, where she fell to the ground before the Jackal Lord kicking her away, then tells the Beetle Lord to kill her and bring her seed to the Overlord of Darkness as he takes his leave to deliver Miyuki's "seed" to the Overlord.

"KILL HER AND BRING THE SEED TO THE MASTER…"

As the Jackal Lord took his leave, the Beetle Lord proceeded to strangle Hikaru, but the ex-Magic Knight of Fire remained kneeling still, as emotions started to build up with a mixture of sadness, shock, failure and anger, as witnessing Miyuki's still body have unconsciously triggered her will to evoke Agito's power just as Masaru arrived and saw everything, as Hikaru's body glowed in bright red, and then became Agito. However, her form is now different, her Alter Ring Belt is different, which looked simplistic while her armor is pure black while her chest armor is dark red which resembles a "dried lava".

"_Hikaru…she just assumed a new form…but…will she be alright…?_"

Masaru looked surprised seeing Hikaru assuming a new form but the next moments gave him more reasons to be concerned. Agito stood up as the Beetle Lord increases the pressure to strangle her down but she didn't looked affected and is now acting feral like the first time she encountered G3 several months back and kicked the monster back, and as the Lord staggered around, Agito's right hand became enveloped with fire and punched the monster's shell, breaking a hole and penetrated its back, and the monster stumbled around as a "halo" appeared on top of the monster's head and then exploded.

Masaru looked and stood still seeing Agito growling wildly as she remained feral but blinked his eyes when she sees him and went straight for him, not giving him time to react as she pinned him to the ground grabbing his collar and growled again, readying herself to kill him. Masaru can tell that his younger sister is overwhelmed by her new power for a reason and he needed to do something to calm her down as she raised her hand which is covered in burning aura again.

"HIKARU! IT'S ME…MASARU! YOU'RE ELDER BROTHER! CALM DOWN! IT'S ALRIGHT NOW!"

Masaru shouting Hikaru's name and it reached her as she slowly stopped her actions and slowly get back, and she slowly reverted back to normal, and kneels down as Masaru hugged her, soothing her as she started to cry out loud, finally realizing what has happened to her, and realized that she failed to save Miyuki from the monsters' hands as another life, and friend, is lost to her forever.

By then Kakeru and Satoru arrived and are perplexed at what they are seeing until they are told by Masaru to call the police, which they did, and several minutes later, Miyuki and her parents are loaded inside the ambulances and are about to be taken to the mortuary to have their bodies autopsied.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Umi and Kazuma are saddened at hearing Miyuki's tragic fate, having lost another chance to get her to help from another Akatsuki Ferry survivor, and potential ally that would help further shed light to the Akatsuki Ferry incident and seeing the reason why Hikaru is depressed, they are now facing an obstacle on solving this several months-long mystery. By then Kazuma again tells Umi about Class Q's problem about Kyuu going missing and tells her the circumstances behind it and feared that he too might end up like Miyuki, though she allayed Kazuma's fears and assured to him he'll come back once he realized his mistake and will return to DDS.

"Trust me…Kyuu will come back…and he won't die. Trust me on this…"

"O…okay…"

By then Masaru asked the two to leave for now as he'll try to reach through his younger sister so she'll snap out of her melancholy, which the two agreed and bowed before leaving. Masaru then glances at Hikaru, who appeared to be soundly asleep, and hoped that when she wakes up he'll talk to her about letting go and move on.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Well…tragic, indeed. This is part of the story as Miyuki is really, really intended to be out of this fic at this point of the story, and originally, intended to portray her death, which would be the starting point for Hikaru's future challenges towards the rest of the story, but I decided to place her in a coma so that I might bring her back in an active role once I found the right story arc that would justify her return and how she would help in the upcoming chapters.

Also, Miyuki's hapless situation serves as the catalyst for Hikaru to evoke her Agito powers and assume her 6th form – the **Burning Form**. But much like in chapters 12 and 13, Hikaru's new Agito form, the "Burning Form", is new yet unstable at the moment which caused her to become feral, but luckily she managed to regain control of herself before accidentally killing her eldest brother, and that would be a disaster if she did kill him unknowingly.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

We shift back to the manga plot as Kotaro Nanami "introduces" a lecture where "masks" will play a role in undercover cases, which Class Q (sans Kyuu) gets to see this new lesson first hand.

* * *

**_Note:_**

I'll be off from ff(.)net for at least a week (May 27 to June 2) as I'll be taking a break due to some paper work being sent in, and I'll see if I could type in the next chapters without getting caught by my relatives as I tend to type in the fic chapters beyond midnight...


	171. Masked Lecture

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter showed what Hikaru is going through and the struggles she has to go through because of her being unable to prevent Miyuki-chan's injury-induced coma. Now we focus on Class Q as they are about to get a new lecture which will set the events of the manga story arc where one of them undergoes an undercover mission…which I'm sure you're familiar with.

* * *

At a classroom within DDS, the scene shifts to a table where five latex masks are laid, though they are facing down hence the faces are not seen, but then a shadow is shown where the silhouette is seen picking up the masks and puts one on his face, then proceeds to cart the table away, heading out of the room and the one wheeling the table with the masks is heading to an unspecified destination.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_171: Kamen no Kogi_**

At the old school building of Dan Detective School, Kazuma and Ryu are discussing about Kyuu's disappearance and both agreed to tell Megumi about her boyfriend's situation and hope that she takes the news well enough not to go into nervous breakdown. Kinta also agreed as they felt that they are betraying her so it is better to tell her now.

"Ryu…I think this is the right time to tell her about Kyuu's disappearance…"

"You may be right…he's been missing for more than two weeks…and she may get suspicious if we usebaseless alibis to cover it up…"

"Ryu…Kazuma…I say we tell her now. She'll think we're not trusting her and she might feel betray if we keep

her in the dark about Kyuu…the better if we tell her now. Ryu…you'll have to do the explaining…"

"I see…you're right, Kinta…I should tell her…"

"Of course I'm right…"

"Kinta…Ryu…Megu's coming…"

"Better get ready…she's bound to ask us about Kyuu…"

"Okay…I'll take her to a corner so we can talk in private…"

"Good luck…"

As Megumi arrived, Ryu took her to a corner and there he tells her the reason why Kyuu is absent for more than two weeks, as he told her the circumstances behind Kyuu's disappearance, which causes her to become alarmed, but the blue-haired teen assured to her that Kyuu will eventually be found, safe and unharmed, as well as in one piece.

"So that's why…"

"Yes…but rest assured…he will be found sooner…"

"Yet…why didn't you tell me earlier…?"

"Because we don't want you to get alarmed…and we opted to find him at the places we believe he can be found…but Kinta's dad…and Dan-sensei told us that they'll do the searching, as we Class Q are needed when the time comes…so be strong…Kyuu is not the kind of person who would get caught so easily… "

"Yeah…you're right…"

After a few more encouragements from Ryu seemed to calm Megumi down, who is visibly, yet slightly upset that her fellow Class Q classmates have kept this from her though she came to understand why she was kept in the dark. By then, Tatsumi Hongou entered the classroom and Class Q snapped to attention and the lecture began, which puts Class Q in focus, as they don't want to get a detention for showing discourtesy to a DDS teacher.

As the minutes went by, Hongou began to pick on Kazuma, and the youngest Class Q member managed to keep his cool as Hongou began to get strict with him, and he almost buckle under the pressure, but then they blinked their eyes as Hongou began to snicker, and Kazuma wondered what is going on, as Hongou apologized for his "loud-mouthing" and there Class Q is surprised to see Hongou removed his "face", revealing himself as Kotaro Nanami.

"He..he..he.."

"Huh? Hongou sensei…?"

"Sorry…am I getting too hard on you…?"

"What the…? His voice change…EH?"

"Whoa…he ripped off his face!"

"Surprise, Class Q…"

"Nanami-sensei…?"

"It as you…?"

"No wonder…"

"I must say…you completely fooled us…"

Nanami then revealed to Class Q about their new lecture which is about disguises and how they can be sued when going undercover on certain cases. While Class Q is relieved about this, Kazuma was shivering in surprise as he realized that he fell for the ruse, which Nanami apologized as he showed how the disguise helps in fooling an enemy while in important undercover mission, especially when Dan-sensei assigns a very important case for them to solve, which Ryu nodded in agreement.

"As you can see…this would be very useful in doing some undercover cases…remember how Kelberos fooled us when he posed as Kinta?"

"Yeah…I see the logic now…"

"And even the goon impersonated Katagiri-sensei…"

""I wish Kyuu were here…I'd like to see his reaction to this…

"So what kind of disguises are you going to show us, Nanami-sensei?"

"Okay…listen up…here's how things go…"

"We're listening…"

"Please show us…"

"We want to learn about this new lecture of yours…"

Shuro Katagiri then passes by and watches the lecture taking place and wondered how Nanami's method of teaching would help Class Q realize the value of this lesson , especially once they are assigned to a very important, but dangerous case to solve.

**-x-**

Elsewhere within Tokyo, the scene shows that the Jackal Lord have just claimed another victim, where he is seen at a vacant lot, holding a British girl by her neck who arrived just an hour ago just o find someone. She is identified as **Nunnally Britannia**, and she is revealed to be the younger brother of the late **Lelouch**, who left Britain four years ago.

She is unaware of her brother's fate and went to Japan in secret as her father opposed to her wish to find Lelouch and even threatening to send her to a convent to "discipline" her. It is also revealed that like Lelouch, Nunnally also possesses an "Agito" seed, whose power enables her to see because of her unexplained blindness. As she went to the vacant lot to find clues to Lelouch's whereabouts, the Jackal Lord appeared and strangles her while holding her in place.

"You…you possess an Agito seed and now you have harness that power…I cannot allow you to have that kind of power…it belonged only to the Overlord of Darkness…"

"Please…spare me…I only come to find my brother…and this power…it only let me see…I am blind and this power compensates my blindness…"

"You have no right to wield it…"

"Please…"

"You humans have no right to wield it…and you have no right to claim it…and therefore…you have no right to be left alive…"

"But…"

"Now I take your seed…and your life!"

"No…I beg you…!"

As Nunnally begged for mercy and to spare her, the Jackal Lord scoffed at her pleas as he proceeded to rip off her eyes, as he detected the Agito seeds there, and in pulling out her eyes, he also pulled several membranes connected to her brain, as he took the seeds, The Jackal Lord proceeded to crush her head and she is instantly killed, and threw her aside as he take his leave, not bothering to hide the corpse away as he got what he wanted.

**-x-**

Back at Class Q's classroom, Nanami's handling of the class proved to be valuable as he made the lecture so fun that Class Q enjoyed the lesson as Dokurō Onikōbe joins in, as he displayed five latex masks that are facial replicas of Class Q and urged the four Class Q members to try them on, assuring that this would be very useful in their lecture of this lesson.

The four Class Q members did try it and each of them showed the results:

- Megumi is wearing Kyuu's facial mask;

- Ryu wearing Megumi's facial mask;

- Kinta wearing Kazuma's facial mask;

- Kazuma wearing Kinta's facial mask;

Class Q enjoyed this lesson as the class became fun and lively as Nanami showed to them wearing Katagiri's "face" and started to act "feminine", only for Katagiri herself smack Nanami on the head with the paper fan. However, Hongou arrived and berated Nanami for his attitude and urged him to be more professional and not treat Class Q like kindergarten students.

"Nanami! What are you doing?"

"Giving Class Q a new lecture…"

"By acting like a clown? Know your place and remember that this is a prestigious school for future detectives…not a circus where you teach them circus acts…and this isn't a comedy bar for stand-up comedians! Be strict and firm to them!"

By then, Nanami puts on Hongou's mask and the two Hongou's engaged in a "word war" which caused Katagiri and Class Q to snicker in delight, much to the strict DDS teacher's chagrin.

"Look here, you male hag! You think you can teach students by shouting all the time…you could get sore throat…or pharyngitis…or tonsillitis…or a heart attack…Class Q…which one of us is real…? If you guess it right…I'll treat you to an ice cream…using Hongou's ATM card…"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?"

"Knock-knock…who's there?"

"Either you knock it off or I'll beat you up…"

"He's the fake one! He's threatening to beat me up!"

However, hilarity ensued as Onikube puts on Hongou's facial mask and is wearing a wedding dress and "proposes" to his skull model which caused Nanami to burst out laughing with Class Q following suit as Onikube revealed that he has a talent for being a ventriloquist, causing "voices" to emanate from the skull.

"Oh…my skull…"

"Yes, my darling Hongou…"

"Do you love me too…?"

"Yes I do…"

"Let us get married…"

"Yes…so I won't get worried…"

"Then kiss me…kiss me so torrid…"

"Then do not look morbid…"

Class Q laughed very loud at the "skit", and Hongou was steaming at this and locked Onikube in a headlock which Onikube made the skull scream for help, which made Hongou even more pissed.

"YOU SKULL-LOVING IDIOT! ARE YOU MAKING A FOOL OF ME?"

"What kind of fool am I…"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO WASTE YOU!"

"GACK! HELP! I'M BEING ASSAULTED!"

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Help! Help! Rape! Rape! I'm being molested by Hongou the hentai!"

"I AM NOT A HENTAI!"

"Help! Hongou lacks hygiene! His armpits stinks…!"

Class Q laughed even louder, and by then, Dan-sensei shows up, having seen the lesson and the funny moments and urged Hongou to calm down and loosen up a bit, which the strict DDS teacher tried to rebut, but backs down after the DDS founder tells him to lighten up as everyone has been under stress lately, and laughter is the best medicine.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Okay…this is taken straight from the manga, but I added some comic relief moments to add some humorous spice. Hope you like them.

The Jackal Lord, formerly Anubis of Pluto, shows up, and has claimed another victim who happened to carry an "Agito" seed. She is Nunally Britannia from **Code Geass**, and she is here to find her elder brother, Lelouch, who didn't know that he is already dead, and now she meets a similar fate as the hands of the Lord.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

One of Class Q will be assigned to an undercover mission that would involve going to "cross-dress", much to that Class Q member's chagrin and embarrassment. This is once more straight from the manga and you'll get to see it in fanfic form. However, expect some twists and turn as I'll be adding something new while the next arc will remain faithful to its manga counterpart.

But before that, another pair of CLAMP characters makes a cameo appearance and Fuu will get to face the Jackal Lord as G3-X, so see if she has any chances of defeating such a powerful Lord as Hikaru is still depressed over Miyuki-chan's coma.


	172. Prelude To Ambush

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter showed the events of the manga where a lecture went "out of control", but here you'll get a glimpse of the upcoming story arc in the next chapters, but first…a few glimpse from Class M as Fuu will take the spotlight for the majority of this chapter.

* * *

As Class Q leaves DDS after a lively lesson from Kotaro Nanami, the scene shifts to the scene where Nunnally Britannia is brutally killed by the Jackal Lord and a passing worker saw her corpse and alerted the police, and the Metropolitan Police Department arrived on the scene, and are facing pressure as a British national became the latest victim of the Lords' attacks. Fuu Hououji and Umi Ryuuzaki, who had just left DDS, were picked up by Tomoyo inside her car and told them that she is needed, and Umi decided to tag along.

Arriving at the scene, Fuu is shocked at the sight of the corpse while Umi just glanced at the dead body, in which her fists clenched as she realized that the Lords have gotten too far and realized that their brutality has to be stopped, and wondered how to get Hikaru to snap out of her depression and melancholy.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_172: _****_Machibuse e no Pureryūdo_**

As Fuu is being briefed at how the corpse is found, Umi glances at the corpse in a closer view, trying to figure out how Nunnally is killed and when her ID is found, she realized that she is related to the late Lelouch and that they are siblings. The blue-haired Class M member guessed that Nunnally may have come here to Japan to search for him and is dismayed that she is unaware of her brother's fate and probably failed to read the newspaper or watch the international news about Lelouch being involved in mail-related murders in the past several weeks.

"_Poor girl…she came here to find Lelouch…and I'm guessing that she has no idea that her brother's already dead…I wonder if the Japanese Embasy at the UK has informed the BRitanni family about Lelouch's death…_"

Umi came and tells Fuu about Nunnally's identity and there the two Class M members confided about the circumstances of Nunnally's visit here in Japan, and the bespectacled former Magic Knight of Wind is shocked when she realized that Nunnally may have come across the Lord and is killed on sight, and wondered why are the Lords targeting certain people, yet Umi couldn't bring herself to tell Fuu about the Lords' reasons for attacking selected victims.

By then, Yoshiyuki Kojima came and berated the two "bitches" for strutting at the crime scene which Umi is starting to lose her cool at how Kojima is hurling insults to women yet Fuu tries to get her friend to ignore the chauvinist cop. However, Kojima isn't letting up and hurled a bevy of insults and it seems to be working as he sees Umi clenching her fists and is about to go forward towards him.

"You bitches! You have no right coming here! Why not go to a stip bar and strip in front of the men? That's where you female sluts are good at! And you, you blue-haired bitch…why don't you go to a motel…you can do good with offering sex to men…"

"Why you…"

"Umi…just ignore him…he's just trying to make us get ticked…"

"I bet your parents are spoiling you so you can use your money to entice men to have sex with you…and your blue hair matches your blue-colored pubic hair…so that you can become a "blue-blood"…get it…"blue blood"…so when your hymen is broken…you get to leak blue blood instead of red…"

"You'd better wished that you leave right now…and don't mock my parents…"

"Umi…calm down…Kojima! If you're here to provoke my friend…you're wasting time! Leave now if you have nothing else to do here!"

"I'm even betting that your late boyfriend is languishing as he can't get to have sex with a virgin-less bitch like yourself…"

"Now I have a reason to kill you…"

"Umi…don't…! calm down…"

To further provoke Umi into making her go after him, Kojima posted a paper-sized picture of her face and "posted" it in front of his crotch and gyrated his hips, and this is enough for her to "blew her top" and drew her sabre and thrusts it towards Kojima's crotch in a very fast manner, which caught the chauvinist cop by surprise, hitting the picture and almost hitting his "front", and Kojima got more than he bargained for, falling on his rear and backed away like a coward while Fuu grappled her friend while calming her down.

"Umi! Stop it!"

"LET GO! HE MOCKED MY PARENTS…USE TERUO TO GET AT ME…AND EVEN HURLING CHAUVINISTIC INSULTS AT ME! I DON'T CARE IF I GET JAILED AND BE EXPELLED FROM DDS…I'M GOING TO WASTE HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"That's what he wanted us to do…lose our cool and get him…that way he has a reason to abuse his power and make it appear that we're assaulting him!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! AS LONG AS HE'S ALIVE…HE'LL KEEP ON INSULTING US AND EVEN USE OUR LOVED ONES TO MAKE US LOSE OUR COOL!"

"Umi!"

"IF THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS…THEN I'LL GIVE IT TO HIM…AND THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE HE WON'T LIVE LONGER THAN THIS!"

"No, Umi! Don't!"

"LET GO OF ME AND LET ME KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Tomoyo, having seen the incident, ordered her subordinates to take Kojima away and have him placed in handcuffs so as he won't make any more provocative gestures to provoke Umi, in which a surprised Kojima is being handcuffed by the rookie cops and tries to use his position to get them to unhand him, but it didn't work, having seen what he just did and Umi's actions, which is justifiable.

"What the…unhand me!"

"Sorry…just following orders…"

"Nothing personal…"

"You morons! My rank is higher than yours! You have no right handcuffing me…!"

"This is better than getting killed…"

"Provoking that girl is a BIG mistake on your part…be thankful Fuu managed to hold on to that girl…otherwise you'd be sliced and diced…"

As Kojima is taken away, Tomoyo sooths a visibly angered Umi and tells her to go home while telling Fuu that she'll be going on scouting as she believes that the Lord may be nearby, and that the G3-Trailer will also be on patrol so Fuu will be on board and will don the G3-X suit in case they detected a Lord nearby, which Fuu accepted. Umi then took Tomoyo's advice and left, as it is almost getting dark. She mentally vowed that she'll make Kojima regret his deeds and one day something bad will happen to him so that he will think twice about insulting women.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to a bridge near the Tokyo-Shibuya border, where two adolescent teens are hanging out, one is a 12-year old girl and the other is a 13-year old boy, who turn out that they are classmates and are about to go into a serious discussion. They are identified as **Misaki Suzuhara** and **Kotaro Kobayashi**, and there Kotaro is in the midst of professing his love to Misaki, in which she is touched by his confession, and agreed to accept his proposal and go out with him.

"Misaki…I have…something to tell you…"

"What is it…?"

"I…I…"

"Yes…?"

"I like you! I even love you! Will you be my girlfriend…?"

"Y…yes…I would love to…"

"Then…we are official…?"

"Yes…"

As the two are about to kiss, her musing is interrupted when she felt blood splattering her face and chest, and there she saw Kotaro convulsing and a hand purged through the boy's chest, and his heart landed on her hands, and she shrieks in terror as the Jackal Lord is standing behind the boy as he died from the attack and is tossed aside, in which the Lord performs his finger-sign gesture and tells her that her "Agito" seed will be taken away from her.

"Kotaro! Kotaro!"

"That boy is insignificant…you are the one I seek…hand me the "Agito" sees inside you…for it does not belong to you…only to the Overlord of Darkness…"

"No…I don't know what you're talking about…!"

"Regardless…you will die here and now!"

"NO!"

It turns out that Misaki also possessed an "Agito" seed which soon gives her powers that enables her to manipulate inanimate objects, and fearing for her life, she is forced to reveal her power by bringing out her action figure called "**Angelic Layer**", and uses her power to make her toy move on its own and attacks the Lord, which seem to put him on the defensive.

By then, G3-X arrived after the computers of the G3-Trailer detected the Lord and Fuu immediately suits up and boarded the Guard Chaser motorcycle and arrived at the scene but then the Jackal Lord managed to destroy the Angelic Layer, and caught up with Misaki, taking the "Agito" seed from her cranium, and she died instantly and thrown away, landing on G3-X's arms. Of course Fuu is not pleased at the Lord murdering a young girl while seeing Kotaro's corpse, and decided to challenge the Lord, though the Lord has no interest in G3-X.

"You…monster! Why attacking children! They have nothing against you!"

"They do…they possess the seeds of "Agito"…and therefore we claim them as we please…"

"Murder is no answer! What do you want from us?"

"Be gone…I have no business with you human…"

"I won't let you have your way with anyone!"

"Foolish human!"

G3-X then throws a punch but is caught by the Lord's hand and blocked it but she persevered and began to go on the offensive, managing to land a few blows which he is staggered back due to the impact, but the Lord recovered and delivered a few flurry of punches, whose force is enough to cripple the G3-X suit and another punch sent her flying off the bridge. As the Jackal Lord surveys the fallen combatant, he noted that Fuu is only human yet he is curious that the suit managed to partially pose a challenge to the Lords.

"How strange…you are only human…yet you are able to achieve this power to a level to slightly harm us…but nevertheless…that is nothing compared to us…"

"What are you…?"

"Yet…you are nothing…and I see that you pose no threat to us…I have no more time for a weakling like you…"

"Wait…come back…fight me…!"

Although impressed at G3-X managing to land a few blows at him, the Jackal Lord nevertheless looks down at her and leave the scene as if nothing happened, and the G3-Trailer arrived, with Team G3 members coming out to help Fuu get out of the suit, while Icchan surveys the suit, seeing that a quick repair is needed to get it up and running again.

**-x-**

At DDS, Class Q is in attendance except for Kyuu, which made the others worried as he hasn't been seen for half a month (three weeks to be precise), yet Dan-sensei assured to them that the MPD will eventually find him as the police are scouring all over Tokyo and Shibuya. As their classroom, as they waited for class to start, Nanami shows up and makes an announcement.

"Okay…rise…"

"Good day to you, Nanami-sensei…"

"Good day to you, Nanami-sensei…"

"Good day to you, Nanami-sensei…"

"Good day to you too…take your seats…"

"Thank you, sensei…"

"Thank you, sensei…"

"Thank you, sensei…"

"Thank you, sensei…"

"Okay…now I have an announcement to make…and this involves one of you Class Q…"

Nanami tells Class Q that Dan-sensei left for an emergency meeting and that he is assigned to tell Class Q that a new case will be given to Class Q to investigate, which the four members braced themselves as they are about to investigate a case without Kyuu to assist them, however, Nanami made another announcement which leaves them dumbfounded, especially for Ryu.

"Okay…Class Q is chosen to investigate an unsolved murder case…"

"Really…?"

"Where and which place?"

"When do we leave…?"

"However…only one member of Class Q will be assigned to this case. Ryu…you are chosen to investigate the place…"

"Me…?"

"Yes…and the place you are going to investigate is…"

Nanami tells Class Q that Ryu is chosen to investigate an exclusive Catholic high school for girls, which the blue-haired teen will be going undercover as a transfer student to investigate a series of unresolved murders, though Ryu is unwilling to accept the case, since he is uncomfortable with the idea of disguising as a girl, though Kinta is snickering at the idea of Ryu dressed as a girl, and even Megumi and Kazuma giggled at the thought as well.

"What ? Me…disguising as a girl and infiltrate an exclusive school for girls only?"

"Yes…and that's the case you are assigned to…"

"He-he-he…this is your lucky day, Ryu…"

"Yeah…and I must say this is a gravest challenge to you…at least that'll get you "out of the closet" as an introverted Bishounen…"

"I agree with that…"

"N-no way…I don't want to have any to do with this case…!"

As Ryu is about to flee from the classroom, Onikube-sensei pinned him down while Nanami tells the blue-haired teen that he will risk getting demoted to a lower class if he turns it down, and Ryu stared wide-eyed in terror as a wig and a uniform for that school is prepared, and the blue-haired teen feels that he is about to faint at the idea of wearing that dress as the rest of Class Q snickered and grinned at the idea that Ryu has no other choice but to accept.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Okay…this is taken straight from the manga, but I added some comic relief moments to add some humorous spice. Poor Ryu is left with no option as he is unwilling to be transferred to Class A and the thought of any of the Class A members going to take his place. The die has been casted and the next story arc is about to be commenced.

The Jackal Lord, formerly Anubis of Pluto, shows up, and has claimed another victim who happened to carry an "Agito" seed. He targeted the two main protagonists of the CLAMP manga/anime, "**Angelic Layer**", and the poor pre-teens are viciously murdered, and even Fuu in her G3-X suit proved no match for the Jackal Lord, and is humiliated at being looked down to.

Kojima does it again…provoking Umi, and his actions almost cost him his "birdie"…thankfully Fuu held on to her or else she'll really get into trouble…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will be a story arc taken straight from the manga, where Ryu goes undercover as a girl, and this will put him in a dilemma as he has to keep his cover from being blown due to his "charismatic charm" that would cause girls to fawn over him.


	173. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 1

**Seeds of Agito**

The manga arc of Detective School Q is now in fanfic form as the "exclusive school for girls" is now shown, but expect some, or a lot, of surprises here as thete will be some changes but the "soul" of this arc will be faithful to its manga counterpart…

* * *

A few days later, the scene shifts to the **Lillian Girls' Academy**, which is an exclusive, Catholic high school for girls only. The scene then shifts to several high school girls wearing their school uniforms passing the road leading to the school's entrance, and it is just 30 minutes before classes started. Many are looking forward to classes while some appeared to be apprehensive because of a spate of unsolved murders there, yet despite this, the female students felt safe after passing by the statue of the Virgin Mary.

Then, a first year student passes by and stopped by the statue of Virgin Mary, offering prayers and wished that the culprit be caught so that no more killings would take place. She appeared to be optimistic and thought of good words that she hope would make things better for every student within Lillian Girls' Academy.

"_The maidens who assemble in the Virgin Mary's garden…have such angelic smiles…ignorance passes through and go away…their pure bodies and minds are wrapped in dark-colored school uniforms. The pleats of their skirts shouldn't be noticeable. Their white sailor collars should always be tidy. Walking slowly is preferred here. The Lillian Girls' Academy is a garden for maidens._"

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 173: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 1_**

The scene then shifts inside the road leading to the school's entrance, where a recognizable landmark is seen in the middle of the entrance. It turns out to be the statue of the Virgin Mary, where several high school students of this academy stopped by and offered their prayers before proceeding to the school's main building. The school is identified as the Lillian Girls' Academy, where students, who passed this school's entrance exams, study here, and it is known for being exclusive and prestigious because of its clean reputation.

"Mother Mary…I offer my prayer to you…"

"Mother Mary…I offer my prayer to you…please let the school be at peace…"

"Mother Mary…I offer my prayer to you…please help us catch the killer…"

"Mother Mary…I offer my prayer to you…I hope the entire school year be less bloody…there's too many killings here…"

"Mother Mary…I offer my prayer to you…I wish that the killer be caught and brought to justice…"

"Mother Mary…I offer my prayer to you…I wish I have a boyfriend…"

"Mother Mary…I offer my prayer to you…I wish I would find a petite soeur…"

"Mother Mary…I offer my prayer to you…I wish that a hero would come to save this school…"

However, the academy's reputation is put to risk due to a spate of murders that went unsolved and the police and its investigators are having difficulty in pinning down the culprit, believing the murderer to be a male because no boy has set foot in this school and that every student here are exclusively girls. The girls' safety is the utmost importance, and to save the academy's reputation, the dean of Lillian Girls' Academy contacted Morihiko Dan, having heard of Dan Detective School, and asked Dan-sensei for help as she told him that more and more girls are being murdered.

"Hello…is this Dan Detective School…?"

"Yes."

"And is this Morihiko Dan?"

"Speaking…"

"Thank goodness…I'm the dean of Lillian Girls' Academy…I was told about your school's reputation…and I believe you're the only one who can help us…"

"Calm down…and tell me what I can do to help…"

"Our school's been plagued by killings…and even the police couldn't solve it as the killing continues…"

"Please calm down and tell me your problem…that way I may come up with a way…"

"Okay…it's like this…"

Dan accepted the request and informs Kotaro Nanami to select the DDS student who is best suited for this mission as he has an important meeting to attend. Nanami nodded and knows who is well-suited for this kind of case and grinned as he recalled the lecture he gave to Class Q and went there to inform them which Class Q member is chosen to go undercover and that Class Q member is compromised as Nanami made it clear that the Class Q member will risk getting demoted if the case assigned is rejected.

**-x-**

At the entrance of the main school building, the Class Q member who is chosen to go undercover as a "transfer student" is there, dressed as a female student, wearing the Lillian Academy school uniform while wearing a wig that would cover his actual hair. The face, however, is easily recognizable as Ryu Amakusa. He had to maintain his composure after being "forced" to accept the assignment though deep inside he is sagging as the "snickering reactions" from Nanami and Class Q.

"_Really…why did I get myself suckered in to this dilemma…_"

He would recall how he was "suckered" into accepting the case and why he had to do this alone and why Megumi isn't involved since SHE is an actual girl, yet a flashback scene would tell him otherwise and why he was unable to say "no" at the end of the discussion.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Okay…Class Q is chosen to investigate an unsolved murder case…"

"Really…?"

"Where and which place?"

"When do we leave…?"

"However…the thing is…only one member of Class Q will be assigned to this case…only one. Ryu…you are chosen to investigate the place…"

"Me…?"

"Yes…and the place you are going to investigate is…"

Nanami tells Class Q that Ryu is chosen to investigate an exclusive Catholic high school for girls, which the blue-haired teen will be going undercover as a transfer student to investigate a series of unresolved murders, though Ryu is unwilling to accept the case, since he is uncomfortable with the idea of disguising as a girl, though Kinta is snickering at the idea of Ryu dressed as a girl, and even Megumi and Kazuma giggled at the thought as well.

"What? Me…disguising as a girl and infiltrate an exclusive school for girls only?"

"Yes…and that's the case you are assigned to…"

"He-he-he…this is your lucky day, Ryu…"

"Yeah…and I must say this is a "gravest"…I mean…greatest…challenge to you…at least that'll get you "out of the closet" as an introverted Bishounen…"

"I agree with that…"

"N-No way…I don't want to have any to do with this case…!"

As Ryu is about to flee from the classroom, Onikube-sensei pinned him down while Nanami tells the blue-haired teen that he will risk getting demoted to a lower class if he turns it down, and Ryu stared wide-eyed in terror as a wig and a uniform for that school is prepared, and the blue-haired teen feels that he is about to faint at the idea of wearing that dress as the rest of Class Q snickered and grinned at the idea that Ryu has no other choice but to accept.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Since this involves posing as a student and to find the discover the identity of the killer, Ryu resigned to the fact that he is the only one whom Nanami have "faith" and not wanting to "let HIM and DDS down", as well as to solve this case, Ryu decided to play along and went inside the main building and find the bulletin board where his "assumed name" is posted and which section he is assigned to.

Once inside, Ryu felt piercing glances at him from the Lillian Academy students and he can tell that their glances aren't glare, but glances of curiosity and awe, as the other girls sees him as captivating and he could hear them whispering which section he is assigned and what his name is. Ryu just ignored them and went towards the bulletin board where his assigned name is posted and which section he is sorted to, and he found it:

"Ryuna Amakusana – Section 2-A".

Ryu then went to the 2nd floor where his assigned Classroom is, not noticing that a few fangirls are following him and there they found where his classroom is and are taking note on his appearance as well as to figure out who his name is.

By then, another girl arrived and she greeted him in a formal manner and Ryu saw who she is – **Yumi Fukusawa**. Yumi told

"Ryuna" that she saw his name and said that they are classmates and introduced herself to him and Ryu did the same, and there Yumi led "Ryuna" to where their assigned classroom is and there she is told that "Ryuna" is a transfer student and Yumi promised that she will help "Ryuna" get used to the academy and the adjustment will be easy.

As the two girls are heading for the 2nd floor, they didn't notice that some fangirls are following him and managed to note "Ryuna's" name and are following to where their classroom is and are making sure to take note so that they'll know what to do next once they ran in to her and try to make friends with "Ryuna", unaware that it is really Ryu Amakusa going undercover as a girl in Lillian Academy.

**-x-**

At Pluto HQ, the Overlord of Darkness, arrived after "strolling" within the streets of Tokyo assuming an identity so as he can roam freely without arousing suspicion, assuming the cover name of "**Fuuma Monou**" and there he is greeted by the Jackal Lord, who gave him the "Agito" seeds he collected and the Overlord took and absorbed them, powering him up, and as reward, he gave portions of his life force to his subordinate so that the Jackal Lord will be strong enough to defeat Agito should she show up and the Lord will have the chance to kill her and take her "Agito" seed, seeing that Hikaru has "evolved" four times and feared that she might evolve to a stronger form, hence the need to take the seed from her by force so that he can have enough power to defeat the Overlord of Light and take over Japan, then the world.

Meanwhile Hades and Kelberos are discussing at their "private room" as Hades is annoyed at why Kelberos is shown to be more interested in Kyuu than Ryu, which Kelberos assured that once Kyuu is on Pluto's side, things will be easy for Pluto to get Ryu to come back to their organization and after a quick explanation, Hades abides and tells Kelberos to make sure that if ever Kyuu is brought to Pluto, he better not be a liability, which Kelberos promises that he won't be.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Now the "undercover investigation at a girls' school" arc has commenced, yet this is quite different from the manga, and here are the reasons why the setting is different:

1) While the central plot is roughly the same as in the DSQ manga, the English-scanned manga on several websites have so far showed to the arc where Kazuma is solving the case where his elementary school teacher was poisoned by a dart (episode 33-34 in the DSQ anime), and has not reached the arc where Keberos is being interrogated in jail. Since I managed to download the manga, they are in raw, Japanese, so I couldn't make up the characters since I couldn't translate them through a translator within . To rectify this, I decided to use the characters from the light novel, "**Maria-sama ga Miteru**" as the characters for this arc to replace the actual school for girls, but nevertheless, the story for this arc will remain faithfully adapted from the DSQ manga.

2) While this arc will focus solely on Ryu, I decided to add some additional plot by having some of the DSQ characters show up in various points within the chapters, and here Hades has reservations about Kelberos getting "obsessed" in capturing Kyuu yet Kelberos assures that Kyuu will be useful in getting Ryu back because of the fact that the missing Class Q leader possessing an "Agito" seed and once his power is awakened, he will be easy to use, but with Kyuu currently missing, it might take some time for Pluto goons to find him.

3) CLAMP-related characters are also bound to show up, just like in last chapter, so expect some action to blend in with this arc.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ryu tries to adjust to his "environment" and is having difficulty due to the awkwardness he is feeling since he is not used to having several girls around him, but then another DDS shows up to help him in his investigation, which the Class Q member will be pleased that have some "assistance".

More from Class M as Fuu and Umi come to an understanding after discussing their past actions against each other and will work together in fighting the Lords, although Umi is having reservations about telling Fuu that Hikaru is Agito, knowing that being a member of the MPD, her fellow ex-Magic Knight might be pressured should the higher-ups find out about Agito's identity through Fuu.

And hints on the murderer will be shown, which will likely surprise you readers.


	174. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 2

**Seeds of Agito**

Surprises abound within this chapter as the story will be divided in to two:

1) DSQ's manga arc adaptation of Ryu going undercover in a girls' high school

2) Class M's Fu and Umi get into a discussion that would eventually close the "gap" between them in regard to their past encounters as G3-X and Gills, and learn the circumstances behind their past battles against each other.

**-x-**

At DDS, the time is 09:15, and both Fuu and Umi arrived to submit their reports to Kotaro Nanami about the document they were assigned to write about as part of their assignment, and after Nanami accepted them, they were given the day off as they have no classes today and the two left Dan's office. As the two girls are walking within the hallway, Fuu came to a stop and held Umi's arm, and the blue-haired beauty is quite taken aback at seeing her serious look on her face and wondered why she looked so serious about.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 174: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 2_**

Fuu tells Umi that she wanted to talk to her at the rooftop of this building as she wanted to have a private discussion with her, which surprises her yet she felt that there is something that's bothering her, and she answered back to see if Fuu is serious about this.

"Umi…"

"Yes, Fuu…?"

"Can I have a word with you…it's a serious topic that I wish to discuss with you…"

"You…looked serious…"

"I am."

"Okay…when..?"

"Now."

"Okay…"

Umi is invited to head for the rooftop of the main building which she accepted, as she has a feeling that a serious discussion is about to take place, and accepted so that she would know what is bothering her, and there the two leave and heading for the "FIRE EXIT" that would lead them to the rooftop of the DDS' main building, with the ex-Magic Knight of Water having no idea that she is about to be told that the ex-Magic Knight of Wind has seen Umi becoming Gills, and this would certainly put their friendship to the test.

**-x-**

Once at the rooftop, Umi is surprised to see Fuu bringing out a laptop and began playing it, and there a series of footages are shown to her, her eyes stared wide-eyed, her fists clenches, and she appeared to be holding her breath as Umi guessed what the discussion is about as the footages that Fuu shown brought her some memories in the past few months:

- Gills fighting off the SWAT team members and even got her hands on Kojima, threatening to harm him;

- Gills fought G3 for the first time, resulting in a fierce battle that ended prematurely due to Kojima's interference;

- Gills fighting Agito, and the battle between them is very intense, which sent them towards a warehouse where the enraged Gills kept on clobbering Agito and not letting up;

- Insiode the warehouse, Fuu, as G3, arrived and helps Agito, but Gills was still enraged, so enraged that she did the Jumping Heel Stab, and though G3 managed to evade it, she wasn't lucky enough, at that moment, as she looked up, Gills' heel spike struck her helmet, and slicing it into two;

- The footage of the Tokyo Tower incident, where Gills jumping up and performed the Heel Stab attack, and the move connected and Gills hit her target, impaling her with the Heel Claw and soon an explosion occurred as the attack sent Agito hurling against the wall, and she luckily survived, but the attack was quite severed that she was weakened, and she reverted back to Ground Form, and now Gills was ready for another attack;

- And recently a footage of Gills reverting back to Umi after Class E's death;

Fuu saw Umi's reactions and there Fuu wasted no time and asked her if she is Gills and why she attacked Agito in the past and what made her join forces with Agito in the recent weeks. Seeing that there is no other way out, Umi answered her questions and explained the circumstances on her actions towards Agito and why at first she was set on defeating him. Umi then went on to explain that she somehow learned of the truth after seeing Agito defeating a strong Lord and that Teruo's murderer has been defeated by Agito.

Fuu came to understand why, and realized that both Umi and Agito fighting each other was due to a misunderstanding between the two, and that the two became allies at last. The bespectacled DDS student is relieved that Umi isn't using her new-found power to cause trouble, but that brought her to come up with another topic to discuss: how she became Gills in the first place.

"I see…and you found out the truth…"

"Yes…and I realized my mistake…so Agito and I put our differences aside…and instead join forces…"

"Good decision…"

"Glad to see that you didn't use your powers to cause trouble…"

"Believe me…I didn't became a Magic Knight out of sheer malice…"

"Yeah…"

"And I apologize for the attack on you…I was…blinded with rage over Teruo's death…"

"That's okay…"

"Wait…where did you get that power in the first place…?"

"That…well…"

Umi told her that up until now she has no idea why she got this power but said that a certain "Kamui Shiro" is giving her encrypted clues on the connections involving the Akatsuki Ferry incident four years ago, but then she came up with a surprise topic as to why Fuu is G3/G3-X and why she attacked her, in which Fuu explained that she at that time had no idea about Umi's identity as Gills and that Kojima temporarily sabotaged the suit so that he can make her "look bad" and to show women are nothing but "skirt flippers".

"That asshole…so he's really responsible…"

"At least my technicians are away from him…he won't bother us for the time being…"

"Still have yur technicians check your exo-suit…who knows he might sabotage it again…at least I now know that you didn't attacked me on purpose…"

"Well…I guess we're both even…"

"Why don't we work together and stop those Unknown, Fuu?"

"That be a good idea, Umi…"

"Then it's settled…"

"Yeah…it's settled…"

With both came to an understanding, Umi and Fuu's friendship strengthened and promised to keep their identities a secret, and vowed to work together in fighting the Lords.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to Lillian Girls' Acadeny, where "Ryuna Amakusana" is introduced to section 1-A, and the undercover DDS student expected a cold reception from this class, but to his surprise many of the girls are "captivated" at his appearance as a disguised girls and he could hear them whispering "flattering comments" about him, which didn't sit quite well for him.

"Wow…look at her…"

"She's so cute…"

"If she were a boy…I'd go bonkers over her…"

"I wonder if she's a lesbian…I don't mind having a girl-to-girl relationship…"

"Let's talk to her after orientation…then we can tell if she prefers guys over girls…"

"She looked shy…"

"Hmm…my type of girl…"

"I wonder how old she is…"

Ryu felt deep inside that this is an awkward moment for him and thinks of something to act so as not to give himself away that he is boy going undercover at this school. By then another "transfer student" came and Ryu is surprised, and relieved, that the "transfer student" is a real girl and someone he knows. She is revealed to be Kuniko Touya from DDS' Class A and she introduces herself to the teacher while telling her that she has just been sorted to section 2-A.

"_That's…Kuniko…why is she here…unless…if so…this is good timing…I could need her help in a situation like this…_"

"Um…sorry I'm late…I'm a new transfer student…the Dean sorted me in this section…my name is Kuniko Touya…please to meet you all…"

"Ah…so you're also a transfer student here…?"

"Um…yes…"

"I see…you and Amakusana may take your seats…"

"Yes…thank you…"

"Yes…thank you…"

Kuniko's arrival had just saved Ryu from an awkward situation and now both teens were told to take their seats.

**-x-**

After orientation ended, it was recess time and there Kuniko and Ryu went to a park and talked about the case they are investigating, in which Kuniko told Ryu that she came to assist him here, which a surprised Ryu asked her why go all the trouble just to come here, in which a blushing Kuniko tries to come up with a way to tell him that part of it was to get close to him.

"I don't know why…but I'm glad you came…thank you…but how is it that you know of my secret investigation of this academy?"

"_Ah…! I've got to come up with an alibi…I can't just tell him I came here just to get close to him…what should I do…? What will I tell him…? Come on, Kuniko…think…think…! Think of an excuse so as he won't get turned off at me…!_"

"Kuniko…?"

"EEEK!"

"Sorry…is there something wrong…?"

"Ah…no! It's nothing!"

"Why are you here…?"

"Well…it's like this…"

Finally, Kuniko came with an alibi and tells Ryu that upon learning of Nanami assigning Ryu to go undercover at Lillian Girls' Academy, she personally went to Nanami and petitioned that she go there too so as to assist Ryu, claiming that he might have difficulty fitting in because he is a boy and that in a situation that would call for him to "disrobe" in front of the girls his cover might be blown and his investigation of the case may get jeopardized. Nanami accepted it and used his connections to get her "enrolled" at Lillian Girls' Academy and she was quickly enrolled and there she can make it on time to catch up with Ryu.

Ryu smiled as he is glad that Kuniko did go the trouble so that he can have someone to cover his back. And while the two undercover DDS students are talking, they didn't notice someone hiding in a silhouette behind a tree, a pair of eyes watching them, though its "sight" focused on "Ryuna" as a devious smirk is seen before it disappeared, leaving the two DDS students unaware that someone has set its sight on them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the four DDS students are about to have their hands full, with Kuniko coming to aid Ryu in his investigation, Fuu and Umi have come to an understanding and now they are going to fight the Lords together. However, someone has set its eyes on "Ryuna", and it remains to be seen if this stalker is interested in the "transfer student" or is a Pluto agent in disguise.

However…that means danger is lurking for our four DDS students…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More on Umi and Fuu bonding together while Ryu and Kuniko are introduced to, and invited to join, the "Yamayuri Council", where the cast of "Maria-Sama ga Miteru" will be introduced, while another hint of this arc's antagonist will be shown, and the clues eventually be shown will certainly give you hints on who the murderer is.


	175. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 3

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter showed the events of the manga where Ryu "enrolled" at the school where the cast of "Maria-sama ga Miteru" attended, and how he is trying to handle himself without giving away his true cover, until Kuniko came and now the two DDS students are working together in trying to figure out how to flush the culprit out.

Now "student council" of "Maria-sama ga Miteru" will be "introduced" here and the rest of the cast will also be shown while Umi and Fuu bond together as well.

* * *

After orientation ended, it was recess time and there Kuniko and Ryu went to a park and talked about the case they are investigating, in which Kuniko told Ryu that she came to assist him here, which a surprised Ryu asked her why go all the trouble just to come here, in which a blushing Kuniko tries to come up with a way to tell him that part of it was to get close to him.

"I don't know why…but I'm glad you came…thank you…but how is it that you know of my secret investigation of this academy?"

"_Ah…! I've got to come up with an alibi…I can't just tell him I came here just to get close to him…what should I do…? What will I tell him…? Come on, Kuniko…think…think…! Think of an excuse so as he won't get turned off at me…!_"

"Kuniko…?"

"EEEK!"

"Sorry…is there something wrong…?"

"Ah…no! It's nothing!"

"Why are you here…?"

"Well…it's like this…"

Finally, Kuniko came with an alibi and tells Ryu that upon learning of Nanami assigning Ryu to go undercover at Lillian Girls' Academy, she personally went to Nanami and petitioned that she go there too so as to assist Ryu, claiming that he might have difficulty fitting in because he is a boy and that in a situation that would call for him to "disrobe" in front of the girls his cover might be blown and his investigation of the case may get jeopardized. Nanami accepted it and used his connections to get her "enrolled" at Lillian Girls' Academy and she was quickly enrolled and there she can make it on time to catch up with Ryu.

Ryu smiled as he is glad that Kuniko did go the trouble so that he can have someone to cover his back. And while the two undercover DDS students are talking, they didn't notice someone hiding in a silhouette behind a tree, a pair of eyes watching them, though its "sight" focused on "Ryuna" as a devious smirk is seen before it disappeared, leaving the two DDS students unaware that someone has set its sight on them.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 175: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 3_**

Lunchtime. The scene shows at Dan Detective School's cafeteria where Umi and Fuu are having lunch and are talking, after learning each others' alter egos while at the same time patched up their past feuds and misunderstandings, and now they vowed to work together in dealing with the Lords, while the bespectacled DDS student is glad that her friend is now working with Agito and now things would help out with the three of them working together.

"…I see…so you learned that your boyfriend's killer is already been defeated by Agito…"

"Yeah…and I did apologize to him…oh, I apologized for attacking you before…I was blinded with rage at that time…"

"That's okay…now that we've patched everything up, we can work together…and with Agito on our side, we can defeat the Unknown faster…and soon the murder spree will end sooner than expected…"

"Yeah…it would be efficient with our powers and your technology to help in our fight…"

"Oh…I was wondering…about Agito…do you know what he's like?"

"Er…no…I haven't seen his identity…I guess he's not a person…but of…similar origins like those Unknown…?"

"Oh, I see…"

"_Oh boy…how can I tell her that Agito is actually Hikaru…I haven't told her about this yet…may be now is not the right time yet…considering those "higher-ups" at the MPD who are still rooting for Kojima's "Capture" Agito" program…maybe when the right time comes…I'll tell Fuu about everything…_"

However, Umi hasn't told Fuu about Agito's identity yet, as she is unsure whether to tell her or not, knowing that if word gets out about Hikaru being Agito Fuu would be put into a compromising position and it might cause her to lose her positin as the G3-X user and Kojima might take advantage of it. She decided that when the right time comes she will tell her friend but for now – leave things as it is.

"So…what do we do now? Our class at DDS is over…and we don't have classes today at Tokyo High School…"

"You're right…"

"Any suggestions?"

"How about you come with me…at the MPD?"

"Eh? Am I under arrest?"

"Silly…I'm thinking about giving you a tour at the G3 Trailer…where the G3-X suit is stored…how we monitor things when the Unknown shows up…"

"Are you sure? What if…?"

"Team G3 knows about you being Gills…and they kept it a secret since I asked them to…so no worries…"

"Okay…"

With classes at DDS over for the day and since there are no classes at Tokyo High School, Fuu invited Umi to a tour at the Metropolitan Police Department to give her a tour of the G3 Trailer, which a surprised Umi ask if it's okay, which her friend says it's alright, and the blue-haired beauty accepted, so the two left the cafeteria and DDS to head for the MPD so that Fuu can introduce Umi to the team behind Team G3.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to Lillian girls' Academy where "Ryuna" and Kuniko are having lunch at a garden near the main school building as they deemed "risky" discussing their assignment inside the classroom as well as to prevent potential suspect/s from hearing their discussion. While talking, they noted that most of the students here doesn't looked affected about the recent killing as if nothing had happened, though that might change if another incident struck this academy.

"It seems that the students here aren't affected by the recent killings…"

"Either that…or they're pretending that nothing happened…"

"But…is this the culprit's reason of killing? Murdering those who have higher grades…?"

"Maybe…unless…"

"Unless…"

"There's a reason for this…sometimes some students have the same higher grades…but instead the culprit chose to kill one instead of many…yet the culprit managed to keep hi/her identity a secret…and the dean is getting worried at the possibility of the school's reputation declining, hence she called DDS for help in solving the crime."

"Do you suppose that…the killer intentionally caused this to have someone from DDS to come here…? Wait…I mean…it's not that I'm jumping to conclusions or…"

"It's alright, Kuniko…even though it may be farfetched…that may be a possibility…so we'll consider that possibility…for now we act as normal students here while we…"

At this point, Yumi Fukusawa came and greeted the two, and asked them if they are interested in joining the "Student Council", which "Ryuna" thought about it, and decided to accept it so as to know who the council members are and if he is offered a membership, it might give him an advantage as it would give him certain access that may help him and Kuniko in the investigation, and after over a minute of thinking, he accepted the offer.

"Good day to you, Ryuna…"

"Good day to you, too…"

"Um…I was wondering…would you be interested in joining the student council of this school?"

"A student council…/ why are you interested in recruiting me?"

"Well…the dean showed us your records from your previous school..and your grades are excellent, so my council members and I thought that you might have greater challenge if you wish to join us…"  
"Hmm…let me think about it…"

"Er…take your time…I'm not rushing you…"

"Um…about your council club…can I…um…join too…?"

"Of course you can join…"

"Okay…I decided that I'll consider your offer."

"Good…then let's go."

Kuniko asked if she can join, and Yumi said she can, and so Kuniko went along with "Ryuna" and Yumi and the trio around the school area, where after a few minutes arrived at a building called the "Rose Mansion", where upon entering, the other student council members are awaiting, and they didn't seemed to be surprised at seeing Yumi bringing in "applicants". The members of the "Yamayuri Council" are composed of mostly 2nd and 3rd year high school students, and are divided in groups, and they are identified as:

- Rei Hasekura (3rd year)

- Yoshino Shimazu (2nd year)

- Nana Arima (Middle school 3rd year)

Hasekura's group belonged to the group called "**_Rosa Foetida_**".

- Sachiko Ogasawara (3rd year)

- Tōko Matsudaira

Sachiko's group is known as "**_Rosa Chinensis_**", which Yumi is also a member.

- Shimako Todo (2nd year)

- Noriko Nijo (1st year)

Shimako's group is known as "**_Rosa Gigantea_**", though she and Noriko are the only members at this time.

As Yumi and the two DDS students greeted the council members, the three "Rose" groups greeted in response, and Yumi tells them that "Ryuna" and Kuniko are interested in joining the council, which Rei, Sachiko and Shimako huddled, as they secretly discussed on whether to accept them or not, as Sachiko is having reservations while Rei is all go to accept them while Shimako urged the two not to rush things and must take things in to consideration.

"So…what do you think…?"

"We can't just jump the gun…"

"She's right…"

"But…you saw her records…she's excellent…high grades…best in club activities…well-mannered…what more can you find from a student here…let alone a transfer student…"

"So you think Ryuna has what it takes to be a "seour"…?"

"Hmm…if you ask me…I don't mind…"

"Look at her, Rei…if she we're born a boy..you two would make a good pair of Bishonen…"

"Knock it off, Nana…"

"Okay…then let's have a vote…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts elsewhere within the Lillian Girls' Academy. The scene shifts to a room which appeared to be a place where pictures are being developed and there a person is shown, though shrouded in silhouette as and you can only see the person's eyes, and then the scene zooms toward the table where you can see four pictures, which are from Dan Detective School's sections:

- Class Q

- Class A

- Class M

- Class K

Then a teardrop is seen falling down and it landed on the picture of Class K, where Yui Hirazawa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka are shown, while a soft sobbing can be heard, but then you can see a knife swinging and landed down straight at Class Q's picture, and it struck down at the portrait of Ryu Amakusa, thus the person seem to harbor a grudge against the Class Q member, and intends to kill him, it seems that the person apparently sensed that he is here at Lillian Girls' Academy, and plans to kill him in secret so as to prevent others from noticing it.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

1) Okay…now you have seen the cast of "**Maria-Sama ga Miteru**", though the cast members are from the 2nd season of the anime, as most of the main cast have already graduated, and now Ryu and Kuniko are hoping that they be allowed to join the Yamayuri Council so as to help them gain certain access within the school to conduct their investigation.

2) Okay…while this is quite different from the DSQ manga, the story itself is still the same, I hope you don't mind the "changes" here since the manga I read is in RAW Japanese, so to compensate for it, here…you know what I mean. ^_^

3) And a surprise…I'm betting you have a hint on who the culprit is considering the culprit's "sorrow" towards Class K, and the culprit's hatred for Class Q, with Ryu being targeted…

**_Preview:_**

More on Lillian Girls' Academy's activities while Ryu and Kuniko are awaiting the Yamayuri Council's decision to accept them as members or not, as they are still investigating the spate of murders that would lead to the culprit's identity.


	176. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 4

**Seeds of Agito**

Last chapter shows the "introduction" of the main characters of "**Maria-Sama ga Miteru**", and Ryu and Kuniko are being invited to join the "Yamayuri Council", though it left the ending in a bit of a cliffhanger on whether the two undercover DDS students b allowed to join or not, as joining the "club" would enable them to gain certain access to some of the academy's records.

Now you'll get to see if they are allowed to join the student council so that they can start their investigation, as well as to figure out when and where the killer might strike next. Speaking of which, at the end of last chapter you were given a hint on the possible suspect given the culprit's apparent hatred towards Ryu, but I'm guessing it's quite early for you to give an answer as the "next killing" has yet to happen...

And lastly, a brief spotlight to Class M which also involve Hikaru in snapping out of her depression...

* * *

At the G3 Trailer, Fuu brought Umi with her and introduces her to Team G3, with Tomoyo welcoming her in while its crew members, Minoru, Hatoko, Ohjiro and Icchan are a bit wary of her though Umi can understand why, yet Fuu assured to them that Umi is not an enemy and that they have already sorted out their differences and that they are now allies in fighting against the Lords, which Tomoyo seem to accept at first, but wanted to have a word with Umi so that she can be sure to trust her if she is really not an enemy.

"Um…Umi, is it? If you don't mind…I'd like to have a private chat with you outside…"

"I see…"

"This way, please…"

"Okay…"

So Tomoyo took Umi towards the women's toilet to have a private conversation with her while Fuu and Team G3 are awaiting on what would become of them once their "private conversation" ended.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 176: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 4_**

Several minutes later, the two girls arrived back at the G3 Trailer, with Tomoyo telling Team G3 her "seal of approval" stating that Umi can be trusted as she got the details on the Class M member and her reasons for attacking both Fuu and Agito in the past, and now she is sure that Umi is now their ally in fighting the Lords, and hence an ally of Agito. There Fuu asked Tomoyo if they can give Umi a tour on the G3 Trailer, which she agreed to.

"Tomoyo…can I ask permission to give my friend a tour of this place?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…that way she'll know when to come here if she has information about the Unknown…and in case I'm injured she can fill in for me temporarily…just like what Hikaru did before…"

"Hmm…I'll ask the others if they agree on your…"

"Fine with us…"

"If she is Fuu's friend…then it's no biggie…"

"As long as she doesn't go feral…"

"Icchan!"

"Icchan go boom!"

And so the Team G3 members gave Umi a tour of their "command base" where the G3-X exo-suit is kept, and where they repair it should the suit sustained heavy damage as well as to upgrade its armor and weapons, while at the same time complimenting Umi for her battle with Fuu which led them to upgrade the G3 suit into G3-X, while Umi apologized for her past action though Tomoyo assured to her that they hold any ill-feelings towards her after the misunderstanding has been cleared up.

After almost 30 minutes Umi is having snacks and drinks with Fuu and Team G3 and are now discussing about the Lords and why they are targeting certain people though Umi is hesitant in telling them about the killings' connections to the Akatsuki Ferry incident though Fuu can see why, and opted not to mention it until Umi gives the "go-signal" in telling them this.

By then, Kojima came after learning that Umi is there and decided to have some "cheap shots" with her so as to get back at her for the humiliation she gave him a few weeks back, as well as to "show off" his "manliness".

"_So…that blue-haired bitch is here, eh…? Then this is the time for me to get even with that harlot…_"

However, as soon as he entered the door, Umi beat him to the punch, as she smack him straight to his jaw, knocking him out cold and falling off the stairs of the G3 Trailer, with Icchan and Ohjiro carrying him out and placed him at a bench and puts on a newspaper so that he would appeared to be sleeping, and then went back inside to have more "privacy" with Fuu and Umi.

**-x-**

Later that night, at the Lillian Girls' Academy, at the dormitory section, Ryu and Kuniko are preparing to retire for the night, after being told by the Yamayuri Council that they'll give their answer tomorrow on whether to accept them as new members or not, which Ryu wondered if they saw through his ruse or not, while Kuniko is looking away seeing that Ryu is changing in to his "night dress" though she took a quick peek and saw his "birdie", and noted that he has shaved himself.

"_Wow…he's so manly…and he shaved himself…I wonder if I can touch it when he's asleep…? I wonder what his size is if he's hard…ohh…I wish I could have hi all to myself…even if it's just one night…wait! Am I fantasizing him? I'm such a hentai!_ "

Ryu, however, had no idea about this and continued to put on his clothes and is preparing to lay on the bed, as they have separate beds, and told Kuniko to be ready for anything, expecting that things might take a turn for the unexpected as tomorrow's reply from the Yamayuri Council will tell what steps should he and Kuniko take from that point on.

"Be prepared for tomorrow, Kuniko…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Our next move for tomorrow will depend on whether the Yamayuri council would be willing to accept us…and if they do…it would mean giving us certain access to the academy's school records and other things related…"

"Such as test sheets and quiz results?"

"Yes…and with the right approach…we might asked them about the recent killings here…to see what caused the murders and why certain students here are targeted…"

"Sounds good to me…"

"Okay…we'll continue this by tomorrow…good night…"

"Good night…"

By then, the two turned off the lights and went to sleep, and while Ryu went to sleep right away, the Class A member glanced at Ryu, while at the same time "fantasizes" herself making love to Ryu until she too fell asleep.

-**x-**

The next day, classes went well and the time now is 09:30, which is recess time and there Yumi approached the two DDS students and invited them to come with her towards the Rose Mansion to see if the Yamayuri Council members have decided to accept the two as new members or not, and Ryu nodded as he and Kuniko went with Yumi to head for the Rose Mansion. Ryu and Kuniko recalled that he Council members said that they'll cast a vote on whether to accept new members or not and now is the moment to know what their answers would be.

"_This is it…whether they accept us or not will alter our approach from here on…_"

As they are heading for the Rose Mansion, Kuniko whispered to Ryu about the "Seour System" within the Yamayuri Council as she managed to get info from a former student of the academy who happened to be a former member of the Yamayuri Council. Ryu glances at Kuniko as he never knew of this which she apologized for bringing this topic up at the last minute, and seeing that Yumi is quite ahead, he asked her to explain it to him.

"Eh? "Seour system"…?"

"Ah…I forgot to mention this to you last night…"

"Can you explain in a brief, but detailed manner about this…?"

"Okay…it's like this…"

Kuniko then explained to Ryu about the "Seour System", in which any second or third year student might pick a younger girl who will become her "_sœur_" (_sister_ in French). The basic etiquette demands the "_petite sœur_" (_young sister_) to call her guide back "_oneesama_" (_older sister_ in Japanese). Aside from being used in prayer, the rosary is the instrument that certifies the _sœur _union and relationship between two students.

"You mean…?"

"Yes…"

"Then…"  
"Uh-huh…that's one of the scenarios that might happen here and if I didn't convince Nanami-sensei to let me assist you, you'd be in trouble…"

"…"

As Ryu is taken aback at what he just heard, Kuniko went on to tell him more about the "Seour System", in which she said that there is an implicit code of behavior between _sœurs_, especially in the student council, Yamayuri Council: quietness, measure and respect towards each other; values deeply attached into Japanese traditional education.

Due to the high importance the three Rose families (**_Rosa Gigantea_**, **_Rosa Chinensis_** and **_Rosa Foetida_**) have in the development of the student activities within school, those who become _petites sœurs_ of any of the mentioned families receive a functional "inheritance" through the _grandes sœurs_ teachings, to adopt a position given certain circumstances. In this way, there are patrons recognized through the generations of the members of the Rose families.

Their discussion is then cut short as they arrived at the Rose Mansion and there they greeted the Yamayuri Council members, and there Rei, Sachiko, and Shimako told the two DDS students that they voted and agreed to accept them as new members of the Yamayuri Council, and told them that to be fully accepted, they must be inducted to the "Seour System", which Ryu felt that he has to keep himself calm as he is not used to this kind of system.

"Ryuna…Kuniko…we have decided…and it's a vote of two-to-one…"

"You're in…"

"And to be fully accepted…an initiation will take place right now…"

"Thank you, senpai…"

"Thank you, senpai…"

Sachiko then chose Ryu to be her "petite seour" while Sei chose Kuniko, and thus Ryu and Kuniko became part of the Yamayuri Council, and now they are debriefed on the club activities of the school taking place within the year.

**-x-**

Later within the day, the scene shifts to the Shidou house where Masaru had a "heart-to-heart" talk with Hikaru about her situation, and urged her to stop blaming herself over Miyuki's death and move on, telling her that she is not at fault and that she must not let this hamper her from fighting the Lords, reminding her that only she has to power to stop them, though he said that it is up to her to decide what to do from now on and will support her all the way.

"Whatever your decision will be…your brothers and I will support you all the way…"

Those words seemed to reach her and slightly snapped her out of her depression though she still lacked the motivation needed to make her full recovery. By then Masaru left and Hikaru is alone again.

**-x-**

An hour later, Hikaru is asleep and had a dream which Miyuki's spirit appeared, and spoke to her which a surprised Hikaru wanted to reach her but is unable to do so, and there she tells the Class M leader not to grieve for her and she must stop the Lords from killing the survivors and other people who possesses the "Agito" power and she must gather the remaining Akatsuki Ferry survivors so that they can solve the mystery of why they are targeted by the Lords and why they are after the "seeds".

"Hikaru…"

"Miyuki! Thank goodness I…huh? Why can't I reach you…?"

"You should stop blaming yourself…I am at peace right now…soon I'll wake and...join your quest...but you…you still have a lot to do there…"

"Eh?"

"You must stop them…and you and Umi are the only ones who can help in stopping those monsters…and to find the remaining survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry…"

"But…but…"

"You must continue the battle…you have the power…to evolve further…and you will…meet more allies along the way…"

"Miyuki…"

"Goodbye, Hikaru…once you get your bearings back...then I'll wake up…"

At that moment, Miyuki smiled and slowly disappeared and there Hikaru woke up, having realizing about the dream and this snapped her out of her depression fully, her morale raised and restored, and she went straight for the dojo to meditate and to make a fresh start, putting on her dojo uniform.

**-x-**

At the family dojo, as sunset is setting in, Masaru, Kakeru and Satoru have followed Hikaru, seeing that she is back to her usual self and though she appeared to be meditating, they noted that she is doing something else, as she stood up and willed herself to become "**Agito-Burning Form**", and there she struggled to control her new-found power though after a few minutes she somehow gained control of herself, and managed to calm herself down and ponders on how to tap to her form's power.

"She's back to her usual self…"

"Eh? Why is she…? What kind of form is that? Is that what you're telling us, Masaru?"

"Yes, Satoru…that's the kind of form she acquired…and now she is training to control it so she won't go feral again…"

"Maybe we should help…"

"Sounds like a good idea, Kakeru…"

"Satoru…Kakaeru…leave this to me…"

By then Masaru dons a "kendo" armor and approached Agito, and tells her to work on her will power and try to master her new form which she accepted and there the two went in to training with Kakeru and Satoru watching on, seeing the two working together to help Hikaru gain more control of her new power.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

1) Looks like Ryu and Kuniko have "infiltrated" the Yamayuri Council and now their investigation is about to go deeper yet Ryu needs a lot of adjustment in trying to "fit in" now he is Sachiko's "petite seour", while Kuniko has no problems at the moment save for her bashful habit.

2) Also…Kuniko is very "lucky" being the first to see Ryu's "manhood" which the blue-haired pretty boy has no idea, and this could work against him if he and Kuniko are alone…and she can use this to take that "first step"…

3) Hikaru's okay now, thanks to her three elder brothers and Miyuki's spirit…now her morale has been raised and she's back to her old self…not to mention she goes in to training to gain more control over her 5th Agito form…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The "Yamayuri Council" life for Ryu and Kuniko continues as they are told about the past killings plaguing the Lillian girls' Academy…while more interaction between Class Q and M…


	177. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 5

**Seeds of Agito**

Now that Hikaru has regained her usual attitude, and with Ryu and Kuniko accepted into the ranks of the "Yamayuri Council", things take a slight turn now that the two DDs students are given a glimpse of what to expect in the coming days as far as the elusive killer is concerned…

* * *

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Kojima is talking to Police Commissioner Eriol Hiiragizawa, telling him that Umi punched him out cold when he claimed to come to the G3 Trailer after getting a report of an "outsider" being invited in, thus risking security protocol for the MPD, but then Fuu was summoned and asked her about it, which she confirms it and reveals the identity of the visitor being Umi, and since she is also a DDS student, Fuu claimed that she sees nothing wrong.

However, Kojima began berating Fuu again, claiming that they are turning the G3 Trailer into a "portable hostel" for "prostitutes" which irked the eyeglasses-wearing DDS student, but then Eriol warned Kojima for instigating a physical quarrel and finalizes the discussion that if the visitor is from DDS, then there is nothing wrong with it, and again Kojima lost the chance to make Fuu lose her cool that would've kicked her out of Team G3.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 177: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 5_**

Another few days have passed which things are quiet at Tokyo, as there are no reported sightings of the Lords and no killing of the victims, which Team G3 has been monitoring for days and is relieved to see that no untoward incidents have been recorded, and for now they have time to make some adjustments on the G3-X suit while commenting on how Kojima got his "payments" for trying to disrupt their "peaceful moments" when Umi was brought in to the G3 Trailer as a visitor which Fuu brought her in.

"Heh…looks like Kojima is embarrassed again in front of Police Commissioner Hiiragizawa…"

"Serves him right…I bet he came here to make Umi lose her cool and hope he would cause a ruckus to make Umi the bad girl and he'll use this as an excuse to get Fuu to lose her place here…"

"Yeah…and it's a good thing Ms. Umi beat him to the punch…get it…" beat him to the punch"…"

"But I wonder…how did he know that she was here the other day…?"

"I bet someone ratted us to that jerk…"

"At least he got what he deserved…"

"A red nose…"

"Hah!"

They deduced that someone may have seen Umi entered the G3 Trailer and "ratted" to Kojima, and that may be the reason why he came and Umi was able to sense it and beat him to the "punch".

**-x-**

At Dan Detective School, Umi and Fuu are having a lunch break at the rooftop of the main school building while Kazuma joins them and there they had a discussion, which in the midst of it, he finally told the two Class M members about the current situation where Kyuu remained missing and the circumstances that caused the Class Q leader to walk out and didn't come back. Fuu is worried about this while Umi mentally thanked for the fact that she and her parents are in good terms and not getting into an argument that would lead to a strained relationship.

"Eh? Is that why…?"

"Yeah…that's why…"

"_Good thing I have no problems with my parents…before they dotted and spoiled me…and yet I'm still in good terms with them…but Kyuu…I can't believe he would storm out of his home over an argument…but then again…it's justifiable…maybe he should've seek counseling first before confronting his mom…_"

"Right now, Kinta's dad is doing the search and Dan-sensei told us to be on standby…in case Class Q is needed…"

"Yes…you'll definitely be needed…but don't worry…Kyuu will be found…that I promise you…"

"Yeah…I hope…well, I got to go…class is about to resume…"

"Okay…we'll see you later."

"Give us a call if you have any news on Kyuu…."

"Yeah…I will…"

Fuu then assures Kazuma that Kyuu will be found and they should not let that hamper him and Class Q from performing their duties as DDS students, which Kazuma thanked for the encouraging words and decided to leave and head back to the old school building where Kinta and Megumi are waiting and classes are about to resume while Class M leaving as they are now having classes at Tokyo High School. As Kazuma arrived, expecting Hongou to give them another tough lecture, he is surprised to see Onikube waiting and said that he'll be the teacher for the day with Kinta and Kazuma looking forward to today's lectures.

**-x-**

At the Lillian Girls' Academy, Ryu and Kuniko continued their undercover work as the academy students as well as being members of the Yamayuri Council, while keeping their identities as DDS students a secret, and so far no one has suspected them of being one, with Ryu managing to "act" as a girl with Kuniko helping him cope with the disguise which would've caused him to "slip" that may lead to accidentally revealing himself and jeopardizing his efforts to investigate the killings and flush out the elusive killer.

"It's okay, Ryu…you're doing good…"

"Thanks, Kuniko…if not for you…even I would lose my composure…"

"No problem…"

"I grew up in the US…and I never had any interaction with girls my age…only children…"

"I understand…just…stick with the disguise…I'm sure we would find a breakthrough in nailing the killer…"

"I hope so…"

"Then…after this…you need to repay me…"

"Anything…"

"Um…go on a date with me…?"

"…"

Because of their membership in the Yamayuri Council, they are given certain amount of access to the students' school records and there Kuniko was able to get a "sneak peek" and whispered to Ryu about what she figured out so far. There she tells Ryu about the recent incidents in which the killings happened once a month in the past few months, where the victims are students with higher grade standings, mostly third years, or the "seniors" who are graduating with honors, though even the freshmen (1st year students) and juniors (2nd year students) aren't spared, as most of the victims are also targeted for having high grades and are eligible for scholarships once they attend college.

"That's what I got so far…"

"This doesn't make any sense…why would the culprit attack and kill students who have high marks? It doesn't justify anything…"

"Yes…I agree…"

"Unless…"

"Unless…?"

"There may be a reason for this…and maybe this is why the dean of this academy asked DDS for assistance…"

"Are you saying…?"

"It's just a theory…but…once we find the culprit…we'll see why all this has happened…"

Ryu noted this and saw why the dean contacted DDS for assistance as even police investigators are working on the case, the killings continued, and he felt that there is something going on and why the academy students are mum on the incidents, suspecting that if they "acted" by "standing out" as topnotch candidates, they too might become next targets.

By then, the two DDS students decided to head for the Rose Mansion as they are to attend a meeting with the Yamayuri Council, as Sachiko said that the meeting will be very important which involves the upcoming months as the school festival is coming. As the two left, a "pair of eyes" is shown focusing on Ryu, never leaving him and seemingly ignores Kuniko, before leaving the scene.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the Rose Mansion where members of the Rose groups (Foetida, Chinesis and Gigantea) are in attendance, Ryu and Kuniko arrived and a discussion took place where the school festival is among those mention in the meeting, but then a surprise topic is brought in where Sachiko tells the member that the teachers will announce within the day that a stage play will be among the school festival's "main event", and there Yumi voiced out her concerns that the killings might struck there.

"…and we just got word from the dean…there will be a school event that will take place next month…"

"Next month…?"

"That's…just five weeks from now…"

"Yes…and this will be the first event in several months…"

"Eh? In several months you say…?"

"Oh, I see that you're still new here…and therefore you had no idea…"

"What? Why would the dean do this?"

"Yumi…"  
"Calm down, onee-sama…"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE KILLING HASN'T BEEN SOLVED YET AND THE DEAN DECIDED TO THROW AN EVENT THAT WOULD ATTRACT THE KILLER'S ATTENTION AND GOES ON ANOTHER KILLING SPREE?"

"Yumi, clam down!"

"But Sachiko one-sama…!"

"Easy, Yumi…I'm sure that won't happen again…"

"But…but…"

"Shh…easy now…"

"She's right…and the killer hasn't shown up since Ryuna and Kuniko came…"

By then Rei, Yoshino, Nana, Sachiko, Toko, Shimako and Noriko were able to calm Yumi down while Ryu noted to see how distressed she is, and now braces himself as the past killing may be mentioned here and this is where he and Kuniko might get a chance to get some leads on pinpointing when the culprit might strike next.

By then, Rei decided to let the "new members" in and tells them about the recent killings, which happened a few days before an event is about to take place, such as:

- Last Valentine's Day, three topnotch students were found dead due to stab wounds and the weapon never found, and then at the event itself, during which more topnotch students are killed when someone slipped chemical liquids in to their drinks that caused their instant deaths;

- During the graduation ceremony, as the graduating students, who received full honors and scholarships, are about to get their diplomas, began to collapse, and then died before reaching the hospital, which, days later, the cause of their deaths are due to pufferfish poisoning, and after an investigation the investigators discovered that someone placed the toxins on the victims' drinks and placed the pufferfish meat in their food in secret;

- During summer, some topnotch students are killed in locked rooms, and that their deaths are caused by someone spraying insecticides through the vents of the air conditioners, and that someone locked the doors from outside.

These events marred the school events and the academy came under fire, though it was soon cooled down when the academy is deemed not liable and the dean promised to get to the bottom of this. However, as the months passed y, the investigators are unable to find clues that would lead the killer's trail or modus operandi, and the dean is so desperate that the academy's reputation might be affected and would lead to its closure so the dean had to do something, and her first step was the cancellation of certain events until prior notice.

"That was horrible…"

"Yeah…"

"And to think the killer would do something like this…"

"And as far as we heard…the victims have no known enemies…"

"But then it's possible that we're dealing with a psycho…"

"The dean acted when she felt that to curb the killings she chose to cancel the other events to allow investigators to do their jobs…"

"She's worried for the students' safeties and the academy's reputation…"

"Which we felt at that time was the wisest choice…"

"And now…"

Ryu then mentally realized that the stage play would be the academy's first events since the summer incident and deduced that the killer may be a student here with a reason to kill, and wondered what the killer's motive is and why target such good students with good moral conduct. He now has to think of a way to anticipate the killer's next move or the next victim would be another student, but also sensed that he may be next if the killer finds out about his "doctored records" as a topnotch student.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Now you know why the Dean of the Lillian Girls' Academy sought help from Dan Detective School as the killings have marred its school events and the threat of losing its reputation for being the "wholesome school" for "pure girls" and why certain students are targeted, and Ryu sensed that he too may be the next target if he doesn't figure out when the next time the killer would strike until the stage play would be the next likely moment the killer would make his/her move.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ryu and Kuniko are having a discussion about what they discovered so far, while the Jackal Lord strikes again, and another CLAMP-inspired series makes a cameo appearance that would result in a fight…


	178. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 6

**Seeds of Agito**

Ryu and Kuniko now know the details about the recent killings, and are discussing on how and when to anticipate the killer's next move, while another CLAMP-inspired series makes a cameo appearance as the Jackal Lord makes another killing to collect the "Agito" seeds…

* * *

As school ended, Ryu and Kuniko are heading for the dormitory to have supper and get some rest, as they had quite a long day and a lot of thinking now that they have an idea how the murders are carried out, and the recent history of the incidents have threatened the academy's reputation as a "wholesome" school for the "wholesome maidens".

However, the two DDS students again failed to notice the stalker who is keeping an eye on Ryu, vowing to make him the "next target" and will see to it that he won't leave the academy alive before the next school event folded…or even earlier than that.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 178: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 6_**

Later that night, the scene shifts to the academy's dormitory where Ryu and Kuniko are having dinner at their shared room and are discussing about the discussion they had with the Yamayuri Council earlier in the day, and they can still recall Yumi's apprehension and what Rei told them about the recent incidents and why it has plagued the academy up until now.

"I guess there is a reason why Yumi is against holding an event in this academy...though the dean was the one who made the decision...what do you think of this, Ryu?"

"I guess she has a reason to be against it...it seems that she too have felt the pressure and fear of losing those dear to her if the culprit were to target her friends...and the Yamayuri Council is a possible target for the killer to strike..."

"But...why would the killer want to target students with good standings?"

"I'm guessing that this isn't just for the thrill...if we are to assume that the killer is an envious person...but the killer would've done the same to other schools if he or she feels that there is no challenge here in this academy..."

"So your'e saying..."

"...I'm guessing that there is something deeper in this situation...I'm not sure...but I'm having a feeling that there is something that causes the dean to call DDS for help...in the event that the killer learns that we are from DDS...he or she may target one or both of us..."

"Wait...do you suppose Pluto is involved..."

"Unless there is hypnosis involved..but until that proof makes itself apparent, we'll just stick to what we discovered recently."

The two DDS students then recalled what Rei said to them about the series of murders that occurred in the recent months before he and Kuniko are assigned to "infiltrate" the academy and what they discovered so far that would warrant him and Kuniko to become alert and bracing themselves for the eventual confrontation with the killer:

- Last Valentine's Day, three topnotch students were found dead due to stab wounds and the weapon never found, and then at the event itself, during which more topnotch students are killed when someone slipped chemical liquids in to their drinks that caused their instant deaths;

- During the graduation ceremony, as the graduating students, who received full honors and scholarships, are about to get their diplomas, began to collapse, and then died before reaching the hospital, which, days later, the cause of their deaths are due to pufferfish poisoning, and after an investigation the investigators discovered that someone placed the toxins on the victims' drinks and placed the pufferfish meat in their food in secret;

- During summer, some topnotch students are killed in locked rooms, and that their deaths are caused by someone spraying insecticides through the vents of the air conditioners, and that someone locked the doors from outside.

Because of these incidents that took place inside the school grounds, the news "sensationalized" it to garner higher ratings, but also caused a mild paranoia among parents, which marred the academy's events and the academy itself came under fire, though it was soon cooled down when the academy is deemed not liable and the dean promised to get to the bottom of this. However, as the months passed y, the investigators are unable to find clues that would lead the killer's trail or modus operandi, and the dean is so desperate that the academy's reputation might be affected and would lead to its closure so the dean had to do something, and her first step was the cancellation of certain events until prior notice.

"I guess there may be a reason we are here...but if I didn't petitioned Nanami-sensei to have me come here and assist you..."

"I know...and I'm grateful..."

"Moreover...if the killer were to find out you're from DDS...and learned of the fact that you're a boy..."

"I won't let the killer see through my disguise…unless the situation calls for it..."

"Then we have to be careful..."

"We will...and for now, we must keep our cool...and to find and take any clue we find..and use it to give us a lead to our culprit in this case..."

"Ryu..."

"So you too must be careful, alright?"

Ryu then tells Kuniko to be careful as he doesn't know who exactly is the killer's next victim, though he hinted that HE may be the next given his standings at perfecting quizzes and long tests, and with tomorrow announcing the school event, he told her that this might be the moment the culprit would strike and asks Kuniko to try and find possible areas the killer may find a hiding place and she nodded in agreement.

By then the two went to their beds to retire for the night, and hoped that tomorrow's announcement about the upcoming school event won't put him and Kuniko in a compromising situation that might give the killer an advantage.

**-x-**

Somewhere within Tokyo, the time now is 11 pm and even though it was an hour close to midnight, the streets are literally devoid of people, but then the scene zooms in one a one-story establishment which is revealed to be a small-time detective agency called "**Sweet Valerian Private Investigators**", and there it shows three females are doing some paper works while waiting for customers and clients to walk in, as they tend to close their office by midnight because in the past few month they receive client request as late as midnight to help their client/s to solve a certain case no matter how easy or hard the situation is, and they accepted it their hard work and efforts are met with moderate success.

But in reality, the three female private investigators possesses each a secret – they too possessed a superhuman ability similar to Agito, hence they also carry the "Agito seeds" inside their bodies and each one possesses a unique ability that are different from Agito and Gills. Recently, with the spate of the Lords attacking random victims, and seeing Agito and Gills once on TV, the three girls decided to use their special powers to help protect the citizens of Tokyo, but in doing so also attracted the Overlord of Darkness' notice.

The three women, all in their late teens, are identified as:

**Kanoko **

Her father used to be the manager of the large company, but now works as an inventor. She herself is poor and is always taking on a new job, because she gets fired for having to leave and fight monsters all the time. She transforms into the white bunny **Valerian** by using the "bracelet of the flower" which is attached to her left arm (which is her version of Agito's Alter Ring Belt). She is the blond character, and is the leader of the team. She tries to get the monsters to talk instead of fight, but then she ends up attacking first anyway seeing that most of them are incapable of speech.

**Pop **

The Chief Executive Officer of a video game company called "Leek Cartridge", Pop transforms into the grey bunny **Seratonin** using the "digital clock wind" wristband (also her version of Agito's Alter Ring Belt). When she transforms, she says "Come out, Seratonin!" and can call wild birds with a whistle, which is one of her unique abilities which she uses them to aid her in defeating some Lords. She is the dark-skinned girl who always wears hats. She is usually the one who comes up with the plan to defeat the monsters.

**Kate **

A model and up-and-coming movie star, she transforms into the yellow bunny **Dopamine** using an earring and a compact (her version of Agito's Alter Ring Belt). She is often "busy" with other jobs and tends to speak in a monotonous tone. When she transforms, she says "Appear, Dopamine!" She is the black-haired girl and is a strange character who is into the occult. She owns a crystal ball and makes tea using a chemistry set.

Even though their detective agency is not as big as Dan Detective School, the trio is nevertheless happy with the limited success they received and are not in a hurry to make themselves big-time. They are, however, keeping their humility as they intend not to let success get to their heads which is a key factor in keeping their agency together, and stay focused together as a team.

"Sigh...still no customer or client...maybe we should close our office hours earlier..."

"Come on...our last client came just three minutes before midnight...!"

"Patience is a virtue...so we wait."

"You sure take it easy, huh?"

"Why not...our last client paid us huge, right?"

"Yeah...our last client who came to us was five months ago...remember...?"

"Come on, you two...we may not be as big as Dan Detective School…but that served as an inspiration to us, right...?"

"Yeah...yeah..."

"Hey! Looks like we got a client!"

However, they noticed someone at the door and they assumed that it was a new client, but then the door was smashed aside and windows broke and they realized that they are under attack, with the intruder revealed to be the Jackal Lord, and tells the trio to surrender their "Agito" seeds and lay their life for the Overlord of Darkness.

"Give me the seeds...and die for the sake of the Overlord of Darkness...! You're deaths will be swift...yet brutal!"

However, the trio refused and vowed to defeat him and summoned their "items" which would trigger their "Agito" transformations, and activated them, assuming their Agito forms, which each of them resembled armored, humanoid rabbits, becoming **Valerian**, **Seratonin** and **Dopamine**, and the trio is ready for action as they charged towards the Lord. However, the Lord uses his staff to slap each of them aside and stood still, as if he is "untouchable".

"Foolish humans! You will die a violent death and your seeds will be mine!"

Valerian stood up but then Seratonin whispered to her and tells her the plan on how to catch the Jackal Lord off-guard so that Dopamine can grapple him and that they'll land a fatal blow to defeat him. Valerian agreed and started to distract the Jackal Lord with enough time to allow Seratonin to summon wild birds with a whistle and soon the birds came flocking the Lord, but he simply slashed them aside, killing them which surprises the two girls, while Dopamine attempt to sneak behind him to try and trap him in a full-nelson lock, but instead was impaled by the Lord's staff, and he proceeded to take her "seed" from her ear, and then threw her inside the detective agency.

"No! Dopamine!"

Valerian was pissed and went for the Lord, but he then he stabbed her on her stomach with his hand, then rips off the "Agito" seed from her left arm before throwing her inside the detective agency, leaving Seratonin all by herself, as she thinks of a way to defeat him, but then the Lord "disappeared", and then "reappeared" (actually, he moved in a fast speed) behind her and ripped the "Agito" seed from her wrist and threw her towards the detective agency.

Because of this, Kate, Pop and Kanoko lost their powers though they survived the impact with Pop helping her two friends up and attempts to get out of their office, but then, the Overlord of Darkness shows up and collected the three "seeds" from the Jackal Lord then proceeded to unleash a powerful blast, destroying the Sweet Valerian Detective Agency and killing the three girls in one blow, and he smirked at his work as he enjoys killing the humans while hoping to get Hikaru and Umi's seeds to complete his power in overthrowing his counterpart, the Overlord of Light, and he and the Jackal Lord left the scene as the one-story building is being reduced to ashes.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Okay...though no breakthrough has been shown yet, Ryu and Kuniko are taking this slowly and not rush in to anything as the Class Q member is buying his time and knows that the culprit is also buying time and will wait for the right opportunity to strike, which Ryu will also do the same.

Also, another cameo appearance from another anime series showed up which is titled "Sweet Valerian". Although it was produced by **Madhouse Studios**, the designs are made by CLAMP, hence they are considered "part" of **CLAMP**. Although I haven't watched that series yet, the pictures are enough to inspire me to make another group of CLAMP-inspired characters to make a guest appearance.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More from Ryu and Kuniko...as they braced themselves as a stage play will be announced, and the two DDS students are likely to get involved...


	179. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 7

**Seeds of Agito**

While the focus on the all-girls' school arc will continue to take place in this chapter, a little spotlight on the events that happened at the end of last chapter, and another attack by the Lords…and a familiar face makes an appearance…

* * *

By five am, some passerby are filling the streets to catch a ride to get to their offices while some are heading early to school, but then something caught their attention as they saw the remains of the "Sweet Valerian" Detective Agency, which is still emitting smoke and saw some blood smeared near the walls, and they decided to call both the traffic enforcers and the firefighters fearing that a fire might break out, seeing that there are smokes billowing.

By then, a few traffic enforcers and two firefighter trucks came and checked the scene, and there one of the traffic enforcers decided to call the Metropolitan Police Department for assistance upon seeing the remains of the demolished office, seeing that they found three corpses and what remained of them, speculating that the Lords have done this to them, though they couldn't jump to conclusion until they get confirmation from the investigators.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 179: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 7_**

Within 15 minutes after receiving the call, members of the Metropolitan Police Department arrived and cordoned the site while investigators checked the inside of the wrecked detective agency office, and glanced at the charred remains of the three small-time detectives, seeing that they are charred badly and conducting autopsy may become difficult to perform, and one of the investigators make a call at the Mayor's Office to request a faxed documents on the "Sweet Valerian" Detective Agency to see if he can find a link on who caused this incident to happen.

By then, Umi and Fuu arrived, and are forced to shows their DDS badges to gain entry and there Umi glances at the three corpses, and despite their charred remains, she is able to "see through" their bodies and saw the puncture wounds and other body damages, and confided to Fuu that a Lord did this to them and said that the attack is more than just a random attack.

"Fuu…an Unknown did this to them…"

"Huh? You can see through their charred bodies?"

"Sort of…"

"This power of yours…are you sure they're not a latent side effect of the powers that Clef gave you four years ago…?"

"No…this power I got…it's similar to Agito…but…I don't think it's related to Clef…"

"Anyway…what can you see in those three…?"

"Most of their wounds are impaled…but their only superficial…their heavy wounds are the blows on their other parts of their upper body…but the explosion and heat are the chief reasons for their deaths…"

"Then we'd better do something and try to anticipate their next move…can you sense when they'll show up…?"

"I'll give it a try…"

"Also…why would these Unknowns attack certain people if not all of them in their vicinity?"

"Well…it's just a theory, but…"

When Fuu asked Umi why the Lords are attacking selected persons, Umi responded in theory about the Lords wanting to "claim" their victims' "seeds", though she added that she is not sure what significance this hold until she can get more information, which the eyeglasses- wearing Class M member is baffled by what she is told, yet she suggested that they should dig deeper in to this theory with Umi stating that they start by checking on the list of victims killed by the Lords.

"Er…I don't get much of that…"

"I understand…"

"If Hikaru were here…what would she do…?"

"I know she's tasked of finding the remaining survivors of the Akatsuki Ferry…"

"Maybe we should check the names of the names of the victims so that we can establish a lead…?"

"Sounds good to me…"

"Then we'd better go…school's up and…"

"After that we check the database at the MPD to print the names of those who were killed…"

After that, the two Class M members decided to leave after being told by Tomoyo, who arrived at the scene, to go to their school as she said that she and her team will take over from here.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at Lillian Girls' Academy, the scene shifts to the classroom of Section 2-A, as Ryu and Kuniko, along with their classmates, are waiting the announcement regarding the upcoming stage play and there a teacher arrives, who then announces the name of those who are chosen to participate in the play, and what role the student will be playing.

"Okay, class…silence, please. I have an announcement to make…"

After telling the class to be silent for the moment, the teacher announced Ryu's "cover name" and stated that the play will be "Romeo and Juliet", and that he will be playing the main role of "Romeo", earning gasps from the class, while others are envious that Ryu "bagged" the main role while others are happy for this, feeling pride that one of their classmates will represent their section.

"Wow…"

"Ryuna bagged the main role…"

"She's so lucky…"

"I'm envious…"

"Maybe because she's a new transfer student…?"

"Or maybe because she's cuter than us…"

"If she were a boy…that would attract a lot of us girls…who would want to be casted as Juliet…"

"Or I think her grades are higher than ours…"

While Ryu is calm and collected when told about his role in the play, Kuniko is worried about this, as she felt that the culprit, if still in this academy, might target him once learned of this event and may target others who will be involved in the stage play, especially recalling about what Rei said about the murders in the past school events, and now may be the right moment for the culprit to make a strike, and she has no idea who would be the first to become the killer's new victim.

"_Oh…this would be a reason to be worried…given what Rei told us…I think the culprit..who may be hiding within this school…might take advantage of this…and might target Ryu for this reason…I got to find a way to stay with him…so at least I'll be able to see anyone suspicious lurking within the stage play participants…or else Ryu would be put in danger…just like at my old high school during the Collector case…_"

**-x-**

Elsewhere within Tokyo, a renowned gifted child, a five-year old boy, who is studying at a school for the gifted and talented, is practicing one of his talents, which is a playing a piano and has shown to have great talents that seemed to rival Beethoven, and is being praised by teachers and his classmates, and the boy is leading a happy, normal life, and he wanted nothing more than being loved by those around him, especially his loving parents. Even his classmates are dotting him which is normal for younger children his age.

"That's it…good…good…you're doing well…"

"Keep it up…when you get older you'll become a famous pianist…"

"I see a good future ahead of you as long as you focus on your studies…"

"I'm sure your parents would be so proud of you…"

"Oh…and you're so adorable…"

"Wow…you're great…"

"Can you teach me to play…?"

"Can I play with you…?"

Teachers also noted this and believe that with the right training and guidance, he will have a very lucky life ahead of him in the years to come.

"It's a good thing his parents didn't spoil him…"

"I agree…he's living a good life, even though his family is rich…"

"I wonder what he would be if he grows up…?"

"A famous pianist…that's very obvious…"

"Once he starts elementary…which school would be willing to take him…?"

"I'm sure various schools would vie for his talents…"

"Then high school…"

"Even college…where the various universities would offer their best scholarship when they…huh? What's that noise…?"

**-x-**

However, an hour later, all that has changed, and in an instant, his future was taken away. The scene is shown that the gifted boy is laid on the floor, lifeless, his chest had a hole while his severed heart was laid not far from the corpse, and his body bated in a pool of blood. Fear and a pandemonium of cries echoed the room as police arrived just five minutes after the incident happened. Even the police and its investigators are taken aback by the sight just as the boy's parents arrived and are devastated, as the gifted boy is their ONLY child.

"WWWAAAHHHH! MY BABY! MY ONLY BABY!"

"NOOO! NOT OUR ONLY SON! WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPENED TO US?"

"WHO? WHO DID THIS TO OUR ONLY CHILD? SPEAK UP, DAMN YOU!"

"WE WANT ANSWERS! OUR SON'S DEATH WON'T BRING HIM BACK!"

"YOU! YOU'RE POLICE, RIGHT? HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO OUR ONLY CHILD?"

"WE'LL SUE YOU…YOU HEAR US?"

"BRING US OUR SON'S MURDERER!"

"DO IT NOW OR WE'LL CHARGE YOU!"

With the media arriving and saw this, they immediately took coverage and the news is spreading like wildfire, as they are sensationalizing the incident in a way to get higher TV ratings, and soon the police, especially the MPD, came under fire for their failure to put a stop to the Lords' attacks, as this has been happening for several months non-stop. Even Tomoyo, who also arrived, is now feeling the pressure at hearing this and whispered to Fuu and Umi that their help would be gravely needed.

"Oh dear…"

"Goodness!"

"Not a very good sight to see…"

"Fuu…Umi…I'm sorry…but can you help me here and see how this happened…?"

"Sure…we'll help…Umi…?"

"Count me in."

"Thank you. Stick with me. No need to show out your DDS badges…"

"Got it. Let's start investigating…"

"Okay…"

Umi glanced at the corpse and saw the boy's lifeless body, and this made her look back at the time that she lost Teruo, and she mentally vowed to get to the bottom of this and help Fuu stop the Lords, while mentally prayed that Hikaru would get her usual self back and help out as Agito. As the body is being covered and the police are getting the photographers back after seeing them taking pictures non-stop, a snobbish reporter recognized Fuu and Umi being DDS students and began to "mock-interview" them in hopes of getting some "exhilarating response" from them, so as to get the audience to make "divided opinions" over DDS' apparent failure to find the Lords' hiding place.

"We are now live at a daycare center where a five-year old boy is senselessly killed by an Unknown…the Metropolitan Police Department has failed once again to defend the innocents despite having the automated G3-X with them…and now even the students of the so-called Dan Detective School has failed to anticipate the murders…such a failure in stopping the killers…"

"No comments okay?"

"Leave us alone. We're in no position to say anything while the case is ongoing…"

"So…the blue-haired girl…is it true that you're boyfriend is killed by an Unknown after coming to defend that green-skinned Agito several months ago? He seemed to have been killed by karma for obstructing the MPD from capturing an Agito who is just using that "defend the humans farce"…"

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Get lost, you bitch."

"Ahh…so the blue-haired curses a TV reporter…there you have it, folks…the product of Dan Detective School's arrogance…now that shows why the Teruo boy is killed…unable to stand dating a harlot like yourself…and it shows what a bad girl you really are…"

"YOU BITCH! I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

"No, Umi…! Calm down!"

Umi is agitated when Teruo's name is dragged being used to make her lose her cool, and it almost worked and is about to physically reprimand the reporter but Tomoyo and Fuu restrained her and then she and Fuu are told to leave for the MPD so as to give them the next instruction, seeing that the reporter is trying to put the prestigious academy for future detectives in a bad light over the incident, and she warned the reporter not to give false reports over something like this and not to instigate violent reactions from someone.

As the two Class M members left, the police continued to survey the crime scene, and soon the reporters left seeing that there is nothing more to cover. However, not far from the school a van is shown where the reporter who made the "mock interview" on Umi, is shown, removing her wig, and it is revealed to be **Kaori**, while the driver and cameraman removed his wig and is revealed to be **Kelberos**, and both of them are pleased to see that Umi nearly loses her cool that would have put DDS in bad light, yet they are pleased with the results and now they are sure that the Jackal Lord will deal with the two DDS students and this would put them closer in achieving their goal of eliminating DDS in a slow, but painful manner.

"Feeling good now, Kaori?"

"Yes, Kelberos-sama…it makes me feel refreshed at mocking that bitch…I sure wish she really decked me…even if it's just for show…it would've put DDS in a bad light…"

"It matters not…with this the two Class M members will surely be glued to this case…and once they trailed the Lord's trail…they'll be forced to engage battle with him…and in less than five minutes…they will be dead. One reduced to scrap metal…the other will lose her "seed"…and her life."

"And the redhead?"

"The Overlord of Darkness will deal with her…she won't be a problem…"

"But the third one…?"

"He will be an important asset to us…so please don't do anything to him…he will be awakened soon…and he will bring Ryu-sama back to us…"

"Very well, Kelberos-sama…"

After that, the van left, seeing that there is nothing more for them to do here.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

With Ryu being chosen to represent his class to play the lead role of the academy's stage play, he has unknowingly left himself open and may well become the culprit's next target, thus Kuniko is really worried that the kier might take advantage and sneak his/her way in to the school and try to eliminate the DDS student from a secret hiding place. However, given that Ryu managed to outwit his would-be murderer at Kuniko's old school during the "Collector's Case", our blue-haired bishounen might figure out and anticipate the culprit's moment of attack.

Another attack from the Lords and this time Pluto shows up and tries to get Umi to lose her composure by trying to incite her to harm a reporter, though it didn't work in their favor. Looks like Pluto is starting to get themselves involved in aiding the Lords, which would give DDS and the MPD something to deal with. Expect the Pluto gang to pop up anytime unannounced, once this arc ends, they'll start to show up frequently…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Two things will take place in the next chapter:

1) Ryu starts to practice his role as Romeo at the Lillian Girls' Academy upcoming stage play, and the culprit managed to find his/her way in and is eyeing Ryu, confirming that the Class Q member is the next target;

2) A bonus scene – which will show a few characters from several manga/anime series from author **Seimaru Amagi** makes a cameo appearance to survey a crime scene, which will give you readers to show other series besides DSQ and Bloody Monday.


	180. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 8

**Seeds of Agito**

While the focus on the all-girls' school arc will continue to take place in this chapter, a little spotlight on the events that happened at the end of last chapter, and another attack by the Lords…and a familiar face makes an appearance…

* * *

As Ryu tries to "fit in" playing the main role of the Lillian Girls' Academy's upcoming stage play without revealing his "manliness", I will be giving you a "bonus" as some characters from various manga/anime series from author **Seimaru Amagi** make a cameo appearance, which would leave the possibility that some of them might become a part of this fic in later chapters, which would be pending as it would depend on the outcome of this arc…

* * *

With the media arriving and saw this, they immediately took coverage and the news is spreading like wildfire, as they are sensationalizing the incident in a way to get higher TV ratings, and soon the police, especially the MPD, came under fire for their failure to put a stop to the Lords' attacks, as this has been happening for several months non-stop. Even Tomoyo, who also arrived, is now feeling the pressure at hearing this and whispered to Fuu and Umi that their help would be gravely needed.

"Oh dear…"

"Goodness!"

"Not a very good sight to see…"

"Fuu…Umi…I'm sorry…but can you help me here and see how this happened…?"

"Sure…we'll help…Umi…?"

"Count me in."

"Thank you. Stick with me. No need to show out your DDS badges…"

"Got it. Let's start investigating…"

"Okay…"

Umi glanced at the corpse and saw the boy's lifeless body, and this made her look back at the time that she lost Teruo, and she mentally vowed to get to the bottom of this and help Fuu stop the Lords, while mentally prayed that Hikaru would get her usual self back and help out as Agito. As the body is being covered and the police are getting the photographers back after seeing them taking pictures non-stop, a snobbish reporter recognized Fuu and Umi being DDS students and began to "mock-interview" them in hopes of getting some "exhilarating response" from them, so as to get the audience to make "divided opinions" over DDS' apparent failure to find the Lords' hiding place.

"We are now live at a daycare center where a five-year old boy is senselessly killed by an Unknown…the Metropolitan Police Department has failed once again to defend the innocents despite having the automated G3-X with them…and now even the students of the so-called Dan Detective School has failed to anticipate the murders…such a failure in stopping the killers…"

"No comments okay?"

"Leave us alone. We're in no position to say anything while the case is ongoing…"

"So…the blue-haired girl…is it true that you're boyfriend is killed by an Unknown after coming to defend that green-skinned Agito several months ago? He seemed to have been killed by karma for obstructing the MPD from capturing an Agito who is just using that defend the humans farce…"

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Get lost, you bitch."

"Ahh…so the blue-haired curses a TV reporter…there you have it, folks…the product of Dan Detective School's arrogance…now that shows why the Teruo boy is killed…unable to stand dating a harlot like yourself…and it shows what a bad girl you really are…"

"YOU BITCH! I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

"No, Umi…! Calm down!"

Umi is agitated when Teruo's name is dragged being used to make her lose her cool, and it almost worked and is about to physically reprimand the reporter but Tomoyo and Fuu restrained her and then she and Fuu are told to leave for the MPD so as to give them the next instruction, seeing that the reporter is trying to put the prestigious academy for future detectives in a bad light over the incident, and she warned the reporter not to give false reports over something like this and not to instigate violent reactions from someone.

As the two Class M members left, the police continued to survey the crime scene, and soon the reporters left seeing that there is nothing more to cover. However, not far from the school a van is shown where the reporter who made the "mock interview" on Umi, is shown, removing her wig, and it is revealed to be **Kaori**, while the driver and cameraman removed his wig and is revealed to be **Kelberos**, and both of them are pleased to see that Umi nearly loses her cool that would have put DDS in bad light, yet they are pleased with the results and now they are sure that the Jackal Lord will deal with the two DDS students and this would put them closer in achieving their goal of eliminating DDS in a slow, but painful manner.

"Feeling good now, Kaori?"

"Yes, Kelberos-sama…it makes me feel refreshed at mocking that bitch…I sure wish she really decked me…even if it's just for show…it would've put DDs in a bad light…"

"It matters not…with this the two Class M members will surely be glued to this case…and once they trailed the Lord's trail…they'll be forced to engage battle with him…and in less than five minutes…they will be dead. One reduced to scrap metal…the other will lose her "seed"…and her life."

"And the redhead?"

"The Overlord of Darkness will deal with her…she won't be a problem…"

"But the third one…?"

"He will be an important asset to us…so please don't do anything to him…he will be awakened soon…and he will bring Ryu-sama back to us…"  
"Very well, Kelberos-sama…"  
After that, the van left, seeing that there is nothing more for them to do here.

**-x-**

After the removing their disguise and starting the van, the two Pluto members left, seeing that two Class M members are becoming more active in investigating the murders perpetrated by the Lords and noted that Hikaru hasn't showed up, and are now taking advantage by telling the Overlord of Darkness to take the initiative in killing Umi and Fuu, while Kelberos is hinting that a third possible Agito user will be on their side soon and instructs Kaori to tell the other Pluto members not to touch "him" so that he'll use him to bring Ryu back to the organization.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 180: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 8_**

Within several minutes after the MPD arrived, and with the media being escorted out, leaving only a few newly-arrived photographers inside who are allowed to take pictures of the crime scene, a few private investigators from nearby police station, some from other areas such as Shibuya, came to see if they can help, as some of them do not believe that a Lord did this and attempted to discern if the perpetrator is a serial killer using the Lord's disguise to cover his identity.

Tomoyo welcomed the "independent investigators" in and allowed them to check the crime scene so that she can listen to some of their opinions so as to see what they think of this incident, with varying results which seem to have little effect on the ongoing investigation.

"Thank you for coming…feel free to survey…your opinions are welcomed and we will listen as it might help us in investigating this case…"

The first to survey the scene is **Kurume Ayaki**, who used to work in in the Traffic Department, but now she is assigned to Unsolved Crimes Division, Special Unit A to solve crimes that are deemed "unsolvable". Having been aware about the killings perpetrated by the Lords, she wondered why these killings persist despite the MPD having G3-X working with them and wondered why certain victims are chosen to be targeted instead of everyone in their paths.

"_This seemed to be something else…even with the so-called G3-X suit with them, the MPD is still having a hard time curbing these killings…I wonder…if these murders are really caused by these Unknown…what if they're just clever serial killers in disguise…? I'd better take a closer look and see if this is the case…_"

At first, Kurume thinks that it was just a stab wound from a concealed weapon, but after seeing the severed heart, she felt that this case is out of her hands as she felt that this is something beyond her unless someone points out where the Lords are hiding and unless their "breeding ground" is found, she may not be able to help out in the case.

Ever since Kurumi resigned from her job at the Traffic Department to marry her fiancé **Shingo** but, because of the recession and of the money he had to borrow to buy her wedding ring, she has to postpone her marriage plans and accept her new job with **Kōzaburō Himuro**. She then contacted Himuro on her secret radio codec and relayed to him what she has found so far.

"Himuro…can you hear me…?"

"Loud and clear…"

"Is the camera you installed on my hat clear enough for you…?"

"Crystal clear…and I have to say…this is like watching a horror movie…"

"I think this is beyond my scope…I think we really are being plagued with real monsters…but one thing I don't comprehend…why are they selecting victims instead of killing everyone in their paths…?"

"I've been thinking about that myself…but the MPD are the ones doing the work…unless they mass-produce that suit of theirs…the killings will just pile up…although if you ask me…I'd say they let Agito join their ranks and aid the police instead of hunting him…"

"This Agito…is it the one we saw on TV that tried to harm that Yoshiyuki Kojima…?"

"Nope…that was a different one…and that's the thing that fought Agito when we saw them fight…anyway…I think we should think about…"

While Himuro and Kurumi are discussing on what they should do next, the scene shifts to the other witnesses, which are some of the teachers, who are being interviewed by a detective, who appeared to be a junior high school student. However, he is actually a police detective and an expert swordsman in kendo. While his appearance may present a hindrance from other policemen, once he showed his badge he was allowed to gain access to certain crime scene.

He is identified as **Taketora Shibata**, though he is given the nickname "**Shibatora**" by his friend named **Shinsuke Hokuto**, an expert hacker who was released from jail recently, which is a combination of his first and last name. While he is known to some as a police detective, but unknown to most others, Shibata has a special ability to see the "reaper's hands" around people whose life is in danger and are close to be put to death. This ability enables him to deduce when that person's life is about to be put tin to danger and there he can approach the would-be victim and attempts to save that person, and if successful, the victim will be spared from a tragic incident.

"Um…can you tell me how this happened…?"

"Well…while we were watching the boy playing the piano…well…someone barged in…"

"At first we thought it was some thug wearing a costume…he looked scary and even scared the other children…"

"But for some reason he went for the gifted boy…and though we wanted to…we we're so scared that we were paralyzed with fear…"

"When that thing…which turned out to be a real Unknown…he stabbed the boy's chest and ripped his heart out…then took something from it and threw it aside, then left…"

"We went to the boy and there…he slowly died…before we had the chance to call for an ambulance…"

"I don't understand…this boy has done nothing wrong…why was he killed…?"

"This is just wrong…he was very quiet…peaceful…a kind-hearted boy…he don't deserve this kind of death…!"

While Shibata is talking with the witnesses, his assistant, identified as **Kojira Fujiki**, inspects the backdoor where it was wrecked, almost falling apart from its hinges while cracks spread towards the wall. A good friend of Shibatora, who always supports and backs him up even at certain, critical moment, he is the owner of _Sabbath-Sabbath_, his own clothing store, and also provides room and board for Taketora, Hakuto, and eventually, **Mizuki Hosho**. He seems to have a thug image yet he is a good friend to his comrades.

"_Hmm…the door's wrecked…and with the cracks on the wall near the door…nothing…human..could've done this…and that sums it up…it wasn't a person who did this…but an Unknown that we saw on TV months earlier…_"

It didn't take long for him to be convinced that this is indeed the Lord's doing after hearing the witness accounts and claims, and he wondered why such a gifted child, who poses no threat to anyone, be targeted by the Lords.

Then, near the scene where the boy died, two persons stood by and glanced at the marked lines where the body is laid, and there they saw the victim's eyeglasses placed nearby, and an idea is formed between the two. The persons in question are a policewoman and a high school student, who are now ready to "look in to" the matter and to know if what the witnesses claimed to see the Lord attacking the victim is true or not.

"Looks like this is the place…"

"This scene…it's not only gruesome…but it's also…"

"I know…that this is where you'll come in handy…"

"Like you think this is easy…"

The policewoman is identified as **Ryoko Shima**, A seductive and beautiful, young policewoman. An elite "Career" detective on fast track, she's single, independent and is always wearing sexy underwear and revealing clothes. The other is identified as **Eiji Asuma**, who secretly possesses the power of "psychometry", in which is a form of extra-sensory perception characterized by the claimed ability to make relevant associations from an object of unknown history by making physical contact with that object.

"Okay…that eyeglasses near the site where the boy's body is placed…we can use that as a source…can you use your ability on this…?"

"Got the drift…piece of cake…"

Since discovering Eiji's psychometry ability, which is discovered by Ryoko a few months back when his little sister Emi gets involved in a serial murder case, she often persuades him in using his ability to help solve difficult crimes, and the two have since formed a partnership. She believes in Eiji's powers and that they can make a difference in the cases she's involved in, but the rest of the police work is done in great part by her, a very smart and quick woman.

"You know the drill, right…?"

"Yeah…and I'm commencing…"

Holding the eyeglasses after being allowed by the police thanks to Ryoko's "suggestions", Eiji uses his ability to look in to the past, and there he can "see" the gifted child's last moments, where he was playing the piano when the Jackal Lord barges in and performs the "finger-sign" gesture, and approached the boy and slapped him aside, and then impaled his chest, then pulls out his heart before throwing him aside, and there Eiji can see the Jackal Lord pulling out what appeared to be a "seed" and left, as if nothing happened, while the teachers are too terrified to interfere, only acting to help when he is gone.

After this, Eiji whispered to Ryoko and told her what he saw, which she and Eiji realized that they are facing something worse than tailing actual murderers.

"…seriously…?"

"Yeah…based on what I "saw"…and this is something that ordinary police can't handle alone…"

"Then this is why the MPD created the G3-X suit…but from what I heard from my contacts…the user of the suit and wearing it…is having difficulty in containing those…things…"

"I'm guessing that this Agito-guy is doing a better job, huh?"

"Hmm…I wonder about that…"

"But…I think there's a reason why that monster targeted that boy"

"Huh?"

"The gifted boy…he possesses an ability…and that monster…he took what appeared to be a seed of some sort…then left…"

"You mean…?"

"Based on what I saw…"

"Eiji…do you suppose…"

"Huh?"

"If that's what you think…then you too would be in danger…you too possess an ability…like you're using it right now…"

"You can't…be serious…are you…?"

Then another detective came and inspected the scene, and is roughly the same age as Eiji. He is **Hajime Kindaichi**, and he checked at the scene and listened to witness accounts before he thinks of something that might make sense here. He couldn't believe that even children are being targeted and he felt that there may be something deeper yet he chose not to comment yet and wait for more clues to be shown before he makes his statement, feeling that he is in no position to say something that might jeopardize the investigation.

"_Hmm…looks like I'll be having one heck of a difficult investigation here…and this won't be an easy one…_"

**-x-**

At the Lillian Girls' Academy, Ryu arrived at the auditorium of the academy where other students also arrived as some of them are also chosen to play roles in the upcoming stage play, though Kuniko managed to follow as she was tasked by the Yamayuri Council to help in the production design of the stage play and now she can keep an eye for Ryu as well as to look out for any suspicious person who might be the culprit, seeing that Ryu is not the only potential would-be victim here.

"_Thank goodness for the Yamayuri Council…at least they allowed me to do something and there I can keep an eye on Ryu…but…after what Kazuma told us last night…looks like I feel that another DDS student should be here…I can't stay here for long…Ryu might be in danger…especially with a situation like this…and at a place like this as well…_"

Since last night, Kazuma called Ryu on his cellphone and informed him and Kuniko that he managed to hack his way through the files of the Lillian Girls' Academy and found out that the students who are present at the auditorium have high school grades and thus making them potential victims for the culprit to take, but urged Ryu to be "extra careful" as his grades in Section 2-A is the highest, and assumed that the culprit may have either hack or sneaked a peek on the records, thus it is possible that the Class Q member is likely to be targeted as well.

"_Although the participants here may also be targets…I can't be able to tell who the culprit is among us…given that this place is huge…and I'll be needing an alibi if I am to scout this place…_"

Kuniko's thoughts were interrupted when members of the Yamayuri Council arrived, and there Rei told Kuniko that some of the council members are also been assigned to play some character roles in the play, as Sachiko, Yumi and Shimako are there as well, and Ryu heard it as well, realizing that they too might be potential victims for the culprit's "hit list".

"Hey, Kuniko!"

"Rei-senpai…what brings you here…eh? The others are here too…?"

"Yup…the teacher told us we're to play some characters I the upcoming play…"

"But…"

"Not to worry…we'll stick as a group…that way if the killer decided to mess with us…we'll grab and disarm the creep…"

"But…"

However, the culprit is also there among the crowd of students, and is eyeing "Ryuna", setting its sight on the undercover DDS student, looking determined to kill Ryu no matter what, and is planning a stealth kill to ensure that Ryu's death will not be seen by others, and will no doubt attract other DDS students to come here once they learned of Ryu's death.

"_Ryu…I'll see to it that you will die…then the other DDS girl…and once the two of you are dead…then other DDS students will come…and I will kill them as well…for you have taken someone important from me…and I will see to it that I'll take yours away as payment…!_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

While Kuniko and Ryu's ongoing investigation may have little screen time in this chapter, don't fret. Their exposure will be "strengthened" by next chapter as I am slowly building up the story arc, and with the killer following Ryu wherever he goes, our Class Q pretty boy is in for a risk of his life.

As a bonus, I've added some cameo appearances of some characters who are from various manga/anime series that are written by Seimaru Amagi, who also wrote two of his works, which are Detective School Q and Bloody Monday. The series where some of the characters showed up in this chapter are from:

- **Remote**

- **Shibatora**

- **Psychometerer Eiji**

- **Kindaichi Case Files**

Although their appearances are only in a cameo role, there's a possibility that I might add them in future chapters as some of them possesses some special ability (e.g. Eiji's psychometry, Shibata's "seeing the reaper's hand"). We'll see how things would go once this story arc ends.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ryu starts to practice his role as Romeo at the Lillian Girls' Academy upcoming stage play, and would result in him getting his "first kiss", but would also result in the first murder, whether Ryu is the target or not, you'll soon see that "blood will spill" sooner than expected.


	181. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 9

**Seeds of Agito**

Okay… after several chapters of "splicing" scenes between Ryu and Kuniko and Fuu and Umi, the story of this arc is now picking up as the villain for this story makes the next move and makes the next murder known…and Ryu may get injured in the process while the "awkward scene" involving him in the manga will also be shown here…

**-x-**

* * *

The scene shows that the news of the gifted child's murder has spread to every TV and radio all across Tokyo, and soon the rest of Japan, with many are alarmed in the increased attacks of the Lords, and are wondering why the Metropolitan Police Department appeared helpless I curbing the attacks and wondered if anyone among the populace is the next victims as the killings appeared to be random instead of being selected.

The scene then shifts to a liquor store somewhere in Tokyo, where the bar, named "The Drops Of God", where a young man, who is in his late teens, or nearing the age of 20, is watching the news about the killings while serving liquors to its customers, and they too are watching the news. He is identified as **Shizuku Kanzaki**, and he is not only a bartender, but also a wine critic, as he is slowly becoming well-known for being able to identify several different types of wines and other liquors.

"This is tragic…a young boy killed…"

"I think he was targeted because he is special…in talent, that his…"

"Hey, Kanzaki…I think you should be careful…if the kid is targeted because he's special…then you're likely to be next…"

"How come? What kind of talent does that bartender have?"

"He's got a good taste…he can tell what kind of wine he just tasted…"

"Seriously? Him?"

"Yup…"

"That's Shizuku Kanzaki to you…"

His sommelier, **Miyabi Shinohara**, is also there assisting Shizuku and also commented on the incidents of the killings, and wondered if one of the customers meant about the Lords going after someone who possesses a special ability like the gifted child, which she dismissed it at first.

"The killings also happened months ago…but I don't think that's related to this killing…"

By then, a passerby came, and is looking very mortified and went for Shizuku, and there he tells him the bad news which made the customers, and Miyabi looked very, very worried.

"He's…dead…Toomine is dead…an Unknown killed him…!"

Shizuku is surprised to hear this news that his "adopted brother", and fellow wine critic, **Issei Toomine**, was killed by an Unknown and the person witnessed it and came here to warn Shizuku that he could be next, though Shizuku himself tried to dispel the warning. However, the Jackal Lord barged his way from the back door of the bar, breaking the door in the process and performs the "finger-sign" gesture that is aimed at him.

It became apparent that Shizuku is the target because he unknowingly acquired the "Agito" seed which have "matured" and now he possesses an ability which enhanced his strong senses of taste and smell, and an uncanny ability to describe his experiences from those senses, Shizuku submerges himself in the world of wine and tries to solve the mysteries of the 13 wines he is tasked to solve.

A flashback scene shows that Issei also possesses the same ability and this is the reason why the Jackal Lord killed him and took his seed. He then sensed Shizuku's ability and followed the trail of aura that led him here. The customers scampered back at seeing the monster as Shizuku took a mop to use as a weapon to fight back, but as he did so, he was easily overpowered and the Lord forced the young man to open his mouth and took the seed that was hidden inside his tongue, ripping it in the process.

After tossing Shizuku aside, the Lord left the scene as if nothing has happened, and there a scream is heard as Shizuku is impaled against the broken mop, his throat and neck stabbed and slowly died before anyone can call for help.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 181: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 9_**

Within the day, as news of renowned wine critic Shizuku Kanzaki's death made the headlines, the scene shifts to the Lillian Girls Academy right at the heart of the auditorium, where the students who were chosen to take part of the stage play, are starting to practice their lines, and are getting acquainted due to their given roles in the play "Romeo And Juliet". Ryu is being befriended by the cast members as his "charm" seemed to won over them, much to the Class Q member's discomfort.

"Hey, Ryuna…"  
"Like to hang out with us after practice?"  
"There's a good dress store near the academy…we can get you real, good dresses…"  
"You have a boyfriend? If not, I can set you up a date…my younger brother's good-looking…"  
"Want to have tea with us?"  
"Want to try out different clubs in this academy?"  
"Don't be shy…"  
"What's the color of your panties…?"

Amid the surrounding "admirers", Ryu carefully glanced around him to see who else is here inside the auditorium, hoping to see if anyone suspicious is there that would give him reason to be wary, but so far has found nothing, but then a faculty teacher, who will direct the play, clapped her hands and got everyone's attentions, urging them to start their practice which they all did.

"ALRIGHT…LET'S START THE REHEARSAL!"

However, the culprit managed to sneak inside the auditorium undetected, the "eyes" glancing at Ryu and can see through his disguise, while glaring straight at the DDS student before leaving the scene, vowing to kill him when the right time comes and will ensure that no one will know about his "eventual fate".

"_Ryu…you're disguise can't fool me…I'll kill you for sure…! Just you wait…your death will be fast and un-expected…!_"

**-x-**

A few days later, the rehearsal continued with the cast members present and doing well with their lines and the practice is doing well with no problem at the moment, though the culprit isn't there yet and everything looked normal so far with no killings as of yet, though Ryu isn't going to let his guard down and hoped that he may find a sign that would warn him of an impending danger that might help him averting a murder situation.

"_I hope I can see a hint that would show me where the culprit is hiding among these girls…_"

By then, a Lillian Academy student, who is tasked in providing the costumes for the cast, came and tells Ryu that the Romeo costume is complete and asked him to follow her, which Kuniko heard this and followed, knowing that Ryu can't "expose" himself as a boy and decided to assist him so that he won't have to act a bit "awkward" in a situation like this.

"Um, Ryuna…"  
"Yes…?"  
"The costume is ready…"  
"I see…thanks…"  
"It's inside the dressing room…come with me so you can try it on…"  
"Er…you're coming too…?"  
"Of course…so I can see if it fits you well…"  
"Um…"  
Inside the dressing room, Ryu is putting on the Romeo costume in private while inside the dressing stall, the student and Kuniko waited patiently for him to come out. Despite Ryu's disguise, the academy student, who is very attractive, was able to see Ryu's "true form" yet she has no intention of "ratting" him out and allowed him to try out the Romeo costume in private, much to Kuniko's relief, as if his disguise is exposed, it would compromise their secret investigation in flushing out the killer. As Ryu came out, he is dressed as Romeo, while retaining the wig that would make him look like a girl.

"So…how do I look?"  
"You looked great!"  
"Really…?"  
"Trust me…you looked adorable!"  
"Well…thanks…"  
"No need to be shy…"  
"Um…I'll look at the mirror…"  
"Oh, Ryuna…"  
"Yes…?"

While Ryu is standing still looking at the mirror, he turned around and there the academy student got close to Ryu and stole his first kiss, and Kuniko saw this, mentally devastating her as she really wanted to be the first to kiss him. Ryu blushed furiously and got into an awkward moment, and the other academy students saw this and began to ask her why she kissed Ryu. The academy student then secretly winked at Ryu and he blushed further, and this caused quite a stir among the other academy girls.

"Wow!"  
"You go, girl!"  
"Wait…are you a lesbian?"  
"Yeah…I thought you wanted to kiss boys?"  
"Unless you're bisexual…?"  
"Whoa! This is a scoop for the student journal!"  
"What are you…? A lesbian or a bisexual!"  
"Tell us the truth!"

However, Ryu is saved when the faculty teacher came and urged everyone to go back to their place and continue the rehearsal. The girls left while Ryu managed to regain his composure and went to his place to continue his line.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the teacher asked Ryu to come with her and he did, and at the dressing room, the teacher asked Ryu what just happened here and why the other girls are causing an "uproar" which the Class Q member felt that he is in a deep trouble as he can't tell her about the fellow academy student stole his kiss and thinks of a way to fool her in to not questioning him further.

"Ryuna Amakusa?"  
"Yes…?"  
"I want some answers…"  
"Which are…?"  
"What did you do there? Why are the girls causing some noise here?"  
"That…"  
"Yes…?"  
"Well…"  
However, the conversation came to a stop as the teacher went still and saw something that pierced her from the back of her neck and the pointed edge emerging from her throat, and blood spurts out before she collapsed to the floor, much to Ryu's surprise, and he realized that the projectile was meant for him but the teacher accidentally stepped in to the path and took the hit meant for him.

"_Blast…the killer's here…and it hit the teacher…that arrow…it may have been meant for me…!_"

At this time, Yumi and Toko came to check on Ryu after hearing that the teacher accosted him and decided to defend him, but then they saw the fallen teacher on the floor bated in a pool of her own blood.

"What the…?"  
"EEKK!"

"Quick…call the police! This teacher has been murdered!"

"O-okay…! Yumi…get a grip!"

As the two girls screamed, it attracted the attention of the other academy students and rushed in, and saw the scene in front of them, surprising them, while Kuniko realized that the culprit has struck and glanced at Ryu, who saw him nod, and knew that Ryu is the actual target but someone took the hit by accident, and tells Sachiko to use her cellphone to call the police, which she did.

"Okay…give me a moment…"

Ryu then tells Rei not to let anyone out of the auditorium as he reasoned that the killer might be out there and might take someone's life is he or she is seen, which she nodded and tells the others not to leave, and while Sachiko is calling the police, Ryu glances at a closet where it is standing behind the death teacher's body, and he slowly sensed that the culprit may be hiding there.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Now the story is catching up, as Ryu's first kiss is stolen, Kuniko devastated by seeing it, and a teacher took a hit meant for the Class Q member. Now the investigation begins and now he and Kuniko will have to pool their resources as they believe that the killer is among the students inside the auditorium.

Once again, another cameo appearance of a few characters from another manga series which is also written by **Seimaru Amagi**. The characters who appeared at the start of this chapter is from the manga "**Kami no Shizuku**", which means "Drops Of God" while the French translation of the manga is called "**Les Gouttes de Dieu**". Although I haven't read the manga yet, the description alone gives me enough reason to give him a brief screen time as well as to explain why he possesses the ability to discern different tastes of wines even though he doesn't seem to get drunk (pardon the pun), and this gives me the idea to give him the reason why a Lord attacked him because I made it appeared that he possesses an "Agito" ability and the Jackal Lord took it from him by force.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ryu and Kuniko are forced to reveal themselves as DDS students and began to find the places where the culprit may be hiding, only to learn that it will take more than just the police and two DDS students to find the culprit given the vast area of the Lillian Girls' Academy and the possible routes the suspect might took to make an easy hiding place and plan to make another strike.


	182. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 10

**Seeds of Agito**

Now the story picks up where the last chapter left off…and with the murder that just happened, Ryu and Kuniko will have to do something and cordon off the academy before the culprit might get the chance to escape…or hide before the next murder might take place…

* * *

As the teacher asked Ryu what just happened that caused the other girls to go in an uproar, the Class Q leader quickly thinks of an alibi so as not to arouse suspicion, but then the conversation quickly came to a stop as the teacher went still and saw something that pierced her from the back of her neck and the pointed edge emerging from her throat, and blood spurts out before she collapsed to the floor, much to Ryu's surprise, and he realized that the projectile was meant for him but the teacher accidentally stepped in to the path and took the hit meant for him.

"_Blast…the killer's here…and it hit the teacher…that arrow…it may have been meant for me…!_"

At this time, Yumi and Toko came to check on Ryu after hearing that the teacher accosted him and decided to defend him, but then they saw the fallen teacher on the floor bated in a pool of her own blood.

"What the…?"

"EEKK!"

"Quick…call the police! This teacher has been murdered!"

"O-okay…! Yumi…get a grip!"

As the two girls screamed, it attracted the attention of the other academy students and rushed in, and saw the scene in front of them, surprising them, while Kuniko realized that the culprit has struck and glanced at Ryu, who saw him nod, and knew that Ryu is the actual target but someone took the hit by accident, and tells Sachiko to use her cellphone to call the police, which she did.

"Okay…give me a moment…"

Ryu then tells Rei not to let anyone out of the auditorium as he reasoned that the killer might be out there and might take someone's life is he or she is seen, which she nodded and tells the others not to leave, and while Sachiko is calling the police, Ryu glances at a closet where it is standing behind the death teacher's body, and he slowly sensed that the culprit may be hiding there.

* * *

Ryu then saw Kuniko coming and told her what just happened and asks her to follow his instruction which she did, seeing where this is leading to and gets ready to use her aikido techniques in case things went bad to worse.

"Kuniko…"

"I know…"

"Assist me in inspecting this closet…"

"Okay…"

Kuniko stood behind Ryu as he faces the closet and waited for the right moment to open it, though he hesitated as he believed that the culprit may still be there and might open fire should he open it. He then recalled the time when Kazuma's elementary teacher suffered the same fate and instead glances at the sides of the closet with Kuniko doing the same, and after a few minutes they concluded that no tricks are used and assumed that the killer is still there and armed.

By then Rei came back and told the two that police have arrived and are going to inspect the scene which Ryu and Kuniko braced themselves for possible scenarios that might took place without warning.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 182: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 10_**

Within minutes after the teacher was murdered, police arrived with the dean of the academy following after being told, and she is shocked to see one of the faculty teachers dead with a crossbow arrow impaled at her throat, becoming the latest victim and is now considering canceling all school events and to close down the school indefinitely to protect the students and to allow the police to work on finding the culprit.

"Dean…"

"Oh no…"

"We…we…"

"It's not your fault…I made this decision…I'm afraid the rest of this school's event must be cancelled…and the school itself…must be closed until the killer is caught…"

"Please wait, dean…"

Ryu, however, stepped forward and advises the dean not to take such action as he tells her that the culprit may still be here as he showed to them the closet and Kuniko slowly opened it while holding a tray that would act as a shield, which shows that the closet appeared to be empty, but then Ryu saw what appeared to be a "line" at the wall of the closet and slowly opened it, revealing to be a secret passage connecting the auditorium to wherever it leads to outside.

"The culprit is hiding here…"

"A passage…? I didn't know that…!"

"The culprit may have built this when no one is around…and at this time…it was after me…"

"What?"

Ryu then stated that the killer is likely targeting him when the teacher came to question him and stood in front of the closet where the arrow struck, further explaining that the hit was actually meant for him and the teacher unknowingly took the hit by accident and was killed, which stated means that someone wanted to kill him for an unknown reason.

"You mean…?"

"The teacher came at the wrong time and moment…she accidentally took the hit that was meant for me…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

However, an arrogant investigator stepped in and rebukes the claim, believing that Ryu carried it out stating that there are no other witnesses despite the late arrival of Yumi and Toko, and thus proclaimed that he is the sole suspect and brought out the handcuffs to arrest him, despite the dean's protests that there is no weapons found in the scene yet the investigator insisted that Ryu be brought in.

"Hold it…there are no witnesses here that saw this killing…and these two girls arrived late and only saw you and the corpse…"

"So?"

"I say you did this!"

"How can you say that as I almost…"

"You can plea to that when we get to the station…"

"You're making a mistake, sir…"

But the investigator uses his position to get Ryu, and the DDS student is forced to do some drastic measure and removed his wig and revealed himself as a boy, and as a DDS student by showing out his DDS badge, telling everyone why he is here and his mission, surprising everyone even the Yamayuri Council, while the dean slowly realized that Morihiko Dan has indeed accepted her request and sent undercover students to find and solve the killings, much to her relief.

"Whoa!"

"He…he's a boy…?"

"No way…"

"Is that why you kissed him…?"

"Yup…I was able to tell…so now you've been proven wrong…I'm a really straight girl…"

"DDS…Ryu Amakusa! I was sent here to investigate the past killings thathas been happening in this academy!"

"Wow…"

"_I see…Morihiko Dan did accepted my request…and he sent him here as an undercover…thank goodness…I hope he is able to find the killer on time…_"

However, the investigator calls off the bluff again, grabbed the DDS badge, glances at it and threw it aside and proclaimed that he is a fraud and slaps the handcuff on Ryu, and overpowered him so he can handcuff the boy's other wrist, but Kuniko is also forced to act and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, and he fell down and Ryu gets up just as she showed out her DDS badge and the others are further surprised in seeing that Kuniko is also a DDS student.

"Stop!"

"Stay out of this, missy!"

"You're making a mistake…"

"Waltz off…or I book you in for obstruction…"

"KKKIIIYYAAHH!"

"Ow!"

"Kuniko Touya! DDS!"

"Whoa…she from DDS too?"

"This is surprising…"

"Looks like we got a scoop to scoop…"

"And hopefully these two would find the killer…"

"Yeah…"

However, the arrogant investigator gets up and drew his gun, pointing at Kuniko and Ryu, telling the two they are under arrest for using a fake badge and assaulting an investigator and proclaimed that the two are now suspects in the murder of a teacher in Lillian Girls' Academy, but then the investigator's superior officer came and slapped him, berating him for his behavior and he picks up the DDS badge and proved to him it is genuine and that he has seen Ryu as a DDS student solving many cases.

"Stand down!"

"But sir…"

"The DDS badges are genuine! And they are really from DDS…as they don't show their IDs unless necessary! You have no right using your position to muscle your way around!"

"But…what if he's…"

"Did he carry a weapon? Was his hands stained? You made a big blunder that would give the killer the chance to escape!"

"But…but…"

"Report back to the station! You're out of this case and I'm putting you in custody!"

"Damn it…"

The superior officer then tells the arrogant investigator he is off the case and he will talk to him later while returning the badge to Ryu, apologizing for what happened and asked him to continue his work, saying his help is now gravely needed, which the DDS student nodded and told him that before the murder took place, the culprit hid inside the closet while he is being accosted by the teacher which the killer intended to target the DDS student but the teacher accidentally got in the way and took the arrow hit that was meant for him.

He then tells the superior officer that while calling for help, the culprit then uses the secret passage from the closet to make the escape which gave him/her time to get a head start and there the superior investigator tells the dean to take Ryu's suggestion and the dean told every student inside the auditorium not to leave, and used her cellphone to inform the other teachers not to let other students leave the school pending investigation, while Ryu and Kuniko went inside the closet and passes through the secret passage to see where the killer is heading to, while telling the police to keep an eye out for anything suspicious inside the auditorium.

"Thank you…"

"I apologize…it won't happen again…"

"Will you be in charge here?"

"Yes…"

"Dean…tell the other teachers to send the students here…there's a possibility that the culprit might escape by mixing in with the other girls…"

"I understand…"

"Kuniko…come with me…we'll see where this passage lead to…"

"Okay…"

Once entering the secret passage, Ryu noted that the path is quite a complex, as the route moves from left to right several times, which would explain why this passage fits well despite the size of the auditorium. As he and Kuniko spent about five minutes transverse the path, they emerged from the end of the "tunnel" and find themselves at the back of the auditorium, which lead them to an open area where several paths can be taken, and Kuniko wondered which route the culprit took as Ryu looked around guess which path the suspect has taken and hoped for a hint.

"Wow…Ryu…this passage…"

"It runs in curves…it would explain why the culprit can pass through here without being noticed…"

"I wonder who built this in the first place…"

"I'll ask the dean who built this…if she is unaware of this…the culprit may have some idea on this…"

"From the looks of this…it might give us nearly 10 minutes till we emerged at the end of this passage…"

"Let's keep moving…"

"I think we're almost there…"

"What the…?"

By then Ryu noticed the wet ground where footsteps are shown, and the two DDS students immediately followed the paths though after about 10 pairs it was gone, but they were able to guess it and head for the path which would lead them towards the route leading to the academy's dormitory, guessing that the culprit might be heading there to either hide or finding a means to escape.

"I think I can guess were the culprit is heading…"

"But…the paths wide…and the routes are a lot…how can you guess which place the culprit is heading to…?"

"I have an idea if you recall the routes we took when we head back to the dormitory…"

"You mean…?"

"Yes…"

"I see…"

"Either the culprit heads there to escape…"

"Or is waiting for the opportunity to…"

By then, a policeman saw the two and accosted them, which the two showed their DDS badges and told him to have the students inside the dorm to head for the auditorium and have them assembled there so as to figure out which of them is the suspect of a murder which the policeman complied, and took out his radio to call for assistance while Ryu took out his cellphone to call someone which Kuniko asked why, and he tells her that he'll be needing some help from someone from DDS in this case due to the circumstances surrounding this incident and their help will be needed badly.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

A brief struggle with Ryu and the arrogant investigator and soon it got resolved, which led him and Kuniko to discover a secret passage connecting the auditorium to the outside, and now he is calling for help from DDS to assist him and Kuniko, knowing this won't be an easy task to solve considering how crafty the suspect is. It may be a few more chapters before this arc folds up.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ryu and Kuniko are going to work on the case to flush out the culprit, while four DDS students are going to come in to assist Ryu and Kuniko, and an appearance from Pluto as they are aware of the incident at Lillian Girls' Academy.


	183. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 11

**Seeds of Agito**

As the story picks up where the last chapter left off, the story here will be "split" into three scenes:

1) Ryu and Kuniko awaiting for assistance to arrive;

2) Pluto makes an appearance;

3) A DDS section answers Ryu's call for help;

So enjoy the chapter before we head for the "countdown" to the culprit's exposure…

* * *

Once entering the secret passage, Ryu noted that the path is quite a complex, as the route moves from left to right several times, which would explain why this passage fits well despite the size of the auditorium. As he and Kuniko spent about five minutes transverse the path, they emerged from the end of the "tunnel" and find themselves at the back of the auditorium, which lead them to an open area where several paths can be taken, and Kuniko wondered which route the culprit took as Ryu looked around guess which path the suspect has taken and hoped for a hint.

"Wow…Ryu…this passage…"

"It runs in curves…it would explain why the culprit can pass through here without being noticed…"

"I wonder who built this in the first place…"

"I'll ask the dean who built this…if she is unaware of this…the culprit may have some idea on this…"

"From the looks of this…it might give us nearly 10 minutes till we emerged at the end of this passage…"

"Let's keep moving…"

"I think we're almost there…"

"What the…?"

By then Ryu noticed the wet ground where footsteps are shown, and the two DDS students immediately followed the paths though after about 10 pairs it was gone, but they were able to guess it and head for the path which would lead them towards the route leading to the academy's dormitory, guessing that the culprit might be heading there to either hide or finding a means to escape.

"I think I can guess were the culprit is heading…"

"But…the paths wide…and the routes are a lot…how can you guess which place the culprit is heading to…?"

"I have an idea if you recall the routes we took when we head back to the dormitory…"

"You mean…?"

"Yes…"

"I see…"

"Either the culprit heads there to escape…"

"Or is waiting for the opportunity to…"

By then, a policeman saw the two and accosted them, which the two showed their DDS badges and told him to have the students inside the dorm to head for the auditorium and have them assembled there so as to figure out which of them is the suspect of a murder which the policeman complied, and took out his radio to call for assistance while Ryu took out his cellphone to call someone which Kuniko asked why, and he tells her that he'll be needing some help from someone from DDS in this case due to the circumstances surrounding this incident and their help will be needed badly.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 183: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 11_**

At Tokyo High School, Umi and Fuu have just left the school after solving a long quiz and are heading to DDS to submit a written assignment so they can go home early as they haven't been assigned to any case by Kotaro Nanami, who is standing in for Morihiko Dan, who left the DDS for an important meeting. Fuu felt refreshed while Umi wondered how long Hikaru would snap out of her depression, unaware that the Class M leader has recovered and is training to get better control over her new Agito form when her cellphone rang.

"_Hmm…I wonder how long would Hikaru snap out of her depression and joins us again…?_"

"Umi…your cellphone's ringing…"

"Got it…hello…?"

"Umi…it's me…listen…"

After answering it, Umi is surprised that Ryu called her, and he is asking her for assistance in their case and after telling her the brief, but important details, she agreed and tells Fuu the situation, which the two Class M members agreed to head for Lillian girls' Academy to help Ryu and Kuniko in dealing with the situation there.

"Come on, Fuu…"

"Huh? Where to?"

"Lillian Girls' Academy…"

"That's an exclusive school for girls…what are we going to do there?"

"Ryu and Kuniko are there…a murder took place…and he needs our help…"

"Really…? If so, then I'm coming!"

"Hop on…we're going there!"

"Roger!"

The two boarded on Umi's motorcycle and are about to head out for their destination when a riding in tandem followed them, armed with guns and tells the two girls to pull over and surrender their belongings, announcing a hold-up, which Fuu is alarmed but Umi grinned as she have something in turn to keep them down. She parked her motorcycle just as the robbers alighted, and she changed into Gills and knocked the two robbers out before resuming her normal form.

"You didn't have to…"

"No choice…we're pressed for time…"

"But…"

"We're wearing our helmets, so no worries…"

"I see…"

"Let's go…"

"Alright…"

"See you, robbers…"

After tying up the robbers, Class M left and leaves for their destination before police arrived.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Megumi and Kazuma had just left DDS and are about to go spearate ways when Kazuma invited her to come to her house so they can chat, in which she accepted, since she would end up getting worried about Kyuu remaining missing, and so she boarded the limousine and are now cruising, which several minutes later, they are now nearing the Narusawa mansion.

"Thanks for inviting me..."

"It's okay...I have nothing else to do...and I thought we should chat...since well...Kyuu and all..."

"I see...I'm glad you decided to invite me..."

"Have faith...Kyuu will show up...I'm sure..."

"Thanks..."

"I hope he would eventually realize that it was all for the best that Mrs. Renjou keeping her husband's identity from Kyuu was due to an anticipating trauma that Kyuu would eventually get if he were to find this when he was small..."

"Yeah...but...in the end, he walked out of his mom..."

"But still..."

By then, Kazuma's cellphone rang and he answered it, and there he got a call from Ryu, and there he and Megumi listened carefully and are told that their help is needed, in which the two Class Q members readily accepted their classmate's request, even though it was technically between Ryu and Kuniko. After that, the driver asked Kazuma if they should proceed to the mansion or go somewhere else.

"Shall we proceed inside the mansion, master Kazuma or..."

"No...head for Lilliane Academy...on the double!"

"Hmm...? That's the all-girls' Catholic school...you're not thinking of going there to peep at..."

"Maurice!"

"Just kidding...we're going there now..."

And so the limousine made a u-turn and are heading to the school where Ryu and Kuniko are investigating, and are unaware that Class M is also heading there in response to Ryu's request.

**-x-**

At Pluto HQ, the scene shows where Kelberos and the Overlord of Darkness are playing a game of chess, which the Pluto goons are watching as well, seeing that the two players are doing well, with Kelberos playing white and the Over lord playing black. It was somewhat a tightly-matched game as Kelberos is down to a king, a queen, a horse and a bishop, while the Overlord only has a king, a rook, a pair of horses and two pairs of pawns.

"We're in a deadlock…"

"But…I'm not about to lose…"

"Neither do I…check."

"Nice move…"

"Thank you…concede?"

"I think not…check."

"Hmm…didn't notice it…"

"Not bad for a human…"

Despite the odds are stacked, neither one are concerned about losing, since it is just a game to help kill time, but then the Overlord started a conversation as to why Kelberos is too keen in preserving Kyuu Renjou, who possesses the Agito seed, and why he wants the DDS student to retain it, which Kelberos smirked and answered the question with no malice mixed in.

"I wonder…why do you wish to use that Kyuu Renjou…?"

"He'll come in handy…"

"But…he may become an Agito…"

"Which is why we need to capture him before THAT awakens within him…so that we can gain control over him."

"To get your "heir" back?"

"More than that…we can use him to hunt the other see carriers…and he can be use to kill the two other Agito…"

The Overlord countered that even though capturing and using him to help Pluto and aid the Lords in capturing other Agito seeds, he asked what would happen if he were to break free from their will, and Kelberos assured that it will not happen, and as long as he has him, which he hinted that he may use hypnosis on the Class Q leader once captured, everything will work in their favor. The Overlord said nothing more seeing that Kelberos has everything under control.

However, Thanatos is seen eavesdropping and is rather irritated at what Kelberos is up to, seeing that he intends to capture Kyuu and plans to use him to get Ryu back, and to use him as a "weapon" to fight Agito and Gills, which he believes it will not work. Of course he can't do anything given Kelberos' position within the organization and will have to wait and see where this will go on.

By then Seiishiro came and informs the Overlord about an Agito seed user he discovered, and is located inside the Lillian Girls' Academy, which the Overlord smirked at hearing the slight good news, and mentally orders the Jackal Lord to go there and retrieve it.

**-x-**

At the entrance of the Lillian Girls' Academy, Umi and Fuu arrived where several police cars are parked and are keeping parents away after hearing the news, but soon the two Class Q members arrived, which surprised the two Class M members, and after learning that Ryu summoned them, the four DDS students decided to go there and lend their support, and when the four DDS students came, they were told to stay back, as it is off-limits to civilians. As Umi is about to explain, the cop shoved Fuu and Megumi back hard, which Kazuma tries to demand an explanation, but he too is shoved back, and Umi angrily asked for an explanation, but is mocked by the guard, who is a chauvinist.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that!"

"Get lost, bitch…this isn't a doll house for you to play in…and take your playmates with you...!"

"Great…another Kojima…look…we came here to…"

"Go to a prostitute den…it'll fit you better…now get lost!"

"We're here to investigate!"

"And I tell you to get lost and go to a strip bar!"

"We're not here to play with you!"

"Then get your asshole out of here or I'll strip you of your panties, you blue-haired whore!"

"Perhaps this will convince you…!"

As Umi showed out her DDS badge seeing it is the only way to let them in, the cop slapped her hard on the face and told her not to play "bondage detectives for hentai", which she fell to the ground and a superior officer came and berated the cop for his actions, in which Fuu, Kazuma and Megumi revealed their DDS badges and tells them why they are here. The superior officer apologizes and allows the two Class M and Q members inside while reprimanding the cop and placed him in custody for assault.

**-x-**

Once inside, Kazuma, Megumi, Fuu and Umi noted the long path and paused briefly after seeing the statue of the Virign Mary, which awed them for a minute before realizing what they were supposed to do, and proceeded to head to the meeting point where Ryu is waiting, and after a few more minutes they found him and Kuniko waiting there and there the four DDS students discussed about what to do next after hearing the details in complete form.

"Kazuma! Megumi! Umi! Fuu!"

"Over here!"

"Huh?"

"It's our Class Q buddies!"

"It's Ryu and Kuniko!"

"We're here!"

"Thanks for coming…glad you responded...Huh? Umi…what happened to your face…?"

"Never mind that…what's the situation here?"

"So far the school's slightly contained…"

"But we believe the killer is still here…"

"Tell us what we need to do…"

"Okay…listen up…you four will have to do...and we need your help...Megumi...your photographic memory would come in handy..."

"Okay…"

"We're listening…"

After agreeing on what to do, Ryu and Kuniko head back for the auditorium while Class M and Q head for the dormitory to see if the culprit is there or not, not wasting any more time and hope that they would find their quarry sooner, while Fuu wondered if she should have called Team G3 in case she might need to use the G3-X suit I case the suspect is heavily armed.

"_Maybe I should've called Tomoyo and have the G3 Trailer come here…_"

As the two are nearing the dormitory, Umi stopped as she felt hearing a voice speaking to her, and is alarmed as she recognized the sound of the voice.

"_Wait…go the other way…_"

"Huh? That voice…I know that voice…!"

"_I know where to find the clues leading to the culprit's identity…follow my instructions and you'll find it…_"

"Seriously…?"

As Fuu and the two Class Q members stopped to see Umi standing still, the blue-haired ex-Magic Knight tells her friends to go ahead as she is going to another direction, as the voice is directing her to go to a different building which Umi is forced to go there as the voice tells her that the answer she seeks will be found there.

Kazuma and Megumi are dumbfounded at this but Fuu urges them that they should go ahead and the two Class Q members nodded as the trio head for the direction that they are instructed to go.

**-x-**

At a dark place…you can see Kyuu in a kneeling position, and is sweating hard and drooling, as he is gritting his teeth and you can see is is struggling against something, and there he is screaming as his body is in pain and shouted as loud as he could, his fists clenching and thrashes about, trying hard to block off the pain that is plaguing him.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

He then clutches his belly as he crouches, trying to fight the pain as it happened again after several months, and even he has no idea where he is after running away from home. However, two figures in silhouettes are there, watching the missing Class Q leader struggling. Kyuu then kneels again as he forcibly ripped off his shirt, and there you can see a glow forming in front of his belly, which appeared to be "flash" brightly, then dim, and so forth.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Class M and Class Q turned out to be the one that Ryu called and now they are here to assist him and Kuniko. with four DDS students Ryu would be sure to get a lot of help in determining the culprit's identity, though it won't be as easy as they think. As Fuu checks the dorm, a voice spoke and is directing Umi to a place claiming that the hint to the killer's identity can be found there. Whose voice is that?

Kelberos and the Overlord of Darkness playing chess…that's quite OOC for them, don't you think? But at least the villains won't be bored while waiting for the right moment to strike at their enemies…

The Jackal Lord is heading there…perhaps because Umi, Kazuma and Megumi are there because of their Agito seeds…unless there is someone else there who also has the potential to become another Agito…

And…surprise! Kyuu is here! Well…sort of, but wherever he is remains in question, and something is happening to him. The body pain he is experiencing before is happening again. Is this a good or a bad sign? Could it be that he is about to awaken as a new Agito? And who are the two figures watching him? Hope they are not from Pluto…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The search for the killer will be shown in two places – the dormitory and the auditorium. As Ryu and Kuniko are interrogating the academy students, Fuu, Magumi and Kazuma searches the dormitory alone to find clues that would lead to the culprit's whereabouts, but proves that it won't be an easy task to pull. Will they be able to find the killer before it is too late?

This arc will be closing down sooner than you think…


	184. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 12

**Seeds of Agito**

The climax to this arc is fast approaching and last chapter's cliffhanger sure made you curious as to what is happening to Kyuu…and where is he at this time…

But don't fret…once this arc concludes…you'll soon find out the answers…

* * *

Somewhere within Lillian girls' Academy, Umi is being guided to where the voice is telling her to go, and though she wanted to stop and question who is speaking to her, she was compelled to go on as she felt that the answer to this mystery may lead her to the source and may likely pinpoint to the location of the culprit, so she took the gamble and decided to risk it, and hoped that Fuu, Megumi and Kazuma have better luck in their search while Ryu and Kuniko are dealing with the possible suspects, and assumed that the culprit may be hiding among the students summoned to the auditorium.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 184: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 12_**

The scene shifts to the dormitory, where you can see that Fuu has entered the building and started to search for every room starting at the 1st floor, as she hoped that she might come across something that can be used as evidence in flushing out the suspect, and began to use a lock pick to get inside, though she was feeling a little guilty barging to someone's room, but it cannot be helped.

"_I really hate doing this…but time is of the essence…and once I should them my DDS badge…they'll understand…besides…I'll only find something that can be used to flush the killer out…and hopefully these rooms don't contain much valuables here…that would be very unwise even if this is a Catholic school for girls…_"

After entering the first room, she searched every item and areas she came across, but has found nothing that would give a clue to the case. She then lock pick and enter the next room and did the same, but found nothing important and repeated the same drill in the next succeeding rooms, searching everything she could find, and found nothing.

"_Darn…nothing…got to keep looking…can't afford to slack off or else the killer might make an escape…or strike down the victim before we get a breakthrough…! Come on…please let there be an important clue to find…! Huh? I spent THAT long on the 1st floor? Darn…I wasted a lot of precious time! Better head for the next floor…Hope the others have better luck than me!_"

Fuu realized that she has spent 40 minutes in the 1st floor and decided to head for the 2nd floor in hopes of finding anything that could offer a hint in solving the case. Arriving there, she finds Kazuma lock-picking the locked doors of the rooms and when they got through, they searched the room but after a thorough search, they left and went to next room, which after several minutes, yielded no results and went to the next room after room for any clues, and even rummaged the closet and drawers, as well as the owners' personal items, but came up with nothing useful. She spent about 15 minutes in each of the 10 rooms in this floor, totaling about 150 minutes or less than three hours.

"Nothing!"

"We can't give up now! Where's Megumi?"

"She's on the 3rd floor..."

"Then we better go there and give her a hand...I don't think even her photographic memory could help in this kind of situation..."

"I suppose..."

"_Can't be discouraged…I spent a lot of problems here and at Cephiro…I didn't become a Magic Knight out of desperation…I'm going to help solve this case…and I'd better do this now…! Even Kazuma and megumi's help are needed here..._"

Unwilling to give up, the two eyeglasses-wearing DDS students proceeded to the 3rd floor but took a rest for a few minutes after searching the two floors non-stop. She mentally wished that Hikaru is here to help her and Umi since they are fighting against time in finding the killer and is worried that the killer may have taken advantage to either escape or hide among the students assuming the suspect is a female.

**-x-**

At Yuko Ichihara's shop, Yuko is glancing at her crystal ball where a scene is showing that Kyuu is in agony as he struggles to fight the pain plaguing his body, where he is seen screaming out loud while tearing his shirt off, leaving him only in his pants as he clutched his belly while a glowing light is flashing below his belly, which Watanuku and Wataru Kyurenai watches on. Wataru noted that something is happening to Kyuu, and Watanuki wondered if leaving him alone like this is okay, which Yuko stated that the "wheels of fate" is nearing the "middle stage".

"So…that's what you're implying, Dimensional Witch?"

"Yes…interesting scene, don't you think…?"

"Miss Yuko…is it what I think it is…? If so…why are you letting this happen?"

"It's part of the play, Watanuki…the middle portion from the "Wheels of Fate" is now underway…"

"Still…letting him run away from home…then ending up in the streets…declared missing for more than a month…do you still think that this would cause a significant outcome?"

"Patience, Kyuu's alternate…you will soon see…"

"If anything bad were to happen…"

"Keep watching, Watanuki…you will soon understand why…"

"Okay…"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the Overlord of Light is sitting at the living room floor of the Sumeragi house as he sensed Kyuu's shouting in agony, and he can sensed that something is happening, yet he lets this happen as he chose not to go and find him, while twin siblings Subaru and Hokuto wondered if this is okay, which the Overlord assures that things will work out for the best.

"So…the time has come…"

"Hey…are you sure we should do nothing…?"

"He's right…what if someone finds out that…you know…and some bad guys take advantage of him…"

"Relax, Sumeragi twins…he will be fine…he is not that easy to be corrupted…and soon he will definitely play an important role in the upcoming time…for now we let this go on as usual…"

"Are you sure…? I can sense him screaming…"

"Subaru's not the only one…I can sense that he's in agony…do you really think letting him be is a wise choice? It's not that I'm doubting you or anything but…"

"Point taken…but as the Dimensional Witch stated…the "Wheels of Fate" is already underway…and we should let this play out until I feel that the time is right…or us to approach him…and the other two…so please do not worry…and worry about what fate awaits you two…"

"Okay…if you say so…"

"Fine."

**-x-**

The scene shifts towards the auditorium, where inside, Ryu spent most of the time interrogating most of the academy students inside the auditorium, including those summoned from the dormitory and the main school building after showing them his DDS badge and informing them about the current situation. The students nodded and are willing to cooperate to help shed light on the incident.

"You're from DDS?"

"That school's famous!"

"I was at the dorm…"

"No wonder…"

"So you came here and disguised as a girl to find the killer here…?"

"Wow…so cute…"

"And the killer struck again…?"

"If it's help you want…we'll help!"

"Tell us what you need…"

"We'll help you find the killer!"

"I'll answer any question…"

"I'm not guilty!"

"Moron…no one is calling you a suspect yet…!"

"Can I go home now…?"

Other academy students are shocked at learning of the teacher's murder and that the killing has returned at the academy and are also willing to help as they fear for their lives and Ryu began asking them what they are doing during the day and asked if they see anything suspicious, which most of the girls answered truthfully and are considered innocent based on the DDS student's analysis on their alibis.

"What were you doing at that particular time…?"

"I was at class…"

"I was at the dorm…"

"I'm near the stage…doing the decors…"

"Me and my friends are rehearsing the lines we were assigned…"

"I was at the cafeteria…"

"I was at my dorm…playing DOTA and Counterstrike…"

"Hey! I thought playing online games are prohibited?"

"I'm using a laptop, you girlie!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRLIE? YOU'RE A TSUNDERE!"

"WHAT? ME A "TSUNDERE"?"

"No way…the teacher was murdered?"

"And accidentally took the hit meant for you?"

"So you're the actual target from the get-go?"

The Yamayuri Council members are also not spared as they too are interrogated by Ryu yet they took this professionally and answered his questions since they have nothing to hide and based on their answers, Ryu considers them cleared of any suspicions yet they are told that they can't leave just yet pending further investigation which the council members accepted as they are fine with it.

"We can't go home yet…?"

"You know the reason why…"

"Fine."

"Yeah…the killer might kill us if we leave the auditorium…"

As the DDS student is interrogating the other girls, the Yamayuri Council members whispered among themselves as Yumi is most surprised to find out that Ryu is actually a boy and a DDS student at the same time, while Sachiko is impressed at Ryu's work, and sees him as a "modest" boy unlike the other boys she encountered.

"Wow…he's so cute…"

"And that's why you approached him to become a council member…?"

"I didn't know that he's a boy!"

"Well that's reality…"

"At least he didn't do anything perverted…"

"Come on…he's from DDS!"

"Well good luck in finding the killer…"

"Yeah…I can't imagine him being targeted…only for the teacher to inadvertently taking the hit…"

As Ryu interrogates the other girls, each one of them offered a concrete alibi which didn't match the suspect's modus operandi, and hence they are considered cleared of any suspicions and wrong doing which also solidifies their innocence. However, they still can't leave the auditorium as he need to know which one of them is secretly the culprit and he can't afford to let the suspect get away to make another attempt to kill him.

As Ryu approached the academy girl who stole his first kiss, he asked her if she see anything suspicious, which she denied, and after giving her concrete alibi, she is told that she can't leave yet until the killer is flush out from its hiding place. While she stated that she is fine with it, she surprised him when she grabbed him by his collar and stole another kiss from his lips, which caused the other girls to shrill in delight, some congratulating her for being aggressive in stealing a kiss from a gorgeous boy and Kuniko became devastated at this once more while Ryu tries to regain his composure despite the heavy blushing he's experiencing.

"WHOA!"

"YOU GO, GIRL!"

"THAT WAS AGGRESSIVE!"

"YOU'LL FIND A BOYFRIEND IN NO TIME!"

"WHAT? THAT WAS YOUR SECOND KISS?"

"KISS HIM AGAIN!"

"YEAH…KISS HIM…!"

"GO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"

However, the "eyes" pointed itself towards Ryu, and is awaiting to make the right move and hoped that the next aim will hit its mark and will see to it that the DDS student will die regardless of whatever happened next, intending to make sure the would-be hit will not miss and is planning on how to deliver the fatal blow without having someone else blocking the path that would disrupt the aim.

"_Just a little more time…and when I time this right…I'll kill you for sure…!_"

**-x-**

Outside the Lillian Girls Academy, the scene shifts to the bushes where the Jackal Lord is hiding as he sneaked his way in, which he sensed that there is someone who possesses the "Agito" seed and can feel that someone is close to awakening its power and intended to take the seed before someone awakens as the 3rd Agito, intending to kill someone to avoid that scenario from happening.

By then, the Jackal Lord is joined by someone else, and also sneaked its way in without being seen. It is another monster created by the Overlord of Darkness and he is identified as the **Hermit Crab Lord**, and the two Lords moved to proceed to navigate their way inside the academy, where they sensed the Agito aura emanating from the direction coming from the auditorium.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Fuu and Kazuma are having a hard time...as they are having a worst possible moment spending a lot of time searching the first two floors of the dormitory for clues that would lead to the identity of the mystery killer, but so far neither one are having any luck, and hoped for a miracle in getting a breakthrough through Megumi. She wished that Hikaru would show up and help in solving this case…but at the moment, she is "busy" with something…

Ryu interrogates the possible suspects but so far a majority of them offered a concrete alibi that they still can't be permitted to leave until the real killer is flushed out…

…in which the culprit is still hiding among the academy girls…and if Ryu can't find the culprit…he may be done for or else another killing of an academy student might worsen the situation at hand.

And once more..the girl who stole Ryu's first kiss in the manga strikes again..as she stole a 2nd kiss and Kuniko is really, really devastated…is she going to "kill" the harlot for making another pass at our Class Q pretty boy?

And Yuko Ichihara shows up again, as Kyuu is still struggling in his body pain, while the Overlord of Light feels the same…

So…what is happening to Kyuu…?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Umi returns to the scene as she claims that she has found the identity of the killer, and knows who the killer's next target is, while Fuu and the two Class Q members join in on the hunt as they race to save their fellow Class Q member before he is about to be killed off. Will Class M be able to avert Ryu's would-be death at the hands of the stealthy murderer?

And once the murderer's identity is revealed, this will certainly shock you reader in a way you won't be expecting…


	185. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 13

**Seeds of Agito**

The clock is ticking and the race to find the killer among the Lillian girls' Academy students is nearing…and Class M is still stuck at finding the clues that would "unmask" the killer, but a miracle is about to happen and the killer's identity will finally be revealed…

* * *

While the situation inside the Lillian Girls Academy is intensifying, with the culprit still hiding among those inside the auditorium, danger lurks ahead as the scene zooms outside, where the scene shifts to the bushes where the Jackal Lord is hiding as he sneaked his way in, which he sensed that there is someone who possesses the "Agito" seed and can feel that someone is close to awakening its power and intended to take the seed before someone awakens as the 3rd Agito, intending to kill someone to avoid that scenario from happening.

By then, the Jackal Lord is joined by someone else, and also sneaked its way in without being seen. It is another monster created by the Overlord of Darkness and he is identified as the **Hermit Crab Lord**, and the two Lords moved to proceed to navigate their way inside the academy, where they sensed the Agito aura emanating from the direction coming from the auditorium.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**  
(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 185: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 13_**

The scene shifts to the dormitory, where you can see that

At the dormitory, Fuu and Kazuma has joined Megumi along the way and the trio DDS students have covered nearly all of the rooms from the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th floors, but up until now they haven't found anything that would lead to the culprit's identity, and even with Megumi's "photographic memory", they realized that precious time has been wasted as they are now on nearing the stair leading to the 5th floor and are focused in searching each room twice in an effort to see if they missed anything, but that proved fruitless, and as Fuu is about to suggest to the two Class Q members to proceed to the 5th floor, she rests for a moment to regain some of her stamina so she can continue with her search.

"_Geez…I wonder if we can really solve this case…this proved to be tedious than I expected…!_"

"Fuu?"

"Want me and Kazuma to go ahead?"

"Okay...you two go ahead...I'll catch up and..."

RING! RING!

"_My cellphone…must be Umi…I hope she has some good news…time is running out and Ryu might be put in danger…sure wish Hikaru were here…her upbeat attitude would surely raise our spirits…_"

"Fuu..?"

"Wait up...I think Umi's calling...let's see if she has better luck than we do..."

All of the sudden, her cellphone rang and Fuu answered it, as the caller turns out to be Umi and the next conversation would shift the tide to their favor as the "miracle" she is hoping for came true, though it may take time after listening to what she just heard from the blue-haired beauty.

"Hello…? Umi?"

"Fuu!"

"Yeah, it's me…me and Class Q are having a problem here...we got zero results here...hope you got good news…"

"I do! I came across a place inside the main school building of the Lillian girls' Academy! I found lots of hints on our mystery killer!"

"Thank goodness! Want me to go there?"

"Yes…and take Kazuma and Megumi with you! I'm afraid the Class Q guys need to see this too…"

"Huh? Is it that serious...?"

"You're going to get a shellshock once you see them…and if we compare what we see…it'll surely reveal who the mystery culprit is…"

"Umi…okay…I'm going there…"

Umi told Fuu to head for the main school building at once because she has found several clues that would lead to the culprit's identity and assured to her that the clues would produce a major "shock value" once she sees it, and Fuu told the two Class Q members to come with her and the trio DDS students left the dormitory and head to the main school building, baffled at what she was just told. While relieved that a breakthrough is made that would unmask the suspect, she felt anxiety at the word "shock value" as she has a feeling that the culprit's identity may not be as pleasant which would mean it could be someone they knew.

"_I'm going to get a "shellshock"…? I wonder if this culprit is someone we know…? And if not…I wonder why Umi is reluctant to tell me on the cellphone…?_"

"Fuu...what's going on?"

"Did Umi found something there?"

"Looks like it...and be prepare...whatever Umi found there may not be a welcoming sight..."

**-x-**

After 20 more minutes have passed, Ryu has talked to almost everyone inside the auditorium, from the academy girls to the Yamayuri Council, and with the teachers and the dean herself, the Class Q member felt that something is still missing as almost everyone offered a strong alibi and hence they can't be considered a suspect, and he is still unsure to declare that the culprit is not a student but a serial killer, as he believes that there is one more element that needs to be exposed so that he can unmask the culprit among everyone here. He talked to the dean and both are busy on how to expose the culprit without giving themselves away.

"It appears that the culprit may not be a student here…or maybe someone is pretending to be a student here…although it may not possible, my hunch is that the culprit is a serial killer working here…possibly having access to your school records…"

"I see…"

"Although…it's still early to speculate…this is the only thing I can do for now…the culprit may either be lurking around the school…or may be hiding among us here…I can assume that I'm the target…especially now that my identity is now known to you. We'll have to be careful…and I'm afraid that I'll have to ask everyone here to stay for the night just in case…"

"I'll ask them to cooperate…do what you have to do…please put a stop to the killings…"

"I'll do everything I can…"

"Thank you…many innocent students have lost their lives to these senseless killings…and I want to give their parents closure by having this killer apprehended…"

"I feel the same way too…"

"Thank you…"

The Yamayuri Council members began whispering among themselves as they sensed that Ryu has hit a "roadblock" as he has talked to everyone and that there is no one left to be interrogated, and they have divided opinion on who the culprit be since the culprit has been attacking the academy for the past several months and seem to know who to target at.

"Looks like he's hit a roadblock…"

"Yeah, I can tell…"

"Now if the killer isn't one of us…then how can he expect to flush the killer out in the open…if the culprit, whoever he or she is, isn't a student in this academy?"

"I'm worried…"

"Don't be…we'll stay together no matter what…"

"Let's hope for a miracle…"

"Yeah…"

"I wonder where the culprit may be hiding…?"

As this is happening, the "eyesight" appears and is focusing on Ryu, and it appeared that the culprit is making the plan to strike the Class Q member even if everyone is here, and it seems that the killer has a plan on how to kill him without giving him/herself away, as the culprit is making sure that Ryu is "in range" of the next attack, and a "target scene" is shown, where it is focusing on the DDS student's neck, intending to shoot him there to ensure his immediate death.

"_Just stay on that spot…yes…stay there…and this time I take your life…just as you take someone important to me…I'll take your life as payment…and then the other one..Kuniko Touya…you two are from DDS…and you people from DDS are responsible for her death…and therefore DDS must pay…even if it wasn't them that took her life away…!_"

A smirk is shown in a silhouette as the culprit is getting ready to open fire, and with Ryu in range, the upcoming murder of the DDS student is imminent and this time no one among them inside the auditorium is aware of what is about to take place as the culprit is "counting down" to Ryu's death, and is now about to fire away using a weapon that is not seen yet.

"_Good bye, Ryu Amakusa…I take your life now…and Kuniko is going to follow you next…!_"

However, the scene took an unexpected turn as Umi emerged from the dressing room followed by Fuu, Megui and Kazuma, and the blue-haired and Class M member went towards the janitor and shoved the person away, causing the janitor to fall down the floor, accidentally toppling the cart where it is revealed that a crossbow is hidden inside, and due to the impact of the fall, the crossbow accidentally went off, firing the arrow and struck a student on her leg, and she is injured.

"AAIIEE! MY LEG!"

"Look!"

"Three more girls? And...a small boy...?"

"Everybody stay calm! We're from DDS!"

"What? DDS?"

"Relax, everyone…they're with me and Kuniko! They're from DDS as well!"

"Thank goodness…"

"The janitor! Since when did he came here?"

"I didn't notice him…"

"Of course…! If the killer isn't among us students…then…"

"The janitor is the killer? How? Why?"  
Everyone inside the auditorium is shocked to discover that the janitor, who is inside the auditorium all this time, is the actual culprit and wondered why he managed to remain unseen, and why didn't they noticed him just now, and wondered why the janitor is doing this to kill someone yet Ryu realized that the janitor is the one who is trying to kill him earlier and just now.

"You…you're the culprit…who are you and why are you after me? And why did you commit those past murders of several honor students? Speak up now…there's no place for you to escape…it's better if you give up now. Don't make this hard on yourself…!"

But the janitor said nothing and attempted to get to the crossbow but Fuu tries to intercept him, but is greeted with a judo toss, which knocked the eyeglasses-wearing DDS student down, but as the janitor is just about to get the crossbow, Umi brought out her rapier and knocked it away, making it unreachable from the suspect's hands, and then uses it to knock his cap away, and the janitor's identity is shown.

"Eh? The janitor's a girl?"

"Wait…look!"

"I know her!"

"No way…"

"That's the student who transferred here several months ago!"

"She's a gentle girl and very outgoing…why would she…?"

"Tell me this can't be…"

"Oh no…"

Everyone gasped in horror and disbelief as the culprit's face is shown, which the scene shows that it wasn't a man but a girl, as she discarded the janitor outfit and is defiant in not surrendering, and she appeared to be ready for another fight, her determination to kill Ryu is stronger than before, and Ryu wondered who she is until Umi and the dean came to him and told her who she is.

"Give it up, Ui! It's pointless to take his life for a crime he didn't commit!"

"Goodness me…I didn't thought that her sister's death has latched on to her even when she transferred here…"  
"You know her, Umi? Dean…you know her as a student here…?"

"Yes, Mr. Amakusa…she was the younger sister of a DDS student who died several months ago…"

"Yes, Ryu…that's **Ui Hirasawa**! She's the younger sister of **Yui** From DDS' Class K! she's behind the murders and is after your life!"

"What? But Yui and Class K were killed by an Unknown!"

"Tell that to her…she's pinning the blame on you!"

"Why…? I didn't kill her! You should know that already!"

"Ui, dear…please stop this…it won't bring your elder sister back…"

"Do what the dean says, Ui…"

"Please cease this at once…"

According to the dean and Umi, the girl is identified as **Ui Hirasawa**, and she is a student in this academy, who is a 1st year and a freshman. Ryu came to the realization that Ui is the younger sister of the late Yui, and he couldn't believe that she is behind the killings and the other academy students are also shocked, as they knew her as a quiet girl with good academic skills.

A flashback scene is shown where several months ago, following the death of Class K, the Hirasawa parents decided that in order for their remaining child to make a fresh start and to move on Ui is enrolled at the Lillian Girls' Academy so that she can meet new friends and help her overcome her grief of Yui's death.

However, what they didn't know is that Ui is harboring a deep hatred and grudge against Class Q and DDS after being told by Yui after the case solving on the Testrs de Drago incident, she holds them responsible despite the fact that it was an Unknown that killed Yui and Class K. She then vows to get revenge no matter what the cost is.

Thus, she irrationally decided to come up with a plan to lure Class Q out and started to get to work.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

Surprise…this is one suspect you didn't expect…and this certainly links this arc to the previous ones, "**Music Madness, Mountain Mayhem**" and "**Deadly Signs**". While many of you know that Ui is a gentle girl, here in this arc, I made her the antagonist in this arc as a way to make a plot device on why the academy girls are killed off, and why Ryu became her target, and using Class K's deaths is a good way of explaining it, so I hope you're not upset on why I turn Ui into the kind of villain you wish it never happened…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The arc closes down in the next chapter, as Ui's reasons for committing the murders within Lillian Girls' Academy is revealed, and expect an emotional moment, and a standoff, to ensue.


	186. Shakespeare's Shoujo Murders part 14

**Seeds of Agito**

The conclusion of this arc…and it's going to be an emotional one…if not a semi-tragic re-telling on why Class K was murdered and DDS took the blame even when proven that the Lords are responsible for their deaths…but don't expect something that would end without a fight…

* * *

As this is happening, the "eyesight" appears and is focusing on Ryu, and it appeared that the culprit is making the plan to strike the Class Q member even if everyone is here, and it seems that the killer has a plan on how to kill him without giving him/herself away, as the culprit is making sure that Ryu is "in range" of the next attack, and a "target scene" is shown, where it is focusing on the DDS student's neck, intending to shoot him there to ensure his immediate death.

"_Just stay on that spot…yes…stay there…and this time I take your life…just as you take someone important to me…I'll take your life as payment…and then the other one..Kuniko Touya…you two are from DDS…and you people from DDS are responsible for her death…and therefore DDS must pay…even if it wasn't them that took her life away…!_"

A smirk is shown in a silhouette as the culprit is getting ready to open fire, and with Ryu in range, the upcoming murder of the DDS student is imminent and this time no one among them inside the auditorium is aware of what is about to take place as the culprit is "counting down" to Ryu's death, and is now about to fire away using a weapon that is not seen yet.

"_Good bye, Ryu Amakusa…I take your life now…and Kuniko is going to follow you next…!_"

However, the scene took an unexpected turn as Umi emerged from the dressing room followed by Fuu, Megumi and Kazuma, and the blue-haired Class M member went towards the janitor and shoved the person away, causing the janitor to fall down the floor, accidentally toppling the cart where it is revealed that a crossbow is hidden inside, and due to the impact of the fall, the crossbow accidentally went off, firing the arrow and struck a student on her leg, and she is injured.

"AAIIEE! MY LEG!"

"Look!"

"Three more girls and a boy?"

"Everybody stay calm! We're from DDS!"

"What? DDS?"

"Relax, everyone…they're with me and Kuniko! They're from DDS as well!"

"Thank goodness…"

"The janitor! Since when did he came here?"

"I didn't notice him…"

"Of course…! If the killer isn't among us students…then…"

"The janitor is the killer? How? Why?"

Everyone inside the auditorium is shocked to discover that the janitor, who is inside the auditorium all this time, is the actual culprit and wondered why he managed to remain unseen, and why didn't they noticed him just now, and wondered why the janitor is doing this to kill someone yet Ryu realized that the janitor is the one who is trying to kill him earlier and just now.

"You…you're the culprit…who are you and why are you after me? And why did you commit those past murders of several honor students? Speak up now…there's no place for you to escape…it's better if you give up now. Don't make this hard on yourself…!"

But the janitor said nothing and attempted to get to the crossbow but Fuu tries to intercept him, but is greeted with a judo toss, which knocked the eyeglasses-wearing DDS student down, but as the janitor is just about to get the crossbow, Umi brought out her rapier and knocked it away, making it unreachable from the suspect's hands, and then uses it to knock his cap away, and the janitor's identity is shown.

"Eh? The janitor's a girl?"

"Wait…look!"

"I know her!"

"No way…"

"That's the student who transferred here several months ago!"

"She's a gentle girl and very outgoing…why would she…?"

"Tell me this can't be…"

"Oh no…"

Everyone gasped in horror and disbelief as the culprit's face is shown, which the scene shows that it wasn't a man but a girl, as she discarded the janitor outfit and is defiant in not surrendering, and she appeared to be ready for another fight, her determination to kill Ryu is stronger than before, and Ryu wondered who she is until Umi and the dean came to him and told her who she is.

"Give it up, Ui! It's pointless to take his life for a crime he didn't commit!"

"Goodness me…I didn't thought that her sister's death has latched on to her even when she transferred here…"

"You know her, Umi? Dean…you know her as a student here…?"

"Yes, Mr. Amakusa…she was the younger sister of a DDS student who died several months ago…"

"Yes, Ryu…that's Ui Hirasawa! She's the younger sister of Yui of Class K! she's behind the murders and is after your life!"

"What? But Yui and class K were killed by an Unknown!"

"Tell that to her…she's pinning the blame on you!"

"Why…? I didn't kill her! You should know that already!"

"Ui, dear…please stop this…it won't bring your elder sister back…"

"Do what the dean says, Ui…"

"Please cease this at once…"

According to the dean and Umi, the girl is identified as **Ui Hirasawa**, and she is a student in this academy, who is a 1st year and a freshman. Ryu came to the realization that Ui is the younger sister of the late Yui, and he couldn't believe that she is behind the killings and the other academy students are also shocked, as they knew her as a quiet girl with good academic skills.

A flashback scene is shown where several months ago, following the death of Class K, the Hirasawa parents decided that in order for their remaining child to make a fresh start and to move on Ui is enrolled at the Lillian Girls' Academy so that she can meet new friends and help her overcome her grief of Yui's death.

* * *

**_Agito (24.7 version)_** by **_Shinichi Ishihara_**

(2nd Opening song from **_Kamen Rider Agito_**)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 186: Sheikusupia no Shōjo Satsujin Jiken part 14_**

As the stand-off ensues, the Yamayuri Council, members, as well as the other students of the Lillian Girls' Academy, are shocked to see Ui caught in the act of attempting to murder Ryu, and in desperation Yumi asked Ui why she is doing this which she gets a shocking answer from Ui herself as she revealed that she has a silencer gun hidden and drew it out, aiming it at the Class Q member, much to the other girls' shocks.

"Ui! Stop this at once!"

"Shut up! And stay out of this or I'll drag you in as well!"

"Why are you doing this!"

"DDS…as well as Class Q…they're the reason why my elder sister die! And I'm going to make them pay for that…! Even if it means I'll die in the process…!"

As Umi, Kazuma, Megumi, Fuu, Ryu and Kuniko bid their time and did not do anything to provoke her, the rest of the academy students slowly realized that Ui is the younger sister of the late Yui Hirasawa, and everyone listened why she wanted Ryu dead, while at the same time admitted that she is responsible for the past killings that resulted in the deaths of the academy students who are honor students and those who are slated to graduate.

"You want me dead…because of an Unknown killed Class K? Why go through this instead of approaching me and DDS?"

"So you can deny it? I won't stoop to your level!"

"And you stoop to this kind of level to make me come here?"

"YES! BECAUSE I MADE THOSE KILLINGS SO THAT THE DEAN WILL BE PRESSURED TO CALL DDS…AND AS I'VE HOPED…THE HEAD OF DDS HAS SENT CLASS Q TO COME HERE…THOUGH I'M DISAPPOINTED THAT ONLY YOU CAME…THIS IS ENOUGH TO GIVE ONEE-CHAN THE JUSTICE SHE DESERVED!"

"But it was an Unknown who killed her and Class Q!"

"AND IT WAS YOU AND CLASS Q THAT THE UNKNOSWN ARE AFTER! YET…MY ONEE-CHAN AND HER FRIENDS ARE DRAGGED IN…AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DRAGGED MY ONEE-CHAN AND HER FRIENDS WITH SOLVING THAT VIOLIN CASE AND NOW THEY PAID THE PRICE! SO NOW YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE FOR TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Umi clenched her fists as she felt that Ui is being irrational as she unfairly blames Class Q and DDS for the death of Class Q, even though it was the Lords who killed them, as what the investigation results are shown, but what the blue-haired Class M member couldn't accept is that Ui committed the killings just to get the dean to contact DDS so as to send Class Q here in this academy and she got her wish as Ryu is sent here as an undercover, and she was mystified that she is able to see through his disguise.

Megumi and Kazuma felt helpless as Ui is acting out of emotional passion yet they knew that Ui is not in the right sense as she blames DDs for her sister's demise, yet they couldn't hink of anything that would calm her down.

"I feel sorry for her, Kazuma..."

"Same here, megu...but still...what she did was wrong..."

"Is there anything we can do...?"

"Wait for the right moment before any of us makes a move..."

Meanwhile, the stand-off continues...and i is poised to make a fatal shot aimed at Ryu.

"NOW SAY YOUR LAST WORDS, YOU BASTARD…I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE JUST AS THOSE UNKNOWN TOOK MY ONEE-CHAN…!"

"You're being far too irrational! Do you really think killing me would bring Yui back!"

"STOP CALLING HER NAME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL HER AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HER FRIEND!"

"Like it or not…Class K has become my friend…and even Yui is considered my friend!"

"STOP LYING!"

"Think about it…Yui will be upset once she sees you become like this!"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT…YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY IT!"

"I stood my ground and what I say is the truth!"

Ryu stepped forward and berated Ui for doing something foolish and stated that Yui would be upset at seeing what her younger sister has become, which agitated her and answered back angrily, but when he stood his ground and told her what she is doing is wrong, she fired a warning shot near his foot while screaming, warning the Class Q member to stop using Yui's name to catch her off-guard.

"SHUT UP…!"

"I won't…you must stop this at once…!"

"SHUT UP…!"

"It's not too late…turn yourself in and spare Yui the grief…"

"SHUT UP…!"

BANG!

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Yui…please…!"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE!"

"_Blast…!_"

As screams are echoing inside the auditorium, Ui aimed her gun at Ryu, intending to finish him off so as to "avenge" Yui and Class K's deaths, and everyone are bracing themselves as someone might step in and stop her, but then an unexpected scene took place which would soon change the tide, as Fuu stepped in between Ryu and Ui, her hands raised sideways and attempts to talk some sense in to her, much to everyone's surprises.

"Stop this at once, Ui…you'll only hurt yourself…and Yui will be sad if you keep on doing this…!"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I won't…I won't let you kill someone over something this meaningless…"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"No!"

"I'LL KILL YOU…I SWEAR! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Yui, please…I know how sad this is for you…but please come to your senses!"

"DAMN YOU...DAMN YOU ALL! I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

As Fuu urges Ui to stop her attack and turn herself in, she refuses and threatens to shoot the Class M member if she insists on getting in the way, but the eyeglasses-wearing DDS student refuses, urging her to stand down and surrender or all will be lost and she will only hurt herself instead of resolving things in a peaceful way, but Ui resorted to fire another warning shot, shooting the floor but Fuu wouldn't budge, which agitated the girl more.

BANG!

"EEEK!"

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"SOMEBODY STOP HER!"

"EVERYONE, PLEASE STAY CALM!"

"PLEASE SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SHOT DEAD!"

Panic ensued as another warning shot is fired, and as Ui is about to shoot Fuu for real, something happened, as she is starting to see Yui standing in front of her, but is actually Yui's spirit appearing in a spectral form and uses Fuu's body as a "medium" and spoke through her actual voice so as to reach Ui and calm her down, and surprisingly, only Umi, Kazuma and Megumi are able to witness it all and urged everyone else not to intervene and let Fuu deal with it.

"Umi...Megu...look at that!"

"Is that...?"

"It's Yui..."

"Looks like we're the only ones who can see them..."

"I think...she's possessing Fuu's body."

"This may be our only hope of ending this without bloodshed..."

"Yeah..."

"We's better keep the others from interfering..."

"Everyone calm down and let Fuu deal with Ui!"

Yui, using her spirit appearance and Fuu's body, talked to Ui into ceasing her actions while convincing her that DDS, as well as Class Q, are not to be blamed, and tells her to surrender and start over again. Of course it wasn't easy on Ui's part considering how devoted she is to her elder sister and it took another urging for the younger Hirasawa sibling to let go and move on.

"Ui…"

"Onee-chan…?"

"Please stop this…I'll only be sad if you keep on doing this…"

"But…but…they…"

"DDS and Class Q are not at fault…those monsters we saw on the news…they are to be blamed…turn yourself in…I know you can start a new life…"

"But…but…onee-chan…!"

"I will continue to watch over you, Ui…always…"

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

After that, Ui knelt down, drops the gun, and cried, just as Yui, possessing Fuu's body, hugged her while soothing her which she soon left the Class M member's body while Umi saw Yui's spirit leaving while Fuu continued to hug and calm Ui down amid the tearful reaction of everyone else inside the auditorium, and even Ryu and Kuniko are saddened at the result of their investigation, seeing what they discovered and felt and that Class K's death has caused unnoticed reaction to their loved ones who are left behind.

Police came in and asked Umi to let them take her in, but she pleaded to let her, Megumi, Kazuma and Fuu escort her out and the dean volunteered to come along so she can offer some advice to Ui. As Ui is escorted out, the academy students can only look at her with sympathetic looks and wondered what will happen to her now she is to be charged for murder.

The Yamayuri Council members whispered among themselves about Ui's fate, as Sachiko stated that it is likely that Ui would be expelled from the academy for her actions while Yumi and the others couldn't help but feel sorry for her but realized that they have to let everything take its course.

"Poor Ui…"

"I feel sorry for her…"

"Me too…"

"But…she still has to answer for the crimes she committed…"

"Yeah…and I doubt she can make a new start considering the level of the crimes she has done…"

"It may take ¼ of the prison term before she can be allowed a parole…"

"I agree…what she did would warrant in not giving her a bail…"

"I guess only time would tell what would happen to her once the court gives her the sentence…"

"Wait...she turning 17...and she's still a minor...!"

"When she turns 18...then that's where the law applies..."

**-x-**

Later, at the dean's office, the dean thanked Ryu and Kuniko for their help in solving the murder cases and that the Lillian Girls' Academy will finally be at ease and pace now that everything will be alright from now on, with the academy has been saved from another tragic incident though when Kuniko asked what will happen to Ui, she sadly responded that Ui will be expelled from the academy and may not accept her again.

"Thank you…for saving this academy…"

"It's nothing. Glad we helped…"

"Um…may I ask…? What will happen to Ui…?"

"Sadly…the board of directors voted that she be expelled…and surely you know why…with the murders she committed and what happened today…there's no room for excuse…what she did was unforgivable…though I can sympathize with her…and perhaps I should've given her some counseling had I known about the fate of her elder sister…had I known of this I may have averted this tragic situation…"

"It can't be helped…she appeared to be not in the right thinking…"

"And she loved Yui so dearly…she was very affectionate…she took her death hard and became bitter…so bitter that she irrationally blamed it on us…"

"Although the court hearing may take weeks ahead…I dreaded that she might serve a long term unless she is given a pardon…a bail is surely out of the question…"

"Yeah…"

"Um…dean…"

"Yes, Ryu…?"

"Um…about…"

Ryu then apologizes for coming here disguised as a girl, but the dean brushes it off, stating that it was nothing, for what he did is due to DDS' planning and everything worked for the best. As the two DDS students bowed, they left the dean's office and are about to leave the school when Kuniko suggested that they should say goodbye to the Yamayuri Council, which he realized that he must also apologize to them for deceiving them.

"Let's pass by the Rose Mansion, Kuniko…"

"To say goodbye to them…?"

"Not only that…I must apologize for deceiving them…"

"I'm sure they'll let this slide…"

"If that were the case…but still…it's better to apologize properly before we leave…"

"I understand…"

"We're almost there…"

"Okay…"

As the two passed by the Rose Mansion, they saw them waiting for them and Ryu began to apologize for misleading them into thinking that he is a girl, and though Sachiko looked bitter at first, she warms up to him and thanked him for saving the academy from falling into a tragic moment, as Yumi and the other thanked the two DDS students for their help and bids them goodbye.

"Well, well…girls…it's the two undercover students from Dan Detective School!"

"Hi!"

"Glad you came by…"

"Um…listen…I apologize for deceiving you all…"

"You sure have the guts to come here dressed as a girl…"

"Easy, Sachiko…"

"Yeah…he did this as a DDS student and he solved the murder case…"

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's alright…I know…you did that to find the killer…and you managed to stop her before more blood is shed…"

"Thank you…"

"You're going now?"

"Yes…"

"Well…see you two around…and thanks!"

"Yes…good bye…"

After that, Ryu and Kuniko left the Lillian Girls' Academy and while leaving, Ryu went to a fast-food restaurant to head for the toilet to remove the disguise and puts on his usual clothing, then walked the streets with Kuniko, as they discussed on reporting to DDS about the results of their investigations and to know how and why Ui ended up seeking a wrongful revenge towards DDS.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Fuu left to head back to the MPD, as Ui is taken to a nearby police station where is being booked for several counts of murder, while the two members of Class Q and Umi also arrived, and there they decided to accompany her and decided to talk to her and try to lift her spirits in taking responsibility and for her to look forward in to getting a pardon and if ever, start all over again. However, aside from that, there is another reason why the three DDS students wanted to stay close to Ui: Umi sensed an aura within her and had a feeling that the aura is similar to hers and Hikaru's so she suggested to Megum iand Kazuma to go along and asked the police chief if she can talk to Ui, which he allows.

However, outside the police station, the Jackal Lord and the Hermit Crab Lord are hiding within the bushes behind the station itself, having followed Ui' convoy, as they traced Umi's "Agito" aura, but also sensed an aura from someone else and intend to go after that someone who is also there.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Lost Boy_** by **_SEAMO_**  
(Ending song from **_Kaidan Restaurant_**)

_doko ni mukai doko ni tadori tsuku_  
_wakannai unmei no mizo shiru_  
_deai wakare kurikaeshi_  
_toki ni mirai kara koko furikaeri_

_yume no tame ni genjitsu wo sutete_  
_genjitsu no tame ni yume wo sutete_  
_te ni ireta no wa kodoku ka?_  
_sore tomo aisuru hito to no wakare ka?_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de  
kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru  
hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure_

_Wow dare ga naiteru no? tatta hitori de_  
_kowaku wa nai hazu nano ni furueteru_  
_hikaru mirai wo dakishimetekure Lost Boy_

* * *

And this ends the "Shakespeare Shoujo Murders" arc, and thankfully it didn't ended in a tragic note, but it did left a lot of dramatic elements and connections to Class K, with Yui Hirasawa making a cameo appearance as a spirit who briefly possesses Fuu to get her younger sister to stop the senseless assaults and turn herself in.

The Maria-Sama ga Miteru characters are, thankfully, not upset at Ryu and even thanked him for his help in solving the murder cases. At least Sachiko has no phobia and hatred towards men…

And lastly…the Jackal Lord is there…and he seems to be after Umi, but someone else also possesses an "Agito" seed…now who could that be…? Though I have a feeling you may have seen the hint towards the end of this chapter…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

For the whole month of **October** (which is next month), this fic wil lgo on hiatus as I'm going to work on the future chapters so as to give more depth to the story as I am reading the RAW manga chapters after the Ryu x Kuniko undercover case, as I'll be picking which arc within the manga would be the next story arc for this fic.

This fic will be up again by **November** 2012.


	187. Burning Resolve part 1

**Seeds of Agito**

First off...A THOUSAND APOLOGIES FOR A YEAR OF HIATUS! REALLY...I'M SORRY FOR THIS FIC BEING OFF THE AIR FOR A YEAR!

The reason why I updated just now is because my USB flashdisk, which contained the next 20 chapters of this fic, was lost, which happened near the end of last year, and since I was unable to save it on my e-mail, and with my busy schedule, I was unable to find extra time to work on this fic faster, thus I had to patiently work on the chapters every month since last year, which I was constraint to work on one chapter a month, up until I managed to type at least 12 chapters up to this point.

Now I'm faced with what to do...to continue this fic...or leave it. I still have plenty of ideas left, and after re-reading the DSQ raw manga I managed to download form, I decided to skip some of the "minor arcs" and work on towards the arc where Pluto framed Ryu, in which would soon lead to a three-way battle between the DDS students, Pluto, and the Overlord of Darkness, and eventually the details on how Kyuu and Hikaru, as well as Umi, Megumi and Kazuma, got the "mystical seeds", which gave some of the DDS students the potential to be come Agito.

And lastly, after this "mini-arc", which will last three chapters, a certain DDS student, who went missing before the Shakespeare arc, will FINALLY resurface, but expect a lot of suspense once that DDS student revealed what went on during his absence.

So I hope you readers would still support this and I promise to work on the story to make up for missing a year for inactivity.

* * *

The previous arc gave you a "roller coaster" ride about the manga adaptation of Ryu going undercover as a girl at an exclusive school for girls, and the end-result being that a relative of Class K being the main, but sympathetic, antagonist…and now a mini-arc that focuses on Class M and Q members as this serves as a follow-up where the last chapter left off…

And here you'll see who the mysterious person is, who possesses a "mystical seed" that was hinted at the end of last chapter...

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, the scene shifts to Ui, who is taken to a nearby police station where is being booked for several counts of murder, while Umi is there to accompany her and decided to talk to her and try to lift her spirits in taking responsibility and for her to look forward in to getting a pardon and if ever, start all over again. However, aside from that, there is another reason why the Class M members wanted to stay close to Ui: she sensed an aura within her and had a feeling that the aura is similar to hers and Hikaru's so she asked the police chief if she can talk to Ui, which he allows.

However, outside the police station, the Jackal Lord and the Hermit Crab Lord are hiding within the bushes behind the station itself, having followed Ui' convoy, as they traced Umi's "Agito" aura, but also sensed an aura from someone else and intend to go after that someone who is also there

* * *

_**Agito (24.7 version)**_ by _**Shinichi Ishihara  
**_(2nd Opening song from _**Kamen Rider Agito**_)

_Kimi ga mita_  
_Yume no naka_  
_Hontou koto_  
_Motomubeki mirai ga nemuru_  
_Tada, yotte de_  
_daki shimerarete ita_  
_Yasashii... tsuyosa o..._

_Ready to Go, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida AGITO!_  
_Sakende iru Kokoro no Speed_

_You can do it, Count ZERO_  
_Kamen Raida Agito!_  
_Ima kimiga inaito Get on!_

* * *

**_Ch 187:_** **_Kaiketsu Bāningu part 1_**

A few minutes later, Umi's request for a private conversation with Ui was granted, and now the Class M member can have a girl-to-girl talk as she has some questions to ask her, as she sensed that something is amiss about her which is bothering her since coming to the Lillian Girls' Academy. She had a feeling that her hunch may be right and hoped that no Lord can come here and disrupt her "private conversation" with Ui, and hoped that she may provide an answer and see if she could find a way to get her out of jail if her suspicions are right.

Joining Umi are Megumi and kazuma, who decided to tag along in case Umi needs back-up to talk some sense in to Ui, and to know why she did the crime, while at the same time to see if they can get some clues whether Pluto would be involved in the caper or not.

"_If my hunch is right…then we got ourselves a problem…if not…then I'll leave things as it is…but still…I could sense that she may have something that she herself may not know…so I guess it's now or never…if she do possess one…then I'll have to come up with a way to convince the head of this station…and hopefully no Unknown are here…_"

As the three DDS students are heading for the interrogation room, Megumi asked Umi why she is looking so serious, in which the Class M member told the Class Q beauty her suspicion which made her and Kazuma feel alert.

"Umi...what's with the serious look?"

"Yeah...we solved the case which allowed Ryu and Kuniko to crack it..."

"Megu...Kazuma...be alert...I sensed that Ui may have possessed a "mystical power"...much like myself..."

"Eh?"

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes...If my suspicions are correct..."

"Ui.. can be...like you, Umi...?"

"We'll soon see..."

The scene then shifts inside the interrogation room where Umi, Megumi and Kazuma are seating at the opposite side of the table and Ui is sitting at the other end, the four teens are alone, while two guards are stationed outside, and fortunately, even though the glass allows the guards to see the three girls and Kazuma, it is quite sound-proof so the conversation inside won't be exposed outside.

As Ui wondered why she is brought here, Umi began the conversation and explained to her the events where Class K participated in the Testra de Drago case, where Yui and Ritsu risked their lives in saving Tsumugi, up to the point where Class K is last seen visiting Ryu at a hospital after escaping the town where they got trapped for the night.

"…then…are you saying those monsters are the ones who really killed my onee-chan…?"  
"Yes. Since the case we took at Mt. Fuji, those Unknown are following us…even Kyuu is targeted…and after solving it, we took Ryu to a hospital…that's where Class K paid him a visit."

"The last time we saw your sister and Class K is the hospital visit…after that, we went our own ways within DDS. We haven't heard of them since then…"

"…"

"And only a few days later…"

By then, Umi told her that after the hospital visit, Class K were not seen since then, and only discovered their deaths a week later and went to the site and saw them dead, and telling her that this was the work of the Lords. Umi then went on to tell Ui that Yui and the others' deaths happened outside DDS, and thus DDS should not be blamed for their untimely demise.

"That's why you made the wrong assumption that DDS is to be blames, as the death of your sister and her friends happened outside DDS…not within…and we're talking about monsters who select their targets…and it's unfortunate that Class K were caught in the middle…"

"I…I…"

"What you did is wrong. But at least you can atone for it is to accept the actions you made and start over…"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…"

Megumi and Kazuma can only watched in silence, feeling sympathy for Ui at how she lost her elder sister, and for harboring a wrongful grudge towards Class Q.

"Poor Ui..."

"Yeah...she was really hurt at how she lost Yui and Class K..."

"Yet she is wrong on pinning the blame on DDS and Class Q in particular..."

"Can you blame her? Class Q was the last section to be with Class K after the Testa Del Drago case was solved..."

"Now she'll have to learn the lesson the hard way..."

"Let's shift gears a bit..."

"Yeah...and to see if Umi's deduction would clear this..."

"Right."

After hearing Umi's words about Class K's death under mysterious circumstances, Ui slowly came to regret her actions, and is now willing to accept the consequences that would befall her, and though she expected that she'll face a long-term sentence, Umi assured to her that if she behave well, she would get a parole and start a new life, which seem to give her hope of making a fresh start.

By then, Umi changed the subject and asked Ui if she has any special talents that would give any special skills that would go beyond using on school, and she got a response by being told that she has nothing special, until she mentioned to Umi that she is a "fast learner", which further made the DDS student curious, as Ui told her how she acquired it and where she used it.

There Megumi and Ui braced themselves as Umi began her inquiries.

"Eh? You learn things fast?"

"Yes…"

"Like how?"

"Well…when my onee-chan is having problem with her reviewer…I looked at it and know what to do and coach her…and there I was able to use them to my own tests…"

"What else…?"

"Hmm…learning to play the piano after reading the sheets…learning how to play the guitar…learning who's who in the student records on who are the top-notchers…"

"And…anything else you feel?"

Megumi and Kazumja then listened intentively as the next set of questions would warrant serious concern for her.

"Ui's a genius?"

"Can't tell at this point..."

"Suppose her talents are related to yours? I mean...you got photographic memory..."

"Let's wait and see..."

Hearing her mentioning the things she did such as learning to play a guitar after a few days, learning to play baseball at an arcade after a few minutes, and learning to memorize most of the names on the Lillian Girls' Academy's list of honor students in just a month, this was enough for Umi to suspect that Ui has a latent ability and she pressed the subject further and asked Ui if she experienced any "body pain", which the younger girl confirmed it.

"Did you experience any kind of body pain?"

"Yes…my belly…it hurts at inopportune times…"

"On and off?"

"Yes, that's right…"

"Your belly…?"

"Yes…"

"Did it…glow…?"

"Yes…a few times…but I was so scared that I didn't tell anyone about it…"

Umi recalled the time when she herself has experienced the body pain when she started as a DDS student, and both HIkaru and Kyuu experienced the same thing, and when Ui told Umi about the pain centering around her belly, the Class M leader is now sure that Ui has the "Agito" seed and realized that the younger girl is in danger as the Lords might sense her here while jailed.

"_This is not good…she definitely possesses the "Agito seed"…and with the Unknown around…she'll be easy picking…got to think of a way to get her out of here and how to protect her…but how…? I can't just drag her out of here considering the weight of her crimes…I guess I'll have to ask my parents to get her a good lawyer…but how can I justify her leaving jail without revealing…huh? This feeling…oh no…I sensed an Unknown nearby…!_"

Seeing Umi's serious look, Megumi whispered to Umi and asked her what's wrong, and there the Class M member finally told her and kazuma what she is feeling right now.

"Umi...what's wrong...?"

"I think...Ui is like me...possessing a hidden power..."

"What? You can't be serious...!"

"From what the description she mentioned...they're the same ones I felt a few months back...which led me to become Gills..."

"If what you say is true...then that means..."

"Those Unknown are going to target her..."

"What should we do now?"

"Megumi...Kazuma...we need to get her out of here and find a safe place for Ui..."

As she thinks of a way to get her out of here through legal means, her eyes widened as she senses the aura of the Lords, and deduced that they are outside the police station, just as a jail guard came in and told the two girls of the situation outside, and the two Class Q Class M members is now filled with pressure as her fears are realized, and now both she and Ui are in danger.

"You...DDS students…you've got to get out of here!"

"What's wrong?"

"A pair of Unknowns is here…they are plowing their way inside!"

"Damn it! So they traced us here!"

"Umi!"

"Kazuma...Megumi...be ready!"

"Please…you got to go…!"

"Alright…we'll follow!"

"Okay…you…use the shotguns! Fire at will!"

"Yes, sir!"

The jail guard told Umi. megumi and Kazuma that two Lords are outside, and are plowing their way through, and the three DDS students is now sure that aside from her, Ui is also targeted and realized that she must get her away from here as possible, knowing that it would put Ui in loads of trouble as she is still being booked for several counts of murders, but she know that it can't be helped.

"Come with us, Ui!"

"What's wrong?"

"A pair of Unknown is here…and they are after you!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes…and if you stay here…you're life would be put in danger…!"

"But…if I go…I'll be…"

"I'll protect you…Kazuma and Megumi will protect you...and once the storm passed…I'll explain to the police…for now…please come with us…!"

"O-okay…"

Umi, Megumi and Kazuma then took Ui and the three girls and kazuma leave the interrogation room and are now trying to get out of the police station amid hearing sounds of gunfire and shouting, along with some thrashing noises.

**-x-**

At Dan Detective School, Ryu and Kuniko just arrived and went straight to Morihiko Dan's office, where Shuno Katagiri and Kotaro Nanami are there, and Dan's seat is still empty, showing that he has not returned from his important business, and there Katagiri greeted the two teens and Nanami asked for the progress of their investigations, which the next following conversation would be a mixture of both praising and silence.

"Oh, Ryu and Kuniko…"

"Welcome back, you two…"

"Good day, Nanami and Katagiri-sensei!"

"Good day, Nanami and Katagiri-sensei!"

"How are your days at the Lillian Girls' Academy?"

"Have you solved the case?"

"Yes, we do…"

"…and we solved it after a week of going undercover…though…we were forced to enlist Class M and Class Q for assistance…"

"Well done, you two…"

"I don't mind…as long as you pulled it off well. So what was the cause of the case you investigated…?"

"Well…it's quite complicated…"

"…and I'm afraid to say that the root cause of the case is traced to Class K's demise…and Class Q, including Ryu…were indirectly blamed for Class K's death…"

"What?"

"Tell me more, you two…"

While Katagiri praised the two for their hard work, Kuniko admitted that they were forced to call Class M and Q for help as they believe that their assistance is needed, which Nanami assured that it is alright as long as they solved the case, though deep inside Nanami and Katagiri felt that the case that Ryu and Kuniko investigated at the Lillian Girls' Academy would turn out to be semi-linked to Class K's death.

As the two DDS students left, the two DDS staff members glanced at each other, feeling a silent atmosphere forming as they recalled Class K's brief moment within DDS, as the quartet had potential to be a "stand alone" section, given how they assisted Class Q in solving the case during the "Testra de Drago" incident, and how they met a tragic end.

"Class K…that section may have been a "stand-alone section"…and may one day be a rival to class Q and A…it's a pity that they were killed untimely…so young…they had a good future ahead…"

"So…one of class K's younger sister harbored an irrational grudge on this academy…and even blame Class Q because the Unknown took their lives instead of Class Q…I sure couldn't blame her for that…but what she did was wrong. Class K's death happened outside DDS…"

"So Ui Hirasawa intentionally did those crimes so the dean of Lillian Girls' Academy would call DDS to request our aid…"

"…and she succeeded when we sent Ryu there…and to think she is able to recognize Ryu despite the disguise he wore…"

"This sure brought some memories when Class K went with Class Q and M when they visited the mansion of a well-respected violinist…"

"Yeah…"

"Still…why would those Unknown target certain students at DDS…? First was Class K…and now class E…"

"I wondered about that myself…"

Katagiri and Nanami are at loss as to how Class K's death affected a girl related to Yui Hirasawa, and they never expect that the incident would cause Ui to harbor an unjustifiable grudge against DDS because of the Lords' role in Class K's demise which she irrationally believe that DDS has attracted the Lords and her elder sister and her friends are caught in the middle. Nanami looks back mentally on the recent events where certain DDS students, including the applicants, were targeted, and most of them were murdered, and Class E being the latest casualty.

"_Hmm…some of the DDS students…even the applicants of the entrance exams…they were killed by these Unknown…what is the connection here…?_"

As Nanami is thinking of what the Lords' motives are, he, as well as the rest of DDS, are unaware that Kyuu, Megumi, Kazuma and Hikaru possesses the "mystical" seeds that the Lords seek, and thus the teens are targets which DDs must protect them as they are valuable candidates to become Morihiko Dan's successor to DDS itself.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Surprise…and the mystery person whom the Lords are seeking…is Ui! That's right, she possesses a special power, and that would make sense.

In the K-On! manga and anime, she is a fast learner which enable her to do anything, such as playing the guitar after a few days' practice, so I used that as a plot device so as to justify her having the "potential" to become Agito. At the moment, Umi, Megumi and Kazuma are protecting her but it remains to be seen if they would succeed in doing so given the chaotic situation.

And a little recounting on how Class K and class E died…it sure brought you readers a tragic trip to memory lane…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Umi, along with Kazuma and Megumi, continues to protect Ui, and Fuu joins in on the fight…thus Class M will be spotlighting the next chapter. This would leave Hikaru…but will she be able to get there on time…?

Plus, Class A will be involved in a little scuffle with Pluto...


End file.
